


Zootopia: Partners in Crime

by BlehBlahBluh



Category: Zootopia
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 403,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlehBlahBluh/pseuds/BlehBlahBluh
Summary: Judy Hopps, an eager crazy driven bunny officer. Nick Wilde, a sly, slick witty fox officer. Two great partners, one crazy relationship. Join Judy and Nick as they try to work out their "inter-species" relationship. But, it can't be the craziest thing. As we know, in Zootopia, "Anyone can be anything." Rated T just cause... Cover image done by my editor, Legoaustin11 (fanfic site).





	1. My Partner?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 1-10 will be rewritten this month. Rewritten note will be posted above to clarify. Follow me on Tumblr: bleblarghblah for updates.

_**A/N: Rewritten on 11/16/17** _

* * *

**My Partner?**

"Nick!"

Nick turned his attention away from his desk to see the one and only hyperactive bunny, Judy Hopps, standing beside him beaming a huge smile at him. She held her phone in her paws, and upon hearing a beep from it, she had shot out of her chair. The signature smile she always wore out of excitement over something small always made Nick chuckle at her overly positive nature. He had grown to appreciate and adore that aspect of her personality.

Ever since the case of the fourteen missing mammals, the two had been partners—on and off work. Judy had managed to talk to Bogo and slip Nick into the most recent graduating class of the Zootopia Police Academy and Nick begun his training effective immediately. After of a few months, Nick was a proud police officer of the ZPD. Nick didn't mind it either, he loved working with Judy. He enjoyed going on patrols with her, arresting criminals, and working with her in general. Since Nick joined the force, he had been Judy's partner and never left her side. He would always work with her or somewhere near her. He would ride with her to work, get her a coffee in the morning and hang out with her on break. Coincidentally, Judy seemed to enjoy his company, as she did the same with him.

Their relationship was what most would call, a  _"Buddy Cop"_  movie. They were the inseparable pair of cops. Though their work was small at certain times, they were still well known amongst their comrades and fellow brothers and sisters in arms. They had become some of the best of the best, and they were proud of that. No matter what the job was or the situation, Judy was always eager and willing to help. Nick would be by her side all the way through and he made sure to stick around. He was always ready to catch her if she fell and she trusted him to do that.

Nick smugly smiled back at Judy. She could tell that he was already coming up with a sly quip or joke. Judy braced herself for the oncoming remark. Nick's quips slowly began to stop bothering her, leaving her to enjoy the jokes even. In fact, some of the jokes he made became her nicknames. Names like Carrots, Sweetheart, and Cottontail were what he  _always_  called her. Judy didn't really care about the nicknames—she secretly loved them. She was never bothered by Nick's sense of humour. He was a mammal who wasn't based off of the predator and prey book. She knew he played by his own rules, and she liked that. Judy thought that their partnership was unique, different from other officers. They were just that close. Nick and Judy loved spending time with each other, they were friends. They complimented each other.

Judy looked up from her phone with a grin glued to her face. Nick raised a brow at her and decided not to make a sly remark. "What's up Carrots?"

"I'm meeting an old friend!" Judy shouted with enthusiasm. "Sorry, just excited," she corrected, as she composed herself.

Nick laughed. "It's alright Carrots. So, who's the Bunny?" He smirked.

Judy excitedly smiled. "Actually, he's not a Bunny. He's a Fox!"

Nick raised a surprised brow at Judy's correction. Nick would never have considered Judy to be friends with a Fox, let alone any predator. He thought he was her first Fox friend—and maybe to some extent—her first predator friend. But he if knew Judy, then he knew she was optimistic. Of course she would befriend a predator despite the stereotypes. It would make sense if he was the first friend she ever made, just to seal the deal of her morals. Her "anyone can be anything" belief would surely parallel anyone being free to befriend whoever they wish, a fact now made evident to Nick.

"A Fox? Never would've imagined it." Nick chuckled.

Judy sheepishly smiled as she shrugged. "Yeah, I know. But we weren't always… friends," she said slowly while she swayed back and forth on her feet.

"What do you mean?" Nick inquired as he reached for his coffee on the corner of his desk.

"Well, actually…" Judy's voice fell into a whisper, "he bullied me at first."

Nick stopped in mid sip of his drink as he raised a shocked brow. "Really?" he asked with a face full of surprise.

"Yeah, I know, it's weird to call him a friend," Judy sheepishly mumbled. "But I like to think he and I could be great friends!"

Nick smiled at her optimism. In his eyes, optimism like Judy's was dangerous. Mammals who were optimistic were often good hearted and cheerful. Which meant they were easily exploitable, and Judy was no different. But regardless, she was unique and could hold her own. "Well, how do you know he's changed?" Nick asked softly.

"How do you mean?"

"I mean, time heals all wounds but mammals never change," Nick stated simply with a shrug.

Judy raised a brow as she cocked her head to the right a bit. "Huh? I think you're combining quotes."

"And that's what makes it  _my_  quote," Nick replied smugly. He took a quick proud sip of his coffee as Judy rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, you're point?" Judy asked dryly.

"My point is that he might not be different from when he was a kit." Nick shrugged again. "Kits like those don't usually turn out to be good mammals."

"What, you think he's like a drug dealer or something?" Judy asked with a hint of laughter in her voice. "Nah he's nothing like that! Don't worry about it. I met him before already. Remember when I quit during our night howler case?" Nick silently nodded. "I went back to my folk's farm, and worked there for a bit. Guess what I discovered?" Judy asked.

"The point?" her partner quipped. "Because I haven't seen it yet," he stated with a smug smile. The Bunny shook her head at Nick's impatience.

"He actually works with them. He makes pies—blueberry ones too," Judy said with a smile. Knowing Nick, he would be interested with the berries part. His curious expression made her chuckle. "Nick, if it weren't for him, I would've never known about the night howlers. And we all know how that ended for us."

Nick's grin grew as he tilted his head to left, eyeing Judy skeptically. "Alright, if you're sure." Smiling with a satisfaction, Judy retreated back to her desk, which was situated to the right of Nick's desk. Both of their desks were placed in the corners of their cubicle, with the entrance separating their desks like an alley between buildings. The two hard oak wood office desks had drawers on either side for supports but they were quite small, much like their cubicle. Judy preferred it this way, as she felt her previous arrangement was too spacious and empty. The small rectangular workspace had 3 walls, with the bottom half painted beige, coated over with a solid white. The top half of the walls completed the office atmosphere with a perimeter of opaque glass panes.

Nick eyed Judy's expression as she sat. She looked glad that he conceded his argument. Still, Nick was skeptical of the situation. He didn't like the idea of Judy being tricked or misled, a maneuver he had pulled on her time and time again. Mammals like Judy were easy to exploit. But even then, she had a trustful look in her eyes as she smiled. Skepticism aside, Nick had faith she knew what she was doing. But a gut feeling was still a gut feeling.

He took another sip of his coffee. "So, when ya meeting him?" he asked, still retaining eye contact with his computer.

"Oh, um, at seven. I'm leaving early today. Bogo approved as long as I finish my report!" Her bright smile forced Nick to smile back. "I decided to take him to meet at Sahara Sweets."

"Our lunch spot?" Nick asked, to which Judy nodded. "Wow, he's in for a treat."

"Right? It's the perfect place to take him!"

"Yeah!" Nick nodded. "And not City Hall, or the Natural History Museum, or the Dunes in Sahara Square, or the sights around Tundratown, or even the Mystic Springs Oasis," he added in a sarcastic tone.

Judy narrowed her gaze and tilted her head slightly to the right. "Um, wow." She raised a paw and began to count on her paw pads, "City Hall is too restricted and it's too late to get a tour, also too late to get a pass into the museum, Dunes is too far,  _I_  haven't even looked around Tundratown much, and seriously? The Oasis? I hated going there, why would I subject Gideon to that?"

Nick furrowed a brow at Judy. "You haven't been around Tundratown?" he recalled the few times he and Judy and patrolled and investigated the district.

"Nope, not much," Judy shrugged. She noted his confusion and further added, "Not enough to see the sights."

"Still," Nick grumbled, "Could've chosen a better spot."

"What? Got a problem with what I chose?"

"No, as a matter of fact, I do not Carrots," Nick answered. He turned back to his monitor, refocusing on his patrol summary. "I'm just saying, if I was a farmer Fox from the Burrows I would appreciate some sights around the big city."

Judy scoffed and asked Nick, "And what, you think you would make a better tour guide?" He nodded confidently. "Well, as much as I would love to argue, it doesn't even matter. I'm not showing Gideon around Zootopia or anything. I just want catch up with him. I can give him a tour after I fully explore this place." A wide grin grew on her face. "Or maybe he and I can do that together!"

Nick restrained the ability to roll his eyes. "That's an idea," he stated monotonically.

"Why? You think otherwise?"

"Not necessarily," Nick argued, "I mean… it doesn't matter." He could feel her gaze creep down his spine, causing him to shiver at the mere action. He stole a quick glance through his peripheral vision and could make out that she was eyeing him somewhat skeptically. It was too quick a glance.

"Are you okay?" Judy questioned him. "You seem… upset."

Nick shook his head and looked over at Judy, beaming a smile. "I'm fine Carrots. I just need to finish this report."

Judy's curious brow remained as she watched Nick slowly turn his attention back to his monitor. Judy bit her lip with disappointed look, then proceeded to look back at her own monitor as she placed her phone on her desk. Nick laid his left arm on his office chair's armrest. He had his head propped up against his left paw, and he kept his attention focused on his work. Judy was in the process of finishing her report, but unlike Nick, she was nearing completion. She continued to type away at her desk wearing a happy grin. Suddenly, her phone's screen blinked on and a chime emitted. She quickly picked it up to look at the message.

_Business is take care of, I'm now free!_

Judy's grin somehow increased a tenfold as she unlocked her phone and replied,  _Great! You sure you know how to get to Sahara Sweets?_

His response, a few seconds delayed, left Judy to stare at the incoming text icon for a while.

_Uhh, send me the address again?_

Judy shook her head and typed,  _1010 Plains Road_. The response had taken some time. Finally, Gideon began typing and responded.

_Gotcha. I'll see what happens._

Judy's eyes widened as she frantically texted a response.  _Don't get lost!_

 _I'll call you if I need help._   _Don't worry, I got this!_

Judy rolled her eyes and sighed. "Stubborn Fox," she muttered as she placed her phone on her desk.

"What did I do now?" Nick spoke up tiredly.

Judy looked over to the Red Fox as she said, "Sorry, I didn't mean you."

Nick smirked. "Clearly you're popular." He kept his eyes to his screen. "Care to discuss or at least grant me the courtesy of putting your phone on silent?"

Judy seethed. "Ooh, sorry about that. Must be distracting." She grabbed her phone and flicked on the silent mode, then placed it back on her desk. "I was just chatting with Gideon. He's on his way to Sahara Sweets." Judy jerked her thumb over to her monitor. "Guess I better crack on this quick!" Judy said as she began typing away on her keyboard again.

"Guess this friend of yours has got ya really excited." Nick noted as he typed away at his work. "Tell me more about this…" he stopped, prompting Judy to fill in the blank.

"Oh, Gideon!" Judy responded enthusiastically. "Gideon Grey."

"Alright. Tell me more about this Gideon," he asked simply.

"Well, not much to say really… not much I know at least. He's the best baker in the Tri-burrows. I know that he's planning on moving to Zootopia, like settling here eventually—sorta like his dream. But that's the whole point of this meet. I've kept in touch with him since when I quit. I want to get to know him, and also thank him. He not only helped me solve the case, he also was part of the reason why I was encouraged to be a cop." Judy smiled once more.

"Ooh! Guess I've got him to thank for having a Cottontail around," Nick smiled as he gestured toward Judy.

Judy cupped her paw to her mouth, as if she was telling Nick a secret. "I'll give him your thanks." She winked at him.

"Would ya please?" he chuckled.

Judy laughed quietly as she drew her attention back to her computer. She began putting the finishing touches on her report and smiled in satisfaction as she finished. Her report was short in length, but that was in regard to her side of the incident. She and Nick had encountered a minor disturbance during one of their patrols. It originated from a brief confrontation between a male Rhino and Buffalo that got physical outside the  _Grizzly Bar_. The two males were intoxicated, which left Judy and Nick to step in. The fight was reported, but window glass was broken. Charges were made and things became difficult. Nick was left to deal with the exchange between the two drunks and manager, leaving him with a longer report. Judy had to call in the event and stepped aside to calm the customers and escort them safely out the establishment. Apparently, the drunks had some strange, vulgar, slurred words for each other. Then accusations of suing were thrown around—from both the drunks and manager—and Judy could tell Nick was developing a headache.

Despite how much occurred, Judy had quickly finished her part of the report and she smirked as she clicked print. "I'm done!" she announced happily as she hopped out of her seat.

"Hey, on your way to the printer, can you get me a cup of coffee?" Nick asked as Judy exited their cubicle.

She turned back and furrowed a brow. "But… you hate the coffee in the break room." She shifted her weight to her right hip as she leaned her right paw on it. "Remember? You said 'All it needed was some sandpaper if it was trying to destroy your taste buds'."

Nick laughed as he leaned slightly out of his chair, meeting Judy's eyes. "Ha! Surprised you remember that."

"It's hard not to. Wolfstein made that pitcher," Judy stated blankly. "He was upset for a while. He complains about it every time we all go out to Sahara Sweets and you order coffee."

"Knew that Wolf was muttering something behind my back," Nick said with a smile.

"It was a bit mean. Since you also asked him to make the coffee for you."

Nick shrugged carelessly. "Eh, then he shouldn't brag about making amazing coffee."

Judy narrowed her brows. " _Nick_."

He chuckled as he raised his paws in innocence. "I'm playing nice, don't worry!"

Judy turned back and muttered, "Mm hmm." She shook her head. "Fine, I'll make a pitcher for you," she announced as she began walking toward the break room.

Nick shouted, "You rock Carrots!"

"I know!"

Nick smirked as he sunk back into his seat. "Gideon Grey," Nick muttered to himself. He should have left it alone. He should not have bothered to even consider anything else. They were just good friends, reuniting once again. That was what he  _tried_ to tell himself. But they weren't good friends, at all—something Judy herself stated. He bullied her and she looked past that. It wasn't a big deal to her, so it should not have been for him. Nick tried, but he just couldn't shake off his suspicions. "Gideon Grey…" he mumbled once more. The name lingered on his lips as he thought thoroughly about his next action. It took a second, but he already came to the conclusion to continue. He dragged his mouse and minimized his report window. It was a gut feeling, and he acted on it.

His paws fell back onto his keyboard as he typed the Red Fox's name in. Immediately after hitting the enter key, a background check file popped open. Lucky for Nick, it was the correct spelling of Grey. He was met with a picture of a large, slightly chubby Red Fox. His parted fur top just made Nick scoff at the look. But, he decided not to judge (or compare) his looks and proceeded to scroll down. He wasn't sure what he was looking for, but he knew that there had to be something dirty about the Fox. He had recently applied for the Zootopia Citizenship in Savanna Central. There were a few trips before that, but they were only a few days at a time.

Nick sighed in frustration at the sight of a clean record. He had nothing incriminating or shady in his file. In fact, Nick became more infuriated as he read that the Fox had volunteered at retirement homes in his youth. Of course he became squeaky clean perfect. It was possible that doing good deeds were his way of making up for his kithood bullying, but even then, Nick expected he dealt drugs sometime in his life. All Nick was found were more reasons to befriend the lovable Fox. He decided it would be best to just stop reading. If Judy was getting him coffee, he'd hate to drink it with a bad taste in his mouth beforepaw.

"Here ya go," Judy's voice appeared. Nick looked over to the entrance of their cubicle and found Judy standing with a paper cup of coffee in her right paw. She extended the hot beverage to Nick as she kept her report papers tucked underneath her left arm. "One cup of coffee, courtesy of McHorn this time." He might have been saved from a terrible aftertaste.

"Ah, thank you Carrots!" Nick grinned as he grabbed the drink.

Judy smirked whilst Nick sipped his drink. She pulled out her sheets and held them in her paws to show Nick. "I've got my report ready, I'm going to paw it into Ben now." She cocked her head to the right as she rose her brow. "How's yours coming along?"

Nick raised his ears as he stopped sipping, nearly choking on the drink. He moved the drink away from his muzzle and coughed. "Ah, ugh," he muttered.

Judy frowned. "Oh come on, it can't be  _that_  bad."

He shook his head and placed the beverage on his desk. "Right, the drink," he mumbled. "No it's fine. But, yeah, I'm almost halfway." He gestured to his monitor. Nick immediately regretted the action due to Judy's look of joyful shock.

A happy grin fell on her face as her eyes widened. "Really! Can I see?" she asked as she stepped forward. Nick would have made a snide remark about how she granted her own request, but he was busy closing his windows. She furrowed a brow at him as she witnessed the action take affect. "What was that about?"

Nick smirked at Judy. "I don't need to hear you nag about my writing skills once again."

Judy rolled her eyes. "Okay, I promise not to nag."

He eyed her in a jokingly suspicious way, but proceeded to open his report window. "Have at it, Carrots." He gestured to his monitor effortlessly.

She began to scan through the report but wore a look of pride. "Wow, it's actually pretty good!"

Nick frowned at his partner's choice of words. "Ouch, I'll pretend that didn't sting."

She chuckled as she elbowed Nick's stomach. "Please, you've got enough iron skin to take some honesty." He sighed as smile formed on his lips. Judy continued to read the report and grew more satisfied. "Nice work Nick!" she cheered.

"Thank you," he grinned. "I appreciate the compliment Carrots."

"Well, I gotta go meet Gideon! I'm going to give this to Clawhauser." Judy walked over to her desk and swiped her keys from the top. As she pocketed the items she glanced over at Nick. "Are you sure you're fine with taking the subway back? I mean, I can wait for you and drop you off—I'm sure Gideon won't mind me being late."

Nick motioned his paws in his sweeping motion, shooing Judy. "Don't worry, I'll be fine Carrots." She slightly frowned, but smiled back at his reassuring smile. "We still gotta talk about movie night tomorrow!"

"I'll drop by your place!"

"Oh, uh, right, my place," she nodded as she began to back away. "I'll see you later Nick!" she shouted as she ran out of the offices, waving goodbye.

He waved back at her. "Later Carrots!"

Nick returned to his computer and opened his other window. He saw the picture of Gideon once again and frowned. "Even looks like a farmer," he whispered under his breath. He had no reason to despise him at all, but he just did. He had some burning sensation inside him. He couldn't tell if it was anger or because of the coffee he just had. Either or, the idea of this new Fox in town upset him. It was not like he thought Judy was replacing him, he was smarter than that. He just didn't like what this Fox could be capable of.

Minutes later, Nick was nearing completion of his report. He slowly dropped the annoying thought of Gideon Grey from his mind (even though he still had the background search of him open). He was secretly proud of his report, since he conjured the informational incident on his own. Before, he always asked Judy to assist him with the reports. He wasn't  _that_  bad at it, he knew how to write one. But Bogo had stated his report lacked key information at times, so he asked Judy for assistance. Over time, he learned how to write one on his own—despite the practice he had in the ZPA. Asking Judy was now just for Nick's own enjoyment. Hearing her advice and light hearted chuckles made him smile. She treated him like a child, and he played along.

Right as he finished his report, he grabbed his cup of coffee and sipped it slowly as he scrolled back to the top. He started to scan over his work, double checking for errors and mistakes. As he was in the process of editing, a voice disrupted his thoughts. "Wilde!" someone shouted in the distance.

Nick dragged his attention to the source, he looked away from his monitor to see a Gray Wolf. "Oh, hey Wolfstein," Nick greeted him. "How's it going? Did you get the position yet?"

"No idea," he responded, "Bogo's kept me in the dark so far." He roughly leaned his back against the cubicle wall entrance. "But I'm confident I'm getting it." He rose his right paw and crossed his pads.

"That's good," Nick nodded. "So, what brings ya by Freddie?" he asked.

Freddie smirked as he jerked his right thumb over in the distance. "Clawhauser said Hopps left a bit ago. Why?"

"Ah, yeah." Nick averted his attention back to his monitor and chose to leave the discussion at that.

"Is there a reason why she left early?" Freddie asked, looking at Judy's desk. He noticed after a few seconds that the Red Fox remained silent. He glanced over to him and raised a skeptical brow. "Is she meeting someone?" He placed his paw on Nick's desk, leaning against it as he shifted forward.

"She had to meet up with an old Fox friend from her hometown," Nick finally answered.

Freddie smiled, "Oh, is it a date?"

Nick's ears perked up as he glanced over to Freddie. "No, it's not." He kept his tone mellow. That thought had crossed his mind. The idea that Judy and Gideon were on a date. More so Gideon thought or wanted it to be a date, and Judy remained clueless to the notion. It wouldn't have surprised him as it was another example of someone taking advantage of Judy's kindness. But still, Nick didn't want to be too assumptious. Especially when Freddie threw him a suspicious glare.

"Dang, that's a shame." Freddie shook his head. "Hopps really deserves to get out there ya know?" Freddie said as he drew closer, nudging Nick with his elbow. The action only caused him to return his gaze to his screen, with a hint of annoyance in his system. "She's been here for months and hasn't met anybody. Mingling wouldn't hurt."

"What, you going to play matchmaker?" the Red Fox questioned him.

"Eh, maybe." Freddie casually shrugged. "Why? Got a problem with that?" he inquired.

"Not at all," Nick replied. "Couldn't care less about her love life." He grabbed the cup of coffee and sipped it till it was empty. "I just think meddling in other mammal's personal lives is a bad idea. It ain't your business unless they want it to be, right?"

Freddie nodded in response, wearing a small smirk. "Very true, Wilde. But still, this Gideon character might be a good match."

Nick's ears perked up in shock as he furrowed his brow at the Gray Wolf. He hadn't mentioned Gideon's name at all. "How do you know his name?"

"Seriously Wilde?" Freddie chuckled. He gestured to Nick's monitor, revealing the picture of Gideon on a small window. His name was to the right of his picture. "I took an educated guess," he hinted with sarcasm.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Inferences like that will definitely get ya that promotion," he muttered.

"So, why are you stalking the guy?" Freddie asked smugly, "If you, um, don't care?"

"Wolfstein, I  _will_  hurt you."

He laughed at the Red Fox's threat. "Wow! Didn't think you'd be so defensive."

Nick threw a questionable look at his colleague. "That isn't defensive! I'm just giving you a warning." The Wolf laughed again, leaving Nick to sigh irritably. He had finished editing his report and could not wait to get out of there. He clicked print and turned his officer chair to face Freddie. "What do you even want?

"I'm just checking on ya before I clock out," Freddie explained. "Finished my patrol awhile ago and thought I'd hang out with you and Hopps for a bit." He glanced back at Judy's empty chair then to Nick. "Seeing that our party has dwindled to two, want a guy's night out?" Nick groaned as he hopped down from his chair, making his way over to the printer. "Aw come on! We can bring Clawhauser along!"

"Benny's working late," Nick countered. "Bogo asked him to collect all reports by the end of the day."

"Then it'll be just us!" Freddie shouted as he followed after Nick.

Nick sighed. "Fred, I would prefer it if we just rain checked. Carrots and I gotta plan tomorrow's movie night anyways."

"Oh, right. So what's the theme tomorrow?"

"No idea, we're going to discuss that tonight," Nick explained as he arrived at the printer. The machine was nearly halfway finished printing his report, with the first page almost done. Nick stopped before the desk in the middle of the room. "Might be a rom-com."

"Well, it can't be that soon eh?" Freddie asked. "She's probably on her  _date_  right now." Nick noticed the emphasis placed on the word date and quietly sighed. Freddie was really trying something here, and Nick was not liking it. "Aw come Nick. Choose the place and I'll buy!"

Nick's ears perked up at the statement. He reached forward and grabbed the first printed paper and patiently waited for the other two sheets to be printed. If he was willing to take him anywhere, then Sahara Sweets would work. Nick grinned and turned back to Freddie. "Sahara Sweets?" he offered as the second page popped out.

Freddie raised a brow. "Coffee this late at night?"

"I'm not hearing a yes," Nick stated dryly as the printer shot out his final page. He grabbed it and shrugged. "So I think I'll just take my report and be going—"

"Alright, I'll take ya." Freddie raised his paws up in innocence, "Geez."

Nick smirked, "Great." The printer finished and he grabbed the freshly printed report. "Let's head out then, shall we?"

Freddie nodded and jerked his thumb behind them. "Sure, I'll just get my keys from my desk," he stated as he backed away. The office was a large open space that consisted of a few cubicles and some desks out in the open. When Nick's graduating class came along, more space had been made to fit the new officer's cubicles. Some desks had no cubicles, because not every desk was assigned to an officer. The majority of the time they were just borrowed for a day or two. Nick and Judy were fortunate enough to be on Bogo's good side when they got their own desks. It was mainly because their size made it difficult for them to borrow anyone else's desks. Freddie was lucky enough get his, but apparently all he had to do was ask. Nick still didn't believe his story.

"Pfft, darn Wolf," Nick grumbled. He liked how laid back the Gray Wolf was at times. Freddie Wolfstein, he always had a cool personality. He often at times chose to be comedic, but he would be competing with Nick in that department. Most officers knew Nick and Freddie had some unspoken competition to be the workplace clown. Regardless, Nick still enjoyed hanging out with him. The two had graduated in the same class, with the exception of Nick joining in the last year, due to Judy pulling strings.

When Freddie returned, he spun the keys around in his paws and smirked. "Ready to go?"

Nick nodded and followed his colleague out the offices and into the lobby. They made their way over to the front desk, where they found a happy, large Cheetah. Clawhauser was busy eating a box of strawberry donuts. Freddie waved at Clawhauser, who looked up to the paw and smiled. "Wolfstein, Wilde! You guys clocking out?"

"Indeed Benny," Freddie answered. "Nick heard Bogo's kept you here late."

Clawhauser nodded and said, "Yeah, but I'll be fine. It's not like he hasn't asked me to do this before."

"Bummer, I was planning to take you and Nick out for a guy's night out!" The Gray Wolf wore a look of brief disappointment. "If you get let go early, let us know—we're going to be at Sahara Sweets."

"I will!" Clawhauser smirked.

Seeing no other point for small talk, Nick stepped forward. "Well, take care Clawhauser," Nick stated with a smirk. He tossed his sheets onto the desk. "My report."

Clawhauser smiled, "Thanks! You guys have a nice night!" He waved the two goodbye as they walked towards the door.

"You too!" Freddie shouted back as he saluted his wave.

The two walked out of the Precinct and over to the parking lot. Freddie walked slightly ahead, as he was leading Nick to his large blue car. Once the two arrived, Freddie quickly got in the driver's seat and Nick hopped into the passenger seat. Freddie started the car and they started moving right away. As soon as he pulled out of the parking lot, he asked, "So you and Hopps?"

"I will jump out of this car without hesitation."

Freddie laughed, "Easy there pal!"

Nick scoffed. "We're just partners…" he stated softly. "That's all we've been."

He wanted to say he didn't like Judy in that way. But that would have been a lie. It had been a strange few months, and Nick was well aware of this. Judy brought something new into his life and he was grateful for it. He felt happy when he spent time with her. He made her smile and she did the same for him. Judy made him feel wanted, she believed in him. He had a new purpose, a new path. But he also had Judy to thank for it. She meant a lot to him, she was a friend.

Just a friend, that was what she was. Nick scolded himself mentally for considering otherwise. She was his partner. They were partners. It was nothing more. In the very likely possibility that Nick might have felt something for her, he knew it would be in vain. After living a life on the wrong side of the tracks, he wasn't ready to chance the good things in his life. Judy was a great friend to him. He could not ruin that bond between them. He didn't want to. But going as far as to say he was interested in her, he wouldn't admit it.

Nick shook it off, physically, which Freddie noticed. He raised a brow and asked Nick, "Anything else you want to add?"

"Oh, it's nothing," he replied.

"Really? You sure?"

"Fred, what's this even about?"

"The obvious," Freddie answered, to which Nick raised his brows. Now the Wolf was being cryptic. He flashed a smug smile as he turned a corner. Seconds later, he stopped before a red light and sighed. "How long have you two known each other?"

Nick smiled as memories resurfaced for a moment. "Since the missing fourteen mammals case."

Freddie's brows rose in shock. "Dang, that's a long time. Like nine months, right?"

"Really? Has it been nine months?" Nick questioned. "Wow… it felt like... five."

Freddie scoffed. "Time flies when you're having fun."

"Alright, can you get to the point Freddie? Because I feel like you're trying to accuse me of something, but you're also teasing around it."

"Come on, you  _know_  what I'm talking about."

"Freddie," Nick muttered irritably, "please." Nick chose to leave the conversation with that. He kept quiet, which Freddie noticed. He left it there at that as well, seeing that the conversation should be continued later. Minutes later, Freddie was pulling into the Sahara Sweets parking lot. As he parked the car, he threw Nick a smirk. The Red Fox scoffed and said, "We're friends dammit. No need to look further."

Freddie laughed. "Sure, whatever you say Wilde." He unlocked his seatbelt and opened the door. "Come on," he stepped out and began walking, "we got lots to talk about!" Nick followed him over to the cafe shop. The sound of a bell chiming echoed throughout the shop. Nick smirked as he looked around at the familiar scene. Though it lacked the flare and style, Sahara Sweets had great coffee. The downside, was that the scenery wasn't invested. The walls were black and white striped, but the white coat had faded into a dirty beige. The floor had a light tiled design of brown and beige, but most tiles had dirt stains.

The seating looked like a diner from the 80s. There were about twenty booths lined up in rows of four. They had dark brown colours and black cushions. There was a counter that extended about half the length of the shop. It curved at the middle section, and had a light green counter top. It's bottom had a darker, dirtier beige trim to complete the look. There were ten stools arranged along the length of the counter, all had a red cushion with rusty steel legs.

It may not have been perfect, but what it sold was just enough for Judy and Nick to get their morning cups of Joe. "Come on," Freddie repeated whilst he waved at Nick to follow, disrupting his observational scan. The two walked over to the second table from the exit, right against the window. It was the same spot they always sat in during their breaks. Nick sat across from Freddie and sighed. "Okay… so…"

"Waitress!" Nick shouted as he raised his paw. A female Tiger from the counter acknowledged the him and made her way over. Nick quickly glanced around the shop once again. Freddie noticed his brief spastic glances and deduced Nick had something up his sleeve.

Freddie shook his head and smirked. "You sly Fox."

"What?"

"She's having her date here, isn't she?"

"Hello!" a female voice entered. The two looked toward the Tiger waitress and smiled at her. She smiled back. "Nick, Johnny, nice to have you again!"

Freddie looked appalled at the waitress. "Uh, my name's—"

Nick interjected, "Nice to see you Miss Felicane."

"Ah, please, call me Tina," Tina corrected. "Now, what can I get y'all?"

"I'll have a Bunny medium cappuccino extra foamed, with a drop of sugar. And a carrot muffin," Nick answered.

Freddie raised a brow at Nick's order, but quickly muttered his order, "Um, I'll have a Wolf medium Espresso, and an… oatmeal muffin."

Tina nodded. "Alrighty, I'll be back with your order," she announced as she departed from their table.

Right as she left, Freddie stated, "We came here because she's having her date with Gideon here." He threw an amused look over to Nick.

Nick scoffed at the statement. "It isn't a date. And sure, whatever you think Freddie."

"Hate to break it to ya, but she isn't here Nick," he responded. "And honestly, do you think you can lie to me?" Freddie gestured to himself proudly. "Detective Recruit remember?"

Nick rolled his eyes. "Fine, I wanted to come here to check up on her. That's all okay? Gideon was a bully in her kithood and I'm just worried that he may not be as evolved as she think he is. It's just me looking out for that naive bunny—as per usual."

"Yeah, I don't doubt that," Freddie chuckled. "But I happen to think it goes further than that."

Nick took a deep breath before adding on. "I do like her, okay?" Freddie's brows rose in interest. He was surprised that the Fox admitted it. "But that doesn't mean I love her."

"Love can work in wonderful ways Nick," the Gray Wolf quipped. "The need to look out for a friend like that can transform into something else."

Nick rolled his eyes. "We're good friends, alright?"

Tina had returned with a tray of drinks and muffins. "Here y'all go," she stated as she placed their beverages and muffins. "Word of warning, we're closing soon. Might wanna hurry up with those."

"We will, thanks Tina," Nick replied.

"Lemme know if you want that to go!" She left them again, tending to a nearby table.

"I don't deny you're good friends," Freddie brought up pointedly. "That I can tell for myself. Things like going to work together in the morning, getting coffee together, or even having the same coffee," Freddie paused to take a long smug sip of his drink.

Nick confusedly stared at Freddie whilst he too sipped his drink. Upon drinking it, he realized what he meant and quickly set down his hot beverage. "Oh, pfft, this?" he gestured to the cappuccino. "I just like it!"

"And it just happens to be Judy's favourite drink?" Freddie inquired teasingly.

"Alright, I'll have you know she wanted me to try it one time, but I was reluctant." Nick shrugged as if it was a harmless topic. "Eventually I did and it became my favourite drink as well."

"Nick, you got it Bunny-sized as well!"

"So?" he questioned him. "It's the same as Fox-sized, why does it matter?"

"Carrots?"

"Is she here?" Nick asked with surprise. He made a move to turn around but Freddie chuckled.

"No, I meant your muffin," Freddie stated with a smirk. Nick's excitement was obviously noticeable. "Thought you liked blueberry."

Nick immediately responded, "I do. I'm just open to other options." He grabbed his coffee and drank it.

Freddie smirked whilst he brought his cup to his lips. "Of course, it's not like you  _love_ Carrots or anything," he mumbled before taking a sip.

Nick narrowed his eyes at his comrade. "Ha, ha," he sarcastically laughed. "You're hilarious."

"Aren't I?" he joked. He noticed Nick's sour expression and demanded, "Nick, come on, tell me I'm wrong."

"You're wrong," he simply replied. "You aren't hilarious."

"What do you love about her?" Freddie questioned him, cutting a corners and straight through the bush. "What is it?"

"Excuse me?"

"There has to be something big. A reason for you to stick around."

"We're friends Wolfstein," Nick stated dryly. "That's all we'll are…" his voice fell into a depressed tone as his head sunk.

Freddie sighed. "Nick…"

He rose his head. "She's amazing… okay?" Freddie raised a brow, shocked that he actually answered him. "She's just amazing." Freddie opened his mouth to respond but Nick cut him off. "She's too good for me! It's... it's too good. My entire life, I've had to deal with a lot of bad things, but she makes it all worthwhile. I've finally met something good. And… I want to be good for her. I can't be, it's just not me."

"Nick, come on, you don't honestly think you're hopeless—do you?" Freddie asked softly.

"Freddie, it was a lost cause from the moment I laid eyes on her." Nick sighed. "Right when she asked me to be her partner, I felt like I was wanted."

"So why not be more than that?"

"Because I don't want to ruin things, Fred," Nick answered. "I don't want to destroy the only good things apart of my life right now."

Freddie scoffed as he grabbed his muffin. "Oh, and getting a job as a police officer, having your own apartment—things like that? None of those things are good?"

Nick chuckled to himself. "Of course those are good things. But… that Cottontail is the best thing to happen to me. I couldn't lose our friendship."

"But, what if things aren't going to be bad as you think?" Freddie offered the idea with a smile. "What if it all works out and you two become great mates? If you're going to consider the downsides, then look at the upsides. You know you two are great partners, whose to say you can't be partners on a whole new level?"

"I want to think like that," Nick nodded. "How do I solidify it? How can I find the confidence to try?"

"Ever heard of a leap of faith?"

Nick groaned. "This is insane… I can't believe I'm considering this."

Freddie sighed as he shook his head. "Nick, just think about what you love about her and focus on that."

"What I love about her…" Nick spoke with a humourless smile. "Her laugh, her smile, her personality, it's just… great." Freddie smiled at Nick. "I want us to work."

"Do you realize you're afraid of nothing?" Freddie asked. "We both know Judy won't react drastically. In the slight chance she might not feel the same way, she won't jeopardize your friendship. You two are partners. You two  _will_ work."

"But…" Nick sighed. "How can I throw everything on the line again? Why should I? Why should I risk it all again when everything is just great the way it is!" he exclaimed loudly.

"Because next time it might be an actual date." Freddie eyes were dead serious. He had brought up a great point. Even if Nick wanted to keep the charade going for awhile, Judy was a different side of the equation. He wasn't sure if he could handle seeing her with someone else. Nick understood that well enough.

Nick sighed once more, emptying a great deal of breath. "I know. I... should try. You're right. After hiding this for months, it's time for me to be honest." He shook his head. "Regardless of the consequences—I gotta do it."

"You sure?"

"Maybe," Nick nodded.

" _Nick_." Freddie frowned. "Are you ready for that?" he asked seriously.

"Yes, I'm ready to tell Judy how I feel," Nick stated happily.

Freddie's eyes widened as he noticed something. "Uh Nick—"

"Freddie," he interjected. "You want to know if I love her?" Nick asked gently. "I do. I love her a  _lot_. And I think I'm ready to tell her."

"Nick?"

Out of all the voices Nick had heard, he never thought he'd ever be more terrified of the small, sweet one behind him. He immediately whipped his head around to find Judy standing in the aisle beside him. She wore a look of excitement in her face, leaving Nick to assume she hadn't heard their full conversation. He slowly stood up from his seat and looked over to the booth behind him, noticing the recently finished plate of what he assumed was a sandwich. His mind began to decipher the strange setting. He wondered if they had arrived whilst Judy was in the washroom, or was she  _that_  oblivious? She could have been faking it, but where was Gideon?

"Freddie?" she questioned him, Nick's long stare was worrying her. "Is he alright?" She worriedly pointed to her partner.

"Ah he's fine!" Freddie dismissed as he waved his paw. "Evening Judy."

"Evening," she greeted. "Nick?" Judy asked once again.

He quickly realized his surroundings and answered, "Uh-huh?"

Judy tilted her head to the right as she eyed him skeptically. "You okay?"

"Of course!" he exclaimed loudly. A few nearby customers looked over at the Red Fox. Freddie coughed loudly in response, which Nick took as a sign. Freddie wanted him to talk  _now_. "So, Carrots, what brings you—" Nick halted himself as he remembered. "Right, your  _date_  with Gideon."

Freddie chuckled at Nick's emphasis whilst Judy raised a confused brow. "Uh, yeah, I told you I was meeting Gideon here." She awkwardly chuckled. "But, yeah, we just finished. Gideon left a while ago. I was going to head over to your place." She pointed over to the restroom halfway, "I just had to use the washroom."

"Did he have to cut it short?" Freddie inquired.

"Not really. He just wanted to get back to his apartment—said he was tired," Judy answered. Nick's small smile was definitely noticed by Judy. She added, "It wasn't a date, you know that right? Just a friendly meet."

Nick chuckled as he nodded his understanding. He found it strange that she mentioned that, but he responded, "Oh, okay." He wasn't really sure how to respond to that.

Freddie was sat there in pure awkward silence as he stared at the two. He knew they needed help, but a small part of him was enjoying this. It was obvious they liked each other. It was incredibly amusing that they just avoided it like school kits. Nonetheless, he was going to assist them. "So!" he spoke up. The two threw their attention toward him. "If you two are going to chat, I can just go." Freddie jerked his thumb behind him as he slowly rose out of his seat. "Like, if you have anything you want to say," he muttered as he picked up his cup.

"Smooth," Nick mouthed at him.

"Actually," Judy said, "I can drop you off at your place if you want?" She was looking at Nick. "We can talk about movie night plans."

Nick nodded and replied, "Sure, I'd love that!" He grabbed his drink and muffin as he stood up out of his seat.

Once Nick hopped down from the seat Judy stared at him confusedly. "Wait, you two didn't have to end your… talk or anything." She gestured between them. "I didn't mean to disrupt your conversation completely."

"Nah, it's fine," Freddie dismissed as he waved his paw. "Nick was just about to do something."

Nick narrowed his eyes at Freddie. "Yeah, I was," he muttered. "So, see ya tomorrow Fred." He turned back to Judy. "Come on Carrots." Nick walked over to the counter and threw ten dollars onto the counter. "Keep the change!" he shouted as he followed Judy and Freddie out the door.

Judy began to pick up her pace as they neared the parking lot. "I'll get the car!" She called as she made a beeline for her car.

"I said I was going to pay," Freddie recalled once Judy was out of an earshot. He looked at Nick smugly.

"Nah, consider it thanks," Nick winked.

Freddie laughed as he shook his head. "Alright then, I'll take it." He sipped his coffee one more time as he backed away. "Now or never Wilde!" He called as he made his way over to his car.

Once he disappeared into the crowd of parked cars, Nick sighed. Freddie had really set him up. Nick knew where he stood with Judy. He didn't want to change that perspective. But, he couldn't help but wonder sometimes what it would be like to be in a relationship with her. He knew where he stood with her, but he wanted stand somewhere else. Freddie was right, it was time for him to make the move. Nick smiled once he saw Judy's car pull over near the sidewalk.

She honked upon her arrival. "Ready to go?" she asked as she rolled the window down by a smidge.

Nick smirked, "Of course." He opened the car door and hopped in the passenger seat beside her. Right as he put on his seatbelt, Nick asked, "So, you sure my place or do you want to go to yours?"

"Hmm, the apartment suite or the shoebox?" Judy asked as she tapped her chin.

"It's not a suite," Nick corrected her.

"Your apartment building is called Savanna Suites," Judy reminded him.

"It's a two bedroom apartment Carrots—"

"Which is already a bedroom bigger than mine."

"—and it was an apartment  _you_  found for me."

Judy laughed as she drove off. She turned into the street with smirk on her face. "Honestly, I should've listened to you and taken the apartment for myself." She rolled her eyes.

Nick chuckled as he crossed his arms. "Can I say I told you so? Because it's  _so_  fitting right now," he mused.

Judy rolled his eyes. "Say what you want Nick. Just know I found it for you."

Nick responded, "And I'm grateful that you did." His smirk remained as he continued. "Why do you think you have a key? The idea of rooming together isn't so bad." Judy threw a quick shocked glance at Nick. He was flirting, he thought that was obvious. So her shocked reaction hadn't motivated him. "Why not? You know every square inch of my place and same with me to you."

"Difference is that it took you two minutes to do that while it took me two weeks," Judy joked.

Nick laughed at his partner's response. "Okay, sure, but that's not what's important!" he stressed. "Focus on the fact that my place is fifteen minutes closer to the Precinct than your place. And that Sahara Sweets is right on the way."

"You suggesting I sleepover again?"

"I'm fine with it," Nick shrugged. "I stocked up on snacks."

"Which are for tomorrow's movie night," Judy reminded upon making a turn. "Which we need to talk about." She glanced at Nick, who nodded.

He said, "Right. How about a rom-com? Could be fun. We still got like two other movies we haven't watched."

"Again? That was last movie night." Judy groaned. "Are there other movie genres you know?"

"Yup and we don't have them," Nick quipped. "There only so many I can get from Duke Weaselton." Judy flashed a glare at Nick. "Kidding, I'm kidding!" he rose his paws up innocently. "I got them all legally from Marty's Mart."

Judy rolled her eyes. "You worry me sometimes, you know?"

Nick grinned. "Glad to know I'm on your mind Carrots."

"Ha, you have no idea Slick," Judy mused. "With someone like you? How can I not worry?" she rhetorically asked.

"Aww come on, give me a break!" Nick whined.

Judy shook her head. "Can we get back into the topic of movie night?"

Nick shrugged. "We can discuss it during tomorrow's patrol."

"So I'm not staying the night?" Judy asked coyly as she drove into the driveway entrance of Savanna Suites. "Because I just gave you a free ride, and now I have to go home all by myself." She pouted at Nick.

Nick chuckled. "You have a key. Feel free to stop by anytime," he offered as he unclipped his seatbelt.

"Might take you up on that offer."

"You have," Nick replied.

Judy laughed. "What can I say? Your place is nice."

"Doors are always open."

"I know," Judy stated dryly. Nick laughed as he noticed Judy's slightly reddened face. "Locking it wouldn't be too bad."

"Oh come on! It was one time, and I only had my shirt off—hardly inappropriate," Nick exclaimed.

"Why can't you just change in your room like a normal mammal?" Judy asked as Nick pushed open his car door. "Why do it in the living room?"

Nick laughed. "Sorry Carrots, it can't be helped." He knew he shouldn't have been leaving, he should have said it. But, they were having a good moment and he didn't want to ruin it. "See ya to—"

"Hang on," Judy interrupted. She unclipped her seatbelt. "I'll walk you to your room." She had a bit of smugness on her face whilst she exited the car.

Nick laughed as he hopped out, closing the door shut behind him. "You didn't even buy me dinner Carrots," he joked as they walked into the building.

"Ah, Mister Wilde, Miss Hopps," an elderly voice echoed throughout the lobby.

The two looked toward the front desk and smiled at the old Tiger seated behind it. "Evening Miss Dobby," Nick greeted.

Judy waved at her. "How's your evening!" Nick mentally groaned as he threw a quick glare at Judy. She giggled quietly as she devoted her attention to Miss Dobby. It was not like Nick hated his landlord or anything. In fact, he thought Miss Dobby was a saint. He just didn't like when Judy got into ten minute conversations with her. He wasn't one for neighbourly chit chat. Nick stood still as he contemplated the idea of running to the elevator.

"It's been quite peaceful so far Miss Hopps," Miss Dobby answered with an innocent smile.

Judy grinned. "Glad to hear it!"

"And how goes your evening?" she asked Judy.

Judy responded, "Swell so far!"

"Are you staying the night again?"

Judy laughed. "Nope, just dropping this Fox off to his apartment room." She jerked her thumb over to Nick. "You know how that goes!"

Dobby laughed. "But of course! That's what you do when you're dating—"

Judy's eyes widened as lowered her paw. "Uh… what?" she asked slowly. "We're… not dating." Dobby's face immediately shifted into an awkward shock. She was clearly embarrassed as well.

Nick's expression was of pure shock. Timing sure had a way with him tonight. He glanced back and forth between the two ladies. If there was ever an awkward moment Nick wished he wasn't apart of, this was one of them. He knew he should have made a run for the elevator. But now, that would look bad on his part. Right as Nick was about to deny Dobby's claim, he noticed Judy's flushed face and smirked. He was going to enjoy the moment regardless. "Aw, pardon the ol' Carrots here Miss Dobby," Nick spoke profoundly, "she's just embarrassed to admit her feelings."

Though most would think it impossible, Judy's eyes widened even more. She looked to Nick and grit her teeth. Nick wasn't sure to process that as shocked embarrassment or just emotional embarrassment. "Nick!" she exclaimed through her teeth. She punched him in the stomach as she chuckled. It was sincere.

"Easy there Carrots! No need to bite!" Nick laughed. "See what I mean?" he asked Dobby. The elderly Bengal Tiger laughed in response, feeling slightly at ease for her earlier assumption.

"Watch it Slick," Judy warned, "I can stick ya with a solo patrol anytime."

"Pfft," Nick waved his paw disapprovingly. "Like you would want to get away from  _me_!" The Red Fox chuckled once more as he wrapped his arm around Judy's shoulder. He jerked his head over down the hall. "Well, we gotta get going, have a good evening now Miss Dobby!" Nick waved as he and Judy began to walk away.

Miss Dobby smiled, "Right, see you tomorrow Mister Wilde!"

Nick and Judy happily walked over to the elevator at the far end corner of the hallway. Upon arriving, Nick pushed the button and the doors opened right away. The two quietly stepped inside. Judy pressed the fourth floor and the doors closed. Once the elevator began going up, Nick asked, "So, wish to stay the night at the Wilde Residence Miss Hopps?"

"I would most absolutely love to!" she answered. "But I'd have to park my car in the parking lot."

"You sure though? Because I haven't cleaned up," Nick mentioned quietly. "So if you feel like cleaning—"

"So you mean like every time I come over?" Judy mused.

Nick laughed as he leaned against the elevator wall. "Just a word of warning Carrots."

"I think I'll be fine." Judy shrugged as she squinted her face at Nick.

The doors opened and Nick stepped out. "Suit yourself Cottontail!" he shouted as he walked down the hall.

Judy asked, "What is it? Don't want me over?" She had a playful look in her eyes, accompanied with an easily recognizable smile.

Nick stopped before his apartment door, pulling out his keys. As he unlocked the door, he waited for Judy to arrive. Once she was stood beside him, he responded, "I could  _never_  get sick of you Carrots." Nick's smug smile made Judy respond with a reassuring smile of her own.

"Guess I should feel bad that I don't feel the same way about you?"

Nick tilted his head to the right as he eyed her skeptically. "I try to compliment a gal and this is the thanks I get?" he rhetorically asked. "I take back my statement." He faked a pout as he stepped inside his apartment. He turned around and stood before the doorframe, blocking Judy from entering.

Judy scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "Nick, come on!" She grinned, "You know you love me!"

Nick smirked as he said, "Do I know that?" He pondered for a moment as he thought about his next move, leaving Judy to wait for a few seconds. Of course she saw it as a joke, because that was their thing. But with her damned smile, perked Bunny ears, and that small giggle—Nick couldn't help himself. He laughed as he leaned forward. And for a moment, Judy's world froze as she watched the Fox near closer to her. Nick's cheek had briefly brushed up against her's—she was not sure if it was on purpose or by accident—and Judy's body shook. Nick's breath caught against her ear. He whispered in a soft voice, "I've known that for a  _long_  time Judy."

As soon Nick pulled away, he could hear Judy catch her breath. Her body looked frozen, like she was dead or maybe she had seen a ghost. Her eyes were dilated, nose twitched, and her perked up ears began to slowly sink. Her reaction did not encourage Nick, but it didn't stumble his confidence. He stood still expectantly, but chose to make no comment. He watched her as she tried to find the words, she began to sutter. "Ni‒Nick, I‒I, you… me—" she stopped herself to catch her breath. "I… wow…"

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Nick confirmed. His paw was on the door, he wasn't sure why. He raised a brow at her, waiting for her response. Granted, he was not sure what response he was waiting for, but he wanted something.

"Right…" Judy whispered. She slowly nodded, it was a subconscious reaction. She didn't make a move to leave, she kept her gaze toward Nick with wide eyes. "Tomorrow…" she nodded again.

Nick sheepishly smiled as he nodded in turn. "Right, tomorrow." He started to inch the door shut. Again, he knew he should not have. He knew he had to stay there and take whatever she had to say. Nick shut his eyes, hoping that hiding his face from the deed would not chip away any more pride as he shut the door. But before either of them knew it, the door was closed shut. Nick opened his eyes and realized what he had done. His back met his door, and he slowly sunk down onto the floor. His head in his paws, and he contemplated what he had done.

Behind him, stood an innocent Bunny Rabbit. One who had looked at her partner with eyes of complete disbelief. Judy knew she had to open the door and say something, regardless if the door was locked. She had the ability to do so, the ability to push. But the key to opening it wasn't in her pocket, and she knew that. She sighed as she looked down. "Nick…" Judy turned away and walked down the hall, and she knew she shouldn't have.


	2. Romance & Reality

_**Rewritten: 11/18/17** _

* * *

**Romance & Reality**

The sound of a blaring alarm disrupted Judy's sleep. She shot straight up, eyes open, and her paw slammed onto her alarm clock. She glanced around her apartment, collecting her thoughts. "That… was some dream," she mumbled to herself. Yet there was something about the way she said it, it sounded unconvincing. As if she wanted to believe that everything preceding her awakening was just a dream. Nothing more for her to look on. She turned over to the edge of her bed, sitting straight up. She looked at the time: six o'clock.

Judy hopped out of her bed and proceeded to get ready for work. Minutes later, she was standing before her mirror and prepped in her uniform. She stood straight and tall, beaming a smile at her reflection. "It's a new day," she reminded herself. "I can do this."

" _Yeah, good luck with that!"_  a voice echoed from the other side of the wall.

Judy laughed. "Thanks Pronk!" The muffled shout made it unclear if it was careless or not, but Judy was thankful regardless.

" _Can't be any worse than your first week here!"_  Bucky responded.

Judy rolled her eyes and said, "Thank you for that Bucky, really appreciated!"

" _No problem Judy!"_

" _She was being sarcastic you doofus!"_

" _Shut up!"_

" _No you shut up—"_

And that was when Judy tuned them out. Regardless of her large ears, Judy had learned how to ignore her bickering neighbors. She walked over to her dresser and grabbed her keys and phone from the top. Judy pocketed the items and exited her apartment as she walked down the hall with a forced smile, and a fake happy bounce in her step. It was a strange feeling, to act like everything was okay.

Judy was not sure what to think. She knew she had to respond to Nick, he deserved that much from her. Nick had caught her off guard, so that was a shocker in itself. But, the way he said it is what hit her.  _Judy_. He said her name. Nick rarely used her name. It had gotten to the point where her nicknames were music to her ears. She adjusted to the played out jokes, but whenever he used her name she knew he was serious. Whenever she heard him say her name, it sent a slight chill down her spine. But it made her devote her full attention to him.

She walked down the stairs of her apartment as quickly as possible. Once she got outside onto the sidewalk, she pulled out her phone and texted Nick,  _Don't know if I can pick you up today. I'll just get our coffee._ She waited for a response as she walked straight toward her car and hopped in. Right as Judy closed the car door, she received Nick's response.

_Sure, do whatever you need to do Carrots._

She let out an irritable groan. "What do I do!" she screamed as she planted her head against the steering wheel. She started to repeatedly slam her fists against the dashboard whilst she continued to groan into the wheel. A brief chill was sent down her spine and Judy quickly sat up in her seat. She felt the stare of a beneath you mammal. She looked to her left and saw female Tiger with her son, passing by the sidewalk near the parking lot. They were staring at her with wide eyes, making sheepish smiles as they nervously scooted away.

Judy awkwardly laughed. She rolled down the window and waved, "Uh—hi!" The mother waved back with nervous eyes. "I promise not all police officers are like this!" Judy shouted. The mother politely and awkwardly waved at Judy, then proceeded to hurriedly rush her cub away from the sidewalk and out of Judy's sight. Judy rolled her eyes and sighed. She rolled the window back up and muttered, "Whatever." She wasn't going to bother acknowledging that encounter for the rest day.

Judy drove out of her apartment's parking lot, and out onto the street. Of course Nick knew why she couldn't pick him up. He just knew her that well. She wasn't sure how to process how well she knew him. Through thick and thin, nine months of hardship. She stereotyped him at first, then liked him, then despised him, and liked him again. She liked him ever since the fourteen missing mammals case. She liked him enough to get him enrolled into the next graduating class in the ZPA. She liked him enough to even personally train him after work whilst he was in training. She liked him so much, that she enjoyed every single patrol they did, and every single assignment they worked on. She liked to hang out with him after work, liked to eat with him, watch movies with him, she liked to do everything with him.

Right as she approached a red stoplight, Judy's eyes widened. She  _loved_  the Fox. She took a deep breath as she tried to collect her thoughts. Judy loved Nick. Of course that was how it played out to be. Deep down, she had always loved Nick. Realistically, it made sense that was how it worked. She had loved him for so long, near the beginning, but was afraid of the results. Convincing herself it was strictly platonic lasted her this long.

Jut had plenty of reasons to love Nick. She thought about his smile, his smug smile. The little indicator that meant something was amiss, or most likely that something troublesome was about to occur and she was going to catch the tail end of it. Judy smirked at the thought of his terrible jokes—the stupid puns he made and all the dry, witted humour he spat. She was willing to find him an apartment, and stuff him inside it for him to live in. She thought about the things she loved about him, and how it was more than just liking. It was more than a couple of friends who knew each other well.

It was adoration, it was love, purity. She never thought much about the idea, but it made sense. There was always more to it. Like when his subtle arm made its way around her shoulders during their movie nights with their friends. Though Nick's living room had space for everyone, the two still shared the sofa. They shared a lot of things: seats, living space, coffee, muffin nibbles, even private thoughts. They had confided in each other well before they were close, and that only made them closer. Little did Judy know that Nick was trying to be closer than she expected. His little subtleties were small attempts at flirting. Judy facepawed herself as she met a realization. He was flirting from the start.  _"You know you love me."_

A honking car disrupted Judy's thoughts, and brought her back to reality. "Right, road, focus!" Judy mentally scolded herself. She carefully drove off, turning onto Plains Road. Once she arrived at Sahara Sweets, she quickly made her way inside the cafe. There was no line and Tina Felicane was at the counter, which basically meant a quick and easy order. Judy smiled as she shouted, "Tina!"

The Tiger smiled back as she leaned over the counter to wave at Judy. "Ayy, Hopps! Morning!"

"Good morning," Judy greeted. "I'll have two Bunny-sized medium cappuccinos, with extra foam and small drop of sugar." She proceeded to dig into her pocket and pull out her wallet.

"Alrighty, coming right up," Tina nodded over to a nearby barista, who began work on the order.

Judy hopped up at the counter and tossed five dollars onto it. "Keep the change!" she shouted.

"Thanks Hopps!" Tina smirked as she collected the money and proceeded to place it in the register, with the exception of her tip. "So, where's Nick? Doesn't he usually help ya carry these?"

Judy awkwardly laughed. "He went straight to work."

Tina raised a brow at Judy's response but shrugged it off. "Alrighty." She grabbed the drinks from her co-worker, placed them in a tray, and onto the small drawer at the bottom of the counter. "There ya go!" she announced as she pushed the drawer over.

The drawer opened on Judy's side, revealing a tray with two cups of coffee. The design was made for mammals of smaller sizes to receive their order without any awkward ladders. Sahara Sweets was well known for its attempt to appeal to all sizes. Even behind the counter, Tina was currently seated on a stool that allowed her to look over the counter to be able to take smaller mammal's orders. Judy grabbed the tray and said, "Thank you!"

"Are you coming back for lunch?"

"Who knows!" Judy replied as she exited the cafe.

She returned to her car and drove off. She thought about Nick, about what he said. How his words bore a great meaning, and how he clearly put thought into how he would say them. Now it was her turn. She wanted to top his delivery, just to show how much she cared. She always liked Nick, but she didn't come to Zootopia for a relationship, so she never considered the interests. Nick was just someone she grew close to. Someone she became inseparable with. She met a mammal who understood struggles, and who could really sympathize with the  _"Big city"_  idea. He meant a lot to her. He deserved an honest response, but also one that meant something special to them.

Within ten minutes, she arrived at the precinct, pulling into the parking lot. She hurriedly got out of her car and walked toward the Precinct entrance with the tray of coffee in her paws. Judy pushed open the front doors and walked in, wearing a happy smile. "Morning Clawhauser!"

The Cheetah smirked back with a mouthful of cereal and waved at Judy. "Morning Hopps!"

"Is Wilde here yet?" Judy asked.

"Yup," Clawhauser answered, "he showed up early. He picked up your patrol route from Bogo already." He jerked his thumb over to the offices while he used his other paw to set down his bowl. "He's with Fred."

"Oh, does he have the keys to our squad car?"

"Nope," Clawhauser reached under the desk and pulled out a set of car keys. "Here ya go," he said as he tossed them toward Judy.

Judy backed up and caught the keys in the center of the coffee tray. She smiled and said, "Thanks Ben!" She then walked over to the offices with a smile plastered on her face. A sudden thought occurred, for her way of telling Nick. She quickly turned away from the route to her cubicle and into the break room, hoping to do so before Nick or Freddie could see her. But as she entered the room, Judy immediately ran into Freddie. "Oh, hey Fred!"

"Hopps," Freddie greeted. "Nick's over by the whiteboard—helping me out an assignment." He pointed over to his desk, to which Judy nodded her understanding.

"Cool, I'll catch up—gimme a sec." With that, Judy sidestepped into the break room, leaving Freddie to raise a curious brow.

Meanwhile, Nick remained oblivious to their encounter as his focus was directed towards the whiteboard in front of him. He was seated in Freddie's office chair, skeptically observing the contents on the board. Once Freddie returned, Nick directed his attention over to his friend.

"Hopps is here," Freddie jerked his thumb over to the break room. He sat down on the edge of his desk, eyeing Nick.

Nick's eyes widened as he looked over to the break room. He glanced back and forth between Freddie and the room, wearing an expression of shock. "Oh. She's… here."

Freddie raised his brow again as he asked, "Something happen—oh… you actually told her." His eyes widened in shock as he smirked.

"Because you told me to!" Nick reminded him.

"Didn't think you'd actually do it!" Freddie replied. "Good on ya Wilde."

"Then why are you making me feel like I screwed up everything?"

"I'm not!" Freddie chuckled. "I was just confused by the expression you had. Nevermind any of that though. What did she say?"

Nick sighed as he looked at the break room. He could see through the window shutters of the room, but he couldn't see Judy. She was probably just under the line of sight from the window. "Not really anything. I think she's trying to process it." He rolled his tongue around in his mouth as he paused. "Or she's trying to play it off like it didn't happen."

"Which do you think it is?"

"I  _know_  she's better than the second option," Nick answered as he looked back at Freddie. He smiled, "So, I think, she's trying to process it."

Freddie grinned. "At least there's some optimism."

"I have some hope," Nick shrugged.

"That's good," Freddie agreed. He pointed behind Nick. "Moment of truth?" Freddie wagered.

Nick turned around and smiled as he saw Judy approaching the cubicle. She quickly walked toward Nick, still wearing a happy grin. "Hey," she greeted him. "I got your coffee." She pulled out her drink and raised the tray up to him.

"Thanks," Nick smirked as he hopped down from the chair. He grabbed the tray and as he removed his drink. He noticed Judy's carrot pen was in one of the tray holders. "Carrots, you left your pen," he said as he picked up the pen.

"Oh, hang on to it," Judy responded somewhat nonchalantly.

Nick raised a suspicious brow as he tried to deduced what she was doing. He frowned as an idea arose and pocketed the pen. "Am I going to like what's on it?" he questioned as he returned to Freddie's chair.

Judy laughed. "Think you might." She winked coyly at him. "But if you want to keep away from embarrassment, I'd recommend listening to it in private."

Nick rolled his eyes and sighed. So she was playing it off like it never happened, he concluded disappointedly. That wasn't great for him. "Alright, I'll take that into account." He nodded. "So, Fred, debrief her?" he gestured toward Judy with his free paw as he sipped his drink.

Freddie began his debriefing, "So, this is my last assignment for the Detective Program. My mentor left me alone with this, so I gotta turn to you guys."

"Isn't this cheating?" Judy questioned.

"Well, if that's how you want to look at it," Freddie mumbled. "I'd like to mention that regardless of the case or situation, you're always able to utilize the ZPD's resources. I'm doing that right now. I just thought that I could use your perspective in this."

"Alright, no need to be so defensive Wolfstein," Judy smirked. "So what's the case?"

Freddie hopped off his desk and walked over to the whiteboard. He pointed to a picture of a male Lion. He had a roughed up mane and a mean look in his eyes. "His name is Wilfred Warner." He then pointed to another picture of a female Red Fox on the other side of the board. Her fur was styled with in slick manner and her cheeks were slightly smaller than the average Fox. "She's Lindsay Slick." He stood off to the side as he continued to explain. "They're our two suspects for the robbery at Marty's Mart. Both employees who work there."

"Slick works on stock, Warner is at the register. The night of the robbery, both of them had the day off. At first, it was suspected they both were involved, but with the security footage that was captured—" Freddie grabbed a file from his desk and pulled out a picture. He placed it onto the whiteboard. "—we can see that wasn't the case." The photo contained the view outside the mart, with a vehicle driving off into the road. In the car, there was a clear silhouette of the driver, and the driver alone.

"So that negates the partnership," Judy muttered. "But why are they even suspects?"

"Marty thinks it's them because they complain most about their jobs," Freddie explained. "He says both complain about their salary and he notices they despise working there as a whole."

"That isn't really enough of a motive," Judy pointed out.

"Which is what I said," Freddie continued, "but then we looked into it. Slick has a record of taking office supplies and overstocked items home. And Warner is known to have a… disliking to Marty." Judy and Nick raised their brows at Freddie. "He was very,  _descriptive_  with how he described his opinion of Marty during our interrogation."

Judy nodded in understanding as she glanced the board. "So, what's the intel on them?"

Freddie reached over to his desk and grabbed two files. He pawed them over to Judy then retreated back to his spot beside the whiteboard. "Lindsay Slick, twenty-seven years old. All we got is that she has had a sketchy past, but nothing worthy of a criminal record." Judy flipped through information as Freddie explained. "Wilfred Warner on the other paw, went to jail for breaking and entering, and he's a self-proclaimed 'changed mammal.'"

"So he's the most suspected," Nick concluded.

"Indeed," Freddie nodded. "But Marty is very determined and insisting Lindsay Slick is the crook."

"I get that. Having someone stealing office supplies is annoying, he'd want to get rid of that," Judy replied. She set down the files and looked at the board. "There's no cameras in the mart?"

"Nope," Freddie shook his head. "No useful ones at least. The one facing registers was out. Marty said inside cameras are down for maintenance because some brat teens knocked some out while they fooled around in the shop. Warner attested to that, as he said it happened during his evening shift."

Judy curiously asked, "Was Warner the only one working registers that day?"

Freddie grabbed the file from the desk as he answered, "I believe so." He flipped through and nodded confirmation. "Yeah, he was."

"So that means he could have made that up," Nick mentioned simply, sensing where Judy was heading with her observation.

Freddie raised a brow as he glanced back and forth between the two. "You sure about that?" he asked them. "Seems like a bit of a stretch." The two stared at him for a few seconds, causing his eyes to widened. "But that's enough for  _him_! He could have destroyed the camera on his own and planned this robbery in advance!"

"Exactly," Nick agreed with a nod. "Issue is just getting a warrant to search his place."

"I could try getting his consent?" Freddie suggested.

Judy laughed and sipped her drink. "Yeah that's a rare case."

"Still," Freddie shrugged, "it wouldn't hurt to try." He tossed the file back onto his desk and jerked his thumb over to the office exit. "I'm gonna fill Chief in on this, see what his take is."

"Alright, then that's our cue to leave," Judy announced as she pulled out the squad car keys. She shook them in her paw as she smirked at Nick. "C'mon, we gotta patrol."

"Right behind ya," Nick smirked back. He hopped off his chair and looked back at Freddie. "See you at lunch?"

"We'll see," Freddie answered.

"Call us if you need help," Judy advised whilst she backed away from the Gray Wolf, heading toward the exit. "See you later!" She called as she made a beeline for the door.

"Right back at ya." Freddie smirked as he eyed Nick. "Yeah, good luck with that." He pointed over to Judy.

Nick sighed as he pulled out the carrot pen. He stared at it for a few seconds and chuckled. "Thanks, I'll need it." He put his pocketed the pen once again as he walked away. "See you around Wolfstein!" He rushed out of the room, falling out of range of Freddie's departful response. Nick quickly slowed his pace to sip his hot beverage. He looked over to the front desk and noticed Judy bidding her goodbye to Clawhauser, then making her way over to the exit. Nick stared at her as she walked out. He slowly walked after his partner, wearing a small smirk. Even if he was upset, he still couldn't help by smile at her. She had an elated bounce in her step, as if she was living a regular day routine. As if nothing happened at all.

Nick did not want that. He didn't want to feel regular to her, he wanted to be worth something. He could not imagine her treating his confession as something casual. Nick knew she was better than that. He wanted her to be better than that. He did not want his feelings to be cast aside, to be forgotten. He wanted her to understand them. He loved her, and that mattered to him. He could only hope she that understood that. He could only hope.

"That's not appropriate Wilde," Clawhauser muttered in a singsong voice.

Nick diverted his attention over to his friend and raised a brow. "Uh, come again?"

Clawhauser cocked his head over to the door as he pretended to scroll through his emails. "Checking out your partner like that." Nick's expression remained. "I mean, you've got your fantasies but at least remain professional—" It clicked.

"Oh gosh, Clawhauser come on!" the Red Fox exclaimed. "I'm not perverted!" Clawhauser rolled his eyes sarcastically and looked at Nick. So apparently Clawhauser was part of the behind the scenes club. Nick was getting tired of this teasing already—he needed to get in on the gossip. "You too?"

"Puh—lease," he waved his paw, "Kathy from I.T., Fred, Francine—tons of us saw this coming." He shook his head and sighed. "Honestly I thought you two  _were_  mates at first."

Nick narrowed his eyes and shushed the Cheetah. "Quiet down. Don't need the entire precinct to be 'in on it'," he stated in finger quotes. He looked back at the door and noticed Judy was long gone. "Think I have a shot?" he asked with a louder tone.

"Can she collect two hundred parking tickets before noon?" Benjamin quipped.

Nick shared a laugh with his friend as he walked away. "Thanks Benny." He threw his free paw up and made a peace sign as he departed.

"No problem Nick," he waved goodbye. "Good luck!"

He wasn't sure if he needed it. All he knew was that he had to expect the worst because that's what he could relate to the most. He stepped out of the precinct, smiling. All he wanted was for Judy to know the truth. And he did that. Nick's smile grew as he saw Judy drive up alongside the sidewalk in their squad car. Nick pulled out his aviators from his shirt's neck hole and flipped them open, proceeding to put them on smoothly. "Let's do this," he mumbled to himself.

He rushed right over to the car, still carefully handling his coffee, and hopped right in the passenger seat. He set down his drink and placed in his seat belt whilst he said, "I was kinda hoping I'd get to drive today."

Judy scoffed as she adjusted herself in her seat. He noted there was some tension with the sudden action. Her ears were slightly perked, as if she wanted to seem relaxed—had he made her uncomfortable? Nick mentally berated himself. He needed to stop over-analyzing things. "Please," her cheerful tone made him feel better, "if you really wanted to, you would have collected the keys first."

Nick frowned and sighed. "Fine, you got me there Carrots. But I call dibs on Monday."

"Fine by me Wilde," Judy shrugged. She stepped down on the gas and drove off. "Just remember to get the keys." Nick chuckled at her remark and chose to leave it at that. She did make a good point. "So what's our route today?"

"Same as yesterday's," Nick answered.

"Great, so we'll be near Sahara Sweets!" Judy smiled as she drove onto the road. She glanced over to Nick and noticed his small frown. It was a desperate attempt at remaining calm, remaining emotionless. He was upset, or angry possibly, that she wasn't saying anything. She sighed. "Did you listen to the recording yet?"

Nick looked at Judy as he raised an interested brow. He dug into his pocket and pulled out the pen. It was the answer, of course it was. "Really Carrots," Nick mused, " _This_  is your answer?" He shook his head in amusmant as he tucked away his sunglasses in his shirt's pocket. He moved his thumb into the pen's play button.

Judy's eyes widened. "Wait, wait, wait!" she shouted. Nick clicked the button and the pen began to play back the recording, silencing Judy's pleads. Her ears dropped down to her shoulders as a quick sigh escaped. Before he could ask her about her reaction, the recording started.

" _Honestly, you know I love you…"_  Nick's eyes widened.  _"You really are a dumb Fox."_  He dropped the pen into his seat as he looked at Judy's expression. He witnessed her facial expression break down into a splurge of annoyance. She felt his stare and returned the contact between them right as they happened upon a red stoplight. She stared at him sheepishly as she shrugged, seething through her teeth awkwardly.

"Heh… I was kinda hoping you'd listen to it… in  _more_  private," she mumbled shyly. She began to fiddle with her thumbs on the steering wheel as she looked down. Judy's smile was definitely noticeable, but her sudden lack of eye contact made him worry.

"Carrots…" Nick said in a soft tone, "are you being serious?"

Judy chuckled and looked at Nick, meeting his eyes. "You know the answer."

Nick blew out a great deal of air upon hearing her. He leaned back in his seat. "I… I'm… wow…" His smile grew more and more as the seconds passed. "So… wow."

The light changed, and Judy pressed down on the gas. As she drove she kept her attention forward, eyes toward the road. "I thought that it'd be better if… I wasn't around when you listened to it."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't know what to do if you listened to it with me here," Judy answered simply.

"Oh," Nick muttered as he nodded his understanding. "So, wait, you… how do you feel then?" She opened her mouth to answer. "Now, I mean," he interjected, "I mean now. How do you feel now?"

Judy's mouth was closed shut as she let Nick's words sink in. She supposed since she didn't want to be around when Nick found out, it meant that she had mixed feelings. Or rather, it made her seem like she wasn't fully sure of herself. "It's not like that," she replied. "I… hang on." She pulled their car over alongside the sidewalk. She stopped the car and stared at Nick. There was a fear in his eyes, she could see it. She was saddened by it. Judy didn't want the moment to be ruined by anything, not by idiotic word choice, or misinterpreted feelings, or even with impulsion. With how they were acting, anything could have ruined it.

Judy reached over and placed her right paw on his Nick's left paw. "Okay, for a moment, can we just stop being… well, us?" she mused as she squinted her eyes. Nick slowly nodded, prompting Judy to continue. "Great." Her eyes closed as she took in a deep breath. Upon opening her eyes, she stared at Nick intently. "I love you, Nick."

"Oh…" Nick mouthed despite the fact that there weren't any words coming out of his mouth.

Judy didn't find that encouraging at all, but she continued nonetheless. "I… I love you," she rephrased. "It's not just on a friendship level, or a love between work partners—it's really me, really loving you," Judy spoke with a soft tone, each word was breathlessly uttered. "I want to make it clear. Just to… you know, get that in your head. I'm serious."

Nick nodded along as she spoke, bobbing his head at each word to express his understanding. "Okay… okay… okay… ok—"

"Nick."

"Right," Nick stopped nodding. "Right… I rig—okay. No, not okay," he scolded himself. "I mean it is okay—great even! I just—"

"I know what you meant," Judy interrupted with an awkward smile.

"So… I… you really love me," Nick recalled. "And I really love you." Judy's heart sped up after she heard that. Though she heard him confess, he did it the Nick Wilde way. It was indirect, non-confrontational. He said it and she had to read between the lines. He said it without saying it. She needed reassurance, she wanted him to say he loved her. He sheepishly smiled as he stared at her. "We both… have the same feelings."

"Yes, we do," Judy nodded.

Nick mirrored Judy, nodding in synch with her. "So… we love each other."

Judy awkwardly laughed as she brushed her right ear. She flashed a smile as she said, "Right."

"So…"

"Nick, can you please say something meaningful?" Judy questioned him bluntly. Nick's shocked stare caused her expression to falter. "I mean, you  _did_  make the first move, and expected a response. I… I just want you to say something because you're scaring me."

Nick stared at her for what felt like an eternity. He was lost in her innocent eyes. They were eyes of pure insecurity, vulnerability. He had seen the same look when he looked in the mirror twenty years ago. He wanted this moment to be perfect, just as he imagined. Nick had thought about it before—something he wasn't proud of—and assumed that was the way he would to tell her if he ever chose to. He imagined he would conjure up some smooth pickup line that got her to laugh, to which he would backpedal onto with more flirting. Then when all the smiles and laughter was just perfect, he'd ask her out. And she would say yes with her cute smile. He would be happy.

But of course, he walked away with his tail between his legs as he hid inside his safe home. He had no courage, he only plopped the weight of their friendship on Judy's shoulders and expected her to do the right thing (the right thing being she felt the same way). Somehow, Judy still managed to make a decision and much to Nick's surprise she actually returned the feelings. Now Nick had to face reality, he had to mammal up. If he wanted to make the moment worthwhile, it was up to him. It wasn't the time for Slick Nick, just Nick Wilde. He knew what to say.

"I was thinking you're cute," Nick finally responded.

Judy's cheeks reddened as her eyes widened. She stammered, "Wh‒What?" Her ears were perked straight up. "Nick, you know how I feel when you—"

"When I first met you," Nick interjected. Judy stopped talking as she stared at him. "I thought,  _'That's a cute uniform—oh wait, that's a cute bunny.'_  But I kept my opinions to myself," Nick stated in a simple tone, "'Cause I knew most of the diminishing terms, and I knew how you'd react. But of course, you were exactly like I pegged ya to be. Bunny cop with big dreams." He turned his paw over for a better grip on Judy's. He tightened their hold. "You were greater than what I assumed. You changed my perspective, you made me feel wanted, you gave me a life." He looked deep into her eyes, she was breathless and teary eyed. "But, none of that compares to how you changed my perspective on love, and how you made me want you, and how… you became part of my life."

"Nick…" Judy muttered softly. She wiped her tears away with her free paw.

" _Judy_ ," Nick replied. "I've loved you ever since we became friends," he whispered elegantly, his voice soothingly touched her ears. "The only reason I'm distraught, is because this just seems like a dream come true, and I never thought a dream as great as you would ever happen to a guy like me—"

Judy pounced at Nick, grabbing his cheeks and capturing his lips with hers. Nick's initial response was pure shock, as he was immersed in her soft, delicate lips. But he soon melted into it, wrapping his arms around her waist whilst she held his face. Judy felt his hot cheeks, they were red just like hers. The kiss wasn't anything magical, just comforting. All the motions he had felt suddenly faded into comfort. He felt nice, as did she. She felt safe, warm. It lasted a few seconds, their warmful touch. It was then reality set in Nick's eyes and he slowly pushed himself away from Judy. They were suppose to be working.

"I… uh…" Nick stuttered. For a mammal known for his smooth talking, Judy somehow left him flabbergasted multiple times in the past few minutes.

"Don't  _ever_  think of yourself like that Nick," Judy said breathlessly as she grabbed his paws. "The mammal you were is in the past. The mammal I've come to know now is amazing." She used her thumbs to massage the knuckles of his paws. "Everything about you I love. You think I'm your dream come true, but you made my dream come true when you agreed to help me again."

"Carrots," Nick replied. "I just want you to know how much you mean to me."

"Nick," Judy whispered softly.

Nick slowly pulled his paws away as he smiled. "But we should really get to work, you know, reality." He coughed.

Judy's eyes widened as she retracted her paws. "Right," she nodded sheepishly. "We should, get back to work." She drove away from the sidewalk, back onto the left side of the lane. "We need… we can finish this later—"

"No," Nick interrupted. "I mean, we can still talk, but the… physical stuff can wait… right?" His tone was hopeful, accompanied with an optimistic smirk.

"No, yeah, right," Judy nodded agreeingly. "That stuff can wait." She cleared her throat as she kept her eyes to the road. Her excited smile was definitely noticeable, leaving Nick to chuckle. "So… about us and now."

"Do you want there to be an  _us_?" Nick inquired.

Judy quickly glanced at Nick and asked, "Do  _you_?"

Nick eyed her suspiciously as she looked back to the road. "This could go on for awhile eh?" Judy scoffed as she playfully rolled her eyes. Nick sighed as he looked toward the road. "Fine, I guess I'll ask."

"Well now you make it seem like it's an obligation," Judy muttered.

Nick scoffed as he waved his paw dismissively. "Please, I'd love to. I've dreaming this moment up for awhile now." Judy's smile managed to increase at that statement. Her ears perked up more, she could not wait to hear what Nick had to say. "Okay, so I've got it between cheesy pickup line, or smooth and romantic."

Judy slightly cocked her head up as she pondered the options. "Ooh, I'm not sure, I think cheesy could be nice but smooth and romantic seems perfect for the moment." She looked at Nick and the two shared a laugh. "Alright, alright, whaddya got for cheesy?"

"Hey Carrots, you know, I know I call you a lot of nicknames—"

"Indeed you do," Judy chuckled.

"—I was just wondering if I could call you  _mine_?" Nick asked with a lighthearted tone. His cheery smile and sly brow left Judy in laughter. Judy's laughter had no end in sight, leaving Nick to just silently smile at her. "I take it that was the winner?"

Judy continued to laugh as she shook her head. Once her laughter faded she looked to Nick and eagerly nodded. "Well it's cheesy, I'll give ya that!" she laughed as Nick laughed alongside her. "Oh, oh, I got one!" Judy grinned as she looked back to the road. She cleared her throat, prepping herself whilst Nick's laughter died down. "You know I used to be a farmer right? So the idea of you and me together is growing on me."

Nick chuckled as he shrugged. "Eh, not bad."

"Aww, come on," Judy whined. "Admit it, you liked it."

Nick shook his head. "Ooh, I got another one." He paused dramatically to build up the joke. "I know you're a stickler for the law, but going out with me isn't a crime."

Judy chuckled her reply, "Nice one!" She smiled, "How about… you mate me yours?" she asked him with a enticing pitch.

"Nice, a pun," he responded. "What about this: it's crime for you to be looking so fine."

Judy giggled whilst she tried to compose herself, she had thought of another joke. "Nick, I'm gonna have to place you under arrest."

"Aw, darn it, why Officer Hopps?" Nick asked with a monotone smile.

"'Cause you stole my heart." The two broke out into laughter. The jokes were obviously cheesy and stupid, but that was what made them funny. It definitely broke the awkward tension, and lightened the mood. It certainly made everything more comfortable for the two.

Nick sighed contently as he rested his elbow on the car door, propping his chin up on his paw. A few seconds of blissful silence passed before Nick spoke. "Well, jokes aside, neither of us actually answered the other's request," he pointed out.

Judy smirked as she shook her head. "Yes Nick," she replied as she looked at him, "I would  _love_  to be your mate."

The Red Fox's smile burned deep into Judy's eyes. Thankfully for her, she had to focus back on the road and avoided the graceful gaze. "So‒so, you're sure about this?" he clarified. "You know, having an inter-species relationship?"

"Anyone can be anything right?" Judy asked somewhat rhetorically. "Why can't we be together?"

Nick smiled at her response. "If you are willing, than I'll be willing to try as well."

"You and me?" Judy smiled.

"Partners," he answered.

"Partners."

A moment of happy silence passed. The two were basking in worthwhile pride. It had been a long time coming since either of them made a move, and it seemed to pay off. What they felt for each other was pent up love, a love that couldn't have been fully expressed in months. There was a time for it, and that time was this nice moment for them. And it was high time one of them made a move.

"So… do you wanna go on a date?" Nick asked.

Judy responded, "But tonight is movie night."

Nick's smile fell slightly fell for a moment. "Oh… right." He bit his lip as he lingered on his last thought. A date sounded nice, but he didn't want to cancel on their friends. "Hey, we should plan tonight!"

"Thought we said rom-com?" Judy recalled.

"Yeah, but we still need some movies," Nick reminded. Judy thought for a second. "What about  _Found in Language_?"

"And  _The Prince Husband_?"

"Carrots, no one likes that." Nick rolled his eyes.

Judy frowned as she mumbled, "Wish you told me that before I bought it." Nick laughed. "What about  _Pretty Mammal_?"

Nick skeptically thought about it. "Might be a winner. We could put it to a vote?" he suggested.

"Yeah—" the radio buzzed and the two dropped the topic. They quickly looked toward the radio, and Nick adjusted the knob to fix the static.

" _Attention all available Savanna Units, we have a high speed chase on Plains Road, available units please respond."_

Nick immediately answered the call. "Dispatch, Unit 9 is available."

" _10-4 Unit 9, suspect is in speeding red Moozda reported heading to Oakwood Avenue."_

"10-4," Nick responded, "Unit 9 is looking to intercept." He returned the walkie talkie and flipped on the flashing lights and the siren began to wail. "That's just up the block," he stated as he whipped out his aviators and placed them on.

Judy nodded as she floored the gas. "I know!" she responded as she drove up the block. They were currently driving along Oakwood Avenue, which was perfectly set up for a road block. Once they arrived at the intersection Judy slammed the brakes, bringing the car to a halt right in the middle of the intersection. The opposing cars driving toward them braked before the crossing. They practically caused a traffic jam alongside the intersection.

"Here he comes!" Nick shouted as he saw the fast approaching red car. The driver of the car quickly realized the scene before him and brought the car to a halt. With its fast approaching speed, it slightly skidded across the road, burning its tire tracks onto the street. Once it came to a full stop, Judy and Nick quickly hopped outside their squad car. The vehicle was a large red mini van that had the print of a Tiger paw on the bumper, which indicated the car was made for a mammal of a Tiger's size.

"Ready up," Judy ordered as she pulled out her tranquilizer gun. Nick followed his partner's actions and pulled out his tranq gun from his holster. He aimed his gun toward the driver seat side of the car as he held his ground. Judy pushed forward with her gun trained on the vehicle door, expectantly waiting for the driver to hop out. "Attention driver, come out of your vehicle with your paws up!" Seconds later, another squad car drove up behind the red car. "We have you surrounded," Judy shouted.

The officer at the other police cruiser came out of the vehicle, revealing to be Officer Fangmeyer. He pulled out his tranquilizer gun as well and came up behind the car. Right as they all collectively stepped forward, the driver car door whipped open. Quickly, everyone trained their sights onto the opened door. Two paws exited first, rising high into the air. Soon enough, a male Lion had slowly walked out of the car with his paws risen high. His face was plastered with worry and nervousness, whilst his paws trembled out of pure fear. His eye contact was trained on Judy, as she was the closest to him.

Fangmeyer searched for Judy's eyes, attempting to make eye contact with her. Once Judy made eye contact, she nodded at him. Fangmeyer responded right away and moved toward the Tiger's back and shouted, "Paws behind your back!"

Nick narrowed his eyes as he recognized the driver. "Carrots, that's Warner," he muttered to her.

It was so quiet that the honking horns of impatient drivers had nearly overlapped his voice, but thankfully Judy picked up on it with her highly trained ears. Her eyes widened as she recognized the Lion. His mane was roughed up and haggard, similar to his mugshot. Before she could ask anything, she saw a blue car pull up behind Fangmeyer's squad car. "That Wolfstein?" Judy asked Nick. They recognized the car, as it belonged to Freddie.

Whilst Fangmeyer cuffed Warner and recited his rights, Freddie stepped out of the blue car and rushed over to the two. "Hopps, Wilde!" he shouted upon arriving.

"Ah, Wolfstein," Judy grinned, "So we  _are_  cleaning up your mess?"

Freddie frowned at the comment. "I was at his house. I went to ask him but I heard some clammering inside the house when I announced my presence." He jerked his thumb over to the car. "I saw him duck out the side door and hop in his car. When he drove I noticed the huge duffel bag in the back of his car."

"He was making a getaway with the money," Nick concluded.

Freddie nodded at Nick's deduction. "Yup. I knew Fangmeyer was patrolling the area and requested his assistance so he'd cut him off and—"

"The rest was all us," Judy nodded her understanding as she pieced together the ray of the story. "Nice. Well guess this makes him to be the culprit, eh?"

The Gray Wolf chuckled as he walked back to the red mini van. He saw the bag and sighed. "Yup, this certainly made things easier." He looked around and cringed as he noticed the holdup around them. "I'll, uh, take him in. You guys can return to your patrols," he stated as he stepped inside Warner's car. They assumed he was inspecting the contents inside.

"Ah, thanks Chief Wolfstein! We certainly wouldn't have done anything without your command!" Nick shouted as he and Judy retreated back to their police car.

Judy elbowed Nick's stomach and muttered, "Play nice."

"I am," he laughed as he rubbed his stomach. "Come on Carrots, we gotta get back to work."

…

"Well that was certainly an interesting patrol," Nick mused as he and Judy hopped out their squad car. Their shift was over and they had returned to the precinct. Their entire patrol remained professional and played out as usual. It was just two friends working together, like it had always been. Neither brought up their relationship again and the two remained happy in the moment. It might have seemed evasive, but in truth it was only because they were distracted by the fun they were having. "Kinda sucks we skipped out our on break though." Nick felt his stomach growl.

Judy chuckled at the discomforting sound. "Well, redirecting that traffic took up time," she reminded him. With where Warner pulled over, there had been a minor jam at the intersection between Oakwood Avenue and Plains Road. They had to settle things whilst someone came by to tow Warner's car and collect the evidence. "And I thought we could eat together tonight," Judy suggested.

"Sure," Nick nodded sheepishly as he walked beside his partner. They slowly walked toward the building. Judy walked with a smile as Nick contemplated his current thoughts. "I don't know why, but it suddenly feels awkward," Nick admitted.

Judy furrowed her brow as she threw Nick a confused look. "Why? Nothing's changed right?"

Nick internally sighed out of relief whilst he outwardly beamed a happy smile. He secretly worried about their stability after they confessed to each other. He always had trouble perceiving their relationship beyond friendship. Nick never thought it to be possible. Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps in an inter-species relationship—he would have laughed at the idea two days ago. But now, Judy's confidence and happy routinely personality only dismissed his concerns. Their friendship was the same, but their titles only made it more meaningful.

"Yeah, you're right," Nick smirked. "C'mon, we gotta hurry if we wanna get movie night prepped in advance." Judy nodded as the two entered the building. They hurriedly walked over to Clawhauser and smiled upon greeting him. "Hey Benny!" Nick shouted. "Ready for movie night?"

He grinned back, "You know I am! What's the theme?"

"Might be some rom-coms," Nick answered as he shook his paw with an iffy gesture.

"Fred told you he would write up our summary of the chase right?" Judy asked as she pulled out her keys.

"Yup," Clawhauser nodded. "Don't sweat it!" he dismissed as he waved his paw. "But we may be late, Fred is my ride so I'll have to wait until he finishes the report."

"Gotcha." Judy tossed the keys toward Clawhauser and he caught it with his right paw. "We'll see you in a hour?" she assumed.

"Best to assume so!" Clawhauser waved at the two as they walked away. "Wait, Nick's place right?" he asked for clarification.

"Always is!" Judy shouted back as they exited the building. "Honestly, do they think they could fit in my apartment?"

"Well in all fairness Carrots you haven't exactly let them come over," Nick reminded her. The two began walking back to the parking lot, heading toward Judy's car. "I'm like the  _only_  mammal whose been in your house right?"

Judy sighed. "I'm just a bit… embarrassed okay?" Nick furrowed a brow at her, waiting for her to elaborate. "After we found your place and we had that housewarming party, everyone really liked your apartment."

"Carrots," Nick eyed her coyly, "don't tell me you're jealous."

Judy puffed her cheeks as she narrowed her brows. "What? No! That's absurd!" she retorted. "It's not that. It's just, I know that my place isn't exactly… comfortable." Judy unlocked her car right as they arrived. They hopped in and quickly settled in their seats.

Once Judy started the car, Nick spoke up. "It's not like,  _that_  bad," Nick reasoned, "I personally would love having my fridge two metres away from my bed. It only encourages breakfast in bed!"

"Nick I'm serious," Judy replied sincerely. "It's a living condition I"m not proud of. You know how hard it is to continuously tell my parents my place isn't suited for visitors? I keep telling them that it's under renovations, or that plumbers are looking at things, or that walls are getting painted—they think I've re-coated my 'house' five times this year."

Nick laughed as he looked at Judy. She only frowned sadly as Nick added, "Carrots come on, I like your place. I find it nice and compact. It's like a cozy warm home." He beamed a smile at her. Nick mentally slapped himself upon noticing her saddened expression. If they were going to be in a relationship, he needed to get better at consoling her.

Judy sighed. "That's not the point. I'm… I'm not comfortable with having guests."

"You have me over."

"You  _know_  you're different," Judy countered. "It's embarrassing. I just don't want pity for my place. "

Nick scoffed. "I find what you're saying to be completely ridiculous," he replied. "I like your place. And other mammals would too!"

The Bunny sighed and chose to leave the conversation off at that. Judy began to drive out of the parking lot and out onto the road. Nick couldn't get what she was trying to say, and she really couldn't explain it. It was a sense of pride, but more personal than that somehow. A home was something one would be able to welcome friends, family, and guests into—a sort of pathway into someone else's life. It was a personal ground that mammals felt safe to be in, a safe house. Yet, she didn't feel safe at all. Instead, Judy felt uncomfortable.

Nick immediately felt like he had done something wrong, as the silence seemed to take up the entirety of the drive. He made very few glances at Judy, but her deep thought had practically left him awkwardly sat by himself. Judy made no comment, no glance, no noise. The idea of her apartment being so open to guests and friends was an eye roll. Her home wasn't something she had grown to be proud of, it had become something she slowly regretted. The Burrows was already a case of cramped and small, Judy was well aware of it. But now, after expecting and seeing more, she could only look at her place as underwhelming.

She rolled her eyes at the thought. Judy liked living in Zootopia, and at first, she liked living at the Grand Pangolin Arms. But as time went on, she grew less and less attached to the place. She started to see the flaws over time. Like how there were no private bathrooms in the apartments, only the shared ones on each floor. It was basically like college dorm showers, but with the whole restroom ensemble. They also had the communal kitchen, where they cooked their meals. Which meant if someone from the fifth floor wanted pancakes for breakfast, they would have to go to the first floor to cook it. Some apartments were fortunate enough to get a microwave  _and_  fridge. With all these annoyances plaguing her mind, her wish for a new place grew and grew. So of course when Judy went apartment searching for Nick, she had looked for a place that suited her.

A nice apartment suite, which was originally meant for Wolf size residents. But with a little rearranged furniture, it became a home to Nick. A home that he happily shared with Judy everytime she came. Which was at least once a day—be it in the morning or afternoon. The apartment was nice and spacious. Judy recommended selling the two sofas in the living room for smaller sizes, but leaving the large couch for guests of any size. That had played out for movie nights, as Freddie and Clawhauser found their comforts on the large seat. The sofas faced each other on opposite sides of the smooth, clear glass table, while the couch was adjacent to the two and faced the television. It was a comfortable, large living room to relax in. A room just beside the kitchen, separated by a kitchen counter and two doors, it was practically the perfect kitchen Judy wanted.

She wasn't crazy big on cooking, but she loved the idea of having a spacious kitchen where you could eat in and have two entrances. Judy would walk in the entrance to Nick's place, and offer to cook up a meal sometimes. She would step in the kitchen doorway, which was a just a few steps away from the entrance into the apartment, and hurry over to the stove. Then when it was all done she would place it on the counter and the two would eat on either side of it. The counter was diagonal from each entrance to the kitchen. It made the room more compact and unique, another feature Judy loved. It was so beautifully constructed, it had made her fathom in awe.

Her feet would slowly tread across to the other kitchen entrance, the one near the hallway with the rooms. Just across from that doorway would be the dining area, which was behind the living room area with the sofas and TV. The dining area had been shrunken down from its original Wolf size, but it could now seat six small mammals of Judy and Nick's size—possibly larger. And down the hall would be the clutter of rooms. The left side had the spare bedroom, where Judy often slept when she stayed over. But the right side had the laundry room, then the bathroom. At the end of the hall was Nick's room, a.k.a. the messiest place in the whole building. All in all, Judy loved the apartment, she liked staying there because she felt welcomed.

" _Carrots_ ," Nick spoke up.

The sudden call had disrupted Judy from her thoughts as she raised her head and her ears perked up at the mention of her name. She looked around. She was in Nick's apartment, standing in the hallway she had just imagined. Or, was she just thinking all of that as she walked around? When did she get here? Judy turned around and found Nick rounding the corner from the apartment entryway. "Uh, yeah Nick?"

"You haven't said much on the ride here and… you've kinda been spaced out," Nick said sheepishly as he approached her. "You alright?"

Judy sighed. "Yeah…" she raised a brow at Nick. "Nick, do you like this place?"

"My apartment?" Nick asked while raising his brow. Judy nodded, and he smiled at her. "Of course! You found it for me, you knew I'd like it."

She smiled back at his answer. That was what she wanted to hear. A small part of her regretted giving Nick the apartment instead of taking it for herself. However, Judy knew how Nick used to live, and was glad she turned it around for the better. He hadn't had a nice home in a long time, from what he had told her. He lived with Finnick in his van, stayed in a broken down apartment, and even lived in an abandoned warehouse for time, that was until Judy found out. Once she discovered his living situation, she did not hesitate to find him an apartment. Nick had been so grateful for her, that he gave Judy her own key to the apartment and stated she could come over whenever she desired, and she took him up on that offer.

"Carrots, you okay?" Nick asked as he reached out for her paw. He took hold of her right paw and caressed slowly and gently. "Fluff?"

Judy looked up from her distant thoughts, again focusing on the fox. "Yeah?" He stared at her worriedly. "No, I'm fine. Don't worry. I was just…" she looked around the apartment and smiled. "taking everything in."

"Hey," Nick moved his paw up from her paw to her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Judy nodded as she slowly moved herself away from Nick's hold. She walked over to the kitchen and said, "It's nothing. We should prep for the movie!" She walked up to the pantry beside the stove and began to pull out the bags of chips while placing them on the kitchen counter. The kitchen counter opened up toward the living room area where there were three stools for mammals to sit. But the kitchen's side of the counter only had a booster step that made it easier for Nick and Judy to stand at the counter.

"Carrots," Nick stared at her. "Do you still want to talk about us?" he asked softly.

Judy raised a brow as she walked to the cabinet near the fridge. As she dug in and pulled out two huge bowls she asked, "What?" She brought the bowls back to the counter and asked, "Is there more to talk about?"

"Well, yeah." Nick stared at her dumbfounded. He assumed there was still plenty to discuss.

"Oh right," Judy agreed with an awkward smile. "Of course there is."

"But, I assumed that's why you were so distracted all of a sudden," Nick explained as he walked over to the counter. He sat on the middle stool and raised a curious brow at Judy. "Unless you're thinking of something else, and I'm completely off track."

Judy scoffed as she shook her head. "Nah, it's not that." She bit her lip as she looked at the bag of chips. She opened the bag and slowly poured it into one of the big bowls. "Nick, I'm happy you and I finally talked about us."

"Me too," Nick agreed. "Feels like a huge weight has been lifted off my chest." He grabbed a chip and tossed it into his mouth. He smiled at her as he crunched the chip. "Months of hidden emotions, and it feels nice to talk about it."

Judy grinned. "Exactly. So…" she hung onto the rest of the sentence. "What do you want to do?"

"About us?" Nick clarified as he grabbed the second bag of chips.

Whilst he poured the cheesy puffs into the other bowl, Judy nodded. "Yeah, us. Like… what do you think we should do?"

"I was thinking about going on a date," Nick answered smugly, "But apparently movie night takes priority."

"Okay how about tomorrow? We have the weekend to ourselves," Judy suggested coyly. "We can go anywhere you please!"

"That's tempting Carrots, I think I may take you up on that offer," Nick grinned. Judy smiled in satisfaction at Nick's answer. As he took the two bowls of chips to the glass table in the living room, Judy went to the fridge to grab a drink. "I'll make some reservations probably. Maybe, someplace nice?"

"Oh darn it," Judy cursed as she closed the fridge, holding a large fizzy cola soda. The drink was bigger than her, but just enough to compensate for their larger friends. With large mammals like their friends in mind, Nick and Judy always found themselves eating meals that could satisfy all of them. Judy walked out of the kitchen with a frown.

Nick chuckled as he walked over to assist the Bunny. "What?" he asked as he grabbed the other side of the soda pop. They began leading over to the living room area. "Don't like nice places?" he mused.

"No, I nearly forgot I made plans with Gideon tomorrow," Judy replied sadly.

Nick nearly stopped in his tracks, but the large drink in his paws motivated him to move. "Oh, right, Grey," Nick recalled the name. "It's alright. Where are you guys going?"

"He and I talked about having lunch and going to the movies after." Judy's perky tone only made Nick frown. Thankfully for him, the large soda between them obscured vision of each other. "We're seeing Captain Zootopia."

"What!" Nick exclaimed. "Without me?" he whined.

Judy laughed as they arrived at the glass table. In one simultaneous effort, the two placed the pop onto the table. "Well Gideon  _is_  a Marvellous fanboy," Judy informed as she walked back to the kitchen counter.

Nick pouted and sat down at the sofa. Judy hopped up the middle stool and grabbed the stack of plastic cups on the counter. "Just because I don't know the franchise, it doesn't mean I don't like watching it," Nick addressed pointedly.

"Nick I'm kidding," Judy chuckled as she returned to the living room. She placed the cups on the table and sat beside Nick. She laughed at his expression of annoyance and added, "You know I don't watch movies without my partner."

Nick slightly smirked. "So what are you actually watching?"

" _Supermammal V Batmammal: Rise to Evil_."

"Oh, but I heard it was terrible," Nick pointed out.

Judy shrugged. "He's never seen it and the Burrows don't have it in their cinemas."

Nick sighed. "Well, there goes Saturday."

"Oh wait!" Judy had another realization. "I totally forgot! I also invited him to movie night!"

" _This_  move night?" Nick pointed beneath him with a frantic face. "The movie night we're having right now?" he gestured to apartment in alarm as he waved his arms around.

Judy raised a brow and laughed, "Yes, this movie night." She added reassuringly, "Calm down, I'm sure we have enough room and snacks." She leaned back in the couch. "Besides, he said he was bringing some of his brownies."

Nick mentally groaned. He had no reason to dislike Gideon, but he was still skeptical. "I'm coming too," he blurted out.

"What?"

"It could be fun!" Nick smiled. "A chance for me to get to know the Fox."

"Really? You want to tag along?" Judy asked with a shocked expression. "You sounded so doubtful of him yesterday." Her curious brow and dumbfounded look expressed her skepticism.

"Yeah, but this will be my chance to change perspective!" The Red Fox explained.

"That's nice of you," Judy complimented.

Nick wrapped his arm around Judy's shoulder and smirked at her. "Yeah, I'm great like that aren't I?"

She laughed. "Of course," she nodded. "And humble too!"

"Do traits like those win me anything?" he smugly asked as he began to lean forward.

"Maybe…" Judy whispered as she began to mimic the action.

The apartment suddenly echoed with wooden knocks. Judy's ears perked up at the noise and looked over Nick's shoulder, peering down the hall. Her attention was drawn to the door as she smirked, "Looks like they're here!" She quickly hopped off the couch and rushed over to the door.

Nick sighed. "Right! Saved by the… knocks?" he muttered.

Judy shook her head as she grabbed the door knob. "Oh please, don't get your tail in a twist!" she shouted. She unlocked the door and pulled it open. "Gideon!" she announced.

Nick was up on his feet in an instant. He walked over to the hallway entrance and peeked over at the doorway. "Judy!" he greeted back. He looked exactly like the picture from the background search. He was a large Red Fox, widthwise and had bulky arms. He had a classic farmer blue plaid checkered shirt and some light blue jeans, and he was holding a plastic bag which Nick assumed to be the brownies. He quickly placed the plastic bag on the floor and hugged the small Bunny with a wide smile. "Thanks for inviting me!" he added as he pulled away. "You said arrive by eight, right? Hope I'm not too early."

"It's no problem," Judy casually replied.

"Oh, I made the brownies as I promised!" Gideon stepped back and picked up the plastic bag. He pawed it to Judy.

"Aww, thanks!" Judy said as she accepted the bag. She opened it and found a plastic food container full of brownies. "I'll go get some napkins, uh, come on in!" She waved him to come inside. Gideon nervously smirked as he noticed Nick down the hall. As Judy shut the door she gestured to Nick and said, "That's Nick."

"Ah," Gideon nodded as he walked toward the fellow Red Fox. He extended his paw out to him and announced, "Gideon Grey."

Nick smirked as he shook the farmer's paw, firmly of course. "Yeah, Carrots mentioned you," he replied simply.

Gideon retracted his paw and said, "Yup, she told me about you too." Nick silently gestured to the living room for Gideon to sit. Nick sat down at the sofa at the far end while Gideon sat down on the couch. "Heck, she talked about you for long time."

"Did she now?" Nick curiously inquired.

"Shut your mouth!" Judy shouted from the kitchen.

The two Foxes shared a laugh. "So, you're a farmer?" Nick asked.

Gideon shrugged. "More of a baker, actually," he corrected.

Nick nodded his understanding as he bit his lower lip. An awkward silence developed between the two. For a Fox who was prided on his mammal skills, he was clueless when it came to bonding with Gideon. What was he supposed to say to him? That he didn't like his sudden appearance and found it hard to trust him? Nick wanted to lighten the mood, because Gideon's current worried expression told him he had doubts. He must have suspected Nick did not like him, or Judy might have told him. Either way, he needed to make a good impression.

"I—" there was another knock on the door. "Thank God!" Nick exclaimed as he hopped out of his seat, leaving a nervous Gideon to build up more nerves. "I'll get it!" he shouted to Judy. Upon his arrival at the door, he opened it with haste. "Evening fellas."

Clawhauser stepped in with a smile. "Hey Nick!"

"Aye, Wilde," Freddie greeted as he followed after. He closed the door behind them and lifted a case of beer. "Ben warned me there may be some romantic comedies, so I've prepared!" he shouted as he walked down the hall. Once he arrived in the living room he furrowed a brow at Gideon as the fox rose from the couch. "Hey, aren't you—"

"Gideon Grey," Nick interrupted as he trailed after Clawhauser. "Someone you've never heard of or seen before!" he stared at Freddie sternly.

Freddie nodded his head as he mouthed,  _"Gotcha."_  He pointed at Nick with the beer case then smiled at Gideon. "Whelp, I'm Freddie Wolfstein," he announced as he extended his free paw.

Gideon shook it then proceeded to Clawhauser. "Benjamin Clawhauser," he greeted as he shook Gideon's paw. "Nice to meet ya."

Gideon smiled and said, "Well, you already know who I am." He awkwardly chuckled as he retreated back to his seat. "So you guys work with Judy and Nick?"

The two nodded as they sat with the Fox. Freddie sat between Clawhauser and Gideon, with Gideon to his right. "Ben works front desk, and I'm a detective," Freddie explained as he comfortably leaned back.

"Not yet," Nick coughed aggressively as he sat back down on his sofa. Freddie glared at the slick Fox then placed the case on the glass table. "Fred, I thought you were driving?" Nick acknowledged skeptically.

"Relax, it'll only be a few," the Gray Wolf dismissed. "You know how much alcohol I can take, I won't drink much." Freddie smirked as he grabbed a bottle from the case.

Nick rolled his eyes. "She's gonna lecture you."

"That's what I said," Clawhauser muttered in singsong.

"You're going to drink?" Judy stated, appalled. She returned to the living room holding Gideon's container of brownies with a pawful of napkins. "Seriously?"

"Here we go," Nick whispered to Gideon.

"Hopps, c'mon, I'll just have a few!" Freddie pointed to the case with an innocent look. "What are we watching anyways?"

Judy shook her head. "Don't change the topic Fred," she demanded as she placed the food on the table. "You're a cop. At least  _try_  not to encourage DUIs."

Freddie sighed as he reached into the case. He pulled out a bottle opener and pointed it at Gideon. "Hey, Gideon, don't drink and drive okay?"

The Fox nodded, "Gotcha."

Freddie raised his arms as he tilted his head to the right. "See? I have educated a civilian." Judy rolled her eyes. He popped open the beer bottle with the bottle opener and gestured to the beverage. "Want one Gideon?"

Gideon shook his head. "Nah, I'm good."

Freddie shrugged. "Suit yourself," he muttered as he placed the cap and bottle opener on the table.

"There better be a coaster under that drink," Judy advised.

"The movie, please," Freddie whined. "Scold me later."

Judy sighed as she walked over to the stand underneath the television. She picked up a movie. "How about a vote?" She rose one DVD case. "Anyone for  _Pretty Mammal_?"

"Me!" Clawhauser shouted as he raised his paw.

"I'm down," Nick shrugged.

Freddie groaned and sipped his beer.

"How about you Gideon?" Judy asked.

He sheepishly smirked. "I'm open to anything," he answered.

"Don't be afraid to say no," Freddie whispered desperately.

"Carrots!" Nick raised his paw. "Fred's tampering with the voting system again!"

" _Fred_ ," Judy sternly muttered. Her eyes narrowed at the Gray Wolf. "What did we say about the voting system?"

Freddie irritably groaned as he tossed his head back. "'It's a fair system that we should listen to'," he recited with a pupish attitude.

"Don't worry," Nick said to Gideon, "He doesn't always act like a pup." Nick leaned back in his seat and smirked. "You okay with  _Pretty Mammals_  Gids?"

Gideon chuckled. "I'm fine with whatever."

"So it's settled," Judy announced. She grabbed the remote from the stand and began to set up the movie in the DVD player.

Clawhauser bent forward to grab the bowl full of cheesy puffs. As he picked up the bowl he raised a brow at the baked goods beside them. "You guys made brownies?"

"Those are mine," Gideon mentioned proudly. "Chocolate chip brownies."

Clawhauser grabbed the tray of brownies and chanted, "Sold!" He began to giggle as he took a huge bite out of one of the brownies. "Ohh, this  _so_  good Gideon!" He woffled down the brownie and licked the chocolate off his lips.

"Thanks, I'm a baker, so I'd hope so," he awkwardly laughed.

Nick rolled his eyes. "That was smooth," he muttered. What a casual way to slip in his occupation.

"Pardon?"

Nick smiled at the Fox. "Huh? Nothing," he grinned. "Carrots, can you bring me the bowl of chips when you come back?"

Judy responded, "Got it!"

Once the movie began playing, Judy placed the remote on the glass table and hurriedly grabbed the bowl. She sat at the sofa with Nick. She comfortably moved up against Nick's chest and placed the bowl in front of her. Nick casually leaned back, leaving Judy to follow suit. As they crunched their chips, Freddie and Clawhauser eventually noticed the two's closeness. They both exchanged a brief glance before looking back at the two. The two always sat beside each other. They shared stools, sofas on movie nights or chairs during roll calls—it was how they always were. But there was something different about this time around, it looked more personal.

Benjamin slightly shrugged at Freddie and they left it alone for a while. As the movie went on, Freddie did not fail to notice Nick's sly pokes at Judy's cheek. Or how Judy's contented sighs would occur every time she snuggled closer. Freddie narrowed his eyes skeptically and rolled his tongue around in his cheek. Every time one of them glanced at him, he'd take a sip of his beer. He had gone through three of them. There was just something about Judy and Nick's bonding that felt different. He eyed them every time Judy giggled, Nick chuckled, or if there were sudden shifts in their sofa. Eventually Freddie would notice something.

There was another glance from Nick, Freddie sipped his beer. He was empty. He leaned forward and grabbed another beer. "Ease up there Wolfstein," Nick advised. Freddie threw a suspicious glare at Nick.

"I'll drive, don't worry," Clawhauser whispered.

Freddie retracted back in his seat after he twisted open his drink. There was just something about them. He sipped his drink and looked at the two again. Nick rested his chin on Judy's head, and his smile grew. Freddie's brows rose as he saw their fingers intertwine. There was a possibility, but it might have been Freddie imagining things. He had drank a lot that evening. If it was anything, they would have said something.

…

"Ha! Like that could happen in real life," Nick laughed.

Judy lightly elbowed Nick. "It's a comedy," she reminded him.

"It's absurd," Nick muttered. "Comic relief, cheesy fairy tales, all that nonsense."

Judy grinned as she raised her paw up to Nick's face. She started to caress Nick's cheek, "You saying life isn't a fairy tale?" She waited for his response, she had a joke ready.

Nick softly scoffed. "Not one with knights in shining armour, who rescue mammals."

Baited, Judy moved in. "I rescued you didn't I?" she teased.

Nick laughed as he held Judy's paw to his cheek. "Got me there," he whispered, "my Cottontail." Judy felt flushed at his sultry tone. He lowered his mouth and pecked her warm cheek.

"I knew it!" Freddie shouted, rising up to his feet. The two threw their attention toward the Gray Wolf. They soon realized he was pointing at them with the remote in his paws. The movie was paused, and there was a bit of beer spilt on his shirt. He had a wide grin on his face.

"You alright Freddie?" Nick asked with a chuckle.

"You two are dating!"

Nick and Judy's eyes widened at the sudden accusation. But before the two could say anything, Clawhauser chimed in. " Oh… my… goodness. Really?" he shrieked. "Finally, about time you two!"

"Wow, congrats Judy!" Gideon smiled. "When you talked about him, I assumed y'all were already close at first."

Judy sighed, Nick groaned.

That was the end of their movie night. Clawhauser bombarded the two with questions for minutes on end. Freddie continuously bragged to Gideon that he knew all along, and was just waiting for the two to do something obvious. Gideon remained silent as he listened to the Wolf ramble on and on about his deductions. Clawhauser had asked about who made the first move, when did it happen, all the generic fanboy questions. The two insisted on answering his questions some other time. The sudden outburst of their discovery had broken up Judy and Nick's snuggle, which was something they wanted to get back to. Even after everything settled, the two started to feel the glances and stares from their friends more frequently—which they had suspected before—and grew more uncomfortable. Nick was wrong though, apparently life  _did_  have some comic reliefs.

The two knew they were nowhere near finishing the movie. They had silently agreed to excuse their friends and leave the movie for next movie night. It was uncomfortable and embarrassing to hear their friends tease and question them. There was no point in watching a movie if half of the audience were interested in something else. It was a strange thing to hear them ask so many questions that Nick and Judy hadn't even thought about the answers to. Things about true feelings, future together, and what would be in store. That was the hard thing about love, it could never be so predictive. All they knew was that they were going somewhere, for better or worse, neither could tell.

"Thanks for the brownies!" Judy shouted as she waved at Gideon down the hall.

"No problem Judy!"

The last of their guests to leave. Judy closed the door and irritably groaned. "Honestly, how could they be so forward?" she asked in frustration as she walked over to the couch. Nick was sat on the far end smiling at her as she returned. She sat beside him and sighed. "They were just so…"

"Carrots, Clawhauser is  _always_  like that," Nick reminded her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which, it technically was in their case. Clawhauser was always overly excited about juicy gossip and personal problems. Stories like those always got him cheery and eager to be involved. It was nosy, but they learned to cope. "And Freddie, eh, he's practically a detective—what can't he notice?"

Judy scoffed. "Oh so  _now_  he's a detective?"

Nick grinned as he placed his arm around Judy's shoulder. "He's a detective whenever I think he is, but he'll always be annoying," he quipped. Judy muffled her chuckle with her paw as she shook her head. That Red Fox was her problem now. The sudden thought rolled into her brain with alarms and realization. He was  _her_  problem. He was hers, she was his. He had said it:  _Partners_. They had a new label now, a new dynamic. Their bond was instantly more complex than before, and they had their feelings to thank for it. Feelings that led them down a new path. But, like Clawhauser had asked during the movie, where would this lead them?

"Nick… did any of that scare you?"

Her suddenly softened tone had caught him off guard, but Nick decided to deflate the atmosphere. "Carrots, relax," her ears perked up at his casual tone, "It's just a rom-com, it ain't no  _Friday the Seventeenth_."

Judy narrowed her brows as her ears slowly dropped. "Nick, you know what I meant."

He sighed. "Carrots, why should that worry you?" he looked at her questionably. "I said my share and so did you. Isn't that all the counts now? We acted on our feelings because we both felt that it's right." Nick's paw removed itself from Judy's shoulder and down to her left paw. He cupped it gently and smirked, "And it feels right to me."

A sigh of relief overwhelmed Judy. Her greatest fear would be getting involved in something that didn't even seem sure of itself. She wanted to have relationship with Nick, but it would have been for nothing if the future wasn't called for. "Good," she nodded. "I'm glad to hear that you know what you want." She turned his paw over and massaged it with her thumb.

"And what do you want?"

"I don't know about our future, but I know right now it's the happiness that matters." Nick smiled at her response. "I do love you. And I'm happy to hear you feel the same. I'm glad we're both taking the leap."

Nick's smile began to grow more and more as he listened. It was still perplexing to him, a love that he never thought he would have. He was already in so deep, and turning back was not an option. The reality of the situation was they were risking everything. "We're jumping into a pit, and we have no idea what's at the bottom," he stated softly.

"But we'll have each other when we land." The reassurance of her words made Nick's heart flutter. They were together. She leaned forward, as did he. They kissed a sweet kiss, embracing each other's lips softly. It was slow and mediocre, because that the pace they were currently taking. They pulled away, secretly missing the other's warmful taste but also wearing looks of pure joy.

"And that's what counts."


	3. Tagalong Marathon

_**Rewritten: 11/29/17** _

* * *

**Tagalong Marathon**

The ringing of Nick's cellphone disturbed the Fox's slumber. He quickly shot straight up off his couch as he searched for his phone. With tired eyes and a grumpy attitude, he stumbled around his living room, stepping in a pile of cheesy puff crumbs. He groaned as he realized he didn't clean up the mess from last night's movie night. He wondered if he had passed out mid-clean, or right after everyone left? Either way, Nick still had a couple cheesy puffs stuck on his shirt. Upon the third cycle of ringing from his phone, Nick found it lodged between the sofa cushions.

He saw the caller ID and answered it with a smile, "Morning Carrots."

" _Morning Nick—I woke you didn't I?"_  she asked in an apologetic tone. He could hear the frown in her voice.

"What? No!" he denied as he sat down on his couch. He yawned and shook his head. "I got up recently and just started to get my things together. I'm just," another yawn, "tired. Don't worry Fluff."

" _You sure?"_

"Carrots, I'm fine. What's up?"

" _I'm here to pick you up,"_  she answered. A quick pause ensued as Nick pondered what she was implying.  _"Remember_ —"

"Because of the lunch date with Gideon!" Nick recalled. "Yeah, yeah, don't worry, I'm up and ready." He internally groaned as he remembered wanting to go with them on their outing.

" _It's not a date,"_  Judy corrected.  _"And are you sure you're ready?"_

Nick smirked, "Yup." He looked down at himself and removed the cheesy puffs from his shirt. "I cleaned up real nice Carrots."

" _Good, 'cause I'm on my way up."_

Nick immediately dropped the phone and dashed into his bedroom. Judy laughed from her end of the call as she heard the phone fall. She hung up and sighed, shaking her head. She knew he wasn't ready, that was to be expected. She knew him well enough to know that he rarely woke up early for work or special occasions. Fact was, she actually was down the hall from Nick's apartment, just a few steps away. Her expectations were either that the apartment was still a mess, or that Nick was in the process of getting ready. She knocked on the door as she arrived and patiently waited for a response.

" _Hang on Carrots!"_  Nick shouted.  _"I'm just, uh, finishing up with the living room!"_

Judy rolled her eyes. "Sure," she muttered. She dug into her blue jeans' pockets and pulled out her keys. She unlocked the door and walked in. She had dark grey sweater, which she took off and hung on the coat hanger, and a light blue tee shirt with dark blue rings around the cuffs. Savanna Central rarely got chilly, so most of her outfits were light layers. Judy had taken off her sweater as she knew she in for some cleaning. Seeing the mess in the living room from the door was not hard at all. "Lazy Fox," she sighed.

She closed the door behind her then proceeded towards the mess at the living area. Judy disapprovingly shook her head as she began to pick up the the bowls and plastic cups. She brought them over to the kitchen and placed them on the kitchen counter. The sudden sound of a loud bang, sourced from Nick's bedroom. Her eyes widened and her ears perked.

"Hang on Carrots!" Nick shouted as he sprinted through the living room. Seconds later, he backed up and sheepishly smiled at the Bunny standing behind the counter. "Hey, Carrots." Judy had blank expression. "Nice of you to use that spare key of yours."

Judy scoffed as she crossed her arms at him. "Clean your shirt Wilde." She turned around and hopped down from the stool she had been standing on. She walked over near the pantry and grabbed the broom and dust pan from beside it. Once she exited the kitchen she found Nick frantically brushing down his clothes, swiping off crumbs.

He awkwardly laughed as he rose his paw. "I can explain."

Judy looked at Nick with an unamused face. "You just woke up," she began as she started to sweep around the couch. "when I called you. Then you lied about cleaning everything up." She swept up a few crumbs into the dustpan. Judy smirked as she leaned onto the broom and stared at Nick. "So what happened, did you fall asleep whilst cleaning or right after I left?"

Nick sighed disappointedly. "After you left," he mumbled.

Judy rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Honestly, the least you could have done was find a cleaner shirt in the disgusting hamper of yours." She began sweeping around toward the glass table as Nick chose to keep silent. There were no carpets in Nick's apartment. Judy was skeptical of the fine rugs ever since Nick mentioned butt rugs. From then on Judy decided she was in charge of decorating and that there were to be no rugs or carpets at all. Nick could not argue with logical reasoning like that, so his floor remained carpetless. The only designs he had were the crumbs and spill stains he'd leave every so often. It was Judy who decided to clean up after the Fox.

"You live in such a mess," Judy grumbled, "Every time I come over I'm always sweeping or wiping off a stain."

"Hey!" exclaimed Nick. "Blame our guests! They're the ones who leave the mess."

"And you clean it up?"

Nick sighed as he scratched the back of his head. "I… clean… sometimes."

Judy scoffed. "I swear, if it wasn't for me you'd be stepping in a puddle or stain every time you walked around this landfill." Her tease had caused the Fox to frown. She finished sweeping up all the crumbs around the couch and scanned around the living room. "Just, put your spare cups on the counter and you can wash the bowls later." She turned over to the sofa where they sat. "I'll finish sweeping."

Nick nodded as he grabbed the leftover plastic cups. He took them over to the kitchen counter and placed them beside the bowls. "You know, you don't  _have_  to clean."

"And walk around in a mess everyday?" Judy rhetorically asked. "Pfft, fat chance Wilde."

Nick smirked as he returned to Judy. "Allow me to help then," he suggested as he walked over to her. Before Judy could turn around, she felt Nick's paws grab her's. She tensed up and her face began to flush. He cupped his paw around the one holding the broom, and held Judy's waist as he continued to sweep.

"Those paws go any lower and I'll be cleaning up your fur, Slick," Judy warned.

Nick chuckled. "Carrots, please, I would only treat you like a lady." The strokes with the broom began to slow down, soon enough Nick started to sway back and forth. Judy smiled as she followed the action and the two begun to swing around the room. "We should go dancing sometime!" Nick suddenly suggested.

"That's not a bad idea," Judy replied as she turned around. The broom fell to the floor as Judy had wrapped her arms around Nick. "Would that be our first date?"

Nick smirked, "No, no, no, our first date is going to be you, me, and Gideon."

Judy frowned. "It's not a date." She rolled her eyes as she pulled away and picked up the broom. "We're just going to hang out," she explained as she took the dustpan and broom back to the kitchen.

Whilst Judy poured the crumbs and dirt into the trash bin, Nick shrugged out of annoyance. "I know, I know, I'm teasing Carrots." It was definitely not crippling jealousy gnawing at his brain. "So what's the game plan?"

Judy returned to the living room with a smile. "First, lunch at Sahara Sweets. Then, our movie is at 1:30. We'll leave early so we can get to the theatre in time for good seats. After that, who knows! We'll have the evening."

"To ourselves?" Nick suggested.

"The three of us?" Judy clarified. "Yeah!"

Nick frowned as he said, "Right, three." He rolled his eyes as he kneeled down, picking up his phone. "Because Gideon's going to be spending the entire day with us!"

Judy furrowed a brow and said, "Yeah, he is." She looked at Nick with a disappointed expression that spoke like it was obvious. "I mean, we planned to hang out today. And he's leaving Zootopia like, tomorrow. I was hoping to hang out with him more."

"Oh, well that's different."

Judy's confused expression returned. "What? Makes what different?"

Nick shrugged as a smirk grew on his face. "Nothing." Judy made an unconvinced face, but Nick waved it off. "So do we leave now?" He checked the clock hung above his television and noticed it was 11:47 am. "Wait… you waited till  _now_  to wake me up?"

"No," Judy responded. "I was sleeping too. I woke up around 10:30ish." She began walking back to the entrance hallway. "We can leave now," she added as she grabbed her sweater. "Lemme just text him." After putting on her hoodie she pulled out her phone and began texting Gideon. "You just, get your things ready—we'll clean up when we get back."

Nick nodded as he walked back over to his bedroom. Judy  _rarely_  went in there whenever she visited and this time he was thankful she didn't consider the idea. His bedroom was a mess. The bed's sheets and blankets were messy and dripping off the bed. His hamper was filled with days old Hawaiian tee shirts—some of which he reused on desperate occasions—and some beige and brown pants that emitted a smell that Nick had become accustomed to. Little did he know that Judy always smelt it when she walked in, she just didn't dare to walk into the Fox's bedroom, in fear of stepping in something.

The rest of the bedroom did not fair any better. The dressers had some drawers hanging open along with a few random papers scattered atop them. Ironically, one of those sheets was Nick's to-do-list, with one important task being: clean apartment. Yet, Nick seemed to have lost that sheet and grown too lazy to find it. Majority of the time Judy came over, Nick would have tossed a few of the unpleasant or disgusting items lying around into his bedroom. His plan was to hang out with Judy and once she left, clean up. Sadly, most times Judy stayed the night or even ended up cleaning for him.

The one and only time Judy walked into Nick's room was because she had to ask him something. She was sorting through his pantry and wondering why he had certain types of fruits and vegetables stored in there but not the fridge. Unfortunately she had to hang onto that question upon entering Nick's bedroom and leaving appalled. Nick had lied afterward saying he cleaned it up, but both knew that was nowhere near the truth. Ever since, Judy had been bothered by the smell and the idea of an unclean bedroom like Nick's. She was too scared to walk in there and clean, but also too annoyed to leave it in its current state. Regardless, Judy always found a way to clean up something in Nick's apartment. No matter how hard he tried it would be in vain. Crumbs, leftover wrappers and pop cans, strange smells—whatever it was, Judy would find it and clean it.

Guilt had struck the Fox as he searched for his wallet and apartment keys. He found them in his hamper, in the pants he had worn the day before. Even Nick rolled his eyes at his laziness, but he rarely did anything about it. The only thing he did do, was feel sorry about Judy's assistance. Everytime she cleaned he felt guilty. He felt like he was using her. Each time Nick tried to ask her to stop, Judy would say, "And let  _you_  clean this up?" Then she would take care of the rest. He sometimes cursed his comedic personality, as most of what he said was misinterpreted as a joke. But eventually, he knew that he'd get through to her.

"Nick?"

He smiled at her and said, "We can clean later." Nick smirked. "Because when we get back we're catching up on all the  _Breaking Bear_ we missed."

Judy nodded. "Sounds like a plan Wilde." She gave a thumbs up. "Sure, I don't mind spending my time here."

"Great, that's settled then," Nick stated. "Now come on, we should probably get going." He opened the door and gestured Judy through. Nick locked the door and followed the bunny down the hall.

"Gideon said he's on his way," Judy said as she hastened her pace towards the elevator. Right as Nick entered, Judy pushed the elevator button. The doors closed and the elevator descended.

"So he's a farmer?" Nick suddenly asked.

Judy narrowed her brows. "He grows wheat. But he bakes pies, so he's also a baker. A well known—"

"Baker, yes I know that," Nick nodded. "I was curious about, well, how's he as a farmer?"

"Nick, I don't know, I haven't really talked to him much ever since the 14 Missing Mammals Case." She shrugged. "That was the point of this weekend, to get to know him while he visits Zootopia."

"And did he say why he was visiting?"

"Something about business," Judy answered, "he wanted it to be a secret because he wasn't sure of anything yet." The doors opened and they walked out. Nick pondered the strange response Gideon had given, but chose not to say anything. As they crossed through the lobby, Judy greeted, "Afternoon Miss Dobby!"

The elderly Tiger waved at the two as the walked along. "Afternoon Miss Hopps, Mister Wilde. I hope you have a wonderful day!" she shouted as they walked outside.

"You too!" Nick shouted back.

"So, what's with the questions?" Judy asked as they strolled over to the parking lot.

Nick shrugged. "I'm just curious. I mean, if I'm going to be spending a day with him I might as well know something about him. What if we get into a conversation while you're in the restroom or something like that?" Judy shrugged in response as she raised a brow. Once they arrived at Judy's car, the doors unlocked and the two hopped in. "I'm just trying to be open minded. I understand that I was jumping to conclusions and misjudged him the other day, so I'm trying to compensate for that." He pulled out the seat belt and clipped it on. He looked at Judy and smirked. "If you see no reason to worry, then neither shall I!"

Judy grinned at that. "Wow," she said admirably, "That takes character Nick, I'm happy you're willing to do that."

Nick smirked. "I'm making an effort," he stated nonchalantly. Judy pulled out of the parking lot and drove out onto the street, wearing a smile.

…

The glass door slowly creaked open as Judy and Nick walked in. Sahara Sweets wasn't exactly perfect, but not just because the door needed oil. The was also the matter of blandness, the cafe severely lacked authentic and style. Judy and Nick walked over to the both they always say at and smiled as they saw Tina behind the counter. Perhaps one of the only employees that didn't hate their job. Judy jerked her thumb over to the counter and stated, "I'll go order our lunch."

Right as she got up and walked away, the door opened and in walked Gideon. He wore an excited smile as he rushed over to meet them. "Judy!" he greeted with open arms.

Judy whooped, "Gideon!" She hugged the Fox as she shouted, "You're timing could not be anymore perfect." He raised a brow. "I'm just going to order our lunch, what do you want?"

"Uhh, tuna sandwich?" he offered. "I'm not really sure."

"You liked it last time, right?" she clarified. He nodded. "That should be enough for now. I'll go get our meal, you can sit with Nick!" Judy excitedly pointed over to the booth near the window.

Gideon looked over to the fellow Red Fox in alarm as he awkwardly waved, prompting Nick to respond with the same gesture. "Nicholas is here?" Gideon worriedly asked as he turned back to Judy.

Judy smirked. "Don't tell me you're afraid of Nick," she teased. "Relax, he told me he's willing to make an effort."

"His glare says otherwise," Gideon deadpanned.

Judy playfully shoved him as she whispered, "Just go."

Hesitantly, Gideon slowly walked over to Nick with a cheerful smile. "Nicholas!" he greeted. "Good to see you again!" He stuck out his paw, to which Nick shook. Gideon proceeded to sit across from Nick. "Nice of you to join us!"

"Is it though?" Nick inquired.

"How do you mean?"

"Nothing," Nick grumbled. "Um, how was the bus ride? Easy going? Kinda annoying?" he suggested with a light tone in an effort to stir up some small talk..

"Ah, it was alright."

Nick cleared his throat as he adjusted his posture. He leaned back in his seat and said, "So, uh, I hear you're the best baker in the Burrows." He glanced over to Judy—who could tell Nick was trying to get through to Gideon.

Gideon's face lit up at Nick's passive tone. "Ah, yeah, well, mammals tend to exaggerate." He scratched the back of his head and shrugged. "My food is good, to say the least."

So to say the most meant it was the best, Nick had analyzed, he was a modest Fox at least. "What type of things do you bake?"

"Oh, uh, brownies, cookies, biscuits, but I'm well known for my pies."

"What type of pies?

"You name it!" Gideon quipped. "Heck, I can whip up a blueberry pie if I wanted to! Which, I might."

Nick chuckled as he rested his elbow on the table, then his chin on his paw. "Carrots told you what I like, eh?"

Gideon frowned as a nervous chuckled escaped. "Yes… uh…" He shrugged. "She's said good things about you—that y'all are real close. Of course last night was a case of that."

Nick smirked. "Yeah, we're dating now."

"Good for you," Gideon replied happily. He kept his gaze low as he cleared his throat. "She's really nice, and I'm glad I didn't break her spirit when we were younger."

Rage built up momentarily inside of Nick. "Oh right," he lowered his arm underneath the table and clenched his paw, "I've been meaning to ask about that." He closed his eyes and took a quick deep breath. He had to remain calm—open minded.

A cool chill had gone down Gideon's spine. He realized he should not have mentioned their kithood. Fortunately for him, Judy returned to the table with a tray of food. "Hey guys!" She placed the sandwiches on the table and sat beside Nick. "What are we talking about?"

"Ah, nothing," Nick immediately answered. "Just small talk." He winked at her.

Judy rolled her eyes and looked to Gideon. "He isn't giving you trouble, is he?" She jerked her thumb at Nick.

Gideon shook his head and said, "Nope. Nick and I were just talking about my baking—usual questions. Oh and, thanks for the meal—I'll pay ya back." The sandwiches had a thin, translucent wrapping with labels depicting what was inside. Gideon grabbed the tuna sandwich. As he unwrapped the food, he noticed the other two sandwiches were both salmon.

"Pfft, nonsense. It's a kind gesture—I do it for all my friends," Judy dismissed as she grabbed one of the salmon sandwiches.

Gideon was about to deny the gesture, since he preferred paying her back, but he noticed Judy unwrapping the salmon sandwich. He asked, "You eat salmon?"

Judy raised a brow as she held off on her first bite. "Yeah," she had a sheepish grin on her face.

Nick smirked as he grabbed his sandwich and unwrapped it. "I got her to eat it, she got me to try some of her favourite food and drinks too." He shrugged and took a happy bite out of his sandwich.

"No, it's just that Burrow folk who are preys usually don't like eating… fish," Gideon explained awkwardly as he watched Judy take a small bite.

She made an embarrassed look as she swallowed her food. "Yeah. I've just grown to like it." She slightly shrugged. "I know, it's frowned upon."

"Hey, I'm a Fox, I don't think I have any right to judge you," Gideon pointed out comically. "I just found it interesting that you've tried fish. Most prey I know won't even consider the idea of eating it."

Nick chuckled, "Welcome to Zootopia!" He shook his head as he adjusted his grip on his sandwich. "Some mammals here develop open minds and tend to be willing to try new things." He jerked his thumb over to Judy.

She rolled her eyes, "Subtle." The three shared a brief laugh. Judy added on to the topic, stating, "I'm just like that. I don't mind it. It's actually pretty tasty."

"See? And it's things like that which make her too precious for Zootopia," Nick joked. He bit into his sandwich as Judy lightly elbowed him.

"Anyways, I've been meaning to ask you about how business is going," Judy brought up before she took a bite into her sandwich. She patiently chewed as she waiting for Gideon's response.

His expression fell into a nervous smile as he shrugged. "It's, uh, certainly going."

Judy smirked. "Good," she said through her muffled mouth. After swallowing, she asked, "How are my parents?"

Nick raised a skeptical brow as he noticed Gideon's nervous nature develop further from the mere question. "Well, we don't see each other much now," Gideon replied. "Your folks just get one of your siblings to deliver the crops." He took a bite out of his food and smirked.

"Ah, you'll at least see them during the Bunnyburrow Bake off," Judy reasoned.

Gideon smiled as he asked, "Will I see you?"

Nick noticed how quickly the other fox jumped on sudden change of topic. Gideon earned an eye roll from Nick as Judy answered, "For sure! My folks are hosting the event this year. I wouldn't want miss out!"

"Glad to hear it," Gideon grinned, "Since I'll be having my own booth this year, I'd like the support."

Judy raised a brow. "You're not representing my parents?"

Gideon frowned as he lowered his sandwich. "Apparently it's not allowed. Might be special treatment or cheating involved," he explained.

Gideon continued to munch away as Judy thought more about what to say next. "So, what are you baking this year? Pies? Muffins? Oooh, biscuits and brownies? Or the whole shebang?"

Nick snorted as he attempted to swallow his bite. "Carrots, no one says shebang."

Judy grinned smugly as she said, "I just did."

Gideon chuckled at their exchange then proceeded to answer. "It'll be a variety. Not much I can't handle, but I'm gonna limit myself. I'm gonna enter my pies, but I'll also cook up some muffins." He shrugged. "It'd be nice to win this thing for myself. Feels weird to be crowned the 'Best Baker' when I've got nothing to show for it."

"Nonsense, you've got your food," Judy argued, "Anyone who has tried your food would agree." She took a large bite out of her meal and happily chewed, satisfied with her point.

The baker laughed. "That's a lot of support coming from someone who  _just_  had my brownies." He took another bite. "Honestly," he chewed quickly and swallowed, "I'm just looking to prove myself."

"Why? You already got to the top," Judy reminded him.

"I dunno, I guess I'd just like to find out for myself," he replied with a sincere tone.

It was strangely off-putting, the sudden shift of atmosphere. Nick sensed Judy's distress and could tell she was about to press. Understanding it was a bad idea, Nick lightly tapped his foot against hers. She glanced to him as he slightly shook his head at her, barely noticeable. Judy sighed in agreement and decided to leave it off at that. She pressed on more about Gideon's cooking. Curiosity ensued as she bombarded him with questions about his favourite meal to cook, or if he strictly likes baking, or even if he had interests in fast food. The questions delved into a twenty question game, back and forth playing catch up. Twenty questions, and not a single one to Nick.

He found it weird about the amount of catch up they were having. Judy had told him before that on Thursday they were strictly catching up between the timespan from the  _Fourteen Missing Mammals Case_  to now. Judy was intrigued with how her old friends were doing—she hadn't seen them in years, ever since she left for the ZPA. Judy traded experiences with Gideon, talking about how her time was in the ZPA, working toward a police officer. Gideon talked about how he honed in on his baking and how exciting it was. The two began to relate to the amount of pride and passion in their work. Nick thought about how much he was regretting his decision to tagalong.

Admittedly, Nick wanted to come with just to keep an eye on Gideon. All he noticed for the most part was that Judy developed another friendship with someone. She had a hometown friend and she looked glad for it. Nick wasn't jealous of that, he was jealous with how much attention was taken away. He was suspicious with the half answered questions Gideon replied to. He was angry with the stupid, charming smile he had whenever he spoke. He was upset that he had nothing going for him at the moment, that all he was to the bunny and other fox was a hassle. He made a snide remark and witted comment every now and then, but it was in vain. A brief laugh and the two would continue on.

The most polite and sensible thing to do would have been to politely excuse himself and make his leave. He could conjure up some lie that he had to be somewhere and he forgot, or that he got a text from Bogo that asked him to come in for the day because they needed more officers. No, that last one would get Judy involved and evidently ruining her and Gideon's day. The thought was considered and tempting, but Nick shunned himself. He had no idea why he was thinking like that, but he also had no idea why he was still tagging along.

Several minutes later, Judy noticed the time and suggested they hurry on to the theatre now or else they would miss out on good seats. The car ride would have been Nick's chance to shine; to speak up and throw in some banter. It would have been a good opportunity to toss his hat into the ring and try the whole new friendship on for size. But of course, the first song Judy played on the radio was a country song by Ed Sheepan. The two farmers immediately grinned and sang along to the song. Of course it played out against Nick, because why else would the radio station dedicate the afternoon to nonstop country songs? The afternoon was certainly not in his favour, and neither was the "date". Nick had set himself up for a long game, and he had to stick it out.

…

"Alright, remember, we're in Auditorium Ten!" Judy shouted as grabbed Gideon's drink from the soda fountain.

He answered with a wave as he said, "I know! Save some good seats!"

Nick approached Judy with a slightly large tray. He had two drinks and a bucket of popcorn. He furrowed a brow as he asked, "Where's Gideon going?" As he noticed the Red Fox walking away from the auditorium they were headed to.

Judy turned to Nick and answered, "Washroom, he said he'll join us in the Auditorium." She began to walk toward the right wing of the movie theater. The theater they had gone to was called  _River Streams_. Nick found it hilarious that most employees were reciting the same slogan; "Streaming the latest flows of films." It was very clever and catchy, which was enough for Nick, as he came to  _River Streams_  anytime he wanted to catch a new movie. This also meant Judy usually tagged along and grew to find the slogan funny as well.

Nick followed after Judy as she walked over to Auditorium Ten. She frowned. "Aww darn it, there is no line—that means they're already inside!" she complained as she stormed into the auditorium. Nick hastily followed after her, still maintaining a solid grip on the tray. Right as Judy rounded the corner closest to the entrance, disappointment struck when she noticed nearly all the seats were filled. "Dang it."

Nick stifled a chuckle, as it was a sorry sight to see a sad Bunny but also cute to think that something so small was upsetting. But Nick knew better than to test her patience. He glanced up and scanned the seats. There was enough seating to seat over two hundred mammals, but the issue was with how some mammals were too stubborn to obey the seating rules. Due to differences of height, there was a compensation with how the auditorium was arranged. It was divided between mammals of different sizes, from rodents to wolves, and the right side was for Tigers to giraffes. Each row for each side had a chair for a small mammal in front, and a larger mammal behind them. It would look like a staircase for tallest to smallest, but there were cases where no one bothered to listen to the rules.

As a mammal who had the size of, say a weasel, prefered a seat higher up and more centered, could take advantage of the fact that a seat reserved for a Wolf size was empty. So more often than not, the seating worked. But for the occasion someone decided to be scummy, it would ruin everyone else's seating arrangement. Since when a mammal buys a ticket, the employee registers the ticket to the mammal's size and sees if there is any room for them in the auditorium. Leaving the variety of, "Welcoming any mammal" to only the benefit of smaller mammals.

"We can just do what we do every time," Nick suggested.

"But what about Gideon? Where's he gonna sit?" Judy asked.

Nick narrowed his eyes over toward a corner on the right side reserved for larger mammals. "Bingo," he stated as he noticed the single empty seat. He adjusted a firm grip onto the tray as he freed his right paw and used it to grab Judy's paw. He lead her as he said, "Right side, fourth row down."

Judy looked over and could barely see anything—the lights dimmed down as the commercials/trailers began playing. Nonetheless, Judy followed and muttered, "Thank you night vision."

Nick chuckled at the comment as he scurried past the large elephant feet. Upon arriving, Nick hunched over as Judy climbed up his back and hopped onto the seat. She placed Gideon's drink in the empty drink holder and quickly picked up the tray from Nick's paws. She set it down behind her then proceeded to pull Nick up onto the seat. "See? We'll fit," Nick stated as he picked up the tray and placed it on his lap. Nick had sat near the side with Gideon's drink holder, while Judy sat beside him. There was more than enough space for Gideon to sit beside her.

"Hey, Nick?" Judy called out.

Nick raised a brow before coming to his own conclusion. "Oh!" He grabbed Judy's drink and pawed it to her. "Right, my bad."

"Thanks," she smiled, "but that's not what I was going to say."

"Oh, so you want me to take it back?" Judy made an unimpressed frown. Nick chuckled to himself as he asked, "What's up?"

"Now  _that_  was what I was going to ask you," Judy replied. "You've been uncharacteristically quiet for the past hour. Is there something going on?" she asked softly.

Nick smiled at her as he mentally groaned. He figured she wasn't as wrapped up with Gideon as he thought. She was actually paying attention, while politely focusing on Gideon. It made sense that she would be observant. Judy would never let a strangely acting fox dwell in silence when it was clearly obvious something was bugging him. The dilemma Nick had, was what he was really feeling. A mix of jealousy towards the other Red Fox, who had a nice personality and an all around good attitude. But Nick didn't want to just bluntly admit his jealousy, and he didn't want to overreact. Yet there was just something about Gideon that Nick was skeptical about.

He had no right to call Gideon out on anything, as it would be an almost baseless accusation and could possibly stir up an argument. Nick wasn't looking for any of that. "Honestly, I'm not sure," he answered. He grabbed his drink and looked down at it as he pondered the thought more. "I'm not coming off as rude, am I?"

"Well the silence is pretty disturbing, and a little uncomfortable," Judy reasoned.

Nick sighed. "Sorry, I don't mean to be so distant." He scratched the back of his head. "I'm… kinda regretting tagging along now," he murmured.

Judy chuckled. "What, you think we're third wheeling you?" Nick shrugged with a pout, leaving Judy to smile at the kitish action. "Aw, Nick, we're just catching up. I know it's hard for you to find your place but I appreciate that you made an effort."

"It… It was my idea to come," Nick reminded himself.

"Yeah," Judy agreed. "Listen, you don't have to tag along if you don't want to." She cocked her head to the right as curious expression fell upon her face. "Is… is there any other reason why you wanted to come with?" A suspicion grew within her, a theory she wasn't willing to call him out on.

"Not sure," he answered. "I mean, our relationship just started, right?" He looked at her hopefully, as if the answer she had would give him the response he needed. "Are we comfortable enough to talk about well… doubts?"

Judy's brows rose in alarm. "Do-Doubts? Wait why are there doubts all of a sudden?" she frantically asked.

Nick seethed, he didn't mean to start  _that_  debate. "Wait, no, there's not doubts. Not with us! I mean—" Nick desperately looked around as he tried to find the proper words. Thankfully for him, Gideon had popped in the auditorium. "There's Gideon!" he pointed. He raised his hand and begun to wave it, regardless of whether or not the fox couldn't even see him.

Gideon eventually noticed the two and happily sauntered over to them. "Hey, I didn't miss any good trailers did I?"

"Just the new  _Captain Zootopia_  movie," the elephant beside them answered as he kept his gaze fixed on the screen. The three threw their attention over to the elephant out of confusion, leaving him to notice the sudden stares. He had an awkward smile as he deduced, "Oh, you wanted  _them_  to answer." He drew his attention back to the screen as he slurped his beverage.

Gideon chuckled as he looked back to his friends. "Huh, looks tight," he commented as he climbed up. "Aren't we supposed to have our own seats?" he asked out of curiosity and along with some common sense. He tucked himself beside Judy as he grabbed his drink from Nick.

"Everyone does it, go with the herd Gideon," Nick muttered.

"Shh," the elephant whispered, "Movie's starting!"

The three shut their mouths as they leaned back in their seat. Judy frowned as she eyed Nick, who was obviously ignoring her gaze. She wasn't sure where he was leading that conversation, but all she knew was that the first half of the movie was ruined for her. She could not shake Nick's words from her head. There was a clear distress in his tone, he had something worrying him. Whatever he was thinking about, it was clear he was not going to talk about it any time soon. Judy could only frown—had she ruined something right off the bat?

…

"Wow… that… that was a mess," Nick muttered upon exiting the auditorium. "Definitely not worth my three hours."

"Right?" Judy agreed. "There was just so much… randomness. Flashbacks, dream sequences, it felt unreal."

"As real as a superpowered mammal?" Gideon teased.

"That's different," Nick argued, "That's the theme of the movie. Crazy heroes and all that. There was just too much that took you out of the moment."

"Yeah, that is true," Gideon nodded. The three made their way over to the lobby with disappointment on their faces. Judy's expression had grown worse. Not only had she endured a bad film with minimal expectations, but she also was worried about what Nick had on his mind. "So, I guess we part ways?" Gideon suggested.

"Aww, come on," Judy pouted. "We can still hang out!" she pointed out. "We can head back to Nick's place!"

Gideon sheepishly shrugged and scratched the back of his head, unsure of what to say. "I dunno, I'd hate to prolong—"

"Nonsense," Nick spoke up. He might as well play the nice card for a bit longer. He still had to figure the Fox out, and some more time with him might be what Nick needed. "I wouldn't mind."

Gideon looked to Judy. "Well, in that case, why not head over to your place?" he suggested nonchalantly. "I'm curious to see how the city life is treatin' ya."

Judy's expression shot off all kinds of worry. A nervous shiver overwhelmed Judy as she thought about the situation. Now she had to make up another excuse as to why Gideon could not come over. It was shameful for her to make up lies to keep friends out of her home, she hated doing it. "Gotta raincheck that offer Gideon," Nick chimed in, much to both their surprise. "Carrots' place has some renovations, paint fumes everywhere," Nick gestured all around them as they walked.

"Right," Judy nodded with a small smile. "We can hang out at Nick's place."

"Alrighty then, let's!" Gideon cheered.

He walked over to the exit as Judy slowed her pace. "Thank you," she mouthed to Nick. He winked at her and the two left to follow after Gideon. They quickly walked over to Judy's car and were on the road once again. Nick was nice enough to cover for Judy, but had that meant he wasn't doubtful of their relationship? Nick said there were no doubts, leaving Judy to speculate whether that was true or not. It was possible Judy had misinterpreted Nick's words. He could have been talking about something else. She was wondering what other doubts could he have developed today. If their relationship wasn't the case, she had no idea what he would be doubtful of.

"—right Carrots?"

Judy glanced to her right and noticed Nick's stare. "Oh… sorry, what?"

"I was just telling Gideon how you found my apartment for me," Nick explained.

"Yes, I thought it'd be best to help Nick find an apartment," Judy said happily—recalling the memories. "His previous living conditions weren't exactly healthy." Though Nick had laughed at the joke, Judy felt bad about teasing him. Her current arrangement wasn't  _much_ better than Nick's old arrangement.

"Ha, we don't need to bring that up," Nick smirked. He glanced back at Gideon and said, "Let's just say a van was involved."

Gideon chuckled as Nick looked back to the road, laughing with him. "I think I've just heard the pinnacle of housing."

Nick scoffed. "That wasn't even the worst of it Gideon," he muttered. The drive spun off into Nick listing the entirety of his living conditions, mainly the worst parts. Soon enough, Nick had gotten into the details of how great his apartment was and how fortunate he was to have someone like Judy to help him out. He explained his apartment's convenience and spaciousness, but also talked about the size difference of everything. They got into a discussion about how comfortable Nick's couch was and where they got the nice furniture.

"So, uh, Gideon," Nick's tone fell into interest, "What  _is_ your business thing anyways?" The sudden question was off putting, but Nick's curiosity had gotten the better of him.

"Just a partnership with some markets here in Zootopia," he answered. "Oh snap!" Gideon suddenly shouted.

"Whoa, easy there pal," Nick mused, "No need to get so worked up about a simple question."

Judy gave Nick a playfully glare as she quickly slapped his arm. The attack was light and soft, leaving Nick to smile in satisfaction for his comment. "What's up?" she asked Gideon.

"I just realized there was another business thing I had to get sorted before I left!" Gideon answered. "Can y'all pull over? Looks like I gotta bail out."

"You sure we can't just drop you off wherever you need to be?" Judy sadly asked.

Gideon scoffed. "My hotel's the other way. Judy I'll be fine. I'll just call a cab."

Much to Judy's discontent, she pulled over alongside the sidewalk. "Alright, but I'm dropping you off at Central Station tomorrow! Train leaves at 9:30 in the morning?" Gideon nodded at Judy's clarification. "Till tomorrow Gideon! Good luck with your business thing." She added upon his departure, "Text me when you get to the hotel!"

"I will! See ya!" he waved as he hopped out of the car.

Nick rolled down his car window and glanced in the reflection side mirror. "Hey, Farmer," Nick called out. Gideon had seized dialling on his phone as he looked at Nick. "Good luck with your," his voice dropped low as his brows furrowed, "thing."

Gideon's eyes were wide at the sudden change of character—or rather the return of the old character. He nervously waved as he backed away from the car. Once Judy drove off Nick rolled the window back up and smiled. Judy sighed as she shook her head. "So you obviously did something. Did you give him a look?"

"Carrots please!" Nick said with a fake shock. "I am better than that."

"Uh-huh, sure," Judy nodded with a smirk. "Oh hey, can I stay over the night?"

"Why, does your place  _actually_  have renovations going on?" Nick mused.

Judy rolled her eyes. "No, of course not. I mean, if we're gonna clean up I might as well stay, right?"

Nick rose a brow. "But isn't your place closer to Central Station? You're gonna make a long drive from my place, to your place, then to his hotel and then to the station before nine?" Nick had posed the situation as a problem, showing concern for the Rabbit's Sunday morning schedule.

"Uh, no," Judy responded. "I don't necessarily need to go to my place to change, I have some clothes at your place remember?"

"Oh right!" exclaimed Nick as he recalled the information given to him. He made a look of skepticism. "Still, it'd be a lot of work. Y'know, the drive."

"Nick, c'mon I'll be fine," Judy dismissed softly.

"I'd disagree Carrots." Nick sighed. "I think as your mate, I have a say in this plan of yours."

Judy chuckled as her smile slowly dimmed. "Right," she nodded. The conversation trailed off from there, with only silence filling up the banter. There was the occasional conversation referring to  _Supermammal V Batmammal: Rise to Evil_. They made jokes and questioned the logic of certain plot points, but also made fun of the strange writing. All in all, Judy declared herself proud to watch Marvellous movies. Nick had a smile on his face, but there was some curiosity toward Judy's attitude. Nonetheless, he made a note to delve into that later. Moments later, the two arrived at Savannah Suites' parking lot. Once the car came to a stop, Judy said, "What were you talking about earlier?"

Nick let out a deep sigh as he looked at Judy. "Seriously, we had the entire drive and you waited till  _now_ to ask?" Judy shyly shrugged as she lowered her gaze. "It's not like that Carrots, not about us." He unlocked his seatbelt and placed his paw on the door. "Come on," he motioned her to follow.

They exited the car and walked over to the lobby. "So, what is the problem then?" Judy questioned.

"Evening Mister Wilde, Miss Hopps!" Gerald Dobby's voice rung out.

Judy threw a quick smile over to Miss Dobby. "Evening!"

"Evening Dobby!" Nick waved.

"Fun day?" she asked with a smile.

"Indeed!" Judy answered. "See you later!" she shouted as they walked down the halls. "Now, as you were?" Judy quickly asked. She pushed elevator button and the doors opened right away.

Upon entering, Nick continued, "It's… partially about us, actually." He cringed as he felt Judy's confidence shatter. "I mean, with our status," he explained. "I wasn't doubting anything about you, I was just doubting—" he stopped himself as he thoughts more about what he was about to say. He had doubts about Gideon, suspicions more so, but wasn't sure as to how Judy would react. He didn't want to blow it out of proportion. Nick was just afraid of how Judy would react to such a confession, he had doubts. In actuality, he realized that doubts were necessarily excusable with them. "I'm… sorry for saying that." The doors close shut and the elevator lifted.

Judy raised a brow at Nick. "What?"

"I know me saying that, kinda stirs up some worry," Judy's brows narrowed. "Okay  _definitely_ stirs up some worry," Nick corrected. "But, I'm just trying to analyze… us."

"Nick, what do you have to worry about?"

Nick slowly closed his mouth as he thought more about what to say. "I…" Jealously was the least of his worries. Judy had put her trust in Nick, he had to do the same. "I'm sorry. You're right." He sighed as he shook his head disappointedly. "I shouldn't have doubts. Not about us—regardless of our status. After all the time we've spent together, honesty and clarity haven't stopped us from talking to each other before."

Judy slowly developed a smirk at Nick's response. "Good, I'm glad you understand that." She nodded and added, "Because this'll be a two-way street, I'm gonna have to count on you much like you do for me."

"Right, of course," Nick agreed.

The doors opened and the two stepped out of the elevator. The made their way over to Nick's apartment door. Right as he pulled out his keys, Judy spoke up. "Wait, so what was your doubt then?"

Nick unlocked the door and flashed a smile at her. "Honestly…" He thought back to all the times she made him smile. He thought back to how recently, the decision she made was  _him_. She chose him. "It was nothing. I was just worried that… I might have changed our status as friends." It was a harmless evasion, he needn't bother Judy about the details of jealousy.

Judy scoffed as Nick opened the door. "Of course you did," she stated, much to Nick's surprise. He threw her a glance of wide eyes as she walked forward. She yanked down on his tie and kissed his cheek. "'Cause I wouldn't be able to do that if we were just friends." She walked in the apartment, wearing a flirtatious look accompanied with a saucy walk. It was purely enticing.

Nick grinned as he followed suit, shutting the door behind him. "Don't tempt me Carrots." He hastily followed after her and grabbed her hips.

"That can wait!" she replied as Nick pulled her close.

"Aww come on!" he whined, "You can't tease me like that then expect nothing in return!" Judy had her back to Nick upon his pulling, leaving him to tuck her underneath his chin. "So can I cash in a kiss?"

Judy let out a sigh of content as she melted into Nick's embrace. She felt more at home than she did anywhere else—she felt safe. "Hmm," she hummed. "How 'bout after we finish cleaning your mess?" she suggested in an excited tone.

"Wow, you really can kill the mood Fluff," Nick muttered as he pulled away from Judy. She immediately regretted her joke, as she missed his touch. He walked over to the living room and plopped himself onto the couch.

Judy pouted as she sauntered over to Nick. "Aww, little Foxy is upset," she said in a kitish voice. She sat beside Nick and curled up next to him. She tucked her head into his right shoulder as she intertwined their fingers. "Tell me, what did you have in mind?" She was teasing him obviously, but it was also genuine curiosity.

Nick smirked as he rolled his left arm around Judy and pulled her closer. "I was thinking of cashing in on the  _Breaking Bear_ promise. We missed three episodes Carrots," Nick reminded her.

Judy chuckled as she slowly nodded. "Mm-mhm, I know," she mumbled. "Shall we then?"

Nick grinned as he quickly grabbed the remote from the glass table and turned on the TV. He returned to his previous position and comfortably wrapped Judy around his arm again. "Let us begin!" he announced as he began to pull up their recordings.

The show had started off well. The night tense drama and thrilling suspense had kept the two intrigued, along with the comedic flare of comic relief characters. It was certainly a good recovery from the horrors of the movie they had just recently suffered through. A simple show with plot points they learned to live with or had answers to. Of course, this elated the atmosphere of pressure. This was simply two friends, once again. They had snuck a peck on the cheek every now and then, but it was still right. It still felt right to them. They shared laughter, confused faces, annoyed looks, and all the other rush of reactions when watching TV series.

"Oh, Gideon just said he made it to his hotel safe and sound!" Judy read aloud as she pulled out her phone.

Nick held back a groan as he smirked. "Good to hear," he replied, with a flat tone.

The plain and monotone remake had been ignored by Judy as she drove her attention back to the show. One episode down, two more to go. Whenever they watched something, Judy and Nick invested their time and patience into it. Even at times where the episodes turned out to be a bore or complete annoyance. It was one of their favourite things to do together, binging. Most likely because anything could be deemed enjoyable for the two so long as they had each other.

"Huh," Judy suddenly spoke up. She raised her head from Nick's arm and cocked it back, looking over to the kitchen.

"What is it?" Nick asked, eyes still toward the television screen.

"Just realized that there's still some bowls we need to wash," Judy answered.

"Later," Nick responded. "Show first."

"Eh, I can clean it later," Judy concluded, "I guess I'll stay the night."

Nick found it weird that Judy decided to stay the night. He waited for the current scene to end before questioning it. "Hey," he said as he paused the TV. "You know I can wash my own dishes right?"

Judy smirked at Nick as she patted his chest. "Sure you can!" her tone was sarcastically cheerful. "Just like how you cleaned up after the party!"

Nick frowned as he rolled his eyes. "This I can do Carrots." His paw fell down from Judy's shoulder to her paw. He caressed it slowly as he whispered, "You can head home after."

Judy liked the sound of his voice, the soothingness lulled her into a peaceful mindset. She felt happy in his company. "Nah, how could I leave you alone in this place?" she said playfully as she snuggled her head closer to Nick's chest.

He smirked. "Don't think I could argue with that, Carrots." Nick pressed play and continued with the movie.

"Exactly," Judy pointed out, "Why else would I like to stick around here? I've got my own great place."

Nick was about to respond with a dry witted tease, along the lines of considering himself a reason for her to stick around. But, Judy's last words had struck a curious cord on Nick. He found it strange how recently, Judy had been staying over at Nick's place a lot. As of late, Judy had been very distant from her home. She kept out of her apartment during days where she had no work and remained there for a only a night's sleep. Nick found it incredibly strange. Recently, she had been very angsty when it came to the mere mention of her apartment. Judy just seemed tense about it. Nick couldn't quite put a paw on it.

She had been rambling on about what an embarrassment her place was to her. Judy had also gone to the extent of lying to her parents and family about its current status. Whenever anybody offered to visit her place she immediately shut down the idea and redirected them to Nick's place. It was that type of action and behaviour that made mammals assume that they were together. Nick was able to understand that Judy just wasn't proud of her living conditions—a feeling Nick could relate to. He knew that she had her own reasons of keeping mammals away from her home, but he always found it strange for the lengths she'd go through. Whenever he visited, he didn't find anything unsettling or uncomfortable. The word he would use; quaint.

But regardless of how much he had praised, Judy always came over to Nick's place. No matter how many times he suggested visiting her, or dropping by her place, or returning a leftover sweater, Judy always declined. There were times Nick was persistent and Judy caved, but even then nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Judy seemed alright with Nick's visits for the most part. He just found it strange how distant Judy was of it, as if the place was haunted or quarantined. She always made her way to his home. He really couldn't explain why, as Nick was sure he wasn't the cause. Had her embarrassment manifested  _that_  badly?

Nick's eyes grew wide as the answer clicked for him. Judy didn't want to live at the Grand Pangolin Arms anymore. She found a great place for Nick, she recommended it to him, and she always visited whenever she could. She stayed overnight, cleaned, cooked, and helped Nick with any issues in his apartment. Nick was living in the home Judy had longed for. She placed him first and let him have it. But the regret came back to haunt her—the slim chance she had to live in a better place.

He glanced at Judy, he saw her warm smile and could feel her comfort rising. She was content, she looked happy. Then the credits rolled. Two episodes down, one more to go.

 


	4. Making Some Room

_**Rewritten: 11/30/17** _

* * *

**Making Some Room**

"Morning Carrots," Nick greeted as he hurriedly exited his apartment building and walked straight toward Judy's car. The window was rolled down, and Judy was beaming a happy smile as Nick approached her car. "You sure got here quick."

"I didn't even call," Judy pointed out. "How did you know I was here?" she asked as Nick walked around over to the passenger seat.

"Intuition, my dear Fluff, it's like a sense," Nick explained as he got in the car. He proceeded to put on his seatbelt and send a smirk Judy's way. "Imagine me, sitting in my kitchen, then suddenly getting this urge that my Cottontail was nearing the building," Nick exclaimed.

Judy scoffed. "Or, you standing right before your living room window looking down the road and seeing my car?" she offered with a skeptical stare. Nick opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out. "I saw you running down the lobby before I could pull out my phone."

Nick sighed as he scratched the back of his head. "First of all, I'd like to point out it's not creepy," he extended his index finger pointedly. "And also, I had no idea running down the stairs from the fourth floor would be so tiring."

"You,  _passed_  those fitness examinations right?" Judy teased.

"Hardy har," Nick replied monotonically.

"More like 'hardy  _hardly'_ ," Judy corrected.

Nick frowned as he slumped his shoulders. "I  _did_  confess my feelings to you right? Are we not mates—what have I done to wrong you?" he irritably whined.

Judy laughed as she reached over to Nick's shoulder and began to pat it reassuringly. "Nothing, Slick," she answered. "Am I not entitled to crack some jokes and insults like you?"

"I didn't say that," Nick corrected. "I'd just like to address that you haven't even said, 'Good morning' or 'Hey' to me." He proceeded to pout upsettingly.

"Morning Nick," Judy greeted with a chuckle. She gestured toward the front of him.

Nick looked toward the dashboard and was surprised to see a tray of coffee with a brown bag on it. "You're forgiven," Nick replied as he grabbed the tray. He looked into the bag and smiled upon seeing the blueberry brownie stuffed inside. "Yes!" he exclaimed. He took a huge bite out of the brownie.

Judy laughed as she drove away from Savanna Suites and onto their normal route to the precinct. "You ready for work?" she asked.

"Yah," Nick nodded. "Wait, why'd you get Sahara Sweets without me? Don't think I'd be up for the task?"

"No, I just thought about trying a new routine. Thought it'd be faster," she answered.

"Ah." He had no other comment. After a few moments of silence, Nick decided to start a conversation. "So, you want to plan a date?" he asked. "Sometime this week? Maybe after work?"

Judy grinned as she thought about it. "Hmm, sounds nice. Oh, can't do this Friday or the weekend. I'll be at the Burrows." Judy glanced at Nick and saw his raised brow. "For the Bunnyburrow Bake Off," she explained further, "My parents are hosting this year, so it's even more important for me to show up. Plus Gids will be participating and he me a few old kithood friends were showing up."

"Ah," Nick nodded. "So, not the weekend."

"And not next Monday," Judy added. "The new graduates are coming then. Bogo asked us to be there—'member?"

Nick nodded again. "Well, we can do this week."

Judy cringed as she slowly bit her lip. "Uh… I'll have to see."

Nick's eyes widened as he flew a accusatory finger at Judy with his free paw. " _You_  have plans?"

She frowned. "And that's one of the insults referenced from before," Judy stated monotonically. "It's not really set in stone, I'm just… I'll be a lot busier after work."

Nick raised a suspicious brow. "Why? Bogo has after hour work for you?"

Judy shook her head. "No, not that. It's… a secret."

"And I can't know this?"

"Not yet."

Nick sighed and took another bite out of his brownie. "So… when can we have a date?" he asked desperately.

Judy sighed as she shrugged. They had arrived at the Precinct's parking lot. "I dunno," she responded. As they pulled in, she added, "We'll see. I'll let you know once I get a handle on my schedule."

"Tonight, though?"

"Nope."

Nick held back a groan as he concedingly nodded. "Alright." Now he was confused. Suddenly, she went from staying at his place to avoiding him entirely over the span of a day. They had spent half of Sunday together and Nick noted the same behaviour from her. She did look very content and satisfied with herself. Nick knew what she wanted though, he just wasn't sure if he should call her out on it. But now, with her evasiveness, he had to wonder if she was doing something in her home or somewhere else? It had to be the second option, which made Nick even more skeptical.

As soon as Judy parked the car, Nick unbuckled his seatbelt and hopped right out the car. Judy hastily followed after him. Upon entering the building, they found Freddie standing by Clawhauser's desk, talking with the cheetah. Nick said, "Oh, we should have gotten Fred and Ben some coffee."

"Yeah, you're right!" Judy agreed. "We can ask them if they wouldn't mind getting some."

"Hey guys!" Nick shouted as they neared the desk.

Freddie turned around and smiled at the two. "Morning, Wilde, Hopps," he greeted.

"Good morning," Clawhauser waved happily.

"We were just talking about coffee, and we were thinking about getting some for you guys in the morning," Judy explained. Nick remained silent as he happily munched on his brownie, finishing the sweet baked good.

Freddie smirked, "Aw, that's nice. I'd like that." He nodded happily. "But of course I'll pay you guys back for the gesture."

"I'm okay," Clawhauser said dismissively. "I already make myself a cup of joe in the morning—first thing actually." He smiled as he grabbed a box from the underneath his desk and pulled out a donut from it. "You guys may want to head over to roll call soon," he mentioned before he took a bite out of his donut.

"Right, thanks Clawhauser," Judy replied as she walked over to the right.

"Yeah, see you later," Nick said as the three departed from his desk.

"Are you on for lunch?" Freddie asked as they walked.

He nodded. "Yup," he swallowed, "Sahara Sweets?"

"Uh-huh." Nick agreed. As they walked into the hall, they saw Judy take a right down the other corridor. "Carrots, where you going?"

"Washroom," she answered as she quickly skipped off. "Save our seat!"

Nick scoffed as he looked at Freddie. "As if anyone would take it," he stated confidently.

Freddie shook his head as he and Nick continued to walk down the hall. Once they entered the room, they noticed very few officers scattered about. They proceeded to walk toward the front, where they always sat. "Morning Wilde, Wolfstein," Francine greeted.

"Morning Pennington," the two replied almost in unison.

When they arrived at the front table, Nick hopped up the first seat whilst Freddie sat beside him. "So," he began. "You and Hopps." Nick smirked as he flashed an amused look over to the wolf. "How's that going?" Freddie finished.

Nick chuckled at the question. "It… feels pretty much the same," he answered, "aside from the occasional kiss and snuggle."

"I don't know, you two were snuggling  _way_  before this," Freddie teased.

"There's just a change in atmosphere, you know?" Nick asked, whether it was rhetorical or not eluded Freddie. "It's just… nice."

Freddie smiled. "That's good."

"It's great," Nick corrected. "Saturday we spent the day with Gideon."

"Why are you already third wheeled?"

"Ha ha," Nick sarcastically replied. "She said she already made plans so I tagged along. We had lunch had Sahara Sweets and watched a movie—"

"Which one?"

" _Batmammal V Supermammal._ "

"Oh," Freddie pouted.

"Anyways, after that Gideon had to leave for a business thing and she and I went back to my place." Freddie raised some seductive, teasing brows. "Where we  _just_  watched  _Breaking_   _Bear_." Nick sighed and took a sip out of his cappuccino. "The morning after she had to leave to drop Gideon off at the station. She took a long time to get back to my place—half the day in fact—and after that she  _finally_  discovered my room and we spent the rest of the day cleaning it."

Freddie laughed as he placed a paw on Nick's shoulder. "I'm so happy she did that. The few times I walked in there my nose would beg me to cut it off."

Nick rolled his eyes at the insult. "Right now, I'm just a bit conflicted with the whole 'first date'," he stated in air quotes.

The Gray Wolf raised a brow at his comrade. "Why? She doesn't want to go out?"

"Beats me," Nick admitted, "I'd like to think otherwise however." He shrugged and grabbed his warm beverage, taking a long teasing sip for Freddie's pleasure. The Wolf now developed a craving for a cup of joe. "I think she should move in with me."

Freddie's eyes grew wide at the sentence. "What?" he replied, very loudly. Eyes were drawn to the two and Freddie sheepishly smirked. "I mean," his voice fell to a whisper, "what?"

Nick rolled his eyes. "She's been miserable with her place," he added.

"How do you know that, have you ever been?" Freddie questioned him.

"Yes," he answered.

Freddie had an appalled look on his face. "She let only you over?" Nick countered with a blank expression that basically told Freddie it was the most obvious thing. "Of course, she let only  _you_  over," he rephrased.

Nick grinned. "Her place is… small. Like, really, really, small. At first, I wasn't sure if she was comfortable but when she had me over she didn't look so upset. But… after we got my place, I noticed she came over a lot and stayed some nights—" Freddie's eyes widened once more as he mouth hung agape. "—no sex!" Nick hastily added. The eyes shrunk and the mouth shut. "The point is, she's been really distant from her apartment, and I'm worried that I just took her one good chance at getting a nice one."

Freddie sighed as he scratched his head. "So your solution would be to… live together?" He was trying to wrap his head around this decision. "This is an  _example,_  of moving too fast."

The Red Fox optimistically shrugged. "Would it be?" he asked. "We've already known each other long enough, she's seen my place enough times to know where things are better than I can!"

"But, Nick, that's still a big step."

"Yeah, but I'm with her," Nick replied with a small smile. "I feel bad enough that she just cleans everything, even when I ask her not to. The least I could do, is make her feel safe."

Freddie smirked at Nick's words. "Smooth Wilde, but you may want to save that for when she's here." Nick and Freddie shared a chuckle. Suddenly, a thought occurred. "Wait, where is she?" he stated as he looked toward the door.

"Washroom, 'member?"

"Does she take  _that_  long though?"

"Could be a number two." Freddie pointed out.

"Did she eat anything?"

"She might've had some of her coffee."

"Still…"

"Alright, this is weird," Nick stated as he shook his head. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't analyze my mate's… waste removal schedule." Freddie raised a brow at the phrasing, to which Nick responded, "You know what I meant!"

Freddie sighed. "I'm just wondering, okay?" He shrugged. "So why can't she meet with you this week, again?"

"She wouldn't say."

"Oh, what if she's meeting with a realtor?" Freddie suggested.

"What?" Nick replied. "Where did you get that from?" The Wolf silently shrugged. "Fred, c'mon, there's…" Nick's voice trailed off as he considered the possibilities. It would explain a lot, he had considered. She took a long time to get to his place yesterday, so she might have been busy with the realtor. This entire week, she could be meeting with the realtor at open house sales. "Nah…" Nick dismissed with an unconvincing tone. Freddie's skeptical brow remained risen. The strand of fur was starting to freak Nick out. "Okay,  _maybe_ ," Nick exclaimed. "But we don't know! That's just a very educated guess."

"Hey guys," Judy's voice appeared. They looked to their left and found Judy standing beside them. She hopped up the seat and stood beside Nick. "What's an educated guess?" she asked.

Nick mentally groaned. Why was she catching the tail end of these conversations? Bunny ears, Nick remembered, thus mentally facepawing himself. "Oh, uh, Fred thinks because of Bogo's long, evasive silence, he might get the promotion." That seemed logical.

Judy raised a brow as she leaned forward to look at Freddie. "What? How did you get that conclusion from that fact?"

"Hence, the educated guess," Nick reminded her.

"I mean, it just makes sense in my eyes," Freddie said with a cheery attitude. He looked at Nick and shrugged with a smug expression.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Judy stated concedingly as she raised her paws. She then grabbed her drink and sipped it.

"Atten—hut!" a voice rung out.

All attention was thrown toward the front of the room. A few officers whooped, others thumped their tables. Wolfstein didn't care to participate in that gruffness. By the other entrance, the door opened as Bogo walked through. He had scowl as he approached the podium. Underneath his arm, he kept a pile of files safely tucked away. "Alright!" the mere sound of his voice caused the room to silence. He always looked gruff and angry. "Before we begin with assignments, I'd like to make an announcement." All ears perked up. "Officer Wolfstein," he opened and pulled out a badge with wallet type cover. "From here on out, you are now a member of the ZPD's Detective division." He extended the badge outward, expectantly waited for Freddie to accept it.

Freddie's face lit up almost immediately. He rose out of his seat and rushed over to Bogo. "Thank you so much sir," he said as he accepted his new badge. The badge displayed Detective' on it's center. "I won't let you down."

Bogo nodded and—though most would call him crazy—Freddie swore he saw him smirk. "I know you won't," the Chief replied monotonically, "otherwise I wouldn't have promoted you." Freddie quickly shook the chief's hoof. Everyone in the room clapped, few whooped. Judy threw Nick a playful stare whilst Nick remained oblivious. Eventually, he noticed her stare and proceeded to lightly elbow the Bunny.

Once Freddie returned to his seat he whispered to the two, "Told ya."

"Alright, now, as for the patrol assignments," Bogo said loudly, "Delgato and Pennington, you're both assigned to the Howlington Community. Wilde and Hopps, Lioncoln Park region. Fangmeyer, Wolfard, to the Savanna Central Bank. Finally, Grizzoli and Clawson, you two will be around the Sahara border." He glanced up from his file. "You all can get your route assignments from Clawhauser on your way out. You are dismissed." Everyone proceeded to get out of their seats and move toward the exit. "Now, for the rest of you, there is construction throughout downtown that could—"

Judy nudged Freddie as Nick walked away. Freddie looked to her and she smirked. "Congrats, we'll see you at lunch?" Judy assumed. He nodded. With that, Judy took her coffee and followed after Nick. "What do you think of that?" she asked as they exited the room.

Nick chuckled. "Never said I was against him Hopps," he reminded her. "Just that the ZPD will be doomed if we're going to rely on just him."

Judy shook her head at her partner's claims. Despite what he would say, she knew that he was proud of Freddie. That was the Nick Wilde she knew anyway, the one who kept his thoughts inside his head. He found no reason to say them out loud. Half the time, Judy could only wonder about what he was thinking.

…

"She's only seventeen, Carrots," Nick stated as the two returned to the squad car. He noticed how hastened Judy was to beat Nick to the car. She had hopped into the driver's seat, though Nick had been driving for the entirety of their patrol so far. "Seriously?" he questioned as he entered the passenger's side.

Judy scoffed as she buckled her seatbelt. "That doesn't change the fact that she was speeding." Nick stared at Judy as she maintained her cold expression. "I'm not being cold-hearted, it's just a ticket! She can pay it off." Nick rolled his eyes as Judy drove away from the parked car in front of them. As they passed by, Nick took the opportunity to silently and sheepishly apologize to the driver. " _Nick_ ," Judy reprimanded.

Nick winced at the sudden shout but leaned back in his seat. "So, we should probably head to lunch soon, eh?"

Judy nodded. "I'm heading to Sahara Sweets right now."

Nick grabbed the walkie talkie and clicked the button. "Dispatch, Unit 9 will be having a Code 7."

" _10-04 Unit 9, you're cleared for Code 7."_

"Thank you," Nick replied. He set down his walkie talkie and smiled at Judy. She noticed his gaze and looked at him dumbfoundedly. "What, can't I stare?"

"First of all, that's creepy," Judy argued as she shuddered. "And second, aren't you going to check in with Clawhauser and Wolfstein?"

Nick pulled out his phone and nodded, "Right." He quickly texted the two mammals to check with their status.

_Heading to Sahara Sweets, you coming?_

A few seconds passed.  _Nope. First case, can't stop working! So amped!_

"Well Fred's busy with his first case," Nick said to Judy.

Judy's face lit up. "Ooh, what's it about?"

"Uh, he's ' _Working a missing mammal case',_ " he read. The two shared a happy grin. "That sounds fun." Nick shrugged. "I wished him luck." He suddenly got another notification, it was from Clawhauser. "Oh, Benny replied… ' _Can't leave front desk, expecting some mammals to arrive who need to meet with Chief.'_  Well that's swell."

Judy sighed. "So it's just us?"

"And our wits," Nick nodded.

"Alrighty then," Judy smirked. "Just us." Nick was suddenly glad that his friends weren't able to make it. Now was a good chance to talk to Judy about the move in situation. Their patrol had been occupied with speeding and giving tickets. He slightly expected Freddie didn't want to come merely for that reason alone, but he knew Freddie wasn't  _that_ clever.

Minutes later, Judy was pulling into the Sahara Sweets parking lot. The two quietly exited their squad car. After entering the cafe, Judy and Nick headed toward their table near the window, like always. Once they sat down beside each other, Tina Felicane noticed the two right away and made her way over to them.

"Hello Tina," Nick greeted.

"Afternoon," she greeted the two. "This'll be all?"

Judy nodded. "Yes, sadly," she replied, "We'll just have our usual."

"With two salmon sandwiches," Nick added.

"Alrighty," Tina said as she noted down their orders in her notepad. "I'll be back with your order." She left the table and went straight to the counter.

Nick smiled as he wrapped his arm around Judy. "So I got a question."

"And I may have an answer," Judy cheekily replied.

"The I guess I should ask."

"Then there may be an answer."

"Can I ask my question please?" Nick pointed.

Judy chuckled as she threw Nick a playful smile. "Was that the question?"

" _Carrots_."

Judy laughed as she shook her head. "Aww Nick come on, I'm only kidding." She leaned back against his arm and sighed contently. "I'm all ears—ask away."

Nick exhaled calmly as he grabbed Judy's paw. "So, I was wondering…" he looked at her eyes and saw her genuine curiosity. That was a mammal who devoted everything they could into him. It was time the favour was returned. "Would you like to move into my place?"

Judy's expression of content slowly shifted into shock as she stared at Nick dumbfoundedly. "Wh-What? Mo-Move in with you?" she stammered, pulling away from Nick to look at him fully—she needed to see his entire face.

Her shocked response had stumped Nick's confidence a smidge, but he still smiled at her. He did find her reaction to be slightly adorable and he couldn't help but smile. Luckily, that smile was enough to boost his confidence to keep going. "Yes. I think you should move in with me."

"Oh damn!" Tina's voice rung out. The two looked over to the aisle to find her arriving with a tray in her paws. "Things are gettin' juicy," she said excitedly as she placed the tray on the table. She happily glanced back and forth between the two. "You two are together?" Tina eagerly asked.

Judy and Nick stared at her blankly.

"Oh… uh… I have another table—" she pointed jerked her thumb over to a nearby table. "I'll just be there." With that, Tina hurriedly walked away from the two.

"So," Judy spoke up in a small voice. She grabbed the coffee and sipped it for a long while. She was  _definitely_ boosting his confidence. "You want… me to move in with you?" she asked once again.

Nick sighed as he nodded. "Yes, Carrots," he replied irritably, "I do. Now can ya… say something?"

She slammed her drink onto the table and glared at Nick. "Nick, you just dropped a bomb on my lap," Judy snipped. "What even brought this on!" she questioned him.

"I know what's going on," Nick explained in a soft tone, "I know you're not happy with your home. I know why you spend all your time at my place. I know why you stay over some nights. I get why you're so attached. It was the home you wanted, wasn't it?"

"Nick…"

"Just answer me, please."

"Yes… it was…" she admitted quietly.

Nick smiled as he took hold of her paws. "That's okay. It's okay. That's one of the reasons why I'm asking this of you. I want to give you something." He started to caress her paws with his thumbs. "I want to repay you for giving me something you wanted. For giving me a job, for being my friend—my mate. I want you to be happy. I owe it to you."

"Nick," Judy shook her head. "You don't owe me  _anything_." She lowered her head out of either embarrassment or shame.

"Carrots," Nick lifted her chin with the index of his right paw. "I owe you  _everything_. You agreed to be my mate, and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make you happy."

"Nick…" she muttered in disbelief. She cupped his cheeks and leaned forward to kiss him. They shared a moment of embrace, the pulled away. "Thank you…"

"It's no problem," Nick replied. "It's never a problem, if it's for you." His words rung through her ears and elevated her smile. "I'd be glad to share my home with you."

"And you're sure it's not too fast?" she asked as she took hold of both his paws.

Nick smirked at her and pulled his paws back. He grabbed her right paw with his left, and caressed her face with the back of his right paw. "Carrots, I've known you long enough to know that you do want this. Sure, it may be fast and we may be rushing things, but I like to think that I'm ready to have you. You've been over long enough and I trust you already—my home is open to you Carrots, always." As he slowly dropped his paw down, Judy just chuckled at his words. Nick's smirk slowly developed a slight smugness to it.

"I… I'd love to move in with you Nick," Judy responded in a near whisper.

"Great," he said cheekily, "then I give to you, the key to my heart." Nick raised his right balled up paw and extended it Judy. He then unclasped his paw and revealed a key resting on the pads of his paw.

"Wow a cheesy line," she said as she pulled back her paw. She began to pat down her pockets then proceeded to glare at Nick with a small smirk. " _And_  my own key?" she said sarcastically, "It's definitely like I already had one and—"

"I was being sweet."

"You just pickpocketed me."

"You taking it or not?" Nick asked, deflecting the statement with a smug smile.

Judy rolled her eyes as she gracefully picked up the key. "So, roomies?"

Nick nodded. "Roomies."

…

"And that should be all," Judy announced as she finishing writing. Nick jumped up from the couch and looked over to the kitchen counter. Judy happily dropped her pen onto the pile of papers before her. She turned around to beam a smile at Nick. "I just give these to Miss Dobby and it's official."

Nick smiled at her. "Ooh, this is gonna be exciting eh? Moving day!" he cheered as he sunk back down the couch. He returned his attention back to the ZNN on the television.

"You know," Judy said as she hopped off the stool. "I'm glad you talked about this with me now, I was going to meet with realtor about this house I found."

Nick's ears perked up as he looked to Judy. Once she sat beside him Nick asked, "So you  _were_ going to move?"

Judy nodded with a chuckle. "Yeah, I found this nice two story house near downtown. Had a backyard, small lawn—"

"Ugh, lawn maintenance."

"Three bedrooms, and nice kitchen," Judy continued. "I was planning on changing one of the bedrooms into a storage room or something like that. But, today I was going to go to my realtor with my final bids for the residence—apparently there was a Moose who was fighting for the same property."

Nick smiled as he scratched the back of his head. "Wow, so… you were going to actually move?"

"Yeah, but I called my realtor after work to tell her about your offer!" Judy added in an excited tone.

"Wow… Wolfstein was right," Nick stated in disbelief.

Judy raised a brow. "Right about what?"

"I told him about my plan to ask you, and he theorized that you were planning on moving out of your place," Nick explained. He lowered his paw down to Judy's shoulder, pulling her close to his body. "He suggested you were actually on the phone talking to your realtor instead of going to the restroom. I found the idea to be totally insane." Nick had ended with a light chuckle, smiling at Judy. However, her expression was in turn sheepish and followed with a shrug. "Wait he was dead on?" Nick asked with complete shock ridden on his face.

Judy quietly answered, "Yeah, he was." Nick groaned. "I met with my realtor on Sunday and she showed me some good apartments and houses." Nick substituted her response to fill in the gap of her absence on Sunday morning. "I called her and we mostly talked over the phone to discuss the situation, but yeah… I actually signed the lease forms from the Grand Pangolin Arms too."

"What the heck were you doing on Sunday?" Nick exclaimed. "I was sleeping in!"

Judy laughed. "I'm not kidding when I say you got me last minute. I would've been signing over a two story near suburban house." Nick's expression of shock dialed down to relief, as he was comforted with the thought that Judy was glad to be with him. "I… I really am attached to your home Nick. But I was glad that you liked living here, 'cause then I knew it was well worth it!"

The word, " _envy"_ lingered at the back of Nick's mind, but he chose to keep that silent. "So, what's the plan then? You move right away? Or is it a small things first? Or maybe slowly and gradually."

"Well, I'd like to get outta there before Friday."

Nick raised a brow. "Why's that?" The answer quickly flashed into his mind. "Oh right! The Bunnyburrow Bake Off!" Judy nodded happily. "So, I guess we should start tomorrow huh?"

Judy shrugged. "There really isn't much for me to get. The dresser came with the place, and I already sold the TV."

"What? When!"

"Last week, that's when I decided to move out." Judy casually shrugged. "It was the only thing I bought for that place. We can get my clothes and all that after work," she suggested. "It can be a one day thing."

"I suppose," Nick agreed. "You really didn't have that much stuff?" he curiously asked.

Judy shook her head. "A few outfits, and some family framed photos. But… uh, yeah, nothing else." She slid out of Nick's warmth and walked away from the living room toward the entrance hall.

"Hey, where you going?"

She pointed to the closet near the door leading into the entrance, which was parallel to the kitchen entrance. "I'm checking if you still kept those moving boxes like I suggested," she explained as she waltzed over to the closet door. She opened the closet to find a rack of coat hangers—with only three coats hung—and a stack of flattened boxes against the back wall. She smirked, "Ayy, you did listen!"

"I'm pretty sure I was just lazy," Nick disagreed, "and that I liked your idea of just leaving it somewhere so I had an excuse not to throw them out."

Judy laughed as she dug into the small closet. She pulled the boxes out from the back and dragged out into the hallway entrance, closing the closet behind. She pushed them over to the living room and kicked them over to the front of the couch. Nick sensed she was attempting to get his attention, and sighed. "I'll help, I'll help," he informed her as he searched for the remote. "I was just invested into this protest happening in Lioncoln Park." He said gesturing towards the television.

Judy looked to the television to find a mob gathered around the Lion statue, holding picket signs and chanting. "What's that?"

"Inter-species protest," Nick answered as he picked up the remote and turned off the TV. "Bunch of mammals with some stupid morals," he muttered.

Judy looked at the black, clear screen and wondered. There were mammals out in the world who always had grief against something. Of course inter-species relationships would fall within that list of don'ts. Some believed the Animal Kingdom has a system that should remain the way it is. Sometimes, Judy hoped that more and more mammals would be open to the concept of change. But, she knew that she grew up from a different perspective and that not all mammals could be so quick to accept it. Regardless of reasons, it still hurt her. It hurt then and it hurt her now. She was in a inter-species relationship of her own. Though Judy knew that what other mammals thought of her was not important, the idea of getting shunned or stared down still haunted her.

"Hey," Nick spoke up. She looked over to find him over by the stand underneath the television. He had pulled out a roll of packing tape from the drawer there. "Guess I should put this somewhere better, huh?"

Judy lightly chuckled. "Yeah. But hey, when I'm here I'll organize this mess of an apartment for you."

Nick cocked his head to the right skeptically as he approached Judy, extending the tape to her. Upon accepting the item, Nick said, "Never let them see that they get to you."

She looked Nick in the eyes. They had a small sense of worry behind them, like they were enveloped in fear though. He was worried for her. "Thank you," she whispered as she rushed to his chest, wrapping her arms around him. "With what I've grown up with, these stigmas and society's expectations have always been a thorn in my beliefs. I've always had to meet a struggle."

"That's the world for ya," Nick replied as his arms fell down to her back. He began to pat it gently. "But, if you could change my perspective then we can change others."

Judy snorted. "Even my parents?" she mused.

He always heard from her that her parents always supported the whole pred and prey book. They followed the fear and kept to the Animal Kingdom's folkway rules. "Especially your parents," Nick countered. "In fact, why don't I come along with you to the Bunnyburrow Bake Off?"

Judy's eyes widened as she pushed herself back to look at Nick. "Are you serious? You want to meet my parents?"

Nick casually shrugged. "Why not? It'll be the perfect and probably only chance for me to get to know your family."

"Okay, I think these are the purified examples of moving too fast," Judy joked. It sounded like it was to herself, but Nick couldn't tell.

"Carrots, come on," Nick pleaded, "This seems like a good time to. And besides, after what we've been through can we really take it slow?" Judy gave a conceding sigh as Nick went on. "I can try to impress your ma and pa."

Judy frowned as she turned away. "I don't talk like that," she said as she picked up the one of the boxes.

"I know, but boy do I hope to run into some mammals that do," Nick teased as he walked over to the pile.

"Maybe I shouldn't bring you along," Judy stated aloud, as if she was merely contemplating the decision. But it was clearly obvious she was overjoyed that Nick wanted to come along.

Nick rolled his eyes. "So, I guess I'm meeting your folks then, eh?"

Judy smiled, "Indeed you are, Slick." She reached for his paw and held it tightly. "You sure about this?"

"What are partners for?"

She smiled. "Partners."

…

"Hey! There he is, the Wolf of the hour!" Nick applauded as Freddie exited the offices. Clawhauser happily waved as Judy followed suit in the sarcastic applause. "We haven't seen ya since roll call!"

Freddie casually and smugly strutted over to the front the desk, holding a couple files in his right paw. "Yeah, I was kinda busy," he responded while attempting to maintain a cool voice.

"Alright Detective Swagger," Judy teased. "Can you give us the details or not?"

He pawed the files to Clawhauser and extended his arms into the air. "They mystery, has been solved." He said as he took a bow.

Everyone around applauded the announcement. Most in the precinct knew that Freddie had aspired to be a detective shortly after his arrival. Few like Francine and McHorn rooted for him. It was a long awaited event, as the Detective Program wasn't apparently available after Nick and Freddie's graduating class. So of course now, Freddie's accomplishment for his first ever official case was a huge milestone for him.

"And the mystery was?" Judy curiously asked.

"Had to find a missing cub," Freddie answered. "He's a young Bengal Tiger that went missing one late night a few days ago. Found him at the Lioncoln Park pep rally gathered around the statue centre." His smug look was high and proud, and didn't look like it was ever gonna go away. "Apparently he's a very high supporter of the whole 'Anti-inter-species relationship.'" Freddie had stated in air quotes. He noticed Judy's slight frown and sighed. "Hey, he's just a cub, he doesn't know better."

"He kinda does if he decided to run away to join this mob," Nick retorted.

Freddie raised a brow as he slightly tilted his head to the right. "How'd you know he ran away?"

Nick smirked as he crossed his arms across his chest. "Intuition, my dear Wolfstein," Nick replied cockily. The Gray Wolf maintained a look of pure unamusement, leaving Nick to shrug. "An educated guess really. I know that most cubs or kits, or whatever end up running away from home."

"Ha, guess someone has some deductive competition," Clawhauser teased.

"Alright whatever," Freddie muttered dismissively. "So are there plans for tonight or were you guys just waiting for me before you clocked out?"

"Yes to both," Judy answered.

"Hopps and Wilde have plans," Clawhauser said to Freddie, "they waited to tell me once you got here."

"Alright, so on with it," he gestured to the two.

Nick smirked as he lightly nudged Judy with his elbow. Judy glanced around the lobby and noticed the few dozen scattered officers. "Let's talk outside," she suggested as she backed away. The three followed after Judy, who led them just outside the precinct. So," Judy began. "I'm moving in with Nick," she announced as she reached for Nick's paw. She held it tightly as she waited for her friends' reactions.

"What? That's crazy!" Clawhauser shouted, "That's amazing!"

"Ahh, so you  _did_  ask her," Freddie acknowledged. "Congrats you two."

"And, we'd like you guys to help us with my move in," Judy added in an excited tone.

Their brows rose in shock as she stared at Judy. Freddie was the first to speak. "So you're saying…"

"We get to see your home?" Clawhauser finished excitedly.

"But only when you're moving out," Freddie added with a slight frown.

"You get to see it nonetheless," Judy comprised. "Plus, you guys helping will really help. It'll make it a one way trip!" she offered temptingly.

Clawhauser smiled. "Ah, I'm up for it!" He looked to Freddie and eagerly placed his paws on his shoulders, shaking the Gray Wolf aggressively. "Fred, you gotta come along!"

He chuckled in response. "What? Who said I wasn't going—of course I'm helping."

"That's great!" Nick exclaimed. He pointed to Clawhauser, releasing his grip from Judy. "You brought your car today?" The Cheetah nodded happily. Nick responded with a thumbs up and said, "We'll definitely narrow it down to one trip."

"Hang on, lemme just get my keys!" Clawhauser said as he rushed back into the building.

Nick leaned over to Judy and muttered, "He didn't think to bring it as we went outside?"

Judy shrugged. "I'm not questioning it," she simply responded.

Freddie scoffed as he crossed his arms with a skeptical look. "Well I certainly am," he joked. "Sometimes I don't get what runs through that Cheetah's head, but by God does he love it." The three shared a moment of laughter. Freddie looked to Judy and asked, "So  _why_  didn't you want to show us your place?"

Judy sighed. "You'll see soon enough."

"Aw come on, you can tell me," Freddie reasoned with her, "We're gonna see it anyways, so…"

"Exactly," Nick interjected. "So it can wait." He mimicked Freddie's gesture and crossed his arms across his chest. "Besides, we haven't seen your place yet either."

"Yes you have," Freddie countered. "You were there just two weeks ago."

Judy smirked as she innocently rose her paw. "Actually that was just Ben and I. Nick wasn't with us."

Freddie and Nick both raised a brow in simultaneous confusion.

"A moment you're  _not_  with Nick?"

"When did this happen?"

Judy chuckled at the two's antic responses. "He wasn't with us because Bogo asked him to stay late for that report he had to finish."

Whilst Nick thought back to that moment, Freddie shrugged. "Eh, I always just assumed he tagged along with ya," he explained with a simple tone. "Never really realized it I guess."

Nick frowned. "So I haven't seen your place yet?"

"Nope," Freddie shook his head. "And I'm down for you guys to visit, but don't make a date outta it."

"Third wheeling is what I'm good at though," Nick teased.

Judy elbowed Nick and rolled her eyes. "We'll have a first date, don't worry."

"He's just here, Chief," Clawhauser's voice echoed as he exited the building. The three looked to him and noticed Chief Bogo following after him.

"Ah, evening Chief," Freddie greeted. "We're clocking out now."

"I can see that," he acknowledged. Bogo scanned the three and said, "Officer Wilde." He stared at the Red Fox.

"Sir?"

Bogo straightened himself up as he looked down at the Fox. "As you are well aware, we have the Graduation Ceremony coming up this Monday." Nick nodded. "I want you to speak at the ceremony."

Nick's eyes widened as he pointed to himself. "Me?"

He nodded. "Yes, you." Bogo pointed at him. "Much like Hopps did for you, you'll also present the top graduate her badge." He crossed his arm as he narrowed his brows at Nick. "Can I trust you to do that, Wilde?"

Nick eagerly nodded as he saluted the chief. "You can count on me Chief."

"Good," he responded. He turned away and said, "Have good evening now."

"You too Chief!" Judy shouted as he entered the building. She immediately punched Nick in the arm and shouted, "Nick!" As he winced and recoiled from the Bunny, she continued to shout, "This is huge for you!"

"Congrats Wilde," Freddie acknowledged.

"This is awesome!" Clawhauser cheered.

"It's such an honour!" Judy added as she hugged Nick, who was still holding his arm in pain. "Oh, don't be such a kit."

Nick groaned as he rested his head on Judy's. He hugged her back and whispered, "Thanks to you Carrots."

She pulled away and smiled at Nick, with a faint blush trailing away from her. Nick looked at her and proceeded to use his eyes to direct her over to the right, where the street was. "Right." She cleared her throat. "Alright then," Judy clapped her paws eagerly. "You guys try to follow me," she informed the other two. "It's a long drive, but we should be there fairly quick." She looked at Nick and said, "We celebrate later."

Immediately after, the three dispersed toward their cars. The route to Judy's Apartment building had a lot of turns, and at most they found their friends lagging behind a block or two. After a long fifteen minutes, Nick acknowledged their presence when they were nearing Judy's apartment building. It seemed they eventually caught up. Both Judy and Nick were glad for that, as they were getting annoyed at losing them every so often.

Once they arrived, Judy parked her car right outside the Grand Pangolin Arms' entrance, an action Freddie and Clawhauser mimicked. The four got out of their cars and met up just before the glass doors. "The Grand Pangolin Arms?" Freddie read as he approached Judy. Nick walked back to the trunk of their car and opened it up.

"Yup, this is the place," Judy replied.

Nick whistled, gathering everyone's attention. "We've got some boxes here," he pointed to the inside. "We'll just grab them and take 'em up to her apartment." There were a few stacks of boxes, each stack had a box stuffed inside for maximum capacity. Though Judy's car was large enough to fit a mammal of Clawhauser's size, it's compensation for that came up with the small trunk. The four proceeded to grab a stack each. They were considerably small in comparison to Freddie, but he could tell it proved to be a pawful for anyone to carry all of it on their own.

They followed Judy through the lobby, the room was quite spacious, but had a severe lack of flare. The walls were a faded green, with some strange white spear-like design plastered all over it. Passing through the lobby, they could see a room that trailed off to the right, probably a large kitchen. There were a few dozen mammals scattered about, all near the dozens of microwaves and stoves throughout the room. Freddie leaned forward and whispered, "What's that? A common room?"

"It's the communal kitchen," Judy answered as they walked along. As soon as they arrived at the elevator doors, Nick stepped forward and pressed the button with the boxes in his paws. "This building… isn't exactly luxurious," Judy stated sheepishly.

Freddie began sensing the discomfort and nodded his understanding. He then looked to Clawhauser and cocked his head over to her. Clawhauser nodded back and smiled. They were starting to get the idea of her closed off attitude when it came to her home. The elevator doors opened at the four stepped in right away. "So, was this place on the market when you moved here?" Clawhauser curiously asked.

Nick whipped his body around to narrowed his eyes at Clawhauser, signalling that there was no need press. "It's fine Nick," Judy spoke up. "Yes, it was," she replied. Judy slightly shrugged. "Landlord said it's been available for a while, and I was just in a hurry to move here."

"That's understandable," Clawhauser agreed.

The elevator lift stopped and the doors slid open. Judy stepped out and walked ahead of the three, expecting them to follow after. A few steps later, they were standing right outside her room. She took a deep breath as she placed the boxes on the floor. "It's the big reveal," she muttered as she pulled out her keys. She unlocked the door and pushed it open. The two large mammals leaned forward to peek into the dim room. A moment of silence passed as Judy and Nick funneled into the apartment.

They turned around and stared the two, awaiting their reactions.

"Huh…" Freddie's voice trailed off.

Judy smirked as she rushed over to the wall, flicking on a switch. The lights flicked on and the room brightened immensely. She gestured to her entire room and shouted, "Welcome to my home!" She shrugged and muttered, "Thought that some pizazz would lessen the atrocity of this place."

"It's quaint," Clawhauser stated. His half smile only negated that comment.

Judy scoffed as she shook her head. "There's no need to lie about it," she muttered. "This is why I didn't want anyone to come over," she explained softly.

Freddie chuckled. "Hopps, we all have had some poor choices before." Nick cleared his throat aggressively, throwing himself into a coughing fit. Freddie rolled his eyes and ignored Nick's warning. "You shouldn't be embarrassed by this," he said as he looked around the room. "Sure, it's not very convenient or spacious. And it's certainly not like Nick's place—" said Fox began to cough aggressively once more. "—but it's still a home. The fact that you found it and stuck it out, speaks volumes for your perseverance."

"A  _lot_  could do that," Nick mused.

"Thanks," Judy replied. "It means a lot to hear that."

" _Yeah, dude that was real sweet!"_  Pronk's voice echoed.

Clawhauser and Freddie raised their brows. Before they could say anything, Bucky's voice jutted in.  _"Shut up! You're ruining the moment!"_

" _But it was sweet!"_

" _So? You're ruining it!"_

" _No, you're ruining it!"_

"Those are my neighbours!" Judy shouted. Much to her relief, the two silenced their shouting. "Walls are like paper," she shrugged. "Well, anyway, I suppose we should get packing?" Everyone nodded. "Great! So, Ben can take all my stuff from the fridge, Freddie can sort through my desk and get all my stuff from there and I'll sort through my clothes." Judy pulled out the packing tape from her stack of boxes. "Make sure you seal afterward."

Nick innocently raised his paw. "What about me?"

"You can help them." She turned away and walked over to her dresser, which was just below the window. She opened the drawer and began to take out her clothes and sort them into the smaller boxes. Really, Judy didn't want any of them sorting through her underwear or any clothes of the sort. The last thing she needed was more embarrassment or awkwardness. She quickly sorted through her first drawer and managed to pile it all into one box.

"Hey Judy," Clawhauser spoke up. She turned around to find him holding a box frozen waffles. "You sure have a lot of frozens in here. Did you ever eat here?"

She chuckled as she turned back to her dresser, pulling open the second drawer. "I ate some dinners, rarely any breakfasts," Judy answered as she began to fold up her unmentionables.

"What about lunch?" Freddie asked as he taped up his first box.

"I ate either with Nick or at Sahara Sweets—"

"With Nick," Freddie teased.

Judy rolled her eyes. "Point being, I never really had a reason to stay here for a lunch. 'Cept the weekends, but—"

"You'd be at Nick's," Clawhauser deduced.

She briefly turned around to narrow her eyes at the Cheetah. He winked and she chuckled. "Yes, yes, I get it, I spent all of my time with Nick."

Nick laughed. "Aww, Carrots you make it sound like it's an embarrassment," he stated with a pout. "Don't be upset, who can resist this?" Nick gestured to himself suavely with a slick smile.

Freddie scoffed. "Literally anyone," he retorted. "Except for Hopps apparently."

Judy laughed as she returned to packing her clothes. "Don't get me wrong! He has his not-so-attractive moments."

"Alright, ha, ha," Nick sarcastically laughed. "But seriously, this whole teasing thing needs to drop when we see your parents."

Freddie's ears perked up as Clawhauser dropped the box of frozen waffles into the his box. They looked to Nick in alarm. "You're already going to see the parents?" Freddie said in shock.

" _Talk about taking moving fast!"_

"Shut it Pronk!" Judy shouted. She turned back and sighed. "It's not exactly conventional, but it just happened with our circumstance."

Freddie turned around and leaned against Judy's desk. "Please, elaborate," he pleaded as he gestured toward Judy.

"This weekend, my hometown is having its annual bake off event, and my parents are hosting this time," she explained tiredly, "I don't want to miss out, and we think it'll be the best time to introduce Nick." Judy crossed her arms and bit her lip.

"You guys are like… moving so fast I'm only seeing blurs," Freddie commented as he shook his head. He raised his paws. "It's not my relationship, so I can't say I know any better."

"I think it's a bold move, but if you both think it's best…" Clawhauser trailed off as he returned to cleaning out the fridge.

Judy's shoulders slumped. "Not exactly encouraging."

"Leave it be," Nick advised softly.

"It's just," Freddie spoke up, "that you two  _just_  started dating."

Nick chuckled. "Yeah, but we have been together longer. You've said it yourself, in the nine months we've spent time together you all assumed we were together at  _some_  point." He looked at Freddie challengingly. "Face it, we've always had a special bond. You can practically consider us mates from the very start! So in actuality, we're kinda delayed with the whole 'meet the parents' thing."

"Nick—"

"He's right though," Judy interjected before Freddie could say anything. "After all we've been through, fast paced may not be so bad for us." Freddie and Clawhauser exchanged a glance then proceeded to raise their curious brows at Judy. "Nine months guys. We've been dancing around this relationship for so long everyone else thought it was ridiculous."

"Yeah, because you guys were oblivious," Clawhauser countered.

"Exactly," Judy agreed. "It's just… taking things slow probably isn't the way to go for us. And with the Bake Off, it just seems like the perfect opportunity." Judy looked at the two with a proud smile.

"If you think it best," Freddie conceded.

"Great," Nick smirked. "Glad we're on the same page." He picked up the packing tape from one of the packed boxes. He dropped it onto the floor, near Judy's bed. He crouched down to pick it up, until he noticed a box stored underneath the bed. "Hey—"

"You don't need to get that!" Judy exclaimed, stepping toward Nick. Her sudden jolt of a reaction caused all eyes to fall on her. "I mean…" she glanced back and forth between her friends. "Ah never mind—Nick, I'm begging you, don't take out that box."

Nick raised a brow at Judy. "Sorry but you've peaked my interest," he shrugged. Nick reached deep into the bed and pulled out the semi small box. He had no expectations as to what he was going to see, so that made the reveal even more shocking. "No… way…" he mumbled as he knelt down to the box. He reached inside and pulled out a small, stuffed Bunny Rabbit. "This is so… adorable."

Judy immediately pawed at her face in embarrassment. "You have stuff toys?" he exclaimed. The box was full of two of them. He looked underneath and smirked at the one hidden away. "And a Fox—"

She yanked the box away from Nick, then proceeded to take the stuffed toy in his paws away. She shoved it into the box and quickly sealed it up with the packing tape. Judy narrowed her brows as she warned, "Do not. Say. One word."

Nick stifled his laughter as both Clawhauser and Freddie returned to their packing, choosing to be smart about the situation. "Carrots—"

"Don't!" she advised, sticking an index finger high into the air. He had a hard time holding in his laughter, but he managed nonetheless. Despite her high and mighty exterior, she was blushing pure red and Nick could see the resemblance to a tomato. He chose not the worsen the scene for her. They both returned to packing.

Some time later, they had all finished packing Judy's belongings and were ready to take them out. "You guys take the boxes to your cars," Judy ordered. "Oh, and thanks for helping."

"No problem!" Clawhauser replied as he picked up his stack. "Thanks for showing us your place!" He walked out the door.

Just before Freddie left, Judy shouted, "Be careful with the boxes!"

Freddie nodded, "Of course Judy."

Nick stepped back and stopped Freddie, grabbing his by his arm. "Although, if  _The Prince Husband_  DVD got smashed, I wouldn't blame ya."

Freddie smirked, "Copy that."

"I heard that!" Freddie laughed with Nick as he left the room, leaving the couple by themselves. A moment of silence hung around as the two began stacking their boxes.

"You can keep 'em in the guest room," Nick spoke up. Judy looked to Nick after she placed her box on her pile. She raised a brow as he put down his box on his pile.

"Pardon?"

He smirked and said, "Your stuffed animals."

Judy's face became flushed as she looked down to her pile, staring at the box of which said toys were contained. "Oh…" she rubbed her arms as she kept them close to her chest. "Listen, I'm not like, playing with them or anything. They just… they belonged to my sister." Judy smirked. "Her name's Emma," she explained, "she gave them as a keepsake—going away present type thing." Nick smiled at the thought of a smaller Bunny, similar to Judy, pawing a toy to her. "I was gonna give them back to her when I visited for the Bake Off."

Nick nodded his understanding as he stepped toward Judy, raising a sly brow. "And the Fox?"

"My gift to her," Judy answered softly. "It's not like… that."

Nick nodded again, his smile was beaming wide and bright. "It's sweet Carrots," he replied, "that you would do that."

Judy shrugged as she looked up at Nick, cocking her head to the right. "Why did you offer for us to keep them?"

In turn, Nick responded with a shrug. "I figured that they had sentimental value, and you just didn't want to throw them away." His smile faded a bit as he scratched the back of his head. "I'd hate to imagine you giving up your things and comfort just to compensate for me. 'Cause it's our home now. Plus, I wouldn't want you thinking I had something against whatever you owned."

"Aww, Nick," Judy said softy. "That's so sweet." She stepped forward and took hold of his paws, gripping onto them in a soft touch. She pulled herself in for a hug, one which he returned. "You are just amazing, you know that?"

"You should look in the mirror every now and then," he countered.

Judy chuckled as she embraced Nick. "And as sweet, and kind, and devoted as you are, you don't have to give up so much for me." She pulled back to look him in the eyes. "This is a two-way street as well. Even if there is a discomfort, we both have to compromise—not just let each other walk all over the other. You can't just lose so I can win."

Nick shook his head as a brief laugh escaped his lips. "Fluff, I'll  _always_  have room for you. And if losing counts as a win for you, then it's also a win in my book."

With that, Judy immediately leaned forward and kissed Nick, attacking him with a sweet and warm embrace. Nick gave into the kiss, melting into her soft lips. He held her close, as she did him. They were locked in a moment of purity. It was short, nice, and comforting. It was definitely a win for the both of them. Like every moment, once they pulled away they began to hunger for the other's lips. They missed their connection; it felt so real to them when they were so close.

"You are always going to amaze me."

"Right back at ya Carrots."

They picked up their boxes, and left the room; The lights were off and the door closed shut. It was empty.

 


	5. Hopping in on the Family Picture

_**Rewritten: 04/29/18** _

* * *

**Hopping in on the Family Picture**

"Hey Carrots, do you think talking about being a former con-artist would be inspirational or just downright idiotic?" Nick asked as he got up out of his seat with Judy's carrot pen and a notepad in his paws. "Cause I feel like it'd be pretty jarring and inspirational to tell these new graduates, but that might seem kinda inappropriate you know?" A silence followed Nick's questions. He looked away from his notepad and over to Judy, who was seated at the far end of the train car.

The two had taken an early train to Bunnyburrow. Nick was slightly nervous about the upcoming experience, but Judy's upbeat attitude had kept him grounded so far. He was currently focused on writing his speech for the ceremony on Monday. Judy wanted to discuss more about the meeting with her parents, so the fact that Nick was writing his speech now seemed a bit evasive to her. But in actuality, Nick was genuinely worried about his speech. He had made public speaking sound like a breeze, as if it was easy and simple. Though he had done it before, he was more so worried about the idea of impacting mammals. Judy's speech during his graduation was certainly something to live up to.

And in truth, it really was a good way to get his mind off the whole 'Meeting the Parents' deal.

"Carrots?" Nick called out. Judy had her back to him, and was intently staring out the window. He stepped toward her and placed his paw on her shoulder, shaking her out of her strange trance.

She quickly turned around and looked at Nick, pulling the earbuds out from her ears. "Sorry, what?"

"Jeez, how high do you keep the volume?" Nick questioned as he picked up one of the buds. "Loud enough to fill an auditorium?" The quip was weak but it was all he had.

Judy rolled her eyes as she took back the earbud from Nick. She rolled it around her Z-Phone and tucked away into her luggage. "When I first came here, I listened to some Gazelle as I checked out some of the scenery. I just wanted to relive the experience," she explained in a simple tone.

"Huh, neat," Nick smirked back.

"So, what's up?" Judy asked as she beamed a smile.

"I was just," Nick lifted up his notepad, "working on my speech."

Judy smirked. "Still?" The sound of the water from the Rainforest District's sprinklers beat down on the train, filling the room for a moment. Nick awkwardly shrugged. "Nick, you have three days to figure that out. Don't worry, you're gonna rock it." She playfully punched him in the shoulder. "You gave me pointers after all."

"Well, that was for a press conference, but I can see the relations you're trying to make."

"Exactly," Judy agreed. "So just try not sweat about it—we can do that later." She grabbed Nick's paw and held it comfortingly. "Right now I need your head in the now."

Nick nodded as he turned his paw over, caressing Judy's knuckles. "Right, your parents." His smile slowly faded.

Judy raised a brow. "Nervous?" she asked as a chuckle escaped her lips.

Nick sighed. "You said 275 siblings?" he asked quietly.

Judy laughed as she leaned forward. She whispered, "277 including my parents." She pulled back her paw and patted Nick's lap reassuringly. Nick rolled her eyes at her teasing. "And I don't even know if relatives are coming—they most likely are," she added in a skeptical tone.

"Not helping Carrots," the Fox muttered.

"Nick, it's fine," Judy assured him. "I'm worried too. But if you really were worried, you could have been honest." He kept silent as he eyed her with an apologetic smile. "We are going to be fine. Because we have each other." She took hold of his paw again and held it tightly. "Partners."

Nick nodded. "Partners," he repeated.

Judy leaned over and pecked Nick on the cheek. "I'm sorry that this first week for us together hasn't exactly been… memorable."

Nick scoffed. "Carrots, what are you talking about? You moved into my place on Wednesday." He shrugged with a sly smile, "Besides, a hometown festival with the family?" The grin on his face somehow managed to double in size and smugness. "How could I pass up on that!" Judy laughed as she shook her head. The Fox's antics were always decent enough to make her feel better. "Tell me more about your family. Like, which grouping of siblings do you think I'll appeal to most? How should I go about with the youngest? And how old are your eldest siblings?"

Judy's eyebrows rose at the sudden bombardment of questions. She bit back her laughter and noticed the genuine curiosity of Nick's expresion. She replied, "My family's ages vary from newborns to late twenties. We had three newborns last year, and they're about seventy of my family who are in their teens and early teens. The rest jump around near the twenties. My oldest sibling is Jenny, and she's nowhere near Zootopia—"

"Smart Bunny."

"—and most of my eldest are off working in the fair or busy with jobs outside the Burrows," Judy continued on, "the ones near my age are helping around with the younger ones. With the young ones, I'd try to play to their mood. We don't have a lot of young kits anymore." She moved her paw up from Nick's and placed it on his shoulder reassuringly. "It's overwhelming, I know, but trust me when I say that they'll love you."

Nick took a deep breath as he nodded along. "Yup… it's not like their parents' ideals and perspectives had any influence on predators."

"Hey, I turned out—" Judy stopped herself as she recalled the event that had occurred during their Fourteen Missing Mammals Case, which had involved a particular spray. It was an error of judgment. "Yeah… okay…" she mumbled shyly.

"Sorry," he muttered. Nick took a big gulp as he developed a worried expression. He had practically shattered Judy's confidence by the looks of it. "So, what's our plan of attack?"

Judy bit her lip and contemplated the question. "We tell them and we'll have to see what they're reaction is before we really do anything." She observed Nick's reaction.

He raised a brow as he pondered the idea. "Yeah," he nodded, though his face looked out of it. "We just… introduce me, I say hi, they say hi, everyone's greeting each other. Then we'll just… get to know each other! And we can bond over some things… like you, our love of berries—"

"Nick," Judy interrupted.

"Hmm?"

"You're rambling," Judy whispered to him.

Nick sheepishly smiled as scratched the back of his head. "Sorry."

She chuckled. "Just calm down," Judy softly spoke. Nick slowly nodded. "Whatever they say, remember that I love you. That should be all that matters."

Nick sighed. "You know it's not that simple."

The P.A. system chimed on.  _"Attention passengers, we are now arriving at Bunnyburrow Station. Bunnyburrow Station."_

"We'll have to see," Judy smirked, "won't we?" Her half-hearted smile wasn't entirely encouraging, but it made Nick smile back at her.

The two got up from their seats and picked up their luggages which were resting alongside the wall. Nick politely took Judy's luggage and dragged it along with his. It was about a three day stay, so packing light was logical. The two descended down from the upper cart, and over to the doors. The train was designed to store mammals of sizes efficiently as possible. Small mammals from Bunnies to Raccoons had a separate upper cart above each cart, where they could sit and stay safely away from the larger mammals. Though the design stored passengers efficiently, sometimes one couldn't help but wonder if it was made to also separate predator and prey. More times than not, especially on the train going to and from the Burrows, preys took advantage of the separation design to distance themselves from predators; ideally one would assume vice versa.

That was the atmosphere Nick was going to waltz into. The Burrows folk weren't exactly known for their open mindedness. Some say it was because of their distance from the city, and others argue it's because their genetics call for some space from city folk, but the idea is that they grew up in a black and white world. The Animal Kingdom's hierarchy and folkways, the pred and prey book, and even with the stigmas of mammal classes—all of which, were heavily believed in by the mammals of Bunnyburrow. The perfect place to introduce a new found pred-prey relationship. Nick had a lot of work to do before he could break any ground with Judy's parents.

There was absolutely no pressure.

The doors slid open and the two marched straight out. Judy walked ahead of Nick and began pushing through the crowd of passengers. Once she got through the mob, she waved Nick to follow. "Come on, we gotta catch a cab!" she shouted.

Nick's response faded away as the crowd pushed on, immersing him in a sea of mammals. Judy scoffed as she shook her head disappointedly. "Nick, come on, just push through—"

"Judy!" A voice came from behind her.

Judy whipped her body around and smiled at the two familiar faces fast approaching her. "Mom, Dad?" she shouted in alarm. Excitement overwhelmed her as she rushed toward them. Judy approached them with open arms, darting straight toward her mother first. "Oh my gosh," she exclaimed. She moved over to her father and hugged him. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Picking you up of course!" Stu simply answered.

"Aww, you didn't have to do that," Judy replied with a smile.

"Uh, sweetie?" Bonnie spoke up. "Where are your bags?"

Judy jerked her thumb behind her. "Soon to be arriving." Her parents raised their brows at her. "I, uh, brought someone home."

"Ooh, is he a mate?" Bonnie curiously asked.

"Oh, you found someone in Zootopia?" Stu smirked. "When you mentioned that Fox friend of yours, I was worried that we lost our Jude the Dude forever." Judy's eyes widened. Since when did Stu take a disliking to Foxes again? And had her new friendship worried him  _that_ much?

"Jude the Dude?" Nick's voice rung out from behind. Judy turned around to find Nick grinning like an idiot. "I think I just found my new favourite nickname," he declared as he walked toward the three, dragging his and Judy's luggage behind him.

Judy slowly turned around and observed her parents' reaction. Their eyes went wide and a giant look of fear took their over bodies. Stu's mouth hung low whilst Bonnie nervously chuckled. Judy's embarrassment grew a tenfold. She could not believe her parents at the moment. However, prolonging the moment would only make Nick more worried. She took a deep breath and smiled. "Mom, Dad, this is Nick—the Fox I told you about?" They awkwardly smiled as they nodded. "Yeah… he's my… mate."

"Oh…" Bonnie managed to say.

Stu still looked appalled.

Nick decided to take some initiative and stepped toward the two, extending his paw out to Stu. "Wilde, Nick Wilde sir," he announced. His paw hung by itself for a moment. "Okay." Nick moved over to Bonnie, who immediately accepted the paw and shook it.

"Uh, Bonnie," she stared. "Pardon my husband," Bonnie awkwardly chuckled. "His name is Stu," she whispered.

Nick nodded. "Oh, well. Nice to meet ya," he greeted. "Uh, Ca—Judy speaks the world of you two." Nick's smile remained earnest as he glanced back and forth between the two.

"We, uh, should probably get to our truck now," Stu suddenly spoke up. He cleared his throat— expressing his obvious discomfort—and pulled out his keys, twirling them in his fingers. "Come on." He hurriedly rushed away from the platform, exiting the station in under a minute. Bonnie trailed after him, her expression was pure fear. She most likely didn't want to be alone with Nick. Any conclusion wouldn't exactly be insane, as they were overreacting by not reacting.

"I'm so sorry, Nick," Judy muttered.

Nick sighed as he shook his head. "Nah, it's alright." He shrugged. "I… kinda— _we_  kinda expected this," Nick recalled. The two slowly began to pick up their pace. "The rest is my job right?" He looked at Judy. She raised a brow. "If they're gonna be at the far end, then I'll have to move far past meeting them halfway."

Judy chuckled. "I'm glad you're still optimistic."

Nick scoffed. "I'm hopeful," he corrected. They arrived at the truck and Nick tossed their luggage into the back. It neatly sorted itself between some boxes of crops and farming supplies. They quickly got into the backseat of the truck and buckled their belts.

"Alrighty," Stu smirked. "Time to go home."

Judy smiled. "Yes, home," she repeated. "Is my room—"

"Emma's taken it," Bonnie immediately answered. She glanced up and noticed Judy's confused expression in the rearview mirror. "She's needed some space."

"A lot quieter now?" Judy inquired.

"More than usual," Bonnie added.

"She's been distant from everyone else," Stu informed.

Nick leaned over to Judy and asked, "The same Emma who gave you her stuffed toys?"

Judy nodded. "I can talk to her," she said to her parents.

"That would be lovely dear," Bonnie said in a thankful tone. The truck fell into an awkward silence afterward. Nick exchanged a brief glance with Judy then looked toward the rear view.

"So…" Nick spoke up. "276 kits, eh?" He and Judy shared a chuckled. "Must have been a pawful."

"Still is," Bonnie replied with a smile. She glanced back at Nick and curiously asked, "Do you have any siblings Nick?"

Nick shook his head. "'Fraid not ma'am. I'm an only kit," he answered. "I've dealt with kits and cubs and all that before. Being a cop calls for some one on one with youngsters."

"Were you a bad kit?" Stu question bluntly.

" _Stu_ ," Bonnie chastised quietly.

"No, it's alright Mrs. Hopps," Nick assured her. "I was pretty bad. Done lots of things I'm not proud of."

Stu made a smug face toward Bonnie, as if he was right all along. Technically, he was. But his bluntness could at least have been lightened. Bonnie scowled at Stu, forcing him to keep his gaze toward the road. Judy really hoped Nick had a point to his honesty.

"I was a bad mammal, before I met Judy," Nick smirked with a happy tone. "She changed my life." Judy smiled at Nick's words. She got a sense of his game plan. But boasting about her could only take him so far with them. The rest of this bonding experience would have to be Nick going above and beyond. He was really going to half to meet them all the way, as it didn't seem like they were anywhere near the halfway mark. "She's great like that," Nick added.

"Yes, she is," Stu agreed. His hostile tone had lessened. "Bon, where is he gonna stay? The couch is too open."

"Well, we were gonna ask Em to move out and stay with Hannah, Cheryl, and all of those girls," Bonnie suggested. "Judy can take her room back and maybe we can do the same for another room for Nick?"

"Nick can stay in my room," Judy offered lightly.

"Absolutely not," Stu and Bonnie both said together.

Judy sighed. "Guys, it's fine. He's not gonna do anything and we're going home on Sunday evening so it'll only be for a two nights." She glanced back and forth between the two. "Unless, you  _want_  him on the living room couch?" Judy knew although her father wanted to keep an eye on Nick, he was also uncomfortable with having someone sleeping out in the open.

"He can share with you," Stu immediately said.

An awkward silence was all that filled the car afterward.

Upon their arrival at the farm, Nick noted all the large farmland beside from them. As stereotypical as his mind built it up to be, the Burrows looked exactly as he imagined. The funny thing was how beautiful it all looked. It was a strange association, to compare imagination to reality and find it almost humorous. There was something about how innocent and natural the way crops looked. It looked elegant and country—different, in simpler terms. Something Nick never thought he'd see. "Beautiful," he said aloud. The comment was more so for himself, but everyone else in the truck were definitely flattered by the word. It was funny how the contrast worked. City mammal stunned by the country life, but a country mammal would be in awe in seeing the city. It was the idea of missing out on the world, which truly amazed mammals.

Nick saw their house and was slightly shocked at the sheer size. He had expected it to be large, giving their family quantity, but it was about five stories. There was no doubt a basement as well, so it was practically a six story building. He assumed each floor had dozens of rooms, each one crammed with two dozen Bunnies. It was perplexing to see such a large house. The largest house he'd seen in Zootopia was Mr. Big's, but even then, it looked nothing like the Hopps home. He could smell the sense of family emitting from their home. Beauty was beauty in its own justification; everything would look amazing by comparison. Nick Wilde was most certainly in distraught by the Burrows' scenery.

"Alrighty, I'll go get the family rounded up out front," Stu announced as the vehicle rolled to a halt. He hopped out right away and ran toward the house.

Bonnie sighed. "Judy, Sweetie, why don't you and Nick unpack?" The three exited the truck and hurried around back to the cargo bed. "I'm gonna be in the kitchen, Clara and Sue are in there working on lunch, I'm sure they could use my help as soon as possible."

"I can help once Nick and I are done." Judy suggested.

Bonnie smirked as she held Judy's paw. "Thanks." Nick was in the process of getting their bags. "I'm so sorry about your father."

Judy raised a brow. "And how do you feel?" she asked her mother curiously.

She held her breath as she lingered on her words. "Skeptical," she whispered. "I… I gotta work on lunch sweetie. We can talk later?" Bonnie suggested as she rushed off to the house.

Judy sighed. "Sure," she muttered.

The sound of a slam against the ground caused her to whip her body around. Nick was resting against his luggage, narrowing his brows off into the distance. "Funny how she assumes that since I'm not a Bunny, I can't hear her."

"Nick."

"It's fine, I'm fine," he brushed off as he picked up their luggage. "C'mon, I'm kinda aching to see the fabled Judy Hopps' kithood bedroom." Nick's smirk remained as Judy led him into the house. She opened the screen door and held it open for Nick. Once he stepped in, he was in awe at the size of the living room before him.

Surprisingly, it was quite smaller than expected. Looked like twice the size of Nick's apartment living room—without furniture. It had a nice country, homey feel to it. Each glance, each step, he could sense the nostalgia of the home. He looked back at Judy, and noted the bright smile on her face. She was happy. Now, so was he.

"Judy!" a voice came around.

Nick turned back to find a large male Bunny approaching the two. Judy rushed over to hug the Bunny and pulled away as an onslaught of adult Bunnies overwhelmed her with hugs. "Joe, Ralph—Susy! Cheryl!" The four Bunnies pulled away and beamed happy smiles. "I thought you guys weren't coming?" The four Bunnies were overwhelming Judy with warmth and happiness.

What surprised Nick was the fact that Judy looked somewhat smaller in comparison to her siblings. He held back a snicker as he realized Judy might have been slightly smaller than the average twenty year old Bunny. He was keeping that to himself.

"Where did you get that idea?" one of the burly male Bunnies asked.

Judy shrugged. "I just assumed most of the adults wouldn't be coming."

"Makes sense," a female with a large fur comb over replied.

"Who's this?" one asked, pointing at Nick.

Nick smirked as he released his grasp on their luggage. He stepped forward and extended his paw out to the female Bunny. "Nick Wilde, I'm Judy's mate," he stated high and proud.

The Bunny, with wide eyes, shook his paw and said, "Susy Hopps."

"Joe," the burly one stated.

The other male announced, "Ralph."

"I'm Cheryl," the Bunny with a fancy fur-do claimed. "We're some of the recent adults to leave the Rabbit hole." They all shared a laugh. Little did they know how much Nick would use a joke like that against Judy.

"Wait," Judy spoke up, "Cheryl, since when did you move out?"

"Like I said, recently," she responded. "I only came back for the Bake Off."

"Oh, so you're staying in Hannah's room?" She nodded. Judy sheepishly smiled. "Would you mind another bunkmate?"

Cheryl sighed. "Judy, my room is already a six Bunny hold" Judy threw an apologetic pleasing look. She let out a conceded sigh. "Who do you want?" Her eyes widened as she asked in a low whisper, "Is it your mate?"

Judy viciously shook her head. She could tell relief overwhelmed her sister at her denial. "Emma is in my room apparently."

"Ah, say no more—I'll take the kit off your paws," she stated. "Lemme go make room." Cheryl motioned toward the hallway.

"I'll come with!" Susy declared as she followed after. That was no doubt an excuse to pardon herself from their discussion.

Nick wasn't sure what to do now. Ralph had been eyeing him through the entirety of their conversation. It made him feel slightly uncomfortable, which no doubt made Ralph feel slightly more empowered. Joe stepped aside and motioned Judy for a sidebar. Their conversation was definitely not quiet at all. Nick could hear the perplexed questions the burly Bunny had riddled Judy with. The how's and why's, a few when's. As Nick eyed the two, Ralph stepped forward and smirked. "You like my sista?" he was about up to Nick's chin. His size wasn't that intimidating, but his look made him out to be farmer thuggish. Nick wasn't even sure if such a thing existed.

Nick nodded. "More than anything."

Ralph chuckled. "Alright, then you're 'bout halfway fine in ma' book. It's my folks ya gotta worry 'bout."

"Tell me about it."

The two shared some hearty chuckles. "Joe," Ralph shouted. "This ain't our problem yet. We can deal with him later," he declared as he backed away from Nick. "C'mon, we gotta help Pop in the field." Joe nodded and followed his brother. "The younger ones are out front, we'll need help," he said to Judy. They exited through the kitchen, leaving only the sound of the closing door.

Nick grinned. "Tell me they're all like that?" he teased he jerked his thumb over their general direction.

Judy shook her head as she walked down the hall from the living room. "No jokes Slick!"

"Awe, Carrots c'mon!" Nick pleaded. "Not one?" he desperately asked as he trailed behind her. He was fighting back a laugh. "If I had siblings and you wanted to make fun of them, it'd be 'fine in ma' book'."

Judy sighed. "Not all of them talk like that!" she irritably muttered. "If he was around to hear that they'd beat you up!" Nick noted the warning and swallowed his laughter, sensing Judy's frustration. Despite the situation, Nick wasn't going to shy away from his humour—it was his best seller. And maybe one would wager it was just his way of regaining some confidence (Judy knew it was the latter). They arrived at the end of the hall. Nick just noticed all the rooms had numbers and names placed on them in a listed format. The room before them had been numbered thirty-two. He assumed that it made it easier for when they needed to place Bunnies in certain rooms.

"Are you close with all your siblings?"

Judy snorted. "That's like asking if I'm close with everyone from the ZPD."

Nick nodded with a muttered, "Ahh." He smirked, "So you try to get along with every single one?"

"I know you think that's an insult but it's true," Judy countered smugly. "Me wanting to be friendly to my coworkers isn't a bad thing."

"What… uh, what was Joe talking to you about?" Nick curiously asked.

"He was just worried that I was getting into the wrong places of Zootopia." Nick nodded again but kept his gaze to the floor. "Hey," Judy grabbed his paw. "They're not all gonna be like this, I promise." Nick wordlessly shrugged. His confidence was barely going to be hanging by a thread by the end of weekend. "Come on," Judy jerked her head over to the room beside them. "Let's just unpack." She turned the knob and pushed open the door.

Both of them were surprised to see a small female Bunny lying on the bed. She lifted her head up and looked at the door, raising her brows. "Judy?"

Judy happily stepped forward and shouted, "Emma!" The young Bunny hopped off the bed and rushed over to embrace her sister. Judy lifted her up into the air and twirled her around happily. "Oh my gosh, I missed you  _so_  much!" she squealed. Nick was not even sure that Judy was capable of a squeal—he'd never heard her do it before, least not like that. It sounded so foreign.

"I missed you too!" Emma replied. Judy put her down to the floor and shared a similar smile with her sister.

Judy turned around and waved Nick to come over. "Em, this is my mate, Nick Wilde."

Nick stepped forward and stuck out his paw to Emma. "Pleasure to meet ya Emma."

She sheepishly stepped back and waved at Nick. "Hi…" she said shyly, briefly shaking his paw.

"Judy's told me a lot about you," Nick stated proudly.

"She has?"

Nick nodded as he reached over to Judy's luggage. He unzipped the front pocket and pulled out a bunch of stuffed toys. "She told me you gave these to her." A blush formed on Emma's cheeks. "I think that was very sweet of you."

Judy grabbed the Fox toy from her bag and pawed it to Emma. "Here, it's something I got for you," she added in a soft tone.

"For me?"

Judy nodded. "Something to say thank you for the keepsake."

"Thanks…" Emma mumbled.

"So, Em, I hear that you asked for your own room?" Judy asked in a questionable tone.

"I know, I know," she groaned. "I'm not old enough to have one, but Janice and Mona kept poking around my stuff." Emma crossed her arms. "I have private things and they keep looking through them." The shift in tone and mood was surprising, but both adults showed no reaction.

Judy nodded understandingly. "Okay… but see, the thing is, Nick and I need this room." Emma quietly sighed. "Don't worry, it'll only be for three days! You can stay in Cheryl and Hannah's room, and leave your things here." Emma's ears perked up in interest. "How's that sound?"

"Okay…" Emma nodded. She walked over to the dresser and placed the stuffed Bunnies on top of it. "I'll just take the Fox," she mumbled. Her tone was kitishly adorable, but Nick chose to leave the comment for a later time. Emma tiredly left the room with the stuffed Fox in her paws.

Right after she closed the door, Nick mused, "I'll take it as a sign that she likes me."

"Ears Nick, she can still hear you," Judy said casually as she unzipped the her luggage.

Nick frowned as he shook his head. "Right…" he sighed. He pulled his luggage over to the opposite wall from Judy's dresser.

"I don't think we need to unpack, we can just leave our clothes inside our bags," Judy responded.

"Copy that." Nick looked around the room and smirked. "Wow… posters of Zootopia everywhere, eh?" He chuckled as he looked around the room. Each wall had a poster of one of Zootopia's districts. The most amusing thing about each poster, was the slogan written at the bottom. It stated  _Anyone Can Be Anything_. The overall paint job looked to be a dry purplish design, and the wooden flooring nearly creaked at every step. Nick could just feel the nostalgia, it was quite a cute thing to see.

Judy wordlessly shook her head as she placed her luggage against her dresser. She had a huge smile on her face. Nick could tell she was content. He was glad there were still some ups to this trip.

"So, I guess you were dreaming up this dream for a while, huh?"

Judy laughed as she turned around. Her remark evaded her as she noticed something odd about her old room. She raised a curious brow and pointed to the wall behind Nick. "I never put up the Tundratown poster." Nick turned around and looked at the wall. He failed to see the importance. "My parents thought I had enough of them, so I never got to collect the Tundratown one."

"Maybe Emma got it?" Nick suggested with a shrug.

"I guess…" Judy concluded with a skepticism to her voice.

"So… what's our plan of attack?" Nick questioned as he walked over to Judy.

Judy took hold of Nick's paws and smiled at him. "We smother them with your personality."

Nick raised a brow. "I don't see how smug is gonna help."

"Not that," Judy nearly whined. She pulled Nick closer. "I'm talking about the kind, talkative, smooth side!"

"So you're saying you think I'm—"

"Nick," Judy interjected, "focus."

He shrugged as he released himself from her grasp. He placed his paws on her shoulders and pulled her even closer. "I am." He leaned over and pecked Judy on the lips.

Judy happily sighed. She pulled Nick down by the tie and kissed him back, lasting only for a second. "Doesn't seem like it in my book."

"Doesn't seem like you're stopping me," Nick countered as he leaned close once more.

"Doesn't mean I don't like it…" Judy's voice trailed off.

A sudden knock on the door pulled the two away from each other. They looked over to the door and as it slowly creak open. It was Cheryl, stood against the door frame and arms crossed. She had a smug look on her face as she eyed the two. "Ma wants to let ya know the gang outside is getting a little restless." She looked over to Judy. "So if you wanna skip kitchen prep to help kitsit, she'd understand." She then glanced back and forth between the two's expressions. "Or if you just wanna suck faces…"

"Actually…" Nick smirked. Immediately he received an elbow to his stomach.

"We were just, I… that… was exactly how it looked," Judy disappointedly admitted.

Cheryl laughed. "So I guess neither is an option?" she suggested, "I'll just tell them you and your mate are,  _busy_." Her smug grin only encouraged the redness of Judy's face.

"No!" Judy shouted. Her eyes suddenly widened as she smiled. Nick knew an idea had judy popped into her head. She quickly added, "Actually, I'd be fine with helping Mom prep lunch!"

Cheryl raised a brow. "Seriously? That was your out so you could join me outside," she declared in a disappointed tone. "Or, hold paws with your mate," she added with a shrug.

Judy chuckled. "Actually, Nick, why don't you join Cheryl outside and help watch some of my younger siblings?"

Both Nick and Cheryl's eyes widened at the mere question.

"Him?"

" _Me_?" Nick exclaimed. He stepped forward and whispered, "Carrots are you—"

"Nick, you'll be fine," Judy assured him. "It'll be a chance to talk with my dad. And don't worry, they don't bite."

Cheryl chuckled as she shook her head. "Speak for yourself," she muttered.

"Cheryl," Judy narrowed her brows.

She raised her paws up in innocence as she laughed. "Alright, alright." Cheryl backed away, motioning with her paw for Nick to follow. "C'mon, let's see if you're good with kits or not."

Nick sheepishly chuckled as he followed after the Bunny. This surely was one way of meeting the family.

…

Kits, cubs, calfs, pups, whatever the young ones were called amongst their species, Nick was capable of watching them. Several occasions had called for Nick to look after young mammals. Often times Judy and Nick found themselves scolding youngsters about littering and safety out in the streets. So on paper, Nick assumed taking care of Judy's younger siblings would be easy peasy. Sadly, the numbers advantage the Hopps family had on Nick, was severely overwhelming.

After a few minutes, Nick had given up in trying to memorize all of their names. Some of them looked so similar it annoyed Nick. He'd call one Bradley, but his name would apparently be Thomas. They'd laughed it off as if it was easy to differentiate themselves. He was positive that although they made it seem obvious, none of them knew  _all_  their siblings names. He never got a name right. He was in desperate need of some help. Nick was currently entangled onto the ground in a mess of a Bunny pile. Apparently creating a mountain of Bunnies was a "traditional game" amongst the Hopps family. Much to his benefit, and convenience, a familiar Bunny approached Nick.

"Alright, alright, let up," a voice spoke up. It had authority, sounded like Judy's. The pile dispersed and scattered away from Nick.

He looked up and gratefully grinned as he found Cheryl. "Thanks for that."

"No need," Cheryl dismissed. "I asked them to do that."

Nick faked a frown as he let out a sarcastic chuckle. It was playful and he wasn't bitter. "Ah, gee, then thanks…"

She laughed. "No hard feelings, eh?" Cheryl offered.

Nick shook his head. "Of course." He smiled.

Cheryl stuck out her paw and Nick accepted it. She pulled him up onto his feet with a smile. "You know, Judy never spoke of you." She skeptically crossed her arms and cocked her head to the right.

Nick shrugged. "I can get that. Our relationship was more of a recent thing."

"Ahh," Cheryl nodded. "Aren't you moving fast!" she exclaimed with a chuckle.

Nick held back a frown, hearing those repetitive words were irritating. "We've been friends for a lot longer. Our feelings were kinda on the surface—we never spoke about them."

"Alrighty," Cheryl shrugged, he was unsure if she was respecting their decision or mentally judging. She had not expected a sincere reply from the Fox. A cry from behind caused her to instinctively turn around right away. "I'll go take care of that. Try not to screw up anything with your dozen," she shouted as she walked away. Nick had been given a few dozen Bunnies to look after, much like the older siblings in charge of kitsitting. It was a smart method to divert the stress, but Nick had never witnessed kits like the Hopps'. They were a rather rambunctious group, but they seemed to be able to contain to contain themselves reasonably. They played together in threes at the least, and always made an effort to scream at the top of their lungs just for the fun it.

If this was how younglings acted, Nick couldn't see himself with any in the distant future. A problem for another day.

Suddenly, a young female kit stood before Nick. She had a curious look inside her eyes, accompanied with an ounce of innocence but overwhelming hesitation. Youth had that look on them. "Hey there," Nick greeted.

"They say you're Judy's mate," she spoke up in a small voice.

Nick nodded. "Uh-huh. My name's Nick, Nick Wilde." He crouched down and placed his paws on his knees, leaning forward to smile at the little Bunny. "What's yours?"

"Are you gonna take our crops?" she asked Nick in a small tone.

He raised brow in immediate confusion. "What? No, of course not." He shook his head. "Why do you think that I would?" He knew it was a specist stereotype, but he asked just to make sure.

She shyly shrugged as she kept her paws folded behind her back. "My parents say that your species are thieves." Nick frowned. "The last one stole from us. We lost a good chunk of our crops when he did. Mum and Pa were mad."

"Wait… what?"

"They say only bad mammals do things like that," she explained. "Are you a bad mammal?" she innocently asked.

Nick smirked as he said, "No, of course not. Not all of us are bad." He wasn't sure what she was babbling on about, but he could play along.

"Then you won't take from us?"

"No," Nick answered sincerely. The look on her face caused Nick's expression to soften. Her eyes were full of pure innocence. Purity beyond his years. Nick hadn't seen a face like that aside from his own face—from decades ago. These were only kits, what did they know? He had no right to be mad at them.

"Hey, Nicky Wilde," a voice came from behind. Nick turned around to find Joe and Ralph walking toward him.

He waved at the two. "Hey!"

"How's the sittin' goin'?" Ralph asked.

"Fine," he answered as he turned around. The little girl was gone. "I was just chatting…" he shrugged. "These little rascals sure are pawful," he mused.

"Try livin' with 'em," Ralph quipped. The two Bunnies shared a laugh with Nick whilst they sat themselves beside him on the plain grass.

"Can't be that bad though," Nick replied as he looked down to the grass. "You know, living here." He looked up and over at the two. "With a scenery this beautiful, some things are just worth it."

Ralph and Joe shared a smile. Nick wasn't entirely trying to appeal to their good side, he was genuinely smitten by the Burrows' beauty. "Yeah…" Joe's voice trailed off as he looked over to the crop field.

"We are proud of our culture," Ralph mentioned happily. "Joe gets sappy 'bout it."

Joe quickly narrowed his brows at his brother. "Can it, Ralph."

"Pride isn't always a bad thing," Nick argued. "Sometimes it's good to be proud of the things in your life."

"Like your past?" Ralph questioned.

Nick smiled and nodded.

"So you're proud of what you've done?"

Nick chuckled as he shook his head. "No, I'll regret the things I did." He knew what he was doing. Stu must have told him about Nick's past, how he said he was a bad kit. Of course he was looking for a way to taint hi reputation already. "Your father talked about what I said?" They nodded. "Guess halfway fine is out of the window…" he muttered.

"What did you do?" Joe chimed in, ignoring Nick's obviously not so quiet mutter.

"I was a con artist," Nick answered simply. "A good one." He shrugged. "It was obviously a sketchy career, but I had to do that to survive." Ralph and Joe exchanged a glance before throwing Nick a skeptical look.

Nick shrugged as he looked away. He immediately smiled as he noticed a familiar Bunny. "Hey, Emma!"

A small Bunny in the distance looked over at Nick with a raised brow. She was wearing a red plaid shirt around her waist with blue jeans. Her white shirt had faded stains of dirt. She hesitantly walked toward Nick, slightly waving at him. "Hey…" she quietly greeted.

"How you doin' kit?" Nick smirked as he scooted closer to her. "I know that we kinda kicked you outta your room, and I'm sorry for that."

Emma shrugged. "It's okay," she muttered.

"Do you like your new stuffed toy?" he asked. "Carrots told me she kept it in good condition."

"Carrots?" Emma repeated.

"Ah, that's my nickname for her," Nick stated happily. He could feel Ralph and Joe's roll their eyes behind his back. "She calls me Slick."

"Huh, wonder why," Joe muttered.

Nick sighed as he looked over to the two boys. "I take pride in the lessons I learned," he replied with a soft tone, "I regret what I've done, but I don't think I can really regret choosing my path." He smirked proudly. "Because I would have never met Judy. And she changed my life for the better, and I couldn't be happier for that." He stuck out his paw to Ralph. "Your sister has my gratitude. I hope I can have your trust."

Ralph's eyes glanced back and forth from Nick's paw to his eyes. He sighed as a smirk grew on his face. "That's a lot to ask for Wilde," Ralph retorted.

Nick chuckled. "A step forward is all I want."

"Fine then," Ralph accepted the paw and shook it firmly, which Nick expected. As he parted his paw, he jerked his thumb over to Joe. "I shook for the both of us. For nearly all my siblings right there, so don't let me down on this."

Nick nodded. "I would never."

"Aww darn it," Cheryl's voice returned. She had a frown on her face as she walked toward them. "I couldn't even milk the moment any longer?" she questioned sadly.

Nick smirked, "I could make a farmer joke right now, but I promised your sister no farmer jokes."

"And yet you call her Carrots," Joe reminded him.

Nick shrugged. "A nickname is a nickname, practically harmless." He smiled as he looked around the siblings, noticing their sideway glances toward one another. "She likes it. Otherwise, she would have said something."

"You sure know a lot about our sister," Cheryl muttered challengingly.

The Red Fox chuckled as he sensed tension arising. Of course when a stranger comes around and claims to know things about their sister that they didn't know, they would be mad. Nonetheless, Nick wasn't offended. He was glad some ground was being made.

"Yo!" a voice came from the kitchen door. "Set the tables! Lunch is almost ready!"

"That's our cue." Cheryl sighed. "We'll take care of that, you just help get everyone in their seats." She began walking away with Joe and Ralph. "Everyone generally knows their table groupings!" With that, the three left Nick.

He turned and smiled at Emma. She had a look of amazement plastered onto her. It looked as if she was staring at celebrity and was in awe. Nick raised a brow and asked, "You okay kitto?"

She shook her head to shake off her expression and shyly nodded. "Yes," she answered.

Nick smirked. "Alrighty, then. Shall we?" he asked as he gestured for her to follow.

She happily complied.

…

"—and Nick was so sweet about it. He stayed at the hospital while I got my leg treated." Judy's excitement was echoing all throughout the kitchen. Her sisters and brothers were gathered around the kitchen counter, listening to her as she boasted about her mate.

One thing Bonnie would never be tired of, would be the happy sounds of her kits. From the exclamation of interest from a five year old to the kitish giggles of her eldest kits, Bonnie cherished each laughter. It didn't take her or the rest of Judy's siblings long to realize how smitten she was about Nick. As soon as one of them asked about him, she would ramble on and on. Judy had told the story of how she met Nick, the first case they solved together, and all about his charming little personality. Bonnie remained silent throughout, mainly because she was in the other end of the large kitchen. She was busy working on the last batch of pies, but was very attentive to Judy's story.

"Alrighty, last batch done!" Bonnie shouted. All eyes excitedly went toward her. "Y'all can take 'em out back." Groups of Bunnies hurried over to the counter beside Bonnie, each one taking two trays of pies and heading out the kitchen door. Bonnie happily walked over to Judy and said, "Thanks for taking your time to help me out. I know you would have preferred spending it with Nick."

Judy waved her paw dismissively. "Ahh it's okay. I missed cooking with you. And I think Nick could use to opportunity to bond more with Dad."

"Ha… yes," Bonnie shyly agreed.

"Trust me, Nick isn't that bad Mom," Judy assured as she placed her paw on Bonnie's shoulder.

Bonnie chuckled. "Of course. Not really common for a stranger to heroically pick you up after you cut yourself on a statue."

Judy sighed as she retracted her paw. "It was a sharp piece, and I wasn't paying attention," she defended with a frown. "But like I said, he was by my side throughout all of it. And I with him." She began washing her paws at the sink whilst waiting for her mother's reply.

"I get that you really like him dear, but, your father and I have had some grievances with Foxes already." There was some hesitation in her words.

Judy raised a brow. "What do you mean? What about Gideon?"

"Carrots?" Nick's voice rung out. The two looked over to the kitchen door. "Um, pardon the intrusion," he glanced back and forth between the two. "But your dad said he wanted you at his table for lunch." He jerked his thumb back behind him. "Well, he didn't say it to  _me_ , but he told Cheryl who then told me." Nick awkwardly laughed as he stood in the doorway.

"Okay, I'm coming," Judy responded as she walked over to Nick. She took hold of his paw and led him outside. "So, how were my siblings?"

"Depends on which age group you're talking about," Nick said. He chuckled silently and added, "Your younger siblings proved to be a pawful. And Ralph and Joe came by to give me a talk."

Judy frowned. "Oh no, they didn't do anything… bad, did they?" Her grip on his paw tightened slightly.

"No, just some in-between-the-line threats." Nick shrugged. "They were aching to threaten me, but remained optimistic enough to let me talk. I think I've got them convinced for the most part."

"Glad to hear that." Judy slightly walked ahead of Nick and begun to lead him. "C'mon."

A few feet away from the house, were a bunch of scattered out long wooden tables—like,  _long_  long. Each table had some sort of knitted cloth with a red and white checkered pattern. It seemed to fit the classic picnic style setting. Each table had a Bunny tending to it like a waiter, holding trays of baked pies and pawing them out. They looked to seat about twenty-five Bunnies at each table. It was assumed the eldest would chaperone for each of their tables. Nick started to understand that there was a social hierarchy among their family. Each of the eldest who had a room, was responsible for the siblings bunking in the same room as them.

Most seemed distant from one another, which made sense. There was a lot of siblings to keep track of. They had formed their own groupings; age, maturity, and gender seemed to be the separating factors. Nick was shocked they all seemed to know each other's names (he was still partially convinced some were faking it). Everyone was able to address a random Bunny's name with ease, despite their separate groupings. He had assumed it would be like how everyone else who could barely remember the names of their cousins. But then the thought of more relatives worried Nick, as well as the possibility that they even knew their names as well.

"How was the baking?" Nick curiously asked, in an attempt to rid his mind of the numbers adding up.

"Swell," Judy swooned. "It was like my kithood all over again. Me, my mom, my sisters and a few of my brothers all just gathered around our stoves and baking." She smiled out of delight. "It was so nostalgic."

Nick mirrored Judy's smile out of pure satisfaction. Her smile was worth it. "Don't forget that you just couldn't stop talking about Nick," a voice chimed in.

They both turned to their right to find Cheryl smugly smiling at the two. "Rose filled me in on that. She said you were non stop smitten talking about him, and described a smile that looked pretty similar to the one you were wearin' just then."

Nick threw Judy a smug grin and held back on his laughter. "Aww, I'm  _all_  you talked about?"

"I talked about our first case together," Judy replied. "It wasn't like I was just singing your praises."

"Rose says otherwise," Cheryl countered in singsong. "He was all you could talk about."

"Aww, Carrots," Nick chuckled.

"But seriously," Cheryl gestured to beside her. "Sit here, I wanna hear more of these stories."

Judy shrugged as she accepted the offer. She led Nick over to an empty space on the bench. Cheryl sat beside Judy. Nick smiled as he noticed Emma was seated beside him. There was just something about that kit that was intriguing and endearing to him. Innocence in its own right. "In all honesty," Judy spoke up. "I want to know more about what I missed out on around here. Anything exciting?"

"Nope, bland," Cheryl quickly dismissed. "So now fill us in!"

Judy chuckled as she shook her head. "On what?"

"Anything!" Cheryl exclaimed. "Your work, your place, or even Zootopia itself!" Everyone at the table leaned forward in interest.

Soon enough, Bonnie and Stu sat themselves at their table, right across from Judy. Joe and Ralph were seated beside Stu, looking on in interest. "Yeah, I'd love to hear about that too," Stu acknowledged.

Judy glanced back and forth between her siblings and took a deep breath. "Alright, fine. What do you want to know?"

"What's work like? Any other friends aside from Nick?" Cheryl asked.

Judy smirked. Finally a conversation they could get behind. "Yeah, we—I made some great friends." She thought back to everyone at the precinct. Ever since the Fourteen Missing Mammals Case, she's made her place among her peers. But that didn't necessarily make her close with them. "There's Benjamin Clawhauser, he's a Cheetah who works the front desk and as dispatch from time to time. He's really funny."

"Great guy, good ol' softie," Nick chimed in happily. "He's really chipper and upbeat."

"Then there's Freddie Wolfstein," Judy added.

"Good Wolf he is," Nick complimented. He was thankful that said Grey Wolf wasn't present, as he would surely boast about their high praises. "I managed to join Fred's class when I enlisted. He and I became great friends."

"Yeah," Judy nodded. "After I got to know him I immediately learned how intelligent he was. He's pretty laid back, chill type of dude. He just recently got promoted to a Detective. He's also a wisecracker too."

Everyone smiled at the look of happiness on Judy's face. "Sounds like a fun group," one commented as they placed the tray of pies.

Judy nodded once again. "They're mammals I'd trust my life with," she stated proudly. "And it's a mutual feeling," she looked to Nick and winked at him, leaving him to smile back.

"How did you and Nick become an item?" Stu questioned out of nowhere.

"Stu," Bonnie whispered.

"It was last Thursday," Judy answered, "When said he loved me. He admitted that he loved me for a long time now. The day after that, I responded and said I loved him too." Her tone was simple and sweet. "It's a pretty simple story. He and I always liked each other—"

"But we were afraid to act on anything," Nick chimed in.

"In fear of ruining our friendship."

"And work partnership," Nick added.

Judy smiled at Nick and reached for his paw. "And I wouldn't want to lose a friend like Nick, ever."

"Aww," a few of Judy's sisters replied. "And you guys just went on from there?" one of them asked.

Judy nodded. "We've been friends for over nine months, it'd be kinda foolish to take things slow when we already know so much about each other. We decided, no long game." Her grasp tightened on Nick. "Since then, we've been happy with our pace."

"What have you done then?" Stu inquired, glancing over to Nick.

Nick glanced over to Judy, waiting for her approval to answer. Judy, however, decided to respond. "I moved into Nick's place."

Everyone's eyes at the table widened, including Nick's. Judy's bluntness had caught him off guard. She looked at her father with a happy smile while his mouth hung agape, much like his wife's. "My place, was terrible," she added. "My house, wasn't even a house. It didn't have the basic necessities of an apartment, it needed a communal area. It was basically the size of our bathrooms here." Judy shrugged slightly. "It was a mess." She looked to Nick. "But, Nick thought it was best for me to move in with him after we got together because, he knows how much I stay over at his place—"

"You sleep at his place?" Stu exclaimed.

One of Judy's sisters gasped quietly, "Scandalous!"

"They were sleepovers. He let me stay over and gave me a spare key. The only thing that makes this anymore official, is that more of my stuff is at his place now." Judy's bluntness was going to be the death of Nick. Stu's eyes were now furiously glaring at the Red Fox. If Judy's brothers and sisters weren't going to murder him, Stu surely would have. He'd be the first in line.

"Carrots," Nick whispered to Judy.

Judy narrowed her brows at Stu. "Is there a problem with that, Dad?"

"There is, indeed," Stu answered. "You're moving too fast into this relationship, that's the problem!" he shouted. "You mean to tell me, within the week span of you two being 'mates', you moved into his place, decided to have him meet the family and just assumed it wasn't moving too fast?"

"It  _is_  fast," Judy agreed. "But we're okay with that! We've known each other so long that it's fine to say that we're ready for change. And fast change. Something you guys have been too slow to keep up with," Judy spat out.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stu asked.

"It means, you're specist. And because of the fact that I'm not only mates with someone out of our species, but also because I'm mates with a Fox!" Judy shouted, launching up onto her feet and slamming her paws onto the table.

"Alright!" Bonnie spoke up. "I think we all need to get some food in our bellies." She glanced between Judy and Stu. "It's clear that some of us are a bit cranky," she chuckled, elbowing the nearest Hopps sibling beside her.

"Ha, and here I was thinking this meal was just here to be looked at!" Nick joked. Emma and a few of the others laughed, Bonnie included. Classic Fox, defusing the situation.

Slices of pies were pawed out and everyone dug in right away. Judy and Stu were eyeing each other throughout the exchange of food. Within Nick's first bite, his eyes widened at the sweet taste of the baked good inside his mouth. "Oh my gosh," Nick said with a mouthful.

Stu raised a brow as Bonnie looked at Nick. "Something wrong with the pie, Nick?"

"Mrs. Hopps," Nick replied after swallowing, with a tone of amazement, "I don't see how anything  _could_  be wrong with this!" He stabbed another bit of his slice and raised the fork triumphantly. "It's just  _so_ good!"

Bonnie's eyes lit up as proud grin found itself on her face. "Really?"

"Oh definitely!" Nick nodded. "Carrots and I always go to Sahara Sweets for some baked goods like these, but they can't hold a candle to this!" Nick's praises were heard for minutes on end. Judy could tell it was a mixture of theatrics and honesty. Nick loved his berries as much as he enjoyed dramatics. "And don't get me started on the blueberries!" he said as shoved the piece into his mouth and happily munched on it.

"He loves his blueberries," Judy explained happily.

"Aw, well, thank you for the high praises Nick," Bonnie responded. "I'll be sure to give y'all some before you leave. A going away present."

"Oh, really?" The Red Fox's eyes lit up as he looked at Bonnie excitedly. "In that case, can we get a dozen to go?" Nearly everyone laughed. "I'm serious," Nick added, his tone with a slight joy.

"Why?" Emma spoke up. "Can't you buy some in Zootopia?"

"Yeah, there has to be  _some_ good places there for a pie?" Cheryl questioned.

Nick glanced back and forth between the mammals, looking at him in interest. "You guys can't be serious," Nick exclaimed. He took another bite. "You guys know that a food's culture, is just ten times the reason why it tastes so good." Laughter filled the air once more. "I'm not joking. There's something about tradition and culture, and just the way one society makes something that differentiates itself from another's!" Laughter died as interest grew, Nick's tone was passionate and profound. "Like, I've lived in Zootopia all my life and I've probably had dozens of pies in that timespan, they just don't seem the same as this."

Emma raised a brow as she interestedly asked, "Why's that?"

Nick smirked. "It's just… pure, sweet, and passionate. There's something about tasting a pie like this, and I could just feel the effort and culture behind it. The tradition and joy, this is something that's unique. It ain't like some fast food joint, with fried crickets."

"So you  _do_  think Betty's Bites is unhealthy!" Judy exclaimed.

"What's that?" Ralph asked.

"A fast food joint," Judy quickly explained, "Just a bunch of greasy and fried food."

"Point is, food is always just food, but sometimes, you can just taste the purity," Nick added, smiling toward Emma. "I've seen nearly all of Zootopia, not entirely enough to stop and smell the roses, but there's still some things the big city doesn't have. Vice versa and all that, but you get the picture."

"Wow," Emma said in awe.

"You sure have a lotta insight," Joe spoke up.

"Yeah, surprising isn't it?" Stu asked, rhetorically it seemed.

Judy smiled proudly. "Nick's insightful, he has a good grasp on everything and can be very passionate when he wants to be." She glanced over to Stu. "Sometimes, stereotypes are just ideas that can only be applied to one mammal."

"I didn't mean anything by it," Stu explained.

Judy rolled her eyes. "But you did. Otherwise, you wouldn't have said anything," she argued.

"Judith, what are you trying to get at?"

"Why are you so rude?" she questioned. "Nick's been nothing but kind and polite since we arrived, and you haven't treated him with an ounce of respect!"

Stu narrowed his brows. "After everything I've dealt with, I've had it up to here with Foxes," he raised his paw high. "They just aren't beyond theft."

"How can you say that?"

"Because the last one I trusted robbed from us!" Stu shouted, rising to his feet as he slammed his fists onto the table.

Judy stared at Stu with wide eyes. "Wh‒What… what do you mean? Gideon?"

"Yes, Gideon Grey," Stu answered. "That darn Fox stole our crops!" Nick stared Judy, sympathizing with her reaction of pure shock and disbelief. "When he came by to collect on our latest batch for his baked pies. But we only had one to go, and it was already sent off to Zootopia's markets. He was just furious."

"It's true Judy," Bonnie chimed in hesitantly, all the while speaking gently. "He was upset that we didn't think of him first, and he said he needed the newest batch."

Stu added, "I was a bit a offended with his demands—"

"Of course you were," Judy muttered.

"—because I didn't like the idea of someone making demands outta my business," Stu continued. "He treats us like a business, rather than a family. Farming is a culture that you can't just mistreat. We're a community first, a business second." He sighed. "And then afterward, the next batch we prepared was missing. The ones in the baskets, gone. Some were even taken by the roots," Stu looked Judy in the eyes. "He stole our crops, Judy. The darn Fox stole our crops. Then he has the nerve to deny stealing them after he randomly whipped up a batch."

"The sheriff says he hasn't found anything incriminating," Bonnie added, quietly, "But he's still looking."

"I can't believe this…" Judy muttered.

"I know you want to see the best in mammals, but you were just wrong," Stu reasoned. "Sometimes—"

"I can't believe how narrow minded you're thinking!" Judy shouted.

Her siblings gasped as her father's mouth hung agape. Bonnie immediately replied, "Judy, watch your tone!"

"I'm sorry Mom, but, you can't honestly believe this, right?" Judy asked, glancing around the table. "Because of one accusation of one Fox, you suddenly have a right to look at all Foxes the same?" She raised a brow at Stu. "How can you think like that? Nick has been trying  _so_  hard to get on a level with you but you just keep pushing him down. You can't justify that stereotype, out of one experience." She rose to her feet and sighed. "I'm… I'm sorry, I need some space," Judy muttered as she left the table. She walked away from the table, head hung low.

Nick glanced around and noticed all the eyes falling onto him. "I'm just gonna," Nick jerked his thumb back. "Look after her." With that, Nick got out of his seat and chased after the steaming Bunny. He caught up to her and reached for her paw, to which she grasped onto tightly.

After a long silence, and a lot of walking, Nick spoke up, "I'm sorry."

Judy's ears rose. "For what?"

He wanted to say, for causing so much trouble, but he knew she didn't want to deal with more drama or arguments. So Nick chose not to answer. He chose silence because the look on her face told him she was afraid she let him down. She looked so guilty, so innocent. And he didn't know what to say, not yet at least.

…

"Wow… this is just…"

"So country?" Judy guessed with a small smirk.

Nick chuckled as he nodded. "Yeah, indeed it is." He smirked at Judy, glad that she found something to smile about.

Judy had silently led Nick to the carnival, when it eventually fell to dusk. The mammals in charge of the event, Judy's siblings, were still setting it up. Most of it had been done, with only a few more finishing touches to go. All of Judy's siblings' greetings fell on deaf ears when they saw her. It was purposefully, of course. She did silent waves, but she didn't stay for small talk or bother to make casual greetings with most. The ones gathered at the carnival hadn't attended the big family lunch, so seeing Nick for the first time shocked them. Their greetings immediately followed up with shocked looks and comments. Nick could only bear forced, polite smiles toward the unknown Bunnies. One of them might as well have been polite.

The carnival did indeed look like the classic country type carnival. There were rows of booths, stretching over a long strip. It looked to have several paths set up in rows, each one having about fifteen booths on either side. The majority of the booths were empty, but a few of them were getting prepped. There were a few carnies around, prepping their carnival games. Along the centre, there was a huge tent set up, and Judy had showed an interest in it. She said she wanted to show it to Nick later.

Nick was just overwhelmed with the culture of everything. It was so festive and cheerful, and that was only with a few dozen mammals around. There were streamers hung all around, with fall themed designs (despite it being April). He never thought he'd find himself in a country place, but here he was: in Bunnyburrow.

"So, why did you want to come here if you weren't going to help set up?" Nick questioned as Judy led him around. "It sure does look… great. But, is there more…" Nick's voice trailed off as he noticed the direction Judy was pulling him in. Her grasp on his paw became distant as he found her walking ahead of him. He saw a small booth at the end of the strip they were walking down, on the right side. The particular interest was with who was tending to it.

Gideon Grey.

He was stood behind the counter of his booth, arranging some boxes around the back. He had a happy smile on his face. He was enjoying himself, no doubt. Nick only wondered how a face like that, could fit the identity of a thief. Looks could be a deceiving, as well as one side of a story. He had no right to assume anything, but at the same time, he had every right to. The chance of Stu's side being right and the chance of Gideon being innocent: fifty-fifty.

"Hey Gideon!" Judy shouted.

The Red Fox whipped his body around and looked at Judy in shock. "Judy, Nick! Surprised to see y'all so early, before the carnival even starts!" He chuckled.

Nick raised a brow and said, "Judy's family is hosting this year. Would it not make sense though?"

Gideon opened his mouth and stopped himself. "Huh, yeah, that makes a lot more sense. Sorry, my mind isn't in the game right now. I've just been so swamped with all this pie baking."

"Ah, you're entering in the pie category?" Judy asked.

"Yup. Figured I might as well stick to a category I'm good with." Gideon shrugged.

"And you've got a lot of crops to work with, I imagine," Judy added. Nick sighed at Judy's subtly. "And those crops, were traded for?"

Gideon rose a brow. "How do ya mean?"

Nick shook his head as he stepped forward, releasing his paw from Judy. "Gideon, Stu told us you stole from their farm," he said in a quiet tone, deciding to cut to the chase.

Gideon stared at the two in shock as disappointment fell over him. "I didn't steal from them," he replied. He looked to Judy and quietly asked, "You believe 'em?" His eyes were full of betrayal.

"No, she doesn't," Nick answered. "There are two sides to every story Gideon," he mentioned with a smirk. "We're here to hear you out."

Judy had no words. She saw the innocence in his eyes and couldn't believe it. She just could not believe how much of what she saw seemed so skeptical, but also unrealistic. Never had a situation felt more on the fence than this. She was trained to look at everyone as a suspect, until proven innocent. Judy could not believe she was thinking so coldly, whilst Nick was making the proclamations for her.

"It was a few months ago," Gideon started. He walked up and sat on the counter. "My Ma's retirement home was aching for some money. They had charity funds in the past, but this year, folks just decided not to do nothing. It was upsetting." He shrugged as he kept his head lowered. "I always made my donations, but I decided I would dedicate an entire sale to the retirement home. I lacked the ingredients at the time, so I asked for an early shipment from your folks."

"But they already sold some off to the markets in Zootopia," Judy concluded.

"Yeah, and with time working against me, I was upset to hear this." Gideon's voice had fallen softly.

"Upon feeling this way," Nick said, carefully and slowly, "did you voice out your anger?"

Gideon raised a brow. "Anger?" He shook his head and chuckled. "I haven't been angry in a long time Nicholas. No, I didn't shout at Stu or anything. I just told the two that I  _really_  needed the next batch, even though they had that one prepared for another Zootopia shipment. I asked them to look into the kindness of their hearts and give 'em to me." Gideon shook his head once again, let out a small sigh. "Stu was offended that I had thought so little of their integrity, and even though I tried to reason with him, he said that he already signed the deal. So I asked other farmers for their crops. The Swines, and all those folks."

"And Stu wasn't happy with his partner doing that," Nick guessed.

Gideon shrugged. "Maybe so. Either way, days later their latest batch was stolen. They thought it was me, but Judy, believe me when I tell you I didn't take their crops!" He pleaded to the two, "I'm not lying when I say I'm a changed mammal. I'm better than theft, and I would never bring myself to such a low point!"

A moment of silence hung in the air as Gideon looked at the two. Nick had a lot of questions, and had various ways to engage this. But, he was following Judy's lead. She was pondering Gideon's words he could tell. She took a deep breath and with a blank expression, said, "We believe you, Gideon."

"You do?"

Judy nodded. "I'm going to believe you, because I believe in change." She stepped forward toward the booth, and reached for Gideon's paw. She grabbed it with both of her paws and held it softly. Nick calmed himself, there was no need to react. "I believe you've changed. And I want to believe that my parents can be open to change." She smiled as she let go of his paw. "I'll see you tomorrow." She walked off, head held high and fighting the urge to cry.

Gideon raised a brow as he leaned over to Nick and asked, "What does she mean?"

Nick sighed as he looked at Gideon. He flashed a smile and said, "She believes you're innocent." He turned around and began walking. "All because she knows it's right thing." The word  _hopefully_ , lingered on Nick's lips but he chose not to voice it.

"Wait," Nick stopped in his tracks. "Do… Do you believe me?" Gideon asked softly.

Nick slowly turned around and looked at Gideon. The fellow Red Fox stood before him. His eyes were hurting, as his half-smirk was poorly reinforced. He was trying to remain positive, he didn't want to look weak. Nick's gaze fell down to Gideon's paws, to which he nearly frowned at. Nick had no idea how he felt about the Red Fox.

Nick smirked back as he said, "Gideon, I don't know enough to say anything. That's why I'm going to help Carrots."

He hoped that was an answer.

…

The two found themselves in Judy's bedroom once again, just lying on the bed together. Judy and Nick were staring up at the ceiling, looking in wonderment at the poster hung up there. Judy said she had never seen it before. It was an aerial view of Zootopia, looking down at the centre. They could see the swirled mixture of the different districts, all linking at the centre of the island. It was a beautiful sight to see.

"Emma sure has great taste," Nick spoke up. "She really spruced up your room. Made it look more Judy."

Judy chuckled as she shook her head. "I can't believe we didn't see that when we walked in."

Nick laughed. "So much for casing our environments, eh?"

"If we were on duty, and this was part of a case, Bogo would have our tails."

"Freddie would never let us live it down," Nick reminded her.

The two shared a laugh as they kept their gaze to the ceiling. It was a fairly large poster, and though the room's lights were turned off, the streams of the moon's light coming through the blinds was enough to brighten the beauty. That was their home. A perspective they've never seen before. Nick had earlier mentioned that should be one of their goals in life; a bucket list accomplishment. To ride on one of the blimps and take to the skies, just to see Zootopia's full glory.

It was nice moment for the two. They smiled once more— _genuinely_. It was a luxury they had been denied far too often that day. Few of her siblings gave her glances, others avoided her in fear of sparking an argument with their parents. Stu and Bonnie were distant, they remained in the kitchen. No one was speaking to anyone.

"I wanna prove he's innocent," Judy brought up softly. "I just… I don't know how to go about it, not yet at least. I really don't wanna let him down."

"Good, 'cause he'll need you," Nick replied.

Judy sat up and looked at Nick. "It's not like that Nick, and you know that." He silently nodded. "I owe him. He was my motivation, and he is  _our_  chance and showing everyone change is acceptable."

Nick looked at Judy and smiled. "I wasn't doubting you Carrots," he said. "I'm doubting myself. I think I have trust issues," he mused. Judy rolled her eyes as she sunk back into her bed. "Don't worry, we'll take care of it." He rolled over and yawned.

Judy looked at Nick's bare back and gulped. Ideas flew into her mind, and she immediately dismissed them.  _Way_  too fast, she thought. Sharing the same bed, they didn't do that in Zootopia. She still slept in the guest room. Strangely enough, neither of them said anything. Judy moved in, took the guest room and neither of them questioned it. Nick had no complaints, and neither did she. But, she could feel the tension. Judy knew, at this moment, Nick was uncomfortable as she was. They both had ideas. Nick's habit of sleeping shirtless was not helping at all.

"Yeah…" she said softly. Her stomach growled as she turned the other way. They had not eaten since lunch. They didn't even finish their pies.

"There could still be some pie," Nick wagered.

"You could hear that?" Judy asked, slightly embarrassed.

"I'm pretty sure everyone in the house did," Nick joked. His face immediately met a pillow.

Judy got out of bed and the lights were soon switched on. "Late night snack, you want anything?" she asked as she stood beside the door.

Nick thought for a moment and shrugged. "I don't know why, but I'm not hungry." Just as Judy reached for the door knob, Nick said, "You sure you're good to go? Your parents might still be in the kitchen."

Judy scoffed. "It's late, they're probably asleep by now."

"Still, do you want me to come?"

"Nah," she dismissed with a wave of her paw. "You can tag along if you want, but I'm fine." Judy opened the door and walked away.

Nick stared at the dark hallway and sighed. He grabbed his shirt from his luggage and put it on as he walked out the door. Upon leaving, he saw Judy going up the stairs down the hall. The staircase was just before the starting point of hallway, just before the living room. Nick raised a brow as he followed after her. "Carrots," he whispered. He was utterly confused as to why she was going upstairs. He hastily followed after, then called out again, "Carrots!"

She was ignoring him. Was sleeping in the same bed  _that_ uncomfortable? Nick brushed off the thoughts as he followed. Judy was going all the way up. She was two flights of stairs ahead of Nick. Despite the house being a six story building, there was a lot of landings apparently. Nick realized Judy was going to the top. "Carrots," Nick wheezed. He had arrived on the fifth flight of stairs, then noticed how many steps were between each landing. "Why do you Bunnies love hopping so much!" he groaned as he pushed on.

Once Judy reached the top, she walked into the hallway of top floor and hurried her pace. Nick was confused. Right as he got up to the same story, he glanced around and noticed the window down the end of the hallway was open, and Judy was climbing through. Since he knew Judy wasn't suicidal, he figured there was some roofing outside.

"Is this supposed to be a chase?" he asked himself. Judy was out of an earshot by now. He rolled his eyes as he walked down the hall. "Why is everything such a surprise? Next time, if she wants to show me something she should just tell me!" Nick bickered on and on. Upon arriving at the window, he noticed the window was cracked halfway open. He raised a brow as he lifted it and stepped through. "What's the—oh." he looked over to the right of the window, and found a Bunny who wasn't Judy seated on the roof.

Emma.

"I thought I lost you on the stairs," she mumbled.

Nick chuckled. "Uh, there really isn't anyway you could have." She said nothing. She kept her arms wrapped around her legs as she tucked her legs close to her chest. "Um, sorry," Nick apologized. "I thought you were Judy."

Emma raised a brow. "How?"

Nick sheepishly rubbed his head as he answered, "It was dark."

"Don't Foxes have night vision?"

"Okay, you both looked like the same height!" Nick confessed.

Emma smirked as she said, "You think my sister is short?"

Nick groaned as he facepawed himself. "Please don't tell your her that."

"As long as you don't tell anyone I come up here," Emma said smugly, "then we're good."

Nick smirked at the young Bunny's compromise. He walked over to her and extended her paw. "Deal."

She accepted it and shook it. "Deal." After parting their paws, she laid back and looked up at the sky. She glanced to her right and raised a brow at Nick. "Why are you still here?"

Nick chuckled as he shrugged. "Guess I'm a sucker for a good view," he answered as he pointed up at the sky. "Mind if I sit?" She didn't answer. "Okay," Nick sat down beside her and smiled as he laid back, staring up at the sky.

The view was truly beautiful. The dark, black seemingly infinite sky, filled with millions of stars. It was breaktaking to see. To look up at an emptiness and see it so full. It was full of beauty, it was a sight that couldn't be described, that couldn't be compared. Each individual star, brightly shining but only containing such little space. It made Nick feel small. It was such a vast open space, that was used to be full of blackness and darkness. Now, it was the most beautiful thing he had witnessed. This was a view he would trade a lot of things for.

He looked over to Emma, and noticed her content happy smile as she looked on.

"You know, you can't get a view like this in Zootopia," Nick spoke up.

Emma looked at him and raised a brow. "What? How?" she asked, shocked. "It's the sky," she stated with a chuckle.

Nick chuckled back as he shrugged. "Well, the big city lights, those are pretty and all, but you get sick of that view quickly." He smirked as he looked back at the sky.

"I always thought those were a breathtaking view."

"They aren't bad," Nick reasoned. "Thing is, those big city lights are the reason why stars are hard to see." Emma's brow raised again. "The lights from the city are like, polluting our perception of the stars. We can see some, the really bright big ones, but it isn't enough of a view." He smiled as he looked on. "There are just some things Zootopia doesn't have."

"Yeah, you seem keen on reminding us that," Emma mused.

"Keen on reminding you," Nick corrected as he looked at Emma.

Confusion struck her as she asked, "What?"

"I pieced it together pretty easily," Nick bragged. "Your folks said you've been distant all of a sudden and that made me assume you just had some of your own issues going on. I didn't think much of it, till Carrots and I noticed all the extra Zootopia posters in her, well, your room." He smirked. "If your sister had the same dream of making it to Zootopia, I imagined someone would've been inspired to follow the same path."

Emma remained silent as she looked back to the sky.

"So, you want to go to Zootopia," Nick stated with a smug smile.

"Yup…"

"Why?" Nick asked. "What is it about Bunnyburrow that you makes not want be here anymore?"

Emma shrugged. "It's something new."

Nick responded, "Which means you're sick of the old?"

Emma nodded. "There's not much you can be around here." She assumed a proper posture as she spoke, 'You're a bunny? You should take up farming. And if you don't want to be a farmer? Then that's absurd!'" Emma sighed. "After Judy, everyone has been skeptical about chances. I thought, if she could do it, why can't I?" She kept her head low as she sat up. "I just, know that there's something more I could be. I've seen a lot of what Bunnyburrow has to offer, and I can't see a future for me here."

"I think I can understand that," Nick smirked. "But path—wait, how old are you?"

"Thirteen," Emma answered.

"Yeah, pathfinding is a difficult thing at your age." Nick nodded. "There's still so much for you to experience. There's a lot out for you here, or anywhere, you just need time. And take it from someone who  _knows_  what money means, time is the most valuable, precious thing we have." Nick sighed. "I regret having wasted mine doing bad things."

Emma looked at Nick in interest. She was fascinated with his words, his knowledge and the mere extent of what he was addressing.

"Finding your own path is a  _big_ deal. And, if you're really focused on doing that, you need to broaden… everything." Nick chuckled as he shook his head. "Not to be rude, but, you shouldn't let your parents' ideals affect you. Things like these only need to mold who you are. You get all the ingredients, but it doesn't mean you're going to be the baked pie. You got mold them into what you think you need to be. Perceptions like your father's… that's old ways. Change is very relative."

"I know," Emma nodded, smiling. "I'm ready for that, I want that!"

"Okay… I can tell you're eager." Nick smiled. "And I don't think me telling you to take it slow will help. Because, sometimes, slowing things down can make you miss your chance. Soon, an opportunity will come along and you should jump on it. Hesitation can ruin a lot of things, and it sometimes can waste your time."

"I… I just want to get to Zootopia," Emma admitted. "I want to be something else, more than a farmer."

"And you can be," Nick agreed. "It's just, I've seen a lot of things Em. And, Bunnyburrow is something else. But  _you_  would say the same for Zootopia. But sometimes, it's just enough where you are. I've seen the ups and downs of half of nearly Zootopia, and I know it's a place of great chances. I know I stated a lot of what Zootopia lacks, but it's still a place I love." He smiled as he leaned back and looked to the sky. "A place will only be a place, until you make something out of it. A home, a safe haven, it can be anything once you make your mark." Nick rose to his feet and looked down at Emma with a smile still smeared onto his face. "You still have a lot to experience, Emma, and wherever you find yourself, you should always look for more." He ruffled up the fur on top of her head and walked away. "Don't stay up here for too long, wouldn't want you falling asleep up here," he joked as he walked back into the house.

Emma stared at Nick in awe as she witnessed the Red Fox retreat back inside. "Wow…"

Nick immediately ran back downstairs, he realized Judy was still in the kitchen and probably didn't know about him going upstairs. Upon nearing the last flight of stairs, he noticed some loud whispers. Shout whispering, would be the best way to describe it. Nick slowed his pace as he crept down the stairs.

"—how is that fair to him?" he heard Judy shout. Nick quickly pieced together the situation: Judy's parents were there. "You haven't even given him a chance!"

Nick sighed as he stepped down. Unfortunately, his next step creaked throughout the entire kitchen. He sheepishly stepped down the stairs and looked into the kitchen. He was surprised only to find Stu in there with Judy. "Evening Mr. Hopps," Nick greeted.

"Eavesdropping, Wilde?" Stu questioned him.

"Talking about me behind my back, sir?" Nick countered, smug smile and everything. "If you have something to say to me, I suggest you say it to me and only to me." He stepped toward the two, now entering the kitchen. "You can stop dancing around me and directing all your anger to Judy." Nick was now standing beside Judy, paws tucked into his pockets. "So tell me," he shrugged, "what do you have against me?"

A silence lingered in the air as Stu stared at Nick angrily. His eyes narrowed at the Fox whilst his breathing paced at deep, quick breaths—he was fuming mad. His attention remained fixed on Nick, staring into his green eyes with pure hatred. Nick couldn't believe the amount of anger he could feel, with how much those eyes spoke. He was specist. Stu's reasoning for being one wasn't completely unjustified. He was copped out of a happy ending having dealt with Gideon. But even then, there was only so much justification would take him.

Nick couldn't say he despised Stu for his beliefs or his anger. Nick could only shake his head and sigh. He was disappointed. "I'm… sorry you had a bad experience with trust in the past," Nick spoke up. "But… you can't think I'm just like every single Fox—"

"I have plenty of reasons for being mad at ya, Wilde," Stu suddenly said. He glanced to Judy, then back to him. "But, right now, what you can provide to my daughter is what's topping my list."

Nick raised a brow. "Pardon me," he inquired, "but what do you mean by that?"

Stu humorlessly chuckled as he shook his head. "I really do not want to talk about this Wilde," he stated as he brushed by Nick, walking up the stairs. His and Bonnie's room was on the third story. Efficient to reach both the top and bottom floors if needed, Nick had been told. "Save this for the mornin'," he muttered.

Nick stood still in shock. A Bunny like that, entitled to blind ideals.

Judy persisted, chasing after her father up the stairs. She was a flight behind when she whisper-shouted, "No, Dad, what  _do_  you mean by that?"

Stu sighed as he looked at his daughter, staring down at her from the landing. "The protests in Zootopia?" he recalled. "Yeah, news gets out here too," he said solemnly, "We heard about how inter-species relationships are frowned upon there too. Now, you're telling me you're going against society?" Stu smiled at her. It was clear that everything was humorless, almost delirious even. Stu wasn't amused nor proud, he was just befuddled with a smile. "Even if you could stand against something like that, you'd need family. You know he can't provide that for you."

Judy's mouth hung slightly open as she remained in shock. She managed to say, "Seriously? Nick has been my rock ever since he helped me solve my first case."

"But you know a relationship like that, it won't last," Stu countered. "Built on a fast paced, protest against society's rules?" he stated in a rhetorical skepticism. "That's dysfunctional and hectic. The worst part is that even if you tried to expand, you couldn't." Judy raised her brows, mouth still open in shock. "You know the chances of inter-species relationships having a kit or cub or whatever are slim. You couldn't have a family of your own, and even if the time came, the kit would die at birth or later on. It's against  _biology_." A tear streamed down his face as he sniffed. "I want you to have a family, to have happiness forever. I just don't think  _that Fox_  can't provide it. You can be blinded by such a fast paced love but it won't be fast forever. It'll go by right before your eyes, and you'll be leave left looking back on the time you wasted."

Judy stared up at her father, wordlessly as she tried to find the words. All she found was regret, speed, foresight, and love. Four words she thought she  _fully_  considered before she and Nick started everything. Her father's words struck deep, hitting a place she never really looked at before. She wanted to say, she never considered so far into the future, but before she could say anything, Stu walked away. Judy was caught with her lips quivering wordlessly. What could she say?

"Goodnight.…" he whispered.

Judy and Nick retreated back to her bed, lying silently as they stared up at the ceiling. Judy was distraught, attempting to piece together whatever she could to formulate an answer. Nick was quietly dwelling in rage. He was furiated with Stu, for both Judy and himself. Nick constantly shook his head as he took deep, irritated sighs. Judy was looking all around the Zootopia poster, as if her answers would lie upon the city where it all began. They both found themselves doing the more exhausting, lonely option. Almost simultaneously, they looked at each other.

"Hey," Nick smiled.

"Hey," Judy smirked.

"Don't worry," Nick said, "I'll get to him eventually."

Judy nodded as she found Nick's paw. "Yeah." Her smile burned brighter and warmer. His touch felt warm, comforting. And for moment, just a small moment, she forgot all about what she was worried about.

It was then that the present made sense.

It was what she needed to worry about first.

"Partners."


	6. Baked Goods & Bad Judgement

_**Rewritten: 02/07/2018** _

* * *

**Baked Goods & Bad Judgement**

Nick Wilde wasn't always a rough sleeper. Most nights, if he was tired or had something on his mind, he'd be restless. It involved the usual tossing and turning, with a few exasperated sighs of annoyance and only for him to pass out in an uncomfortable position in the middle of the night. In the morning, he would find himself either on the foot of his bed or on top of a pile of messed up bedsheets and blankets—with his pillow nowhere to be found. The nights he slept calmly and peacefully, he found himself in a fetal position, desperately clinging onto something to fill an empty presence. But this particular morning, he just felt warm and content. He felt no need to wake up.

"Nick," he heard a voice whisper. Suddenly, he knew why. Nick was near the edge of the bed, facing toward the edge. He felt a soft, small body lean against his back, and arm drape down his stomach. Upon opening his eyes, he knew it was Judy. She was practically leaning against Nick's back; with her body resting on it, and her head perched above Nick's face. She had a bright smile on her face as she softly greeted, "Morning."

"Hey…" Nick grumbled. Immediately, he aggressively cleared his throat and shook his head. His morning voice certainly wasn't attractive.

Judy back away and muttered, "Ew."

"Sorry," Nick said as he turned over to face Judy. Her smile was innocent and cute. It might have been the fact that he just woke up, but everything seemed so unreal and blurry. He grinned as he said, "Did… did I die and—"

"Go to heaven?" Judy finished with an unamused raised brow. " _That's_  how you want to start our morning?"

Nick chuckled as he shut his eyes. "I must be still dreaming, because I just dreamt up a beautiful angel."

Judy's face turned a light shade of red, and she was thankful that he shut his eyes. She forced out a chuckle as she tried to cool the tingling in her cheeks. "Ha," she smirked, "nice one." Judy leaned closer to stare into Nick's eyes, but he kept them shut. "Are you just gonna go back to sleep with that cheesy line?" Judy questioned. "Because that's just pitiful." He scoffed. "You're still awake aren't you?"

Nick opened his left eye and looked at Judy. "Yes, yes I am."

"Then get up!" Judy grabbed his paw and sat up.

Nick followed suit and attempted to sit straight up. He desperately reached for his phone (which was underneath his pillow) as he said, "Ugh. I want to sleep, it's... 9:34 am? Judy!" Nick groaned as he sunk back into his pillow, dropping his phone beside his face. "It's a Saturday, can't I sleep just a little?" he begged kitishly.

"Nick, come on, the carnival is gonna start soon!" Judy pleaded. "I want to be there as soon as possible for all the festivities! It'll help get our minds off this whole family situation."

Nick saw Judy's eager expression and conceded. She was beaming a small smile, accompanied with her signature pleading eyes. His sleep meant nothing compared to her smile. "Alright let's go then," Nick said as he hopped off the bed. He rushed over to his luggage and pulled on a pair of pants. He quickly began to gather his things, sensing Judy's urgency.

"Great!" Judy cheered as she walked over to her luggage. She unzipped the bag and started to pull out clothes. But she began to blush immediately as she held a red-and-black plaid shirt and blue jeans in her paws, as a thought crossed her mind momentarily. "Nick," Judy cleared her throat, "Do you mind stepping outta the room so I can change?"

Nick smirked at Judy as his face slightly reddened. "Right, of course," he said as he walked over to the door. He stopped himself and raised his finger into the air. "Um, can you pass me my shirt?"

Judy's eyes widened. "Oh, right, of course." She quickly ran over to Nick's bag and pulled out one of his Hawaiian t-shirts. "Here," she threw one right at Nick's face.

He chuckled at the action and pulled his shirt on as he opened the door. He left it open as he looked back at Judy. "Can I—" he was cut off as a tie was flung toward the Red Fox. He caught it before it hit the ground and smirked. "Thanks. Oh, and I assume taking a shower is out of the—"

"I wouldn't bother," Judy interjected as she looked at Nick. "We let the younger ones go first. Which basically means only the youngest go." She shrugged. "We may have two bathrooms on nearly every floor, but they are almost always occupied."

Nick clicked his tongue as he pointed at her. "Gotcha. Well, I'll be out here," he said as he stepped outside and closed the bedroom door. He didn't even want to think about the water bill. Nick cleared his throat in attempt to remove his I-just-woke-up voice. Since he didn't have an opportunity to freshen up, he had to make do with his current appearance. He patiently waited by the door as he used his fingers to comb down his bed-head fur. Suddenly, a bunch of simultaneous creaks echoed throughout the house. Nick raised a brow as he looked down the hall. He was surprised to see a multitude of doors open nearly at the same time. Dozens of Bunnies started to pool out into the hall and dozens of more started to descend from the stairs.

Intimidation had suddenly overwhelmed Nick once again. He had seen the numbers before, but all of them pooled together into such a small hallway was such a different sight. Majority of the Bunnies ignored Nick and went straight to the kitchen for breakfast he assumed. Others made glances at Nick but continued to walk down the hall. They had no reason to address him, so he decided to return to leaning against Judy's door and remain silent.

"Morning." He looked to his right and smiled at Cheryl. She was just two rooms down from Judy's.

"Morning," Nick smirked.

"You know you don't have to stand there," she said with an amused smirk. "They're only going to get breakfast, you can join 'em." She cocked her head over to the mob rushing down the hall.

Nick chuckled as he shook his head. "Ah, no, I'm just," he jerked his thumb back to the door behind him, "waiting for Carrots. She's getting ready."

Cheryl raised a brow. "You guys aren't… at  _that_  stage?"

Nick immediately shook his head as a nervous laugh escaped him. "No, no, no, we're not moving  _that_  fast," Nick mused.

"Well, aren't you a gentlemammal?" Cheryl rhetorically asked as she crossed her arms. She leaned against the wall beside Nick and smirked. "So how is she holding up?"

Nick sighed. "I'm not sure. She seems fine this morning, but she got into a fight with your father last night." Cheryl raised a brow. Nick could tell by her reaction, she was confused as to why he would disclose such information. "I just thought you deserve to know what's up with your sister. She may be more distant… again… like yesterday afternoon."

Cheryl sighed. "This isn't going to be fun." She shook her head. "Now we gotta deal with family drama."

Nick sheepishly shrugged as he rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, sorry to be such a nuisance."

"Hey, don't sweat it," Cheryl shrugged. Her tone was monotone, but there was no venom behind her words—practically casual. "It's not like we can stay away from family drama for too long." She chuckled as she shook her head. "Big family, small spotlight." Nick nodded his understanding. That made a lot of sense. "A lot of us get mad at our parents, and at each other."

"All the while, I still think we need to talk to your father sometime this weekend," Nick addressed with a half-smile.

Cheryl responded, "I wouldn't chance it. They're busy with the Bake Off, they're gonna be hard to come by during the carnival." She frowned as she looked back down the hall. The flow of siblings began to lessen. "Well, see you at breakfast," she dryly said as she departed.

"Yeah, I guess," Nick muttered. He looked back at Judy's door and reached forward to knock on it to check up on her.

"There's no hard feelings," a soft voice came from behind, halting his action. Nick looked back and smiled at Emma's arrival. "She's just upset that our parents are going to be mad during the Bake Off. It's a nice family thing we do and she doesn't like it when mammals are upset during events like these." Emma smirked as she added, "Actually,  _everyone's_  like that." He noticed she left out the controversial topic of Judy living with him so soon, but could sense it was implied with the explanation.

Nick chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. "A big family calls for some drama from time to time, eh?" He crossed his arms as he leaned against the door. Emma sheepishly nodded. "Well thanks for filling me in."

Emma nodded. "No problem. I guess I'll see you at the carnival?" she suggested as she backed away.

Nick smirked. "Maybe," he shrugged. His smirk grew a smidge as an idea entered his mind. "If you want, you can come with us!"

"Ah, no," Emma hastily declined. "I don't think Judy would want anyone barging in your quality time."

"I'm sure Carrots wouldn't mind," Nick argued.

The door swung open and Nick stumbled back. A yelp came from Judy as Nick staggered over his feet and fell. Judy immediately side stepped and cushioned the Fox, catching his back in her arms. She laughed as Nick remained lifeless in her embrace. "Who would have thought I would be sweeping you off your feet?"

Nick laughed as Judy helped him up. "What can I say!" he exclaimed. "You  _are_  a smooth talker." He winked as he found his proper sly posture, and smugly crossed his arms. "I take it that your highly trained Bunny ears eavesdropped on our conversation?"

Judy chuckled as she nodded. "I'd be delighted to have you with us Emma." She stepped out of the room, leaving Nick to follow and shut the door behind her. The three began to walk down the hall. "I came here to spend time with you guys too. There's a whole family event in front of us, it'd be just silly if I didn't hang out with you guys."

"And hey," Nick spoke up. "I would love to get to know more of the Hopps family. Albeit it's just you, I think I'll take anything." He shrugged.

"Nah," a voice entered from the stairs as the three passed by it. They looked and found Ralph and Joe descending the steps. "I think we deserve an invitation too," Ralph argued.

"Hey, more the merrier, right?" Nick replied with a smile. He glanced over to Judy to see her reaction.

She smiled and said, "I mean it when I say I want to spend time with you guys." Judy shrugged. "If you guys aren't in charge of looking after anyone, I wouldn't mind having two of my awesome brothers tagging along with our carnival experience!" She playfully elbowed Ralph's stomach and chuckled.

"Good then. I think it'd be fun," Ralph smirked.

Joe chimed in, "We're supposed to be watching our batch, 'member?" His attention was directed to Ralph.

"They can come with!" Ralph compromised. "The more the merrier, eh?" he prompted to Judy.

"Exactly," Judy agreed. When they arrive in the crowded living room, her brothers walked ahead. "You can round up everyone. Nick and I will just get a head start and meet you guys there." She jerked her thumb over to the front door. "I'll see you guys later!"

"You ain't having breakfast?" Ralph questioned.

She looked toward the living room and noticed the line of Bunnies gathered around. "We'll eat something there," Judy answered. She looked to Emma and said, "Try getting Cheryl to tag along. If she doesn't want to, then tell her that you want to come with me."

"Don't worry, I will," Emma replied. "But I doubt she would be against the idea."

"We'll see you guys later!" Judy shouted as she pulled Nick out the front door.

The two hurriedly began walking down the path in front of them, leading them near the road. "Wow," Nick chuckled. He waited until he was positive they were out of an earshot from the Hopps siblings. "Seems like you couldn't get out of there fast enough."

Judy laughed as her grip on Nick's paw was readjusted. Her fingers intertwined with his as she said, "You should really stop calling me nicknames. I don't think my siblings like it."

Nick smirked. "I've only said Carrots! Hardly insulting!"

"We're also carrot farmers," she reminded. "They find that offensive."

"Or maybe you  _think_ they do?" Nick suggested slyly.

"I  _know_  they do," Judy countered with a smirk. She glanced over to Nick and snorted. Judy's gaze was accompanied with a smile. Nick raised a brow and noticed her attention was focused on his chest. "Your tie," she stated, "it's not tightened properly."

He shrugged with a smirk. "Maybe because I like breathing?"

Judy rolled her eyes as she stopped in her tracks. Nick stopped alongside her as she turned her body to face him. She released his paw and moved both paws to his tie. She grabbed the ends of the tie and began to pull on it lightly, slowly bringing Nick down to her face. Her face was slightly— _very slightly_ —flushed at his closeness. Especially when Nick said, "If you wanted a kiss, you could have just asked."

Judy rolled her eyes as she finished tightening, however, she didn't release his tie. She smirked as she leaned toward Nick, practically breathing against his muzzle. "Tempting," she said dryly. Her face closed in, only an inch away from Nick's lips. "But I'd rather snack on an actual breakfast," Judy smugly said as she pulled away. "rather than your lips," she added as she continued to walk.

Nick stared at Judy and shook his head. "Sly Bunny."

…

Nick thought the carnival looked amazing the day before, but today somehow topped yesterday. The spirit of country was plastered all over the place—a fact Nick gladly teased Judy for. Every single booth looked so joyful and unique. Some sold the same things, but Nick could tell everything was different. There was a sweet smell in the atmosphere. His nose desperately searched out the source, but it was all around him. The sweet smell of baked goods. Nearly every booth had something worth eating resting on their counter. Nick's eyes darted all over the place, it was a farmer food heaven. It was likely due to Nick's lack of breakfast, urging him to crave such delicacies. Judy stood by and held back her laughter as she witnessed his silent breakdown.

"You okay?" she chuckled.

Nick looked back at Judy and nodded. "Uh-huh, yup!" He smirked. "Can we eat now?" he desperately asked.

Judy snorted. "Yeah, hang on, we gotta get tickets," she stated as she took his paw and led him back the way they just came. "I forgot to get them."

"But we're already inside?"

"No, we need tickets to buy food and everything," Judy explained. She looked to her right and chuckled once again at Nick's confusion. "Tickets are like the currency of the event. Food, depending on which ones, are worth like, three, four tickets. A muffin for three, a biscuit for four, a baked pie for seven, so on and so forth."

Nick groaned. "Why can't we just pay 'em?"

"Because all the proceeds are going to charity," Judy explained, smiling at the Red Fox's kitish impatience. "We can't have farmers pocketing cash that belongs to the event."

"Wait…" Nick stopped in his tracks, releasing Judy's paw. Judy looked back and raised a brow. Nick proceeded to motion a stop with his paws as he shook his head. "This is for charity?" he clarified in a low whisper, in fear of being heard. It was a failed tactic, as there were a few Bunnies around who shot him looks of disgust or shame.

Judy laughed as she walked back to Nick. "Yes!" she answered. She raised a brow and said, "What? Did I not…" a fearful expression fell on her face as Nick stared at her blankly. "Ohhh… I forgot…"

"Carrots, I could have made a fool of myself," Nick said in a quiet shout.

Judy shook her head as her paw found Nick's. "Aw, come on! Nothing bad happened!" She shrugged it off. "And it's not like anything bad  _could've_  happened," she added as they began to walk.

"I was gonna splurge like tons of money on this! I was gonna buy a bunch of pie, tip carnies to get you toys," Judy rolled her eyes, "buy a lot of dumb farmer-like souvenirs that I was going to tease you with, and even get one of those silly straw hats!" Nick's ranting made Judy laugh even more. "It's not funny!"

"Why would you spend that much?"

"Why are these bakers making all this for free?" Nick questioned.

Judy smirked. "For recognition. Why do you think there's a Bake Off?"

"Can we stop with the questions?"

"You understand the irony of that, right?" Judy laughed but Nick found no humour in the action—least not any to admit at the moment. "Recognition is the best prize for farmers. If your baked goods are good enough that mammals keep buying tickets for it, then you're a shoo in for next year's carnival. And if you win the Bake Off, then you get to be known as this years best baker! It's recognition for the business in exchange for a good cause. Some of the games and events are paid for though, so they make their money by the amount of tickets they collect, so it encourages the fundraiser!"

Nick didn't know what to say to her explanation, so he shrugged it off and obediently followed along. Judy led him towards one of the ticket booths and stopped in her tracks. "I'll get the tickets, just wait here," she said as she released Nick's paw and walked away.

Nick glanced around once more and smiled. A lot of warm colours and great scents. He would rarely admit it to Judy, but country culture was a beauty much greater than he expected. He soon noticed that where he was standing looked familiar, and it clicked to him that he knew where he was all of a sudden. He looked back to Judy and found her in a semi long line, then down the path they just walked. Nick chuckled to himself as he thought he might as well make small talk.

He walked down the strip and moved to the left aisle. Upon arriving at the end, he announced, "Morning!"

The Red Fox behind the counter of the booth before him, turned around with ears perked. "Nicholas!" He smirked as he dusted off both of his paws and approached his counter to lean against it. "Morning to you too! What brings you by?"

Nick shrugged as he arrived before the booth. "Thought I'd just drop by while Carrots gets tickets." He jerked his thumb back from where he came. "How's everything so far?"

"A few mammals here and there," Gideon replied. "Not a lot come by in the morning. Most who do are here for quick snacks so they can wait in line for the rides and all that."

Nick raised a brow and asked, "There are rides?"

Gideon chuckled as he nodded. "Yeah. They aren't all exciting or anything like that. A hunch of slow and steady; hold-my-paw-whilst-we-travel-down-a-nice-stream. Basically those tunnel of love things."

"Ha, sounds romantic," Nick replied as he rested his arms on the counter. "Tell me there are at least some good carnie games."

Gideon nodded with a smirk. "Yup. Got the classics. Most are just farmer themed," he added with a shrug.

Nick laughed. "You folk cannot resist a good stereotype, can you?"

"Sometimes stereotypes are true Wilde," Gideon pointed out.

"Like sly Foxes?" Nick quipped. The chuckle had briefly escaped Gideon's lips, only to be followed up with a nervous smile, which left Nick to sheepishly smirk. "Relax, it was just a joke," he assured him. "I know what it's like."

Gideon nodded. An awkward silence before Gideon decided to speak up again. "So how are you liking Bunnyburrow so far?" he asked, desperate for a topic change.

Nick noticed his redirection and threw him a bone, deciding to answer his question. "It's actually very… warm."

Gideon raised a brow and repeated, "Warm?"

Nick nodded with a smirk. "Yeah! Lots of things to look at. Great views, farmlands look beautiful." His tone was full of clear excitement and he had no shame in it. "The colours, the atmosphere, and the temperature, just so… warm." Nick chuckled softly as he shook his head. It was hard to formulate words for beautiful things (a pickup line he  _had_ to save for Judy sometime). "Seriously, there's something about agriculture and its process of growth that looks—"

"Like a view you'll never see again," Gideon finished. Nick looked at the fellow Fox in alarm. It wasn't exactly what he was going to say, but it was well worded. "I know what ya mean. When I was younger, I started to take the finer things of what I had and began to appreciate them. The scenery around here is something else."

Nick agreed with that statement and smiled. He was never one to take in what he had either. Having Judy around certainly changed his perspective on the world. Suddenly, he felt motivated to stop and smell the roses. There was a lot more to what he once glanced as black and white. But, that was only his experience out of it. A Fox forced into a stereotype, who suddenly had a turnaround. Nick looked at Gideon as the Fox retreated back to reorganize his pies. Nick knew one side of his story, but what was Gideon's? What caused his turnaround?

"Truly, an insightful description Gideon," Nick commended with a small smile. He didn't mean for his tone to come out dry or sarcastic, but it ended up sounding like that. There wasn't much of a grudge, as it ended up feeling like Nick was forcing himself to dislike the fellow Red Fox. But sly, snippy responses are hard to resist sometimes.

Gideon shrugged effortlessly as he turned back and placed a baked pie on the counter. "Blueberry pie?" he offered softly.

Nick's smirk grew as he rose his paw to halt as he shook his head. "No, no, I can't. No tickets remember?" he recalled as he stuffed his paws into his pockets.

Gideon scoffed. "On the house then," he said happily. "Go on."

Nick eyes the baked good and sighed. As tempting as it was, he rather wouldn't do it. "No thanks…" he said politely, "I don't think I could finish it before we hit up any activities."

"Alrighty then." Gideon picked up the pie and tucked it underneath the counter. He stood up and revealed something in his paw, wrapped in a napkin. "How about a biscuit?" Nick raised a brow. "It ain't no pie, but at least you can finish it," he stated with a proud smile. He noticed Nick's skepticism and offered an embarrassed look as he shrugged shamefully. "I mean, you don't have to—"

"Alright, alright, you win," Nick conceded as he extended his paw toward the Red Fox. Nick knew he was being guilt tripped, but decided it would be easier to give up. Gideon placed the wrapped biscuit in Nick's paw and smiled happily. "Thank you, Gideon," Nick added softly.

He smirked, "No problem."

Nick took a huge bite out of the biscuit and grinned. Gideon sure knew how to bake. "I, uh, guess I'll catch you later?" Nick added as he used his free paw to jerk back and point behind him. "Good luck with the Bake Off!"

"Thanks!" Gideon replied.

As Nick walked away, he immediately noticed Judy returning from the ticket booth. She had a frown on her face as she approached Nick, instantly grabbing his paw to hold. "What happened?" Nick questioned.

Judy sighed ass she shook her head. "Of all the booths to run, of course I chose the one my parents run."

Nick tightened his grip on her paw. "You alright?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I got the tickets," she said as she reached into her pocket with her free paw. She pulled out a pawful and shoved them back in. "I just asked for forty and avoided any conversation aside from a transaction. My dad was going to say something but I told them they were going to hold up the line," she added in a guilty small voice.

Nick sighed as he watched Judy's face fall. He was lost on what he could do for her. He had no idea how to console her when they were on her home turf and at a huge numbers disadvantage. Judy's face lit up a bit as her brow raised. "Where'd you get that?" she pointed to the wrapped biscuit in Nick's right paw.

He replied, "Gideon. He gave me an 'on the house' treatment."

"So I take it you don't want to get breakfast?"

"Please," he scoffed. "You know that this won't be enough. I am in the mood for some more—biscuits!" Nick's face lit up as he saw another booth teeming with biscuits on display. Like a young kit, Nick eagerly led Judy over to the booth beside them. Though any other highly trained sniffer would have trouble noticing a sweet, savoury smell in this crowd of scent, Nick did not fail to notice the large biscuits. "We gotta get some!"

"Now it's this kind of behaviour that makes me think it's best  _I_  hold onto all our tickets. Judy chuckled. "You already have one in your paw!" Nick glanced at said biscuit for a moment, then took the opportunity to devour it in one huge bite. Judy gagged at the action and looked away, but she still held onto Nick's paw. "Nick! That's disgusting!" she scolded. Nick shrugged as he continued to chew on the delicious sweet. "Why not just go back to Gideon's booth?"

Nick looked at Judy with a smile and said,  _"I bwant to twry new tings!"_

Judy's face recoiled as she was repelled by Nick's mouthful. "Ew!" she groaned, shaking her head. She kept her face away from his vision, fearing that he'd notice the laughter she was attempting to stifle. As disgusting as he looked, it was a tad bit funny to look at. "Fine, I'll get some—just swallow!" she demanded.

Nick cocked his slightly to the right.  _"And choke?"_  he faked a small gasp.

Judy narrowed her brows and said, "Keep that up and you will!" She released his paw as she stepped forward in line. The mammals before them quickly left with a satisfied smile after receiving their biscuits. Nick took the opportunity to back away and throw his napkin in the nearest trash bin (he didn't litter, not even as a con artist). Judy stepped forward once again and took a scan around the booth. "Wow, what a variety," she muttered.

"Judy Hopps?" the Racoon behind the counter looked at her with a surprised smile. "Well, I'll be!"

She smiled back. "Racken?" she clarified. "It's been so long!" Nick returned right away and was left confused as he watched the two exchange greetings.

"Indeed it has!" he replied as he extended his paw over the counter. Most booths were considerably small for certain mammals, mainly because the ideal population was Bunnies. He wasn't tall for a Racoon, he looked to be around Nick's height.

Judy shook his paw happily and agreed. "I haven't seen you since I left for Zootopia!"

The Racoon chuckled as he nodded. "Far too long, dear! I shoulda known the Bake Off wouldn't keep ya away!"

Judy laughed. "You know us Hopps folk! We can't back away from a good family farmer get together!" She glanced over to Nick and motioned him to come over. Nick cautiously walked over with a smile plastered onto his face. Was she about to do what he thought she was about to do? She took hold of his paw once again and announced, "John, this is my mate, Nick Wilde." Of course, Racken's face was quickly replaced with the reaction of what any sane Burrows folk would make; his eyes widened and his brows raised, as his mouth formed a small O. "Nick, this is John Racken, a friend of my parents."

Nick smirked as he extended his free paw out to the Racoon. "Pleasure to meet you sir."

John nodded slowly as he quickly accepted Nick's paw, shaking it rapidly. "Uh, likewise!" He smirked at Judy, silently prompting her for an explanation.

She immediately read his expression and added, "I met him at work. He's been so supportive of my career." Her grip on his paw tightened. "He's great."

"Ahh," John acknowledged. He awkwardly glanced around before saying, "So, what do y'all want?"

"Right, food," Nick chuckled.

"Wait, since when did you get into baking?" Judy questioned. "I thought you grew wheat?"

John smirked as he scratched the back of his head. "Lot's have changed since ya left Judy," his voice fell slightly, "I'm sure ya heard of what happened to the Grey boy."

Judy frowned as she lowered her gaze. "Yeah, I did."

John shrugged. "Someone had to step up their game," he added. "I hope there's no hard feelings." He looked at Judy pleadingly.

She finally looked up to acknowledge his empathetic expression. "Don't worry about it," she assured him. "Um, I'll have two carrot biscuits, he'll have two blueberries." Judy dug into her pocket to pull out her tickets, "Four for one, right?" John nodded as he proceeded to get the biscuits. Judy pulled off sixteen and pawed them to John.

"Thank ya," he replied as he accepted the tickets. "And here ya go, two carrot biscuits," he pawed to Judy, "and two blueberry biscuits," he pawed to Nick.

"Thank you," Nick responded as he eagerly grabbed his food.

"Guess we'll see you around?" Judy added as she took her food. John smirked with a shrug. "Thanks John!"

"Anytime Judy!"

The two departed and continued to walk down the path. A silence stirred as they walked. Neither of them ate their biscuits. It was as if they both suddenly just lost their appetites. After a good minute, Judy spoke. "Sorry about that," she muttered softly.

Nick slightly shrugged. He knew what she meant. John Racken's reaction to the idea of the two being mates was a bit insulting. The meaning behind the mask was all it took to sting. "It's alright," he replied, "I wasn't expecting anything different."

"But it still hurts, right?" Judy looked at Nick as she bit her lip. His expression remained unreadable as he wordlessly chewed on his biscuit. "I'm sorry my family has been so on edge."

"I'm sorry I ruined everything by coming," Nick countered. Judy's eyes widened as she observed Nick's sullen expression. That had certainly caught her off guard. "It was my idea after all." Judy pitied the small tone in Nick's voice. He sounded so vulnerable and regretful. Her grip on Nick's paw tightened once again, evidentially reassuring the Fox of her presence of comfort. His brows rose as a smile soon plastered itself on his face. "But hey, don't worry 'bout me!" It was obviously strained, but neither acted on it.

Judy sighed as she looked around their surroundings. They had arrived at the end of the strip and were surrounded by a crowd of mammals, gathering around a variety of booths. There were a few dozen tables scattered around, but attempting to save one would be a pointless effort with the sheer amount of mammals gathered around them. It was like a food court in a mall, not a single table available. She needed to find something to distract him— _them_. Judy really didn't know how to console a perspective that was true. She needed to time to think, to respond. Because in all honesty, the stability of what their relationship could be was fractured the mere moment Judy's family frowned at Nick. Neither of them knew what to say.

Nick brushed off the moment and bit into his biscuit, deciding it would be best to occupy his mouth with something instead of words he couldn't find. However, he was caught off guard by the sudden taste that stirred up his taste buds. A wide grin found itself on his lips as chewed his food. "Wow! These blueberries taste amazing!" Judy raised a brow as she witnessed her mate gobble down the rest of his biscuit. "It's just as good as the berries you guys grow!"

Judy chuckled as she took a bite into her biscuit. Her brows rose in shock. It was surprisingly good. She smiled as she observed Nick's ecstatic behaviour whilst he licked the crumbs off his paws. At least he was smiling again.

Suddenly, a nearby Bunny stood atop a large box, and began shouting words like, "come on over!", "See the greatest play!", "Be inspired!" He was a carny of some sort, advertising a play obviously. Judy smiled as a realization dawned on her. The barn behind the Rabbit was familiar in Judy's eyes. Nick noticed Judy's excitement, and before asking anything about it Judy began leading him over to the barn. Her smile was bright and cheerful enough to encourage Nick to smile back.

"I'm about to show you one of the best plays of all time!" Judy declared as they arrived before the carny.

Nick glanced over to the poster behind the Bunny standing on the crate and laughed. "'Zootopia'," he read, "'Where anyone can be anything?' Carrots," he glanced to her, "what are you getting me into?"

Judy smirked as she replied, "My kithood."

…

When Judy was a young kit, standing upon that stage and belting her heart out about the beauty of Zootopia all those several years ago, she always loathed the moment that Red Fox laughed in the crowd. That one Fox who laughed at the play she worked hard on. From then on, (up until her encounter with Gideon) Judy always despised the moments she remembered regarding how that exchange went down. The Fox who chose to laugh, and those who chose to stand by him. Ironically enough, Judy found herself in a similar situation.

She could see it on his face, the bit back grin and the laughter building in his throat. He was holding back something fierce. She could only sigh at his desperate attempts at coughing into his sleeve and the occasional snort. She wasn't entirely disappointed. Judy knew Nick was trying to be polite, but she was a tad bit upset that he spent majority of the play worrying about his laughter rather than enjoying the play.

Regardless, Judy still enjoyed the play. She found it heartwarming that they decided to keep most of the original script she wrote when she was a young kit. The idea was still the same, a little lamb who could become the first Sheep police officer. It was simply sweet. When she discovered the words were the same, she began to mouth along with the characters, reminiscing the moment she was stage, eagerly shouting out the same beliefs. The sweetness of it came from the fact that she managed to achieve it. Judy was listening to a young lamb express a sentiment she deeply stood by.

However, her moment of nostalgia was interrupted by a loud stifled laugh. Judy inwardly sighed as she recognized the laugh. She glanced to her right and found Nick displaying an inaudible laugh. He was trying so hard to fight back any noise, but the next line was the deal breaker that quickly sent him over the edge.

The lamb had done a twirl in the centre of the stage as she declared, "—that anyone, can be anything!"

And it was then Nick had to cover his mouth as he tried to muffle the loudest snort anyone had ever heard. The pressure of dozens of eyes fell onto Nick's back—they just had to sit in the front row—and the Red Fox immediately lost the amusement in his face.

Deciding to save his skin, Judy rose up and apologized to both the performers and the audience. "Allergies!" she announced.

Judy facepawed herself as she sunk back into her seat, wearing a furious expression. Nick noticed the embarrassment and anger spread across her face and offered an apologetic face as he whispered, "Sorry Carrots."

Irony truly was cruel to Judy today.

Shortly after the play, Judy went around backstage to commend the actors and actresses. The lamb eagerly thanked Judy for the kinds words and announced how she aspired to be like Judy too someday. Nick remained a few metres distance away from their moment, allowing them a total moment of preciousness. Despite all his laughter, Nick found the lamb's words to be endearing. Judy no doubt changed his life, he knew without a doubt she would inspire others too.

As soon as they left the barn, Nick began his apologies. "Carrots, I am  _so_  sorry about that."

Judy shrugged as a small sigh escaped. "Eh… don't worry about it. I should've figured you'd laugh." She's wasn't sure why she took his apologies at face value right away considering how much of his grin he was fighting back.

Nick instantly took hold of Judy's paw and began to brush his thumb against it softly. "Carrots, I was laughing because I knew that play was totally you. I figured you wrote it." Judy raised a brow. "You said beforepaw that you were showing me your kithood. Carrots come on, what other lamb, cub, or kit would come up with the same ideas as yours?"

"Young mammals can have dreams too Nick," Judy remarked. It was statedly as a matter of fact. She wasn't being snippy, as a smile found itself on her face because of Nick's stupid smug smirk. He had her pinned for the truth and she couldn't lie to him.

"Yeah but, that just sounded so…  _you_ ," he declared with a shocking tone. He sounded like he was in disbelief at the mere idea. "I felt like I was listening to a little Carrots!" His chest began vibrating in small burst of laughter.

"I don't get how it was funny though," Judy mumbled. She was practically feigning being offended, but she had to stand her ground.

Nick chuckled as he stared at Judy. "Aww, Carrots, I don't mean to offend!" he reasoned as his smirk grew. "I just found it…" his voice fell.

Judy frowned as she raised a brow. "Adorable?" she finished for him. They stopped in their tracks. She relaxed her paw as she crossed her arms.

"Yes," Nick admitted. "But before you get all mad," he hastily added, "that's why I was laughing. It was just… sweet. I was just laughing because of course you inspired those mammals. Of course you made an impact." His smile had an all too powerful impact on Judy. He reached for both her paws and held them gently, treating them like they were the paws of delicate newborn. "Plus, their acting was subpar at best."

Judy rolled her eyes at his comment. "They're young."

"Doesn't make 'em good," Nick countered.

"You looked you were gonna wet yourself," Judy teased as they began walking again, paw in paw.

"Well, I lost it at the end," he replied. Judy snorted mockingly, making Nick roll his eyes. "I could totally hear you saying those words," Nick explained, "Actually, you  _have_  said those words!" And a small fit of laughter soon followed.

"Wow, keep it up. Laugh it up buddy." Judy shook her head. "I'm gonna make you pay for that with some skee-ball."

Nick raised a brow as his laughter ceased. "Carrots, are you challenging me to a game of skee-ball?" he inquired. "Do you wish to be demolished?"

"Um, last I checked, I was the one helping you with your tranquilizer training?" Judy mimicked the smug smirk fox while Nick rolled his eyes.

"A dart ejected from a gun isn't the same as rolling a ball up a ramp," he replied.

"Then put your money where your mouth is, Slick," she challenged as she motioned her head over to a nearby booth. It was an average sized booth, it had three skee ball machines set up and were arranged to connect to the counter, with a little opening to allow mammals to throw. But of course, it also had a very eager and excited female Rabbit behind the booth. Carnies always amused Nick. The fact that they possess the ability to hassle and persuade victims into pouring all their money, all thanks to their scams. Granted, Nick knew not all carnies scammed mammals, but he always enjoyed a good show whenever they put one on.

"Gladly," Nick replied as he walked up to the booth

"Ahh," the Rabbit smiled as she noticed the two's arrival. "Hello there sir!" she greeted. "Jane Hippity is the name! And skee-balling is the game!" Of course her first line was something that cheesy, the two thought simultaneously. "I take it you got a good arm?"

Nick smirked, he was going to play along with her shtick. "I sure do! Ain't that right Carrots?"

Judy laughed and shook her head. "Sure, whatever you need to tell yourself Slick."

"That's great!" Hippity continued, still with a smile plastered on her face. "You'll need one if ya want to sink all five skee-balls!"

"Five you say?" Nick inquired. The sarcasm in his voice was making Judy grin, while also forcing her to bite back a laugh.

"Indeed," Hippity raised both her paws and held up five digits, "Five hundred points to make it big time," she gestured to the large array of stuffed animals on the shelves. "Get at least a hundred and I'll pity you and let ya take the consolation prizes." She ducked underneath the counter and pulled up a small stuffed bird. "I bet ya can sink at least three in the fifty hole!"

Nick had to bite back a laugh. This was the start of the gamble, and he was going to play along. "Only three? Please, I can get all five in the hundred hole!"

"Would you like to prove me wrong?" she inquired. "Three tickets for five skee-balls!"

Nick grinned and looked at Judy, who smiled as she dug into her pocket and pulled out three tickets, pawing them to Hippity. She eagerly accepted the tickets and pawed Nick five red skee-balls. He set four of them on the counter and held one in his right paw. He tossed it up and down in his paw, eyeing up the strip and the path to the hundred hole.

He was wondering what the trick was; there had to be a scam for this game that would guarantee an instant loss for Nick, because that was the strategy with nearly every carnival game. He was familiar with the show she was providing. Though it was an amusing one at best, he wasn't convinced of its total innocence. Judy did say the carnies get paid more with the more tickets they collect, it was similar to a carny collecting real money. The carny would talk up their booth to a great convincing deal, evidently tricking customers (or suckers) into playing their game. The catch would be something hidden and would have an intended purpose of guaranteeing a player's loss. Ring toss? Thick bottleneck. Pop-the-balloons? Dull throwing pins. Knock-down-the-bottles? Weighted bottles and a light softball. But skee ball wasn't an everyday carnival game. Nick was well aware of the possibility of the booth being free of scams. However, he liked playing things cautiously and just sensed there was a scam.

There was just something about Hippity's smug grin, he was skeptical. He continuously tossed the ball up and down, eyeing up the booth. There didn't look to be anything noticeable. Perhaps it really was just a harmless game. Over analyzing it might have been the scam itself, just to get into Nick's head and make him mess up. It was clear he was going to go through an endless loop of analyzation.

"For the love of—Nick, would you please go?" Judy complained.

He turned back to Judy and sighed. "Carrots, please, do not interrupt my process of pure accuracy."

She snorted. "If that's what you call stalling…"

Nick frowned as he turned back to the booth. He wasn't going to let Judy get the best of him. He took aim and rolled the ball up the ramp. It looked dead on target, perfectly aligned with the top left hundred hole. The ball looked like it touched the front rim of the hole and ricocheted off, rolling down to the zero point slot. Both Bunnies laughed at the result, leaving Nick to sigh. Hippity maintained her smug look whilst Judy made no attempt to hide her laughter. Nick always prided himself on being capable of backing up his talk.

"Nick, uh," Judy stepped forward and placed a paw on his shoulder. She leaned forward and loudly whispered, "you know the hundred points hole is at the top, right?"

Nick shrugged off Judy's paw and rolled his eyes. "Hardy har, you're hilarious Carrots," he muttered. He grabbed another ball and lined up the shot. "Calling it right now! Hundred points, top left pocket."

"It's not billiards," Judy reminded him as she retreated back.

He ignored the light chide and proceeded with his shot. In an instant, the ball rolled up the ramp, toward the hole, and resulted in falling into the ten point hole. Another chuckle from Judy, and the carny shrugged with a smirk. "Wow, really puttin' me in my place," Hippity teased.

Nick rolled his eyes as he reached for his third skee ball. He brought it close up to his mouth and cupped it like a bowling ball, blowing a small puff of air onto it. The carny widely grinned as Judy scoffed and mouthed, "Are you serious?" which only made Hippity laugh more.

But despite all distractions, Nick proceeded and tossed the ball. If he was trying to replicate his first move, it was executed in flawless succession. The skee ball rolled up the ramp and bounced off the rim of the hundred hole just like the first time and fell down into the zero point slot. But without hesitation—and before either Bunny could make a jab—he grabbed the fourth skee ball and immediately tossed it up the ramp at a great speed. Sadly, the ball's destination was worse than any attempt before. Once it took off the ramp, it bounced off the net covering the skee ball machine and fell right down toward the zero slot. If he was asked to recreate the move, it would have been impossible.

Clearly, Nick was letting the frustration get to him. The laughter and teasing were definitely huge factors, but the idea of missing such a simple shot made him all the more upset. He groaned as he tuned out any more teases the two Bunnies could muster. He grabbed his last ball and cupped it aggressively. This is all he had left to make it count.

Judy sensed his anger and took a step forward, reaching for his shoulder and patting it reassuringly. "I think you should just count your losses and just go for the fifty points."

"No," Nick muttered. "Now I need a hundred points to even get a prize!" he exclaimed kitishly. Judy rolled her eyes as she witnessed Nick prepare himself for his final attempt. She glanced over to the carny, who only shrugged in response, offering no pity.

Nick squinted his eyes as he lined up the shot. It was incredibly simple. Throw, roll, hole—as long as one had decent aim, they were guaranteed a point. But he missed so bad. But there was no point in over analyzing. At this point, he was giving up with effort. He arched his arm back behind him, eyes still focused on the hundred point hole, then he threw it. There it was, his final effort to win. At this point, he already failed backing up his talk and fell for Hippity's game. But that didn't matter for him, all he wanted in the moment was just one of the dumb consolation prizes. Just to make him feel better for himself, just to compensate for the embarrassment. This final shot determined it all.

And he missed,  _horrifically_.

The immediate assumption would be that there wasn't enough juice in his throw, considering the end result being a dead zero. The ball slowly went up the ramp and slammed right into the rim of the ten point wall, then fell right into the zero point slot. It was the saddest attempt Nick had made. It looked a young kit made the throw. Judy bit back her laughter as she looked away to hide her expression.

The carny offered a sympathetic shrug as she chuckled, "Too bad." She smirked. "Wanna try again?" She gestured to the machine temptingly, suggestively raising her brows up and down repeatedly.

Nick sighed as he backed away from the booth. He wasn't about to be hustled. "We're fine," he mumbled as he took Judy's paw. He could hear her attempts at stifling her laughter and was unamused. But before either could comment, someone came along and made the moment much worse.

"That was sad!" The two looked over to the source and found Cheryl laughing alongside Ralph and Joe, with an army of kits trailing behind them.

Nick rolled his eyes as he and Judy approached the gang. He was all for bonding, but did it really have to be  _after_ his fail? "What took you guys so long?" Judy questioned.

"Well, we never really established where we'd meet," Ralph replied. "So there was that, and after we finished breakfast and were about to leave, nearly everyone in our batch needed to use the bathroom."

Judy's brows rose at the statement and she shook her head as the image crossed her mind. "That is… severely unfortunate."

"Yup, it was a  _long_  line," Cheryl muttered irritably. The batch of kits behind them developed sheepish faces as they talked.

Nick raised a brow as he asked, "Your batch had the same issue too?" Cheryl nodded in response.

Judy chuckled. "Told you considering a shower would be useless," she lightly elbowed Nick. "We have to wake up an hour earlier just to pee."

"How did you ever remain hygienic?" Nick inquired. "You rarely used the bathroom as a kit and your apartment building had a communal bathroom."

Judy's siblings raised their brows. "Oh, so you've seen the fabled Judy Hopps humble abode?" Cheryl mused. "I surely would love to hear about it."

"Yeah, Judes doesn't really talk 'bout it… at all," Ralph chimed in.

"How is it?" Emma spoke up. She had suddenly appeared from behind Cheryl and looked very interested as she approached Nick and Judy. Nick nodded in response. "Is it like the dream suite apartment?"

Nick bit back a laugh as he scratched the back of his head, feeling the glare from Judy. "It's… cramped." Everyone exchanged confused glances as Judy sighed lightly. She had gotten over her apartment error. However, Nick still had some jokes to crack about it but kept them to himself—majority of the time. Nick shrugged as he said, "There literally wasn't much there to talk about." Judy rolled her eyes as he chuckled. She was fighting back her grin, she wasn't going to let him win. Nick shifted his paw up from her paw and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Cramped," Cheryl echoed. "Like, a good cramped?" she inquired, "Like ours?"

"Your home is a  _good_  cramped?" Nick retorted with a raised brow.

All of the adults of the group opened their mouths to counter the Red Fox, but found nothing to say. "Fairpoint," Joe muttered with a small shrug. It don't sound like venom, it was a passive comment.

A sudden tug on Cheryl's shirt caused her to turn around. She raised a brow at one of her younger sisters. "Yes, Janice?"

"Can we go on the rides now?"

Cheryl frowned. "Those lines will take forever." She groaned. "Besides, we're going to hang out with Judy and Nick!" she said cheerfully.

The fact that they were just kits meant they're reactions were purely innocent and justified. Few had looks of horror and worry whilst some frowned as they eyed Nick up and down. They didn't know any better, only just what they were told. "It's alright," Nick spoke up. "I'd hate to ruin all their fun. You guys can go ahead." He motioned his paw dismissively.

"Sorry," Cheryl apologized. She turned around and gestured her batch to walk. She quickly looked back and said, "Thanks." Ralph and Joe's batch followed suit, with Ralph muttering something like, "He was our out for this whole kitsitting!"

Judy's paw moved up to Nick's, which was still wrapped around her shoulder, and she held it softly. "Sorry about them." Nick slightly shrugged. "Sorry about all of this," she added quietly.

"Sorry I didn't win you any prizes," he replied.

Judy smirked in response. "Didn't help that you fell for her scam."

Nick's eyes widened as he retracted his arm from around Judy's shoulder, he had looked back toward the skee ball booth and threw the carny a dirty look. "I knew it!" he exclaimed. "I knew there was something off, what did she do? Was the ramp readjusted just an inch so it changed my accuracy?"

Judy snorted as she shook her head. "You actually didn't know? I thought it was obvious," her tone was sarcastic and smug. Nick rolled his eyes as he listened to Judy brag. "I mean, I noticed it right after your first shot," she stated as she pointed to herself.

"Carrots, please, just tell me," Nick whinged.

Judy laughed. "The hundred hole is smaller than the ball," she said simply.

Nick's eyes widened as the realization set in. He facepawed himself as an annoyed groan escaped him. His first shot ricocheted right off the hole when it was clearly going in. The size was just adjusted enough so it barely looked like it was smaller than the hole. He figured Judy must have noticed it during his fits. It was a smart scam. Nick talked up big game and was too prideful to back down on backing it up. But after a few attempts, some teasing, and a lot of determination, he managed to fail all his shots and realized too late he should have aimed for the fifty point hole twice to get a prize. The scam played off a lot of his anger.

"You know, you could have stopped teasing me and told me about it! I might have been able to win you something," Nick crossed his arms with a pout.

"Well, seeing you struggle was a better prize," Judy retorted with a chuckle. "But hey, it's the thought that counts."

Nick rolled his eyes wrapped his arm around Judy once again. "Glad you're happy," he replied, simmering down. "So then, what shall we do? Check out this tunnel of love ride I've heard about? Maybe see the spinning teacups one?"

Judy snorted and eyed him. "You want to be that cheesy couple that does things like holds paws and rides on those coupley rides?" she asked him with an amused expression.

He grinned as he retracted his arm from Judy's shoulder and brought it down to her paw. He took hold of it softly and raised it up to his face, pecking her paw. "Does that answer your question, Sweetheart?" he quipped with a sly smile.

Judy smiled back as she clenched onto his paw excitedly. She eagerly dragged Nick down the strip they were walking down and shouted, "I think the  _Tunnel of Log_  is just down this strip!"

…

"Well that wasn't as sweet as I thought it'd be," Judy quietly complained as she and Nick exited the log cart.

Nick chuckled as he shrugged. "Who could've predicted that cub vomiting?" he asked as he wrapped his arm around his mate comfortingly.

"But it was such a slow ride!" Judy exclaimed. "We weren't even moving when he did it!"

"Judging by the smell, I'm willing to bet he took advantage of all the chocolate chipped pies." Nick shuddered as his mind recalled the scent of the projectile waste that ended up just a few metres away from the two. He cursed his highly trained nose as it picked up the familiarity of the contents and recoiled in disgust. Judy gagged at the action whilst Nick desperately attempted to block his nose.

"It didn't help that the ride had to stop at that point. I could smell him and he was like five carts ahead of us!"

Nick chuckled. "Least your nose isn't like mine," he reminded her. Judy laughed in response as he shook his head. "And the  _color_!" he added disgustedly.

Judy nodded as her laughter reigned on. "Oh my goodness, it was terrible!"

Nick's arm slipped from Judy's shoulders and his paw found itself interlacing with Judy's paw. She happily accepted the action. "So I guess getting lunch is out of the question?" he asked her. She gagged in response as she slowly shook her head. Nick found her reaction to be amusing and couldn't hold back his snickering. "Never thought vomit would disgust you so much."

"We were kissing when it happened!"

Nick feigned a shocked reaction. "Don't tell me my kisses remind you of vomit now!"

"I'm just saying, the moment was  _definitely_ ruined."

Nick rolled his eyes and sighed. He glanced over to the right and smirked. "Fine, if that's one cheesy cliche that doesn't work, then I'll try another!" He pulled her over to a nearby cart.

Judy's eyes widened in pure excitement as she read the menu placed on the cart.  _Cotton Candy for two tickets_. "What, we sharing a cotton candy?" she mused as they neared the cart.

Nick smirked in response as he slyly lifted his free paw, which revealed to be holding two tickets. "Of course we are." He winked at her as he fiddled with the two tickets.

Judy rolled her eyes and bit back a chuckle. "When did you pickpocket me?" she inquired. "Was it when you  _just_  wrapped your arm around me or during the ride?"

"The ride," he answered smugly. "Turns out vomit is a good distraction."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you staged that incident Wilde," Judy returned with a grin. "Here I was thinking you were trying to be sweet."

"Hey, I was sincere with that!" he argued as he met her eyes with a small twinkle, as if the flattery of his gaze would be enough to solidify his argument. "I just also appreciated the opportunity to prove to you that I could be responsible with some of our tickets."

Judy rolled her eyes. "This because I made it seem like I don't trust you with our tickets? You were talking about spending tons of money."

Nick shook his head. "Well excuse me for only wanting the most for you."

Judy grinned at Nick's response as he went to line up for the cotton candy cart. "You know I don't need that, right?"

Nick chose to ignore Judy's question as he moved up in line. He smirked at the male Bunny stood beside the cart and greeted, "Afternoon sir!"

The Bunny raised a confused brow as he noticed the two holding paws. "How can I help you?" his tone was completely casual, as if to mask his reaction of shock.

"One raspberry blue cotton candy, please!" Nick stated as his extended the tickets toward the Bunny.

He nodded in response as he accepted the payment. "Coming right up," he chirped as he grabbed a small cone and began spinning it. The tub of blue cotton candy wove onto the cone, forming a huge swirl shaped sugar cloud. He hurriedly passed the sweet over to the two and tended to the next mammal in line.

Nick pawed the cotton candy to Judy, who eagerly accepted the treat. She tightened her grip on the cone and bit into the side of the cotton candy. She happily munched on the sweet whilst Nick led her over to a nearby bench. It was as if he wanted to encourage the cliche even more so by sharing the cotton candy on a bench. And of course, that was what he exactly wanted. Nothing screamed romantic more than the perfect scene. Judy had firm grip on the cotton candy as she happily munched on her side of the sweet snack. Nick took a slow paced approach on eating, pulling a chunk off of his side and tossing it into his mouth. But his paw soon found itself holding the cone of cotton candy as well. The two ate in blissful silence as they practically held each other's paw.

It really was the small moments that made everything seem joyful. Moments like Judy brushing her paw up against Nick's, which made him feel content, and where Nick would casually toss his arm around Judy, making her feel warm inside. Or even when he made butterflies stir up inside her as he picked off small traces of cotton candy off her cheeks, all the while wearing a smug smirk. She would laugh in return, filing his ears with one of his favourite sounds. Devoid of all judgement, they only remained conscious of each others presence.

But regardless of what they felt, there was still judgement. They could still feel the disgusted glares behind their backs. They could still feel the sting of the murmurs and whispers of gossipers all around them. Choosing to ignore everyone was one thing, but the reality of it was something else entirely. Normally for Judy and Nick, they were used to the occasional narrow minded, black-and-white perspective. However, Judy's hometown was her past, it was part of her. She never thought a part of herself would be involved with so much prejudice. In actuality, the Burrows were probably not as big as a part of her as she once thought.

All it took was one word. And everything had set into motion.

Judy had received a text from Cheryl to meet them at the East side entrance, so the couple naturally made their way over there. The two had strolled over to the East side entrance of the carnival and upon their arrival, an old friend of Judy's parents noticed the two. He was a fairly large Bunny and eagerly smiled as he recognized Judy. But of course, that expression fell as he noticed Nick beside her. Then he said it. His tone of disgust and emphasis are what affected the gravity of his words.

"What're ya doing with  _him_?"

Judy liked to believe there was good in everyone, even after first encounters. This was a belief she desperately tried to get Nick to stand behind—another sentiment of her's that he habitually picked up on—but it was different this time. It was followed after all the glares and whispers, it was part of a pile. A pile of nonsense he had heard too often today. This time, it was just too much. He had to muster up an enormous fake smile as he excused himself from Judy and her siblings, claiming to need the restroom. But Judy knew him well.

She knew what got to him.

"Nick, c'mon, talk to me," Judy softly whined as she banged her fist against the door. She knocked twice once again and received no response. All she could hear were deep breaths. "Please? It stinks here and I'm pretty sure the guy before you had combination of smoothies and the free sample chocolates, which apparently didn't stomach well." She sighed as she rested her forehead against the porta-potty door.

A scoff from the inside caused her ears to perk up immediately. "As someone who is actually  _inside_  this disgusting thing and has a highly-trained nose, yes I can confirm it was a mixture that indeed did not stomach well." Judy laughed at the Red Fox's reply. It was a relief to hear some humour.

"Are you okay?"

A deep breath once again. "I'm fine… just a little…" he unlocked the door, causing Judy to back away, "nauseated." He offered a weak smile.

Judy grinned as she shook her head. She brought her paws up and cupped Nick's face comfortingly. "Aww, honey," she chuckled.

They distanced themselves from the porta nightmare and stood near a trash can (which actually ended up smelling better than the porta potty). "I was trying to calm myself," Nick explained as he shook his head in an attempt to regain some consciousness. "I guess in hindsight, taking deep breaths inside there wasn't the brightest idea."

"Nick," Judy's paw intertwined with Nick's. "We can leave if you want." Nick smirked at her. "I get it. We can like, look at the rest of the carnival tomorrow or something—we just… we don't  _have_  to deal with this today."

Nick let out a great sigh. "But we will. If not today, then tomorrow. Carrots, there will always be a time when someone says something like that." He shrugged. "It's something we'll have to live with."

"Then why does it bother you?"

"Because I can see it bothers  _you_." Judy stared at Nick with a confused brow and waited for him to elaborate. "We're in your hometown. All that's ever really happened with anyone who's seen you so far, is just… disgust. They take one look at me, and your reputation is immediately ruined." He shook his head as tightened his grip. "I don't want that for you."

"Nick…" Judy uttered softly.

"It's not fair to you to have your reputation tarnished like this." He kept his gaze away from her's, eyeing up the ground. "I just feel like… you shouldn't throw away so much for something so new."

Judy raised a brow as she brought her right paw up to Nick's face, cupping it gently as she turned him to look at her. "I thought we had an agreement," she replied, confused. "I thought we both knew what we were getting ourselves into?" He remained silent for a moment, obviously regretting starting this conversation. Judy decided to help him along and glanced around them. "How about I get you a biscuit from John Racken?" She looked down the strip and noticed his booth had no one tending to it. "Or any booth selling blueberry biscuits?" she stated with a frown. "If you really do feel nauseated—"

"I knew what I wanted to get into," Nick interjected as he brought his paw to Judy's. "I thought I did, at least," he corrected. Panic flew into Judy's eyes as she heard Nick's words. "I knew I wanted to fight alongside you. But, I don't want to separate you from your family. Not from your home." He gently pulled her paw down from his face, sullen expression plastered onto his face. "I don't want to be worth so much trouble." His eyes fell to the ground once more.

"Nick…" she regained control of her paw, twisting it around and firmly grasping onto Nick's paw, as if it was an attempt to wake up him up. "I came back to you," Judy stated seriously. "I gave up on my career because of what I did to the city… and to you. I found my lead, I found the true answer, and I went to you first. Not Bogo, not the Mayor, but you." He found the strength to look back at her. Her eyes filled with such determination and seriousness. "You know why."

"Judy—"

"I didn't take it!" a voice shouted within the distance. Judy's ear immediately perked toward the noise as did her and Nick's collective attention. The two slightly separated as they moved toward the commotion suddenly gathering just down the strip. A few dozen mammals were scattered about, circled around one particular booth. Worry instantly struck Judy, causing her to speed up her pace in approaching the sudden stir. It was his booth, why was everyone surrounding  _his_  booth? Nick had hurriedly followed after, sensing the worry running through Judy.

Right upon their arrival, the sounds of murmurs and gasps increased along with the shouting. After a few pardons and polite pushing, Judy and Nick were able to reach the front of the crowd. Nick took a scan of his surroundings and noticed the escalation of the situation. A male Pig was currently being held back by a group of Bunnies and Sheep. Opposite of him, was none other than Gideon Grey. He was standing outside his booth, right before the counter, raising his paws high up innocently whilst wearing an angry expression. Something Nick thought he'd never see on the Red Fox.

"Don't ya dare lie to my face Grey!" the Pig shouted. "I'll sock ya in ya darn teeth!" He made an aggressive attempt to shrug of the mammals holding him back, threatening to throw a punch.

"I'm not lying!" Gideon shouted back. "I'm telling ya, I've been at my booth this entire time!" he gestured behind him.

"Then you saying my goods just magically up and vanished?" the Pig mockingly retorted. "Well gee, I had no idea a magician was one of the booths at this here carnival!" He managed to shrug off those restraining him, causing them to stumble backward as he rushed forward with his fist cocked back and pure rage plastered onto his face.

It was then Judy decided to intervene. She immediately ran forward and placed herself between Gideon and the Pig. "Hey!" she shouted, arms raised and extended toward him. "Joey, you need to calm down!" she addressed him.

He stopped before Judy and sighed at her arrival. "Thank gosh, Hopps, can ya arrest this thief!" he asked as he threw an accusing finger toward Gideon.

Judy raised a brow. Nick quickly followed up behind Judy, he didn't like the way this Joey was acting—he seemed aggressive, emotional. "Joey, what are you talking about?" Judy questioned.

He groaned exasperatedly and threw his trotters in the air. "It's really not hard to grasp, this  _Fox_ ," he pointed to Gideon once again, "stole my stock of muffins that I keep behind my booth. My booth is just two down from his, and it's makes sense he'd take my stock."

Judy inquired, "What reason would that be?"

Joey scoffed. "C'mon. It's the darn Bake Off, he doesn't want competition that'll win. And, he knows nobody'll actually try his food."

Nick witnessed Judy's paws curl up into clenched fists as she let out a deep breath. He took a quick glance to Gideon. He wasn't looking too happy and cheerful as per usual, he looked very upset. "So you're saying you have no  _real_  evidence to back these claims?" Judy retorted monotonously, brows narrowed and arms crossed.

The bewildered look on the Pig's face told Nick this guy was not used to this attitude and was certainly not prepared for things to work against him. "Excuse me?"

"It's quite simple Mr. Swine," Judy replied matter-of-factly, "Your accusations have no evidence to support them. You can make more all you want, but it'll land you nowhere." She shrugged as she retained her blank expression. "If you can make an  _actual_  case against Mister Grey, then maybe the authorities could consider looking into it." She glanced around them and added, "But I'd get back to your booth Mr. Swine. On my way over I noticed your wife wasn't tending your booth and I believe it's a violation against the carnival to leave your booth unattended without a break sign—which, I also didn't notice." Judy happily smirked at the wordless Pig as she shifted her weight to her right hip.

Mr. Swine scoffed as he took two steps back, glancing at Judy and Gideon, then suddenly dropping his gaze onto Nick. "Of course," he muttered. "I thought you were a  _real_  cop."

Judy's eyes widened in shock at the random insult. She quickly recovered and narrowed her brows, tightening her grip on her arms as she bit her lower lip. "Excuse me?" she gritted out.

"You're lettin' your feelings for Foxes get in the way of the truth."

The mere words could not have angered Judy anymore than anyone thought. She lowered her arms as she spat out, " _What_!" She took a step forward but Nick grabbed her paw.

"Easy Carrots," Nick advised. He stepped forward in front of her and forced a smile at Mr. Swine. He looked back to Judy and whispered, "Let's not cause a scene."

She let out an irritable scoff as she rolled her eyes. "I don't know what you  _think_  is the truth," Judy spoke up, shrugging off Nick's paw, "but it's obvious your perception of it is skewed." Nick thought for a moment she was talking to him, but it was obvious she was still fixated on the Pig behind him as she sidestepped to glare at him. "Nick is my mate, but that doesn't mean I allow that judgement of his species to some sort of… favouritism." Judy shook her head. "I'm standing up for the fact that you think out of  _one_ baseless accusation my parents made that was because of a damn stereotype, it makes sense to use the same reasoning to accuse Gideon of theft!" She looked around as she heard more footsteps approach. Her siblings had started to gather around as well. All eyes were on her. "Don't you understand how this sounds? It's ridiculous!" She had done a full turn to look around, and it was clear her eyes were swelling up with tears right before she lowered her head in—anger, shame, anguish, whichever.

Nick was immediately reaching for her paws. But she backed away,  _sobbing_. "Carrots…" he muttered, but she wasn't hearing him. He noticed her siblings were inching forward to her. "Judy," he said sternly.

Her ears perked up as she raised her head. Her moment of clarity hit her and she uttered, "I'm sorry," as she backed away from Nick. Before anyone could process it, Judy ran past her siblings and was off into the distance.

Nick immediately stepped after her. He was stopped by a small wall of Bunnies. Cheryl was stood before him, wearing a pleading look as she looked up at him. "Please, let us try," she begged. Nick looked beyond her and noticed the looks across all of Judy's siblings. Looks of anger, confusion, worry were the only things Nick could see. He could tell some blamed him for this mess of drama, others looked concerned for their sister's well-being or were embarrassed that the crowd's attention was focused onto them. He would not dare to step into that mess.

"Fine," he sighed. "Go… go ahead." Nick gestured toward the direction Judy ran off in.

Cheryl whispered her thanks as she backed away, nodding off to her siblings to follow suit. And thus the mob of Hopps wandered off after their sister. The mob soon dispersed after the the Hopps family left. Nick looked around at those lingering, and decided to be bold. "Alright folks, nothing to see here!" he announced, slowly motioning for everyone to leave. "Please return back to your baked goods and such!" The onlookers soon left, Mr. Swine still lingered only to give a very dirty glances between Nick and Gideon. Nick smugly smirked at him as he gave a small salute.

Nick turned around and walked over to Gideon, who had sadly plopped himself onto his counter. He sat himself down beside the fellow Fox, bearing a small smile. He could hear the small sigh as he took his seat. He understood Gideon's frustrations. After that whole fiasco, the last thing he'd need is to hear judgement from someone else, especially someone like Nick. Perhaps his "attempts" at coming off as  _nearly_ polite were becoming obvious. Admittedly, Nick knew he could've tried better to mask his, distaste. Regardless of how obvious he seemed—or of how discomforted both were—Nick prefered taking a shot rather than ditching Gideon.

Unsure of what to say to start it off, Nick cleared his throat. He awkwardly offered a smile at Gideon whilst he returned a look. "Listen, Wilde, I'd appreciate it if ya'd leave me be," Gideon said with a soft spoken tone. He awkwardly scratched the back of his head as he shrugged. "I'd rather not talk right now."

Nick nodded as he replied, "Yeah, I get that." He sighed as he stared at the Fox. "But I'm here 'cause you look like you could use some company."

Gideon chuckled. "Looks can be deceiving Wilde," he said to the ground.

"Exactly," Nick agreed. "I know that now." He paused, hesitating before adding, "And Carrots has known that forever." Gideon's brows rose as he took a glance toward Nick. "You know as well as I, perhaps much more, what it's like to just be  _looked_  at. Our kind has its reputations."

"A single look and they already gotcha pegged."

"Yup," Nick popped as he tucked his paws in his pockets. "It's the life we were given." He let out a heavy sigh. "I know what it's like… to be judged. I… I'm sorry if I've given you a hard time ever since we first met." Gideon raised a shocked brow as he looked to Nick. It was obvious he wasn't expecting this sort of turn. "I understand my…" the word jealousy hung off his lips for the moment. "Y'know," he loosely stated, "came off as specisist." Nick shrugged. "It wasn't anything like that."

"It was just the fact that you know what I did to Judy," Gideon explained. It was not offpawed, it was not accusatory, it was a fact. Blank and simple as it was true.

"Yeah," Nick admitted sheepishly. "It's just that… I dunno… I… I'm sorry." He hung his head low in shame. "It… might, possibly be a bit of jealousy, okay?" he mumbled out kitishly. Gideon looked at him expectantly. "Don't tell Carrots that. She'll call me a Dumb Fox for having doubts…"

Gideon smirked as he motioned his fingers to his mouth. "Lips are sealed my friend."

Nick took a deep breath and looked at Gideon. "I'm gonna try make this simple," he said quietly, "It's just that, I grew up as a stereotype and… meeting Judy helped me realize what a mistake that was. I've tried so hard to be better than I was and, I feel like I'm so close. But… hearing about you, about what you did—and well, how you're practically the golden Fox that's gonna put guys like me outta business—I was just jealous. To hear that even after your past, you didn't let it define you as much as I did. You let that mold you into this God awful perfect mammal. I… hearing her sing your praises wasn't helping me at all."

"You felt like I was a better version of you," Gideon concluded. Nick slowly nodded.

Nick scoffed as a smirk found itself on his face for a moment. "I had no idea she had a thing for Foxes."

Gideon chuckled. "Ahh, I don't think it's anything like that." He shrugged. "It's more like… our species has some significance in her life, and I'm sure you're playing the bigger role," he smiled. "I don't mean to outshine or compete, I just want to make it up to her. I'm severely ashamed of the kit I was, and I've been trying to right all my mistakes with everyone. Judy… she's a tough one. I just want to make it up to her Nicholas, that's all."

He laughed. "Buddy, after all our conversations, I can tell you're a very insightful and clever Fox. Heck, probably woulda made a good partner for me!" Gideon raised a brow, confused as to where this was leading. "But golly gee," he said in a mocking farmer accent, "ya got a dense head."

"P-Pardon?" the farmer Fox replied, caught off guard by the remark.

"I thought my confession would at least resonate with you among some lines," Nick replied. "You don't need to worry about proving yourself or being the best. Judy taught me well enough that labels don't matter. You've got nothing to worry about. She likes your food, I like your food, almost everyone likes it! Just settle for that." He smiled at Gideon, genuinely too. "If you have a single doubt that she hasn't forgiven you, you are severely mistaken my friend. You're on her good graces Gideon, and you deserve to be there."

Gideon stared at Nick in shock and awe. He was left flustered at the mere shower of compliments  _and_  reassurance. It was clear to him there was still much more to Nick Wilde than he expected. "I… thank you, Wilde." Gideon smiled. Nick stood up from the counter and smiled back at Gideon. "I don't know what to say…"

"Thanks is enough, Grey," Nick quipped back.

"Well then, I want you to know too," he added, "She spoke very highly of you." Nick looked back at Gideon with a raised brow. "When we hung out last week?" Gideon recalled for him. "She spoke about you for ninety percent of the time. Nothing but high praises."

Nick smirked as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"You as well, should know you're all she cares about nowadays." Gideon's smirk never ceased. It was as if he was proud of Nick. "I get that I may have threatened your position," Nick opened up his mouth to object but Gideon rambled on, "but you never had anything to worry about. All I'm looking for, is to make a friend, and I can tell all she's looking for, is someone to be there for her. But in greater ways than me."

"Yeah…" Nick agreed. "To be there in the now…" He leaned back and smiled at the thought. It was starting to sink in for him now, what mattered most. "Hang on Gideon," Nick announced. "I gotta find Carrots." A smile formed as he backed away from the booth. "It was nice chatting Gideon."

He smiled back. "Yeah, it was Nicholas."

…

"Judy," Cheryl's voice rung out, "let's talk about this!"

Judy had managed to get to the gates of the northern entrance to the carnival, the same one she and Nick walked through. She immediately stopped in her tracks, realization overwhelming her. She let out a heavy sigh, fighting back more stupid tears. She didn't want to abandon Nick entirely, but she also needed some space—at least now she understood why Nick walked away when he did earlier. She heard Cheryl's footsteps approaching behind her.

"Cheryl,  _please_ , let's not do this right now," Judy begged as she turned to face her sister. The pacing of her breath steadied a bit. She held out her paw to halt her sister. "I just… I need a minute."

"Judes, come on," Cheryl whispered as she stepped closer. "Talk to me?"

Judy's breathing calmed as she closed her eyes. She was stronger than this, she was better than this. She took another deep breath as she slowly shook her head. "Okay…" she muttered, "I'm… good."

Cheryl eyed her carefully as she asked, "You sure?"

Judy looked at her sister's expression and frowned as she noticed the mob of Hopps around her. "Guys, please, I'd rather not…"

"Judy, we haven't seen you cry like that… ever," Ralph pointed out, emerging from the crowd with Joe beside him. Everyone stared at her with concerned eyes. "Just… what happened?"

"The Burrows happened," Judy muttered. They threw her puzzled looks at her breathless response. "I… I knew it was going to be hard but,  _everyone_  just looks at us like we're insane. Like‒Like we're a problem." She clenched her fists as she added, "Everywhere we go! Everywhere, mammals just stare at us in silent judgement. I just… I didn't think, it'd be this bad."

"What's going on here?" Stu's voice rung out as he and Bonnie emerged from the crowd. Judy's siblings parted a path for their parents, all worriedly looking toward Judy.

Of course this had to happen now. Judy swallowed her nerves and tears as she turned to face her parents. She shook her head. "Just needed to step away from the crowd," Judy stated. Her parents looked toward her right away. "I needed a break from it all."

Bonnie's maternal instincts kicked in as concern plastered her face. "Judy… are you okay?"

She mentally groaned at the question. Yes, she understood that it was a curious and safe question her mom made. But why did everyone have to ask such an obvious question? "No," she simply stated, "I'm not."

Bonnie bit her lip as she nodded. She knew where this was going. Her paw found Stu's and she clenched onto it.

"I've discovered that my old home is now just a black and white world. And, it just feels like no one is willing to add some colour to their perspective. Honestly, I just thought me becoming a police officer would change  _something,_  but nothing's changed!" Judy humourlessly chuckled to herself. "I can't believe Nick and I came here this weekend expecting something different out of you guys." She sighed once more as she stuck her paws into the pockets of her jeans. "I came here with my mate, because I wanted to show you another mammal in my life who loved me and everything about what I stand for." She started to back away from her mob of a family, shaking her head disapprovingly. "I didn't think I was showing the  _only_  mammal in my life who thought so."

Stu's eyes widened. "Judy Hopps, you have no right to say we don't love you!" he argued defensively.

"Judy, dear, we  _do_  love you!" Bonnie nodded with a worried look. "We always will."

"Then you have a funny way of showing it," she replied snidely. "Why can't you guys accept this? Or at least,  _try_  to accept it? Like, give us a chance!" she pleaded.

"Judy…" Bonnie uttered wordlessly. "I'm… I'm so sorry dear," she said as she stepped forward. "I— _we_ , never meant to hurt you like this."

"Then what did you expect me to do when Dad started to bash on my mate?" she fired back. "After everything I've been through with him you think I'd throw it all away at the mere thought of you guys disapproving of him?" She stared at her father expectantly, waiting for an answer. It was clear he had nothing to say, so Judy looked back at her mom. "Honestly, why would I?"

"Because after everything  _we've_ been through?" Stu responded. "We're family."

"I thought family accepted each other…" Judy whispered.

"We do!" Cheryl spoke up hastily.

Judy looked toward her, then back at her parents. "Then why can't you accept mine?" Wordlessly, everyone just stared at her. She stood there expectantly, but she knew it was pointless. No one knew what to say.  _She_  didn't even know what to say. What was there left to say? She tightly closed her eyes and decided it'd be best to space herself. She really needed a breather now. Right as she began to take her steps away, Stu reached his paw out.

Bonnie immediately grabbed it, then slowly pulled it down as she shook her head. "Give her space," she said. It really came off as a demand, but Stu got the point.

Right as Judy backed away from her family she pulled out her phone and texted Nick her location. She left before she could hear her family talk in hushed whispers.

"Dad," Cheryl spoke up, "he's really not a bad guy…"

Stu threw a glance toward Cheryl, causing her gaze to falter. "It's not just our past," he stated, "it's also her future." He looked at Bonnie with a pleasing look. "How can he provide for her? How? If they can't even stand here, how could they stand in Zootopia?" He started to look around his family. "All I want, for all of you, is a future. I just want to make sure you can secure yourselves. You all deserve stability. And everything I've heard so far about them, Bonnie," he addressed, causing her ears to perk. "It's too fast. There's nothing stable about it! I don't want everything for her to fall apart so quickly." His gaze fell downward. "I… I want more for her… I want better…"

Bonnie's paws found Stu's, leaving him to look up at his wife. "Can y'all give your father and I a moment?" she softly asked. The crowd quickly dispersed, most falling out of an earshot. She could hear them scramble around to distance themselves, others tried to hide—eavesdrop on them. Most ended up looking for their younger siblings who had no doubt snuck away during the commotion.

Bonnie softly squeezed Stu's paws and sighed. "Honey, I understand, but it's like you said," she smiled at him, "It's  _her_  future. She can decide for herself. Sure, it's way too fast, and I don't think I'll stop worrying about how quick it all could fall apart." Bonnie's smile grew more. "But, I also know that Fox can provide for her in ways we never could. I don't think I get it, at least not yet, but I know what I want the best for her. I know you do as well." Stu nodded reluctantly, he knew where she was going with this. "Because, despite everything I've heard. One thing I loved most was just hearing her laughter and happiness, and it's all because of him." Bonnie stared at her husband, waiting for a response.

Stu smiled at her and released a quick sigh. "I don't think I'll ever get it…"

Bonnie chuckled. "That's okay honey, we can watch and learn for ourselves." She tightened her hold and cocked her head over toward the carnival. "C'mon, it's getting late, we better start closing up."

…

"This is so you," Nick's voice came in.

Judy's ears perked up toward the source. She raised her head up and found Nick stepping up the hill, smirking at her smugly with his paws behind his back. "What took you so long?" she asked as she looked back up at the night sky, smiling. He was glad it was sincere.

Nick chuckled as he laid down beside her. He placed his head next to hers and had his feet the other way. Both of their heads next to each other, looking up at the evening sky. It was a classic cliche, he had to do it. (She loved it too). "Well, after I got your text I was gonna come get you. But, I decided something sweet to help settle the moment."

"You got lost trying to find me."

"That as well."

Judy laughed, shaking her head. "Of course."

Nick hastily defended, "In my defence, 'hills East of the carnival' isn't exactly specific, especially in Rabbit Country, where there's like eighty percent hills." She laughed again whilst he chuckled. "And secondly, I actually did wait for my sweet treat."

"So what is this something sweet?"

Nick raised a brow and asked her, "Really, you can't smell it?"

"Guess my nose is still recovering from the  _Tunnel of Log_ ," she mused.

Nick laughed as he distanced his head from hers. Ruffling was heard, Judy assumed he was getting the surprise. However, she instantly recognized the smell as Nick placed the sweet baked pie between their heads. "First of all, my nose endured  _way_  worse than yours."

Judy rolled her eyes as she propped herself up with her elbows. "Second?"

"I thought I could make the moment sweeter," he casually added. He smirked as he pulled out two forks and stuck them into the pie.

Judy happily dug out a piece and ate it. "Gideon's?" she clarified.

"I may have had a word with him," he informed her cryptically. It was obvious he was trying to mess with her.

She raised a brow as a small smirk grew. "Oh, and this 'argument' resulted in a free baked pie?"

"Firstly, you don't know what we could've fought about," he stated, raised a paw to count, "and second, who said it was free?" He smirked as she dug into his pocket and pulled out the tickets, gesturing them toward Judy.

She laughed once again as she took them from Nick. "Ha, totally forgot you took them." She turned over on her stomach and eagerly propped her chin up with her left paw. She continued to dig in her pie as she asked, "So what did you talk about?"

"I thought it was time I reminded him he had nothing to worry about," Nick casually answered. "I felt bad knowing he had doubts, so I decided to level with him. Told him a perfect mammal like himself doesn't need to worry about what others think of him, so long as he's confident in himself and we're around—he'll be fine."

Judy happily stared at Nick in awe. "You're amazing sometimes, you know?"

He raised a brow as he faked a shocked reaction. "Okay, wow. First off, I'm not amazing all the time?"

"What is it with you and listing things now?" she questioned, ignoring his question.

"It's good practice for when I list off all the things I've come to understand," he stated smugly. Judy resisted the urge to snort and roll her eyes. Sometimes he was just too much. "Because honestly, you and I have a habit of back and forth so I think it's best I just list my piece first. So, first things first, I get why you stand for us."

She smiled as she happily chewed her food.

"Second, it's only 'cause Gideon helped me realize that." Nick shrugged. "I get it, and I love it. I'm glad that despite all my baggage, all the stupid things we have to fight against, or your family's approval, you stand by me. But thirdly, regardless of what you're standing for, I appreciate the amount of passion you put into it. I find it amazing." Judy began bashfully blushing at this point, which left Nick to reach for her free paw and hold it tightly. "I'm serious. Jokes aside, listing all this helped realize what we have is worth more than whatever everyone expects out of us. Heck, it might be worth more than whatever plan ahead of us!"

Judy raised a confused brow, expectantly waiting for him to finish.

"All because what we have, what we have  _now_? Is more important," Nick declared proudly. His smile was burning into Judy's soul and she couldn't help but smile back.

"It's  _now_  that matters," Judy uttered softly. "You know I don't care about any of your baggage from the past, all because I know you rose above it. All because I know in this moment, you and I feel right." Her voice fell into a soft whisper, but it made it feel more genuine. Nick eagerly nodded along with attentive ears.

"Well golly gee," another voice came in, "get a room."

The both of them looked away from each their and toward the source, and smiled. "Hey Em," Nick greeted. "What brings you here?"

"And so late at night?" Judy questioned.

The young Bunny sheepishly shrugged as she walked up the hill, looking down at the grass shamefully. "I told Cheryl I was gonna look for you guys."

"And she let you roam alone?" Judy inquired.

Emma shrugged again. "She might've…" she mumbled.

Judy frowned at her little sister. She concluded, "You snuck away from the group." Much to her disappointment, Emma nodded. Judy immediately pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contacts. She texted Cheryl,

_Em's with me, don't worry._

Seconds later, a reply came in.

_Thank god! Where r u? I'll come back and pick her up_

Judy chuckled and rolled her eyes. So it was obvious Cheryl was back at the house and totally forgot to do a headcount before leaving the carnival. Judy texted back,

_It's okay, we'll watch her._

Then she left it off at that. She looked up at Emma and sighed. "Alright, c'mon," she waved her over.

Emma smiled and hesitated for a mere second, but then hopped over to the two. Placing herself just beside Judy. "Thanks," she whispered as she laid down.

"How often do you come out here?" Nick asked.

Emma sighed. "Every once in awhile…"

Nick smirked, "So often then?" He had the pie in his paws and was currently working on finishing it.

She chose not to reply, though it was kinda obvious Nick was right. He was starting to understand Emma bit by bit. "I was worried about you," Emma announced, looking to Judy. It was random, but the gesture was appreciated for clarity.

"Thank you Emma," Judy smiled.

"I get the whole, not understood complex. I start to feel more and more disconnected with everything around here." She shrugged. "I think I need some change."

Nick spoke up, "Change is good." He smiled at her. "But, if you were eavesdropping properly—which I know you were—then you should understand the present is what matters most."

Emma momentarily blushed at the accusation, then proceeded to raise her eyebrow. "How so?"

"Being so focused on what's ahead can make ya miss what you have now," Nick explained.

"Nick and I," Judy chimed in, "the reason why we work is because we know what we want in the moment. And to us, the moment is all that matters." She offered a warming smile at her sister as she tapped her paw reassuringly. "When you can, take a good, hard look at what you have now Emma. It might open your eyes and help you realize that it's not all that bad."

"It's just all about perspective," Nick summarized.

Emma's eyes widened as she looked up toward the sky. "It's kinda like the sky." The two raised their brows in confusion whilst they fixated their gaze up at the sky as well, as if that could offer answers. "Like… often times, we just see what have right in front of us and we can sorta understand that it's just a big ol' blue sky." She started to trail off a bit once she noticed all attention fall on her words. "But… you know… it's just, sometimes," she closed her eyes and sighed. "When you have a moment to be alone and to see it again, you start to realize there's like…" her voice fell into a soft whisper, "a whole universe out there."

Judy and Nick slightly sat up to stare at each other in amazement. They both smiled at the thought, then looked back at Emma as they laid back down. That, was something they never expected to hear but it was still sweet nonetheless. Idealism truly was beautiful, especially in youth. But Emma was something else. It was Judy who decided to speak up, "Yeah Em… things are a lot bigger than they seem."

"Expanding, getting out there, it's good to want to explore," Nick amended supportively. "Your sister wasn't wrong in coming out to Zootopia. It really is a great place."

"But," Judy added, "the bigger picture revolves around patience. Things are always as simple as it looks in the movies. It took a lot of work to get to where I am today…" she smiled. "And I wouldn't trade any of it for anything."

Emma smiled at the sentiment. "Wow…" she kept her gaze to the sky, "Zootopia must've really opened your eyes, huh?"

"It's perspective, happens the more you see." Nick chuckled. "Dreaming big is good kitto, as long as you pursue it."

"That's almost decent enough to quote," Judy teased.

She noticed Nick's paw rise up into the sky, holding what looked to be her Carrot pen. "Already did it." Judy laughed at the Red Fox's antics, of course he swiped that off her too. She didn't even bother to question when or how. She just laughed at the moment.

…

Judy's ears perked up reflexively the moment she heard footsteps approaching near them. She rose up and opened in her eyes in alarm, only to find that she, Nick, and Emma were still atop the small hill that was nearby the carnival. And that it was early morning. Her eyes widened at the sudden realization that the sun was barely shining at them. The three of them had accidentally fallen asleep outside. Immediately, Judy reached over to Nick and began tapping his shoulder.

"Nick," she whispered, "Nick wake up!" Emma's ears picked up the noise and she began to stir awake. Judy sat up on her knees and lightly pushed Nick's shoulder. " _Nick_ ," she said more sternly.

The Red Fox finally awoke and released a groggy groan upon opening his eyes. "Wuh?" he muttered as he slowly sat up.

"We fell asleep!" Judy informed the two as she reached for her phone. "Sweet cheese and crackers, it's almost six!"

Nick's eyes instantly widened at the realization. He straightened his posture and attempted to push himself up, but his left paw found itself on top of the tinfoil tray they had eaten the pie out of. He groaned once again as he pulled his paw out. "Great…"

Emma remained tired as she slowly sat up, it was obvious the gravity of the situation wasn't setting in for her yet.

Judy was about to alert Cheryl of their situation. She was no doubt worried about their absence. But something caught Judy's attention. "Shush," Judy ordered as her ears perked up once again. "Someone's nearby." She crouched down just a bit as her ears fixated on the oncoming mammal.

Nick confusedly asked, "So?"

"Carnival workers don't arrive until seven."

"One of your siblings might just want to get a head start in prep," Nick suggested.

"Not likely, and there's no way it'd be just  _one_  of my siblings," Judy dismissed. She slowly began to creep down the hill, eyeing toward the carnival.

Emma was starting to gain some consciousness and was also rising in confusion. "Wait… what's happening?"

Nick quietly responded, "Hang on Em." He brought his paw up to his muzzle and motioned to be quiet. He hated entertaining Judy's concerns, but then again it was Judy's instincts he would be questioning. Never would Nick dare to do so. He watched Judy as she slowly crept over to the edge of the hill, eyeing up the path near them. He took a few small, quiet steps toward Judy, then whispered, "Fluff?"

"It's a Racoon," Judy answered, eyes now facing the carnival. She raised her paw up and motioned Nick to move forward. Nick acknowledged the gesture and was now crouching beside Judy, looking on to the East side entrance. There, Nick saw that on the pathway leading into the entrance, was a small pickup truck parked to the side, and the aforementioned Racoon was walking into the carnival. He was pulling a small two wheel trolley with him. He had a hasteful expression across his face as he rushed inside.

"Wait no," Judy corrected herself, "That's John." She fell flat on her stomach as she observed the Raccoon, leaving Nick to mimic the same action beside her.

"John Racken?" Emma clarified, perking up at the familiar name.

"What's he—" Nick stopped himself as he observed his mate's expression. "Carrots, you don't think—"

She looked at Nick and answered, "He's early. No one is allowed to arrive early except the mammals in charge of the event, so no one can tamper with any booths like this!" She gestured toward John. "And he looks shifty."

"Now  _that's_  specist," Nick muttered.

"You know what I mean," Judy groaned. She looked back at John and attempted to find him, but he was already deep inside the carnival. "C'mon, we— _I_  have to make sure…" But before Nick could argue or Judy could move, John had already returned with his trolley full of two boxes stacked atop each other. He pushed them over to his pickup truck, and hurriedly tossed them into the cargo bed. He did a quick, amateur scan of his surroundings, then rushed back into the carnival. Judy immediately threw Nick a stare, leaving him to sigh.

"Well, I guess that answers that," he muttered, propping himself up on his elbows. "Alright, what's the plan?"

Judy rolled her tongue around in cheek for a moment as she pondered. "We need to catch him the act," she said to Nick, who nodded in response. She turned to Emma and asked, "Emma, you have your phone right?" The little Bunny nodded. "Good, I want you to call the sheriff," Judy ordered, "tell them to come here because there's a robbery in progress." She got up on her feet and made her way down the hill, with Nick following suit. She stopped and turned to Emma, "And  _stay there_! Do, not, leave. Unless Nick or I come back."

Emma nodded once again, eyes widened in fear as she clumsily pulled her out phone. Judy rushed over to the carnival, while Nick looked at Emma and asked, "Can you repeat what Judy said?"

"Oh-oh, uh, um, call the sheriff, it's a robbery, stay here until you guys come back." She had a fearful look in her eyes as she plastered on a frightened smirk.

Nick smiled. "Good, slow your breathing, and calm yourself. You'll be fine, and we'll be right back!" he shouted as he ran off. He followed after Judy and caught up with her at the entrance, sneaking beside the large tarped fence that surrounded the carnival. "Alright Carrots, what's your plan?"

"You got your dart gun?" she questioned Nick as she peeked around the corner.

He furrowed a brow at her. "No? Because I didn't think bringing a tranquilizer gun would be flattering to your parents."

"Nick."

"Fluff?"

She turned back to him and glared.

"Fine, what's the plan?"

"I'll sneak behind the booths. I have a feeling that if he stole from the Swine's booth, his next target—"

"Is somewhere down that strip," Nick finished. "Copy that. I'll run through the strip, keeping toward the North side, I should be able to cut him off."

Just as he made a move, Judy extended her paw and halted him. "Careful, he might see you. And if you catch him—"

"Record him, I know," Nick nodded and took a few steps away from the fence. "Boost you over?"

Judy smirked as she rushed away from the fence, just a few metres away from Nick. She took a deep breath, then full sprinted right at him. Nick cupped his paws together, just below his waist, and prepared for Judy's dismount. Once she hopped onto his paws, he launched her upward, sending her over the fence. The second Judy landed, she tucked and rolled against the nearest wall. She looked over to the strip and scanned around for Racken. Once she declared an all clear, she looped around behind the booths and slowly walked through them. Her ears perked up the second she heard approaching footsteps, causing her to crouch down and hide behind a nearby crate stack. She waited and listened.

The steps sounded closer and closer, about a good metre or two away from Judy. It was then Judy realized he must've been approaching her. There was no way he knew she was here. Suddenly, the box she was up against was lifted, causing her to back away in a panic. She took two steps back, then heard Racken's surprised gasp, accompanied with shocked eyes.

"H‒Hopps? What are…" He stopped himself and nervously laughed. "What's going on?"

Judy mentally cursed. She couldn't get any evidence, he had seen her. At this point, she had to be assertive, it was the best way to throw him off. "I could ask you the same thing, John," Judy fired back, eyeing up the crate he was holding. She straightened herself up, narrowing her brows at Racken. A moment of silence passed as the two stared at each other. She could see the look of worry and all his nerves leave his body. His grip on the crate tightened and he straightened his back in preparation. He was gonna run.

John released a force chuckle. "Well, you see…" he smirked at Judy. And before Judy could process anything, the crate Racken was holding was suddenly on top of her. She was on the ground with a mountain of bread rolls atop her. Wincing, Judy propped herself up to with her elbows and looked over where Racken was previously stood, only to find the Raccoon gone. A path of destruction was left behind him, a few scattered crates and his trolley were toppled over before Judy to obscure her path.

"Darn it," Judy muttered as she stood up. "Racken!" she shouted, chasing after the thief, hopping over the obstacles in one jump. She rounded the corner of the booth, which opened up to the strip. After doing a quick scan, she managed to see him duck away into a nearby booth a few metres away from her. Without hesitation, Judy rushed after him. But just before she arrived at the booth, she saw Racken return, stumbling back on his feet and nearly falling over.

"Not so fast buddy," Nick's voice rung out."We aren't done yet." He appeared from the alleyway beside the booth.

John stabilized himself and glanced between the two. "I think we are," he said grimly. He rushed toward Nick, elbowing the Fox right against the wall of the booth. Nick was winded from the blow and fell to his knees. But before he could act, Racken kicked the Fox back toward the alleyway. Just as Racken made a move to leave, Judy tackled him onto the ground. The two tumbled down the strip, but once Judy rolled above him, he kicked him off her, sending her a good distance away from him but also blocking his path toward the exit.

Judy managed to stick the landing, and immediately glared at Racken with fiery eyes. "What do you hope to achieve? We already got you!" She rose up and fixed her stance, readying herself for another charge.

Racken smirked. "The way I see it, I can easily cover this up with a story of a conniving Fox and his mate trying to prove another thief's innocence!"

Judy shook her head in disbelief. He was insane, that story would make no sense, he was just feeding off of adrenaline and rage at this point. "Racken, how about we calm ourselves, and talk this out?"

He laughed. "Of course you'd be passive aggressive. That's what you dumb Hopps folk all have in common! That, and you're all gullible."

Judy smirked at him, this was her chance. "What do you mean by that?" she asked, eyeing over to the alley where Nick laid. Hopefully he was conscious and ready.

"Your folk's and their stubborness made easy for a target. All I had to was wait for the perfect moment to swipe 'em crops! And of course Gideon's grievances were rumoured out the town, it was just the perfect crime set up for itself!" He was stepping toward her, fists cocked and ready.

"So, what, you stole my parent's crops right after they refused Gideon?"

"It was easy!" Racken exclaimed. "Heck, everything else I stole afterward was easier 'cause that! Everyone in this town saw Gideon as the culprit for anything shifty, already leaving me with a good patsy!" He was nearing toward Judy, wearing a smug grin. "Now, you and your  _'mate'_  come along and try to expose me? I think I can do one better and frame good ol' Gideon. After all, who they gonna believe? Me? Or you two freaks?"

Judy's brows flared in anger as she ran toward Racken. The sudden offensive caught him off guard, so he brought his arms up to his face to defend himself. Judy hopped into the air and kicked the Raccoon square against his exposed chest, sending him backward. After she stuck the landing, she eyed him as she slowly pushed himself off the ground.

"That's it you lil'—"

"Hey!" Nick appeared from behind, grabbing John by the shoulder and spinning him around to face Nick. "Paws off!" he shouted as he swung a right hook toward his jaw. The Raccoon flung back, face first into the ground knocking out immediately. And just like that, John Racken was out cold.

The sounds of sirens nearing, caused the two survivors to smile at each other, both breathing heavily. Judy smiled, asking, "You good?"

Nick chuckled. "I fought a Buffalo, that was nothing."

She shook her head as she exhaustively asked, " _Please_ , tell me you got all that?"

…

"And, here you go, Sheriff Walker," Nick beamed, pawing off the Carrot pen, "the confession."

The Male Tiger tipped his hat toward the Red Fox as he accepted the pen. "Gee, Wilde, you and Hopps sure got a lot outta him," he laughed, gesturing toward the pickup truck full of stolen crates. "We're gonna search his home soon too, bound to pick up some more things."

Nick and Judy smiled at Sheriff Walker. "Glad to hear it," Judy chirped.

He glanced between the two and smiled. "Thank you for your help, you two did good." He turned to his deputies and nodded at them, leaving the two drag Racken away and shove him into their squad car.

He made a move to leave, but Judy chirped up, "Oh! And uh," he stopped and raised a brow at her. "I, um, I'm going to need that pen back," she said in a sheepish tone, realizing how silly it sounded.

Walker smirked at her, then back at the pen. "We'll get the recording into our system and have it back to you before you leave."

Judy smiled at him. "Thanks, Sheriff."

He shook his head, "No, no, thank you Hopps." Walker backed away, smiling proudly. "You would've made a great sheriff!" he proclaimed, taking his leave with his deputies.

Judy smiled in awe as she watched them leave. Nick's right arm found itself wrapped around Judy's shoulder. He pulled her close and lightly pecked on her left cheek. "Don't tell me you're leaving me for country officers now."

She laughed, playfully elbowing his stomach. "Har har, being a sheriff does sound nice…"

"Ahh, but who would be there for you to annoy you constantly?"

Judy smirked, at Nick, shaking her head at his smug face. "I suppose you're right. And there aren't much Foxes in these parts."

"Ha! Knew you had something for Foxes," Nick proudly cheered. The two turned around and made their way down the strip, and over to the crowd gathering near the centre. "And here I thought it was just my charming personality that won you over."

Judy laughed once again. "Keep telling yourself that, Slick."

"Judy! Nicholas!" Gideon shouted, rushing over to the two with a happy grin. "I seriously, cannot thank y'all enough!" The two stopped and smiled at the Red Fox. "I mean it, you two are just, truly, great mammals. I am in your debt."

Nick shook his head as he extended his free paw out to Gideon. "How about we just keep it, friends?"

Gideon smiled, looking down at Nick's paw then glancing over to a happy Judy. He chuckled, accepting the paw and shaking it rapidly. "Of‒Of course! Yeah, definitely."

"You're a good Fox, Gideon," Nick said softly. The two shared a smile before acknowledging Judy's curious stare. "So yeah, um, anyways." Nick cleared his throat. "We gotta, talk to Carrots' folks so…"

"Right, of course, of course," Gideon nodded, stepping aside from the two.

Judy snickered, lightly pulling on the arm Nick wrapped around her. "So… what you two talked about yesterday, I'm  _definitely_  hearing the full story."

"Relax, he's just being sentimental," Nick dismissed.

"Then what's your excuse?" Judy mused.

Nick threw a playful glare at Judy, but was interrupted before he could quip back. "Nick, Judith?" Stu's voice came in. The two threw their attention toward him instantly. "I… I just wanted to say sorry." Judy let out a small smile whilst Nick smirked at her father. They knew it was hard, so they were going to be patient. "I… Judy… I'm sorry that I was being stubborn and overprotective. It's so hard to… adjust, even after all this time. It's just, you're always gonna be my lil Jude the Dude!"

Nick snickered, to which Judy elbowed him once again. "I know Dad, and I get it. But you have to understand, I—"

"Can take care of yourself…" Stu finished, sadly smiling. "I know. I don't like it, and even after having dozens of your siblings move out I still don't like it. I can't help but worry about you, and your future." He sighed, letting out a great deal of breath. "I don't think I'll ever stop worrying, and you'll have to accept that. Just like," he smiled, sincerely at Nick, "how I can accept him being your mate."

Nick beamed up at his mention. "Thank you sir, that… that means a lot."

Stu smirked. "It'll still take time for me… I do, really appreciate what you've done for us this morning and all you've done for my daughter but…" he awkwardly trailed off.

Nick held back his chuckle. He was gonna take what he could get. "Don't worry Mr. Hopps," he smiled, "I understand."

"I… thank you, for taking care of my Judy," Stu smiled, "and… for being… a good guy." Nick's smile was not fading anytime soon. Stu awkwardly coughed as he scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I uh, thank you."

"Really though," Bonnie chimed in, standing beside Stu, "We can't thank you enough for what you two have done." She looked at Judy and grinned. "We, uh, we asked Gideon if he'd be willing to partner with us again and he said he'll think about it."

"Thank you," Judy whispered.

Stu glanced between the two and smiled. "You two… are really something else." He jerked his thumb back. "I gotta go, contest is 'bout to start and I have to taste some pies." He walked away waving the two to follow. "Y'all are welcome join me!" Some of Judy's siblings started to file behind him. Cheryl and Ralph lagged behind, no doubt with something to say. Emma was there as well, quietly standing by, eyeing Judy and Nick.

Bonnie shook her head and looked at Nick. "Sorry about him. He likes you, don't worry." Nick chuckled. "And we do trust you," Bonnie nodded. "Heck, if we ever wanted to make sure for ourselves, we still got some train tickets awhile ago that haven't expired yet."

Judy smiled, "Shall we expect a visit soon?"

"Perhaps," Cheryl's voice chimed in. "But I'm tagging along too. I wanna see my sister's new place after all." She and Ralph remained at their distance, smiling. "You did good Wilde!" Ralph nodded, raising an approving thumbs up. The two chuckled as they followed the mob trailing after Stu. Bonnie followed suit, grabbing Emma's paw and bringing her along.

Judy let out a huge sigh and smiled at Nick. "Well… that happened."

"And I haven't even started my speech for tomorrow's recruitment day!" Nick reminded her, leaving the two to laugh.

"Totally forgot," Judy chuckled, "Well, might as well enjoy what we've got left outta today, right?"

"Shall we dabble in some baked pie?" Nick inquired.

Judy smirked, nodding happily. "As long as we're sharing."

The two stared at each other warmingly, green eyes burning into purple. They leaned close and kissed each other, embracing the other's lips for a mere moment. All because that was what they needed, a moment to revel in. They could work off of that. They just needed each other, and nothing else mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the time I had made this, I asked my readers for OC ideas that I would incorporate into the story. that is the new recruit coming in, an OC created by the readers!


	7. New Recruit Brings Out New Feelings

_**Rewritten: 05/08/18** _

* * *

**New Recruit Brings Out New Feelings**

"And now, presenting a special treat, some of Precinct One's top officers—and members of the Mammal Inclusion Initiative—Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde!" Mayor Lionheart introduced with a loud cheer.

The crowd cheered as Nick and Judy walked up onto what appeared to be the exact same stage used for Nick and Judy's orientation. Judy stood beside the podium, near the stairs, and waited. Lionheart stepped aside as Nick walked up to the podium and joined Judy. Nick looked at the group of recruits in front of the stage and took a deep breath. There were tons of mammals gathered around, a few were crying, and lot seemed proud of their children while others cheered. He saw the line of recruits before him, a very tall and complex batch. This was the batch that brought in a whole newer and greater group of mammals as well. There were more Sheep, some Lions and Tigers, a few more Leopards than usual, a decent sum of Buffalos, and a few others he couldn't quite recognize from afar.

Nick stood at the podium and took another deep breath before looking back at the crowd. He took off his aviators and tucked them into the neckline of his uniform. Just a few months ago, he was in the exact same spot. He was lucky enough back then to be squeezed into the graduating class, and he was lucky enough now to be standing before the next batch, giving them an inspiring speech. Nick dug into his pocket and pulled out his small piece of paper, the one Judy and He had stayed up the night before working on. Here it was, his moment to shine.

"Early morning everyone! Yup, early morning, never thought I'd be waking up before twelve in the morning for anything until I put this badge on." A few chuckles arose from the crowd, Judy rolled her eyes but smiled. "But here I am. Very much awake and early for a twelve o'clock type of Fox." He lifted his notes into the air and pointed at it. "So, my mate and I," he nodded over to Judy, causing her to flush and a few of members of the crowd to widen their eyes, "spent like hours working on this speech. And to my fellow coworkers who know me, as well as Chief Bogo, they know I'm not the type to exert a great deal of effort into anything." This time, those mentioned as well as Judy laughed. "And I'll admit, that's true!" Nick announced as he tossed the piece of paper over his shoulder. A few more hearty chuckles echoed out and Judy bit back her smile. Of course he'd go off script.

"Great, looks like I'll have to give myself a ticket for littering," Nick muttered, earning another roar of laughter. "In all seriousness, I realize now, taking so much effort to do this, is unnecessary. At first, I thought with this honor I've been given, I'd need to show to my newest brothers and sisters in arms that I made it. I thought this would be a great chance to show how far I've come, especially for those who know my past." He chuckled, shaking his head. "Story for another day," he dismissed, somehow earning chuckles from that as well. "But, I now know… none of that matters. As I stand here, as I look down upon this group of exceptional mammals, I understand. I understand that we are the same. I get that our labels don't define our future, I know that our self-worth doesn't come from others, but from what we do to prove ourselves. I learned several months ago," he glanced again to Judy, "what it really meant to accept anyone who wanted to be whatever they could. And that, is what you need to understand," Nick advised, looking over the newest batch of officers. "That's what  _we_  need to understand," he added, glancing over the crowd before looking back at the batch.

"We are all the same. We may have different pasts, different species, or have different interests, but at the end of the day…" Nick smiled, "what this group represents, is a group, a family, of mammals who would serve together any day, anytime, side by side. This is a group of mammals that regardless of their differences, share one goal—to protect, and serve this great city of Zootopia!" The crowd roared applauding Nick. He raised his paw, signalling he wasn't done yet. Once the crowd died down, he added, "And while I'm on the topic of greatness in its own right, I also want to formally welcome a very special mammal." Nick proudly smiled at his new brothers and sisters in arms. "I am proud to introduce, the top of your class, the first of her kind on the force, Olivia Venisont—Zootopia's very own, very first, Moose police officer!" Nick cheered and clapped alongside the crowd. The crowd rose to their feet as they looked over to the stairs of the stage.

Judy walked up beside Nick, and readied the box in her paws. The badge of the first future cop. As they looked at the stairs, a small brown Moose stepped up. She was incredibly small for a moose, small enough for everyone to reconsider her species at first glance. She looked to be about Nick's height, maybe taller. She had considerably small antlers, and a tuft of fur that covered a large portion of her forehead, and half of her right eye. She could have easily been mistaken for a Calf, a fact that the audience noticed which caused their applause to dwindle a bit before picking up once again. Her uniform looked like Judy's, her eyes were brown, as well as her coat of fur—which was a light brown. She was a true case of unique. She smiled eagerly as she walked up to Judy.

Judy laughed. "Wow, I remember being in the exact same place as you." She held up the badge, Olivia stuck out her chest and Judy had placed the badge on it. She stuck out her paw, to which Olivia shook right away.

Nick walked up to her and shook her paw as well. "Welcome, Officer Venisont, you are hereby an official police officer!" Nick smiled at her. "And to top it all off, I'd liked to happily announce, that you will also be serving alongside us," he informed her, nodding over to Judy, "in Precinct One… the heart of Zootopia." He smiled at her widened eyes, mimicking her own excited smile. She quickly looked over to Judy, as if for some reassurance if it were all true.

Judy nodded. "Congrats Olivia, you're one of us!"

Olivia looked upon her fellow recruits and smiled. She stood straight and beamed a huge smile to the crowd, saluting proud and strong. The entire crowd roared (they weren't all Lions or Tigers), everyone welcomed one of the newest recruits to the ZPD. "I made it," they heard her whisper.

Nick quickly sided himself beside Judy once again, beaming a great proud smile. Lifting his aviators, he winked at her. Judy rolled her eyes in response and nudged Nick with her elbow. They continued their applause, and shared another smile at Olivia's class cheering and whooping for their fellow sister in arms. They both could relate to the moment, as they both had stood on the very same stage and done the exact same thing.

Judy leaned over to Nick, eyes still toward Olivia. "Did you really have to announce it like that?" she asked.

Nick smirked as he shrugged, still applauding. "I didn't think you'd mind. And here I thought you'd like my spontaneous attitude!"

Judy rolled her eyes. "Very rarely I do," she replied. "You know Bogo's gonna wanna talk to us, right?"

"I realized that after I said it," Nick nodded.

"Dumb Fox," Judy chided.

"Sly Bunny," he chimed. He grabbed her paw and brought it to his lips, pecking it gently. "If you'll excuse me, m'lady."

Judy scoffed, in spite of her elated heart. "Don't worry, I'll survive!"

Nick shook his head and laughed as he walked over to Olivia. "Come on," he acknowledged, "let's take you to the Chief." He gestured off stage. Olivia nodded and happily followed after Nick. Just as Judy was about to follow suit, she saw the Buffalo of interest stare right into her soul. This was  _definitely_  a conversation that was going to happen.

Mayor Lionhart quickly returned to the podium, happily announcing, "Congratulations, you're all official officers of the Zootopia Police Department!"

...

After the orientation Judy and Nick headed back to the precinct as instructed by Bogo. They were requested for roll call, and sat at their usual seat near the front. Freddie sat beside them, and was very curious about their weekend with Judy's parents. Nick and Judy retold the tale of their crazy weekend visit to Freddie, who was already laughing at their misfortune.

"Really? A weekend meeting the parents but you managed to catch a crook?" Freddie laughed. "Working on your days off, nice."

Nick shrugged. "Eh, all's well that ends well I guess. Judy's parents like me now, and I discovered she has a pretty cool sister."

"Yeah, Cheryl sounds fun," Freddie acknowledged.

Nick smirked, "Nah, I was talking about her little sister Emma." Judy rolled her eyes as she elbowed Nick's arm.

"Hmm, maybe I can meet them one day—they sound interesting. But yeah, good on ya Nick!" Freddie congratulated him. "You managed to rush nearly all steps in a relationship within the span of a week and it all paid out!"

"Thanks Fred," Nick said sarcastically. He turned his head to Judy. "So Carrots, how do you think I did for the orientation?"

"Oh yeah, how'd that go?" Freddie asked. He leaned his elbow onto the table and placed his chin onto his paw, and held a smirk. He was obviously sure that Nick tanked the whole thing. "Did Wilde botch it or not?"

"It went well, the new recruit should be here any minute. Apparently Bogo wanted her to shadow someone effective immediately." She shrugged as she threw Nick a glance. "But Nick, I'd say you did… alright." Judy smiled. "For someone who made it all up on the spot," she added, wearing a smug grin as she shook her head.

"Now don't get snippy because my speech was better than yours!" Nick chuckled. Judy shook her head in disagreement whilst rolling her eyes.

"I highly doubt that." Freddie dismissed.

"Hey I don't see you getting offered to go to these orientations!" Nick retorted, crossing his arms offensively.

"Wow, what a cheap shot." Freddie scoffed. "I'll have you know, I was offered a seat in the orientation—"

"Then what happened?" Nick asked with a smirk.

"The request wasn't for me, I was tasked to give that message to Judy," Freddie frowned under his breath.

"Ha!" Nick laughed, he pointed his finger at Freddie. "Whatta I tell you!" He teased kitishly.

Judy lightly tapped Nick's shoulder. "Shush, I think the recruit's here!" The three averted their attention to the door. As it opened, Olivia walked in, once again wearing a huge smile.

"Whoa,  _that's_  the moose? Isn't she kinda... sma—ow!" Freddie groaned as Nick elbowed him.

"Fred, we don't discriminate mammals." Judy scolded him in a whisper.

"I wasn't!" He defended, raising his paws in the air. "I was making an observation!"

"Yeah yeah." Nick rolled his eyes and looked back at Olivia. "Hey Carrots, looks like she needs a place to sit." Nick pointed to Olivia, who was standing in between the rows and looking for an empty seat.

"I'll take care of it. Hey Olivia, over here!" Judy called out to her.

She smiled and ran up to them. Olivia eagerly pulled up a seat and sat down. "Thanks!" She smiled at them.

Judy smiled at her. "It's nice to meet you, I'm-"

"I know! Judy Hopps—'the Judy Hopps'!" She cheered, she hid her mouth behind paws and followed up with a sigh. "I mean, it's… it's an honour to meet you Miss Hopps."

"Wow, I'm guessing you know us well?" Nick chuckled.

"I do! I looked up to you guys when I was in training, I heard Judy's speech—I was incredibly inspired." Olivia smiled once more. "I mean, you are like, a huge inspiration to me."

"Oh hey, hi! Um—I'm Nick and Judy's friend—I'm sure you've heard about me." Freddie smiled awkwardly. It wasn't the first time he had to acknowledge his existence to someone who only knew of Judy and Nick.

Olivia had a sheepish look. "Oh... sorry, I've, actually never heard of you." She offered a smirk at Freddie. "Sorry." She shrugged at Freddie nonchalantly.

Freddie frowned. "Oh. Nah, don't worry, I'm... used to it..." he shook his head. "Detective Wolfstein, but you can call me Freddie."

"Wow, now that that sad moment is over, how ya feeling Olivia?" Nick asked, turning the topic back to Olivia.

"Oh please, call me Olive!" She informed him.

"Okay, how ya feeling Olive?" Nick rephrased.

"Honestly?" She let out a big sigh. "I'm feeling a slight overwhelmed, it's kind of nerve racking—especially talking to you two—but I think I'm doing okay. I mean, I  _did_ graduated top of my class—not that I'm bragging—I just think that I'll do alright—not to seem cocky, I just—oh my gosh, I'm rambling aren't I? I'm so sorry, my brother told me to be chill when I meet you—"

Judy and Nick chuckled. "It's okay Olive, you don't need to apologize. All you gotta do is keep a cool head, you'll do fine." Nick smiled.

"Right, sorry, right." She responded quickly. "I promise, I'm not usually this… hyperactive. It's just, first day and all, I gotta—" she stopped herself as she noticed the three staring at her with amused smiles. "I'll just stop talking…" She let out another sigh, sounding more irritated this time as she frowned.

"Alright! Everybody pipe down!" Chief Bogo shouted as he entered the room. The officers silenced instantly, while Olivia quickly averted her attention to the Chief. He held a few files in his paws, which he slammed onto the podium.

"So, as you may already know, we have some new recruits with us—but I'm not going to mention their names... because I don't really care." Bogo admitted. He pulled out his glasses, still holding a blank expression. Judy observed Olivia's expression and noticed she was quite nonchalant about the insult.

"Good on ya Chief, the offer still stands for greeting card worker!" Nick teased, gathering a few laughs around the room.

"I second that!" Freddie added, joining in on the fun. "I'd appreciate a nice greeting along with my paycheck."

"What, like 'You did your best'?" Nick quipped. More laughter roared, Olivia smiled at the comment and laughed alongside Judy.

"Alright pipe it down!" Bogo shouted, silencing the room. "Wolfstein, we have a new case for you." Bogo held out a file to Freddie, who smiled. "There's been a robbery down in Savanna Central, in the Targoat superstore. We have some uniforms at the scene investigating—we need you there now." He adjusted his glasses.

Freddie nodded. "I'm on it, sir." He shot out of his chair, grabbed the file, and walked out of the room.

"See ya at lunch Fred!" Nick waved.

"Also, I've heard a few of you have some complaints regarding a certain incident that occurred at the orientation this morning." Chief Bogo stated bluntly as his eyes briefly fell upon Judy and Nick. Whispers filled the room, which caused Judy's ears to go up and make her blush. But also made Nick slightly uncomfortable as he flashed an awkward smile. So, their fraternization was certainly something that caught everyone's attention. That rule was never really established, at least, Nick never had heard of it.

"Alright, alright, quiet!" Bogo shouted. "If you have anymore complaints, speak to me in private! Any questions?" No response. "Okay. Now back to the matter at hoof," Bogo said as he raised up his files and began reading. "Everyone is scheduled to maintain their patrol routes. Francine and Fangmeyer, you are requested near Precinct Three for assistance. Hopps, Wilde, you will keep up with you basic patrols, but, I am expecting a report of the incident during your weekend over at the Burrows, we need a review of your encounter." The Chief adjusted his glasses once more. "Also, the new recruit will be assigned under you two. I want you to show her the ropes, got it?" Chief narrowed his eyes at them. "Nothing else."

Judy and Nick nodded. "Read ya loud and clear sir, come on Olive, follow us," Nick smiled as he and Judy hopped off their chair, which Olivia had done as well.

"Wait, come over here—just you two," Bogo ordered, causing Olivia to frown as she waited by their table. "Everyone else, dismissed." The rest of the room filed out in an orderly fashion, leaving Olivia to follow suit.

Judy and Nick approached Chief Bogo worriedly. "Alright you two, I have at least half the police force up my tail 'cause of the whole 'Wilde Hopps' stunt you pulled this morning. I'm ordering you two, to maintain yourselves as professional while on duty! I'm making no more exceptions for you two. Understood?" He glared at him.

"Yes sir." They responded in synch, followed with a salute. Right as he made a move to leave, Judy chirped up, "But uh, sir, can you elaborate on what you meant by, 'Wilde Hopps'?" she asked hesitantly.

Bogo glanced at her as he narrowed his brows. He let out a sigh and shook his head. "All I ask, is that you two keep things professional and do not allow this to impede your work." They nodded again. "And I don't particularly care for gossip, so you'll have to ask Clawhauser to answer your question."

They turned around and made their way to the door. "Carrots, I know what you're going to say—"

"Not now Nick," Judy interrupted with a hint of annoyance laced in her voice. "Let's just go get the recruit and keep things professional." She nodded at Nick, who obediently nodded in response.

Once they came out, Judy waved at Olivia to follow, "Hey Olive, come on."

Olivia perked up and followed after Nick and Judy as they walked down the hall. Nick decided to make some small talk with Olivia. He looked at Olivia and smiled. "So, how you feeling Olive?" he asked, "first patrol and such, you excited?" They exited the hallway and arrived in the lobby.

She smiled and nodded her head. She pulled her bangs away from her eyes and said, "I'm pumped! Hopefully we'll get some action, something eventful, you know?"

"Easy, Tiger," Judy chuckled. She felt a glance and noticed Fangmeyer glancing questionably at her. "Sorry, not you Fangmeyer." As the three neared the front desk, Judy added, "I do admire your eagerness Olive. But—"

"Ah, relax," she dismissed with a wave of her hoof. "It's not like I'm praying for someone to go crazy with a dart gun." She laughed jokingly. The two threw her a curious brow. "Aw, c'mon, I can't be only one who wished for some action on their first day?"

"Of course not," a cheery voice rung out, "look who you're talking to!" The three looked up at the front desk and smiled at Clawhauser. "Hopps was tasked parking duty on her first day. She wasn't exactly happy with the arrangement—"

"But I still did it!" Judy interjected pointedly.

Clawhauser smiled as he announced, "Benjamin Clawhauser!"

Olivia perked up at the name and responded, "Olivia Venisont."

"Well, you're very lucky you get to tag along with Hopps and Wilde, Olivia."

She smiled back in response. "Yeah, I know! I'm very aware of my luck today. And uh, it's Olive." She sheepishly added.

"Okay, Olive." Clawhauser corrected.

Nick chuckled. "Luck will only take you so far among pros." he stated in a smug tone.

"Good thing Nick is nowhere near that title," Freddie chimed in. He walked up to the counter and smirked. "Trust me, the only mammal you should listen to is Hopps." Olivia and Judy laughed as Nick rolled his eyes. "Out of the two, Judy  _actually_  knows how to be a cop."

"Don't you have an investigation to run off to Wolfstein?" Nick acknowledged with annoyed tone.

"I came by to wish Officer Venisont good luck on her first patrol," he stated as a matter-of-factly.

Olivia smirked at the Grey Wolf. "Thank you, uh, Detective Wolfstein." She added a casual shrug. "But, I think I'll be fine."

"Anyways," Nick spoke up, directing his attention to Clawhauser, "Benny, we came by to collect our squad keys?"

Judy perked up and added, "Oh! And, um, ask about this whole… 'Wilde, Hopps' title?"

Clawhauser grew a sly, cheerful smirk, as he tossed Nick the keys. "You guys are just  _now_  hearing this name?" The two eyed Clawhauser expectantly. "We came up with this name in the break room, like, months ago."

Nick raised a brow as he threw Wolfstein a glance. "And why haven't you told me?"

He laughed in response. "Slipped my mind." He offered a shrug afterward.

"That's not even the best part, we called it 'WildeHopps'," Clawhauser grinned excitedly, "Like, y'know, like your names together?"

"Why?" Judy questioned.

"Because it just seemed funny at the time," he answered.

"And it stuck for awhile," Wolfstein added. "Like, your love for each other is wild and causes you to hop around…" Judy and Nick threw each other a confused look before shaking their heads in disapproval. "Okay, you had to be there, I thought it was funny!"

Nick nodded his understanding as he said, "Ahh. So  _that's_  why it's bad."

Freddie threw him a glare. "I think I'll take my leave now," he muttered as he walked toward the exit. The remainder of the group laughed as the Grey Wolf walked away.

"Well, thanks for the insight Clawhauser," Nick acknowledged as he shook the keys in his paws. "Truly enlightening."

Judy smirked as she swiped the keys out of Nick's grasp. "And thank  _you_ , for the keys." She turned on her heel and began marching. "C'mon Venisont, let's get started." Nick groaned as he followed after Judy. It was almost like it was Judy's job to prevent Nick from ever taking the wheel during their patrols, a fact that he was insistent in reminding others of.

"Hmm, guess WildeHopps isn't as cooperative as I thought," Olivia mused as she followed up beside Nick.

"Oh, that ain't sticking kitto," Nick dismissed with a head shake.

She laughed in response. "Hah, I think I'll be making t-shirts, old timer."

"Old timer?" Nick repeated incredulously.

"You're like, twelve years older than me, right?" Olivia inquired, "yeah, I think I can see your greys already."

Nick rolled his eyes as he chuckled. "Great, another wise guy." A brief silence followed as the three made their way to the parking lot. "So, Olive, top of you class huh?" He asked her.

The question caused Judy's ears to perk up in interest. Olivia proudly smiled. "Oh, yeah, I started out rough at first, but I persevered. Wasn't gonna let a few hiccups slow me down!"

"Wow, Carrots you see a bit of yourself in there?" Nick joked.

"Har har," she said sarcastically. "Very funny, come on let's go." Judy shook her head.

"Oh brace yourself Olive, her driving isn't too good!" Nick laughed more as Judy playfully slapped his shoulder. "I'm joking, I'm joking!"

"Enough jokes, we have to get to patrols!" she grumbled.

"Okay okay, come on Olive." Nick gestured to the squad car. "When Carrots wants us to do something, we gotta do it."

...

"Yeah, then Carrots persuaded me into becoming a cop. Since I helped her with the 14 missing mammals case, she thought I should be a an actual cop." Nick shrugged. "I thought it was absurd at first. But she looked so serious about it."

"Wow! That sounds amazing. So, uh, Hopps, why did you become a cop?" Olivia asked.

It had been a few hours since they started their patrol. Nick was in the passenger seat with Judy behind the wheel, while Olivia sat in the back. She constantly asked questions, which didn't bother Nick or Judy. Though some reached personal levels and were somewhat forward, they still were answered. Most were directed towards Nick and Judy's past, little factual yes or no answers. Nick often answered majority of the questions for Judy's sake and his. Most of her questions revolved more so around their dynamic and their cases together rather than actual work. But, they didn't mind it. Judy looked in the rear view mirror to see Olivia's excited expression.

"Well, it's been a goal of mine since I was little. The exact same reason as yours really, I wanted to bring justice to the world. Sadly, I was mistreated due to... what kind of mammal I was. Zootopia was the place to be anything, so I thought it was my perfect life. Eventually, things worked out in my favour... especially since meeting this sly Fox." Judy smiled proudly.

Nick smiled back at her. "So, Olive, we're coming up on our break, we usually eat at Sahara Sweets, you cool with that?" Nick asked her as he turned his head towards her.

"Oh yes! I'm definitely fine with it!" She nodded. "I'm always down for some food."

"Great!" Nick grinned.

Silence filled the car once more. Olivia had stopped the questions and was observing the area around them as Judy drove. Nick took small, quick glances through the rear view mirror every now and then. Olivia looked like she was calming down and seemed to be settling in. Nick decided to fill the silence, with a question he knew Judy was gonna kill him for. But, the curiosity was killing him too, so he decided to ask anyway. "So... Olive… your height." Nick said bluntly.

Judy slammed on the brakes, which made Nick's head collide with the dashboard. But it seemed to leave Olivia unharmed. She threw Nick a death glare and gritted her teeth. Though the action went over Nick's head, as he was busy wincing in pain.

"Ow!" he whined.

"Oh..." Olivia was suddenly red in the face.

"Olive, you don't have to answer that! Nick was being inconsiderate!" Judy glared at him.

"No no, it's fine. Bound to be asked anyway. I'm, um... I'm the shortest moose to ever live—at least that's what everyone says—when I was in middle school, about grade 5 or 6, I stopped growing. It's a disorder I have. Didn't matter what I called it because all the bullies seemed to call it was short. I was teased for my height a lot so, I decided it was best to be a cop. You know, stand up for the little guys. But, it was hard. During training, the officers, they thought it was insane to for me to join the force. Not because I was a Moose, because of my height." Olivia bit her lip and looked down.

Nick rubbed his head. "I'm so sorry. We know that story." He admitted.

"Yeah... but I had the motivation and inspiration. My twin brother, Todd, he believed in me and said I could achieve my goals." She shrugged. "I guess I owe it to him, he's always looking after me... but you guys also had a huge effect on me." Olivia forced a smile. She followed up with a shy brush of her paw, moving her tuft of fur to the right of her forehead.

Nick and Judy smiled back at her. "Well, it's great to have you here." Nick nodded.

Nick knew she had more to tell, but didn't want to press. He saw how she reacted just talking about her past. Nick understood it, a mammal who was discriminated because of their physical traits. Judy understood it as well, she was smaller than Olivia. Nick was only a Fox, a stereotyped background. That was all. Gossip often filled the rooms when he entered, but he wasn't bothered by them. Because he didn't want anyone to know they got to him. Nick looked at Olivia as she stared out the window once more. It was clear Nick had made her feel uncomfortable, so she decided to divert her attention.

"Oh, look at the time—we should take our break now." Judy made a right turn, and begun to drive to Sahara Square.

"Alright. Can't wait, I'm starving." Nick smacked his lips. "I'm going to text Fred, let him know we're taking our break." Nick said as he pulled out his phone and sent a text.

"So?" Olivia smiled. "When did 'Wild Hops' happen?"

Judy flushed beet red whilst Nick chuckled. "Ha, it's a recent development."

"How recent?"

"Kinda pushing a line there, eh Venisont?" Nick inquired with a raised brow as he looked to her.

She smirked. "Apologies sir, you guys just struck me as the… talkative type."

Nick laughed. "You aren't wrong." Another brief silence, then Nick decided to enlighten her. "It was about a week ago."

"Nick!"

"What, she asked!" He replied with a chuckle.

Judy rolled her eyes as Olivia glanced back and forth between the two. "Are you two always so flirty?"

Judy decided to answer this time. "Uhh, no."

"Yes," Nick corrected, "yes we are."

"We are close mates, we just have to maintain a professional act at work." Judy smiled back at her, through the rear view mirror. She then threw Nick a solid glare. "At  _all_  times."

Nick nodded in agreement and maintained a smug look. "Yup, professional." He leaned in and pecked Judy's cheek.

Judy blushed but still held her glare before returning her eyes to the road. "Ni-Nick, we're supposed to be professional!" She shouted at him.

"Uh-huh. We're not at work though, we're doing patrols!" Nick defended himself, whilst retaining his smirk.

"This is work" Judy gritted her teeth.

"Wow, you two are too cute." Olivia laughed whilst shaking her head.

Judy blushed once more. "O-Olive, don't encourage him."

"Ha! She just gets  _way_  too embarrassed." Nick teased.

"Do not!" Judy retorted.

"Do too—" Nick's phone rang.

"Oh boy, this is getting way too cliche," Olivia muttered. "Cute is one thing, repetitive is straight out of the movies."

Before either could argue or comment, Nick's phone chimed again. "Oh, Fred says he's already there." Nick read his text aloud. "Good thing too, we're coming up to Sahara Sweets right now!" Nick pointed out as they neared the shop.

Judy drove into the parking lot and parked the car. As they got out of the car Nick was very eager to eat. He ran over to the door, like his tail was on fire.

"Come on! I'm starving!" Nick shouted, waving at the two to hurry.

Judy rolled her eyes. "Sorry about that. He needs his three meals-he'll be more difficult otherwise... well, more than usual." Judy and Olivia laughed.

As they entered they saw a sign that said Sahara Sweets was under new management. The diner looked more classy, a modern theme. The seats were still booths, but they had a beige colour and light green cushions. The booths were lined up in rows, about twenty in total. The counter had a light green surface, while the bottom was a darker beige. The walls were striped white and green, but had a brown coat near the bottom. The flooring was tiled, a brown and beige combo. The tables were like the counter, beige in color but with a green outline. It was very new, considering the old design was rather bland. It had no vibrant decor, only solid beige and solid green, that was all.

Judy and Nick saw Freddie was sitting at their usual booth, near the window, with his coat seated beside him. "Hey Fred!" Judy called out.

Freddie turned around and waved. He stood up to make room for Olivia, allowing her to sit beside the window. Judy and Nick sat across from Freddie, and Judy occupied the opposite window seat as usual.

"So Olive, how are you holding up?" Freddie asked out of curiosity.

"I'm fine. Nick and Judy were just telling me about what I can expect during patrols." Olivia smiled at him. "Nothing crazy."

"That's nice." Freddie smiled. "Any action?" He looked at Nick and Judy.

"Nah, Savanna Central has seemed pretty quiet... well, other than the robbery at Targoat." Nick added. "How's that going by the way?"

"Oh, don't get me started. The uniforms are airheads! I arrived at the scene, they didn't interview any witnesses, barely did a search, and had nobody from CSU investigating the broken window-or anything! I mean, that's amateur work!" Freddie exclaimed.

"Darn, sounds rough." Nick seethed.

"Still sounds more interesting than our situation." Judy pointed out.

"Well, of anything good comes up I'll get you guys involved." Freddie smirked.

"But, Chief Bogo said we're supposed to file a report." Olivia reminded.

"Yeah, but he's fine with me requesting Hopps and Wilde's help from time to time." Freddie explained. "They may not be detectives, but they're still pretty good."

"Better than you." Nick teased.

"I'm  _actually_ a detective." Freddie retorted.

"Top of the class!" Nick smugly stated.

"With this type of behaviour I might as well write the report." Judy groaned.

"What's the report on?" Olivia asked.

"Oh yeah, we have to give him our involvement with a theft that happened during our visit with Judy's parents back in the Burrows." Nick said tiredly. "It's really boring." He placed his right elbow on the table and rested his head on his paw.

"Yeah, I hate paperwork as well." Olivia admitted.

"Seconded." Freddie joined in.

"So Carrots, do you want to file a report?" Nick said through his teeth with a smile, as he looked at her.

"Nick, we both have to. He needs our report!" Judy shook her head.

"Yes but we both worked together, so only one of us has to file the report!" Nick pointed at her and smiled, thinking he had discovered the perfect loophole.

"And you want it to be me?" Judy placed her paws on her hips and raised an offensive brow.

Nick's eyes widened as he realized the hole he was digging himself. "Oh no! I-I meant I'll file the report! Yeah... yeah! I-I was talking about me! Why would I want you to do it? I-I mean I-"

Judy rolled her eyes. "You're sure on a roll this morning." She looked out the window, and shook her head.

"I-uh, yeah..." Nick rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed of the whole conversation. He was clearly mentally berating himself.

"Uh-oh, someone's not getting his daily dose of sugar." Freddie teased him.

"Shut it." Nick grumbled back at Freddie.

Tina Felicane walked up to their table, responding to her new customer's presence. Tina's outfit consisted of a white apron and green dress. "Hey! Wilde, Hopps, Frankie, and the new recruit... uh-Olivia right?" Tina asked.

"Um yeah, Olivia Venisont." She proudly introduced. "But you can call me Olive."

"Gotcha, Olive, it's burned in my brain." Tina pointed to her temple.

Freddie had an offended expression. "Uh-actually, my name is-"

"So whatta ya think of the digs?" Tina gestures to the entire restaurant.

"Yeah, very colourful, has more of a... what's the word..." Judy thought.

"Bright?" Nick confirmed.

"Yeah, it's brighter than the old design-I like it." Judy smiled.

"Yeah me too. Very classy, I like it." Nick smiled at Tina.

"Glad ya do, cause I'm... boom!" Tina pointed to her tag, which said,  _Manager_.

"Wow, nice!" Nick smiled. "How'd you land that?" He asked, raising a brow.

Freddie raised a brow. "Uh, hello! How'd you know Olivia? My name isn't-"

"Oh you wouldn't believe the luck!" Tina replied, completely voicing over Freddie, who was trying to correct his name. "So on Thursday night, my old boss, Larry or Josh-whatever his name was-he decided he was gonna quit the business, somethin' about how this was never his dream, he wanted to travel the world, blah blah blah... but yeah, I was the only one in the shop when it happened! He gave me the lease, the job, everything, and he stormed out afterwards! But, of course soon after the assistant manager found out, she left too." Tina shrugged. "She was kinda upset I got the promotion."

Freddie smiled at her. "Wow, well... good on ya-anyway, my name is-"

"Yeah yeah I know! Frank! Geez, whatta diva. You guys taking the same order?" Tina asked, pulling out her notepad. She was ready to take their orders.

"Uhh yeah." Nick answered.

"Okay, so um-two carrot muffins, one oatmeal muffin, two cappuccinos foamed, with a drop of sugar, and a cappuccino only skim milk?" She confirmed, in which everyone nodded in response.

"So you know my order, but not my name?"

"Good," Tina stated, ignoring Freddie. "and what about you Olive?" Tina asked.

"Alright I'm done." Freddie groaned.

"I'll take a hot chocolate-with whipped cream, chocolate sprinkles, and three marshmallows. Oh! And a chocolate chip muffin!" Olivia smiled. Everyone raised a brow at her. "What? I like chocolate." She smiled excitedly.

"Okay then, I'll be back with your order." Tina smiled as she walked away.

"Wow, a chocolate fan-nice." Nick smiled at her. "Hey! You know what, we do movie nights every Friday night-we got some good snacks... chocolate?" Nick tempted her. "You should join us."

"Ooh movie night, that sounds fun! I'd love to!" Olivia smiled.

Judy smirked. "That's good, it'd be great to have another girl at these events-the boys just won't stop talking." Judy rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I'm not talkative!" Nick whined. "I prefer... comforting." Nick whispered as he wrapped his arm around Judy, which made her blush.

"Nick! Stop. " Judy nudged his arm off of her.

"Carrots, come on-you can't stay mad forever Carrots." Nick teased her.

Judy's blush got even redder. "Ni-Nick! Stop it! I'm mad at you-"

"Uh huh, alright, how about I buy lunch-huh? It'll be my treat!" Nick smiled at her.

"Okay fine." Judy responded, in an attempt to sound upset. Nick didn't buy it and gave her a smug smile, which made her smile back.

"Hey! There's my Cottontail!" Nick pointed at her, then followed it up with a peck on the cheek, which caused another blush from Judy.

"Nick, stop it-we said we'd be professional!" Judy pushed him back.

Nick scoffed. "When does it end? When does 'professional' end?" Nick asked with the use of air quotes as he spoke.

"Nick, I'm serious." Judy whispered.

"So am I!" Nick shouted.

"Chief Bogo said-"

"I know what he said-I was there!" Nick shouted once more.

"Hey!" Freddie snapped his fingers repeatedly. "Can you two take this elsewhere?" He asked, catching their attention.

"Fine. Nick, please follow me to the restrooms... where we will discuss this-privately!" Judy said through her teeth.

"Alright, whatever you want." Nick said as he stepped out and gestured his paws towards the restrooms.

Judy and Nick walked away from the table, which left Freddie and Olivia by themselves. Freddie shook his head at the couple left. Olivia had a short laugh, shaking her head alongside Freddie.

"They always like that?" Olivia chuckled.

"Oh, don't get me started. It was worst when they weren't dating, awkward moments... were like yeesh!" Freddie chuckled as he had recalled the memories. "It was more awkward for me, since it'd happen right in front of me and I could see what they had while they remained oblivious."

"Wow…" A hesitant look came across before she asked. "How do you feel about the whole... being ignored thing-if you don't mind me asking sir." Olivia immediately added.

"Olivia, you don't have to address me as your superior here... or anywhere! Just call me Freddie or Fred." He smiled at her.

"Alright... um-please call me Olive-I really prefer it." She smiled back.

"Okay then, so... Olive, it doesn't bother me that much. I actually graduated with Nick's class when the time came." Freddie smirked at her. "I knew about his relations with the famous Judy Hopps."

"Really? Were you two good friends?" Olivia asked.

"Uhh no... I actually didn't really speak to him much. He was one of those cadets that people knew, but didn't really talk to much. He always had his own thing going on." Freddie shrugged, as if the topic wasn't much of his interest.

"Oh..." Olivia bit her lip, she realized the topic wasn't really including him. "Oh, our drinks!" She pointed to Tina.

Tina walked over to them and pawed the two their meal, she then placed the rest onto the the table and walked away with a smile. Freddie shook his head, then pointed to the mess that occurred near the restrooms. Nick was constantly displaying defensive body language. Judy was doing the opposite, she seemed very aggressive. Nick appeared to be trying to woo her with his 'romantic wits' but Judy was not amused, as she was smacking him on the arm.

"Damn... things ain't looking good for him." Freddie chuckled.

Olivia took a huge sip out of her hot chocolate then gave off a sigh of relief, completely oblivious to Freddie's shouting. "Ahh..."

"Wow, you like chocolate-huh?" Freddie smirked at her, raising a brow within the process.

"Yeah..." Olivia rubbed the back of her head. A brief moment of silence filled their booth.

"You sneak your midnight snacks in at the ZPA?"

She laughed. "Of course. Raided the pantry at night after doing my nighttime workout." Olivia proudly stated. "Heard it on good authority that the ice cream packets were kept in a safe shelf for rainy days." She shrugged. "Figured they wouldn't miss one once a week."

"Ha!" Freddie laughed. "Y'know the Drill Instructors snacked on 'em right?"

"My needs for a chocolate ice cream sandwiches were more important."

"I can imagine. After drills, I had to pray that I still saved some leftover snacks from breakfast." Freddie sighed as he fondly remembered. "But yeah, your raids sound more exciting. Glad you had a good time at the ZPA."

"The best!" Olivia exclaimed. "So, how did you do during your time at the academy?" She cursorily asked him.h

"Me? Pfft, I did great. I kept my head in the game, always stayed focussed. Nick was a real inspiration-" Olivia raised a brow, shocked at Freddie's comment. "-not in a way you think. Trust me on that... but yeah, I was motivated rather, not inspired." He corrected himself. "'Cause seeing a Fox run ahead of me in track and duke out a Buffalo in the ring-it got me fired up. He did better than me, but he got me where I am now. I graduated in the upper 15th percentile alongside him. But I had him to thank, obviously, but trying to get know him also got me involved with Judy." Freddie raised his drink to his lips. "Those two are a group of friends I'm glad to have on the force, trust me on that, they're better than you think-maybe more." He smiled at Olivia.

"Sounds like you had a good time at the academy." Olivia smirked as she took a quick sip of her drink. A question pondered her mind, a question that was worth being asked. "Why did you want to be a cop-if you don't mind me asking. You just seem kinda laid back, kinda off setting from a cop's traits... let alone a detective." Olivia admitted with a shrug.

"Huh, why did I want to be a cop?" Freddie rephrased the question aloud. He leaned back, taking another long sip of his drink. "That takes me back." He muttered.

"Well, my family has had a history with centric jobs... my Dad was a marketing salesmammal, my grandfather was a DJ." He chuckled at the thought of his grandfather. "And my Mom was an entrepreneur for my father's small marketing company-yeah I know, a business that ties within its own bloodline. Grandma didn't work-but, that didn't stop her from throwing parties at her and my grandpa's house." Freddie smiled as he recalled the memories. "So I wanted to do something along those lines, you know? Something that came naturally, yet was different everyday with a 'new feel' to it. So yeah, I managed to get involved with my friend's Dad's entertainment business, shortly after I turned 22. They got me involved with this whole snowboarding server shindig in Tundra Town-it was great, lasted the whole 15 minutes." Freddie smirked as he took a bite out of his muffin.

Olivia smiled at him, then took a huge bite out of her muffin. "Then what happened? Looked for a new job?" She said with a muffle.

Freddie shook his head. "Nah, nah, I enjoyed the long run-trust me. Entertaining guests, free pizza." He chuckled. "I had this knack for snowboarding. In the restaurants around Tundra Town-I'd often get to do my fancy tricks, so I'd get to snowboard all day for fun... but, that was too routine for me. Same old same old." Freddie took another sip of his drink. "It came to the point where I was going to quit, but one day a rhino walked into the joint I was working at-whole crowd of onlookers quickly followed the guy, as if he was a celebrity. I naturally thought the crowd was some group of tourists, but when I saw they were following the rhino, I was drawn to his uniform and his shiny badge." Freddie made paw gestures with his fingers, representing the sparkle of the badge he described.

"Wow, sounds like a real show stopper cop." Olivia chuckled, then brushed aside her tuft of fur, but still let it covered her forehead.

"Yeah, but at that moment-I couldn't have been more tempted to say, 'sign me up', but I calmed myself and thought about it. The stylish uniform-which, I don't have to wear anymore-the respect, and the 'new feeling' everyday." He said in air quotes. "I thought it was perfect, the thrill of the job. But my folks wanted me to work at the company-decided it was time they made it a family thing-and all I had my mind set on was being a cop. In the end, I made it in my own way."

"Your parents weren't supportive of you wanting to be a cop?" Olivia raised a brow.

"Nah. They gave me a choice, it's either I spent the next 20 years sitting at a desk, taking customer service calls... or... move out and 'follow my dreams.' To which I happily obliged, I started my training-but, Zootopia Police Academy is expensive. And I had neither a roof over my head nor food on my plate-let alone a plate!" Freddie chuckled once again.

"What? They just kicked you out!" Olivia exclaimed, shock ridden all over her face.

"Well yeah. It didn't really bother me-nothing did. I always enjoyed the good times no matter what, and besides... I'm kind glad they did..." Freddie admitted, which made Olivia's eyes widen. "I'm serious, it taught me some responsibility and how to manage myself. I had to go through countless 'odd jobs'-don't even ask, seriously-but I soon had my own apartment, and got enrolled in the academy." Freddie smiled proudly. He took another sip of his cappuccino and shrugged.

"Wow... so you enrolled alongside Nick?" Olivia asked, setting down her hot chocolate after her sip.

"Yes... sorta. I started my two years there, and I worked at it. However, Nick had some sort of experience-which Judy later explained; she put in a good word for him and helped train him outside of the ZPA... by the time I was in my last year, Nick was already there. Obviously that got my blood boiling, because who was this random guy who could just slip into the last year graduating class? Should've seen it in the ring. First spar, knocked the Fox off the mat. Soon after, he managed to get around me. But, yeah-not a lot of the cadets were really okay with Judy pulling strings. Regardless though, that all for me where I am today. But you know, I'd say in the end all those countless odd jobs were worth it-but seriously, jobs involved with shadow puppets and binary codes? Who would need that?" Freddie laughed, as did Olivia.

Olivia died her laughter down slowly. "Heh heh, sure sounds like you've done a lot to get this far... was it worth it?"

Freddie smiled. "Everyday I come into work to be greeted by my friends. I get to help the city-in more ways than one now, considering I'm a detective. I get to help the mammals out there, I get to see so many case files and ask myself: 'what cases am I going to crack today?' Everyday is a different story, and the different ones, are the fun ones." He chuckled. "I'm always in it for the thrills, but I'd still rather file a report on a robbery than ask someone if they're satisfied with their household product." Freddie rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"Wow, you've come a long way." Olivia chuckled, then brushed aside her fur, which was covering her eye more than usual once again.

"Okay! Okay!" Nick groaned as he and Judy returned to their seats.

"Uh-oh." Freddie muttered. "Trouble in paradise."

"Nick, you have to understand!" Judy demanded. "It's not that easy. We're lucky Bogo's even allowing this!"

Nick rolled his eyes. "What's the whole point of this relationship if I can't express myself?"

"What about communication?" Judy retorted.

"I hear ya Carrots, but it doesn't seem like you're hearing me." Nick grumbled, letting his gaze sink down to his food.

Judy looked at Nick with a hurt look. "Nick… it's…" Judy trailed off as Freddie began aggressively clearing his throat. "Oh… right, what'd we miss?"

"Anyway... we didn't talk much, just about my reason for being a cop-" As Freddie informed them, a ring came from his phone. "Whoa, hang on." He pulled out his phone and read the text.

"What's it say?" Judy asked, quickly taking a long sip of her drink afterwards.

Freddie slammed down his entire cappuccino, finishing it. "Got a break in the case, those airhead uniforms managed to get some leads going." He said as he stood up from his seat. "Possibly ID'd some potential suspects." He moved out of the booth and added. "Gotta go!"

"'Kay, see ya!" Judy shouted as the Grey Wolf left the building. The three were back by themselves, but this time in an awkward silence. Olivia uncomfortably sipped her drink, leaving Judy to sheepishly seethe. "Oh, sorry about this Olive." She shrugged. "We should pick up soon I guess, might as well not waste the day."

Nick sighed as he sipped his drink. "We should also get started on that report too I guess." He stated flatly.

"Okay. " Olivia announced. "Clearly you two need to settle something, so I'll just excuse myself…"

"No." Judy stated. "We can settle this quick." She turned to Nick and grabbed his paw. "I thought we already established our issues?"

"Yeah, we established the moment was all that mattered." Nick summarized. "But, Fluff, what really matters if there are rarely any moments?"

Judy stared at Nick befuddled. "Nick, you're acting like this hampers our entire relationship."

"Wasn't our relationship founded on your work?"

"But…" Judy sighed. "Nick, you can't honestly be so hung up over this, right?"

He shrugged as he got out of his seat, picking up his food. "I'll bring the car around." He announced, pulling out the keys and shaking them. He walked out, leaving Judy and Olivia to themselves.

Olivia immediately asked. "When did he get the—"

"It's his thing." Judy answered. "You know what he used to do before he became a cop?" She asked Olivia, to which she nodded. "Yeah…" she trailed off, looking out the window.

A brief silence passed between the two. "Well, that was certainly… something." Olivia awkwardly mused.

Judy nervously chuckled. "So sorry about all this Olive. I know this really isn't what you expected." She shook her head and pawed herr face exhaustively. "Things were a lot less complicated when we weren't mates." Judy muttered to herself.

"Would you trade it?"

Judy perked up and looked at Olivia. "Pardon?"

"I mean, would you trade everything just to be normal again?"

"It's not like that." Judy dismissed. "I love what we have, but with Bogo and everything… some things had to change." She released an exasperated sigh. "C'mon, we might as well wait outside while Nick comes around."

"Yeah, sure." Olivia nodded as she and Judy hopped out their seats.

"Excuse me, Officer Hopps?" A voice appeared as Judy followed after Olivia. She turned around to find a female Pig fitted out in a pantsuit with an eager expression. "Hi, I'm a writer for the ZNN..." she trailed off. "I apologize for catching you during your break, but, I noticed you from the line…"

"Yes?" Judy promoted.

"I was wondering, regarding this morning's ceremony—" Judy shook her head immediately.

"Oh, listen, I'm busy." She quickly said. As turned to Olivia and said. "I've got to show our newest recruit the ropes and all, so…" Judy nodded her head over to the exit.

The Pig frantically reached forward. "Wait! All I'm looking for is confirmation!"

"We're busy lady." Olivia spoke up.

Judy nodded. "Now if you'll excuse us." The two walked out the cafe, expecting to find Nick arriving in the squad car but he wasn't there. The Pig tailed behind slowly. She continued to call at them, following them to the lot. Olivia turned around to halt the persistent reporter. "Miss, please, leave—"

Judy missed the rest of their conversation as she noticed Nick stood by the squad car, talking to a  _female_  Red Fox.

He had his aviators on, but he wore a blank expression as he spoke. "—I'm serious, littering is a ticketing offense." He wasn't fazed by her flirtatious expression, as he casually spun the squad car keys in his paws. But it was obvious she was enjoying talking to him. She looked familiar to Judy, but before she could think anything of it, the Fox responded.

The female Fox chuckled with coy tone. "Oh-ho, is it? Apologies Officier." She replied as she crouched down and picked up a plastic wrapper. "Must've slipped from my paw." She said as she slowly twirled her fingers. "Delicate lil' things y'know?"

"I believe I can paint the picture." Nick replied. He cocked his head to the right and smirked. "Say, you look familiar…"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I believe your name came up within an investigation recently!" Nick recalled. "Lindsay Slick, right?"

Her eyebrows rose. "Did it? Well, I hope it was only good things."

Nick laughed. "It was regarding the Marty's Mart robbery. Just a suspect, nothing else."

"Ha, that ol' place." Lindsay scoffed. "They fired me."

"You were stealing supplies." Nick reminded.

Lindsay smirked. "Ain't that what we do?" She joked, gesturing between herself and Nick.

"That's clever."

"Slick is my last name." She grinned. "And I believe yours is Wilde, right?" She asked, to which Nick nodded. "Does that live up to its reputation or…"

Judy decided to intervene. "Nick!" She shouted, but immediately regretted. She actually had no follow up plan after the two looked at her. "Uh." She hastily walked over to him. "We better get back to patrolling." She awkwardly chimed. "Y'know, new recruit and all…"

Nick's brows rose as he slowly pieced together what was happening. "Right, of course. I was just about to say my goodbyes to Miss Slick anyways."

Lindsay chirped. "Oh really?" She stepped forward and shrugged. "I thought I was getting a ticket or something of the sort?"

Nick laughed. "I'll let it slide."

"Seriously?" Lindsay grinned. "What if the next thing I dropped was my number?"

Nick's brows rose out of shock, much like Judy's but she accompanied her reaction with a dropped jaw. She quickly corrected her reaction but awkwardly inched herself closer to Nick. "Wow, that was… sweet." Nick replied. "I'm flattered, but I'm kinda seeing someone."

Judy raised a curious brow at Nick.  _"Kinda"_  he said, but why? Were they really not that official? Without any sense or thought, Judy reached out for Nick's paw. Reflexively, Nick accepted her paw and intertwined his fingers with hers. The action caused Lindsay's brows to raise, but also earned a shocked gasp in the distance and a sly whistle from Olivia.

"Yeah, it's me!" Judy said proudly. Nick smiled at the statement—she was definitely never going to hear the end about this.

Lindsay awkwardly laughed as she took a step back. "O–Oh! Well… this is… embarrassing." She muttered as she sheepishly rubbed her arm. "Sorry 'bout being so forward."

"Hey, it's cool." Nick assured her. "Looking at me, I understand—oof!" His joke was cut off as Judy lightly elbowed him. "I joke, I joke." He told his mate. "Anyways, we should get back to—"

"So it  _is_ true!" The Pig's voice came in. A click was heard and the two turned to see her standing beside Olivia with her phone out and an excited grin on her face. "Wilde Hopps, ooh!" She cheered. "The face of inter-species relationships everywhere!"

Judy hastily released Nick's paw and looked at the Pig with wide eyes. "W–Wait a minute, it's not—" Judy stopped herself as she glanced back to Lindsay, who was raising a confused brow, then to Nick who had a look of disappointment on his face. How much of this could their relationship take? Judy mentally berated herself for her decisions. Here she was, distancing herself again while Nick was ready to proudly speak about them.

It was then she decided to forget her worries, and just focus on the moment.

She happily smiled as she nodded at the snoopy Pig. "That's right!" She turned back to Nick and grabbed his tie, pulling him down and kissing him right on the lips. It was meant to short and sweet kiss, but it instantly became a very intense and heated moment. This wasn't just any kiss, it was passion, it was an apology—pure, physical proof of just them. It was obvious both parties involved savoured the moment. Another click was heard, most likely another photo, but they didn't care. As soon as they pulled away, Nick was wearing the widest grin he could muster whilst Judy was as flushed as a tomato. "We gotta get back to work!" She shouted as she swiped the keys from Nick's paws and rushed into the driver's seat.

The Pig smirked as she pocketed her phone, looking quite satisfied as she walked back to the shop. Lindsay awkwardly backed away from the situation, returning to her car on the far side of the lot. Olivia remained baffled at the entire exchange. "Well… dang." She commented.

Nick chuckled. "Yeah, my thoughts exactly."

Olivia smirked. "I was actually referring to Slick over there." She joked, pointing in the direction the Fox went in. "She's smooth!" She laughed as she walked toward their squad car.

Nick sighed before he entered the car. He knew this definitely wasn't going to pass by lightly.

…

"Well that was… nice." Olivia announced as their squad car came to a halt. "Kinda lack lustre, but it wasn't too bad." She glanced between Judy and Nick.

"I'm going to turn in our keys." Judy announced as she pulled them out. The three immediately hopped out of the car, but Nick and Olivia watched on as Judy rushed ahead.

"Wow… you guys seriously need to work things out." Olivia joked. She took a slow sip of what was left of her hot chocolate. Though at this point it would be considered a cold chocolate.

"You're very snippy, you know that?" Nick retorted.

"Yes, yes I am." Olivia replied. "I kinda expected something else out of my my first day, especially with you guys."

Nick sighed. "Sorry it was such a let down." The two began slowly walking.

Olivia snorted. "Please, it was anything but! I mean, sure, next to no action and all, but I got to talk and hang out with you guys for a day!" She smirked as she lightly bumped her arm against Nick's. "Besides, seeing your dynamic as a team up close wasn't too bad."

"Really?"

"The awkwardness I could have done without." Olivia added, to which Nick nodded in agreement. "But that at least helped me remember."

Nick raised a brow. "Remember what?"

"Heh, your speech?" She recalled. "At least, the message I got from it." She explained as they entered the lobby.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Wow, ever heard of practice what you preach?"

"Ever heard of winging it?"

Olivia laughed. "Fair enough." She looked over to Judy and noticed her returning to the then with a shy look. "To sum it up: it's all about acceptance, right? We're all the same, we all have the same goals. And well, we are only mammals after all." She added in a casual tone.

Nick stopped in his tracks and slowly replayed what Olivia just said to him. He mentally laughed, he really did need to practice what he preached. He expectantly looked at Judy, awaiting for her response.

"Hey, uh, so I was thinking it  _would_ be alright if only I just wrote the report." Judy jerked her thumb over to the offices. "Olive can just tag along and watch me work. You can head home early if you want, I can write up our summary too."

Nick cocked his head to the right and sighed as he eyed Judy. "Carrots, c'mon, you know I'm better than that."

She sighed. "I'm just… I dunno…" she muttered as she rubbed her arm.

Nick looked to Olivia and smirked. "Venisont, can you go ahead wait for us in the offices?"

She nodded. "Yes sir." She mockingly saluted before departing.

Nick stepped toward Judy and grabbed her paw. He carassed her knuckles with his thumb as he said. "Fluff, talk to me."

"I just… I want things to be simple." She simply said. "But now, it feels like everything I do jeopardizes well… everything!" She shouted in a low voice. "And… I dunno, I just feel like there's a lot more riding on me now." She said as she lowered her head.

Nick shook his head as he brought Judy's paw up to his muzzle. "Hey, hey, I don't want you to ever think that there should be any pressure with us." He pecked her paw lovingly. "Because it's just us being us."

Judy slowly nodded. "I know." She whispered as she kept her head down. "Like it used to be."

"Like it always is." Nick corrected.

"But, what about change?" Judy questioned softly. "Some things have to change… you know?"

"That's fine." Nick replied. "Listen, I—"

"I ask one thing." A cold, deep voice bellowed put throughout the lobby. The two turned to the source only to find the one and only Chief Bogo descending down the stairs. "One thing, is all I ask of you two." Nick had already released Judy's paw, and the two were now standing straight up, facing Bogo. He slowly approached the two, narrowing down at them. "What was it?"

Judy cleared her throat. "Professionalism, sir."

"Correct, Officer Hopps." Bogo nodded. "I asked for professionalism." He crouched down and pointed to Nick's badge. "Once you put this on, you have one, goal."

"I know sir." Nick chimed in.

"Do you now?" Bogo retorted. "Then why are you and Officer Hopps standing here holding paws when there's a recruit here you're supposed to be looking after and a report you need to be writing!"

"Sorry sir, Carrots and I were just discussing who should write our report for the Burrows and our patrol summary report." Nick quickly explained. Judy could always count on him to save her hide—even though ninety percent of the time it was his fault she needed saving anyways.

Bogo raised a brow. "Well, I don't think you need to be holding paws in order to do that, do you?" An obvious question, but the two still shook their heads slowly.

"No sir." Judy answered.

"Exactly. I believe what you require is a desk," Bogo said as he stood up, "and a keyboard, and a monitor and etcetera, etcetera! Those oddly sound like the exact resources I provided for you two ages ago when you needed them." He turned away and sighed. "And what of Venisont?"

"At our cubicle sir." Judy answered. "She'll just watch us work."

"Good." Bogo nodded. "I expect to hear more about her in your summary."

"Of course sir." Nick muttered.

"Get to it." He waved them off. He walked over to Clawhauser and shouted. "Clawhauser! Where are those files I asked for!"

"Sorry sir, something came up!" Clawhauser answered. "The ZNN, they—"

The two had left before they could catch the rest of Bogo's barking. Judy released a heavy sigh as she looked to Nick. "He was never hard on our case like this before." Nick raised a brow. "Well, not this much and not all at once." Judy corrected herself.

"Carrots." Nick sighed.

"It's okay." Judy replied. "Later?" Nick slowly nodded but managed a half smirk. "Good, thanks." She smiled back. Before the two arrived at their cubicle, they were stopped by a large Grey Wolf in a light brown trench coat. "Yes Fred?"

He smirked as he eagerly shook a file in his paw. "What's that?" Nick questioned.

"Action!" Olivia answered from behind Freddie. She was sat on Freddie's desk and wore an eager grin.

Judy and Nick pieced together the rest as they exchanged a quick glance with each other. "A lead?" Judy assumed.

"I promised I'd get you guys something today." Freddie enticingly waved his brows at the two.

"Sweet!" Judy exclaimed as she rushed over to Freddie's desk.

"Don't ever do that again." Nick ordered, gesturing to his own brows. "That was creepy." Freddie rolled his eyes. "Seriously, I felt violated!"

Judy walked up to the whiteboard beside Freddie's desk and gestured to it. "Okay, so Olive, this is our whiteboard. We post all our related clues to the case onto here." Judy informed her.

The whiteboard was where it always was, in front of Freddie's desk and up against the wall. Freddie's desk wasn't in a cubicle, it was out in the middle of the offices, near the break room. Judy retreated back behind Freddie's desk, taking a seat in his chair. Nick and Olivia, were sitting on the edge of his desk and looking at the notes on the board. As Olivia took a long sip of her hot chocolate, she observed the whiteboard. Freddie walked up to it and placed two pictures onto it, he stood in front of them as if he wanted to do a dramatic reveal.

"Okay!" Freddie stepped aside, revealing a dark Grey Wolf and a Badger. "Meet our two criminals-"

Olivia's eyes widened. "Drake Argentum and Howard Badgerson." She finished for Freddie, who alongside Nick and Judy, stared at her confused.

"Yeah, they were involved before trying to steal from Targoat-but they got caught and bolted. They came back, managed to steal some money and drove out immediately-I'm sorry how do you know them?" Freddie attempted to get back on topic, but was rather more curious about Olivia.

"Long story! Short form, these dirtbags are gettin' what's coming to them!" Olivia added, with a cold tone.

"Sounds like you got a vendetta?" Freddie inquired.

"They're just a bunch of nobodies." Olivia dismissed. "Nothing to be concerned about." The three exchanged skeptical glances as they mentally considered their options. The small Moose sighed. "What happened to priorities? I thought we were taught every second we slack that's a possible minute they get away?"

Judy smirked as she shrugged. "Alright, if you're good then." She gestured to Freddie. "Fill us in!"

"Not so fast!" Chief Bogo shouted. The four looked at the door which led into the offices, and saw Bogo. "Officers, Wilde, Hopps, and Detective Wolfstein—your orders, do not involve Officer Venisont." He proclaimed loudly as he approached them.

Olivia had an annoyed expression quickly find itself on her face. Judy grabbed her paw, in an attempt to calm her down.

"What, why?" Nick asked, hopping off Freddie's desk.

"You were strictly ordered to watch after Officer Venisont. Have her shadow you while you patrol. That doesn't include detective work." Bogo stared them down.

Freddie stood beside Nick. "Sir, with all due respect, you said I had permission to request Nick and Judy for any case-as long as I needed them!" He defended them.

"Not this time. Olivia is still new, besides... detective work is not aligned with her line of work. Don't forget yourself, Venisont, I can make you meter maid any day." Chief Bogo knelt down slightly, he stared intensely into Olivia's eyes, which were practically glaring at him.

"Sir!" Judy stood up from Freddie's chair and quickly placed herself in front of Olivia. "You need to lighten up on her!"

That was when Olivia decided to chime in. "I have you know, I graduated top of my class! I passed each test with flying colours-"

"I know!" Chief Bogo interrupted Olivia. "I've heard this story two times! From two different mammals!" He groaned, face pawing himself. "There are tons of officers who worked at this for most of their life-I don't even give them privileges like you three!" He gestured to Nick, Judy, and Freddie.

"But sir, I have to-"

"No! Enough of this, 'special treatment.' This is a direct order, Officer Venisont." Chief Bogo warned her in a low voice. He looked to Judy and Nick and added, "You're especially lucky too, regarding that stunt you pulled." He pointed to Judy.

"S–Sir?" Judy stuttered, baffled at Bogo's anger.

"ZNN's Furbook released some, 'scandalous' photos on their feed." Bogo informed her. He dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He quickly unlocked it and turned it landscape, showing the two something. "Things like this," he lowered the phone down and pushed it toward her.

Judy cocked her head to the right as she read what was on the screen. " _Top Ten Things You Probably Didn't Know About Gazelle?_ " She confusedly read.

Bogo's eyes widened in alarm as he hastily pulled back and his phone and began swiping the article away. "Oh—uh, no…" he awkwardly mumbled. "This!" He shoved the phone back. There it was, a clear portrait photo of Judy and Nick making out. Sure, such a phrase seemed a bit inappropriate and tad vulgar, but that was what it essentially looked like. Like a kiss out of the movies—one that would lead into the main character's "happily ever after" reward. It looked just as intense as it felt.

Judy's face immediately became flushed, and as did Nick's, but to a lesser degree. "I… sir I—"

"Professionalism, that is all I asked of you Miss Hopps." Bogo reminded her sternly. "You two are dismissed from this case." He added. "I expect your reports pronto." He turned to Olivia. "And stay out of this. Despite all your accomplishments you still have to follow orders and prioritize those first. You are only here to observe today, and that is  _all_ … Officer Venisont."

With that, he left the offices. The other officers around their cubicles and desks were staring at the small commotion, but only for a brief moment, then resumed their work. At this point, everyone was used the to drama the gang caused around the Precinct. The three looked at Olivia, who stood there bewildered at what had just happened. Though the moment had stirred up Judy and Nick, there was still some obvious tension between Bogo and Olivia. Judy had been in her position before, and decided to comfort her.

"Listen, Olive, don't let this get to you. I've been in this rough spot before-you'll get your chance, we'll make sure of it." Judy smiled.

Nick stood aside Judy and smiled with her. "Yeah, I'll try to work over the Chief, I'll get him-"

"No... that's not it..." Olivia frowned. She shook her head. "I need to be involved with this case... I just... need to..." She walked back to Judy and Nick's cubicle.

Judy and Nick stared at each other. "What was that about?" Freddie asked.

"Don't know. Work on the case-we'll check up on her." Judy said as she walked over to Olivia.

"No way, not without you two-especially not without Olive." Freddie nodded at Nick. "Mainly because I don't want to work with airheads." Nick glared at him with an unamused face. "I'm kidding, they're fine! But seriously, all in this together." Freddie demanded.

"Fine, we'll be quick." Nick said as he ran over to Olivia and Judy. "But can't guarantee that we'll be able to convince Bogo."

He walked into their cubicle to find Olivia, who was sitting in Nick's chair and had her head in her paws, rested her elbows on his desk. Judy was standing beside her, with her paw on her shoulder, attempting comfort her.

"Hey Olive, how ya doing champ?" Nick forced a smile.

Olivia shook her head. "Ugh." She sighed heavily. "I have to be apart of this case-I need to be!"

"Olive, what's going on?" Nick asked as he leaned against Judy's desk.

Judy walked over to her chair and sat there. She turned it to face Olivia and smiled at her. "Olive, you can tell us... trust us."

Olivia sighed once more. "I… know those two suspects-obviously. They're two mammals I know all too well... it'd only make sense they would become criminals." She muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Judy asked, confused on how this related.

"When I was ten... I had some calf-ish, idealistic dream." Olivia had an embarrassed smile as she looked at the two."I wanted to join the Ranger Scouts-" Nick's ears went flat down, memories began to return. "-but the mammals there... they didn't want me in. It wasn't because of my gender—there were rarely any girls in those clubs, but there were still girls—because they said I was just… too small. That I was...  _abnormal_." She spat out angrily. "Two of the mammals there, a dark Grey Wolf, Drake Argentum and a Badger by the name of Howard Badgerson, they teased me continuously. They said 'I needed to face reality, I'd never make it.' The day after my attempt to join the Ranger Scouts, I saw those two bullying a cub. And, I decided to engage all cliches and got involved, tried to tell 'em off, they pushed me aside, and gave me something to remember them by..." Olivia lifted the tuft of fur slightly, which had revealed a large scar above her right eye. Beginning from the top of her forehead and curving down to just above her brow. "This ol' nasty thing."

"Oh my goodness." Judy covered her mouth.

"Those monsters." Nick growled.

"They... called me a freak, an abomination, you get the gist." Olivia bit her lip. "After the insults and scratch, they shoved me into the janitor's closet and locked me in there for the entire night-the janitor saved me in the morning. After all that nonsense I just felt terrible. I thought I had no purpose and no one would be there to show it to me. Weeks after the incident, I was walking home, then a Raccoon hopped out of an alleyway. He-uh, he had a knife-he was about to mug me. Said I was, 'just a defenceless short stack.' He was about to stab me, then a huge paw grabbed his wrist, twisted it-then flipped him upside down. It was just a Wolf police officer, he saved me, simple as that. It was then I was determined, when I knew I was going to be a cop... I was gonna stand up for the little guys." She shrugged with a forced smile. "I was gonna stand up against mammals like Drake and Howard."

"Wow, what a story." A familiar voiced entered the room.

Everyone looked to the entrance and saw Freddie, who was smiling. "Fred, can't you just enter a room properly?" Nick scoffed.

"Hey, I was here right as she started telling her story. Besides, I wanted to be involved." He shrugged.

"Anyway... those two, they're the reason I am what I am today-I want to put them away, to show them I'm much more than a short stack." Olivia huffed. She gritted her teeth. "I'm not gonna get another opportunity like this again, I have to be on this case."

Nick and Judy looked at each other and nodded. "We'll talk to Chief, we're going to convince him-and we're not taking no for an answer." Judy nodded at Olivia.

"But, isn't Chief already on your case about you and Nick's relationship?" Olivia asked. She shook her head. "There's no need to get in anymore trouble here."

"You deserve this chance." Judy argued as she rose from her seat. "We won't even ask him for us, just you."

"Hang on, you can't just—"

"Closure is good." Judy assured her. "Besides, you wanted action?" She teased.

Nick smiled at her. "We'll be back." Nick said as he and Judy left the cubicle and made their way to Chief Bogo's office.

The small Moose sighed. "You think they can do it?" Olivia asked Freddie, who wasn't paying attention but seemed rather distracted at looking intently at Olivia's face. "Wolfstein?"

"Sorry-what? Um-yeah, they're the power team. They'll convince him, especially Nick." Freddie chuckled and sat in Judy's chair, which was a tad small for him.

Hesitation arose for a moment before Olivia spoke again. "Fred, do you think I'm taking this too far? That I shouldn't be involved?" Olivia asked sincerely. Her face looked shy and embarrassed.

"No! Absolutely not! I get this, it's closure. I know you'll feel great about it... but when we catch them, make sure you rub it in their faces before you read them their rights." Freddie joked.

Olivia chuckled. "Thanks Fred." She noticed Freddie's warm smile and nervously brushed aside her tuft of her fur. "We should-uh, go with Nick and Judy-to see how they're doing."

"Alright." He and Olivia stood up. Freddie walked out of the cubicle first, but turned around and smiled at Olivia. "For the record, I think you look great with or without the scar... I like the whole bangs thing you got going on... it's cute..." He said as he walked away.

Freddie had his back turned to Olivia, so he was not able to see her blush. "Th-thanks." She stuttered.

The two left the offices and walked straight up to Chief Bogo's office, with no time to waste. As they stood outside the door they heard Bogo, Nick, and Judy talking distinctly amongst themselves. "I know what I did was reckless and stupid, and even if I say that I can assure you we won't let it happen again, it's a practically paper thin argument." At this point, Oliva and Freddie decided to enter the room. All parties within briefly glanced over at them, then quickly returned to their conversation. "But, look past our recent shortcomings and look at what we did before that." She smiled. "I  _know_  Olivia is capable of feats like those. "Sir, you gave me a chance... all I'm asking is you give her one." Judy said as Olivia walked up beside the chair.

"I know you don't know me very well, sir. But, I just feel like I can be actually doing something helpful right now." Olivia began. "I get it, you have no reason to take a shot at me, but I just… I need something like this. I know I don't deserve one, but I just… after all I worked toward… I feel like I deserve this." She sighed. "It's up to you."

"Heck, I can stand with that." Freddie mused.

Chief Bogo looked at Olivia as she jumped onto the chair, with Freddie standing behind them. The Chief was flustered with what he saw, four different mammals, who fought for one case, as a team. Bogo folded his paws and narrowed his brows. He looked at their expressions and they all made a desperate face, which had showed how much they wanted this. He truly did have a rough time ever since Judy had joined the force. Never had he seen such spontaneity and recklessness, or such bold and devoted mammals all so close. But he'd never seen such efficiency either. It all began with Judy, and she was still fighting, but not for herself, but for others.

It started out with her resolve to prove she was worth something more than what everyone thought of her. Then by Nick's time, he had started to fully consider such a notion. But Bogo still had his skepticisms. He knew their limits, even though they seemed to believe they had none. Judy was always determined to prove to him that they were still full of surprises. And that was something Bogo quickly had to realize. That was something they all seemed capable of: an annoying, persistent set skills that could be as stubborn as him. Sometimes, he let them do their thing because he knew they were destined for great things. He just had this feeling about it now.

And now, it was another one of those moments.

He shook his head disappointedly as he released a tired sigh. "A lot of officers aren't going to be happy about this-but… fine…" All of their faces lit up excitedly. "But you four-only you four! You're lucky I've grown fond of this, Mammal Inclusion Initiative-it's given me some great officers." Chief Bogo smiled (they all thought they were hallucinating). "Now, I wanted those robbers caught yesterday! Let's go, let's go!" Bogo rushed them.

"Yes sir!" They all saluted him quickly, then immediately rushed out of the room.

...

"So, what's the situation we've got here?" Judy asked as she sat herself onto Freddie's chair, everyone was where they were last time.

Freddie walked up to the board and pointed to Drake and Howard. "So, two weeks ago, these two idiots tried to steal some clothes from Targoat-completely in broad, open daylight-but obviously got caught. Before the clerk managed to get a hold of the police, they bolted, leaving everything they attempted to steal. But, just yesterday, they robbed the same exact joint-for money this time."

"Why did it take you so long to ID them?" Nick asked.

"Because the Targoat shop recently opened their a month ago and their surveillance cams aren't well wired yet." Freddie sighed. "Least after this they'll be smart enough to invest into some maintenance for those. Makes my job easier."

"Hey, you still ID'd them, right?" Olivia attempted to cheer him up.

Freddie chuckled. "Yeah… but it would've been faster if they just had proper cams." He shrugged. "Anyways, it's safe to assume they aren't exactly dangerous. Took 'em two tries to rob this place and their last attempt involved Argentum being armed with a small knife just to stick up the cashier."

"Strange, why didn't they just steal the money the first time?" Judy asked, as she swivelled in Freddie's chair.

"To be fair, those two weren't exactly the brightest when they were younger." Olivia chimed in, with a smirk on her face. "So you can add that with, 'not dangerous either.'"

Freddie laughed. "Yeah, it wasn't hard to get a good tail on the two." He smirked. He shifted his stance and crossed his arms, file still in his paw. "Our resident tech expert Kathy pulled up a traffic cam a few blocks away from the Targoat shop they robbed and found the car they got away in. We had some witnesses ID the car and managed to track the ownership back to them, which is how we ID'd them. Apparently, these two have had a cut off from their families-they've got no money."

"Makes sense." Olivia nodded. "No more easy, pawed-down cash so they resort to the dumbest method possible to getting easy cash."

"So, do we have lead on their whereabouts?" Nick asked.

"Yes we do, this just came in." Freddie waved the file. "It would appear... they're staying in Savanna Suites?" He looked confused as he read.

"My apartment building?" Nick asked.

" _Our_  apartment building?" Judy rephrased, correcting Nick's error.

"Right." Nick nodded.

"Do we have any records stating that's where they live?" Olivia asked. "'Cause it might just be where they're laying low."

Freddie posted a picture of the apartment building onto the whiteboard. He then wrote under it, "location." He turned back to Olivia. "Uhh, that is uncertain. It says they stayed there just a few weeks before they were cut from their families." Freddie read from the file in his paws.

"No wonder they're broke so easily." Olivia scoffed. "Why rent out at a place like that? It's practically screaming expensive! It's why I backed out of those deals."

Judy raised a brow. "You almost rented out an apartment at our building?"

"Keyword being  _almost_." Olivia emphasized. "Needed a new place after ZPA, so I looked into some housing. Apartment buildings are crazy ridiculous, too many qualities to look into, and none of which really suit someone like me." She scoffed. "Most had some ridiculous conditions, others just didn't suit my… stature."

"Tell me about it." Judy muttered.

"Yeah, I ended up just settling for a two story house, very small but it suits me." Olivia shrugged.

"The case, please?" Freddie groaned. "Don't make me regret taking you guys over the uniforms."

"Calm down Wolfstein." Judy chuckled.

"It's weird, I've never seen them before." Nick stated unsurely.

"That might be because you're on the fourth floor, they're on the first." Freddie said as he read the file.

"Even then, they haven't been exactly staying there long." Olivia pointed out sensibly.

Freddie smirked. "Who knows, maybe your love struck eyes were too busy being affixed with a certain Bunny, you never noticed them?"

"Har har." Nick rolled his eyes. "Now who's getting off topic?"

"Do we have info if they're still in their apartment?" Judy asked.

Freddie flipped a page. "Uhh, yes. Street cams haven't seen them leaving the apartment nor the block. Kathy said she'd give me updates on any movement."

"Wow, is all our answers in that file?" Olivia joked.

"Well, the two idiots aren't really subtle." Freddie admitted. "They got caught during their first attempt, and their second was just plain sloppy."

"Yeah I'd guess that'd make it easier for us to catch them." Olivia added.

"What are we waiting for? Let's bust them!" Nick said eagerly.

"Alright, let's move!" Judy stood up from her chair.

...

The four quickly drove over to Savanna Suite, and entered the building. They were all equipped with their regular gear, aside from Freddie, who was wearing a tact vest. They had their air powered Elephant tranquilizers and pawcuffs suitable for the criminals' sizes. As they walked through the building's hallways Olivia had a determined look on her face. This was her moment to shine. The four walked up to Howard and Drake's apartment door and assumed their positions for a raid. Nick and Judy leaned against the right side of the door, Olivia and Freddie stood against the left.

"Ready?" Judy asked everyone. They all nodded in response.

"Okay, on my signal." Freddie stood in front of the door and raised his paw. He held three fingers up, indicating a countdown. "Three... two... one..." He paused, observing his friends faces. "Now!" Freddie kicked open the door, and rushed in. Everyone immediately followed after, guns raised.

"ZPD!" Nick shouted as he raised his tranquilizer.

They quickly scanned the the living room as they stepped through the entrance. They they found nothing and saw no one. The apartment was small in comparison to Nick's, as it wasn't exactly a suite. But it was also crummier, if that was even possible. The walls and floor looked very dirty. Freddie looked at Nick, and signalled him to search the bedrooms. "Keep an eye out." He advised. "Street cams said they'd be here."

"Got it." Nick said as he and Judy walked into the bedrooms. This apartment was also different in the circumstance that the bedrooms were located on the other end of the apartment, while the bathrooms and laundry rooms were on the opposite.

Freddie and Olivia went down a hallway, which had torn up walls and some stained flooring. Freddie slowly approached a closet door, his paws tightened around his gun. Freddie whipped it open, only to find a hangar of dirty clothes. Olivia walked down to the door at the end of the hallway, she was about to place her paw onto the handle.

 _"Hurry!"_  A muffled voice whispered.

"Psst." Olivia motioned her head to the door as Freddie looked at her.

Freddie nodded and walked up to the door. He kicked it open, slamming the door right against the wall. They marched right in, and raised their tranquilizers. It had appeared that they were in the bathroom. The bathroom looked crummy and trashed as well. Howard seemed to be stuck in the bathroom window above the toilet, which was where Drake was standing. Beside them was a bag of cash that sat in the sink. Drake was balanced on the toilet and looked like he was attempting to push Howard out.

"Uhh... paws where I can see 'em!" Olivia demanded.

Drake raised his paws, leaving Howard to hang in the window sill. "Li-listen! We need the money-please!"

"Step away from the toilet!" Olivia found herself shouting, a statement she never thought she'd ever say in her life. "Back off, now!"

"We don't-Olivia?" Drake confirmed as he stepped off the toilet and lowered his paws. "You-you're, a-a cop?" He stuttered.

Olivia walked up to him and eyed him down. "That's right-" She pulled his arm close to her and slammed her pawcuffs onto his wrists. "-How's that for a freak?"

Freddie stepped up to Drake and smirked. "Look on the bright side. In prison, you'll get yourself a free set of new clothes." Freddie teased him.

"Hey guys?" Judy called out as they approached the bathroom. "Oh? Congrats... your first arrest!" Judy applauded Olivia as she and Nick entered.

"But we searched the bedrooms, we didn't find the cash-oh, it's right there." Nick said as he just saw the cash in the sink. "Looks like all the action was happening over here-is he stuck?" Nick asked abruptly as he pointed to the badger who was stuck in the window. "Yeesh." Nick said with a shiver. He was basically staring at the rear end of a badger, which begun to move forward. "Okay, what  _isn't_  happening in this bathroom?"

"Hey! Drake! I'm almost-" Howard was cut off as he fell out the window and landed face first onto the ground. "Ow." He groaned. The remainder inside stared out the empty window in shock. "Woo hoo!" Howard cheered as he stood back on his feet immediately. The Badger then ran away like there was no tomorrow.

"Did... that just happen?" Nick asked, confused as if what he witnessed was real.

"Oh no, not gonna happen!" Olivia shouted. Instantly, she jumped onto the toilet, then hopped onto the toilet tank, and leapt out the window. She landed outside, doing a tuck and roll which made her stick the landing. Olivia immediately ran after Howard.

"Hang on!" Judy shouted as she leapt out the window, and joined Olivia's pursuit of Howard. Howard was running into the parking lot, most likely in search of his car. Judy tried to catch up with Olivia, whilst she entered the parking lot. The small Moose noticed Howard making a beeline to a red, rusted car.

Olivia glared at him. "Not on my watch." She growled as she sprinted toward Howard.

She rushed at him, and Howard didn't see it coming. She lunged herself at him, tackling him against the car. Howard bounced off the car door, then fell to the ground. "Ow!" He groaned loudly. Howard had a nasty looking bruise on his forehead afterwards.

"Tell me Howard... still think I'm a freak?" Olivia said as she landed on him and slammed the pawcuffs onto his wrist.

"I-I'm so sorry! I regret everything I've said to you-please! Don't take me to jail!" Howard begged desperately.

"Ha, such a tough Badger when we were young, but it looks like you've faced reality... and you didn't make it." Olivia smiled as she pulled him up.

"I... I'm... I'm sorry..." Howard pleaded.

"Move along Mister Badgerson, you can save your apologies for later." Olivia smugly stated. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say will be used against you in a court of law." She stated as she pushed him forward, leading him over to Judy and Nick's squad car. "You have the right to an attorney, if you—"

 _"Carrots, Olive, you alright?"_  Nick radioed in.

Judy grabbed her walkie talkie and answered it. "We're fine Nick... Venisont caught him."

"Good. Fred called backup, they'll be here soon to sweep the scene." Nick informed her.

"Got it, we'll head back to you." Judy responded.

"Hey." Judy called out, in turn, caused Olivia to turned around. "Nice work... Officer Venisont." Judy smiled at her.

"Thank you ma'am." Olivia saluted her with a smile.

...

"And after knocking Racken, Officer Hopps proceeded to subdue him with the use of some rope from a nearby booth." Nick stated aloud as he typed. "The sheriff began to pull up after that, right?" Nick and Judy were currently seated together in Nick's chair, working on the report regarding the Burrows incident at his desk. Olivia was seated in Judy's, watching the two work.

"Hopefully, his report would be enough to fill in afterward." Judy commented. "But, I guess you should still write it in case."

"Y'know, that sounds like it was exciting." Olivia smirked. "You two sure had an eventful weekend."

"Yeah… but exciting might be stretching it. I'd say 'painful'." Nick mused.

"I wish I got to crack onto this more." Judy admitted. "But I'm sure they got everything settled back at the Burrows." She smirked at Olivia. "You know, it won't be long until  _you_  start writing out your own reports."

Olivia groaned. "Ah! Don't remind me."

The three shared a laugh for a moment, before Nick spoke up. "Just be glad Fred decided to write this one up for us."

As if on cue, Freddie walked into the cubicle calling out to them. "Yo team!" Everyone looked at him. "I've finished up the report, I'm going to paw it in now-then I'll head out." Freddie pointed to the exit of the office with his thumb.

"Alright cool." Judy nodded. "Oh yeah, Olivia, you don't have to stay here any longer-you can go on and head home." Judy pointed to the exit.

"Oh, okay. Guess I'll see you in tomorrow." She smiled as she stood up from the chair.

"Hey wait, I'll give you a ride." Freddie said as he walked over to his desk and grabbed his coat. "I'm going to turn this report in first-"

Olivia blushed slightly. "Oh no, you don't have to. I live close by, I can-"

"Nah, I insist. Wait for me." Freddie smiled as he grabbed his report and left.

"Hey Olive, how'd you like you first day?" Nick asked with a smile.

Olivia looked at Nick and Judy, and smiled. "It was something new." And with that, she left the two to themselves.

The two smiled at her as she left, satisfied with their day. "She has great potential." Judy spoke up. Nick silently nodded. "I know it's cheesy, but I can see a lot of myself in her."

"Gee, is it it because of her motivation and determination or the fact that she's nearly your size?" Nick teased, earning himself an elbow to the gut.

"Har har." Judy rolled her eyes. "She's taller than you, you know."

Nick smirked. "That remains to be seen." He replied as he continued to type.

"It has been seen." Judy laughed, shaking her head. "But I see a bit of you in her too."

"How so?"

"Her humour, her personality, her attitude." Judy listed off. "They just… remind me a bit of you."

Nick shrugged. "Sorry to say I can't see it Carrots."

Judy dismissed it. "Eh, doesn't matter." She waved her paw. "How about you finish up that report so we can head home?"

"Already printing it." Nick announced as he moved his mouse and clicked. "I'll get it." He got up from their chair.

"Nick." Judy grabbed his forearm to halt him. "I'm… I'm sorry for being such an idiot." She softly said. "I… I was just, afraid after what we went through and all that." She shrugged. "I started thinking maybe, leaving things to how we usually act at work would slow us down again. It was stupid, I know—"

"Carrots—"

"But, I didn't want to jeopardize anything else." Judy muttered. "I didn't want to change everything. But… I do understand that we are bound to— _I_  am bound to make mistakes. We're only mammals." She sighed. "I know we both want to make this work."

"Judy," Nick sighed. "It's okay. I can handle a little professionalism." He smirked, reaching for her paw to hold. "I can accept your rules, because you've already done enough for me." He lifted her paw, pecking it lightly.

Judy shook her head. "No, you are right though. There's gotta be some change to accept." She began to move her thumb free of Nick's grasp and used it to caress his knuckles. "And I'm fine with that. I'm fine with you flirting and being well… you!" The two chuckled. "Because I can accept that."

"So… what would there be to change?" Nick inquired.

Judy sheepishly shrugged. "Well… I mean, an idea does come to mind." She smirked, leaning over to Nick's ear and whispered. "I think your bed could fit the both of us." Judy laughed as she pulled away, noticing Nick's wide eyes.

"Wait…" He whispered. "You want… to…"

Judy continued to laugh. "Narrow it down to just, one bed Slick." She winked. " _That_ , could be a topic for a whole other day."

Nick exhaled greatly. "Oh… yeah no, that's…" He smiled. "I can handle that." He looked at Judy and gave one of his dumb grins. "Because waking up with you that Saturday morning was one of the best feelings… ever."

Judy's blush began to grow as she smiled back. "I'm glad that's a change we both can deal with." She replied as they both rose up from the seat. They hopped down, and stopped right before the exit of the cubicle.

"But, no matter what, we're always us." Nick added.

Judy nodded. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alas, the last of the rewritten chapters! At this point in the story, I had made a competition with the readers to post some OCs they wanted in ZPIC. The contest lasted for a few chapters, and low and behold our newest character, Olivia Venisont. It was also this point in time when my editor Austin came in! He and I met over PMs, and he's be a great help ever since! You'll see in later chapters he even contributes to writing his own scenes and such!
> 
> I'll just post the older Author Notes I wrote for the older chapter 7:
> 
> In case if it wasn't clear, the three reviews I used were:
> 
> -ElementsKing: For the name, likes and dislikes, and notes.
> 
> -TEMMIE: For the last name, species, and personality. (Yes TEMMIE, Olivia's sister is Todd Venisont)
> 
> -Yago: For partial background, story, personality, and inspiration.
> 
> You three had a huge part in development, including .2015 and Darkzdragon, for the criminals in this chapter. I'm sorry if you didn't like them being used as a bad guys, but I said I'll use every single character mentioned in the reviews! I loved all of your reviews! Don't think for a second none of you is a winner, you're all winners! A winner means nothing in life (in my opinion), it's a scale on who did better and who didn't. Which isn't what happened here, everyone did amazingly great. What happened was I found inspiration from certain reviews. Don't worry, in the future I'll do more of these involvement chapters.
> 
> And now, the most important thing I'm going to say. I now have a partner, Legoaustin11! Who is now my incredibly awesome backup (I don't really know an official term)! He is actually the guy who wrote Freddie's backstory, which was amazing! So HUGE shout out to Legoaustin11, he'll be my partner in crime with the rest of this story. See what I did there? Eh? Eh? No? Okay, never mind. Anyway, from now on, I'll occasionally give him shout outs and such-I wanted to show his part in this. But you all have a part too, the fact that you're reading this is a huge part. THANK YOU! Until next time...


	8. Paths are Found and Plans are Ruined

**Paths are Found and Plans are Ruined**

"All I'm saying, is that Betty's Bites' food isn't that bad!" Nick shouted as he and Judy entered their apartment.

Nick waltzed into the living room and placed the food they bought from Betty's Bites onto the table. Judy rolled her eyes and closed the door behind her. She hated eating fast food, but when she and Nick visited Bunnyburrow, Judy said she owed him a favour for watching the play. This, was Nick's favour. Any chance Nick was able to make Judy eat junk food, was a chance he wouldn't hesitate for.

"Bet ya wished you hadn't made the promise now, huh?" Nick teased her as he pulled out a take out box filled with fried crickets.

Judy faked a gag. "Yes, I truly truly, regret it." She exaggerated.

"Oh come on! You've tried it before, you're just being dramatic!" Nick laughed.

"Yeah... I know." Judy smiled as she walked over to Nick, who was sitting on the couch.

"Hey, at least try one of the boxes-if you can't finish, I bought a salad for you... just in case." Nick smiled at her as he raised the salad bowl container and placed it onto the table, next to the take out box of fried crickets.

"Thank you, how thoughtful." Judy chuckled as she grabbed the box and looked for a fork.

Nick grabbed a fork and the remote from the table, and laid down on the couch. "Come on, lie down." He patted in front of him.

Judy hid her small blush as she turned her back to Nick and grabbed her fork. She hopped onto the couch, laying down next to Nick with the box of fried crickets in her paw. Nick turned on the TV and begun to flip through channels, in search for something decent to watch. Judy curled up to Nick, her back was leaning against his chest, while she was laying down in front of him.

"Hey, put on Ellie Dingeneres-it should be on!" Judy said as she stabbed a fried cricket with her fork.

"Alright... don't know why you like it so much." Nick rolled his eyes as he changed the channel to Ellie Dingeneres.

"Nick, this show made me realize we should publicize our relationship." Judy smiled.

"Uhh, I thought you said Gazalle did that." He raised a brow, then stabbed 2 fried crickets with his fork and ate them.

"Well, she was on the show." Judy compromised.

"Yeah yeah, whatever Whiskers." Nick said with a mouthful of fried crickets.

Judy stabbed a cricket with her fork and brought it to her mouth, she stopped herself and shook her head as she heard Nick chew. "Eew! Nick, stop chewing with your mouth open!" The sound of fried crickets crunching was enough to make Judy gag.

"Sorry." He swallowed. "Just eat it." He pointed to the fried cricket on her fork.

"I... okay." Judy said almost passively. She put the fried cricket into her mouth, then bit down on it. The cricket immediately broke into several pieces. A few legs had gotten stuck in between Judy's teeth and made her entire body shudder.

"Oh come on! Stop being such a kit!" Nick shook his head, unimpressed at what he had witnessed.

"I'm sorry! It's, not as good as it was before... it's worse." Judy shook her head and shivered.

Nick gasped at what Judy said. He held his paw against his chest, faking a shocked expression. "Judy Hopps, I never."

"Oh knock it off!" Judy slapped Nick's paw. "Where's my salad?" Judy asked as she set aside the box of fried crickets, which Nick immediately grabbed.

"Why don't you try the salad bowl next to the bags?" Nick stifled his laughter.

"Quiet." Judy mumbled as she reached for the salad, snatching it and immediately retreated back to her spot.

"I was just pointing out the obvious." Nick chuckled.

"Shh! I mean, the show's about to start!" Judy pointed to the TV, but it still played commercials.

Nick rolled his eyes and smiled. "Alright alright, I'll watch your show-"

Judy had already stuffed a decent amount of her salad into her mouth. "You say that like you have a choice." Judy said with a muffle.

"Judy, stop talking with your mouth full of food." Nick smirked.

"Ha ha." She rolled her eyes. "For the record-" Judy swallowed. "-You were chewing with your mouth open-"

Nick pointed towards the TV. "Shh! The show's starting!" Nick laughed as Judy diverted her attention to the TV, but only to see commercials.

"Not funny Nick!" Judy mumbled.

Nick wrapped his left arm around Judy, but left his right arm to hold the fried crickets. "Yeah yeah, let's watch."

...

"I've had them before, they're not that bad." Olivia smirked as she brushed aside her tuft of fur.

"Really, fried crickets?" Freddie asked Olivia, almost disgusted.

"Hey! They're really good-you should try it!" She smiled as she pulled out the take out box and shoved it in front of Freddie's face.

Upon the following day of Olivia's first day, she had finally gotten her desk and was pulling a late shift with Freddie and working on a report with him. She had bought take out, which Freddie hadn't taken a liking to. In response to what Olivia did, Freddie pushed back in his office chair as the food approached him.

"Oh come on!" Olivia laughed as she took another bite.

"Hey, I don't think they're good for the body! Judy would agree with me-in fact she doesn't like eating that! You and Nick have weird tastes." Freddie shook his head as he averted his attention back to the police report he was typing on his computer. Olivia set down her take out food and smiled.

She cupped her paws together and held them up to her mouth. "Boooooo!" She teased him.

"Really? You're booing me now?" Freddie scoffed.

"Come on, you're making this late shift more boring than it already is!" Olivia leaned back in her chair.

She plopped her face onto her desk, which wasn't very occupied with space. She didn't have much on it. Seeing how she just got it, Olivia didn't really prepare any trinkets or bobble heads. Her desk was a regular plain desk, with some take out food on it.

"Hey mopey, you said you were gonna help me with this-you've done nothing so far." Freddie shook his head.

Olivia raised her head. "Right, sorry, right. I-I'll help you now." She smiled nervously.

"Olive, you know some of the officers here are already mad about you getting your first arrest on your first day, let alone being cut some slack!" Freddie whispered. "Officers here are getting a tad bit upset at our group's 'special treatment.' Don't give these knuckle heads any more ammo to shoot at us." Freddie advised, still in a whisper.

"I-I'm sorry." Olivia sat up straight.

"It's okay, don't worry. I'm not gonna do anything-I'm just saying, make sure none of them see you acting like this." Freddie smiled at her.

Olivia turned her head to the right, which allowed her tuft of long fur to cover her blush. "Sorry."

Freddie frowned. "Stop saying sorry, no one's at fault here-I'm giving you advice!" He chuckled.

"Oh okay." Olivia nodded. "It just seemed, I don't know, a little aggressive."

Freddie sighed. "I'm sorry... I just... don't like getting a bad vibe around here." He admitted. "The knuckle heads around here would eat me alive if I had any reason to get a bad rep."

"Oh, so you're embarrassed around me?" Olivia assumed. She raised an offensive brow at Freddie.

Freddie's eyes widened. "What-no! No no! You're awesome! I mean like... I don't want mammals thinking our friends and us are so special-wait, you're joking..." Freddie frowned as he realized Olivia was laughing as he spoke.

"Heh ha! Wow, you're gullible!" Olivia laughed. "Calm down Fred! I know I need to remain professional. Also, Detective? There's no one else here." She gestured to the entire office, which was empty.

"Observational skills, 3/10, good work detective." Olivia snickered.

Freddie's ears went down, as if he was embarrassed. "Okay, I got it. It's probably just us, the Chief, and Clawhauser." Freddie averted his eyes back to his computer.

"Yeah maybe." Olivia spun around in her office chair. "Hey Fred, want me to make you a coffee?" She asked as she came to a stop, facing Freddie.

"Uhh, you said you don't drink coffee." Freddie raised a brow.

"I said I don't like to drink it, doesn't mean I can't make a cappuccino with skim milk." Olivia winked at Freddie and followed it with a smirk.

"Oh sure then, I'll-wait a minute, you're just trying to get out of doing this report." Freddie frowned at her.

"Uhh duh! What'd you think I was doing the past 30 minutes? You know I hate paperwork, let alone filing police reports." Olivia sighed.

"Hey, I don't like making these either, but I still-hold on, if you weren't going to help me-why'd you pull a late shift with me?" Freddie furrowed a brow out of curiosity.

Olivia felt her face go hot, she was blushing. Instinctively, Olivia turned her chair around, leaving her back to face Freddie. Her response, gathered a chuckle from Freddie. Olivia obviously had her own reasons for wanting to stay back with Freddie, reasons she wasn't comfortable mentioning.

"Oh come on Olive, you can tell me..." Freddie smiled at her. "What's the reason you're here-"

"Guys, are you still here-oh!" Clawhauser exclaimed as he entered the offices and saw the two at their desks.

"Oh hey Clawhauser, what's up?" Freddie smiled as Clawhauser approached them.

"Oh-uh well, did Nick and Judy talk to you two about a little sister named Emma?" He asked.

The two looked at each other. "Yeah? Nick said he met her during their visit with their parents-why?" Freddie asked as he looked back at Clawhauser.

"Oh cause..." Clawhauser stepped aside, and gestured down.

The two looked to the floor, to see a little bunny that had the resemblance to Judy, but looked like a younger version of her. Her eyes were the same colour as Judy's and she wore a blue and black plaid shirt, with black pants. She also had a suitcase beside her, along with a backpack strapped onto her back. She waved her paw nervously and held a cute smile.

"H-Hi! I'm Emma Hopps, Judy's younger sister." She introduced. "Um, which one of you is Freddie?"

Freddie raised his paw slowly, but cautiously. "Oh yay! You're my sister and Nick's friend!" She cheered.

"So... Emma... why are you here?" Freddie asked slowly, as if he was still unsure if she was Judy's sister.

"Forget that-how are you here!" Olivia panicked. "How did a little bunny travel from Bunnyburrow, all the way to Zootopia, in Savanna Central, to the Precinct!"

Emma stepped back from Olivia in fear. "Oh sorry Emma, I-I didn't mean to scare you-I just, how are you here?"

"Oh well... I'd prefer it if I explain that to my sister and Nick all at once." She smiled.

...

 _"I'm telling you! This video is comedy gold!"_ Ellie announced. _"Please, say it once more."_

 _"Okay, Daaaammmn Danny! Back at it again with the hot sands in Sahara Square!"_ A male tiger shouted.

The crowd laughed and cheered, as did Ellie. _"Wow! Great stuff-stay tuned, if you want more-"_

"No, we don't want more." Nick shook his head, with the remote in his paws. He turned off the television and let out an irritated sigh.

"Wow," Judy chuckled.

"Oh come on, how is that funny?" Nick exclaimed.

"I don't honestly know." Judy shook her head.

They had finished most of their food and left it all on the living room table as they watched. Judy was curled up closer to Nick by this point, she was comforted with him. They often watched majority of their shows and movies that way. Judy would curl or lean up against Nick, who in turn would cuddle with her. Judy sat up, turned around and faced Nick with a smirk.

"So, how'd you like your food?" Nick smiled at her smugly.

"Oh, the appetizers weren't good, but I'd say as I moved on, it got better." Judy joked.

"Oh really?" Nick laughed.

Judy leaned in and pecked Nick on the lips, to which Nick responded with a hug and pulled her to his left, on the edge of the couch. Judy giggled as Nick brought her closer, leaving her in the arms of her mate. She blushed, then turned over to face the edge. The two laid there, dazed in each other's presence. Nick looked at the clock next to their TV and smirked.

"So, it's 9:48- that's pretty late. Want to sleep on the couch?" Nick smiled smugly.

"Oh? Are you asking me to be lazy tonight?" Judy chuckled.

"Please?" Nick begged. "I'm already too comfortable-"

_Bing Bong Boon_

The two of them popped their heads up from the couch, and stared down from the end of the couch, which faced towards the hallway that led into the doorway. Judy's ears were up and faced directly to the door. Nick immediately sighed, following it up with a face paw.

"Do we have to answer?" He groaned as he planted his body back onto the couch.

"Nick, come on." Judy hopped off the couch, and walked over to the door.

"All I'm saying Juds, is that it'd be nice to ignore the doorbell for once!" Nick shouted as Judy opened the door.

"Fat chance Nick! For all you know-" Judy opened the door. "-It could be our friends?" Judy exclaimed as she saw Freddie and Olivia in front of her door.

"Wow, what a good example-oh, you're serious." Nick raised his brows in shock of seeing his friends at the door.

"Fred! Olive! Whatcha doing here?" Judy smiled at the two.

"Well... someone came by the precinct to see you two." Olivia answered.

"Really, who?" Nick asked as he walked up to the door. "I swear, if it was Mr. Big, I already told him we're sorry we didn't make it to Fru Fru's birthday-but we had to visit Judy's-"

"Nick, it's not that." Freddie stopped him. Olivia and Freddie stepped aside, to reveal Emma, who was beaming a great big smile.

"Em-Emma?" Judy looked at Emma as if she was seeing things.

"I..." Nick was at a lost for words.

"Judy! Nick! Yay!" Emma shouted as she jumped into Nick and Judy's arms, giving the two a big group hug. The two of them had faces that looked as if they were caught in a trance.

"Ho-how are you here-how did you-what?" Nick picked her up, leaving her to drop her suitcase and backpack. She was hanging in the air in Nick's arms while Nick stared at her confused.

"Wait..." Judy placed her paw on Nick's shoulder. "Did Mom and Dad come with you-are they here?" Nick and Judy's eyes widened.

"No silly, I came to Zootopia all by myself!" Emma stated proudly, which also gathered a relieved exhale from the couple.

"Oh phew, if they were here I would've-WHAT!" Judy shouted.

Nick brought Emma to their couch and sat her down, while Judy grabbed her belongings and threw it beside Emma. Freddie and Olivia walked in, deciding they wanted to hear the story. Nick and Judy stood at opposite ends of the couch, while Freddie sat at the armchair and Olivia sat on the armrest.

"Wow, nice digs." Olivia smiled as she looked around the room. Nick and Judy had three sofas, two armchairs sat at opposite ends of the long glass table, while the couch was placed beside the table. They were all the same colour, beige.

Nick and Judy glared at Olivia. "Right, not the time... but for the record-nice apartment!" She whispered.

"Okay, Emma, I'm going to ask this once... and slowly." Judy informed her little sister as she rubbed her forehead. "How... did... you... get... here?" She forced a smile.

"Well, just yesterday I was thinking about what Nick said, 'following my own path.' So I thought, if Judy went to Zootopia to find her own path-why not try the same?" Emma smiled. Judy immediately glared at Nick, she was prepared to lay blame.

"Okay first of all, I meant follow your own path as in, don't let anyone decide it for you. Second, Carrots?" Nick smiled at her nervously. "Whiskers... my Cottontail, before you yell at me-let's her entire story." Nick attempted to romance her.

"Fine." Judy directed her attention back to Emma. "Continue."

"Oh yeah! So today, I packed all my clothes in the morning, and around six or seven in the evening-I took the train to Zootopia using the tickets Mom and Dad bought when they wanted to visit you but didn't." Emma smiled proudly. "Then I arrived around eightish, that's when I went to Precinct one to find you two-but I didn't, so I asked for Freddie-and he drove me here!" Emma cheered.

"Okay..." Judy took a deep breath. "Nick? This is not your fault." She smiled nervously.

"Oh really? I-I just, okay then..." Nick forced a smile, accepting his innocence.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!" Judy shouted. She dug her paws into her head, as if she was going to tear it off. This startled everyone, catching them all off guard.

"Judy-Judy! Calm down!" Nick ran towards her and grabbed her shoulders.

Judy brushed off Nick's paws. "Calm down? Calm down? My parents are probably worried sick-I need to call them!" Judy immediately ran to the living room table and searched for her phone.

"Where is my phone!" She shouted.

"It's in the kitchen! You put it there while we were watching-"

"I don't care!" Judy shouted as she ran past Nick, grabbed her phone from the kitchen counter top, and immediately called her parents.

"Wow, what a rush." Freddie chuckled.

Nick eyed Freddie down, which indicated it was not the time to crack jokes. "It's okay, I thought it was funny." Olivia whispered with a chuckle. Freddie gave Olivia props for her consideration.

"Guys, this is serious!" Nick shouted.

Emma remained silent during the commotion, as if she didn't wish to intrude. Judy was pacing back and forth as the phone was ringing. "Oh my gosh! Nick, what do we say!" Judy her bit lip nervously.

"Uhh, we-um... we tell them that Emma-"

"Oh my gosh they answered!" In a panic, Judy threw her phone at Nick, who immediately caught it and smiled at the camera.

Judy's parents popped onto the screen, and had such worried expressions as they answered. "Oh Nick? Why are you on Judy's phone-"

"Oh that doesn't matter now Stu, this isn't the time! Sorry Nick, but... Emma is missing! We were calling everyone to dinner and she didn't show up! We checked every room in the house and the crop field, two hours later-we confirmed it, she's-"

"Mom, Dad!" Judy shouted as she ran into the frame, she stood next to Nick and smiled at the camera.

"Judy! Emma is-"

"Uhh yeah... we sorta know." Judy gulped nervously.

"What? How do you know?" Stu asked.

Judy grabbed the phone from Nick and faced it towards Emma. "Hi Mom! Hi Dad!" Emma waved.

Judy and Nick looked at their expressions. "Oh my..." Bonnie's voice trailed off as she fell off camera, collapsing onto the floor, and causing a loud thud. She had fainted.

"Bon!" Stu shouted. "Uhh, Judy? Ho-how is she there!" Stu averted his attention back to his runaway daughter.

"She took some train tickets you guys had and took the train here!" Judy answered immediately.

"What!" Stu exclaimed. "I-I-I, Emma Hopps! We're going to get you!" He shouted, but also sounded unsure of himself. Stu didn't really have any support since Bonnie fainted.

"No don't Daddy! I'm fine!" Emma shouted.

"No no no!" Nick shook his head. "You can't stay here Em!"

Emma frowned. "I... can't?"

"No you cannot!" Stu shouted. He looked at his wrist watch. "There are no trains available at this time, UGH! We'll have to get her first thing in the morning!" Stu shook his head, frustrated at the current situation.

"Okay... yeah... okay..." Judy nodded obediently, still trying to comprehend the situation. "Yes! First thing in the morning-drop by the precinct! We'll have her with us!"

"Yeah! We can't leave her here, but we also have to be at work." Nick informed him. "We'll take her with us!"

"Uhh, Judy? You think Chief is going to be-" Judy and Nick glared at Freddie, who immediately coward in his seat.

"I'd stop talking." Olivia advised as she leaned close to Freddie.

"Noted." He nodded.

"Okay, Bonnie and I will pick up Emma first thing in the morning at the precinct-I'm gonna wake up Bonnie and tell her-look after her till then." Stu ordered them.

"Don't worry Dad, we will." Judy nodded as she ended the call.

Nick and Judy sighed heavily." Okay. That... that was something." Nick dropped himself onto the couch, next to Emma.

"Fred, Olive, can you two please leave?" Judy said through her teeth, maintaining a smile.

The two sensed the presence of the atmosphere within the room, gaining a simultaneous gulp from the two. "Yeah yeah-sure!" Freddie and Olivia backed out of the living room nervously, they backed all the way towards the door. "Besides, I got a report to file-"

"And I got to help him!" Olivia added, which made Freddie face paw himself.

"But you weren't helping me-"

"Shut it, and let's bolt!" Olivia smiled as she grabbed Freddie's paw, dragged him out the door, and slammed it shut afterwards.

Judy calmly sat next to Emma, she set aside her suitcase and backpack. "Okay, don't worry Em, Mom and Dad will get you-first thing in the morning!" She smiled.

"But... I don't want to go home!" Emma whined. "I came here to find my own path, not for it to lead me back home!" Emma planted herself into Judy's arms, hugging her.

"I'm sorry Em, we have no place for you to stay-"

"Then you and Nick could watch after me! I could go to the school here, stay home with you two, I'll help out! I'll do chores-"

"Em!" Nick caught her attention, which made her turn around. "We can't look after you, I'm sorry."

Emma frowned. "I know... I was hoping... we could at least try." She pouted.

Judy saw how serious Emma was about this "journey" she had planned, she knew how much it meant to Emma. Judy took a deep breath and exhaled heavily, then smiled at Emma. "Well, Mom says you went missing around dinner-so you probably need to eat something." Judy placed her paw onto Emma's cheek. "I'll whip something up." Judy winked at her, then smiled as she walked over to the kitchen.

"Make a batch of carrot stew!" Nick shouted across the apartment.

"I'm on it!" Judy replied.

Emma looked at the glass table and saw all the take out food on it. "Can I have some?" She pointed towards the food.

"Oh no! This is bad for your body!" Nick said as he pushed aside the food.

"Oh-ho! Look who's a hypocrite now!" Judy shouted from the kitchen.

"Hey! I never said they were good for you! I just like to eat them! But Emma shouldn't being eating these!" Nick retorted.

"Alright alright, fair point!" Judy shouted back.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Em, why don't put all your things in the guest room? It's just past the kitchen, down the hall and to your left." Nick directed her.

"Okay." Emma grabbed her things and walked past the couch, behind it was a table that had six seats. Two on each long side, one on each small end. That was Nick and Judy's dining table. Emma walked past the kitchen and into the hallway. The kitchen had two entrances, one that led to the entrance into the apartment, and one that led into the hallway. But neither entrances had doors. On the other side of the hallway, was a door with a sign that said, "Bathroom". Next to the bathroom was an opened door, Emma could see inside that there was a laundry machine and a dryer. The bathroom and laundry room, were all on the right side of the hall. On the left was the entrance to the kitchen and a room labelled, "Guest Room". To the right of the guest room and the left of the laundry room, was the end of the hallway, which had a door. Emma assumed that was Nick and Judy's room.

Emma stopped her sightseeing and walked into the guest room. Inside was a regular room, a bed at the other side of the room, a nightstand-like table beside it with a lamp and an alarm. There was a desk beside the door, it had a lamp and office chair. Near the bed, was a wall that had closet doors.

Emma whistled as she flicked on the lights. "Whoa." She smiled. She walked up to the closet and opened it. It had at least a dozen hangers. She shrugged as she placed her suitcase and backpack inside it.

"No point in unpacking." Emma sighed as she closed the closet door and threw herself onto the bed. "And here I thought I came so far." She scoffed aloud.

"Hey Em! Juds is almost done with the stew-come over here when you're done." Nick shouted.

"Okay!" Emma replied as she stood up. She walked outside the room and saw that the TV was on in the living room. She curiously walked further down the hall, but unknowingly stopped herself beside the kitchen entrance as she realized no one was in the living room.

"Em!" Nick called out to her from the kitchen as he walked out.

She looked at him as he passed by and noticed he had three bowls in his paws. Nick walked over to the dining table behind the couch and placed the bowls at one end of the table. He had already placed a set of spoons and napkins on one side, he was placing the bowls next to them.

"So, I turned on the TV, the remote is on the couch-just flip through some channels, watch some cartoons-I'll finish setting the table and join you." Nick smiled at her as he placed the last bowl on the table.

"Or you could help me in the kitchen." Judy offered.

"Or I'm going to help Judy in the kitchen." Nick corrected himself. "Well, enjoy!" He pointed to the TV.

"Okay..." Emma smiled as she walked over to the couch.

Nick walked back into the kitchen. As he walked in, Judy was still at the stove, standing on stool and working on the carrot stew in the pot. Nick walked over to her and smiled. "Can you believe it? She had own plan and everything! She actually pulled this off-"

"Nick! As impressed as you may be, we have to scold her." Judy sighed as she stirred her stew.

"What? Why?" Nick asked as he grabbed the salt from the cabinet above and placed it next to Judy.

"Because, she needs-oh wait, get pepper-she needs to know that there are consequences to actions like these." Judy dabbed three drops of salt into the stew.

"I... I don't know if I can-wait pepper? Eew, really?" Nick asked as he grabbed the pepper from the top cabinet above Judy.

"Yes pepper. I've been adding it to my carrot stew this whole time-you didn't notice?" She raised a brow.

Nick shrugged and dabbed three drops of pepper into the stew. "Anyway, I don't think I could scold her."

"What? Why not?" Judy asked as she grabbed a spoon and pawed it to Nick.

"That seems like a very direct and parental role, I can't pull that off! You do it!" Nick said as grabbed the spoon and dipped it into the pot.

"Me? Why me-how does it taste?" Judy smiled as she saw Nick raise the spoon to his mouth.

Nick sipped the stew and smiled. "Wonderful!"

"Yes!" Judy cheered happily. "But why me?" She asked once more.

"I don't know! You probably have more experience-we should have dinner rolls with the soup-you have more experience!" Nick added as he opened the pantry and grabbed a bag of dinner rolls.

"Oh yeah, get three and put them on a plate-how do I have experience?" Judy hopped off the stool and grabbed a pair of oven mitts. Nick nodded at her as he placed three rolls onto a plate.

"You just seem like you do!" Nick retorted as he walked out the kitchen with the plate of dinner rolls in his paw. He placed the plate between the three bowls, right in the centre.

"Hey Em, you okay?" Nick asked, in hopes of her being comfortable.

Emma turned around and smiled. "Yeah... I'm fine."

Nick smirked and walked back into the kitchen. "So, how is she?" Judy asked as she put on the mitts and stood back on the stool.

"She's fine." Nick answered. "So we don't have to do anything!"

Judy furrowed a brow. "How does that make any sense!"

"I... honestly don't know." Nick shrugged sincerely.

"Ugh, Nick, I need your support here! I need you to be comforting and strict with her, so when I'm strict-she'll have some negative reinforcement!" Judy informed him as she grabbed the pot.

"I... wait, negative reinforcement is just destructive criticism!" Nick corrected her.

"Oh you know what I mean-hold on, did you place the napkins?" Judy asked as she stepped off the stool with the pot in her oven mitt covered paws.

"Yes, I did. Now you scold her!" Nick pointed to the kitchen counter behind them, which opened up to the living room like a window and showed Emma sitting on the couch. The counter was diagonal, it started from one entrance of the kitchen and ended on the other.

"Wow, we need to get blinds." Nick realized. "Especially for situations like these." He hinted, due to the fact Emma was sitting on the couch and was facing towards the TV but was also unaware of their discussion behind her.

"Yeah, I'm thinking some brownish-beige colour, to match the living room-and Nick, you have to support me!" Judy whined.

"But I-I..." Nick was flustered at the current situation.

"Nick." Judy said coyly. She stood on her toes, to the smallest tip, and pecked Nick on the cheek. "You're going to help me... right?" Judy said in a flirtatious tone, followed with a smile.

"I-I-I... yes, of course." Nick nodded obediently, but also caught in a gaze.

"Good." Judy smiled as she walked out of the kitchen and placed the pot onto the dining table. "Em! It's time to eat!" Judy called out.

"Okay!" Emma replied.

"Wait... did you just win?" Nick asked as he comprehended the entire situation. Their cooking/argument seemed very conflicting and strange, but it was also productive. There was now a nice pot of carrot stew on the dining table with a plate of three dinner rolls.

"Yes, I did." Judy smiled at Nick as he walked out the kitchen.

"Okay, you're lucky I'm so negotiable." Nick smiled as he stood behind his chair.

Judy scoffed as she walked over to her chair. "Pfft, that's debatable." Judy rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Nick and Judy sat opposite of each other while Emma sat at the end of the table. Judy poured some carrot stew into everyone's bowl and they began eating their meal, but Nick was having second thoughts about scolding Emma. Seeing how she just arrived, along with her own plan, he didn't want to hamper her dreams.

"So, Emma, why'd you want to find your own path all of a sudden?" Nick asked her as he took a bite out of his dinner roll.

"Well... you said that I'd need to find my own path-Judy found her's in Zootopia, so I thought I could do the same..." Emma shrugged. "Zootopia seemed like the perfect plan, so I made my way... but I guess I never expected it to lead me back home." She frowned.

Nick bit his lip. "Listen Em, we're so sorry-OW!" Nick winced in pain, Judy had kicked him in the shin under the table, hinting at how he had to focus. "Okay... Em, you need to understand what you've done is wrong."

Emma furrowed a brow at Nick, then resumed a blank expression, followed with a single nod. "Yes, I know."

"It-it's just that, you can't go off running from home!" Nick added as he sipped from his spoon, which had some carrot stew in it.

"I... I know..." Emma agreed passively, as if she wanted to be obedient. She then sunk her head downwards.

"Em, you had everyone worried back at home." Nick said bluntly.

"Yeah, I can't believe Dad reacted so calmly! I'm surprised he didn't faint as well!" Judy exclaimed, setting down her spoon within the process. "They spent two hours running around the house and field in search for you!"

"I..." Emma sighed. "I-I get it..." She closed her eyes, as if she was about to cry.

Emma's head sunk even further down. Judy saw Nick's expression, she could tell how regretful he was and how much pity he had for Emma.

"Em, you need to understand... you could've gotten hurt-everyone was worried for you!" Judy continued her rant.

Emma nodded slowly. Nick bit his lip and closed his eyes. He could no longer bear to scold her. "Em, listen I'm sorry-"

"Nick!" Judy seethed through her teeth.

"I can't Juds! Em, I-I don't mean what I said! I'm sorry!" Nick apologized. "It's just, I can't be so strict-"

"Heh ha ha!" Emma laughed as she rose her head. "I knew it! Oh my gosh, you two..." She shook her head.

Nick and Judy exchanged looks, confused at what Emma had meant. "Wh-what're you talking about?" Nick asked.

"Your bluff! I could tell how Nick was acting-also cause you kicked him in the shin." Emma chuckled as she bit into her roll.

"Oh yeah, thanks for that... real subtle." Nick rolled his eyes.

"S-So, you know what we were... doing?" Judy asked.

"Yes. I know you two were trying to teach me a lesson-but frankly, I already know what I did was wrong-I knew from the start!" Emma nodded, taking a spoonful of carrot stew.

"You... you do?" Nick tilted his head.

"Yes. I'm 13, not stupid. I may act like a kit sometimes but, doesn't mean I don't understand things. I just prefer to live my youth, having 275 siblings makes ya realize your youth." She smiled. "Really, I came here cause I knew... I'd find my path one way or another. I understood the risks, but I still took them. Cause really, it was a two for one. Find my own path and see you and Nick." Emma shrugged, while holding a smile at Judy.

"Em... we are sorry." Judy sighed.

Nick nodded in agreement with Judy. "Yes, we truly are-but there's no way we could watch over you! Perhaps when you're older, or if your parents came along as well, or in another circumstance-"

"-But it's just that we aren't capable of watching over you! You saw how we tried to scold you-we can't do it." Judy sighed once more.

"It's okay... I understand. Even though I came so prepared for this new beginning-I'm also prepared to head home." Emma said with a troubled tone.

She pushed aside her bowl, which was finished, and walked out of the living room. Nick and Judy exchanged nervous expressions at each other, saddened about Emma. Nick opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came to mind. They both understood her intentions, so they respected her need to be alone. Although she didn't say it, they knew Emma wanted to be alone.

"I'll... go to bed now." Emma said from down the hall as she walked to her room. Judy and Nick could hear the door shut quietly, then the knob turn shut.

Judy sighed heavily. "I... I feel really bad for her." She admitted.

"So do I, but... what can we do? Who knows... maybe soon after this whole fiasco, your parents and her will come back." Nick smiled, in an attempt to be optimistic.

"Maybe... but really? You wouldn't mind my parents showing up... here... in OUR home?" Judy smirked whilst crossing her arms.

Nick's eyes widened as he realized what he had said. "Oh never mind! I'm definitely not ready for that!"

"Here here!" Judy agreed, raising her bowl of stew.

Nick repeated the same action with a smile. "Cheers." The two smirked and drank all of their stew. The two of them had enough family time as it is, neither of them were ready for a family visit.

"Well, guess we should clean up." Nick wiped his mouth and stood up.

"Uh-huh, also, don't try to woo me over and trick me into sleeping early." Judy tilted her head at Nick, then stood up.

"Carrots, I have no idea what you mean." Nick chuckled as he grabbed the bowls from the table.

"Oh you know, they way you wrap your arms around me, or pick me up bridal style, or the way you show your 'smooth' affection." Judy said in air quotes. "You always lure me to sleep."

Nick smiled as he realized the game Judy was playing. He walked over to Judy's side of the table with a smirk. "If I didn't know any better, it sounds like you want me to do those things." Nick furrowed a brow.

"Oh... maybe..." She teased him.

"Alright, your wish-" In one swift motion, Nick turned around and placed the stack of bowls onto the table, then turned back to Judy and swept her off her feet. "-is my command, my Cottontail." Nick purred.

Judy blushed instantaneously. "Shut up and kiss me... you dumb fox."

"Alright, you sly bunny." Nick leaned in and kissed Judy on the lips. For a long night's work, they both deserved this.

...

"How long does this usually take?" Emma asked while swaying in her seat. She sat at the back of Judy's car, on the left side, while Judy was behind the wheel. Judy's car was a Tigerota, it was a red colour and was big as her cruiser.

"Well, every morning Nick and I drop by here, get our coffee and Freddie's coffee-oh, and also Olivia's hot chocolate-then we head over to the precinct." Judy informed Emma, as if it was a simple routine. It really was though, Sahara Sweets was near the ecosystem of Sahara Square, some would say on the border. Since Nick and Judy's apartment was near the diner, they made their hangout there.

Judy, Nick, and Emma prepared Emma's suitcase and backpack for her. Although Emma was upset about leaving, she didn't argue or fight against them. Emma understood she couldn't stay, she knew that. Judy drove Nick and Emma to the Precinct immediately after Emma was ready. They made their usual pit stop at Sahara Sweets, but Emma seemed okay with a delay in schedule.

"So, really long?" Emma confirmed.

"No, not really long-there must be a packed house today-Sahara Sweets has gotten really popular since Tina did some remodeling." Judy pointed out as more and more mammals walked in and out of the diner.

"Oh there's Nick!" Emma pointed to the exit, where Nick was walking out of, with a tray of four different coffees in his paws.

"Hey Juds! Sorry if it took me so long, they're packed in there!" Nick pointed to the store as he entered the car. He put on his seat belt and looked out the window.

"Yeah, I figured." Judy smiled. "Emma, you sure you don't want anything?" She confirmed.

"Yes. I'm ready to go to the precinct." Emma nodded as she looked out the window.

"Alright, Savanna Central-here we come!" Judy smiled as she pressed her foot onto the gas pedal.

"So… Em, are you sure you'll be alright?" Nick looked into the rear view mirror, getting slight glimpse of Emma, who had a blank expression. She looked at Nick through the rearview mirror and smiled at him.

"Nick, I'm fine." Emma smiled. "I just, you know why…" She silenced herself, as if she didn't want continue. She seemed tired of that story.

"Yeah… I know." Nick nodded as he grabbed his cappuccino and took a sip. He leaned back in his seat and sighed.

_~Try Everything~_

Judy's phone echoed through the car as Judy drove. "Oops, Nick can you get that for me?" SHe asked as her phone continued to ring.

"Sure, sure." Nick picked up Judy's phone from the glove box and answered it. "Officer Hopps' phone." Nick smirked.

" _Nick? Are you even allowed to use Judy's phone?"_ Freddie asked on the other end.

"Well yeah." Nick smiled proudly.

" _Since when?_ " Freddie scoffed.

"Uhh, since three seconds ago-Judy is currently driving, you know it's dangerous-"

" _Nick, spare me the humor."_ Freddie interrupted him. _"I told Chief about Emma's arrival, he's…"_

"Yeah yeah, spare me the details-I think I already know." Nick rolled his eyes.

" _Alright, well, Judy's parents aren't here yet. I'll tell you when they show up."_ Freddie replied. _"See you soon."_

"You too Fred." Nick nodded as he hung up. "Fred told Chief about Emma's arrival, he isn't very pleased I would assume." Nick sighed.

"Oh no…" Judy shook her head.

"I'm sorry." Emma apologized.

"It's alright Em, we put our jobs on the line for this. We'll just tell him we need to watch over you." Nick replied calmly.

"Let's-uh, get our minds off this. Nick, turn on the radio." Judy ordered him. Nick turned the knob and tuned through the channels.

" _Try everything! Whoa oh oh oh! Try-"_

Nick turned the knob. "Nick! Change it back-"

"No." Nick smirked at Judy.

" _Oh-and the Savanna Serpents score another three against the Sahara-"_

" _Stay tuned, for more of the top hundred songs-"_

" _Breaking news, Flora Avenue is experiencing construction-"_

" _Try everything-"_

Nick turned the knob, shutting the radio of completely. "Nevermind, nothing worth listening to."

"Ugh, doesn't matter. We're coming up to the precinct right now." Judy sighed as she pulled up into the precinct parking lot.

Judy parked the car and the three walked out, and made their way to the entrance of the precinct, where they were greeted by Clawhauser. He was at his desk, eating another bowl of Lucky Chomps. He looked as if he was dancing once again, he looked giddy about the cereal he was eating. He always enjoyed to eat his favourite snacks.

"Hey Clawhauser, what's going on?" Judy asked as they came to a stop in front of his desk.

"Oh hi! Well, not much. Other than the fact Chief is waiting by your cubicle." Clawhauser shrugged as he took another bite of his cereal.

"What!" Nick asked.

"Oh yeah, he just like… went in there." He said with a mouthful of cereal.

Nick and Judy nervously led Emma to the offices, where they found Freddie and Olivia sitting at their desks talking amongst themselves. Judy held Emma's paw, allowing Nick to take the lead. The three made their way to Freddie and Olivia, expecting a long winded discussion.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Nick said through his teeth with a smile as he approached them and pawed them their drinks.

"Oh you know, so and so." Olivia raised her paw, giving it a demonstrational shake. She grabbed her hot chocolate and took a sip while holding a devious smile.

"Ahem!" Freddie caught her attention. "There's also the fact Bogo is literally behind us!" Freddie used his thumb as he pointed behind him, to show Chief Bogo standing by their cubicle. Freddie shook his head as he grabbed his cappuccino from Nick.

"Right, that too." Olivia nodded. "He's been waiting… best hurry." She chuckled. "Don't want to be late."

Nick frowned at her. "Really? Not the time or the place."

"It's never the time for you… guess that's why you're always late! Ha!" Olivia teased, gaining a high paw from Freddie.

"Hey! I'm not late, I'm just never early-"

Judy ignored the three's conversation, tuning them out. "Okay…" Judy nodded, bracing herself for the upcoming events. She knew there was a lot of yelling or arguing in store for Nick and her, either way, there was going to be a disagreement. The three walked towards their cubicle, gaining stares from their peers as they walked by. Nick stood in front of Judy and Emma, giving him the authoritative lead. Emma hid behind Judy, in fear of the huge buffalo that towered over the three.

"Hello Chief, we'd like you to meet Judy's sister, Emma-"

"Officer Wilde, do I look like I'm in the mood for jokes?" Bogo glared at him, with eyes like daggers.

Nick gulped. "No sir, we understand you're upset-don't worry! Judy's parents will drop by very soon, they'll be here as soon as the train arrives from Bunnyburrow!" Nick defended their case quickly and efficiently.

The Chief looked at Emma's innocent face and sighed. "Fine, but she only stays in your cubicle! I don't want her running around, but I also want her under you watch-understood?" He asked, whilst developing a slight eye twitch.

Judy and Nick both saluted him. "Understood Chief." The two responded simultaneously.

"Good, remember-wherever you go, she stays nearby, but she must stay in this cubicle! Or by your side!" He restated in a low voice. "I don't want anymore slipups between-"

"Chief!" Clawhauser shouted as he ran into the offices. "There's a heist breaking down in the Savanna Central Bank! Group of armed robbers!"

The Chief glared at Nick and Judy, then towards Freddie and Olivia. "What're you four standing here for? Go go go! Stop those crooks, radio dispatch if you need assistance!" He ordered them loudly.

"But, my sister-"

"Will be watched by Clawhauser." Bogo nodded. "Clawhauser, Officer Hopps' sister will be under your watch-don't let her out of your sight till her parents arrive."

"Yes sir!" Clawhauser saluted.

"Be careful Judy!" Emma advised her as she walked away.

Clawhauser and Chief Bogo left the offices, with Emma following. Judy nodded at Emma as she left. "Okay team, let's take care of those crooks." Judy smirked.

…

" _This is Officer Clawson! We've engaged a shootout with the robbers!"_ Judy and Nick exchanged looks, worried about what they were about to walk into.

Judy and Nick took their squad car while Olivia rode with Freddie. They drove over to the SCB as quickly as possible. They were the first four to take action but nearby patrol officers came to the scene as well. Judy slammed her foot onto the gas pedal, driving like a madmammal.

"Clawson, come in! The robbers have weapons?" Nick asked as he picked up the radio.

" _Affirmative! They have tact gear, masks, and rifle tranquilizers! They're armed and-OW! Ugh, I've been tranqed! Need… back… Up-"_

_THUD_

"Officer Clawson?" Nick called out to him. "They got him, we need to get those crooks before they hurt anyone!"

"I know!" Judy made a very abrupt left turn, forcing Nick against the window. "Does Fred and Olive know about them?"

Nick nodded. "Clawson informed us on a wide channel, any officer engaging is aware."

"Look! There!" Judy pointed towards the bank as they arrived, there were five mammals that were standing outside. They were shooting at a tiger, who had been hit just as they arrived. The Savanna Central Bank had a half circle stairway they led up to the entrance of the building, which was three stories tall. The robbers were positioned on the stairs, they were spread out and ready for Nick and Judy. Near the bank was a huge black van parked near the stairs. The bank was on a corner of an intersection, and faced towards the corner, in a diagonal way.

Judy saw the other two squad cars, they were lined up in a barricade and she parked her squad car next to theirs. She and Nick stepped out, leaving Nick's side to be in the open, caught in the crossfire. Nick immediately ran around the car, dodging multiple tranq darts that zipped by him, and planted his back against the car hard as soon as he got around.

"Whew, that was a close one." Nick sighed as he whipped out his tranquilizer and prepared for return fire.

"Good thing too, cause if-" Judy rolled out of cover and took a shot at the crooks then rolled back behind the car. "-If you got hurt, I totally would've killed you." She panted.

Nick shrugged. "I'll make a note." He pivoted off his left foot and whipped his body around the car to face towards the shooters. He took his first shot, colliding against the steps of the bank.

Freddie and Olivia pulled up beside them, repeating the same action they did. The two rushed behind their car, laying down suppressive fire in advance. "Hey you two, already starting the party without us?" Freddie shouted.

_ZIP_

A dart zoomed over Freddie as he was hunched down against his car. "I think they did Fred, I'm offended!" Olivia added as she rolled out of cover, took a shot, then rolled back behind the car.

"Wow, Juds-did you see that? Rook over there has got the same mind as you." Nick tilted his head at her.

"Okay, enough jokes. We need to press forward!" Judy shouted.

"We can't!" Freddie yelled as he reloaded his tranq. "They've got us pinned!"

Nick crouched down, then slowly edged himself on the trim of their car, taking a peek at their opponents. He carefully observed the shooters, all five of them. Two of them were artic wolves, one was a polar bear, and the other two were were cheetahs. But there was something different, they were equipped with tact gear, police issued. They had tranq resistant vests and a black long shirt underneath. They had a load of darts on a belt, it wrapped around their waist. They all had the same mask, it was the mask of a ghost, a white spirit with a huge gaping mouth. They had hoods that covered over their heads, leaving the mask to be the main focus of their faces. The polar bear and cheetahs had duffle bags, it looked as if they were stuffed with cash.

The five soon stepped to the right. they sprinted over to a van, hiding behind it. "Guys! They've got tranq vests!" Nick shouted.

Everyone seized fire. Unaware of how dangerous their enemies were. They had the gear, training, and accuracy of a well organized heist crew. Judy peered her head out and saw they had gotten inside the van and drove off.

"They're getting away!" She shouted as she hopped into her car. The rest of them did the same and resumed back into their old seats.

"Nick, call dispatch!" Judy shouted as she drove forward.

"I'm on it!" He said as he picked up his walkie talkie. "Dispatch, we need backup ASAP! The armed robbers have escaped the SCB with the cash! We're in pursuit, driving down Oakwood Avenue!"

" _Understood, sending officers down your way as we speak."_

"Backup's on their way." Nick nodded.

"I know, I heard." Judy scowled.

"Yikes, you're not in a mood-"

"Nick, now's not the time! This isn't going to be the first time a crook as ever escaped me-and there never will be!" Judy pressed down further on the gas pedal, increasing the speed and Nick's chances of wetting himself. Judy was determined, never has a criminal escaped her and she wasn't planning on letting them be the first.

"Right, right. There they are!" Nick pointed ahead of them. "Fred, you tailing us?" Nick radioed him.

" _Yes, we are. We see you up a head, we'll catch up!"_

"They're hooking right!" Judy shouted as she moved the car into the right lane, basically near the sidewalk.

The van drove up against the right lane, leaning towards the right side. They slowed down, as if they were expecting something or ran out of gas. "They're slowing, we've got them!"

"Wait, they made a turn to Tundra Town!" Nick shouted as he saw the van head towards the snowy ecosystem.

"On it!" Judy glared down the road as she increased her speed, evading any cars in her way. She made another turn, pressing Nick against the window once again.

The van continued it's path, but still slowed its speed. Judy made a left, she was right behind them and was tailing them. "You're not getting away." Judy smirked confidently.

"Uh-Judy! Up ahead, the train tracks!" Nick pointed towards the tracks far ahead, the lights began to blink and the barrier lowered down. The van instantly came to a stop in front of it.

"What? Are they obeying the law?" Nick asked confused.

"Wait… no!" Judy pointed as she slowed her car down as well. "They're going on foot!"

The crew had gotten out of their van and stood by the tracks, as if they were waiting for something. Judy halted the car to a stop, slamming Nick's head against the dashboard once again. "Ow." He groaned as he and Judy hopped out of the car and approached the heisters on foot. The two ran towards the robbers, armed and ready. Along with Freddie and Olivia's soon to be arrival.

"ZPD!" Judy shouted as she and Nick hopped onto a random car's hood, holding a stance with their tranquilizers.

"Paws in the air!" Nick shouted as the train honked its horn, announcing it's arrival was soon.

The five exchanged looks at each other, then the polar bear stepped forward. "That's far enough!" Nick warned him. The polar bear had a rifle tranquilizer, along with the rest of his crew. The rifle tranqs held up to six darts per magazine, but were only issued to ZPD SWAT teams. The rifle had a strap, which the polar bear had wrapped around his body, along with the duffle bag of money.

The polar bear laughed through his mask, giving him a slight muffle. "Ha! Don't amuse me… Wild Hops." He chuckled. "You two may be the best cops in all of Zootopia, but you can't stop us." He chuckled once more.

"Beg to differ." Nick smiled as he heard a car pull up beside them, it was Freddie and Olivia.

"Alright you five, tranquilizers on the ground-now!" Freddie growled out as he and Olivia stood behind their squad car.

"Fat chance, you four have no idea who you're dealing with." The polar bear gave a short laugh.

"Okay enough games, where did you get this gear? Stole it from a police armoury?" Olivia asked as she stepped forward.

Freddie furrowed a brow at her and stepped forward, taking a huge lead in front of Olivia. "Answer her question!"

"Pfft, we're in no position to-"

"Spectre 10!" One of the wolves shouted. "Ride!"

The polar bear stepped back to his crew and gave everyone a nonchalant shrug. "Well, until next time." The cargo train zipped by, it had empty containers and was headed out of town, it was an exported train.

"Where do you think you're going?" Nick asked as he hopped off the car hood and approached them slowly, he had caught on to their escape plan.

"Nowhere and everywhere." He chuckled. "Spectre 7!" The other wolf stepped forward, with something in his paws.

Freddie squinted at the small object, then realized what it was. "Flashbang! Get down!" Freddie shouted.

_BRRRIIIINNNNGG_

" _Aw damn it!"_

" _I can't… ARGH!"_

Everything was slightly muffled. "Freddie! Nick!" Olivia shouted. Judy and Olivia managed to shield their eyes by hiding behind a car, while Nick and Freddie caught the blast. Judy sprinted out of cover and ran down the tracks, chasing down the train.

"Judy! We can't catch them, they… got away." Olivia frowned as she grabbed Freddie's paw, trying to guide him.

"No… they're not getting away-Carrots, go get them!" Nick demanded as he collapsed onto his knees, he had his paws in the open, in desperate search of anything to grab onto.

"I'll be back Nick, I'm gonna get them." Judy promised him, she ran into her squad car and chased down the train, driving beside the tracks. She'd hoped to get a trail of where they were headed. She managed to catch up with the train, it was headed towards the mountains. Judy increased her speed, pressing down on the gas pedal.

The cargo train soon crossed paths with the tracks that lead from the Central Station and towards the outside city limits. The train sped ahead, leading into a bridge section that left Judy to come to a stop. The train drove forward, the polar bear saw Judy and waved at her. "Hope ya like fireworks!" He shouted as the train drove into the tunnel. Judy slammed her fist onto the dashboard, causing a small dent. Judy ran out of her cruiser, then glared at the tunnel."Fireworks?" Judy said aloud. "What did he-"

_**BOOM** _

In an instant, a huge explosion appeared. Then, a distant rumbling echoed throughout Tundra Town. Smoke filled the tunnel and sky, but slowly cleared. A car drove up behind Judy, Olivia had driven Freddie and Nick with her, to join Judy's pursuit. Nick and Freddie's vision had cleared up by this time, and Nick ran towards Judy. He hugged her, and embraced her. He placed his muzzle on her shoulder.

"I-I thought… I thought you were in that explosion… I… thank goodness." Nick cried.

"I'm… fine…" She hugged him back.

"Hey, team… this-uh, might be something you want to see." Olivia pointed towards the smoke as it cleared.

The three looked in the direction she had pointed to, only to see the smoke clear up. But only to leave a devastation behind. The explosion had caused an avalanche to collapse in the tunnel, rocks and rubble had filled the tunnel. But the explosion also had caused a collapse with the bridge. A few parts of the bridge were blown off, but the explosive wasn't strong enough to destroy the bridge, it was designed to cause an avalanche. That was their escape plan.

"It… it's all closed off." Judy fell to her knees. Nick immediately placed his paw on her right shoulder, in attempt to comfort her.

"It's okay Judy… we tried our best." Nick said considerately.

"It… it all makes sense. They robbed the SCB because of how close it was to the Zootopia cargo train… or in other words, their getaway vehicle." Judy shook her head.

"I can't believe they'd go through such extremes to get a huge wad of cash!" Olivia exclaimed, she dug her paws into her head.

"No, this crew-those mammals-they're professionals, they knew everything. They had the gear, the training, all of it. They planned out their escape routes, this wasn't some mammal with a tranquilizer, this was a gang." Freddie sighed heavily, leaving a fog of smoke to exhale from his breath. They were in Tundra Town, it was awfully cold. Not just cause of the ecosystem, but also because of the devastation in front of them. It was such a dark and extreme measure, a path only monsters would take.

Nick's eye's widened, as if he had a moment of clarity. "Judy…"

She raised a brow at him. "Yes Nick? Are you okay?"

"Your parents… they can't get to us…" Nick responded.

"Nick… what are you trying to say?" Judy placed her paws on Nick's shoulders, trying to gain his eye contact.

Nick looked at her. "Emma… Emma is… stuck with us…"


	9. Haunted With Problems

**Haunted With Problems**

"Yes Mom, we will look after her-yes, we will look into nearby schools, but we don't have the funds to pay for a school-" Judy continued her conversation on her phone as she walked into her and Nick's cubicle.

Nick sat on Freddie's desk, while Emma had pulled up a chair next Olivia's desk. Freddie and Olivia were already sitting at their desks. Freddie leaned back in his chair and sipped his cappuccino, he then exhaled a heavy sigh. Everyone was tired and still contemplating what had happened. Chief Bogo issued the team to report back to the precinct immediately after the bombing. News broke out instantly, police and firetrucks swarmed the area soon after the four left. The bombing caused a city wide panic, news reporters and mammals gathered around the devastation.

Nick looked at the TV the office had, which was hanging from the ceiling. The news was reporting the bombing incident. Nick glared at the TV, there was reporter addressing the heist crew's involvement with the bombing. The reporter, a female wolf, was interviewing nearby witnesses in Tundra Town.

" _Give us your opinion on the events that currently happened."_ The reporter asked.

" _What's my opinion? I tell ya, if the ZPD can't protect us from armed robbers and bombings-who can?"_ A polar bear obnoxiously said.

"Pfft, it's obvious the public is upset." Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Yup. Public acts as if these were terrorists." Olivia agreed as she drank her hot chocolate. "This wasn't a terrorist attack though, it was an escape plan. Terrorist attacks strike fear within the public, this was just for money." Olivia shook her head, disgusted at the crooks' actions.

"Well, the bright side is no one was hurt during the bombing. The train from Bunnyburrow hadn't arrived yet, so we were able to warn them in advance about the clogged tunnel." Freddie leaned back in his chair once more.

"Are we sure it was just for cash?" Nick asked as he looked at Freddie.

"Yup. Some UNIs are down at SCB, they reported that around three million dollars was stolen… that was all." Freddie rested his arm on his desk, then rested his head on it. "This isn't good. Those crooks... "

"There was something about them." Nick added. "I mean, codenames? Tactical gear? Heavy duty escape routes?"

"He's got a point, they were way too organized." Olivia agreed.

"They got all the good stuff!" Nick shouted as he clenched his fist and shook it in anger. "What?" He asked after gathering looks from his friends.

Freddie shook his head, ignoring Nick's aside. "Well, they could be apart of a gang." He offered once again.

"Maybe so." Olivia nodded, then looked at Emma. "Hey Em, how are you doing?" She beamed a smile at Emma.

Emma looked at Olivia and smiled. "I'm excited! Well, it's a shame that the tunnel blew up and an avalanche was caused-but I can't believe I'm staying! I'm just-"

"Em!" Nick shouted. "Now really isn't the time!"

"Oh… sorry." Emma sunk her head down. Emma was obviously excited about being able to stay with Nick and Judy, but she had to hide her excitement under the circumstances of the situation.

"Hey Nick!" Judy shouted as she walked back to him. She put phone back into her pocket and sighed. "Mom and Dad said they couldn't afford to drive around the other entrances into Zootopia, it would take way too long and they have no one to watch the rest of the family." Judy frowned. "They thought about letting Gideon sit, but they need a lot more than one mammal to watch 275-I mean, 274 bunnies."

"Great… so what else did you guys talk about?" Nick turned around to face Judy and forced a smirk.

It wasn't worth much, but Nick's smile would often make Judy feel a bit better. "Well, they said they would send us the funds online. We just have to find Emma a school." Judy smiled back.

"Hey I got one!" Olivia smiled and raised her paw like she was a preschooler. "Lioncoln Academy! I went there when I was 10 years old and I stayed there all the way to grade 8-"

"Didn't you get bullied there?" Nick raised a brow.

Olivia frowned at him. "Hey, you went to Lioncoln?" Freddie asked her, causing Olivia to look at Freddie.

"Yeah?"

"Me too!" Freddie cheered. "I went there for my grade 7 year."

"Oh wow! Small world!" Olivia smirked.

Judy smiled and shook her head. "Well, we will have to look into it on our free time. Anyway, how's it going with the-"

_Brrriiing_

" _Attention officers!"_ Chief Bogo's voice echoed throughout the office.

"Wait… when did we get a PA system?" Nick asked as he looked around the office along with everyone else.

" _This is an announcement about the new PA system we installed! It works!"_ Chief Bogo cheered. _"Anyway, squads 1A through 1E are patrolling Tundra Town. Stay alert for the heist crew, pick up your assignments from Clawhauser on your way out. Officers, Hopps, Wilde, Venisont, and Detective Wolfstein report to my office!"_

"Okay, let's head on over." Nick said as he hopped off Freddie's desk.

"Em? Stay at our cubicle!" Judy ordered as she and the others walked away.

"Okay!" She responded obediently.

The four left the offices, and made their way up to Chief Bogo's office upstairs. As they entered his room, Bogo was facing towards the window behind his desk. He had something in his paws, which were in front of him, it looked like a file. Bogo stared outside, with his back faced towards the group. "Have a seat." He said in a serious tone.

"Sir? There's only one chair-ow!" Freddie groaned as Olivia elbowed him in the shin.

"So, judging by the damages… the tunnel would be reconstructed in five weeks minimum." Chief Bogo stated.

"Five weeks?" Judy exclaimed. "Nick, there's no way we can watch Emma for five weeks!" She whispered.

"Shush." Nick advised in a whisper.

"The five mammals behind this need to be brought to justice and I want you four on this case!" Bogo turned around and threw the file on his desk. It slid towards the four, and was labelled, "SCB Heist & Bombing."

"Sir?" Nick said confused.

"I want you four to put those lunatics behind bars!" Bogo declared as he slammed his paw onto his desk. "City Hall is up my tail about this bombing! They want investigations involving this robbery-effective immediately. This will be your assignment, Freddie will lead the case-the rest of you will be assigned under him." Chief Bogo stood straight and tall, paws folded behind his back. "Understood?"

"Yes sir." The four saluted him in synch.

"Good. Freddie, I want progress reports every night before you clock out-"

" _Chief Bogo! This is Officer Marshall, I'm going to be pulling a 10-99 in the Tundra Town tunnel, I got in through the maintenance entrance. I'll be 10-01 until further notice."_ Chief's radio called out.

"10-04." Bogo responded. He set aside his walkie talkie and looked at the four. "What are you still doing here? Go!" He bellowed. The four immediately rushed out of the office. They were eager to to step away from an angry Chief Bogo. But even though they had to start investigations effectively, they had to take their break.

…

"Okay, so the remote is on the table, there's some leftovers from the carrot stew in the fridge-oh! There is also some blueberry pie in there as well." Judy informed Emma as she rushed around the apartment.

Nick and Judy drove back to their apartment and dropped off Emma. They couldn't watch her while they worked so they had to leave her at their place. They told her to unpack and eat lunch while they headed to Sahara Sweets for their break. Judy was busy giving Emma the rules of the apartment, what she can and can't do. Judy was showing her around and telling her what was what and where it can be found.

Emma and Judy walked into the living room. Judy was pointing all over the apartment, directing Emma to where everything was. "So don't answer the door or the phone-unless it's me or Nick, just check the door and the caller ID. If you ever need anything just call me or Nick's cell! Actually, on the kitchen counter there is the list of people to contact; Olivia, Freddie, Clawhauser, 911, it's just right-where is it?!" Judy shouted as she saw that the list wasn't on the counter.

"Hey Whiskers!" Nick called out to her.

Judy whipped her body around and looked at Nick, who was sitting on the couch and texting on his phone. He raised his paw and pointed to the glass table where his feet rested, which had a piece of paper beside his feet. "It's uh, right here." Nick clicked his teeth.

"Nick, you should be helping-"

"With what? You've already shown Emma everything under 6 minutes!" Nick laughed as he turned his head to Judy. "Juds, we gotta go! Our break is gonna be over soon, Fred and Olive are already at Sahara Sweets and also, I'm hungry!" Nick whined as he threw his head back and rested it on the couch cushion.

"Okay okay, we'll be going now!" Judy grabbed her phone from the glass table and walked over to the door. "Come on Nick! Let's go!" She motioned him to follow.

"Finally." Nick walked out of the living room and over to the door as Judy walked out.

"Bye Em! Be safe! Don't answer the door! Remember everything I told you!" Judy shouted as she walked out the apartment and down the building hallway.

"I will-bye!" Emma waved.

Nick smiled as he grabbed the door and closed it slowly, but not before stopping half way. "Hey Em?" He called out with his head sticking out.

"Yes Nick?"

"Take care." He winked at her, then closed the door.

"You too." Emma smiled excitedly.

"Well, lock the door please!" Nick shouted as the door slammed shut.

Emma rushed over to the door and locked it as she was instructed. "Bye!" She shouted from the other side.

Nick and Judy rushed out of Savanna Suite and over to Judy's car, in a urging hurry to drive Sahara Sweets, due to their break coming to an end soon. As Nick drove out the parking lot and saw Judy's expression, he could tell Judy was very worried about leaving Emma alone. Nick kept driving forward, he actually didn't mind leaving Emma alone. Nick thought she was capable of handling herself for a few hours, a decision by Nick that Judy wasn't too comfortable with. Judy looked out the window, looking back at the apartment building with a worried expression.

"Carrots, she'll be fine." Nick addressed the obvious issue, upon coming onto a red light he stopped the car. "Em is a smart bunny, she'll be able to handle herself. Besides, we'll only be gone for a couple of hours… how bad can it be?" Nick asked cheerfully.

"I don't know Nick…" Judy sighed then bit her lip. "Do you think we'll be able to watch Emma for five weeks?" Judy asked Nick as she turned her body towards him.

"You want me to tell you what I think? Or what you want to hear?" The light turned green and Nick drove forward.

"Nick." Judy scoffed. "Of course I'd want to hear what you think!" She said as if it was the most obvious answer ever.

"Well… I'd say you've got a better chance taking care of her than I do. You've dealt with 275 siblings and helped take care of them. I don't have any experience with kits. Don't get me wrong, I love your sister-I just don't think I should be trusted to watch her." Nick sighed and nearly rolled his eyes to the back of his head, as if he knew what Judy was going to say next. "And yes, I know you think I'm capable of watching her-I understand that, I'm not saying I won't try."

Judy closed her mouth, nervous of what to say next. "Nick… I know you can watch her-"

"Yes, I know you think that of me Judy! I'm saying I will try!" Nick retorted harshly, as if he seemed tired of their discussion.

"Nick! You can watch her… I-I think… I think we both can…" Judy said slowly, in a tone which sounded unsure.

"Really?" Nick furrowed a brow. "What makes you think so?"

"Because Nick… we have to be capable of looking after her. I don't think I could watch her but I know I have to try my best to." Judy frowned and looked out the window. "I have to watch her, because my biggest worry would be letting my parents down…"

Nick's brows raised immediately. "Really?" He snorted. "Now I feel like my reason is just cheesy." Nick mumbled to himself.

"What? Why? What's your reason?" Judy tilted her head at him with a curious smirk.

"I-uh… don't want to let you or Emma down." Nick's eyes shifted to the right, catching a glimpse of Judy's awed expression. "I just think… she's your sister, it'd be a shame if I didn't help keep that tight knit bond you two have… also, she's wanted a chance to stay and all of a sudden it seems like luck has struck today-literally." Nick's small joke managed to make a short laugh escape Judy's mouth. "But seriously, she does deserve a chance to enjoy her time here." Judy nodded in agreement.

Soon after, a moment of silence filled the car. Their previous conversation had set the atmosphere for the entire drive. It seemed quiet for nearly too long, they were halfway to Sahara Sweets, yet neither of them had any conversation to bring up. Judy had her attention focused outside, as if she was trying to mentally escape from the upsetting situation. Nick had something else on his mind. He was thinking of how he could make Judy smile, he always had to see her smile on a regular basis. In order to do so, Nick would have to change his perspective, he knew she needed his support. The more compromise he and Judy had, the happier she'd be, something Nick strived for everyday.

"Whiskers?" Nick called out, hoping to stir up a conversation once again.

"Yes?"

"I think we can look after her as long as we do it together." Nick smiled as he grabbed Judy's paw and gave her a wink.

"Kinda cheesy, don't ya think?" She raised a brow.

"Well I ain't the romantic type for sure, but we can take care of her together." Nick gave her a sincere smile. "Because I work best when I'm by you."

"Well in that case, we aren't separating." Judy smiled back at him.

Nick rolled his tongue around in his cheek, as he thought of a witty joke. "Yeah, you and I will be stuck together as if we were cuffed."

"Heh, let's hope not." Judy retorted, which caused laughter to echo throughout the car.

Nick pulled up and parked into the parking lot near Sahara Sweets. The couple exited the car and walked into Sahara Sweets. As they entered, they saw the diner was packed with customers once again. Nearly every single booth or seat was occupied by a mammal's posterior. The two looked around and saw Freddie and Olivia were sitting at their usual booth, which was near the diner entrance. Freddie had his coat behind him, hanging on his seat. Olivia was sitting in the window seat next to Freddie and seemed very delighted talking with Freddie. She had a huge smile across her face while she spoke to Freddie, who was leaned back in his seat and had his casual relaxed vibe.

"Hey, look at Olive… she seems to be enjoying herself." Judy smiled.

"Well yeah, she's with Freddie." Nick scoffed.

"Yeah, he is the life of the party." Judy nodded in agreement.

"No, that's not the reason." Nick shook his head.

Judy and Nick slowly walked towards their booth. "What do you mean?" Judy asked in a whisper, followed with a furrowed brow.

"Aw come on Carrots, you're tellin' me you don't see it?" Nick laughed as if it was an inside joke he had kept to himself.

"See what-"

"Hey!" Olivia cheered upon seeing the two arrive. "How'd it go with Emma?"

"Well, Carrots is worried about leaving her home alone-but I'm sure that'll subside when she starts going to school." Nick smiled at Judy, then turned his attention to the Freddie and Olivia.

The couple sat down, Judy sat near the window once again while Nick sat beside her. "Yeah, while we are at work she'll be at school… hopefully a good school." Judy muttered under her breath.

"Hey, Lioncoln is a good school. She'll be alright there." Olivia smiled.

"Alright, it's your word." Nick shrugged.

"Literally." Judy smirked as she pulled out her carrot pen and played it. _"-Lioncoln is a good school. She'll be alright there."_

"Wow, I thought Fred was joking when he said you do that." Olivia said with a shocked expression.

"Yup. It's sort of our thing." Nick said proudly as he wrapped his right arm around Judy and pulled her close.

"Yeah, ya never know when a suspect is gonna give out any useful information." Judy used her pen and pointed at Olivia as an example.

"Speaking of useful information, we should probably give our order soon-our break is coming to an end." Nick addressed as he began looking around for a waiter.

"No need, we already ordered for you two. Tina is gonna be back with our order any minute." Freddie said as he remembered.

"You sure you got our order right?" Judy asked, with a skeptical brow.

"Wow! I may not be as close as you two are with each other, but doesn't mean I don't know what you eat and drink! Two cappuccinos, foamed, with a drop of sugar and two carrot muffins." Freddie said with smug expression.

"I'm just making sure." Judy shrugged with a smile.

"Besides, there's nothing to worry about. When Tina came to take our order, she already assumed you two would be here so she wrote down your orders." Olivia laughed almost maniacally towards Freddie, who wasn't amused at how Olivia told the true story.

"Well yeah okay, one could say she took your orders because she knew them from heart-"

"Like she's done before?" Nick teased him jokingly, which gathered a few laughs from the entire booth, including Freddie himself.

Freddie leaned back and sighed. "So… you three ready for this case? I mean… bombing? Armed robbery? This seems like something bigger." Freddie looked at the three with a serious expression, he wasn't about to drag his friends into something they didn't want to do.

"Which is why the Chief has us on this." Nick pointed out, looking at everyone as he spoke. "He doesn't often say it, but he trusts us… a lot."

"Yeah." Judy nodded in agreement with a cheerful smile.

"He knows as well that there is something bigger going on, that's why he wants us on this case." Olivia smiled proudly.

"Yeah I know." Freddie straightened up and sighed tiredly, he seemed like he already understood what they were discussing. "I know he looks at us under a different light, but I'm asking… are you ready? Cause the likelihood of this just being five robbers stealing three million dollars is very slim. They're part of a gang, a most likely dangerous gang." Freddie said seriously, causing the group to exchange hesitant glances at each other.

"Here ya go!" Tina cheered as she came with a tray of drinks. "Nice to see ya guys again! I've had this spot saved for you four!" She smiled as she handed the four their food.

"Oh thank you Tina! Guess you'll see us here on a regular basis!" Judy gave a thankful smile.

"I hope so!" Tina walked away with a huge smile, then tended to the other customers in the booth behind her.

"Hey, Fred?" Nick called out, causing Freddie to divert his attention to Nick. "I think I speak for all of us when I say, we're in this together."

"Agreed." Judy nodded, followed with a smile at Nick.

"Here here!" Olivia raised her hot chocolate. The rest of them repeated the same action with their drinks.

"To unity." Nick smiled as he raised his drink higher. "Because, we're a group of four weirdos… and that's what makes us so unique. We are united and strong, not a single case we can't crack."

"To unity." The four cheered and laughed as they clashed their cups together. From then on it had started. They were a team, a unit. United and strong, their case began. They were going to catch the heist crew, as a team and as friends.

The four simultaneously took a sip of their drinks. Judy and Nick smiled at each other, while Freddie leaned back in his seat once more. Olivia finished sipping her drink and looked at everyone with an excited smile.

"Pfft, we've got this." Olivia smirked confidently.

…

"Ugh!" Olivia groaned as she slammed another file shut. "Nothing. Nothing about these five!" She shouted aloud. She had a huge pile of files stacked in front of her, all which have been read. Suddenly, Olivia had felt a presence appear in front of her. She looked up to see Freddie in front of her, behind his desk. He was looking at Olivia with a smirk, which caused Olivia to impulsively smile at him.

"Hey Liv?" Freddie called out to Olivia, catching her out of her trance.

"Oh-right, sorry… I'm-wait, Liv?" She raised a brow.

"What? It's my nickname for you." Freddie charmingly smirked at Olivia. "Ya like it?"

Olivia immediately blushed. "Uh-huh, yeah yeah! Um-what do… what do you need?" She said as she brushed aside her tuft of fur and averted her attention to the file she recently opened, in an attempt to evade eye contact with Freddie.

"Get Nick and Judy, I've got something." He said as he walked into a nearby room with a laugh.

"That was embarrassing." Olivia sighed and walked over to Judy and Nick's cubicle. "Yo! Our hours of searching are done, Fred's got somethin'." Olivia announced as she entered. The two looked flat out tired. Nick was glaring at his computer, and looked frustrated at the results he was receiving. Judy was banging her head against the desk, which had tons of files on it. The five mammals that robbed the bank had no known intel, they seemed unreal. A factor that made it hard for four cops to investigate them. They read all the reports filed on the SCB heist and case files on almost every robbery committed, they hoped to find any relations.

"Really?" Nick said in a sad tone. "Thank goodness." He groaned in relief.

"Finally! I would've taken anything at this point!" Judy shouted in exhausted agony. The three walked out of the cubicle and went to Freddie.

Freddie was in a room with a huge screen. The screen was as mounted on the wall and almost big as the wall. On the opposite end of the room, was where the door was. As Nick, Judy, and Olivia entered through the door, Freddie was standing next to a table with a laptop on it. The laptop had a wire connected to the TV. On the TV, was a paused video of the SCB. It was security camera footage of the bank, but in four different locations, a multiple split screen. The top right corner of the screen, was paused footage of the outside of the bank. The top left corner was footage of the vault, the bottom left corner was footage of bank tellers section, and the bottom right corner was footage of the stairway that led to the vault.

"So, obviously, you can tell this is footage of the robbery." Freddie smirked as he leaned against the table.

"Yup, it's kinda obvious." Olivia gave him a playful smirk as she, Nick and Judy, lined up and faced towards Freddie.

"I managed pull this up-I was hoping we'd get some angles of these crooks where we'd get at least some intel." Freddie shrugged.

Judy shrugged almost defeated like. "Well, It's something-"

"Which is better than nothing." Nick finished for her.

Judy nodded. "Well, play it!" She gestured to the screen.

Freddie did as he was told and began playing the footage using the laptop. There was no audio, as usual within security footage. In the top right corner of the screen, the outside footage of the bank, the same black van from the heist drove up outside the bank. It stopped near the steps, where it was when Nick and Judy arrived. The five mammals stepped out of the van, already masked. The polar bear stood in front of the crew and twirled his fingers.

"Did ya see that?" Olivia asked everyone. "They even have signals."

"Ugh, they probably have multiple protocols and procedures." Freddie rolled his eyes at the screen, slightly annoyed at the results they were getting so far.

The crew entered the building and marched over to the bank tellers. As they walked into the tellers section, the polar bear began firing in the air, shooting at least three darts at the ceiling. The customers immediately responded by falling to the floor and cowering in fear as the robbers approached them. The wolves immediately trained their rifles at the customers and directed them to the wall. One of the wolves lined them up against the wall, while the other grabbed five of the six tellers and repeated the same action at the other wall. One of the tellers, a female sheep, looked like she'd pushed the emergency button, but a wolf immediately grabbed her and threw her against the wall. The polar bear and cheetahs ran out of the room immediately after the wolves rounded up all the bank tellers and customers, which they used as hostages.

"She must've been who sounded the alarm." Judy observed.

"I thought all alarms were issued silent when pushed, how did they know about it?" Nick asked confused.

"That remains to be seen." Judy answered.

The polar bear and two cheetahs walked down the stairs to the vault. The camera was so close to the robbers, it managed to get up close footage of the masked mammals. They sprinted down the set of stairs. Meanwhile, in the bank teller section, one of the wolves raised their paws and poked at the camera. The other pulled out a walkie talkie and looked as if he spoke into it.

"Wait pause!" Judy shouted.

Freddie immediately paused the footage. "What?"

"Look at the wolves." She pointed, causing the rest of them to look. The wolf who raised his paw, had a shiny glimpse appear on his wrist. "They've got watches." Judy squinted at the screen.

"Weird, witnesses said one of the wolves was shouting out numbers. Like 1 minute or 50 seconds." Freddie added.

"Guys… they knew our response time." Olivia sighed in realization.

"She's right, they were timing our response time, and using walkie talkies to communicate. No wonder Officer Clawson showed up just as they left the bank." Judy shook her head. "So they just knew someone set off the alarm."

"Wait…" Nick leaned forward, and glanced at the footage of the stairs, which had one of the cheetahs running down the stairs. "They have a symbol on their right shoulders." Nick pointed.

The three looked at what Nick was pointing at. There was a glimpse of the cheetah's shoulder, an image. It looked like the face of the polar bear, but it looked as if it was a spirit. It looked like it was ghostly image of a polar bear, which also was their masks.

"What is that, a ghost?" Olivia asked.

"Of a polar bear?" Judy continued.

"It says something under it… GG?" Freddie questioned.

"Whoa…" Nick said in shocked tone. "It's the Ghost Gang."

"Who?" The three asked simultaneously.

"The Ghost Gang." Nick repeated. "They're supposedly a dangerous gang organization."

"What? An-and you know something about them?" Judy raised a brow.

Nick sighed. "Well, I wouldn't say that. Really, I don't know much about them-"

"Nick, think back!" Freddie ordered him. "Try remember something at least-"

"No! I mean that I don't know much about them because they acted as myths in the crooks and con artists world. Mammals would often talk about how they're such a crazy and harcore gang. But there would be no way to get to them, they had closed off contacts, they only made contact with you if they liked your reputation." Nick shrugged. "It's as if they were unreal, no one had ever met a member."

Judy scoffed. "What?" She said in an unimpressed tone.

"Yeah, but those were only rumours… the only solid truth about the Ghost Gang-is that it's leader, The Great Ghost, is one of the biggest gang bosses out there. He's hidden, unseen, but we know… he's a Giant Panda." Nick nodded sincerely.

"Wow… at least we know how he got his name." Olivia shrugged with a short laugh.

"Really?" Judy shook her head in disappointment.

"What! I'm trying to lighten the mood!" Olivia retorted defensively.

"I don't understand how he's unseen but mammals just know he's a Giant Panda." Freddie rolled his eyes.

"That's the only information he's let out." Nick shrugged once again.

"So… the Ghost Gang is a hidden gang?" Judy confirmed.

"I guess… no mammal has ever made contact with them. Even if they did-they would be forced to keep their involvement secret." Nick nodded.

"Wow. So we know that the Ghost Gang was responsible for the heist, but how are we going to catch a hidden gang?" Freddie exclaimed.

"Sweet cheese and crackers... let's just… continue playing the footage." Judy sighed, tired of all the information they were getting at once. "We need to work with what we've got."

"Alright." Freddie nodded in agreement and continued playing the footage.

In the vault, one of the cheetahs pulled out a strange device and placed it on the vault door. The three backed away from the door while the cheetah who placed the device pulled out another device that looked like it was a detonator.

"What? They're gonna blow the vault door open!" Olivia exclaimed.

"No, the witnesses said they didn't hear an explosion." Freddie shook is head. "And CSU didn't pick up any bomb residue from the vault, it was-"

"Look!" Judy pointed to the vault, which suddenly opened opened.

"Huh, that tech…" Freddie mumbled.

The vault door opened as soon as the cheetah pressed the button. The entire vault door opened outwards, undamaged, and all the way. The three ran right through the opened door and began grabbing the cash. They grabbed a few stacks of cash, then stopped. Soon after, the three immediately ran up the stairs.

"What? They just stopped? Response team didn't even show up yet!" Olivia had a questioned look as she looked at the top right corner footage.

"They must've had a limit of how much cash they were going to grab. They knew they wouldn't have enough time to grab everything, the 'Great Ghost', must've given them a limit of how much they were suppose to grab." Judy guessed.

"Maybe…" Nick nodded in consideration.

The cheetahs and polar bear ran up to the teller's section, and signalled the wolves to follow. The wolves left the tellers and hostages, and ran after the polar bear and cheetahs who already exited the building. The top right corner footage, which played the outside, showed Officer Clawson's squad car and the tiger's squad car. The two squad cars stopped and formed a barricade.

"This is where we showed up, you can stop the footage." Judy sighed as the footage continued to play and showed the heist crew engaging a shootout with the officers.

"Right." Freddie nodded as he paused the footage.

Judy stood in front of the screen and looked at everyone. "Okay, so we have the identity of the crew-Ghost Gang, we just-"

"Well, I'm not sure if that is the logo of the Ghost Gang." Nick said through his teeth with a shy smile.

"What?" Olivia asked, with a raised brow.

"I've only seen the logo once-and I'm not even sure if it's the right one! They change it a few times-but they use the logo to leave their mark." Nick rubbed the back of his head embarrassed.

"So we're chasing an invisible lead." Judy sighed. "It's something, so I suggest we chase down this lead for now… and if it turns out to be a dead end-we keep looking."

The three nodded in agreement. "Actually, I remember reading a file about a heist a few years ago where this robber used the same equipment similar to the one used to open the vault. He's in prison, I think I can interrogate him." Freddie smirked.

"Thank you, solid information." Judy praised, happy that there was a lead that may lead them somewhere.

"I'll go with you!" Olivia immediately smiled at Freddie.

"Thanks, I could use the extra paw." Freddie smirked at Olivia. "So me and Liv will be interrogating this inmate, what will you two be doing?"

"Hmm… Wait!" Nick snapped his fingers. "I know one mammal who might know about the Ghost Gang! Judy and I can talk to him and confirm if they are real and if this is them!" Nick clicked his teeth afterwards.

"Really? I thought you were done with your connections." Judy frowned at him. Judy didn't enjoy going to the bad parts of town just for lead.

"Relax Whiskers, you'll like this guy!" Nick smiled at her smugly.

"I better." She chuckled.

…

"So Nicky, you come to me four days after my daughter's birthday-to what do I owe this…visit?" Mr. Big spun around in his chair then raised his paw.

"Oh right!" Nick hunched over, leaned closer to Mr. Big's paw, and gave it a small peck.

"Uh-Mr. Big, we have a slight snag in our case and I… we, were sort of hoping… that you'd-"

"Nick you couldn't take any longer to say this!" Judy snorted by him and stepped forward. "Hey Mr. Big." She smiled.

"Ah, Judy." Mr. Big beamed a great smile at her. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well, do you know anything about the Ghost Gang?" Judy asked as she pulled out a picture of the logo from the footage out of a file. "We need to confirm if this their logo and if this is them."

"Ah… this is a dangerous gang. This is them. I actually have been in contact with the leader… 'The Great Ghost'. He is business, he want's to own the crime world." Mr. Big shook his head. "This gang is serious business, they know what they're doing. It makes sense how he'll own the crime world."

"Own how?" Judy asked curiously.

"Any crime bosses out there have already been dealt with by the Ghost Gang. The Great Ghost has been striking deals with all the crime bosses, he'd offer them money in exchange of their gang's business." Mr. Big nodded.

"So he basically bought his loyalty?" Nick confirmed.

"No no no, the only way any mammal could join was if their reputation was good amongst the criminal world. Then they'd contact you, I don't know how-other than the fact it'd be closed off contacts… you know, leave a suitcase behind a landline at a certain time of day and it suddenly disappears later on. He bought off the gangs, he's basically putting them outta business Nicky, he's puttin' them outta business!" Mr. Big exclaimed, face palming himself.

"So we now know they did have closed off contacts, and they do exist-anything else?" Judy asked as she finished jotting the notes down on her notepad.

Mr. Big began to spin around slowly,as if he remembered his previous encounter with the gang before. "Yes, The Great Ghost's gang members go under the title of, Spectre. When 'he' visited me, he had sent three of his own to offer me a million dollars for me to walk away from this life, but I am a proud mammal, so I declined. The three goons he had visit me left, the one who offered the deal called the other two to his side, under the name Spectre. He said 'Spectre 7 and 6 let's leave.' That was all. But I'd assume he paid off every gang boss with a million dollars."

Nick leaned close Judy"At the bank, the polar bear was called Spectre 10, Carrots for all we know there could be a total of 20 to 30 Spectres." He sighed in disbelief.

"Wait, Mr. Big he offered you a million dollars? Where did he get that kind of money?" Judy exclaimed.

"Where do you think? He stole it! He must've pulled together all the heist earnings from other jobs to buy off the competition." Nick rolled his eyes then found himself a seat in the room and sat down.

"But still, that's a lot of money to start buying off gang bosses, there's still something he'd want to invest it to-"

"No Whiskers, there's really not anything, he has tons of money-he can do what he wants with it, we just need to stop him." Nick sighed heavily. "We should report this to Freddie and Olive."

"Yeah… well thanks for everything Mr. Big, this was such a huge help! Once again we're sorry we couldn't have made it to Fru Fru's birthday." Judy waved goodbye as she motioned Nick it was time they leave.

"Oh it's okay Judy, I understand your visit with your parents was much of an importance." Mr. Big smiled and nodded at the two. "Just as long as Koslov can pick up your present for Fru Fru."

The two stopped at the door. "Our what?" Nick asked as he turned around nervously.

"You two did have a gift ready for Fru Fru before you left-do you not?" Mr. Big asked with a furrowed brow.

Judy stepped forward with a nervous chuckle. "Well ya see, we didn't really-"

"Have anything available at the time, we were packing in advance-she's very insistent on deadlines." Nick muttered while pointing at Judy, gaining a small chuckle from Mr. Big but also a glare from Judy.

"So yeah, we didn't exactly have time to get Fru Fru a present." Nick said through his teeth with a smile.

"I understand Nicky, you two best get going. But also-" The two stopped at the door once again, both had their paws pressed against the door. "-Be careful, the Ghost Gang is the biggest and baddest of the gangs nowadays, what you two may be walking into might be more dangerous than you think." Mr. Big advised them. "Be careful."

"Thank you for the advice…" Judy smiled as she pushed open the door and walked out with Nick, who was already ahead of her.

"Way to crack under pressure at the beginning." Judy teased.

Nick turned back at Judy, slowing his pace, which allowed her to catch up. "Hey! I have my reasons-"

"For what? Cracking under pressure? Way to go Mr. Sly." Judy giggled.

"Hey, Mr. Big makes me uneasy, it's kinda hard sometimes for me to talk to him." Nick said embarrassed.

"What? The Slick-and-Sly Nick Wilde, is tongue tied with someone?" Judy exaggerated. "I imagine the list of mammals who are capable of doing that is incredibly short… is my name on that list?" Judy asked as she grabbed Nick's tie, and slowly intertwined her fingers in it in a flirtatious manner.

Nick smiled at her charmingly. "Well… maybe…"

"Oh-ho, I think I am on that list." Judy smirked as she and Nick left the building, and walked over to her car.

"Carrots please, I have some pride and dignity left, I don't think I'd let you leave me tongue tied." Nick winked at her as he entered the car and sat in the passenger seat and put on his seat belt.

Judy sat in the driver's seat and furrowed a brow at Nick. "You don't expect me to believe that you actually don't get tongue tied around me? Cause I've seen it happen before." She scoffed as she put on her seat belt.

"I-what? I-I don't stutter around you!" Nick retorted in an ironic stutter.

"Hey Nick? Hate to break it to ya but you just did." Judy smiled smugly.

"You caught me off guard! But I… sometimes get slightly flustered around you." Nick admitted quietly.

"Really?" Judy said with a flattered blush. "I-I make YOU, Nick Wilde, stutter your words?"

"Well… being in your company has its effects. You tend to distract me from my work." Nick shrugged with a sincere expression.

"Aww… Nick, that's so adorable! Just the shear factor of me knowing I can be the cause of your stubbles, is just… wow!" Judy said all giddy as she started the car and drove.

"Okay alright! Don't go spreading this around, I have rep around the precinct and I'd like to keep it." Nick muttered.

"Aw, Nick don't worry your secret is safe with me." Judy smiled.

"So… do I make you stutter your words?" Nick asked in return.

Judy's ears went down in embarrassment. "Nick, what do you think?"

"I think, it's completely insane that you're still able to be embarrassed by me." Nick laughed.

"What?" Judy said in a defensive tone.

"I'm just saying, we're already dating, we've even announced that publicly! What's there still to blush about? I mean, I love to tease you and everything but still, you have no reason to be embarrassed." Nick shook his head.

"Nick… I just… hearing you say or do things that involve me and you-it just causes me to blush. The way you try to romance me or when you make slight teases at me, or even just asking me to cuddle with you-I just can't… I fall apart." As Judy spoke, she blushed and had her ears down. "I mean… it's like your voice or just you in general, I mean… ughghgh." Judy shuddered.

"Uh… thank you?" Nick replied slowly and cautiously, unsure if that was the right response.

"Nick, I can't really explain it clearly. I just… melt when you use your charm. I get… smitten." Judy said in a whisper, as if she was embarrassed to say that word. "You are a sly talker, actually one of the reasons I fell for you." She muttered quietly.

"Wait what?" Nick snorted. "You liked my sly talking?"

"Like." Judy corrected him. "I still like it, I… just… you have a way to embarrass me, I just start to think about you and me together. I-I don't know why, but just thinking of you with me-it makes me-"

"Wow, you sure have a lot to say. Makes me realize how nervous I made ya, in order for you to begin rambling on. Now that I know that you still blush and stuff just because of me, I'll make sure to smother you with compliments." Nick winked at her then placed his paws behind his head.

"You don't have to…" Judy looked at Nick with a worried expression. "Nick please don't, I hate it when you embarrass me in front others."

"One of the many reasons I do it." Nick said with a pleasant look on his face.

"Okay I'd like get off this… uncomfortable topic." Judy said shyly.

"Okay okay, wouldn't want my Cottontail feeling uncomfortable now." Nick raised his paws in defeat. "I'll back off… for now." He said with a devious smile.

"Ugh, you're impossible-you know that?" Judy said with a scoff and shook her head.

"Oh come on, you know you love me!" Nick said with a smug smile, whilst tilting his head at Judy.

Judy laughed in response to Nick's old joke. "Oh, do I know that?" Judy smiled as she chose not to continue the answer. Silence immediately followed afterwards, which caused Nick to frown.

"Oh, ha ha!" Nick faked a pout. "Very funny. Well I know you know that you know." Nick smiled proudly.

"Oh that's nice you feel confident." Judy joked. "It's not often you get that."

"Okay, enough jokes." Nick frowned with an irritated expression. "Let's hurry on to the precinct, I'd like to see what Fred and Olive got."

"Speaking of, what were you talking about earlier… with Olive and Fred?" Judy recalled their earlier conversation.

"Oh come on Carrots, you're tellin' me you don't know?" Nick had a bewildered expression on his face.

"Know what? Tell me, stop beating around the bush!" Judy whined upon coming onto a red light, to which she responded by halting the cruiser.

"What bush? How is there a bush to beat around if I already thought you knew about it?" Nick said with a sincere tone.

"Just tell me." Judy sighed impatiently.

"Okay… I thought it was obvious but… Olive likes Freddie." Nick said dully, as if he wasn't interested in what he was saying.

"What? How do you know?" Judy furrowed a confused brow and pressed her foot on the gas pedal as the light turned green.

"Well… she's been very giddy ever since she started hanging out with him. On Monday, when he offered her a ride home, she blushed like crazy. Which is also another factor that makes it so obvious. She blushes constantly when he makes his slight quips with her, Olive just likes him. Simple as that." Nick shrugged. "She just acts so different with him, like she enjoys his company. Which is something I notice between us, we enjoy each other's company."

Judy immediately blushed. "Ye-yeah, I've noticed that as well." Judy caught a glimpse of Nick's smug expression of her blush. "An-and by that, I meant I noticed Olive's behaviour."

"Uh-huh, it's not like you blushed thinking about you and me together." Nick nodded.

"Okay! Maybe I did!" Judy shouted with a blush.

"Okay? I'm happy for you?" Nick stated confused.

"You're impossible." Judy mumbled.

"Me? I just made a side note-you somehow turned it into something else!" Nick retorted.

"I told you! That's just how I… think." Judy said unsurely.

"Okay? I don't even, ugh… anyway, I'm pretty sure Olive's got the hots for Fred." Nick said under his breath.

"You're delusional… actually…" Judy reconsidered the options in her head. "She does…" Judy began to think it over.

"Uh-huh?" Nick pressed her to continue.

"Oh my gosh! Olive likes Freddie!" Judy cheered with a giddy expression, whilst she pumped her fists in the air out of excitement.

"Juds! Two paws on wheel!" Nick pointed to the steering wheel, which lacked the two necessary paws that were suppose to be on it and began to tilt slightly.

"Oh sorry, sorry!" Judy said apologetically whilst she immediately reclaimed the wheel. "I just… I can't believe it! Nick! Should we try to get them together?" Judy smiled excitedly.

"You mean play matchmaker?" Nick said with a lively tone. "Well, Fred was the mammal responsible for me confessing to you about how I truly feel-"

"Wait what? You never told me this!" Judy said spitefully. "That would've been useful to know! So I owe it to Fred!"

"In a way… yes. But yeah, I think I owe it to the wolf and should hook him up with Olive, it'd be nice to see him smile with a special someone." Nick smiled as he looked up, as if he was mentally visualizing what he'd said.

"So it's settled, we can work on them as we work on the case." Judy smirked and straightened herself up.

…

"Hey Clawhauser, where's Fred and Olive?" Nick shouted as he and Judy entered the precinct building, and approached him.

"Umm, I believe they just picked up a suspect. They just said they were heading to the interrogation room." Clawhauser pointed towards the offices with a mouthful of donuts.

"Oh, they picked up that inmate pretty quickly." Judy said surprised.

"Let's watch!" Nick motioned Judy to hurry as he rushed into the offices.

Nick and Judy walked into the offices and made their way to the interrogation room. They walked into the room next to it, which was the observation room. They opened the door to see Chief Bogo stood behind the glass, observing the interrogation. The room was dim, and the glass was a one way mirror. Inside the interrogation room, the glass appeared as a mirror but it really was a one way window to observe the interrogation scenes.

"Hey Chief." Judy waved. "We just came back from confirming a lead-did they just start?"

"Yes." Bogo nodded. "They're doing quite well. I'd say they already have him on the edge… mainly because he's spent four years in jail and looks quite paranoid."

The interrogation room was a room with a white table that had a mike in the centre which recorded everything and a notepad and pen in front of Freddie. There were four white chairs, two on each long end if the table. Freddie and Olivia sat on the side that was back faced towards the one way glass, while the suspect was faced towards the mirror. Olivia and Freddie were looking through the files while the suspect, a male Aardwolf, was anxiously looking around the room.

"So, Aaron Randall Wolfgang?" Freddie confirmed. "Tell us about the heist you pulled four years ago." He addressed immediately.

"What? That was four years ago-how am I supposed to remember that?" Aaron exclaimed.

"Well I don't know, due to the fact that the only reason you are in jail was because of that heist-I'm pretty sure you'd recall a few things from that night." Olivia said manipulatively. "Besides… I don't think you'd want an extended sentence due to the fact you refuse to cooperate with an investigation." Olivia gave a comforting smile, which also made Aaron uneasy.

"Okay! But… I… can't say anything." He said quietly.

"What? Why?" Freddie asked.

"Because, they'll go after my family-then me!" Aaron pointed at himself.

"Who's they?" Olivia asked.

"The Ghost Gang…" The room's atmosphere suddenly became tense. A shiver was sent down Nick and Judy's spine, while Freddie and Olivia exchange glances for a moment.

"Who are they?" Bogo asked Nick and Judy.

"We'll fill you in later, or at least Fred will when he updates you." Nick answered.

Freddie and Olivia nodded at each other then turned their attention towards Aaron. "Okay… just explain." Olivia sighed.

Aaron tensed up. "Okay… four years ago, I got into some advanced tech. I also had a knack for cracking locks and using tech to picklock, a hobby I wasn't proud of, but enjoyed. So me and my friend, Dusty, were about to get kicked out from our shared apartment-we needed money. So he and I pulled off some robberies, he'd be the driver and I'd be the picklock artist. I-I managed to develop my own tech for vaults and safes-"

"How?" Olivia asked out of curiosity.

"I used a device that-that could drill through the lock mechanism and it would begin to-um, to jam and rearrange the lock's mechanism. It would basically unlock the safe or vault, like a lockpick. I managed to develop the tech myself-anyway, me and Dusty pull off a few more jobs and stay at our apartment. We keep this up for a few weeks then a day after everything seemed chill, an Arctic wolf in a trench coat dropped off a suitcase at our apartment's mailbox. We saw him leave the case at the front desk and leave. The case had a letter and a ghost mask of a polar bear. The-the letter, it said we had to go to a certain address at a certain time. It also said we'd get two thousand dollars if we complied." Aaron added under his breath. "We didn't hesitate. We show up at the address, there was the wolf and two tigers in a ghost mask. The wolf offered us a job, he said that the Great Ghost liked my tech and wanted me. Only me. That made me strike a deal, I'd take the job only if they took Dusty as well."

"So they did?" Freddie guessed.

"Yes. The job was me and Dusty and two other mammals, a tiger and wolf, we were going to rob the Rain Forest District Bank. We show up, with an assigned goal, 3 million dollars." Freddie immediately leaned toward the notepad and began to jot down what Aaron said. "The job started off fine, but Dusty wanted an extra score so he ditched us when we got to the van and went back for the vault. He got caught, shot on sight, so he was tranqued. But you see, the Ghost Gang? They're serious and since me and Dusty were new, they were worried he'd crack and spill intel… they had him…" Aaron took a huge gulp and began to choke on his words. "They… they attacked the precinct that was holding him… the-the 9th precinct. They had a hit squad raid the place and… executed him with a high pressured elephant drug dart…" He choked.

"Aaron… what happened after?" Olivia pressed calmly.

"I… I was angry! They killed him!" Aaron slammed his paw onto the table once more. "So I confront them and say I'm not doing jobs for them anymore. The Great Ghost didn't like that, but he could tell I wasn't fit for the crime life. BUt he also needed something from me, so he showed me-"

"Wait you met him?" Freddie interrupted.

"No, I mean he sent me secured packages. I managed to get in contact with a Ghost Gang member who was in the higher ups and he was the messenger mammal between us, he'd deliver me packages with notes and I'd tell him what to say to the boss. But anyway, he sent me photos… photos of my family in their homes, in their workplaces, everywhere. He threatened to kill them unless I created more of the lockpick devices for his heist crew robberies. So I complied…" Aaron face pawed himself and began to rub his temple. "Eventually, they got enough to last them a hundred heist jobs. They even got some geniuses reverse engineering the tech! The problem was they were complete idiots at operating the gear at first-"

"So they had you operate the gear for their next heist." Olivia finished.

Aaron nodded. "Yup… I was under a lot of pressure. They said after this heist I'd get my pay and I could walk away from all of this. So I did it. The job was me and these two arctic wolves, and a polar bear who was our getaway driver-"

"What were their names?" Freddie asked with his pen on the paper, expecting more.

"Don't know…" Aaron shrugged.

Olivia scoffed. "Really? Like I don't know how long your sentence would be extended, unless you cooperate-"

"Whoa whoa! I actually don't know! Ya see in this whole gang? No one knows anything about anyone. We're all given codenames… my friend was Spectre 21, I was Spectre 22. We were kept from knowing anything about anyone-that was one of the reasons they didn't want to hire Dusty! I was cause I knew who he was! But the-the polar bear was Spectre 29, the wolves were Spectre 7 and 6." Aaron informed him.

"There were two Arctic wolves at the heist, one was called Spectre 7." Olivia pointed out.

"It must be them! We-we don't get codename changes, if you're Spectre 9, you stay Spectre 9." Aaron nodded.

"How many Spectres are there?" Olivia asked.

"Don't know… whenever I made contact with the Great Ghost there would be a different Spectre who played the messenger. Sometimes it was Spectre 25, Spectre 34, or Spectre 47. Those are the only ones I remember at least." Aaron said with an exhausted sigh.

"So they gave you codenames, what happened during your job?" Freddie got back on topic.

"I managed to crack the vault, we get in. But there was a security guard, a rhino. I wasn't equipped with a tranq rifle so he knocked me out easily. After that, all I remembered was the police showing up and the crew abandoned me… I was on my own. But ya see, the cops knew I was related to the other robbery that caused a raid on the 9th precinct, they had some genius detective on the case! So yeah, they didn't hesitate to ask questions. But I-"

"Couldn't answer any questions because your family's lives were on the line… and since you refused to cooperate you were taken to jail." Olivia pieced together.

"Hang on… what was your pay?" Freddie asked with his pen on paper, ready to take notes.

"Depends on what your job was. If you were only a driver, you'd get the least amount of pay from what I heard. But it also accounted for how well you performed… it ranged from five hundred to two thousand dollars." Aaron sighed whilst Freddie jotted down what he said.

"What?" Olivia exclaimed.

"Yeah! That's all I know-I swear! Please watch over my family! If 'he' knows I was involved-"

"Don't worry Aaron, we'll send some UNIs and place your family under protection 24/7." Freddie nodded. "For now we need to keep you here under our surveillance, so we can still ask questions."

"Thank you…" Aaron said as he looked to the floor.

"No problem." Olivia beamed a reassuring smile.

The two stood up and walked out of the room, where they met Judy, Nick, and Bogo who were exiting the observation room. "So how'd your lead go?" Olivia asked.

"Mr. Big confirmed it… they are the Ghost Gang and they are real-which is pretty obvious now." Nick added. "But here's what's crazy, he said the Great Ghost was offering all the crime bosses of Zootopia a million dollars to walk away from the life of crime, like giving them a fresh start."

"But that also leaves a huge ton of criminals unemployed, so of course they'd look into the only service around… the Ghost Gang." Judy added.

"Wait, Mr. Big accepted the money?" Olivia said surprised.

"No… he said he was too proud accept the money." Nick informed them.

"Okay, so the Great Ghost spent five hundred to two thousand dollars paying for his troops, a million to buy off other crime bosses, and it seems like each heist pulled at least $3 million dollars." Freddie recapped.

"So each job, it seems like he had four or five crew members. That would be… 8 to 10 thousand dollars at most. But if he also paid a million dollars to pay off a gang boss, that would leave him with $1 992 000 to $1 990 000. But of course, that's assuming each job was used to buy of one gang boss at a time." Judy leaned against Freddie's desk, which was near the interrogation room. Everyone looked at her in shock of her quick math. Judy smiled smugly and looked to the clock, her eyes widened at what she saw. "8:50! Nick, we need to head home-now!" Judy shouted as she ran to their cubicle.

"Oh right, can't leave Em alone for too long." Nick clicked his tongue. "Guess we're clocking out Chief-"

"Not so fast Wilde, I still need a police report on the bombing. Since Judy was the only one there during the explosion-she definitely needs to write it." Chief Bogo stated.

"But Chief, we gotta get back to Emma! Can't we hand it in tomorrow?" Nick begged.

"No… I need it now-"

"Here it is!" Judy shouted as she returned to the group with a file in her paws.

"When did you type this?" Nick asked dumbfoundedly.

"When we were searching for the intel on the heist crew, before we viewed the security footage." Judy waved her car keys in front of Nick, which he responded with a raised brow. "What? You don't want to drive?"

"Of course I do!" Nick beamed an excited smile as he attempted to swipe the keys out of Judy's paws, but Judy immediately pulled the keys away.

"That's great, you can drive next time then!" Judy gave Nick a playful smirk.

"Aw-what!" Nick whined. "Ugh… well now we're gonna check out Chief."

"Alright… you two also should get going." Bogo pointed to Olivia and Freddie. "I don't want my best officers exhausting themselves on the first day of the case, get a long night's rest." He winked at the two and walked away.

"Thank you sir, but I still have to you our progress report about the Ghost Gang." Freddie waved a file he had in his paws.

"That's right. I expect you in my office soon!" Bogo said as he left the offices.

"Well, here's what we've put together." Nick pawed Freddie the notes they took during their discussion with Mr. Big.

"Thanks." Freddie replied as he placed the notes inside the file.

"Guess I better call it a night." Olivia yawned. "I better hurry actually, my bus is gonna arrive soon-"

"No no no, stick around-I'll drop you off!" Freddie said as he walked over to his desk and grabbed his coat, which was a light brown trench coat. "Just hang around, I'll be quick with Bogo and I'll hurry back!" Freddie said as he left the offices in a rush.

"No! You don't have to-"

"I insist!" Freddie shouted in the distance.

"Hey Olive, just stop fighting it." Nick shook his head with a smug face.

"Excuse me?" Olivia raised a brow.

"I mean Fred's offers to drive you home! It's an act of kindness, so let it be!" Nick scolded her. "It's just like me and Carrots, we always carpool together."

"I…" Olivia blushed. "I don't feel comfortable wasting his time dropping me off." She frowned slightly.

"Seriously? Don't think of it as wasting time… he's just being kind! Besides, it's a great chance for you two to hang out." Nick added with a wink.

"What do you…" Olivia raised a skeptical brow. "Oh…" Olivia's eyes widened in realization.

"Yup." Judy shrugged. "We… know…"

"Li-listen, I-uh don't really like him in that way if that's what you are implying!" Olivia retorted. "I…"

"Olivia, it's okay if ya like him." Judy gave a short chuckle. "There's nothing wrong with it!"

"I… I'm just nervous about him… he's so laid back and cool-I don't want to make things weird." Olivia sighed in defeat.

"Hey it's okay… for now, just take him up on the car rides… you'll enjoy it!" Nick saluted her as he and Judy walked away.

"Take care Olive, see ya in the morning!" Judy waved goodbye.

"You too! Hey, say hi to Emma for me!" Olivia waved back.

…

"Em?" Judy called out as she opened door. "Em? Ya still up?" Judy and Nick both entered the apartment.

"Yo Em! We got take out! It's noodles!" Nick shouted as he raised the bag full take out boxes.

"In my room!" Emma shouted from the hallway.

Nick placed the food on the glass table in the living room and followed Judy, who was walking towards "Emma's room." The two entered Emma's room, to find that she was completely unpacked. She had her backpack beside her desk. Her suitcase was beside her nightstand, while her closet door was opened and was packed with clothing. Emma was sitting at her desk, with a laptop. She was on her laptop and looked as if she was searching something. She had an empty bowl beside her, it looked as if it was full of carrot stew. Emma turned her attention to Nick and Judy, who were observing her entire room.

"Hiya!" She smiled. "You bought take out? Thought you said it was unhealthy?" Emma tilted her head.

"No, Betty's Bites is unhealthy. Noodles are just delicious!" Nick smiled as he walked over to Emma's bed and sat down. "So I see you unpacked, and you also had some stew!" Nick pointed out.

"Yeah… I just had myself a light dinner. Um-how was work?" Emma smiled.

"Oh! Well, we've got a solid lead now… tomorrow we're going to break in some serious work." Judy informed her proudly as she walked beside Emma and placed her paw on her chair.

"Wow that's great! I was just keeping myself occupied. I brought my laptop with me when I packed." Emma pointed to her laptop.

"So I see, whatcha doing?" Judy smiled and tilted her head to Emma's laptop.

"Well… in my free time, I searched up the website of the school Olive recommended, Lioncoln Academy." Emma gesture to the screen, which had the homepage of the Lioncoln Academy. "It's a really good school, it's also not far from here. They've got a good playground and a cafeteria! But in the end, Mom and Dad gave you the funds so it's your decision." Emma added.

"What? No! Em, it's your decision. I'm quite surprised you decided to search this up on your own time-very responsible." Judy winked at her.

"Well… I wanted to do something productive. After all, I came here on my own and I caused some trouble for you two, so I thought I should try and do something to help. But if it's my decision, then this is the place I want to go to." She gave them a confident smile.

"Well it's settled, we'll make an application for you and hopefully you'll be in school by next week!" Nick cheered. "For now, we've got some take out sitting in the living room and it'd be a shame to let it sit there any longer." Nick said as he walked towards the door.

"What are we waiting for? Let's dig in!" Emma cheered as she hopped of the office chair.

"Alright, let's eat!" Nick smiled deviously as he rushed over to Emma, grabbed her, and lifted her up onto his shoulders, letting her rest onto them. "Come on Carrots!" Nick shouted as he rushed out of the room, with Emma on his shoulders.

"Weee!" Emma shouted out of joy with her arms in the air, which were nearly touching the ceiling.

"Nick be careful! Don't drop her!" Judy warned him as he ran into the living room.

"Oh Carrots come on, I ain't that clumsy-whoops!" Nick shouted sarcastically as he threw himself onto the couch, causing Emma to fall on top of him. The two were in a pile, with Emma on top of Nick's back.

"Oh my gosh! Is she alright!" Judy asked as she rushed down the hallway.

"Calm down, she's fine! Whiskers hurry up! Noodles are getting cold!" Nick said as he repositioned himself after Emma got off his back.

"Okay okay, I'm here." Judy calmed herself down and sat next to Emma's right, leaving Emma in between the two.

"Oooh, this smells good!" Emma took a sniff of the food in front of her.

"Oh it is, what say we try it?" Nick furrowed an encouraging brow towards the two bunnies.

"What an excellent idea, Mr. Wilde." Judy perked up her ears as she grabbed a box of noodles and a set of chopsticks. Nick and Emma repeated the same action, the three had their box of noodles in their paws and were leaned back on the couch.

"Hey Em, want to watch some TV?" Nick suggested as he grabbed the remote from the table.

"Uhh, sure!" Emma shrugged as she grabbed a load of noodles with her chopsticks. "Is there anything good on?" Sh asked as she chewed a load of noodles.

"Ooh, Breaking Bear is on! We should-"

"Nick, that's not good for Emma." Judy scolded him as she took a mouthful of noodles. "Put on some cartoons or family friendly shows!" She said almost unintelligibly.

"Oookay?" Nick said with a confused brow. "Sooo… not the Running Dead?" Nick confirmed.

"Of course not!" Judy exclaimed loudly after swallowing her noodles.

"Calm down! I was joking Carrots, yeesh." Nick muttered. "How 'bout a movie? We could watch Wreck-it Rhino?" Nick offered whilst pointing to the stack of movies that were left on the table.

"No we should watch… ooh! How about Cinderelephant? It was my favourite movie as a kit!" Judy said excitedly.

"No no no, that story is totally cliche! We should watch Pig Hero 6!" Nick cheered excitedly as he had thought of the perfect movie.

"Fifty Shades of Prey?" Emma read aloud.

Both Nick and Judy froze up. Judy's ears were perked up and her face was completely red. Nick was slightly red and gave a nervous cough. "Uhh Em? Where did-where did um,you get that movie idea from?" Nick asked with an awkward chuckle.

"From the stack." She pointed towards the stack, which had the movie title of "Fifty Shades of Prey" sticking out.

"Oh…" Was all that came out of Judy's mouth.

"Why? Is it bad-"

"Oh yes! Terrible! It's just… so awful." Nick nodded. "You won't like it."

"Yeah… um… yeah… let's just watch Pig Hero 6!" Judy suggested. "Em, why don't you put in the movie?"

"Okay!" Emma agreed passively and walked over to the stack. She grabbed the suggested movie, which was at the top of the stack, and walked over to the DVD player.

Judy scooted over to Nick closer and slapped him on the right shoulder. "Nick! Why do you have that movie! When did you even get it!"

"Okay first of all, ow." He whispered. "Second, I was hoping we'd be able to watch it on movie night with our friends! I got this long time ago, I was saving it for a romance marathon!" Nick defended himself.

"Oh okay, so it's not just some sleazy attempt to try to woo me? Like you're not trying to romance me or anything?" Judy asked sarcastically in a whisper.

Nick's mouth hung open. "How dare you! Whiskers, I'm not THAT type of mammal if that's what you're implying! I just thought… it would be a nice experience to-you know! Cuddle close, get really comfortable, that's all!" Nick retorted still in a whisper. "I would never intend for Emma to watch it!"

"Nick, I can't believe you'd get such a perverted and disgusting movie, and think any one of our friends would enjoy watching it-let alone me!" Judy scooted herself away from Nick and crossed her arms.

"Carrots I'm sorry, I just thought-"

"Well you're thinking wrong!" Judy said in a loud whisper. The two simultaneously looked at Emma, who was still setting up the DVD player.

Nick then glared at Judy with eyes of anger. "Do you think I was trying to imply that-no! Carrots no! I was just-argh!" Nick dig his fingers into his head's scalp. "You're impossible!" Nick angrily sighed.

Judy saw how angry Nick looked and sighed in defeat. "Nick… next time, just hide it." Judy mumbled. "Don't let Em see it."

"No problem!" Nick said in an hostile tone. "Like I was trying to make her see it first place." He angrily muttered.

"Okay I think it's set up!" Emma announced as she hopped onto the couch, landing in between Judy and Nick. Annoyed at each other, the two didn't hesitate to scoot aside to make more room for her, which caused Emma to exchange suspicious glances at the two. "Oh, did you want to sit together?" Emma asked Nick.

Nick looked at Judy then back at Emma. "Nah." He responded. "I don't think she minds…"

"Nick!" Judy groaned. "Don't be like that!" She begged.

"Be like what? I'm just trying to think properly. I don't want to think 'wrong!'" He said in air quotes.

"Oh come on!" Judy groaned once again.

"What's going on-"

"Listen, I'm sorry I lashed out-I didn't want Emma seeing it!" Judy shouted in defence.

"Seeing what-"

"I get that! It's just the fact that you think I'd try to pull off such a dirty and sleazy move! I thought you knew me better than that!" Nick shouted angrily.

"Okay that's it!" Judy hopped off the couch and walked over to the other side, next to Nick. She then sat on his left. Judy leaned close and kissed Nick on the cheek, then pulled away with a heavy sigh.

"What!" Nick shouted impulsively. "What just-I don't… what!" Nick was utterly confused at how Judy reacted, seeing how she shouted angrily but gave him such a comforting kiss, he didn't understand the gravity of the situation.

"Just calm down…" Judy mumbled. "I hate it when you're mad…"

Nick opened his mouth to respond, but found nothing to say. He took a deep breath to calm himself. He understood what Judy's game was, she only wanted him to stop shouting, cause she hated arguing with him. Nick grabbed Judy's paw and smiled at her. "You know I hate it when you're mad as well, right?"

Judy fixed her eyes at Nick's. She saw how apologetic his eyes looked and smiled at him. Nick's smile made Judy's heart melt, it was one of his many charms. Nick could tell Judy was in awe, so he made his move. He wrapped his left arm around her and pulled her closer, basically pulling her close to his chest. Judy rested her head onto it and sighed. "You know you're impossible, right?"

"You know I love you?" Nick responded.

"I…" Judy was caught off guard by Nick's comment. "Yes, I do… you dumb fox."

"Good, you sly bunny." Nick laughed.

"Wow, you two are a very cute couple." Emma giggled. "You even argue like one, I don't even know if there was any real conflict!" She laughed.

The two looked towards Emma, realizing she was still there. "Oh, Em! We just…" Judy smiled through her teeth.

"Don't mind us. We were just working out some disagreements." Nick said politely. "Hey, what are you doing over there? Come on, get over here!" Nick motioned Emma to move closer.

"Oh, um… okay." Emma scooted closer to Nick, sitting on his right.

Nick wrapped his arm around Emma and pulled her close, like he did with Judy. "Don't be afraid Em, I'm just making sure my bunnies are nice and comfortable." Nick said charmingly.

"Oh-ho, you flirt!" Judy gave Nick a light shove against the stomach.

"Alright alright, movie's gonna start. Let's just enjoy it while it lasts." Nick leaned back, with Emma on his right and Judy on his left, rested on his chest. "This is gonna be a good movie."

…

"Wow, what an ending! I know I've seen it five times but still, it's just so beautiful!" Nick cheered. "What do you think Em? Em?" Nick looked to his right, to see Emma sleeping in his arms.

"Aww… Carrots look at this." Nick whispered. "Carrots?" He looked to his left, to see Judy was completely asleep in his arms and rested on his chest. "Wow, guess I really enjoyed the movie. Didn't even notice you two doze off."

Nick slowly set Emma aside, letting her rest on the couch. He then shook Judy gently, in attempt to wake her. "Whiskers, wake up." He said softly.

"Huh…" Judy groaned as she awoke. She stretched her arms and felt Nick's chest. "Oh, Nick did I fall-"

"Yup, so did Emma." Nick pointed behind him.

Judy looked over Nick's shoulder and saw Emma sleeping. "Aww, guess we both dozed off."

"Yeah, sorry to wake ya. I just thought you wouldn't want to sleep on the couch." Nick shrugged then kissed Judy on the forehead, then got off the couch.

"Aw, as sweet as that is-I wouldn't mind you carrying me to our bedroom." Judy said coyly.

"Ooh, there's a thought." Nick smiled. "First, I'm gonna take Emma to her room… wow that sounds weird to say."

"What, taking Emma to her room?" Judy asked as she straightened herself up.

"Yeah, never thought I'd have to do this for any other mammal besides you." Nick picked up Emma like a young kit, resting her head on his left shoulder.

"That's nice to know." Judy smiled as she hopped off the couch.

Nick carried Emma through the hallway, and into her room. Judy stayed by the couch and looked at Nick carry Emma into her room. Nick stopped at the doorway and looked back at Judy. "Hey, ya comin'?" Nick considerately asked.

"Yeah." Judy smiled and walked over to Emma's room.

As she entered the room, Nick was beside Emma's bed and placing her onto it. "Ngh…" Emma groaned and turned herself over, facing Nick, who was on the left side of the bed. Judy walked up behind him and wrapped her arm around him. Emma's eyes opened slowly. She then smiled as she realized who was in front of her.

"Heya Em, don't mind us. I just took ya to your bed." Nick smiled at her comfortingly.

"Oh… I missed the ending?" Emma yawned.

"Yeah… don't worry, we can watch it again another time." Nick placed his paw on Emma's back and began to rub it comfortingly.

"Now go back to sleep Em, don't want you staying up too late." Judy smiled as she stood closer to Nick, who then wrapped his arm around her.

Emma looked at the two and gave a giddy smile. "Wow…" Emma's eyes began to close slowly.

"What is it Em?" Nick asked.

"Oh it's nothing… it's just, every night, when my parents tuck me in, they look the way you two look like right now." Emma's eyes closed shut.

Nick and Judy exchanged shocked expressions, then walked out of Emma's room. Nick slowly closed the door, making sure he didn't wake up Emma. After he closed the door, Nick and Judy walked into their bedroom and laid down on their bed. Nick took off his t-shirt and threw it into the laundry basket. He then wrapped his right arm around Judy's waist and pulled her close. Judy responded with an excited giggle and light blush.

"Hey Nick?"

"Yes Carrots?"

"I'm sorry… about earlier, I just… don't want to ruin things for Emma, let alone let anything bad happen her." Judy placed her paw on Nick's.

"I know Carrots, you want to look after her." Nick sighed. "You do know that I'd never let anything like that happen to her-right?"

"Yeah. I saw that when you carried her to her room… do you know that I'm sorry?" Judy softly asked.

"Whiskers please, you know that I forgive you… as long as you and I aren't angry anymore." Nick chuckled. "Cause when you're upset, I'm upset."

"Funny, I was about to say the exact same thing to you." Judy closed her eyes and smiled.

"You do realize we left a mess in the living room, right?" Nick asked with his eyes closed.

"Oh yeah." Judy responded, still with closed eyes.

"Morning problem?"

"Oh definitely…"


	10. Wild Times With a Wild Family

**Wild Times With a Wild Family**

"Can you pass the milk please?" Emma asked from the opposite side of Nick, who was eating a bowl of Lucky Chomps. The two were eating breakfast at the dining table, while Judy was getting ready for work.

"Sure, here ya go!" Nick pawed the milk carton to Emma across the table.

"Thanks…" Emma yawned, stretching her arms after receiving the carton.

"You okay Em?" Nick asked.

Yeah… just a little tired." Emma answered as she poured the milk into her bowl of cereal.

"Oh sorry about that… Judy and I have to wake up early for work and since we don't have time to find you a sitter, we had to bring you with us." Nick informed her apologetically.

"No don't worry, it's not a big deal." Emma assured him. "I've woken up this early before, I just I got to get back into the habit."

"Well, I had to get in the habit as well. As soon as I became Judy's partner, she was nonstop trying to get me to work on time. She was and still is relentless." Nick raised his brows to exaggerate his point.

"Sounds like something she'd do." Emma and Nick shared a laugh. "So… what should I do?"

"Come again?" Nick tilted his head towards Emma and set down his bowl of cereal.

"I mean when you guys get to work." Emma stated. "I want to know my boundaries, what I can and cannot do. Where I'm allowed-you know, the basics! I don't want to cause any trouble for you guys."

"Oh." Nick nodded slowly. "Well… for starters, I'd say you're only permitted to stay in our cubicle. If you need to go somewhere you tell me or Carrots first and-"

"You have no idea about where my boundaries are, do you?" Emma gave Nick an unimpressed expression.

"Absolutely not! Not a single clue." Nick said proudly, unashamed of his attempt. "Just ask Whiskers, she'll probably give you the rules."

The noise of a door creaking open echoed from the hall. Emma's ears immediately perked up, facing towards the hallway. Nick leaned over to the peek down the hall, only to see his and Judy's bedroom door open slowly. There came out Judy, dressed in her uniform and on the phone. She had her phone rested on her shoulder and pressed against her cheek, with her left ear lying next to it. While she was doing this, she was also putting on her gloves as she walked down the hall.

"Uh-huh, yes! Okay! We can make it tomorrow! Thank you-9:30? Yes, you will see us there! Kay, thank you… bye!" Judy smiled as she hung up her phone. "Guys I've got great news!"

"Was that the principal of Lioncoln Academy?" Nick asked as he drank his bowl of cereal, which was now milk.

"Yes, it was Principal Popoff. We have an appointment tomorrow at 9:30, I've already made our application-we just need to see if this school is the real deal." Judy smiled as she put her phone on the dining table and sat next to Nick.

"What, 9:30? Carrots, we're already on thin ice with Chief Bogo! I don't think he'll allow anymore day offs for us! You know he hates giving us the 'special treatment'! Do we really need to add on to that list?" Nick reminded Judy very angrily, as he face pawed himself and let out a disappointed sigh.

"Relax! I have full proof plan on how we can convince him!" Judy answered confidently, which made Nick raise a cautious brow. "You."

Nick raised his brow even more, confused at what she meant. Suddenly, Nick understood her, responding with a slow nod. "Oh… you want me to talk to him!"

"Yeah! Use your sly talking and get us a day off tomorrow." Judy demanded.

"Carrots, it doesn't work like that! Besides, tomorrow we've got movie night and we have to prepare! It's also Olive's first movie night!" Nick added.

"Nick… can you at least try?" Judy asked coyly whilst twirling Nick's tie.

"I-I…" Nick looked at Emma, who was giving the two an excited smile, then back at Judy. "... I'm amazed you still think I'm the flirt… okay Whiskers, I'll try."

"Thank you." Judy leaned in and gave Nick a kiss on the cheek. "So, what were you two talking about?"

"Not much, except… can you tell Emma what she can and cannot do when we are at work?" Nick said through his teeth, which were in the form of an embarrassed smile.

"Oh, that's simple. Just stay near me and Nick, if we're too busy or you can't find us-look for Olive, or Fred, or Clawhauser." Judy smiled at Emma. "If none of us are able to be found, just go to our cubicle and stay put."

"Okay, seems simple enough." Emma nodded.

"See Em, told you." Nick winked at her smugly.

"Sure…" Emma rolled her eyes.

"Hey, why isn't the news on?" Judy asked as she walked over to the living room and turned on the TV, she then changed the channel to the Zootopia News Network. "It's always best to be informed about what's going on!"

"Right, sorry. Em and I just went straight into breakfast." Nick informed her as she the Zootopia News Network came onto the TV, and had Peter Moosebridge delivering news.

_Bloop Bloop_

Judy's phone immediately turned on and an image of Judy's parents came onto the screen, "Oh Judes, your parents are calling you!"

"Oh Nick, can you answer it for me?" Judy asked as she turned her attention to the TV.

Nick acknowledged Judy's request and swiped "answer" on Judy's phone. "Oh hey Stu!" Nick waved.

Stu waved back at Nick as Bonnie walked into the screen. "Oh hi Nick! How is Emma doing?" Bonnie asked worriedly, immediately jumping onto the topic.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Nick smiled as he pawed Emma the phone.

"Hi mum, hi dad!" Emma shouted excitedly.

"Emma!" They both shouted in relief.

"Oh, we're so sorry we didn't talk to you last night-your brothers and sisters are a bit uneasy with you going missing. Most of them miss you, others are a bit upset that you left without saying goodbye." Bonnie said sadly.

Emma immediately pouted. "Oh… sorry… I probably should've left a note…"

"Oh, don't you worry Emma, no one here is mad at ya." Stu smiled.

"Anyway, how are you? Nick and Judy are watching after you?" Bonnie asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Nick and Judy are taking care of me! In fact, they're bringing me to the precinct. So I'm under surveillance while they work!" Emma cheered happily.

"That's great! She'll be under protection, surveillance, right beside Nick and Judy-"

"Stu!" Bonnie cut him off. "I think that's the idea." Bonnie and Stu's ears perked up and faced towards their left. "Oh darn, we don't have much time to talk sweetie, the rest of your siblings are waking up-have you found a school?"

"Oh yeah, Lioncoln Academy! We're going to have a meeting tomorrow with the Principal!" Emma said excitedly.

"That's great! We can't wait to-Johnny!" Stu shouted as a set of bunny ears ran through the frame of the camera. "Johnny get back here right now-sorry Emma, we got to go! Love ya!" Stu waved.

"Be safe!" Bonnie advised as the screen turned back to black.

"Sorry you didn't get to talk to your parents much." Nick said as he walked over to Emma and placed a paw on her shoulder.

"It's fine… it happens a lot in our family, we get our moments of attention." Emma shrugged as she pawed Judy's phone back to Nick.

"Oh my gosh!" Judy cheered in a giddy expression. "Em, Nick, look!" Judy pointed towards the TV.

Nick and Emma immediately rushed over to the living room and sat on the couch to see what Judy's outburst was about. The two looked at the TV, which had a news reporter standing outside a huge building. There was a ton a loading trucks around the building along with a ton of workers loading boxes into the building. The female wolf reporter was standing next to a loading truck and looked very excited to be there. Emma's expression immediately grew into an interested smile while Nick looked slightly annoyed upon seeing the TV screen.

" _-That's right everyone, the carnival you all once loved is back! The one and only, Wild Times! They're back with more fun and crazy carnival games for the citizens of Savanna Central! I urge all of you to come down to Savanna Central, where the reopening of Wild Times is taking place! I remember when I was a little pup and I went here every weekend with my folks! The memories, truly lasted me a lifetime. Anyway, we all know that 26 years ago, the previous owner of Wild Times sold the business and was never heard from again. The new owner, Monty Leopardio, bought the business and spread the joy of Wild Times all around Zootopia! From Tundratown to the Rainforest District, Leopardio has spread the joy of Wild Times and moved to each district, setting up a Wild Times Carnival for all to enjoy. Leopardio bought the business in order to spread the joys he had experienced as a young leopard, to every district in Zootopia. Now he's bringing it back to it's home district, Savanna Central, where it's going to stay forever, and it's also where he bought the business from the original owners. That's right, the family themselves-"_

_Click_

The TV turned black. Judy and Emma turned their heads to Nick, who had the remote in his paws and had a blank expression. "Hey, why'd you turn it off?" Judy whined.

"Because… it's stupid." Nick tossed the remote onto the table and walked into the kitchen.

"Stupid? Nick that looks really fun! While you and Emma were chatting with my parents, they showed all kinds of cool games!" Judy said in a giddy voice.

"It looks awesome!" Emma cheered.

"Right? Nick, we should take Emma there!" Judy suggested.

"Em? Or you?" Nick replied with a rude tone.

"Excuse me?" Judy said confused.

"Seems like I'd be taking two kits instead of one." Nick scoffed.

"Okay, maybe you will! But either way, we should go!" Judy hopped off the couch and walked to the kitchen counter, looking at Nick through the other side.

"We have work and a meeting tomorrow." Nick reminded.

"I know, but you can help find some time-"

"We need to get Em school supplies." Nick frowned as he turned around and opened the fridge door.

"We'll do that over the weekend! Nick! Please? We can leave work early and check out the carnival-or better yet, check it out during our break!" Judy clapped her paws together excitedly.

"Seems like too much work, we need to work on the Ghost Gang case!" Nick rolled his eyes.

Judy furrowed a confused brow. "Oh… uh, can we at least do it for Em?" She gestured to Emma, who made a sad face.

Nick looked at her with a blank expression. "I still don't want to go…"

"What!" Judy exclaimed. "Oh-ho no, Nicholas Wilde! You are coming to the carnival with us and we're all gonna have a good, fun time!" Judy shouted, slamming her paw onto the kitchen counter.

Nick flinched in response. "Ugh… sorry Carrots, I don't want to go… I'd rather work on our case-now come on, we gotta get to work." Nick grabbed the car keys off the kitchen counter and stuffed it into his pocket.

"What? No no no, Wilde! You have to go with us!" Judy demanded.

"Judy, no!" Nick retorted as he walked out the kitchen.

Judy's expression immediately changed into a confused expression, from excited to completely puzzled. She looked at Emma, who shrugged in response. Judy was shocked to hear Nick use her name, but in a show of anger. Nick walked towards the doorway, then stopped himself and began to check his pockets for his things. Judy shook her head and turned back to Emma. "Em, get everything you think you'll need to entertain yourself… we'll be there for a very long time."

"Okay!" Emma ran to her room with a joyful expression.

"Hey Nick!" Judy shouted as she ran to the door. "What's up?"

"Whatta ya mean?" Nick looked at her with questioned look.

"Don't give me that! You know what I mean!" Judy mumbled.

"Carrots, just drop it." Nick shook his head.

"Ah-what? Why? Nick we should go! It looks really fun-and you said yourself, Emma deserves a good experience! This would be a great memory! You, Emma, and I, riding on rides and eating carnival food! Ooh, maybe they have a play-"

"They don't…" Nick interrupted her softly.

"How do you know-" Judy stopped herself in realization. "You've been there before?"

Nick sighed in admittance while rolling his eyes. "No. I've been around it before, I've seen it in Tundra Town-trust me, it's not worth yours or Emma's time. Food is disgusting, lines aren't worth it-'cause the rides are boring, even some of the characters they've got are pretty strange." Nick said assertively, as he turned his back towards Judy, not wanting to face her.

"Oh… um, okay. Then we won't go." Judy thoughtfully. "I'll take your word for it, come on Em!" Judy turned around and shouted into the apartment, echoing through their home.

"I'm coming!" Emma shouted in response, rushing towards the two with her backpack.

"Do you have everything you need?" Judy smiled.

"Yes, I brought my laptop with me just to occupy myself. But I may not use it much, I'd love to see you guys work!" Emma cheered as she put on her backpack.

"Oh that's nice to hear Em, we'll show you why we're the top cops of Precinct one." Judy said proudly. "Also, Nick said Wild Times isn't worth our time-"

"Yeah, come on let's go, we gotta head to Sahara Sweets first." Nick said as he quickly exited the apartment, not daring to look back at two, who both had a confused expression.

"Wow, is it really that bad at the carnival?" Emma asked.

"That's what he says…" Judy replied looking into the hallway, giving the suspicious fox a skeptical glare.

…

Judy looked through the passenger window as Nick pulled up alongside Sahara Sweets. Once again, customers were exiting and entering the diner in such a hastened pace. Judy looked through the window of the diner and could see their spot was empty, as Tina promised. Judy smiled at the thought of Tina's gesture, she could tell she really did care for "Wild Hops."

Judy unbuckled her seatbelt and placed her paw on the car door. "Whatcha doin'?" Nick furrowed a brow at her.

"Getting our coffee?" Judy said in an obvious tone, with which she then shook her head.

"What why? I can get it." Nick unbuckled his seatbelt with a confused look on his face.

"You got them yesterday, it's my turn." Judy gave Nick a gleaming smile as she exited the car and entered Sahara Sweets. As she entered the diner, Judy immediately lined herself up with the other customers. She stood behind a snow leopard who seemed to be ordering a huge amount of coffee. Tina's expression was clearly upset, the leopard couldn't remember the entire order so she was blankly standing there for quite a while. Tina looked as if she wanted to bang her head against the counter, she desperately wanted the line to advance. The leopard finished her order and stepped aside as Tina shouted, "next!" Judy happily stepped forward and beamed a patient smile at Tina, whose expression immediately changed after discovering her next customer.

"Wild Hops! Or I guess Hopps, how ya doin'?" Tina cheered excitedly.

"Oh I'm doing… fine." Judy said unsurely, mainly because her and Nick's disagreement had set a tone for her. "I'll have a-"

"Oh hold on a sec, yo Hannah! Get the Wild Hops usual!" Tina ordered, shouting at the back.

"Wild Hops usual?" Judy restated softly, in a confused manner.

"Oh yeah, my employees and I just have that order ready for ya. It's just your basic order." Tina winked at her.

"Wow, thanks." Judy beamed a thankful smile, followed by a light hearted chuckle. "Actually, can you cut back the muffins? Just only one carrot muffin." Judy added.

Tina nodded. "Sure thing." She turned around and shouted into the the back, "Hannah! Only one carrot muffin this time!"

"Got it!" She replied.

Tina immediately whipped her body around and glared down at Judy. "Alright, so fuss up."

"Excuse me?" Judy had a puzzled look on her face, unsure if she was talking to her.

"What's up? You obviously got somethin' on your mind-what is it?" Tina had her elbow on the counter and her head rested on her paw.

"Um… okay… you heard about the Wild Times Carnival?" Judy said in a deflated tone.

"Oh my goodness-heck yeah! I loved that place when I was a cub. My parents took me there every single weekend, every single time we had a free day, it was amazing! I was raised in the Rainforest District and the first day it was set up there, oh my gosh!" Tina gave an excited sigh, recalling the memories. "I'm thinking about going after work-but anyway yeah, what about it?" Tina readdressed the topic.

"Well, my little sister, Emma, is staying with us for a few weeks and I've never been, so I want the three of us to go to Wild Times! But Nick seems to have gone before and said it's not worth our time… but he just seemed off." Judy sighed. "As if he really didn't want to go… but also, I could tell he was lying." She said in a disappointed tone.

Tina crossed her arms across her chest and furrowed a confused brow at Judy. "How do ya know?"

"Other than the fact you told me you had a great experience-and he said it was a bad experience-he wouldn't look me in the eye." Judy gave an upset sigh.

"What?"

"When Nick lies about something personal, he doesn't want to look me in the eye. He's afraid of my reaction, or afraid I'll try to read his expression. One of the many reasons it's hard for him to lie about something personal." Judy responded simply. "But anyway, I just want the three of us to go together but he seems like he doesn't want us to go! He even considered having the two of us go without him!"

"Hate to tell ya Judy but, he's hiding something. Either way, if you two wanna go with him then you gotta let him know that. You should be more demanding and assertive!" Tina said proudly, which caused Judy's body to flinch slightly. "But, if that doesn't work, there's always guilt or jealousy points." She shrugged afterwards and began to collect Judy's drinks from Hannah.

"What points?"

"Ya know, guilting Nick so he'll try to make it up to you! Or even making him so jealous he'll try to step up and smother you with romantic gestures… maybe even take ya to Wild Times." Tina winked playfully as she pawed Judy her drinks.

"Wow… that's a great idea Tina! Thanks!" Judy said excitedly as she hopped up to the counter and pawed Tina a 20 dollar bill. "Keep the change!"

"No problem and thanks to ya too… see ya again soon!" Tina shouted across the diner as Judy exited Sahara Sweets and entered her car.

"Took ya long enough Fluff, any longer and I'd have to send a search party after you-why did you get a muffin?" Nick said as he saw Judy's muffin in her paws.

"Cause, I skipped breakfast." Judy smirked cheerfully.

"Alright well-hey, why are you smiling like that? It's creeping me out." Nick addressed her expression, which seem uncharacteristically perky, but in a strange context.

"No reason… let's hurry to work. We've got a busy day ahead of us." Judy said as she deviously sipped her cappuccino.

…

"One hot chocolate, three marshmallows, with whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles!" Judy cheered as she raised the drink and planted it on Olivia's desk.

"And! A cappuccino with skim milk!" Nick shouted as he pawed drink to Freddie, who grabbed it aggressively.

"Thanks." Freddie replied in a grumpy tone as he took a long sip of his drink.

"No problem?" Nick replied with his paws raised in a defensive manner.

"Olive? Hello, here's your hot chocolate!" Judy waved her paw in front of her.

Olivia, who was in a gaze that had her head rested on her paws and made her look smitten, immediately looked at Judy. "Sorry, what? Sorry!"

"It's fine, here's your hot chocolate-what are you looking at?" Judy said as she looked around the office.

"Only Precinct Nine's top officer! Look!" Olivia pointed to the break room door, where there stood a male Coywolf. A breed between a coyote and a red wolf, which gave him a dark orange fur coat. He wore the standard police uniform, like Nick's but only bigger. He looked to be shorter than a wolf yet still taller than a coyote. The Coywolf smiled as he saw Judy and Nick and approached the gang. As he stepped in front of the two, he gave a bright smile. He looked taller than Nick but also shorter than Freddie, which made him tower over Judy, Nick, and Olivia. Both Olivia and Judy, looked absolutely shocked as the Coywolf approached them, while Nick was exchanging confused glances with the two.

"Heya, my name's-"

"Boris Convel!" Judy and Olivia both shouted in excitement.

"So I'm guessing you've heard of me." He chuckled.

"You're Precinct Nine's top Detective! You've arrested 52 criminals and solved 64 cases!" Judy cheered. "It's-it's an honor to meet you Detective Convel-"

"Please, Judy, call me Boris." He corrected her.

"You know who I am?" Judy said dumbfoundedly.

"Of course, I know all four of you! Detective Wolfstein, Officer Venisont, Officer Wilde, and you, Officer Judy Hopps!" Boris pointed to the four as he said their names. "You three are the first of your kind to become officers. I'm a fan of your work." He stated, which made Judy and Olivia smile.

"Okay… that's nice and all-really, just fine and dandy! But-um, what are you doing here… Boris was it?" Nick tilted his head towards him.

"Yeah, I'd like to know that myself." Freddie announced as he stepped forward.

"Easy Gentlemammals, I mean no trouble." Boris raised his paws in innocence. "You see, your Chief contacted me and said you needed help on a case-"

"We're fine, thanks." Nick raised his paw and made a sweeping motion, hinting Boris to leave.

"Yeah, we have it under control." Freddie added, followed with a glare.

Judy looked back and forth between the three, she saw the tension was rising and saw an opportunity. If Judy was going to make Nick jealous, this was the best opportunity to do so. Making Nick jealous would be her and Emma's ticket into Wild Times. She happily stepped aside, leaning against Olivia's desk, waiting to see how the conversation would play out.

"I don't think so." Boris shook his finger. "You're dealing with… a gang? The Ghost Gang, to be precise?"

"Yeah… so?" Freddie said bitterly.

"Well, I was involved with that case. I interrogated the very Aardwolf you have in your custody, Aaron Wolfgang. I know that case was closed four years ago and even though we turned up nothing, I am still a useful asset." Boris compromised.

"Indeed, very useful!" Judy supported.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Incredibly useful! He's like a genius!" Olivia gestured to Boris, which made Freddie give a disgusted glare.

"I don't care how useful he is-I'm leading this investigation! I make the calls so if I say he's not in, then he's not in!" Freddie bellowed, which caused Judy and Olivia to flinch.

"Agreed, the four of us are more than capable." Nick added, crossing his arms within the process.

"Well that's true and all, but if you're more than capable, than you'd beyond capable with my assistance." Boris said smugly. "Besides, it's your Chief's orders Fred." Boris shrugged.

Freddie growled. "That's Detective Wolfstein to you, Convel." He stormed past Boris, brushing by him which gave him a slight push.

"Hey, where you going?" Judy asked Freddie out of curiosity.

"To talk to the Chief!" He shouted as he exited the offices.

"Well, that was rather extreme-don't you think?" Boris joked, which cause Judy and Olivia to laugh.

"I don't think it was extreme, Convel." Nick said coldly. "How 'bout you head to the break room, go get yourself a coffee-we'll be here for a while."

Boris gave Nick a playful wink and click with his teeth. "Great idea… partner." Boris walked away from the three and headed towards the break room.

"Oh my gosh!" Olivia sighed heavily. "He's actually here!"

"I know right?" Judy said in a excited tone, which caused Nick to have an eye twitch.

"What's here? That abomination!" Nick pointed towards the break room.

The two gasped. "How dare you! Nick, just because he's a hybrid doesn't mean he's any different from you and I." Judy fired back.

"He's a freak, untrustworthy, and I don't like his smile!" Nick shouted.

"Wow, I'll have you know he was also someone I was inspired by. Yeah, you two weren't my only inspirations." Olivia retorted. "Boris was a great inspiration for me! I mean, look at me! I'm the world's smallest moose, he's a hybrid between a red wolf and a coyote. I thought it was pretty cool to hear a mammal like Boris was on the force." Olivia smiled.

"'Mammal'? He's mammals! He a cross breed-"

"Nick, what happened to anyone can be anything?" Judy crossed her arms upsetly.

Nick's expression changed from angry to disappointed, after realizing the hole he was digging. "I… I… I'm sorry."

"That's all you got? Wow, please not all at once!" Judy said sarcastically.

"I'll excuse myself from this… awkward situation. I'll talk to Boris for a bit, call us when Fred gets back!" Olivia said before she ran into the break room.

"You going to explain yourself?" Judy said in an authoritative tone.

"I… I-don't, you just-UGH!" Nick groaned. "I don't like the looks of this guy! He's playing a very suspicious and strange game, and I'm not up for games!"

"What?"

"Stay away from him! He's obviously flirting with you." Nick stated through his gritted teeth.

"What? No, he's not!" Judy turned around and faced the break room window, where she could see Boris. "He's just being kind, and nice, and super sweet. Oh and the way he talks." Judy said in a smitten voice, which she was faking.

"I can't believe you're actually talking about him like that, in front of me! Your own mate!" Nick dug his paws into his head.

"What? It's not like I'm saying I'd go out with him!" Judy shrugged. "Probably would though." She mumbled.

"What was that?" Nick demanded.

"Oh, nothing." JUdy said teasingly.

"Oh-ho, that's how it's gonna be-huh Hopps? I know you said something about him! What was it!" Nick slammed his paw onto Freddie's desk.

"Calm down Wilde! No need to be literal with your last name!" Judy snickered. "Why do you need to be so rude? Bet Boris wouldn't be like that." Judy said smugly.

"I…" Nick sighed heavily.

"Yo, why is Emma out at the front desk with Ben?" Freddie pointed his thumb behind him as he reentered the offices.

"Oh, she wanted to see what Clawhauser was watching on his phone, he was acting very giddy and she got curious, probably another Gazalle video." Judy shrugged. "We told her to come to our cubicle right after it was done."

"Huh, that's nice I guess. Where's Liv?" Freddie asked as he looked at her empty desk.

"She's with Boris, they're in the-"

"Olivia! Convel! Get back here!" Freddie growled out loudly, which made all the officers in the entire office flinch.

"What's up Fred!" Olivia shouted, as she desperately ran back to her desk, thinking it was urgent.

Boris walked outside the break room with a smug expression. "Please, Detective Wolfstein, enlighten us."

"Yeah! Did Bogo say we can kick the this guy out to the curb?" Nick muttered.

"No… he's staying till the case is solved. Everyone, I'd like to welcome the latest, but also temporary, member to our team, Boris Convel." Freddie sarcastically introduced.

"Heeyyy! Whatta I tell ya?" Boris said proudly as he walked next to Freddie and wrapped his arm around him in a joyful attitude.

"That's great! With you on board, we should be done this case in no time!" Olivia clapped her paws together excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah, that's so amazing!" Freddie said sarcastically as he bumped his elbow against Boris' stomach, hinting him to back off. "Hey, why don't you gather all the intel you have from the investigation you ran four years ago… so you know, head all the way back to precinct nine, get the files and-"

"Nonsense Fred-I mean, Wolfstein, I got everything with me! I left it in the break room, I'll just go and get it." Boris said as he walked over to the break room.

"Hey Fred, what's up with you?" Olivia asked as she sat in her office chair and turned it to face Freddie.

"I don't like that guy, he's shifty." Freddie whispered.

"He's also a cop, a pretty darn good one. And we need those types nowadays, you should be glad he's on the force-even on this case!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Yeah sure, I'll be glad as soon as he gives us the files and leaves!" Freddie pointed towards the exit, which currently had Emma marching through it.

"Hi everyone!" She announced.

"Hey Em-wait what? He's staying until the case is complete." Olivia stated defensively.

"Oh-ho no he's not! I'm in charge of this case and since Chief Bogo said he has to help us in this case, I'm going to have him paw us the files he has on the Ghost Gang, then leave!"

"Fred you can't do that!" Judy retorted. "Bogo's not gonna let that slide!"

"Oh he is, cause I did what he told me to do! Let him help us!" Freddie said angrily.

"Why is it such a big deal if he stays or not? We can solve this without him!" Nick replied hotly.

"Because! He's a useful asset to our investigation! He already knows about the Ghost Gang, he managed to link Dusty's death with Aaron's heist, the fact he already figured that out is impressive!" Judy exclaimed in a sincere manner.

"Oh please we both know that's not the ONLY reason you want him around." Nick groaned.

"Umm… I'll just go to your cubicle." Emma said softly as she walked around the four and quickly walked over to Nick and Judy's cubicle. She obviously realized the atmosphere around the four was rather uncomfortable, for her at least.

"What's the other reason, is it because I like him?" Olivia asked.

Freddie's mouth hung ajar after hearing what Olivia said. "You like him!" He said in shock, which caused the three to furrow confused brows. "I-I mean, you like him?"

"Well yeah… I had a huge crush on him when I was a little calf… well, littler." Olivia said through her teeth. "He was just so relatable."

"No, it's cause Carrots-"

"Here's the files!" Boris shook them in his paws as he returned to the gang.

"Thanks Boris." Freddie gave a polite smirk as he aggressively yanked the files out of Boris' paws. "You can show yourself out."

"Uhh, I'm afraid I'm not following." Boris raised a brow.

"Well you don't need to be following anyone, you know where the exit is!" Nick said with reserved expression.

"You said I was apart of the team."

"Temporarily." Freddie corrected him.

"Your Chief's orders were-"

"To allow you to help us, and you just did. Thank you." Freddie smirked.

"Oh-ho okay! You really think you'll do better with just these files? Do you think you'll find any contacts or leads on there? Okay, fine." Boris shrugged. "Here's why Bogo chose me: four years ago, when I was working on the case? Everything that's in those files, is only what the UNIs recorded. I worked deeply into the case, never spent a day off of it. But my police captain said I needed to lay off, I had to stop. But everything I worked on was off the books… since it wasn't really… police regulation." Boris muttered.

"Pfft, all the more reason to trust you!" Nick sarcastically supported.

"Wouldn't talk Wilde, I know you don't have a dry streak… I heard a VERY interesting place to sell… pawpsicles." Boris furrowed an offensive brow.

Nick immediately froze up, while Judy snickered. "What's your point?" Nick readdressed.

"I'm saying… that file is only the tip of the iceberg." Boris pointed at the file.

"Fine… welcome aboard." Freddie extended his paw to Boris, who then shook it happily.

"Thank you… now what's our first order of business?" Boris cheered.

"You tell us everything you know." Freddie replied.

"Why, so you can get rid of me easily?" Boris retorted.

"No, cause if you have a lead then we all need to know about it." Freddie answered.

"Alright fine, I'll start writing this all down on your whiteboard-I'll also need access to a computer." Borise requested.

"Use mine!" Olivia gestured to her desk immediately.

"Thanks Olivia-"

"No please, call me Olive, or even Liv!" Olivia begged.

Freddie's brows raised in anger. "Uhh, no. Only I can call you Liv, I came up with that nickname for you."

"Oh… uh, sorry?" Olivia said through her teeth.

"It's okay Olive, I'll settle with one name. I don't mind, I'll probably think of another one for ya." Boris winked at her.

Olivia immediately blushed. She then brushed aside her tuft of fur and giggled. "I'd-I'd like that."

Freddie's eye narrowed at Boris. "Okay, hurry up with those leads. Judy, Nick, take these files and see what you can find from them." Freddie pawed Judy the files.

"We're on it." Judy saluted him as Nick walked back to their cubicle.

As Nick entered the cubicle, Emma was patiently sitting in Judy's chair. "Hey, what's going on?" Emma asked Nick, while she hopped off Judy's chair.

"Oh, nothing. Other than the fact that your sister needs to be reminded that I'm her mate!" Nick gritted through his teeth.

"What?"

"She's gotten all smitten with that freak over there." Nick grunted as he planted himself in his office chair.

Judy soon entered the cubicle reading the files Boris gave them. "Wow, this is actually useful!"

"Oh, that's just great Carrots-say, I'll go get you some coffee-"

"I already have my coffee." Judy pointed to the cappuccino on her desk.

"I'll just get the muffins they have lying around in there, I'll be back!" Nick immediately rushed out of the cubicle.

"Well, that was an obvious excuse for him to leave." Judy scoffed, then threw the files onto her desk. "How are you doing, Em? I'm sorry you caught us in the middle of an argument-OW!" Judy winced in pain, after being struck in the shoulder by Emma's paw. "Why!"

"Nick's your mate! You shouldn't be thinking about dating other guys! Especially that… is that a Coywolf?" Emma tilted her head.

"Em! Calm down!" Judy grabbed Emma's shoulders. "I still like Nick, I really do like him!"

"Then why are you getting floosy with that guy over there?" Emma furrowed a confused brow.

"Because, I'm making him jealous." Judy said excitedly as she let go of Emma and sat in her office chair.

"Why?"

"Well… you and I really want to go to the Wild Times Carnival, but Nick is all too insistent on saying no. If I get him a little jealous, I get the opportunity of tricking Nick into taking us to the carnival!" Judy cheered.

"Ohh… you think it'll work?" Emm asked in an eagerly.

"Well, considering he asked if I want coffee, he was probably trying to show me he's still a kind fox… so yeah, definitely!" Judy clapped her paws together in excitement.

"Hey I got one of the oatmeal muffins-want it?" Nick announced upon entering the cubicle.

"Oh, I'm fine. Em, do you want it?" Judy politely declined.

"Oh sure!" Emma smiled.

"Alright, here you go." Nick awkwardly smiled as he pawed Emma the muffin. He then retreated back to his desk and let out a quiet, irritated sigh.

"You okay Nick?" Judy asked innocently as she opened the first file.

"Just peachy… can you paw me a file?" Nick responded.

"Sure thing." Judy tossed one of the files Boris had, which was 5 total, onto Nick's desk. "Now let's see what we've got here." Judy began to read through the first file. "Huh, they actually have intel on the device Aaron created. Things like where its parts came from and its hardware-"

"But Aaron created the device, how would that information be useful?" Nick asked.

"Well, if he made hundreds of these lockpick devices, The Great Ghost would have to supply him with the material. He'd have to use his money to invest into some parts-"

"But how do you know he didn't buy these on the black market?"

"That's for you to find out. Know any black markets involved with hardware?" Judy smirked.

"Yeah, I know all the black markets-I mean, the ones that were around five months ago! Ever since I entered the academy and became a police officer I haven't been in touch!" Nick corrected himself.

"Mhh hmm. I don't care… just get us in contact with a hardware and tech black market."

"Okay… there were only two when I was conning around. One in Tundra Town, near the Fishtown Market. The other is in Sahara Square, next to the Mystic Springs Oasis. They both got the same codes to enter, you say, 'I love the scenery around here, I especially enjoy hanging out in this area.' The seller would then reply, 'me too, I can show you some good landmarks.' Then he or she would take you into the back and show you what they've got for sale." Nick shrugged as if it was a simple task.

"Huh, seems simple enough." Judy said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. "Anyway, the intel they have here suggests that parts were imported from outside Zootopia-"

"Indeed they were." Boris intruded between Nick and Judy's conversation. "Sorry to interrupt, but I'm done compiling my notes and thought the rest of the team should see them-oh, who's this?" Boris knelt down and smiled at Emma.

"Hi, I'm Emma!"

"She's my little sister… she'll-uh, she's staying with Nick and I for a few weeks." Judy said with an awkward attitude. It was obvious Judy wasn't comfortable with telling the story of Emma's arrival, it wasn't really comfortable talking about her own little sister running away from home.

"Oh that's nice, you bring her to work?"

"Well, for now. We are hoping by next week she'll be in school." Judy informed him.

"Oh, which school?"

"Lioncoln Academy!" Emma answered proudly.

"Ooh, that's a great school!" Boris gave a confident smile and nod. "I went there when I was younger."

"Yeah, yeah that's going around recently-let's just talk with Olive and Fred." Nick grumpily mumbled then left his office chair. "We'll read the rest of the files later." Nick walked out of the cubicle, brushing by Boris.

"What's with him?" Boris jerked his thumb at the irritated fox.

"No idea." Judy shrugged with a smug smile. "Em, you wanna come with us?" She tilted her head to the whiteboard where Fred, Nick, and Olivia were gathered.

"Sure!" Emma answered whilst running out of the cubicle. As the three approached the whiteboard, arguing could be distinctly heard. With Nick and Freddie's body language and their upset facial expressions, it wasn't hard for Judy to understand that the two were bickering most likely about Boris, while Olivia looked as if she was tired of hearing the two speak. As soon as she saw Boris Olivia rushed towards him, in a desperate attempt to avoid the negative atmosphere Freddie and Nick had storming around them.

"So, what do we got?" Judy asked as she looked at the new notes Boris compiled.

Freddie pointed to whiteboard, which had tons of new notes on it. "Boris has a few leads on where Aaron got the materials for his lockpicks, some black markets involved with hardware, one-"

"In Tundratown, next to the Fishtown Market? And another in Sahara Square, near the Mystic Springs Oasis?" Nick guessed.

"Yeah… how'd you know?" Olivia furrows a very confused brow.

"I already know about those black markets, they're involved with hardware and tech." Nick responded.

"Okay… now that we've cleared that up. Nick also has a way to come in contact with the dealer in both locations, he says there's a code!" Judy said in a slightly excited tone. "What else do ya got Boris?"

"Well… I had a lead about how they get in contact with their members." Boris pointed to the note on the board.

"Really?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah. They use messengers. When we picked up Aaron, after a search I discovered a burner phone, I found a contact. As soon as I attempted to call the contact I was greeted by a distorted voice on the phone. The voice said, 'Spectre 22, we have performed code 33, you are alone.' I tried to get a conversation out of him, I told him I needed to see the boss. He gave me a location… a meet behind the DMV, he told me to arrive at… 2:30 pm I believe. At that time I showed up, there was a suitcase resting on the bench behind the DMV. It contained another burner phone with a preset contact, I called it. Again, a distorted voice answered and told me they knew who I was." Boris sighed softly.

"Who, Aaron?" Judy confirmed.

"No… me. They discovered that I was trying to pose as Aaron and I was on their trail… which I didn't know wasn't even a trail, but a set up. Anyway, as the mammal on the phone with me was talking, I was looking around the area. In the parking lot I noticed a black van, with gray wolf in the driver seat and a brown bear in the passenger seat. Their windows were tinted but I was just about able to see them. But at the moment I knew, they were watching me. As soon as I took a single step towards them-they bolted." Boris shrugged.

"Wow… sounds like you have more stories than answers." Nick muttered.

"Maybe. Either way the point of the story is-they communicate through burner phones and drop offs. I was willing to bet those two were the mammals who left the suitcase-"

"And they stayed behind for surveillance! So they'd know if they were really in contact with Aaron!" Judy pieced together.

"Exactly." Boris nodded. "I also know that they've got mammals under surveillance as well… and not just any mammal, criminals, con artists, thieves, all of them! They were monitoring criminals they thought had potential for their gang. I found out one day when I was tagging a drug dealer, but I noticed he was being followed by a tiger. The tiger had a suitcase and followed him to a bench. They sat next to each other, by didn't look as if they communicated-which was probably the idea. The tiger soon left after about a minute of sitting, but he left behind the suitcase. Soon after, the drug dealer I was tailing grabbed the case and left. After I arrested him and sent some UNIs to search his house-they discovered a suitcase with a ghost mask and a burner phone. We attempted to call the contact but they blocked the call. It was probably because they found out the dealer they recruited had been arrested, so they must've closed off all contacts." Boris leaned against Olivia's desk. He had a relaxed expression on his face while Freddie and Judy were observing the whiteboard.

"Huh, not much information-but I wouldn't blame you, this gang has everything taken care of, codenames, limited amount of money per heist, one way contacts, and even heavily armed robbers." Judy let out a big irritated sigh.

"Oh I just realized, I haven't talked to Bogo yet about tomorrow!" Nick remembered.

"Tomorrow? What's happening tomorrow?" Freddie asked.

"We're taking Em to Lioncoln Academy, we have an appointment. I'm just gonna ask for a half day, we'll show up in the afternoon." Nick smiled as he back away slowly.

"Wait Nick, what about the Carnival?" Judy pouted.

"The carnival? You mean Wild Times?" Olivia said excitedly.

"Yes she does, and what about it?" Nick said in a flat tone.

Judy frowned. "Oh… so you're still not gonna take us. I see."

"Wait what? You aren't going to Wild Times! You should definitely go! I went to one years ago in Sahara Square-they're a blast!" Boris cheered.

"Really? Em and I have never been." Judy shrugged.

"Same here!" Both Olivia and Freddie announced, which made the two exchanges looks at each other.

"Wow, none of you have gone before?" Boris scoffed.

"Well… Nick did." Emma reminded, which caused the entire gang to glance at the annoyed fox.

"Nick, you really don't want to go? Fine…" Judy pouted.

"Hey now, I can take you if you want!" Boris offered.

Nick immediately furrowed a set of angry brows at the hybrid, while Judy held a devious smirk. "Really? That'd be awesome!" Judy supported the offer.

"In fact, we should all go! The five of us could have some fun!" Boris added, which made the girls cheer, but Freddie shrug.

"Sure… why not? The gang could use a small break." Freddie gave in.

"Ha-hang on now! I'll take you!" Nick shouted, which put every officer's eyes onto him. Everyone in the room stared at him for a brief moment, then resumed their work.

"Nick, you will?" Judy cheered. "Yes! Come on, let's talk to the Chief!" Judy ran by Nick, grabbing his paw in the process, and headed straight to the door.

"Wait, what should we do for the meantime?" Olivia asked.

"Tell Boris about our discoveries!" Judy said in the distance as she and Nick exited the offices.

The two rushed up the stairs, with Judy in desperate need to talk to the Chief. "So how do we play this? Do you just do all the talking? What do you want me to say-oh, should I even be there? Do you want to do this alone-hey, what's up?" Judy noticed Nick's upset expression and how he hadn't responded to her.

"Oh just nothing… other than the he fact you actually considered going to Wild Times with Boris!" Nick shouted in a low voice. "I mean seriously Carrots, you didn't hesitate! You wanted me to take you? Oh-ho I'm taking you… only you and Emma! As soon as we arrive you, Emma, and I will just go somewhere else. Fred and Olive can hang out with Boris, but you aren't going near the-why are you smiling?" Nick asked in a gruff voice as he noticed Judy's smirk.

"Because! You actually bought it!" Judy laughed. "Nick! I don't actually like Boris-I mean he's a cool cop and all-but I never wanted to go out with him!"

"You-you don't?" Nick asked as they reached the top of the stairs.

"No!"

"Then why! Why play this whole charade!" Nick threw his arms in the air out of anger.

"Because! I really wanted us to go! But you were being so rude and insisted on not going! So, I saw an opportunity to make you jealous. Eventually, you'd give in and offer to go to Wild Times-which, in a way, you did!" Judy smirked.

"I… I can't… you are so manipulative! I can't believe you tricked me!" Nick dug his fingers into his head.

"Nick… I-"

"Ugh! I guess I've been rubbing off on you." Nick gave a proud smirk. "I can't believe you sometimes… it sorta bothers me."

"Nick… I'm sorry about this whole charade-but I just really want to go! So please, just come." Judy begged as they walked up to Bogo's office door.

"Whiskers calm down, I already said I was going! Besides… I ain't lettin' you spend a minute alone with that Coywolf." Nick said smugly.

"Nick come on, you know I don't like him." Judy chuckled as Nick knocked on the door.

" _Who is it?"_ Bogo shouted in from the inside.

"Hopps and the ol' slick-Nick." Nick answered.

The door soon opened, and the two were greeted by a huge buffalo foot. The two then looked up at Bogo. Bogo looked at the two with a blank expression through his glasses. He stepped aside and gestured into his office.

"Come in." He said in calm voice.

The two walked in and sat in the chair in front of Bogo's desk. Bogo closed the door behind them and made his way to his office chair. He sat down and folded his paws together, resting them on the desk. Nick held a smug smile while Judy felt slightly nervous about convincing Bogo.

"So… how can I help you?" Bogo asked.

"Day off." Nick answered immediately.

"What." Bogo glared at Nick.

"Well, a half day off for the entire gang." Nick replied smugly.

"Nick! What are you doing!" Judy said in a whisper.

"Shush." Nick advised.

"You're joking…" Bogo frowned. "Your entire team is going to take a day off tomorrow? Why…"

"Well you see, Nick and I have to take Emma to an appointment with Lioncoln Academy's Principal-"

"And!" Nick interrupted Judy. "We all want to go to Wild Times." Nick said in a proud tone, as if he thought that his request would go unpunished.

"Really now?" Bogo glared.

"Well… we've never been-except for Nick and Boris-"

"Boris is going too?" Bogo exclaimed.

"Chief… we-uh, we just want to check it out! We'll be here tomorrow at… 6:30!" Judy stated immediately.

"Hmm…" Bogo grumbled.

"It's okay if you say no Chief, it's really not a big deal. Come on Carrots, let's get back on the case and leave this silly idea behind us!" Nick hopped off the chair and walked over to the door.

"Wait, what?" Judy exchanged a glance between Nick and Bogo, confused at the fox's intentions.

"Yeah, come on!" Nick waved his paw at Judy, motioning her to follow.

"Wait… I'll make an exception. You two have clocked all your hours this week so…" Bogo stopped the two. "But you better be here at 6:30 pm tomorrow, or I'll take it out of your pay."

"Really? Oh thank you, thank you, thank you so much sir!" Judy cheered. "I promise we'll be here by 6:30 and work until 10:00!" Judy added.

"I-what!" Nick exclaimed. "You're actually gonna let us… but we-I…"

"Thank you so much!" Judy repeated once again as she grabbed Nick's paw and pulled him out of the room.

"I… what just happened?" Nick said in a soft tone.

"We all just got fun and exciting day booked! Well, half a day." Judy compromised. "Ooh this going on to be so fun! Woo hoo!" She cheered as she ran down the stairs.

"Yeah… fun…" Nick said flatly.

…

"I can't believe you actually invited him to lunch!" Nick exclaimed whilst the entire gang, including Emma, entered Sahara Sweets.

"Excuse me for being polite!" Judy retorted.

"I wouldn't have minded having Boris eat with us, I wonder what his favourite coffee?" Olivia asked aloud.

"I'm glad he's not joining us, I enjoy just having the four of us here-oh and you Em." Freddie pointed out as they all say in their usual booth. Emma sat near the window while Judy sat in between Nick and Emma. Freddie sat next to the window while Olivia eagerly sat next to him.

"So… it's obvious you and Nick have a problem with Boris." Olivia addressed.

"Okay, maybe. But I just don't like having this… new member part of our team!" Nick groaned.

"Why? I've only been here a week and you guys have welcomed me in open arms, why not him?" Olivia defended.

"Let's just drop the topic…" Freddie interrupted. "How about we talk about tomorrow? Since we're all going, this basically puts a hole in movie night-again."

"Sorry about that." Judy shrugged sheepishly.

"When are we all gonna meet at Wild Times?" Freddie asked looking at Nick and Judy.

"Well, our appointment is at 9:30, so we can probably be available around 10:00 to 10:30." Judy suggested.

"How 'bout 10:30? I'd like to get some sleep in." Olivia muttered.

"Settled, 10:30 tomorrow morning! Someone's gotta tell Boris." Judy reminded.

"I'll do it!" Olivia offered.

"Of course." Freddie muttered.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Olivia furrowed a brow at the rude gray wolf.

"Nothing."

"Oookay? Excuse me, I need to head to the little moose's room." Olivia smirked as she hopped out of the booth and ran over to the restrooms.

Judy stood on her seat and raised her paw, gaining the attention of the mammals working behind the counter. "Wild Hops usual!" She shouted, gaining a nod from the employee.

"What's that?" Nick asked.

"Our usual, Tina made it for us." Judy said excitedly. "Oh wait, Em! What do you want?" Judy remembered.

Emma shrugged. "I guess I'll have an oatmeal muffin."

"Let's make that two!" Nick smirked. "Can we actually get two extra oatmeal muffins with our order?" Nick asked a waitress who walked by them. She responded with a polite nod as she walked back to the counter.

"So… Fred, wanna explain yourself?" Nick said with a snicker.

"Whatta ya mean?" Freddie asked.

"Don't play dumb… your sudden reaction about Boris? Seem a little jealous about him and Olive." Judy answered with a smug smile.

"You two… listen, I just-I… I don't like how he treats her!" Freddie growled.

"You mean nicely?" Nick responded.

"No! The fact that… he makes her brush aside her tuft of fur when he makes a comment, or-or the fact that she completely adores him! I just-"

"Feel jealous?" Nick corrected him.

"I… maybe? I… don't know." Freddie shrugged.

"Well it's obvious you like her." Emma added.

"Really?" Freddie sighed. "I just… I don't want to talk about it." He mumbled.

"Fred, come on-" Nick stopped himself after seeing Olivia return.

"Hey guys, what're we talking about?" Olivia asked as she sat back in her seat.

"Nothing important." Freddie immediately answered.

"So Nick… you've been to Wild Times before?" Freddie asked, changing topics.

Nick immediately frowned as a waitress approached their table with their order. She quickly placed all their drinks and muffins in front of them then backed away. "Oh wait!" Olivia raised her paw, which brought the waitress to a halt. "Can I have a salmon sandwich?"

"Sure thing." She replied then walked back to the counter.

"Hungry now, are we?" Nick joked.

"A little bit-hey, don't change the subject!" Olivia realized Nick's charade.

"Listen… I have been there before-it's not worth it. I say we just forget this whole idea-"

"You said the exact same thing to Chief Bogo! You were trying to sabotage our plans!" Judy shouted.

"Okay, fine, yes! I wasn't talking Bogo into giving us a day off-I was trying to make sure he wouldn't give it to us! There, happy?" Nick shouted. "I don't want to go to this-this… stupid event! It's not worth Emma's time, not worth yours, and definitely not worth mine!" Nick shouted aggressively, slamming his paw onto the table, making everyone's drinks shake. Nick was panting heavily, exhausted from his rant. The entire diner had their eyes set on him, staring at him scared straight. Nick grabbed his coffee and walked out of their booth.

"Nick? Where are you going!" Judy shouted as he walked over to the door.

"The precinct. Don't worry, I won't need a ride-I'll walk." He said in a cold tone, then immediately rushed out of the diner.

"I… wow…" Judy sighed. "Stubborn as always."

…

After their break, Judy was desperately looking for Nick. But it seemed like he was avoiding her. Judy told Emma to stay at the cubicle or with Olivia and Freddie while she looked for him. As Judy went around the precinct, she assumed Nick left early. That was until she asked Clawhauser if he'd seen Nick. "Yeah, he just went into the break room." Which sent Judy to the break room, where she found nothing. She went around, constantly asking officers of Nick's whereabouts. "He's in records." Judy went there and found nothing. "I just saw him go into the interrogation room." She had gone there as well, but found no Nick. It became abundantly clear, Nick was avoiding her.

Judy had gave up on her search for her mate and continued to work on the case. The team spent the entire day compiling their notes with Boris' notes. Most of it wasn't really worth adding, it'd be only a tale of how Boris was close to catching a Spectre. In the end, they've compiled a location outside of Zootopia, where the Ghost Gang may have imported the materials they needed for their lockpicks device. And the two black markets Nick spoke of. Before Judy and Emma left, Judy decided to ask Clawhauser for Nick's location one more time. "Went home."

Angrily, Judy stomped through the hallways of Savanna Suite, slowly approaching her and Nick's apartment. As Emma slowly followed her, in fear of being caught in the upcoming crossfire, Judy placed her paw on the door knob and discovered it was unlocked. "Oh-ho boy." Judy muttered as she whipped the door open, slamming it against the wall and causing the relaxed fox on the couch to flinch.

"Nick!" Judy shouted whilst marching into the living rooms

Nick had his feet rested on the glass table, and had the TV on. "Yes, Sweetheart?" Nick furrowed a brow as he slowly adjusted his head to face his angry mate.

"Don't you dare sweet talk me you dumb fox! You-you, slick! You left me! You left the case!" Judy shouted at the top of her lungs, causing Emma to hide behind the armchair.

"Carrots, I-"

"No, listen here you dumb fox! Tomorrow morning, we are going to Lioncoln Academy, meeting Principal Popoff's, then afterwards we are going to Wild Times with our friends-and Boris! And we will have a fun, exciting, enjoyable, bonding, and memorable experience! Understand?" Judy demanded whilst leaning against the frightened fox.

"Y-Yes!" He nodded. "Yikes Whiskers, with an attitude like that-"

"Can it Wilde!" Judy said as she whipped her body around, giving Nick the cold shoulder.

"Carrots come on, you can't be that mad." Nick said with a smug smile.

"Oh-ho Nick, you know that I have no limits! I am limitless!" Judy smiled smugly. She then walked away, marching into the hallway but stopped in front of their bedroom door. "Oh and Nick?"

"Yes Fluff?" Nick responded.

"Make sure Emma goes to bed… also you're sleeping on the couch." She answered, slamming the door soon after.

"I-what!" Nick exclaimed.

"Don't look at me… that's all on you." Emma shrugged as she walked over to her room.

"Ugh, bunnies…" He groaned.

…

"This is so uncomfortable." Nick whined, adjusting his tie.

"Quiet." Judy advised him. The two were in their regular police uniform, since they had work in a few hours they decided to dress in advance. They were sitting in a hallway just outside of Principal Popoff's office. They were sitting in three chairs, with Judy in between Nick and Emma. They had gotten there thirty minutes in advance, so they ended up waiting for a while. Just after Nick's complaint, a female wolf exited Principal Popoff's office, beaming a welcoming smile.

"Principal Popoff will see you now." She smiled.

"Oh, okay-thanks." Judy responded. She then motioned Nick and Emma to follow her.

The three entered the office, trying to look their best. They sat down in front of the three seats in front of Popoff's desk. There sat a male porcupine, wearing the typical Principal outfit. His desk had an arrangement that was incredibly organized. He had a perfectly stacked pile of papers, with a paperclip that was perfectly aligned with the top right corner of the stack. His had pencils perfectly aligned and sharpened to the exact same height. Everything on his desk was aligned perfectly, it looked as if he measured it and lined it all up. His coffee cup looked perfectly centred on his coaster. All of his framed pictures of certificates and awards on his walls, were placed against a straight line that ran across the all the walls. This time, Emma sat in between Nick and Judy, with Judy to her right and Nick to her left.

"So…" Principal Popoff smiled. "I can absolutely say, it is an honour to hear that Zootopia's finest cops want to enroll their own child into Lioncoln Academy!" He said excitedly.

Both Nick and Judy were red in the face, while Emma let out a smile. "Oh-uh, she's not… we don't have-"

"She's not our daughter." Nick finished for Judy.

"Oh! Then… is she…"

"She's Judy's younger sister." Nick answered. "She's staying with us for a few weeks-five, at the least." Nick added as he placed a paw on the desk, causing a slight shake which pushed aside Popoff's cup and pencils.

Popoff's eye immediately twitched. "Hey, can you-"

"Peter?" The female wolf asked as she poked her head out the door.

"Yes, Miss Wolverine?" Popoff asked.

"A parent is here to see you." She stated softly.

"Oh, okay. Please, be-uh patient, while I sort this out." He smiled politely as he left the room.

"Sure thing!" Judy responded happily. "No hurry." She said as he closed the door.

"But I thought we were in a hurry?" Nick scoffed.

"I'm being polite! Something you can try!" Judy scolded Nick, who was leaning back in his chair.

"What, what did I do?" He desperately asked, confused about his rude gesture.

"Nick, you don't notice?" Judy furrowed a brow.

"Notice what?" Emma and Nick both asked.

"Ugh…" Judy rolled her eyes. "Nick, he has OCD." She said as she fixed the cup and pencils Nick moved.

Nick's eyes soon widened as he realized. "Ohhh! That explains everything." Nick nodded slowly as he observed the room once more.

"Yeah, so try not push things around!" Judy scolded him once more, in a low voice.

"But this isn't how OCD works." Nick furrowed a brow.

"Well… it's not the actual OCD, it's more so like he wants everything perfect." Judy added.

"So why call it OCD?" Emma asked.

"It's a thing mammals often say when someone wants things perfectly straight and such, it's exaggerated often. But I think the actual-"

"Hey, can we save the lessons when she is actually enrolled?" Judy sighed.

"Excuse me for telling her what's what." Nick scoffed.

"-Sorry 'bout that!" Popoff announced as he entered the room. "A parent just needed to pick up her cub-anyway, you want to enroll Emma here for five weeks?"

"Well… we're unsure. The bridge is still damaged so we only be watching her till the bridge is rebuilt. So… five weeks at the least." Judy bit her lip nervously.

"Oh okay… you can inform me later when you have an actual date… uh-let's take a tour! I'll show you around the Academy!" Popoff suggested.

"Oh, yes, please!" Judy thanked him.

Peter Popoff took the three around the entire school, showing them the playground, which Judy made sure was safe, the cafeteria, which Judy made sure had good food and was healthy, then to the gymnasium and auditorium. It became clear that Judy was very thorough during the tour, which Nick then told her to relax. The tour was coming to an end as Popoff was showing the three to Emma's classroom.

"-Yes, down here-room 99, is where Emma's classroom will be! In fact, we can take a look inside if you wish." Popoff suggested as they came to the door, which Judy responded with a nod.

"Okay then." He smiled as he opened the classroom door. He took a step into the room and the teacher, a male pig, stood up from his chair and faced the class.

"Class!" He advised, which caused every single student to readjust everything on their desk, straightening out their belongings.

"Hello Mr. Boarington!" Popoff smiled brightly. "Sorry to intrude your lesson-"

"Oh, not all Peter! What do you need?" Mr. Boarington politely asked.

"Well, I'm just showing your newest student to her classroom." Popoff responded, he stepped aside and gestured to Emma.

"Oh right!" Mr. Boarington remembered. "Class, say hello to your newest student, Emma Hopps."

"Hi!" The class collectively announced, but in a dry tone. Emma responded with a smile and a slight wave with her paw.

"Emma will be joining us next week!" Mr. Boarington added. The class immediately broke into whispers, students whispered into their neighbouring peers, whilst staring at Emma.

"Well… I'd say we've taken enough of your class' time, carry on." Popoff said politely, backing out of the room with Judy, Nick, and Emma.

"What a nice class." Judy spoke nicely.

"Thank you… so it's finalized that Emma will be staying with us for five weeks?" Popoff reconfirmed.

"Uhh… for now, maybe five or more." Judy nodded slowly.

"Okay… I'll-uh, make a note." He smiled.

…

"I swear… Judy, we stay for a few hours-then we have to leave by 6:00! Then we head straight to the precinct!" Nick demanded as they walked to Wild Times. Their meeting with the principal concluded immediately after the tour. Judy eagerly rushed Nick and Emma to Wild Times, nearly disregarding the rules of the road and also scaring Nick half to death as she drove. Nick had no reaction to Judy's eagerness, other than a blank and unfazed expression, which meant he was still grumpy about going.

"Nick… come on, you said you'd enjoy!" Judy whined.

"Nooo! I said I'll go-actually, you forced me to go!" Nick reminded her angrily.

"If you ask me, it sounds like you're still grumpy from sleeping on the couch." Emma chuckled softly.

"I am!" Nick admitted as he jerked his thumb at himself. "Let's just… meet up with everyone else." He said tiredly.

Judy grabbed Nick's paw, and dragged him to into the building, with Emma eagerly running beside her. As they entered the building, Judy and Emma were wowed by all the games and attractions. Multiple arcade games and carnival games surrounded the building's walls, forming rows of games for mammals to walk through.

"Oh wow!" Emma said in awe.

"I know… it's so amazing!" Judy said excitedly.

"Yeah… just so… nostalgic." Nick muttered softly.

"What?" Judy asked, unsure about what Nick muttered.

"Hey look, I see Freddie!" Emma pointed towards a huge crowd, but a noticeable gray wolf in a light brown trench coat.

"Oh, yeah!" Judy recognized the wolf and smiled. "Come on!" She grabbed Nick and Emma's paws, pulling them through the the crowd and toward their friends. Soon enough, they made it to their friends, who were standing next to the snack shack. The snack shack was just a building with a kitchen and counter to take orders, all the tables were outside the shack.

"Yo, Wild Hops incoming!" Olivia announced, cupping her paws together and holding it to their mouth.

"Alright, alright." Judy smiled. "Where's Boris?" Judy asked as she realized the Coywolf wasn't with the group.

"Ah, he had to go to the washroom-he said he'll meet us near some of the arcade games… wherever that is." Olivia said sheepishly.

Freddie shrugged. "I'm assuming that's where the games are-"

"I know that Fred!" Olivia chuckled.

"He's right though." Nick said softly. "It's next to the roar-a-coaster and otter slide." Nick said flatly, back faced to the group.

Everyone furrowed brows at the fox. "Ookay? So I guess we should go there…" Olivia stated calmly as the gang began to move to the rides Nick had mentioned.

As they walked around, the gang became more and more interested and excited with what they saw. While Nick, grew more irritated. He walked ahead of the group, avoiding eye contact with them. That was until they came to the Wild Times Centre, which had a huge statue of a fox wearing a comedic outfit and a bunch of park benches surrounding it.

Judy, who was gazing at a nearby game, did not see the halted fox and bumped into him. "Ow! Sorry Nick, I wasn't-Nick?" Judy called out to him, realizing now he hadn't made a snide comment about how she should look where she's going. "Nick, you okay?" Judy held Nick's paw. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing …" He replied. "I just… remembered something." Nick choked on that last word.

"What?" Judy asked.

"Yo Wild Hops! Boris is here! He wants to go ride the roar-a-coaster!" Olivia shouted in the distance.

"Oh, sure! You guys go on ahead-Em, you want to go with them?" Judy asked as she looked at Enma.

Emma shook her head. "I'll stay with you and Nick." She smiled.

"Okay. Nick what's-" Judy looked back at Nick, who was looking elsewhere, as if he was upset with the giant statue.

Judy and Emma slowly walked to Nick, calmly approaching him. "Nick… you wanna go on a ride?" Emma asked.

He sighed heavily. "I… sure, why not?" Nick faked a smile.

They went over to the bumper cars. Where both Judy and Emma had enormous amounts of fun. But where Nick grew silent. Judy and Emma had been playing against each other for majority of the time, while Nick kept to the sides. They had been playing on the bumper cars for half an hour, by then Nick had already left unknowingly to Judy and Emma.

"I'm gonna get ya Em!" Judy shouted as she charged her bumper car at her younger sister.

Emm immediately drove to the left, forcing Judy to collide with the wall. "Ha! Missed me!"

"You got lucky! Hey Nick, let's tag team-Nick?" Judy called out to him, realizing his bumper car was empty.

"Where did he go?" Emma asked as she drove next to Judy, who was exiting the car.

Emma repeated the same action. "I have no idea." Judy shrugged. "Let's go to the centre, maybe he went there."

"Okay." Emma agreed whilst looking around the area, in search of the fox.

The two left the bumper cars arena and walked through the games section. As they walked, they saw Freddie and Boris standing next to a small crowd. "Yo Fred, whatcha doing?" Judy asked.

"Watching her destroy everyone." He pointed to towards the game the everyone was crowding around. Olivia was playing on a dancing game against a deer. She was hitting all the buttons perfectly, not a single miss. While the deer struggled every other time.

Judy raised a brow as she read the name of the game. "Prance Prance Revolution?" Judy scoffed.

"Yeah… she is dominating." Boris sighed. "She even beat me."

"Really? What about you Fred?" Judy asked.

"Oh, uh-I didn't go yet." Freddie admitted.

"Yet? So you're saying you will?" Emma asked. "Are you going to dance with Olive?" She joked.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Freddie rolled his eyes. "I'm not playing."

"Wow, you're sure the life of the party." Judy scoffed.

"I am indeed." Freddie said smugly.

"We know you are Fred… go on and show us." Judy smiled.

"Boo-yah!" Olivia shouted boastfully. "Another one bites the dust! Is there anyone out there brave enough to take on the champ?" Olivia smiled smugly.

"Ooh boy, I guess I better put her in her place." Freddie chuckled then raised his paw high in the air. "I'll take that action!" He announced.

"Oooh!" Olivia smiled. "Please, Fred, I want a challenge." Olivia taunted.

"You talk big game." Freddie smirked as he walked towards her.

"You bet I do… what's say we put some action on this-huh?" Olivia furrowed a playful brow as she retreated back to her spot on the game.

"Sure, why not? Let's see… if I win… hmm… you'll have to do what I want for entire day!" Freddie stuck out his paw.

Olivia nodded. "I'll take that action. Same goes for me." She shook his paw in agreement to his bet.

"May the best dancer win." Freddie said politely.

"I will." Olivia winked as she started up the game.

"Wow, this is gonna be awesome!" Emma cheered.

"But we can't stick around-Boris, did you see Nick?" Judy asked him worriedly.

"I think I saw him head towards the centre-why, something wrong?" Boris asked as he pointed to the centre.

"I have know idea… I'm going to find out-come on Em!" Judy grabbed her paw and ran towards the centre. As she and Emma reached the intersection into the centre, Judy saw Nick standing in front of the statue, glaring at it with such hate. Judy and Emma slowly walked over to Nick.

Judy grabbed his paw and sighed. "You alright?"

"No…" Nick responded coldly. "We never should've come… I shouldn't have come…"

"What! Why!" Emma asked.

"Yeah Nick, what's going on? Why do you hate it here so much!" Judy asked.

The fox kept silent. "Oh that's how it is-huh? Listen here Wilde, I am demanding an answer right now!" Judy shouted, causing nearby mammals to flinch in fear.

"No… I… I just-" Nick said stopped himself, then turned around and walked away, letting go of Judy's paw.

Judy stood there, baffled by Nick. While Emma was confused and scared. "Fine… you wanna be closed off Nick?" Judy whipped her body around and marched forward. "That's fine-oof!" Judy groaned, she immediately looked up to see that she had bumped into an elderly female fox.

"Oh I'm so sorry mam!" Judy apologized immediately.

"It's alright… hmm… you are beautiful up close." The fox said with a smile. She wore a light purple sweater, with sleeves that stopped at her elbows. She had a light brown skirt that went all the way to her ankles. She looked to be about early seventies or late sixties. Her fur was slightly wrinkled. She was a Red Fox.

"Ex-excuse me?" Judy chuckled nervously as her face reddened slightly.

"Oh, just something my son told me." The fox chuckled.

Nick halted his pace, as he realized the voice that spoke, he froze. Nick slowly turned around to see Judy and the old fox talking to each other. He slowly stepped forward, with a shocked expression. "-Your son? Is he like a fan of me or something?" Judy asked.

"Oh no, you're actually-"

"Mom?" Nick called out, causing Emma, Judy, and the fox to look at Nick.

"Mom?" Judy asked, bewildered with the situation.

The fox and Nick both stepped forward. The fox smiled while Nick looked like he was in the verge of tears. "My boy… you've grown to be a fine young mammal."

"Mom…" Nick choked out. "I'm so, so, so sorry I didn't call… or text… or say anything to you ever since I got out of the police academy." Nick sniffed.

Judy and Emma looked back and forth between the two. Both of them were also on the verge of tears due to this reunion. "Um… Nick?" Judy called out, wiping a tear of her face.

Nick immediately drew his attention to Judy. "Yes… Judes?" He sniffed.

"I think… we should sit down and talk." She said sheepishly.

"Oh that's an excellent idea." Nick's mom supported. "Sit down." She said as she sat down on the park bench in front of the statue. She then patted the spot to her right, as she occupied the left side. Judy sat at the far right, leaving a spot for Nick in the middle.

"Come on Em." Judy smiled.

"No… I'm good-I'll go find Olive and Fred, this should be between you three." She said, backing away slowly.

"Okay… be careful, stay near Olive." Judy instructed her little sister as she ran off.

"Is she your…" Nick's mom stopped herself, pointing between Nick and Judy which hinted at what she meant to ask.

Judy's eyes widened. "Oh no, Miss Wilde, she's my little sister. She… well… she kinda ran off from home to come here-but since the bridge blew out and my parents have no one to look after the rest of the family-she's stuck with me and Nick. But I don't mean that 'stuck with' as I don't want her around! I actually want her around-I'm talking too much, aren't I?" Judy blushed from embarrassment as she looked to the ground.

"Oh, don't you worry Judy, there is no need for you to be so nervous around me." Miss Wilde chuckled. She then looked at Nick, who was still standing in disbelief. "Nicky, sit down." She patted the the open spot next to her.

"I'm… good." Nick sighed heavily.

Miss Wilde frowned. "Nick… I know this spot meant so much to you… please sit down." She let out a small smirk.

Nick looked at Judy who was frowning. "Nick. Sit."

"But I-"

"Sit down! Come on, both your mom and me are telling you to!"

"Fine." Nick complied, forcibly sitting between the two.

"Thank you… now I gathered that this is a reunion and all-but, can I still get some answers?" Judy politely asked through her teeth.

"Well… I've been in contact with my mother forever. I always talked to her, everyday. I called, texted, even FaceTimed her… but I never visited." Nick frowned.

"Why?" Judy asked.

"Because I was embarrassed… ashamed… of what I became." Nick sighed. "I was never proud of being a con artist, especially when mom asked what I was doing for a living. I left home when I was at least 12-"

"12 and half…" Nick's mom corrected, which made Nick furrow a brow at her. "I remember it all Nick…"

"Sorry… I never kept track of time." Nick admitted. "I stopped contacting you after I graduated… I'm sorry… it's just, Fluff over kept me distracted."

"I know… you talked about how beautiful she looked, how cute she was, how nice-"

"Mom!" Nick cut her off before she could embarrass him anymore.

"Aww, Nick, you told your mom about me?" Judy teased.

"Oh, and when I saw your graduation on TV, I couldn't anymore proud… also I could see what Nick was talking about you when I saw you on TV." She laughed.

"Well that's sweet… but Nick, I need to ask this now-why don't you like it here?" Judy placed her paw on Nick's lap.

"Wait Nick, she doesn't know?" Miss Wilde exclaimed. "Honey, she deserves to know!"

"I… know…" Nick sighed. "I just don't like talking about my past-"

"I know you don't want to Nick, I don't expect you to all the time. I just… when you act out like that-I get worried." Judy bit her lip.

"I know… I guess I'm telling you." Nick had a blank expression. "So… a very long time ago, I believe it was my great grandfather, created a carnival… he called it Wild Times. That's who the statue is. Anyways, the carnival was successful. Years later, he passed the business to my grandfather, and that became tradition-a Wilde father would pass the business down to their son. It came to the time when I was five… maybe six-"

"Six." Miss Wilde corrected Nick once more.

"Right, six. Anyways, at that age, my grandad pawed the business to John." Nick continued.

"John?" Judy asked.

"His father…" Miss Wilde said softly. "You can at least call him your fa-"

"He doesn't deserve to be called that and you know it." Nick growled. "Sorry… uh-anyways, my grandpa pawed Wild Times over to John, who wanted a different path. He believed in Zootopia, you can do anything as long as you give it your all." Nick scoffed as if hearing the phrase once again now made it sound ludicrous. "He had a different goal in mind, granted, he still took me to the carnival every week-just to show me how fun it was. But yeah, he was tired of seeing so many stores separated for different mammals and sizes and height, so he sparked a grand idea… a suitor business that sells suits for every single mammal." Nick chuckled alongside his mother.

"Sounds…" Judy couldn't find the words to describe such a dream. On one paw it seemed nice, but for Nick's sake, she'd have to refrain from comments.

"Unfathomable." Nick muttered under his breath. "John wanted to make a suitor business, but of course, I'm six at the time so I wanted to join him. He said I could take my own path but I didn't want to. So we worked together and had a name, 'Wilde and Son's Suitopia'." Nick did a jazz maneuver with his paws. "John then decided to use the money earned from Wild Times and invested into buying a store. Eventually, after days of searching, he found a shop for sale. All he had to do was tell the previous owner what he intended as a business for the store. The owner thought John's idea was… he thought he was kinda suspicious. A fox entrusted with an idea to sell suits for all types of mammals." Nick scoffed.

"So the owner declined his offer?" Judy confirmed.

"Not only that, he stereotyped him. He didn't like the idea of a fox given a business… he thought that John was going scam customers. A slick fox with a crazy business pitch." Nick rolled his eyes. "After that… John was depressed. He lost all faith in 'Wilde and Son's Suitopia'. He looked me in the eye and said, 'there is no hope in a place like this, what you look like to the world is what you are deep down… there's no hope for change.' After that, he abandoned us." Nick choked out.

"Honey…" Miss Wilde placed her paw on Nick's shoulder.

"No… that's exactly what he did. He left us and took the money from Wild Times and sold the business. He took all that money and ran off. I was so upset… he left me in state that made me believe I could only be a slick fox. But that was until mom told me about the Ranger Scouts. In the end… none of that mattered, he left our family poor and abandoned us." Judy felt a tear drop land on the back of her paw, which was placed on top of Nick's. She looked up to see Nick crying.

"Nick." Judy hugged him tightly.

"I just…"

"Nick, I understand. I'm sorry. I get why you hate this place so much-"

"It reminds me of how he… believed that there was nothing more to a fox then being slick. What I used to believe in." Nick faced pawed himself. "And to top it off, I left my own mother in the dark… you had to find out about my relationship with Judy through the news."

"Nick…" Miss Wilde sighed. "I want you to know that I'm proud of what you've become… don't let what happened to us in the past affect your experiences now. Your father may have abandoned us, but he also brought some good times for you. This carnival-"

"Is a reminder mom." Nick sniffed. "That he was nothing but liar and a failure to our family."

"Nick. That has to be put behind you. This… place? It's amazing! Tons and tons of mammals enjoyed it and still do. Your mate does." She smiled, while Judy smirked back. "Why can't you?"

"Because… I don't want another reminder… we used to sit at this bench and talk about how I was doing in school, play games, ride the rides, all that meant nothing to him." Nick shook his head. "So what's the point?"

"Nick." Judy placed her paw on his cheek and made him face her. "You can make this place mean something to us… our friends… this place is so wonderful and joyful. Listen to your mother… just put that behind you and enjoy it." Judy pecked him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry… you're both right. I-I need to stop this… I need to let it go." Nick sighed. "Judy? Can I talk to my mom for a moment?"

"Oh sure, sure! I'll just be over there!" Judy wiped one last tear off her face and walked over to the booth she pointed to.

"Mom?"

"Yes Nicky?" She smiled.

"I'm… truly, deeply, incredibly sorry. I should've told you more about me and Judy an-and about everything! I should never have left you… I became a reminder of what John was." Nick closed his eyes.

"Nick… I forgive you. I… as long as I get to hear that you're still alive… that you're still strong, and smart, and brave, as long as I know that you are still my son… I'll always be proud. You shaped into a fine young fox." She smiled.

"Mom… I promise to catch you up on everything has happened so far. But I want to know… why are you here?" Nick furrowed a brow as he wiped away a tear.

"Because I always go. I sit down at a bench, and watch the families go by. I love the memories that came with this place… you did too. Now please, go make some new ones with the little spitfire over there." Miss Wilde pointed to Judy, who was patiently standing next to the booth she said she was going to stay by.

"I will."

"Good, cause she's meant for you. You two, I could feel the chemistry between you two and it is beautiful. I love you Nicky, so I want you to be happy. Now go."

"No. I want you to come." Nick stood up and held out his paw to his mother. "If I'm going to catch you up on everything, you need to see everything and everyone. I can show you my place later."

"Alright then… let's go shall we?" She smiled as she stood up and looked at her grown son.

Nick leaned and gave her a passionate hug. "Uh-what's this?" She asked.

"Another I'm sorry… also because I miss you." Nick sniffed, then his mother embraced their hug. "I love you mom."

"I love you too." Miss Wilde tilted her head up to see Judy still waiting in the distance. "Come on, I believe we've made Judy wait long enough."

"Right, right. Judy, come on!" Nick waved at her.

Judy immediately rushed over. "Yes?"

"Let's go back to our friends… but this time I'll ride some of the rides." Nick smiled.

"I'd like that!" Judy smirked whilst intertwining her fingers in Nick's paw.

"Come on gals, let's go."

…

"Boo-yah! The reigning champion, has been devastatingly defeated!" Freddie announced, pumping his fists in the air while Olivia hopped of the machine and exhaustingly sat herself down on a park bench.

"Looks like you won Fred." Boris clapped his paws together.

"I indeed did." Freddie smirked.

"Congrats!" Emma cheered.

"Yeah, yeah. You won Fred. Looks like I have to… do whatever you want… for a day." Olivia panted. "So… what are we doing tomorrow?" Olivia moved aside as an Arctic wolf with a suitcase sat beside her.

"Oh, you think I'm cashing this in so soon? Nuh-uh… nope, I'll… save this for… a rainy day." Freddie crossed his arms together whilst panting.

"Really now? If you're taking me out on a rainy day… I don't think my fur can take the rain." Olivia chuckled at her own joke, alongside Freddie, Boris, and Emma.

"Oh-ho, funny. But seriously, you'll have wait before I cash this in." Freddie winked. "Boris, you up for a game?"

"I'm not so sure about-" Olivia started, but stopped as she noticed the Arctic wolf had left the park bench, also left the suitcase behind.

"Hey, sir, your suitcase!" Olivia raised the suitcase in the air but the wolf continued to walk. She hopped off the bench and ran towards the wolf, who was rushing into the crowd.

"Wait, you're gone?" Olivia looked around as she realized the wolf had disappeared into the crowd.

"Yo Liv, you alright?" Freddie asked her as he finished his conversation with Boris.

"Yeah… well some Arctic wolf left this suitcase." Olivia raised the suitcase, Boris' eyes immediately widened.

"Olive… that's a Ghost Gang drop off…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I made a mistake with the Secretary in calling her wolf and giving her last name as Wolverine. Just like, read it as Wolf-er-ine. Yup, totally makes sense. ;P


	11. There's a First Time for Everything

**There's a First Time for Everything**

_Beep Beep Beep_

_Beep Be-_

_THUD_

_-ep_

Emma's eyes immediately opened while her ears perked towards the door. She looked at the time, which revealed to be 5:00 am. Usually, Emma would be woken up by her brothers and sisters. They would rush by her bedroom, darting to the kitchen for breakfast. Emma hopped out of bed and crept towards the door. As she opened the door, she heard laughter echo around the apartment. She peaked her head into the hallway and looked to the living room, where she saw a set of bunny ears and a female fox sitting on the couch. As she looked down the hall, she noticed something near the floor by the kitchen entrance. It was the funniest thing Emma had ever seen. Nick was passed out on the floor, with his head sticking out of the kitchen.

"-I'm SO sorry about that Miss Wilde. He just needs his morning coffee." Judy snickered. "Oh, hi Em!" Judy waved as she saw Emma walk down the hall. Judy was dressed in her police uniform, while Nick wore clothes that looked as if he just woke up.

"Morning Emma." Miss Wilde smiled.

"Hi Miss Wilde! When did you get here?" Emma asked with a yawn.

"Just recently. I just wanted to give Judy something." Nick's mom gestured to the glass table in the living room, which had a blue purse on it.

"Right, Nick's mother just wanted to give me a purse she had laying around-once again, thank you Miss Wilde." Judy smirked.

"You're welcome Judy. If you excuse me, I best be going now. I wish to go to Wild Times once again, I just love to see all the happy families walk by. Bye everyone." Miss Wilde waved as she exited the apartment.

"Bye!" Emma and Judy said simultaneously as they heard the door open and close. "Hey Em, give me a paw?" Judy gestured to the incapacitated fox laying on the floor.

"Is he really that tired?" Emma asked as she grabbed Nick's left arm and placed it on her shoulder.

"Well…" Judy grabbed Nick's right arm and placed it over her shoulder. "Our weekend was pretty packed. Spending a full day at Wild Times, then spending all of Sunday buying your school supplies-which reminds me, have you organized everything?" Judy asked.

"Judy, I just woke up." Emma reminded as she and Judy threw Nick onto the couch, which caused the fox to flinch.

"Ah-what! What happened? I dreamt my mother was here." Nick awakened frantically.

"You getting your coffee, is what's gonna happen." Judy chuckled as she shook her head and walked into the kitchen. "And yes, your mother was here-she gave me a purse of hers!" She said as Nick looked at the glass table.

"Wow… my mom's blue purse? She told me she wore this on her first date with John." Nick smirked.

"Aww, that's cute." Judy acknowledged. "You want a decaf?"

"No… I'll just take my usual." Nick groaned as he tossed his head back on the couch cushion.

"Wow, very unique." Judy laughed. "I know it's my favourite and everything, but I still drink other kinds of coffee."

"Do not." Nick scoffed.

"True… I'll give you your coffee after you get ready for work-and Em, I'll make you breakfast as soon as you show me you have organized all your school supplies and you're ready for school." Judy stood in the kitchen entrance, looking at the two with her paws on her hips. She pointed down the hall. "Go."

Lucky for Emma, Lioncoln Academy wasn't a uniform school, so she was free to dress her own style. She marched back to her bedroom while Nick walked into the bathroom, but not before sticking his head out and saying, "Em, you wanna go first?" Nick pointed into the bathroom, which Emma assumed he meant if she wanted to shower first.

"Nah, it's okay. You can go first. I'm pretty sure a hot shower and some coffee is what you need to wake up." Emma chuckled as she stepped inside her room and closed the door.

"Good lookin' out Em!" Nick shouted on the other side.

After Emma entered her room, she walked towards her desk. Her desk now had a set of pencils crayons, a black backpack with purple outlines, a pencil case, and a binder with a stack of notebooks cluttered on top of it. Emma grabbed the stack and pulled out her purple binder. She opened the binder and began stuffing her green and white notebooks in the binder, opening the binding and placing the notebooks inside it. She then opened her pencil case, which already had two pencils and a blue pen inside the pencil slots, a carrot eraser, a transparent 15 centimetre ruler, and a calculator.

"Ooh boy, Judy really went all out." Emma chuckled. Emma wasn't responsible for putting any of the school materials in her pencil case, which made her assume it had to be Judy.

Emma zipped up the pencil case and grabbed her binder. She took the two supplies and placed them in her backpack, which had four zippers. Two were in the back, a small one was in the front, and another small one was on the right side. Emma opened the back zipper and neatly placed her binder and pencil case inside, with her binder against the back of the bag, and her pencil case in front of her binder.

After organizing her school supplies, Emma turned around and walked over to her closet. She opened the closet doors and looked at some of her clothes. The closet had a bar across the top which held all the hangers and a dresser underneath. Emma wanted to start her first day at a new school with her classic style, so she wore what she always wore. She pulled out a red flannel shirt from her one of her hangers and a pair of blue jeans from her dresser. She tossed her outfit onto her bed then closed her closet doors.

Emma walked over to her door and took a good scan of everything in her room, double checking if everything she needed was ready for her. After a brief observation, Emma was satisfied and left her room. As she stepped into the hallway the smell of food immediately contacted Emma's nose, leaving her with a sudden craving for breakfast.

"What's that smell?" Emma said delightedly as she peered her head into the kitchen.

"Your lunch!" Judy smiled as she lifted her pan, which had three salmons cooking on it.

"Salmon?" Emma smirked.

"Yup. Since you need a lunch, I thought I could also make some breakfast. One is for your lunch-a salmon sandwich-another for breakfast, and the third for Nick's breakfast." Judy placed the salmon back into the stove and continued cooking.

"Judy… can't I just eat the cafeteria food?" Emma asked sheepishly.

"Em, you know that food is expensive-or even unhealthy!" Judy addressed as she hopped off her stool and grabbed some bread from the pantry.

"Judy, Popoff already showed you the food… which you examined ten times!" Emma recalled their tour, then leaned herself against the counter.

"I know… fine, tomorrow you can buy the food-as long as you eat the lunch I'm making for you today!" Judy compromised, as she walked over to the counter and placed two slices of bread in the toaster.

Emma furrowed a brow. "You toast the bread?"

"Yup. Salmon on toasted bread." Judy nodded.

Emma licked her lips. "Sounds delicious… I can't wait for some salmon-I'm just going to sit on the couch-"

"Nuh-uh missy!" Judy shouted as Emma left the kitchen. "You need to shower and get dressed for school!"

"But-but, Nick's in there!" Emma whined.

"Fine. You can wait." Judy sighed as she went back to the salmon and flipped it over.

Emma sat on a stool at the counter. The stools were situated outside the kitchen, but they were still positioned towards it. "So…" Judy started. "Are you excited for your first day of school?" She asked in a thrilled expression.

"Well… I guess so, it is kinda cool to be going to a new school-but also nerve racking." Emma shrugged.

"Aww come on, it's can't that bad!" Judy reassured her younger sister, as she saw her plant her head on the counter. "Em, just try to look on the bright side."

"Okay… fine. I just think it'll be hard to make new friends-how'd you do it back then?" Emma asked.

"What do you mean?" Judy furrowed a brow.

"I mean… for everyone else in our family we just hang around with our own family, but you were the only one who made friends with mammals outside of our family." Emma said shyly. "Back home, every time I walked to school I always walked with Jean, or Sarah, or Stu Junior, or Tommy, or Katiey, or-"

"I got it Emma!" Judy laughed, followed with a head shake. "I never really realized that… I guess I was just comfortable with new mammals. I assume I never really thought much of it, but it's not anything hard Em. You're a real likeable kit, I'm sure you'll do just fine." Judy reassured.

"Really?" Emma smiled.

"Really. Now eat some breakfast-"

"Carrots!" Nick shouted as he opened the bathroom door.

"Yes Nick?" Judy answered.

"Can you help me find a towel?" Nick shouted back.

Judy immediately blushed as her ears popped straight up. "Uhh, is-isn't there one there? There should actually be two!" Emma laughed as Judy tried to hide her blush.

"Nope, afraid not. Must've left it in our room."

"Oh… I…" Judy was speechless.

"Carrots, all I'm asking is that you just get me a towel and give it to me." Nick groaned.

"I-I, you can get it yourself! Just, go into our room-Em and I won't look!" Judy closed her eyes.

"Aww, Whiskers, this isn't something to be embarrassed about!" Nick laughed.

Judy immediately opened her eyes with a frown, realizing Nick was teasing her in front of her sister. "Nick." Judy growled as she marched down the hall to see a wet fox, with a towel wrapped around his waist.

Judy's face immediately reddened while Nick snickered at his embarrassed mate. "Aww, you alright Carrots?" Nick tilted his head as he stepped forward.

"I-I'm fine-I just…" Judy covered her eyes and backed up, which caused her to collide with the wall. "I'll be in the kitchen." Judy sprinted into the kitchen without looking back.

"Carrots come on!" Nick chuckled. "Em, you can use the bathroom now!" Nick announced as he entered his and Judy's bedroom.

"Okay!" Emma shouted as she hopped of the counter stool and rushed into the bathroom. "Guess breakfast will have to wait."

Minutes after, Nick and Judy's bedroom door opened and Nick walked over to the kitchen in his police pants with his police shirt in his paws. He came to see the bunny standing on the step stool and placing the salmon onto a plate. As he attempted to creep forward, Judy's ears stiffened upwards.

"What are you up to Wilde?" Judy asked, still faced towards the stove.

Nick sighed. "Darn, guess those bunny ears really are useful."

"Actually, I heard you coming down the hall, ever since you opened the door." Judy shrugged.

Nick stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Judy. "Well, I wanted to surprise you with this." Nick cooed.

"Oh that's nice…" Judy turned around to give the sly fox a peck on the cheek but stopped herself as she saw Nick's lack of clothing. "Umm…"

"What?" Nick looked down and realized Judy had blushed over his shirtless body. "Come on Fluff, this still makes you freak out?"

"Well I… no. It's just that your little joke kinda… surprised me." Judy shrugged.

Nick shook his head then put on his shirt and tie. "You're too cute sometimes."

Judy cringed at the word, a reaction Nick noticed. "Oh get over it!" Nick groaned as he grabbed a plate and served himself a salmon.

"What! Excuse me for feeling uncomfortable." Judy shook her paws in exaggeration.

Nick shook his head as he exited the kitchen and sat at the counter. "Can ya get me a fork?" Nick politely asked.

"Here." Judy opened the drawer and tossed a fork at Nick.

"Whoa!" Nick flinched as he caught the fork while also shielding his head. "Is Carrots a little upset I embarrassed her in front of her sister?" Nick teased.

"Shut it." Judy mumbled as she took the plate of salmon and placed it on the counter. She then walked over to a cupboard and took a out a aluminum foil wrap and laid it out on the counter. The toast popped up soon after and Judy grabbed the toast and made a salmon sandwich.

"So… you think I should bring that to work?" Judy pointed to the blue purse Nick's mother gave her, which was still on the glass table.

"What, no!" Nick exclaimed.

"Why? You got another story about that purse?" Judy scoffed, placing her paws on her hips.

"No. It's just that… that purse looks nice and all-but for a police officer, that doesn't seem like it'd be… necessary?" Nick stated questionably, as if he couldn't find the right set of words.

"What? Nick I'm always carrying my wallet and phone in my pockets-I need to keep them somewhere!" Judy exclaimed, pulling out her phone in example.

"What I'm trying to say is, that would only look nice for dates and such." Nick sighed.

"What? I mean… I guess. But it's not like we're going on any dates-right?" Judy asked.

Nick responded with a nod. "Heh, yeah…wow…" Nick looked as if he just thought of something.

"What?"

"I just realized… Carrots, we haven't gone on our first date!" Nick face pawed himself.

"What? Yes we have!" Judy responded as if what Nick said was absurd.

"When? Meeting your parents isn't a date. Watching movie night with our friends? That's more of a hangout." As Nick spoke, he was counting down all the options he listed on his paws. "And lunch? That still isn't a date, that's just our break."

"Not those days!" Judy shook her head. "I was thinking more like on Friday… when I said I loved you…" Judy said softly, whilst stroking her left ear. "After we-uh, confessed to each other. You and I took our break and just… talked about each other, by ourselves."

"Hopps…" Nick sighed. "I really loved that day, I'll remember forever-but, that wasn't a date. Not to me." Nick shrugged. "We need a real first date, like at a movie theatre or something-"

"Wait a minute, it was you who said that our movie night counted as a first date!" Judy remembered.

Nick stared at the ceiling as he tried to recall that day. "Well… at the time I was just desperate to spend time with you…" Nick admitted shyly.

"So… you want a real first date?" Judy asked.

"Yes."

"Sorry Nick, our paws are tied this week. With Emma around, the Ghost Gang case-also, the drop off Olive got-we're booked." Judy shrugged. The bathroom door opened, then soon after Emma's bedroom door opened.

"Em?" Judy called out.

"Yes?"

"You better hurry so you can eat breakfast!" Judy advised her.

"I will!"

"So… no first date?" Nick said in a deflated tone.

"Sorry Sweetheart, you ain't hustling me today." Judy smirked.

…

"Make sure to make lots of friends!" Judy reminded Emma as a they drove up in front of Lioncoln Academy.

"Also, be careful on your walk back-remember, we won't be home at least till 9:00, so you'll be home alone for a long while." Nick reminded.

"It's okay, school ends at 3:30-I'll just take the bus back home." Emma added as she unbuckled her seatbelt and placed her paw on the car door.

"Wait, we can pick you up during our break!" Judy realized.

Emma smiled through her teeth. "No, you really don't have to-"

"Nonsense, we can just drop by-"

"Carrots, let it go." Nick shook his head.

"Okay… fine, make sure you have your keys on you-"

"Kay, I will, bye!" Emma immediately rushed out of the car and darted into the school.

"Be safe!" Judy shouted as Emma entered the school.

"Next stop, the precinct." Nick leaned back in his seat as he grabbed his cappuccino they bought before dropping off Emma, and took a sip.

"We better be prepared, that drop off case is a huge step in our investigation." Judy added as she drove away from Lioncoln Academy.

"Well… I'm sure there'll be some free time." Nick chuckled.

"Nick. We can't go on a first date-we won't have time." Judy acknowledged, whilst letting out an irritated sigh.

"Alright, alright… message received." Nick set down his coffee in the tray, which contained everyone else's coffee and Olivia's hot chocolate.

Their brief discussion had caused an awkward silence to follow. It wasn't long till they had arrived at the precinct. Judy and Nick departed from their car and entered the precinct. As they entered, they darted straight toward the offices. Upon entering the offices they immediately encountered Boris, who looked like he was searching for the two.

"Hey Nick, Judy. How ya doing?" Boris asked.

"Fine." They both responded. "You?" Judy asked.

"Fine… say, I-uh need access to the precinct's system-"

"Sorry, we can't grant you that access-but I can help you using my computer!" Judy offered.

"No. I really need to use it personally." Boris said sheepishly.

"Why's that?" Nick raised a sceptical brow at Boris.

"Oh… no reason. I was just going to do some research on what you've collected. Also, my police captain has been sending emails and I need to respond ASAP with what I've obtained for the case-it's no big deal. I'll-uh, look through what you've got in records." Boris chuckled as he walked to the door leading out of the offices.

"Oh, we actually haven't brought any of the Ghost Gang intel into records yet." Judy shrugged. "Freddie's got the files-"

"You'll have to ask him." Nick finished.

"Oh… alright then. I guess I will. Well, if you excuse me, I have to call my captain, I guess I need to fill him in on something." Boris smiled as he stepped out of the offices.

"I kinda feel bad about that-"

"Don't." Nick advised as he walked towards Freddie's desk, which had Freddie sitting on it and Olivia across in her office chair.

"Any luck cracking the case?" Judy asked as she walked in next to Nick, who was pawing the gang's drinks out to them.

"Not at the moment. I was just talking to tech-they said they've been trying to crack it open all weekend." Freddie sighed.

"I don't understand. If you're going to leave a drop off, why lock it with a number lock?" Olivia asked, questioning the logic of the criminals.

"Doesn't make much sense." Nick added as he sat on Olivia's desk.

"Boris said the cases he received weren't locked." Freddie addressed whilst sipping his coffee.

"Detective Wolstein!" A voice shouted in the distance.

The gang turned around to find a female snow leopard approaching them, with a silver suitcase in her paws. She ran up to the group with an excited smile. "Yes, Miss Mittens?" Freddie smiled.

"Oh, please, call me Kathy!" She smiled.

"Alright, Kathy, you got something?" Olivia chuckled.

"Oh, right! Well, I've cracked the case-I don't mean the case you're working on, I mean the actual case." Kathy let out an awkward laugh.

"How'd you do it?" Judy asked.

"I managed to get into the lock, I just rewired the padlock. But I thought it best if I opened it with you guys." Kathy placed the suitcase on Olivia's desk.

"Alright. Show us." Nick gestured to the case.

"With pleasure." Kathy smirked as she unclipped the suitcase and opened it.

"What the-" Olivia questioned as the case opened. Inside, was a device that filled the entire case. It had wiring around the sides and digital screen in the middle. There was no keyboard or pad near the screen.

"What…" Kathy furrowed a brow.

"Guys… is this a bomb?" Freddie asked as he stepped forward.

Seconds after Freddie's question, the screen was filled with red text which said, "ACTIVE".

"Everyone get down!" Freddie shouted, and without hesitation everyone in the offices obeyed, ducking their heads in cover. Immediately, the device sparked, exploding the wires and hardware. It let out small jolts of electricity in multiple directions. The lights above Freddie and Olivia's desks were shot out, going black. Soon after the electric surges, the entire office turned dark for a few mere moments. Seconds after, the lights flickered back on.

The gang soon raised their heads carefully, still cautious of the device. "Everyone alright?" Judy shouted.

The offices soon had indistinct conversations, most of them murmuring they were fine and no one was harmed. "Judy, you okay?" Nick asked, placing his paw on her shoulder.

"Fine, you?"

"I'm alright." Nick assured.

"What was that?" Freddie asked, slowly approaching the case.

"That, Detective, was an EMP… I think." Kathy sighed.

"What? An-an EMP?" Olivia reconfirmed if she heard right.

"Hey! My computer's offline-" An officer shouted.

"Same here!" Another shouted.

"They're all off!" Another one added.

"Mittens!" A voice called from behind.

Kathy looked towards the voice. "Yes?"

"Tech department just went off. We need help rebooting our servers."

"In a minute." Kathy ordered.

"That couldn't be an EMP, our lights our still on." Nick addressed towards the ceiling.

"So are our phones." Judy added whilst waving her phone, which was turned on.

"I don't understand. It seems like only the computers were affected." Kathy realized.

"What the bloody hell happened here!" A deep, loud, voice bellowed into the offices.

"Chief Bogo!" Judy shouted, which caused the gang and Kathy to straighten up.

"We opened the suitcase we received on Friday." Kathy informed. "As we opened it, we found this device inside-" She gestured to the case. "-and it immediately became active and shorted out our computers."

"Like an EMP?" Bogo compared.

"Not really, it seems like only our computers were affected. The lights still seem functional, as our phones." Kathy corrected.

"Alright. I need you to get our servers, our computers-everything back on!" Bogo ordered.

"Yes sir." Kathy saluted obediently then immediately fled the scene into the tech department.

"Wolfstein, Venisont, Convel-where is Convel?" Bogo asked.

"Present Chief!" Boris announced as he entered the offices. "What happened? I was on the phone with my captain and all of a sudden the line dropped."

"The suitcase contained a device that shorted out our computers." Nick gestured to the case.

"What? They've never trapped it before-"

"They're onto us. They're trying to slow us down and send a message all at once." Judy realized.

"Maybe… Wolfstein, I want your team tracking down this lead pronto. Make use with what you find." Bogo ordered.

"You got it Chief." Olivia nodded.

"Consider it done." Nick smiled.

"Not you two." Bogo pointed at the fox and bunny as they turned around.

"Why not?" Judy exclaimed.

"Just before this whole… 'EMP' fiasco went down, I received a call from some UNIs down at the Snowmal Shipping in Tundratown-there was a 10-66. I've got officers all over the Sahara-now I've got a precinct with no damn working computers. Your friends can handle the case, I need you two to take care of this thing pronto."

"But…" Judy sighed in defeat. "We'll be right there." She said, which left Bogo to leave the two to their business.

"Carrots, we can't leave our friends!" Nick said in a hostile tone.

"Nick, it's fine, they got this. We'll be in and out of that case before ya know it." Judy smiled.

…

_Brriiiiiiing_

"Alright class, enjoy your lunch!" Mr. Boarington announced as the class eagerly left the classroom.

Emma followed the mob of students who were desperately rushing into the cafeteria. As she entered, majority of the tables were already filled. Each table had a bench connected to it, And it looked to seat twelve students on each side. Emma already had her lunch and sat down at the far end of a table by herself. She brought her bag with her, as she did not have a lunch bag for her lunch. Emma placed her backpack next to her, then opened her bag and grabbed her lunch.

"Hey." A voice called in front of her, just as Emma noticed someone strode in front of her. "You're Emma Hopps, right?"

"Uh, yeah." Emma nodded at the female arctic wolf.

"Whoa, so your mom is 'the Judy Hopps'?" A male snow leopard asked.

"Oh no, she's not my mom-she's my older sister. I'm just staying with her and Nick for a few weeks." Emma chuckled.

"Wow, that's cool!" The Arctic wolf cheered. "I'm Nancy Wildstyle."

"And my name's Jeremy, Jeremy Mittens." Jeremy said sheepishly. "Yup, Mittens is my last name."

"So are you guys fans of my sister?" Emma asked before biting into her salmon sandwich.

"Also Nick!" Jeremy pointed out. "My parents' car was stolen and Judy and Nick caught the criminal who stole it."

"My parents' business was robbed once, they solved the case-we almost lost an entire rent's worth of cash." Nancy exclaimed.

"Wow, I'll give them your thanks." Emma smiled.

"Please do!" Nancy cheered. "They're really cool."

"So what's it like living with police officers?" Jeremy asked.

"Well… it's really cool-but also scary." Emma admitted. "When I heard about the explosion at the bridge, I was so worried about Judy and Nick. But it's also really cool hanging around the precinct. They are serious about their work, well Judy is more serious than Nick." Emma chuckled.

"Wow, that's crazy." Jeremy said in astonishment as he and Nancy sat down in front of Emma.

"Duck!" A voice warned.

The three looked toward the source of the voice and saw a soccer ball rapidly approaching them. In an instant, a hoof appeared and smacked the ball aside, launching it against the cafeteria wall. The ball ricocheted off the wall and collided with a nearby table, stopping itself in between the bench and table.

The three looked at the hoof that saved them, and traced it back to a tall male moose. He had the same fur as Olivia. He wore black track pants with a red stripe down the middle. He had a gym shirt that followed the same pattern as his pants. He folded his arms across his chest and let out a disappointed sigh.

"Kits, calves, and cubs, please be careful of your soccer balls." The moose instructed, glaring at the group responsible for the airborne soccer ball. "If you want to play soccer-go outside, otherwise keep the ball on the floor."

"Sorry Mr. Venisont!" The students apologized.

Emma's eyes widened. "Venisont?" She said aloud.

"Yes?" Mr. Venisont turned to Emma.

"Oh sorry… but are you, by any chance, related to Olivia Venisont?" Emma asked.

"Olive? Yeah! She's my younger sister-you know her?" He asked shockingly.

"Yeah! She's friends with my sister and her boyfriend!" Emma smirked.

"She actually is friends with Judy and Nick? Wow, good for her." Mr. Venisont smiled. "I'm Todd Venisont, but for school purposes please call me Mr. Venisont."

"Oh definitely." Emma nodded.

"Well, I believe you're in my class tomorrow-I teach gym, obviously, make sure to bring some gym clothes… Maybe I'll see you around!" Todd waved as he exited the cafeteria.

"Wow, who don't you know?" Nancy smiled.

"Not a lot really." Emma shrugged.

"You hang around an older crowd?" Jeremy asked.

"Well… not intentionally, it's just a group I fell into." Emma took another huge bite out of her sandwich.

"You should come by my parent's shop!" Nancy smiled. "Jeremy and I hang out there all the time. It's just a smoothie store, but we've got a hangout there!"

"Really? I'd love to." Emma smiled.

"What class do you have next?" Jeremy tilted his head.

"Music with Mr. Catmule." Emma remembered.

"So do we! It's also pronounced, Cat-mull." Nancy corrected.

"Yeah, you'll love him. Catmull is a fun teacher!" Jeremy added. "We also have first through fourth period with you, we just didn't say much at the time-sorry."

"Yeah we're just… shy." Nancy looked to the floor.

"Aww that's okay. Why don't we head there now? I'd love to look around." Emma suggested. "I mean, we could go to the playground if you guys-"

"No it's fine, we don't really hang around there much." Jeremy admitted.

"Come on, let's go!" Nancy cheered.

…

Upon arriving to the crime scene, Nick and Judy discovered three squad cars lined up in the Snowmal Shipping parking lot. The building appeared to be an old two story sheet-metal warehouse, with a thin layer of snow coating the roof. Down by the parking lot, there were six uniforms standing around their squad cars. Judy and Nick exited their car, and approached the uniforms. The two felt a gust of cold wind as they walked.

"So, what have you gathered?" Nick shuddered, attempting to ask the uniforms.

"Oh, well we just arrived about thirty minutes ago and haven't seen much around-"

"What! You've been here for thirty minutes and have done nothing? What do you think you're suppose to be doing! Call forensics, we need them to run whatever was used as an access point-"

"Judy, over here." Nick motioned behind him.

Judy obeyed and walked over to Nick. "What's up?"

"Ya need to lighten up-the UNI's just need some motivation." Nick smirked. "What say we offer the first two to solve the case free coffee?" Nick pointed to the police cruiser, where they had two coffees resting on the dashboard.

"Oh-ho no Slick." Judy crossed her arms across her chest. "First of all, we'll be the first two to solve the case. Second, that's MY coffee. I'm all up for giving your coffee away, but not mine." Judy glared.

"Message received." Nick raised his paws in a non offensive manner.

"Alright!" Judy turned back to the uniforms. "You two, sweep the east side of the building. You two, take the west side, and you two, take care of the entrance and north side. Nick and I will take care of the second floor of the building." Judy ordered.

The six nodded obediently and immediately departed from the parking lot, heading towards their assigned spots. Judy and Nick walked into the warehouse, they immediately walked up the stairs and found themselves walking onto the second floor. The floor had multiple metal pillars around the floor, near the first floor overlook. As the two looked around, it became clear that the warehouse was ransacked. All the boxes and containers were placed in rows, while the smaller boxes looked as if they had been moved around.

" _Officer Hopps?"_ Judy's walkie talkie called out.

"I'm here." Judy responded.

" _I spoke with the owner, he said three crates were stolen. The crates had the Marty's Mart logo on it, with a label that said Marty's Tech. Which may mean the criminal stole some TVs, laptops, phones."_

"Alright, any intel on the security cameras?"

" _They have none."_ The officer responded.

"Well, they better know why they need cameras after this investigation." Judy chuckled. "Good work, keep searching." Judy let go of her walkie talkie and began to make her way to the stairs. "Nick you got that right-Nick?" Judy looked at the fox, who was on his phone smiling.

"Ah-what?" Nick immediately pocketed his phone.

"Were you paying attention?" Judy crossed her arms and thumped her foot against the floor repeatedly.

"Uhh… yeah? The crook stole three Marty's Mart crates that were labelled, 'Marty's Tech'." Nick smiled proudly.

"Pfft, you're lucky you've got me. Otherwise you wouldn't be able to solve a single case." Judy chuckled.

"Excuse me? I totally could solve a case without you!" Nick defended.

"Please Wilde, don't amuse me-this case is serious." Judy smiled teasingly.

Nick chuckled. Now he had to defend his honor, at least to prove Judy wrong. "Fine, how 'bout a challenge?"

"First to solve the case wins the argument?" Judy suggested.

"Oh-ho no Hopps, we need higher stakes. Loser has to do what the winner wants for a day." Nick raised his index finger high and proud.

"Wow, copying Fred and Olive's bet?" Judy smirked.

"Maybe… do we have an accord?" Nick stuck out his paw.

Judy shook his paw happily. "We do. May the best officer win-Nick?" Judy soon called, realizing the fox had disappeared. Her phone buzzed displaying a new message. "Text ya when I win! 3" The text read, giving Judy a slight laugh.

"Dumb fox." She said aloud.

…

Nick was still laughing to himself as he walked into the truck loading zone. As he looked around, he noticed boxes were everywhere, which prevented travel for anymore than 2 feet in a straight line. Nick instinctively followed a clear path, nearing the end of the dock. Upon reaching the end, he saw two safety chains that would usually secure the truck to the loading zone. The two chains appeared to be snapped clean off. Nick climbed off the loading docks and outside into what looked like the classic truck yard. The trucks resembled an eighteen wheeler but they sported two skis in the front and treads in the back. As Nick exited the building, he saw tread tracks leading away from a vacant spot in the loading dock.

"Looks like the perp needed a transport to carry the heavy boxes." Nick then looked back at the loading dock, to see a forklift near the vacant spot. "The boxes must've been heavy-definitely stolen TVs." Nick reasoned as he made his way back to the police cruiser, planning to follow his lead.

As Nick entered the driver's side of the cruiser, he saw a bunny angrily stomping back to the car. She looked as if she was complaining aloud. "-I need to know what was stolen! But the crates were never registered into the building because the mammal shipping the crates took a darn break before he logged it!" Judy huffed as she walked over to the driver's side of the car and placed her paw on the handle.

Nick rolled the car window down, holding biggest grin ever, with his shades on. "Can I help you officer? I don't remember speeding." Nick said before the two broke into hysterical laughter, which lasted for a few seconds.

"Actually, I was wondering if you could let me in. It is terribly cold out here." Judy snickered.

"Sure thing Sweetheart. But on the other side, unlike you, I have a lead and know where to go." Nick said smugly.

Judy raised a brow at her cocky mate as she ran around the other side and entered the passenger's side. "Officer Clawson? Wilde and I are pursuing a lead, we'll be on a 10-06."

" _10-04."_ Officer Clawson responded.

"Alright, time to solve the case." Nick smirked confidently as he started the car and drove towards the back of the building.

"Pfft, we'll see Slick-Nick." Judy scoffed. "I'm assuming you've found something-what is it?"

"While you were talking to the owner-"

"How'd you know I was-"

"Predictable." Nick smirked. "Anyways, I was in the loading zone and found one of the transport trucks missing."

"Maybe someone was doing a delivery." Judy suggested.

"I thought that for a moment-till I saw the securing chains… they were snapped off." Nick said suspensefully.

"So the perp stole a transport truck to take the crates?" Judy pieced together.

Nick stopped the cruiser. "Look at the road." Judy complied and saw Nick was referencing to treadmarks in the snow. "He took back roads, which means that his trail should still be visible." Nick said as he drove out the rear gate of the Snowmal Shipping warehouse, driving down a one lane road.

It wasn't long till the two had arrived at the border wall between Tundratown and the Rainforest District, where the trail ended. Judy began to look around the area while Nick huffed. Judy finished her scan and shrugged. "He couldn't have gone here. He would have to ditch the truck-there's no way he could drive the truck through here."

"But he did." Nick pointed out, addressing the two distinct scrape marks on the water soaked road. "Paw me a map." Nick stuck out his paw, waiting for Judy. Judy rolled her eyes and grabbed a map from the glovebox, pawing it to Nick.

"Okay, let's see… huh… uh, hmm… I think I know where he went-but he may already have gotten away." Nick said through his teeth.

"What? Why?" Judy questioned.

"We'll be there soon, but he'll be long gone." Nick said in serious tone as he drove the car down the road. Nick drove the car about five miles, before rounding a corner and skidding it to a stop beside a wooden platform. The platform was situated next to a giant barn like building that ran the length of the platform. Judy and a Nick hopped out of the car and walked onto the platform.

"So… you brought me to what? One of the Rainforest District Air-ports?" Judy tilted her head towards the blimps chained to the platform.

"Carrots… look." Nick pointed to the sky, referring to the dozens of blimps.

Judy squinted, then immediately widened her eyes as she realized it. The blimps looked like semi trucks with a balloon on the top, a propeller at the back, and a set of skis at the bottom. "Wow…"

"Yup. Whoever stole the truck could be anywhere by now. They most likely would've gone to a private docking bay so they could swap it for an actual blimp." Nick said rather uninterested.

"Wow… how'd you know the thief would come here?" Judy asked as they headed back to the car.

"Back in my days as a conmammal. Scamming companies here with fake delivery services. That's why I stayed clear of this district… the way I remembered it, if you had a truck you would come here to disappear."

"Well, looks like you're right. The tracks stop at the base of the platform." Judy mumbled in defeat.

"But it would cost 15 grand to rent a balloon for a week, and that doesn't include attachment fee." Nick said as he and Judy got back in the cruiser.

"So the thief had cash on him to throw around?" Judy asked.

"Well yeah. But the thief probably stopped somewhere to transfer the crates onto a truck-"

"So we could search private docks for a rented blimp!" Judy eagerly said, assuming they had a lead.

"Well no… we'd have to search every single private dock in the Rainforest District, there's no way they'd allow a warrant for that." Nick shrugged. "A dead end."

…

"So you're saying he's most likely transferred the crate into a truck or gotten in an actual blimp?" Chief Bogo recapped, placing his head in his paw.

"Yes sir." Nick nodded.

"Alright. I'll have a team run through street cameras, we'll try to track the crook-good work officers. You've done enough. Resume your work." Bogo ordered.

The two complied and left his office, then walked down the steps. "So since I found most of the clues… I win." Nick stated proudly.

"Fine, you win Nick." Judy gave in as they entered the offices and walked over to Freddie and Olivia's desk. "Since you won, what do you want to do for a day?"

Nick smiled. "Well… I was thinking of a date."

Judy shook her head with a laugh. "You sly fox." Judy chuckled.

Freddie's ears perked up. "You two going on a date?"

"Our first." Nick wrapped his arm around Judy's waist.

Judy elbowed Nick immediately. "Nick, you promised no funny business at work."

"Aww, come on Fluff, there's no need to be a stickler about it." Nick pouted.

"So a date… where you two going?" Freddie asked.

"No idea… but we're probably gonna go tomorrow." Nick winked at Judy, which caused her face to redden.

"Huh…" Freddie muttered to himself.

"Yo Wild-Hops! How'd the case go?" Olivia cheered.

"Got a lead, led to a dead end for us. Chief is gonna put the case on someone else, he said we did our part. What happened here?" Judy asked.

"Well… we've been trying for far too long to figure out any angles behind the suitcase, why it only shorted out our computers, why was it locked, how did it become active?" Olivia listed. "We came to the conclusion it was a trap… because as we got servers back online, some files were missing. The Ghost Gang had made a device that hacked our servers and shut them down all in one quick move. They locked it because they probably predicted it would be opened on Monday, but it doesn't make sense how it became active. There was no timer, so we had to assume there was a Spectre near the precinct when it went off… detonating the device." Olivia suggested.

"Okay then… we need to pursue the black market lead now, before it becomes our last resort." Judy nodded.

"If it's alright with you Judy, Fred, Boris, and I are a bit peckish… lunch at Sahara Sweets?" Olivia smirked.

"Oh sure. Come on let's go." Judy agreed.

"Oh Liv wait." Freddie stood up from his chair. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Uhh… I was planning to pull a late shift with Boris… as I planned to do tonight-hehe, why?" Olivia brushed aside her tuft of fur.

"Well that's cancelled." Freddie smirked.

"What?"

"I was thinking… since I won the bet… we could have dinner together?" Freddie scratched the back of his head.

"Oh…" Olivia immediately blushed, she hid her face by facing the other way.

"I mean we don't have to… I could find other plans-"

"No!" Olivia stopped him. "I-uh… wouldn't mind dinner."

"Really?" Freddie said astonished. "Oh-then, I'll get back to you with details." He smiled.

"Cool, can't wait." Olivia smirked. "I'll be back, I'll meet you at your car-I need to talk to Kathy." She said as she walked over to the tech department.

"So… I say Judy and I are going on a date-then all of a sudden, you think of going on one with Olive?" Nick chuckled.

"What!" Freddie exclaimed.

"Aww, Fred's got it bad." Judy teased.

"Okay, I never said it was a date! I… fine." Freddie sighed. "I just… Olivia is a really cool girl. She's funny, and chill-"

"Basically a female you, but shorter and a moose." Nick joked.

"Hey don't call her short!" Freddie glared, causing Nick to raise a brow. "She hates being called short."

"And you know this… how?" Nick tilted his head.

"Hey you're doing the exact same thing I did to you two weeks ago!" Freddie realized while Nick laughed.

"What's he talking about?" Judy asked.

"When we were discussing about whether I liked you or not, I was kinda… going on and on about you." Nick shrugged sheepishly.

"Really?" Judy snickered. "Aww, never thought you'd ever go that far."

"Hey! I always will." Nick winked.

"So you really like her-huh?" Judy looked back at Freddie, who was gathering his keys and coat.

"Yes." He muttered.

"No need to be ashamed Fred." Nick patted his back.

"Ashamed of what?" Boris asked as he stepped near the conversation.

"Oh… nothing important." Nick responded.

"Boris, you want to go to lunch with us?" Judy offered, which left Freddie and Nick to immediately glare at her.

"Sorry, I can't. My captain wants me back at the precinct in a hour. I gotta hurry-enjoy your break!" Boris saluted as he walked out of the offices.

"Carrots… you need to stop inviting the guy!" Nick groaned at his mate, while she smiled.

"What? I want to be polite!" Judy said sincerely.

"I'm ready to go!" Olivia announced as she returned to the gang. "Let's bounce!" Olivia shouted as she and the gang walked out of the offices and out of the precinct.

"Meet ya at Sahara Sweets!" Freddie saluted Nick and Judy as he and Olivia hopped into his car.

"So… this date. How badly do you want to do this?" Judy smirked.

"Really badly." Nick admitted as he got in the passenger's seat, while Judy sat in the driver's.

"Well you need to start planning now. Cause if you turn up empty pawed by tomorrow night, date's cancelled." Judy shrugged as she Started the car and drove out of the parking lot.

"Uhh, no. I still get to decide what we're going to do for a day. I still won." Nick said triumphantly.

"Actually… since you didn't solve the case there is a penalty." Judy smirked.

"Fine. If I don't have anything planned by tomorrow night there will be no date." Nick scoffed. "Which, will very unlikely happen."

"We'll see." Judy chuckled slightly as she continued to drive.

"Listen, this first date may not seem like much to you but it means a lot to me." Nick looked out the window. Judy could tell he was feeling weird about acting sentimental, so he hid expression.

"... Why…" Judy asked softly.

"Because… ever since I saw you back in Jumbeaux's Café, I saw a cute bunny-and let me roll with this before you cringe at 'cute.' As I got to know you I became increasingly interested in you… do I love you? Yes. Although at times I may not actually seem like it, but I'm very into our relationship." Nick admitted, fiddling with his fingers.

"Nick…" Judy smiled. "You're such a flirt sometimes." She said with a blush. "You've got me convinced so far Wilde… you really want this date, huh?"

"Well… yeah." Nick nodded. "I'm always up for showing you how much I care about you."

"Alright then…" Judy straightened up. "I can't wait to see how much you love me." Judy chuckled, whilst Nick laughed.

Judy pulled into the Sahara Sweets parking lot, parking the car. The two departed from the car just as Freddie and Olivia had arrived. As they exited Freddie's car, the gang reunited as they walked into Sahara Sweets. The four walked into Sahara Sweets and sat at their usual reserved booth. Judy had waved to a waitress for the _Wilde Hopps Usual_ , but this time everyone wanted a fish sandwich. Judy and Olivia had gotten a salmon sandwich, and Freddie and Nick a tuna sandwich.

"So you two are going on your first date?" Olivia smirked.

"Yeah." Nick looked at Judy, grabbing her paw and holding it gently as he responded. "It was time I stepped up."

"And by 'stepped up.' He actually means beating me in a bet." Judy corrected.

"Wow. Fred's taking me out for dinner tomorrow night because he beat me in Prance Prance Revolution." Olivia chuckled.

_Bloop Bloop_

"Oh hang on." Olivia said as she dug into her pockets, pulling out her phone and answering it. "Oh hey Todd!" She waved.

" _Yo Olive! I have a student who knows you! Her name is Emma Hopps."_ He cheered.

"Emma?" Judy asked.

"Oh yeah, never mentioned it-my brother Todd is a gym teacher at Lioncoln Academy." Olivia smirked, which caused Nick and Judy to furrow brows. "'Member when I said she'll be fine there? She will…" Olivia then turned her attention to her brother. "Can you watch over her please? Make sure she's fine and all that."

" _Oh sure, sure. Anything for you lil' sis."_ Todd smiled. _"I also want to know if we're still up for bowling with my friends tomorrow night."_

"Oh right, about that…" Olivia bit her lip. "I'll be back guys." She said as she deserted the table, continuing the conversation.

"I'm gonna be in restroom, don't eat my sandwich." Judy pointed a scolding finger at the shifty fox as she backed out of the booth, which left Freddie and Nick to laugh amongst themselves.

"So… what do you have planned for Judy?" Freddie asked.

"I was planning a reservation a La Chic." Nick said with a smug expression. Freddie's eyes widened at the confident fox. "Yup… I know, pretty romantic."

"Also expensive." The grey wolf shot down. "How can you afford that-you just blew half a paycheck over Emma's school supplies."

"That's the thing. I know a guy, he'll get me in tight with a reservation and half off food." Nick smirked.

Freddie laughed, rendering Nick an offended look. "I'm sorry, but it kinda made sense for me that you'd pull some strings… I don't why I didn't see that coming."

"Hey! I was gonna follow it up with a 'but', but now you've offended my honour." Nick ceased a finger at Freddie. "I'm actually taking her to Jack Aardvark's, they've got some good eats. She also loved going there for dinner back when we just hung out." Nick added. "But that's just phase one-we're gonna catch a movie afterwards, _Captain Zootopia: National War_."

"Well…" Freddie started as the waitress returned with the gang's meal. "I'm pretty sure Judy will love that idea."

"She will. She's been dying to catch the latest movies, plus, Captain Zootopia is one of her favourite heroes out of the Scavengers." Nick smirked proudly, having known his mate's taste of movies.

"That's swell… say, ya got room for two more because-"

"What, no! Fred, I-ooh… Fred, you don't have anything planned for Olive, do ya?" Nick grew an obnoxious grin as he realized Freddie's mistake.

"What! No! That's ridiculous!" Freddie retorted hotly. "Why would I come so unprepared?"

"Maybe because in the moment I asked out Judy for a date, you decided to jump on the offer as well… but with Olive of course." Nick added just before he sipped his cappuccino.

"Okay, fine… I didn't even have anything planned. I just wanted to take her out." Freddie admitted, hanging his head in shame.

"Wow, you can't even call it a date?" Nick shook his head at his friend, disappointed in him.

"I… I need help." Freddie sighed. "I just need to place to take her."

"Can't help ya there buddy. It's your date. You need to finalize this whole thing, so think of a place she would love to go to." Nick suggested with a shrug, as if it was the first thought to pop into his head.

"Yeah… wait, yeah! I know a place!" Freddie smiled excitedly.

"Really? Where?" Nick asked.

"The Arcade Blockade!" Freddie answered. "Olive loves to play arcades games, she's also into some junk food-so they've got pizza!"

"Nice." Nick nodded. "Well, best of luck to us both!" Nick raised his coffee, as did Freddie. The two toasted their cups, in celebration of their first date plans.

"What's got us so cheerful?" Judy asked as she and Olivia returned to their seats.

"Oh nothing. We were just talking about guy stuff, you wouldn't understand." Nick said with a smug smile.

"Oooh Kay, mister strong fox, you didn't take a bite out of my food-did ya?" Judy examined her food, then Nick's face.

"Please… I've already got what I want." Nick raised an honest paw.

…

"For the last time, we are going back to the precinct." Nick sighed irritatedly as he drove down the street.

"But Nick, we can drop by and check up on Emma-it won't take that long!" Judy explained. "It's only 4:35! She's still home!"

"Carrots come on, she's fine! We need to advance on this case, pronto! No more distractions-"

" _Try everything! Whoa oh oh-"_ Judy immediately answered her phone. "Hello?"

"You need a new ringtone." Nick shook his head whilst he continued to drive to the precinct.

"Shush! Hello?" Judy repeated. "Boris?"

"You have his phone number?" Nick gasped.

Judy held up a finger, signalling Nick to stop talking. "The precinct? We're on our way back from our break, Fred and Olive should already be there-what? What happened? No, we don't know. We'll check in with you-kay bye." Judy hung up her phone.

"What happened?"

"Boris said multiple officers have been issued to stay inside, as if they're on lockdown." Judy and Nick exchanged glances. "I'm calling Olive." Judy said as she called Olivia and put the phone on speaker.

" _Yo, go for Olive."_ She answered.

"Olive, what's going on? Boris said officers are keeping him and other officers inside of the building-is the precinct in lockdown?" Judy asked.

" _Yeah!"_

"Why?" Nick and Judy said in unison.

" _Fred went to his desk to get the Ghost Gang files, where he always keeps them, but found out they went missing. We had every officer in the office help search the office for the case files. We turned up with nothing, then we asked if anyone was around-no one saw anything… Judy, someone stole the files."_ Olivia said softly.

"We… we're almost there." Judy informed her. "Hang on." She said as she hung up the phone.

"Someone stole the Ghost Gang files?" Nick confirmed.

"Uhh, that's what they said." Judy shrugged.

"We'll we're about to find out what's what." Nick said as he drove into the precinct parking lot. The two exited their cruiser and rushed to the precinct entrance, which was barren. Judy attempted to open the door but it appeared to be locked.

"Hello! Clawhauser!" Judy shouted.

Seconds after, the door opened slightly, and Clawhauser welcomed the two in. "What's going on?" Nick asked.

"Bogo issued the precinct on lockdown, I'm not even suppose to let anyone in-except you two of course… this is your concern after all." Clawhauser shirted as he made his way back to his front desk, where Judy and Nick followed. "Or at least, that's what the Chief told me."

"So… someone actually stole the Ghost Gang files?" Judy asked in a low voice.

Clawhauser gasped in shock. "Someone stole files?"

"You don't know?" Nick asked.

"No… and we'll keep it that way." Bogo's voice appeared behind Nick and Judy, sending chills down their spines. "You two… my office, now." He pointed. Judy and Nick immediately followed their chief without question. As they entered Bogo's office, Judy and Nick saw Freddie, Olivia, and Boris gathered around talking. Bogo immediately shut the door and locked it.

"Guys? What's going on?" Judy exchanged worried glances between her and Nick.

"Yeah, what's up with the this whole, hush hush vibe?" Nick asked.

"Because that's how we're keeping it… low profile." Freddie sighed.

"Why?" Judy and Nick asked.

"When we arrived, the files that were missing were Boris' files-the ones he gave us." Olivia sighed. "I called him asking if he took the files with him to precinct 9, he said no-he was just returning back from precinct 9."

"After that, we realized someone had stolen them because only us six know about the file's location." Freddie added.

"They came to me and after hearing this I issued a lockdown, but no one knows why we're on lockdown." Bogo sighed as he sunk down in his office chair. "Officers… we may have a traitor in our mists."

"Or at the very least, a criminal that snuck in here and stole the files." Olivia added immediately.

"We can't review security footage, can we?" Judy asked.

"Nope." Boris answered. "That EMP also fried the cameras… but only in the offices. Anyone in this precinct, could have the files on them… we hope at least."

"Yeah… they could've had enough time to bolt while we were searching for the files…" Freddie sighed once more, but in an irritated manner.

"We need to pull a search." Chief Bogo straightened up.

"Of the officers?" Olivia asked.

"Of everything! We need those files!" Bogo ordered.

"Sir… with all due respect, you're asking us to search our friends, our coworkers, mammals we work beside everyday! They're all officers and detectives, they'll catch onto us!" Judy pointed out.

"We need a plan of action, the thief could still be among us." Bogo sighed.

" _Chief Bogo!"_ A voice behind the door shouted. The doorknob began to jiggle rapidly. _"You need to see this!"_ As the voice yelled a second time, everyone could make out it was Clawhauser screaming.

Chief Bogo immediately rushed to the door, whipping it opened and glaring at the cheetah. "What is it, Clawhauser?"

"Look!" Clawhauser point behind him, where a gray smoke emitted.

"Is that fire I smell?" Bogo asked.

The gang exchanged quick glances then rushed to the scene, along with Bogo and Clawhauser. As they ran downstairs, they realized the smoke was coming from the janitorial closet, which was east of Clawhauser's front desk. There was a crowd of at least five or six officers, gathered around the closet door.

"Stand back!" An Arctic wolf shouted as he stepped forward, with a fire extinguisher in his paws. He kicked the door open and began extinguishing the fire. "It's gone!" He shouted as the fire's bright light dimmed.

"Good work Fangmeyer, someone care to explain what happened?" Bogo demanded, causing the officers to look sheepish all of a sudden.

"We uhh… we didn't see it, sir." Fangmeyer replied.

"What? How! There are fifteen cops running around the lobby!" Bogo shouted.

"But that's the thing sir!" Officer McHorn started. "There was so much commotion that no one notice anyone coming out of the closet… all we saw was smoke." He stated as Judy and Freddie stepped in front of the closet. The entire closet was scorched. All the janitorial equipment was burnt or turned to ash, while the shelves remained scorched. Freddie and Judy took a good survey of the entire closet.

"Wait…" Freddie squinted at the floor. "Chief! The files are here!" He shouted, causing Bogo and the rest of the gang to lean in behind Judy and Freddie. "Look!" He pointed to what looked to be a burnt piece of paper, which had the label, _G ost G g_

"Those are only letters." Fangmeyer announced the obvious.

"No… it's the Ghost Gang file, the thief took it here and burnt it." Freddie corrected.

"They must've hoped to burn down the entire precinct along with the evidence." Olivia pieced together.

"What the heck is going on!" Nick shouted. "We're being targeted! First an EMP, now a fire?" He threw his arms up in the air.

"Nick! Calm down!" Judy advised as she grabbed him by the shoulders.

"What's our plan now, Chief?" Olivia asked.

"That's up to Detective Wolfstein." Bogo answered.

"Sir?" Freddie asked.

"Fangmeyer, McHorn, alert all officers we're no longer on lockdown… everyone can return to their duties. Wolfstein, you need to handle this on your own… I have to take care this random fire and the EMP! I don't have time to assist you-now take care of it! If word gets out about this-City hall's gonna be up my tail with what's going on in our precinct!" Chief Bogo shouted as he walked up the stairs in a gruff attitude.

"Well… I'm gonna say it, this case just gets crazier and crazier…" Olivia sighed heavily.

"Welcome to the ZPD. We don't just arrest crazy, we deal with it." Nick chuckled to himself.

"Let's head back to the whiteboard." Freddie suggested, leaving the gang to follow him into the offices and straight to the whiteboard, where they all huddled around.

"So I guess we now pursue that black market lead." Judy addressed.

"About that… they're only available during Thursday and Friday." Nick scratched the back of his head.

"What?" Judy asked.

"How can a black market have a scheduled day to sell?" Boris shook his head.

"It keeps it low profile! Don't blame me for this system!" Nick defended.

Everyone aside from Nick shared an irritated sigh. "Now what, Fred?" Olivia asked.

Freddie raised his finger. "I… have absolutely no idea." Freddie's finger sunk in defeat. "Alright… Boris, I want you to review the security footage of the SCB robbery, I want the entire footage reviewed, don't miss a single inch of the scene. Olivia, you and I will head back to SCB and the Tundra tunnel, we're gonna investigate the scenery one more time. Judy, Nick, you two need to dig into what we have left in our computers."

"Fred, our systems aren't online yet…" Judy pointed out.

"Then head down to the tech department and see their process with the servers! As soon as they're back online I want you two back on your computers, pronto!" Freddie ordered.

"Yes, sir!" The gang responded, then parted ways to their assigned stations.

"Hey." Nick placed his paw on Judy's shoulder.

"What's up?" Judy smiled.

"Are we really searching for clues? Or is Fred just trying to keep us occupied till Thursday?" Nick had a worried expression. "Cause honestly, we're chasing our tails with this one."

"Honestly, I have no idea." Judy shrugged sincerely.

…

"Em! Are you here?" Nick called out as he opened the apartment food and walked in with Betty's Bites takeout.

"Yeah!" She responded as she ran down the hall.

"Hey, champ, how ya doing?" Nick smirked.

Emma ran up to Nick and have him a big hug. "I'm fine!"

"Oh, uh, you sure?" Nick chuckled as he raised his paws in the air, which were still holding the takeout. "What's this about?"

"Nothing… just missed you." Emma smiled as she let go.

"How was school? Oh, wait! Don't tell me! Let's talk about it over dinner!" Nick cheered as he walked to the dining table and placed the takeout on the table.

"Okay… is that Betty's Bites?" Emma pointed.

"Sure is. It took some convincing over Whiskers, but she gave in eventually." Nick smirked as he pulled out his phone and began to dial a number.

"Where is Judy?" Emma asked as she looked back at the door.

"She's in the lobby still. She met Miss Dobby, the landlord, now they're in a very long winded conversation, something I wanted no part in." Nick smiled. "Can you be lookout for Carrots?" Nick said as he placed his phone against his ear.

"What why?" Emma asked as she walked to the door slowly.

"Cause… this phone call involves her and I want it to be a surprise." Nick placed a finger on his lips representing a hush. "Yes, hello! Jack Aardvark's? Oh yes, I need a reservation for 7:00 tomorrow. For two. Alright… reservation for Wilde. Okay, thank you. Thank you so much, good bye now." Nick smiled as he hung up his phone and put it back in his pocket.

"Oh my gosh, you two are going a on a date!" Emma cheered in a giddy attitude.

"Yup… I for one, am glad we're finally doing this." Nick smiled proudly as he sat down at the table.

"Emma! How was school!" Judy shouted as she entered the apartment and saw Emma. She slammed the door behind her and ran up to Emma, giving her a big hug. "Ooh, I cannot wait to hear all about it!" Judy grabbed Emma's paw and lead her to the table seating her down across from Nick.

"Oh, well… I met a few mammals." Emma smiled.

"Yeah you did!" Judy smirked excitedly as she sat down beside Nick. "Olive got a call from her brother, he said he met you!"

"Oh yeah! Mr. Venisont. I have gym with him tomorrow." Emma remembered. "I also made new friends. An Arctic wolf named Nancy Wildstyle and a snow leopard named Jeremy Mittens." Emma added.

"Really? Mittens? We have a coworker whose last name is Mittens." Judy smiled.

"Really? Jeremy did mention his mom was involved with tech work, he wasn't ever interested in it." Emma shrugged. "I'll ask him about it tomorrow."

"Sounds like you've had a nice first day." Nick said as he took out the takeout food. "Here, enjoy some fried crickets."

"Ooh!" Emma said in awe as she received the takeout. "Looks delicious."

"You mean unhealthy." Judy corrected.

"Oh, that's your opinion!" Nick retorted. "Besides, these are for Emma-not you!"

"Em, if you don't like it I have a tuna sandwich and a salad." Judy gestured to her food with pride.

"I'm fine." Emma responded without hesitation as she grabbed takeout from Nick and a plastic fork along with it. She drove the fork inside the box, pulling out a fried cricket and immediately eating it.

"So?" Nick and Judy prompted for a response.

"It tastes great!" Emma cheered ecstatically as she continued to eat her fried crickets. "So… how was work?"

"Well… Nick and I were put on another case, we were searching for some stolen goods. But then Nick and I had the idea of a challenge, first one to solve the case has to do what the winner wants for a day." Judy began opening her salad and sandwich as she spoke.

"I'm guessing Nick won?" Emma chuckled.

"How'd you know?" Judy raised a shocked brow at her younger sister as she began to eat her salad.

"Well Nick mentioned you two had a date tomorrow. But this morning I heard in the shower how hostile you were about dates." Emma answered with a smirk.

"I wasn't hostile! I was just listing reasons… but yeah, we have a date tomorrow night." Judy shrugged as she continued to eat her salad.

"We also had a bit of a fiasco before that case. The suitcase we picked up from Friday actually had a device inside. It was sort of like an EMP." Nick tilted his head as he bit into into a fried cricket.

"What's an EMP?" Emma asked.

"It's an electromagnetic pulse, it creates a burst, like-uh field of electricity that disrupts electrical equipment… things like computers and phones-basically anything electrical would get shorted out." Judy explained.

"But yeah, it didn't work like an EMP. All it did was shut of our servers and computers. We had to work without our computers, but Fred assigned Carrots and I for some computer work. We ended up with literally nothing! I feel like Fred is just pitting us with random work until we actually pursue a solid lead." Nick sighed.

"Well… tomorrow the entire gang's going on a date, except for Boris." Judy smiled at Nick.

"Hang on, we're not considering Boris apart of our group." Nick corrected.

"Oh, get over yourself!" Judy retorted.

"Wait, Olive and Fred are going on a date?" Emma smiled excitedly.

"Yup. They're going to… Arcade Blockade, I believe." Judy smiled at the thought of the two. "Actually, Nick, you haven't told me where we're going for dinner."

"It'll be a surprise." Nick winked at Emma.

"If you're busy tomorrow is it okay I go to Nancy's parents' store? She and Jeremy invited me to hang out with them." Emma asked with a bright smile.

"Well… I don't know, we don't know your friends very well. We don't even know their parents! It's just very unsettling for us if you hang around a friend's house even though you just met them! I'm not really-"

"Yeah, sure, go ahead." Nick interjected with a blank expression. "If you are going there straight after school be back by… six."

"Really? Oh, thanks Nick!" Emma beamed a huge and thankful smile at Nick.

Judy's mouth hung ajar whilst Nick and Emma finished their food. "Nick. May I speak with you in the kitchen?" Judy said with eyes like daggers, tilting her head to the kitchen.

"Uhhh, sure?" Nick said with a toothy smile.

As the two got up and walked towards the kitchen Emma stood up and walked into the hallway and into the bathroom. "I'm going to brush my teeth then go to bed!" Emma shouted as she closed the bathroom door.

"You do that Em!" Nick replied. He then backed into the kitchen shouting, "make sure to clean your-ow!" Nick groaned, rubbing his shoulder. "Why do you keep hitting me!"

"How can you be so stupid? Nick, we don't know anything about those kids or their parents-"

"Oh? So what? You wanna put them through a background search? Cause I'd hate it if Emma is hanging around a drug dealer!" Nick retorted loudly.

"Well! Excuse me for being concerned! Unlike you!" Judy pressed her index finger against Nick's chest.

"Carrots please." Nick scoffed as he pushed aside Judy's finger. "I'm concerned about her, you're paranoid. I just want her to make some friends, she's doing that fine!"

"How dare you! I am not paranoid! Oh my gosh, I can't believe you sometimes-" Judy began to pace around the kitchen continuing her rant. "-You always have some sort of comeback, a little quip! You have to disagree, but you're also reckless-mrrff?" Judy's lips were silenced by Nick's as he caught her mid pace. Nick held the kiss for at least a minute, grabbing Judy's shoulders, whilst she grabbed his waist. Nick pulled apart with a smug smile.

"Happy now?" Nick scoffed.

"What-uh… what was that for?" Judy asked with a bright blush.

"Please Carrots, pace yourself before you blush yourself to death." Nick chuckled. "I wanted you to calm down. I understand you are very protective of Emma-I get that. But sometimes you need to breath a little and remember, she's not our kit. We are only her guardians at the moment." Nick reminded. "I only mean the best intentions for her." Nick placed his arms back on Judy's shoulders while she wrapped her's around his waist.

"Okay… thanks by the way." Judy sighed as she let go of Nick and walked out of the kitchen.

"For what?"

"For the kiss." She winked. "Now come on, we have a busy day tomorrow so we both need tons of rest." Judy waved her paw for Nick to follow, which he did obediently. Emma entered her bedroom as the two entered their bedroom, both jumping into bed. Nick threw off his shirt as he usually did, while Judy changed into some shorts and a tank top beforehand. Judy crawled onto the left side of the bed whilst Nick rolled over from the right to hug Judy.

"So… we have our first date tomorrow." Judy had her eyes closed as she spoke. "Can you promise me this will be worth our time? That we won't end up having a horrible date?"

"Well…" Nick started. "I can't make any guarantees… after all, this date is for the both of us. I just want to show you what I'm capable of doing for us."

"Gee, then I can't wait." She chuckled, because that was the answer she was hoping for.

…

_Bloop Bloop_

_Bloop Blo-_

Nick grabbed his phone, which was hidden underneath his pillow, and halted the noise. He clicked the answer button and groggily looked at the camera. "Allooo?" He slurred out his greeting.

" _Nick?"_ Judy's parents' voices exclaimed. After a moment of shock, Nick and Judy's parents were wide eyed. Bonnie had her mouth covered whilst Stu had his mouth ajar, with a clenched fist.

" _You-you, you two…"_ Stu stuttered, which caused Nick to raise a brow. As he thought about how him picking up Judy's phone without a shirt wasn't that bad a crime. Until he saw the camera view of what they saw. Nick was holding his phone at angle where it was completely visible to Bonnie and Stu that their daughter, in underwear, was in bed with Nick and holding him tight.

"Wa-wait, wait!" Nick shouted, causing Judy's eyes to flinch open.

"Nick, what's going-mom? Dad?" Judy realized.

" _Nick Wilde! How dare you! We welcomed you into our family then you-you sleep with my daughter!"_ Stu growled.

"What, no!" Nick exclaimed. "I-I, just sleep like this! I have never done anything-"

"Dad!" Judy grabbed her phone from Nick. "We-we weren't sleeping together-well, not in THAT way-I swear! We have never done anything like that before!"

" _See Bonnie? I knew this was too good to be true!"_ Stu huffed. _"I can't stand to watch this!"_ He marched off camera, mumbling to himself.

" _Heh, sorry 'bout that sweetie."_ Bonnie said sheepishly. _"Don't worry Nick, I don't think anything's going in that bed of yours."_ She laughed, which caused Judy to blush and Nick to look slightly red in the face. _"Don't you two worry now. I was shocked to see Nick without a shirt, but if you say you aren't 'sleeping' together, I'll take ya word for it."_ Bonnie smiled.

"Thanks mom." Judy sighed. "Is there-uh, reason for this call?"

" _Oh yes! Stu and I wanted to see how Emma was doing!"_ Bonnie remembered.

"Oh. We'll bring the phone to her!" Judy smiled.

"Em!" Nick shouted as he and Judy hopped out of bed. Judy walked out of their room and into Emma's while Nick put on a shirt.

"Em?" Judy called out as she entered her room.

"Yeah?" Emma answered as she sat up in bed, fully awakened.

"Were you already awake?" Nick asked.

"Oh definitely, I heard you two yelling." Emma smirked.

"Um… well mom wants to talk to you!" Judy pawed her phone to Emma, representing her mother's excited expression as Emma received the phone.

"Hi mom!" She waved.

"We'll leave you to talk." Judy said as she and Nick backed out of the room. "Whelp… that was…"

"Interesting." Nick nodded. "So your father hates me again." Nick started.

"Oh you don't know that!" Judy said as she hugged Nick. "He's probably just in shock."

"I hope so." Nick muttered. "Oh hey, I forgot. You need to buy yourself something nice for our date."

"What? Can't I just wear my casual clothes?" Judy asked.

"Nope." The sly fox responded as he entered their bedroom and snoozed the alarm before it went off. "You need to be dressed for this. Why don't you go shopping during our break? It'll be my treat." Nick said as he pulled out his credit card from his drawer and waved it at Judy.

"Really?" She smiled. "This a great start."

"Of course it is." Nick smirked.

"So what time is our date?" Judy smiled.

"Well… we're going to a restaurant at 7:00." Nick answered.

"A restaurant, huh? This wouldn't happen to be a restaurant we've gone to before?" Judy let out a smirk as she held Nick's paw.

"Umm, maybe?" Nick answered through his teeth.

"Oh my gosh, you sly fox! You're taking me to Jack Aardvark's!" Judy cheered with excitement as she gave Nick a hug. "You are the best! I had a slight suspicion but I just had to know!"

"Yeah… well, I wanted something special." Nick admitted as he sat himself down on their bed.

"So, you're taking me to Jack Aardvark's… is that all?" Judy pressed.

"Oh come on! Let me have at least some element of surprise!" Nick whined.

"Okay, okay, you deserve some." Judy chuckled. "Now come on, let's get ready for work."

…

"-I swear Fred, I just want to know where we're going!" Olivia shouted just as Judy and Nick entered the offices.

"Okay! The Arcade Blockade!" Freddie answered.

"Really? Oh my gosh?" Olivia smiled happily. "I love that place!"

"Really? That's great! Now please, stop pestering me about this!" Freddie groaned, planting his face onto his desk.

"Excuse me for being concerned about what to wear to our date." Olivia huffed, whilst Freddie's ears went up.

"Uh-uh, da-date?" He gulped.

"What? Are-are we not calling it that?" Olivia said sheepishly as she brushed asks her tuft of fur. Nick and Judy soon walked up to the their desk, where the two seemed to have an awkward presence emitting from them.

"I-I mean… if you're fine with calling it a date… I wouldn't mind." Freddie mumbled.

"Oh for the love of-guys! Just call it a damn date already!" Nick groaned.

"Yeah, there's no need for this to be such an awkward thing!" Judy scoffed.

"Okay, okay. It's a date." Freddie admitted as he returned to his work.

"Here are your drinks by the way." Nick stated as he pawed the two their cappuccino and hot chocolate. "What are we working on Fred?"

"Well… I told Boris to keep on working with those surveillance tapes, we're bound to find something. We need to plan out what's going to happen with this black market lead." Freddie addressed the whiteboard, which had the two locations of black markets Nick mentioned. Freddie walked up to the board, back faced towards it.

"So what's our play?" Judy asked as she sat in Freddie's vacant office chair.

"Are we going to raid the place?" Nick sat on Olivia's desk, forcing her to move aside her things.

"No. We'll need a warrant to pull that search off, but there's no way having an ex-conmammal tell us there are black markets somewhere, is a solid lead. We have to obtain this information undercover, meaning we're also exposing that there is a black market involved with selling tech. So we're going need Nick to infiltrate the store." Freddie explained.

"So you want me to sneak in?" Nick questioned.

"No. You and I will be inside the store, reciting the codes with the store clerk. We'll both wear wires, we'll need this whole transaction recorded. You and I will get into the back, and once we see all the gear and get a statement from the clerk that he has sold to other gangs-we take him down. Boris will be in a van in an alley across from the store and listening in this, he'll talk to us through comms. Judy and Liv will be in the van with Boris, equipped in swat gear-incase things go south. I already told Boris about his role in this, he's in. So does everybody understand their roles?" Freddie looked at the group.

"One question, where will this take place?" Judy asked.

"The black market in Tundratown." Freddie answered.

"Okay… so what do we do for now?" Olivia asked.

"Not sure. Our searching through computers will take awhile,but also will lead us nowhere. We need to improve our search strategy." Freddie sighed.

"No kidding… dead ends are kinda getting annoying." Nick muttered.

"So Olive, you help Boris search through the surveillance tapes-"

"Got it, already on it." Olivia nodded as she ran to the tech room.

"Us three, need to investigate more about the Ghost Gang-learn more." Freddie added.

"How? What more could we possibly follow up on?" Nick asked.

"Well I was hoping you'd have some connections…" Freddie shrugged.

"Not a chance. Conmammals have been cutting ties with me ever since I became a cop, and Mr. Big already gave us everything he knew." Nick sighed.

"Well… I guess it's just one dead end after another…" Judy muttered.

"Hey, no shame coming up empty pawed, we'll get there." Nick reassured.

"I might as well fill in the Chief about what we've got rolling around." Freddie suggested as he jerked his thumb to the exit and backed away.

"I guess that leaves us for open assignments." Judy said with a pout.

"Come on, a little patrol won't be that bad…"

…

"Olivia?" Freddie called out as he entered the tech room, only to find Kathy and Boris sitting there.

"Ya didn't see her? She went back to her desk." Boris tilted his head towards her desk.

Freddie traced his focus back to his and Olivia's desk, where he saw Olivia. She was sitting at her desk, on her phone. Freddie smiled as he walked over to her. Olivia froze up as she felt a presence appear behind her. She slowly inched her head to turn.

"Oh, hey Fred." She greeted.

"So… I know this kinda sounds silly…" Freddie started, whilst leaning against Olivia's desk with his arm. "Are-uh… you calling it a date?"

Olivia's face immediately flushed into a bright red. "I-uh, mean-uh… are-are you?" She stuttered.

"Uhh…" Freddie rubbed the back of his head. "I…" He then thought for a moment. "I mean… I guess so." Freddie smiled smugly.

Olivia then smiled. "Smooth. What a real sly talker." She chuckled.

"Yeah, I'll admit, I ain't that much of a talker… around you at least." Freddie muttered.

"Wait what? You… get nervous around me?" Olivia asked as Freddie sat down in his desk. "Huh… you are always known for being the cool and laid back wolf."

"Oh really?" Freddie scoffed. "And you are always known for being a funny, quirky, and laid back."

"Is… is that what you think of me?" Olivia smirked.

"Well yeah." Freddie nodded, then drifted his attention off elsewhere.

"So… are we-like, a thing?" Olivia twiddled her thumbs.

"I have no clue." Freddie admitted sincerely. Olivia bit her lip, then brushed aside her tuft of fur. "Did I-uh, ever mention that I love it when you do that?" Freddie smirked.

Olivia raised a brow as she shook her head. "Why?"

"Well, knowing how cool and laid back you are… it's kinda nice to see a glimpse of cute innocence." Freddie answered her. "Tell ya what Liv. After this… 'date.' We'll see where this takes us…" Freddie winked as he stood up and faced towards the break room, hinting his next location.

"I'd like that Fred." Olivia added.

"Oh, and just for the record… I… I haven't ever told anyone about why I joined the ZPD…" Freddie added. "I just thought it'd be a nice gesture for you… you are easier to talk to than most...:" He then walked away into the break room, leaving the small moose in a smitten trance.

"Pfft… you smooth talker." She said aloud.

"Who's a smooth talker?" Kathy's voice appeared behind Olivia, causing her to jolt slightly.

"What? Oh, hey, Kathy… no one special… any update on the surveillance footage?" Olivia asked.

"Nope. Hate to break it to ya, but the only lead you've got is the one you guys got going on on Thursday. Tomorrow you guys might have to stick to patrol shifts." Kathy shrugged as she sat on Olivia's desk. "So tell me… what's going on with you and Wolfstein? Is that romance I smell or is that the week old takeout food in Freddie's trash bin?" kathy joked, which caused a laugh between the two.

"Nothing's going on… not yet, at least." Olivia's addition caused Kathy's brow to rise. "Okay… we're going on a date tonight."

"Really? Oh my gosh where?" Kathy cheered loudly, which caused a few officers with highly trained ears to drag their attention towards the leopard and moose.

"Shush! I want to keep this on the down low! Chief Bogo is been on a line recently… him finding out about me and Fred, that's a volcano waiting to erupt." Olivia shook her head at the thought.

"Oh, right-sorry!" Kathy apologized. "Where is he taking you?" Kathy whispered.

"The Arcade Blockade." Olivia said with a smitten smile.

Kathy furrowed a confused brow. "He's taking you, to an arcade that has pizza and cheesy games?" Kathy said in a disappointed tone.

"I know right! He knows me so well!" Olivia said sweetly, as if Kathy's comment went over her head.

"Wait what? You actually want to go to this?" Kathy said in shock.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I? He and I love arcade games! In fact, on Friday he and I duked it out on my favourite game ever, Prance Prance Revolution." Olivia recalled. "It may not seem like the perfect normal first date, but it means something to me."

"Well… I guess if you're not bothered by it-"

_Ba-ding ding ding ding ding_

_Ba-ding ding di-_

"Hello?" Olivia said as she answered her phone and looked at the screen.

" _Olive!"_ Judy called out as she appeared on the screen. She looked as if she was outside a strip mall.

"Judy? How's your patrol going?" Olivia asked.

" _It's gone better. There isn't much action, so Nick's been bombarding me with stupid questions."_ Judy rolled her eyes.

"Oh, you mean questions like, 'why is a building called a building if it's already built?'" Olivia asked.

" _Yup, right now we're taking our break now. Nick's back at our place with Emma… I kinda asked him to check up on her. He's gonna take her to her friends place."_ Judy said with a sheepish expression.

"Then why aren't you with him?" Kathy asked.

" _That's the thing. Olive, I was kinda wondering if you'd go on your break and meet me."_ Judy shrugged.

"Umm, sure. Why? Where are you?" Olivia asked.

" _I'm outside Hareson's Bay."_ Judy said through her teeth.

"Why?" Olivia asked with a raised brow.

" _Well… I was kinda hoping… to pick out something for my date…"_ Judy shrugged.

"Oh my gosh!" Olivia laughed. "You honestly don't know what to wear?"

" _Hey it's not my fault! I just… rarely dress like… like-"_

"Like a lady?" Olivia joked.

" _Ha, ha. Hilarious."_ Judy said with another eye roll. _"Can you just get here?"_

"No problem Hopps, I'll be there soon." Olivia chuckled as she ended the call and hopele out of her chair. "Kaths, tell Fred I'm on break!" She shouted as she ran it of the offices, in a desperate hurry to help a out of style bunny rabbit.

…

"Carrots come on! You don't want to us miss our reservation-do yo?" Nick called out as he sat down on the couch.

After Judy and Olivia went shopping for Judy's dress, the two finished their patrols and the rest of the gang called it a night. Nick eagerly rushed back to their place, he immediately go ready for their dinner. He wore some brown slacks along with a light brown cardigan and a white shirt underneath. His tie was a simple black tie, which Judy helped him tie. He had been waiting for Judy to get ready for five minutes, an amount of time he had never waited for, at least not from Judy. She was very particular about her fashion, as in she had none.

"Calm down!" She shouted from the inside of their bedroom. "I'm ready!"

Nick dusted off his slacks, then stood up excitement as he addressed his attention down the hall. "Alright then, come on out!" He smiled.

The door opened slowly. The room was dim and all that Nick could make out was Judy's small silhouette. Nick's eyes met the floor, as he saw Judy take a step forward. He was greeted by a dark blue heel, with a black sole. He traced his vision from the foot up to the leg, where he noticed Judy had stepped out more. Her dress was a dark blue, matching her heels. It had a black belt wrapped around her waist. Judy's dress stopped at her slightly above her knees. In her arm, was a black trench coat, and in her other paw held the purse Nick's mother gave her.

As Judy walked further down the hall, it became clearer to Nick she was blushing. Her heels' steps made small echoes as she walked. She held her purse close as she felt embarrassed to wear such a dress. "So… what do you think?" She asked.

"I-I hope you don't mind I'm using your mother's purse… I just thought it would go nice with the dress. But you don't think it's too short, do you? I feel kinda… weird in this. I'm not sure if I should wear this, I-Nick? Are you paying a attention?" Judy asked as she realized the fox wasn't responsive.

He was in awe. His eyes were wide as they could be, while his mouth hung ajar slightly. "Oh, sorry Judy." He shook his head to collect his thoughts. "I just… you look beautiful. You always look more and more beautiful everyday I see you…"

Judy's blush slowly faded. "Really? Nick you mean that?"

"Sure do Sweetheart. Now come on, seeing that you've gone to such beautiful lengths I'd hate to waste anymore time." Nick said with a chuckle.

Nick gestured to the door as Judy happily walked up beside him. He followed up behind her, as they exited their apartment. After locking the door he held her paw, and the two made their way out of the building and to their car. As Judy buckled her seatbelt Nick began to drive the car out of the parking lot.

"So… Jack Aardvark's… we've gone a couple times-haven't we?" She smiled.

"Oh yeah, those were some very fun times." Nick remembered. "That was how we usually spent our dinners together, but we'd always lose track of time."

"Yeah, but whenever I say we lost track of time, you'd always say, _'nah, I'm never lost with you.'_ " Judy laughed.

"Oh, right. Now that I think about it, I guess I was kinda flirting." Nick laughed.

"Kinda? Please Mister Sly, that was your running gag." Judy laughed alongside Nick.

"Alright, alright, I'll admit it was a slight annoyance." Nick added.

"You would call it that!" Judy teased.

"It's my way of saying my jokes aren't a bother." Nick said with a proud smile.

"Please, you would find any excuse to continue bombarding me with stupid jokes and questions." Judy said with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah, hang on, we're here." Nick addressed as he drove into parking lot of Jack Aardvark's. "Speaking of, why do we park in driveways and drive on parkways?"

"Oh knock it off!" Judy scoffed.

"Alright, I'm done… for now." Nick smiled as he exited the car and rushed around to Judy's side opening the door for her.

"Wow, such a gentlemammal." Judy smirked.

"Hey, I ain't always a slick fox." Nick responded in a fake offensive attitude. "I am truly hurt." Nick placed a paw on his chest.

"Are you done?" Judy crossed her arms across her chest.

"Yes." Nick smiled as he stuck out his paw, while Judy grabbed her purse in one paw and Nick's paw with her other paw. The two walked up to the restaurant, both growing in excitement. The two entered the restaurant, and got a good look at the place. Next to them, there was a host table with a female Arctic wolf as the hostess. The walls had a wooden design with a brown coated layer at the bottom. In front of them, was where majority of the booths were. To their left there were booths that were near their height. While to their right, were booths with booster seats. Nearly every other booth was filled with happy or customers. Down the end of the booths on the right, was a counter that curved the corner. That was the bar. It followed the same color scheme as the walls.

As the two had their small sense of nostalgia the hostess smiled and approached the two. "Hi there, table for two?" She asked.

"Oh, yes. We actually have a reservation." Nick smiled. "Uh, under Wilde." He smiled as the wolf looked into the reservations book on the host table.

"Ah, yes, Wilde, party for two." The wolf smiled. "Right this way." She motioned the two to follow after her as she led them to their table, which was one of the lower booths. As the two sat down the hostess pawed the two their menus.

"Alright, my name is Margy, I'll be your server tonight. May I take your drink orders?" Margy asked.

"Oh, yes. We'll have some red wine please." Nick smiled.

"Okay, I'll be back with your wine and to take your order." Margy nodded as she walked over to the bar.

"Ooh, wine. Fancy." Judy teased

"Ha, ha. Spare no expense for my Cottontail." Nick winked. "So what are you having?"

"Umm… not sure. I think I'll have some salmon niblets. It's been awhile since I've had that." Judy smirked.

"Sounds delicious." Nick smiled. "So, I feel as if this being our first date and all, there should be a slight nervous atmosphere among us."

"Is there, really?" Judy tilted her head.

"Well I mean… I don't know." Nick sighed.

"Here ya go!" Margy announced as she placed the red wine on their table. "Are you ready to take your order?" She asked as she pulled out a notepad and pencil.

"Oh yes! I will have the Salmon Saucer." Nick answered as he pawed Margy his menu.

"And I will have the… salmon niblets, with a side of sliced carrots." Judy said happily as she pawed the menu to Margy who smiled and walked away. "Anyway, you were saying?"

"I… I'm nervous." Nick admitted before he sipped his wine.

"You? Why?"

"Because Judy… after everything we've been through in this whole friendship, I don't want this to seem like another night out like before." Nick sighed. "I want it to seem special."

"It's already special Nick, I'm enjoying myself." Judy said as she reached over the table and placed her paw on his. "Please, stop worrying and let's just enjoy our date."

"You're right, you're right, you are right." Nick nodded as he raised his glass of wine. "To our first official date." He smiled.

Judy furrowed a brow with a smirk and raised her glass. "To our first official date." The two clinked their glasses andtook a sip.

"So, tell me, five months ago when we first met, would you say you would've used that fox repellent on me?" Nick asked.

"What? Of course not!" Judy gasped.

"Carrots." Nick tilted his head.

"Okay, fine. Maybe? I'm not sure. Why?"

"I just want to know. Listen, we haven't been dating for that long and we already know more about each other before then! I just want to take this time to learn more." Nick added with a sly smirk.

"Excuse me, here are your orders." Margy announced as she came with a tray of food. "One salmon saucer, for the fox. And some salmon niblets with sliced carrots, for the bunny rabbit." Margy smiled. "Enjoy."

"Thank you!" They both replied as they dug into their meal.

"So what else would you like to know?" Judy asked as she stabbed a few slices of sliced carrots and ate them.

"Umm… have you ever been jealous of me before?" Nick asked as he cut a piece off his salmon, which was covered in tartar sauce.

"Of course!" Judy exclaimed. "Remember, you were still a shifty fox! I saw you constantly flirting with other 'vixens' and that just made me sick!" Judy huffed.

"Whoa, easy tiger." Nick scoffed. "I hate to sound like a jerk but… I was kinda doing that on purpose… just to spite you."

Judy's mouth hung wide open upon hearing Nick's confession. "Oh my gosh! You flirt!"

"I'm sorry! I apologize for it, and in turn, you may ask me a question." Nick gestured his paw to Judy.

"Oh really? Hmm… do you have any exes?" Judy furrowed a brow.

"Uhh…" Nick hesitated for a second. "I-uh… only one…"

"Really? I would've guess six." Judy scoffed.

"Hey I wasn't some player!" Nick defended. "Her name was Grace, and she didn't like my profession at the time… so she broke it off."

"Wow." Judy smirked. "Well, I'm assuming that you two went out for some time?"

"Nah… just a few short days after knowing each other for a month." Nick mumbled. "What about you?" Nick asked.

"Me?" Judy rephrased. "I…"

"It's okay Judy, I understand if I'm your first-"

"No, I… actually had a mate before you." Judy mumbled.

Nick's cocky smile soon faded. As small as that statement as, it kinda hurt Nick. He had always assumed he was her first, which made him feel in way, more special. "Oh, when?"

"Back at the academy…" Judy shrugged. "A friend I once knew way back, Matthew, he joined the academy alongside me. I knew fraternizing within the academy wasn't allowed but… he and I were just that close. He stuck up for me whenever the other cadets made fun of me… he was also a wolf." Judy added.

"Oh…" Nick nodded. It had now occurred to Nick that he wasn't even her first inter-specie relationship, but it also made sense why Judy didn't mind dating Nick. If she had done it before,she would have no problem doing it again. "Well I guess we both had some quarrels with love in our past, but that's behind us-right?"

"Definitely!" Judy nodded with a bright smile. "So, anything else you want to know?"

"Well… I'm not sure." Nick shrugged. "What about you? Any questions for me?" Nick asked as he took slice out of his salmon, which was half eaten by this point.

"Umm." Judy thought for minute whilst eating her niblets and carrots. "When you were conning mammals and all that, was there ever a moment you felt like you didn't want to do it?"

"Yes." Nick responded immediately. "Nearly everyday. Because when I conned someone, I was left with the thought of… 'I robbed them.' Which was what I was doing. I didn't enjoy it at certain times, especially when it was someone who had a genuine innocence." Nick answered. "But I'll always regret it."

Judy smiled. "Wow…" She smirked. "I've got another question-and I should've asked this way sooner-do you… do you enjoy being a cop?" Nick raised his brows in shock.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Nick let out an awkward chuckle.

"I mean, if I hadn't asked you to enroll into the academy-would you?" Judy asked with shy eyes as she looked at Nick.

"I… honestly… yes." Nick nodded slowly. "Mainly because of you." Nick admitted.

"Me?"

"Well, yeah. On the day of that press conference, when you asked me, I was all aboard. Mainly because you wanted me to be your partner. If you didn't ask me, I probably would've suggested it. As silly as this sounds, I wanted to join because of you. Trust me, I do love helping people and putting away the bad guys-but I wanted be with you, like beside you everyday. An excuse, in a way." Nick spoke with a proud smile, as if what he said was what he truly meant. "Because, at the end of the day, you bring out the good side of me… so I wanted that to stay."

"Oh, Nick." Judy smiled. "Still the smooth talker."

"I'm serious!" He retorted.

"I know, I know. I'm messing with you." Judy chuckled. Just after their conversation, the two had finished their meals. "So, is this date over or is there still another surprise in store?" Judy questioned.

Margy had returned with the bill and and Nick began paying. "Well… you… see…" Nick started as Marty collected the bill and plates, then soon walked away. "Thank you!" Nick shouted as he and Judy left their booth and walked over to the exit. "Where was I? Oh yes, my other surprise…"

"Which is?" Judy smiled eagerly.

"Wanna catch a movie?" Nick asked with a smug smile as he whipped out two tickets, which also left Judy in awe as she read the name.

"Captain Zootopia?" Judy smiled. "Wow, you sir, have won the evening." Judy clapped her paws together.

"Told you this would be worth your time." Nick cockily smirked as he led her to the car.

"You did indeed." Judy nodded as she stood outside the car door. She immediately grabbed Nick's paw, and pulled him closer. She looked into his eyes and sighed. "But seriously, thank you for this… it may have not seemed like much, but I always enjoyed spending my time with you… I love you." Judy leaned in and kiss Nick on the cheek, leaving him with a smug smirk once again.

"Really? Only the cheek?" Nick scoffed.

"Oh please! If you want more action, we'll have to see the movie first." Judy teased.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Nick gestured to the car. The two got inside and Nick began to drive. "I hope Spider-mammal is in the movie."

"Of course he is! Haven't you seen the trailers?" Judy started. "If anything, I hope this is accurate to the comics. Did you know, in the comics, Captain Zootopia actually-" And from there, Judy began to trail off into a long winded tale about the history of Captain Zootopia. Nick was forced to listen to her excited baffling rant, but it didn't matter to him. After all, it was their first date, and there's only a first for everything.


	12. Sticking Together

**Sticking Together**

_Bang_

"Hey, since when did you become such a marksmammal?" Freddie asked as he observed Olivia take two more shots with the fake gun in her paws.

"Are you kidding me? I was the best shot in my academy class!" Olivia bragged as she took another shot, hitting the target and knocking it over.

The two were playing at the shooting gallery section of the Arcade Blockade, the same section where Freddie and Olivia were playing for at least an hour. They've had a session of arcade gaming, playing multiple games and earning tickets as well. Olivia then took the gun and placed the butt of the gun on her right shoulder, then rested her right cheek on the gun. She closed her left eye and readied her finger on the trigger. She took the shot.

_Bang_

Olivia's last shot hit the acquired target, ending her turn and giving her the highest score, a perfect twenty under one and a half minutes. Olivia turned around to face Freddie, cockily placing the gun on her shoulder as the targets reset. "Boo-yah! That's nineteen games to you, and twenty two for me!" Olivia cheered.

"Yeah, yeah, how 'bout another? Then we eat?" Freddie offered.

"Why not?" Olivia agreed.

"Alright then, what do you want to play?" Freddie asked as the two surveyed the games around them. "Skee ball?" He suggested as he saw the game across them.

"You're on." Olivia smirked as they walked up to the machine.

"So, winner goes first." Freddie gestured to the game.

Olivia happily stepped forward and inserted a token into the machine. The skee ball machine had lights at the top that began to flash and five skee balls rolled into the slot. "Prepare to lose." She said smugly as she grabbed a ball and brought it close to her face. She blew the ball and glared at the hundred hole. "Watch this." She said as she threw the ball down the ramp. The ball ricocheted of the bump and went straight in the hundred hole, as Olivia expected.

"Wow, looks like I'm in trouble." Freddie scoffed.

"Yeah, I thought that was obvious when I beat you in pac-mammal." Olivia let out an enticing smirk. "So… is this really a date?"

"Olive come on, you know the answer—"

"Yeah, I just want to hear you say it…" Olivia teased.

"Oh, wow." Freddie chuckled with an eye roll.

"But also… I want to know, if ya really like me." Olivia muttered as the threw the skee ball down the ramp. The ball repeated the same path as the first ball, going down the hundred hole.

"What? Of course I do, otherwise we wouldn't be here together." Freddie smirked as he grabbed a ball from the slot, blocking Olivia's paw from grabbing one.

"Hey—" Freddie ignored Olivia as he threw the ball down the ramp, and watched it go into the same hundred point hole. He immediately grabbed another ball, just before Olivia reacted.

"What are you—" Again, Freddie threw the ball and it repeated the same outcome as both his and Olivia's scores, a perfect hundred, leaving the score total to be four hundred.

"Eh, not bad huh?" Freddie raised a brow at Olivia, who had her arms folded across her chest. "What's the matter Liv?"

"Umm, you kinda stole my turn!" She exclaimed.

"Okay, okay, easy now." Freddie chuckled as he grabbed the last ball and stood behind Olivia. "How 'bout we get this last one together?" Freddie asked.

Olivia's face reddened. "You-you flirt!" She scoffed. Olivia was as tall as Freddie's waist, so Freddie had to crouch down a smidge. He placed the ball in Olivia's right paw, then cupped his paw with hers. Freddie pulled her paw back a bit, readying the throw. Olivia then gave in and assisted Freddie, by pulling her paw back further.

"Ready?" Freddie asked, only to be answered by a nod from Olivia. "Alright, on three… one… two… three!" The two swung their paws forward and released the ball onto the ramp. The ball quickly rolled down to the bump and launched into the hundred hole. Soon after the machine's lights lot up once again, celebrating the high score of a perfect five hundred. Below the ball slot, the ticket dispenser dispensed fifty tickets.

"Wow! See? It wasn't that bad-was it?" Freddie asked as he picked up the tickets and placed them in a bucket, which was originally meant to store their tokens.

"N-no, it wasn't." Olivia nodded as she brushed aside her tuft of fur.

Freddie smiled at the embarrassed moose. "Hey, let's eat." He jerked his thumb down the path to the pizza parlour.

"Okay." Olivia smiled back as she followed the wolf to the pizza parlour. The pizza parlour had many vacant seats, as majority of the customers were already going home or still playing games. It was still a school night and work day, so not many customers were around the Arcade Blockade, but that made it easier for the two to enjoy their date. The pizza parlour was positioned in the corner of the plaza, which contained all the seats. Olivia sat down as Freddie went to the parlour to order their food.

"We'll have a medium sized cheese pizza." Freddie ordered. "That'll be all."

"Okay, that'll be seven dollars and fifty cents." The employee stated.

Freddie reached into his wallet and pawed a ten dollar bill. "You can keep the change." He said as he put his wallet back into his pocket and turned around to reunite with Olivia. As he looked at Olivia, Freddie immediately smirked at her. He was in awe by the beauty he was witnessing. Olivia was wearing some blue jeans, a small light brown coat, and a black shirt underneath with the text, "WORK HARD GAME HARDER." Freddie's attire consisted of his simple clothes he wore to work. Some dark blue jeans and his light brown trench coat. To any other mammal Olivia looked like a tomboyish shrimp, but to Freddie, she was a quick witted tough police officer, his best friend.

Freddie walked back to Olivia and sat down in front of her, still holding his smirk. "What? What's up?" Olivia asked as she glanced at Freddie's face. Freddie furrowed a confused brow as he heard Olivia's question. "I mean that dumb smirk." She laughed.

"Oh, nothing. Just realized how beautiful you looked." Freddie said smugly.

"Eww, no! Don't play the cutesy junk on me!" Olivia faked a gag.

"Oh, come on! It's the truth!" Freddie retorted happily.

"How?" Olivia asked with a furrowed brow.

"Cause… you look beautiful." Freddie winked.

Olivia blushed as she brushed aside her tuft of fur once again. She scoffed and rolled her eyes as her blush faded. "Please, no more of those cutesy, flirtatious compliments." Olivia shuddered.

"Alright, alright! I'll stop." Freddie raised his paws in innocence. Soon after an employee came to their table with a tray of cheese pizza, and placed it on their table. The two immediately dug into their meal, grabbing pizza slices without haste.

"So… how long has this, 'liking me', thing been going on?" Olivia asked as she took a bite out of her pizza.

"Well… pretty much after the day you arrived… I liked your spunk, then I realized we both have something in common." Freddie shrugged. "I got interested, and I couldn't get uninterested." Freddie chuckled. "But on the topic of interesting…" He started.

"Uh-oh, you getting serious now? Or is this joke?" Olivia laughed.

"No… this is bit serious. So Olive, I was talking Chief Bogo earlier today—before I clocked out…" Freddie continued.

"You didn't tell him about this, did you? Fred, you know he's mad at—"

"No, not that. Ya see, he realized my solo work and thought it was high time I got myself a partner… now he left the decision to me, so I was thinking… you want to be my partner?" Freddie asked.

"Really?" Olivia squealed. "Fred are you messing with me?"

"No, god no! I'm serious!" Freddie said sincerely.

"Seriously? Definitely then! I'd love to work beside you!" Olivia cheered. "Oh, this is gonna be awesome!"

"Alright then, partners." Freddie said as he stuck out his paw.

Olivia smiled in return and shook his paw. "Partners."

"What say we finish this pizza and end the evening with a few more games?" Freddie offered.

"I'd like that…" Olivia answered.

…

"No I'm serious mom, they're on their first date right now!" Emma said excitedly. "Nick took her to Jack Aardvark's!"

" _Ooh, is that a fancy five star restaurant?"_ Bonnie asked with excited smirk.

"Uhh, it's a bar and grill restaurant." Emma said with a forced smile.

" _Ha!"_ Stu shouted in the distance. _"See Bon? That no good slick fox is getting our daughter drunk!"_

" _Oh, Stu, hush up!"_ Bonnie scolded.

"Hehe, I—uh, I think I should hang up—"

" _Oh, no! Emma, sorry 'bout that—it's just your father has no faith in your sister!"_ Bonnie shouted.

" _Me? Did you not see it this morning? How—"_

"Emma!" Judy's voice entered the the apartment. Emma was in the living room, where she was supposed to be working on her homework. She was currently muzzle-timing with her mother, who was curious about how Emma was doing.

"I'm here Judy!" She responded.

Judy soon entered the living room, holding a very excited smile and her face. "Oh, are you working on your homework?" Judy gestured to the clutter of notebooks on the table.

"Yeah, Nancy and Jeremy and I worked on our math and English at Nancy's place. I'm just working on history." Emma informed. "But also…" Emma started, prompting to her phone by tilting her head towards it.

"Oh! Hey mom! Is dad there too?" Judy asked as she waved at the camera.

" _Judy! Are you drunk?"_ Stu shouted as he ran into the frame. _"We heard Nick took you to a bar and grill!"_

Judy then glared at Emma, who was occupying her time by looking out the window whilst whistling. "Well… yeah, but we didn't drink. He also took me out to watch a movie!" Judy added with glee.

" _Ooh! What movie?"_ Bonnie asked with a perky smile. _"Was it a romantic?"_

" _Pfft, Bon? Have you met the fox? With his slick moves it was probably 50 Shades of Prey—"_

"Oh, sweet cheese and crackers, dad! Nick and I didn't do anything last night! Or the night before, or any night at all! We just share a bed!" Judy huffed.

" _Fine, fine! I'll let it go!"_ Stu said as he stomped off camera muttering.

" _Hehe, sorry 'bout that hon."_ Bonnie let out an awkward chuckle. _"Oh, speaking of, where is Nick?"_

"He was just behind me, but he forgot his phone in the car." Judy added. "Well, we better get going now, it's almost past Em's bedtime."

"Aww what?" Emma whined. "Since when did I get a bedtime?"

"Since mom and dad gave you one, so don't think you get off Scot free." Judy smirked.

"Hey Carrots!" Nick shouted upon entering the apartment. "How's Em doing—oh, hey Mrs. Hopps!" Nick greeted as he saw her on Emma's phone.

" _Hi Nick, heard you went on your first—"_

" _Is that Nick?_ " Stu shouted as he ran back into the frame of the camera. _"Listen here you slick! You better not be pulling a fast one on me and—"_

"Oh, wow, look at the time bye!" Judy immediately interrupted Stu and hung up the phone. "Whelp… that was… awkward."

"Reckon we should go back to the Burrows and convince him I'm alright and nothing happened." Nick added as he sat down on the couch.

"Yeah… after the train tracks are fixed." Judy added.

"So, Em, whatcha got here? Homework?" Nick pointed to the clutter.

"Oh… yeah, I'm working on some history that's due Monday." Emma said sheepishly.

"Really? Monday? And it looks like you've already done half of it!" Nick laughed. "Pfft, nerd!" Nick joked.

"Ha, ha!" Emma laughed sarcastically. "At least I'll pass school." Emma teased.

"Wow! Ouch!" Nick laughed alongside everyone else. "I have you know, I didn't have to worry about passing school—I copied off the cub next to me!" Nick said proudly.

"Pfft, you would." Judy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I could see that." Emma added with a chuckle.

"I was joking." Nick let out an unamused frown. Nick faked a pout and looked at Emma, who stuck out her tongue at him. "Wow!" Nick chuckled as he responded with the same action, sticking his tongue back at Emma.

"You two." Judy shook her head. "You're such kits!" She laughed.

"Anyways, how was your date?" Emma asked with a pleased smirk.

"It was amazing, and I wouldn't mind another one." Judy winked at Nick. "We also watched a movie, _Captain Zootopia: National War_." Judy smiled.

"What! Captain Zootopia? I've wanted to watch that!" Emma whined.

"Maybe we can take you sometime." Nick smiled. "But for now… I think it's best if you caught some shut eye, let's let this history stay history until tomorrow, you'll have plenty of time then."

"He's right, now clean this up and go to bed!" Judy ordered.

"Okay, okay, I will." Emma surrendered and gathered her notebooks. Just as she walked down the hall, Judy said, "wait a minute, did you eat dinner?"

"Yes!" Emma answered as her bedroom door closed.

"Alright then… on that note—how much did you enjoy our evening?" Nick asked Judy as she began turning off all the lights in the living room and hallway. The two slowly made their way into their bedroom.

"Well… it was surely a night to remember." Judy smiled.

"Good. Cause remember, there's always more where that came from." Nick winked smugly. "Now let's call it a night."

…

"Alright gang, coffee and hot chocolate delivery!" Judy shouted as she and Nick walked up to Freddie and Olivia's desks. Upon arriving, the two found Boris and Kathy gathered around Olivia's desk, and also found Olivia happily sitting in her office chair.

"Whoa!" Nick exclaimed as he saw what Boris and Kathy were looking at. Olivia had occupied her desk space with multiple bobble heads. She had a total of ten. Four of which, were a tiger, but in four different outfits. One had a tennis outfit, another a police officer, another one had a tux, and the last had a knight outfit. The other six were all police officers and varied from a wolf to a rhino.

"Olive, what is this?" Judy asked as she placed Olivia's hot chocolate on her desk.

"Well Fred and I had over 2000 tickets when we finished at the arcade, he gave me most of it." Olivia smiled. "I got one hundred bobble heads. Ten are here, one is rested in me and Fred's squad car, Fred has four on his over there—" Olivia pointed to Freddie's desk, which had the mentioned amount bobble heads. "—Three are on Nick's desk, and two are on your desk, and the other 80 are at my place, arranged on my shelves." Olivia smiled proudly.

"Oh, wow… so what did Fred get?" Judy asked.

"He got himself a few stuffed toys, which he then gave to me—so in turn I pretty much got everything." Olivia chuckled awkwardly.

"And.. why so many bobble heads?" Nick asked as he gestured to entire desk with his paws.

"Well, I wanted to decorate my desk! This seems appropriate." Olivia answered. "Oh yeah! Judy! You will not believe what Fred asked me yesterday!"

"What? What was it?" Judy asked eagerly as she leaned closer to Olivia's desk.

"He asked me to be his partner!" Olivia squealed.

"Really? Oh my gosh, that is awesome!" Judy cheered.

"Congrats Olive." Nick gave a single nod, followed by a slow clap.

"Yo, team!" Freddie announced as he exited the break room and walked over to the gang.

"Hey Fred, heard about your date." Judy winked.

"Yeah, sounds like you two had a fun time." Kathy added.

"I agree… but I can't help but feel, that I am having a hazy memory of fraternization." Boris spoke with a smug expression, which was followed by a threatening glare from Freddie. "But who knows? Am I right? I mean, things like that slip my mind all the time." He said as he winked at Freddie, who then responded with a relieved sigh.

"Thank you Boris…" Olivia smiled.

"I… yeah, thanks." Freddie muttered as he turned his body to the whiteboard and fixed his eyes on it. "Anyways, as for the lead going down tomorrow—we're still a go, got the confirmation from Chief. But also, we have new intel." Freddie said as he placed a picture onto the board. It was a black van.

"Wait… is that the van from the heist?" Nick confirmed, only to be answered with a nod from Freddie. "But I thought it had no license plate so that made it untraceable."

"Well it was… which made it difficult to track." Kathy scoffed as she stepped forward and stood beside Freddie. "I began to look through the security footage, and noticed something about the van. Looking at the right side, I noticed it was scratched and pierced because of the shootout. And after searching through the nearby perimeter of the bank, I had to expand my field and search within the distance of the Savanna, then I found a black van with no license plate and caught a picture of the van on the borders of Tundratown—" Kathy stated as she placed another picture of a black van in an alleyway, which had slight markings on the right side. "—So I found it." Kathy smiled.

"Guys this is what we've been waiting for, a solid lead." Freddie smirked.

The entire gang exchanged looks, all smirking. Olivia hopped off her office chair, while the rest of the gang stepped forward in excitement. "Alright then… where do you want us?"

"Okay… follow me." Freddie said as he walked over to the screening room, with the gang behind him. Kathy marched straight into the room and went over to the laptop on the table. She began setting up some footage as the gang assembled in a line beside her, all facing towards the giant screen. "Mittens… fill us in."

Kathy nodded as she clicked her mouse and footage of an alleyway appeared. It was the same alley the black heist van was stored in. "So… this was footage from an hour ago." She said as a white wolf in a black trench coat walked out of the alley and opened the van doors. He had two duffel bags on him which he then tossed inside the van. He then shut the van door and walked back down the alley.

"That alley has no other entry points… and let me show you live footage." Kathy said as she sped up the footage, only to reveal the van was still present and the wolf had not exited the alley. "He is still there… and so is the van."

"What's the buildings next to it?" Judy asked.

"The one on the left is a convenient store, but the one on the right is an abandoned warehouse for a storage company, where they most likely may be hiding." Kathy answered.

"Okay… so what's our plan?" Olivia asked Freddie.

"Nick and Judy are going to investigate this. You, Boris, and I are going to be around the perimeter. If anyone tries to leave that building—we take 'em down." Freddie ordered.

"But why not go all together? We could raid the place!" Nick offered.

"Because, they are also a gang. A dangerous one, at that. I don't want all of us rushing in. As soon as one officer is in the building—they'll be out of there." Freddie responded as he crossed his arms. "If they're going to put up a fight—let them try. Judy and Nick are our most accurate shooters, and they both respond well in dangerous situation. They're perfect for the raid. But in the scenario where a Spectre has left the warehouse, we need to be ready. So as soon as Judy and Nick move in—Liv and I will move in behind them, at the North side and Boris will be waiting at the South side." Freddie informed the gang.

"Alright…" Judy responded. "Let's go."

…

"Everyone ready?" Judy asked as she brought the squad car to a halt just outside the warehouse.

" _In position."_ Freddie responded.

" _Same as me."_ Boris answered.

"Alright then… you ready Nick?" Judy asked he he loaded his tranquilizer.

"Yup." He nodded. "Now or never I guess—"

"Wait!" Judy stopped him as Nick placed his paw on the car door handle. "Look!" She pointed into the alley. There stood the same white wolf from the street camera footage. He looked as if he was observing the streets.

"What is he—" Nick stopped himself as the wolf made direct eye contact with him. The two had moment of realization, where they had suddenly realized they were both aware of each other's presence. The wolf's eyes widened, then he immediately ran into the alleyway.

"After him!" Judy shouted as her car door flew open. In an instant, Judy went from inside the driver's seat, to rushing down the alley.

"Carrots! Wait!" Nick shouted as he hopped outside of the car and followed her down the alley.

Just as the two ran past the black van inside the alley, they saw the wolf entered the abandoned warehouse through the back entrance. Judy glared at the sight of the cowardly wolf, as she readied her tranquilizer and continued her pursuit. The two ran up to the door, with Judy on the right side and Nick on the left. Judy and Nick exchanged nods and then Nick slowly opened the door, examining the room.

"Darn it." Nick muttered.

"What is it?" Judy asked with an excited curiosity.

"It's dark… they must have cut out the power." Nick frowned.

"Alright, so? We've got our flashlights and you've got night vision—let's go!" Judy pointed out as she twirled her flashlight in front of Nick.

"Okay, okay, let's move." Nick agreed as he pushed open the door wider, and he and Judy marched in.

Judy and Nick turned on their flashlights and begun to scan the room. The entire warehouse seemed barren, for many years. The walls and ceiling looked as if they had been worn down by time. The floor was a hard cemented pavement, which had multiple cracks along with a few wet puddles that made Judy shiver. For Nick, he could see everything clearly, but in Judy's case she had only one point of view, her flashlight.

The further the two marched, the darker and worn down the building looked. There were multiple empty shelves, but they looked as if they had just been cleared out. There were only a few crates lying around, and they looked empty. Soon enough, Judy and Nick has come across a brick wall, which also looked pretty worn down. About eye level with Judy, was a long pipe that travelled from one end of the wall to the other. The wall was not as long as the warehouse walls, it looked as if it was a small office.

"Alight—" Judy whispered. "—I think it's high time that we fill in Fred." She acknowledged.

"Good point." Nick agreed. "It looks like he slipped out some how—but how?" He asked.

"Fred? We are inside the building and we haven't found the wolf. He may have left unnoticed." Judy added. "We may need backup to help search this place." Silence only answered.

"Freddie?" Judy called out.

" _Bzzt…"_

Nick grabbed his walkie talkie. "Olive? Boris?" Silence. "Chief Bogo—"

"Nick!" Judy raised her voice slightly. "Something is jamming our frequencies."

"I…" Nick sighed and looked to the ground.

"Wait, what was that?" Judy asked as her ears raised high and faced behind her.

"What was what?" Nick observed around her.

"Sounds like someone is running—"

"Carrots! Behind you!" Nick pointed. Judy responded by whipping her body around to see the oncoming threat, only to be met by a giant furry fist. Instantly, Judy was on the floor, her flashlight bouncing across the floor in a flurry of shattered glass.

" _Leave her alone—argh!"_ She heard Nick's voice faintly. Then a thud. Judy looked to her right to find an unconscious fox.

"Ni-Nick…" She groaned as she stuck out her paw. Judy soon felt a presence appear in front of her. She looked up to see a shadowy figure of a large wolf.

" _It's okay…"_ The voice spoke. But still, Judy had been hit so hard everything sounded muffled. _"You'll get some quality time together."_

…

" _Guys, I don't like this—it's been an hour!"_ Boris said through his walkie talkie.

"Quiet Boris." Freddie groaned. "They're probably searching the place—"

"But Fred, if they were searching the place then the wolf would have left!" Olivia suggested.

"Wait look!" A figure exited the warehouse alleyway door, and looked as if he was Nick's height. The alley was too dark to make out anything except the figure lining, which resembled Nick slightly.

"Nick is that you?" Freddie asked as he squinted down the alley.

The figure reached to his chest as if he was reaching for his walkie talkie. _"Fred—sorry 'bout that. Our walkie talkies got jammed for—a bit. The—wolf got—bzzt—away."_ Nick answered.

"What?" Freddie growled out.

" _He—sneaked by Judy and I, and went out—another door entrance."_ Nick informed. _"You guys need to—search for him—Judy and I—are still searching the—bzzt—place."_ Nick added.

"Are you sure?" Olivia asked.

" _You would—not want him getting away, now? He looked—looked as if—bzzt—he went east of here."_ Nick added.

"Nick… are you okay?" Freddie asked.

" _My—my walkie talkie is just a—bit busted. Go after him! Hr—bzzt—left just a—few minutes ago!"_ Nick informed them.

" _What's the play Wolfstein?"_ Boris asked.

"We search—"

"Wait, look!" Olivia pointed down end of the street, where an Arctic wolf in a black trench coat ran. Freddie immediately responded and drove after the wolf.

"Boris, we have eyes on the wolf—follow down the end of your street and head to the intersection on Broadleaf and Lionhart!" Freddie ordered.

" _Roger that!"_ Boris replied.

"Nick, you and Judy continue your search!" Freddie added as he continued his pursuit.

Freddie followed down the street and Olivia hit the sirens as they closed in on the wolf. He immediately picked up his pace and ran down the street. He then ran into a nearby alley, which actually had a path to the other road. As he ran down the alley Freddie halted the car in front of the alleyway.

"Boris, he's headed out of the alley!" Freddie informed as he and Olivia hopped out of the squad car to continue a foot pursuit.

The end of the open alley was soon met by Boris' squad car. Boris halted the car and rushed out of the car and chased after the wolf fleeing. The wolf stopped in the middle of the alley and shielded his face with his paws. Freddie immediately charged him and tackled the wolf. He then moved the wolf's paws behind his back and cuffed him.

"You have the right to remain silent!" He growled out.

"I'm sorry!" The wolf whined. "I just wanted the chips!"

"What?" Boris questioned as he lowered his tranquilizer.

"I just wanted the chips!" He repeated.

Freddie got off the wolf and brought him up right, only to hear a strange crunch sound. The three furrowed their brows at the noise. Boris holstered his gun and opened the coat, only to find an enormous amount of chip bags fall out. A few were opened and had chip crumbs left on the wolf's undershirt.

"Wait what?" Olivia asked.

Freddie took a glance at the wolf and sighed. "It's not him." Freddie face pawed himself. "This isn't the wolf from the footage."

"Damn it, then where did he go?" Boris groaned

"Sorry guys… he really looked like him." Olivia apologized.

"It's alright Liv, he did look similar." Freddie added with a forced smirk.

"So… does this mean I can go?" The wolf asked.

The three looked at him and frowned. "No." They said together.

Suddenly, in the distance, police sirens sounded off. The three averted their attention down to Freddie's squad car, where the direction of the noise came from. The three ran out of the alley, with the crook beside them, and looked to find the commotion. Immediately, a familiar looking squad car drove by.

"Wait, isn't that Judy and Nick's squad car?" Olivia asked.

Soon after, the black van from the heist followed after the police car. "Wait, that's the van!" Freddie realized. "Nick, the van is behind you!" Freddie said through his walkie talkie. Silence answered.

"Wait… did they steal their squad car?" Boris questioned.

"No, way! That would be insane!" Olivia responded logically.

"Nick? Are you driving your squad car?" Freddie asked once again. Yet again, the answer was silence.

"Fred… that's not them." Olivia sighed.

Freddie let out an exhausted sigh. "Follow them!" Freddie shouted. Boris obeyed and ran back to his squad car, while Freddie stuffed the crook into the back of his and Olivia's squad car. He then immediately slammed his foot onto the gas pedal.

"Keep your eye on the black van… chances are, the squad car and van have the same destination." Freddie said as he glared down the road.

"Roger that." Olivia nodded. "Let's hope this isn't a dead end as well…"

…

"Alright class, you may now get into your groups and work on your history assignment!" Mr. Boarington announced. The students soon dispersed from their desks and made their way to their partners.

Emma happily walked away from her desk as she and Nancy walked over to Jeremy's desk. As they arrived, Jeremy was gathering his notes and placing them onto his desk in an organized pile. Nancy and Emma soon pulled up their chairs beside Jeremy's desk.

"So, what historical figure of Zootopia do you guys want to write about?" Nancy asked as she pulled out a pen and paper, to represent she was going to take notes.

"I was thinking Martha Luther Queen, she fought for predators' rights when the government separated our species from prey." Jeremy stated happily.

"Ooh, I like it." Emma nodded. "She was a very inspirational leader. I'm all for it." Emma smiled excitedly.

"Great, anyone with a different idea?" Nancy asked, only to answered with a few head shakes. "It's settled, Martha Luther Queen." Nancy wrote the name down on her notepad happily. "I'm going to tell Mr. Boarington." She said as she walked away from the desk, and headed in the direction of Mr. Boarington's desk.

"So, Martha Luther Queen…" Emma started. "She began the Predator Rights Movement back in—"

"1955." Jeremy finished. "We'll need to pull more research back at Nancy's place, we can search online there."

"Doesn't the school have a computer lab?" Emma asked.

"They do." Jeremy answered. "But the teachers have to book a class in there on the schedule, but today it's already booked by Mr. Lykos. But Mr. Boarington will probably book it for tomorrow." Jeremy suggested.

"Alright then, so what can we put together now?" Emma asked.

"Well we have the rubric, we can just make notes of what we need to answer." Jeremy addressed as he pulled out the previously mentioned rubric out from his desk and waved it in front of Emma.

"Okay, so we need at least five interesting facts about our historic figure." Emma stated.

"Right. We also need to learn when they were born, and when they died." Jeremy added. "But also we need to list what they did that changed history, and list the years the important events took place. So I guess in Martha's case, 1955 would be a big one." Jeremy started.

"But wasn't she also imprisoned?" Emma confirmed.

"Yeah, I believe so." Jeremy assumed unsurely.

"Hey guys!" Nancy called out as she rejoined the group. "Mr. Boarington approved our idea, he's actually looking forward to our presentation."

"Wow, no pressure I guess." Emma joked.

"Ah, come on. It won't be that bad." Nancy assured Emma as she sat down. "So what are we talking about?"

"Well, Martha Luther Queen." Jeremy answered simply. "But we can't discuss much without actual research and evidence."

"Yeah… besides, the period is almost over." Emma added brightly.

"Very true." Nancy agreed whilst she directed her attention to the clock above Mr. Boarington's desk.

"So, my mom told me your sister and Nick have a huge operation going on tomorrow." Jeremy started, as he added a smirk. "You nervous for them?"

"Operation?" Emma asked with a confused tone, as if she was unaware of the topic. "What operation?"

"Your sister never told you?" Jeremy asked with a furrowed brow.

"No… they never brought it up." Emma tilted her head upwards, trying to recall any conversation relating to the topic. "Nah, I don't think so at least."

"Oh, well my mom says they have some sort of undercover lead going on in Tundratown, she didn't specify details but it seems like they'll be undercover." Jeremy informed her.

"Wow… well, they'll be okay. They're the best cops out of that entire precinct." Emma cheered confidently.

"Yeah, true. But it makes ya wonder… what's the big deal?" Nancy asked aloud.

"Huh?" The two asked her in confusion.

"I mean, if this much preparation is going into something—what is it they're after? Is there something they aren't telling the public?" Nancy asked the two, only to be answered by silence.

"Well… Judy mentioned something about a gang a while ago." Emma considered the thought, which left the her friends to ponder such an idea.

"Well, whatever it is—it's probably for the best. They might not want to worry the city of there is such a problem." Jeremy offered, which only responded in an synchronized nod by the entire group.

"Let's not worry." Emma stated calmly. "After all, they're the professionals—they know what's best."

…

Upon opening her eyes, Judy had trouble recalling what had just happened. As she came to, she felt herself leaning against a cold dark wall. Judy tried to scan her surroundings, only to realize wherever she was was really dark. Judy squinted into the darkness, trying to observe where she was. After a brief scan, it seemed as if she was still in the warehouse. Upon realizing so, she grew worried as she remembered what happened to her when she was last conscious. Nick: the only thing that came to her mind.

Immediately, the bunny desperately began to search for the fox. As she looked to her right, she saw him, passed out beside her—within a meter distance. "Nick!" She called out to him, slowly inching forward. But as she did so, she heard a strange clatter beside her as her progress was halted:

_Clink Clink Clink_

Judy furrowed a brow at the source of the noise. "What?" She said aloud as she realized what the source was. It was a pawcuff, one that was attached to Judy's right wrist. "No, no, no, no!" Judy desperately searched into her pockets for a key.

"Ju… Judy?" Nick's voice groaned.

Judy's ears immediately perked up and she faced towards Nick. "Nick! Are you okay?" Judy asked.

"I—uh, Judy?" Nick said again, as if he was not aware of

"Give me your keys to your pawcuffs!" She ordered whilst sticking out her paw for the keys.

"But—what? Why—" Nick stopped himself as he moved his left wrist and heard the cuffs. "Oh. Are we cuffed together?" Nick realized, which then startled Judy slightly. She had not noticed the other end of the cuff was attached to Nick. She had assumed it was cuffed against the pipe on the wall. The pawcuff's chain was stuck between the metal pipe and the wall. The chain was behind the pipe, while Nick and Judy's wrists were positioned in front of the pipe.

"We're trapped… together." Nick slowly pieced together. "Carrots, if this was your idea of kinky—you need to get your mind out of the gudder—"

"Nick!" Judy cut him off. "Stop talking, and give me your keys to the pawcuff—I can't find mine."

"Oh, right…" As Nick slowly remembered he began searching his pockets for the key. "I… uh—um, Carrots?"

"Don't tell me…" Judy sighed heavily.

"Whoever knocked us out also took our keys… and is most likely responsible for cuffing us here—"

"Argh!" Judy grunted as she slammed the chain of the pawcuff against the pipe, causing no movement to the chain or the pipe.

"What are you doing?" Nick questioned. Judy answered with another grunt, followed by another slam against the cold metal.

"I'm—argh—trying… to… break us free!" Judy responded as she continued to slam the pawcuff. "You could try helping!"

"Carrots, it won't budge!" Nick shouted. "Stop… face it, we're stuck." He scoffed.

"No, I'll call Fred—our walkie talkies!" Judy exclaimed. "They're missing she said as she looked for Nick's walkie talkie on his chest, only to find nothing.

"Umm—call Fred in your phone!" Nick thought up quickly.

"I'm already doing that." She stated as she pressed Freddie's contact number and called it. No answer. "Nick, something is going on! He's not answering!"

"What the heck happened!" Nick tried to recollect his thoughts. "They were suppose to be on guard in case if anything went wrong!" He remembered.

"Uh, um, I—uh… I remember! Something was jamming our walkie talkies—they knew we were coming." Judy groaned.

"Or worse, they had this planned from the start." Nick sighed. "Now what? If your call didn't work I doubt mine will." Nick gestured to his phone.

"Fred, Olive, and Boris will be here any moment." Judy stated in an optimistic tone.

"Carrots, do you really believe that?" Nick sighed.

"Of course! They'll be here." Judy said in a stern voice.

"Yep… sure." Nick responded in monotone.

Judy began to look around the warehouse. "What's up with this place? Why do all gangs choose warehouses to store things?"

"I don't know. Maybe because it's abandoned. But there are some empty crates and it looks like they have been used. I guess abandoned warehouses have a lot of storage, and since its abandoned, no one would really—"

"Wait." Judy interrupted. "You could see the—of course you can, you're a fox! Duh!" Judy said as she facepawed herself.

"What?"

"You can see in the dark—right? So tell me what you see! It's better than wasting my phone's battery on a flashlight—if Fred calls, it's best with a phone with a lot of battery." Judy stated.

"Well…" Nick started as he scanned the room. "It looks the same as it was when we conscious."

"Nick, I still couldn't see everything when I was conscious." Judy stated in a monotone fashion.

"Right." He nodded. "Actually, it looks like some of the crates are missing… but that's just my observation." Nick admitted.

"Well, maybe our raid hinted at them that they needed to evacuate the warehouse, which probably included taking evidence." Judy suggested.

"Whelp, I guess we wait… huh?" Nick prompted her.

"I guess so…" Judy sighed.

"So, do you know what mammals call a three-humped camel?" Nick started with a smug smile, only to be answered by a long and annoyed groan.

"So… no?"

…

"What do ya say we buy something from the cafeteria?" Jeremy asked as he leaned against the locker beside Emma's.

"I don't know, I already got my lunch. Why? You want something there?" She responded as she began to enter the locker combination to her locker. Lioncoln Academy's lockers were a darkish red, with a dark brown coat near the top and bottom of the locker. They also had locks within the design, they were embedded in the locker—which basically made it easier for students who could not afford a lock or did not want to go through the trouble of getting one.

As Emma opened her locker, she placed her books inside and smiled back at Jeremy. "Yeah, I want the chocolate milk." He smiled.

"Well, I guess so. We should probably tell Nancy though, lines in the cafeteria take forever. Where is she?" Emma asked as she realized the Arctic wolf was nowhere nearby.

"She said something about talking to the guidance counsellor." Jeremy shrugged.

"Does she go there often?" Emma asked as she continued to sort her books.

"Well, sometimes. She's often looking for some extracurriculars to take care of. She's joined like four clubs." Jeremy scoffed. "Book club, library helpers, environmental club, and arts-and-crafts club."

"Wow, she's all over the place." Emma chuckled.

"Yeah, but guidance meetings actually take some time, so she'll probably meet up with us like… halfway through lunch." Jeremy frowned.

"And you don't like that?" Emma asked as she noticed his frown.

"Well… it's kinda annoying spending lunch by yourself." Jeremy shrugged once more.

"Well, I'm here now." Emma smiled proudly as she closed her locker. "Besides, if there are any clubs worth joining, I say we join them together."

Jeremy smiled at the thought. "Great idea," he said with cheerful tone. "Now come on, let's head to the cafeteria and eat."

As the two made their way to the cafeteria, something had caught Emma's attention just outside the corridor which led into the cafeteria. She had noticed in the intersection, to the right, was a corridor that led outside to the playground. She had not noticed the other exit to the playground before, but what really caught her eye was the bench in the middle of the hallway. It was just a simple bench, no arm-rests or back board to lean against. It was just propped up against the window which had a view of the playground outside.

"Hey, Em?" Jeremy called her name, as he realized she had stopped walking.

"Yes, Jeremy?" She responded.

"You okay?"

"Oh… yeah—hey we don't have to eat in the cafeteria, right?" Emma reconfirmed.

"No, we can eat wherever we like… I guess. But as long as it's not somewhere where the hall monitor would kick us out." Jeremy added. "Wait, why?"

"Cause… I think we should eat there!" Emma pointed to the dark brown bench.

"Huh, never thought about it." Jeremy considered. "Sure, why not? Save me a spot—I'll go buy a chocolate milk." Jeremy stated as he walked into the cafeteria.

"Sure thing!" Emma responded as she walked into the corridor. She then took a seat on the middle of a the bench. The bench looked as if it could seat four students about Emma's size. As she sat down, she placed her backpack beside her left.

She then took out her lunch bag and pulled out her grilled cheese sandwich and took a bite. She looked over her shoulder and looked outside the window. She saw a ton of students running around the playground and playing some sports. She then considered the thought of joining a club like Nancy.

"Hey Em!" Jeremy's voice echoed into the hallway as he ran toward her with two chocolate milk cartons in his paws. He rushed to her right side and sat beside her. "The line was surprisingly short, as in there was no line. But yeah, I got you a chocolate milk." He said as he pawed her the extra chocolate milk carton.

"Oh, thanks—you didn't have to." Emma smiled.

"Nah, it's no big deal." Jeremy assured her. "So… I guess this is our spot then." He said a she looked around the hallway.

"It doesn't have to be. I mean, if you and Nancy want to eat somewhere else I wouldn't mind—"

"Emma, calm down. I like this spot. It's a little quiet, we see the playground—even though we don't play there—and it's comfortable." Jeremy stated happily.

"Alright." Emma nodded. "I guess this could be our spot." She said cheerfully, which caused Jeremy to tense up. "You okay?"

"Oh yeah, right! Our spot… like our group's spot!" He realized.

"Yeah? What did you think I meant—"

"Nothing, it's nothing." Jeremy shrugged off.

Emma furrowed a confused brow, then continued to eat her sandwich. Silence had broke out among the two for a couple of minutes, as they continued to eat their food. Soon, Emma decided to spark up a conversation.

"So, how long have you and Nancy known each other?" Emma asked as she had hair finished her sandwich.

Jeremy stopped sipping his chocolate milk and pondered the thought. "Well… since grade one, I believe. But Nancy might say otherwise."

"Why's that?"

"Well, she's more in tune with memorization of dates and such. She often corrects me about it but I am positive we met in first grade." Jeremy said with a touch of confidence.

"Wow, so you've been friends for a long time." Emma nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so," Jeremy agreed. "What about you? What brought you to Zootopia?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Oh, well… it's kind of a difficult subject." Emma chuckled. "I… sort of… snuck away."

"What!" Jeremy exclaimed, raising his voice to the extent where it did not sound loud, but definitely noticeable within an earshot.

"Yeah…" Emma added sheepishly. "Nick told me about finding my own path, and since my sister found her own way in Zootopia, I wanted to try." Emma shrugged whilst looking at the floor. "I know, sounds crazy."

Jeremy thought for a moment, thinking of a proper response. "Well…" He started. "Not really, I guess Zootopia is just such a special place—you know?" Emma nodded. "And I guess… finding your way in the world is something you can do here… so, props to that!" He cheered as he stuck out his paw in the shape of fist, prompting Emma.

She granted him his requested props and smiled. "Well, I thought it was crazy."

"Nah… you've got guts… I like it." Jeremy said with a smirk. "I mean, that's a lot of courage to sneak away like that…"

"Yeah… maybe." Emma considered. "Or maybe it's just full on insane." She addressed, which started a laugh between the two.

…

"Alright, it's been too long!" Judy shouted impatiently. They had been stuck for nearly two hours, and as time passed, the two had grown increasingly irritated.

"Oh, you noticed it too?" Nick sarcastically stated.

"Don't sass me, Wilde." Judy grumbled. "We've been waiting for far too long, my phone might die before anyone calls—what is going on at the precinct!"

"Beats me…" Nick scoffed. "Maybe if you didn't get us in this mess, we would know!"

"Me? How's this my fault?" Judy replied defensively.

"You just rushed in!"

"That was the plan!" Judy argued. "We were suppose to rush in! Or were you not paying attention once again? Wouldn't shock me."

"Why are we even arguing!" Nick questioned.

"What does that even mean? You started this whole fiasco, and now you're looking for an out! If you want to help, just stop talking and let me think." Judy huffed afterwards, in great anger.

"Oh, you don't think I'm capable? I already proved myself!" Nick retorted.

"Okay, okay! I get it!" Judy sighed. "Let's just… drop it, okay? You're starting to get on my nerves."

"What? Well my bad, if you want me to calm down—maybe you should try tricking me once again!" Nick shouted.

"What?"

"Don't, 'what?' Me! You've already gone and done before… like on Friday!" Nick spat out.

"You said you were proud of me! You didn't sound like you were mad!" Judy defended herself.

"That's because I didn't want to show you that I was upset! Like I say, I never let mammals see that they get to me!" Nick groaned.

"Nick, you know that I don't like Boris!"

"This isn't about Boris! It's about the fact that you, out of all mammals, didn't bother to help me. I mean, you could clearly see I did not want I go to Wild Times but you forced me to go—"

"What? You wanted me to ask what's wrong? I did, but you were being closed off about it! That's who you always have been, reserved. You don't bother to share anything about your past but you apparently have every right to ask about mine! So yeah, I didn't bother with you… I could clearly see it was personal, and you didn't want to discuss it!" Judy fired back.

"Well… I…" Nick stuttered, unable to return a comeback.

"Exactly, no words 'cause that's who you are! Afraid to share anything personal because it shows you're soft." Judy scoffed.

"Excuse me? I show a great amount of my emotions—especially when you're off flirting with other guys!" Nick retorted angrily.

"What? When have I ever flirted with anyone— Besides Boris!" Judy quickly added.

"Um, Brad Harrington? That snobby bunny?" Nick reminded. "It may have been one time, but you still mess with me! Pretending to flirt, with mammals like Boris—it's just cruel!"

"Cruel? Calm down Nick." Judy chuckled. "It's not like I actually like Boris—"

"That's besides the point!" Nick interrupted. "It's the fact that you can't be mature, and you have to be such a kit."

"I'm immature?" Judy scoffed once again. "This is coming from the fox that got into an argument with a hybrid just because he was, 'new to our team!" Judy shouted whilst doing finger quotes.

"I just think he looks shifty!" Nick answered sincerely.

"Why? Because he's a lowlife wolf combined with a shifty fox? Real specist." Judy rolled her eyes.

"Stop acting like you're so innocent!" Nick shouted. "You're always messing with me, there's no way you are any better!"

"Me? This is coming from a fox who did a background search on one of my friends!" Judy referenced back to the day of Nick's confession. "That's paranoia!"

"Paranoia? You won't let Em do anything cause you're afraid she'll get hurt! How does a bunny get hurt from eating a bug burger?" Nick exclaimed.

"Excuse me for being cautious. I don't want anything bad happening to her! Unlike you, who would just let her do whatever she wants without considering the possible dangers…" Judy fired back.

"Okay, I do care about Emma! I'm just not as insanely paranoid as you!" Nick shouted dramatically.

Judy glared at the fox with hot, fuming anger. She then closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Okay, Nick? Obviously, you and I are just venting out right now because we've been here for—I'd assume two hours—and have no other distractions… so I get that you're upset, I hope you understand why I'm upset—but let's just calm down, and think." Judy suggested calmly.

"Fine." Nick agreed. Silence had sparked between the two, as neither wished to speak to each other as they afraid an argument would break out once again—they had basically ignored eye contact with each other. Soon, Nick begun to think things over in his head.

"Hey… Carrots?" He called.

A long and irritated groan followed suit. "What is it, Nick?"

"Do… do you really want to know more about my past?" He asked.

"At the moment? No." She responded coldly, in a voice that made it simply clear she was upset.

"What? Why?" Nick asked.

"Cause… I'm mad at you. And as of now, I'd appreciate it if you'd refrain from talking to me so I could focus!" Judy growled out.

"Really? You are still mad?" Nick scoffed. "So keen you could hold such a grudge?"

"Stop… talking." Judy said in a stern slow voice.

Nick sighed. "I really hate it when you're mad. You know that? I like it better when—"

"When I'm happy, I know, I know." Judy finished. She had grown tired of Nick's swoons. "Please, just stop." She facepawed herself.

"What?"

"Leave me alone… please." Judy mumbled.

"I can't do that Cottontail." Nick said as he shimmied the pawcuffs.

"Nick, please just stop talking to me at least for five minutes." Judy begged desperately.

Nick's eyes widened as he realized his mate had meant it. "Oh," was all he could say. "I… Judy I—"

"Nick." Judy sighed. "Just, stop." She said seriously.

"Why?" Nick asked. "Why should I? Two heads are better than one—so let's put ours together and think—"

"No!" Judy stopped him. "Just stop! No more! I don't know if you can tell, Nick, but I am upset! Right now, I'm realizing that I'm stuck inside a dark abandoned warehouse that used to house a dangerous gang, but now is abandoned once again! And to top it all off? I'm stuck… with you." Judy sighed once more.

"So you're saying you'd prefer anyone besides me?" Nick frowned slightly at the thought.

Judy nodded. "At the moment… yes. It's just that, sometimes Nick, you are too much for me."

"I thought you liked to put up that!" Nick retorted.

"No one wants to put up with that!" Judy addressed. "Nick? You just don't know when to stop! I've already grown tired of… of—of this charade! You always try to make things fun for yourself when they are not!"

"So, what? Does that suddenly make me a bad mammal?" Nick asked. "Cause by all means, arrest me!"

"I could have done that a long time ago." Judy muttered.

"You know what Judy? I'm also tired. I'm tired of this… this whole insane argument! You just think all the flaws are on me, huh? Well you have plentiful! I'd love to point them out!" Nick angrily shouted.

"Please do, it would really show how kind and caring you are." Judy sarcastically stated.

"Okay, let's back track here. The fact that you just plainly give up on me and decide it's not worth it to ask me about my sudden hatred against Wild Times—"

"Fine. Okay, I didn't ask about it!" Judy admitted. "I didn't ask because… I didn't feel the right to. It was your one personal business, I didn't want to intrude. Because as soon as I try to get involved with you, you shut me out."

"I do not!" Nick defensively fired back. "I…"

"Don't understand what it's like to be normal?" Judy interrupted. "Cause as it seems, you hate it when mammals see that you have feelings—how inmammal of you!"

"Okay! I get it, I'm a bit reserved—but that doesn't mean I don't try to let out more." Nick considered.

"You don't!" Judy groaned irritatedly. "Nick, please, let's just stop talking for five minutes… before I clock you in the face." Judy muttered.

"Fine by me."

…

"What do you mean you lost their car?" Bogo shouted.

Freddie straightened up a bit. "I'm sorry sir but I mean exactly that. We lost Judy and Nick's squad car in our raid… after about hours of searching, we lost it in a chase."

"On the bright side, we caught an Arctic wolf and arrested him for theft." Olivia reminded, only to be met with Bogo's dagger eyes. "Okay then…" She mumbled as she stepped back a step.

"Alright, so then where are Hopps and Wilde now?" Chief Bogo asked as he sat himself down in his chair. The two both tensed up after hearing the question. "Wait… you don't know?"

"Wolfstein!" Boris called out as he entered Chief Bogo's office. "Kathy picked up ping from Tundratown a few hours ago while we were chasing the squad car—it's Judy's phone—they're still in Tundratown.!"

"What?" Freddie and Olivia exclaimed.

"Yeah, Kathy said the call was addressed to you but it didn't go through, they must still be in the warehouse—it jammed their devices last time." He explained.

"So what are you three waiting for? An applause? Go get those two!" Chief Bogo ordered.

The three immediately bolted out of the office and ran outside the precinct. Freddie and Olivia had hopped into Boris' car, who drove them to Tundratown. "I'm starting to think this case is beyond us…" Freddie sighed heavily.

"Nah Fred, we can handle it." Olivia assured him.

"It is crazy though… this gang is ultimately twisted." Boris added.

"I second that." Olivia agreed. She then looked out the window and thought for a moment. "Hey Fred?"

"Yes Olive?" He asked looking back at her. He was seating in the passenger's seat while Olivia was sitting on the left side of the seats in the back of the car, basically diagonal of Freddie.

"I know this might not be the right time but… are we… like, a thing now?" Olivia asked whilst twiddling her fingers.

"Oh, well… I, guess that's a later conversation." Freddie quickly answered. "I mean, we can talk about this later… we should focus on Nick and Judy first." He reminded.

"Right, I'm fine with that." Olivia smirked and nodded.

"Not to interrupt your, 'moment.' But, we should probably discuss what we're going to do about Hopps' squad car." Boris addressed the worrying issue, since Chief Bogo was none too pleased of hearing it's theft. "Why would they need her squad car?"

"What else could it be used for? Boris it's a police car for goodness sake! They could pose as an officer in the distance—that'd be useful during their heists." Olivia acknowledged grandly. "All we know, is that it was a setup."

"She's right. They knew that when we found them we would try to raid them. They seem like their one step ahead of us." Freddie sighed.

"Is that true?" Boris asked.

"I said that's what it seems like, so I don't believe it to be entirely true. As far as I am still aware it's up in the air." Freddie answered sincerely. "What I wanna know is what happened to Judy and Nick. Things seemed a little too suspicious when we lost contact with them. And if it wasn't Nick in the alley—then who was it?"

"Probably somebody who was the same size as a fox, or maybe it was a fox? Who knows? The Ghost Gang had a ton of Spectres, there's no telling the different types of species that are in this gang." Olivia stated with a blank expression. It seemed as if the numbers and dangers with this case did not phase her anymore.

"We need to think this over with Judy and Nick. If we all put our heads together then we might just figure what these, 'Spectres' have planned." Freddie instructed whilst pulling out his phone. "Speaking of, I'm gonna try calling Judy—if her phone still works." He said as he put the phone on speaker and raised the phone in a position where everyone could hear it.

The phone rang for a minute, and no answer followed afterwards. At that moment, Freddie and Boris had shared an irritated sigh, while Olivia shook her head.

"If they're still at that warehouse…" Freddie began. "I hope they're holding out fine."

…

"-And you think I'm immature?" Nick fired back with glare. "Well I'm sorry then! I try to show I'm capable of more things but I always resort back to being rude and snarky, I'm sorry if that doesn't give you a good excuse to believe in me."

"Oh, you know I already believe in you!" Judy shouted back at Nick, then followed it with a groan. "Nick, I said I was sorry! Just please! Stop shouting." Judy said as she lowered her voice.

"I'm trying to tell you Judy, I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'm not capable of being stronger—I could've helped more! I should've helped way before the wolf got the jump on you." Nick facepawed himself. "I'm not helpful… I'm sorry for that."

"No, you're incredibly helpful! I'm sorry that I'm not useful in this situation. I'm just a little bunny trying to rush around in the darkness, I should have let you take the lead! Maybe then we wouldn't be trapped here. It's like you said earlier, it's my fault we are here—I am sorry I got us in this mess…" Judy slumped her shoulders down in defeat.

"No!" Nick shouted at her. "It's my fault, I am sorry!"

Strangely, this agitated Judy. She felt angry at Nick for retaliating at her. "No, it's my fault! I'm sorry!" She shouted.

The two stared each other down furiously, unaware of why, but they seemed mad at each other. "No, I'm sorry!" They shouted in unison.

Soon after silence followed as they were confused at what had happened. For nearly an hour, the two were trying to apologize for their previous argument whilst placing the blame amongst themselves. When Nick apologized for arguing, Judy had interrupted him and yelled at him for thinking it was his fault. Soon after, Judy had the same experience. She attempted to apologize, but Nick got upset and said it was all his fault.

It had seemed as if all they could do at the time was argue, and neither were aware of why. But if they were aware, they would definitely stop it. Judy sighed once more as she slammed the back of her head against the cold wall.

"Nick…" She said softly. "It isn't your fault. I'm sorry I tricked you on Friday, I'm sorry I didn't try harder to find out what was wrong—I just, I couldn't bear myself to invade your space and make your feel uncomfortable. At the end of the day, I hate to see it when you look upset. And I knew talking about your past would only make you angrier… but I also should have known me deliberately ignoring your feelings was just too… too much. It also hurt you. I'm sorry I played with your emotions… I'm a terrible mate." Judy slammed her head against the wall once again, but it was not as hard as the last time. She did it a third time, the same motion was similar to the second, she was tirelessly banging the back of her head against the wall. It had gotten to the point where Nick demanded she stop.

"It's not all your fault Carrots…" Nick croaked out. Judy's ears soon faced toward the fox. As she set her eyes on on him, she realized he was tearing up. "I should have talked to you… I should have been more open. I _need_ to be more open. It's not fair to leave you to do all the heavy lifting, I have to help in this relationship. I'm just too… I…" Nick shook his head as he tried to find the right words. "I need to change… for the better… for you." He mumbled.

Nick's ears perked up as he heard the sound of metal jingling. Looking to his left, he found Judy rested against his arm and attempting to hold his left paw, the one she was cuffed too. Judy's cuffed paw (her right paw) found itself holding Nick's left paw. She tightened her grip as a tear fell from her face.

"Nick…" She managed to get out. "Don't ever change… please." She said as she rested her head against his body.

"I…" Nick had suddenly felt overwhelmed. All the anger he had pent up suddenly vanished, and all that was there was just Judy.

Soon, Judy had felt the same set feelings. The two both looked as if they had a sudden realization and began to look around the room. It was until they locked eyes, a set of beautiful violet had met a set of forest green, and they smiled.

"I'm sorry." Judy spoke in advance, as she knew Nick would want to apologize first. "And I know you are too—but, I just wanted to get it out there." She finished, still staring at Nick's eyes, refusing to look elsewhere.

"In that case Carrots…" Nick smiled back at her. "You don't need to bother telling you're sorry… I know you are. But as long as you know I'm the most sorry." He assured her.

"Please stop, you know this mainly on me. Just let me take the fall." Judy let an upset frown.

Nick shook his head, whilst holding a smirk. "Judy… if you're going to take the fall, then I'm falling with you…" Nick said in a stern voice. Judy looked up at the serious fox with a shocked expression. "Because… we're stuck together… no matter what." He said as he shook the cuffs. "Literally, in this case."

"Stop!" Judy laughed. "I'm trying be mad at myself." She chuckled.

"Don't be. If this is both our faults this is something we huff out together. I'm not letting you feel bad about this because it is something I promised you." Nick reminded her. "Not giving up on us." He smiled as he straightened himself up.

Judy smiled at the slick fox and let sigh of relief. "I'm glad you are still strong fighter. 'Cause right now, I'm beat." Judy scoffed as she attempted to rest her head against Nick's shoulder, but she failed in doing so which left her to accidentally hit his left arm.

"Ouch!" Nick groaned in pain.

"Sorry…" Judy mumbled, expecting Nick to shrug it off and make a snarky comment on her sense of feel.

But Nick did not. He held his left arm in pain, still wincing from the slight bump. "Does it… actually hurt?" Judy asked.

"I… ow!" Nick winced once again. "I don't know why… but my arm should feels so… argh!" He groaned.

"Let me see!" Judy ordered as she used her left paw to raise Nick's left sleeve all the way up to his shoulder blade. "Nick…" Judy said with wide eyes.

"What, what!" Nick asked worriedly as he observed Judy's shocked expression. He looked at his arm, only to find where the pain was located, was a small hole. He then looked at Judy, who proceeded the same action she did before looking at her right arm, which also had a small hole.

"Nick… were… were we drugged?" Judy asked.

"I…" Nick had no response. He began looking around the warehouse once again, as he needed a distraction from what he had just learned. Upon doing so, he noticed the smallest red dot in the distance. On the top of the right wall of the building, was what Nick made out to be a camera. "Carrots, look!" He pointed.

"What, what? I don't see anything!" Judy searched desperately as she looked in the direction where Nick was pointing.

"Hang on." Nick said as he dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He then turned on the flashlight feature and pointed to the camera.

As soon as Judy saw the camera she immediately tried to piece together why it would be there. "If there's a camera… that means they wanted to survey us. So they had something planned…"

"Look!" Nick pointed once again, still with the flashlight shining on the camera. The camera looked as if it was faltering, soon it powered down. The recording light dimmed. "I guess, they knew we knew?" Nick suggested.

"It just doesn't make sense!" Judy said as she rolled down her sleeve. "I, this is just weird. If they drugged us—what with?"

"Maybe a type of adrenaline?" Nick offered, which left Judy with a furrowed brow. "Well… I don't know if you noticed but, when we were arguing—that wasn't an argument. It seemed like we were fighting for a reason to be mad, because I never felt actually mad at you, only like—"

"You had to be?" Judy finished for him, in which Nick responded with a nod. "Yeah, I felt the same way. I just felt like we needed to argue, like it was—"

"The only thing we have to do. Like we needed to be mad." Nick finished. "So if this was a type of adrenaline, why inject it in us and set up a… camera…" Nick's voice trailed off as he suddenly began to feel exhausted.

Judy was not looking at Nick during this, so she was unaware of him dozing not off and assumed he stopped talking because he figured it out as Judy pieced it together once again. "It's because… they wanted to test… something…" Judy soon began to trail off the same as Nick, as she did, she looked at Nick and yawned. "I… I… need sleep…" Judy barely finished as she collided her head against Nick's stomach, as if she was resting on a pillow.

The two sat there, both sound asleep. But not by choice, it had felt as if whatever they were injected with, had began to have some side effects. It was truly a strange experience for the two, neither of them was prepared for such an event.

…

"-I'm telling you, it'll be quick!" Nancy reasoned as she, Jeremy, and Emma exited Lioncoln Academy and had began to their route to Nancy's parent's smoothie shop. But their walk was halted as Nancy told the two she had to drop by the guidance office to pick up a form.

"Nancy, we really need to get a start on the project—just, hurry up!" Jeremy groaned irritably as he found himself a park bench to sit at just outside the school.

"I'll be quick, promise!" Nancy shouted as she ran back into the school.

Emma walked over to Jeremy and sat beside him. "What was that all about?" Emma asked him.

"What do ya mean?"

"I mean that hostile tone back there—you didn't have to be rude." Emma stated bluntly.

"I… I just want to go to our hangout and relax! Being near school _after_ the bell rings is killing me." Jeremy groaned once again.

"Don't worry. We'll have time to work on our project as soon as we get there." Emma smiled. "I'm just happy Judy is letting me go there after school, for all I know she could've have put tracker in my sandwich." She and Jeremy laughed.

"Wow, she's really protective, huh?" Jeremy obviously addressed.

"Yeah, I guess cause it's the fact that I'm her sister… and that my parents would kill her and Nick if anything happened to me." Emma muttered. "It's weird though, when I'm at home, I'm over shined by _every_ single sibling. But when I'm here, they notice me more…" Emma realized.

"You don't get the spotlight much, do you?" Jeremy asked.

"No… really, no one does in our family. Having 275 kits does that to a family." Jeremy's eyes widened hearing those numbers.

"I mean yeah, I guess with that many brothers and sisters running around… they'd ignore a kit or ten." Jeremy joked, which made Emma chuckle a little.

"In the end, I guess I'm okay with not getting any attention. It relieves a lot of stress. I'm able to escape from my family and go do whatever I want to do." Emma smiled brightly.

"Escape is a little too literal in that sentence." Jeremy laughed, which caused Emma to give him a playful shove. "I can't really say I'd understand your shoes, I only have a younger brother—who gets on—"

"Your nerves all the time, I know, I know." Emma laughed. "Don't be hard on Max, he's only… five?" Emma said in question as she had trouble recalling his age the last time Jeremy spoke of him.

"I don't care that he's five, he won't leave me alone! He's constantly following me—it's weird." Jeremy shuddered.

"Calm down. When you were younger you probably wanted a role model to follow, heck, even as we grow old we still have our role models." Emma smiled cheerfully.

"Yeah… I know." Jeremy admitted sheepishly. "I just don't like the thought of having the brat around me all the time."

"Yeesh." Emma muttered. "Tough love, huh?"

"You could call it that." Jeremy chuckled alongside her.

"I got it!" Nancy shouted as she reunited with the two and exited the building. "Now let's catch the bus before we miss it!" She said as the two hopped off the bench and followed her to the bus stop. Upon arriving, the three had just managed to catch the bus before it left.

"Thank you sir!" Emma said to the beaver bus driver as she, Jeremy, and Nancy put their bus tokens in the box and sat themselves down. Sadly, there were only two seats available, so Emma politely offered the seats to Nancy and Jeremy.

"Wait, Em, just take my seat." Jeremy said as he stood up and grabbed the pole.

"No Jeremy, you don't have to—" Jeremy ignored Emma as he gently pushed her to the seat.

"Just sit down." He grumbled, not wanting to deal with Emma's kind nature.

"Okay then." Emma passively submitted.

"So what happened during lunch?" Nancy asked the two. "I forgot to ask you back in art." Nancy said to Emma. After lunch, Emma shared her last three periods with Jeremy, and her and Nancy had fourth period together, which was art.

"Oh, not much…" Jeremy brushed off, which made Emma furrow a brow.

Emma felt confused at Jeremy's answer. As they did have quite the discussion over lunch, and they even found a hangout. But yet he did not address any of it. Jeremy looked to floor of the bus as he wished to avoid eye contact with his friends.

"Oh, so you just ate in the cafeteria and did nothing?" Nancy laughed. "That must've been boring."

"Actually, we didn't just eat. We—"

"Found a new spot to sit at! Remember door C? The doors near the cafeteria?" Nancy nodded. "Yeah, Em and I just sat at a bench in the hallway and ate our lunch there, it was quiet and nice. But not much happened." Jeremy added.

"Oh." Nancy smiled. "So you guys want to eat there for lunch?"

"Yeah, it's a nice spot." Emma has a warming smile.

Minutes after, they stopped, and the three made their way to Nancy's smoothie shop, which was called, _Jungle Juice_. The three stepped inside and found a dozen customers spread out across the smoothie store. The store's walls were a dark oak brown, with decorative jungle vines hanging like streamers. The floor followed a simple checkered pattern between dark brown and light brown. From the entrance side, the entire wall was a window, giving a nice view of the streets outside. To the left of the entrance, were the restrooms.

There were twenty round tables set up around the shop, each having seats up to three to five. Four tables were arranged near the windows, two on each window. The rest of the tables were scattered around due to customers shifting tables and animal size issues. Nancy's parent's store was designed for mammals like wolves, any mammal if a higher stature would not fit in the shop's seating arrangement.

Many stores throughout Zootopia have been custom made for a certain type of species to enter, but every restaurant or store has to specify its rules, reserving the right to refuse service to anyone. Unless a certain cop hustles the store managers, they have the right to decide whether or not a customer is allowed to be served.

"Wow, it's a tad more crowded than yesterday." Jeremy joked as the three walked up to the counter which was adjacent to the entrance. The three hopped into some stools that were placed just beside the register, at good enough distance for their work. The counter followed the same design as the shop, having a wooden dark oak design below the counter, with the countertop sporting the same design as the wood inside a tree.

Behind the counter, a female Arctic wolf smiled at the three as she saw them. It was Nancy's mother. "Oh, hi Nancy! Jeremy, Emma, how are you three doing today?" Nancy's mother asked as she begun to pour some smoothies into to a cup with a bark like design. "You want the same smoothie as yesterday, Em?" Nancy's mother asked.

"Oh, yes please!" Emma smiled.

"Okay, then… Emmet!" Nancy's mother shouted into the kitchen. "I need a few more mangoes and peaches!"

"I'm on it Lucy!" Emmet, Nancy's father, replied.

"Nancy, have you seen your brothers today?" Lucy asked her daughter.

"Daryl and Rick?" Nancy confirmed. "I thought they went to the movies together?"

"Ugh." Nancy's mother groaned. "I swear, your brothers are old enough to go out with friends but not old enough to use that brain of theirs and start helping in our shop!"

"What about Michonne?" Nancy asked.

"She's upstairs studying for her exams." Lucy sighed.

"Oh, well Mom, you know I'm always able to help!" Nancy reminded her.

"Yeah, I know sweetie but you're still busy with school work every time I need someone to help!" Lucy sighed once again as she begun cleaning the countertop so Nancy, Jeremy, and Emma could place their homework onto it.

"How do you know I have homework today?" Nancy quipped at her mother.

Lucy looked to Jeremy and Emma. "You guys got a project or anything?"

"Yup." Jeremy nodded.

"Uh-huh." Emma answered.

"See? Now work on your project and I'll get your smoothies ready." Lucy smiled as she went into the kitchen.

"You guys get your notes ready, I'll get my laptop!" Nancy announced as she hopped off the stool and ran behind the counter through the countertop pass-through. She then ran into the back and went upstairs. Nancy's family actually lived above their store, making their commute to work almost instant.

"I should bring my laptop tomorrow." Emma remembered. "Research would be more efficient!"

"Great idea." Jeremy nodded. "I just want my smoothie before we get started, I've been craving a mango-peach smoothie."

"So have I." Emma scoffed. "Let's hope it won't be like yesterday when Nancy completely scarfed down like three of those strawberry smoothies and looked as if she had a meltdown."

"I'm pretty sure with brain freeze it's the opposite of a meltdown." Jeremy joked, and the two shared a laugh.

"I am back, with my laptop, and ready to begin our research!" Nancy announced as she returned to her seat and placed her laptop into the counter and began looking into Zoogle.

"Okay, so let's start with the simplest approach, searching Martha Luther Queen." Emma instructed. "I like to research my assignments by opening multiple tabs for each specific detail, so as we go along you should bookmark and open a tab for any sites we come across."

"I like it." Nancy smiled. "It's smart to keep things organized."

"we will need to a lot of tabs though, with a lot of information—especially on someone like Martha Luther Queen—there's going to be a lot of tabs open." Emma chuckled.

"Eh, my laptop can handle it." Nancy said as she began searching for Martha Luther Queen. "So, Martha Luther Queen was born in January fifteenth, 1929."

"And she was born in Savanna Central?" Jeremy confirmed.

"No, that's where she was assassinated." Nancy corrected.

"I believe it was the Rainforest District, right?" Emma asked.

"You are correct Em, born and raised." Nancy nodded. "Wow, she led a lot of movements for Predator Rights."

"You betcha. She held protests in each and every district throughout Zootopia, she got over a million predators and even some prey, to join in her movement and give her a chance to speak against the government." Jeremy said as he read from Nancy's laptop. Jeremy sat in between Emma and Nancy, with Emma to his right and Nancy to his left.

"Ooh, who you guys talking about?" Nancy's father, Emmet, asked the three.

"Martha Luther Queen." Emma answered.

"Oh wow, is this for history?" He asked.

"It is indeed! We need to write a report about a historical figure and then relate to how they have changed things in the present." Jeremy informed him.

"Well, Martha Luther Queen is the easiest of all of those historical figures, she united all the prey and predators of Zootopia, because back then we were separated from prey." Emmet nodded. "My father used to tell about those days."

"Yeah, things must've been rough then." Emma added.

"They indeed were… well anyway, here are ya smoothies! Two mango-peach and one strawberry!" Emmet announce as he placed them on the counter.

"So, what else is there to Martha? Any interesting facts?" Emma asked.

"I'm looking." Nancy answered as she sipped her smoothie.

"This is due Monday, right?" Jeremy asked the two.

"Yes." They both answered.

"So we got time! Let's just drop this for now and chill!" Jeremy suggested.

Nancy and Emma exchanged glances and shook their heads. "Nope."

…

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

Nick awoken to the sound of an on going noise of what he assumed was his alarm. As he opened eyes, he soon realized he was not in bed, at least not his bedroom bed. He was in a hospital room, which made him only assume they had been rescued. As he looked around the room, he noticed his friends gathered around him.

"Nick?" Judy called his attention. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah? I'm… what happened?" He asked as he tried to recollect his thoughts.

"We saved you." Boris answered. "We entered the warehouse and found you two passed out, so we took you here. It seems like you to were injected with some sort of serum. Whatever it was agitated you two, but it had a different reaction with you Nick." Boris explained.

"What? Why?"

"For Judy, the side effects seem like they lulled her to sleep much like you. But she also came to a lot faster than you. All it really did to Judy was make her mad, but for you it seemed like the serum wasn't bonded with your genetic structure." Freddie added.

"Huh?" Nick cluelessly asked.

"He means it wasn't meant for you." Olivia explained. "Judy said she was enraged at you, while you felt a tad bit apologetic, as if you wanted to stop fighting at certain times."

"Well I did." Nick admitted.

"That's great! But it's also confusing, why inject you with a serum only designed for one of you?" Freddie asked.

"Maybe they were just testing us, we found a security camera—"

"Yeah, we know about it. Judy told us and we've got UNIs sweeping the area now." Freddie addressed. "But Kathy scrubbed through some of the footage, she called me and told me it seems like they had a wireless link, so it may be a while till she finds the source."

"Right now, you are good to go. The main reason you two are here is just for tests, but let us know if you ever feel—I don't know, dizzy? We don't want you passing out in the precinct now." Olivia chuckled as they left Judy and Nick to themselves.

"Hey, we're alright, right?" Judy asked as Nick hopped out of the bed and began changing back into his uniform that was laid out on the table beside him.

"Yeah? Didn't the doctors say so? I mean, that's what you guys told me." Nick smiled.

"No I mean us, our relationship. Are you mad at me?" Judy asked shyly.

"Carrots, do I seem mad?" Nick chuckled as he placed a paw on her shoulder, reassuring his expression was relaxed. "Now come on, we gotta head back to the precinct and its almost time for us to turn in."

The two followed Boris, Freddie, and Olivia to his squad car. The two sat in the back with Olivia, while Freddie sat in the passenger's seat up front with Boris. As Boris began driving back to the precinct, Olivia sparked a conversation.

"By the way, your squad car was stolen." Olivia quickly mentioned.

"What!" The two exclaimed.

"After you guys got knocked out, some strange things happened. Freddie and Olive said a figure came out of the warehouse and into the alley, he looked like you Nick. Then they somehow managed to have the same voice as you and used that to trick us. Then Olive spotted an Arctic wolf in a trench coat, he looked like the Spectre we were chasing so we chased him down. That was all bad timing since we discover it was just some lowlife who stole some chips from a nearby convenient store." Boris explained. "But after that, the heist van and your squad car just drove by us. We attempted to track them down but we lost them in Sahara Square, then we had to report back to chief and that's when Kathy found your location because Judy tried to call Freddie." Boris informed the two.

"Wow… sounds like a crazy day for you three. While we were arguing and napping you three were chasing your tails and losing leads, sorry we weren't there to help." Judy apologized.

"It ain't your fault." Olivia replied.

Nick thought for moment, after hearing Judy mention their argument. He has realized he still needed to make it up to Judy. While she might say it's her who needs to make it up to him, Nick wanted to do it. "Hey, Boris?"

"Yes Nick?" He responded.

"I'm… I'm sorry I've been a jerk to you." Nick sighed. "It's just that, I guess with hybrids nowadays I just don't consider that they've got it worse. Sure a thuggish Coyote is bad, and a lowlife Wolf may be worse, but you are both. And I guess I should have treated you differently. Not stereotyping you would have been better," Nick admitted shyly.

"Nick where is this all coming from?" Boris asked with a confused brow.

"Nowhere, I just wanted to set things straight. I guess I can try understand that from your perspective, it was hard to be a cop." Nick assumed.

"Well… thank you. And you are not wrong." Boris admitted. "Being a Coyote and a Wolf made things hard for a hybrid like me. I used to be a home repairmammal, you know?"

"Really?" The four of them asked, slightly shocked at such a job.

"Well yeah… as a hybrid, you don't get much respect. It also made jobs harder to look for. Society treats us differently. But it wasn't until that night when I was walking home, a badger jumped out from the alleyway and attempted to mug me. Fortunately, the badger must have been dumb and blind, because a police officer was right around the corner of the alley, just standing there. I couldn't help but feel that meant something to me, in the first time do my life… I was treated like a normal citizen. That officer made sure I was okay, and cautioned me to be more aware. And then from then on, I knew I wanted to be like him… help others who are degraded like I was." Boris said with a smirk.

"Wow… I guess we all got our own crazy ways of making it here, huh?" Olivia joked, the gang shared a brief laughed and agreed.

"We are an unique team." Freddie smiled at Boris. "We are all a team."

"Thanks Fred, means a lot." Boris smiled.

"When we crack this case, and you head back to precinct nine… if you ever need help, don't hesitate to ask." Freddie said with a proud smile.

"I won't." Boris smiled. "Besides, I kinda like it here… maybe I should ask my captain about getting moved."

"That would be great." Olivia cheered.

After their conversation, the five had made it to the precinct and returned to their whiteboard back in the offices. With all crazy things kicking off, they still had a few decent leads to follow. As they retreated back to their old spots, with Olivia at her desk and Nick sitting on hers. Judy sat at Freddie's desk, leaving Boris and Freddie standing in front of the board.

"Hey gang!" Kathy shouted as she rejoined them. "Oh, thank goodness, you two are alright." Kathy said with relief as she saw Nick and Judy.

"Yeah, we are fine. So any news on the wireless footage?" Judy asked.

"That's what I came to tell you about. Your black market lead, the fish town shop in Tundratown? That's where the source came from." Kathy informed them.

The five exchanged glances with each other. "So I guess it all falls back onto the black market lead…" Nick sighed.

"Well, Fred? What now?" Olivia asked him.

Freddie looked at his team and sighed. "We prepare…"


	13. A Major Setback & a Minor Step Forward

**A Major Setback & a Minor Step Forward**

"Bye Emma!" Judy shouted as Emma hopped out of the car. Judy and Nick were lucky to have two separate cars; a personal car, and their squad car. Sadly, due to the squad car theft, Judy and Nick no longer had a mode of transportation for patrols. As possible as tracking down the police car was, the tracker was removed once their squad car was stolen. Chief Bogo looked into the idea of sharing a squad car, but no officer in the precinct seemed a hundred percent on board with sharing.

"Bye, you guys be careful!" Emma cautioned as she ran over to the school's front door.

"We will! You make sure you learn all ya can!" Nick shouted as Judy began to drive.

"Well… today's the day…" Nick said, attempting to start a conversation as he looked out the window.

"Yup… we got this, right?"

"Yeah, it's a simple undercover role, we'll be in, we'll arrest the guy—gain evidence, and boom! We just cracked the case!" Nick smirked with a smug expression.

"We wouldn't have cracked the case by then! I bet you this lead will lead us down another path, only then we can crack the case." Judy scoffed as she made a left paw turn. Nearly catching Nick off guard, as he tried to balance the tray of coffee and hot chocolate that was sitting in his lap.

"Well… I'll take that action." Nick winked at Judy, who then gave a simple eye roll and laughed.

"Hey… Nick, promise me—if things get rough you will get out of there and come straight to me," Judy said in a stern voice.

"Whiskers, you know if things get rough, I ain't leaving until my job there is done," Nick said with pride. "If anything bad goes down, Fred will be there."

"That's besides the point Nick. I don't want you doing anything reckless, if things go south—get out of there," Judy ordered him.

"Hopps…" Nick looked at Judy with reassuring look, "calm down. If anything goes south, Fred and I can hold our own… besides, if you guys hold your part of the plan, then I should expect you, Boris, and Olive to come rushing in."

Judy let out a sigh. "You better believe we'll be there…" she smiled back as she drove into the precinct parking lot.

The two left their car and made their way into the building. Upon entering, the two found multiple officers exiting the roll call room, mammals from rhinos to bears were being issued to leave the precinct. As they all made their way out of the building, Judy and Nick noticed they had all been equipped with multiple cuffs and ammunition. Curious, Judy and Nick looked to Clawhauser for answers. "Hey Benny!" Nick shouted.

Clawhauser smiled as he saw the two rush towards him. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Well… apparently this. Why are there some many officers being issued to leave?" Judy asked as she looked behind her to see a massive elephant march by.

"You didn't hear? There's another protest going on…" Clawhauser frowned, "it's been the second one this week."

Nick raised a brow and asked, "protest?"

"You don't know?" Clawhauser furrowed a shocked brow.

"Is it in the same place as Sunday?" Judy questioned.

"Yup… City Hall," Clawhauser answered, sighing afterwards.

"Wait, wait, wait, what's the protest about?" Nick asked, slightly irritated that they were ignoring him.

"Nick, on Sunday early morning there was an inter-species protest…" Judy spoke quietly.

"Oh," was all Nick could say.

"Yeah, nearly eleven mammals were injured." Clawhauser sighed. "Today there have been reports about two hundred mammals gathered today, on Sunday it was just a hundred. Numbers have doubled."

"So wait, they're protesting for inter-species rights?" Nick asked the two. In response, Judy and Clawhauser exchanged sad looks.

"No, Nick… they think we are an affront against nature." Judy looked to the floor. "They rallied on Sunday morning, and when I turned on the news they were going on and on about us being abominations…"

"Hey, forget that then." Nick placed his paw on Judy's shoulder and smiled, "ignore what they have to say, if you show any signs that you listen to them—they win."

"You are right." Judy smirked back at him.

"So Chief is just sending some muscle to take care of the protest?" Nick asked Clawhauser, who looked as if he was adoring the moment the two had shared.

"What? Oh yeah, yes! Reports are going out that things are getting hasty, so it may turn into a riot," Clawhauser answered. "Anyway, you two should get fitted in your tactical gear for that lead you've got today."

"Oh, right!" Judy remembered. "Come on Nick, we better tell Freddie we're here now," Judy said as she grabbed Nick's paw and led him into the offices, where they met the gang gathered around the whiteboard.

"Yo, WildHopps!" Olivia shouted at the two. "We're going to debrief soon, better get comfortable."

"Relax, it'll only be a couple of minutes. Then we get suited and head to Tundratown," Freddie assured the team.

"Hey guys," Boris called out to the two. "You heard about the second riot going on at City Hall?"

"Yeah…" Judy nodded sheepishly.

"You two holding up okay?" he asked them.

"We are fine," Nick smiled and pawed Boris his coffee. "What about you? This involves you too."

Boris shrugged. "I don't know. It's been like this for a while now, back then inter-species relationships were kinda frowned upon. Nowadays it seems like there's some acceptance. But mammals like me are still considered degenerate freaks, since my parents had the 'sickening' idea of actually having a pup instead of adoption. Things were sort of peaceful until you two announced your relationship," Boris added.

"What?" Nick and Judy asked.

"Don't worry! No one thinks it's your fault! It's just that some mammals are interphobic. And others aren't very considerate so they think rationally. But we shouldn't let these mammals get the better of us. You two are proof of a working and calm inter-specist relationship, and I'm living proof of one." Boris smiled at the two with pride.

"He's right Carrots, us three don't need to listen to those maniacs out there, let's just ignore them and move on." Nick gave Judy an enticing smirk, which she responded with a brief chuckle.

"Okay, okay." She nodded. "You guys are right. Now come on, let's debrief," Judy said whilst she sat down in Freddie's chair. Everyone resumed to their regular spots, and faced toward Freddie, after receiving their beverages.

"Alright then, let's go over the plan," Freddie ordered. "Nick and I will enter the fishtown market—we can't wear our tact gear or else we'll look suspicious so we will keep tranquilizers holstered in our coats. But we'll also have wires on us, so we need to record everything that is said."

"Right," Nick nodded. "Then I will go up to the shopkeeper and say, 'I love the scenery around here, I especially enjoy hanging out in this area.' Then the shopkeeper will say back at me, 'me too, I can show you some good landmarks.' He'll take us into the back and we'll get a look at all the gear and illegal items, then get him to admit he's sold them before and arrest him."

Freddie nodded at Nick's recap. "But in the event anything goes south—"

"We'll be nearby, across the street in Boris' squad car, listening in," Judy finished. "If things start to kick off, Boris, Olivia, and I will rush in with our tact gear and lay down some cover fire for you guys." Judy looked at Freddie and Nick smiled.

"But incase, remember that Officer Clawson and Officer Santos will be patrolling around in the area," Freddie informed everyone. "We can call them for backup if we need it."

"But I thought Melody was taking a week off, and Noah is still in the hospital recovering from the bank heist," Judy stated with a confused look.

"As did I, but I got word from the mammals themselves, Melody said she'll come back in today and Clawson said his doctor said he's good to go." Freddie crossed his arms across his chest and shrugged. "If that's what they said on phone, I don't care—I'm taking whatever officers are available to us, we need as much as we can to help make this go accordingly."

The four exchanged glances between each other after hearing Freddie's response. "Fred, you know we can handle this—right?" Olivia asked the Gray Wolf as he huffed and looked to the whiteboard.

"Yes… of course I know, I just don't want anything to go wrong. If these guys have been ahead of us all this time then it's best we go in prepared for every possible scenario rather than going in blind and hoping for the best…" Freddie explained with harsh content. "I'm sorry… let's just suit up." In response, the gang nodded collectively and dispersed from the offices and into the armoury.

…

"— _Annual Lioncoln Dance takes place next Friday! Grab your tickets now before they sell out_ — _"_

"'Lioncoln Dance'?" Emma asked after hearing the announcement, as she opened her locker. "What's that?" she looked to Jeremy, who was at his locker which was two lockers right of hers.

"Ah, it's just a regular ol' dance that happens in the gym—nothing special," Jeremy explained whilst he worked on unlocking his locker. Emma furrowed a brow at his explanation while she sorted out her books.

"— _last time, Wednesday is the last day to buy your tickets. This year's dance is going to be a blast! So make sure to_ — _"_

"Huh, I don't 'bout it… kinda sounds bland." Emma shrugged as she closed her locker.

Jeremy shook his head and chuckled. "Don't worry, ya don't need to think much of it. Attendance isn't mandatory, you can just skip—"

"No, it's not that," Emma corrected him. "I mean, it sounds nice. But if you don't have a date, then what's the point of going?" Emma genuinely asked.

"Well… I mean, it's not like you  _need_  to go with someone," Jeremy pointed out as he opened his locker.

Emma smiled as she walked over to Jeremy. "So, you and Nancy going?"

Jeremy's eyes shot wide open. "Wait—what? We—we don't like, d-date or any—"

"Easy pal!" Emma laughed at the stuttering snow leopard. "I meant as friends, do you guys go to these things as  _friends_?" Emma rephrased her previous question.

"Well…" Jeremy began as he organized his textbooks within his locker. "We go sometimes, it mainly depends on what we've got going on. If Nancy has to help in her shop then we won't go," Jeremy answered simply.

"Hey guys!" Nancy's voice echoed throughout the hallway. The two looked at the mob of students walking by and found the Arctic wolf brushing by them with excitement.

"'Sup Nance," Jeremy greeted.

"How ya doing?" Emma asked with a cheerful smile.

"Great!" she answered. "Jeremy, you heard the announcements—right? The dance is back!" Nancy cheered with glee, shaking in place with excitement.

Jeremy nodded at the overly excited wolf. "Yah, I heard. I was just tellin' Em about it."

"Yeah, it sounds nice," Emma considered with a shrug.

"It is!" Nancy added. "Jeremy, we should totally go this year! With Emma around, it'll be twice as fun!"

Emma smirked at the suggestion. "Really, you guys want to go?" she looked at the two.

"Totally! Em, you'll love it!" Nancy assured her. Obviously, Nancy was incredibly eager to attend the event once more. Having Emma around this year somehow fueled her need to go. As much as the two tried to overlook it, Nancy was teeming with excitement.

"Yeah, sure." Jeremy gave a single nod as he closed his locker. "We should go together."

"Eh, I don't know," Emma said drably.

Jeremy and Nancy exchanged glances after hearing the young bunny's response. Jeremy looked at her and frowned faintly. As much as he and Nancy did enjoyed the dances, Jeremy prefered it more if Emma was there to share the experience. Quickly, the young mammal thought up a solution to their small disagreement.

"Aw, come on Em," Jeremy pouted. "I guarantee you'll love it… but if you don't, I'll buy you a chocolate milk," he offered her enticingly. "Either way, you win." Jeremy cocked his head at her, prompting for a response.

Emma briefly laughed at Jeremy's offer. "Oh, really? I'll take that action." She smiled amusedly.

"Great! You won't be disappointed." Jeremy let out a confident smile as Emma shook her head at the leopard.

"Yeah, yeah—come on, class starts in a few minutes," Emma informed the two as she walked away from their lockers and headed to her English class.

"Look at that! Now she's going!" Jeremy looked at Nancy, who was giggling at him softly. "What?"

"Oh, nothing…" Nancy smiled as she and Jeremy began walking. "Just noticed that, one of us is bringing a date this time around," Nancy teasingly said.

And with that, the Arctic wolf left the young snow leopard as he stopped in his tracks to rethink Nancy's statement. After a realization, Nancy had soon past Emma on their way to class, with an angry leopard on her tail.

…

_Ring Ring_

"Oh, hello there! Welcome to Fishtown, where we house the best of fish! If you heard something fishy is going on, that's on us!" The male polar bear announced from behind the counter. Freddie and Nick shared a small smirk after hearing the polar bear's ridiculous slogan. Soon after, the two scanned their surroundings and found two customers within the store. The entire market smelt like seafood, causing a rigorous stench for the wolf and fox. The market looked like a regular store, four separating aisles housing multiple fishes from a salmon to a trout. In the first aisle, there stood an Albino wolf in a black trench coat and in the third, was a polar bear in a black trench coat. Freddie and Nick exchanged worried looks, as they did not predict customers to be inside the market during their raid.

"Yes, we heard some quality fish is here." Freddie nodded at the shopkeeper, which Nick responded by elbowing the wolf's stomach. "Ouch," Freddie winced as quietly as he could. He looked at Nick, who cleared his throat and cocked his head towards the counter.

Freddie nodded at the fox and the two made their way to the counter. "'I love the scenery around here. I especially enjoy hanging out in this area'," Nick recited the code and smiled at the polar bear.

The polar bear raised his eyebrows in slight shock, then nodded at the two. "Ah… 'me too, I can show you some good landmarks', wait here…" the polar smiled as he went into the back of the shop.

"Wasn't this the part where he takes us into the back?" Freddie asked Nick in a low voice.

"Quiet," Nick advised in a whisper, "He's probably getting the tech ready."

Freddie sighed nervously, he was worried about things going wrong fast. He began looking around the store, upon doing so, he noticed something peculiar about the two customers. "Nick," Freddie whispered as he nudged the red fox, "look behind you…"

Nick furrowed a curious brow but still obeyed the wolf's command. Nick adjusted his attention to the front of the market, and found the two customers closing the shutters on the windows and the front door. The polar bear and wolf had their backs toward Freddie and Nick, hiding the expressions across their faces and their identities. The two customers reached into their coats and pulled out some large strange objects, and placed them over their faces—masks.

In an immediate response, Nick and Freddie reached into their coats and pulled out their tranquilizers. Soon, the 'customers' turned around to reveal they were wearing the Ghost Gang masks. As if it was synchronised, the two Spectres reached into their coats and pulled out their own set of tranquilizers and immediately aimed at Freddie and Nick, who instantly took cover behind the aisles.

_Bang_

_Bang_

Two shots were fired, both darts collided with the counter. "Damn it, it's a setup!" Freddie growled as shot back at the Spectres.

"Survive first, complain later!" Nick said as he took a shot at the two Spectres.

"Ha, you cops… always in over your head!" The wolf Spectre shouted at the two. "Don't you think we'd cut off our connections after hearing one of Zootopia's con artists turns into a cop?"

Nick and Freddie exchanged angry glances, but both knew it was true. A factor neither of them considered was Nick's connections. As in, he has no more ever since he became a police officer. "Damn, Fred, what do we do—they've got us pinned!" Nick growled as he rolled out of cover and took a shot at the Spectres, just missing the polar bear by an inch. He quickly rolled back into his previous cover to reload. "Wait, what happened to the shopkeeper?" Nick asked as he realized the counter was still empty.

"Let's find out." Freddie smirked as he ran towards the counter and slid over the countertop, landing behind the counter.

Nick smiled at the slick wolf. Impressed, Nick soon followed the wolf's maneuver, hopping over the counter directly. "We got to get outside and rendezvous with Boris and the others, we're outmatched in here," Nick said after he landed behind the counter.

"No kidding," a gruff voice said from behind them. The two looked at the entrance into the back of the shop, and found the shopkeeper wearing a ghost mask and holding a tranquilizer rifle, which was trained on Nick and Freddie.

Instinctively, Nick fired his gun directly at the polar bear, halting the polar bear's actions. The dart collided with the bear's kneecap, causing him to falter in place and fall onto the floor. "Let's go!" Freddie shouted as he and Nick ran into the back of the store for better cover. The two hugged their backs to the left wall beside the door.

Nick looked around the room and found no evidence regarding technology of any sorts. "Damn it! Fred, there's nothing here! We have no evidence—another dead end!" Nick groaned as he slammed the back of his head against the wall.

"We'll worry about that later—now, we need to get out of here—there, the back door!" Freddie pointed in front of Nick's eyes and motioned to the door on the other side of the room. "Let's move!" The two ran towards the door, ignoring the darts colliding with the floor behind them. At this point, they focused on getting out alive. Freddie pushed opened the door and they soon found themselves in an alleyway in the back of the Fishtown market.

"Nick!" A familiar voice shouted behind the two. Freddie and Nick looked at the end of the alley behind them and found Boris, Judy, and Olivia rushing towards them. "What happened!" Judy shouted at the two as she, Boris, and Olivia came rushing to their side. She was fully dressed in tactical gear and holding a tranquilizer rifle as well as Boris and Olivia.

"We saw a polar bear and wolf close the windows and door and we heard tranqshots—then out of nowhere, the feed from your wires just went static. We came as soon as we could but the front door was locked—"

_Whoosh_

A tranq dart had zipped by Olivia's face, cutting her off. The five averted their attention to the direction of where the dart came from and found the Spectres were still onto them. The Albino wolf was reloading his gun while the polar bear had his gun aimed at Nick and Freddie. The polar bear fired his gun, and immediately, it became clear the dart was heading towards Nick.

"Watch out!" Boris shouted as he pushed the fox to the ground. "Argh!" The hybrid groaned, falling to his knees and taking a deep breath. Nick and Freddie looked at the hybrid, and fear had hit their faces as they realized he had taken a dart for Nick.

"Boris!" The gang shouted together. Taking action, Judy and Olivia ran in front of their comrades and began taking fire back at the Spectres causing them to take cover. While Judy and Olivia maintained suppressive fire, Freddie and Nick pulled Boris aside.

Nick screamed, "Boris, you idiot—why did you jump in front of me! Are you okay?"

Boris chuckled at Nick and Freddie. As if it was a scene out of a movie, Boris rose to his feet and looked at the fox triumphantly. "I'm the idiot? Next time, move…" he shook his head and shared a slight chuckle with Nick.

"This isn't a laughing matter—Boris, are you okay?" Freddie asked, worried about the hybrid.

"I'm fine Freddie, the kevlar held—" Boris pointed to his back, were the dart had collided. "—see? I'm fine," Boris assured them as he pulled out the dart from his back.

"Team, we got a fall back!" Olivia cautioned as she and Judy ran back to the three. "They're pushing forward—we gotta get out of the alley so we have the advantage!" The four agreed with the small moose and followed her out the alley. Judy and Olivia hid behind the left and right walls of the alley entrance, waiting for the Spectres to come out of the store.

"You guys head back to my squad car, we've got two extra rifles in the trunk—get yourselves armed!" Boris instructed the two.

"Right. Nick, let's go!" Freddie shouted as he ran across the street and over to Boris' car.

Nick nodded. "Right behind ya—"

Out of nowhere, a police siren sounded off in the distance. Nick looked down the street and found a cop car driving towards him. "Guys, Clawson and Santos are here!" Nick pointed down the street and waved at the car.

Boris, Judy, and Olivia shared a collective confusion as they heard Nick utter those words. "But, we didn't call for backup…" Olivia said to Nick.

"Then who's that?" Nick pointed to the cop car, still driving towards him.

"They're not stopping…" a fearful realization had struck Judy, hard. "Nick get off the road!" Judy shouted to her mate, who desperately ran to Boris' car for cover. Nick ran and crossed into the other lane. With fear and curiosity fuelling him, Nick looked back at the car, and found it crossed into the same lane as him, driving at him. "Nick, move!" Judy's voice filled his mind as desperately made his way across the street. Nick gave all his effort to make to Boris' car.

For Judy, this was the most terrifying thing she had ever witnessed. In an instant, the cop car drove by Nick, blocking Judy's vision of him. Then soon after, Nick was not there. Both panic and fear engulfed Judy, she looked to the cop car that had drove by, and found the fox down the road… just lying there.

…

"—and yes, it was then and there our government had decided predators and prey, deserve to live together in harmony!" Mr. Boarington stated profoundly. He looked at his class and searched for any students worthy of being picked on, a classic teacher move. "Can someone tell me, which of these years," he pointed to the blackboard, "is the most important to our society? Uhh, oh—Derek, do you know the answer?" Mr. Boarington called on the young bunny rabbit, who was not paying much attention at the time but was instead napping. "Derek!" The teacher shouted.

The young bunny was startled in his seat, awoken from his slumber in which the class had begun laughing. "Oh—uh, yes sir?" Derek managed to say as he realized where he was.

"Which of these years are the most important to our society?" Mr. Boarington gestured to the blackboard once more, where three years had been written down: 1929, 1955, and 1968, three years Derek seemed befuddled looking at.

"I—um, uh… 1968?" He answered as if he was asking, which made it obvious he had guessed. In response, Mr. Boarington's eyes shot wide open. Everyone could tell was Derek internally smiling, he had guessed the right one, the lucky rabbit.

Soon after, Mr. Boarington furrowed his brows at his student and asked, "correct, now tell me why?"

Derek immediately took a big gulp and thought hard. "I—uh, because that was when Predator Rights were given?"

"Wrong!" Mr. Boarington shouted boldly, causing the young rabbit to sink in his seat. The entire class snickered to themselves and whispers began. "Quiet down class, ignoring Derek's sad  _attempt_  at the answer, who here knows the correct answer?" Mr. Boarington asked the entire class, prompting several students to raise their paws. "Ah, yes—Emma, please tell us!"

All the raised paws soon fell back down to their desks and Emma stood up from her chair and smiled. "That was the year Martha Luther Queen was assassinated."

"Correct! Why might that be so important though, why would the death of such a historical figure be so important?"

"Because following after her death, Predator Rights were given and instant changes were made in Zootopia. The separation of predator communities and prey communities were no longer needed. Predators were now capable of having the same jobs as prey—she left a legacy." Emma answered.

"Absolutely correct! I understand that your group will be writing about Martha for your assignment, no?" Mr. Boarington smiled.

Emma nodded and sat back down. "Oh, yes."

"Well then, I can't wait to hear your report. Hopefully, what we just went over may help you. Now class, tomorrow we will discuss more of these historical figures you all chose, but these are only a few of many notes. What we go over tomorrow will only help those groups who have that historical figure." Mr. Boarington instructed. "But I urge you all to write down your own research, do not rely on what we talk about in class to be your basis. Our discussion is now over, you may now go into your groups to work on your assignment." Soon, the class dispersed all around and the students made their way into their own groups.

"Well, Em, ya got your laptop?" Jeremy asked as Emma and Nancy pulled up some chairs and sat at his desk.

"I indeed do!" She grinned. Emma pulled out her laptop from her backpack and began starting it up. "How 'bout you Nance?"

Nancy slumped her shoulders. "My brothers took it. They wanted to use it for school…" she said with slight distaste in her voice.

"Oh, I thought they had their own," Jeremy said with a confused look.

"They did. But my parents confiscated it from them after yesterday. They aren't allowed to use it anymore or else a grounding is in order." Nancy shrugged and began organizing her notes.

"Dang…" Emma commented. "So, why are you letting them use your laptop?"

"Because… they gave me twenty dollars so they could use for school." Nancy let out a mischievous grin.

"Uh-oh, what else did you do?" Jeremy asked.

"Oh nothing… I just put a password on there before I gave it to them," Nancy said innocently, Emma and Jeremy shared a shocked reaction. "But I'm also hoping they'll get in trouble and get caught."

"Wow, you are devious. But why would you want that?" Emma asked her maniacal friend.

"Well, my sister always has to work in the shop and deal with college, I feel bad for her. So if they get in trouble, my mom and dad are going to force them into working in their shop whether they like it or not," Nancy stated with pride.

"Oh wow, well… kudos to you then." Jeremy laughed. "And on that very happy note, how 'bout we brush up on our research?"

"Right," Emma and Nancy said together.

Emma began to search on her laptop while Jeremy and Nancy got their notes together. "So… we already know all the important dates of Martha, when she was born, when she died, and when and where all her protests took place," Nancy said as she read her notes she compiled.

"Yup. But right now we need to work on the relations between back then and now, and talk about how much has changed," Emma added. "Oh, we also need to organize these notes—like, go over what order these should be said in."

"Good point." Jeremy looked through his notes and sighed. "There's just so much, how can we compile it all in such an organized way?"

Nancy shrugged at the flustered leopard. "Well… we can work on that after school—let's just work on the relations for now."

Emma nodded in agreement. "She's right, we should work on what we can," Emma said knowledgeably. "I'd like to say that predator and prey relationships have really grown since then."

"Yeah, but we can expand on that—right?" Nancy asked her friends, who collectively responded with a nod. "So what has really changed?"

"Well back then, predators were considered the low of the low," Jeremy pointed out. "A prey who had committed murder would be considered a disgrace, but not in comparison to predators. Predators were the low class."

"Yeah… jobs were rough, pay wasn't any better—times were tough for us back then," Nancy added with faint frown.

"Yeah, but now—there's been no conflict! Well, aside from the Nighthowlers incident but that was just a misunderstanding and a crazy mastermind," Emma said jokingly which stirred up a brief laugh between her and her friends.

" _Would Emma Hopps please come to the principal's office. Again, Emma Hopps, to the principal's office."_  The P.A. system announced out of nowhere.

Emma's ears shot straight up and confusion broke out among her and her friends. Emma looked to Mr. Boarington, who gestured to the door of the classroom and said, "well? Hurry along Emma." Emma nodded at her teacher and soon walked out of her classroom and straight to Popoff's office. The closer she had gotten to his office, the more worried she became. Emma began thinking over if she had done anything wrong and nothing had came to mind. For most students, trips to the office meant they had done something wrong, and especially for a student such as Emma, paranoia ensued.

Emma had soon arrived inside the office and found the secretary sitting at her desk waiting. "Oh, Emma, Principal Popoff is waiting for you—go on," Miss Wolverine prompted Emma to the door. In turn, Emma calmly smiled and entered his office where she found the porcupine sitting at his desk. Emma made her way to the chair in front of her and sat down. Looking at Principal Popoff's expression, she noticed he had a troubled look on his face.

"Ah, Emma Hopps," Popoff forced a smile. "I have some news."

"Oh, uh—am I in trouble?" Emma politely asked, she was half worried due to Popoff's off behaviour.

"Oh! No, no, no, no! I have news regarding your guardians," Popoff corrected her. Emma soon grew a different type of worry after hearing this. "Judy and Nick?" Popoff confirmed with her.

"Yes… why? Are they coming to pick me up?" Emma asked.

"Um… I'm afraid not Emma—they're sending a friend to pick you up." Popoff let out an unpleasant frown.

Emma's brows soon raised in slight shock. "Why? Are they taking me home or something?"

"Emma… your guardian, Nick Wilde, is in the hospital…" Popoff began. "He was injured in the line of duty, from what your sister had told me… he was hit by a car." Emma's heart sank, and soon tears formed in her eyes.

"I—I—I, wh-what? How…" Emma could not find the words. Horrible news had been given to her and she was struggling to find any response. Questions and all possible thoughts had clouded her mind, but she had trouble finding the strength to ask any of them. Eventually, Emma managed to ask,"h-how is he?" Emma looked up at Popoff with a torn expression, he immediately could feel her pain.

"He's fine but his conditions… I… I think it's best if your sister explained this all you…" Popoff frowned. "I'm sorry." Soon after, a knock on the door occured and Miss Wolverine had soon appeared.

"Uh… Miss Hopps? Someone named Olivia Venisont, is here to pick you up?" She said with caution, She too had grown aware of the atmosphere around her.

Emma sniffed in response, giving a small nod. "She's a friend…" she responded softly, nearly too quiet for Miss Wolverine to hear.

"How 'bout I send someone to bring your stuff?" Principal Popoff suggested.

"No. I can get it." Emma sniffed once more. She soon left the office and found Olivia waiting outside the office, in the hallway, forcing a smile.

"Hey Em." Olivia's smirk grew as she saw Emma. "You want me to come with you?" She offered, to which Emma responded with a nod. "Okay." Olivia nodded back at her.

Emma, holding Olivia' paw tightly, led her back to her classroom. As she entered, all distinct discussion had silenced instantaneously. Emma looked up at her classmates. Although she was still teary eyed Emma could tell they all were staring at her. She silently walked over to Jeremy's desk, where she had previously left her things. As she began packing the class began whispering whilst Jeremy and Nancy had pelted Emma with questions.  _"What's wrong?" "Why are you leaving?" What happened?"_ Questions Emma ignored as she packed all her belongings. Mr. Boarington soon looked at Olivia, who had wiped a tear from her eye and silently asked her for answers.

"I—uh… Officer Wilde is in the hospital." Olivia tried ever so desperately to say quietly, but the class had heard her and silence broke out once again, even for Jeremy and Nancy. "Her sister asked me to bring her…" she continued as Emma came back to her.

"I understand." Mr. Boarintong nodded respectively.

Emma held Olivia's paw once more, this time, tighter than before. The two walked out of the classroom and made their way out the school. As they walked, Emma could not help but ask Oliva, "what… happened?"

…

"Well I'm telling you, we can not shut down this investigation!" Freddie shouted at Bogo, his own chief of police.

"Wolfstein, I understand you want justice—but the case is a dead end! So far for the past few days your evidence isn't enough. City Hall wants to write this off as a terrorist attack at the very best," Chief Bogo explained.

"Sir, with all due respect there is no best in this situation! Enough has already happened that we should have more officers on the field! EMP blasts, fires, tunnels collapsing, and black market raids—this enough to at least start an investigation!" Freddie listed it all with such anger and haste. Soon, the entire hallway where they stood had eyes on them. Doctors, nurses, patients, all of them were staring. They were all in the Zootopia Hospital, and Boris, Freddie, and Chief Bogo were outside the room Nick was in. While the two were arguing in the middle of the hallway, Boris sat in a chair beside the door of Nick's room.

"Except it's not!" Bogo shouted at Freddie, whose expression sank.

"Wh-what?" He stuttered.

"Wolfstein… the EMP and fire have no relations, no evidence the gang was behind it. The raid on the black market was covered up, CSI can't find any evidence of illegal technology trade whatsoever. Everything that has happened, has no relations other than the fact your team was involved." Bogo sighed heavily. "So far, the files Boris had put together were done off work and illegally, you're lucky I'm keeping that quiet! Plus, getting word from an ex-con artist doesn't provide evidence as well. Freddie… everything you have, is not enough. City Hall is looking at this and deciding it isn't our place anymore to investigate this. They said they will see to this matter personally, so I need to go over whatever the heck that means with them."

"B-But sir—"

"No!" Bogo bellowed. "I am not losing anymore cops on this Wolfstein! I'll be damned if you risk anything else on this… tomorrow, your entire team is off duty… the case is over… I'm sorry…" Bogo sighed. "Right now, be there for Hopps…" he looked at Boris, "all of you. She needs someone. Just, let it go…" with that, Bogo left the two in the hallway.

Boris looked at Freddie and sighed. "Fred, I'm sorry—"

"Don't be." Freddie sat himself down beside Boris. "This is all my fault. We knew they were steps—no, miles ahead of us and yet I still pushed for the raid. Now look at us… Nick is injured, Judy isn't leaving his side and won't say a word, and I still have to explain this to—"

"Freddie!" Emma's voice shouted.

Freddie's ears sank. "Her," he finished.

"Freddie what happened?" Emma asked as she rushed to his side with Olivia behind her.

Freddie looked to his friends nervously and they all nodded. He took a deep breath and exhaled greatly. "Em, Judy told you about the lead we were investigating today—right?" Emma nodded, still teary eyed. "Well… the lead went down badly. The Ghost Gang knew we'd be there and a shootout broke out— basically, Nick and I needed some better equipment to fight back. Boris had some extra rifles and we decided we would use those, but they were across the street from the market in his car. I ran to the other side and waited for Nick. But he stopped in the middle of the road and saw a squad car—he assumed it was backup and waved it down." Emma's tears appeared once again and she fell to her knees onto the floor. Freddie knelt in front of her and hugged her. "I'm sorry… but, it wasn't backup. It was the same mammals who stole his and Judy's squad car. They came back and… Nick—he… he got out of the way as quick as he could. But the car… It hit his left leg and sent him tumbling down the street." Freddie could feel Emma's hug tighten.

"Emma," Boris interjected. "His injuries… his left leg was nearly fractured… Nick is a tough fox, his injuries are not that bad but… the doctor says is recovery will take at least a week or two…"

Emma opened her mouth. "I…"

"Em, he'll make it. It's just… his recovery will be long," Olivia explained softly.

Emma pulled away from Freddie slowly. "Where's… Judy?" she asked as she looked around the hall.

Freddie picked her up and showed her through the window behind them. There was Nick, in bed unconscious. He had a left black eye and the right side of his face looked bruised. But beside him, was Judy. She was holding his right paw and sitting beside him, just crying. That was all she could do, cry. Judy had not left his side after Nick's operation. That was when Judy asked Olivia to get Emma, the only time she ever spoke.

The door opened slowly and Emma crept forward. Judy looked slowly at Emma and more tears began forming. Emma ran into Judy's arms, hugging her with embrace. Judy held Emma tightly, pulling her close into her chest. As the hug continued, Emma felt tears drop onto the top of her head, while Judy felt her chest get wetter from Emma's tears. It was obvious the two were the ones hurting the most out of this, aside from Nick.

"Ju-Judy?" Emma managed to say in between cries. "I… I…"

"It's okay Em…" Judy stopped her. "It'll be okay…" a phrase that for the first time in Emma's life, knew was a lie. She could tell Judy herself knew none of this was okay. No matter how many mammals could try and say it, it was never okay. Soon enough, the door had opened and Freddie walked in. "Em… could—could you…" she nodded knowing what Judy was trying to say. Emma left the two alone and sat in the hallway, where her cries grew louder.

"Judy…" Freddie spoke softly. "I'm… I'm so sorry…"

Judy could not respond. Frankly, she did not know how to. She knew it was not his fault, none of them were at fault here, but she felt as if there was blame. It was the only thing anyone could do, accept fault. That was always the case. It was easier to do so; to assign blame rather than accept none of them were to blame. Except the Ghost Gang themselves, they were at fault.

"Freddie… what did Bogo say?" Judy asked softly.

Freddie sighed heavily. "Judy… I tried but, Bogo—he… the case has been scrapped."

"What!" Judy shouted angrily. "Why!"

"Too many reasons! He said we don't have any  _actual_  evidence and that the case is unexplainable… the case has been written off as an unsolved terrorist attack and City Hall is apparently seeing it through, personally… whatever that means," Freddie muttered.

"I… no… I can't let this happen—Freddie, they have to pay!" Judy shouted.

Freddie fumed with anger after hearing this. "Don't you think I want that? Don't you think we all want to give that stupid Great Ghost a dart to face? We can't Judy, the case is closed—for a good reason!" Freddie pointed out, gesturing to Nick. "Judy, we are police officers. We are suppose to keep things in line, we can not let this overcome us. We will get our chance, later… but now, we— _you_  need to be here for Nick—"

"Of course I'm going to be here for him—what do you think I'm doing!" Judy fired back, still teary eyed. "But that's not point! I want to know that we will get another chance, that we will get another opportunity."

"Judy…" Freddie sighed. "Just… I… I will find another way… I promise. I'll try to convince Bogo if I can. But if there is ever another shot at this—I will look into it… and you will be the first mammal to know… but for now, we have to let this all go—"

"Leave," Judy mumbled.

Freddie furrowed a brow. "Wh-what?"

"I said leave…" Judy repeated softly. "Please… I want us, to be alone." Judy looked to Nick and tears began streaming from her face once more.

"I… understand. We'll all be outside…" Freddie quickly added as he left the room.

Judy planted herself back onto the chair beside Nick. She grabbed Nick's right paw and held it against her cheek as her tears streamed down it. "Nick, please…" Judy croaked. "Wake up… I need someone right now…" she sniffed. "I—I… I need you…"

…

"Nick's condition is only a reminder… this is too dangerous for you Wolfstein." Bogo palmed his face with his paw, sighing once again. "Why are you even here? You should be at the hospital—"

"Judy needs some time…" Freddie interjected. "Sir, I need a shot," Freddie said as he sat down in the chair in front of Bogo's desk.

"Wolfstein, you are asking for a shot in the dark, blindfolded. I can't grant your request…" Bogo shook his head.

Freddie furrowed angry brows towards his chief. "Sir, we have to take action—you should understand that out of all mammals… please, for Judy's sake…"

Bogo sighed heavily, looking at the wolf in anger. "I am sorry Wolfstein… I can not pull any strings here, these are also _my_  orders. Now please, go back to the hospital… and do not come in tomorrow, you all deserve some rest."

"I… fine." Freddie stood up and left his office, anger still fuming inside him. The Gray wolf made his way back into the offices and found Olivia, Kathy, and Boris gathered around his and Olivia's desk talking.

"—I mean, it's Freddie. I bet he can pull a few strings—" he heard distinctly among his team. "Fred!" Olivia called out. "So what's the verdict?"

The three looked at the wolf with sorrow and what some might call a sliver of hope. Freddie could tell they were looking for a bright side. "I'm sorry his mind is made up… the case is closed." Freddie sighed, in which everyone else frowned.

"Now what?" Boris asked.

"We return to our regular duties…" Freddie informed them as he sat down in his office chair.

Olivia looked at Boris and smiled. "Are you still going to tell your captain about a transfer?"

Boris raised his head from his sorrow and smirked faintly. "Right, I'm should call him now." Boris walked into the break room to proceed with his call.

Silence had followed suit, and the three were left with nothing to say. Olivia looked at Freddie and could not help but feel sympathy for him. She knew he would take this as a burden, but she also knew it was not his fault. "Hey, Kath?" hearing Olivia spark a conversation had startled the female snow leopard, but she then averted all her attention to Olivia. "Can Fred and I… have a moment?" she whispered.

Kathy's head rose in realization. "Ah, yes," she said. Kathy smiled as she went back into the tech department.

Freddie looked at Olivia with confusion, but soon realized the small moose wished to speak with him personally. "Olive, I know we said we'd talk, and I really do want to—but frankly, this isn't really the time to—"

"You know it's not your fault right?" Olivia cut off the rambling Gray wolf, who then furrowed a brow at her. "Fred, what happened back there was not your fault. None of us could have done anything! That squad car was moving too fast for any of us to react at it. So stop blaming yourself for this and start focusing on what's in front of us…" Olivia demanded harshly. She was glaring at Freddie with anger.

Freddie frowned. "But that's just it Olive, it was my fault! I asked all of you do this—if I hadn't, maybe Nick—"

"Okay stop!" Olivia shouted loudly. The entire office had their eyes set on them for a mere few seconds. "Freddie, you are so much more than this—this, guilt! Don't think about 'maybe this' or 'maybe that.' Just forget about all of that! You are not at fault here…" Olivia said softly. "So Fred, please, just suck it up and let it go… we need to think about Nick here," she reminded him.

Freddie let out a heavy sigh. "You're right… you're right…" he nodded.

"Hey guys," Boris shouted as he walked out of the break room. "I gotta head to over the 9th Precinct, my captain wants me to talk to him about my transfer in person—basically, a lot of paperwork." Boris scoffed.

"TO HELL WITH THIS!" A voice shouted in the distance. "I DIDN'T STEAL NOTHIN'—I WAS RETURNING IT!" The gang averted their attention to the source, where they found Officer McHorn pushing a male jaguar into the interrogation room.

"What the heck was that about?" Olivia jerked her thumb to the interrogation room and scoffed.

"That, Officer Venisont, is your one and only lead," A voice announced from behind Freddie. The three looked at the source and found Chief Bogo standing there, with his arms crossed.

"Excuse me, sir?" Boris asked.

"Just a few minutes ago, Officer McHorn found him outside in our parking lot, 'returning' Officer Hopps and Wilde's squad car. All he says was he did not steal it—it's up to you three to determine that." Bogo looked at Freddie, whose eyes grew wide at this time. There it was, their last shot.

"Oh-oh, um, right." Freddie nodded and looked at Olivia. "You and I will take care of this…" she nodded back at him. Freddie picked up a notepad and pen and the two soon made their way into the interrogation room.

As they opened the door, they were met by an immediate yell, "I want my lawyer!"

"Calm down… we'll only be simple and brief—now what's your name?" Freddie asked as he clicked his pen.

"Jason DeClawe," he replied flatly.

"Okay, so… where were you yesterday, around… 4:00 to 4:30?" Olivia asked, trying remember the exact time Judy and Nick's squad car was stolen.

Jason's brow rose slightly, "Why? I was only in Tundratown… I went for a walk around this big abandoned warehouse—"

"Oh really?" Olivia smirked, "hey Fred, you know what's real interesting?"

"No, please tell me Officer Venisont," Freddie responded with a smile.

"Just yesterday, around that time, Officer Hopps' squad car was stolen." Olivia looked at Jason with a furrowed brow, "what do you think Jason, any relations there?"

Jason sighed heavily. "Okay, fine… I did steal it… But it was just a small prank, I was returning it today! I was basically returning something I stole! When I was getting chased yesterday, I didn't want to get caught so I tried to ditch the cops! It was meant to be a harmless prank," Jason said with hint of innocence in a his voice.

"Sure, okay I'll  _pretend_ to buy that story—what about the black van that was behind you? After you stole the car a black van was following behind you," Olivia furrowed her brows in anger.

Jason raised a brow in curiosity, "what van?"

"You know what van we're talking about!" Freddie growled out.

"No, I don't!" Jason replied quickly. "I don't remember a black van behind me when I was driving!"

Freddie and Olivia furrowed their brows at Jason. The two did not seem convinced by the jaguar's story. "Huh, I don't know why I can't believe you." Olivia scoffed.

"I don't know why either! I'm telling you the truth, I don't know anything else about a black van—"

"Cut the act Jason!" Freddie shouted, slamming his paws onto the table and rising onto this feet, nearly startling Olivia and the jaguar. "Tell us about the Ghost Gang!"

"Wh-What? What the heck is a Ghost Gang?" Jason questioned.

"Drop the damn act Jason! You know all about the gang! You were the one who removed the tracker from the squad car! And you were there earlier this morning! Three other Spectres got in the squad car you stole and you drove off—where are they!" Freddie demanded aggressively.

"Fred calm—"

"No!" Freddie shouted at Olivia, who flinched in response. "Jason, you are going to tell me everything about the gang and where those Spectres are—right now!"

"I have no idea what the heck you're babbling about!" Jason responded, "I already confessed that I stole the car—that's it! And last I checked, you can only hold me for 24 hours until you've charged me with a crime, and the only crime I'm guilty of is theft of a vehicle!" Jason was now admitting his crimes for his own innocence, a strange twist had occurred, one that Olivia would have quipped about if there had not been an angry wolf beside her.

"Oh yeah? Act of Terrorism… fourteen days—total! And that's without charge, you're not going anywhere—"

"Really? What act of terrorism? I stole a car! I didn't blow up a bridge!"

"Yeah? But your gang did, and I can link your connections with gang and I know for a fact that you're involved!" Freddie growled. "Because of you, one of my partners—my friends—is in the hospital!"

Jason furrowed a brow at this. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"You ran him over!" Olivia interjected.

"I didn't do anything like that! I JUST STOLE A CAR!" Jason huffed. "You have no evidence against me! So yeah, go ahead! Keep me here for 24 hours! I'd like to see what else you can accuse me of! It won't matter, because I want my  _lawyer_!" Jason furrowed his brows at Freddie. The two were now standing and leaning over on the table, staring at each other.

Freddie growled once more at this. "Screw the whole lawyer act! I know what you're guilty of and I—"

"Wolfstein!" Bogo's voice shouted through the intercom. Inside the room beside the interrogation room, was a intercom system that made it so that whoever is viewing the current interrogation, could also interject. Currently, Bogo and Boris were the only ones in there.

Soon after, the interrogation room door opened and an angry Chief Bogo was present. "Wolfstein, Venisont, that is enough!" Bogo furrowed his brows at the two. "Over here— _now_!" Freddie sighed whilst Olivia made her way out of the room. Freddie shook his head and made his way to the door, but not before looking back at Jason with dagger eyes.

Jason looked at Freddie with a smug smile. "Good luck to you, Freddie Wolfstein," he smirked. Freddie was then met by a sly wink. Freddie's face had been hit with a realization—an act, Jason had a very well played act. In anger, Freddie slammed the door. He looked back and found Bogo, Boris, and Olivia staring at him.

"Wolfstein…" Bogo called out. "The case is officially closed."

"B-But sir! This is an actual lead—a-a connection! We can link this—"

" _No_ , we can't! So far you haven't linked anything! We have no proof that he was related to the events this morning. His story checks out, he did steal the car but there isn't anyway we can make relations to the raid this morning. Even if you all saw that it was Judy and Nick's squad car there was no official evidence to support that!" Bogo sighed. "Wolfstein, you have no evidence to make accusations such as those. You cannot call out acts of terrorism if you have no relations! This leads us nowhere!"

"But… I…" Freddie sighed afterwards, understanding his defeat.

"You lack the evidence. I am sorry Wolfstein… but the Ghost Gang case is closed. You all did show me how valiant you all are. Please, do not take this loss too badly. I assure you, if there is ever a chance to pursue this case once again, you will be granted my permission." Bogo looked at the three and shook his head. "I'll be in my office," and with that, Chief Bogo left the team to themselves, pondering their own thoughts.

"He's right you know…" Boris began. "Whatever this gang's got going on—it seems like their tracks are covered, too well in fact. But we will get our chance soon." Freddie and Olivia smiled at the hybrid, as his words were spoken true.

Suddenly, Olivia's phone rang out of nowhere. She quickly responded to the call, answering her phone without hesitation. "Yo, go for Olive! Oh, Em? How are things at the—he woke up? O-Okay, we'll be there soon!" Olivia hung up her phone and looked at her friends with excitement.

"He's awake?" Boris asked.

"Yes! He is! Come on, we gotta go see him!" Olivia shouted as she ran out of the offices with Boris and Freddie trailing behind her. Without hesitation, the three ran outside the precinct. Boris hopped into his car while Freddie and Olivia jumped into theirs. The three immediately drove over to the hospital, in desperate need to see their injured comrade. And in the span of ten minutes, they had arrived at the Zootopia Hospital and were already rushing into the building. As the three had ran into the hallway of Nick's room, they all noticed Judy was outside with Emma.

"Guys! How's Nick?" Freddie shouted at the two as he, Olivia, and Boris reconvened with them.

Judy gave them a faint smile in response. "Well, the doctor is looking at him right now—I didn't get to say much."

"Yeah… a few seconds after he woke up the doctor was right beside him and asked Judy and I to leave the room so he can perform some check ups," Emma added solemnly.

Coincidently, the door had opened and the beaver doctor smiled at the gang. "He'll be fine, I will be back soon to perform a quick x-ray but he should be able to go home soon enough!"

"Thank you doctor," Judy smiled happily.

"No thanks needed, it's my job—but you all can see him now, he has a few questions about what happened," the doctor informed them, and soon left the gang to their moment.

Everyone slowly entered the room, Judy included. They all were a tad worried about startling the red fox as he had just woken up. As they entered the room, they found Nick in bed, smiling with all his might. Judy immediately ran to his side after seeing his face. "Nick!" she shouted joyfully whilst she jumped onto his bed and gave him a hug.

"Ow!" Nick winced.

Judy's ears and eyes both lit up and she soon backed away from him, getting off the bed in response. "Oh, I'm  _so_  sorry!"

Nick gave Judy a reassuring smile in response. "It's okay, I'm fine—it didn't hurt that bad… you just jumped on my tail." Nick looked to the gang around him and noticed their gloom faces, he had immediately understood the atmosphere around him. "So… how long was I out?" Everyone exchanged looks as if they had actually not known.

"About five hours… maybe more, maybe less?" Judy shrugged.

Nick looked down in shame. "Did… did they get away?"

Freddie and Judy's ears soon perked up after hearing Nick. "They… yeah." Freddie gave a single nod.

"What happened after I…" Nick stopped himself as he saw Judy cringe. He could tell it hurt her more than him to talk about what happened to him. So Nick danced around the phrase. "You know…" he prompted Freddie for an answer.

Freddie had given another one of his heavy sighs, and began to rub his temple. "We… we immediately ran to your side—everyone. I grabbed you and pulled you over behind Boris' car while everyone else regrouped with us. Boris was checking your pulse while Judy and Olivia wanted to unleash all their darts onto them—" Nick chuckled at the thought, as he could actually imagine it. "—but the squad car came back and shielded them and before we knew it, the Spectres all got inside the car and drove off…"

Nick frowned at hearing them get away. He let a brief and quiet sigh then looked at Freddie straight on. "What's our next lead?" he asked. Nick could feel the weight of the room get heavier after asking his question.

"Nick…" Judy started, causing Nick to avert his attention to his mate. "Bogo… is closing the case."

"Wh-what?" Nick asked, looking at everyone for answers.

"He said we don't have enough evidence to keep pursuing our leads… everything we've done was off the books. City Hall is writing this off as a terrorist attack and taking matters into their own paws." Freddie looked to the floor in shame. Olivia had told him it was not his fault, but he just could not help be feel ashamed to deliver such news. He felt even worse about ruining their last lead, a conversation he wished to share later.

Nick felt his right paw get tighter and soon found Judy squeezing it, with tears falling down her face. He then looked to Emma, who had not spoken at all and looked as bad as Judy. "Hey guys," Nick said, "can we… you know, have a minute?" he asked his team, which they all responded with a nod and left the room.

He looked at the two and could tell they were emotionally hurting as bad as he was physically. "Guys… come here," Nick waved at Emma to come closer. She crawled onto the bed and curled up on Nick's left, while Judy leaned in from the right and tightened her grip on Nick's paw. "How you holding up Judy?"

Judy looked up at Nick and shook her head. "Nick I… I saw you—I—I…" she croaked. "You—you were there, and in—in the blink of an eye… you were  _gone_." Judy cried out and planted her face on Nick's chest. While it did hurt him a bit, he fought the pain for her.

Nick looked at Emma and wanted a response from her. "Em, how 'bout you?"

She sniffed and looked up at him. "I… I was in school… I got called into the principal's office where they told me and…" she shook her head and continued to bawl her eyes out.

Nick sighed heavily. "Hey, I'm here now! We're all here! Ain't that a good thing?" Nick looked at the two and could see smiles slightly forming. "See, there's those beautiful smiles! I knew all we needed to do was look at the road ahead—ooh, too soon." Nick laughed at his own joke while Emma and Judy frowned.

"How can you be so happy—you were just hit by a car!" Emma asked with a perplexed expression.

Judy shook her head in disbelief. "Can you try to act sad? I was worried sick about you—I still am!"

"Aww, Carrots, you do care!" Nick said in a sarcastic tone.

Judy frowned at her mate. "Nick, I'm serious. I—I couldn't bear to watch you…" Judy stammered.

"Judy, I'm alive and I'll get better. You two need to calm down—I'm okay. Just please, stop crying," Nick begged them. "I'd prefer it if my awakening wasn't so sad…"

"Okay, I—I'll try to stop…"Emm sniffed.

"Nick, we can't just ignore this… you could've died." More tears had streamed down Judy's face, which made Nick frown at this.

"But I didn't," Nick replied in a stern voice, "and I think that's something we should be glad about. Let's stop focusing on the bad and be glad that there's something good to look at!" Emma and Judy were dumbfounded at the passionate fox before them. "I'm here now! We all are! Let's at least savior what we've got."

"You're right…" Judy nodded in agreement, attempting to form a smile. She looked at the window and noticed Freddie and Olivia stood outside staring at them awkwardly, both seemed worried. Judy looked at the two and waved at them to come inside. They both looked a tad nervous as they entered.

"Hey Nick, how you holding up?" Olivia asked softly as she stepped closer to the bed.

Nick grinned and said, "I'm fine…" he looked to Judy and Emma and nodded once. "We're all fine… right?" he prompted Judy, who nodded at him in response. "Great… wait, where's Boris?" he asked as he noticed the hybrid was not among them.

"Oh, he had to go to Precinct 9, he's talking over his transfer with his Captain—taking care of paperwork really…" Olivia shrugged.

Nick nodded to show his understanding. "So… what happens tomorrow?"

"Since the case has been shut down I guess we return to our regular duties… but Bogo gave us all a day off tomorrow—he thinks we deserve one…" Freddie muttered angrily.

Nick's grin turned into a bright smile after hearing Freddie. "That's great!"

"It is?" everyone asked in unison, having several furrowed brows pointed towards the randomly cheerful fox.

"Yeah!" Nick nodded with excitement. "Carrots, Fred, movie night!" Nick cheered, in which the two looked like they needed more convincing. "Guys come on, we've had a rough couple of days—plus, Olivia missed the one last week! Think about it, the entire gang—especially Boris—together all in one night… guys, we deserve a moment like this." Nick looked at everyone with zeal. However, everyone else looked unsure of the suggestion, which caused Nick to frown. "Guys… moments like these… it's what bonds us. Time will never tell when life will give us it's worst… today has shown that," Nick gestured to himself, "we should at least try to treasure our time together…" everyone remained silent for a few moments. They all looked slightly shocked at Nick's proposal but they knew he was right.

"Alright Slick, ya got me convinced—just promise me there'll be good snacks," Olivia smirked.

Freddie shrugged. "'kay, fine then. Better be a good movie," he mused.

Nick looked at Judy, who was frowning slightly. "Aw, Whiskers come on—please?"

Judy sighed and shook her head with a smirk. "Okay, okay, let's have a movie night."

…

_Beep Beep Beep_

_Beep Be_ —

Nick groaned after slamming his paw onto alarm clock. He slowly lifted his head and looked around the room. Upon looking around, he found himself in bed at home. Nick's memory was slightly groggy. "Wh-What happened?" he asked himself as he began to move. "OW!" Nick winced and he soon realized his left leg was in a cast. He frowned after seeing this, what happened yesterday had truly happened. His leg was placed on a pillow, which elevated it. Nick smiled as he knew this was Judy's doing. "Aww, Carrots, ya didn't have to—Carrots?" Nick realized the bunny was not even in bed.

Nick sat up and looked to his left where the nightstand was. He saw two crutches leaning against the stand and frowned at them, fully remembering the events yesterday. Nick huffed as he moved himself off the bed, in a more comforting position. He grabbed his crutches and placed them under his armpits. Nick sighed as he slowly made his way to the door, one little step at a time. Nick opened the door and pushed it open against the wall, giving him enough room to walk through.

"Carrots?" He called out. "Where are you?" Nick asked as he began to make his way into the living room. As he arrived, he looked to the couch and found Judy lying there. She began shifting, which Nick assumed it meant she was waking up.

"Ni-Nick?" she looked at the fox with a questioned look.

Nick smirked at her, already with a quip in mind, "Carrots, you aren't in trouble, you didn't need to sleep on the couch." Nick chuckled.

Judy shook her head at the smug fox. "Oh, har har. I have you know, I'm sleeping here because it's best for you. I don't want to kick your leg in our sleep or anything," Judy shrugged as she sat up.

"Aww, I'm sure you wouldn't do that," Nick cocked his head to the right and smiled.

"Yes, I would. I want you to recover as soon as possible." Judy got up from the couch and began cleaning it.

"As sweet as that is Carrots, you're gonna have to wait the entire two weeks just like everyone else," Nick scoffed. "Now let's talk about what we're watching for movie night."

"Sure, but sit down please." Judy patted down the spot next to her as she sat back down on the couch.

Nick furrowed a brow, "why? Is something serious coming up?"

"What? No! I just want you to sit down—you shouldn't even be standing!" Judy scolded him.

"Okay, okay. Calm down," Nick said as he sat down and placed his crutches aside.

"Good, we can talk about tonight after I make us breakfast," Judy said as she got off the couch and walked over to the kitchen.

"Judy!" Emma shouted as her bedroom door opened. "I'll be in the bathroom showering!" They heard as the bathroom door closed.

"Okay!" Judy responded.

"Hey—uh, you're not going to be sleeping on the couch for the entire two weeks—are you?" Nick asked as he heard the Judy rearrange some things in the kitchen.

"Yeah, of course!"

Nick frowned at this, "Carrots, ya can't do that—I need my cuddle bunny!"

Judy laughed in response. "Oh? Is that your way of saying you don't want me to sleep on the couch?"

"Of course I don't! Carrots, you'll hate sleeping on the couch!"

"Nick don't worry! I'll just huff it up and settle with it!" Judy shouted back.

"Okay… hey, whatcha making?" Nick asked.

"Pancakes!" Nick lit up after hearing this. "And yes, I'm making your's with blueberries."

"You're the best Carrots!" Nick cheered as he leaned back against the couch cushions. He thought for a minute, going over the events yesterday and the chain of events that soon followed. Nick began to wonder more about everyone else's thoughts and opinions over the Ghost Gang case closing. He assumed Freddie might be enraged with the whole endeavor, while Boris and Olivia may seem disappointed. But what really got to him, was Judy. Nick could just sense the amount of revenge Judy had oozing around her. She wanted them to pay, everyone could tell.

Nick let a brief sigh, then got sat straight up. He grabbed his crutches and made his way over to the kitchen counter. Nick sat himself onto the middle stool and placed his crutches on the stool right of him. Judy noticed the fox's arrival and furrowed a brow at him after she poured the batter. "What's up?"

"Eh, not much…" Nick shrugged. "How you holdin' up?"

"What do you mean?" Judy asked.

"Carrots, I mean, how are  _you_?" Nick rephrased.

Judy froze slightly. She knew what he meant by this. Judy turned around to see Nick holding a sincere smile. "I…" she sighed. "Nick, I can't believe this is happening… those monsters deserve to behind bars—at the very least!" Judy shouted. Nick's eyes widened at this, which Judy took as a hint of shock. "I'm… sorry. I didn't mean to lash out—"

"Judy," Nick said, "you have to let this go. You need to understand—there isn't much we can do. Just… let this stay behind us—let it stay behind you. I know you're mad that the bad guys got away but, Bogo said City Hall was handling it. Maybe on Monday—or some day—we'll find out what that means. For now, we can only assume it means it's taken care of. So please… try not to think about it." Nick looked at Judy with genuine smile.

She let out an agreeing but brief sigh, and nodded. "Okay, I'll try…" Judy smiled back Nick, showing her appreciation for his kind gesture.

"There's my little Cottontail!" Nick cheered teasingly.

"Okay, okay, calm down." Judy shook her head and continued with the pancakes, flipping some over after she turned back to the stove. "Wait what about you? How do you feel? I can't imagine this traumatic experience doesn't affect you," Judy said with a lively tone.

"Well… the doc said my injuries weren't that bad. He said I was lucky that I moved out of the way at least. Mainly because only my leg was injured. I'm real lucky that I only got a few bruises but yeah, my face, my stomach, a lot of parts of my body hurt a little—but I'm glad it's not that bad an injury. I mean, if my leg was actually fractured the doc said it'd probably be a five week recovery—"

"Nick," Judy interrupted. "I already know all that. I asked how you  _feel_." Judy looked at Nick kindheartedly, with a hint of worry. She had set down the pan and had her ears flat down.

Nick sighed. "Everytime I try to move, it hurts a little—the doc did say those bruises will heal—but still, these things," Nick picked up one of his crutches and shook in the air, "are now apart of me… for a whole two weeks. Carrots, I'm not going to be there for you at work, I'll have to be here… just waiting for you. And better yet? The doc said I shouldn't be moving around much… that I need to stay in one place—with my leg elevated—and try not to move around much." Nick frowned and let out another brief sigh. "So, all in all, I guess I'm… meh." Nick shrugged.

"Nick…" Judy started. "You know I can handle myself—right? I'll be fine at work. Also, be excited you get two weeks off!" Judy joked, which Nick actually laughed at in response.

"Okay, okay. Listen, I am actually fine. I was just answering your question—this is how I feel right now. I mean, I kinda feel hurt but that's because of the bruises. I really am okay, for now at least," Nick said with a smirk.

"You better be," Judy said as she flipped three pancakes onto a plate. She walked over to the counter and placed it in front of Nick. "Now here, eat. I gotta drop off Em at school, so maybe we can talk about movie night when I get back?"

"Carrots come on. It ain't rocket science it'll only be for a few minutes!" Nick begged.

"Okay, fine," Judy conceded. "Let's go over ground rules." Nick nodded in agreeance. "It has to be appropriate for Emma, it cannot be too long—"

"Carrots, I'm pretty sure the only rule  _should_  be it being age appropriate. Besides, this'll be Boris and Olivia's first movie night with us! Oh yeah, do he and Clawhauser even know about it?" Nick asked.

"Yes. Freddie told Boris and Clawhauser about it yesterday before he clocked out," Judy answered.

Nick thought for a moment as he chewed on his pancake. "Ooh! How 'about  _Scavengers 2: Age of Vulture_?" Nick suggested.

"Eh, okay." Judy shrugged.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Nick cheered.

"Yes, I am okay with it." Judy chuckled. Soon after, the bathroom door opened followed by Emma's bedroom door opening and closing shortly afterwards. "Em? Better hurry and get ready for school—you still gotta eat your breakfast! It's pancakes!" Judy shouted.

"I know, I know!" Emma shouted back. "Just make sure Nick doesn't eat them all!"

Nick laughed at this. "I can't make any promises!" He interjected.

…

"Em, are you sure you're okay?" Jeremy asked the young bunny as she opened her locker.

"I'm fine Jeremy. I'm feeling a lot better now, so don't worry—okay?" Emma scoffed as she began taking out her books.

"That's easier said than done Em." Nancy interjected.

"Guys, look, I am okay. Everything is… fine," Emma hesitated. "Don't worry."

"What happened then?" Jeremy furrowed a brow and crossed his arms.

Nancy leaned close and looked at Emma, "you look like you wanna talk about it."

Emma smirked at her, "yeah? And you sound like you want to hear about it."

"Hey, we are also curious. Things like these are best to get off your chest, so tell us—that is, if you want to!" Jeremy quickly added, earning a chuckle from Nancy.

Emma let out a sigh. "Okay, so yesterday Nick was… hit by a car." Jeremy and Nancy's eyes widened at this.

"Oh gosh," Jeremy responded.

Nancy covered her mouth and said, "oh dear, is he okay—"

"Yes, he is." Emma gave a single nod. "He's just going to take about a two week recovery. He got hit in his leg and was sent tumbling down the street, he's got a few bruises. But Nick is taking it like a champ, still going strong!" Emma smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that," Nancy smiled back. "So, you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I really feel awkward about making a scene yesterday—how badly did the talk about me get?" Emma looked at the two, who both furrowed brows at each other.

"Em," Jeremy began, "there wasn't any bad talk about you—everyone was just… worried."

Emma's brows raised at this, she had not expected that as a response. "Really?"

"Well… yeah. Everyone knows about Judy and Nick being your guardians and stuff—so I guess they understand that sort of worry. You could say they felt sympathetic. Derek went up to us and talked about it, he seemed the most worried," said Jeremy.

"Aside from you," Nancy added in a teasing whisper, which caused Jeremy to look flushed in the face.

"You alright Jeremy? You seem to be… blushing—"

"I'm fine!" he immediately interrupted Emma, who looked shocked at him.

"Okay?" Emma scoffed. "So Derek was concerned too? Wow, who knew the captain of the basketball team would be so soft?" Emma joked, gaining a few laughs amongst her friends.

"Yeah, well, surprising things happen everyday." Nancy shrugged. "So you wanna go to my place to work our project?" Nancy asked as Emma closed her locker.

Emma sheepishly smiled, "I'm sorry Nance, Judy and Nick have some friends over tonight—we're gonna have a movie night. Apparently they do these things every Friday. Nick wanted to get a whole memorable moment thing going on, so they want me there."

Jeremy smiled at this. "It's alright Em. It sounds like fun. We can meet up over the weekend?" Jeremy suggested.

"Yeah! How about you guys come over to my place tomorrow? We can work there!" Emma offered, in which the two smiled.

"Count me in," Jeremy nodded.

"Of course I'm going!" Nancy added.

"That's great!" Emma cheered. Her face soon shifted into a worried realization. "We should probably talk about this more after we head to English—we're gonna be late!" Emma shouted as she, Jeremy, and Nancy began running towards English class.

…

"Maybe it should be on the left of the couch?" Nick suggested, causing Judy to groan. Judy picked up the chair she had gotten from the dining table, and moved it to the left side of the couch. Currently, the two were going over seating arrangements as this movie night had the most guests. Nick was currently sitting on the sofa left of the couch, the one closer to the window. "Actually, it may be better next to the other sofa." Nick nodded confidently, he was sure of himself.

"Nick!" Judy growled.

"Okay, okay, it's fine where it is." Nick chuckled, struggling to stifle his laughter. "So if Benny is gonna sit on the other sofa, and Fred and Olive are gonna sit on the couch, should Boris be in the chair? Or with Fred and Olive?" Nick asked.

Judy let out an irritated sigh as she walked over to the kitchen. "Nick, it doesn't matter! They'll sit where they sit—we don't have seating arrangements!"

"We do to!" Nick retorted kitishly. "Besides, seating is important! It determines the comfortability of a guest, along with their surroundings!" Nick huffed.

Judy came back into the living room holding a bowl of popcorn in one paw, and a bowl of chocolates in the other. She shook her head and laughed at the fox's profound rant. "Okay, whatever suits you." She shrugged. Judy placed the bowls on the glass table, where more sweets and treats were found.

"Guys!" Emma announced, "I am finished my homework and—oh? Are those Hugs Chocolates?" Emma smacked her lips and made a break for the treats, but she was caught by Judy, who picked her up and lifted her onto the couch.

"Nope. I understand it's a Friday, and we're doing something fun, but you cannot eat a lot of sweets!" Judy scolded the young bunny, whose ears went flat in sadness. Emma looked up at Judy, pouting, and holding an adorable gaze with her violet eyes. Judy frowned at the young girl, "it's not gonna work."

Emma frowned and retargeted her gaze, focusing more at Nick, who smiled at her. "Awww," Nick smiled.

"Nick!" Judy scolded.

"Carrots come on, can't she have a few—look at that face!" Nick begged, pointing back at Emma.

Judy did as Nick begged and looked back at Emma, who still held her expression. "Nope." Judy shook her head, holding her ground.

"Okay, fine, it was worth a shot," Emma conceded. "Oh yeah, is it okay if I have my friends over here tomorrow?" Emma asked.

"Eh, I don't know—"

"Sure." Nick smiled, Judy immediately glared at the fox.

"Why must you do this?" Judy frowned.

"Because," Nick smirked smugly, "she'll like me more, and think you are the tough and mean one."

Judy gasped at this. "What? No! Em? You like me more than Nick, right?" Emma's eyes grew wide after hearing the question. She gave a sheepish smile through her teeth.

"Nah, she of course likes me more!" Nick confidently stated. "Right?" he confirmed.

"Uhh…"

_Bing Bong Boon_

"Oh, they're here!" Judy said as she ran over to the door.

Emma let out a relieved sigh. "Thank goodness for convenient timing," she mumbled.

"Hello!" Judy greeted as she opened the door. She was met by Boris, Clawhauser, Freddie, and Olivia. The four were all beaming excited smiles as they saw the bunny. "Come on in!" Judy stepped aside and motioned them towards the living room.

"Ah, it's been awhile," Clawhauser addressed.

"Too long," Freddie added.

As the gang made their way into the living room, spirits shrunk a smidge as they saw the injured fox before them. Everyone had grim expressions as they saw Nick rested on the sofa, with his leg propped up on the glass table. Nick shook his head and chuckled at the group. "Wow, way to bring down the mood guys." The gang immediately grew a bit more cheerful after hearing Nick's quip, they understood that Nick did not want the group's morality to be so low.

Freddie immediately chuckled back at the fox. "Excuse us Slick, we'd hate to bring down the mood." Nick and Freddie shared a small chuckle whilst the rest of the gang grew more comfortable with their surroundings.

Boris and Olivia sat down on the couch, while Clawhauser sat at the other sofa. "Ooh, snacks!" Olivia cheered as she grabbed a bowl of Hugs Chocolates and placed it beside her. "I'm good now!" she gave the gang a thumbs and began to snack on the treats beside her.

"So, what movie are we watching?" Clawhauser eagerly asked.

"Glad ya asked Benny!" Nick smiled. "We are watching… uh, Carrots, can you pick up the movie and show them?"

"Oh, sure!" Judy immediately walked over to the table and picked up the movie, raising it high and proud. "Ta da,  _Scavengers 2: Age of Vulture_!"

Everyone expressed their excitement differently. Boris and Freddie nodded, Olivia clapped, and Clawhauser cheered, "alright then, let's all get comfortable!" Emma sat down on the chair beside the couch, while Judy made her way back to Nick. Olivia sat in the middle of the couch, with Freddie to her right and Boris to her left.

"Hey Nick, are you sure it's okay if I sit beside you?" Judy asked. Nick's apartment was met for slightly larger mammals of Nick's size, so most of his furniture was a tad larger. It allowed him and Judy to sit together on a sofa, a factor Nick had no problems with.

"Carrots please, you're not gonna kick me while we watch or anything." Nick scoffed.

Judy bit her lip," I don't know… okay, I guess. Oh wait, I forgot the chips!" Judy ran over to the kitchen and begun her search. Judy grabbed the step stool and used it to help her reach the cupboards. As she opened the cupboards and grabbed the chips, she felt as if someone had walked in behind her.

"Hey Judy?" Freddie's voice called out.

Judy turned around and found the wolf standing behind her, looking a tad nervous. "Yes Fred?"

"I… I forgot to tell you yesterday, but—um, after I went back to the precinct… we found the mammal who stole your squad car," Freddie said, "but Olivia and I were tasked to interrogate him and… I screwed up," he admitted. Judy's brief excitement within her eyes immediately escaped her.

"Fred," Judy began. "It's okay."

"But it's not! I could've had everything right there, but I just… messed it all up. I was trying to get him to admit he was apart of the gang but… he just—"

"Freddie… it does not matter," Judy assured him. Thanks to Nick, Judy had the proper response to this. She now understood what Nick had told her before, and she now knew what to say.

Freddie furrowed a brow at her, "what? How? I thought  _you_  out of all officers would be mad at this. Judy, the bad guys got away!" Freddie nearly shouted, as if he was trying to remind her.

Judy nodded slowly. "Yeah, they did indeed. But I know, we will get another chance. It  _will_  happen Fred, and the great thing about this is that we'll be more prepared. We'll be more prepared because of what happened yesterday, and on Thursday—we'll have experience. But until then, we can only hope that City Hall actually has their own way of dealing with this. All we have to do for ourselves, is keep moving forward."

Freddie opened his mouth, looking for a response "I… but… yeah, you're right." He nodded.

Judy smiled at the wolf and held his paw, "good, now can you please just enjoy yourself? This is supposed to be fun."

"Okay, okay," the Gray wolf mumbled with a smirk.

The two made their way over to the living room once again, rejoining the group. Everyone had broke out into small conversations. As Judy walked back to Nick, she overheard him and Boris talking. "—seriously, I owe you one for that dart Boris," Nick smirked.

"Nah, it was not that much of a big deal. Besides, I didn't do anything about that car," Boris frowned.

Nick scoffed. "Listen here bud, I don't think anyone could have done anything about that car. Don't beat yourself up about it. Besides, I'm trying to thank your for something."

Boris chuckled. "Alright, but you don't owe me anything."

"Can I?" Judy interjected. "Thank you Boris, that was a bold move."

"Eh, it's wasn't that crazy." Boris shrugged.

"On the contrary, my dear friend," Freddie joined in. "That was a daring move." Boris shook his head at the wolf as he made his way back to the couch and sat to the left of Olivia.

"Knock it off Fred," Boris muttered.

Freddie chuckled. "No way! I think I speak for all of us when I say you are officially welcomed into our gang!" Everyone in the room cheered. "Seriously though, you are an awesome cop."

"Eh, you're not bad yourself Wolfstein," Boris mused.

"Oh har har, how bout we get this thing going!" Freddie asked.

Judy nodded and set up the movie and began playing it. And thus a night of relief and fun had begun, a moment they all deserved. The past few weeks had been hectic on the them. It was not anything anyone of them could expect. Trusts between each other had been tested, newer bonds had formed, and a greater friendship was created. But in the end, they made it through as a team, as friends. And really, that was all that mattered, as long as they kept moving together as friends, because even if it was a major setback, it was also a new beginning.


	14. Adjustments & Additions

**Adjustments & Additions**

"Are you sure? I mean, I could always cancel—there is literally no need for me to go!" Judy asked her mate, who was currently seated on the couch with his injured foot resting on the glass table.

"Carrots come on, if the gang wants to go then go! You don't have to stay here!" Nick reminded her.

Judy bit her lip as she stood by the kitchen entrance. "I don't know. I'd hate to leave you here with just Emma and her friends."

"Nah, don't worry. I'll chaperone. 'Cause everybody loves spending Saturdays watching over a group project," Nick mused, following with a small sigh.

"I'll take no offence to that!" Emma shouted from the kitchen counter. "Why can't you go with her?" she suggested.

"Because I don't think hanging out at an amusement park would be great for my leg," Nick gestured to his injured leg, "besides, I'm okay here."

"Nick are you sure? I mean, we could always go to Wild Times some other time," Judy suggested.

Nick scoffed at her. "Oh yeah, like two weeks from now? Carrots don't worry! I'll be fine here. Em is gonna keep me company, and I'll get to meet some of her friends—everything will be fine!"

"I didn't say anything would go wrong I just don't want to leave you here all bored!" Judy explained. She bit her lower lip afterwards. "But now that I think about it, something could go wrong. Maybe I should stay—"

"Wow! Carrots I'll have you know this apartment still ran on it's own before you moved in!" Nick retorted.

Judy shook her head and chuckled. "I don't think it ever did. Every time I came over I cleaned up this place because it was such a pigsty!"

"That's offensive to pigs, "Emma quipped, earning a laugh from Judy.

"Har, har," Nick frowned. "You know, I won't be as bored as you think I'll be. I can watch my shows, help Em with the project, and even play this new app,  _Pookemen Move_!"

"Wait, don't you have to move around for that?" Emma asked.

"Well, yeah, but my gym is near here so I can defend it! But Em, you'll have to get any  _Pookemen_  that appear nearby!" Nick instructed her, in which she replied with an eye roll.

"Ugh, don't make me take your phone and delete that app!" Judy scolded him as she walked over to their bedroom.

Nick raised his brows, "oh please, I changed my password—you'll never guess it!"

"Is it  _Carrottop_?" Judy shouted from their bedroom.

"Uhh, no?"

Judy laughed as she walked back through the living room. Nick had noticed she was holding the purse his mother gave her. "Huh, that looks nice on you." Nick grinned at the bunny, who smiled back at him.

"Thank you. I really do like your mother's purse, it's really nice," Judy said perkily as she placed the strap on her shoulder.

"Well, I'm pretty sure it's you who makes it look nicer." Nick winked at her, with Judy responded with a chuckle.

"Oh okay, what's with the compliments? You want something?" Judy smirked with her arms crossed, the blue purse strap resting on her shoulder.

Nick placed his paw against his chest in fake shock, "what? Why do you think of me in such a rude manner? Do I, your mate, have no right to compliment you!"

Judy shook her head at him. "I am so sorry, I did not mean to offend you—please forgive me dearest," Judy said as she did a curtsy.

"It is alright love, you have been forgiven," Nick nodded at her.

Emma laughed at the two. "Wow, you two are some couple," she muttered.

"I'll take that as a compliment!" Nick smiled and threw a thumbs up high and proud, making it clear for Emma to see.

"Okay, I guess I'll go," Judy conceded.

"Yay! You deserve to have a nice time—so please try and remember to have fun!" Nick reminded her.

"Excuse me? I'll have all the fun I want! Besides, I'm the queen of fun!"

Nick turned his over to Emma, who was looking back at him with a questioned look. After the two exchanged glances they shook their heads at her. "Usually, fun mammals don't have to say that they're fun," Emma explained, gaining a chuckle from Nick, but also a frown from Judy.

"Okay, okay, I get it." Judy huffed. "Just… just make sure Emma and her friends have something to eat."

"No problem Carrots, I'll order in!" Nick replied as he grabbed the remote and turned on the television.

"Oh, oh! Can we have pizza?" Emma asked.

Nick nodded in response. "Sure, sure. When your friends get here I'll ask what type they want."

"Nick, make sure you don't get too much junk food," Judy ordered him.

"Oh please, it's pizza, not a diabetic sugar induced chocolate." Nick scoffed.

"Whatever," Judy rolled her eyes and started looking through her purse. "Hey, do you think I should wear lipstick?" she asked.

At this, Nick's eyes lit up, "yes, definitely." He nodded. "Wait, hang on, let me take a picture of you on my phone!" Nick desperately searched through the couch to find his phone.

"Ugh, you really think I need makeup?" Judy asked softly, causing Nick to freeze.

"What? Of course not! I think you are already beautiful! I just would like to see you in a more… feminine way?" Nick said sheepishly. He seemed as if he was asking a question rather than answering her.

Judy's mouth gaped opened whilst Emma facepawed herself. "So you think I'd look more female with these cheap accessories?" she glared at him.

"Wh-what? No, of course not! You are ten times more beautiful without the makeup! I'm just saying that you rarely apply these things and it would be funny to see it for once—no, no, no! Not funny, I mean nice!" Nick quickly corrected himself.

"Nick, just do yourself a favour and stop talking," Emma advised.

"Noted!"

Judy rolled her eyes once more. "Whatever, just make sure things aren't too hectic."

Nick and Emma nodded. "Don't worry sis, I'll watch over him!"

"Thank you Em," Judy smiled at her sister.

"Hey, excuse me! I ain't some kit!" Nick shouted.

"I meant I'll watch over you because of you leg!" Emma rephrased with an eye roll. "If ya need anything just call me and I'll get it!"

"Thank you Emma!" Nick smiled as he leaned back against the couch, in a more comforting position. "Now it's time to marathon all the  _Breaking Bear_  episodes I missed—"

"Ahem!" Judy waved at Nick, who averted his attention to her. "You mean the episodes  _we_  missed! And you are not watching them without me!" Judy grumbled.

"Okay, okay, fine!" Nick stuck his paws in the air to emphasize his innocence.

After a brief silence ensued, Emma had wondered something. "Wait hang on, do I get to wear makeup?" she asked.

Together, the two looked at her sternly and said, "no."

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Oh, that must be Jeremy and Nancy!" Emma perked up, she hopped off the stool and and readied herself for her friends' entrance.

"I'll get it," Judy smirked as she walked over to the door. Judy opened the door and found a small set of ears beneath her. As she looked down, Judy was met by a horrible realization. The visitor was a small Fennec Fox, or rather, Finnick the fox. He stood before Judy, wearing the same clothes as he wore the last time they saw him; a black shirt with red stripes and olive coloured shorts. He had his sunglasses resting above his eyes, and met Judy's eyes with an overwhelming glare. "Fi-Finnick?" Judy questioned.

"Yeah, it's me," he replied in his deep, gruff voice.

Nick immediately sat straight up from the couch and looked down the doorway. "Wh-what?" Nick stuttered worriedly, keeping his voice in a low whisper. "I am not here!" Nick whispered.

"I can hear you! I'm like, 95 percent ears!" Finnick shouted.

Judy sighed. "Listen, if you're here to beat up Nick—can you not hit him in the leg?"

"Ha! No promises!" Finnick scoffed and walked inside. Judy stepped aside as the small fox marched past her.

"Sure, come in!" she mumbled.

"Thank you!" Finnick replied happily. As he marched into the living room, he took a scan of the room and scoffed. "Wow, guess having her around really cleans this place up—uhh… hello?" Finnick furrowed a brow as he saw Emma, who was confused as he was. He immediately broke into laughter. "Damn, you two got busy already! Ha! You bunnies, settling down just like that," Finnick snapped his fingers in example.

"Finnick, she's not our kit!" Nick shouted. "She's Judy's younger sister!"

Finnick's laughter died down, and he nodded. "Yeah okay, I get that. I mean, if she was your kit I'd have to expect ten other abominations running around—"

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Emma asked.

"Ain't ya listenin kit? The name's Finnick, you know, the word these two have been spittin' around?" Finnick jerked his thumb back at Judy, who rolled her eyes.

"Emma, don't talk to the wittle guy, you'll hurt his feelings," Judy teased in a kitish voice.

Finnick shot back at Judy with an angry glare, "hey, don't mess with my height! I'll bash your head in—"

"Finnick!" Nick interrupted, gathering everyone's attention. "How are you here?" Nick asked, nearly shouting at the top of his lungs.

"Yeah, we arrested you." Judy leaned herself against the wall behind her, crossing her arms at him.

"Bail," he answered. "Yep, I paid my bail—filed all my taxes, got into court and everything is settled!" Finnick crossed his arms in pride. "So I'm here now! How ya been Nicky?"

"Uhh? Okay?" Nick said through his teeth, maintaining a smile. "Hey, I am sorry I arrested you—but felony tax evasion is—"

"Relax bub," Finnick said as he hopped onto the couch and sat himself beside Nick. "I ain't here to fight you or get revenge or anything."

"You're not?" Nick said in disbelief.

"Nope. Besides, if I did hurt ya I bet your Cottontail over there would pound the living daylights out of me," he jerked his thumb back at Judy, who nodded in response.

"Tch, ya bet I would," she muttered.

"At first, I was majorly upset that you, out of all officers, managed to arrest me," Finnick began, "but then I looked back on it, and found it real funny that you actually arrested me! Nick, you are a real cop now! So yeah, I'm just here to laugh it all off and do something I promised to do." Finnick stood on the couch and stepped closer to Nick, staring him down. Immediately, Finnick had opened his paw wide and slapped Nick across the face. Both Emma and Judy gasped at this, while Nick was holding his face in pain.

"Ouch! Watch it, I got bruised there! And I thought you said you weren't gonna hit me!" Nick angrily shouted.

"I said, 'no promises'. Besides, don't you remember what you said to me?" Finnick asked, only earning a confused look from Nick, and everyone around him. He sighed. "Ya said, 'if I ever become a cop, I want you to slap me in the face.'" Nick's eyes grew wide in realization, and the two began laughing.

"Ha ha ha! I did say that!" Nick chuckled. "Ooh, gosh, wow!" He had began recalling the scenario within his head.

Judy shook her head at the two, "you guys are such idiots." She walked over to the kitchen and shouted, "well, as long as you're here—can I get ya anything?"

"Got any beer?" Finnick asked.

" _No_ ," Judy immediately shouted, with a hint of irritation in her voice.

Finnick laughed. "I'm kidding Judy, I'll take a glass of water!"

"So, you're out of jail now—congrats, I guess? No hard feelings—right?" Nick asked.

"Ah, come on Nick. You know me better! I ain't taking any of this to heart. Really it wasn't so bad," Finnick replied as Judy came back with a glass of water and pawed it to him. "Thanks Hopps. Anyways, how you two doing? Things alright between you two?" He asked. "'Cause if not, you know there's a couple of vixens that I know—"

"We're  _fine_  Finnick," Judy responded as she sat down on the sofa.

"Couldn't be happier," Nick supported.

Finnick nodded after he sipped his glass of water. "That's great… so wanna explain her?" he pointed to Emma.

"She's my younger sister. She sort of… snuck away from home and made her way here. But since the bridge collapsed she's staying with us," Judy explained.

Finnick's eye shot wide open. He looked over to Emma, who nervously waved at him. "Dang kit, you did all that? Gutsy move… I respect that. Emma was it?" He confirmed.

"Yes," she nodded slowly and shyly.

"Don't worry Em, he's… not  _that_  bad a fox," Judy added.

"She doesn't know who I am?" Finnick asked, with which Nick responded with a head shake. "Ahh… I'm Nick's father, Finnick John Wilde." He stifled his laughter. Emma furrowed a brow at him, nearly believing him.

"Oh knock it off!" Nick yelled, giving him a playful shove. "Emma, remember when I told you about me being a con artist?"He reminded.

"Yeah?"

"Well, he was my partner," Nick pointed to Finnick. "Yeah, when I said somebody was playing as a kit during our cons you could see how that's possible—right?" Nick joked, earning a nod from Emma and a laugh from Judy.

"Yeah, Nick and I knew each other  _way_  back. I caught this kit pickpocketing the elderly—so, I gave him some pointers," Finnick stated with pride.

"Really?  _You_  pickpocketed old mammals?" Emma asked Nick in shock, while Judy shook her head once again and muttered something he was not able hear, but he could assume it was snarky.

"Hey, listen…  _we_  both pickpocketed old mammals," Nick corrected her, thinking he had saved himself.

Finnick scoffed. "Yeah, but there's a difference Nick. I paid for my time in jail… and you're a cop."

"Alright, let's not get hasty with the details—"

"Point being," Judy interrupted. "Things are different now. And Finnick if I catch you doing anything illegal I will arrest you!" She pointed at him.

"Didn't you go to a crime boss and use him to interrogate someone?" Finnick retorted.

Judy crossed her arms and smirked at him, "touche."

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Okay,  _that_  must be Emma's friends." Judy walked over to the door.

"Ah, ya got friends coming over?" Finnick asked.

"Yep. Group project." She nodded.

Finnick smirked, "that's good, keep up school work and don't turn out to be the trainwreck that is Nick." He laughed alongside Emma.

"Hey!" Nick shouted. "Aren't we both trainwrecks?" He pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess so." Finnick nodded.

Judy ignored the nonsense behind her and opened the door. There, she was greeted by an adult female Snow Leopard, with two young kits behind her, a Snow Leopard and an Arctic wolf. "Kathy?" Judy said, surprised to see her.

"Hi Judy!" She beamed a huge smile.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Are you dropping off your son?" Judy asked.

Kathy gave a sheepish smile, "well, you could say that. I—uh, actually wanted to check on you and Nick, well, mainly Nick since he's—you know." Kathy let out an awkward laugh.

"Oh, well come on in!" Judy smiled.

The three entered their apartment and slowly walked into the living room. "Wow, nice place!" Jeremy commented.

"Thank you!" Nick replied. "Judy works real hard to keep it clean."

Judy laughed. "You bet I do!"

"You must be Jeremy," Judy said as she walked over to him. "Your mom has told me a lot about you!"

Jeremy smiled. "Well, I just want to say I'm grateful for the time you and Nick helped my mom and I."

"No thanks needed Jeremy—trust me, your mom has already thanked me enough," Judy said.

"Hey, you got my thanks as well," Nancy added. "My parents needed that rent money from our shop."

"Nancy, right?" Judy confirmed. She nodded in response. "Well you two don't need to thank us—it's our job."

"Speak for yourself Carrots! I would not mind a few thanks!" Nick quickly addressed.

"Excuse him, his ego is masks over his modesty," Judy quipped. Suddenly, Judy's phone rang. She immediately responded to the text and read it. "Oh, the gang's here," Judy announced as she walked over to Nick. "Looks like I gotta go—" Judy pecked Nick on the cheek and walked over to the door. "—love you! Take care!"

"Love you too! If you see my mom there say hi for me!" Nick shouted as Judy walked out the door and closed it shut.

"I will!" she shouted in the distance.

Finnick gave Nick a gentle shove. "Look at this stud—you two happy together?"

Nick scoffed. "Of course—why wouldn't we be?" Nick looked over to Emma and her friends and smiled. "You guys going to work now?"

"Oh, yes!" Emma cheered. "Let's just work on the counter," Emma gestured to the counter behind them and the three sat themselves on the three stools. They began organizing their notes together. Emma had her laptop on the counter, and started it up while Nancy pulled out her laptop from her bag. As the two worked on their laptops, Jeremy began gathering his notes together.

"So, what brings you here Kath?" Nick asked, gesturing the the sofa beside her.

Kathy's face lit up as she sat down. "Well, concern really. After I heard about everyone going to Wild Times I assumed you'd be upset that you wouldn't get to go."

Nick smiled at her. "That's nice of you, but I'm fine. I am okay with not going—I don't get a lot of opportunities to just kick back and relax, well, in this case I guess 'kick back' isn't really the best context."

"Is it also because of John—"

"No," Nick cut off Finnick with a flat tone in his voice. "I'm over that… I actually went there last Friday, and on the weekend after. Judy convinced me—and I'm glad she did," Nick added.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Kathy asked, focusing more on Finnick.

"Name's Finnick—I'm Nick's old partner in crime," he smiled.

Kathy furrowed a brow and nodded slowly. "Okay? So what are you going to do for the next two weeks?" she asked, refocusing the topic back to Nick.

Nick rose his head in thought. "Huh, hadn't thought much about that," he responded, "maybe just watch some shows… I'll probably go out when Judy wants me to—but yeah, not much I really can do."

"Nick don't say that!" Emma interjected. "We can hang out when I get back from school!"

Nick smiled at the excited bunny. "You're right Em, you and I should bond more."

"Shouldn't you be working on your assignment?" Kathy asked.

"I am. I'm doing both," Emma gestured to her laptop, which had a page open on a female jaguar.

As Nick read the name underneath the mammal he smirked. "Martha Luther Queen?" Nick asked the three, with which they smiled and nodded in response. "Wow, she's a legend amongst the predator community."

"Yeah, uniting predators and prey for them to live in harmony," Kathy joined in. "You guys have got quite the historical figure there."

Jeremy scoffed. "Yeah, we know—project's been a tad difficult. Especially since Mr. Boarington has been watching over us… he expects a wonderful presentation from us."

"Better not let him down," Kathy said with a smirk.

"Oh wait, I'm gonna order pizza—what toppings to you guys want?" Nick asked everyone as he pulled out his phone.

"I'm fine with whatever," Kathy answered.

"Pineapple!" Nancy shouted, still looking at her laptop.

"Mushrooms…" Finnick replied, flipping his shades down to his eyes.

"Cheese!" Jeremy and Emma shouted.

"Okay, I'll make the call now…" Nick said as he dialled the number.

…

"Come on!" Freddie shouted in anger. "How are you still doing that!"

Olivia laughed at him. "Please, this is easy as pie," Olivia said as she threw a ring across the booth, the ring looped through a bottleneck and swirled around. The mammal working at the booth smiled at Olivia, after she had made another perfect run.

"Wow, what do you want?" he asked, gesturing to the shelf beside him.

Freddie rolled his eyes whilst Olivia smirked happily. "I don't know. Hey Fred, what do you want?" she asked teasingly. "'Cause you know I can win it for ya."

Freddie frowned at her then looked to the shelf. "I'm not taking anything until I win something myself—so then I can give it to you!" Freddie huffed, crossing his arms as if he was a grumpy teenager.

Olivia laughed. "Aww, Freddie! How about this, I win something you want to get me—I give it to you, then you give it to me? I'll tell everyone that you won me it—"

"Stop making fun of me!" Freddie shouted, which made Olivia laugh even more. Freddie stormed off, walking towards Boris and Judy, who were gathered around the snack shack.

Olivia shook her head and looked at the county mammal behind the booth. "I'll just take a stuffed Gray Wolf," she smiled.

After receiving her prize, Olivia joined the group. Everyone was sat at the tables outside the shack. Boris and Judy were eating some nacho chips, talking amongst themselves. The gang had decided a day fun was what they all needed, but they all had felt bad about leaving Nick behind. It was strange, as Nick himself had suggested the idea. However, Judy was not riding most of the rides, as she wished to do all of those things with Nick. She decided to occupy her time by staying at the snack shack and Boris decided to stay with her to give her company.

"Hey guys!" Olivia shouted.

Judy and Boris smiled at Olivia as she arrived, while Freddie frowned. "Hey! Won another stuffed animal—huh?" Judy scoffed.

"Yup. Here Fred," she stuck out the prize before him, "I won it for you—"

Freddie groaned. "Okay! I get it! You won! Ugh, I'm suppose to win you these things!"

"Tsk tsk," Olivia clicked her teeth, shaking her head at him. "Fred, who knew you were so into cliches? It's very sexist that you think  _you_  have to win me prizes."

Judy chuckled. "Alright Olive, I think he's had enough humiliation for one day."

"Seriously though Liv, how are you so good at arcade games?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah," Boris joined in, "is it like a hobby of yours?"

Olivia scoffed. "Hobby? Duh, yeah? I love gaming! I've become the ultimate champ because of it—"

"Not at Prance Prance Revolution!" Freddie teased. "I won at that!"

"Yes, and I believe that added with your other wins leaves you at nineteen," Olivia said in boastful attitude, "and Freddie, my memory is quite hazy, can you remind me my wins—currently?"

Freddie sighed. "27," he mumbled defeatedly.

"Oh that's right, and one of those wins was a rematch at Prance Prance Revolution! Which, I beat ya in—two times after!" Olivia cheered, pumping her fists into the air.

"Okay? On that note—how ya feeling Judy?" Boris asked, noticing the bunny's sudden quiet nature.

"Huh? What? I'm fine," she said with a smile.

Boris frowned. "You sure? If you want, we can all just head over to your place and check up on him—"

"Boris, I'm fine," she said sternly. "Besides, Kathy is over there with Finnick—"

"Finnick?" Freddie asked. "Did he get bail?"

Judy nodded. "Yup. He's hanging out with Nick, catching up with him really."

Boris and Olivia shared a confused look. "Who's Finnick?" Boris asked.

"He's Nick's old con partner. Few weeks ago he, Freddie, and I put him in jail… after getting a lead that he was involved with felony tax evasion," Judy replied.

"Oh, so you just know he's not going to hurt Nick?" Olivia interjected.

"Yeah, Judy, Finnick might be mad at—"

"Guys," Judy interrupted Freddie, who was attempting to warn her. "You don't know Finnick like I do. Or Nick like I do. Those two have a strong bond and partnership, it's real stupid if ya ask me. But Finnick is a complicated nice fox. He's probably laughing it off with Nick as we speak… besides, if he hurts him—he knows what I've got instore for him afterwards," Judy hurriedly added. She took a nacho chip and ate it, leaving the crunching sounds to fill the silence.

"Well… if you know what's best," Olivia shrugged, breaking the silence.

"How about we go a on a ride?" Boris offered. "It's the best way to get your mind off things."

Judy nodded. "Sure, why not?" She smiled as she and Boris walked over to the roar-a-coaster.

"We'll catch up—I want to eat some of these chips!" Olivia shouted as she sat in Judy's previous seat and began devouring the nachos.

"What makes you think I want to stay and eat with you?" Freddie furrowed a brow, crossing his arms to show his anger.

Olivia scoffed. "Okay, go on then! I'll just eat here… by myself… a lonely little moose… just sadly eating her nachos as innocent as can be," Olivia spoke in a fake innocent voice, "oh, woe is me!"

"Okay, okay, I'll stay with you." Freddie grabbed a pawful of chips and ate them. "Besides," he spoke with a mouthful, "I can't let you eat  _all_  of these!"

"Yes you can!" Olivia laughed.

The two had immediately finished the nachos, only leaving a tray of nacho crumbs behind. They made their way to the line in front of the roar-a-coaster. "You know, if you're going to be such a sore loser and not take my prizes I should probably give them to Nick. Since he wasn't here and all, he'd appreciate the thought, right?" Olivia suggested, holding a cocky look.

"Okay, I get it—I lost to you!"

Olivia held a smug smile, "aww, it's okay Freddie. Admitting it is the first step."

Freddie shook his head and sighed. "Why do I put up with you?"

"'Cause ya  _love_  me!" Freddie soon stiffened, whilst Olivia's eyes widened. It had slipped out, and she did not mean to say it. The two of them had not confirmed their relationship as a whole, so saying "love" had definitely made things unsettling. "Eh, hehe, I—uh didn't really mean to say—"

"Yeah okay," Freddie said simply. "That's a reason, but it doesn't give you any right to continuously tease me." Olivia had taken a huge gulp. She assumed Freddie deflected what she said and glossed over it immediately, which she was fine with—as Olivia did not want to make things awkward.

She smiled, regaining her ground, and looked up at the wolf, "pfft, as if I'll ever stop," Olivia added as Freddie furrowed a brow at her. He knelt down to her and laughed. "What? You think you'd ever get me to shut up? Fat chance Fred, as we all know, a winner never—mrrf!" Freddie had silenced her lips, engaging his with hers. Olivia was shocked at how Freddie had taken such action, especially responding with a kiss after all the teasing. For Olivia, the kiss felt sweet and passionate. Freddie had happily enjoyed their moment, as every time Olivia's soft side came out he found it adorable. He had held the kiss for a few seconds, then pulled away. Olivia's eyes were wide open, she had grown silent.

Freddie stood back up and looked down her, holding a lighthearted smile. "So," he began, "you wanna get on that ride or what?"

No response. Olivia was standing still, trying to comprehend what had just happened. Had he actually kissed her to shut her up? Or was that his way of saying what their relationship was? Either way, Olivia was at a lost for words, as she was amazed how such a wonderful kiss could be so brief. She looked up at Freddie, grabbing his paw and smiling all at once. "Sure, I'd love to…"

…

"So that should be good enough, right?" Nancy asked as she continued to type, referring to the notes they had recently created.

Emma and Jeremy nodded. "Should be," Emma responded.

"So now that we have our presentation in order, we should practise presenting," Jeremy smiled.

"Guys calm down over there," Nick advised, "you have been working for like the past two hours—take a break and eat your pizza before it gets cold."

"But Nick, we just need to go over it at least once before—"

"Em, I promised your sister I'd get you to eat—food, now." Nick pointed to the glass table in front of him, where the pizza was currently placed. The pizza had recently arrived and the adults had found themselves enjoying their meals without the young cubs and kits.

Jeremy cocked his head at the pizza box. "You know Em, we do deserve a break—especially one like that!"

"Oh, okay," she conceded, and the three of them rushed over to living room, getting their paper plates and two slices of what they preferred. After getting their meals, the three made their way back to the counter and began eating.

"So yeah, what were we talking about?" Nick asked both Finnick and Kathy, who were eating their pizzas.

Finnick stopped chewing and looked to the ceiling in thought, "not sure… something about me?"

Nick nodded as he remember their previous discussion. "Ah, yes… so where are ya gonna live from now on?"

"Here," he responded with a hint of shock in his voice, as if he expected Nick to know that. "What, you expect me to live in the scrap heap that  _was_  my van?"

Nick nodded rapidly. "Yes! Definitely yes! You are not living with me!"

Finnick laughed. "Wow, I stayed here for at least a week and a half—nothing went wrong!"

"Really? Nothing?" Nick rephrased. "Finnick, you threw like ten night parties in the time you were here!"

"So? You saying you don't want me here?"

"Yes!" Nick shouted.

"Ouch," Finnick said with an eye roll.

Kathy soon interjected and said, "can you not find your own place?"

Finnick shook his head. "I had to file all my taxes due to my evasion, I also had to pay for a lawyer—so yeah, not much to go off of."

"Finnick, you can't stay here—there's no room!" Nick addressed. "Emma's in the guest room, I'm in the bedroom, and Judy's sleeping on the couch!"

"Wow, you leaving your mate to sleep on the couch—that's cold Nick…" Finnick shook his head at Nick in disapproval.

"No! Judy doesn't want to sleep with me because she's afraid of hurting my leg!" Nick retorted angrily. Finnick chuckled as he furrowed a brow at Nick, whose eye's began to narrow at him. "Okay, not  _that_  type of sleeping!" Nick quickly shouted.

"What? I didn't say anything!" Finnick laughed. "If anything—"

"So what's with them?" Jeremy jerked his thumb behind them, where the argument continued to take place.

"Yeah," Nancy added. "Things always like this?"

"I mean, I guess so. I don't know much about Finnick—but Judy and Nick have their weird arguments from time to time but it's mainly focused on the weird," Emma explained. "They aren't really arguments, but more like—"

"Disagreements?" Jeremy guessed.

"Yeah!" Emma nodded. "They mostly start because Nick said something stupid or—"

"Hey!" Nick shouted. "It's not always stupid!" Soon after, Nick's phone rang. He immediately responded to the call, which turned out to be a MuzzleTime. "Oh?" Nick said as he read the name, or rather names. He answered the call and said, "hello?"

" _Nick!"_  Bonnie shouted.  _"What happened?"_ she asked with a hint of worry.

Nick furrowed a brow at this. They definitely could not have figured out Nick was injured, but the sense of concern in Bonnie's voice said otherwise. "What do you mean?" he asked.

" _She means what happened to Judy!"_  Stu interjected.  _"She's not picking up her phone and neither is Emma! I swear, if you did something_ —"

"Stu calm down!" Nick shouted. "Everything's fine, Em is here!" Nick turned the phone to face Emma, who waved at the camera and smiled sheepishly.

"Hi mom, hi dad—I'm sorry I didn't answer I left my phone on silent, it's actually in my room," she quickly explained.

Bonnie and Stu sighed.  _"Oh thank goodness!"_  They both said with relief.  _"Then where's Judy?"_

"She went to Wild Times, it's an amusement park—she went with a few of our coworkers they should be heading back anytime now!" Nick explained.

" _Oh, that's good to hear… how are things here?"_  Bonnie asked. Nick frowned at this. He turned the camera downwards to face his cast.  _"Oh goodness, what happened?"_ Bonnie asked, while Stu grew silent. Nick was unsure why, but he assumed it was sympathy. After putting a gruff exterior, it would make sense for Stu to feel sympathetic, as he had just realized some sort of trauma had been developed.

"Well, Judy and our friends and I, were in the middle of a shootout—but in short, I was hit by a car…" Nick answered softly.

" _Oh dear… are you okay?"_  Bonnie asked, holding a worried expression.

Nick scoffed. "Don't worry about me Mrs. Hopps, I'm fine for now… besides, I trust that you wish to speak with Emma, rather than me." Nick smiled at the two, as frowns started to form on their faces. He had made it seem as if they did not care about his well being. "Hey Em, come take the phone!" Nick waved at her.

Emma quickly grabbed the phone and walked back to the counter, happily smiling. "Hi guys!"

" _Hi Emma! Sorry we didn't get a chance to call earlier_ — _some of_   _your older siblings have been getting restless recently… since the annual Bunnyburrow Ball is coming up and some your sisters are looking for some dates_ — _"_

"Wow, the  _Ball_ … this was the year I could actually go—huh, I forgot about that..." Emma mumbled, holding a frown.

Bonnie gave a sympathetic smile,  _"it's okay Em, you can go next year."_

"Wait what is the  _Bunnyburrow Ball_?" Jeremy asked softly.

"It's a ball that takes place at my hometown. Basically, female bunnies who have come to the age of fourteen, celebrate their 'journey' from moving onto a kit into a young adult. It sounds stupid, but I just really want go with my siblings this year," Emma said softly.

Jeremy and Nancy shared a worried frown. The two had not considered that Emma had been separated from her family, which prevented family bonds. No one had actually realized how sad it seemed. "At least we have the dance on Friday!" Jeremy quickly addressed.

Emma perked up with an excited smile. "Yeah, that's right!" Nick's ears perked upwards as Emma's parents furrowed their brows.

"What dance?" Nick asked.

Nancy quickly explained, "it's a dance that takes place at our school—it's happening this Friday. Jeremy and I are planning to go—with Emma, of course!"

At this, Emma's parents smiled.  _"Aww, that sounds amazing!"_  Stu smiled.  _"You must be Emma's friends she talked about_ — _thank you for befriending our daughter_ — _"_

"Dad!" Emma whined.

" _Oh, don't you worry Em, your father does not mean to embarrass you_ — _oh? Janelle!"_  Bonnie smiled as a female bunny walked into the frame.

" _Oh mum, when are we going shopping for my_ — _huh, Emma? Oh my gosh how are you doing!"_  Janelle excitedly asked.

"Hi Janelle!" Emma smirked. "I'm doing fine—you and everyone else getting ready for the ball?"

" _Oh yeah, mom is gonna take us all out for some shopping! I'm sorry you can't come this year Em, but maybe next year!"_  Janelle raised her paw and crossed her fingers.

"One could only hope… heh…" Emma grinned at her.

Bonnie quickly stepped closer in the frame with a frown,  _"sorry to cut things short Emma_ — _we'll call as soon as we can! Love you bye!"_  Bonnie shouted.

" _Love you! Take care!"_  Stu added as the screen cut to black.

"Love you too…"Emma quietly said.

Jeremy placed his paw on Emma's shoulder and said, "you okay?"

Emma shrugged. "I'm just missing out on so much… I really miss them at the end of the day…"

"If the dance reminds you of them too much—we don't have to go!" Jeremy suggested.

Emma shook her head and sighed. "No, it's fine. It's just, seeing Judy and my other sisters go to this thing really got me excited to go this year—after being old enough, I felt like it was time I made it…"

"Wait," Jeremy began. "I thought you were thirteen?"

"I am," Emma answered. "This Wednesday I turn fourteen."

Nick jerked his head at Emma. "Wait, what? Your birthday is coming up this week—why didn't you say anything!" Nick exclaimed, while Kathy and Finnick had their own separate conversation.

"Well… it's not that much of a big deal—especially in my family. Birthday's are like almost every other day, so my parents decided to celebrate everybody's birth months in once a month. And since I'm born in May, along with twenty other of my siblings we celebrate them all at the beginning of the month…" After hearing this everyone grew a tad sad. It sounded terrible, but with such a large family—spotlights can only mean so much.

Nick shook his head at her. "Welp, not anymore! This Wednesday we  _will_  celebrate your birthday!" NIck announced happily.

"Yeah Em, it should be time for you to get your own special day!" Nancy cheered.

Emma chuckled, forcing a smile at them. "Thanks guys…"

Nick smiled at Emma happily then returned his attention back to Finnick and Kathy, who were staring at him with a befuddled expressions. Nick furrowed a brow at the two and and asked, "what? What'd I do?"

"Nothing…" Finnick replied, still looking slightly shocked. "It's just that… well… you really care about her—huh?"

Nick's face grew even more confused. "Uh, yeah?"

"I think Finnick means that… you treat her like she's your own daughter—"

"Okay, let me stop you there Kath!" Nick quickly intervened. "I, would make a terrible parent. This is just me caring about Judy's sister! Heck, if I got to know the rest of her siblings I'd probably be just as close! I just… I want to look after her," Nick looked over to Emma. A grin soon formed on his face as he noticed her bonding with her friends. "She deserves a good time here…"

"Well, no doubt," Finnick added. "But for my case, I've never seen you like this. Judy, Emma, everything's got you in a twist… you're a changed mammal Nick."

Nick smiled at Finnick, knowing what he had said was meant to be a compliment. He looked back at Emma, and thought more about the dance they had on Friday. "Hey Em, you and your friends are going to this dance this Friday?" he asked her.

Emma looked back at him and nodded. "Yup."

"Okay, good," Nick nodded acceptingly.

"Wait, why?" Emma asked.

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to things thing alone… or, with a boy," Nick mumbled.

At this, Emma's eye's grew wide. "Wait, wait, wait, you don't want me going to this thing with a _date_?" Emma exclaimed.

"Uhh… well, yes?" Nick answered sheepishly.

"Wow!" Emma scoffed. "Nick, I can't believe you—it's not like anything will happen, besides, Nancy and Jeremy will be with me!"

Nick furrowed his brows at Jeremy, who immediately grew worried. "Huh, I see…" Nick slowly nodded. "So Jeremy, you and Em are  _just_ friends—right?"

"Oh my gosh, Nick of course we are!" Emma laughed.

Kathy soon interjected, "are you seriously interrogating my son right now?"

"Why? Am I not allowed to? I'm just checking the status here…" Nick replied with a glare aimed at Jeremy.

The sound of a doorknob jiggling drew Nick's attention to the entrance of the apartment. As he looked, he saw the door open and Judy happily walking through. As she closed the door, Nick noticed Judy had a large stuffed Gray bunny rabbit. Nick could not help but grin at the sight of his mate carrying such a large toy, which was big as she was.

"Hello everybody!" Judy greeted as she walked over to Nick, giving him a peck on the cheek. She took a small step back and gestured the large stuffed animal over to him, holding a large smile. "This is for you!"

Nick chuckled. "Aww, Carrots, you didn't have to!"

"Well, since you missed out I thought I'd win you something…" Judy smiled as she sat next to him.

"Oh, so you didn't buy this? Wow,  _real_  cheap Carrots," Nick teased with a sarcastic frown.

"Hardy har," Judy rolled her eyes as she scooted closer to him. "You know you love it!"

Nick laughed after hearing their small inside joke. "Yeah, yeah." He shook his head and kissed Judy on the top of her head.

"So, how are things here?" Judy asked.

"Well, your mom and dad called… since you were at Wild Times and didn't pick up, they called me. It was a simple thing, checking up on Emma and such."

"Wait, did you tell them about your leg?"

Nick bit his lip. "Yes. But I didn't really go into detail. They also mentioned a 'Bunnyburrow Ball'?"

"Oh yeah! It's coming up this month! Oh my gosh, Em, you don't get to go—"

"It's fine Judy…" Emma smirked. "At school, we've got a dance coming up this Friday—Jeremy and Nancy and I will go."

"That sounds nice!" Judy excitedly smiled.

"Yeah, Em told us all about the Ball—sounds nice… oh hey, why didn't you tell me about Em's birthday? I mean, I get that having such a big family prevents single celebrations but we should celebrate!" Nick addressed.

Judy furrowed a brow. "Wait, Em I thought your birthday was in June?"

"Nope, it's in May—this Wednesday, the eighteenth!" Emma corrected.

"I thought Tommy and Hilda were the eighteenth of May?"

"So is mine," Emma added.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Em! I completely forgot—we definitely need to celebrate this!" Judy quickly apologized.

Nick nodded in agreement. "A lot of things are going on this week. Hey Em, with that dance going on you gotta promise me you are only going with your friends."

"What? Why can't she go with a date?" Judy intervened.

"Ha! See? Judy thinks it's okay!" Emma quickly addressed.

Nick looked as if he was appalled. "How can  _you_  support this?"

Judy furrowed a brow at Nick with a slight smirk. "What do you mean? I think it'd be sweet!"

"Sweet? Carrots, if she's too young for makeup then she is definitely too young for dating!" Nick informed her hastily.

"Really? 'Cause I think Emma deserves a nice time at a dance, and if she has someone nice to go with, that'd be a bonus!" Judy smiled.

Nick scoffed. "I just think it's best if she only goes with her friends. Em, I forbid you to go to this dance with a date!"

"What? Okay, relax Nick. I'm not going with a date at all! It'll be just me, Jeremy, and Nancy!" Emma wrapped her arms around her their shoulders, leaning them close to her. After hearing this, Jeremy slightly frowned, a feature no one except Nancy noticed. She immediately understood the situation, Jeremy actually liked Emma. Up until now, Nancy had been only teasing.

"That's great Em!" Judy cheered. "But if you do get a date, just know that I approve," Judy mumbled softly.

Nick rolled his eyes. "And also know, that I  _don't_  approve!"

"So, this what you meant when they, 'argue,'" Nancy asked with finger quotations.

"Yeah, pretty much," Emma sheepishly agreed. "We should—uh, probably get back to our project." Jeremy and Nancy nodded in agreement.

Nancy grabbed her notes and clumped them into an organized pile, saying, "so, let's practise."

…

Upon the following Sunday, Emma, Judy, and Nick spent their time at home, together. They had watched a collection of movies and  _Breaking Bear_ —which Judy was not okay with—but they mainly spent their day in the living room. Judy hated having, an "unproductive day," but she knew Emma and Nick enjoyed it. Neither of the three really thought much about the events of Friday, as none of them wished to bring it up. It was a sore subject for Nick, but even worse for Judy and Emma.

For Nick, it felt weird having such a large group of mammals concerned for him. He had not put much thought into it, but he realized his friends had grown very protective of him, which meant they were protective of each other. But in the end, none of what happened over the weekend had much effect on the gang. But it was the Monday that really had started it all.

Nick was shuffling around in bed, as much as a mammal with a broken leg could shuffle. He was constantly turning his head and reaching around him, looking for something to hold on to. He really did enjoy cuddling with Judy, as he felt much safer with her. But as of now, Nick had trouble sleeping as he heard noise scattering around him. Soon enough, Nick had opened his eyes, facing towards the left side of the room. His and Judy's bed was placed directly in front of the door. Looking to the left, Nick saw the window which had the shutters flickered slightly opened, revealing a dawning sunrise before him.

As the scuttering noise continued, Nick grew aware that the source was from the right side of the room. Nick turned his head to the right, in order to find Judy standing before their full length mirror. She stood before the mirror in her police uniform, holding a faded frown. Judy shook her head and dusted off her badge, causing Nick to smile. As Judy continued her morning routine for work—a routine Nick grew aware off—Judy looked at herself in the mirror, forcing the brightest smile she could ever muster.

But as she tried, her expression soon shifted into a frown. Nick pitied the moment, as he understood how she was feeling. "Hey," he spoke, nearly startling her.

Judy whipped around to look at Nick, lying in bed and holding his signature smug smile. "Ni-Nick! Oh, you're awake."

"Yup," he nodded. "Carrots, you feeling alright?"

Judy bit her lower lip at this, she looked to the floor in shame. "I… no," she answered softly.

"Come on," Nick waved at her motioning her to sit on the bed. "Sit."

Judy walked over to the bed and sat herself beside him, she was rolling her tongue in her cheek and holding a face full of sorrow. Nick interrupted this by grabbing Judy's paw. He held her paw tightly and smiled at her. "Carrots, what's up?"

Judy gave a heavy sigh and looked at Nick with a forced smile. "I… I don't think I can manage at work today."

"What? Why? Judy, you've managed  _way_  before while I was still in the academy," Nick reminded her.

"No Nick, it's different this time," Judy explained. "I mean… I need you. It's just that, I  _know_  today will be so much more different without you… I don't think I'll be able to manage… just knowing that you're here—"

"Let me stop ya there Carrots…" Nick interrupted. "You are going to do absolutely fine without me today, I know that you'll pull through."

"Nick, you can't just say that." Judy threw her head into her paws, letting out a long groan. "After the day you joined the force, and became my partner, having you around me became part of my routine. Everyday of work that I had with you, was a perfect day for me—I just, how can I pull through without having somebody who's always by my side?"

Nick grabbed one of Judy's paws and pulled it down to her lap. He began caressing her paw and gave a sincere smile. "Judy… please, just smile." Judy's ears perked up at this. She looked up at the fox and found him looking at their paws with a bright smile. "You deserve to be happy… everyone does. So please, just try and ignore any thoughts about me today. I don't want to hear about some bunny bawling her eyes out at the precinct. Because when you're upset, I'm upset. And I want you to be happy, because everyone: Boris, Fred, Olive, Kath, Clawhauser, and heck, maybe even Bogo—they'll all be happy."

Judy finally shot back a smile, it was a small smile, but it was still a smile nonetheless. "Okay… I'll try…" Judy leaned and hugged Nick, embracing him for a good minute.

"Pfft, you bunnies… so emotion—"

"Oh, knock it off!" Judy whined. "We're having a moment…"

"Okay, okay…" Nick kissed the top of Judy's head, and the two pulled away. "Now promise me there'll be no more of these drama bombs… I need my happy Cottontail…"

Judy rolled her eyes and kissed Nick on the cheek. "Yeah, yeah. Come on, let's get into the living room—Em has been there for a quite some time…" Judy hopped off the bed and walked over to the door, holding it open.

Nick grinned at her gesture, then scooted to the left side of the bed. As he met the edge, he reached for his crutches and placed them under his pits, silently muttering to himself. Having to wake up every morning with such a downer made it hard to lift his spirit but he managed. Nick soon slowly made his way out the door, with Judy trailing behind him. As the two entered the living room, they found a small set of bunny ears at the couch.

Nick walked over to the couch and sat himself beside Emma, who was swinging her feet at the edge of the couch. "Oh, morning Nick!" Emma cheerily greeted.

"Mornin' Em… you ready for your presentation today?" Nick asked with a furrowed brow.

"Yup!" She nodded confidently. "I think we'll nail this presentation!"

"Great attitude kitto! Keep up those high spirits and you'll do just fine." Nick winked at her.

Judy stood before the two with her paws on her hips. "Alright, it's time to go Em."

"Okay!" Emma cheered and grabbed her backpack that was rested on the table and put it on.

Judy leaned in and gave Nick a peck on the cheek. "I'll see you soon!" Judy shouted as she ran over to the door. "Love you!"

"Love you too!" Nick waved.

As Judy walked out the door, Emma stopped in her tracks and looked back at Nick. Judy stopped at the doorway, she and Nick shared a confused look as Emma stood still. Emma looked at Nick and smiled. She immediately ran over to him, giving him a big hug. Judy was shocked as Nick, who looked bewildered at what was going on. Nick looked down at her and saw Emma, with her eyes closed, smiling in comfort. Nick returned the hug and wrapped his arms around her.

"Em, you okay?" Nick asked with concern.

Emma looked up at Nick and gave a sheepish smile. "I… love you too…" she said quietly, barely above a whisper, right out of Judy's earshot.

Nick's eyes grew at this. He had never considered how close how close she felt with him. "I—oh, um…" Nick was flustered, this had caught him off guard. "I… love you too Em…" he said sincerely. Nick ruffled the fur on her head and chuckled. "Now go on and learn…"

Emma hopped off the couch and ran back to Judy. "Hey!" Nick shouted, causing the two to stop and look back at him. "Be safe… look both ways before crossing the road."

The two of them shook their heads at the smug fox, neither were amused at his joke. They waved him goodbye as Judy closed the door shut. Judy and Emma made their way down to the parking lot and entered Judy's car. Judy immediately drove out of the parking lot, driving over to Lioncoln Academy. The drive started off silent, as neither of the two had a topic they wanted to discuss. As the they had gotten halfway closer to Lioncoln Academy, Judy decided to attempt to spark a conversation.

"So… what was that hug about?" Judy curiously asked.

Emma gave an embarrassed smile. "Well… I just felt like he deserved one… you know?"

Judy smiled at this. "Emma, that hug was like back at home when you left for school and hugged mom and dad—it was much more than a, 'deserved' hug. It seemed like it was for you too… and what was it you said to him? I couldn't quite hear—"

"I said I love him," she answered quickly and softly.

"What?"

"I said… I love him…" Emma restated, slower.

Judy's face grew into a happy grin as she heard this. "Emma… are you embarrassed?"

She nodded, keeping her face down as she did so. Judy smirked at her. "Em, it's okay to feel attached him. Nick has grown pretty fond with you."

"It's more than that as well…" Emma hurriedly added, causing Judy's ears to perk up. "He…" Emma continued to mumble through the rest of her sentence.

"Pardon?"

"I… never mind—it isn't a big deal," Emma said with a smile, looking at Judy with pride. After that, Judy pulled up beside Lioncoln Academy and looked at Emma with a proud smile.

"Hey," she began as Emma placed her paw in the car door handle.

"Yeah?"

"Whenever or if ever you decide to explain it to me more… just know that I too, am very fond of you Em." Judy placed her paw on Emma's shoulder. "Now go on and knock it out of the park with your presentation!"

"Thanks Judes…" Emma smiled back. She hopped out of the car and began running towards the school. "Bye, be safe!"

"Bye!" Judy shouted back as Emma ran into the school building. "Okay," Judy sighed. "New day… new routine." she said to herself as she drove over to Sahara Sweets. Judy felt weird having to drive over to Sahara Sweets by herself, unaccompanied by anyone. She could have brought Emma with her first, then bring her to school—but that would risk Emma's punctuality and the warmth of their drinks.

Judy had to huff it up and take care of this task by herself, as this would be her new routine. She soon drove up to the Sahara Sweet's curb and exited her car. As she entered the cafe, she found that most seats were occupied and there was no line. She walked up to the counter and found Tina Felicane standing there.

"Next!" she shouted.

Judy stepped forward and cleared her throat, which alerted Tina to look over the counter and downwards. The counter was taller than Judy, but there was a small slider that would allow it for trays and meals to slide down to smaller mammals. And as for trays, they had a customizable holder that could adjust to the size of any cup. Most diners and fast foods had these features, if their restaurant was available to mammals of any size. Tina saw Judy standing beneath her, and immediately smirked.

"Oh, hey Hopps! How ya been?" Tina asked with a perky smile.

Judy returned a lighthearted smile. "Fine… uhh, stuff's happened recently and…" Judy paused, unsure if Nick's condition was safe enough to share with Tina. "Nick is injured," she quickly finished.

"Oh my goodness!" Tina said with shock. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine now… his left leg is in cast and he's got a set of crutches but he is still going strong," Judy said, holding a half smile.

"Oh… huh." Tina carefully observed Judy's behaviour and nodded slowly. Tina turned around and shouted, "yo Hannah, Wild Hops Usual! Hold the Wild!"

Someone from the back soon shouted, "you got it!"

"So, what's up with you then?" Tina asked as she whipped her body back at Judy.

"Uh, what?"

Tina shook her head at her. "Hopps… ya can't be tellin' me you aren't upset by this whole thing! I'm asking ya, what's up? How ya feelin'?" Tina had her arms crossed as she waited for an answer.

Judy sighed "Why does everybody keep asking me this?" Tina furrowed her brow at Judy. "Okay… listen, I'm fine. I think I can manage… I still get to see him every morning and every night. My only problem is just the routine… without him, things are just so different."

"Wow, you two really love each other."

"Huh?"

"It's just that… when ya become so close with someone, it's only when they're gone that you realize how much they really mean to ya," Tina explained profoundly.

"Wow… you know Tina, you're really insightful," Judy smiled.

Tina smiled back at her as she received Judy's order and slid it down the slide. The tray stopped at the bottom of the slide. Judy dug into her purse and grabbed her wallet, pulling out a five dollar bill. She quickly hopped up to the counter and slammed the the bill onto the counter, saying, "keep the change Tina!"

"Thanks Hopps!" She smiled.

"No, thank you Tina! See you around!" Judy waved goodbye as she took the tray full of coffee and hot chocolate and walked out the door.

After Judy re-entered her car, she immediately drove over to the Precinct. As soon as Judy arrived at the Precinct, she quickly walked over to the front desk, where she found Clawhauser happily dancing. As Judy got closer, she noticed he had earphones in. "Hey, Clawhauser," she greeted softly.

Clawhauser continued to dance and hum over the bunny. "Clawhauser!" she shouted, nearly startling everyone within an earshot of the two.

The excited cheetah soon halted his dancing and looked over the desk. "Oh, hi Judy! You're just in time for roll call!" Clawhauser jerked his thumb over to the room left of them.

"I know. I always show up around this time. I guess I should hurry along now—have a great day!" Judy waved as she walked over to roll call.

"You too!" he shouted back at her.

Judy took a deep breath as she stopped herself before the door. She mentally prepared herself for a few seconds, as she needed the moment. Judy pushed open the door and marched inside, holding the biggest smile she could muster. She walked down the room and found the gang seated at their usual spot, chatting amongst themselves. As Judy got closer, she realized Boris was seated next to Freddie, while Olivia was in Judy and Nick's seat.

As Olivia spoke, she noticed Judy arriving and immediately addressed her. "Oh hey, Hopps!" As soon as Judy stood by the chair, Olivia quickly realized her place and rebuked herself. "Oh, sorry Judes, this is your seat—I'll go get another—"

"No, no, no!" Judy interjected. "It's fine Olive, I don't mind you sitting here." Judy hopped onto the chair and stood beside her.

"You—uh, ready?" Boris politely asked.

Judy nodded. "Uh-huh. Today may be different without Nick, but I think I can manage." She looked up at Boris and smiled. "What about you? How are you feeling? It's your first official day here at our precinct—you excited?"

Freddie and Olivia shifted their attention over to Boris, who smirked in response. "Well, yeah. It's nice to shift over—get a new routine going. Besides, seems like you guys could use some extra muscle."

Freddie scoffed. "Okay, easy there tough guy. We wanted you to transfer here because you're a good friend and a great cop—we didn't ask for the strength of a buffalo or anything."

Boris and Olivia shared a chuckle, while Judy rolled her eyes. "Eh, by the looks of you Wolfstein… you could use the extra muscle."

"Oh? You think I ain't fit?"

Olivia and Judy looked at each other, shrugging whilst the two continued their discussion. "Eh, you're in shape—but you could get better. You should go with me and hit the gym."

Freddie furrowed a brow at this. "Really? I might just take you up in that offer. It'd be nice to pump some iron."

"Ooh, Fred's gonna be a big ol' tough wolf!" Olivia teased, earning a laugh from Judy.

"Pfft please, you'd like it," Freddie muttered.

Olivia gasped. "What? I don't care what shape your body's in, as long as you aren't a slob."

"You hit the gym Olive?" Judy asked.

"Eh, not as much as I used to. But I still go for a run every time I can," she answered.

"Either way, going over a nice workout couldn't hurt anyone," Freddie considered.

"Well," Olivia interjected, holding a crooked grin across her face, "that really depends on how hard ya work out. It'd be shame if you were found dead because you bench pressed yourself to death."

"Wow. Way to turn things dark," Freddie chuckled.

"What? It's possible. If you drop the barbell on you, you'd probably choke to death or die from the impact," Olivia explained.

"Yeesh! How much do you bench?" Freddie asked.

Olivia smirked at him, as if she was glad he asked. "Oh me? About 100."

"Okay that's a lie," Boris said with a half smirk.

"What? No it's true!" Olivia quickly defended. "Yup, everyday I go to the park and sit down on a bench a hundred times." Everyone immediately facepawed, realizing where Olivia was going with her joke. "Eh? Eh? Get it?"

Freddie shook his head at her and smiled. "You really had to build that up—huh?"

"It's all about the delivery," Olivia said as she gestured her paw it a forward motion.

"Atten—hut!" A male hippo shouted from the from of the room. As the room silenced, all eyes focused towards the front. The door soon opened and Chief Bogo marched out, looking gruff as ever.

"Alright, alright," Bogo began as he walked over to the podium. "Before we begin with assignments, I'd like to address some notes I have here." He shook the pile of files in his paws. "Alright, due to recent rearrangements between Captain Ursus and Officer Convel, she has agreed to a transfer. So from now on, Officer Convel will be under Precinct One's police force." The room gave a welcoming applause, while Olivia furrowed a brow, still clapping.

"Why does he address your arrival but not any of ours?" Olivia whispered.

Boris shrugged. "Who knows… maybe he likes me."

"Please, we all know there's no one under that department," Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Alright!" Bogo shouted, nearly silencing the room. "Quiet!" Silence followed suit and Bogo straightened up. "Alright then, there's one last thing. Due to the event that occurred on Friday, there's going to be some reassignment with partners." At this, The gang exchanged looks, as neither of them expected this. Judy had never considered Bogo finding her a new partner, but she was not against the idea. "Detective Wolfstein, I got your request for your new partner—" Freddie and Olivia smiled. "—and I'm afraid I have to decline."

"What? Why?" The two asked.

Bogo furrowed a brow at the two, as their reaction was a tad strange. Freddie and Olivia quickly resumed to their regular expressions and looked onwards to the buffalo. "Because as of now, Officer Venisont will be Officer Hopps' partner for the time being." Judy and Olivia shared a high five in excitement while Freddie frowned.

"Do you have any issues with this arrangement, Wolfstein?" Bogo prompted him for a response, causing him to straighten up.

"No sir," Freddie said, "no problems."

"Good, because Officer Convel will be your new partner," Bogo quickly added. Freddie and Boris exchanged smirks and a nod after hearing this. "Now, back to assignments," he began. "Officers Wolfard, Fangmeyer, Grizzoli—Tundratown code 10-66 investigation, Officers McHorn, Trunkaby—Rainforest District code 10-70 investigation." Officers began making their way out of the room collecting Bogo's reports on the way out. "Officers Francine, Bearaby, Hopps, Venisont, Delgato, Rhinowitz—regular patrols throughout Savanna Central, Wolfstein and Convel are here on standby for any investigations. Understood?" The room went silent, and a synchronized salute followed suit. "Good, you are all dismissed."

Everyone rose from their seats and made their way towards the door. "Hopps!" Bogo called out, causing her pace to halt. She turned around and looked at the buffalo who stood with his arms crossed. "A word, please."

Judy obediently walked over to the podium and looked up at him. "Sir?"

"I understand Wilde's absence may have an emotional toll on you," he started, leaving Judy to feel slightly embarrassed. "But I want to know if you are in good condition to be out on the field."

"I am fine sir," she answered sternly. Judy quickly realized her tone and retorted with a happier expression, "I'm fine." She smiled.

Bogo furrowed a skeptical brow at her. "Hopps, I need to make sure your head is in the game today. I don't want you having a breakdown or any of the sorts, so please… answer me. Are you okay?"

Judy's expression changed into shock after hearing Bogo. It was not everyday a gruff, tough boss would have such a personal conversation. Had he grown soft for her and her friends? It's a tough act to read through if Bogo had put up such a front. Either way, Judy could not help but smile at him. "Yes sir," she responded, "I am fine." She gave a him a cheerful salute and stood proud.

Bogo looked back at her and gave a single nod, still skeptical of her attitude. "Good to hear Hopps… now get back at it!" He ordered, causing her salute to falter into a more firm stance.

"Yes, sir!" Judy turned around and marched back to Olivia, who was patiently waiting by the door. The two new partners made their way over to Judy and Nick's cubicle. As the two entered, Judy immediately dug into her desk in search for the car keys. As she searched, Judy looked over to Nick's desk and found his aviator sunglasses rested on top of his desk.

"Uhh, Judy? The keys are right on top of your desk," Olivia addressed with a hint of confusion in her voice.

"What? Oh." Judy grabbed the keys and shrugged. "I just assumed McHorn would place them in my desk drawers."

"How? He can't fit in here," Olivia gestured around her. She looked over at Nick's desk and sighed. "Judy, do you want to talk about it?"

"No I'm fine. It's just that his glasses are just a very dumb memory of him—never understood why he wore them." Judy rolled her eyes.

"Eh, maybe he likes to fill the stereotype quota," Olivia joked. "So uh… how you feel about me being your partner?"

"Olive, don't worry. I'm glad you're my partner. It's nice to get a new routine going plus, it'd be a nice chance for us to get to know each other," Judy pointed out.

Olivia smiled at her new optimistic partner. "Yeah, you're right."

"Now come on partner," Judy waved her to follow as she walked past her. "It's time to patrol."

…

_Brriiiiiing_

"Oh and with that excellent presentation, it is now time for your lunch period," Mr. Boarington happily announced. "Emma, Jeremy, Nancy, that was a brilliant presentation." The three were currently gathering their things amongst their desks, while the rest of the class exited the room hurriedly.

"Thank you Mr. Boarington," Emma smiled at him.

Jeremy walked over to Emma after getting his bag. "Yeah. We appreciate it Mr. Boarinton. Now best head off to lunch now!"

"Oh, yes! You three enjoy the rest of your day now—I will see you all tomorrow!" Mr. Boarinton happily waved the three goodbye as they left the classroom.

"Wow, that was a  _huge_  rush!" Nancy said through her teeth.

"Yeah, no kidding," Emma agreed. "I wonder if Mr. Boarington liked our presentation!" Emma sarcastically stated.

"I think he did Em," Jeremy replied, missing the obvious tone in Emma's voice.

"Jeremy, I was being facetious—"

"Oh, Emma!" Mr. Boarington's voice echoed behind them. The three whipped their heads back down the hall and found their history teacher stood in his doorway. "I apologize but, might I borrow you for a minute?"

"O-Of course!" Emma put on a polite smile and walked over to the classroom. "You guys go on ahead to the spot—I'll meet ya there!" Emma shouted as she walked into the room.

Upon entering, she realized she and her teacher were not alone. Across from the entrance, was Mr. Boarington's desk and in front of that, stood a tall young snowy rabbit in a basketball jersey. It was none other than, Derek Lagos, the captain of the Lioncoln Academy basketball team. Though he was small, he could make the best shots out of any other mammal in the school. He stood there, shyly kicking his foot at nothing and with his paws in his pockets.

"Please," Mr. Boarington began. "Why don't you stand next to Derek."

Emma had her brow furrowed at this, but obeyed nonetheless. "So if you don't mind me asking sir—but uh, why is it that you called me in here?"

"Well," Mr. Boarington sat himself in his office chair and adjusted it toward the two stood before his desk. "I'm actually glad I remembered so soon, otherwise I would have forgotten and you'd be halfway over to the cafeteria—oh, forgive me, I have gone off topic. Anyways, recently—as you may have observed in class—Mister Lagos has been struggling with history for quite some time now, even before your arrival." Emma gave a slow, but confirming nod as he spoke. "So I thought it best to aid Mister Lagos in his…  _struggle_  with history."

Emma furrowed a brow for merely a second and soon grasped what her teacher was asking of her. "Oh," she nodded. "You want me to  _tutor_  Derek?" The word had caused Derek to cringe, as the subject was embarrassing to discuss.

"Yes."

"But why me? Why not Nancy, Ellie, or Bradley?" Emma asked. "I've been here for only a week now."

"Well, their grades are good. But you have done well with all the homework I assigned you and I've gotten word from all your teachers and heard you've done exceptionally well in their classes. And after getting your grades from your school back in Bunnyburrow, you have aced history since the day you first took it," Mr. Boarington had laid it all out so profoundly, causing Emma to blush. Her own teacher was basically singing her praises. "Really Emma, I'm just looking out for you. I trust that you'd want some good reputation in your school record. And I understand a temporary transfer in schools can cause troubles with that."

Emma smiled at him, as he had grown an understanding of her in her short time in Lioncoln. "Well thank you sir, for the high praise and such," she mumbled embarrassedly. "But, I'm not sure if I'll be a good tutor, not even a decent one."

"Oh don't you worry. All you need to do is help Derek with his studying, homework, nothing too difficult for you I'm sure." Mr. Boarington smiled happily. "And—if you want—if things are getting too complicated with this tutoring, I could lessen the amount of assigned homework for you to make things easier."

Emma held her paws together and began twiddling her thumbs. "I—I, I don't know…" she mumbled. She looked over at Derek, who looked greatly disappointed causing her to sigh in response. "Sure, I'll do it," Emma answered, receiving happy expressions from the two mammals. She immediately jerked her index finger in the air, halting their excitement. "But!" she started, looking over to Derek. "I need to hear you say that you are fine with being tutored by me… that you are okay with what's happening." Derek looked slightly confused but as he looked over to Mr. Boarington, he noticed his face looked more understanding of what Emma had said.

"Yes Emma. I am okay with you tutoring me. I need to bring my grades up or else I'm off the team—so, I'll take all the help I can get," Derek happily stuck out his paw towards her.

Emma beamed a smile and shook his paw in agreement. "So, when do you want start?"

The question caused Derek's expression to shift over into shock. "Well, now would be preferable."

"Oh, okay—come on then," Emma waved him to follow her out of the room. "I know a spot." Derek obediently followed her out of the classroom. As the two walked away, Mr. Boarington shouted, "best of luck to you two!"

"So—uh, where are you taking me?" Derek asked as the two neared closer to the cafeteria. "As sad as this sounds, I'd prefer some seclusion. So the cafeteria isn't gonna do."

"Don't worry," Emma assured him. "Over here," she pointed down the hall right of the cafeteria.

As the two walked down it, they had noticed Jeremy and Nancy sitting on the bench eating their lunch. "Oh, hey Em…" Jeremy's greeting had trailed off as he noticed Derek walking behind her. "What's he doing here?"

"Oh—uh," Emma looked over to Derek, jerking her head towards her friends. Derek soon realized she silently was asking him for permission to speak about his tutoring. He nodded. "Well, I'm… tutoring Derek."

Jeremy and Nancy's expressions looked shocked from this. "Really? Wow." Jeremy scoffed, earning an elbow to the stomach from Nancy.

"Don't worry Derek, tutoring isn't something to be ashamed of—lot's of students do it," Nancy comforted him.

"Thanks. Well anyways, Mr. Boarington asked Emma to help tutor me and she accepted. So I guess I got her knowledge to rely on," Derek smiled.

"Well, lucky for you Emma is a great history student. You'll be earnin' A's just like that," Jeremy snapped his fingers to visualize his point.

Emma chuckled nervously. "Yup, well—why don't we get started?" she asked as she sat herself down on the bench. Jeremy and Nancy occupied the the left side of the bench, with Nancy on the far end. Emma sat beside Jeremy and patted the empty space beside her. "Come, have a seat." She beamed her lighthearted smile and Derek obeyed.

"Okay, well… where do we begin?" Derek asked.

"How about with what you are struggling with most?" Emma suggested as she began to sort through her bag.

Derek nodded and thought for a minute. "Am I allowed to say everything?"

Emma laughed while Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Yes Derek, you  _are_  allowed to say everything. I guess we better start off with the civil war, eh?"

Derek let out a brief sigh. "Sure, why not?"

Emma furrowed a brow at him and asked, "what, you don't want to?"

His eye's immediately grew wide. "No, no, no, no! I do! It's just… can we enjoy our lunch first?"

Jeremy narrowed his eyes down at the snowy rabbit whilst Nancy snickered at Jeremy, who was obviously upset. "Yeah Em, you should enjoy your lunch first—you can tutor Derek another time," Jeremy offered.

"What? But you said you wanted to study now," Emma reminded him.

Derek sighed once more. "Eh… I was kinda hoping… I'd get a chance to talk to you."

It was now Emma's turn for her eyes to grow wide in shock. "A—what? Was this tutoring thing an attempt to just,  _talk_  to me?" Emma asked with disgust in her voice.

"What? No! I—I really do need the tutoring! I just… I thought I could at least spend some of the time studying while also getting to know you," Derek admitted as his ears drooped low.

"Oh," Emma responded.

As this discussion took place, Nancy had diverted all her attention towards Jeremy, who looked slightly angry with the situation. "Then how about you study some other time!" Jeremy intervened. "Rather than now out of all—" Jeremy continued to ramble on, but Emma had tuned him out as she noticed Derek's expression. He looked embarrassed, yet again, but this time Emma finally understood what for. It was not because of the tutoring, it was because of Emma. She internally smiled at him, as she found his attempt at a conversation to be quite adorable. "—I mean seriously, just because you're captain of the basketball team, it doesn't grant you any right to waste other mammals time—"

"No, it's fine," Emma interrupted, causing everyone to look shocked.

"What?" Derek asked, raising his head from his shame.

Emma beamed a smile at him. "I said it's fine." She dug into her backpack and grabbed her sandwich. As Emma began eating, she noticed it was still quiet and all eyes were on her. "What?" She looked over to Derek and swallowed her bite. "You said you wanted to get to know me… ask away."

"Oh! Umm…" Derek looked flustered. But as he regained his ground, he finally had his question. "I—If, you don't mind me asking… what happened on Friday?"

Emma smiled at Derek once more, and let out a small laugh. "Ooh boy, you're in for a story."

…

It was currently four o'clock in the afternoon on a Monday. Within the Hopps and Wilde residence sat an injured red fox. Nick Wilde, one of Precinct one's best cops, bested by his own cop car. A tale Nick found amusing to himself, but for his peers and friends around him—it was rather grim. Nick had occupied most of his time watching television, as it was the only thing he was capable of doing. He did check on Furbook a few times, and found nothing interesting. His main enemy as of now, was boredom.

Soon enough, he heard the doorknob jiggle. Nick averted his attention to the door, and found it opening. "—all I'm saying is, that conversation was a little to personal, and the least you could have done, was spare him the pain!" Jeremy's voice entered the apartment before him and Emma.

Emma rolled her eyes as the two neared towards the kitchen counter. "I also told you those things."

"Hiya Em! Fun day at school?" Nick asked as he turned off the TV.

"Yup, I'll tell you about it."

"Where's Nancy?" Nick asked as he realized the young Arctic wolf had not stepped through the opened door, which was still ajar.

"She went to her shop, her parents needed her help," Emma answered.

Nick nodded. "So you two spending your time here?"

"Well I am, at least," said Emma. "Jeremy is just here because he forgot his textbook here over the weekend." She rushed over to her bedroom and soon came back, with the textbook in paw. "Here ya go!"

"Thanks," Jeremy sheepishly smiled.

Emma furrowed a brow at him. She nearly facepawed herself as she realized she had not asked him if he wished to stay. "Oh yeah… do you want to hang out here?"

At this, Jeremy's face became flushed with red. "Oh, well I—I, um—"

"You okay Jeremy?" Emma asked. "You've been acting…  _strange_  for the past few days… even more so at lunch this morning."

Hearing this, Nick could not help himself as he grew curious. "So is that related to what you two were babbling on about earlier?"

Jeremy's eyes narrowed while Emma's face turned a light shade of red. Those were two factors, a cop like Nick took into note immediately but yet silently. "Oh… it—it was nothing. You see, Mr. Boarington called me into his class before lunch. He wanted me to help tutor the captain of the basketball team—"

"Derek Lagos," Jeremy spat out.

"—since he was having trouble with history," Emma continued.

"Wow. The new kit is already getting a name for herself," Nick smirked.

"Well, Mr. Boarington dug into my grades that I got from Bunnyburrow and saw that I had some good experience with the subject. I agreed to tutor Derek and he, Jeremy, Nancy, and I spent our lunch period at our usual spot," Emma smiled.

Nick gave a confused brow, prompting for more intel. "So? What's the issue?"

"I frankly, don't have a clue," Emma admitted, raising her paws in the air.

"The issue is, this wittle bunny wabbit basketball player told Emma he wanted to study with her for lunch. But as Emma brought up their first lesson, he immediately admitted he just wanted to,  _talk_  with her," Jeremy muttered with distaste. "So the two ended up chatting the entire lunch period."

"Yeah, I don't understand the big deal!" Emma shrugged.

"The big deal was how much you spilled in front of him! You told him everything about you!" Jeremy shouted.

Nick furrowed his brows at the young Snow Leopard, as he did not appreciate his tone with Emma. "But I told the exact same things to you!" Nick's brows rose after hearing this, as he grasped the situation perfectly. The game of jealousy, the evil mistress. Nick adjusted himself in a more comfortable position on the couch, as he wished to hear the discussion furthermore.

"Why did you look at him that way?"

"What way?" Emma scoffed.

"That smile. It was such a warmful smile and you looked  _way_  too excited to talk to him. You guys barely had enough time to study!" Jeremy addressed.

"So? We can study tomorrow!" Emma retorted. "Besides… you didn't see the look on his face after he admitted he wanted to talk to me," Emma mumbled softly.

Jeremy's ears drooped down, whilst Nick's rose high. The topic had grown interesting for one of the two. "What do you mean? He just looked…"

"Guilty?" Emma finished. "Yeah, I saw it too. But it was the reason behind it. I mean, can you imagine it Jeremy? The captain of the basketball team—one of the coolest kits—he felt flustered around me, interested in me as well! I just found that to be… so adorable." The word had caused Nick's eyes to grow wide. A key word that amongst bunnies, actually meant something. Or that was all he could understand from it at least.

"Adorable…" Jeremy repeated, softer than before.

Emma nodded with a slight smirk. "Yeah. It felt like… he really wanted to get to know me. He wasn't putting up some front, he actually seemed interested. Even when Mr. Boarington asked me to tutor him, he looked kinda shy. The fact that he wanted to get to know me more." Both Jeremy and Nick had examined Emma's face as she spoke, she was  _smitten_.

Jeremy took a deep breath and turned himself around, making his way towards the door. "Wait, where are you going?" Emma asked. "You aren't staying?"

"Nah, I think I'm going to go home and just take a nap!" Jeremy shouted as he left the apartment. "Oh, excuse me," he mumbled as he walked away.

Emma and Nick sooned looked towards the door, where they found Finnick. He took a step inside and shut the door behind him. "Ya know Wilde, leaving your door open is very dangerous—this apartment building is very dangerous."

Nick scoffed. "You're telling me. Some ex-con just walked into my apartment."

Finnick shook his head at Nick's remark, and found himself seated on the armchair. "Hey, how ya doing Emma?" The Fennec fox looked over to the little bunny, who was still confused from the event beforepaw.

"Oh… um…" Emma stuttered.

"You okay?" Finnick asked with a raised brow.

"Ye—Yeah, I'm fine. Some school stuff that's all." Emma smiled and sat herself down on the stool.

Finnick brushed off Emma's behaviour and looked back at Nick. "Hey buddy, you alright?"

Nick furrowed a brow at him. "Yeah? Why do you ask?"

"Well, I've been going around the streets and alleys—word is, you've lost all your connections," Finnick asked with a curious brow.

"Yeah, so what?"

"How'd that happen?" Finnick asked.

"Since I became a cop obviously. Eventually, connections had cut out with everyone." Nick shrugged. "But I honestly couldn't care less. If anything, I'm glad. Those thugs and crime bosses could do whatever they want… in the end, Judy and I are gonna put them behind bars." Nick confidently smiled as he leaned back in his seat.

Finnick had a confused expression after he heard Nick's response. "What happened to you?" Finnick's tone, along with his voice, made his question to seem rather offensive.

"Excuse me?" Nick retorted hotly.

"It's just that… you seem so… _different_ ," Finnick addressed. Nick's expression remained confused, while Emma exchanged glances between the two, trying to understand what was happening."It seems like just yesterday you and I were making pawpsicles out of a jumbo pop. Now ya seem… different."

"I don't really get what you're saying," Nick admitted sincerely. "I mean, I feel the same—but I'm getting that you mean something else."

Finnick nodded. "Yes I do. And I think I know what's up… it's your mate."

"What, Carrots?" Nick asked, still remaining with his perplexed face. "What's she got to do with this? She's great."

"Calm down, I ain't triggering anything—I mean she's changed you."

Nick's eyes grew wide at this, while Emma sat in silence, thinking it over. "Changed me…" Nick repeated. He immediately regained his ground and held a smug smirk towards the Fennec Fox, proudly smiling. "I guess she has."

Finnick nodded once more. "Yeah, you've grown soft," he joked.

Nick beamed a smile back at him. "Yeah… I guess I have… but it's for the better. It's not everyday life has thrown such a change at you. In the end, I changed for her because that's how much she means to me. I love Judy." Emma's ears perked up, as she had rarely heard the fox speak his sister's name. From what she has learned, he only uses it when he really meant something. "Judy brought out something inside me that I never expected. And with that, I guess I feel like I owe her. It's funny, you'd think a traumatic experience like getting hit with a car would do a number on a guy, but—" Nick chuckled to himself. "—here I am. Enjoying the world a whole lot more."

"Why's that?" Emma asked, finally intervening.

"Why's what? Nick asked her, looking back at her and straightening himself up in the process.

"Why did this bring out a different change in you?" Emma rephrased.

Nick smirked at her and let out a brief sigh. "Well, it makes ya realize that… you never know when a chance is gone. So I took this chance to change myself because that's what your sister deserves Emma. Someone who could be better. And she might not want me to change, but it's what  _she_  deserves."

Finnick sighed and held a smirk as he hopped off the armchair, and made his way over to the door. "Hey," Nick called out to him. "Was this the reason you came here? Just to ask me this?"

Finnick opened the door and looked back at the fox. "Eh, curiosity ensues within me Wilde. I just wanted to see how you're doing—besides, I did say I'd be coming over here."

Nick laughed. "I don't think Carrots is up for another roommate."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll convince her," Finnick teased. As soon as Finnick set one foot out the door, he looked back at Nick and smirked. "You're a changed mammal," and with that, the Fennec Fox made his leave, closing the door behind him.

Nick leaned back against the couch once again, he looked towards the ceiling and smiled, allowing his thoughts to suffuse his mind. "Yeah… I guess I am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Codes:
> 
> 10-66= B & E (Or Breaking and Entering) of Business
> 
> 10-70= Shoplifter
> 
> Forgot to add those... :P


	15. One Last Reminder

**One Last Reminder**

"Pfft, rough day, eh?" Olivia commented as she and Judy retreated back to their squad car, with her in the passenger seat and Judy behind the wheel.

Judy grumbled and leaned back in her seat. "Yeah, tell me about it," she mumbled.

"Yup. No real action. I guess you could say that's a good thing, but I was looking forward to putting some lowlifes behind bars," Olivia said as she pounded her fist into the palm of her paw. Silence followed suit. Olivia had expected a response from her new partner, but she noticed she was staring out the window. "Well I mean, if you count teaching some pups about littering, then I guess we've seen  _some_  action, am I right?"

"Yeah…" Judy mumbled once more.

"Hey, Judes… you alright?"

Judy furrowed a brow at this and looked towards Olivia. "What do you mean?"

"It's just that… you seem kinda down," Olivia mentioned.

"Oh it's… it's nothing."

Olivia frowned. "You thinking about Nick?"

"I… yup," she answered softly.

"Hopps, it's okay to miss him. He hasn't been by your side at all today, so it's okay if you miss him." Olivia reached over and placed her paw on Judy's shoulder, giving her a sympathetic smile.

"I… you know what? Let's just forget it." Judy quickly brushed off her sulking and immediately threw Olivia smile. "How 'bout we head over Sahara Sweets?"

Olivia nodded. "Yeah, I'm down for a lunch break."

"Great." Immediately, Judy began to drive over to Sahara Sweets.

"So…" Olivia started. "How you feeling?"

Judy sighed. "Olive, I'm  _fine_."

"Okay, okay, good to know," Olivia nodded. "So um… yeah…" Olivia sheepishly inhaled through her teeth, as she was attempting a conversation with Judy. She looked out the window and rolled her tongue around in her mouth, avoiding eye contact with her partner. As Olivia contemplated a new conversation within her thoughts, Judy exhaled loudly.

"You know…" Judy began, causing Olivia's attention to immediately shift over to her. "Nick and I would often get into stupid arguments when we patrolled." Olivia remained silent, as she was relying on Judy to spark up a conversation. "Even before we were dating, it was worse… he would make fun of how I drive, or how eager I am to arrest mammals, or how rude I was to him every time he made a snarky comment."

"Oh…" Olivia said softly.

"It was those types of times where I thought our friendship was truly over. It would always end with me apologizing, and him saying how, 'emotional bunnies' are." Judy huffed. "He always got the last word…"

Olivia bit her lip for a moment, then spoke up, "you really miss him—huh?"

"Olive… I am… glad that you're my partner," Judy looked at her with a half smile.

Olivia cocked her head. "Why's that?"

Judy immediately bit her lip and looked back at the road. "Oh, look—here we are." Olivia realized that they had arrived in the Sahara Sweets parking lot, and Judy had just parked the car. Olivia frowned at Judy's evasion of her question, as she assumed it meant Judy had no answer for her.

The two departed from their car and soon entered the diner. As Judy and Olivia entered Sahara Sweets, they noticed Boris and Freddie were seated at their regular booth, enjoying their own break. Judy and Olivia soon made their way over to the hybrid and wolf. "Sup guys, fancy meeting you here," Olivia greeted.

The two of them immediately averted their attention to her and smiled. "Oh, hey Olive, Judy—how you guys doing?" Freddie asked.

Olivia and Judy moved themselves into the booth. Olivia sat beside Freddie, while Judy sat next to Boris. "Well, not much action happened during our patrols—but, I'm more curious about why you two had your break and didn't tell us about it," Olivia furrowed a brow, whilst Boris and Freddie exchanged glances.

"Ooh, sorry 'bout that. Boris and I were just hungry, and we passing by here from our investigation so we thought it best to have our break now!" Freddie quickly explained.

"Okay, whatever," Olivia shrugged with a pout.

"Kay… I'm sorry. I'll cover lunch for you guys," Freddie offered, trowing a sly grin towards Olivia.

"Hey Hopps!" Tina's voice entered from behind the counter. "You guys want your usuals?"

Judy nodded at her. "Yes, please!"

"So, what's the investigation about?" Olivia asked the two.

"Eh, minor stuff really. Illegal money claims." Freddie shrugged.

"Oh? What's the case?" Olivia curiously asked.

"Nothing that would really interest you—just basic illegal claims. One of Zootopia's dairy companies received milk from a cow who made a fake exporter ID card. As of now, we're trying to track down who's the cow responsible for selling her milk. As far as we can tell, she sold it to the company directly, rather than going to an exporter store. So now, we're just trying to get info from the company—just anything that tells us about her," Freddie explained.

"Pfft, sounds boring…" Olivia mumbled. She rested her elbow on the table and placed her chin onto her paw, scoffing afterwards.

"Really? I say it sounds disgusting," Judy shivered.

Boris raised his brows. "Oh? I'm sorry that the case of a illegal milk claims sounds boring to you. I'm glad you two had an exhilarating day."

"These types of cases are really weird and awkward. Cows are so uptight and defensive when it comes what they, 'produce'," Olivia addressed in finger quotes.

"Okay, saying it like  _that_ , makes it awkward. Produce just sounds plain strange," Freddie shook his head.

"Yeah, yeah, either way—you know I'm right!" Olivia added. "Cows often feel insecure when mammals talk about their milk, let alone a cop addressing it for a case— _major_  awkward!"

Boris scoffed. "Yeah, you're telling me. A lot of the cows down at the exporter store felt a tad offended when Fred and I talked to them."

"How'd they even figure out that the the milk wasn't exported from the store?" Olivia asked.

"When the store exports the milk, they filterize it and ship it to the company. They detected the milk that the fake trader gave them wasn't filtered but it was too late. She already made away with the money they gave her," Freddie answered.

"I never understood the pay that comes with milk exporting—it's just too creepy," Olivia shivered. "But nonetheless—I am glad we're not taking that case—huh Judy?" she asked her, noticing how she was currently looking around the diner.

"Huh?" Judy responded, realizing all eyes were on her. "Oh, yes! Yup…" she nodded in agreement.

"Here's ya order!" Tina announced as she arrived at their booth, pawing out all their drinks and food. She left the booth with a smile, and retreated back to the counter.

"It seems like you two are bagging on our day so far—what about yours?" Freddie retorted, holding his coffee up to his muzzle.

Olivia let out an irritated sigh. "I would say don't get me started, but that would mean I'd have a list of things that actually happened available."

"No action?" Boris asked.

"Yup." Olivia nodded, then sipped her hot chocolate. "I swear, this must be the least action that there has ever been in a day—"

"Careful what you wish for Liv," Freddie advised. "Your needs may be fulfilled any minute and a lot of civilians may be in danger because of it."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Pfft, I'll be ready either way! And it's not like I can just jinx things Fred, there's literally nothing going on! Judy and I had to scold some pups about littering, after watching them throw their trash in the park."

"Hey, that's important work Venisont!" Freddie joked, gathering a laugh from Boris.

Olivia scoffed in response, sipping her hot chocolate. "It truly is, Detective Wolfstein," Olivia replied as she set down her drink. "We're saving all of Zootopia one wrapper at a time," she stated sarcastically.

"Eh, you aren't wrong though Olivia," Boris interjected, causing everyone's eyes to fall onto him. "Criminal activity has been low for awhile. It's kinda weird that nothing new has happened with the Ghost Gang." Everyone else grew silent. Freddie and Olivia exchanged looks as Judy's ears perked up.

"What?" Boris asked them.

"We all agreed to drop the gang guys…" Olivia reminded them.

Freddie immediately sighed. "That doesn't mean he isn't wrong Liv," Freddie added. "If you think about it, why hasn't the gang been active recently?"

Olivia furrowed a brow. "Whattya mean? They just tried to burn down our precinct, set off an EMP, and tried to kill Nick!" Judy's ears drooped down after hearing Olivia, causing Olivia to simmer down.

"Well that's true and all, but none of that was really public. The gang hasn't made any major robberies since SCB robbery." Freddie rolled his tongue around his mouth and looked out the window.

"Yeah, it seems like they've died down since then—laying low," said Olivia.

Boris sipped his coffee and looked at the two. "You think they're probably regaining ground? It'd probably be a strategy to lay low. Maybe they're planning their next move—"

"Guys can we drop this…" Judy interjected, silencing Boris. "We already promised Nick that we'd let this go…"

"Sorry Judes," Olivia apologized. "It just that, curiosity ensues, you know?"

"Yes, okay, I get it," Judy bluntly replied. "But can we please change the subject?" Silence followed, and the gang found themselves in an awkward situation. The silence seemed to progress through most of their lunch break, as three of them were afraid of mentioning anything that would upset Judy. It was up until Boris decided to spark up conversation.

"So," he began, allowing Freddie and Olivia to drag their attention to something. "If you two are hatin' your inactive patrol, Fred and I could put in a request to get you two involved with our case."

"Ooh, sounds exhilarating," Olivia sarcastically cheered. "Eh, we don't really have much to do. What do ya say Judy?" Olivia asked her partner.

Judy let out a small sigh and looked up at her, holding a half smile. "Sure, why not."

…

"Oh, Em, Carrots is home!" Nick shouted, echoing throughout the apartment as his mate waltzed through the living room. "How ya doing Fluff?"

Judy tiredly threw herself onto the couch, landing beside Nick. She looked up to the ceiling and sighed. Nick chuckled at the bunny's grand display of emotions and smirked at her. "Huh, that bad eh?"

"No… it was…" Judy looked at her mate, who was currently holding a curious look. "It was fine," she smiled.

"Judy!" Emma shouted as she ran into the living room, hopping onto the couch and into her arms.

"Oof," Judy groaned. "Hello Em!"

Emma happily hugged her sister. "Can we eat now?"

Judy furrowed a brow at her. "Of course! Why would you ask?"

"Because Nick said it's best if we wait for you."

"He said that did he?" Judy smirked, coyly looking back at her mate.

"What?" Nick exclaimed. "It's our rule remember?"

Judy chuckled and pecked Nick on the cheek. "Yes, of course I remember."

"Good. Lucky for you—Emma heated up the food in the microwave not too long ago so, it should be fairly warm." Nick cocked his head back at the dining table. "Shall we?" he asked the two.

"We shall," Judy politely responded. As the two bunnies walked to the dining table, Nick quickly got onto his crutches and slowly made his way over. Emma sat herself on one end of the table while Judy and Nick sat to her left and right, facing towards one another. The three were currently enjoying some grilled salmon, with a side of some vegetables. As Emma continued to munch on her salmon, Nick decided to spark up a conversation with his mate.

"So, how was work?" Nick asked with a smile.

Judy immediately looked back at Nick, and shot him with a half smirk. "It… it was okay."

Nick caught Judy's behaviour and furrowed a brow at her. He set down his utensils and cupped his paws together, resting his chin onto them. "Carrots, what's up?"

Emma looked back and forth between the two as she noticed Nick observed something she did not, which would probably relate to how close they are. Judy's brows raised at him. "What? Nothings up—"

"Tsk tsk," Nick shook his head at her. "Carrots, you're doing that forced smile again. And you usually do that when you don't want me to tell me something."

Judy sighed. "Okay… it's just work."

"Is this about me not being there with you?"

"No." Judy looked down to her food and began poking it around with her fork. "It was just the lack of things out on our patrol, you know?" She shot back a happy smile, causing Nick's curiosity to fade.

"Ooh, no action huh?" Nick asked her, with which she responded with a silent nod. Nick's brow raised once again. "Wait a minute… 'our patrol'? You got a new partner?" he asked as he continued to eat his dinner.

"Yup. It's Olive."

Nick smirked. "Wow,  _real_  lucky moose that officer. How was the patrol with her?"

"She was nice. But she was aching for action more than I was." Judy let out an awkward chuckle. "It felt like she was hoping for something else to do."

"You two have girl talks?" Nick quipped.

Judy frowned. "Har, har. And no, we did not."

"So if you guys didn't have anything to do on your patrol's—how'd you pass time?" Emma asked whilst chewing on a sliced carrot.

"Well, Freddie and Boris had a case going on—so we joined in. Oh yeah, since Olivia was originally going to be assigned Freddie's partner, Boris was assigned Freddie's instead," Judy said as she remembered.

"Huh, interesting partnerships," said Nick.

Emma asked, "what was the case about?"

"Well… it's one of those weird ones," Judy said through her teeth. "It was an investigation on a cow who sold her milk to one of Zootopia's Dairy factories."

"So?" Emma shrugged.

"The thing is Em, since cows are one of Zootopia's main dairy producers… they can get paid by going to a milk exporter store, where their milk would be collected and shipped to the factory." Emma stabbed another carrot slice and ate as she listened to her sister's explanation. "In turn, the cows get a pay out of it."

"Yeah, it's more like a side job they get to do if they ever need money," Nick joined in.

Judy nodded. "Exactly. And since milk is a main factor within Zootopia's dairy products, it's also good pay. But with each exporter store, in order for the manager to sell the milk to the company they need to have a trader ID card. This way the company can pay the exporter directly, so they'd be able to pay all the cows who helped out. But for the case, some cow had made a fake trader ID card and got a good amount of pay to make away with."

"So you needed to locate the cow responsible for illegally claiming the money," Nick pieced together.

"Yup. When she had given them the milk, they scanned it and detected it wasn't filtered. Which is what they do at the exporter stores—they filter the milk then ship it to the company," Judy explained for Emma. "So she also gave unfiltered milk."

"Was the case that hard?" Nick scoffed.

"No, not hard… just awkward," Judy corrected. "Cows are often insecure about their milk. I don't know why, but they feel weird about having something they produce be used in everyday food. But most mammals have the same thing. Sheep can go to barber shops and get some pay for having their wool sheared."

"Well, nearly every mammal has their weird trigger. Like bunnies, with  _cute_." Nick held a smug expression whilst Judy frowned.

"Okay, I see your point," Judy narrowed her eyes at him. "But anyways, it wasn't  _that_  hard to track the cow down. After we found her, Freddie and Boris claimed they could handle the rest and arrested the cow themselves—me and Olive just went back to the precinct."

"Sounds like you had a nice day," Nick smirked, "forgive me if I sound like I'm…  _milking_  it."

Judy frowned whilst Emma snickered. "Wow… just wow…" Judy shook her head. "Anyways, how was your day Em? Did you do well on your presentation?"

Emma immediately blushed in response. She began fiddling with her thumbs as she looked down to her food. "Um… Mr. Boarington really enjoyed our presentation."

Judy raised a brow at her sister. "I'm sensing something else is in the midst of this—what happened?"

"Mr. Boarington pulled me aside after class and asked a favour from me," Emma began. "The—uh, captain of our basketball team, Derek Lagos, has been having trouble with history. So Mr. Boarinton asked me to tutor him."

"Really? Wow. Sounds like your teacher is keeping a sharp eye on you," Judy said with a smirk.

"Yeah… he said he understands that transferring between schools makes it hard to maintain good grades on my record." Emma bit into another sliced carrot and looked at Judy with a shrug.

"Aaannd?" Judy prompted her. "Something else happened too—what is it?"

Nick rolled his eyes and interjected. "She likes Derek," Nick stated bluntly.

Emma's eyes shot wide open, and she threw an appalled expression towards Nick. "Ah—what? N-No I don't!"

Nick looked at Emma with a blank expression. "Seriously? You're going to play  _that_  card?"

"Aww!" Judy cheered, cupping her paws together whilst holding an excited smile. "Emma is in _love_!"

"No I am not!" Emma retorted. "I… it's just that… he's really sweet…"

"Ooh, go on. Tell me more," Judy gestured her paw out to her to continue.

"Please don't!" Nick begged. "He's a typical jock!"

"No… there's more to it then that." Emma bit her lip as she her face became flushed with bright red. "He… he really wanted to get to know me. We just spent our  _entire_ lunch period talking together. It seemed like he and I have many differences. But I can still relate to him. He's an only child, but his parents don't notice him much since they both work long hours," Emma's blush grew brighter as she continued. She soon formed a smirk on her face. "He tries to do his best, just to gain a spotlight. He lived in Burrows as well. But his dad had a job transfer so he moved here… and even though he's lived here for two years he still feels… out of place."

Both Judy and Nick stared at Emma worriedly. The two exchanged a brief glance as they realized Emma had her own set of problems. "Em," Nick called out to her, causing her to raise her head. "Are you… okay?"

"Yeah? Why?" she asked the two as she realized they were both looking at her with concern.

"You're saying you two are relatable… do you… do you really miss home that much?" Nick asked her.

"No… it's not that."

"Are you sure?" Judy asked. "Because it seems like you don't want to be here anymore."

Emma's eyes grew wide. "No, no, no, no! I do!" she assured the two. "It's just that… in our family… mom and dad don't really pay attention to me much."

Nick grew silent whilst Judy opened her mouth to respond, but found nothing of comfort. It was the sad truth. Their family was so large they had to celebrate a month's worth of birthdays in one day. Nick obviously had no experience or relations to the subject, as he was an only child who walked out on his mother. He assumed Judy would understand her sister's pain. Emma looked down once again, shielding her eyes from both Judy and Nick's view.

"It's only until one of your sisters wants to do something no bunny has ever done before," she added softly, causing confusion between Judy and Nick to rise. Emma looked at her sister with a pout. "For example, becoming a police officer may take attention away at times…"

Judy's expression shifted into shock. "Emma, I am  _so_ sorry! I never meant to take any attention away from—"

"It's fine Judy." Emma smiled. "It's just that… that made me realize only a pawful of our family is really noticed. How am I the only one who realizes that there is no spotlight?" Emma said as her eyes began to stream tears.

Nick immediately shot out of his chair and rushed over to her, trapping her in his arms. "Shush, shush, it's okay Em… let it out… just let it all out." Nick began stroking her back in comfort as she began to wail against his shoulder.

"It's—it's not that I don't miss them. It's just that I feel left out…" Emma continued, only speaking above a whisper. "Even when I'm miles away from them… they still talk to me the same amount as they talk to me back at home."

Judy did not know how to react. She was watching her own sister confess to her and Nick about her own problems. Problems that she kept inside of herself. Judy was unaware of what to say to her. She witnessed her younger sister being comforted by her own mate, who seemed very passionate of her. Judy quietly said, "Emma…" which was unable to be heard by either of the two, due to the cries of Emma.

"Em, it'll be okay. It'll be okay," Nick repeated. "Hey, you know what's gonna turn your day around?"

"What?"

"How about we plan your party on Wednesday? Eh? Eh?" Nick suggested as he raised Emma up in his arms, holding her by her pits and levelling her face with his. He could see a smile was slowly forming on her face. "Remember, it'll be all about you on Wednesday. No one else. You can invite your friends, your classmates, even Derek!" Nick added.

Emma frowned at him. "Nick, I know you hate Derek."

Nick frowned back at her. "I'll be willing to like him just for your special day Em."

"Really?" Emma perked up.

"Of course! It's your birthday!" Nick shouted. "This day will revolve all around you! Now why don't we plan out  _everything_  you want on Wednesday! There is no party too big for us little guys! So if you think big, think  _bigger_!" Nick began to spin Emma around in his arms. Eventually coming to a stop, he dropped her back into her chair, and kneeled down in front of her.

"Nick, careful what you say there," Judy warned.

Nick frowned at her. "Carrots, you cannot put a price on love. I never did tell you the how much our first date costed us—did I?"

Judy chuckled. "I'd prefer not knowing. Cause I assume it's high, and then I'll start to feel  _real_  guilty on how much you spent on me."

"Well then, you'd feel so guilty you would think  _you_  would have to plan our next date!" Nick retorted with a smug smile.

"Whatever you say Slick," Judy rolled her eyes. "So Em, what do you want for your birthday?"

"Well…" Emma sheepishly smiled. Judy sat back in silence as her sister and mate proceeded to have a ten minute exchange about Emma's entire birthday. She went from guests, to decorations, to food, to nearly every essential party need. Nick was not shy of suggesting a few ideas, evidently flooding Emma with Nick's preferences. Emma was obviously still shy to request such a vast amount of things, but Nick continuously assured her money would not be an issue. But Judy knew that meant he knew a guy for all of those things.

…

"—And then I was thinking about just streaming a movie. But then Nick kept on suggesting that we have a huge party! Like adding party games and stuff!" Emma exclaimed.

Nancy scoffed. "What, does he think you're turning ten?" she asked as she leaned against the locker next to Emma's. Jeremy remained silent at his locker as the two discussed Emma's birthday.

"I have no clue. He just kept saying it'd be a blast and how much fun I'll have! But I didn't really want to make a huge deal." Emma sighed.

"Don't want to make a huge deal about what?" Derek asked as he walked up behind Emma.

Emma whipped her body around to face him. "Oh, hey Derek!" She beamed a bright smile at him. Jeremy let out a quiet groan from behind.

"Hey Em. So what's the talk about?" Derek asked.

"It—It, it's just my birthday… it's tomorrow," Emma shyly answered.

Derek's eyes grew wide. "Ooh! Then that's a special day in store. Going on fourteen, right?"

Emma nodded. "Yup." Emma went into her backpack and pulled out a small card. "Here," she pawed him the card. "It's an invite."

Derek smiled in response. "Thanks Em. Consider me there!"

"Me too!" Jeremy shouted from behind.

"Oh, of course!" Emma chuckled. "Everyone is invited. But I was planning on giving them out during history. But you could paw some out to your basketball team if you want. I—"

"I mean, I could invite them myself. But I don't think they really  _need_  to go to this." Derek smirked at her. "If I heard correctly, you said you didn't want to make a big deal about this?"

"Well…" Emma shrugged.

Derek chuckled in response. "Well, either way you decide, keep in mind this day is going to be all about you. So it's best to have tons of attention focussed on you."

Emma smiled back at him. "I—I just… I don't know how I feel about getting so much attention."

"Emma, you're from a big family. It's about time you get your chance," Derek reminded her.

Nancy nodded in agreement. "He's right Em. Tomorrow's going to be all about you. Make the most of it."

"If you excuse me, I best head on over to English. Don't want to be late," Derek began walking down the hall.

Emma closed her locker and glued her eyes towards the snowy bunny. As she watched him walk down the hall, Jeremy and Nancy began to talk, but Emma had tuned the two out. "—right Em?" Jeremy asked her.

"Huh—what?" she asked as she was taken out of her gaze.

Nancy smirked at the flustered bunny. "Oh, you got it bad."

Emma scoffed. "I  _do_  not!"

"Ugh," Jeremy groaned. "I say since this day is about you, invite everyone that you want to be there. Everyone you know. Keep it small and simple, and everyone you want there should be enough."

Emma bit her lip as she thought for a moment. "You're right Jeremy." Jeremy smiled at her. "But I'd still like to have a lot of mammals over. I think I'd feel a tad bit more comfortable with a few more mammals around." Emma looked down the hall once again, where she found Derek making a turn into the English hall. "I'm gonna head over to English."

"Already? But it's only 8:36 and class starts in fourteen minutes," Nancy announced as she pulled out her phone to check the time. "You'd be  _way_  early—" Emma shot Nancy a glare, hinting at her intentions. Nancy's head slowly rose as she understood what Emma meant.

"So you want us to go there early?" Jeremy asked.

Emma shook her head. "No, it's fine. You guys can stay here if you want. I'm just gonna go ahead and see if Mr. Lykos is in the room yet."

"I'm pretty sure he is. Most teachers are in their rooms early. Besides, it's fine. We can can go with you—ow!" Jeremy winced in pain after being elbowed by Nancy. "What'd I say?"

"Go on ahead Em. We'll meet you there," Nancy smiled politely.

"We will? Ow!" Jeremy winced once again, after nancy had repeated the same violent action as before. "Why do you keep hitting me?"

"Jeremy, let's go to my locker. I forgot something," Nancy glared at him.

Jeremy shrugged at her. "Okay?"

"See you two later!" Emma shouted as she ran down the hall. As Emma ran into the English hall, she saw Derek. "Hey Derek!" she shouted whilst she ran towards him.

Derek turned back at Emma and smiled. "Oh, hey! You want to go to class early?"

"Pfft, yeah!" Emma smiled. Derek furrowed a brow at her, causing Emma to bite her lower lip. "I… I also wanted to know when do you want our next study session to be?"

"Whenever you're free is fine. I'm fine with during lunch—"

"Me too!" Emma quickly responded. "Sorry."

Derek chuckled. "It's okay Em. We can meet up at the same spot as yesterday."

"Oh, sure!" Emma nodded as the two entered their English classroom. Derek made his way to his desk while Emma followed him. She stood by his desk as he sat down and arranged his books. The two remained silent for a minute.

"So—uh, how's Nick?" Derek asked.

Emma's eyes shot open wide as Derek had sparked the conversation. "Oh he's great. Still going strong." Emma thought for a moment, as Nick had evolved into a strange subject. "You know, it's pretty weird."

"What is?"

"Well, it seems like he's taken the accident better than most of us. An old friend of his said he's become a changed mammal. But Nick also said he changed for the better," Emma responded.

"You have to remember that a traumatic experience like that comes with some lessons as well. And as weird as it sounds, maybe Nick learned the most from it." Derek shrugged. "Either way, it's a good thing isn't it?"

Emma smiled at him. "Yeah… it sure is." Emma retreated back to biting her lip. Derek furrowed a brow at this, noticing her behaviour.

"But something still troubles you?"

"Yeah it's just… I guess I understand how Nick wouldn't be the most affected by this—emotionally that is," Emma added. "But I can't help but wonder… how is my sister holding up?"

…

"You are hereby invited to Emma Elizabeth Hopps' fourteenth birthday party, on Wednesday May eighteenth, from 5:30 pm, to 7:30 pm?" Olivia enunciated with confusion. "Really Judes? 7:30?" Olivia scoffed as she spun her office chair around and threw the invitation over to Freddie's desk.

"What? I thought it was a pretty reasonable time!" Judy retorted as she sat herself down in a nearby office chair.

Freddie shook his head as he shifted his attention from his computer to the invitation. "Come on. If it's Emma's special day you could at least bring it over to like, ten o'clock," Freddie suggested as he picked up the invitation.

Judy gasped. "That's  _way_  too late!"

"How 'bout 9:30?" Boris offered. He was currently sitting on Freddie's desk, looking over Freddie's shoulder as he also wanted to read the invitation.

"Guys, it's a school night!" Judy reminded them.

"Either way Judy, I'd be fine with letting Jeremy stay until ten," Kathy added.

"Well that just shows you don't care about your son at all Kathy!" Judy frowned.

Kathy laughed in response. "Easy there Hopps. We're all just saying that this day is about Emma. She should enjoy the spotlight as much as she can."

Judy sighed. "Yeah… you are all right."

"Who made this invitation anyways?" Freddie asked as he began to examine the card.

"Nick," Judy answered, "he stayed up late last night making them." Everyone furrowed their brows at her. "He couldn't sleep," Judy explained, causing everyone to nod in response. "Trust me, I tried to get him to go to bed but he said Emma's party was more important."

"Well, he has excellent penmammalship," Boris complimented.

"So, who else is going?" Freddie asked as he pawed the card to Kathy, for further examination.

Judy shrugged. "Emma and I talked about how weird the cards were and she said she wasn't sure if she would invite that many mammals. But Nick once again, talked her into inviting her entire class."

Olivia perked up. "Oh! Can I bring my brother? I've been meaning to make it up to him for skipping out on bowling night."

"So you're taking him to a fourteen year old bunny's birthday?" Freddie scoffed.

"Hey, a party's a party," Olivia countered.

"I guess so," Judy answered. "You all can bring a guest if you want."

"A plus one, eh?" Freddie thought for a moment. "There might be a lot of little kits, and cubs, and pups running around so I don't think any of my pals would be keen on that idea."

"You have friends outside of work?" Boris teased.

"Oh hardy har," Freddie rolled his eyes.

"It's a shame Clawhauser is out sick. He'd love to come to this," Olivia frowned.

"Hey Judy, why don't you invite the chief?" Kathy suggested.

Judy's brows rose. "Hmm… I'm not sure. He doesn't seem like the type to enjoy a fourteen year old girl's birthday."

Boris smirked. "Ah come on. It seems like he's grown soft for us, I'm sure he'd be open to the idea."

"Eh, I don't know about that," Olivia interjected. "You guys notice that he looks busy recently? He left our debriefings quickly both yesterday, and this morning. Maybe with the GG case being closed down and City Hall having taken care of it, he's had a lot on his plate."

"Yeah… you really have to wonder… does he actually have it handled? Or did he really let a crime organization getaway?" Freddie asked. The entire gang responded with silence as they all thought about the subject for a moment.

Judy immediately rose out of her chair and began walking towards the exit. "Come on Olive, we should have gotten started on our patrol sooner! Let's hurry!" she ordered as she left the offices.

Freddie furrowed a brow at Olivia, who shrugged in response. "Right away Judes!" Olivia quickly dashed out of her chair and followed Judy out into the parking lot. The two entered their squad car and as Judy started the car, Olivia stared at her in confusion. As Judy attempted to adjust the rearview mirror, she caught a glimpse of Oliva's stare.

"What?" Judy asked angrily.

Olivia immediately retracted her stare. "Sorry it's just that… recently you've seemed kind of… strange—"

"I'm  _fine_ ," Judy interjected sternly. "Let's just get started with our patrol."

Olivia bit her lip and nodded. "Yes mam."

For nearly an hour of patrolling and no action, silence had stirred between the two partners. Olivia could obviously tell that her partner was upset, but she found herself sitting in silence rather than discussing the issue. Judy had come upon a stoplight and found herself irritably waiting for the lights to change. As Olivia noticed Judy repeatedly tapping her thumb against the steering wheel, Olivia decided to spark up a conversation.

"Did I ever tell you about how I spent my time at the Academy?" Olivia asked.

In spite of the question, only silence had answered her. "Well, uh, I trained everyday to help me prepare for all those outrageous exercises. I would spend my free time in the boxing ring against a dummy. I went for jogs out at dusk and returned back to my barracks at night," as Olivia spoke, Judy began to realize her similarities with the small moose. "And even then, I spent my nights staying up late and reading some of the police academy manuals, all while I did my workouts. I actually implemented it while I did my sit ups." Judy smirked at her. "Soon enough, I was able to pass all my tests. I actually duked it out with rhino in the enormous criminal test. I tricked him into stumbling over his gigantic feet, and then I hopped onto the rope and jumped right onto his head, kicked him in the face. But funny enough, before I graduated, my sergeant said I reminded her of another cadet she had. She also graduated top of her class. I wonder who it was…"

Judy chuckled as she drove the car forward, just after the light had turned green. "Boy, I wonder."

"You know Judy… I really aimed to make it here just like you. I want you to know I am capable of holding my own. Let alone watching your back," Olivia smiled at Judy.

Judy sighed in response. "Olivia, it's not that I don't think you aren't capable. It's just…" Olivia cocked her head at Judy. "It's nothing."

"Judy, you know you can tell me—"

"Hey! Stop that tiger!" A mammal shouted in the distance. Judy and Olivia both jerked their heads towards the source, and found a tiger rushing away from a convenient store and running across the street. Both Judy and Olivia observed the tiger's path, and the two collectively knew that he was aiming to run through the nearby alley. Judy immediately drove the squad car into the alley, she nearly ran the tiger over, had she not stopped the car. Judy and Olivia quickly hopped out of the car and chased after the mammal.

"You'll never catch me copper!" The tiger shouted.

"Oh, we'll see about that," Judy muttered to herself. Judy quickly sprinted ahead of Olivia and dashed after the crook. As they had gotten further into the alley, Judy changed her course. She jumped onto a nearby dumpster and kicked herself off of it, sending her towards the tiger. Judy extended her foot towards the tiger, causing a collision with her foot and the tiger's face. Soon, the tiger was lying on the ground groaning and Judy was standing on his chest.

"Wow! Great job Judy! You got—"

Judy drew her fist back and immediately punched the tiger in the face. Again, Judy punched the tiger two more times. "You think you can get away with a petty crime? You think you can get away with anything? You  _can't_!" Judy shouted as she stomped on the tiger's nose. "You can't get away with anything! You are a low life thug!" Judy gave a left hook to the tiger's jaw. "I'll never let anyone get away with anything!" As she shouted, Judy alternated between right and left hooks, all targeted towards the tiger's jaw.

Olivia's mouth gaped open as she witnessed her partner senselessly beat the tiger's face. As Olivia desperately ran towards the angry rabbit, the tiger continuously whined and wailed in agony. Olivia had eventually grabbed Judy's right fist, just as she drew it back. "Hopps! Stand down!" Olivia ordered. Although Olivia had her right paw, that did not stop Judy from attempting to punch the tiger with her left paw. "Judy! Judy! Judy!" Olivia repeatedly shouted as she tried to pull back the bunny rabbit.

Eventually, Olivia had pulled Judy off the tiger and threw her away from the tiger's chest, sending her towards the ground. As Olivia hopped off the tiger's chest, she heard Judy crying. Olivia desperately ran towards her partner, extending her paw out to her, but Judy quickly slapped it aside. Soon enough, a police siren had sounded off in the distance and another squad car had pulled into other entrance of the alley. Two polar bear police officers rushed over to the tiger and Olivia quickly rushed after Judy, who was slowly walking towards their car.

"Judy!" Olivia called out to her, bringing her to a halt. "What just happened?"

"I—I—I… I can't do this!" Judy cried into her paws.

"What? Can't do what?"

"Everything! This—this, act! I cannot keep this up!" Judy shouted, causing some of the nearby mammals and officers to look at the two. "The Ghost Gang needs to go down! I can't just let this go! I can't!"

Olivia's eyes grew wide as she understood what she meant. "Judy… you don't have to keep up some act!" she shouted as she inched closer to her.

"Yes I do! I promised Nick I would!" Judy yelled. "I promised I would let it go!"

"Judy, you are stronger than this, you can't let this—"

"No I'm not!" Judy shouted back. "Not without him…" Judy softly added.

Olivia stopped herself. "I…" she did not have an answer.

"I'm… I'm sorry…" Judy quietly apologized.

"Hey!" One of the officers shouted. "What the heck happened here?"

Judy and Olivia froze up at the officer's question. Judy looked towards the ground in shame. Olivia closed her eyes and sighed. She brushed aside her tuft of fur and looked up at Judy, whispering, "go… don't worry I'll take care of this and get a ride back with those guys." she jerked her thumb towards the two officers. Judy looked up at the moose in shock. Olivia quickly whipped her body around and walked towards the two officers. "I can explain this!"

As Judy entered the car, she heard one of them say, "where's she going?"

Olivia quickly responded, "home! She's had a long rough day!" Judy sighed as she drove out of the alley. Because that, was a true statement.

…

Judy had retreated back to her cubicle, where she just had a inner meltdown. She was internally screaming at herself for her stupidity and police brutality. It had been an hour since her,  _"arrest"_  and she was mentally scolding herself. Judy found herself holding Nick's aviators. She stroked them with her thumb after having a few teardrops had landed on the glasses. Soon enough, she heard a knock on her cubicle wall. Judy looked up to see Freddie sheepishly standing in her doorway, with Boris shyly stood behind him.

"Hey Hopps," Freddie greeted softly. "How you holdin' up?"

Judy scoffed as she wiped a tear from her eye. "How do you think?" she asked coldly. "Everyone's probably heard by now." Judy sunk her head into her desk.

Boris shook his head. "Actually no." Judy's ears perked up. "Aside from the officers from precinct 3—the two polar bears from the alley—only Fred, Kathy, and I know. Kathy's in the tech department, she's going to scrub through the street cam footage and check if there's any footage, of… what happened," Boris sheepishly explained.

"What?" Judy asked.

"Bogo is gonna try and keep it under wraps…" Freddie explained. Judy furrowed a brow once again. "Police brutality isn't something the public needs to know about Judy."

"Oh," Judy frowned. "So Olivia told them what happened? What I did?"

Boris and Freddie furrowed their brows. "What you did?" Freddie asked. "All you did was hold Olivia back."

Judy furrowed a brow. "What?"

"Olivia said she beat up the tiger," Freddie replied.

Judy quickly looked over to Olivia's desk. Olivia was currently seated at her desk and looked solemnly at her computer whilst the typed. "Hang on," Judy said as she walked over to Olivia's desk. "Olive, what did you tell them?"

Olivia smirked at her. "Well, I told Bogo what happened. But I told him on the record, it should say it was me. But then he said he was going to keep this under wraps—but I still said if anyone asks me what happened, I'll still say it was me."

"Why?"

Olivia shrugged. "Why not?"

Judy bit her lip and took a few steps back from Olivia's desk. "I'm gonna, I'm gonna talk to Chief Bogo. I'll go see if he has any files I can take care of." Judy walked away from Olivia's desk.

"Okay." Olivia quietly said. Soon, Freddie sat himself in his office chair and stared at Olivia with a serious face, raising his brow slightly. "What? Olivia asked.

"So it's obvious that Judy beat up the tiger," Freddie said in a low voice.

Olivia quickly narrowed her eyes and frowned. "Yes…" she quietly answered.

"Why'd she do it then?" Boris asked as he walked towards the two.

Olivia sighed. "I… it was related to the ghost gang case being shut down. I honestly don't know the full story." Olivia shrugged.

Boris bit his lip and crossed his arms. "I could try and ask—"

"No," Freddie interrupted. "She needs space."

"Actually, Freddie, I was hoping you could help me with something," Olivia looked at him with a half smirk.

"Sure, shoot," Freddie prompted her.

"I need advice on how I could give advice," Olivia quickly asked.

Freddie raised a brow at her. "Why?"

Olivia shyly bit her lip as she brushed aside her tuft of fur. "Because I want to talk to Judy." Freddie expression did not change, all while Boris now shared his confusion. "I'm her partner now, and I need to start acting like it. I'm going to have to be able to dole out advice for her just as Nick does. She needs someone to help her… I want to be there for her."

"Olivia, she does need someone, let that someone be Nick," Freddie responded softly.

It was now Olivia's turn to look confusion. "What? Why?"

"Because it'll mean more from him," Freddie explained.

Olivia's expression still did not change. "Fred, I want to be able to help her. I want to be able to show her that I can help!"

"No!" Freddie nearly shouted. "Liv, when it comes to these types of situations it only means more to hear advice from the ones you love. I know you  _really_  want to show your idol that you arecapable, but just leave it to Nick to take care of Judy. He can handle it."

Olivia bit her lip. "You're… you're right."

Boris chuckled. "He's also right about hearing it from the ones you love." Both Freddie and Olivia furrowed their brows at Boris. "Well, advice really means the most when it comes from those you love… I notice how you go to Freddie for some advice," Boris pointed out.

Olivia immediately blushed whilst Freddie awkwardly coughed. "Well I—um, uh, should get back to my case file that Bogo gave me," Olivia jerked her thumb towards the computer, she nervously brushed aside her tuft of fur.

Freddie gave a short laugh. "Yeah, you probably should. Come on Boris, let's see if there are any investigations open."

Boris laughed as he and Freddie walked out of the offices. "Yeah, whatever you want partner," Boris smugly teased.

…

Silence. Judy's main goal was silence. She had stayed at the precinct up until 10:30 pm, then returned home at 11:03 pm. She was trying to avoid confrontation with Nick so she hoped by this time, he'd be asleep. She knew if she was in time for dinner, conversations about her day at work would surface—something she wished to avoid. Judy came upon her apartment door, and she quietly took out her keys and opened the door. As she entered the apartment, Judy quietly shut the door behind her. She slowly crept towards the couch, as she wanted to sleep immediately.

"You know Carrots, the late bird was never known for getting anything early," Nick's voice echoed.

Judy's ears perked upwards, and the lights soon turned on. Nick was standing at the entrance to the hallway, leaning against the wall with the light switches to his left. "Nick!" Judy exclaimed.

"Shush, shush," Nick warned her. "I put Emma to bed a few hours ago. Let's not wake her up while she's in dreamland." Judy shyly rubbed her left arm with her right paw, as she felt embarrassed. "Carrots, why are you late? You said you wouldn't be taking late shifts this week."

"Something just came up," Judy quickly answered. "It was a police report I had to type up last minute," she softly explained.

Nick bit his lip and scratched the back of his head. "I… I just wanted to wait until you got home. I know you're still sleeping on the couch but I just wanted to make sure you were home. You… you weren't answering any of my texts or calls…"

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry Nick," Judy apologized. "I had my phone on silent and tucked in my desk, I—"

"It's okay Carrots," Nick assured her. "I just wanted to make sure you came home. There's still some leftovers in the fridge—"

"Thanks Nick but I… I had something to eat in the break room. And frankly, I just want to go to bed," Judy shyly cupped her paws together.

"I understand Carrots, sleep tight—what happened to your paws?" Nick asked with concern as he noticed her knuckles looked slightly bruised.

Judy quickly hid her paws behind her back. "Oh, I—uh, there was a scuffle out on my patrol… I'm fine." Judy beamed a smile.

Nick looked at her with worry and stared her down. "Nick, I'm fine," Judy assured him. "Go to bed, you need your sleep too."

"Okay then… if you say you're fine," Nick smiled. "Good night Carrots," Nick flicked off the lights and made his way over to their bedroom.

Judy did not bother changing out of her uniform as she was admittedly tired. She threw herself onto the couch and yawned. Judy soon heard her and Nick's bedroom door open. "Nick?" She called out.

"Yes Carrots?" Nick responded.

"I… I love you…" she said softly.

Nick slightly chuckled. "I love you too Judy… goodnight."

"Goodnight…"

…

"Here you go Hopps, another case file," Officer Wolfard threw the file onto her desk.

"Oh, thanks John," Judy responded as she opened the file.

"Hey, where were you this morning?" Wolfard asked. "Fangmeyer and I realized you and the gang weren't here."

"Oh we're taking a half day. Today's my little sisters birthday, and everyone wanted to get their things straight," Judy explained.

Wolfard crossed his arms. "How come I wasn't invited?"

"What's my sister's name?" Judy asked.

"Uhh, Sarah?" Wolfard guessed.

"Pfft, nope," Judy crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

Wolfard raised his paws in defense. "Okay, okay, fair point Hopps. See ya around!" The Arctic Wolf departed from her cubicle.

Judy began to look into the file and started to run the background search. Just as she began, her phone started to ring. Judy answered her phone and saw Nick was trying to MuzzleTime her. Immediately, Judy answered the call. "Hiya Nick!" Judy waved as she saw her mate, who was currently rested on the couch.

" _Hey Carrots! I just wanted to check in on you,"_  Nick smiled.  _"Finnick no, the streamers go over there!"_ He pointed to somewhere out of frame.

" _I'm not tall enough for this Wilde!"_  Finnick shouted defensively.

"Why's Finnick there?" Judy asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

" _He's helping set up Emma's party!"_  Nick quickly explained.  _"Don't worry, he's under my supervision!"_

Judy furrowed a brow at him. "So I have the right to be worried?"

" _Very funny Whiskers,"_ Nick said with an amused expression.

"So wait, you called me because you wanted to check up on me? Why? I just got to work an hour and I told you I'm not doing any field work—you know what happened…" Judy said in realization.

" _Well… I know something happened… not what happened…"_  Nick admitted.  _"Carrots, I know you. And I know you usually work late at night when you want to get something off your chest. You bury yourself in work to avoid an issue."_

Judy worriedly scratched the back of her head. "I—uh, it's actually because of what happened  _at_  work."

" _Judy… what happened?"_

"Listen Nick, I'd rather not talk about it—I'm fine. I'll see you when I get home. I love you, bye!" Judy waved.

 _Wait, wait, wait, Carrots!"_  The screen went black and Judy sighed loudly.

"You alright partner?" Olivia asked as she walked into her cubicle.

"As well as I could be…" Judy answered in a mumble.

Olivia rolled her tongue around her mouth and nodded. "So still feeling like that, eh?" Judy nodded. "I don't know what it's worth but if you  _really_  need to talk about it… I suggest Nick would be the best option." Judy sighed in response. "Judy, you need to talk about this… I know I'm not really qualified for the role but Nick needs to hear about it."

" _Would Officers Hopps, Venisont, and Detective Wolfstein come to my office… now,"_  Chief Bogo's voice boomed all around the office, sending chills through Judy and Olivia's spines. The mentioned three immediately made their way over to Bogo's office. As they arrived outside the door, they heard distinct yelling inside Bogo's office. Curiously, Freddie decided to open the door to see what the commotion was about.

"—for the last time Convel, my answer is  _no_!" Bogo shouted.

Boris was currently standing before Bogo. "But sir, if you could just consider reopening the case—"

"No! Boris, when I say the case is closed—it's  _closed_!" Bogo glared at him.

"But sir, enough has already happened between all of us. We  _need_  to crack this case." Boris gestured to the gang.

Judy asked, "Boris, you too want to reopen the case? Why?"

"Because… it seems like everyone here still has their own grief against the gang. We need to put them behind bars," Boris said sternly. "You all look like you've had enough of this… we should be back on this case."

Freddie nodded in agreement. "He's right sir. We are all ready to take on this case."

"We have the motivation and drive," Judy added.

"What you have isn't motivation, it's vengeance," Bogo corrected them.

"Sir, think of Nick," Olivia reminded him.

"That is isn't an excuse Venisont. Do you all really think Wilde would want this out of all you?" Everyone grew silent. "You all wear this badge, as a symbol of protection," he pointed to his badge. "As officers our duty is to protect and serve this city. We are a symbol of protection, not vengeance. I agreed to close this case mainly because of how it tore you all apart. If another chance was given to you all I'm not even sure I'd grant it for you."

"Why not?" Judy fired back.

Bogo narrowed his eyes at her. " _If_  you retook this case, and  _if_  you had the chance to arrest the gang—would you do it for the right reasons? What good is there in saving this city if you lose your mammality in the process? Would you all do it for the good of Zootopia? Or just for Wilde's sake? After all… you all say it's for Wilde. Do you all actually know if this is what Nick would want?" No one had an answer. None of them really understood Nick's reasoning. He was the one who suffered the most but yet he had no intentions of revenge. Everyone began to exchange looks as they hoped one of them had answer.

Judy took a deep breath and sighed. "Excuse me sir… may I… clock out early? I  _really_  need to go see someone…"

Bogo sighed in response. "Go." Judy quickly left the room, leaving Boris, Freddie, and Olivia behind. "All of you…" they all raised their brows. "Just… go. Set things straight. And when you come back here tomorrow… make sure you come back as the officers I hired." With that, the three stepped forward and saluted him.

"Sir yes sir…"

…

Judy quickly opened the apartment door only to have it close immediately in her face. "What the heck?"

"Emma, we already told you go to the smoothie store!" Finnick shouted from the inside of the apartment.

"Finnick, it's me!"

"Me who?"

"Oh my gosh, it's the co-owner of the apartment you're in! And if you don't open this door right now, I'm gonna—"

The door quickly whipped open, and the Fennec Fox worriedly stepped back as he noticed the bunny's facial expression. Judy took a step into the apartment, holding a timid expression. Finnick quickly bit his lip and awkwardly stepped aside, as he sensed an important conversation in the near future. "I'm gonna… uh, be back in time for the party—see you later Nick!" Finnick announced as he quickly exited the apartment.

Nick shot up from the couch and stared at Judy. "Carrots? I thought you were suppose to finish work at five, why are you an hour early—" Judy rushed over to Nick and hugged him. "Ju—Judy?"

"Nick I… I'm so sorry…" Judy cried. "I can't do it… I can't keep up this… act…"

"Judy what are you talking about?" Nick pulled Judy away and looked right into her eyes.

"Ni—Nick I can't… I can't act like nothing has happened…" Judy mumbled.

"Judy! What do you mean?" Nick asked as he stared into her eyes. Judy soon made eye contact with the fox, and pouted.

"Yesterday… I… I beat up… a thief…"

Nick's eyes grew wide. "Carrots was it self defense?" No answer. "Judy, was it self defence?" Nick shouted. Judy shook her head. "Why'd you do it?"

"I just couldn't handle lying… I… I couldn't handle acting like everything is fine when nothing really is! I just… lost it. I… I… I  _have_  to stop the Ghost Gang!" Nick's ears drooped down. "Nick, I have to! For everything they've done!" Tears began to swell up in Judy's eyes. "They… they have done enough damage to all of us… they need to pay."

"Carrots…" Nick placed his paw on Judy's cheek and wiped a tear away with his thumb.

"No," Judy shook her head, brushing off Nick's paw. "I… I can't handle this. They… they destroyed the bridge. If they hadn't done that Emma wouldn't have to stay with us and wouldn't feel so… left out."

"Carrots if anything, we've only helped Emma.  _You_  have helped Emma. You've given her the attention she's always wanted," Nick said with stern voice.

"That's besides the point!" Judy's ears slightly perked up as she heard footsteps in the apartment. Boris, Freddie, and Olivia had arrived but neither of them said anything. "Wh—What about what they did to you? I—I can't let them get away—"

"You will!" Nick shouted angrily.

Judy looked at him in confusion. "Wh—What?"

"You will give up this case… okay? Let it go!" Nick shouted.

"Wh—Why?"

"Because you aren't strong enough!" Nick grabbed her shoulders and shook her. Just the terrifying look of Nick and his outburst had startled everyone. He looked up at the rest of the gang and sighed. "None of you are… don't you all realize that this case is pointless? Judy, you are best officer I have ever known, maybe the best of the entire city—but that doesn't mean you can take on this case. You have your limits… all of you do. Together, we may be the greatest team of officers in all of Zootopia… but we still have our limits. I thought you all realized that after I was hit by a car! We were inexperienced!" Nick let out an irritated sigh. "You all are great officers… you are all strong willed and capable of solving multiple cases. But at the end of the day… you are only as strong as your experience." Nick sighed. "Guys… please just let this go…"

Everyone began to exchange looks. Judy sighed. "Nick it's a lot harder than that—"

"You guys don't think I also thought we could solve this?" Nick fired back. "I went into that market convinced that I was capable… that I was strong… experience could only take me so far." Nick pointed to his injured leg. "Don't end up like me. The last thing I'd want, is for you any one of you guys to end up injured like me… or worse…" Nick added softly.

Judy placed her paw on his shoulder. "Nick I—"

"Just promise me you can all move on from this. I want to you all to be  _honest_. No acts," he looked to Judy, "no more asking about this case," he looked to the gang. "I don't care if you all want to solve this case or if you're just curious. This case doesn't matter if you lose your goal in the process. I could understand why the Chief agreed to shut this case down… looking at all of us… we're just too emotionally involved. And we start to lose our drive because of that." Nick sighed once again, but followed up with a smug smirk. "I don't doubt all your abilities. I just don't want you all to end up with me. I have learned myself that experience is a main factor when it comes to being strong… so try to get some." He smiled at them. "Besides," he said smugly, "if you think for a second you could start this case without me… you've got another thing coming…" Nick stuck his paw out. "To moving forward?" he prompted them.

They all smiled as they drew closer. Together, they piled their paws on top of Nick's. "To moving forward…" each one of them said. Nick smiled at Judy, giving her wink. "Let's move forward."

…

The Hopps and Wilde residence was currently booming with music. Inside, was one of the greatest parties known to any fourteen year old bunny in all of Zootopia. A multitude of guests currently flooded the apartment. But Judy had instructed each and every individual, that the bedrooms were off limits. Nick had no trouble with enjoying himself, as he loved the thrill. Freddie spent his time together conversing with Boris and Kathy, all while Olivia was a late show. Judy made sure to spend her time with Nick, as that was what she was most comfortable with. Everyone was wearing casual attire, as they had all changed out of their uniforms. It was assured in the invitations that formal wear was not required.

Their conversation hours before the party had really broadened the gang's horizons. Each and every one of them took what Nick said to heart, and made sure to enjoy themselves. As for the birthday girl, she was currently enjoying some quality time with her friends in the hallway outside of her room. The three were sitting together, with Emma seated to the right of Jeremy, and Nancy seated to his left.

"Come on Em, you should open your gifts now!" Jeremy playfully shoved Emma's shoulder with his own.

"Nah, I'll wait till after the party…" Emma politely declined. She looked down to the hall, and began to scan the group of individuals more.

"Emma… are you seriously waiting for Derek?" Nancy chuckled.

Emma's face became flushed. "Ma—Maybe…"

"Ah forget him!" Jeremy waved his paw. "If he ain't showing up then he's not showing up!"

Nancy softly elbowed Jeremy's shoulder. "Ow, what?" Jeremy said in a whisper. Nancy narrowed her eyes just before Emma responded.

"It's just that he said he was gonna be here…" Emma said sadly.

"It's okay Em. Maybe he's just late?" Nancy suggested.

"Or didn't bother with showing up at all," Jeremy muttered. Again, Nancy elbowed Jeremy in the stomach, slightly harder than before. "Ouch—what did I say!"

Emma's ears dropped down. "I'm—uh… I'm gonna go check around one more time." Emma stood up and walked back into the living room, where she begun her search.

Just after she left, Nancy quickly slapped the back of Jeremy's head. "Ow!" Jeremy whined. He looked back at Nancy with eyes of fuming anger. "Why do you keep hitting me!"

"Listen, I know you're jealous and all but that doesn't mean you need to make things worse for Emma!" Nancy retorted angrily.

Jeremy's face became slightly flushed. "J—Jealous? Me? Of—Of who?"

Nancy looked at Jeremy with an unimpressed expression, then scoffed at him. "Seriously?"

Jeremy facepawed himself. "I… I don't like Emma like that! We just met a week ago!"

"Jeremy…" Nancy said in a soft voice. "We are  _real_  young. Sometimes, at a young age, we often confuse our emotions a lot. Emma is clearly having trouble with Derek—and I know you are having trouble with her—" Jeremy opened his mouth for a rebuttal but was quickly stopped as Nancy raised her finger to halt him. " _But_ , the least you could do for Emma is make things easier."

Jeremy sighed. "I  _don't_ like her…" he mumbled. Nancy quickly rolled her eyes in response. "And I honestly don't care about this whole Derek thing—but whatever… I'll do Emma a solid." He smiled at Nancy, who groaned in response.

"Pfft, boys…" she muttered.

"Hey guys!" Emma's voice appeared. "Look who I found!" She was currently holding Derek's paw and pulling him behind her. Emma quickly let go of Derek's paw and hid her paw behind her back, as she felt a tad awkward.

"Sorry I'm late… I was getting you a gift." Derek opened his basketball jersey jacket and pulled out an envelope. He pawed the envelope to Emma who excitedly snatched it.

"Aww, you didn't have to. The card said gifts weren't mandatory…" Emma said shyly.

Derek smiled at her. "Well, I find that this gift would be worth something to you…"

Emma smirked as she began to peel open the envelope. She had suddenly stopped halfway and looked at Derek. "Is it okay if I open it now?" She asked softly.

"Of course… it's your gift Em."

She quickly opened the envelope and saw four pieces of paper inside. Emma curiously pulled out the four strips of paper and read it out loud. "Annual Lioncoln Dance?" Emma read with excitement. Soon, both Jeremy and Nancy's face were lit up with joy.

"You talked about how much you wanted to go to Bunnyburrow Ball, and also mentioned how Jeremy and Nancy have gone to this thing before… so I thought I could at least grant you the courtesy of buying the tickets for you guys," Derek explained with a smirk.

Emma quickly hugged the Snowy Rabbit, with both excitement and joy filling inside her. She immediately pulled away and looked at Derek with concern. "But these tickets must have cost you a  _lot_."

Derek shrugged. "Nothing the captain of the basketball team can't fix. That was why I was late actually, I convinced the head of the Dance Committee to a game of chess… if I won, I only had to pay for half the price." Jeremy and Nancy furrowed their brows in confusion. "We played chess because he wanted an even playing field," he quickly explained.

Emma snickered. "You play chess?"

Derek responded with a frown. "I could take these back you know—"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding," Emma playfully punched his shoulder. She turned around and pawed Jeremy and Nancy their tickets.

"Wow, thanks Derek!" Jeremy smiled.

"Yeah, this is really generous if you!" Nancy said with glee.

"Eh, it's nothing… besides…" he pulled a ticket out of Emma's paw and shook it in the air. "I want to tag along."

Emma beamed an excited smile. "Of course!" She looked back at Jeremy and Nancy, who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we'd love to have you around!" Nancy added.

"Why not? It could be fun!" Jeremy shrugged.

Emma's eyes lit up as she had a realization. "Oh! I'm gonna show Nick and Judy!" Emma quickly rushed back into the living room. As she arrived near the couch, she quickly surveyed the area around her.

"When I came in, I last saw them by in the kitchen!" Derek informed loudly, as the music and suddenly increased.

Emma immediately dashed into the kitchen, where she found Judy and Nick, alongside Kathy, Boris and Freddie. "—I know right? Everything is so insane—I love it!" Nick cheered just as Emma walked up alongside him. "Ah, if it isn't the birthday girl herself! How ya doin' kitto?" Nick asked as he ruffled the fur otop her head. He looked down to Emma's paw and noticed the dance ticket. "Hey whatcha got there—a gift? You said you wouldn't open them until the end of the party."

Emma sheepishly smiled in response. "I know… but look at what Derek got me!" Emma stuck out her paw and revealed the dance ticket.

Nick and Judy's brows rose at the same time. "Oh my gosh! That's so sweet!" Judy squealed.

Derek walked up behind Emma, with Jeremy and Nancy hot on his tail. "Thank you Miss Hopps." Derek said as he stood beside Emma.

"Huh, you're the fabled rabbit, eh?" Nick furrowed a skeptical brow at him.

Derek chuckled. "Fabled sir? Hate to break it to ya Mister Wilde but I'm a little young for fabled." The group broke out in a small laughter, while Nick chuckled at the young bunny.

"Clever boy this little guy is." Nick smirked. "So all four of you going to this thing as friends?" They all nodded. "Hmm, if you say so…"

"Niiiiick!" Emma groaned. "It's just a dance," she mumbled.

"Ah don't mind him Em, I give you my permission to go," Judy winked at her.

"Hey! I never said I didn't give my permission!" Nick chuckled. "I'm just curious."

"Can't fault you there Mister Wilde," Derek nodded.

Judy chuckled. "Derek there's no need to be formal, please, call us by our first names."

"If it's alright with you… then I will," Derek politely nodded.

"I don't know… I kinda like 'Mister Wilde' it has a nice ring," Nick smiled smugly.

"Of course you would… you like it when authority strokes your ego…" Freddie muttered, gaining a few laughs from everyone aside from Nick.

"There you guys are!" Olivia shouted from behind Freddie and Boris.

Everyone immediately drew the attention to behind Freddie and Boris, where they found the small moose. Next to her, was a average sized moose who had the same fur coat as her. "Olive!" Freddie cheered.

"Hey everybody, sorry I'm late. My brother took a wrong turn," Olivia shrugged. "Anyways, everyone, meet my brother Timothy." Olivia gestured to the moose beside her.

Olivia's brother sheepishly stood forward and scratched the back of his head. "Hiya everyone. Nice to meet you all."

Judy furrowed her brow. "Timothy? Forgive me, but Olive said your name was Todd?"

Olivia's brother frowned. "Yeah… Timothy is my real name. Todd is just my nickname."

"Why do you have a nickname?" Freddie asked.

"Because his real name is lame," Olivia quipped.

"Very funny…" Todd narrowed his eye at his sister. He then looked over to Emma and smiled. "Oh hello Emma!"

"Hello Mister Venisont," Emma waved.

"Ahh, if it isn't the captain of my basketball team… evening Derek," Todd waved.

Derek smiled at him. "Good to see you coach."

"Hey Em, why don't we go get some snacks?" Nancy suggested.

"Oh sure," Emma agreed. "Come on, let's go." She and her friends made their way out of the kitchen. The gang resumed their conversation, this time with Olivia and Todd.

Nick quickly yelled, "have fun!"

"But don't eat too many sweets!" Judy advised cautiously.

Nick stared at Judy. "It's her  _birthday_  Carrots, the least you could do is let her have a few sweets."

Judy frowned. "Pfft, I already dragged the party to 9:30… what else do you want me to do? Tell her she doesn't need to brush her teeth?"

Nick chuckled. "Hey, there's a thought!"

"Nick, I am going to be cautious for her—you can be… reckless…" Judy smirked.

"Oh-ho, wow! Reckless? I prefer… nicer," Nick winked.

"Hey I am nice to her!" Judy objected.

"You're the one who doles out the punishments…" Nick addressed with a smug face.

"Because you won't," Judy added with a smile. "I know how to take care of my own sister."

"A sister, whose birthday, you forgot," Nick teased.

Judy scoffed. "Cheap shot."

"Wow…" Freddie chuckled from behind the two. "You guys would make  _some_  kind of parents…"

Both of their faces became flushed with red. "Wh—What?" The two exclaimed. "Please… I'd make a terrible father!" Nick said nervously. "And I'd be a horrible mother!" Judy added.

Freddie laughed at the two. "Oookay, easy there. Somebody has a trigger," Freddie mumbled to himself.

"Nick!" Kathy shouted from one of the kitchen entrances. The Red Fox quickly averted his attention to the Snow Leopard. "Finnick is hogging the snack table!"

"What? Really?" Nick groaned. "Hang on, I'll talk to him." He quickly adjusted his crutches and took a step forward. "I'll be back Carrots."

"I'll be here," Judy said with a smile as she leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Finnick! Let them have the food—you already ate most of it when we were preparing!" Nick shouted as he got to the kitchen entrance. His eyes quickly widened. "Don't you dare spice the fruit punch!" Nick quickly waddled over to the living room area.

Judy rolled her eyes at the thought of Finnick's actions. Soon, Olivia walked up to Judy with an awkward smile. "Heyyy… partner," she greeted.

"Hey Olive." Judy gave a quizzical brow as she noticed Olivia's expression. "You okay?"

"I'm alright… I just… well I know this isn't really the time—well, actually, I don't know when would be a good time—a lot's happened recently—" Olivia rambled on for a few seconds, just before Judy had stopped her.

"Olive!" Judy laughed. "Calm down."

"Right," Olivia nodded. "Okay… I… are you  _really_  glad I'm your partner?" Olivia asked softly, in a tone that only a bunny like Judy could hear. Judy's face shifted into an embarrassed expression. She had realized that she did not answer Olivia's question the other day. An awkward tension rose between the two, where neither of them had said anything for a minute and only an awkward silence filled the air.

"Olive…" Judy looked at her. "I… I  _am_ glad to have you as a partner," she smiled.

"You said that last time…" Olivia frowned.

Judy chuckled. "Yeah, I definitely did. Olive… I admire your spunk and ambition. You remind me of well… me." She shrugged at her.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Wow, how self-centred of you…"

"Olive… I'm serious." Judy stepped forward and placed a paw on her shoulder. "You are a good cop. And tomorrow… well, that'll be our chance to have a  _real_  patrol."

"Thanks Judes…" Olivia smiled at her. "It means a lot to hear that from you."

"Partners?" Judy stuck out her paw.

Olivia gladly shook her it. "Partners…"

"You better be a darn good one!" Nick said from behind the kitchen counter. The two looked at the fox with an unamused expressions. Nick followed up with a sly smile. "I'd hate to hear about anything bad happening to my Cottontail."

"Please," Judy smirked, "the only bad thing was putting up with you."

"Hey!" Nick exclaimed.

"Hey Judes?" Olivia called out, holding a sly grin.

"Yes Olive?"

"Do you ever wonder why they call a cookie a cook-ie if you bake it?" She asked, maintaining her grin.

Judy chuckled in response. "You know, what a great question. Can't wait to hear more of those…"

Nick frowned at the two. "Ha, ha, very funny."

"Guys!" Boris shouted. "Emma's gonna blow out her cake!"

The three of them immediately made their way towards the dining table, where at the end, rested a large rectangular chocolate cake. And behind it, stood the birthday girl herself, Emma Hopps. Now, a fourteen year old bunny. Judy quickly pulled out her phone to snap a picture of the moment, while Nick stood there with his phone already in paw. The two of them smiled at her, both excitedly waiting for Emma.

"Go on Emma," Judy motioned her paw.

"Make a wish…" Nick reminded her.

Emma looked all around her, all eyes were on her. Everyone was smiling at the young girl as she stood and savoured the moment. After closing her eyes for a brief moment, she leaned forward and blew out the candle. The entire room clapped and cheered after the lights of the candle had went out. Emma leaned back and smiled back at her sister and her mate.

"Eh, what else do I need to wish for?"


	16. Shut up & Dance

**Shut up and Dance**

"— _did you just say?"_  A faint voice echoed throughout the Wilde and Hopps Residence.

"Nnhh…" Emma groaned. She could immediately tell that her sister was upset at something Nick had just said.

" _What? Am I not allowed to?"_  Nick defensively retorted.

Emma rose from her slumber and looked at the time, 5:07 am. She furrowed a brow as she was confused at why her alarm had not awoken her seven minutes prior. But Emma soon reconciled the memory of hitting a snooze button not too long ago. As Emma hopped off the bed, she looked back at her nightstand and saw next to her alarm was a few dozen birthday cards. Then the events of yesterday had hit her; her birthday. As Emma smiled as she recalled her party, while she heard Judy laugh at Nick in the distance.

"You're insane!" Judy's voice became clearer as she neared closer to Emma's door. Soon, the door opened and Judy was stood in the doorway. "Oh, Em, you're awake. Well, I made pancakes again… best hurry on and eat them."

"I'm coming." Emma yawned. She tiredly made her way to the door, where Judy shot her a judgemental look. "What?"

"See? I knew staying up would be a bad idea—you're tired!" Judy placed both her paws on her sister cheeks and began further inspection.

"Nah, I'm fine Judy." Emma brushed aside her paws. "See?" She beamed the biggest smile she could ever muster, and followed up with two thumbs up.

Judy laughed. "Okay, whatever you say. Now come on, let's eat!" The two walked over to the living room, where they found Nick already eating at the kitchen counter.

"Morning Em!" Nck greeted with a mouthful.

"You started without us?" Judy frowned as she saw his nearly empty plate of pancakes.

"Eh, heh… my bad?" Nick shrugged. "At least I didn't eat all the pancakes."

"How kind of you," Judy replied.

The two quickly sat on the other two stools, with Judy to Nick's left, and Emma to his right. In front of them, was a stack of pancakes. As the three began the breakfast, Emma was still curious of the conversation that took place during her sleep.

"So… what were you two talking about earlier?" She asked as she bit into her pancake.

Nick sighed whilst Judy have an irritated scoff. "Nick, thinks it's okay for him to walk around outside."

"Why?" Emma asked.

"I just want to go out for a bit. I dunno… maybe hang out with Finnick… check in on my mom—"

"She doesn't know it happened yet… does she?" Judy asked softly.

Nick shook his head. "That's why I want to go. I want to see her." Nick set down down his fork and looked at Judy sincerely, "and I refuse to tell her over text… Carrots you know she deserves a face to face."

"Okay… then I'll take you there on my break," Judy conceded.

"Thanks Carrots… but I'm fine with just taking a cab… or actually Zuber would be better!" Nick realized.

"Oh, no! You aren't hopping into a stranger's car," Judy ordered.

"What? Come on… it's not dangerous!" Nick objected. "How is it any different from a cab driver? They're both strangers!" Nick defended.

Judy frowned at Nick because she had no argument against them. She responded with a sigh and crossed her arms at him.

Nick rolled his eyes at her and quickly smiled. "Wait, Em, why don't you come with me?"

"Really?" She beamed an excited smile.

"Yeah! My mom would love to get to know you!" Nick smirked.

"What about me?" Judy asked defensively.

Nick leaned closer to his mate and have her a skeptical look. "Nah… I don't think so."

Judy frowned at Nick and gave him a playful shove against the shoulder. "You are incredibly keen on spending a day with your mother and  _my_  sister." Judy looked to Emma. "Wait Em, I thought you wanted to go shop for your dress for the dance tomorrow?" Judy asked.

"Well… why can't we bring Nick's mother along? She can help us look!" Emma suggested.

"Yeah, I guess that could work," Judy agreed.

"See? It's fine!" Nick assured. "Now hurry along Em, you best get ready."

"Really?" Emma scoffed. "Can't I get a few more minutes of shut eye?"

"Sure…" Nick nodded as he bit into another pancake.

" _Or_ ," Judy intruded. "Why not get ready first?  _Then_  take a nap," she compromised.

"I don't know, that sounds complex Carrots…" Nick began to stroke his chin.

"Oh knock it off!" Judy shook her head.

"Well, you heard her Em. Why don't you go on and take a shower?" Nick jerked his head down the hall.

"Okay, okay, I'm on it," Emma passively agreed as she hopped off the stool. She so immediately walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Soon after, the sound of running water filled the apartment.

Judy quickly finished her breakfast and immediately walked over to her and Nick's bedroom. As she came back, Judy had her purse in her paw. Just as she got to the kitchen counter, Nick was leaning against the counter. He had his arms crossed and both elbows rested on his set of crutches. Nick glared at Judy angrily as he repeatedly thumped his right foot against the floor.

"What?" Judy scoffed.

"'What?' What do you mean 'What?'" Nick shouted. "Hey, Fluff, I wanted to be able to  _talk_  to my mom! Like have a heart to heart or something! I don't want to take her shopping!"

Judy laughed at the angry Red Fox. "Well it's good thing you aren't!" Nick looked at Judy confusedly. "Remember? We're taking  _Emma_  shopping—not your mother. Although, let her know that I'd happily get her anything she wishes."

"Wait what? What do you mean, 'let her know'?" Nick asked worriedly.

"Well I just assumed that if you wanted to meet your mother, you'd tell her in advance!" Judy shrugged smugly. "Although, I guess it'd be better if I told her myself—what an excellent suggestion Nicholas."

"Carrots—" Judy quickly whipped out her phone and dialled Miss Wilde's number, which she had in her contacts. "Hopps, don't you dare—" Nick was silenced as Judy raised her finger to halt him.

"Oh, hello Miss Wilde!" Judy greeted happily.

" _Judy? Oh, what a pleasant surprise!"_  Miss Wilde replied. Judy's speaker was set to a high volume, so Nick was able to hear their conversation.

Immediately, Nick waddled after the Bunny Rabbit, who teasingly strolled over to the other end of the dining table. The two were currently at a standoff at either end, with Nick bouncing back and forth between going left or right. But Judy was not worried about getting caught from the pawicap mammal.

" _Judy? You still there dear?"_  Miss Wilde asked with concern.

"Oh yes Miss Wilde!" Judy answered. "Anyways, I was wondering if you were available this afternoon?" She politely asked.

" _Ha, Judy Sweetie, I live in an old apartment building and sell antiques—I don't think I would have a full schedule at anytime of any afternoon!"_  Miss Wilde and Judy were thrown into moment of laughter, causing Nick to roll his eyes.  _"Why? Do you want to talk?"_  Nick immediately shot a glare at Judy, advising her not to do say anything.

"Actually Miss Wilde, I was hoping we could—"

" _Oh Judy please, we passed the need for such formalities. Please, call me Martha,"_ Miss Wilde suggested.

"Okay then. So Martha, I was hoping you would be willing to join Nick, my sister, and I for some shopping. You see tomorrow, Emma's school has a big dance and we were hoping to get her a dress!" Judy informed her excitedly.

" _I'd be happy to join you!"_ Martha exclaimed.  _"When should I come over?"_

Judy pondered on that question for a moment, which gave Nick a window to engage. Like a savage Lion, Nick pounced after the Rabbit. But, he overestimated his capabilities, and ended up falling straight towards the floor.

"Nick!" Judy exclaimed worriedly.

" _Is everything okay?"_ Martha asked.

"Oh yes, yes—everything is fine!" Judy assured her. "Anyways, I have work—but I'll likely be able to drop you all off at  _Hareson's Bay_. Emma finishes school around 3:30 so I'll tell her to head straight home. Maybe be here around four?" Judy reasoned.

" _Four it is. I'll close my antique shop early, today,"_  Martha compromised.

"Thanks Martha, I'll see you later this afternoon," Judy happily smiled, even though the call was only audio.

" _Bye Judy!"_  Martha replied.

Judy said, "bye Martha!" She hung up her phone and set it aside on the dining table. Judy looked down and found Nick lying on the floor wincing.

"Carrots, I swear…"

"Nick, I am  _so_  sorry!" Judy apologized as she kneeled next to him, holding his head in her lap.

"Can you make it up to me by giving me a kiss?" Nick offered weakly.

Judy rolled her eyes and pecked the fox on the forehead. Afterwards, she dropped his head to the floor. "Get over yourself."

"Carrots… I don't want to spend my afternoon shopping for a fifteen year old girl's dress!" Nick whined.

"It won't be your  _entire_ afternoon. I'll have my break around like… 4:30. There, you three have a whole thirty minutes to talk! Then I can swing by during my break and drop you all off! See? Three step plan!" Judy cheered happily as she placed her paws on her hips.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" Nick exclaimed, raising himself from the floor. "You aren't shopping with us?"

"Nick, I'll need to eat for lunch!"

"Then take the food with you!" Nick suggested as he placed his paw on a nearby chair and used the chair to aid him in lifting himself up. As Nick got back onto his feet, Judy pawed him his two crutches.

Judy shook her head at the fox. "Nick, I can't stay around for long! I really don't want Bogo on my case for being late!"

Nick scoffed. "How could he say anything? If you're going on patrols, then when you go on break you can take as long as you want! Have Olive cover for you!"

"Nick," Judy stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist. She looked up at him and pouted, "I promised Olive that she and I would have a chance to work together today. I'm not skipping out on my partner."

Nick returned the same action and placed his paws on Judy's shoulders. He looked at her with a kitish frown. "What about me? What about your original partner? The ' _OG_ '?"

Judy immediately pulled her arms away from the fox. "You did not just say,  _OG_ ," she said as she stepped back shaking her head.

"Killed the moment?" Nick sheepishly asked.

"Sure did." Judy nodded.

"Okay, I'm sorry. But Carrots, I don't know anything about shopping for a little girl's dress!" Nick readdressed the issue.

Judy smirked at Nick. "What's to know?"

"Whiskers, I have a terrible fashion sense."

"You're telling me. Those hawaiian shirts are ridiculous." Judy chuckled.

"Hey the shirts you got me aren't so great either," Nick retorted defensively.

Judy quickly gasped. "You said you loved them!"

"Carrots, no male mammal in his early thirties wants to wear a polo! It makes them feel old!" Nick whined.

Judy laughed at Nick. "Aww… is Slick a little embarrassed about his age?" she asked in a kitish voice.

"Hardy, har," Nick rolled his eyes.

Judy stepped forward and held Nick's paw. "Nick, I am not going to be there for the shopping spree, but this is  _my_  sister you're helping." Nick's ears drooped down. "So can you promise me you'll try to help?"

Nick sighed. "Carrots… this isn't something that I can just do. Things like these are really a… a parental role. And I am not her father."

"Oh, okay. Calm down there _Darth Padre_. No need to pull a reverse  _Star Warfare_ ," Judy joked.

"Carrots I'm serious."

"I am too, oh mighty Darth Padre. Are you disowning your son, Lucas Groundrunner?" Nick frowned at her. "Oh come on. You love my  _Star Warfare_  references," Judy pouted.

"Judy," Nick looked at her seriously as he placed his paw on her shoulder. "I can't do this. This is something Stu should do—" Judy opened her mouth to object. "—and yes, I know he can't be here for this. But still…" Nick looked to the floor in shame.

Judy shook her head as she wrapped her arms around Nick's waist once more. "Nick, look at me." The fox slowly obeyed his mate. "Nick… what's going on?"

Nick gave an irritated sigh. "I dunno… I just feel like this isn't really my role."

"Nick, say what you will about this… but as of now, you and I are responsible for Emma. From the food on her plate to what she wears… she's  _our_  responsibility. We are her guardians. We need to give her the same comfort she gets from my mum and dad." Judy stood on her the tips of her toes and pecked Nick on the cheek. "If you don't want to do this that's fine. I can change the plans and take Emma to Hareson's Bay myself."

Nick gave a conceded look and sighed. "No, no, no. It's fine Carrots. I'll do it."

Judy proudly smiled at Nick. "Thank you," she hugged him.

"Yeah, yeah, since I'm doing this for you—you owe me!" Nick quickly added.

Judy groaned into Nick's chest. She had her face buried against him. "Must you ruin every sweet moment?" She muffled into his chest.

Nick briefly laughed in response. "No, you're right. I'll stop. Now is the time for sweetness." Nick wrapped his arms around Judy and pulled her back slightly, giving him enough room to kiss her.

The two held their kiss for a good moment, as each kiss they shared was tender and sweet. Soon enough, the two were interrupted as Judy heard a door creaking open throughout the hallway. Immediately, Judy pushed herself away from Nick. Judy was embarrassedly standing a meter away from him, red in the face. The slick fox scoffed at her just as Emma arrived at the end of the hallway, just in front of the kitchen entrance. She was already dressed for school and had her backpack. It had just occurred to them neither of of the two had her Emma leave the bathroom and enter her room.

"Sorry, did I interrupt something?" Emma asked as she looked back and forth between the two.

"No, no Emma. You did not," Judy sheepishly assured her.

Nick frowned at Judy. "Actually Emma, you  _were_  interrupting something."

Judy's eyes widened. "No, she wasn't."

"Uhh, yeah, she kinda was," Nick nodded as he stepped towards the timid rabbit. "Carrots, I—um, think you and I were in the middle of something."

Quickly, Judy stepped back against the kitchen counter. "Okay Nick, I think Emma already knows—no sense in doing anything else."

"Come on Cottontail—just one kiss," Nick winked at her as he leaned in.

"Ni—Nick, not in front of my  _sister_!" Judy whined, just as Nick pecked her on the cheek.

"Carrots really? Emma has already seen me kiss you!" Nick laughed.

Emma shrugged as she walked past the two. She sat herself down on the couch and shook her head. "You know Judy, relationships often involve affectionate interactions. Really, I don't mind you two kissing all the time."

"See Carrots?"

Judy sighed as she walked over to Emma, seating herself beside her. "Okay, okay, I get it. I really shouldn't act all embarrassed. Just… try to ease up on me 'kay?"

Nick furrowed a brow and her and chuckled. "What does that even mean?"

"I just… okay… I'll try to get more comfortable in front of others." Judy stood up from the couch and smiled at Emma. "Alright Em, just a  _small_  nap," Judy instructed, "when I wake you up—I expect you to get up. Understood?" Judy narrowed her eyes at her.

Emma happily nodded in response. "Yes mam!" Emma proceeded to walk back towards her room. Nick soon made his way back towards the couch and sat beside Judy.

"So… how you feelin'?" Nick asked with a concerned expression. Judy held a confused expression. "Are you up for today? I mean… after what happened Tuesday—"

"Nick," Judy cut him off sternly. "Can we not talk about this?"

"Carrots…" Nick placed his paw against her cheek. "We  _need_  to talk about this. Please…"

Judy gave a long conceding sigh. "I… I don't know, okay? I don't… I don't know if I can handle anything… is that good enough to hear?" Judy asked with a hint of irritation.

"Carrots that's not an answer."

"It is! I. Don't. Know," she responded angrily. "I can't give you an answer because frankly… I just… I'm worried Nick."

"Carrots you don't need to be—"

"But I do!" Judy shouted. "I beat up someone! For no good reason! No self defense… it was just… plain anger. How can I… adjust after that?" Judy's head sunk in shame.

"Look to your partner," Nick answered. Judy looked back to Nick with a raised brow. "I mean your  _other_  partner. Listen, Olivia can help you. She can keep you in line, and she'll look after you." Judy sighed once more. "Is… is there more too it?"

"Yup," Judy answered softly. "I… I can't call myself an officer."

Nick sighed back at Judy and ran his fingers through the top of his head. "Judy…" he reached for her shoulder.

"No Nick," Judy immediately scooted away from him. "I… I can't be out in the field today. But I promised Olive I'd give her and me a chance. So I'm going to request Bogo to keep us in our cubicle—"

"Carrots."

"No! It's the sensible thing to do! If I'm not in the field I can clear my head!"

"Judy, avoiding the issue isn't going to solve it," Nick said softly. "Carrots please, let's just talk before you make dumb decisions."

Judy paused a second before she scooted closer to Nick and leaned her head against his chest. "Okay."

"Now listen… I get that you are a little bit worried. But you  _have_  to keep a cool head. Carrots, what happened on Tuesday  _should_ have an effect on you. I'm not telling you that you should try and move past this and ignore it all… I'm trying to tell you that you are going to be  _fine_ ," Nick looked at Judy sympathetically.

"Nick." Judy sighed.

"Carrots?"

"I… can we not talk about this?" Judy reached for Nick's paw and held it gently. "Please?"

Nick leaned close and kissed Judy on the cheek. "Okay, I get it. It's a sore subject."

"And I know that you expect me to walk out of this strong and—"

"I'm not asking you to," Nick corrected.

" _But_. I'd prefer it if you wouldn't be so direct about it." Judy smirked at Nick. "I worked so hard to get where I am today and I  _just_ threw it all away—" Nick opened his mouth to object but was silenced by Judy's paw. "I'm going to handle this, okay? But I prefer to avoid talking about it so much…"

Nick gave a conceding sigh. "Okay Carrots, anything for you."

…

"Why aren't we waiting by our lockers? Why are we even here?" Jeremy asked as he sat himself on a bleacher. Emma, Jeremy, and Nancy were currently in the gym watching the basketball team practise. The three were seated at the far end of the bleacher, giving them a better view of the gym.

"What do you think? It's because Emma wants to watch her study buddy practise," Nancy jerked her head at the bunny rabbit, who responded with a blush.

Emma scoffed at Nancy. "What? I'm just curious to see how he's doing in other school activities."

"Em, he's  _captain_ of the basketball team. I'm pretty sure he's doing fine here." Nancy laughed.

"Pfft, you don't know that," Emma shook her head. She looked back to the court and found Derek moving towards the bench.

As he got to the bench, he noticed the three and waved at them. "Hey guys, come over here!" He gestured to the bench in front of him and sat down. The three immediately made their way over to him, and sat beside him.

"Hey Derek," Emma greeted with smile.

He returned with a smirk, "what brings you three here?"

"Emma," Nancy answered teasingly.

Emma quickly elbowed her in anger. "Oh, we wanted to see you—"

" _You_  wanted to," Jeremy mumbled, earning a chuckle from Nancy.

" _We_ ," Emma restated, "we wanted to watch you practise."

"Really?" Derek asked in a surprised tone.

"Yup," Emma nodded.

Derek smiled back at the three. "So you guys excited for tomorrow?"

"Uh-huh," Nancy answered. "Apparently this year, the dance committee got a bigger budget—so things may be grander this time."

"Derek have you gone to these dances before?" Emma asked.

He nodded, "yeah. Once, last year."

"But you went with the team," Jeremy added.

"Yup. I went with a few of the guys, but frankly there wasn't much for us to do," Derek admitted with a shrug.

"But there is this year?" Nancy asked with a sly smirk.

Derek chuckled as he looked over to Emma. "Yeah, like you said. Things are grander this year." Emma immediately felt her face blush. "So Em, how are  _you_  feeling about the dance?"

"Well… it's my first one here, so I guess that's pretty exciting. Judy and Nick are taking me shopping for a dress," Emma said excitedly. "What about you guys? Have your dance outfits picked out?"

"I'm wearing what I wore last year," Jeremy shrugged.

"Of course you would," Nancy shook her head in disgust. "My parents are probably gonna try and convince me to wear a hand-me-down from my sister. But Michonne will probably take me shopping herself."

"Nice sister you got there. I would never do  _anything_  for my little brother," Jeremy smirked.

Emma looked over to Derek, "what about you? Got anything?"

Derek shrugged. "Eh, doubt my parents will take me shopping. But maybe I've got something nice laying around."

"Hey Derek!" A young male Tiger shouted. "Are you still taking a break?" Asked a male Grizzly bear. The two neared closer to the bench and looked at Derek in confusion.

The tiger smiled as he saw Jeremy and immediately stood next to him. "Hey—uh, what are these nerds doing here?" He asked as he ruffled the top of Jeremy's head. He was twice Jeremy's size, leaving him to look down at him, in more ways than one.

"Hey… aren't you the cub who caught a dodgeball in the face that one gym class?" The Grizzly bear asked with a smirk, he was obviously holding back a snicker.

"Hey Derek what these geeks doing here? You got them to do your homework or some—"

"Back off Jacob," Derek bluntly said towards the tiger.

He furrowed a brow back at Derek. "What?"

"You heard me Jacob, back off." Derek then glanced over to the Grizzly bear. "You too Josef." The Grizzly bear's eyes widened in shock. "Leave 'em alone." He narrowed his eyes towards the two, and they both realized how serious Derek was.

"'Kay then," Jacob sheepishly said. The tiger soon found himself backing away with Josef. "We'll—uh… we'll be getting back to practice."

"Hey Lagos!" A voice shouted across the gym. The source turned out to be Todd Venisont, Olivia's brother. He was holding a clipboard in his hoof and looked a tad upset.

"Yeah coach?"

"You practicing or not?" He shouted.

Derek shook his head. "Nah, I'm going to head to English! If that's alright with you!"

Coach Venisont frowned. "Yeah sure! The captain of the team  _definitely_  doesn't need to be here for practice!" He shouted sarcastically.

Derek slyly smirked back. "'Kay, thanks coach!" Derek waved goodbye. "Come on guys, let's head to class." He motioned the three to follow as he walked out of the gym and into the hallway.

"Umm Derek? I think Coach was being sarcastic," Jeremy stated with a snicker.

"Yeah, I know," he smiled smugly back at the three. "Frankly, I'm beat. And I'd hate to be late for class."

"Hey what was that whole confrontational stuff about?" Nancy curiously asked as they continued to walked down the hall.

"Whattya mean?" Derek asked.

Emma responded, "I think she meant about back in the gym—with Jacob and Josef?"

Derek's ears dropped down in embarrassment. "Oh… sorry about them," he said as he turned around. He looked towards Jeremy and sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Those two are often a nuisance."

"You're telling me." Jeremy scoffed. "They once tried to hassle me into giving them my lunch money."

"Did you?" Derek asked with a raised brow.

Jeremy shook his head. "Nah, didn't have any. So they took some of my lunch instead."

Derek sighed. "I'll try and convince them to give ya some of their lunch if you—"

"Why?" Nancy bluntly asked.

"Pardon?"

"Why would you do that?" Nancy asked.

Derek shrugged. "'Cause when mammals like them like to use their attention to deject others—it's wrong. It's bullying. They do it to get the attention. And if I get to level things out between them then it's all equal."

"You don't like picking on mammals?" Nancy asked in shock. Her eyes quickly grew wide as she realized what she said. Emma immediately elbowed the Arctic wolf. "Sorry, didn't mean to—"

"It's alright. Listen, I may be captain of the basketball team but that doesn't mean I don't understand what it's like to be picked on. So if I get to chance to knock down a jerk or two—sign me up." Derek smiled proudly as he continued to walk. "Now you guys want to head to English or just hang around?" At that moment, Emma beamed a proud smile toward the Snow rabbit. She continued to be fascinated by him each and every day. Derek could be easily stereotyped as a gruff jerk. But Emma saw more to him then that, even if her friends did not at certain times. Emma stepped forward and walked beside him.

"Come on, let's get going."

…

"Ah-choo!" Clawhauser removed his paws from his mouth and was disgusted by what his nose had left behind. Immediately, he reached for his pawkerchief and wiped his paws clean. Clawhauser was sitting behind the front desk, with Olivia sitting on the counter and Freddie and Boris stood in front of him. All of them were currently worried for the sick cheetah.

"Yikes," Olivia shivered as she scooted away from Clawhauser. "Hey Ben, do me a favour and do the vampire sneeze," Olivia said as she imitated the action by covering her mouth with her arm.

Clawhauser responded with a sniff. "Sorry Venisont."

"I always thought it was called the 'Vampire Cough?'" Freddie asked jokingly.

"Does it matter? It involves a vampire trait," Olivia compromised.

"You're an expert on vampires?" Boris chuckled.

Olivia crossed her arms smugly. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."

"That's rich! Olivia Venisont, 'Vampire Expert.' That'll be a show." Freddie scoffed.

"I'd watch it," Clawhauser weakly stated, following with a cough.

"Thanks Benny—maybe it could be my backup career?" Olivia asked with a smirk.

"Wow!" A voice shouted in the distance. "I say we have a chance to be partners and you already have a backup career?" Judy laughed as she walked towards the front desk with a coffee tray in paw.

"Sup Hopps," Olivia smirked as she hopped off the counter.

Judy pawed Olivia her hot chocolate and smiled. "How are you guys doing this fine morning?"

"Well, I'd say some are better than others," Boris jerked his head towards Clawhauser, who was currently having a minor coughing fit.

"Yeesh—how you doing Clawhauser?" Judy asked through her teeth.

"I—I, I'm fine," he answered with a stuffed nose.

" _Totally_ ," Olivia sarcastically supported. "If you're trying to impersonate a zombie."

"Clawhauser, you should just take another sick day," Judy suggested.

Clawhauser shook his head. "No, no, I'm fine. I swear—I can work today."

"Ben, I think it's best if you don't work today—it'll probably get worse," Olivia added.

"No, guys I'm fine," Clawhauser said with a smile. "Seriously."

"Yeah, I know the TV cliche is to say, 'if you say so,' but you're clearly sick." Olivia shook her head. "When Bogo sees you he's gonna send you home."

Freddie nodded in agreement. "Yeah bud—just take it easy and go home."

Clawhauser shook his head once more. "No guys—I'm  _fine_."

"How did you even get sick?" Boris curiously asked.

"Oh I caught it from Delgato," Clawhauser sniffled.

"Wow, that sucks," Olivia said with a sympathetic frown. "But seriously, go home and rest. Have a sick day!"

"Pfft, if anyone of you were sick you would definitely go to work—especially Judy!" Clawhauser pointed to the bunny rabbit.

Judy shrugged. "Eh, he's not wrong."

"Speak for yourself!" Olivia scoffed. "If I get a sick day—I'm taking it!"

"You would!" Freddie rolled his eyes.

Olivia furrowed a brow. "What's that suppose to mean, Wolfstein?"

"Alright before you two start getting confrontational, can we get back to the dying cheetah?" Boris joked.

Clawhauser's brows rose in shock. "What? I'm—"

"Fine? Sure, sure," Olivia rolled her eyes. "Ben, that's like saying Fred is a  _good_  detective… it's an obvious lie," she teased with a sly smile. Freddie immediately narrowed his eyes at her.

"Guys, seriously—I am okay. I may have a few coughs and sneezes—"

"More like few dozen," Olivia muttered.

"—but I'll manage," Clawhauser said as sternly as he could, an expression which was difficult to execute when feeling ill. "Besides, roll call is about to start soon—I assume you wouldn't want to be—"

"That's right!" Judy immediately rushed away from the front desk, leaving no trace of her presence.

The four were left shaking their heads at the eager bunny, she was intent on having perfect attendance. Afterwards, the rest departed towards roll call. "See ya 'round Benny! Take it easy!" Olivia advised just before she entered the room. The three made their way straight to the front row, where Judy was already seated.

"So, ready for a new day?" Olivia asked as she hopped up beside her partner.

Judy nodded slowly. "Well… I'd prefer it if  _you_  did the arrests," she sheepishly acknowledged.

Freddie scoffed as he sat down. "Relax Hopps, that was just a break down."

"Yeah, you are a much more capable cop now," Boris added with a supportive smile. He made his way to his seat as well.

"Either way… I'd prefer it if I could take things slow…" Judy shrugged.

Soon after, the front door opened and Chief Bogo marched towards the front desk. The room silenced as the buffalo cleared his throat. "Alright, I've got a few assignments here today. But just because there isn't much action, it doesn't mean you get to slack off! Anyways, Officers Grizzoli, Fangmeyer, McHorn, there was 10-70 at the Targoat shop—need you on crowd control whle some of her our detectives investigate." The three officers saluted and made their way out of the room. "Detective Wolfstein, Convel, shootout near Little Rodentia, need you to investigate the culprits responsible—Hopps and Venisont will provide backup." Bogo shifted his vision towards the two. "That is, if they are up to it."

Both Judy and Olivia's eyes grew wide. "I'm fine sir," Judy nodded.

Bogo straightened up and cleared his throat once again. He lifted the file toward the gang and shook it in his paw. "Alright, I expect good  _results_ ," he stated bluntly, setting the tone for everyone.

The four rose from their seats and saluted their chief. "Sir, yes sir," they all said together. They then proceeded to leave the room, with Freddie collecting the file beforepaw.

"Right then, a shootout… first for me," Freddie admitted as they walked back to Clawhauser.

"Really?" Boris asked. "I've dealt with it before…"

"Hiya guys! Ah-choo! What—uh, what are your assignments?" He asked with a faint smile.

"A shootout near Little Rodentia," Judy answered.

Olivia smiled at the cheetah, "looks like I'll be getting a  _decent_ case for once."

"Well you always said you wanted some action," Freddie said jokingly. "I guess detective work would be some sort of action."

"Yeah well I didn't apply to the Detective's Program like you Fred," Olivia smirked.

"Are you making fun of the profession I chose, Olivia?" Freddie said in a sophisticated tone. "I believe as a detective my line of work is more involved with solving problems."

Olivia laughed. "Please, do I seem like at I care about your job at all? I basically think the life of an officer has more thrill seeking."

"That's not what you really want to hear from a cop," Judy added.

"Shootout? Well, if I know you guys well you'll solve this case, 'before noon'," Clawhauser quoted with a smile.

Judy proudly smiled at the sick cheetah. "Yeah well,  _some_  of us have a knack for those things," she said slyly. "Now come on, we've a got a case to deal with."

…

"Okay, so, here we are," Judy said as she pulled over near the sidewalk.

"Careful Judes, make sure we're allowed to park here… don't want you ticketing yourself this time," Olivia joked.

"Hey, rules are rules… besides I was a meter maid when I did that." Judy hopped out of the car and found Freddie and Boris parking their squad car in front of them.

The two got out of their car and rejoined with Judy and Olivia. "Alright, so let's go check with forensics and see what they've got going on."

"So who do we have for this?" Boris asked as he looked over Freddie's shoulder, as he as well wanted to read the file. "Honey Badger?" He read aloud as the four arrived at the crime scene. The four stopped right before the police tape.

Immediately, a female Honey Badger rose up from the other side of the tape and curiously looked around. She wore a black trench coat which covered most of her body, and had the same fur coating as most Honey Badgers would. "Someone say my name?" She asked.

The four looked at her for more clarification. "Are you Miss Badger?" Freddie asked.

She nodded. "Please, call me Honey."

"Your name is Honey?" Olivia asked with a snicker, only to receive an elbow from Judy. "Ouch! Sorry, Miss Badger…" Olivia sheepishly apologized as she rubbed her arm.

"So you're the forensics expert here?" Judy asked.

"Yup. And since I know you two are Officers Hopps and Venisont, that leaves me to assume you two are Detectives Wolfstein and Convel—the detectives assigned to this case?" She happily smiled at the two.

Boris and Freddie nodded. "Right you are Miss Badger—"

"Honey," she corrected.

"Right—uh,  _Honey_ ," Boris rephrased.

"So what do we have here?" Freddie asked as he scanned the scene. He and Boris proceeded to cross the tape as Judy and Olivia stayed behind.

Boris looked back and furrowed a brow. "Hopps, Venisont," the two turned around. "What are you two doing? Bogo assigned you guys as our back up."

"Yeah, well with all due respect Convel, our jobs are to simply make sure no one crosses the tape," Judy reminded them. "Yup, this is Detective work," Olivia added.

Freddie scoffed. "Guys come on, it doesn't matter if it's  _detective_  work we  _all_  were given this assignment. Besides, Wolfard and Pennington can handle that," he pointed to the two officers as they too were behind the tape. "Now come on, you guys could be useful." He waved them to follow.

The two shared a shrug and followed the Hybrid and Wolf. As they went under the police tape—which was admittedly easier for them—Judy and Olivia started to scan their surroundings. Judy soon recognized the area as she remembered it from her second day as a Meter Maid. They were stood just outside of the Little Rodentia entrance, where she had proceeded to chase down Duke Weaselton. As she took a moment to reconcile the memory, Judy realized that just above one of the entrances, was a scrape mark.

"Is that a dart scrape?" Judy asked as she pointed.

"Well I can see why you aren't a detective Officer Hopps, look around you." Honey chuckled as she gestured to the entire scene, where several dart scrape marks were found. Nearby the entrance, was a large oak tree littered in scrape marks. All around the ground and wall, dart scrape marks could also be found.

"So, what's the file say?" Olivia prompted.

Freddie pawed the file to Boris, for further reading. Freddie turned around and began to scan the scene. "A shootout broke out at five in the morning. The residents of Little Rodentia were startled awake. For the rodents and mice, the impacts and dartshots affect them the most. They would feel the vibrations of the impacts, and hear it like thundering echo. But to any other mammal, well, aside from a bunny—" Fredde pointed to Judy. "—Dartshots would just sound like a pin dropping onto a metal—"

" _Real_ quiet," Honey clarified as she continued to inspect the ground.

"Exactly. So of course the mice and rodents picked up that something was going on and proceeded to call the police. So as soon as the shooters heard the sirens wail—they must've been outta here," Boris added.

"Witnesses also pointed out that the shooting stopped immediately after the police showed up, so it was obvious what scared them off," Freddie addressed further.

"They? How do you know it's a they?" Olivia asked as she looked around.

Honey stood up from the ground and held up a plastic bag labeled,  _EVIDENCE_. Inside it, was a dart. "Because of the amount of scrapes," Honey answered as she shook the dart. "We found several of them. And judging amount we found, along with the positions they were left at—we can assume about two to three shooters were here. They must've been shooting at someone with these," Honey shook the evidence bag once again.

"Also, residents reported  _multiple_  shots were being fired—non-stop," Boris added as he continued to read the file.

"Is that dart lethal?" Judy asked, pointing to the evidence bag.

"Indeed it is Officer Hopps—unlike your standard issue tranquilizer dart, this is a lethal dart—designed to drug hostile mammals." Honey straightened herself up as she smiled at the gang. "I'm sure you all have experiences with these before as you had a run in with a gang, right? I'm foggy on the name because it was kept underwraps."

"Yeah, we're familiar—Detective Convel was hit with one—" Honey immediately furrowed a confused brow. "He was wearing a tact vest," Freddie explained.

"Oh, I was about to say that should've killed him." Honey immediately drove her attention back to the dart.

Olivia furrowed a brow. "Wait, how do you know it was a lethal dart? I thought Boris just got hit with a tranq?"

Freddie pointed to the dart in the plastic bag Honey was holding, "a tranquilizer dart has a silver coating with the green foliage at the end. Lethal darts have a purple coating with a black feather at the end. Also, the needle is longer."

"So how lethal is it?" Olivia asked. "And do we have it in our arsenal?"

"Well, these have been recently developed—so we may not have all the answers," Honey explained, "the first case when this dart was used it was about four years ago an—"

"Incident at Precinct 9…" Boris finished.

Honey nodded. "Yeah, that's right."

"So it seems like  _the_  gang favours lethal darts," Freddie muttered.

"Wait…" Judy said softly. "Who were they shooting at?"

"Pardon?" Freddie asked.

"Well… if there were three shooters—whose to say they weren't shooting at each other? It even could possibly be that there were two shooters and the third was trying to defend him-or-herself," Judy suggested.

Freddie, Boris, and Honey pondered the thought for a minute, all while Olivia began to walk around. "Hmm, a two on one?" Freddie said aloud.

"Could be," Boris began to consider.

"Well, under that juncture, that would at least mean the third shooter would, at the very least, be injured—this shootout continued for a duration of several minutes according to our witnesses," Honey informed them.

"But even then, with a lethal dart the chances of survival are slim," Freddie added.

"How so?" Judy asked. "What's the difference between it and a tranquilizer dart?"

"Well, a lethal dart has a very dangerous drug within it. The dart itself is also quite lethal. It creates a puncture wound due to the needle—with it's speed and how sharp it is—it the impact is quite painful. The needle causes a bloody wound and afterwards, within a second after the dart impacts the fur, the drug is immediately injected," Honey explained well-knowingly.

Judy childishly raised her paw, "uhh, what does the drug do, exactly?"

Freddie furrowed a brow with a scoff. "Hopps, you don't know anything about this dart?"

Judy sheepishly shrugged. "Alright Wolfstein, you know as well as I do that these types of darts weren't at all involved with any lessons at my time at the Academy."

"That's probably because when Wolfstein's year came along, the ZPD had officially recognized the dart and instated it into records," Honey added. "Anyways, to answer your question Hopps, the drug quickly injects itself into the bloodstream, and makes its way towards the heart. Basically, the drug attacks heart muscles, and damages its tissues—stopping blood flow. Think of it as an  _immediate_  cardiac arrest."

"Yeesh, so they weaponized a high induced drug that can stop the body's heart within seconds?" Judy summed up.

"Well, technically yes. The drug acts quickly, but at least under a minute." Honey turned her attention back to her surroundings. "So there is a chance to save the body, but it really depends on if there are proper medical experts nearby to aid."

"So, even if the dart hits, say the leg—the third shooter couldn't have gotten away?" Judy hypothetically asked.

Honey nodded. "Really, if the third shooter got hit—they probably knew to remove the dart immediately. The longer the dart stays inside, the faster the drug will make it to the heart."

"So if he removed it immediately removed the dart, how long would it take the drug to make it to the heart?" Judy curiously asked.

"About forty seconds and even then, the heart would have a regular cardiac arrest. In comparison to its original time, being twenty-five seconds—he would have bought himself fifteen more seconds," she quickly answered. "So, he would be somewhere nearby," Honey added.

"Wait, there's no way to track him? No trail?" Judy asked.

Boris shook his head. "The dart doesn't really leave much of a trail. Unless the third shooter removed the dart, the puncture wound would at least leave us a blood trail."

Freddie groaned. "Okay, guys, keep in mind this is a  _hypothetical_  situation. We cannot settle on this one theory. We have no evidence to back it up—"

"Uhh, Fred? I think this theory may be a bit solid," Olivia intruded.

He sighed. "Why's that Liv?"

"I'm not sure. Let's ask the body bag in the tree over here," Olivia said in timid tone.

The four looked towards the slightly shocked Moose, and saw she was pointing up in the branches. As they all collectively scanned the branches, everyone shared a moment of shock and horror as they saw it. A large black body bag, it was hanging in between the branches, wedged in the centre of the tree.

"Huh… I—uh… whelp…" Honey was flustered. "I guess we better get it down—huh?"

Several minutes later, the group had brought down the suspicious body bag and laid it before Honey. The gang stepped behind the forensics expert and left her to her work, carefully observing over her shoulder. Immediately, the honey badger zipped open the bag, revealing a male ocelot inside. Honey quickly examined the body and sighed. "He's cold… could have been less than hours ago," she said, back faced towards the group. "I'm gonna need a minute or two to examine him and gain more information."

Everyone nodded at her in agreeance. Afterwards, the gang shifted their attention to Freddie, for further instructions. "Well, I say scour the scene once more—look for any clues. Hopps and Venisont'll interrogate some of the mice—preferably the ones nearest to the entrance, they're most likely to have seen something."

"Should I really be going around there? I mean… my last encounter was kind of a recreation to  _'Attack of the 50 Foot Gorilla'_ ," Judy referenced with a nervous chuckle.

"Hey, I loved that film as a calf!" Olivia cheered.

Freddie shook his head. "Calm down Hopps, I doubt you'll be wrecking any buildings in there. And if you want, you can try and get the mice to come out of Little Rodentia, but they'd probably be worried about the large mammals surrounding them," he pointed to Francine, the large elephant who was currently leaning herself against her and Wolfard's squad car.

Judy sighed. "Okay, okay, I'm on it. Let's get in there partner."

"Roger that Hopps," Olivia saluted mockingly.

As the two walked towards the entrance, they heard Freddie shout, "okay, watch your footing! We've got mice nearby—keep that in mind!" The two immediately chuckled at Freddie's warning. As Judy and Olivia stopped before the wall, they quickly encountered a newer problem—getting inside Little Rodentia. The two exchanged confused glances and examined the wall.

"I mean, climbing over it isn't so bad—right?" Judy suggested as she placed a foot onto the wall, resting it on the archway.

Olivia hissed through her teeth as she felt concerned about the fragile structure. "I—um, how 'bout a different idea?"

"Like a different side? I could try the down there," Judy pointed further down the wall.

"I meant a different entrance. How'd you get in last time?" Olivia asked, hoping for a suggestion.

Judy shyly rubbed the back of her head. "I… slid through the entrance tunnel," she pointed.

"The main one?" Olivia asked as she looked to her feet, where the tunnel was located. She shrugged, "it's a start?"

"Well… I got a running start when it happened," Judy recalled. Olivia slowly nodded, still focused on the tunnel. "I was chasing a weasel and he slipped through here. I caught him, of course." Olivia smirked at the cocky bunny.

"Seriously, they need to invest in making a gate for this place," Olivia muttered irritatedly.

Judy smirked back at her as she backed away from the the entrance, gaining a running start. "I heard City Hall might look into it." Judy began stretching as she glared at the tunnel entrance.

"So how did you get the crook out of there when you caught him?"

"I threw him over the fence," Judy answered simply. She looked back at Olivia, who had her brows raised in surprise. "Ohhh pfft, I didn't hurt him."

"'Kay, whatever you say Officer Hopps—please, rabbits first," Olivia gestured to the wall and politely bowed her head.

Judy slightly laughed and clapped her paws together. "Here I go!" She shouted as she sprinted toward the wall. It was not long after a slick slide, that the bunny was through and past the wall.

…

"So… you planned all of that even though you have your injury?"

Nick laughed at the question and adjusted himself, he straightened his back against the couch cushions and smiled at his mother, who was currently sitting next to him. "Well, I thought it was time Emma got the birthday party she deserved."

Martha placed her paw against Nick's cheek. "Are… are you sure you are okay Nicholas?"

Nick nodded at his concerned mother. "Mum, I'm fine," he assured her with a warming smile.

"So it should be better by next Friday?" Martha asked in a hopeful tone.

Nick shrugged. "Well, I hope so. The doc said it should be recovered by tomorrow or next Friday. He also said I'm very lucky that I got away as fast as I did—it was apparently close to a fracture," he explained. "So I have to come back tomorrow for a checkup—only then I can tell."

Martha held a small frown, to which Nick responded with a sigh. "I'm… I'm fine mum…" he smiled happily. "And please, don't cry again—I hate it when you cry…"

She calmly sighed. "I… okay."

"Can we change the subject now? I'd prefer it if we wouldn't have such sad discussions fifty percent of the time we talk."

Martha chuckled. "Okay… let's talk about Emma."

"Why?" Nick furrowed a brow.

"Well… you have grown incredibly fond of her Nick. I would go as far to say you've become a parental figure—"

"Okay! Change subjects again!" Nick interrupted with a forced laugh.

"Nicholas…"

"Mom, I'm just her guardian. Besides, I didn't even want to go dress shopping for her," Nick grumbled. "I'm only doing this to spend quality time with  _you_." Nick smiled.

Martha shook her head with a small laugh. "Okay then. Whatever you say."

Soon after, the door began to jiggle open, and Emma had entered the apartment building, beaming an excited smile. She quickly shut the door behind her and rushed over to the living room, to give Nick a big hug. Nick chuckled as the young bunny buried her the side of her face into his chest.

"Hey there kitto—how was school?" Nick started to ruffle the top of her head as Emma sat between him and Martha.

"It was fun!" Emma answered happily.

Nick furrowed a brow at her. "Uh-huh… how was tutoring?"

Emma immediately blushed. "Fine… Derek is really improving."

"Oooh boy. He better be  _just_  a friend," Nick scolded sternly.

Emma smirked. "Well, we'll see tomorrow!" Emma's face immediately shifted in horror as she realized what she had just said. Nick's eyes were fuming in anger. "I am  _so_ sorry! I do not know why I said that—it… it—it slipped out!"

"Okay—I've heard enough—I think I should chaperone this dance!" Nick suggested with a sly smirk.

Emma's face grew worried. "No! No, no, no. no! Nick, please don't!"

"Oh, Nicholas—leave the young girl alone! She's just in love!" Martha stated perkily.

"I—what! No! No love! Emma, you shouldn't be dating until you're like… twenty-four!" Nick ordered.

"Yeesh, you're starting to sound like my dad." Emma laughed at the thought.

Nick's eyes grew wide. "You know what? Date whoever you want!" Nick shrugged, retracting his previous profound statement.

"What?" Emma and Martha asked.

"Hello?" Judy's voice rang out. All attention focused towards the entrance, where Judy was standing. "Oh goodie—you're all here!"

"Where am I gonna go?" Nick joked. "How you doin' Sweetheart?"

Judy quickly walked over to Nick and kissed him on the cheek. "Lovely. Martha, pleasure to see you—and I'm terribly sorry that I didn't invite you to my sister's birthday."

"Oh it is quite alright dear. Nick explained to me that the party was so sudden," Martha smiled.

"Okay, well—uh, shall we be going?" Judy suggested. "I'm in the middle of a pretty serious case and I'd like to get back to the gang—we're treating Clawhauser out to lunch, and we've got Kathy and Honey to tag along as well."

"Honey? The forensics scientist?" Nick asked.

"Yup—we've got a  _huge_  lunch going on and I don't want to miss out!" Judy began waving everyone to get off the couch.

"Wait, you're not shopping with us?" Martha asked.

Judy bit her lip. "No, sorry. I don't have much time on my break to go and shop with you guys."

"Technically, you do," Nick intervened. "You just always want to get back to work quickly."

"Yeah, yeah—now let's go—"

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Ugh, this better be important!" Judy grumbled angrily as she rushed towards the door. "Yes? How may I… oh…" Judy's voice trailed off after she opened door. In front of her, was a large polar bear in formal suit. He wore a black dress shirt underneath and held his paws together in front of him. Judy cocked her head and looked up at the polar bear that towered over her. "Koslov?" Judy called out, smiling.

He responded with a silent smile. Judy immediately rushed forward and hugged his leg. "Oh, it's nice to see you again!" Koslov held his smile as he lowered his paws and lifted his right paw, revealing Mr. Big. He was sat in his chair and looked at Judy with happy smile. "Of course, Mr. Big!" Judy leant over and delicately kissed his paw.

"Ahh, Judy—it is good to see you again," Mr. Big said with a smile.

"Please, come in!" Judy gestured.

Koslov obeyed and entered the apartment. He was crouching down as he was an incredibly large bear. Koslov walked over to the living room and placed Mr. Big on the glass table, then respectively stood beside him. Nick happily smiled at the Arctic Shrew.

"Mr. Big, what a pleasure!" Nick greeted. He turned to his right and gestured to his mother and Emma, "allow me to introduce you to my mother—"

"Please, call me Martha," Nick's mother added.

"And Judy's sister, Emma," Nick continued.

Emma happily smiled and waved. "Hello!"

Mr. Big politely nodded at the two then dragged his attention back to Nick. "Nicky, I am terribly sorry for what happened to you—if you ever need anything, you know to come to me."

"Oh, please—Mr. Big, there's no need. I am fine." Nick let out a slight chuckle at the offer.

"Mr. Big… wait aren't you supposed to be a crime boss?" Martha blurted out.

Nick's eyes shot wide. "Mother!"

"Oh, sorry," she sheepishly apologized.

"Mr. Big is a good friend of ours. He's helped me before," Judy explained. "Mr. Big has also agreed to lessen the amount of crime rates he was involved with."

"Yeah, despite what most think—he is a successful businessmammal. All the money made from suitors, to limo services—well earned," Nick added.

Martha slowly nodded in understanding. "So you aren't a crime boss?"

Nick sighed as Judy bit her lip. "Well, that's a no," Nick answered sheepishly. "As in, he is."

"Actually, that is what I came here to talk to you two about," Mr. Big corrected. Both Judy and Nick furrowed their brows, understanding where he was going with the conversation. "I have decided to leave the life of crime."

"Really?" Judy asked.

"Are you serious?" Nick asked.

Mr. Big nodded. "I am. After helping you two with your Ghost Gang case—and even spending time with you before that… I have appreciated the work you two have done. I started to reconsider my path."

"Was it because of the money the Ghost Gang offered you?" Nick asked.

"No. Nicky, Judy, I have truly understood what I am meant to do with my wealth," Mr. Big stated proudly. "This is last minute, but it is mainly because of all the preparation that went into this. The ZNN only found out about this just an hour ago, after I had someone inform them."

"About what?" Judy asked eagerly, she was in a hurry.

Mr. Big raised his paw and gestured to Koslov, motioning him to move. Koslov nodded and stepped forward. He reached into his coat and pulled out a card, then proceeded to paw it to Nick. With curiosity burning within him, Nick immediately read the card.

" _The Big Charity Gala_?" Nick read aloud. He looked back at Mr. Big and smiled. "You're—You're donating?"

Mr. Big nodded and smiled in pride. "Indeed I am Nicky!" He cheered.

Judy smiled in amazement. "Really? To what charity?"

"I have multiple charities coming to the Gala, all of which will be receiving a million dollars," Mr. Big stated proudly.

"Wow! Mr. Big that is amazing!" Nick cheered happily.

"That's so generous!" Judy added.

Mr. Big held his excited smile. Koslov himself was smiling alongside him. "I am glad you think so Judy. Nicky, continue reading," Mr. Big prompted him.

Nick was confused at this, but obeyed. He turned the card over and read it aloud, " _Nicholas Wilde and Judith Hopps are cordially invited to the Big Charity Gala on May twentieth, at eight o'clock pm_!"

"Wait… that's tomorrow night!" Judy realized.

Mr. Big nodded. "I hope the inconvenience of how recent it is won't affect your decision to come. But please, I do hope you come. I would appreciate it if you two could be apart of this momentous occasion."

"I… um…" Judy had no answer. "I don't—"

"Oh, you'll see us there!" Nick answered happily.

"What!" Judy said in shock.

Nick nodded excitedly. "Thank you Mr. Big, we will be there tomorrow evening!"

"Great!" Mr. Big cheered. "I shall be leaving now, I have many preparations to attend to—see you two tomorrow evening!" With that, Koslov and Mr. Big made their leave. Judy was stood in fuming anger while Nick was happily showing Emma and his mother the invitation.

"Nick!" Judy shouted, startling the three. "Why did you say yes!"

"Why didn't you say it?" Nick retorted.

"Nick! I need to work! I don't want to waste anymore sick days—I want to work!" Judy replied hotly.

"Oh, Carrots come on—take a half day!" Nick suggested.

Judy rolled her eyes and huffed. "I can't believe you! And what am I gonna wear? I…" a realization hit her. "Oh you slick fox!"

Nick laughed at her while Martha and Emma shared a confused glance. "Gee, I don't know, my Cottontail. Oh wait! How 'bout  _you_  shop with us today?" Emma and Martha immediately grinned after hearing Nick's suggestion.

"Ahh, Nick!" Judy groaned. "I can't believe you!"

"Alright come on, let's go!" Nick happily cheered. His mother and Emma stood up from the couch while Nick grabbed his crutches and pulled himself up.

"Nick! I told you I had a lunch with the gang—I'm not turning them down!" Judy reminded him hotly.

"Oh, pish posh—invite them to come!" Nick snickered.

"Invite them to come?" Judy restated. "Nick what would  _they_  even do at Hareson's Bay?"

Nick shrugged smugly. "I dunno. But the cafeteria has some good eats—good variety! Olive would love the junk food, Clawhauser could get some soup, Freddie and everyone else could enjoy the sandwiches from Snarlbucks!"

Judy's face grew more upset as Nick continued. "How do you… how do you have an answer for everything!"

"Eh, I have solutions Carrots!" Nick corrected her as he neared closer to her. Judy huffed at him while Nick chuckled. "Oh come on, you know you love me!"

Judy rolled her eyes and grabbed his tie, pulling him close to her. Judy kissed him on the cheek and walked back to the door. "Yeah, yeah—whatever Slick. Let's just go!"

"Not until you agree that my idea was genius!"

"Oh, now you're being smug about it!" Judy pouted as she and Nick proceeded to leave the apartment. Not to far behind, Martha and Emma trailed out after. "So… they're always like this?" Martha asked with a smile.

"Yeah, pretty much."

…

"Haha!" Olivia cheered in excitement. "I caught a Bulbasaur!" She threw her arms in the air in joy.

"Oh my gosh—how?" Clawhauser whined. "It wouldn't let me tap on it!" He whined as he hopelessly showed the Moose, tapping on the icon.

"Really? How many of you are playing that stupid  _Pookemon Move_  game?" Judy asked with an eye roll.

Clawhauser, Nick, and Olivia proceeded to raise their paws in pride. "It's a great game Judes!" Olivia added.

"Yeah! And it's not stupid!" Nick defended.

"This game is my childhood—ah-choo!" Clawhauser immediately pulled out his pawkerchief and wiped his nose.

"Yeesh, that sounded violent—does it hurt?" Honey asked worriedly.

Clawhauser shook his head. "It just feels unpleasant."

"Well, don't worry—the food will be here soon," Judy happily stated. "I hope so."

The gang was currently sitting in the centre of the cafeteria inside Hareson's Bay, the shopping mall. Freddie, Boris, Kathy, and Martha had tasked themselves to gather everyone's food after hearing their orders. While everyone else occupied the tables. They had three tables gathered together, in a triangle type arrangement. Clawhauser had occupied one table with Honey. Olivia sat by herself on one table. And Judy was sitting with Nick and Emma in the last table.

"I hope the food gets here soon! I'm starving!" Emma whined.

"Patience Em," Judy advised.

"Hey, why'd you invite me to lunch?" Honey asked randomly, directing her question to Judy.

Judy furrowed a brow and smirked. "Eh, why not? When we work on our cases we try to invite the mammals we work with—but, most say they'd prefer to eat later or just plain, 'no.'"

"Huh, okay." Honey nodded.

"Look! Food!" Emma shouted excitedly, pointing off into the distance.

Everyone immediately shifted their attention to where Emma was pointing, and they collectively noticed Boris, Freddie, Kathy, and Martha. All of them were holding trays of food and drinks. Clawhauser, Nick, and Olivia put away their phones as the others slowly and cautiously made their way towards the tables. Freddie and Boris took their trays to where Olivia sat, they organized themselves and gave Olivia her lunch. Freddie sat beside her while Boris sat across from them. Kathy took her two trays and went to where Clawhauser and Honey sat, giving them their food.

Martha placed the tray in the centre of the table where Emma, Judy, and Nick sat. Everyone had ordered a variety of sub sandwiches, while Clawhauser had some fish soup. Without hesitation, everyone immediately dug into their meals.

"So, you guys got invited to Mr. Big's Charity Gala?" Olivia recalled, sparking up a conversation, while also bringing everyone's attention to Judy and Nick.

"Yup," Judy nodded. "Mr. Big has changed for the better—investing millions of dollars to  _multiple_  charities… that's generous!"

"Why? You want to tag along? Not sure if we can bring any plus ones," Nick said smugly.

Olivia laughed. "Oh-ho okay! Calm down Slick, I have no interest in going to any balls."

"Why? You ain't a dancer?" Freddie smirked as he lifted his drink to his muzzle. "There's no shame in admitting Liv," he said before taking a sip. A few chuckles gathered around from the group.

"Really Fred? I've destroyed you in Prance Prance Revolution—remember?" Olivia said smugly. "it's just that I hate the whole prim and pretty shtick," she said bitterly.

"Ouch, got some resentment there Venisont?" Boris chuckled.

"No, none at all," Olivia admitted sincerely. "It's just my honest opinion. I love the thrill of dance that comes with pop and all that jazz—galas and balls are just too formal for me, they're not my kind of scene. Plus, you'll never catch me dressed in one of those fancy prancy dresses!"

Freddie smirked. "So I can't take you dancing tomorrow night?"

Olivia laughed as Clawhauser let out an awe. "You two  _are_  dating!"

"Wow, the tough fox has feelings," Honey joked.

"Alright, calm down!" Freddie said defensively. "Besides, we are keeping this on the down low, Bogo would freak out at another fraternization."

Martha furrowed a brow and asked, "so why is he okay with, 'Wild Hops'?"

Judy opened her mouth to respond, but found nothing to answer her question. "Huh… I actually don't have a clue."

"Well, he did say since we are hard working cops," Nick recalled. "But, he may have said that since you put him on the spot with that public announcement."

"I did not!" Judy said defensively.

"To be honest, that was kinda gutsy," Olivia admitted.

"Yeah, you two were the talk of the town after that," Honey added. "Everyone down at forensics gossiped about it during our breaks."

Judy's face grew into a blush. "Wow, I had no idea such gossip sprung around."

"Uh-oh, Carrots is feeling embarrassed," Nick teased with a sly grin.

"I actually hoped you two would get together," Clawhauser cheered.

"Of course you would Ben," Nick smirked. "You always like to imagine who'd get together in our precinct."

"So wait, are you going to shop for your dress with Emma?" Kathy asked, referring to their previous topic.

"Yup," Judy nodded. "Nick kinda forced me to." She jerked her thumb to the smug fox.

"Hey Emma, are you excited to go to the dance tomorrow?" Kathy asked with a smile.

Emma responded with a happy nod. "Yeah, I can't wait to go!"

Kathy smirked, "Jeremy told about how excited you are."

"Oh yeah, we should really hurry with our lunch—I just want to get my and Emma's dresses, and get back to work," Judy reminded everyone.

"Don't worry, we have plenty of time!" Nick stated.

"Nick, don't you need to go shopping for a suit?" Martha asked curiously.

"Nah, I'm good."

Judy scoffed. "If you're just gonna wear what you wore for our first date—nope! You are shopping for a tux!"

Nick leaned his head back and groaned. "Aww, really? Okay, fine, sure."

"You better not start sounding bitter Slick, I'm only doing this for you!" Judy glared at him.

"How… sweet?" Kathy stated questionably, gaining a few laughs from the group.

"Hey, don't worry about taking long—I actually want to check out the mall, I've been meaning to get myself a new gaming headset," Olivia spoke with a mouthful of food. "My old one is broken."

"Okay, so I guess I'm tagging along." Freddie rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"Who said you had to?" Olivia asked defensively.

Freddie smirked as he placed an arm around Olivia, resting it on her chair's back. "No one. I just prefer to."

"Okay. What about everyone else?" Judy asked.

"I'm gonna head back to the morgue, I still got to get the analysis on the body," Honey reminded.

"Boo!" Olivia said disappointedly.

"What? I'm doing my job!" Honey retorted with a chuckle.

Kathy groaned and leant her head back against her seat. "I also have to scrub the street cam footage. I still need to see if I can help you guys by identifying who's responsible for that body."

"Body?" Martha asked. "What a lovely conversation with a young girl."

Nick rose up from his chair. "Oh, right, cut the chatter—talk about work later."

"What? Guys I'm fourteen. I know what you're talking about and I'm okay with it!" Emma stated with a hint of anger, crossing her arms afterwards.

"Sorry, but I can't help but ask—is this your first murder investigation?" Honey asked curiously.

Judy and Olivia nodded, while Freddie and Boris shook their heads. "I signed up to be an officer, we learned about it in the Academy but I never considered entering the Detective's Program, " Judy explained.

"Same here," Olivia added. "I want to protect and serve, I like the thrill of taking on the crooks head on. They recommended the Program to me once before, but I declined."

"Wow, you know some Officers would kill to get an offer like that," Boris joked.

Freddie held his drink in his paw and pointed at Boris. "It's true. I applied for it a month ago, when Bogo told me about my promotion I was shocked since it took so long."

"Huh. Well I guess you all got your reasons. I should probably head back to the morgue," Honey addressed as she looked at her wrist, noticing the time.

"I can drop you off at the morgue on my way back to the precinct?" Kathy suggested.

"Oh, would you? I'd appreciate that thanks." Honey let out a sigh of relief.

"Umm, if you guys are going back to the precinct can you guys give me a ride?" Clawhauser asked, violently coughing afterwards.

"How 'bout a ride straight home?" Honey suggested. And as if it was rehearsed, the rest of the table nodded in agreement.

Clawhauser groaned sickeningly. "Not this again."

"Benny, just go home already—you've made it to your lunch break. Some might say that's good enough!" Olivia pointed out.

"Guys, I'm fine, I can work." Clawhauser immediately sneezed after words.

"Alright, let's just go already—we're in a hurry!" Judy said as she hopped off the chair, impatiently standing beside it.

"Well, that's our cue I guess," Nick joked. "See you all around," Nick said as he departed with his mother and Emma.

"Thanks for lunch guys!" Clawhauser shouted as he, Honey, and Kathy left the cafeteria.

"Get well soon Nick!" Honey shouted.

Boris, Freddie, and Olivia followed Judy and Nick out the cafeteria, eventually taking a different path. "'Kay, see ya soon Hopps!" Freddie waved.

"Later partner!" Olivia saluted as the three walked away.

"Bye!" Judy smiled. "Okay, now let's hurry on to Beauty and the Best, and get our dresses!"

Nick rolled his eyes. "Yay, dress shopping!"

He immediately received an elbow to the stomach from his mother. "Be nice, dear."

The four quickly made their way into  _Beauty and the Best_ , the suitor and dress store. As they entered, Judy did not waste time to observe her surroundings as she wanted a dress  _fast_. Nick however, having never been inside a dress store, decided to take in his surroundings and scanned the store. It was a typical clothing store, two sections, gender based obviously. The section right of the entrance, was females, all the dresses needed from an otter, to a snow leopard. The left side, the males, was the same thing but with suits. Each clothing store has a limitation to the size of mammal its convenient for. Only mammals around the size of tiger or leopard, would find dresses or suits of convenience here.

As Nick looked around the store, he saw Judy darting straight towards an employee. He chuckled at Judy's hasteful actions. Nick followed after Martha and Emma, caught up with Judy. She was talking with a female lion.

"—Galas? Are you attending the  _Big Charity Gala_  tomorrow night?" The employee asked.

"Umm, yes? News spreaded around quickly!" Judy said in slight shock.

"Of course, Mr. Big converting to life of peace and donating to charities—that's news worthy. Anyways, I think I have the perfect suits and dresses for you two."

"Oh wait,  _she_ —" Nick pointed to Emma. "—is actually looking for a dress suitable for school dance."

The employee nodded. "So something not  _too_  flashy?" She looked to Emma, who nodded with a shrug. "Okay then, I see what we've got. In the meantime, I recommend trying on that dress," she pointed off across the store. "And tux," she addressed for Nick, pointing right in front of him.

"Uh, thank you!" Nick smiled as he took a step towards the suit and pulled it off the hook.

"I'll be back!" The employee shouted as she ran into the back of the store.

Nick turned around to find only Emma and his mother stood behind him. As he looked around for Judy, he saw her come back with blue dress in her paws. Nick smiled at the thought, he imagined what his mate would look like in such a dress.

"Nick, what are you waiting for? Try on your suit!" Judy pointed to the change room located at the back right corner of the store. "You need help?" She asked, gesturing to his leg.

"Oh, no," Nick shook his head. "I can handle it." Nick walked towards the changing room alongside Judy. The changing rooms were as large as the necessary room for tiger or leopard, but it had a convenience for smaller mammals. Nick entered the change room and slid the the curtains shut. He immediately pressed a switch on the wall, and a red light appeared outside the door. The light was designed to alert other customers that the changing room was currently in use.

"Are you okay Nick?" Judy asked worriedly, as she was in the changing room beside him.

Nick chuckled. "I'm fine Whiskers, unless that was an invitation to come join me—"

"Okay stop right there!" Judy warned him. Nick could tell she was burning red, basically blushing herself to death. He always knew how to tease her.

Quickly as he could, Nick tried to changed into his suit. He rested his crutches against the wall and slowly put on his suit. Putting on the pants was an issue, but Nick managed to put it on. He had to roll up the left pant leg because he did not want his cast stretching it out. After two minutes, Nick was in his suit. he looked behind him and observed himself in the mirror. The tux was black, but the coat itself was rather longer than a regular coat should be. It stopped down at his thighs, but it was a perfect fit, meaning this was a design choice. Other than that, the suit was a regular black suit. The pants and tie matched the coat, and the dress shirt was a clean white.

Proud with how he looked, he slowly walked out of the booth and showed his mother and Emma. As he did this, he noticed Emma now had a dress rested on her shoulder, and the employee was back and standing beside the two.

"Wow, look at you!" The employee complimented.

"Oh, Nicky, you look handsome!" Martha stated with smile.

"Looking good Nick!" Emma cheered.

Nick proudly smiled at them. "Thanks, I like it."

"Okay, I'm ready!" Judy stated as she walked out the change room. "How do I look?" She asked, twirling around in her blue dress. The dress, which was darkish blue and strapless, stopped at Judy's ankles. Around her waist, the colour was a lighter blue. The dress had sparkled into Nick's eyes, he could not help but smile.

"Amazing dear!" Martha almost cheered.

"Beautiful Sis!" Emma added.

Judy smiled at the two and did a curtsy. "Thank you." She turned over to Nick and saw his expression, and immediately looked at her dress. "What? Is something wrong with it? Oh, you're suit looks so nice, what's wrong with this dress?"

Judy began to pat her dress, but Nick grabbed her paw. Judy looked at Nick, and noticed his smile was just genuine. "You know, no matter how many dresses you wear, you still look as beautiful as the first day I hustled you." Judy smirked at him. "I could say once again that you look more beautiful every single day, but that'd mean I'd lose the first beauty I met that day."

"Aww, Nick." Judy leaned close and kissed him on the cheek. "Sometimes I forget you can be suave."

Nick forced frown, but could not help but smile at her. "Cheap shot my Cottontail."

"Aww, you two are adorable," Emma said with a grin.

"Oh right, Em, go on and try on your dress!" Judy gestured to the change room behind her.

"Alright," Emma said as she rushed inside. She stopped herself as she entered the change room, and poked her head out. "Judes, can you help me?" She asked sheepishly.

Judy smiled. "Sure Em. I need to change back into my uniform anyways."

The two quickly rushed inside the changing room, and Nick was left standing there with a smug smile. "I assume you two can take care of everything else—I'll be at the register," the employee said as she made her leave.

"Thank you!" Nick waved. "I'm gonna… change back," Nick jerked his thumb behind him.

Minutes later, Nick was back in his classic clothing, and sitting with his mother. The two were sat at the bench outside of the changing room, waiting for Emma and Judy. Soon enough, Judy had popped out of the changing room and stood right in front of the curtains.

"Ladies and Gentlemammals, I present to you, the beautiful, Emma Hopps!" Judy introduced with a profound expression. Nick and Martha applauded, and Emma was soon out of the change room. She walked out with a shy expression. Emma wore a teal coloured dress, it was slim and stopped right at her knees. "Twirl Em, twirl," Judy whispered, doing a twirling motion with her index finger.

Emma let a nervous laugh but obeyed, doing a slow twirl. As she did this, Martha and Judy clapped their paws together and cheered, while Nick just smiled at her. "You look beautiful Em," Nick complimented. "My only problem with the dress is how mature it makes you look, I hate having your youth taken away like that in a such blink of an eye type moment."

Emma's eyes grew wide at Nick's comment, but both Judy and Nick furrowed their brows at her. "What? Something Nick said?" Judy asked her.

Emma quickly shook off her expression and smiled at Nick. "Nah, I'm good."

"Emma?" A voice rung out from the distance. The four drew their attention to the source and found a young Arctic Wolf rushing towards her.

"Nancy?" Emma smiled. "I thought your parents weren't going to take you shopping!"

"Oh they didn't, my sister did," she pointed behind her. A taller, older, Arctic Wolf walked towards them and had a dress in her paws.

"Hi, I'm Michonne," she greeted.

Emma quickly stepped forward and extended her paw out her, shaking hers. "I'm Emma. Nancy told me that you were busy with University?"

Michonne smiled. "Oh yeah, I've managed to take care of my classes just to help my sister."

"Which University are you enrolled into?" Judy asked out of curiosity.

" _Walken Deeds University_ ," she answered with a smile. "My brothers Daryl and Rick are actually hoping to apply there—"

"Like that'd happen," Nancy joked, earning a laugh from her sister and Emma.

"Well, we better hurry on home, come on Nance," Michonne shook the dress in front of her.

Nancy nodded. "Right. Well, see you tomorrow Em, you look beautiful—Derek will love it!" She shouted as she and her sister ran out of the store.

Nick frowned at this while Judy and Martha smiled. "Oh right, the boy," Nick stated bitterly.

"Oh come on Nick, it's just a dance!" Emma whined.

"You know, I am regretting letting you go, but I know it means a lot to you," Nick admitted.

"Thanks," Emma said with a grin.

"Now come on everyone, I still got to get to work!" Judy reminded.

Nick chuckled at her. "Yeah, yeah, don't worry Carrots, we know  _all_  about your schedule."

…

"Mom, I'm telling you—you don't need to cook!" Nick pleaded from the couch.

"No I insist Sweetie, I want Emma and Judy to taste my fish stew—they'll love as much as you do!" She shouted from the kitchen. Emma, Nick, and his mother were spending their evening back in their apartment. Nick insisted that his mother stayed for a few more hours, all while Emma worked on her homework. It was currently 8:36 in the evening, and Martha had decided to cook dinner for everyone.

"Mom, I  _do_  love your cooking—but I can do it!"

"You can cook?" Emma asked in shock, turning her body away from the kitchen counter and facing back at Nick.

"Oh, okay—don't act all surprised!" Nick huffed. "And how are you still working on your homework—you started two hours ago!"

Emma smirked as she shook the sheets of paper. "Study notes for Derek, I want quiz him tomorrow."

Nick rolled his eyes at her. "Can't ya let the kit fail?"

"Nick!" Martha exclaimed.

"Okay, okay—I'm sorry!" Nick apologized.

Suddenly the door creaked open, and Judy waltzed through, letting out a yawn. Judy slowly walked towards the couch, eyes closed, and threw herself beside Nick, cuddling up with his right leg. Nick chuckled as he caressed the top of her head. "Awww, is Carrots tired?" He asked in a kitish voice. Judy silently nodded.

"Welcome back Judy!" Martha shouted.

Judy raised her head up and smiled. "Thank you Martha—wait, why are you cooking!" She exclaimed, rising from her comfort. Judy rushed into the kitchen and saw that Martha was wearing Judy's apron.

"Oh, don't worry dear—"

"But no! You're the guest!" Judy reminded her.

Martha laughed. "Ahh, Judy, please—let me cook you my fish stew… you've had a long day I imagine. And, I'm almost done!"

Judy frowned at her. "Well, I'm already here so I might as well help you!" Judy addressed as she walked up beside her. "I'm also upset that Nick didn't stop you!"

"Hey, I tried!"

"Then why is she in the kitchen cooking! You didn't try hard enough!" Judy complained.

"I have an injured leg!" Nick quickly defended. During this exchange, Emma was looking back and forth between the two while she sat at the counter, laughing at their "argument."

Judy rolled her eyes as she neared closer to the stew. "Ah, that smells lovely Martha."

She smiled proudly. "Thank you Judy, but you don't have to help—rest!"

"No, no, no, please, you are still a guest—I insist on helping," Judy said politely.

"How 'bout I help?" Nick joked, raising his paw up from the couch.

"Sit!" Both Judy and Martha ordered.

"Yikes!" Nick cowered down, crouching in his seat. "How am I allowed to go to a Gala but can't help cook?"

"You know, good point—we shouldn't go at all," Judy said agreeingly. "I'm sure Mr. Big—"

"Wouldn't mind?" Nick finished for her with smug grin. "Carrots, this is Mr. Big. We should be there for such a momentous event!" Judy sighed. "Alright, Carrots, we don't have to do anything—we say hi to Mr. Big, stick around for food, say hi to a few mammals then leave!"

Judy shook her head at him. "Nah, we have to stick around for at least a few dances."

Nick rolled his eyes and frowned. "I'm not attending this thing to  _dance_. I'm going for Mr. Big."

"Hey Nick, how do you know Mr. Big?" Emma asked out of curiosity.

Nick tilted his head back and chuckled as he began to recall the memories. "Ahh… well, this was of course back in my life of crime days. Back when Finnick and I ran our 'pawpsicle' scheme. Believe it was sometime a year ago, Mr. Big had recognized my talents—"

Judy looked at Martha and jerked her thumb back at Nick, "you hearing this?" Judy scoffed. "Listen to how smug and proud he sounds."

"What? It was a line of profession that one would  _need_  to be proud of!"

"Whatever you say Slick. Either way, you talk about those days as if they were something you should take pride in," Judy muttered.

Nick shrugged at Emma. "I apologize Dearest, please, forgive me."

"Forgiven."

"Anyways, where was I—oh yeah. So Mr. Big wanted me to help him with a few business offers—basically a few trades and deals. He wanted me to use my silver tongue and skills of persuasion. So we became good partners, but with Mr. Big, a partner means family. He brought me into his home and treated me like family, the same way he does with other partners." Nick began to roll his tongue around in his cheek. "But yeah, I—uh… don't ask me how, but I got my paws on a wool rug made from the fur of a skunk's butt—"

"What?" Emma asked with a confused expression. "How is this relevant?"

"Well… I thought I could make some good cash if I sold it to him. I thought he'd buy for a good price, and since we were partners—he'd help me out," Nick quickly explained.

Judy laughed in the kitchen. "Ahh, yes. Nick attempted to sell Mr. Big the rug—and did! But, it wasn't long until Mr. Big noticed some similarities, with a particular mammal!" Judy added.

Nick nodded sheepishly. "Yup… he—uh, knew it wasn't actual wool and immediately kicked me out of his home. He said I was a disgrace to his family and if I ever set foot near his property—I'd be iced."

"Iced?" Emma asked.

"Don't ask," Nick quickly replied.

"Okay then," Emma said respectively. "Wait, so how are you all so buddy-buddy now? And how does Judy know him?"

"Remember when I told you about my first case?" Judy asked, back faced towards her sister.

Emma nodded, then realized she needed to give an audible answer. "Oh, uh, yeah?"

"Well, a day before that—on my… parking duty. His daughter, Fru Fru, was actually in Little Rodentia when I made my first arrest—"

"The one with Weaselton?" Emma clarified. "He was kicking a large donut down the street and you rushed to stop him."

"Yup. And I saved a female shrew, and you wouldn't believe the luck of that during my case." Judy chuckled to herself. "When I was on my case, Mr. Big was involved and he was about to ice Nick and I, but his daughter, Fru Fru, actually turned up and saved us."

"Think of it as a favour for a favour," Nick explained.

Judy turned around and frowned at him. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't think of it as that. I save her life, and she wanted to help me."

"Yeah, yeah, okay. Anyways, Mr. Big cares about his daughter, so he decided to spare Judy and I because Judy saved his daughter. Then we became friends again… frankly, I think he likes Judy more than me," Nick mumbled.

"He does!" Judy teased as she walked out of the dining table and towards the dining table. She began to set the table as Martha came along and placed the pot onto the centre of the table. "Time to eat!"

"Yay!" Emma cheered as she jumped off the stool. She quickly rushed towards the table, and walked around the other side.

Nick slowly made his way to the dining table, and sat on the side closer to the couch. Martha sat herself beside him, to his right. All while Judy and Emma sat across from them. "So, shall we?" Judy asked.

"Please, we shall!" Nick cheered.

The four immediately poured some of the stew into their bowls and began eating. "Oh wow, Martha this is delicious!" Judy smiled, raising her spoon towards her as if she was toasting her.

"Aw, thank you Judy."

"Yeah, my mom always had such a good stew," Nick smiled.

"It's  _sooo_  good!" Emma said in awe.

Martha had a brief chuckle. "Oh, please, it wasn't anything too special."

Judy shook her head at her. "Ah, but it sure seems like it!"

"If you want Judy, I can teach you sometime," Nick's mother suggested.

"Oh, would you? I've been meaning to try making different types of stews," Judy explained in relief.

"But Judy, your carrot stew is good!" Emma complimented.

"It may be, but I'd like to have a variety—so we won't be stuck tasting the same type of stew every now and then." Judy smirked as she took a spoonful of the stew, and proceeded to eat it.

Nick cleared this throat and set down his spoon. "So… how your was the case?"

Judy's eyes grew wide. "The…" Judy proceeded to imitate the rest by using her index finger and dragging it across her neck.

"Guys, I get that it's murder case…" Emma muttered irritably. "You can talk about it, I'm not some small kit!"

"Martha?" Judy asked her, worried she would be making her uncomfortable.

Marta furrowed a brow, then realized what Judy meant. "Oh please, no, continue."

"Well… what do you want to hear Nick?" Judy asked softly.

"Carrots, this is your first murder case—I always thought I'd be doing it with you. I just want to make sure you're okay," Nick said in a stern tone.

Judy took a deep breath and smile back at Nick, this he could was sincere. "I'm okay Nick… I'm okay."

"So what happened then?" He asked her as he continued to enjoy his stew.

"Well… it actually wasn't suppose to be a murder investigation. Bogo had originally assigned Fred and Boris to a shootout investigation, and Olive and I were backup," Judy explained.

"Where was the shootout?" Nick asked.

"Right outside the entrance to Little Rodentia," she answered.

Nick nodded and asked, "what's the theory?"

"Well, Honey ran some analysis, and it was clear that there were three shooters, both were using the standard issue dart gun, but all were equipped with lethal darts," Judy added.

"Lethal darts?" Martha asked.

"Yeah, there's been a recent development where criminals have been getting their paws and hooves on these lethal darts. Unlike the tranquilizer dart, these actually have a drug inside it," Judy said in a steady voice.

"Drug?" Nick prompted. "Like the one Boris was hit with?"

Judy nodded. "The drug—once injected into the bloodstream—makes its way to the heart, and basically causes a clot. It damages the heart's tissues and muscles, and it acts in twenty-five seconds," Judy explained.

Nick rolled his tongue around in his cheek. "Huh, that's uh… dang…"

Judy nodded, "yeah…" she sighed afterwards. "And as if that wasn't enough, this drug is injected through this dart at high speed—it creates a painful puncture wound."

"Yikes," Emma muttered.

"Anyways, we summed it down to the fact that there was two shooters, attacking the third shooter. And after seeing a body bag that was left in a tree, this confirmed it," Judy recalled. "It was a male mammal."

"Species and identity?" Nick asked.

"Ocelot and his name was Mark Catty," Judy answered. "We also found his dart gun in a nearby trash can—" Nick opened his mouth to interject. "—and yes, we match the fingerprints—it's his."

Nick nodded. "So what's the story? Family? Motive?"

Judy shrugged. "Nothing we can atest for yet. All we know now, is that he's probably the last tie to his family. He's an only child, and both mother and father are deceased. But we're looking into relatives."

"Dang… have you interrogated the witnesses—"

"Yes Nick. Olive and I checked out with all the rodents and mice that lived near the entrance wall, since those would be the only mammals that'd see anything." Nick nodded at this, understanding what Judy meant. "But none of them could see anything. They know that the shooting continued for several minutes, then after the police sirens sounded off the two shooters must've gotten out of there."

"Time of death?" Nick asked with a mouthful.

"Around five, to 5:20 in the morning," Judy answered.

"Suspects?"

Judy shook her head at Nick. "Haven't gotten that far. Still need analysis on the body and have to investigate his friends. But that's for Freddie and Boris to handle, they are the detectives."

Nick proudly smiled at her. "I have taught you well my dear."

"No you didn't, it's just the truth," Judy dejected.

"Why?" Emma asked.

"Well the case was assigned to Freddie and Boris. They are the detectives so they need to handle the investigations and such, Olive and I were brought on the case just for backup—but Fred and Boris wanted us to tag along," Judy explained. "But anyways, Olivia and I are just gonna take care of regular patrols once again—Bogo said he assigned me to the case just to test out my nerves."

"Why?" Martha asked.

Judy and Nick's eyes shot open wide. In a panic, Judy dropped her spoon into her bowl. "I… um… on Tuesday… I—I… had a meltdown."

"What?" Emma exclaimed.

"Judy…" Martha said softly.

"I… I beat up a tiger. He stole from a shop and I tackled him—I should've stopped there and cuffed him… but… I didn't…" Judy mumbled, she hung her head in shame.

"Judy, I had no idea," Emma said sympathetically.

"Judy dear, are you okay?" Martha asked.

Judy let out a relaxing sigh and smiled at the two. "I'm… better."

"So you won't know anything 'bout the case 'til Monday?" Nick clarified, changing topics. Judy responded with a nod.

"Uh, Nick, why are  _you_  so curious about the case?" Martha politely interjected.

Nick's brows shot upwards. "Why not? I'm still a cop mom. I still want to know what's going on at my work and if I can help out with the theories and leads, I'd love to."

Judy smiled at Nick's answer as she felt that was the best way any officer could have answered it. Time had passed with their dinner, and they were nearly finished. But of course, discussion once again rose about Emma's dance tomorrow. "All I'm saying, is that Emma should only be with Nancy. Jeremy and Derek can dance by themselves!"

"Nick, come on! I thought you were over this!" Emma groaned.

Nick let out a defeated and annoyed sigh. "You know… fine. Just… just, make sure if you start dating Derek you actually are ready for it."

"I… I…" Emma had no response as she did not expect a genuine answer from Nick. "'Kay, I will."

Nick returned with a happy smile. "Good, now go to bed. You've got a long day tomorrow—"

"As do we!" Judy intervened.

"Right," Nick agreed.

"Oh, uh, Martha—allow me to drive you back to your apartment," Judy politely suggested.

Martha shook her head. "No I am fine dear," she responded with a smile.

Judy shook her head and rose her paw at her. "No, no, no, I insist."

"But you  _just_  came back from work!" Martha addressed.

"Oh? But you came into our home and cooked us  _dinner_ , Martha, please allow me to give at least a ride back." Judy had her keys in her paws and began to spin it on her index finger.

"Mom, just take Judy on her offer. I don't want to have two ladies going back forth,  _politely_ , and getting nowhere." Nick laughed to himself.

Martha smiled at Judy. "Oh, okay."

"Great! Let's go!" Judy motioned her to follow as she left the apartment building.

"Safe travels!" Emma shouted.

"Bye!" Nick shouted.

The door soon shut and Nick and Emma left behind. "Alright Em, time for bed!" Nick ordered.

"I'm on it—don't worry." Emma chuckled. "Night Nick!"

"Goodnight Em!"

…

"You nervous?" Finnick asked in his deep, gruff voice.

Nick laughed back at the Fennec Fox. "Pfft, nah. I ain't some five year old cub waiting outside a dentist's office. I'm waiting for my doctor. I shouldn't be nervous."

Finnick laughed back at him. "That's the spirit bud."

Nick shifted himself in his seat, with his crutches to his right and Finnick to his left. The two were outside of Nick's doctor's office, Dr. Quillington. They sat themselves in the waiting room. Nick was patiently waiting while Finnick grew bored. Nick had asked Finnick to drop him off, as Finnick had just regained custody of his van. Finnick was not lenient to sticking around an office for several minutes, but he said he would stick around for Nick.

"Wow… can't believe I've spent seven days with this thing on," he pointed to his injured cast.

"Really? I can't believe you've spent seven days with an  _injury_." Finnick scoffed.

"Well… it was kinda painful for the first few days—but like, it was just the fact that I had limitations. It was annoying being treated with a pawicap," Nick grumbled.

Finnick scoffed once again. "Nick, you're injured—heck, you _still_  may be injured. It's only natural for everybody to look after ya."

"I know. But still, I hope this just heals fast. Did I tell ya about the charity gala Mr. Big invited Judy and I to?" Nick asked with a smile.

"Well I know that's he's got a charity gala, I did not know that you two were invited to it," Finnick replied.

"What'd ya expect? Mr. Big likes us a lot. We're family to him." Nick smirked proudly.

"No need to brag 'bout it Slick," Finnick rolled his eyes. "So… Mr. Big is actually going good. Is it too good to be true?"

Nick laughed. "Well, I became a cop! Guess anything is possible in Zootopia." The two shared a quick laugh.

"Mister Wilde?" A voice rung out from down the hall. The two quickly peeked down the hall and found a male porcupine stood inside a doorway.

"Doctor Quillington?" Nick clarified.

"That's what my patients call me," he joked. "Come on in, I'm ready for ya. And I hope you're ready for me!"

Nick scoffed as he hopped back to his feet. "So, uh, wait for me?" Nick said to Finnick as he grabbed his crutches.

Finnick nodded with a smirk. "Why'd I leave?"

"Cause you're you?"

"Ha, ha, don't give me a reason to leave you behind now." Finnick chuckled as Nick made his way down the hall.

Nick smirked as he neared the door. Soon enough, he was inside the doctor's office and sitting on the exam table. Nick placed his crutches to his left and began to scan the room. But he found nothing of interest, as Doctor Quillington's office was similar to most doctor's offices. Doctor Quillington smiled as he scooted close to Nick on his office stool. He came to a stop before and Nick and gestured to the exam table.

Nick furrowed a brow. "Lie down," Quillington explained simply.

Nick nodded as he shifted his body back onto the table. He rested his head on one end of the table. Quillington proceeded to move Nick's crutches aside, then drew his attention back to Nick's cast. He began to scan the leg and bit his lower lip.

"So, have you had any problems recently? And strains of pain? Does it still hurt when you move?"

Nick shook his head. "Well, it did hurt the first two days—but I imagine that's normal." Quillington nodded at Nick. "But other than that, I've felt fine. I mean, sleep has felt kinda awkward."

"Any troubles with sleep?" Quillington asked.

"Um… none of which that would be major. Sleep hasn't been an issue, but it just feels strange waking up every morning with this thing on," Nick complained.

"Okay… I believe that's understandable," Quillington nodded. "So I'm just gonna take a quick look at your cast, then we can do a quick x-ray," he instructed. Quillington began to touch the cast slightly, he observed it for nearly a minute then nodded. "Okay it looks like your cast has held well—no problems right?"

Nick shook his head again. "No, sir."

"Okay, that's great! So now if you could follow me into the next room—we'll take a quick x-ray," Quillington rose to his feet and marched towards the door. "Come on."

Nick slowly rose from the exam table and made his way out of the room, and into the next. Again, Nick laid himself down on the table with the x-ray device. Quillington moved the device and hovered it over Nick's cast. Obviously, Nick did not understand much of what was happening, but he knew this process was not terribly long. The machine began whirring up and the process had begun.

Several minutes later, Nick was back in the other room, laying on the exam table. He had his cast off, and was patiently waiting for his doctor to return. Quillington was waiting for the x-ray image to process, which had not taken long. The porcupine had returned to the room with the x-ray in his paw. "Alright then, here we go," he shook the paper in front of Nick.

"So how's it look?" Nick asked.

"Well, you can see here—your leg is fine," Quillington gestured to the x-ray. "It has gotten better, but I wouldn't recommend walking on it immediately. It is still swelling," he pointed to Nick's ankle. "I am going to replace your cast with a splint. The swelling should die down within a few days. I recommend coming back either Wednesday or Thursday of next week."

"Would it be good by then?" Nick asked with a glimpse of hope in his eyes.

Doctor Quillington smiled. "Let's hope so Nick. But even after that, would not recommend going out in the field when you're back in the ZPD."

Nick nodded. "Makes sense."

"Now let's get that splint on," Quilling suggested.

…

"Are you sure this dance starts that late?" Judy asked as she pulled alongside Lioncoln Academy. She nervously bit her lip as she examined the school. Multiple mammals were entering the building, all dressed up for the dance.

"Well, that should answer your question Carrots," Nick gestured to all the students.

Judy sighed. "Well, the Gala starts in an hour. We can get ready soon."

"I should be going—my friends are already here," Emma mentioned as she jerked her thumb to the school. Emma quickly opened the car door and hopped onto the sidewalk.

"Emma!" Nick called out to her, rolling the car window down. Emma turned back and Nick, raising her brows at him. "Have fun tonight."

Emma smiled back at Nick. "You too."

With that, Judy and Nick drove off. With excitement fuelling inside her, Emma immediately rushed into the school. She quickly made her way into the gym. Upon entering, Emma could hear the up tempo music booming throughout the halls. Emma was immediately awed after seeing everything. Streamers and balloons, were all plastered against the walls. Across from the entrance, was a small stage with a DJ turntable on it.

Emma began to look around the gym for her friends. Multiple mammals were gathered around the gym. Some were dancing in groups while others were bunched around the food tables. Emma smiled as she finally found her friends. She quickly made her way towards them, pushing through the crowd and towards the snack table.

"Nance! Jeremy!" Emma shouted as she saw the two.

Nancy smiled as she saw the young bunny. Jeremy turned around and smiled at her. "Wow… nice dress…" he said with a happy grin.

Emma returned the smile and did a quick twirl. "You like it? Judy and Nick thought it was mature."

"It really screams it," Nany supported.

"Ye—Yeah, you—it, looks nice," Jeremy stuttered.

Nancy chuckled. "Easy there tiger."

"So—uh, where's Derek?" Emma asked as she began to scan the gym one more.

"We don't know," Nancy shrugged.

"Should be here soon," Jeremy reckoned.

Emma slowly nodded. "Have, they—uh, played any slow songs?"

Nancy's eyes grew wide in realization. She immediately giggled. "Oooh, somebody wants to have  _special_  dance!"

Emma frowned at her with a huge blush. "Knock it off! I—I… I just want to know!"

Jeremy shook his head with a slight chuckle. "Not yet. So far it's been pretty up-beat. Nancy didn't want to start dancing until ya got here."

"Yeah, come on Em—this is like, my favourite song!" Nancy cheered as she immediately rushed into the crowd.

"We better follow, wouldn't want to lose her in the middle of this chaos." Jeremy motioned Emma to follow, and the two were soon in the middle of the storm. It was not long until they found Nancy happily dancing in the middle of the gym. Her dance moves were like a freak's—arms, everywhere.

Jeremy and Emma laughed at the sight. "Shall we join in?" Emma asked, jerking her thumb at the excited Arctic Wolf.

Jeremy chuckled back at her. "Let's…" the two joined Nancy's freaky dancing, and began to dance to the beat of the music. They were dancing nonstop, all the way through the next song. Jeremy was rocking out the robot (though it did not match the music) while Emma and Nancy were continuously jamming out—with their arms in the air. The three were the freaks of the dance floor, and everyone was cheering them on and dancing with them.

"You… know… I'm beat—I'm gonna… get some punch," Jeremy panted.

"Really? How tiring can the robot be?" Emma joked.

"If you know… what you're doing…  _pretty_  tiring…"

"So why are  _you_  tired?" Nancy joked.

Jeremy raised his head and smirked. "Hardy har… guys want anything?"

"Sure, I'll take one!" Nancy said joyfully.

"Nah, I'm good," Emma admitted.

"Alright, I'll be back," Jeremy said as he disappeared into the crowd.

Nancy immediately stopped dancing and grabbed Emma by the shoulders. "What? Something wrong?"

Nancy awkwardly leaned close to Emma's face, observing it carefully. "Nah, I'm just checking that you don't look  _too_  terrible."

"Why?"

"I think she looks fine," Derek's voice appeared from behind.

Emma's face immediately lit up. She whipped her body around to face the snowy bunny. "Derek!"

"Emma, you look… amazing," Derek complimented with a smile. "Nancy, as do you."

Nancy smirked at him and did a curtsy. "Thank you… I'll leave you two be." She then made her leave.

"So—uh, what took ya?" Emma asked through her teeth.

"Oh, right… sorry 'bout that. I had to spend thirty minutes 'splaining to my mom that I was going to a dance," Derek let out a sheepish smirk.

Emma's jaw dropped. "They forgot you were going to a dance?" He nodded. "What did they think the tux was for!"

"That's was I said!" Derek laughed.

"Well, at least you're here now," Emma smiled.

"Yeah, well, I would have joined you guys sooner—but I wanted to make a request," Derek smirked as he stepped back from Emma.

Emma furrowed a brow. "A request?"

" _Alright ladies and gentlemammals,"_  the DJ shouted, bringing the music to a halt.  _"After getting a recent request, from the one and only, Captain of our Basketball team. Derek Lagos!"_ The gym soon cheered and a brief applause began. Derek immediately rolled his eyes while Emma chuckled, applauding with the crowd as well.  _"The captain finally decided to show up to these things once more! Anyways, he gave a special request, for something… slow…"_  the crowd cheered once again, quieter this time. The dance floor soon cleared and nearly half the crowd was left behind, all of those that were left behind were grouped up in pairs. It became clear that not  _everyone_ was comfortable with a slow dance.

Soon, the music began and all the pairs started to dance. Emma and Derek were still in the centre, a and a few sets of eyes were set on them. Emma felt a tad bit nervous while Derek proudly smiled at her. He took a bow and extended his paw. "May I have this dance?" He asked with a suave expression.

Emma's face turned red and a nervous smile soon formed. "I—uh," she looked to Nancy and Jeremy, who were both looking at her. Nancy gave Emma a thumbs up, while Jeremy gave a happy smile. "Um… sure?" She said as she accepted his paw, and held it softly.

Derek laughed. "Yikes, I don't like my chances anymore."

Emma's brows shot up. "Oh, no! I—I didn't mean it like that!"

"It's okay Em, I'm joking. Now shall we?" He asked as he placed his paws on her waist.

"Right," Emma muttered softly as she placed her paws on Derek's shoulders.

"So… what do you think about this dance?" Derek asked with a smirk.

The question caught Emma off guard, as she was watching her footing. "Huh? Oh, I… it's nice. Everything looks beautiful."

Derek smiled back at her. "Yeah, the committee surely went all out for this year."

"Yeah…" Emma nodded slowly, biting her lip. "Uh, Derek, I gotta ask you something…" he raised his brow at her, prompting her to continue. "I've been wondering… is there like, something between us?"

Derek chuckled at her with a sly grin. "Whatever do you mean, Emma?"

"I mean like… it's, I don't know. Since I started tutoring you," she whispered. "I don't know, I feel like there's something—"

"Em, do you really want me to say something?" Derek asked.

"Yes," Emma answered.

"I'm pretty sure you know what I want to say," Derek chuckled.

Emma sighed and smirked at him. "I… I… I want to hear you say it."

Derek smiled at Emma and chuckled once again. "Emma… I like you…"

Emma could not help but smile back at Derek. "You know… I'm… I'm really glad you said that."

…

"Ahh, Mister Wilde, Miss Hopps, it's a pleasure seeing you here," a voice said from behind the two.

Judy and Nick turned around and found a large Giant Panda in a suit, smiling down at them. "Oh, uh, hello?" Nick said questionably.

Judy immediately elbowed Nick, then smiled back at the Giant Panda. "Oh, sorry—you are?"

"Ryan Geist," he answered. "The head of Geist Enterprises."

"Ah yes, the biotech and medical research company," Nick recalled. "I've heard of it."

"You have?" Judy asked Nick, but was met by a shocked brow from Ryan. "Sorry, I've… never heard of it."

"They're a medical and biotech research company. You guys are working on communication with non-mammals?" Nick asked.

"Non-mammals?" Judy rephrased. "Like all those birds and reptiles?"

Ryan nodded. "Indeed we are. I was hoping to get Mr. Big's generosity and have him fund our research—we're close to something."

"Well, I—uh, good luck with that," Nick said with a polite smile.

"Thank you," he said as he walked away.

Judy immediately repositioned herself in her seat. "Nervous Carrots?" Nick asked with a sly grin. Nick rose the wine glass to his lips and took a small sip. The two were sitting at one of the rounds tables, enjoying their dinner. The entire gala looked elegant, as if it were a scene out of a movie. All the walls had golden coloured streamers, and the pillars had bright lights wrapped around them. A few dozen banners were hung around the ceiling, with a big B centred in middle. "I understand that a place like this could be  _very_  intimidating," Nick joked.

Judy scoffed as she scanned the scenery once again. She was fathomed by all the decors and elegancy that went along with everything. The staff looked so formal, as did the guests. "It's not that… I… that was like the third business guy that was interested in getting money out of this. There are high class businessmammals, charity organizations, and multiple mammals with business pitches."

"So?" Nick scoffed.

" _So_ , it's kinda overwhelming. Like I expected we show up—shake paws with Mr. Big, dance a bit, and that'd be the evening!" Judy said with a hint of worry.

"And?"

"I don't know… it's not my kind of scene."

"Calm down there Cottontail, you're starting to sound like Olive," Nick joked.

Judy frowned at him. "You know what I mean."

"Carrots don't worry. As long as you and I are here together, then none of that junk should matter," Nick said sincerely.

"Yeah… but what do you think? All these business dudes popping up? Like, that other guy Joe Bayne—"

"I don't really care about Bayne Enterprises or Geist Enterprises, or even the Schnee Industry. Those are just big mammals who want to take advantage of Mr. Big's generosity. It's really disgusting if you think about it," Nick spat out.

"Yeah, I guess so," Judy agreed.

" _Excuse me everyone,"_  Mr. Big's voice rung out. All chatter and talking silenced. All eyes suddenly became focused on the source. Off to the far end of the room, where there was a giant stage. On the stage, stood a band. In front of them, was Koslov, stood in front of the the microphone. Of course, in his paws, was Mr. Big.  _"I'd like to thank you all for coming to this eventful evening. As this occasion truly means alot to me. As you all know, I used my power and money, for wrong purposes. But, after being acquainted with two special mammals,_ " he paused.  _"Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde, would you kindly stand up?"_  After a brief applause Nick and Judy rose from their seats, evidently standing on their chairs. Randomly, a spotlight hit the two, from a direction neither of them saw it coming from.

" _These two, have really shined the light on me. And I, have learned the error of my ways. I want to make up for it now, and I know doing this is the best way possible. I understand many of you have come here for business offers. Offers of which I must decline, because tonight, is not about me, not about you, this about giving. I give to charity_ — _no matter the cause_ — _and I wish to help them. Because Judy and Nick helped me, I want to return the favour, by helping others."_ The crowd applauded and cheered.  _"Now, let us dance!"_  On that cue, the band began playing again, and an elegant music filled the air.

"Wow, that was truly well said," Nick addressed with a sly smile. "I mean, I have never felt so important!"

"Great, another thing to add to your ego," Judy teased. She took a quick scan of her surroundings and smiled at Nick.

"What? What is it?" Nick asked as he observed Judy's expression. She was beaming an excited smile.

"How's your leg?" Judy asked.

Nick furrowed a brow and slightly scoffed. "Okay? I mean, it's in a splint, but it's okay. Wait, why?"

"Come on," Judy hopped off the chair and grabbed Nick's paw. "Let's dance!" As Judy turned around and dragged Nick's arm, she came to stop. She turned around and found Nick pulling his arm back.

"Nah, I'd rather just sit here and enjoy my food. Maybe talk to some of the other guests."

Judy frowned at him. "Aw, Nick come on! I want to dance!"

Nick faked a frown back at Judy. "Aww, Judy, I don't want to dance!"

"Nick, come on," Judy whined.

"Carrots, let's just enjoy our evening in comfort… by sitting here," he gestured to the seats beside him.

A grin grew on Judy's face, a mischievous grin. "Nicholas Wilde… are you afraid?"

Nick frowned at Judy, meaning this time. "Carrots come on. I don't like dancing."

"Aww, is Nicholas a wittle embarrassed?" Judy teased.

"Are you actually doing this right now—"

"Nick, come on!" Judy whined once again.

Nick let out a defeated sigh, then smiled at Judy. "'Kay, fine. Let's dance!" Nick agreed. He grabbed Judy's paw, and she led him to the dance floor. Nick left his crutches behind at the table, and limped beside Judy. With elegance and grace up in the atmosphere, the two started to dance. Nick's leg was fine, though it slammed against the floor once or twice, he still kept on dancing.

_Thud_

"Yikes Wilde, I didn't you you had two left feet," Judy joked.

"Har, har."

"See? This is not  _so_  bad," Judy smiled.

"Yeah…" Nick stopped dancing and grabbed Judy by the shoulders, and looked at her with a sincere expression. "Carrots, I know this isn't the time, or the place. But, I want to talk about what's happened this week. I know that what happened on Tuesday, it still haunts you—and yes, I get you don't want to talk about it. But please listen. What happened is something you need to let go. No matter had bad it got, you need to understand it's the past. You gotta remember, that what you've got in your future, is more important than dwelling on what you did a few days ago. And… and… with Emma around, I also need you to be grounded—to be centred." Nick spoke with such a meaningful tone. "I—I guess, what really matters is that you stay in control—for me. Because I need you to be. But I guess—"

"Nick?"

"Yeah Judes?"

"Shut up and dance with me…" she said with a wide grin.

Nick laughed at that, and retreated his paw back to Judy's left paw and waist. "That I can do Judy… that I can do…"


	17. Four Fun Days

**Four Fun Days**

The sun dawned through the curtains of the Wilde and Hopps residence. It was seven in the morning, and the residents were preparing for their Monday—at least,  _most_ of them were. Nick was still in bed, soundly asleep. Judy wagered with Emma he might sleep all the way through the afternoon. But while the constant snore echoed throughout the apartment, Judy and Emma were enjoying breakfast. Emma was eating cereal on the couch while watching the ZNN. Judy was at the counter preparing Nick's bowl of cereal as well as her own.

Judy sat herself down by the kitchen counter and impatiently began to eat her breakfast. "That lazy fox…" she muttered irritably to herself. "Nick! Get off your lazy butt and eat some breakfast!" She shouted.

The snoring at stopped, and a loud, long groan echoed from down the hall. "I'm… I'm not lazy!" Nick retorted from their bedroom. Soon enough, the fox was slowly walking down the hall with one crutch. "Eh… mornin' everyone," he groggily greeted. He walked over to the kitchen counter and rested his one crutch against the wall. Since his leg had gotten better, the need of his second crutch was unnecessary. He sat himself beside Judy, and yawned once more.

"Morning Nick!" Emma cheerfully shouted.

"About time you got up." Judy scoffed as she pointed to his bowl of cereal beside her. "Why are you so tired? We all went to bed around ten!"

Nick replied with a yawn and shrugged. Judy furrowed her brows, then immediately narrowed them at Nick. "You stayed up—didn't you!" She accused him.

"Hey, I… yeah…" he admitted shamefully.

Judy groaned at him. "Nick, you need your rest! How long was it?'

"Like… midnight? Maybe 'til one or two?" Nick took a spoonful of cereal.

"Nick!" Judy exclaimed. "Why didn't you go to sleep!"

"Maybe because my cuddle bunny wasn't in bed with me?" Nick asked.

Judy's face blushed at Nick's remark, but she immediately realized what he meant, and the blush faded. "Nick, you know your leg is still injured, I don't want to—"

"Nuh-uh. Not injured,  _swollen_ ," the Fox corrected her. "Carrots, I'd prefer it if you were with me," he said with a sincere expression.

A grin formed on Judy's face. "Aww, does Nicky miss me  _that_  much?"

He maintained his previous serious expression, and nodded. "Yes!"

"Oh," Judy said with shock, surprised at the fox's sincerity.

"Don't 'oh' me! I like it when you're by my side!"

Judy smirked at Nick and pecked him on his cheek. "Okay fine, I'll stop sleeping on the couch." She hopped away from the counter and grabbed her empty bowl, and took it to the sink. "Hey Em, anything interesting with the ZNN?" Judy asked as she left the kitchen.

Emma's ears perked upward and she found herself frantically looking for the remote. "Oh—uh, nothing! Nothing new or interesting!"

Judy laughed at Emma's panicking. "Em, what are you talking about? They're doing a live interview… right… now," Judy's excitement had suddenly died down as she read the headline.

Nick drew his attention to the television and saw the headline,  _Third Inter-species Protest Outside City Hall._

"— _I'm live with one of the protestors outside of City Hall,"_  a news reporter announced.  _"So tell me Ronald, why are you protesting against the inter-species relationships?"_

" _Why shouldn't we? These mammals are a disgrace to our animal kingdom! They are an insult to all of us!"_  A male Coyote shouted.

" _But why protest outside City Hall?"_ The reporter asked.

" _We want City Hall to be aware of this situation! Inter-species relationships need to illegal!"_  He demanded.  _"They need to be jailed at the very least—"_

The program was cut short by the tv abruptly turning off. Neither Emma or Judy had noticed Nick standing beside the couch, with the remote in his paw. "Enough of that garbage," he muttered. He looked back at Judy and sighed. "Come on Carrots, just ignore that nuisance."

Judy sighed. "I'm trying," she said as she walked down the hall. "Em, I'll go get your backpack!" She said as she entered Emma's room.

Emma did not even notice she did not have her bag with her. "Oh, thanks Judy!" She responded.

"Emma? What is this!" Judy shouted as she came back to the living room with Emma's bag in her paw, and a flyer in her other.

"Oh…" Emma said sheepishly.

"What is it?" Nick asked.

"Bring your  _Parent to School_?" Judy read, " _bring your parent or guardian to class to talk about their occupation!"_  Judy shook her head in disbelief."Em, this says this is  _tomorrow_."

Nick immediately jerked his head at the young bunny and furrowed a brow. "What? Em? Why didn't you say anything?"

"It slipped my mind," Emma quickly answered as she awkwardly toyed with her thumbs.

Judy scoffed. "Slipped your mind? Em, this was on your desk—out in the open!"

Emma shrugged. "It must've been buried under my bag and all that junk."

Judy and Nick exchanged a glance and furrowed their brows, as if they did not believe her answer. "Well, when did you get this?" Judy demanded.

Emma shrugged once again, "Wednesday? Thursday or Friday? Sometime then?"

Judy stood there in shock, she did not believe her sister for a second. Nick was just staring at Emma with a confused look. "Em, Wednesday? Since when did you forget things?"

"I don't know okay!" Emma shouted. Again, Nick and Judy exchanged a shocked glance. Emma, who quickly realized her outburst of a reaction, immediately sighed. "Sorry…" she apologized. "I guess since my birthday, and getting my dress, and the dance on Friday—things just got in the way so I forgot to remind you guys… I'm sorry."

Nick's expression shifted into sympathy after hearing Emma's apology. "Em…" he said softly.

"It's okay Em," Judy softly said, forgiving her sister.

"But, I don't know why this such a big deal—it's just some history presentation… nothing special," Emma explained with a bit of defiance.

"Emma, this is a  _huge_  deal!" Nick protested. "Em, we can show up at school—"

" _I_  can show up at school!" Judy corrected, with her arms crossed.

A shocked smile grew across Emma's face. "Really?"

Judy laughed, retracting her arms back to her either side of her waist. "Yeah! I might not be mom or dad but I'm still your guardian. I'd love to show up!"

"Yeah!" Nick supported. "Judy'll show up all the other parents!"

Emma sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "Well, I guess that would be cool."

"Then it's settled," Judy said as she pulled out her phone. "I'm going to set this in my notes—what time is it?"

"10:25 to 11:40," Emma answered.

Judy nodded as she mouthed the words back to herself. "What time do you want me there?"

Emma shrugged as she walked over to Judy. She grabbed her bag from her on and put it on. "Up to you. Some parents might show up early but you can come whenever."

Judy nodded as she patted her pockets down, making sure she had everything. "I'll make sure to be there early then. Now let's get you to school!" She ordered.

Emma nodded be saluted her sister. "Yes mam!"

The two hurriedly made their way out of the apartment and bid Nick a good day. It was not long until Emma and Judy were in the car driving to Lioncoln Academy. A bland silence seemed to occupy the majority of the ride, that was until Judy decided to ask some questions. "Em, why didn't you tell us about this?"

"Hmm?" She asked absently.

"The flyer?" Judy prompted her, only to be met by a furrowed brow. "Bring your parent's to school?" She tried again.

"Oh!" Emma realized. "I said I forgot," she quickly responded.

"Em…" Judy sighed.

Emma looked at Judy, and saw her worried frown. "Judy, there's nothing going on."

She rolled her eyes and sighed again. "Em, I feel like there's  _so_  much more you aren't telling Nick and me…  _especially_  me."

"Judy…" Emma started. "I… I just forgot. You yourself would understand that a lot has happened in the past few weeks… it's been pretty eventful."

"Pfft, you're tellin' me," Judy muttered under her breath.

"Exactly!" Emma nodded. "So you understand how it's pretty easy to forget these type of small things?"

Judy shrugged. "I… I guess," she answered as she pulled up alongside the sidewalk outside of Lioncoln Academy.

"Good. I'll see you back home!" Emma shouted as she hopped out of the car.

"Em!" Judy quickly shouted, which brought the eager young bunny to a halt. Emma turned around and looked at her sister questionably. "Last week… I just want to make it clear. If you still want to talk about it whatever's going on with… I'm all ears," she smirked happily.

"I know," Emma nodded.

"Good." Judy smiled and turned her head back to the road in front of her. "Have a good day Em."

"You too Judy!" Emma closed the car door and made her leave from the car as it drove off. She quickly rushed into the school and ran up the stairwell to the second floor. Emma immediately spotted her locker, where she found Derek, Jeremy, and Nancy. Just as she reached her locker, Derek noticed her and smiled.

"Hey! Look who it is!" He cheered as he waved at Emma. "How ya doin' Em?"

Emma let out an irritated groan as she unlocked her locker. "Ooh, rough weekend?" Nancy said through her teeth.

Emma shook her head as she began to pull out some books from her bag. "No, not at all. It was a nice weekend."

"Yeah, you said you guys spent all of Saturday watching some movies," Derek addressed as he stepped closer to Emma.

"Yup. A marathon." Emma nodded as she drew her attention back to her locker. "Then we went out and had a dinner with Finnick on Sunday—I got to know him. He's a cool dude," Emma added happily.

"Then what's the issue?" Jeremy asked with a shrug.

Emma sighed as she closed her locker. "Bring your parent to school day…" she mumbled.

"Oh…" Derek slowly nodded.

"Yup," Emma responded.

"You tried to hide it—didn't you?"

Emma sighed. "Uh-huh."

"Wait what? Bring your parent to school is tomorrow, right? What's the big deal?" Nancy asked with a confused expression, she looked back and forth between the two.

"Yeah, I'm having trouble following," Jeremy admitted.

Nancy furrowed her brow as she guessed, "is it the fact your parents aren't here for it?"

Emma sighed. "It's Judy and Nick," she answered.

Nancy and Jeremy's confusion still held. "What about them?" Jeremy asked as he slightly cocked his head.

"I… want them to come," Emma explained.

"But they don't want to," Jeremy assumed.

"No, no, they do. They definitely do," Emma corrected.

"Then what's the problem?" Nancy blurted out with a hint of irritation rising inside her.

Emma sighed once again while Derek bit his lip. "They don't know how much this means to you," Derek answered, receiving a nod from Emma.

"What?" Nancy asked with a look of shock on her face.

"It's just… I don't know…" Emma aimlessly swung her foot around the floor. "I don't want to talk about it much... Um, what about your parents?" She asked quickly.

The three looked at Emma with worry, but let it subside as they knew the subject seemed somewhat uncomfortable. Nancy quickly straightened up and tightened her grip on her books. "My dad and mom argued over which one should come over," she answered simply.

"Was it, like, bad-bad? Or just down right weird?" Derek asked as he leaned up against the lockers.

"Neither. My dad wanted my mom to go, he said she was a better public speaker than him. But she argued that he actually had a story for their business and said it'd be 'beneficial for the class as a learning experience,'" she explained plainly. "So in short, I'm going to find out which one by the time we head back after school," Nancy summed up with a shrug. "To be honest, a smoothie business isn't really a  _great_  business for one of your parents to brag about."

"It's not bragging Nance," Derek said with a smirk as he shook his head. "It's suppose to be an educational lesson about our parents' jobs, and how far they've come. That way we learn their history, and how we can learn from them and apply it to our future."

"Well, well, well. Look who's starting learn about some backbone behind history," Emma smiled proudly. "History  _can_  relate to our future."

Derek nodded. "Exactly. If I ever wanted to know the path of becoming an IRS auditor or an accountant—I'd ask my father and mother."

Jeremy looked back and forth between the two rabbits. "Well… my mom said she'd be coming over as soon as she can," Jeremy answered softly. "I have no choice in the matter of which parent I want."

"You make it sound like you hate your dad," Derek addressed with a furrowed brow, but quickly realized his mistake as he saw Emma and Nancy's expressions. Both of them were glaring at him.

Jeremy slowly nodded as he rolled his tongue around in his cheek. "Well, for a guy who walks out on you and your mother—you tend to feel  _some_  resentment…" he muttered bitterly.

"Oh…" Derek bit his lip. "Sorry Jeremy, I didn't mean—"

"Nah, it's okay," Jeremy cut him off reassuringly. He put on a happy smirk and looked at Derek. "What about your parents? Anyone of them coming?"

Derek scoffed as he slammed the back of his head against the locker. "Maybe when they finally notice that I'm still living around them."

Emma frowned at the topic. "I guess we all got our own issues—eh?" Silence fell upon the group as they all answered with a quiet, sad, nod. Emma sighed as she looked to the floor. "You know… my issue isn't at all about how my parents aren't here for this or how Judy will come or not. It's just… I want them to come…." she looked up at her friends, both Jeremy and Nancy stared at her worriedly, waiting for her to continue. "It's because they're like the father and mother I've always wanted…"

…

"And Wolfstein? Convel?" Bogo bellowed. "How's the investigation with the Mark Catty murder?"

Freddie rose out of his chair and stood straight. "Fine sir. We've begun interrogating his coworkers and friends—we should be able to get a motive out of one of them."

"Good," Bogo nodded and closed his case file. "All other officers shall proceed with their regular patrols…" he scanned the room as he cleared his throat. "You're all dismissed." All officers rose up and began to make their way out of the room. "Hopps," he called out.

Judy halted her pace and turned back at the Buffalo. "Sir?"

"A brief word," he prompted her.

"Oh, of—of course." Judy turned back to Olivia and pawed her coffee to her, then waved her to continue. She hurriedly ran over to Bogo, with a look of worry spread across her face. "What it is sir?"

"I was wondering when would Wilde be able to return back to duty," Bogo answered.

Judy's face was met with relief, as she thought she was in trouble. "Oh, well, he's doing fine now. His leg is just swollen now, but by either Wednesday or Thursday it should be good by then. But field work is not recommended immediately," Judy explained.

"Ah, that's good to hear then. You're dismissed," he muttered as he turned around and went out the other door exit.

Judy immediately rushed out of the room and ran over to the offices. As she arrived, she found the gang gathered around Freddie and Olivia's desk, talking amongst themselves. Freddie was sat at his desk, with Boris sitting on his desk. Kathy was standing aside, next to the whiteboard, and Olivia was stood in front of Freddie, back faced to Judy. "Hey Liv, I'm ready for patrols!" Judy announced as she approached the four.

Olivia smiled at the eager bunny. "Great! But, uh, what did Bogo pull you aside for?" She asked as she pawed Judy her cappuccino.

"Nothing big, he just wanted to know when Nick will be back," Judy answered before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Alright, shall we be going?" Olivia asked with a happy grin.

Judy was about to answer, but a question had suddenly popped into her head. "Wait hang on. Um, Kath? I gotta ask ya somethin'." Judy asked the Snow Leopard, who looked slightly shocked that Judy had a question for her. "Did Jeremy ask you about, 'Bring your Parent to School'?" She asked awkwardly as she fiddled with her drink in her paws.

Kathy nodded slowly. "Yeah? Jeremy told me about it the day he brought it home. I think it was Wednesday? Why?"

"Emma didn't tell me about this until today. And she didn't even tell me! I found the flyer myself!" Judy explained angrily.

"What's the issue then?" Olivia asked with her arms crossed.

"She didn't tell me about it. She says she, 'forgot,' but I don't believe her for a second," Judy said knowingly, before she took a sip out of her cappuccino.

Freddie shrugged. "Maybe it's a sore subject?"

"How do you figure?" Judy asked.

"Hopps, her—I mean  _your_  parents are miles away from here. Back at her  _home_. She misses them," Freddie explained.

Judy facepawed herself. "Ughh, I'm such an idiot. I can't believe I didn't realize that! And I yelled at her! Oh, she must hate me!" Judy whined.

"Ooh, yelling? Yup, she  _definitely_  hates you," Olivia supported the idea with a smug smile.

Judy's face grew shocked as she looked over to the nodding moose. "Really?"

"No! Judes, I'm just messing with ya. This is Em you're talking about—your little sister. She's not going to overreact or anything. She's mature as they come, and she's learnt that well from you," Olivia complimented with a smile. "Now, I don't know about you, partner, but I want to start patrolling."

Judy smirked back at the moose. "Great idea Olive, let's get going!" She said as she and Olivia marched over to the exit of the offices.

"Say hi to Clawhauser for me on your way out!" Freddie waved.

"Why don't you do it?" Olivia asked.

"Cause he's lazy!" Boris quipped.

"Yeah, yeah, will do!" Judy replied just as the two left the offices, leaving them out of range from the verbal scuffle that was about to begin between the Wolf and Coywolf. "So, ready for another day?"

Olivia scoffed with a cocky grin. "Only if you are."

Judy chuckled back at the small moose. "Let's hope today will be a lot better."

"Agreed," Olivia said with a nod. "Oh hey, Benny! We're off going on our patrols—how ya feeling?" Olivia asked as she and Judy walked in front of his desk. The perky cheetah rose out of his chair and leaned over the counter to look down at the two.

Clawhauser smiled happily. "A lot better. A weekend is  _just_  what the doctor ordered."

"That's great to hear!" Judy cheered. "Well, we better be going now—have a great day!"

"You too!" Clawhauser waved.

Both Judy and Olivia happily waved goodbye as they left the precinct. They made their way to their squad car and quickly began their patrol. Within minutes, Judy and Olivia were driving down the streets of Savanna Central, scouring the scene around them. Though crime had been low for the past few days, they were still vigilant. Olivia soon began making a clicking noise with her mouth, a noise that had proceeded to continue for several minutes. It was surprising enough that Judy was able to tolerate the noise for that long, but her experience with Nick's constant annoyance could only take her so far.

"Nok, nok, nok," Olivia's tongue clicked.

"Liv!" Judy nearly shouted. It was obvious she had finally got fed up with the constant noise."Please, just turn on the radio!"

Olivia chuckled. "Okay. What type of songs do you like?" She asked as she reached for the knob on the radio.

Judy shrugged as she made an abrupt right turn, nearly sending Olivia against her door. "Sorry. Oh—uh, take your pick."

"Nah, what types of songs do you listen to? Eh? A favourite band or singer to be precise."

"Gazalle," Judy simply answered.

Olivia scoffed. "Really? The all famous pop star? That's a  _way_  too obvious answer. Nearly everybody who likes to listen to music ends up liking her songs. It's why she's the most famous celebrity in Zootopia." Olivia took a long sip of her hot chocolate, then set it back down in the holster of her car door.

"Your point?"

"That's not a good enough answer," Olivia replied. "For example, I love listening to Adam Feline." She held a proud smirk as she sat up straight.

Judy furrowed a brow. "You mean Lavender 5?"

"Yeah, but I like Adam to specific. His songs always get me in a dancing mood," Olivia said as she did a dance with her shoulders. Judy chuckled at the sight, then shook her head. "Aww, come on, their songs are great!"

"Eh, their songs are okay."

"' _Okay'_? How dare you Hopps!" Olivia shouted defensively as she gave Judy a playful shove. "Adam's music is beautiful."

Judy laughed. "Easy there Venisont. I  _do_  like their music. I just wanted to say it to spite you."

"Yeah, yeah, now your turn. Give me an artist—other than Gazalle," Olivia smirked.

Judy responded with a quiet shrug. "To be honest, I don't really listen to other types of music."

Olivia gasped. "What? That changes today! Hang on," Olivia said as she dug into her pocket and pulled out a cord and her phone.

"Olive what are you doing? You should be paying attention around our—"

"Oh, ease up Judes. Check this out." Olivia plugged her cord into the radio then plugged the other end into her phone. Olivia held her phone in her paw tightly as she turned back to Judy with an excited grin. " _Pepper_ ," she said as she showed Judy the song cover on her phone. The cover had a male tiger, Adam Feline, stood in a street with a fancy tux on

" _Pepper_?" Judy scoffed.

"Hopps, trust me—this is a  _good_  song," Olivia assured her. "Now, let's listen to some good tunes while we patrol." Olivia hit the play button on her phone and drew her attention back to the window.

"Okay, okay, as long as you don't blast this too loud," Judy compromised.

Olivia nodded with a happy smile. "Sure thing Hopps."

Minutes had passed and Judy had admittedly began to enjoy  _Lavender_   _5_. They had drove through their sector of Zootopia for awhile. Judy seemed to be enjoying herself as she and Olivia jammed out to Lavender 5 while they patrolled. No action had occurred, but if it was not for Olivia's playlist—Judy would have been bothered by that. They had been driving down a straightaway for a few minutes, then as they came upon a red light, a conversation starter had sparked up in Judy's head.

"Okay, okay, I'll admit—this is pretty darn good," Judy smirked.

"Right?" Olivia cheered. "See? I told you you'd come around!"

"Indeed I did partner," Judy nodded with a chuckle. Silence fell upon the two briefly, until Judy spoke up. "So… have you ever thought about the Detective's Program?" Judy asked softly. She rolled her tongue around her cheek and kept her focus on the red stop light.

Olivia furrowed a shocked brow at the bunny, as the question had taken her by surprise. "Uhh… not really? Why the sudden asking Judes?"

"I… I don't know. After the case on Thursday… then immediately being left out of it on Friday. I guess I'm just curious." Judy shrugged, then drove the car as the light turned green.

"Um. Well, I don't know. I've always wanted to become a cop. Like I said back on Thursday. I'm doing this to be on the front lines. So I can do good—protect and serve—all that jazz… all while still holding the symbol of a protector." Olivia shrugged and let out a shy laugh. "I mean, you already got an earful of why I wanted to be a cop." Olivia smirked, as she was referencing her first day on the job.

"Yeah," Judy chuckled. "I did indeed. But I was just wondering… have you ever considered becoming a Detective? Bogo once posed the idea for me—while Nick was in the Academy—but I declined." She looked over to Olivia and waited for her response.

Olivia responded with a brief chuckle. "You know, as excited as I was when Fred asked me to be his partner, I actually did not begin to consider at the time what that meant for me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… I realized I do not have at all what it takes to be a detective. So, I personally told Bogo myself that I declined the offer," Olivia admitted.

Judy's eyes grew wide. "Does… does Fred know?"

Olivia shook her head. "I was planning on telling him soon."

"Well… at least you know what you want," Judy muttered.

Olivia's mouth crooked to the right. "Judes, you alright?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine—I swear. It's just that I'm not sure if being an officer is the decision I want to settle on—you know?"

Olivia shrugged once again. "Sorry Judes, can't say I do. I mean, I understand  _why_  you wanted to be a cop. But I can't say why you should  _stick_  to being a cop. You do you Hopps." Olivia straightened up.

Judy's face fell into a brief sadness. "You… you don't want me to become a Detective?"

An immediate scoff came from Olivia. "What? Nah! Judes, I actually don't care."

"Oh Liv come on! You can't honestly tell me that," Judy narrowed a brow at her.

"Listen, Judy, I look up to you. I admire you. But honestly, I'd be glad to be your partner for as long as we've got—until Nick's back," Olivia added. "But really, this whole, 'something more' business, it's really up to you."

Jud sighed and nodded. "Yeah… you're right."

Olivia let out a brief sigh. "I'd prefer it to have you around as a partner for a bit longer at least. Cause to be honest, you guys are my type of gang. If I were reassigned to another officer—I'd probably struggle with the relatability."

"What? Seriously? You don't think a partnership with—uh… let's say, Bearaby!" Judy suggested. "You don't think something like that would last?"

Olivia shook her head. "Nah. You guys get what it's like to strive to be the best, all while also staying positive, and strong, and all that junk. But other officers are sorta one-sided for me."

"Isn't that a bit judgemental? You haven't gotten to known Bearaby!"

"Yeah, I know. But it's like… it—it really falls upon my first day here. I spent it around you guys, and I enjoyed it. I'm comfortable with this. Besides I'm pretty sure—despite the Mammal Inclusion Initiative—most officers wouldn't be as thrilled to have me around as the rookie." Olivia turned her attention back outside the window.

"Who's to say we were?" Judy joked with a sly grin.

"Har, har Hopps. Face it, you love havin' me around," Olivia retorted with proud smile.

"That, I cannot argue with… partner," Judy added with a smirk. "But yeah, I can actually get where you are coming from about the whole 'comfortability' thing. I like Nick and Fred. Those two were the best cops I hung around with during patrols, and Clawhauser is a great welcoming face when I come into the precinct. Then, soon after, Clawhauser introduced me to Kathy when she started working here. And then Boris came into our team and well… it was settled, I loved what I do and—"

"Who you do it with…" Olivia finished with a small grin.

Judy nodded. "Exacty."

Olivia smiled at Judy. "So, you and I are in the same boat?" Judy replied with a silent nod. "Well, that's nice to hear from your idol I guess." Olivia took her last sip of her hot chocolate, and let out a satisfied sigh. "Guess that's something I can appreciate."

"Oh, and about that junk about being a Detective?" Judy recalled. "You can forget it partner."

Olivia laughed. "Please, don't let the decision fall on my judgement. Nick is your  _real_  partner. He should have a say. And honestly, I give out just garbage advice."

Judy laughed at the thought. "Gonna have to disagree with ya there Liv. After all, what you've said to me now, it's very helpful. So yeah, thanks."

"No problem?"

"Lunch?"

"Absolutely!" Olivia cheered.

…

"Emma, can we at least talk about this?" Nancy begged as the bunny rabbit walked ahead of her.

"About what Nance?" Emma asked as she walked out the school front doors, leaving the Arctic Wolf to run up to her just before the doors shut in front of her face.

"About Derek?"

"What about him?" Emma said coolly, as she was trying not to blush.

Nancy narrowed her eyes toward Emma. "Really? How about the fact that he  _suddenly_  knows so much about your weekend?" Emma did not answer. "Em… wait! You guys MuzzleTimed over the weekend—didn't you!"

Emma's face became flushed. "We… may have chatted a bit."

"Oh my goodness!" Nancy squealed. "When?"

Emma sighed. "Saturday night. We… sorta stayed up talking—"

"Aww!" Nancy said as she made a heart symbol with her paws.

"Knock it off!" Emma playfully shoved Nancy. The Arctic Wolf took the small shove in strides and rolled her eyes at Emma. The two continued their pace as they walked down the sidewalk away from the school, and toward the bus stop.

"So, how  _are_  things between you two?" Nancy inquired with a sly brow. "That study sesh during lunch was kinda more talking than studying."

"So? We still studied," Emma replied as she and Nancy arrived over to the bus stop.

" _So_ , what's going on between you two? All you told me was that he said he likes you!" Nancy recalled with an excited grin.

Emma nodded as she sat down at the bench near the bus stop. "Nance… that's just it. He hasn't said anything and neither have I!"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to make things weird. I don't know about Derek, but I've got my own reasons," Emma explained.

"Do you now? Explain yourself." Nancy crossed her arms across her chest.

"Well, first of all, I don't know a damn thing when it comes to relationships and all that junk. I could ruin things!" Emma exclaimed. "Secondly, Nick would not like the idea. He may say he does but… I don't know. Maybe he's messing with me. Either way, I don't want to upset Nick."

"Well… those are good some reasons. But either way Em, don't you want to go for it?" Nancy asked with a smile.

Emma let out a sigh and sunk her head down to her lap. "I… I don't know." As she looked up, she saw the transit bus stop in front of them. The Zootopia Transit Bus was made to accommodate for all the mammals of Zootopia. It almost looked like a Zootopia Central Station Train, but obviously was made for the streets. It sported eighteen wheels, with two large doors on its right side.

As Emma and Nancy stood before it, both doors opened and a large ramp came out from under the platform. The two quickly stepped aside, as a few mammals had to exit the bus first. Afterwards, Emma and Nancy stepped inside, and walked up to a tube that ran from the floor of the bus to the container beside the bus driver. Emma and Nancy placed their fare in the tube, and it shot straight up into the collection container.

After paying, the two immediately found themselves seats and sat down. "Can we backtrack a bit?" Nancy asked politely.

"Sure," Emma shrugged.

"What is the deal with Nick?" Nancy bluntly asked.

Emma's brows narrowed at the Arctic Wolf. "Excuse me?"

"Whoa, easy there Em! I was about to add, what is his deal with  _you_? Haven't you noticed how he acts around you?" Nancy asked her, only to be met by a confused head shake. "Em, he treats you like your his daughter—"

"What! No he does not!" Emma retorted. "He… he's Nick! All he does is slack off and goof around!"

"Emma, you can't honestly mean that." Nancy scoffed.

Emma groaned in irritation. "Nancy…"

"Come on Em. You already said how much they mean to you. What if Nick sees you as his kit?"

"You think I don't want that?"

"What? I never said that!" Nancy laughed.

"Nance, I just don't know. Nick… he's been acting different. But I  _have_ seen him act like a parent before. I do appreciate that—but it's just wishful thinking." Emma sighed. "He's complicated, it's complicated."

Nancy sighed in defeat and decided to change the topic. "So—uh, you think Jeremy and Derek made it to my folk's shop?"

"I don't know," Emma shrugged. "They left earlier than us right?"

"Well yeah,  _you_  did stay behind to go talk to Mr. Boarington for a bit," Nancy reminded her.

"I had to fill him in on Derek's progress," Emma explained.

"Okay, can we talk about Derek again?" Nancy asked in a giddy tone.

Emma chuckled as she rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever."

Nancy shook her head. "Em please, don't try to act so nonchalant about this."

"There's nothing to discuss anyways Nancy! I already told you how I felt," Emma reminded her with a smile.

"Sure, sure, whatever you expect me to believe Emma," Nancy teased. "Just remember, you should make your move with the guy."

Emma shook her head at her. "Nance please, things are perfect the way they are."

…

"Oh come on Carrots, not even a little bit?" Nick pleaded.

"Nick, I already told you! Fred and Boris have been working away on the case and Olive and I have been busy with patrols! There is no need for me to be involved with the Mark Catty murder," Judy explained as she sat herself down at the dining table. "Now can we enjoy dinner and stop talking about dead mammals?"

"Please!" Emma begged as she rushed over to the dining table.

"I'm just curious guys! I feel like if I have enough clues, I could piece this whole thing together," Nick stated proudly as he hobbled over to the dining area.

Judy laughed. "In your dreams Wilde!"

Nick frowned at Judy as he sat himself at the end of the table. "Wow Carrots, I thought you understood my capabilities as an officer."

"I do. But your skills are not as good as you claim they are," Judy teased.

"Ouch." Nick held his paw up to his chest. "A clever remark. That's gonna scar me Carrots."

"Hardy har," Judy rolled her eyes. "Can we drop the conversation now?" Judy asked as she took a spoonful of her fish stew, which she had learned to cook over the weekend, and ate it. She had practised for nearly the entire evening of Saturday, with Nick as her taste tester.

"Stew's great Judy!" Emma happily took another spoonful.

Judy smiled at the compliment. "What about you Nick? How does it taste?" She ate her spoonful and smiled at her mate.

Nick skeptically took a spoonful and examined the stew from there. "Hmm…" he mumbled.

"Of for the love of—Nick, just eat it!" Judy ordered him impatiently. The fox obeyed and consumed his spoonful of stew. "And?"

"Just like my mother's!" Nick cheered.

Judy sighed in relief. "Thank you!"

"Now can we get back to the topic of work?" Nick asked eagerly.

"Nick, I told you, I know nothing more about the Mark Catty—"

"No not that!" Nick interrupted. "I meant work for  _you_! How was it?"

"Oh. Well, it was…" Judy thought over her day and how to word it. "Nice," she compromised.

Nick cocked his head at his mate. "That's all? What, no stories about catching a perp? Or anything else exciting with your patrols?"

"Uhh… we had to tell off some cubs who littered,  _again_  but—"

"Okay,  _now_  you're messing with me," Nick pouted kitishly.

"'Kay fine. What do you want to know?"

"What do you mean? The same as Friday, or Thursday or any other day!" Nick spoke as it was the most obvious conversation.

"Well, not much happened. Like I said, past few days have been slow and peaceful—which is a good thing, but—"

"It's so boring?" Emma finished with a sly grin.

"Yup," Judy nodded.

Nick rolled his tongue around his mouth. "Well, how's Olivia?" Nick asked, which caused Judy to furrow a brow. "As a partner?" He added.

"Oh, well… she's really great. Oh! She got me listening to Adam Feline now! She started playing  _Pepper_  in the car. His songs are amazing. We patrolled around our sector with no action for a long time. But Liv and I had a few good chats," Judy said in a perky tone. "Liv makes pretty good company."

"Liv, eh?" Nick asked. "Thought only Fred was allowed to call her that?"

Judy shrugged. "I dunno. I call her Liv but she didn't seem to care."

"Well… either way. By the sounds of things, it doesn't seem like 'nothing' happened at all," Nick addressed bluntly. "So you're starting to like your partner?"

"What? It's not like I didn't like her before. It's just that now, she's just chill. Olive seems like she's a go with the flow type mammal, but she also knows how to talk to mammals," Judy explained.

Nick nodded understandingly. "So, what did she talk to you about?"

"Whhhat? What are you talkin' about Wilde?" Judy let out a forced laugh. "Nothing!"

"Judes," Nick said sternly as he stared at her.

Judy let out a sigh and pouted. "I… I asked her about her opinion on the Detective's Program."

"Oh…" Nick said softly.

"Yup," Judy replied with a awkward expression. "You see, after Thursday… I was beginning to think over the whole request of becoming a Detective. I was wondering if I should do it…"

"And?" Nick prompted her to continue.

Judy slightly smirked at the thought, as she begun to recall her conversation with Olivia. As this conversation took place, Emma silently watched the two. She could easily sense that there was some concern coming from Nick, as he had gotten slightly serious. Judy finally had her answer ready, and smiled at Nick. "Like I said, Liv knows how to talk to mammals."

Nick's expression shifted into a warming smile. "Well, that's great."

"Yeah. Liv told me that this decision really relied on me in the end, but then she started talking about how much she looked up to me and that I was the reason she has her badge today." Judy happily took a quick spoonful of her stew. "Then that got me thinking… if me being an officer means I can keep a good partnership going on, and also get to know her better—then I'd be glad to stay an officer."

"Wait. You know I'll be back in a few days—right?" Nick intervened.

Judy's expression shifted into confusion. "Of course Nick. But Dr. Quillington said it would not be best for you to go out in the field immediately. So she and I may still be partners for at least for a few days."

"And afterwards?" Emma randomly asked, as she was curious.

"Well. I'm not sure. I could talk Bogo into adding her into our partnership. I mean, we  _are_  small mammals, so having a third little gal around us could do more than level the plain field—or even, give us the  _edge_ ," Judy said in an excited tone. "But if that doesn't work… then, I'm sure Liv will get some sort of arrangement with a good cop."

Nick pondered the thought. "Huh, a third partner eh?" Nick nodded. "It could be helpful—we  _should_  ask Bogo about it."

"Definitely!" Judy agreed.

Nick smiled in satisfaction. He looked over at Emma and asked, "so how was school?"

Emma's ears perked up. "Oh—oh… It was nice."

"How was  _studying_  with Derek?" Judy asked teasingly.

"Good. He's really improved. I don't know when, but Mr. Boarington is planning to give a history test sometime this week." Emma shrugged happily. "It's either Wednesday, or Thursday, or Friday—either one would work really."

"Well, it's good thing that boy has got a good tutor to look out for him," Judy smirked.

"I'm sure you'll ace it!" Nick acknowledged.

Emma smirked at the thought, then took a deep breath. "Guys… can… can I ask you something?" Nick and Judy's face grew concerned after hearing Emma's tone. Her ears sunk in shyness, and they fell into her shoulders.

"Umm, yeah. Shoot, Em," Nick said awkwardly.

"I… was… wondering," Emma began to nervously run her paws through her right ear. "What… what are your opinions on dating?"

Nick dropped his spoon into his bowl. He furrowed his brows and began to chew on his lower lip. "Excuse me?" He asked.

"Uhh… um—uh, where is this coming from Em?" Judy stuttered whilst a grin formed on her face. Emma could tell Judy wanted to scream in excitement, but was also worried that Nick would be upset at her.

"I… on Friday night—"

"The  _dance_ ," Nick bluntly added.

"Yeah," Emma nodded. "Um… Derek and I shared a dance."

Judy smiled. "Aww!"

"Sounds like you had fun," Nick stated politely.

"I did indeed!" Emma smiled proudly. "But anyways, I asked Derek a… question…"

"About what Em?" Judy asked.

"About…. us…" she answered shyly. "I wanted to know how he felt about me."

"And what did he say?" Nick asked with a firm expression.

Emma bit her lip as she felt her face go red. "He said he liked me—"

"Oh my gosh!" Judy cheered. She pumped her fists in the air out of excitement. "He likes you!"

Emma nervously laughed. "Ha… yup." She scratched the back of her head. "But he hasn't spoke much about us since then."

"What?" Judy asked.

"We MuzzleTimed over the weekend and talked during lunch, and after school at Nancy's place—but after it all… he hasn't said anything about it." Emma sighed.

"He what?" Judy asked.

"So?" Nick shrugged. "What's the issue then?"

Emma pouted and remained silent. "You… you want him to make the next move?" Judy guessed

"I… yeah," Emma slowly nodded. "But… after talking with Nance about it, she said I should ask him out—"

"Stop right there Em, and let me tell you why that is a terrible idea," Nick intervened. "He's a jock. And like most jocks he'll be a playboy."

" _Nick_!" Judy shouted.

"What! Don't get mad because I'm right!" Nick retorted. "Also, he's boy. And like all boys, we're idiotic, full of hormones, and constantly just looking out for ladies."

Emma's eyes widened. "You… you really think that?"

Nick stared Emma seriously. "I  _know_  that."

"Pfft, wow. Nick, what is wrong with you?" Emma scoffed as she shook her head.

"Excuse me?" Nick asked firmly.

"Nick. I just wanted to come to you guys for advice!" Emma shouted. "Listen, I love how you two are as a couple! As mates! I was just wondering… how can I find such a relationship? That's why I asked you two!How should I handle this?"

"Emma…" Judy said softly.

"I just don't know how to do this! Do I say something to him? Should I let him say something?" Emma buried her face in her paws and groaned.

Nick shook his head. "You want my advice? You're too  _young_! Just leave everything as it is and don't do anything stupid."

Emma's expression shifted into burning anger. Now was as good as time as any to ask her question. "Why! Why do you treat me like this?"

Nick narrowed his eyes at Emma and huffed. "Because as of now, I'm your guardian. And if I'm going to look after you then I have a say in what's best for you!"

"Then what about Judy?" Emma retorted. "She's okay with it!"

"Nick, you're being unreasonable," Judy addressed.

"'Unreasonable'? Judy, she  _just_  turned fourteen a few days ago—I don't want her innocence to be taken away by some heartless jock!" Nick argued.

"He's not some heartless jock!" Emma fired back. "And what gives you the right to say such a thing? You know nothing about him!"

Nick narrowed his brows at her. "I know what's best for you! And your innocence is something that you should hold precious!"

"Why's that!"

"Because it's something  _I_  hold precious!" Nick shouted as he slammed his fist onto the table.

Emma's ears perked upwards as her eyes grew wide. "You… you what?"

Nick's face became flushed with red, a rare occurrence Judy had never witnessed, she was baffled at the sight. The fox immediately shook off his blush and glared at Emma. "Nothing! Now go to your room!"

"Nick!" Judy intervened. "That is enough!"

Nick began to grumble under his breath. "No! Emma Elizabeth Hopps—go to your room!  _Now_!" Nick demanded firmly.

To his and Judy's surprise, Emma was not crying or upset at all. She strangely looked happy at Nick. Emma politely rose from her seat and nodded at Nick. "Gladly," she smiled happily. Emma rose her head elegantly and quietly walked into the hall. Her bedroom door gently closed shut, and that was all of a reaction they received from Emma.

"Nick, what is wrong with you!" Judy shouted. "How dare you treat my sister that way!"

"I'll take any punishment you doll out to me Carrots. I'll sleep on the couch!" Nick admitted his defeat and moved himself over to the couch as he said. He hobbled along slowly, with no regret in his face. "As long as she got the message," he quickly added.

"Nick, you think you can just order her around and make her obey you? She's fourteen, she deserves to make her own path! That's why she came to Zootopia in the first place—because of what you said! She wanted to find her own path!" Judy huffed as she began to clean up the dining table.

"Judy, say what you want but I'm going to treat Emma however I want!"

"And how's that?"

"Like… like…" Nick sighed as he threw himself onto the couch, regardless of his leg's condition. "Like… my own flesh and blood…" he mumbled to himself.

…

"Alright class, I hope you've enjoyed Mrs. Wildestyle's story about her path of becoming a smoothie store co-owner!" Mr. Boarington announced as Nancy's mother made her way to the back of the class. The class applauded her, while Nancy cheered for her mother proudly. "I believe that's all for the parents that are with us now," he scanned the back of the classroom and addressed the mammals three stood at the back, dressed in formal attire. "Can I expect more to come?"

Emma smirked and whispered, "I don't think Judy'll come after my argument with them last night." She looked to her friends and scoffed.

"Emma come on, by what you told us I'm sure things are fine," Derek assured her.

"Yeah," Nancy contributed. "Judy isn't unreasonable. And Nick will probably get over it soon—he needs time."

"My mom is probably going with her," Jeremy added.

"Well… I don't know. This morning was kinda silent. Nick was in his bedroom—obviously avoiding me, and Judy didn't say much to me either, she only said, 'have a nice day,' and that was when she dropped me off," Emma shrugged.

Derek, who was seated to the right of Emma, leaned over and placed his paw on her shoulder. "Em, don't worry, she'll be here."

"Is this the right class?" A familiar voice echoed into the room. All eyes focused towards the entrance where they found Kathy Mittens shyly standing in the doorway.

Jeremy's face lit up. "Mom!"

"See, I told you this was the right one!" Judy's voice entered. Emma's ears happily perked upwards as she drew her attention to behind Kathy, where she saw the bunny rabbit march along inside.

"Judy!" Emma said excitedly.

"Hiya Emma," Judy waved quietly.

Mr. Boarington smiled. "Ahh, I see we have some uniforms with us today!"

"Indeed you do Mr. Boarington," Judy responded.

"Well, one at least," Kathy corrected.

"Please, Miss Mittens, enlighten the class on your occupation." Mr. Boarington gestured to the entire class and stepped aside.

Kathy smiled as she marched over to the front desk. "Hello everyone, I am Kathy Mittens, and I work in the IT department in the ZPD."

A curious paw rose up. "What does the IT department do?"

"I am glad you asked!" Kathy smiled. "In the IT department, I help around in the precinct by doing a various amount of tasks. There are situations where we'll need to look through surveillance footage, and I can help with that. I also help run background research, fix the servers—"

"See Emma? Judy's here—everything's fine!" Nancy whispered.

Emma shrugged. "I hope so. I might try to talk to her after lunch but, I don't know. She might leave before then."

"—My occupation isn't really a line of work people aim for. While I chose my career path in working in IT, I had never thought about aligning my work with the police department. But, I am happy where I am and that is all that matters," Kathy addressed. "When you are focusing on your future, make sure it's a future you'll enjoy."

"Thank you Miss Mittens!" Mr. Boarington cheered and applauded, and soon the rest of the class followed suit.

Kathy happily stepped aside and made her way to the back of the class. As she walked through the desks, she passed by Jeremy and ruffled the top of his head. "Ugh, mom!" He muttered, which caused a few giggles to stir.

"Now—uh, Miss Hopps?" Mr. Boarington prompted her as he gestured to the front desk.

Judy smiled. "Right." Judy walked towards the front of the class and smiled at everyone. "Hello everyone! I am Officer Hopps, and I work at the Zootopia Police Department, in Precinct one. My line of work revolves around protecting and serving for the citizens of Zootopia. Many officers in my precinct chose this line of work because they wanted to do good for the mammals of this city."

"What about you?" A cub asked.

"Well, I chose to become and officer because it was career I always wanted. Way before the Mammal Inclusion Initiative was in effect. I wanted to become Zootopia's first rabbit cop. I wanted to help the world, by putting away all the bad guys in it." Judy smiled proudly. "To get where I am today, it takes a lot of hard work and determination. I had to train hard, and work harder. I—"

"Excuse me!" A paw rose in the air.

"Oh, um yes?" Judy nodded.

A grizzly bear cub scratched the back of his head. "So, fraternization is allowed in your precinct?"

"Josef!" Mr. Boarington scolded him.

"I… beg your pardon?" Judy sheepishly asked.

"Well, I noticed that you and Officer Wilde are allowed to have a relationship within your precinct, but I thought fraternization wasn't allowed?" Josef scoffed.

Judy cleared her throat. "My relationship with my mate is not at all related with my line of work," Judy responded coolly. "And, Josef was it? I would advise you to mind your manners, as my personal life is none of your business."

At that, Emma smiled happily at how Judy responded. Josef shrugged and looked back at Emma. "Eh, I don't know, you sister talks about you guys a lot, I just thought asking wouldn't be—"

"Shut up Josef," Emma muttered.

The Grizzly bear furrowed his brows at Emma's retort. "Oh, think you're a tough bunny?" Josef said as he took a stomped forward towards Emma, causing her to flinch.

Judy, who was fuming with anger, took a step forward to retaliate against the rude bear. But, before she could, Derek rose up and extended his paw in front of Josef, pushing him back a bit. "Why don't you mind you manners,  _Josef_ ," Derek spat at him.

Josef scoffed as he looked down at Derek. "You're kidding right?"

Derek narrowed his eyes at him. "If you've got issues with her—then you've got issues with me—understood?"

"Alright, that's enough gentlemammals!" Mr. Boarington declared. "Both of you, sit down." The two obeyed and retreated back to their seats. "Now, uh—Miss Hopps? I apologize for the disturbance. Is there—uh, anything you wished to add to your story?"

Judy took a quick deep breath and shook her head. "No, that'll be all Mr. Boarington."

Mr. Boarington shyly scratched the back of his head. "Okay, will you please make your way to the back of the class with the other parents?"

Judy happily nodded and smiled. "Of course." Judy did as she was asked and walked to the back of the class, smiling at Emma as she passed.

"Now class, you can take what you've learned from these well experienced mammals, and apply it to your own future! Each and everyone of these individuals have worked hard to get where they are today. I can only assure you all, that your parents and guardians worked through many rough years to become such brilliant individuals." Mr. Boarington smiled. "Now I implore you all to look to your parents and guardians, as they have the experience that you all could learn from."

Immediately, the bell rang and every single student shot straight out of their seats. "Ah yes, enjoy your lunch!" Mr. Boarington waved them all goodbye as each student rushed out of the class. Before Judy could say anything to Emma, Emma was already outside the class. "Em, wait!" She shouted as she rushed over to the front of the class. "Oh, Miss Hopps!" Mr. Boarington shouted, bringing her to a halt. "Pardon me, but I apologize if my student, Josef, had offended you or overstepped his bounds—"

"No, it's quite alright Mr. Boarington," Judy assured him with a smirk. "I am an officer, I wouldn't be a very good one if I let a young cub get under my skin."

Mr. Boarington laughed. "That is very true! Well, I wish you good day!" He said as he retreated back to his front desk.

"Right back ya!" Judy said as she departed. She quickly walked out of the room, where she found most of the parents talking to their sons and daughters. "Kathy!" Judy called out.

"Over here Hopps!" She responded, with Jeremy to her right. "My son and I were just talking."

"Mom, can this wait till after school? I gotta go catch up with my friends!" Jeremy whined.

"Oh wait, where did Emma go?" Judy quickly asked.

Jeremy looked shocked at Judy's hasteful question. "Oh, uh, our spot?"

"Where is that?"

"Near the cafeteria entrance—the hallway to the right," Jeremy quickly answered.

Judy smiled. "Thanks, I need to talk to Em!" She shouted as she ran down the hall. Judy ran over to the cafeteria entrance, and ran into the right hallway. As soon as she entered the corridor, she saw Emma and Derek sitting beside each other. She stopped herself to take a quick look at the moment. Judy knew her sister well, and could tell she was thanking Derek for sticking up for her. Judy smiled at the two, as she could see the chemistry floating between them.

"—Really, it was nothing Emma," Derek shrugged off.

"No Derek, seriously, please just let me say thank you," Emma pleaded. "Because… I really need to ask you something important."

Judy's ears perked upwards in excitement, and she found herself backing away from the hallway. She wanted to squeal and cheer so badly. Her little sister was about to ask out her  _first_  mate. Judy internally squealed, then retreated back to where Kathy was. As she walked calmly down the hall, Kathy noticed her expression and smiled. "Everything worked out?" She asked.

Judy chuckled to herself. "Ooh boy… you  _could_  say that."

…

"Really? Are you sure?" Olivia asked in an eager attitude.

"Oh yeah," Judy nodded. "My little sister just asked out her first mate! Oh my gosh! Yes!" She cheered.

Olivia rolled her eyes in response as she continued to drive their squad car. Judy had asked Olivia to cover for her for their first part of their patrol. As a good partner, Olivia accepted the offer. She did not mind spending as short hour to herself. While she was patrolling, Kathy had given Judy a ride to Lioncoln Academy. It was not long until Judy brought up gossip about her sister's love life, just as she and Olivia were about to take their break.

"Looks like Emma is now apart of the quarrel of  _love_. Ahh, may the evil mistress go easy on her," Olivia joked. "So anyways, did you tell the rest of the gang to meet us Sahara Sweets?"

Judy chuckled. "I know this is a routine thing now, but I find it funny we always just text them or call them—just to be safe."

Olivia shrugged. "Ya never know Hopps."

"Let's see what happens when we  _don't_  call them," Judy suggested.

Olivia responded with a crooked smile. "I bet you that things are gonna go wrong."

"Oh really? How so?"

"Eh, maybe not terribly wrong. But something  _will_  happen," Olivia addressed.

Judy scoffed. "Alright. I'll take that action—what's the terms?"

"Uhh… loser buys lunch for the winner?" Olivia suggested.

Judy thought about it. "Wait, what about Fred and Boris?"

"Umm…" Olivia pondered a solution for the two, but nothing came to mind. "Eh, who cares? They can split their bill!" Judy and Olivia immediately began laughing.

"Wow…. I—uh… you know what? Sure." Judy extended her paw out to Olivia. "Deal."

Olivia quickly shook her paw and smirked. "Deal."

"Let's make another deal that the winner doesn't pull off a jerk move and buy a crazy amount of lunch?" Judy offered.

Olivia nodded at Judy. "Of course. I ain't evil Judes… that's why I've got the badge!" She joked.

Judy chuckled. "You really are a wisecracker, eh?"

Olivia shrugged. "I guess so. Now how about we listen to  _Pepper_  while we head on over?"

"Sounds like a great idea," Judy answered. Olivia happily began playing the song on her phone, and the two were left listening to Adam Feline. "So… just out of curiosity, have you had other quarrels with love in the past?" Judy asked.

Olivia briefly laughed. "Ha, you could say I have dabbled with it once or twice before."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, but it wasn't anything big or serious," Olivia quickly added. "As a hardcore, determined cop—and very immature adult moose—that made dating pretty hard. And my brother and I hang out often with his friends, so he'd set me up on some… I guess blind dates with them?"

"You guess? Why's that?"

"Well, he'd tell me that we're all going to the movies but when I show up, I see only one of his single friends is waiting there for me—all dressed up and fancy!" Olivia teased. "I could not be anymore appalled at such a sight." Judy laughed at Olivia's comment. "But yeah, he'd tell me that his friends and him would go somewhere, and I'd only find one of his friends there."

"So that bowling night he planned last week—how you are sure that was not another scheme?" Judy inquired.

Olivia shrugged. "Lucky guess?"

"Oh really? 'Lucky guess?'" Judy scoffed.

"Alright, you can call it a hunch," Olivia corrected herself. "But anyways, I never actually 'dated' anyone. It was mainly my brother who hooked me up with his friends, but in the end, it didn't feel like a date. So yeah, I wouldn't exactly say I've had any quarrels with love." Olivia straightened herself up. "What about you?"

Judy shrugged back at her. "Well, once. It was actually back in my time at the Academy," Judy explained. "Matthew Ookami. He's a Gray Wolf." Olivia's expression grew shocked. "He stuck up for me a few times when the other cadets talked down to me. Eventually, we broke it off because we were worried about getting caught for fraternization."

"Do you… do you ever wonder what happened to him?"

Judy shook her head. "I know he was assigned to Precinct 8, but that's it. He hasn't kept in touch with me since then."

"Well, I guess love truly is a complicated subject," Olivia admitted. "But hey, things are good now!"

"Yeah, especially between you and Fred!" Judy pointed out.

Olivia's face became flushed. "Eh… yeah, I  _guess_  you could count that." She shrugged. Olivia quickly drew her attention back to the road, while also brushing aside her tuft of fur that covered her right eye.

"Oh Liv, come on! You two are dating! At least  _act_  like it!" Judy nearly shouted.

"But we can't. Fraternization, remember?Yeah, we can't all just announce our relationship to the public and hope that Chief will allow it," Olivia muttered. "Besides… Fred and I… we're at a weird standoff."

" _Standoff_?"

"Yeah… it seems like we're dating, but we haven't really done much." Olivia frowned. "I've been to his house once before—he hasn't been to mine—and we've had a few hangouts, but still! I don't think we've been on an actual second date."

Judy scoffed. "Neither have I," she added.

Olivia raised a brow at Judy and cocked a smirk at her. She shook her head and laughed. "Well… here's to us gals," Olivia extended her fist and gestured it to Judy.

"Yeah," Judy smiled then gave Olivia props. "Us gals." Judy's phone chimed, and the bunny soon drew her attention toward it. She pulled out her phone and sighed at the message.

"What's up?" Olivia asked.

"Guess I owe you lunch," Judy frowned as she showed Olivia the message.

Olivia quickly looked at the message, then laughed. The was from Boris and it read: _"can't make lunch. Fred and I are stuck with a witness."_

"Tell you what," Olivia smirked. "How about we just split the bill?"

…

"So… how was school?" Judy asked as she poked her noodles with her chopsticks. She looked up at her sister, who was sitting in the armchair eating her takeout. The silence had surprised her, as she did not expect either Nick or Emma to remain quiet during their " _dinner_ ". After the fiasco that had taken place yesterday, Judy thought a meal with some takeout and in the living room would be relaxing time. But she could easily tell there was some tension. When Judy looked back and forth between the two, she could tell neither of them felt like sparking a conversation.

Nick, who was sitting on the couch with Judy, looked up from his meal and looked at Emma. "Ahem," he cleared his throat. "Emma, Judy asked you a question," Nick stated sternly.

Emma's ears jerked upwards and she soon averted her attention from her meal, to her sister and Nick. "Huh? Oh, I mean, pardon?"

Judy smirked at her sister. "How was school?"

"It was alright," Emma answered with a even tone.

"How did I do for your history class?" Judy asked with a smile. "I hope I educated your class well. But, aside from that cub's attitude I think I was pretty nice!"

"Yeah…" Emma nodded. "You did great Judy."

"Wait, what cub's attitude?" Nick asked.

Emma sighed. "Some jock named Josef. He was asking Judy about her relationship with you."

"What about it?"

"He asked about our fraternization," Judy explained.

Nick furrowed a brow and scoffed. "So the jock was acting like a  _jock_. Shocking-"

"Nick," Judy said in an irritated tone.

"Anyways, the presentation was nice. School was fine," Emma quickly added. "So overall, a pretty nice day." Emma smiled.

Judy had a mischievous grin across her face. "Oh? Nothing  _interesting_  happened?" She asked.

Emma shook her head. "Nah, it was all a regular day."

Judy furrowed a shocked brow. "Really? Nothing  _new_?" She teased, as she expected an embarrassed response.

Emma immediately looked down to her food and let her ears cover her face. "Nope…"

"Are you sure?"

"Why, do you know something she doesn't?" Nick suddenly asked.

Judy looked closely at her sister and found her cheeks to be slightly red. After discovering this, Judy smiled. "So…  _nothing_  happened, eh?"

Emma managed to look up at Judy and held a steady face, but still looked a tad bit red. "Yup. Why?"

"Nothing. Never mind," Judy shrugged.

Emma furrowed a brow and shrugged as well. She quickly finished her takeout and put it in the glass table. "Well, I am done. I'm—uhh… gonna sleep now," she said as she stood up. "Night guys!" She walked over to her bedroom and shut the door.

"Huh, guess she doesn't want to brush her teeth," Nick muttered.

"Nick, Emma is hiding something from us!" Judy immediately shouted.

Nick scoffed as he looked at Judy with a confused expression. "What? Carrots are you okay?"

"No, I'm serious Nick! After the history presentation, Emma ran off with Derek!" Judy whispered, as she thought Emma might hear.

"And?"

"She said she had to ask him something important!" Judy squealed.

Nick's eyes widened in realization. "You're… you're not saying she… asked him out?" Nick forced a scoff, as he wanted to believe the idea was absurd.

Judy grabbed Nick's paw and frowned. "I'm saying she asked him out  _and_  she didn't tell us! Nick, she's hiding this from us!"

"What? No! You don't know it's anything about dating—could be teenager problems?"

"Nick come on! You can't honestly believe that," Judy said with a serious face. "I looked into my sister's eyes and I could tell she was hiding something."

"Easy with the dramatics Carrots," Nick teased with a smirk. "I don't think Emma is hiding anything. And if she is, then she won't tell me—can't tell if you haven't noticed but she isn't really talking to me at the moment—"

"Gee, I wonder why," Judy stated sarcastically. "Nick, she's obviously upset about last night."

"But that's the thing, I don't get why she seems so upset—she didn't look so sad last night!" Nick exclaimed. "Carrots, I think she's mad at me."

Judy let out a huge sigh and began to rub her paws through her ears. "Nick…" she muttered as she left the couch. Judy grabbed the empty take out boxes and walked over to the kitchen, where she disposed of them in the trash can. "Nick, if you want to make it up to her—talk to her."

Nick returned a brief sigh and covered his face with his paws. He let out an irritable groan, then threw his head against the cushions behind him. "Well… I just assumed that me talking to her would make it worse. But the last thing I'd want between us is distance."

Judy smiled as she walked back into the living room. "That's  _one_  thing you could say to her when you apologize—what else ya got?"

Nick laughed. "Depends… feel like pulling an all nighter?"

…

Finnick hated waiting. It was a tedious task, but it was one he had to pull through. He passed time by scanning the room. He would look at the decors around the room, the light gray flooring that complemented the walls' pure white colour, the potted plants in each corner—Finnick looked at it all and just sighed at it. He was never one to appreciate scenery, as he did live in a van for a time of his life. Sitting in a chair, he swung his feet around as he waited so his feet obviously did not reach the floor. Finnick had nothing to occupy his attention, and the fact that he was the only one in the room, it did not help for the silence.

The silence was a tad annoying, but Finnick had dealt with worse. But in reality, he did agree to this, as he did not have much to do otherwise. After all, Finnick was now, an ex-con—as promised. Judy had asked him to leave the life of crime if he wanted to hang out with Nick. The life of no crime was not entirely boring. It was sort of relaxing to Finnick. If Nick ever wanted something from Finnick, he'd be around to help— _sometimes._  But Nick was his old partner, so it'd make sense if he repaid an old friend every once in awhile.

Finnick let out a long irritable sigh, and threw his head back. Soon enough, he heard footsteps. He quickly looked at the hallway and smiled. There he was, Nick Wilde, the survivor of a brutal injury and recovery. But there he stood, or rather,  _walked_. No splints, no casts, no crutches—just his own two feet.

"Hey! Look at ya!" Finnick cheered as he hopped off the chair.

Nick smugly smiled. "Yup. I'm free!" He joked. Nick took another step forward and immediately stumbled over his feet. "Whoa!" He exclaimed as he fell to the floor.

Finnick immediately frowned at the sight as he quickly walked over to his fellow fox. "You alright bud?" He asked as he leant him a paw.

Nick smirked as he accepted the paw and waited to be pulled upward by Finnick. "Yeah—I guess I gotta get back into the habit of this. It has been awhile since I stepped on this foot."

"Oh no," Dr Quillington frowned as he walked towards the two. "Had a little stumble I assume?"

Nick chuckled while Finnick just scoffed. "You could say that," Finnick laughed.

"Yeah, I would not recommend any running, jogging, or anything that could put a lot of strain or pressure on your leg," Dr. Quillington informed. "So no exercising, no jogs, and  _do_   _not_ go out on any patrols or field work of any kind. I'd say give it a few days—walk around a bit—and do some office work. When you start to feel better, then you can get back in the field."

"That's relief to hear," Nick smirked as he stood straight. "Thanks Doc."

"No thanks needed Mister Wilde," Quillington smiled, "you did your job for this city—I did mine."

Finnick smirked at the doctor's response. "Very true," he said as he turned around and walked over to the exit.

"Anyways, if you feel any weird strains, or if your leg begins to hurt again—please call me and come in for a checkup," Dr. Quillington instructed.

"Will do," Nick nodded, then turned around. As he walked out the door he shouted, "thank you for everything!" as Nick drew his attention back to the road, he saw Finnick's van parked out in front of him, near the sidewalk.

Finnick was sitting in the car, looking out the window with his sunglasses on. He looked down at Nick and smirked. "Are you gettin' in or what?"

Nick scoffed as he looked in front of the car. He noticed something that made him frown. "Finnick, did your parking meter expire—"

"Nope," Finnick quickly answered. "I know you're a cop and all, but get in already!"

Nick quickly obeyed and hurriedly got inside the van. "Alright, alright." Nick took a scan of the van and smiled. "So, how  _did_  you get your van back?"

"Got an old friend to look after it before I was arrested. I was planning on getting out of town for a few days and thought it was best to leave this baby behind," Finnick responded coolly. "After my bail, I immediately came back to him and got my ride back."

"Oh." Nick nodded. "I was wondering where it was when we arrested you."

"Well, I asked the guy if the cops ever showed up to investigate my van—he said not a single one." Finnick smirked at Nick. "Something tells me you had something to do with that."

Nick shrugged. "It may have  _slipped_  my mind."

"Yeah, yeah, sure. So, where we going?" Finnick asked as he and Nick put on their seat belts.

"Well, let's see." Nick said as he pulled out his phone. "It's… four in the afternoon—the gang is probably out on break. Let's surprise them!"

Finnick shrugged as he started up the car. "Sure."

The Fennec Fox drove off. Within ten minutes, the two were near Sahara Sweets, just outside the parking lot. The drive was nice and quiet, as Nick had taken a nap for the duration of the drive. The foxes got out of the car and walked over to the cafe. As Finnick flipped on his sunglasses, he scoffed. "Sahara Sweets?" He read.

"Yup," Nick happily smiled. "Carrots and I spend our breaks here. Then when Fred, Olivia, and Boris started coming here—this place became our nice little hangout. I even know the manager!" He bragged.

Finnick shook his head at the boastful fox, as he was unimpressed with him. "Why not a bar?" He asked as the two entered the shop.

Nick scanned the cafe and bit his lip. "'Cause we wanted coffee," he answered sincerely. "Oh, they aren't here yet—we can surprise them early!" Nick cheered as he walked over to their booth. He sat himself near the window, as Finnick moved up beside him.

"So, how ya feeling?" Finnick asked. "Like a better mammal?"

Nick chuckled. "Honestly? I don't know. I guess a bit better. The cast was annoying, the splint was a reminder that I had a few days left, and now… I just feel relaxed."

"Oh…my… goodness," a female voice cheered. "Nick?" The foxes drew their attention to the side of their booth, where they found the tiger herself, Tina Felicane. "Nick!"

"Hey, Tina, how are you?"

"How am I? How are you? I heard about your leg and how—"

"I'm fine now," Nick responded. "I just got the splint removed today. I'm planning on waiting till Carrots and everyone gets here to surprises them!"

Tina smiled. "That's amazing! You know what, I'll make this Wild Hops combo on the house! By the tie your friends get here, it'll be ready!"

Nick shook his head. "No, no, please, let me pay for—"

"No! Nick, this is a celebration lunch! Please, this is on the house!" Tina winked as she walked to the counter. "Alright everyone, Wild Hops Combo—this one is on the house!" She shouted to her employees. "Oh wait, for you sir?" Tina quickly asked Finnick.

"Decaf!" Finnick replied gruffly. "Wilde, I thought you were one to take free offers."

Nick laughed. "I was, but—"

"Wilde?" A muffled voice came in. Nick and Finnick stood up in their seat and looked behind them. To Nick's surprise, the source of the voice was Clawhauser. He was sitting behind them—with a mouthful of donuts—and smiling at the two.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Kathy's voice rung out from behind Clawhauser.

Nick smiled. "Just got back from the Doctor's—my leg is all better."

"That's great!" Kathy smiled.

"Yay!" Clawhauser cheered happily.

"So you're here to surprise Judy?" Kathy smirked as she sipped her coffee.

Nick nodded. "You know me well."

Kathy and Clawhauser chuckled and shook their heads. "Nick, we're sitting behind you—we overheard."

"It's kinda embarrassing I didn't recognize your voice," Clawhauser admitted.

"Happens to the best of us," Nick shrugged.

"So it's never happened to you?" Finnick quipped.

"Ouch," Nick faked a wince.

Kathy's brow rose. "Is that… uh, Finnick was it?" She recalled the name.

"In the flesh!" The Fennec Fox announced.

"He's been helping me get around," Nick quickly explained.

"So he's your chauffeur?" Clawhauser asked.

"I ain't anybody's chauffeur," Finnick stated proudly. "I'm just helping out a fellow ex-con."

Nick's brows rose. "Wow, I think that's the closest he'll get to saying, 'friend.'"

The four shared a laugh at Nick's comment. "Ha! You ain't wrong Slick!" Finnick agreed.

The sound of bell chimes filled the cafe. The four soon drew their attention to the entrance, where they found the one and only Gray Wolf and Coywolf duo. "So yeah, the perp turned out to be a co-worker—Nick?" Freddie called out.

Immediately, a set of bunny ears brushed by the two wolves. "What are you doing here?" Judy exclaimed happily.

She rushed over to the table and hopped into the booth. Judy pushed past Finnick and hugged Nick. "Had to surprise ya'll with this," Nick stood up and gestured to his leg.

"Heyyy!" Boris cheered.

"Look at you!" Freddie smiled.

" _Standing_ ovation!" Olivia said jokingly.

The gang quickly sat in their seats and drew their attention back to Nick. All eyes fell upon him—eyes of happiness that is. Everybody had gleaming facial expressions and Judy was probably the most excited. She sat close to him and held his arm close as she rested her head against it. "Ah, the gang's here—enjoy ya meal!" Tina announced as she brought a tray of drinks and food to their booth. "It's on the house!" She added as she retreated back to the counter.

"Wow, thank you Tina!" Judy shouted.

"You're too kind!" Freddie complimented.

"So, how are you feeling?" Judy excitedly asked her mate.

Nick happily smiled in response, then quickly sipped his coffee. "Great. I mean… different, but it's been a long time since I walked on these pair of legs properly."

"Does that mean you aren't gonna be in the field anytime soon?" Boris asked with a frown. Nick nodded. "It's a damn shame, we could use you in the field instead of in a boring cubicle."

"Don't worry 'bout it. Office work won't be as bad as everyone thinks it'll be," Nick pointed out.

"I'm gonna have to disagree with ya there Wilde," Olivia said before she took a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Of course," Judy chuckled.

Freddie rolled his eyes. "Here we go again."

"Okay, okay, calm down!" Olivia exclaimed, which caused a few chuckles to stir. "I'm just gonna say, office work, is the worst work—and I'll leave it at that—"

"Ya sure? You don't want to get into  _another_  heated debate like yesterday?" Boris laughed.

"Yesterday?" Nick asked.

"Oh yeah, for the past few days Liv has been debating very opinionated topics," Judy recalled.

"It's how we've spent our breaks," Boris addressed.

"Oh yeah, she's also done it at the precinct a few times," Kathy announced from behind.

Clawhauser's face lit up. "She has! I remember, that was a slow day!" Everyone laughed while Finnick remained quiet. Nick forced his laugh and looked at everyone's faces nervously. Judy nodded as she sipped her drink. "Yeah, she's been  _too_  much of a wisecracker—"

"No I haven't!" Olivia quickly retorted.

Judy scoffed. "Sure, whatever you say Liv."

Olivia faked a pout as she crossed her arms across her chest. "Wait a minute, Kath, what are you and Ben doing here?" All attention shifted to the booth behind them.

"Oh yeah, don't you guys spend your breaks at the precinct?" Judy asked.

Kathy nodded as she sipped her coffee. "We do, but we wanted to check out this place—since you guys have gone here a lot Clawhauser and I thought we should have lunch here."

"Yeah, we tried inviting other officers but they went out to their usual spots," Clawhauser explained. "They said they'd join us next time."

"Ah, well, it's nice to have you guys around here," Boris smiled.

Freddie happily rose up in his seat. "You know what? Nick, this calls for a celebration—movie night Friday?" He asked everyone.

"Yeah!" Nick cheered.

"That's a great idea!" Judy supported happily.

"Wow, I haven't been to many of those," Olivia frowned. "It'd be nice to be apart of it."

"I've never been apart of it," Finnick muttered before he sipped his decaf.

"Neither have I—can I join?" Kathy asked softly.

Nick chuckled. "Of course Kath! And Finnick, you're always welcomed!"

"That's debatable," Judy mumbled into her drink.

Nick took a long sip of his coffee and smiled. "You know, past few weeks have been  _pretty_  hectic. Our movie night schedule has been terribly flexible."

"No kidding," Judy rolled her eyes. "Movie night is the perfect time to relieve all of that stress."

Nick happily lifted his cup high and proud. "Here's to a normal schedule."

Olivia slammed down her hot chocolate and nodded. "Amen to that." Though some had finished their drinks and others had barely started, the gang rose their coffees for the toast. As the time was perfect, they were all together.

"So, are you coming back to the precinct with us?" Olivia asked as she bit into her chocolate muffin.

"Nah, I've got one more surprise in store," Nick smugly smiled.

…

"He's not, mad is he?" Derek asked as he sipped his smoothie.

Emma shook her head as she drank her smoothie halfway. "He doesn't even know," Emma quickly muttered.

Derek's eyes grew wide. "What? Em!"

"Derek, calm down. What he doesn't know won't—"

"Hurt him? Emma, this is not good. I don't want you to get in trouble for this," Derek said sincerely.

"Are… are you saying you don't want us to—"

"No!" Derek immediately said. "I'm… I'm just worried for you, that's all," he admitted. Emma smittenly smiled back at the Snowy Rabbit.

"Derek, I'll be fine. I'll probably tell Judy soon, then she can tell Nick!"

"You're not even planning on telling him yourself?" Derek asked.

Emma frowned. "Derek, I think he's mad at me. The last thing I want to do is make him even angrier."

"Then how is us dating gonna help?" Derek asked with a confused brow.

Emma's frown sunk more. "I'm starting to think you  _really_  don't want to—"

"No, wait I do! Emma, please, I just want to make sure you are okay with this," Derek said worriedly.

"Umm… I asked you 'member?" Emma reminded him.

Derek laughed as he leaned himself against the counter. "Indeed you did." Derek looked over to the end of the counter, where Jeremy and Nancy were seated, and smirked. "You think it's time we join those two for our study sesh?" She responded as she and Derek hopped off their stools and walked over to Jeremy and Nancy's end of the counter. The four were continuing their routine of studying at Jungle Juice. But shop was unusually empty at the time. It was five in the afternoon, but normally there would at least be a dozen customers.

This time, it was only Derek, Emma, Jeremy, and Nancy who were sat at the counter. Nancy's siblings were in the floor above the store, while her parents were in the back room. The four thought it was sort of nice, as it was quiet enough for them to study.

"Sorry about that guys," Emma said sheepishly.

"Yeah," Derek smiled.

"So, are you two going go out on any dates?" Nancy asked with perky tone.

Emma's eyes grew wide. "Nancy!"

"What? I'm just curious," she replied simply.

Emma narrowed her eyes at Nancy. "Can we please start studying?"

Jeremy shrugged as he flipped open his math book. "You two are studying history though, so Nance and I will just work on math."

"What? No, why can't we all study history?" Emma pouted.

"Because, Jeremy and I want to brush up on our geometry," Nancy explained.

"Okay, fine. Derek, let's get started on the Increased Poverty in Zootopia, 1950s," Emma announced as she pulled out her history book from her bag.

"Hang on Em, can we talk about this for a minute?" Derek asked softly. "I just want make sure that all our options are put on the table here. Why can't we tell Nick and Judy?"

"Because…" Emma sighed and set down her textbook. "Because I'm afraid. And worried. Nick and Judy… they are like my ideal image of a mother and father, and the fact that the two are so… kind and caring… I love them," Emma smiled. "The last thing I want to do, is cause a divide between us."

"So… why hide something from them?" Derek asked with a sympathetic look.

Emma responded with a pout and sunk her head into her textbook. "I hate how right you are…"

Derek laughed. "Emma, it's alright if you're afraid. But you can't let your fear stop you from being honest."

"Wow, that was… really wise Derek," Nancy pointed out just before she sipped her smoothie.

"Ouch, I'll try not to take offence to that," Derek faked a pout.

"Sorry, that sounded a bit insensitive," Nancy said sheepishly.

"Nah, it's all good," Derek smirked. "Dumb jock, smart nerd," he gestured between him and Emma.

Nancy immediately frowned. "Okay, I didn't mean anything by it. It was just an observation I made."

Derek laughed once again. "It's alright Nance, I'm just messing." Derek leaned against the counter and grabbed his smoothie. "I hardly ever am mean to anyone," he said just before he sipped his smoothie nearly halfway. Emma rolled her tongue around her mouth as she looked back and forth between her friends and her new boyfriend. As she made quick observations, she realized the amount of differences between them. She immediately smiled as an idea had popped into her head.

"Ooh! Idea!" She announced cheerfully.

"Uh-oh," Nancy muttered teasingly.

"Let's hear it," Derek responded.

Jeremy set down his book and looked at Emma. "All ears."

Emma happily rose up on her stool, standing on stool's base. "We should play twenty questions!"

"What?" Nancy asked.

"Well, it doesn't have to be twenty questions," Emma shrugged. "I mean like, we should try and get to know each other more."

"What's there to know?" Derek asked. "I know that your favourite smoothie is a mango-peach smoothie."

Jeremy nodded. "I know that you like spend your free time out with friends and family, and you—"

"Enjoy reading a good book, right?" Derek finished, only to receive a nod from Jeremy.

"I—uh, meant learn more about Derek," Emma mumbled.

"Me?" He exclaimed.

"Him?" Nancy and Jeremy confirmed.

Emma nodded. "Yeah, you guys don't know much about him, and vice versa."

Derek frowned. "I know a lot about Jeremy and Nancy."

"Well, we should still do it," Emma muttered as she sunk back into her seat.

Derek smirked. "Fine, why not?" He shrugged. "Ask me any question."

Nancy and Jeremy looked at each other and shrugged. "Uhh," Jeremy thought for a moment. "I've got nothing."

"Yeah, I feel like this should be a more natural conversation," Nancy said with a smile. "So—uh, how about we just get back to studying?"

Emma slightly frowned, but nodded. "I guess."

"Em, it's not like we don't know much about Derek it's just that we—"

"Can't see past the stereotypes?" Derek interrupted Jeremy.

Jeremy said nothing in response, but slightly nodded. "The stereotypes are a little hard to ignore," Nancy admitted.

"Guys,  _seriously_ , it's alright. I've got some iron skin—despite my size—and I can take a few insults and such." Derek flashed the two a smile. "Your assumptions don't bother me. So don't feel guilty or anything. Your opinions are your own, and I do not judge that."

Emma smiled at Derek's statement, and happily sat down in her drew her attention back to her mango-peach smoothie. She quickly downed the cold beverage and flipped through the pages of her history textbook. "So, with  _that_  out of the way… history?"

Derek laughed. "Yeah, sure, history." He smiled.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you don't want to study," Emma pouted.

"Emma, if you want me to study—I will study," Derek responded slyly.

"Gosh you lovebirds need another room," Jeremy muttered.

The sound of bell chimes echoed throughout the store. Just as the four turned their attention to the front of the store, they were met by a voice. "Lovebirds, eh?" Nick asked. Emma's eyes widened at the sight she was witnessing. Nick Wilde was standing on his own legs fine and proud. He smirked back at Emma as Finnick walked up behind him. Emma could feel her eyes swell up a bit, as if she was about to cry. It had been awhile since she had seen the fox stand so confident. Not say he was not like that with his cast on, it was just that now it seemed like it was obvious there was a sense of relief.

Emma immediately hopped out of her stool and rushed over to Nick. She jumped into his arms and embraced their hug. "I'm… I'm so happy!"

"I'm glad…" Nick muttered as he knelt and put Emma down. His facial expression shifted into a more, firm and serious expression. "Because it's time we head back to the apartment…"

"What?" Emma asked. "Why—" she stopped herself as she realized Nick's eye contact shifted over to Derek, who was shyly waving at the two. "Nick, let me—"

"Come on." he smirked as he stood up. "Let's head home."

The young bunny obeyed, and soon Emma found herself in the back of Finnick's shabby van. They were on their way to Savanna Suite. The drive was slightly uncomfortable, as the back of Finnick's van was a  _tad_  bit dirty. There was a small crusty mattress, which Emma assumed was Finnick's temporary bed. But dirt and filthiness was not the main cause of the uncomfortable drive, it was the silence. Not once did Nick turned his back to look at Emma. He kept his gaze focused out the window. Emma found it unsettling, as she figured he was was thinking about how he could punish her.

It was not long until the three had arrived outside Savanna Suite. Nick had bid Finnick a goodnight, as the Fennec Fox had driven off. The two quickly entered the building and walked into the elevator, where the silence only continued. Nick pressed the fourth floor, and the elevator slowly ascended.

"Nick, can I at least defend myself?" Emma pleaded.

Nick responded with silence, as he pulled out his phone and began to flip through his messages. Emma was not tall enough to see what he was looking at, but she could slightly see Judy's name in the contact name. "No? Nothing?"

The elevator stopped and the doors shifted open. Nick quickly put his phone into his pocket and walked out. Emma was left in distraught as she could not believe Nick was ignoring her. She hurriedly walked after him, and the two soon arrived at their apartment. "Are you really not talking to me?" Emma mumbled as Nick unlocked the door.

Nick walked inside, with Emma slowly trailing behind him. As she closed the door behind her, she heard Nick heavily sigh. Emma turned around to find Nick sitting on the couch, frowning. "You eat dinner yet?" Emma silently shook her head. "Then help yourself," Nick gestured to the glass table.

Emma slowly approached the living room table and found a bag full of Betty's Bites takeout. She slightly smiled at the sight of the food. "Thanks," Emma said as she walked over to the table.

"No problem," Nick responded as he rose up from the couch. He slowly walked out of the living room and down into the hallway. "Hope you enjoy it."

"Wait, you're not eating with me?" Emma frowned.

Nick shook his head as he continued his slow pace into the hall. "Finnick and I bought some and ate it before we picked ya up," he responded as he entered Judy and his bedroom. "Judy is still at work. Don't stay up late…"

Emma sighed as she threw herself onto couch. "Sure…" she muttered.

…

"You know he isn't mad at you, right?" Judy placed a plate of scrambled eggs in front of Emma. An early morning breakfast at the Hopps and Wilde residence, lacked a member. Emma was mopping over the event that had occurred last night. It was just like the Tuesday, the fox had not left his room, and if it was any more similar, he would probably leave just as Emma left for school.

Emma responded with a sigh as she begun to pick her food with her fork. "Sure… that's why he hasn't come out of his room yet."

Judy bit her lower lip as she sat beside Emma. "How 'bout we take your mind of this for a bit? Watch the news!" She smirked as she placed her arm around her sister. "I'll go see if I can get him out here."

Emma shrugged. "Okay." She took her plate and moved over to the couch. She looked up at the television and started to listen to the news, in hope of a brief distraction.

"— _struction has been finished. Test runs have begun effective immediately. We've been told that it should be back and running by_ —"

"Nick!" Judy shouted as she walked into the hallway. "Get out here now!" She quickly turned back and walked over to Emma. "Don't worry, we'll settle this  _now_."

The door slowly creaked opened, and the two found themselves looking down the hallway. There he was, Nick Wilde, walking on his own two feet once again. He was dressed in his police uniform, and had a small grin across his face. Emma and Judy smiled at the sight, as it had been awhile since they have seen him like that. But Judy quickly shook off her smile and frowned at him. "Listen here fox, you better 'splain yourself to my sister or else I'm gonna break your leg again—"

"I'm sorry," Nick said softly.

"What?" Emma and Judy asked.

"I'm sorry," Nick shrugged as he sat himself down at the dining table. "I… haven't been fair to you… or your feelings. I've been selfish."

"How—"

"Carrots, let me finish," Nick said sternly. "Emma, I've been cruel, and rude, and controlling. I didn't want you to date… didn't want you to grow up… all because…" Nick's voice trailed off. "All… all because I love you like a daughter." Emma's heart melted at that. She could just feel the tears swell up in her eyes. "When I looked at you, I saw innocence… I saw a purely strong, confident, young rabbit. That was something I admired about you. That was something I didn't want you to lose… after your birthday… I couldn't imagine such… such purity to disappear. It was only till I saw you in your dress, contemplated the thoughts of your age, and thought over how a boyfriend… would truly take away your innocence. It was only then I realized that I really looked at you as my own flesh and blood."

Emma began to choke up on her tears. This was everything she wanted to hear. She could not help but cry at this point, it was the first thing she could do. Judy herself began to tear up a bit. Such sweet words escaped Nick's mouth, and both ladies were drawn into awe.

"I love you Emma. I love your sister, I love you both. And—and The thought of me… letting such a terrible event to tear apart our—our bond? Is unforgivable," Nick admitted sincerely. "When I look at you… I see a beautifully strong, capable young lady. I don't want your view of me to change, I don't want anything else to change. I just want to let you know… I am happy to be your guardian, regardless of how much the title really means." Emma rose up from the couch, and slowly walked over to the fox. At this point, Nick was slightly choking on his own tears. He rose up from his seat, and forced smile. "I just want to let you know… I just…  _had_  to let you—"

Emma rushed at Nick and jumped into his arms, hugging him in embrace. "Nick…" Emma said softly as she began to cry into the fox's chest. "I guess… now is as good as time as any…" Emma chuckled. "You two are the parents I've always wanted." Judy's eyes grew wide and her tears stopped. Nick repeated the same action, but also set down Emma so he could look her in the eyes. "You two… gave me the attention that I lacked… the love and care I wanted… but you both act like mother and father figures." Emma sniffed. "I want to impress you and Judy… I want to show you both that when I came to Zootopia, that wasn't a mistake. I wanted to show you both that I belong here… and that you two are perfect for watching over me. I'm sorry if it sounds selfish…"

"Emma," Judy spoke up. The two threw their attention over to the teary eyed bunny. "Coming to Zootopia… that wasn't a mistake. You've shown us both how capable you are out here. I get where you're coming from… wanting to be apart of a family where your mother and father look after you… but…" Judy sighed. "You know that this isn't fair to mom and dad. They may have not given you the amount of attention you wanted but…"

"They still are your mother and father," Nick finished for her. Judy nodded at Nick, as she was glad he understood her.

"I'm not saying I don't want them to be my parents," Emma immediately intervened. "I'm just saying… I am glad you guys looked after me—that you both looked after me and cared for me. You sacrificed so much to make sure I had a great birthday, that I had a nice dress for the dance… and to make sure I had a great time here. I just want to let you both know I appreciate all that you've done for me, and whether or not you guys see me as a kitsitting job, or actual blood—I'm grateful." Emma smiled at Judy. "I'm grateful you guys allowed me to look at you in such a way… as role models."

Judy smirked at Emma's reply, and walked over to her. She gave her a hug and smiled. "That was all I needed to hear. I'm glad you're satisfied with what we've done." Judy's phone suddenly rang. "Hang on," she said as she stepped away.

Emma looked back at Nick. "So, what now?"

Nick smiled. "Well, we've got a movie night tomorrow… how about after school, we plan out the marathon… all three of us." Emma smiled back at Nick she opened her mouth to respond, but Nick said, "yes Em, as a f—"

"Mom? Dad?" Judy said from behind the two. Emma and Nick looked over to Judy, who was on her phone MuzzleTiming her parents. Bonnie and Stu looked so thrilled and excited as they saw Judy. Their faces were practically beaming with excitement.

" _Hiya Judy!"_  Bonnie greeted.

Emma smiled as she looked at the two. "Hi guys!"

" _Emma, are you excited?"_ Stu asked.

"What? Excited for what?" Emma asked

" _Have ya not been listening to the news?"_ Bonnie asked.

" _The Zootopia Railway has been repaired early!"_  Stu cheered.  _"They've begun test runs effective immediately!"_

" _Soon, by Monday, the train should be fully operational!"_ Bonnie quickly added.

" _Isn't it great Emma? We can take ya home!"_

"Yeah… sounds… sounds amazing…"


	18. Tell the Burrows I'm Coming Home

**Tell the Burrows I'm Coming Home**

"You're… you're joking, right?" Derek asked with a small grin across his face. " _Tell_ me this a joke!"

Jeremy shook his head and laughed. "No, she's serious!" The young Snow Leopard and Rabbit burst into laughter. The hallways of Lioncoln Academy soon echoed with the laughter of the two. Nearby students began to stare at their group, as Derek and Jeremy had brought attention toward them all. While some mammals gave them weird glances and stares, most tried to ignore the two.

Emma was staring at the floor in silence, while the boys continued laughing. Nancy's eyes were widened in shock. She was red in the face and trying to hide it from the boys. She managed to muster up the strength to narrow her eyes at the two.

"Guys! Shut up!" Nancy screamed. "It's already embarrassing I don't need you two making this anymore uncomfortable!"

"Ha!" Jeremy exclaimed. "I'm sorry, I just… whew, I can't believe it!"

"I mean seriously… Nancy Wildstyle in a dance class," Derek muttered.

"Yeah, I never would've imagined it either. But one dinner talk with my parents later…" Nancy sighed. "You're looking at a new student of  _Miss Lancy's Fancy Dance Class,_ " she said in a monotone.

Jeremy held back a snicker. "Really, I thought it'd be called  _Miss Lancy's Fancy Dancy Classy for Ol' little Nancy_?" Derek could not help but snicker at Jeremy's joke.

"Oh, ha, ha," Nancy frowned.

Derek shook his head as he chuckled. He hopped into the air and gave Jeremy a high paw. "You know Nance, a fancy dance class doesn't sound  _so_  bad." Derek smirked.

Nancy frowned at the thought. "Easy for you to say—you're not the one dancing."

A sly grin across Jeremy's face. "Well," he crossed his arms smugly, "after the Lioncoln Dance on Friday—I'd say learning a few moves wouldn't cramp your 'style'," Jeremy teased in air quotes.

Nancy rolled her eyes at Jeremy's joke, whilst Derek held back a chuckle. "I could say the same to you Jeremy. I'd wager you need the class more than I do!"

At Nancy's rebuttal, Derek immediately burst out into laughter, all while Jeremy frowned back at the Arctic Wolf. Derek's laughter died down quickly, which then he drew his attention to Emma, who he had noticed was not speaking much. "What about me Em?" Derek asked her. "After Friday you think I could still stand to learn a few moves? 'Cause I think you did fine."

Emma's attention was still to the floor. The three soon realized that Emma was lost in thought, with a troubled look spread across her face. "Em, you alright?" Derek asked with concern.

Emma averted her gaze from the floor and looked over to Derek. "Uh, what'd you say Derek?"

Quickly, the three exchanged a glance between each other then drew their attention back to Emma. "Umm, you okay Emma?" Derek asked once again.

"Oh, uh‒yeah? Totally… I'm…" a small frown appeared, "I'm… great."

Derek took a step toward Emma and placed his paw in her shoulder. He gave her a worried look. "You sure? Because you seem kinda… spaced out."

Emma sighed as she looked Derek in the eyes. "I… something's come up."

"And is it a bad thing?" Jeremy asked with a raised brow. He leaned against the wall as he crossed his arms across his chest. Derek retracted his paw from Emma's shoulder and took a small step back. Nancy held her books tightly as she cocked her head to the right. The three were practically prompting Emma to continue.

"Um…" Emma bit her lip. "I mean… there's some aspect of good and bad."

Nancy looked slightly taken back by Emma's answer. "What's that mean? Oh, wait. Is this about Nick?"

Derek's eyes widened. "Is he mad about last night?"

"Actually…" Emma smiled. "He apologized to me this morning." Emma's friends simultaneously furrowed their brows at Emma. "Yeah, he‒uh, went into a  _very_  heartfelt speech about family. And‒uh, he talked about how much he saw me as his daughter." Emma's smile beamed excitedly. "He basically said everything I wanted to hear. And even more. Even Judy contributed to the topic."

"What? That's great!" Nancy cheered.

"That's good to hear—isn't it?" Jeremy smirked.

"Wait, what's the bad news then?" Derek curiously asked.

Emma's smiled shifted back into a frown. "Ugh," she groaned. "Well, we had a great morning. Nick apologized, Judy liked the idea of having me around, both of them were pretty alright—and I was with alright with them. But…"

"Uh-oh, not a 'but'." Jeremy seethed through his teeth.

"But… literally, seconds after a good bond, my parents called," Emma pouted as her gaze fell back to the floor.

Derek's eyes lit up. "Wait… the news…" he muttered in realization. "Ugh, I didn't even piece it together." He nearly facepawed himself as he recalled an early memory. Nancy and Jeremy exchanged a confused glance.

"Wait what?" Nancy asked.

"Yeah, what'd the ZNN say?" Jeremy asked curiously.

"The Zootopia Railway Tunnel was fully rebuilt. Test runs began effective immediately," Emma answered softly, her voice was just above a whisper. She looked up at her friends with tears in her eyes. "I'm going back home…"

The group fell into silence as Emma's friends stared at her. No one said anything for a few minutes. Jeremy's gaze fell to the floor, as he moved himself away from the wall. Both Derek and Nancy were looking at Emma directly, silently staring at her as thoughts poured into their heads. There was no talking or anything, only  _silence_. Emma could tell multiple thoughts were rushing through their heads, but neither of the three knew what to say.

As the silence continued for a long minute, Emma's soft cries are what broke the silence. It was then that Derek snapped himself out of his gaze. He quickly observed their surroundings and noticed a few dozen students were staring at Emma. The young Snowy Rabbit immediately took action and stepped toward Emma. Derek grabbed her by her right paw and tilted his head to the left. "C'mon…" his voice fell into a whisper. "Let's go…"

Emma responded with a sniff and followed him as he led her to their English class, with Jeremy and Nancy silently following suit. No matter what, Derek was not going to let Emma feel anymore uncomfortable. As he led her straight to English class he stopped in the middle of the hallway, just a few metres away from the door. He drew his attention back to Emma and sighed.

Derek soon knew by taking Emma to class, their English teacher, Mr. Lykos, would immediately pelt her with worrying questions. Questions like, why is she crying? What did you three do? Questions that would make Emma even more uncomfortable.

Derek let go of Emma's paw and sighed once again. He lifted her chin with his paw, forcing her to look up at him. He was met by a tearful pout and a silent, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," replied Derek. He looked into Emma's eyes and shook his head. "It's not your fault… it's not."

Emma shook her head off Derek's paw. She immediately rushed into the young mammal, wrapping her arms around him. She wailed into his shoulders as Derek carcassed the back of her head. "It's okay Em…"

Derek looked over Emma's shoulder and noticed Jeremy and Nancy still had not said anything. But he understood the gravity of the situation. Nancy saw Emma as the greatest best friend a gal could have. They had, what some would call, a sister bond. Derek could sense Jeremy had taken a strong liking to Emma. Whether it was love, friendship, or otherwise, Derek knew Jeremy cared about Emma. He knew he was the oddball in the group of oddballs. But Emma was great for Nancy and Jeremy, she had helped them step out of their awkward shells.

He thought for a moment, leaving Emma's silent cries to fade into his head. Her cries echoed into his thoughts as he pondered something, well,  _several_  somethings. Derek had millions of thoughts rush about in his head. All of which, left him alone. He appreciated all that Emma had done for him. The studying, the conversations, the new friendships—he was grateful. But the one thought that had hit him was their friendship. Without Emma, Nancy and Jeremy would be different.

Derek knew that with Emma leaving, their friendship as a whole would collapse. What reason would he have to stay in touch with Nancy and Jeremy? Emma was their soul connection between the three. Without her, Derek knew the two wouldn't bother talking to him again. With Emma leaving, he knew he had to make sure they stayed together as friends, for Emma's sake.

He could MuzzleTime with her. He could call, text, video chat, anything. Derek didn't want to end their relationship. He felt a connection with Emma. He knew himself that Emma might have the same ideas, But Derek also knew that Jeremy and Nancy saw him as just a jock from time to time. How could he maintain a friendship such as theirs? He shook off the thoughts and focused on Emma—the important matter at paw.

"So…" Derek spoke up. "How long do we have?" Emma's crying stopped, and both Nancy and Jeremy rose their heads up to look over to Derek.

Emma pulled away from Derek to look at him. "Wh‒What?"

Derek smirked at Emma. "How long do we have 'til you parents come to pick you up?"

"Uh… Mon‒Monday?"

"Well, we better make these last few days count then, eh?"

…

Silence. That was all the action one would get whilst working in a cubicle,  _alone_. In Nick's case, it was boring. Looking over to the desk left of him, he'd sigh at the sight of how empty it was. Judy left for patrols with Olivia not too long ago. Nick had skipped out on the entire roll call meeting. He stayed for the first few minutes, then told Chief Bogo his situation regarding his leg.

Soon after the meeting, Judy had stopped by Nick and her cubicle and bid him goodbye. She and Olivia left, then Freddie and Boris. Which was strange, as Nick thought Boris and Freddie were working on the Catty murder. But regardless of the reasons, Nick was still alone. And once he was alone, he could think. Obviously, he could only think about what happened earlier in the morning.

A recollection of memories led him lost in thought. He could only think about Emma. Nick shifted around in his office chair as he tried to become more comfortable. He looked at the stack of files on his desk, and irritably sighed once again. Officer Bearby had dropped by Nick's desk and gave him a stack files. Background searches were the only thing Nick could do. He reached out to the first file but he immediately halted his paw. As he worked away in a cubicle in silence, that didn't mean his thoughts weren't pounding at his skull. He could not just push away the thoughts of Emma leaving.

"Wilde?" A voice called out, driving Nick's attention away from his thoughts.

Nick's ears rose up as he looked over to the entrance of the cubicle. He was met by a bright smile held by a Honey Badger. "Oh, hey Honey," he greeted. She smirked as she stepped into the cubicle, with a file in her paws.

"Look at you." She smiled happily. Honey leaned against the cubicle wall and crossed her arms across her chest, with the file in her right paw. "I heard you were better—but to step back into work the  _next_  day? That's commitment." Honey chuckled.

Nick smirked at her. "When you're dating Judy Hopps, commitment sticks with ya." The two shared a laugh at Nick's comment. "So, what brings you here?"

"Well, other than coming to check on you, I also have a file," she shook said file in her right paw. "It's an update on the Mark Catty case."

"Oh, so are you looking for Fred's desk?"

"No, I'm looking for Wolfstein." Honey frowned as she looked back at Freddie's desk. She shook her head and drew her attention back to Nick. "I thought he wasn't working a case so I thought I'd give him the file myself."

Nick shrugged. "Chief must've assigned Convel and Wolfstein another case."

"Another case?"

"Probably." Nick shrugged. He noticed Honey looked unsatisfied with his answer. "I'm assuming," he rephrased.

"But… I thought they were working on the Catty murder?" Honey asked.

"So did I. But in all fairness, I didn't really stick around for roll call. I came in, told Bogo my situation, then went over here," Nick gestured to his desk. "Last I saw the gang, they were all at Wolfstein and Venisont's desk. Carrots came over to say bye, then they all left," Nick mumbled.

Honey chewed on her lower lip. "Huh… you sound kinda upset. Everything okay?"

Nick smirked at Honey's concern. "I'm fine," he brushed off the question. "Anyways, I'd recommend leaving the file on Wolfstein's desk for now. He'll see it when he returns.

"Sure. I guess." Honey turned away and walked out of the cubicle. "And it's great to see you here again Nick!" Honey called as she left.

Nick sighed as he looked at his monitor. A bright screen, a clear desktop, and a stack of files. "Yeah… it's great to be back," he said quietly as he opened the first file on the stack. He looked at the name, entered it in a background search, and read all the information. Nick slowly scrolled down with his mouse as he read all the information. Male, salesmammal, twenty-seven years old. Upon reading all the information, Nick rolled his eyes. In irritation, he threw his face into his paws and groaned.

Desk work wasn't inefficient, it was just boring. Especially for someone who spends their time out in the field. Nick stared up at the ceiling, groaning in agony. He need something to push out the the thoughts of Emma. Just to focus for a little awhile. However, while a good patrol would usually suffice he wasn't exactly allowed to get back to what her considered,  _real_   _work_. He looked back at his monitor and squinted at the brightness as his eyes readjusted. An irritated sigh escaped his mouth.

"Boy, I'd kill to have some action," he muttered.

"How 'bout a decaf for now?" A familiar voice replied.

Nick realized a snowy leopard was standing outside his cubicle, towering over him with a cup of coffee in her paw extended toward him. It was none other than Kathy Mittens. Nick shook his head in response. "Oh, come on. You look like you need it." She shook it in front of him.

"Nah," Nick lifted his cappuccino. "Still well on caffeine." He sipped his coffee and set it down as he eyed Kathy. "What brings you here?"

"Came to check up on you," she replied simply. Kathy quietly stepped inside the cubicle and sat down on Judy's desk. She was slightly larger than the desk, so she leaned against it.

"Really?"

"Well, knowing you, you're probably feeling kinda down with the gang away from the precinct," Kathy addressed. She clicked her tongue and shrugged. "Even though other day you said you were okay with office work—your constant mumblings say otherwise."

"It's not that," Nick shook his head.

"Then what?"

Nick sighed as his face fell into his paws. "You saw the news?" Kathy furrowed a brow. "Zootopia Railway Tunnel was rebuilt… Carrots' parents are coming to take Em back home."

Kathy responded with, "oh."

"Yup," Nick slowly nodded.

"So… how are you holding up?"

Nick's brow furrowed at the female Snow Leopard. "What do ya mean?"

"I mean, how are you holding up?" Kathy asked once again. "You want to talk about it?"

Nick scoffed as he waved away Kathy with his paw. He shook his head and grabbed his coffee, and lifted it toward his muzzle. "Pfft, what would I need to talk about?" He asked as he covered his mouth with his cappuccino. "Why would I be upset that my mate's younger sister—who's stayed with us for five weeks—has to move back home… to a mother and father who barely pay attention to her otherwise," he mumbled into his beverage.

"Yikes," Kathy chuckled. "Sounds like there  _is_  something worthy of discussing."

Nick rolled his eyes as he set down his drink once again. "Sure. I guess so…"

Kathy shook her head as she took a sip out of the decaf she intended to give to Nick. "Well, I'm all ears."

Nick reluctantly shook his head in response, he rose his paw to signal her to stop and bit down on his lip nervously. "Nah, nah, I'll spare you the troubles and let ya get back to It." Nick waved her away.

"Please, I think Zoey and Carol can handle things without me," Kathy assured Nick. "Now please… talk."

"I'm just upset." Nick shifted his attention back to his monitor. "I mean, I can't really have a say in the matter—can I?" Nick rhetorically asked. "Th‒This was always the deal! Train tunnel blew up, we said we'd watch Emma for the few weeks she'd be here, and we did. I can't complain! Past few weeks have been blast with Emma around." Nick still kept his gaze toward his monitor. "I'm not sure…"

Kathy shrugged. "Well, what can you do?"

"Pfft, I know right?"

Kathy narrowed her eyes and frowned. "No, I really mean, what  _can_  you do?" Nick shifted his attention back to Kathy and furrowed a brow. "What are your options? What can you do about the upcoming situation?"

Nick groaned as he leant back in his office chair. He stared up into the ceiling and began to think over the events. "Huh," he said aloud. "I guess… I guess I could fix things between Carrots' parents and me."

"Why? What happened?"

"It was a few weeks ago and early in the morning. They MuzzleTimed us," Nick recalled. "But we were in bed… and our attire—or,  _lack_  of attire really set them off. Actually, it set off Stu more than it did with Bonnie, so I think I only need to win Stu over."

"Wait…" Kathy awkwardly chuckled. "You two…" she stopped herself and stared at Nick curiously with blush on her face. Nick furrowed his brow once more in confusion. "Y'know…"

Nick's brows rose in realization. "What? No! We weren't… we didn't… we‒we just sleep in the same bed!" Nick fired back. "Besides we haven't even done that yet!"

A grin grew across Kathy's face. "Yet?"

A groan escaped Nick's mouth as he facepawed himself. "No! That's not what I… meant…"

"So have you thought about having—"

"I am  _so_  not having this conversation with you," Nick stated firmly. He turned his head back to his monitor and focussed back on his work. "This seems more like guy talk."

Kathy scoffed. "Oh? And I can't fill that role?"

"No, because you'd probably tell Carrots."

"Wow, I can't believe you think so low of my integrity." Kathy faked a huff and turned her head away from Nick.

Nick rolled his eyes as he waved her away once again. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. You should get back to work—I.T. might need you."

Kathy shrugged as she hopped off Judy's desk. "Eh, maybe they do—maybe they don't. But I guess I should get going. Detective Trunkson wanted me to scrub through some traffic cams for a case of his."

"And you're here talking to me?" Nick scoffed. "Seems like managing your time isn't your strongest suit."

Kathy laughed as she exited the cubicle. "Heh, that may be true… but you looked like you needed the talk."

…

"Hopps?"

Silence.

"Hopps?"

Silence once more.

"Yo Judes!"

Suddenly the bunny cop had been taken out of her trance and she'd realized where she was. After being lost in thought, Judy began to look around her surroundings. She was in her squad car, with Olivia at the wheel, and the two were parked outside a pharmacy. The song,  _Pepper_ , was playing on Olivia's Uphone. As she became more familiar with her surroundings, she also realized what was going on. Judy looked back to Olivia, who had a look of concern spread across her face.

"You okay?" Olivia asked softly.

Judy stared at Olivia for a bit, then realized she didn't really have an answer. She honestly was not feeling so great. "Um… it's…"

"Nothing?" Olivia scoffed. "Come on Hopps, spill the beans."

"It's Emma…" Judy immediately answered.

"She actin' out?"

"No… the tunnel has been repaired. She's going back home," Judy responded sadly.

Olivia took note of Judy's somber expression and frowned alongside her. "So… when does she leave?"

"I think Monday. That's when the test runs should be approved. So my parents are probably going to be on the first ride back to Zootopia." Judy slowly drew her attention outside the window.

"Well… look on the bright side… imported goods are coming so stock market prices won't be so high?" Olivia said it as if she was suggesting the idea, rather than stating it. "This has got to be hard on you, huh?"

Judy silently nodded. "It's just… I really enjoyed having her around here."

Silence had occurred for a long minute. Olivia bit her lip and thought over the situation in her head. What could she say? She was terrible at giving out advice, so how could she comfort Judy? Olivia stared upward for a brief second and realized she didn't have to be great at giving advice. All she had to do, was listen. Sometimes all a friend wants is someone who'll hear them out.

Straightening herself up, Olivia turned her head over to Judy and sighed. "Judes…" Judy's ears twisted to Olivia. "You want to talk about it?"

Judy shook her head as she grabbed her cappuccino. "Nah, it's nothing…"

"Come on Hopps," Olivia pressed on. "I'm all ears—well, you're all ears—but I'll still listen."

Judy smirked at Olivia. "Well, there's not much to say. This has always been the deal—you know? I told my parents I'd watch Em for the past weeks since the railway was being rebuilt. And I have done just that! I have no say in the matter. The rest of our siblings missed her a lot. My parents were worried sick. So, this maybe for the best."

"Uh-huh." Olivia nodded. "And what's your  _personal_  opinion?"

Judy sighed, turned her attention back outside the window, and sipped her coffee. "I don't want her to leave."

"That's what I thought," Olivia nodded with a smile. "You know, I've really grown fond of Emma. I see a little bit of myself in her—her spunky attitude for sure."

"And, now I'll keep you away from her," Judy joked.

"Aww, come on! You know she loved having me around. I could be the cool aunt—"

"She's not our kit Liv," Judy cut in.

Olivia laughed. "Yeah, either way. She's been a delight to see. You all compliment each other, you know? You, Nick and Em?"

Judy furrowed a brow as she set down her coffee. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Well, Emma and Nick have had their fair share of troubles—but you're always so caring for them. And whenever you and Em are down, Nick is the perfect source of fun you two could have. But when you two come home from a hard day, you can get some sense of relief from Emma." Olivia leaned over and nudged Judy with her elbow, with a smirk across her face. "You get what I'm saying?"

Judy's eyes widened. "We're like a family—"

"You're like  _the_   _perfect_  family!" Olivia added.

"Oh my goodness…"

"So look on the bright side! You've made memories to last a lifetime! Or, at least for a few weeks," Olivia quipped with a grin.

Judy laughed at Olivia's joke. Olivia was great for the comic relief. It seemed like every partner Judy's had is a comedic element. She shook her head and laughed once again. "Well… I guess all I can do is treasure the memories." Judy drew her attention back to Olivia. "I mean, there's not much I can do? Right? I mean… there are times where there is only  _one_  option out of a situation. So… I guess I just gotta let things be."

Olivia chewed her lower lip and shrugged. "I'm not so sure about that Judes. But it's not my place to say—well, at least, in my eyes. " Olivia chuckled to herself and shifted her attention toward the road in front of her. She then narrowed her eyes. "You know, if you want to take your mind off of it for a bit—I gotta a solution."

"Lunch?"

"Sure," Olivia quickly answered. "Also that!" She pointed down the street in front of them. A large male pig was stumbling down the sidewalk across the street from the pharmacy they had parked outside of. He walked up to the door of the pharmacy and started banging on it loudly. Mammals passing by began to distance themselves from him.

"Guess that could work." Judy shrugged. "Then lunch?"

Olivia nodded as she paused her music. "I'll pay." The two hopped out of the car and looked toward the male pig.

"What do ya think?" Judy asked as she observed the male pig. The pig had his body scrunched against the window of the door. He was yelling with slurs and profane language, and continued to bang his fist against the door.

Olivia scoffed. "He's drunk."

Judy chuckled as Olivia made her way around the squad car toward her. "What gave it away?" She sarcastically asked.

Olivia smirked and gave Judy a sly brow. "What didn't?" Judy briefly laughed. "Also, I saw him drop a bottle in a paper bag further down the block."

"And you didn't say anything until now?"

"We were bonding," Olivia smiled.

Judy rolled her eyes. "You are strange sometimes—you know?"

"Hey!" The pig shouted. The two looked shocked at the pig, as that was the first word they had heard that wasn't a slur. "Let me in! I‒I‒I want Aspirin! And… and… and a cig!"

"We should step in." Judy stated as she walked toward the drunk.

"How long til' he realizes the door is open?" Olivia asked as she followed after.

"Probably til' he sees the sign that says, 'open,'" Judy suggested. "Hey!" Judy shouted. The pig kept his attention to the pharmacy shop. "Hey sir!" The pig briefly turned back at the two, scoffed, and turned back to the door.

Olivia squinted her eyes as she and Judy walked across the street, nearing closer to the pig. "Hey sir," Judy continued, "can you please come over here?" The pig ignored her once again and banged his fist again the glass window, creating a crack. The mammals inside the shop began to move further into the shop, away from the window. "Oh boy," Judy muttered. "Hey sir!" Judy shouted as she began to run toward him.

The pig grunted response and reached in his pocket. As he pulled out a small object, he shoved it against the door, shattering nearly the top half of the glass door. Olivia's eyes widened. "Hopps, careful! He's got a knife!" She cautioned as she reached for her tranq gun.

Judy's face was met with shock as she saw the pig turn back at her. "Damn," Judy muttered. The pig inched a step toward her. Judy immediately pulled out her tranquilizer and trained her sights at the pig. "Sir…" Judy started. The pig took two steps closer to Judy, which caused her to back up slightly. She could hear Olivia walking up behind her.

"Sir, put the knife down! Trotters in the air!" Olivia ordered firmly.

"No!" The pig grumbled miserably, "I've had a rough day… I‒I've got headaches… I need some Aspirin!"

"Sir!" Judy spoke up. "You are drunk! You're clearly not thinking straight!"

"Nah! Hehe…" the pig chuckled. "I'm fine. I'm just tired Ma'am!" He shouted back as he stumbled his footing.

Olivia furrowed a brow. "Well, either way," she stepped closer, moving past Judy. "You're causing a scene, and scaring a lot of mammals."

The pig began to look around him. His face shifted into sadness. "Oh… am‒am I?"

Olivia sighed as she took another step closer. "Indeed." The pig began to fidget with the knife in his right trotter. Both Judy and Olivia could tell the mammal before them was going through some issues and he obviously drank those issues away. His face looked so sad and dreary, as if he had just woken up. He had an enormous trench coat and wore a dirty white tank top underneath it. He looked like a drunk, a sad drunk nonetheless.

"I‒I‒I don't mean to scare. I just… I just want some Aspirin."

Olivia sighed once again as she holstered her gun. Judy looked at Olivia with shock. "Venisont, what are you doing?"

"Calm down Hopps," Olivia immediately replied. "Sir, what is your name?"

The pig began stammering as he tried to stand upright. "Miiaachael," he slurred.

"Okay  _Michael_. Listen, we aren't going to hurt you." Olivia took another step forward. "Just put down the knife, and we can talk this out."

The pig's right trotter started to shake, it looked as if he was about to drop the knife. Michael closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He steadied his grip on his knife. He opened his eyes and looked shocked. "I… I don't want to go to jail."

Judy sighed in relief. It seemed like was more aware of his surroundings now. "Sir, please, put the knife down." She steadied her gun, kept it aimed at the Michael's leg. The left leg, upper thigh.

"I'm sorry for scaring… but I don't want to go to jail."

"Sir," Olivia took another step forward, which caused Judy to fidget a bit. Olivia saw Judy's fidgeting in her peripheral vision and signaled Judy to relax. "We don't want to hurt you. And I'm sure you don't want to hurt anyone else. So, put the knife down. We can talk this whole incident over at our Precinct."

"Am… am I going to jail?" His face looked so filled with sorrow. Judy felt sympathetic at the sight, and lowered her gun slightly.

Olivia scoffed with a smirk. "Well, that's to be determined. You did just damage property so we could mark this up as vandalism."

Michael frowned. "But‒but… I don't think I can pay for damages." Michael nervously sidestepped to the right, which moved him away from the door. "I… I can't…"

Olivia raised her hooves in the air, as if she was the one getting arrested. "Alright Michael, I can tell what's going on in your head and there are only two options here." Michael stiffened, Judy's grip on her gun became more firm. "You want to run. I can tell. So you can try and run away right now. I'd wager you'd probably make halfway down the block—you'll probably push some mammals out of the way, you may even knock down that trash can," Olivia pointed down the sidewalk, "just to give yourself a head start. But we'll tackle you down halfway, and the next morning you'll be in jail with a hangover and bruise."

"Olive," Judy spoke up.

" _Or_ ," Olivia ignored Judy. "You can put that knife down, put your trotters behind your back—we'll put some cuffs on—and we'll take you back to our precinct. We can settle this whole fiasco in court, like mature adults."

The drunk pig slowly lowered his trotter. The knife began to shake in his trotter. He let out a whimper as he let go of the knife. It fell down to the ground and bounced around his foot, nearly cutting it. Judy was slightly stunned at what she had witnessed. Olivia sighed out of relief and continued to walk over to Michael. He had placed his trotters behind his back and began to cry.

Olivia slightly frowned as she walked over to Michael. "On your knees," she ordered firmly. The pig obeyed. Olivia walked around Michael and waved at Judy. "Get the trotter sized cuffs!" Olivia shouted.

Judy holstered her gun and nodded. She immediately ran over to their squad car and popped open the trunk. She hopped inside, where there was a suitcase. She propped open the locks and open the case. Inside, there were about 16 cuffs. Four were adjusted for the size of an elephant, four others were adjusted for mammals that averaged at the size of a lion to a leopard. The last eight were adjusted for the mammals around the size of lambs, wolves, and anything smaller. Each squad car was equipped with a suitcase containing these 16 cuff variants.

Judy grabbed a pair from the last eight and spun it around on her paw. She hopped out of the trunk and threw the trottercuffs over to Olivia. The small moose caught the pair of cuffs and immediately slapped it onto Michael's wrists. "Sorry Michael," Olivia apologized. "But this is the easy way."

Olivia backed away from the pig and gestured to their squad car across the street. "Hopps, call this in."

Judy nodded and reached for her walkie talkie. "Dispatch this is Officer Hopps. Venisont and I have a 10-27 with a male adult pig who's 10-58—we're bringing him in."

" _Acknowledged Officer Hopps. Do you require backup?"_

"None needed. But there is property damage."

" _Understood."_

Judy turned back to Olivia and found her motioning Michael into the back of their police car. Michael stepped inside and Olivia slammed the door shut. She smiled as she faced Judy. Olivia leaned against the car with her back against the door. "So, we ready to head back?"

Judy furrowed a brow. "What was that about?"

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked.

"You're usually one to take on brute force—"

"That's police brutality Judes," Olivia corrected knowingly. "Not  _all_  of us have experience with that," she quipped with a grin.

Judy fired back with a glare and frowned. "According to what you've been telling everyone, that was you."

Olivia smugly smirked, then shrugged. "Eh."

Judy shook her head as she crossed her arms. "Anyways, I was talking about what you were doing with Michael. You know how dangerous that was—right? You holstered you weapon and stepped closer to an armed drunk." Judy gave Olivia a skeptical glance. "Why'd you do it?"

Olivia shrugged once more as she began to walk around the car. She quickly spun around to face Judy. "Why not? I mean… it's not like we only had  _one_  option—right?"

Judy stared at her partner in awe as she walked around to the driver side of the car. Judy smirked, then hopped inside the passenger's side. Olivia may not be the best when it comes to advice, but she sure knew how send a message. The two buckled their belts and shut the doors. Judy grabbed Olivia's phone and began playing  _Pepper_ once again. Olivia smiled as she drove back to the precinct. Their drive was filled with the sweet sounds of Adam Feline's music. Within minutes, the two were back at Precinct One.

The two departed from their squad car, with Michael, and walked into the Precinct. As the two entered, Judy and Olivia immediately searched for any available officers for assistance. Judy saw Officer Pennington walked by the front desk and proceeded to wave at her.

"Hey Francine!" Judy shouted. "Got you something!" She gestured to Michael. "Can ya take him in?"

Francine as she walked over to the two. She grabbed Michael and chuckled. "For me? You shouldn't have."

"Thanks," Olivia smiled. "Careful—he's 10-58."

Francine bent her trunk over and sniffed the intoxicated pig. "Oh boy. You aren't kidding about that." She took the pig away.

Judy and Olivia walked over to the front desk and hopped up onto the counter. The two found Clawhauser hunched over something, and facing away from them. He was eating another bowl of Lucky Chomps and was looking at the computer monitor behind him. He seemed oblivious to the two mammals who had hopped onto his desk. Judy decided to change that. She loudly cleared her throat, in hopes of getting the cheetah's attention. But all she received was more humming.

"Wow," Olivia chuckled.

Clawhauser's ears shot up as he turned around. "Oh! Wow! Didn't hear ya guys."

"Yeah, we noticed." Judy sat herself on the ledge of the counter. "Seems like you're getting old Clawhauser."

Olivia smiled as she sat beside Judy. "Yeah. they say hearing's the first to go."

Clawhauser frowned at the two in fake annoyance. "You know I'm like a few years older than you guys, right?" The two responded with a synchronized shrug. "So what brings you guys back so soon?"

Judy jerked her thumb to her left, where Francine was taking the drunk pig they had recently arrested. "He's 10-58."

Clawhauser seethed through his teeth. "Dang, didn't cause a scene—did he?"

Judy smirked. "Well, he broke a glass window. But aside from what Olivia said it wasn't that was much of a big deal."

"Why?" Clawhauser turned his attention over to Olivia. "What'd you say?"

She shrugged. "Not much. I just talked to the guy. Y'know, calmed him down."

"Wow," Clawhauser smiled. "So, are you guys going back to patrol?"

"Nah, we're going to lunch—Sahara Sweets? 'Member?" Judy asked.

Clawhauser nodded somberly. "Yeah…" he mumbled.

Judy chuckled. "Ben, we're asking you to lunch."

"Really?" Clawhauser asked with glee. "Yes!"

Olivia rolled her eyes at the cheetah's display of joy. "Anyways, is Fred here?"

Clawhauser shook his head. "Nope. He and Boris came back for a bit then left. Said they had a lead."

The small moose pouted. "Alright, guess I'll call him and ask. I'll be back!" Olivia announced as she made her leave. She hopped off the counter walked over to a nearby bench to make her call.

Judy turned back to Clawhauser and smiled. "Why don't you get your things? I'm gonna get Nick and Kathy."

"Alright then—see ya in a bit!"

Judy nodded at Clawhauser, then hopped off the counter. She made her way over to the offices, and immediately darted for her and Nick's cubicle. She joyfully arrived and found her mate's desk to be covered in stacks of files. She frowned at the sight.

"Oh, boy. Looks like you got swarmed with work," Judy smiled.

Nick rolled himself away from his desk and smiled at Judy. "Yeah, I've got requests from a few officers—they wanted me to run background searches and intel."

"Wow, sounds like a  _lot_  of work. You must be exhausted," Judy said in a sarcastic tone.

"I am indeed. Office work is hard," Nick responded with the same tone. "What about you? Tired?"

Judy shrugged. She walked over to Nick and hopped into his office chair. "Eh, we made an arrest. It was something."

"What was it?"

"10-58." Judy sat beside Nick. Their office chairs were large enough to fit the two of them. Their desks were nearly six times their size. Their keyboards were adjusted for there size and were extended toward the edge of the desk, just so they could type with ease. Despite the size, the desks weren't exactly large when it came to space. The desk took up enough room to compensate for mammals of their size, they were incredibly tall. Thankfully, the office chairs could be elevated to help assist with  _height problems_.

Since Judy's arrival, and several other mammals after, desks and chairs had to compensate for all sizes, rather than the usual wolf or tiger. And size was the main issue in terms of workplace. But the features of the desks never bothered Nick or Judy. Judy enjoyed their cubicle as much as Nick did, but unless they had office work, it wasn't bad to stay their for an hour or two.

Judy scooted over to Nick and held his paw. "The poor dude drank his sorrows away," she continued.

Nick responded with a nod then drew his attention back to his monitor. "So what brings you by here? Came to check on me?" Nick furrowed his brow curiously.

"Yes and also I came to bring you to lunch. The gang's rounding up." Judy smiled as she stood up. She hopped down from Nick's chair and stood by the entrance. "Let's get ya out of the cubicle."

Nick sighed as he stood up. He looked down at Judy and frowned. "Can… can we talk about it?"

Judy's smile instantly faded. She knew what he meant. She knew it, but she did not want to address it. Not now, not during their break. Not at work, not in front of their friends and coworkers. Judy's gaze fell to the floor. "Can… can we eat first?"

Nick hopped down and walked over to Judy. He lifted her chin with his index finger and gave her his classic Wilde Smile. "After work?" He suggested.

Judy nodded. "That's all I needed to know," Nick leaned close and kissed Judy on the cheek.

"I told Liv about it."

"I told Kath."

"Well then," Judy shrugged. "How 'bout that lunch?"

Nick smiled and leant in for another kiss. "Wilde!" A voice boomed throughout the office. The Red Fox immediately stood straight and firm. Any officer in the ZPD wok recognize that voice. Their chief. Nick turned his attention away from an embarrassed bunny to the outside of his and Judy's cubicle. As he looked out into the offices in search of the large buffalo.

There he was, Chief Bogo, walking straight at the two. His expression was solidified, as always. A smile was nowhere near that face. "Hopps," he continued.

"Sir!" The two stood straight and faced toward their chief.

Bogo stood in front of the two and gave them each a skeptical glare. "What did I say about PDA?"

Judy's face was burning red, she had her ears down. Nick cleared his threat and forced a chuckle. "Right… I–uh, sorry sir."

"I'm asking you a question,  _Wilde_ ," Bogo said with a hardened tone.

"Um… you said to keep things professional," Judy spoke up.

Bogo nodded. "Exactly. I expect that you follow those rules, as I expect any other officer to follow them. Do I make myself clear?"

Judy nodded.

"Crystal," replied Nick.

Bogo shot a quick glance toward Nick, then looked back at Judy. "Good." He turned his back at them.

"Oh sir?" Judy called out. Bogo stopped and turned his head over his shoulder, keeping his peripheral vision in sight of her. "Venisont, Wilde and I are going on break right now. We're taking Mittens and Clawhauser as well."

Bogo responded with a grunt, then walked away. Nick and Judy exchanged confused glances then shrugged. "Guess that means he's okay with it," Judy assumed.

"Why'd you bother asking?"

"You never know. He may need officers in the field." Judy began walking, Nick followed after. "Is it just me, or did he seem  _mad_?"

"Really? Bogo?" Nick scoffed. "He's probably upset. And most likely, it's with City Hall. That usually tends to get him in a mood." Nick rolled his eyes.

Judy sighed. "Alright, I'm gonna go get Kath. She in I.T.?"

Nick nodded. "Last I saw, she went into the breakroom."

Judy stopped in her tracks and raised a skeptical brow at Nick, who had not realized she stopped moving. But when he did, he looked back at her. "What's up?" He asked. Judy leant her body to the right as she placed her right on paw on her hip. Nick scoffed. "What'd I do? You usually do that when you're angry and you want to get my attention."

Judy narrowed her brows. "Nick, our cubicle is near the far end of the office—I've sat at your desk before and I can barely see the break room from there." Nick furrowed his brow. "You saw her leaving I.T. stared at her as she went into break room—didn't you?"

Nick laughed. "Alright, calm down detective."

"What were you staring at?" Judy asked.

"Carrot's please—"

"You leaned out of your desk just to stare? What were you staring at?" Judy asked once again.

"Nothing!" Nick scoffed.

"You think her figure is better than mine?" Judy raised her brow at Nick.

Nick frowned. "Are you serious? Carrots I just saw she was headed to the break room."

Judy rolled her eyes as she smirked. "Why didn't you answer my question?"

"Fine.  _No,_  I do not think her figure is better than yours."

Judy immediately smiled. She continued to walk and brushed by Nick as she headed toward the break room. "Come on—let's get Kath." Nick stood there befuddled. He rolled his eyes as he followed her. Nick and Judy entered the break room and found Kathy sat at one of the two long black couches. The other was adjacent to the one she was sat on, with a glass table in between them. Kathy was drinking a cup of coffee while she used her phone. She seemed unaware of Judy and Nick's presence. Judy opened her mouth to say something but stopped herself.

"Hey," she whispered to Nick. "You think she has a great figure?" Judy began to observe Kathy with a sense of curiosity. She looked at her from top to bottom. Kathy had a some mammals would call, an hourglass figure, which really complimented her daily outfits which consisted of blouse and a pair of black jeans. Judy gave her a skeptical glare and sighed. "You think I should hit the gym—"

"My gosh Carrots, no!" Nick exclaimed in a low voice. "Your body is fine, now stop being so insecure."

"It's not insecurity, it's called being cautious," Judy corrected.

Nick chuckled as he looked elsewhere. "I have no comment."

Judy smiled as she stepped forward. "Hey Mittens!" She called out.

The Snowy Leopard drew her glance away from her phone and looked toward Judy and Nick. She smiled as she realized who it was. "Oh, hey Hopps! Back from patrols?" She asked as she put her phone aside.

Judy nodded. "Yeah, we made an arrest. Liv and I also thought on our way back we'd invite you and Clawhauser to lunch. Y'know, Sahara Sweets?" She recalled.

Kathy responded with a nod. "Oh yeah, sure. I'm down for it."

"Great!" Nick smiled. "Come on then, let's head on over."

"You guys take your squad car, I'll get Benjamin." Kathy pulled out her car keys from her pocket and shook them.

"Sounds like a plan!" Judy announced as they left the break room. The three of them made their way out of the offices where they found Olivia and Clawhauser, stood outside of Clawhauser's front desk. Judy waved at the two as soon as they were within their eyesight. Olivia noticed Judy and smiled.

"Hey Hopps! We ready to go?"

"Indeed we are," she responded as she neared closer to her partner. "What about Fred and Boris?"

Olivia gave Judy two thumbs up and smiled. "Green light! Fred says they'll meet us there—maybe even save us seats!"

"Alright, wanna ride with us?" Judy asked as she gestured to herself and Nick.

Olivia smiled, "sure."

The gang departed from the precinct and went toward their cars. Judy hopped in the driver's seat of her squad car, Nick got in the passenger seat, and Olivia sat in the back seat behind Nick. Soon after they settled in, Judy drove off. The drive began a tad bit quiet at first, with Olivia humming to herself in the back.

"Hey Liv, wanna play some  _Pepper_?" Judy asked with an excited grin.

"Please do!" Olivia pawed her Uphone to Judy as they came onto a stoplight. Judy quickly hooked up the wire and began playing the song through the radio speakers.

Nick scoffed at as soon as he heard the song. "Is this  _all_  you listen to?" He asked.

"No, we listen to some of his albums," Judy answered.

"Yeah Nick, you'd love  _Opened Away_." Olivia smiled as she drew her attention from the window to the front of the car.

"Nah, I'm not that big on the world of music," Nick admitted.

Judy nodded as the light turned green. "It's true," she said as she began to to drive, "I looked through his phone once—not a single song."

Olivia frowned. "Wow, that's boring."

"And  _wow_ , that's personal!" Nick shouted. "Why are you flipping through my phone?"

"Like it matters," Judy scoffed.

"It kinda does."

"Uh‒oh Hopps," Olivia joined in. "Sounds like your mate's got something he doesn't want you to see."

Judy smiled as her ears pointed toward Nick. "It does, doesn't it? Well, Wilde, care to elaborate?"

Nick frowned as he pushed himself against the car seat. "You two are cruel."

The two ladies began laugh. Nick kept his frown as he looked out the window. After a minute, silence fell upon the three for a period of time. The drive was filled with nothing but the sweet sounds of Adam Feline's music. But there was still one topic Judy and Nick had glossed over briefly. A topic that would probably break down into an argument, which is why neither of them wanted to discuss it. Emma.

They had finally arrived at Sahara Sweets and they immediately made their entrance. As they entered, they saw Clawhauser and Kathy taking their seats, as if they had just arrived. Clawhauser pulled up one of the chairs from other tables and sat at the end of their table. Kathy sat in the same side as Nick and Judy. As Judy, Nick, and Olivia, got closer, they noticed Boris and Freddie were already there. They had their drinks with them already, which meant they had arrived a lot sooner than everyone else.

"Hey guys!" Olivia greeted.

"Hey!" Freddie smiled. "We already ordered for ya—just as these two showed up," he pointed to Kathy and Clawhauser.

"We heard you guys made an arrest," Boris pointed out.

"Also heard that Liv was being reckless," Freddie muttered.

As they sat in their usual seats, Olivia frowned as she sat near Freddie. "Hey, I was teaching Judes a lesson."

Freddie and Boris raised their brows in unison. "What lesson would that be?" Freddie asked.

"That there's always more than one option in terms of dealing with a situation."

Boris raised his cup to his muzzle and pointed to Judy with his index finger. "That means you've got a situation, what's up?"

"Wow, smooth work detective," Kathy acknowledged.

"Wouldn't be one if I couldn't piece together the obvious," Boris replied.

"Wait hang, something's wrong Judy?" Clawhauser asked. He immediately gasped as he made an assumption. "Wait, are you and Nick fighting?"

"No," the two replied nonchalantly.

The gang had all their eyes on the two, leaving them to answer immediately. But there it was again, the silence. The silence that had occurred  _far_  too often with their group. It had only meant, the topic was either that serious or just uncomfortable. But no matter the reasoning, they had to address it, because they were their friends. Judy and Nick flared a brief grin toward their friends, followed with an awkward chuckle.

Soon enough, Tina had showed up and gave everyone their orders. Nick and Judy, their foamed cappuccinos with a drop of sugar and two carrot muffins. Olivia and her chocolate everything. Kathy had ordered an Espresso with side of salad, as did Clawhauser, but he also added a sub sandwich. The gang began to dig into their food, but they also kept their gaze toward Nick and Judy.

Judy sighed. "Are we really talking about this?"

"The best action would be to talk to your friends Judes," Olivia pointed out.

"'Kay, fine." She grumbled. "Emma is going back to the Burrows!"

Silence.

"Yeah…" Nick spoke up. "We‒uh, found out this morning. After we found out the Train Railway was rebuilt." The gang halted their progress with their food, as neither of them knew how to react. Sure, some of them knew in advance, but it was still heart wrenching to hear. "Test runs begin immediately. We probably have till Monday."

"How are you guys holding up?" Freddie asked softly.

The two of them sighed. "Not too well," they admitted together.

They immediately looked at each other. "What can we do?" Nick asked.

"It's not like we can keep her," Judy pointed out.

"But it's also not like we can just let her go."

"But not in the possessive letting go," Judy corrected.

Nick nodded. "Yeah‒no, I meant 'letting go' as in, we owe it her."

"Yeah."

"Yeah." The two looked back at their friends, who were just staring at them in confusion. Their back and forth conversation offered no chance for them in intrude. They all remained silent, thinking of an appropriate response to the situation.

Olivia groaned. "Hopps, when I said there's more than one option I meant it! Apply it now!"

"Yeah!" Freddie agreed.

"Ooh!" Clawhauser raised his paw in excitement. "Why don't we throw her a going away party?"

The gang stopped and stared at each other. Everyone exchanged glances as they thought about the idea. It was not like any of them to be hesitant, but they all seemed to be now. But it was not like they had not thrown any parties before. Emma's birthday, movie nights, they knew what they were doing. "Eh," Nick spoke up with a shrug. "What's the harm?" Judy finished.

Within a second, everyone's faces at their table lit up with joy. The gang cheered in excitement for a brief period, but immediately calmed down as they realized other customers were staring.

"Yes!" Olivia cheered. "So, movie night is still on tomorrow?"

"I'll pick out the marathon!" Clawhauser cheered.

"Make sure it's age appropriate too!" Judy advised. "I want Emma to invite her friends over!"

"Oh, I can bake a goodbye cake?" Kathy suggested.

Nick smiled. "Perfect then! We invite her friends, Clawhauser picks out the movies, we make the snacks, have some cake—oh Carrots!" Nick exclaimed. "We should go back to Wild Times for the weekend!"

Judy immediately grinned. "Oh. My. Goodness. That is brilliant!"

"So then it's settled," Boris announced as he lifted his cup of coffee. "To a good farewell."

Judy and Nick smiled—as did everyone else—while they raised their cups. Nick and Judy looked each other into each other's eyes. "To a good farewell."

…

"A… a party?" Asked Judy as she sat down beside Nick on the couch.

"Yes," replied Derek, who was stood in front of her.

Judy and Nick had returned back home to find Emma and her friends in the living room. Emma took Nancy and Jeremy to her room for a bit, while Derek said he'd catch up. He went back to talk to Nick and Judy. While they settled in, they listened to what Derek had planned for Emma's goodbye.

"I know that it's probably not a good idea, but I think Emma deserves this."

"Derek," Nick spoke up with a grin.

"And yes, I know I'm the one person  _you_  would hate to hear this from, but my offer still stands.

"Derek," Judy chuckled.

"And I am serious about Emma. I do care about her a lot—"

"Derek!" Judy shouted. "We agree!"

Derek stared at the two in shock. "You… you do?"

Nick nodded. "Yes, we even talked it over during our lunch break. We're going to have a movie night tomorrow. Then we're going to Wild Times on Saturday."

Derek smirked. "So, you already thought of this?"

"Indeed we have," Judy nodded. "But, you're welcome to join us on Saturday."

"Really?"

"Absolutely."

"Yeah," Nick nodded. "Emma likes you, you like Emma, you're never going to see her again, see? It's a win‒win—"

"Nick!" Judy scolded him.

"Nah, it's quite alright Miss Hopps." Derek took a step toward Nick and held out his paw. "I hope I'll be able to win you over someday Mister Wilde."

Nick laughed. "Emma's parents are coming soon Derek. I think they are they mammals you should be getting the approval from."

"Anyways, we're inviting our friends and coworkers, as well as some of your classmates."

Derek smiled. "Wow! That's‒uh, great!"

Nick nodded. "How about you go join Emma and the others in her room? We'll talk over plans about the party." Nick waved him away as he smiled.

"Oh, right," Derek remembered.

"Go on," Nick gestured to the hallway. Derek nodded as he walked into the hallway, and entered Emma's room. As soon as Nick heard the door close, he smiled. Nick stood up and looked over at Judy. "Don't tell Emma this, but I'm starting to like that kit."

"Really?" Judy scoffed.

"Yeah," Nick nodded as he looked down the hallway. "He's really looking out for Emma. That's something I can admire."

Judy smiled. "Glad to hear you're coming around."

Nick shrugged. "Had to give him a break someday."

Judy laughed as Nick walked into the kitchen. She shook her head as she got into a more comfortable position on the couch by resting her head against the armrest. "So, what are we going to do?"

"How 'bout take the day off tomorrow?" Nick shouted from the kitchen. "So we can prepare for the movie night?"

Judy groaned. "Nick, we don't have many days off left! I don't want to keep wasting them—"

"For Emma?"

Judy sighed as she grabbed a pillow and used it to muffle her scream. "Ugh, I hate it when you're right."

"Carrots trust me," Nick said as he stood in the doorway of the kitchen. "This will be worth it. And it's Emma we're doing this for."

"Right," Judy responded as she sat straight up. "Shall we plan then?"

A sudden knock on the door echoed throughout the apartment. Judy's ears immediately turned toward the door. Nick turned his head towards the sound as he made his way to the door. He cut through the kitchen and walked out the other kitchen entrance, the one that was closest to the apartment door. As soon as Nick arrived he opened the door.

"Who is it?" Judy asked.

Nick immediately smiled as soon as he saw who it was. "Mom!" Nick cheered.

Judy quickly shot out of her seat and smiled. She looked down the hall and saw Nick letting Martha in. She was beaming her classic smile, and hugged Nick just after he closed the door. "Martha!" Judy smiled. "How are you?"

She looked over to Judy and hugged her as she neared closer. "Oh, I'm fine," she pulled herself away and smirked. "What about you? Nick told me about what's going on with Emma."

Judy shrugged. "We're… we're working on it."

"That's the point of the party," Nick added. "And that's also why I invited you over."

Judy furrowed a brow. "Um, please, have a seat," Judy gestured to the living room. Martha smiled as she walked over to the couch. As Martha sat herself down, Judy grabbed Nick and pulled him into the kitchen. "Uh‒we'll be with ya in a sec!" Judy shouted.

Martha nodded. Nick looked at Judy with confusion. "What's up?"

"Nick!" Judy said through her gritted teeth. "Why didn't you tell me your mother was coming over?"

Nick shrugged. "Maybe because I wanted it to be a surprise for my Cottontail?" He asked with a smug grin.

Judy opened her mouth to respond, but found no retort. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "You should've told me," she muttered, obviously upset.

Nick laughed. "Alright, alright, don't pout. You are right, I should have told you." Judy smiled. Nick turned around and walked toward the kitchen exit. "Now come on, we have a guest," he whispered as he left the kitchen. But he quickly leaned back into the doorway of the kitchen and smirked. "Also, I told my mom to stay over the night!"

"Wait, what?" Judy asked.

The fox ignored his mate and he walked back to his mother. He sat down beside her and smiled. "I'm just glad to have you here mum."

"I'm glad you wanted me over," Martha smiled. As Judy walked back to the living room, she smiled at her. "Both of you."

Judy smirked. "Yup, our relationship is so strong we've gone to the point where we don't even  _bother_ consulting with with each other!"

Nick frowned at Judy. "Don't mind her, she's just upset about Emma—we all are."

Martha laughed. "I'd wager it's also because you didn't talk to Judy." Nick furrowed a brow. "Nick, I am glad you want me to stay over. But I'm not doing anything until—"

"No, no, no," Judy intervened as she sat beside Nick. "It's quite alright Martha."

"Are you sure Judy?"

"Yes, your presence is always welcomed," Judy smiled. "Besides, I'm sure Em would love to have you over."

Nick smirked as he leaned back against the couch cushions. "See? It's all settled. Now, about Emma…"

"Right." Martha nodded. "So I hear you're planning her a party."

Nick nodded as he sat upright in excitement. "We've got a  _huge_  party going on. On Saturday we're taking Emma to Wild Times," at this, Martha beamed a thrilled smile. "But we'll also have a movie night tomorrow and," Nick shifted his eyes back and forth between his mother and Judy, "a dinner."

"Oooh!" Judy smiled.

Martha clapped her paws together in excitement. "Sounds lovely!"

"Yup!" Nick proudly smiled. "Judy and I are going to take the day off tomorrow so we can prepare for the dinner—I was hoping you would help out?"

"With my fish stew?" Martha asked.

Nick chuckled. "And a few other meals."

Judy, Martha, and Nick began laughing. After the laughter died down, the three began thinking of meals and desserts for the farewell party. The three had discussed last minute invitations—some of which involved Finnick, to which Judy shockingly accepted. Nick talked over performers, which Judy had declined. They went over rules, snacks, and even talked about what they would do for Saturday. All in all, they had a great party planned out for Emma, as well as the day after. It was only the morning after that ruined it all, and all it took, was a knock on the door.

…

"That felt… weird…" Judy commented as she drove her car down into the parking lot of Savanna Suite.

Nick sighed as he looked at in the backseat. There she was, Emma Elizabeth Hopps, sitting in the back of the car with the saddest face he had seen. They had just come back from the school, where Judy and Nick had talked over Emma's transfer with Principal Popoff. The discussion alone was fine. It was the typical talk of a principal. "Emma has been such a big inspiration to the other students." "She will be missed."

Nothing too extreme, just a simple talk. It was only the thought of it all. Judy and Nick had been put in a position where they had to act as a mother and father once again, a position that now felt like a reminder of what they could have. They had the meeting after school, just before Emma left. Sadly, after all the farewells, none of Emma's classmates could make it to her party. Most of them had already made plans. But regardless of who was or was not attending, it still did not change the meaning behind the party. It was a goodbye. Not a celebration, not an anniversary, just a farewell.

That was all Emma could think about, the  _goodbye_. She remained silent during the meeting, during classes, she only spoke when spoken to. She was upset, obviously. Emma somberly looked out the window and sighed.

Nick and Judy exchanged a worried glance. "Hey," Nick spoke up. "It could have been a lot worse."

"Yeah…" Judy agreed. "But I felt kinda strange about… well, everything." She parked the car and shrugged.

Nick looked back at Emma and smiled. "Hey, cheer up kitto."

"Why?"

"It's a party! It's still gonna be a great day. Besides, we still have the weekend after," Nick joyfully reminded her. "Come on, you gotta at least enjoy it."

"Yeah, and Emma, we haven't even begun preparations yet!" Judy added as they exited the car. "So, don't worry. Not yet at least." With that, the rest of the walk up to the apartment was severe silence. Plain awkward from the elevator ride, to the walk toward their apartment door.

When they reached their apartment, Judy immediately unlocked the door. As soon as the door was opened, the three were hit with the enchanting smell, of fish stew. Not just any fish stew, Martha Wilde's fish stew.

"Martha?" Judy called out as she walked inside. She looked into the kitchen to find Nick's mother happily cooking away. She had a pot cooking on the stove, a large amount of vegetables nearby. "I should've expected that you would begin without me."

"Oh, terribly sorry dear," Martha apologized as she placed a cover over the pot, "but I simply could not wait!"

"All is forgiven Martha—now lemme in there!" Judy said as she rushed into the kitchen.

Nick and Emma walked over to the living room and sat together in silence for a moment. Judy and Martha prepared the meals for the upcoming dinner, but there was hardly any talk coming from the living room.

Nick sighed as he looked over at Emma, who was sat beside him on the couch. "Em, I understand how you feel right now, but please don't mope around during all of this," Nick gestured to the room around them. "I really want you to smile. I want you to enjoy this because you deserve it."

Knock Knock. The two looked down the hall. Nick smiled. "Hey, might be your friends!"

"Or yours," Emma suggested.

Nick shrugged as he walked down the hall. He opened the door as soon as he arrived. "Great to… see… you…" Nick's voice trailed off. " _Stu_?"

Everything stopped. Everyone looked over to the doorway to find the bunny rabbit himself, with his wife, and his sons and daughters—it looked to be all 275 siblings of the Hopps family, all clumped right outside the Hopps-Wilde Residence. Bonnie was holding two young kits in her arms, while it seemed like the rest of the eldest, had a kit in their arms as well. Nick mainly stared at Stu, in utter shock. He was wide eyed, as was everyone else behind him. Emma's ears sank in disbelief, while Judy and Martha—who were stood in the doorway of the kitchen residence—leaned over and stared.

"That's Mr. Hopps to you,  _Wilde_ ," Stu gruffly replied.

"Oh, Stu, be polite!" Bonnie elbowed her husband, but with her kits in her arms her method of scolding turned out to be a lighter.

Stu scoffed. "So, you going to let us in?"

" _Stu_ ," Bonnie said sternly.

Nick shook of his disbelief and stepped aside. "Uh‒um, yeah, yeah! Please, come… in?" Nick spoke with confusion as he looked at the army of bunny rabbits march by him. Lucky for Judy and Nick, their apartment was meant for the living quarters of a wolf. Which meant their apartment was perfect for temporarily housing over 275 bunnies.

Soon after all 275 bunnies entered the apartment, Nick closed the door and made his way to the now clustered living room. Everything was completely stuffed with bunnies. The couches and armchairs were filled with dozens of bunnies while the couch itself looked to be an entire pile. Of course, the older siblings let the youngest sit down, while they stood by.

Judy turned her attention to Nick, who shrugged at her in response. Judy stood beside Nick and nervously eyed her family as they settled. "Um… Dad? How… how are you here?"

Stu and Bonnie stood by the glass table. They looked over at Judy and furrowed their brows. "Didn't ya hear over the ZNN? The test runs were completed yesterday! They needed the train up and running immediately. So they sped up test runs the other day and gave it the green light!" Stu informed them happily.

"So we decided to keep things as a surprise and take a two day early trip!" Bonnie added cheerfully. She looked at Judy and Nick's expressions and noticed at somber they looked. "Oh, we aren't interrupting anything—are we?"

Nick sighed as Judy shook her head. "Um… yeah. We… uh… sorta… working on something," she openly admitted.

"See, we were kinda of preparing for Emma's going away party," Nick explained.

"Yeah…" Emma spoke up from the crowd of bunnies. She was currently under a huge pile of younger brothers and sisters, all of which, who missed her. She groaned as her siblings toppled off of her. "Today, we were going to have a big farewell party," Emma continued.

"Oh," Stu replied.

"So, why not still have it?" Bonnie asked. "I mean, it's only a party right? We can help! Oh, Stu, this would be a great chance to meet some of Emma's friends!"

Stu smiled. "I don't see why we can't stay for a  _few_  more hours."

"Great! Then we can help prepare everything else!" Bonnie joyfully suggested.

"Oh… wonderful." Nick sighed.

"Nicholas I thought I raised you better than that," Martha muttered as she stepped out of the kitchen. "When you have a guest,  _especially_  one that is the parent of your mate, you treat them with respect," she whispered quietly.

Everyone, aside from Emma, stared at Martha. Stu and Bonnie confusedly looked toward Judy and Nick, prompting them for an answer. "Um… Judy? Who‒who is this?"

Judy and Nick's eyes grew wide. Out of all times for introductions, this was not the time. There were plenty of other times Judy and Nick would have prefered to have done this. An example would be during a birthday or Thanksgiving, a time where relatives would be essential to have over. Neither of them had anticipated an encounter like this. But here it was, the long awaited introduction.

The two were silent for a brief moment, which only raised awkward tension. Nick and Judy exchanged a worried glance, then eyed both their parents nervously. As if it were rehearsed, the two simultaneously cleared their throats and chuckled nervously.

"Hello," Martha spoke up. She stepped toward Bonnie and Stu, who nervously eyed as she stuck out her paw. "Martha Wilde," she introduced, "I'm Nick's mother."

Bonnie and Stu's eyes were met with brief relief, until they realized this was a parent to parent discussion. "Oh, well, nice to meet you Martha." Bonnie happily looked up at her and accepted her paw. "I'm—"

"Bonnie, I know," Martha responded as she shook her paw. "Nick and Judy have already told me a lot about you two."

"Oh." Stu looked at Judy then returned his attention back to Martha.

"What brings you here?" Bonnie asked politely.

Martha smiled. "Nick invited me over. Judy and Nick wanted me to help out with preparing the dinner for tonight."

Stu looked at Judy and furrowed his brow. "Uh, Judy, how many mammals are coming to this… party?"

Judy seethed through her teeth. "About a dozen."

"Yeah, we might need a new location," Nick suggested. "But I mean, what do you think?"

Judy pondered the thought for a moment. She scanned the room closely and thought over the amount of guests. As of now, her entire family could fit in the living room. Sure, they would have to pile together, but what party wasn't like that? She then thought about her and Emma's friends. Emma's friends and Finnick would squeeze in fine. Olivia would not be a problem, Freddie and Boris could fit, Kathy would be in a tight squeeze, and Clawhauser would have nowhere to sit. After thinking it over, Judy decided she did not want flattened siblings. She tiredly shook her head and rested against Nick's left arm.

"Yes," Judy sighed. "We need to have this party elsewhere."

"What? Nonsense." Stu shook his head in disagreement. "You can fit all your friends!"

Judy scoffed. "No offence Dad, but this is our home. I don't feel comfortable with cramming it with over 275 mammals."

Nick shrugged as he scratched the back of his head. "We can ask around? Maybe Finnick's got a place."

"He does know some spots," Judy nodded. "But I don't think—"

"We have time," Nick finished. "Yeah, you're right."

"Judy, dear," Bonnie smirked. "If we can fit all of our relatives and family in our house, I think you can manage 275 guests."

Judy groaned. "Fine."

"Attitude," Stu cautioned. "We're still your parents, mind you."

"I'm sorry Dad," Judy apologized. "It's just…" her voice trailed off.

"It's been an eventful… week," Nick explained.

Stu narrowed his brows. "I'm sure my daughter can speak for herself, Wilde—"

"Dad," Emma spoke up from behind him. Everyone's attention focused on Emma. "Can you… not be mad at him for a little while?" She asked in a stern tone.

Her parents looked at her strangely, as if they had never her speak in a such a way. Which they hadn't. She was always the quiet type. After a brief moment of silence, Stu gave a conceding sigh and nodded, then the rest of the Hopps family broke into murmurs. Feeling awkward, Martha excused herself and stepped back into the kitchen, where Judy said she join her soon.

Knock. Knock. Judy and Nick whipped around and faced the door. Emma immediately ran toward the door, she was eagerly looking for an excuse to getaway from her parents and siblings. She opened the door and smiled as she saw who had arrived. "Olive!" Emma exclaimed.

The small moose happily hugged Emma. "Hey!" She greeted. "I know I'm a bit early, but I left work early and just wanted to see if I could help out with preparations."

Judy and Nick looked into the doorway and smiled at the sight. They noticed she was in her police uniform and had a small blue gift bag in her right hoof. "Olive, did you leave work early?" Judy asked as she and Nick walked over to her.

She nodded with a smirk. "Gee, no hello? I bring your little sister a gift and I get nothin'?"

Nick chuckled. "Come now Carrots, let's not be rude to our guests."

Judy rolled her eyes. "Thank you for the gift, and for coming. You realize you didn't need to get her a gift—right?"

"Hopps, I think your sister can speak for herself," Olivia teased. She held up the gift and shook it in front of Emma, who shrugged. "Eh?" She enticed her.

"She's right though—you didn't need to get me a gift," Emma gave an awkward smile.

"Oh, pish posh," Olivia waved them away. "I wanted to get you something regardless. A souvenir, you know?" She pawed the bag to Emma, who accepted it with a smile. "Now you going to let me in or what?" A nervous atmosphere shifted between Judy and Nick, which caused Olivia to furrow a brow. "You guys alright?"

"Umm, where's Fred?" Judy deflected.

"With Boris. Their Mark Catty case has been closed," Olivia smirked.

Nick grinned. "Who were the shooters?"

Olivia shrugged. "Fred said he'll tell me later. Now, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Judy asked.

"You guys are being strange."

"How so?" The two asked.

Olivia scoffed. "Because of that?" She remarked their simultaneous answer. "And also because I've been here for a few minutes and you haven't let me in?"

Judy and Nick realized as Olivia said it. They had been stood at the door for their entire conversation. Judy noticed that she and Nick were standing in the door frame in a wall-like stance, as if they were the bouncers to their apartment. The door was barely open and Nick, who had his arms crossed, nervously chuckled.

"Let's just say, now is a bad time for guests," Judy whispered.

"Why's that?" Olivia scoffed.

"Judy!" Bonnie's voice echoed. "Let her in, don't be rude."

"Who was that?" Olivia asked.

Judy sighed as she and Nick stepped aside. Nick gestured her into the apartment, and Olivia stepped in, wide eyed. As soon as she stepped inside, she could see the Hopps family spilling into the living room. In front of the spill, stood Judy's parents.

"Hello there!" Bonnie greeted. "Nice to meet you. I'm Judy and Emma's mother, Bonnie."

"And I'm Stu," Stu smiled.

Olivia nervously chuckled as she heard the door shut behind her. She assumed it was Nick and Judy. "Oh, hi!" She quickly walked up to the two and shook their paws. "Olivia Venisont. I work with Judy and Nick, as you can tell," she gestured to her uniform. A group of bunnies ran up to Olivia and stopped before her feet. Olivia nervously smiled down at the group. "Hi…"

"Are you a moose?" The youngest of the group asked.

"Yes," Olivia answered her teeth gritted.

"Really?" Another joined in. "Why are you so small?"

Olivia frowned. "So, how are you guys here so early?" She looked back at Bonnie and Stu, ignoring their kits' questions.

"Well, the train was reopened this morning! Bon and I jumped at the chance of the first train to Zootopia!" Stu said cheerfully.

Olivia smirked as she took a small step back from the group. Judy and Nick walked up beside her and smiled. "That's… good…" Olivia politely grinned. She turned to Judy. "I think we should start paying attention to the ZNN," she quipped. Judy's parents stepped back into the crowd and began checking up on their kits.

Judy and Nick chuckled. "Yeah… you aren't wrong," Nick nodded.

"So, are we relocating?"

"Nope," Judy muttered. "My parents think that we can contain the mass."

"Okay, so can I help?" Olivia asked.

Nick shrugged. "I guess the movie night is cancelled," he muttered.

"We can reschedule that," Judy suggested.

"Why cancel it?" Olivia asked. The two exchanged a glance and shrugged. "I mean, I'm sure Ben chose an age appropriate amount of movies."

"That isn't the problem Liv," Judy said.

Olivia shrugged as she crossed her arms. "Then what is? We can still have a movie night. Besides, I've been denied my movie nights for far too long Hopps. I've only been to one so far."

"What's this about a movie night?" Stu asked.

"Oh, it was just something that was part of our plans for tonight," Judy explained.

"Was?" Bonnie asked. "Judy, don't let us rain on your parade—we can still have a movie night!"

"We?" Judy mumbled quietly.

Bonnie's eyes narrowed. "I heard that. And yes,  _we_."

"Judy!" A bunny spoke up. She stepped up beside Stu and smiled. She looked to be in her late teens. "You know we can't resist a good movie!"

Judy smirked. "I know Ella. Fine, I guess movie night is back on."

"Yes!" Olivia cheered.

"Only if, Clawhauser chose an age appropriate movie!" Judy stated with her arms crossed.

"Carrots, it's Clawhauser," Nick reminded her.

"Still," Judy shrugged.

Olivia looked around the room and noticed a few dozen bunnies giving her a curious stare. No doubt about her height. She frowned at the thought and drew her attention back to Judy and Nick, who were talking to Stu and Bonnie, along with some of Judy's older siblings. As Olivia was about to join the conversation, she noticed Emma was missing.

"Hey, where's Em?" Olivia asked as she stepped toward Judy.

Judy furrowed a brow, then looked into the crowd. "I'm… I'm not sure."

"She said she was going into her room to pack!" A voice shouted.

A silence stirred between Nick and Judy, both of the two frowned. Olivia already knew the subject was a sore spot for the two. In response, Olivia beamed a confident smile. "I'll go talk to her," she spoke up.

Judy smiled. "Thank you Liv."

Olivia walked away and gave a thumbs up. "No problem." As she reached Emma's room, she noticed there were brief stares from a few bunnies. Olivia rolled her eyes and entered. She entered the room and took a quick scan of her surroundings as she shut the door behind her. The walls were empty, a clear wooden panel design. She figured Emma would have some posters or decorations of some sort, regardless of how long she was staying. Something most teenagers would have. Olivia smiled as she looked to her left, where she found desk filled with gift cards which were no doubt gifts from her birthday. She also noticed the blue gift bag she had given Emma, was lying next to her laptop. She could tell the bag was opened, due to the shear amount of tissue paper scattered across the desk.

Olivia's gaze eventually fell onto the bed, where she saw a sad little girl sitting in the dark. Olivia didn't even notice the lights in the room were off. As Olivia reached for the switch, she heard a sniffle, which halted her action. Emma was sat on the edge of her bed, looking down at the floor with something in her paws. She had a few tears streaming down her face. Olivia's expression shifted from a frown into small smile as she realized those tears weren't entirely sad.

Olivia chuckled. "You like it?"

Emma sniffled as a smile escaped her lips. "It's beautiful."

Olivia smiled as she walked over to Emma. "Glad you like it." She sat herself beside Emma and looked across the room, where she saw the open closet. Inside, was Emma's luggage, which was half packed. "I was more so thinking about what could be a good souvenir. Plus, it can easily fit in your luggage!" Emma's ears twitched upward. She looked over to her luggage and scoffed as she wiped away a tear.

Emma sniffled once again as she lifted the gift. "I… I don't know what to say…"

"Nothing," Olivia grinned as she tucked her paws into her pockets. "It's gift. From me to you. A goodbye present."

"You know I've never been here?" Emma asked as she lifted her paw, revealing the snow globe of Tundra Town.

Olivia nodded as she scooted closer to Emma, in an attempt to gain a better view of the gift. "Yeah, I know. I was actually thinking of taking you and the others one day."

"You?"

"Yup," Olivia nodded proudly. "I know that Judy hasn't spent much time there and I grew up in Tundra Town, so who better to give a tour?" Emma raised a brow. "What?"

"Sorry, but I mistook you for a moose raised in the Savanna," Emma shrugged and began to fiddle with the snow globe in her paws.

Olivia was slightly taken back. "Why's that?"

Emma chuckled. "Eh, just your spunky attitude."

Olivia laughed. "One would say my  _cool_  personality compliments where I'm from."

Emma laughed at Olivia's joke. "How are you always so mellow?"

"Mellow?" The small moose asked.

"Well, not necessarily 'mellow', but like how can you always be optimistic?"

Olivia shrugged. "Eh, I just think that through every bad scenario that's something good out of it."

"Even Nick nearly getting his leg fractured?" Emma asked softly.

Olivia's face fell into a small frown, then retreated back into a smirk. "There are times it's hard to do that, but I try. I thought that we at least all made it out."

"What about me leaving?"

Olivia sighed. "Em, I can only tell you that these past few weeks have been fun. And I know that I haven't spent  _much_  time with you, but I really enjoyed watching the effect you had on Judy and Nick." She smiled as she placed a paw on Emma's shoulder. "I get it, you're upset and angry about leaving. You don't want to leave." Emma nodded. "But it's happening. So… I can honestly say that the bright side is that you've at least experienced Zootopia. It's something that will stick with you.

"It's the reason Judy moved here. She wanted to make a difference, but at the same time she wanted to get out there. She wanted to experience a slice of the world… and same as you. So yeah, I can know why you came here. I know why you loved living with Judy and Nick, they were something different from your home. And I know why you love every chance you get to experience a new part of Zootopia, it's just your curiosity." Olivia smiled at Emma as she tucked her paw into her pocket. She stood up and walked toward Emma's closet. "But I also know that you aren't packing to go back home."

Emma's eyes widened. "Wh‒What?"

"You're running away," Olivia said softly. Emma stared Olivia as she turned back to look at her.

"How… how did you know?" Emma looked stunned.

"Emma, I can see in your eyes. I can see the fear and anger all behind those purple eyes." Olivia pointed at Emma. "I could tell by how you reacted when I talked about your luggage. I could tell that with all that crying, you're also afraid of leaving unnoticed. Those tears are also full of fear."

Emma sighed. "I just want to leave…"

The corner of Olivia's mouth rose. "Your parents or Nick and Judy?"

Emma scoffed once again. She threw her back onto her bed. "What do you think?"

"I think, that when the going gets worse," Olivia responded, "you push through it."

"How?" Emma asked through a groan.

"By being real," Olivia lay down beside Emma, with her arms behind her head. Olivia could tell the young rabbit furrowed her brow. "When I'm optimistic, it's because I'm afraid to be real. I don't want to admit to the real world issues and junk, so I put up a protective front."

"Why… why are you telling me this?" Emma rose her head and looked at Olivia. It was now Olivia's turn to furrow her brow. "I mean, this seems like a conversation you'd have with Freddie, or Judy, or anyone else.

Olivia chuckled. "Well, because I'm trying to tell you not to be like me. I want you to be  _real_. I want you to be  _real honest_ ," she smirked. "Because the worst thing you could do in this scenario—or any other—is lie. So, be honest. And by real honest, I mean like what you really want to say. What's on your mind." Olivia looked back up to the ceiling. "So, be honest."

"To Judy and Nick?"

"To everyone in general," Olivia corrected.

A brief silence occurred, which left Emma to think for a moment. "Honesty is all that matters," Emma responded.

Olivia smirked. "Well, in a way." Olivia rose from the bed and stood up. She looked back at Emma and looked down at the gift. "Take it from someone who grew up in a cold neighbourhood," Emma laughed at Olivia's pun. She walked toward the door, but the sound of Emma hastily rising from her bed, caused Olivia's pace to halt.

"Wait, you're not going to tell them what I was about to do, are you?"

The small moose beamed back a smile. "Depends Em, are you?"

Emma looked toward the floor and began to fiddle with the snow globe once again. "Uh… no… I kinda don't want to." Olivia laughed. " _And_ , I would also appreciate it if you wouldn't tell them."

Olivia nodded at Emma and zipped her mouth shut using her paw. "Lips are sealed. On your accord of course," Olivia bowed.

Emma smiled. "Thank you Olivia."

She grinned back at her. "No problem. Now if you excuse me, I think I'll take my leave. I'll probably check on Fred and Boris—maybe even help Benny pick out the movies."

"Wait, you're not staying?" Emma asked.

"Nope, 'fraid not Em."

"Why?"

Olivia awkwardly chuckled as she scratched the back of her head. "I…" she sighed as she frowned. "Your family is intimidating and rude."

"Huh?"

"You siblings won't stop asking about my height—and they won't stop staring at me! It's like I'm some sort of freak!" Olivia shouted, slightly startling Emma. "Sorry," she shrugged. "I… I hate it when mammals look at me like this."

Emma smirk fell. "Sorry. They're… not one to look past judgement." Olivia harrumphed as she crossed her arms. "But, I'd like to have you here," Emma said softly. "It's like you said. My family is intimidating. I don't want to spend another moment around them unless it's with someone I know. Right now, having you around is good. Anymore to come might just escalate things."

Olivia sighed. "I… fine."

" _Hey!"_  Nick's voice echoed cheerfully.  _"Welcome!"_

Emma sighed heavily. "Who can  _that_  be?" Olivia shrugged in response. The two made their leave and quickly went back into the living room. Already they could tell that whoever the Hopps family was looking at they were incredibly overwhelmed and uncomfortable. Emma and Olivia walked through the kitchen and cut across to the entrance. They were met by a set of small white bunny ears, and behind them, were two nervous mammals.

"Derek?" Emma raised a brow.

Derek, Nancy, and Jeremy turned their heads to Emma and Olivia. "Oh, uh, hey Em. We… wanted to get here early." Derek awkwardly smiled as he tucked his paws into his pocket.

Emma smiled at him. She slightly leaned over to Olivia and whispered, "with my boyfriend and friends here, it's even  _more_  awkward!"

"Don't worry kit, I'm staying!" Olivia chuckled.

"So, Emma, who are they?" Stu asked politely as he eyed down Derek.

Emma nervously stepped toward Derek, while Jeremy and Nancy took a small, confident step forward. As the four were lined up, Emma gave an anxious smile. "Um, Dad, these are my friends, Nancy and Jeremy," she gestured to the two as they both gave an awkward wave. "And… uh… Derek, here, is my—"

"Best friend!" Derek finished loudly. "Yup, Em and I have been good friends for these past few weeks."

Emma's brow furrowed at her boyfriend. "Uh, Derek, can I speak to you in the kitchen for a moment?" She asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Uh, sure Em," Derek smiled as he followed her. As soon as he walked into the kitchen, Derek had no time to process his surroundings as Emma had smacked him on the shoulder. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"What did you say back there?" Emma glared.

Derek chuckled. "Em, I'm trying not to get you in trouble here. The last thing you need today is your parents getting mad at you."

Emma frowned. "I don't care! Derek, if I want to tell my family about you—I'm going to."

"Okay then… I'm sorry I interrupted," Derek held his paws up in innocence.

"It's okay," Emma smiled. "You were being nice... once again."

"Aww, how sweet," Martha added. Derek and Emma immediately froze up. The two turned around to find Nick's mother working away at the stove, with Judy working beside her.

"I know right? Young love," Judy teased.

"Judes," Emma groaned.

Judy and Martha laughed. "Okay, okay, we'll stop Em. Now would you please tell everyone that dinner is ready?"

Derek raised a brow. "Dinner already?"

Judy nodded. "With our family, dinner is an instant must. So we kinda had to hurry up with our stew."

"I'll tell them right now," Emma acknowledged as she left the room.

"Hey, guys," Emma shouted, "time to eat."

…

It was immediate. No one had anticipated it. Emma sniffled as she buried her face into her pillow. She was weeping away, with her cries echoing around her room she didn't care if they heard her. She just wanted to let it all out. Emma could only think about what was happening right now. How it all went by so fast. It felt like yesterday when she walked through the apartment entrance and hugged Nick and Jud with such glee and hope. But now her she was, crying. Crying so loud she couldn't even hear the desperate shouts and knocks that came from her former bedroom door. She could think about one thing, and that was how it went down so fast.

Everyone was enjoying their meals, with small discussions forming around them. Majority of the Hopps family ate while they observed Judy and Nick's home, silently critiquing it. The eldest among them talked with Judy and the parents. They had moved the chairs from the dining table aside, and everyone was seated around the entire living room. Emma had sat herself near on the couch, with her friends beside her. While the Hopps parents were sitting with Nick, Judy, and Martha, made their criticism as loud as they could. Stu and Bonnie were sat near the dining table, carefully observing their daughter's home.

Stu's bickering had gone into a stern talk about organization and tidiness, while Bonnie had sat idly by, silently nodding in agreement. "I told you, you have to keep everything spaced out or just clumps all together." Stu glared toward Nick. "Or is this the fox's doing?"

Judy's brows flared. "Excuse me, but my son isn't some slob!" Martha interjected.

"Mom!" Nick said as he glared at his mother. "Stay out of this."

"Why? This is about you," Martha replied.

Nick shook his head, "doesn't matter. It doesn't mean we have a right to interject and make things worse," he whispered. The two had been thrown into a quiet and discrete argument, while Judy glared back at her father.

"Dad, enough of this. I refuse to let you just walk into  _my_  home and say whatever you want," Judy spoke up. "I don't know why you're so mad at him anyways! What happened that morning was a misunderstanding!"

"It's not just that Judy," Stu responded. "It's the fact you didn't mention you were sharing a bed!"

"So?"

"What else did you forget to mention?" Stu fired back.

Judy sighed. "Dad, this is just paranoia talking, you know for a fact that I would never do anything so… so profound!"

Stu remained silent. "Judy, your father is worried," Bonnie explained. "You spending time out in Zootopia is very worrying for us."

"Yeah, Zootopia is still a very new place to us. I can't bear the thought of you out on your own," Stu admitted.

"She's not alone," Nick spoke up. "She's got me."

"He's right Dad," Judy nodded. "He's here to look out for me. And so are the rest of my friends," Judy jerked her head to Olivia, who was stood off across them nodding.

"You can count on me sir," Olivia saluted.

Stu sighed. "Eh, regardless, Zootopia is still a big place. Having one of my girls out here was worrying, but having another? It was—"

"Derek is my boyfriend," Emma spoke up, softly, just barely out of earshot of her parents.

Everything stopped. Her siblings stopped eating and stared at her, of course those who were old enough to understand what had happened. Judy's ears were the first to shoot up, followed by her parents just by a millisecond. Everyone had turned their attention to Emma, who had her head down. Jeremy and Nancy were wide eyed, while Derek had taken one enormous gulp. Stu and Bonnie were on their feet, staring at Emma.

Emma sighed as she turned around to face her parents, to face one of her eldest, to face one of her favourite role models. She looked at all of them and held a stern expression. She set down her plate, placing it beside her feet, then looked her father in the eye. The sudden glare had surprised Stu, but that didn't stop him from responding with the same action.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Stu asked slowly, with a bitter tone.

There it was. Her last chance to bail. She could take the shovel in her paws and throw it out the window, but she didn't want to. Emma didn't want to. She wanted to settle it now, she wanted to speak her mind. As she opened her mouth to respond, she stopped herself, as fear had immediately invaded her mind. Emma couldn't help the fearful thoughts, they were nagging at her. But as she stood there, thinking, she realized she had been standing there for awhile.

"Derek is my boyfriend," Emma repeated. It had taken her a minute to realize the words had fallen out of her mouth. She looked her father in the eye and could see the anger fuming behind him.

And then the fear had came back once again. Clouding her thoughts and judgement, she had no response as Stu stared her down. The fear, the worry, the panic, it was all clawing at her and telling her to back out once again. To fall to her knees and beg for her father's forgiveness. Emma tried to sway away the thoughts, but they only infected her mind. Emma could not think of way to avoid this, until one phrase had popped into her head. "You heard me," it came out, bitter, and distasteful.

It was as if the stew Martha cooked had left a bad taste in her mouth. But regardless, she had said it, and they had heard. They  _all_  had heard it. And that was all it took, some small confidence. Emma straightened herself up and nodded. "You know what I said. And I know what you're thinking. And here's what I've got to say to what you're thinking—"

"Emma." Derek reached for her shoulder, but she shook it off.

"I want to stay!"

Silence. Regret. Anger. All of which, occurred between her parents as she ran out of the living room. She barreled through her siblings and rushed into her room, locking the door after slamming it shut. Her act of confidence had lasted her long enough that her parents would not see her cry afterwards, but they could hear it.

That was all that was left of that evening. Constant cries, desperate shouts, and nothing else. It was all there that night, as it had happened so fast. Emma could see the looks across everyone's faces as she ran out. She took a moment as her parents bickered, to scan everyone's expressions,  _everyones_. Her siblings stared at her in shock. Her friends were wide eyed, silent. Derek was scared, but she knew it was for her. She knew him well enough that he was worried for her, he had always been. Olivia was silent, with a wide eyed expression, but there was a small smirk across her face, she was proud. And Judy and Nick, the two didn't seem to process it all. They were silent, and shocked.

It had all happened so fast. Emma's crying stopped, as she realized that her alarm clock said 10 o'clock pm. She was tired and sad. Neither of that mattered however, because over all that sadness and regret, there was relief. There was happiness. Emma turned herself over, and stared up at the ceiling. She had a smile on her face. With just a whisper, she said, "Tell Zootopia I'm staying home…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Police Codes:
> 
> 10-27 = Vandalism
> 
> 10-58 = Public Drunk


	19. Healings, Dealings, & a Whole lot of Feelings

**Healing, Dealings, And A Whole Lot of Feelings**

Olivia despised drama, it was her least favourite subject in school, as well as the real thing. It was not like Olivia hated dealing with her friend's problems, she would always try to help them however she could. The issue was the reality that came alongside all the drama. As a mammal who was born with a height disorder, the constant stares from the public was something Olivia had learned to ignore. She had to come to terms with the fact that reality only saw her as a freak.

That was the main reason why she had put up such a mellow front. It was hard for real problems to hurt someone who could just brush it off. However, with someone who could act so mellow, there are always problems that leave that someone to pick up their slack. And this was the type situation Olivia had to do just that. Regardless if the problem wasn't hers, it was her friends, which made it hers. She hadn't been with Judy and the gang for long, but she knew that was their thing: to look out for each other.

She mustered up her signature smile as she looked herself in the mirror. She held the smile as she quickly looked at her outfit. It consisted of blue ripped jeans, an unzipped black leather jacket, and a gray hoodie underneath. She completed the look as she grabbed the black beanie from her nearby dresser and tucked it on her head.

Olivia walked out of her room, with her Uphone and earphones in her right paw, her wallet and keys in her left. She tucked her belongings into her pockets and walked into her living room, taking a quick scan of everything. Her house was considerably large, not just in contrast because of her height, but also because of how spacious it was. Olivia's house had a modern design, everything was neatly organized and seemed to compliment each other.

Her wood paneled floor, only matched the striped pattern on her walls, which consisted of white and yellow. Her living room had one couch and an armchair. With a television adjacent from the two. Beside the two, was a small round table. Her living room was a bit clumped together, but that was mainly because of the size. Everything seemed to accommodate for Olivia's height, so the room seemed larger to the average small mammal, yet small for the average large animal. That was the main reason why Olivia didn't invite mammals over—most of them were larger than her ceiling.

Olivia walked over to her round table and quickly scanned it, checking if anything was out of place or disorganized. She smiled in satisfaction as she was glad that everything was where it was suppose to be. She quickly walked out of her living room and over to her door. After doing a quick pat down, just to be sure everything checked out, she pulled out her keys and left her house. Just as she was about to lock her door she heard a familiar voice nearby.

"Hey, Olivia!"

Olivia turned her head to the right to find a male ocelot shouting from the house next door. Olivia smiled, waved back, and shouted, "morning Sous! Back from your early run?" She noticed he was wearing gray sweatpants and a pit stained black tank top.

"Haven't done it. I slept late, so I'm making up for it now!" The ocelot responded. "Besides, a Saturday morning seems like a good time for a run."

"I don't doubt it," Olivia responded as she locked her door.

"Well, the weather's been great so far!" Olivia's neighbour shouted.

Olivia chuckled as she marched down the stone steps. She walked down her pathway and over to the sidewalk. "You aren't wrong about that Sous, but it is Savanna Central afterall. If anyone was expecting rain, it'd be the mammals in the Rainforest District."

Sous laughed. "While that is true, Officer Venisont," he grinned, "rain is not uncommon in the Savanna."

Olivia nodded as she walked over to Sous' gate. She stood right beside the mailbox, labelled  _Gatomrbre_. She smirked, "that's because it's a rarity."

The ocelot laughed once again. "Oh, I  _must_  tell you about that one terrible week of rain we had to suffer through," Sous responded as he marched toward the front gate. He opened it, walked through, and closed it shut after him. "It was just pouring nonstop."

"Really? Sounds terrible," Olivia shrugged. "I mean, I've only been here for a few weeks—not much to observe in that time."

"Well, as an officer, I'd hope you do know this city well enough at least, it'd be terrible if you were in a high speed chase and you lose a crook 'cause you didn't know which turn to take," Sous quipped.

Olivia smiled. "Can you imagine the ZNN? They'd have a field day with a slip up like that."

Sous and Olivia shared a laugh, then smiled at each other. "So," he pointed down the sidewalk. "You off to the bus stop?" Olivia nodded. "May I join you?"

"What about your jog?"

"Oh, come now," the ocelot smirked. "I think a brief walk wouldn't hurt anyone."

Olivia grinned. "Sure, I wouldn't mind some company."

The two began to walk toward the bus stop. The street around them was empty, as it was a Saturday morning. The walk started off silent at first, but Sous immediately broke it as he asked, "so where are you off to this fine morning?"

Olivia chuckled. "Wow, that was the most neighbourly cliche line you could've asked."

"What? I'm just curious," he replied with a shrug.

"Yeah, but did ya have to ask like that? I mean, I just couldn't help but cringe at the question," she joked as she imitated a scrunched face.

"But seriously, where are you going?"

Olivia sighed as the two had arrived at the bus stop. Their houses weren't far from it, as it was down the street and around the corner from them. She and Sous sat down at the empty bench. Olivia brushed aside her tuft of fur and shrugged. "Well, my friends are in the middle of some drama conflict with their parents right now. So, I'm going over to their house to check up on them."

"Support, eh?"

"Yup, yup." Olivia nodded. "I've never been one for drama, but I'm all for helping for my friends."

"That's kind," Sous complimented.

"Enough about me Mister Gatombre, what about you? Anything special going on Today?" Olivia asked.

The Ocelot shook his head. "I'm going to stay home for a bit, maybe practise some new recipes."

Olivia licked her lips hungrily. "Ohh, now I've got some craving for fried fish."

Sous smiled. "You should come over again sometime Olivia, and please, it's Sous."

Olivia chuckled. "Sorry, formalities sometimes stick with me."

"I somehow doubt that," the Ocelot chuckled in return.

"Eh, I feel like as neighbours we should have a formal friendship," Olivia stated as she leant her head back against the bench.

A grin spread across Sous' face. "Now who's being cliche?" He asked. Olivia sat upright as she scoffed at him with a smirk.

"Hey," she bumped his shoulder with hers. "That's my thing.  _I_  point out cliches."

"It is what makes you funny. I would hate to take all your material all in one line." Sous grinned once again after receiving a playful punch from the moose to his left. "But in all seriousness, you should come over again. That was a fun night last weekend."

Olivia shrugged. "I don't know Sous. My next few days might be packed with random business."

Sous frowned. "That is literally the worst excuse I've ever heard."

"Come on Sous, I'm serious," Olivia replied as she looked at him. "I really want to fit in with my coworkers so helping them out isn't the worst thing."

"Yeah, well, it's rough spending your weekends alone," the Ocelot muttered bitterly. "And I told you before that I ain't spending my free time with family."

"Yes, I know, you said that was the reason you moved out in the first place." Olivia was slouching at this point, she had her head resting against the back of the bench and her legs were extended to the end of the bench. The bench was large, but it didn't bother any of the two small mammals. "You know, for guy who's supposed to be all neighbourly friendly, you're very terrible at it."

"It happens," he responded. Olivia huffed. "Just come over tonight, you won't regret it. I promise. I'll cook the best dinner of all."

Olivia smirked, sat up, and looked at Sous. "I dunno, my friend's mom cooks a pretty mean stew. I'm not kidding, it literally knocked me out… with  _flavour_."

The two chuckled for moment, then Sous responded, "so?"

Olivia sighed. "Eh…"

"Oh come on! Last time was so—"

The sound of a car honking interrupted Sous. The two looked down the street to find a large blue car slowing down in front of them. The windows were slightly tinted, but Olivia could barely make out that the figure was a wolf. The ears gave it away. As the car came to a stop, the passenger side window rolled down. As the window rolled down, Olivia's expression switched from curiosity to amusement as she recognized the familiar figure.

"Freddie?"

"Sup Liv," the Gray Wolf greeted.

"What're you doing here?"

"Oh, I just thought I'd swing by to pick you up. I came around the corner and low and behold," Freddie gestured to her. "There she is!"

Olivia rolled her eyes with a smirk. "You're so weird."

"You taking up my offer of a free lift or not?" Freddie asked as he glanced at his mate.

Olivia chuckled as she rose up from the park bench. "Sure, I'm all for free things."

"That doesn't surprise me," Sous quipped.

The moose turned back at the Ocelot and glared at him. "Cheap shot."

Sous shrugged. "You set it up."

Olivia laughed at Sous' retort, causing him to join her. Whilst the two shared a laugh, Freddie was awkwardly laughing beside the two. After a moment, Freddie asked, "so, you hopping in or what?" Olivia nodded at Freddie and walked toward his car as he opened the door for her.

Olivia turned back to Sous and waved at him. "I'll see ya around Sous!"

Sous nodded as he waved back. "'Member, dinner tonight—new recipe! It's gonna be better than the dinner last time! And there'll be fried fish!" The thought of fish caused Olivia to lick her lips in hunger. "Heck, you can come along too!" Sous pointed to Freddie. "Sous Gatombre, I'm Olivia's neighbour."

Freddie grunted before he nodded back at him. "Freddie Wolfstein, her  _mate_." Sous' brows flared at that, which caused Freddie to narrow his brows. "And, uh, thanks for the offer." He hadn't forgot his manners.

Sous smiled, "you're welcome."

"I'll think about it Sous," Olivia responded as she hopped inside Freddie's car. "I'll call you when I've known for sure."

"I'll take it." Sous accepted. "Either way, I'll cook for three tonight. And if you aren't coming—I'll just go over next door and deliver it for you. It'd be a shame to let it all go to waste!"

Olivia smiled as she shut the car door. She stood up on the seat and looked out the window. "Can't argue with that," she chuckled. "I'll talk to you soon." The car window quickly rose as just after Olivia responded. Freddie slammed his foot on the gas pedal and drove off.

Olivia scoffed as she put on her seat belt. "Yeesh, someone's in a hurry," she muttered. "So, why did you decide to pick me up? For all you know I could've been staying home."

Freddie flashed a grin. "I was going to take you out on a date."

"Oh, sorry Fred, but I was actually heading to Hopps and Wilde's place."

Freddie's expression fell. "Ah, you want to get involved with that?"

Olivia flared a frown. " _Yes_ , we are their friends." Olivia straightened herself up. "What's got you in a bad—oh really?" She flashed a smirk as she suddenly realized. "Was the Big Tough Wolf jealous of my neighbour?"

Freddie frowned at Olivia's tease. "No, I could care less about the dinners you and Suit have together."

" _Sous_ ," Olivia corrected. "Besides, I can't be held accountable for somebody flirting with me! So don't be upset with me."

"You had dinner with him before?"

"Yes."

"Before or after we started dating—"

" _After_ , and that doesn't suddenly justify that I'm not allowed to have dinners with neighbours!" Olivia huffed. "Besides, we don't do much. He just walked with me to the bus stop before he went on his jog."

Freddie furrowed a brow. "So if you already arrived at the bus stop, why'd he stay with you if he was going to jog? You think he's just being neighbourly?"

Olivia groaned as she rested her head against the car seat. "Okay, he is flirting with me a bit, but I'm not leading him on at all. I've denied him dinner before, especially when it's inconvenienced me."

"So if I ask you to dinner—inconveniencing you—would you still say yes?"

"Yes, of course!" Olivia answered.

"Then how about tonight? If you can't have a brunch date with me then what about dinner date?" Freddie suggested. He raised a brow, prompting her. "Or is that just not your style?" As the discussion went on, Freddie's grip on the steering wheel tightened.

Olivia frowned at her mate as she crossed her arms. "I can't believe  _you_  out of all mammals can be so immature and jealous." Freddie's ears sunk at her response. "Listen, if you want, I can send a message to Sous and say we are  _both_  going to dinner tonight. There, he'll understand you and I are serious, and you get a date!"

"With a tag along," Freddie muttered under his breath as he came to a red light.

"Okay, if you are going to be such a sour apple then forget it!" Olivia fired back. "Honestly, there is no need for you to be so rude and grumpy—nothing's going on. Isn't enough for you to take me on my word for that?"

Freddie rolled his eyes. A silence stirred for a moment. "I'm… sorry. I don't mean to be such a jerk. I just feel like you and I don't do much together. We've only had one date so far, so it doesn't really feel like you and I have done a lot to show for our… relationship. But we still call each other mates."

"Is… that a problem?" Olivia asked softly.

Freddie's eyes widened. "N‒No. I… I'm sorry." The light turned green and Freddie drove forward, nearing close to Savanna Suites. "You know, you and I could be close again… after Nick is all better and he becomes Judy's partner again, you can become my partner." Olivia slightly frowned. She had forgotten Freddie was still expecting her to become a detective. "I mean, I'm sure Boris will get a new partner—heck, he may work by himself. He is the lone wolf type."

"But he's a Coyote and a Wolf." Olivia quipped. She had to, the joke was set up for her. Freddie chuckled at Olivia's joke. "But I actually think you two make an excellent team. I feel like I'd only weigh you down."

"Nonsense," Freddie deadpanned.

"I'm not sure I'm cut out to be a detective Freddie," Olivia stated softly. "It's… I'm not sure."

"What do you mean?" Freddie asked.

Olivia sighed. He was making this hard for her. She bit her lip as they neared the front entrance of Savanna Suites. "I… don't want to become a detective."

"What?"

"I'm not sure I should apply for the Detective's Program." Olivia frowned. "I know you wanted me to try out… but I don't think I'm cut out for the line of work. It's not my expertise," Olivia answered.

Freddie grunted as he stopped the car right outside Savanna Suites. "That's fine," he replied quietly.

"Freddie," Olivia sighed. Opened the car door and hopped out. "I'm sor—"

"It's  _fine_ ," he spat out.

Olivia sighed once as she looked at Freddie. She tried to meet his eyes, but he denied the approach as he kept his eyes to the road in front of him. "Fred, you should come along. Judes and Nick—"

"I'm good." The Gray Wolf kept his eyes narrowed, still faced toward the road.

Olivia furrowed her brows in anger. "Okay, I get it, you're upset. I get you're upset with me. That doesn't excuse the fact you shouldn't be there for our friends." Freddie sighed. "I am sorry Freddie, but don't be pissed at everyone because of  _me_."

Freddie leaned over to the passenger side and grabbed Olivia's car door handle. He looked down at her and kept his expression blank. "Don't worry," he finally spoke. "I won't." He slammed the door shut and drove off.

Olivia shook her head and turned around. "Jerk," she muttered. She walked into the building and passed through the front desk. "Here for Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde," Olivia announced to the female gazelle at the front desk. The lady nodded and waved her to pass.

"You aren't an infrequent guest, Miss Venisont, you can let yourself up," the front desk lady stated.

"Thanks," Olivia responded as she walked past the front desk and into the hall. She approached the elevator just in time as the doors opened. She quickly stepped inside as another resident exited the elevator. She pushed the button and the doors closed shut in front of her, just as a sigh escaped her mouth. Olivia thought back to the moment of how it all began, of how it all happened: a little bunny, named Emma Hopps.

Olivia smirked as she recalled the night before. The night where Emma had done something so bold, it had impressed Olivia. Not say she wasn't impressed before, it was only now that she had a better respect for Emma. She learned that Emma had grown a lot in the few short weeks she was staying with Judy and Nick. She had grown confident.

Emma had spoken up about how she felt. She had surprised everyone. Of course, when she expressed herself it didn't sit well with her parents. Bonnie and Stu were both upset with Emma, as she had also given them some attitude before she locked herself in her room. Olivia was surprised when the time came, as she did give Emma advice beforepaw.

Olivia couldn't help but smile. She liked it when she saw mammals who had guts. Olivia soon realized that the elevator doors had been open for a while, and she quickly stepped out. She quickly walked down the hall and stopped right before Judy and Nick's apartment door. She sighed as she knocked on the door. Three knocks, and she waited.

The door opened and a bunny rabbit slightly taller than Olivia stood in the doorway. She had her ears dropped down to her shoulders and wore a leather jacket with ripped jeans. Olivia smirked at the sight. "Hey, can I come in?"

"Who is it!" Judy shouted.

"Your co worker! The moose!" The bunny shouted back.

"Let her in!"

The bunny stepped aside and allowed Olivia inside and closed the door behind her. Olivia turned back and smiled at the bunny, "cute outfit."

The bunny sheepishly smiled back. "Oh, uh, th–thanks."

Olivia walked into the kitchen where she found Judy, Nick and Martha, the three were stood next to the kitchen counter while the Hopps parents were stood next to the stove, quietly bickering. Olivia chuckled as she walked toward her friends. She had her hooves in the pockets of her jacket and nodded at Judy as she greeted, "sup."

"Hey Liv," Judy sighed.

"I'm assuming your family stayed the night?" The three responded with nods. "Must've been cramped for ya, eh Martha?" Olivia nudged the elderly fox with her elbow.

Martha remarked with a smile. "No, they were kind enough to let me sleep on the couch, but I tried to insist on giving it to them."

"Ah, you're too kind for your own good," Olivia smirked. "No progress so far?" She brought up nonchalantly.

Nick shook his head. "None yet. She hasn't said a word. She hasn't even had  _breakfast_  yet!"

Martha frowned. "Everyone's become worried. Some of her sisters are outside her door and talking to her—but she's still not talking."

Olivia raised a brow. "She still crying?"

"No, that stopped a long time ago. Around ten or eleven last night," Judy answered.

"We tried calling her phone but she hasn't answered," Nick mumbled as he leant against the counter. "I'm worried," he stated as he crossed his arms.

"Don't worry, it'll all be fine," Olivia assured the two. "She'll come out eventually."

"Ugh, I can't wait for 'eventually'," Judy muttered in air quotes. Her gaze shifted over to her parents, causing her to frown. "And I'm sure  _they_ can't wait either."

"You realize they're mad at me, right?" Nick addressed.

Judy raised a brow as she placed a paw on her hip. "What do you mean?"

"They probably think that I corrupted her," Nick grumbled.

"Well how can ya blame us?" Stu shouted. The four turned their heads to Stu and Bonnie, the two walked over to the group with obviously upset expressions. "We don't know what's been going on here! Heck, we don't even know if you corrupted her better judgment."

Olivia sighed as she stepped forward, "sorry sir, but this was partially my doing." Everyone stared at Olivia in confusion. "Look, when I went to check up on her, I noticed she was depressed so I talked to her. I just told her to say whatever she wanted to say, she should be upfront and real about it." Olivia shrugged as she kept her hooves tucked in the pockets of her jacket.

"So  _you_  are responsible!" Stu pointed at Olivia in accusation.

The small moose responded with a chuckle, and followed after with smirk. "I only gave her a push, nothing more."

"Sounds like ya kinda shoved her," Bonnie muttered.

"Mom!" Judy exclaimed.

"Eh," Olivia shrugged once again.

Nick added, "call it what you will. Point is, she said what she wanted to say."

"Or what you wanted her to say!" Stu retorted back at Nick.

Judy's brows flared up in anger. "Dad! Enough of this!" Judy shouted, causing the rest of her siblings to flinch. "I refuse to let you stay in  _my_  home and repeatedly insult my mate in front of me, in front of him! He and I have given everything we can—everything we could—for Emma! In return, we got something special!"

"A bond," Nick finished for her. "The three of us formed this, together."

"She's our daughter Nick," Bonnie awkwardly added.

"But I'd treat her like one," Nick nodded.

Stu stepped forward and eyed Nick angrily. "Watch your boundaries, son. Right now, my opinion of you two is on very thin ice. I'd recommend helping out with our situation."

Nick smirked with a shrug. "You're the one who stepped forward."

"Nick," Judy scolded quietly.

"We should focus on the matter at paw," Martha spoke up. "Emma is still in her room."

"She'll get out and talk when she wants to," Olivia half-suggested. "It's only a matter of time."

…

As she stayed inside the night, she heard guests come and go. She heard Clawhauser and Kathy enter and leave, they sounded upset because of the cancellation. Emma assumed Jeremy went home his mother. Boris and Freddie were there for a long time, but they left around nine with Olivia. Derek had stayed 'til eleven, but Nick had decided to drive him home. Judy had came by her door and told her that Derek had left her a gift and wished her well. Then everyone tried to talk to her. She had heard them, and ignored them. It was eight in the morning, and she still ignored them.

" _Em, it's Judy, can you come out?"_  Not now, she had to collect her thoughts, but later perhaps.

" _Hey kitto, can you talk to me?"_  Nick was too calm for this, but she knew he was nervous for her. He wanted to talk to her, but Emma wanted to think.

" _Honey, can ya talk to us?"_  Her mother was always so soft spoken.

" _Emma Elizabeth Hopps, we've waited long enough_ —"that had startled her, but after Bonnie had interjected, Emma knew she had caused some trouble between the family. It was only when the rest of her siblings came by, that she began to tune them out.

" _It's Hannah, how are_ —"she wasn't interested.

" _Emma? It's Tim_ —"she couldn't be bothered to respond.

" _Sis, can you_ —"she didn't want to listen.

" _It's Joshua, why can't you_ —"she needed to think.

" _Hey kit, you doing alright?"_  Olivia. She was here.

Emma rose up from her bed and looked toward the door. She thought about what she could do, how she should respond. She wanted them in here, the three of them. Nick would be good for the support, Judy would be nice and comforting, and Olivia… helped her. She just wanted to be surrounded by people who she was comfortable with. Emma scoffed at the thought. How disgusting was that to hear? A young girl wishing to be surrounded by anything but her own blood.

She felt sick to her stomach. That was probably because she didn't finish her dinner the night before and had not eaten breakfast yet. She was starving. Emma shifted herself into an upright position on the edge of the bed. She was sat on the edge, staring at the floor. She needed to do something. She  _had_  to do something. Emma sighed as she pushed herself off her bed.

She walked toward the door and stopped right before it.  _"Just, let me know when you want to talk,"_  Olivia added as she walked away. But she wanted to talk to them, she just had to get her words together. She waited for a moment—allowed for it to pass—and took one more deep breath. She placed her paw on the door handle. She could hear the other side; whispers started and shushing had began. She pushed the door open, slowly stepped forward, and looked down the hall past her siblings. She stared into the living room and said, "I'm here. So let's talk."

The silence that followed suit, had only made Emma more nervous. It sent chills down her spine. She slowly walked down the hall, passing by her siblings without a single glance. She had to stay strong and confident, it would show she meant business. As she walked into the living room, she noticed that there was a gift on the dining table, she assumed that it was Derek's. She had to brush past a few of her siblings, mainly because they were so packed together, staring at her. Emma looked into the kitchen and saw that everyone she wished to speak to were present. She walked into the kitchen and found that none of them had noticed her entry.

"Ahem," she cleared her throat.

"Em?" Nick spoke up. Everyone shifted their gaze to the second kitchen entrance. They stared at her, she stared at her father. She  _eyed_  her father.

"Emma Hopps," Stu spoke up. "You need to explain—"

"I want to stay," Emma interjected. Her father look flustered. "I wish to stay here."

Judy nervously chuckled. "Em, you know things can't work this way."

Emma nodded in response. "I know. I'm just telling you what  _I_  want, before you all force me to do something you want. I loved my time here. I know I made things hectic for everyone, and I caused you all to worry. But I've found something here. I think I've found my path. I've made friends here, all of them understand me. I'm passing my classes, I've learnt more about life here in Zootopia, and I want to stay because of it.

"I've grown here, and I'm not talking about the fact that I'm now fourteen. I mean it. I've learned a lot about myself and I know that I'm going to find my future here. This is a place where I can try everything, including a new life—and yeah, I know, that's taking a bit too far but I feel like I can do  _so_  much more here. I get why Judy came here—she found her own path here—I can too.

"I'm just telling you, I  _want_  to stay," Emma said as she closed her eyes. She had clenched her fists and narrowed her brows. "I want to stay."

Stu, Bonnie, Judy, everyone was just staring at Emma. They were shocked to see that she had such confidence and courage to stand up for herself. Stu looked intensely into his daughter's eyes, and he was shocked to see there was no fear behind them, only determination. She was not afraid to speak her mind. She was not afraid of them.

There was silence, for a mere moment. Stu and Bonnie were collecting their thoughts, as were Judy and Nick. Emma was thinking of a rebuttal of sorts, just in case her parents fired something back at her. The rest of the Hopps family, stood in awe. Never had anyone of them witnessed someone speak so profoundly toward their parents. As the silence went on, so did the tension. Emma and Stu were left in a standoff where the two glared at each other. The rest of the Hopps family began to whisper as the silence dragged on.

"Emma," Stu sighed. "What… I… what has gotten into you?" He asked sadly.

"Dad, I want to stay."

"But… we… we want you to come home with us," Bonnie smiled as she stepped closer.

Emma shook her head at her mother's response. "I know you do. Believe me, a part of me wants to go home with you too. But I can do more here mother. I can… become more."

Nick scoffed in disbelief as he heard Emma's response. "Emma, you can't be serious about this."

"I am."

"I… what? I… Emma," Nick stuttered. "You know things can't work like this."

"But what about the three of us? What we've all been through together?" Emma asked. "I'm telling you this can work. I can work here—literally! I'll do dishes, laundry, clean around the house  _and_ after myself. I'll—I'll even help Judy cook!" At this point, Emma was pleading to her parents and Judy. The look on her face looked so desperate, her parents began to pity the sight. Their daughter was pleading to stay away from them and they actually started to consider the offer.

Stu and Bonnie stood idly by as they listened to Judy and Nick bicker with Emma. The three were firing back and forth at each other, both sides debating over Emma's decision. Martha became quiet, as she realized her place in the conversation. Olivia pulled herself aside from the conversation, mainly just to observe. She leant against the kitchen counter, near the stove, and held a smug grin as she listened on. She was obviously enjoying what was going on as she found it very foolish.

"Emma, you can't stay here!" Judy shouted.

"Why not!" Emma fired back. "I can make something out of myself here!"

"You don't think we don't want that for you?" Nick added. " _We_  can't look after you."

"You have been!"

"Why can't you accept that this is how it's gotta be? For your benefit!" Judy asked.

"Because this isn't for  _my_  benefit!" Emma narrowed her brows. "This is just because Mom and Dad don't trust me out here! But  _you_  do!"

Judy's face fell into a sympathetic smile. "Emma, you can't stay."

Nick sighed. "Please, don't make this any more difficult than it already is and go home."

Emma's face swelled up in sadness. She took a deep breath and stared at Judy and Nick. The two were stood side by side, confronting Emma. But she knew they didn't want to, she saw right through their act. They were doing it because they  _had_  to. They had to show to Stu and Bonnie that while they can hold their own in Zootopia and as partners (both mate and coworker), they could also be trusted. They would listen to Stu and Bonnie in order to show that they were obedient. That they would listen to them if they had to, and could be trusted if needed to be. They were trying to prove a point.

It was their last chance to show Stu and Bonnie that they could be trusted. It was their  _only_  chance. It was also their chance to fix any problems Stu had with them and their relationship. It was the perfect deal, the one that would get them  _all_  out of their jams. It would get Nick out of his jam with Stu. It would get Stu to trust Judy to be with Nick in Zootopia. And it would get Emma home, safe and sound, with mammals that care about her and love her. The only issue was, Emma didn't want that.

Emma slowly shook her head, as the puzzle pieces fell into place. She didn't want to go home. She was home. She didn't want to go back to the fifteen seconds of spotlight. She wanted to be noticed by somebody: like Nick, Judy, or Derek. She didn't want to be another sibling in the Hopps family. She wanted to be in the Wild Hops family, and wanted to watch it grow into something. Emma didn't want to become Emma Elizabeth Hopps—Burrows Carrot farmer. She wanted to be what everyone called her, what everybody saw her as. Em Hopps, the confident, smart bunny girl that made her way to Zootopia on her own.

"No," Emma spoke up.

"What?" Judy and Nick asked.

"I'm not going to confine myself to this because it benefits everyone!" Emma shouted. "We can do this. The three of us, can make something else work! We don't have to listen to them!" She pointed to Stu and Bonnie, who looked at Emma in shock.

"Why's that?" Judy asked.

Emma glanced over to Olivia for a moment, then turned her attention back to Judy and Nick. "Because we can be honest. We can face this reality and choose that we prove to them that we can be different! That we can face… we can face the  _real_." Olivia smirked at that. Emma sighed once more and looked back to Stu. "You want me to go home?" She looked back to Nick and Judy. "Is that what you all want?" None of them said anything, but Emma could gather that a hesitated 'yes' was to come. "Fine then," she spat out. She took a step forward and stomped her foot down. She was stood right in front of Judy and Nick. "Here I am," she gestured around her, "I'm home."

Clapping. Slow clapping. It did not sound sarcastic, it sounded impressed. Attention shifted over to the other side of the kitchen. Olivia, with smug grin, was clapping. She nodded at Emma as she continued to clap. Stu and Bonnie stared at her disgust, as no one could believe she had the nerve to act so rude. She kept clapping as she looked around the room, noticing the stares. "What?" The small moose asked. "'Tis was a good show," she nodded at Emma.

She stopped her clapping and smiled at Emma. "I'm just doing what everyone's not doing, congratulating you for being brave. And here you are, doing what everyone's been afraid to do—standing up for what you believe in."

"I would watch your tongue, Miss," Stu said bitterly as he crossed his arms at her. "This matter is strictly family only."

Judy sighed as she closed her eyes. She whipped her body around and stared her father down. "Which family?" She asked.

"Excuse me?"

"I said,  _which family?_  I want to know. 'Cause there's my family from the Burrows—then there's the one here," Judy narrowed her brows at Stu. "Dad, Em's right. She should stay here. We can look after her."

"Judy," Bonnie interjected. "You can't be serious?"

"We've been looking after her for the past five weeks," Nick pointed out.

"Wilde," Stu grumbled.

"Hopps," Nick quipped back with his smug grin. Judy looked at Nick, not out of anger or annoyance. Out of happiness. She of all mammals recognized that smug grin, she had experienced it at firstpaw. The incoming hustle. "Both Misses and Mister," Nick quickly added, causing Judy to hold back a chuckle. This was the Nick she met, the Nick that held his ground. The Nick with confidence. "Over the past few weeks, I've grown fond of both your daughters—the ones I've spent time with of course. Out of 276 little bunnies I latched onto these two," he gestured to his left. "And I'm glad I did. And regarding that, I've learned that they love Zootopia and everything it has to offer! The jobs, its schooling, the friends they've made, etcetera, etcetera." He motioned his paw in a rolling motion to visualize his point.

"I know that you don't particularly like me and as of now, you probably want to punch my teeth in—but I want to point out how happy they've been. How much they've enjoyed it here! Now, take Carrots here out of the equation—sorry Sweetheart," Nick joked.

Judy couldn't help but chuckle, "no, it's quite alright Slick."

"Yeah, now we have Emma," he jerked his thumb behind him. "She's been here five weeks, and she's loved every minute of it. Well, except the part where I got an injury—she cried for a bit." Judy would've nudged him there, but she let it slide. "She's enjoyed every single bit of it!"

Bonnie sighed. "I did tell Stu about that."

"What? Not this again Bon," Stu groaned.

"What?" Emma asked as she stepped forward.

"The first time we MuzzleTimed you, I noticed how happy you were." Bonnie smiled. "You had this smile that meant, you loved being here. Of course we tried to deny it," she muttered.

Nick chuckled. "Point being, your daughter is happy here. She's fighting for her right to be here. So is Judy and…" Nick stepped forward and looked at Judy's father. Mammal to mammal. He was stood to his right, back faced toward Olivia and Martha. "So am I."

Stu sighed as he shook his head. "What do you propose, Wilde?"

"Thought you'd never ask Mr. Hopps," Nick grinned. "So, how's about this: Emma stays here forever."

"What!" The entire family exclaimed, Judy included, but excluding Emma.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding, c'mon Carrots, you know me better than that," Nick faked a frown. "Anyways, I propose a deal. Emma stays in Zootopia. But the catch is," Nick pointed to Emma, "you do what you've been doing and then some. Meaning, you'll be doing chores—like you said—dishes, laundry, clean up after yourself, help cook,  _and_  you will keep up with your studies. Your grades  _should_  be perfect. The lowest we will accept from you, as of now, is a C plus. If you score any lower, that'll be your first strike. Three more and we'll send ya back home." Nick jerked his thumb back to emphasize his point.

"Adding on, we'll be giving you a curfew." Nick nodded. "9:30 pm—"

"8:30 pm," Judy corrected.

" _7:30_   _pm_ ," Stu suggested.

"Eight," Judy compromised, receiving a nod from Stu.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Eight pm," Nick repeated. "If you keep showing up late, three strikes you're out. If you go out with your friends without our permission," he gestured to himself and Judy, "continuously, three strikes you're out. Sensing a pattern here?"

Emma nodded. "Three strikes, and I go back the Burrows."

Nick smiled as he turned his attention back to Stu. "In addition, she can continue to learn here at Lioncoln Academy. When the time comes for graduation, she should have an idea of which high schools she wants to go to. But by the time she's nearing graduation for high school she should have an idea of which occupation she wants to take. If not, she becomes another Carrot Farmer in the Burrows," Nick said nonchalantly. "There, how's that?"

"I… wow," Stu said in amazement. "Kinda put me in a tough patch, eh?"

"Uh-huh," Nick nodded. "Do we have, an accord?" He stuck his paw out to Stu, but a wandering paw found itself behind Nick's back, unseen by the rest of the Hopps family, aside from Judy and Emma, along with Martha and Olivia. The wandering paw, had crossed its fingers immediately.

Stu nodded. "I can settle with that," he said as he shook Nick's paw, firmly, "Nick."

…

"We'll try to call once a week," Bonnie recalled sadly.

"It's okay mom, I understand how busy it gets," Emma nodded. She ran up to her mother and hugged her. Bonnie embraced it, Emma gave into it.

It was a goodbye. She had to give them one. Nick, Judy, Olivia, and Emma had went with everyone to the train station. Olivia went as support, while Martha said she had to get back to her shop, wishing everyone well. Emma said goodbye to each and everyone of her siblings. She told her mother she would do fine in Zootopia, that she would become a great bunny. She told her father that she never meant to anger or hurt his feelings, she just wanted to prove her point.

"I'm sorry dad," said Emma. Not sheepishly, boldly. She was apologizing as a mature mammal. "I want you to know that I'll be okay," she looked back at Nick and Judy. "We'll all be."

Stu sniffed. "I know. I can't believe this is happening though. You've… you've really grown."

Emma hugged him, "thanks."

"Guess this is goodbye," Stu addressed as he heard the train chime for a final call.

Emma shook her head. "Not forever. Just for now."

Everybody was on the train, her brothers and sisters were piled up against the window waving goodbye. Some were crying, others were whooping and cheering for her. Bonnie was stood at the door, tearing up. Stu had quickly rushed to the door and turned to smile back at her. "Remember our deal," he said to Nick.

Nick and Judy walked up to Emma and waved. "Oh don't worry, I'll remember. Until next time, Stu!"

Stu smiled. Just before the doors closed, he shouted, "until next time, Nick!" The train left, and Emma was oddly satisfied.

"Well, well, well," Olivia chimed in as she walked up from behind. "Never thought you'd go to such extremes, but congrats Em." Olivia chuckled. "You've certainly impressed me."

"Thank's Olive, but this was because of you. You gave me the push," Emma smirked. "I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

Olivia shrugged as she shook her head. "No payment needed." A sudden smirk appeared. "Actually, our arrangement before would do."

"Arrangement?" Emma asked.

"Allow me to take you three on a sightseeing journey throughout Tundra Town sometime," Olivia smirked.

Emma smiled, "I'd like that." She looked over to Judy and Nick. "I mean, if you guys are up for it."

Judy nodded. "Of course Em, why not?"

"You know I know a thing or two about Tundra Town, right?" Nick inquired.

Olivia scoffed. "Compared to someone born and raised there? Alright Slick, we'll see."

"Born and raised, eh?" Judy smiled.

Olivia nodded as heard her phone chime. "That'll be a story to tell another day." She pulled out her phone and flipped through her messages. She looked at one that she had sent a long time ago. While she was at Nick and Judy's place. It was to Freddie:

" _Hey, dinner with Sous okay tonight? The three of us?"_

That was sent at 10:38 am. Olivia silently grumbled as she read the text that she had just received from Freddie, at 1:15 pm.

" _Olivia, it's Boris. Fred and I are at a bar_ — _he's kinda drunk. Sorry."_

It took that long for a response? To say he was drunk? Olivia couldn't help but shake her head and sigh. Freddie was such an idiot at times. The Gray Wolf was ignoring her and drinking his sorrows away. He might as well end up like the pig she arrested on Friday.

"—ive?" Judy called out. The moose removed her gaze from her phone to Judy.

"Eh?"

"Everything alright?"

Olivia nodded as she flipped through another contact.  _Sous_. She sent a text:

" _Dinner for two tonight. Fried fish better be good."_

Olivia smiled. "Yeah, I'm good," she said as she pocketed her phone.

"What about being real?" Emma asked, as if she sensed Olivia's distress.

"What about it?" Olivia raised a brow. Emma looked at her in surprise, but then knew what she meant. Olivia wasn't about to address the real, she was going to put up a front and smile. Mainly because she didn't want to, or she wasn't ready to. Emma was just the only mammal who knew that. The  _only_  one who knew that.  _Lips are sealed. On your accord of course._

Emma shrugged. "I dunno."

"Kay," Olivia shrugged as she turned away. "Gotta go. Dinner with a friend!" She announced. "Have a great weekend!" She walked away.

"What was that?" Nick asked as the three began to walk out of the station.

"What?" Emma asked.

"You and Olivia?" Judy guessed.

"Yeah, something you two talked about?" Nick asked.

Emma scoffed as she smirked. "Something like that. What I wanna know is what's up with your sly fingers?"

"Mm?"

"The deal?" Emma recalled.

Nick smirked, Judy laughed, and Emma was just confused. "Ah, yes, my sly little fingers." He fiddled the two as he mentioned them.

"Yeah, ol' Slick here has always got a play in mind," Judy quipped.

"Well, it's just part of my charming personality."

"Guys, still didn't answer my question," Emma said impatiently.

"Well, the deal was three strikes, right?" Nick recalled.

"Uh-huh?"

"I think we can let a few slide," Nick responded with a smug grin. Emma looked at Nick and laughed. Then everyone from the Wilde-Hopps residence was thrown into a fit of laughter as they returned to the parking lot. Nick was really willing to help her, as was Judy. She was glad for that.

"Wow, that was pretty slick!" Emma exclaimed.

Nick shrugged as he wrapped his arms around Judy and Emma. "Eh, it's called a hustle sweethearts."

It was a goodbye. A goodbye to the past, where she once was. A goodbye to an old home, where she once lived. A goodbye to family, out with the old in with the new. As rude as it sounds, that was kind of the meaning behind it. It was a goodbye, but this time she said it to everyone. It was a proper goodbye.


	20. The Calm After the Storm

**The Calm After the Storm**

"This… this is weird," Nancy announced as she watched Jeremy close his locker.

Jeremy sighed as he leaned against his locker. "Yeah… it feels kinda strange." He backed his head against the locker as he bit his lip.

"Like, we're missing something," Nancy slowly nodded.

"More like someone," Derek's voice rung out from behind Nancy. Derek had walked up from behind the Arctic Wolf with a sorrow expression. "It's been two days and I miss her already. Seriously, I spent my weekend losing my mind."

"Happens with such a lively person," Jeremy muttered.

Nancy grinned. "You know, she was very shy too."

Jeremy chuckled as he adjusted his grip on his backpack. "She was the bravest out of us."

"Nah, Derek has that role filled out pretty well," Nancy jerked her head toward him.

Derek smiled. "Thanks, but I'm not  _that_  brave."

"You are kind," Nancy pointed out. "You always stood up for us, regardless of what we thought of you," she gestured between herself and Jeremy. "I guess that's why she couldn't get you out of her head."

"Wh‒What?" Derek scoffed.

Nancy nodded with a grin. "Yeah, she couldn't stop thinking about you. I noticed her staring at you sometimes as you left for practice or when you left after lunch. Sometimes during our classes I'd catch her working on study notes for you. Seriously, she was all about helping you with your study sessions."

"Speaking of," Jeremy interjected. "Did you really need her help with history? Or was that  _just_  an attempt to get to know her?" He asked, arms crossed at Derek.

"What? Of course I needed the help! I've been tanking those grades. Mr. Boarington recommended her help because he knew that since she was only a temporary student, her record would be a tad bit strange and might've suffered from the transfers. So, he offered the peer tutoring so it'd be something else to add to her record." Derek had explained it all with a bright smile. "Seriously, he may have done her a favour—as well as one for me."

"So would you say that she's helped you enough?" Nancy asked, "or do you think you still need a tutor?"

Derek sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "honestly, I may need another tutor."

"Nance could help with that," Jeremy offered, causing Derek to raise a brow toward her.

"Me?" The Arctic Wolf exclaimed. "Oh no, I'm a terrible tutor. I'm bad with explaining things to people."

"So how do you work in a smoothie shop? Wouldn't customers ask what the ingredients are within a smoothie?" Derek questioned.

"That's different," she deadpanned.

"How so?" Jeremy asked.

Nancy shrugged in response as she tightened her grip on her books. "It just is, okay? I guess I'm more comfortable with stuff like that. Besides, I only helped in the shop once before—it may be too early to tell. But it's certainly easier than doing presentations."

"Well, I guess that makes sense," Jeremy shrugged.

"Either way, a new tutor wouldn't hurt—my grades especially," Derek readdressed. "Whatta 'bout you Jeremy?"

The Snowy Leopard scoffed in response. "Heck no," he said bitterly. Derek raised his brows at him in shock, causing Jeremy to straighten himself up. "I mean like, I'm worse. I'd say Emma was still the best choice. She's pretty smart, and gutsy," he muttered.

"I still can't believe she stood up to her parents in such a way," Nancy shook her head with a smile.

"I can." Derek nodded, causing Jeremy to let out a brief sigh of relief, as he was glad Nancy had changed the subject. "She's been wanting to step up ever since we started dating. She stood up to Nick—and now? Her parents of all mammals," Derek grumbled.

Nancy let out a sympathetic smirk. "Hey, don't blame yourself. You made her happy for the past few days. That's all she could ever ask for out of you."

Jeremy nodded. "It's better than what I could have done."

Derek raised a brow. "What's that suppose to mean?" He knew what it meant, he just wanted to hear it from Jeremy before making any assumptions. He had his suspicions, but he had never confronted Jeremy about it. It was best to hear both sides, before jumping straight into any conclusions. He had heard Nancy tease Jeremy before—before he and Emma were dating—but he assumed it was a joke they had. That was until he noticed the glances.

He saw them from time to time. The stares, the small smirks, the brief excited glance he had every time she came their way. He noticed his defensive and sympathetic nature for her—he admired that. Derek knew Jeremy had something about Emma rolling around in his mind. It was a strange thought to consider. The fact that he was staring at Jeremy, who was staring Emma, who apparently stared at him. It may have seemed like a direct triangle, but it was very inconspicuous to the three, aside from Nancy who seemed like she noticed it all.

Derek tucked his paws into the pockets of his hoodie as he nodded his head at Jeremy. "You know that Emma wouldn't blame ya."

"Same goes for you," Jeremy replied as he briefly glanced toward Derek, then back at Nancy. Jeremy had flashed a smile at him for a moment.

But it wasn't a smile. Derek knew that smile, he  _lived_ with it. It was the smile his father would give to him just as he left the house to work, but while also paying half attention. It was a smile his mother made when she wished him a nice day, but while talking on her Bluetooth. It was a half-smile, which meant, it was forced. Which then begged the question, did Jeremy have something against Derek?

Derek tried dismissed the thoughts as they came by. He just has to settle with it, or confront it. He wanted to confront it. "Jeremy," he spoke up, "did you like Emma?"

Jeremy's eyes widened in surprise. Nancy's gaze from the floor shifted straight toward Jeremy in shock. "Uh…" the Snowy Leopard managed to say. "It… I…"

"What brought this up?" Nancy interjected, in an attempt to save Jeremy.

"When he said better than he could've done." Derek shrugged. "Also I'm just curious. I notice you staring at her before—in secret of course—but I didn't say anything at the time. And when she and I started dating for a bit, I didn't want to start anything so I kept my mouth shut," he explained plainly as he leaned against Jeremy's locker. "You can be honest, she's not here anymore," it sounded painful that last part. It came out nonchalantly, which he didn't mean for. "I mean, I wouldn't blame ya. It's kinda hard not to like her—she's extraordinary."

"Well… I mean…" Jeremy stammered. "It's—I—she… yeah? I mean, yes." Jeremy shyly nodded.

Derek responded with smirk, but he had meant it. "Eh, I don't have anything against you. It makes sense, I could see why."

"You can?" Nancy and Jeremy asked.

"Yeah," Derek nodded, "I get it. She's a nice mammal, guys, I can understand if someone likes her. Regardless of the fact that we're still dating or not, she's in the Burrows. Not much I can do there and I doubt my parents will ever take me there."

"You're point?" Nancy asked with a furrowed brow.

"She's not here anymore. As much as I want her to be, she isn't here. In the gift I gave her there was a card too. It mentioned long distance and how  _I_ don't think it could work out! I know it'd hurt her to only talk to me through a screen, but I did say I would try." Derek's expression had turned a bit sour, causing Nancy to frown.

"Well, we can move on," she spoke up.

Jeremy nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I mean, I liked her but it was probably for the best that she isn't around to make things difficult. I mean, a love triangle?" He and Nancy laughed.

Derek's brow rose. "Oh, so you actually… like her in that way?" Jeremy's facial expression grew red. "And you still do?"

"Derek I—"

"Hey, water under the bridge," Derek waved off. "You probably could do better, but I guarantee that our long distance relationship won't last—"

"It's a good thing I'm here then, eh?" A familiar voice entered.

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise and fear as they heard her. She was here. Derek turned around and found the one and only Emma Hopps stood behind him beaming a bright smile. "Hey Derek," she greeted softly.

"Em–Emma? Wh–What are you doing here? You should be back in the Burrows!" Derek exclaimed.

Emma took a step forward as she stared in Derek's eyes lovingly, making him feel nervous. "I'm here for you Derek. I snuck away! I came back here to be with you!" She widely grinned. "After opening your gift, I just knew I had to stay for you—for us! So, how 'bout it?" She asked with a coy expression.

Derek's face went into shock. "How–How about what?"

"Us!" She threw her arms in the air ecstatically. "You and me, our love is met to be! Let's runaway together!" Emma dramatically shouted.

"What!" Derek and Jeremy shouted back.

Emma stepped forward and held Derek's paws. "I love you Derek. Let's runaway and get married!"

"I… I… huh? Mar–Married?"

"Why not? I mean, I love you, you love me—it's perfect!" She cheered joyfully. At this point, Emma's tone had become more dramatic and feminine. A grin grew from Nancy, as she understood where Emma was going. "Wait, you do love me right?" She asked with a sly grin.

"I… Emma, you can't be—" Derek finally noticed Emma's dramatic expression and frowned. "You're joking."

Emma laughed. "Of course I'm joking Derek!"

"Wow, for a second I thought she lost her mind," Jeremy whispered to Nancy.

"Boy, you are an idiot," Nancy muttered. The Arctic Wolf could not help by facepaw at her friends' idiocy.

Derek began to laugh alongside Emma. "I—wow! I thought you were serious for a second."

"Yeah, I kinda noticed," Emma chuckled. She turned around and waved over to the end of the hall. The three drew their attention over to where Emma was looking, to find Judy and Nick stood at the end of the hall. The two were laughing as they waved back at Emma.

"It worked!" Emma shouted to them.

"Told ya it would!" Nick laughed as he and Judy turned around and headed toward the door.

"Have a great day Em!" Judy shouted just as she and Nick exited the hall.

"You too!" She shouted back.

Derek glanced back and forth between them. "Wait, you're actually staying?"

Emma excitedly nodded. "Uh-huh. We just came back from our meeting with Principal Popoff. Judy called him on Sunday to talk about my newest situation, then we finished up our arrangements today." Emma smiled. "Our meeting was fairly thorough, but as of now, I am a permanent student at Lioncoln Academy. Oh yeah," she lifted her right paw and extended it toward Derek, "thanks for the bracelet, it looks really beautiful."

"How?" Derek asked with a smile. "I mean, you're welcome, but also how? How did you convince everyone!"

"It was difficult, but we just had a very long conversation," Emma said with a sheepish grin. "It was… something. I don't know how to describe what happened."

"Why? Was it bad?" Nancy asked.

"No," Emma shook her head reassuringly. "I just… don't know what came over me, but I just spoke my mind and I didn't stop! I told them what I wanted. That I wanted to stay here, in Zootopia, and study here. I said I could become something else here, other than another Carrot Farmer of the Burrows."

"And that convinced them?" Jeremy asked, slightly surprised.

"It angered them." Emma chuckled. "But it also got my point across. That I was willing to fight in order to stay here. Then Judy stood up for me, then Nick stepped in. He seriously turned the tables and got me to stay."

"What did he do," Nancy asked, "arrest them?"

Emma responded with a small giggle but shook her head. "He made a deal. I get to stay here in Zootopia, as long as I keep up with my studies. I've got to maintain an my average now, and I can't go any lower than C plus. I have to help around the apartment and come home before my curfews—basically, a lot of new guidelines," Emma said with an exhausted smile.

"Well, look on the bright side," Derek offered.

"I get to stay here?"

"Yeah, of course,  _and_  now you've been given a bit more freedom!" Derek said with a cheerful smile. "'Cause when you think about it, the only reason they were being such helicopter guardians was because they had to look after you for a few weeks. But since you're staying, I guess they've given you guidelines, with a little bit of breathing room."

Emma smiled as the thought popped into her head. "Wow, I didn't think about it like that!" She happily grabbed Derek's paw and beamed a smile toward him. "Guess that means  _we_  can hang out more!" She quickly glanced over to Nancy and Jeremy and nervously chuckled. "I mean like, all of us… I wasn't excluding!"

Nancy laughed, "it's okay Em, we get the message."

"Yeah, we understand," Jeremy smirked.

"I… I mean, we  _all_  get to spend some more time together," Emma sheepishly added, "I was just hoping Derek and I would get some time to ourselves… without the whole study session. I mean, it'd be nice if we just hung out, you know?"

Derek nodded with a smirk, "yeah, I guess so." Then his gaze fell onto Jeremy, who was nervously eyeing him. All it took was one deal, and Emma was staying with them. It was all so fast. However Derek was still processing what happened with Jeremy and him. Jeremy was honest in confidence that Emma was gone. Things had certainly took a turn for the worse, for their friendship.

…

It wasn't difficult to work in a cubicle, Nick just found it boring. Of course, there were annoying tasks to complete at certain times. Officers would occasionally come by and give Nick reports they wanted him to type up for them. Other times, it would be someone asking for Nick to run a background search for them. Either way, Nick felt like everyone was just trying to give him something to do. He just wanted to get back in the field.

The only issue now, was hearing the bickering going on in the office. Nick tried to ignore it at first but it became increasingly difficult as he heard Chief Bogo's voice boom around the office. He didn't hear the cause of the argument, but he understood the gist of what was going on. Bogo was complaining to Boris about something of the sort, something he wasn't happy with. Nick was certain it was along those lines.

Regardless of the subject, Nick wasn't getting any work done anytime soon. He was leaned back in his chair, staring up into the ceiling, with his paws covering his ears. He wasn't in the mood for more drama and he also didn't want to eavesdrop on their argument. Nick was trying to type up a report that another officer had given him. He was near completion, until the  _Bogo and Boris_  argument began.

"Ooh, boy," Nick muttered to himself. He rolled his office chair closer to the desk and sighed. He started tapping his finger against his desk impatiently, as he rested his head on his left paw. "This is going to take me forever at this rate."

"I wonder what's got him ticked off this time," Kathy added as she walked into the cubicle.

Nick's brows rose as he saw Kathy stand beside his desk, arms crossed her chest. "Uh, yeah, they've been bickering for a while now."

Kathy scoffed. "That is an understatement. Boris seemed pretty chill until Bogo barged into his cubicle and started barking complaints at the dude."

"Yeah, I never expected it to turn into a full argument though." Nick shrugged and looked back at the two. "Uh-oh, he doesn't look any happier."

Chief Bogo was now pointing Boris to the outside of the office, to what Nick assumed was Bogo's office. Boris responded with loud huff and rolled his eyes at Bogo. "Yikes," Kathy muttered, "he seems pissed."

Nick scoffed, "no kidding—"

"Alright fine!" Boris shouted. "I'll drop it! I'm sorry," he spat out. He looked at Bogo with a distasteful glare, followed with an annoyed huff. "Here!" Boris lifted up something and pawed it to Bogo.

Chief Bogo stared Boris down, causing his glare to falter. "Don't forget your place— _Detective_ ," his tone sent shivers down Boris' spine, along with anyone listening. Chief Bogo grunted as he viciously ripped the object out of Boris' paw. Boris returned his gaze back to his computer in an attempt to avoid Chief Bogo's glare.

"Sir, yes sir," Boris replied simply, with his eyes not meeting Bogo's.

"Well then," Bogo straightened himself up. "As you were." The Chief left the office, head high and all knowing. Everyone stared at him as he passed by their desks. Their gazes briefly shifted from their monitor toward Bogo.

"Dang," Nick seethed. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Kathy jerked her thumb over to Boris' desk, "talk to him?"

Nick's brows rose. "I was gonna say go for a coffee run." He pointed to the break room. "I'm running low on energy." Kathy gave him an amused frown. "Okay, fine, I suppose," Nick rolled his eyes as he hopped down from his chair.

He and Kathy walked out of the cubicle and over to Boris' desk. Nick took note of Boris' upset expression and internally seethed at it. It wasn't a pretty sight to see, nor was it one Nick wanted to encounter. However he was still going to talk to him. As he and Kathy arrived, Boris' brow furrowed toward the two, prompting them to say something.

"Hey, you alright Boris?" Kathy asked softly.

Boris grunted his response. "Well, we  _obviously_  heard your argument with the Chief—what was that about?" Nick asked as he crossed his arms.

Boris sighed as he pushed himself away from his desk. He looked at Nick with a half-smile and shrugged. "I honestly don't know the half of it."

"And you were getting hassled for wanting to know the full story?" Nick guessed.

Boris nodded. "So, what is the half you know?" Kathy inquired with a raised brow.

"Ah, well it's related to the Mark Catty murder," Boris recalled.

"You guys solved that though," Nick interjected, "Liv said the case was closed. But you two never told us who the shooters were—"

"That's because we don't know," Boris said with a bitter tone.

Kathy and Nick stared at Boris in confusion. "Wh‒What—how do you not know?" Kathy questioned.

Boris exhaled in exhaustion. "The case  _was closed_ , but not because we solved it. We came onto the fact that the shooters were hired or just had some grievances against Catty. That was until Fred dug through his records and found that he had done drug deals— _recently_ ," Boris added suspensefully. "So naturally, we had to dig into the world of crooks and criminals."

"Suppose my ex-brothers in arms weren't helpful," Nick quipped.

"Brothers in arms? Since when? Thought it was every mammal for themselves," Kathy joked.

"Eh, it's a little bit of both," the Red Fox compromised.

Boris glanced over at the two impatiently. "You want to hear the other half or not?"

"Okay, okay, please—continue," Nick gestured toward him.

"So yeah, we scrubbed through some records and found that he had made a few deals," Boris shook his paw to represent an even amount. "The records we went through showed that he had made visits to his local pharmacy several times. After a talk with the pharmacist, he said Catty never bought anything. He always came in, asked if they had a certain something in stock, then leave."

"He stole them as he left," Nick pieced together.

Boris nodded. "Clerk said after he told Catty what drug he'd have in stock that would go missing after. He was meaning to arrest Catty, but he had no evidence. So then we started to scrub through traffic cams in his area—near his house, workplace—spots he'd usually go to—"

"How did you scrub through traffic cams without me?" Kathy asked in fake offence.

"Kath, not everything runs by you—we asked Tiana. She helped us," he answered simply. "Anyways, we found nothing. None of those places we searched was where Catty did his deals. Then we talked with one of his co-workers again and one said he spent his breaks at Jack Aardvarks."

Nick scoffed. "Guess that place is good for first dates and drug deals."

"Yeah, guess so," Boris shrugged. "After we checked out Jack Aardvarks, the manager said he's never seen him before. Which meant Catty never entered the restaurant before—he just did deals outside of it. After another scrub through the security cams of the parking lot, we found him doing a deal near the parking lot's entrance."

"So you caught him?" Kathy asked.

Boris angrily shook his head. His teeth were gritted as he closed his eyes. "That was the only deal we had footage of. The manager said he never erases or gets rid of the security camera footage. But the ones from the past few weeks were missing. So we only had the footage of the  _one deal_."

"Boris,  _what_  was the issue?" Nick asked impatiently, he was getting antsy from how long Boris was dragging what the conflict really was.

"The one deal we have, the tape we  _had_ , showed us who Catty dealt the drugs to." Boris frowned, "it was a Wolverine in black trench coat and… Ghost mask." Boris looked at Nick's expression, reading it for any emotions.

However Nick didn't show much emotion, other than small shock. He had his brows raised and rolled his tongue around his cheek. "Huh… well then…"

"Yeah," Boris slowly nodded. "So, Wolfstein and I knew we had a lead back to the Ghost Gang. We drew up the possible situations. We came down to the conclusion that since they were working on drug that they injected you and Hopps with, that means they were looking for more drugs—more supplies. We looked into the supplies that went missing at the pharmacy and discovered the drugs Catty stole weren't that… valuable. That brought us to the conclusion that the Ghost Gang had traded with him and weren't satisfied with what Catty gave them.

"Since they are a secret gang or something, we assumed that they couldn't  _just_ take back their money—they had to make sure Catty wasn't going to tell anyone who he dealt with. And that, must've lead to the shootout outside of Little Rodentia's gates. We came to the end, the conclusion, or at least, the second last act. We now knew what the shooters' motivations were, how they knew Catty,  _and_  how Catty got himself into trouble.

"But of course, Bogo wanted an update on our case. Then we had to reveal the footage. Trust me, we tried to hide it but Bogo caught on as he saw Fred tuck the tape into his desk. We had a huge argument, then I took the tape with me and Wolfstein as I left work. I came back in today, and of course Bogo wasn't happy with me." Boris bit his lip as he awkwardly looked toward the floor.

"So… that was what you two were fussing about?" Kathy asked.

"A little bit. I asked him what he was going to do with the tape and he said he was giving it to City Hall—"

"Because they have someone looking into this," Nick finished as he nodded.

"Yup," Boris agreed.

"Well…" Nick awkwardly glanced back at his cubicle, wishing he was working.

Kathy's pager went off, and a look of relief spread across her face. She stepped back. "I'm needed. I'll be in I.T.," she announced as she walked away.

Nick glared at her as she walked away. The Snowy Leopard had pushed Nick into this conversation then backed out of it. She was slick, and Nick didn't know if he was appalled or impressed. He looked back to Boris, who was now working at his desk once again. Nick sighed as he knew he was due for another important discussion with the Hybrid. He internally sighed as he looked Boris in the eye.

He cleared his throat, barely gaining his attention. "Boris, you need to let the Ghost Gang go," he uttered slowly.

Boris grumbled something under his breath as he drew his gaze back to Nick. "Wilde, I ain't gonna let you sway me. I'm fine with you convincing the rest of the gang. I'm fine with you reminding Hopps for her wellbeing, the same goes for Venisont, and for Fred—but I fly by what my job wants me to do. Sure, I was taken off the Ghost Gang case, but I can't be taken off this one. My job was to find the murderers responsible for Catty's death and that's what I'm going to do."

"Boris—"

"Nick, face it, we need to catch them. They're the bad guys," he gave a half-smile, "and it's our job to catch them." Boris let out a brief sigh. "I can't let them get away with this."

Nick flashed a smug smirk back at his fellow co worker. "Ha, guess I can respect that," Nick admitted. "But seriously, at least try to let it go. The time will come where Bogo will trust us all again—then we can all pursue this."

"You ain't pursuing anything as an officer," a voice added from behind. The two quickly looked toward the source and found Freddie slowly walking toward the two with a groggy expression. "'Cause—" he yawned. "—an officer doesn't have much authority over cases like these." Freddie stood before the Red Fox and looked down at him as hs sipped his coffee. "You'd need to be a detective. You all need to apply for the program, Liv included," he muttered distastefully.

Nick furrowed a brow, confused at why he mentioned Olivia. "Me? A detective? Nah, it ain't happening. My sergeant said the day I became a detective she'd resign. And in the slightest chance I did get it, I'd hate to for the ZPD Academy to lose one hell of a Drill Sergeant."

Freddie scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Wilde," Freddie responded as he walked over to his desk.

Just as he sat himself down, Nick asked, "so why are you late? Was it your alarm?"

Freddie stared at Olivia's desk. It was empty, it usually was when she and Judy patrolled. But when he stared at it then, he  _almost_  missed her. However, as Freddie stared at it this time, he could only glare at the emptiness. It was as if he was partially glad it was empty, while at the same time he was upset that there was no one he could argue with. As that emptiness used to be something he appreciated, at least he thought so.

"—ed? Wolfstein?" Nick spoke up.

Freddie drew his attention back to Nick, who raised a brow to prompt him to answer his previous question. "Oh, uh, hangover…" he answered softly.

Nick's brows rose. "Hangover? Did you drink all of Sunday?" The witty officer joked.

Boris' expression became unsatisfied. "Tsk, Saturday too," he added quietly.

"What?" Nick glanced back at Boris then to Freddie. "Why would you drink over the weekend? What would lead you to  _that_  much alcohol?" He questioned the Gray Wolf.

Freddie stared back at Olivia's desk, at the emptiness. He didn't answer Nick's question, but at the same time he did. He just shrugged and sipped his coffee again. He kept his glare focused on the emptiness. It was emptiness, as in, it lacked something in order to make it full. Full of something joyful. It was emptiness, and he was partially satisfied with that.

…

"Well, you ready to get back to the old grind?" Olivia asked as Judy drove their squad car down Savanna Central Main Street.

"Well, to be honest, after last week, I'd gladly take whatever Bogo throws at me," Judy replied, earning a laugh from Olivia.

"I can only imagine what you've been through—" Olivia trailed off looking for the right words.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure we're through with it just yet. Nick and I barely had a chance to discuss any sort of plan on what we are going to do now," Judy stated with a slight hint of uncertainty in her voice.

Olivia raised a brow as she cocked her head to Judy. "Do you mean for Emma? Or… you and Nick?"

Judy chuckled, "Emma."

"Well, I'm sure saying goodbye to your family was at least a bit… enjoyable," Olivia said with a slight shrug.

"You're telling me! This whole week just seemed like it could have gone a thousand ways, but out of all the possibilities, we got the worst," Judy finished, a bit relieved to finally let off some steam. "That goodbye was bittersweet."

"But look on the bright side! At least you guys get to take care of Em." Olivia sheepishly smiled.

"Well it's kinda like a double edged sword. I'm happy we get to keep Em around, but at the same time, we weren't exactly expecting such a surprise. We don't have anyone to watch Em if our schedule gets changed, and we hardly get free time as it is. I'm just nervous that we might not be prepared for such a responsibility." Judy's tone had a hint of remorse in it.

"Judes come on, Em has shown you that she is mature. She can handle being home alone for a few hours," Olivia addressed knowingly. She was not wrong, as Emma had proved she was capable of stepping up. Judy knew to accept it and trust Emma a bit. "Besides, you have been taking care of her for five weeks! I'm sure you guys will do fine," Olivia said reassuringly.

"You're probably right. But don't forget that you're sort of apart of this now, because Emma is starting to look up to you. Whatever you told her, it's quite apparent she took it to heart," Judy reminded as she pulled off the crowded Main Street and onto Savanna Street. "You've certainly earned the role of,  _Emma's Role Model_."

"Ha, thanks but no thanks Hopps. It makes me happy to see mammals stand up for what they believe in. Doesn't make me a role model, just entertained," Olivia countered.

"Call it what you will Liv," Judy shrugged. "Either way, thanks for being there for Em the other day," she turned to Olivia and flashed a smile.

"No problem, glad to help a friend in need," Olivia replied with a smile.

After a brief moment of silence, Judy had decided to spark up a conversation. "So, how was your dinner?"

"Pardon?" Olivia asked, caught a little off guard.

"After you helped see off my family at the train station, you kinda spaced out and took off," Judy reminded, "you announced you were going to dinner with a friend."

"Oh, that. Sous, my neighbor, invited me to dinner," Olivia answered.

"That sounds nice," Judy responded in a cheerful manner. "It also explains why Fred was confused on Sunday."

Olivia's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

Judy shrugged nonchalantly. "I texted him. I asked how was dinner—'cause I thought by 'friend', you meant Wolfstein." Olivia's eyes were still wide. "He seemed a bit confused."

"That explains Sunday," Olivia muttered. Judy rose a brow at Olivia. "Well, it was just meant to be a nice dinner with my neighbor, but Freddie didn't seem to like the idea."

"Well I can kinda see where he is coming from since he wasn't invited," Judy nodded agreeingly.

Olivia spoke up in a slightly agitated tone, "no, that's just it. He  _was_  invited. He just had to be so stubborn."

"Stubborn?" Judy asked, still not quite following.

"Ugh, he just—he keeps thinking Sous is flirting with me."

"Well, is he?" Judy asked.

"Maybe?" Judy threw Olivia a quick, unconvinced brow. "Okay,  _yes_. But all he did was invite me to dinner, and it's not like I built my schedule around it or anything," Olivia finished, looking to Judy for her response.

"Well, it depends. Did you go on a date with Sous or not?" Judy asked.

Olivia sighed angrily. " _No_ , I did not cheat on Freddie. It wasn't a date, not to me. I damn made sure it wasn't a date. Heck, I even invited Fred to come with me to dinner! Wolfstein wanted to hang out with me and I said I wanted to go to your place to check up on you guys. So I rain checked his lunch date, but offered the idea of going to dinner with me and Sous."

Judy seethed through her teeth. "Liv, that doesn't exactly make it better. You just made him a third wheel—"

"But I didn't! I asked him to come so  _he_  could make Sous the third wheel. And yes, I know that sounds rude but it would've brought the message across!" Olivia crossed her arms across her chest and huffed.

"I—"

"Plus, I was  _very_  clear that I wasn't interested with Sous. When we had dinner," she quickly added. "But since I was too clear, Sous is mad at me too." She closed her eyes as she tried to collect her thoughts. "But that's not the problem. I tried to tell Fred that I wasn't that interested in Sous... or the detective program, but he didn't take it too well. I mean, I sent that guy a text around 10:40  _in the morning_! But you know the text I receive in response? It's Boris sending me a text from Fred's phone telling me he's drunk at 1:15pm."

Judy's eyes widened in shock. "Yeah, I was a bit shocked too," Olivia said, commenting on Judy's reaction. "I ust don't know anymore Judes. I'm just trying to live my life, but I don't want someone bearing down on me." Olivia responded with a sigh.

"So… are you saying you aren't interested in Fred any—"

"I don't know what I'm saying, Judes," Olivia hastily interrupted. "It's just—I don't know. Things between us seem strange at the moment. I mean, can you imagine my reaction on Sunday when I receive an angry text from Fred? I'm in the middle of eating lunch at my house and I get a text from Freddie practically biting my head off."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm assuming after you asked him about Saturday night he was upset with me and decided to tell me off." Olivia's expression immediately shifted into anger. "I mean, I get it, yeah—I should've told him that I went to dinner with Sous, but I still apologized!"

Judy bit her lower lip, as she shyly examined Olivia's expression. "And I'm guessing he wasn't… forgiving."

Olivia scoffed. "No, he wasn't. I bet the Wolf was drunk while he sent me that text."

"Show me the messages," Judy asked as she pulled the squad car over. She parked it along a sidewalk and took a quick scan of their surroundings. "Show me," she repeated.

Without hesitation, Olivia shrugged and unlocked her phone. She quickly passed it to Judy and observed her reaction. Judy tapped on Olivia's contacts and scrolled through the messages with Freddie. She was shocked to see Freddie's reaction. She had never seen something sound so violent over a text.

" _Olivia, Hopps told me you went to dinner with a friend_.  _Did you have dinner with Sous?"_  It was sent at 12:08 pm.

" _Yeah, I went over to his house. We had dinner and I told him off. I said you and I are in a relationship. And I told him he didn't have a chance. Might've come off rude_ — _he hates me_ — _but I got the message across."_

" _Why didn't you tell me?"_

" _Pardon?"_

" _Why didn't you tell me you went to dinner with him!"_

" _Well, I said wanted to tell him off. So I did!"_

" _But you didn't tell me!"_

" _I asked if you would come to dinner!"_ Judy's expression grew more shocked as she read on.  _"Fred, this is stupid_.  _I'll just call you!"_

" _What?"_

" _Talking over text is stupid. I'm going to call you!"_  Sent at 12:12 pm.

Judy was dumbfounded by the texts that followed suit, especially since she'd never seen Olivia seem so out of character.  _"Fred, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Please, pick up the phone. I called 5 times already. I just want to actually say sorry."_  That was sent at 12:30 pm.  _"Fred, I dropped by your apartment but your neighbour said you left an hour ago. Where are you?"_  1:12 pm.  _"Fred, please, TELL me where you are. I want to talk to you."_ 1:30 pm.

Judy looked up to Olivia and noticed her expression seemed so emotionless. She looked like she had the second worst day of her life—the first being the day she was bullied. She had spent an entire day by herself, talking to no one. But yet Olivia came in the next day, beaming a bright smile and acting as if all was right with the world. If Judy wasn't incredibly shocked, she would've been amazed by how much of a good actor Olivia was.

"I… Olive," Judy started. Her tone was soft spoken, careful. She was trying to find the right words. "I—"

"Go look at Boris' text," Olivia quickly added. "Boris sent me a text yesterday," she half-explained.

Judy's brow remained furrowed as she backed out of Freddie's messages. She tapped on Boris' and gasped in disbelief at the message she saw.  _"With Fred. At a bar. He doesn't want me to tell you which bar. Don't worry, I'm keeping an eye on him."_  2:45 pm.

"Olivia," Judy placed her paw on the small moose's shoulder. It was her way to comfort her, a chance to cry or at least feel safe.

But Olivia didn't do any of that. She looked at Judy, in the eye, and smiled. "Judes, I'm fine." She was still going strong.

"Liv, come on, you want to talk about it—let's talk," Judy gestured to herself.

"We should really get back to the precinct—our shift's almost over—"

"Olive," Judy crossed her arms across her chest and stared her down. " _Talk_."

Olivia sighed as retrieved her phone from Judy. "I don't know Hopps. I don't understand anything anymore! Everything right now just seems… different. Fred and I haven't been on a second date yet! Can you even call that a relationship?"

Judy was slightly startled by Olivia's response, but was also a tad bit offended. "Well, Nick and I have had one date—we're mates," she said in an even voice.

Olivia smiled in response. "Easy there Hopps, I didn't mean to offend your relationship." She shrugged as pocketed her Uphone. "You guys are different. I mean, you two have been friends for months before you two were mates. Even then, you guys hung out together occasionally."

"True," Judy admitted.

"Fred and I however, we haven't really done much. We went on  _one_  date. We don't spend much free time together as well." Olivia had an uncomfortable expression as she thought more about the subject. "Sure, he'd give me a ride home after work sometimes, but we don't talk about much other than how our day was.  _So cliche_." Judy scoffed with a grin. "What?" Olivia questioned.

"Not to derive from the subject, but what's with you and this whole cliche thing?" Judy asked as she shook her head. "You always joke about it, but sometimes—like now—you sound like you hate it."

Olivia chuckled as she looked out the window. "I don't know. Call it sappy, or weird, but if a relationship becomes too cliche, I don't particularly like them. They bother me, it's just unoriginal and not unique in any way. But to me, a real relationship—a good one—is one where you and your mate share all the cliches, but it doesn't bother you in the slightest. Or in my case, doesn't bother me."

Satisfied with Olivia's answer, Judy smiled at her. She giggled, causing Olivia to turn back to Judy. "That is actually, a pretty cute perspective Liv."

Olivia immediately facepawed. She had her paws masking her frown. " _And now_  I immediately regret telling you that." Judy couldn't help but laugh at Olivia's response. Olivia was never one to act,  _feminine_. It would be a shocker whilst also adorable for those who experienced the out of character small moose.

"Wait, so with Freddie, are the cliches bothering you or are you smitten?" Judy teased.

Olivia chuckled, "no." Shaking her head, Olivia scoffed as she looked at Judy. "The cliches do bother me, but Fred is… different. With our cliches, it always bothers me. Yet he's different in other ways. He has his moments, where I'm flustered, or where he acts suave, or when he just makes me smitten. Still, those occasions are—"

"Rare?"

"Nah, it'd say… there more of a moderate occurrence," Olivia grinned. Judy and Olivia immediately broke out into laughter. They could not help but laugh, it was a good time to. Olivia always knew how to switch the mood around. It was her attempt to switch topics or at least distract Judy.

Judy's laughter died down after a few dozen seconds. "So, what are you thinking?"

"Huh?"

"You and Fred?" Judy partially answered. "How are you going to recover from this… this, uh, rut?"

Olivia sighed tiredly as she leaned back in her seat. She was unsuccessful with her brief diversion. "Well, let's head back to the precinct and if you stick around a bit, you'll hear a lot of apologizing."

"Gonna say sorry, eh?" Judy smirked as she started up the car.

"Not to brag—in an ironic way—but someone's gotta be the bigger mammal here. That's what counts? Right?" She asked in an unsure tone.

"How about this,  _try_?" Judy suggested. "Try to pick up the pieces of what you guys have, and see what the final image is. If the outcome sticks, in a way you like, then you should go with it."

Olivia slowly nodded as she read between the lines of what Judy was suggesting. "Alright then, I'll try. I'm going to give some effort— _real_  effort."

"Good to hear, partner!" Judy cheered ecstatically. "Now let's head back to the precinct."

"Judy," Olivia said in stern tone. "Thanks for listening."

Judy nodded. "Hey, what are partners for?"

Olivia chuckled. "Right, thanks," she smiled.

In happy spirits and positive minds, Judy and Olivia were back at the precinct in a few minutes. It was nice, to have a conversation with someone you could be real with. Olivia hardly met mammals who would be so kind. It was something she had to get use to with Judy and Nick: the duo of friendship. They were quite the inspiration for mammals everywhere. With Judy's advice, Olivia was going to sew back together her relationship—with some effort, some pride. However, her mood was easily flipped into despair as she and Judy arrived at the precinct. The darn wolf had left work early. Last one in, first one out. The cruel cliche.

…

Emma found it incredibly satisfying as she took in her surroundings. She was in the apartment, sitting at the kitchen counter. She was sat on a stool happily working away on her homework. She stopped herself, as she wanted to take in her current setting. Emma was sitting somewhere she wanted to be, a new home. It wasn't terribly big, nor was it too small, it was just perfect.

She smiled in satisfaction as she went back to her homework. Emma happily worked away as she hummed to herself. She was also smitten as she wrote in her notebook. While she wrote, she could see on her right wrist, was the bracelet Derek had given to her. She was excited when she opened the gift, it was thoughtful. Just as she recollected her thoughts, she was immediately startled as she heard the door fling open.

"Emma! We're—"

"Home!" Nick announced as he rushed into the living room. The Red Fox practically leapt into the air and crashed onto the couch. "Ugh, desk work is  _boring_!"

"Oh, stop being such a kit!" Judy scolded as she closed the door. She had two plastic bags in her paws along with the blue purse Martha had given her. She had quite the pawful, while Nick's paws were free as could be. "If you could throw yourself onto a couch at a five metre distance I'm pretty sure you're ready for the field."

Nick softly laughed as he lifted his head from the couch cushions. "Actually, that really hurt my foot."

Judy's eyes widened. "Then why do you do that!"

"So my favourite nurse would have to go back to tending to the sick and injured," Nick said in a dramatic tone.

Emma laughed as she walked over to Judy and held out her paws. "Allow me," she offered.

Judy was surprised at Emma's gesture, yet still accepted it with open arms. "Oh, thanks Em," she pawed Emma the two plastic bags. "How  _kind_  of you," she glanced at Nick, who shrugged.

"Eh," was his response. "But hey, look at you being useful!" Nick joked.

Emma frowned as she set the plastic bags down on the dining table. "Hey, I said I'd step up—wait, is this Betty's Bites?" She asked excitedly.

Judy happily nodded as she walked over to Emma and hugged her. "Yes it is! Today, we are going to celebrate your permanent residence in Zootopia!"

Emma raised a brow. "I thought that was what the movie marathon on Sunday was for."

"Nope, just binge watching," Nick corrected her as he straightened himself on the couch. "Now, let's get into our meal!" He shouted.

Judy and Emma chuckled whilst they took out the food from the bags. They sat in the living room, on the couch together. Emma was to Nick's left, while Judy was on his right. They all were enjoying their fried crickets—except Judy, who immediately pawed Nick her food and switched back to her salad. After they had eaten for a few minutes, Nick had to ask Emma a question.

"So did Derek tell you what the meaning behind the bracelet was?" He asked curiously. "Or was it just some pretty gift?"

Emma smiled as she lifted her wrist and shook the bracelet. It had silver coating, with a chain. There were two red jewels, in a circle portrait. The circles were joined together in the shape of the infinity symbol. She did ask Derek about it, and his response was above satisfactory. It was sweet.

"Yeah," Emma said in a soft tone, "he said it was gift to remember him by. As the infinity symbol was suppose to remind me that our friendship was,  _everlasting_."

"Wow!" Judy smiled. She then tried to hold back a laugh as she could only imagine what a certain someone would say. She could just hear Olivia scoffing at the cliche.

Nick laughed. "Wow, kit's pretty slick."

"How so?" Emma asked.

"I can guarantee you—one hundred percent—that he made that up on the spot," Nick said matter of factly. "Looking at that bracelet, I would've thought of the same thing on the spot. The signs are just there. It's what most guys do. Buy some nice jewelry, then think of the explanation later."

Judy rolled her eyes. "Does that mean any future gifts I can expect from you aren't thoughtful?"

Nick's eyes widened as he realized he had set himself up. "I… I wouldn't say  _all_  gifts wouldn't be thoughtful—"

"Save it Wilde," Judy smirked. "I caught you redpawed."

"Uh-oh," Emma grinned. "Guess you'll have to arrest him!"

Nick sighed. "Darn, and here I thought my slick and suave secrets would last forever!"

With that, the three were thrown into laughter. It was a good time to laugh. They all needed a good laugh. They all needed to settle, especially after a couple of troublesome days. It was calm, they liked it like that. It was a calm, nice day for Wilde-Hopps residents. The storm had flown around them but not over them, that day. It was a calm day,  _just_  for the Wilde-Hopps residents.


	21. There's Nothing Better Than the Cliche

**There's Nothing Better Than the Cliche**

"Carrots?" Nick called out from the bedroom. "Have you seen my tie?"

"Which one?"

Nick was confused with what she asked back. "What do you mean?"

"The  _good_  one? Or the bad one?" She explained.

Nick whipped his body around and faced the doorway. Regardless of the fact the door was closed, Nick still shouted at it. "What do you mean  _good_ one? They're all good!" He felt a tad bit offended at the comment, as Judy always criticized his wardrobe. When she did, Nick was never able to depict whether she was joking or if she really meant it.

Judy laughed in response. Her laughter echoed around the apartment, causing Nick to frown at the door. "Sure, Wilde, whatever you say."

"What's that suppose to—you know what, never mind!" Nick waved off. "Just tell me if you've seen it!"

For a while, all he heard was Emma and Judy talking to each other quietly. If he wanted to be nosey, he would slightly creak the door open to listen in on their conversation. However, he felt no need to do so. He respected their privacy as he assumed they were talking quietly because it may have been personal. Yet on the other paw, they were talking for quite some time, causing the Red Fox to become impatient.

"Hey! You didn't answer my question!"

"And you didn't answer mine!" Judy countered.

Nick frowned. "Okay fine, it depends on which one you think is the good!"

"The one you wear to work everyday!" Judy answered.

Nick smiled in satisfaction with the knowledge of Judy's favourite tie. "Oh, I like that one too—wait, you don't like the purple one?" Silence. "Carrots," Nick called out.

"What do you think I meant by good one and bad one?"

Nick shook his head as he quietly chuckled. "Ha ha, very funny Carrots. Anyways, have you seen the one I wear to work?"

"Nope," Judy answered.

"Oh, you told me to put it in the wash!" Emma recalled. Nick thought for a moment as he tried to recall the memory. "Oh yeah, I did," he muttered quietly. "So, is it ready?" He asked.

"Well, I just put in the drier…" Emma added.

Nick bit his lip as he thought. "So what I'm hearing is, I'll have to settle with the purple tie—" the door whipped open and was Judy suddenly stood in the doorway. Nick raised his brows as he was slightly shocked that Judy had rushed to their bedroom so quickly. "Uh, eager little bunny—ain't ya Hopps? What brings you by?"

Judy frowned as she closed the door behind her. "I'm here to make sure you don't make a mistake."

"Excuse me?" Nick responded with a grin.

"I refuse to let you put on  _that_  tie with your uniform!" Judy crossed her arms across her chest and stared Nick down. His uniform was the standard type, but to Judy, the black tie helped complete the look. She repeatedly tapped her foot against the floor as she observed Nick's current attire. "You know, you still look nice without the tie," she smiled.

Nick raised his brow as he gave Judy a smug look. "Wow Carrots, I had no idea you didn't like my tie  _that_  much." He shook his head. "First I find out you don't like the hawaiian shirts—now my tie?"

"Oh stop complaining—at least I like you," she quipped back.

Nick faked an appalled reaction. "Wow, I never thought  _you_  could be so cruel!"

Judy shrugged. "Eh, learned it from you."

The Red Fox shook his head as he tucked his shirt in. He looked over to the mirror and smiled. He raised his arms and turned back Judy. "So, what do you think? Does it look okay without the tie?"

Judy nodded. "Looks great."

"Good, 'cause I'd hate to upset you." He winked.

Judy shook her head whilst maintaining a grin. "Aww, how kind of you Wilde."

Nick shrugged in response as he walked up to her. "Eh, what can I say? I'm just so suave."

"Oh really? I haven't noticed," Judy replied.

Nick wrapped his paws around Judy's waist and pulled her an inch closer. She responded immediately by wrapping her arms around his back. The two smiled at each other while Nick took the opportunity to dance with Judy. He slowly stepped around, Judy soon realized what he was doing and started to follow after. The two danced around their bedroom, swirling around the left side of the room. Nick smirked as he moved his right paw from Judy's waist and up to her left paw.

Judy smiled at Nick's gesture, and obeyed. She elevated her paw along with Nick's, while he adjusted his left paw's grip, making it more firm. Before Judy knew it, the two were suddenly slow dancing around their bed. Nick took the lead of course, but he had not missed a single step. As the two happily danced, Judy rested her head against Nick's chest. She was embracing the moment as much as she could.

Neither complained, they just enjoyed it. As Nick carefully stepped around, he started to hum a tune. Judy was unsure of what tune it was, whether it was from a song or not, but that didn't stop her from enjoying the moment. After a long minute of humming, Judy realized what was happening and had asked, "what are we doing?" Her tone was faint, delicate on the subject.

"Pardon?"

"I mean like, we should be eating breakfast right now or at least getting ready for work." Judy was grinning as she looked up at Nick.

Nick only smiled in response. "Aww, is my Cottontail already sick of the moment?"

"I never said that," she countered.

"So, why are you complaining?"

Judy shook her head. "I wasn't. I was just asking."

Nick shrugged as he faked a pout. He looked into her eyes, and sighed. "I don't know, sounded like you were."

"Nope trust me, I am very much enjoying this," she mumbled. "But really," she stopped in her tracks. Nick frowned at her. "We should have breakfast."

"Fine, fine." Judy tried to pull herself away from Nick, but the Red Fox had tightened his grip as he pulled her back. She looked at him, slightly startled, then raised a brow, prompting him for answers. The slick mammal only grinned at her, smugly of course, it was always a smug grin.

" _Nick_ ," she stared him firmly.

"One spin?" He asked softly, with a pleading look.

Judy gave a conceding smile, then nodded. "Don't be so fast." Nick smirked as he lifted her paw high. He immediately started to twirl her around. Judy happily complied and spun herself around twice. "Woo, that was kinda fun," she said with a smile as she came to a stop.

"I know, right?" Nick asked with a satisfied smile. "How about we continue this, tonight?" Judy only looked at her mate in in confusion. "Dancing?" He offered.

"Oh you sly little—"

"Carrots come on, you know you want to," Nick enticed her.

Judy sighed. "Nick, who's gonna watch Em?"

Nick frowned. "Come on, you know she can watch herself—"

"Guys! Breakfast is ready!" Emma shouted from the kitchen.

Nick raised his brows. "Emma cooked?" Judy happily nodded. "She didn't burn the stove or anything?" Judy gave Nick an unamused frown. "Carrots, I'm kidding."

"We're coming Em!" Judy announced as she and Nick exited the room.

The two quickly walked through the hallway and passed right by the living room. They arrived at the counter, to find Emma had prepared three plates for them. Each plate had a stack of three pancakes, with a slice of butter on top. Beside each plate, was a fork on top of a napkin. It looked like an elegant meal, which Nick ignored as he rushed toward the counter.

He quickly sat himself down on the far left stool and reached for his fork. Just as he made the attempt, Judy smacked his paw. "Nick, at least wait for the rest of us!"

Nick shrugged as he grabbed the fork regardless of what Judy had scolded him for. "Carrots, this is good food!"

Emma furrowed a brow. "How do you know? You haven't even eaten it yet."

Nick smugly smiled as he stabbed his fork into the pancake, right through the butter. He looked back at Emma. "Ah, well I still have my nose," Nick pointed out. "All I need to know is if it smells good, it  _will_  taste good!" After making his claim, Nick confidently bit out of the pancake and smiled in satisfaction. "See? Perfection!"

"Really? You like it?" Emma gleamed happily. "You're not just saying that?"

Nick shook his head. "Nope, it's really good Em!"

"Now  _I_  gotta taste it," Judy joined in. She sat on the middle stool and quickly grabbed her fork. She stabbed the pancake and quickly bit into it. "Wow, not bad Em."

"Not bad? Wow, how can you be such a critic," Nick shook his head at Judy.

Judy scoffed, ignoring her mate's teasing. "Anyways, I guess you've got one breakfast nailed down!"

"It was pretty easy to do," Em said sincerely, "since I had a good teacher." Judy smiled at that.

"Wait, why are you learning how to make pancakes?" Nick asked just before he bit into his pancake, this time taking a large bite out of it.

"Well, I've been meaning to learn about more things to cook. Mom said she'd teach me sometime—which as you can probably guess never happened, so I asked Judy." Emma said with a gleeful smile.

Nick smiled at Emma's reasoning. When he was her age, he had never thought to learn about such things. It was the many things Nick liked about Emma. Her constant need to learn more and be more. He was never like that as a kit. All he was, was a pawful for both his mother and anyone with a wallet. He thought about Emma, as he ate, since she still was a young mammal.

It wouldn't be wrong to trust her on her own, would it? She was young, but she was also mature, as she had shown recently. Either way, he was going to bring it up. Nick wanted to take Judy dancing tonight. It would be their second official date. Even though it had been a few weeks since the last one, their dates would be at a somewhat constant rate.

"So Em, do you think you can be trusted to be left alone tonight?" Nick asked in between chews.

"Why?" She questioned.

"I'm planning on taking your sister dancing," he answered.

Judy rolled her eyes as a sigh escaped her mouth. "Nick, are you serious about this?"

Nick nodded happily as he stabbed his fork into his final pancake. Before taking a bite out of it, he replied, "I want to take you dancing!" He took a quick bite. "Carrots, we haven't been on our second date yet—this'll be a good chance!"

"But, tonight?" She partially whined.

"Oh come on. What's on your schedule that would ruin an evening dance?"

"Um, work?" She said in a simple tone, as if the answer was obvious.

Nick scoffed. "That's why it's called an  _evening dance_ , Carrots." He shrugged. "We finish work and go on and dance! You can't say you don't want to go dancing tonight. We've had a rough month so far—let's end it with a night to remember!"

"So why not hang out with everybody? Our friends?" She asked.

Nick rolled his eyes and took another large bite out of his pancake. "Because I want it to be a night for  _us_ ," he gestured to himself and Judy. He quickly looked to Emma. "Uh, no offence Em."

She smiled. "None taken. I agree with Nick, Judy. You two certainly deserve another night of fun!"

Judy shook her head. "Okay, say I agree—who's going to watch you?"

Emma scoffed as she placed her paw over her chest. "Um, me?" She grinned.

"Yeah, you!" Judy responded.

"No," Emma frowned, "I meant  _me!_  As in, I can look after myself. If you want, I'll hang out at Nancy's shop for the evening and get her parents to give me a lift home?"

Judy gave Emma a questionable look. "How would that help?"

"Because I'd be around with mammals you know." Emma beamed a smile.

Judy sighed after she swallowed her pancake. It was hard to determine if the sigh came from how good the pancake was or how tired she was of the conversation. "I… fine," she slowly nodded. "I'll go. But remember," she looked to Emma, "your curfew."

Emma nodded. "Ten pm." Judy frowned at her. "Oh sorry, I meant nine pm."

"Emma, your curfew is eight—"

"Yeah, yeah," Emma chuckled. "I was hoping I could push it a bit."

Nick shook his head as he pushed his empty plate away from him. "Nice try there Em, but we  _will_  be sticklers about the whole curfew thing." Nick smirked. He rose from his seat and grabbed his plate. He took it over to the sink and placed it in. "Plus, you gotta wash dishes as well."

"Hey, I washed last night," Emma said defensively. "Wait, am I supposed to wash every night?" Nick and Judy maintained their blank expressions. "What!" Emma exclaimed.

Judy shrugged after she finished her second pancake. "Well, these are part of the guidelines. But I'm not saying you  _must_  wash every night. There may be sometimes where you will be busy with schoolwork. When that time comes, Nick can do it."

"What? Why me?" Nick pouted.

"Because I said so," Judy responded plainly.

"But, why can't you?"

Judy's eyes widened. "Wow, isn't that sexist—"

"No!" Nick groaned as he planted his face onto the counter. "I didn't mean it like that. Can we not take turns when that time comes?"

Judy chuckled. "It doesn't matter, either way, the main point is that Emma," she pointed to her, "has to wash from now on." Emma gave a conceding sigh and obediently nodded. "I don't care when it's done, I'd prefer it to be done before the morning after."

"Yeah," Emma smirked, "I understand."

"Anyways," Nick rose his head from the counter. "Are we on for dancing?" He asked with an eager grin.

Judy held back a chuckle as she nodded. "Yes, we can go dancing."

Yes!" Nick cheered as he pumped his fists in the air. "So then it's settled! Second Official Date, tonight!" Judy happily smiled at her mate's ecstatic attitude. "Now come on, hurry up with breakfast Em. You don't want to be late!"

"Don't worry!" Emma responded just before she bit into her last pancake. "I have plenty of time."

"Either way, it's best to get a head start on your day," Judy addressed in an all knowing manner. "Now hurry on, we also got to get to work."

Emma nodded. "Yes ma'am."

…

He wasn't distracted, he was just occupied. Nick had his own way of getting work done. Sometimes it would involve completely diverting from the actual path, but he'd always get to the end goal. In this instance, it was just the fact that he had something on his mind. Officer Clawson had dropped by Nick's cubicle and tasked him to write up a report he had forgotten to write the week before.

The report he had to type up was about the events he had experienced during the Ghost Gang shootout. Bogo wanted everyone's perspective of the shootout. Nick of course, couldn't write it in the time he was recovering. Bogo had assigned him to write it the day he came back, but Nick put it at the end of his to do list. Which, in reality, was not the ideal way to do his job.

He hadn't been neglecting to write it since he came back. Sure, the incident itself had been a bit traumatic, but he wouldn't be able to give much of an opinion to support that. For everyone who saw it, they would say it was the worst thing they ever witnessed. For Nick's case, he could only say he was conscious one minute and in the next, he wasn't. As he opened his eyes once more, he was in a hospital bed with his mate crying on his paw. He could describe how it felt, but that wasn't really needed in the report.

All in all, he could only say there was pain, but that was only after he was in the hospital bed. He did feel the impact for a brief second, but as his face met the pavement he immediately blacked out. Nick felt the pain as he walked around after. The cast and splint had been a painful reminder to him, but it was a lot more physical than Nick was willing to admit. While he walked around, he would feel small strains and would have difficulty standing, but he didn't bother telling Judy that. The last thing he wanted to do, was worry her.

Nick shifted in his seat, adjusting his current position. He rested his head on his left paw, as he stared blankly at his screen. An exhausted sigh escaped his lips. It wasn't because writing the report was too difficult to recall, he was nearly done in fact. He just couldn't be bothered to, he had something on his mind. As much as Nick wanted to deny it, he just couldn't help but think about Judy.

Eagerly, the Red Fox began to tap his right paw—which was holding the mouse—against the desk. He couldn't stop thinking about their date tonight. Mainly because he didn't have any of idea of where they'd go. He was so entranced by their dance earlier that day that he wanted to continue their dance. He just didn't think of where it would be finished.

"Ugh," he muttered under his breath. He stopped his tapping. "I'm an idiot." Nick said finding his impulsive decision idiotic, as he never thought about the entire date itself. Come to think of it, he hadn't done so for their first date. He worked tirelessly to get her to  _"agree"_  to their first date, that he never really thought about where they might've ended up until after.

Suddenly, a thought had crossed his mind that caused him to smile. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his Uphone. He quickly flipped through his contacts and called a friend of his. He cleared his throat as he heard the other end. "Oh, hello? Finnick?"

" _Sup."_

"How are you doing?"

" _Do you actually care Wilde? Or do you want something?"_  The Fennec Fox hastily asked.

"Yes," Nick smartly replied.

Finnick sighed on the other end.  _"Wilde, I really wish I could say I'm busy at the moment_ — _but that'd be a lie."_ Nick chuckled at his former partner's honesty.  _"In all seriousness, I'm pretty bored. So, yeah, what do you want? Wanna hang after work?"_

Nick raised a brow. "Wait, you have a job now?"

" _What? No! I meant after_ you _finished work."_

"You should get a job regardless Finnick. Something besides hustling mammals. Like, a  _real_  job," Nick addressed. It was true. Finnick had been living in his van for the time after he resurfaced. Wherever he went, he would go drive there with his van. Basically, he'd be taking his home with him wherever he went. Nick had made the joke that, Finnick had taken  _"home is where the heart is"_  to a whole new level.

" _Wilde, if you called to hassle me about gettin' a job then I'm gonna hang up now_ — _"_

"Ease up," Nick exclaimed. "No, I didn't call to hassle you."

" _So can we hang then?"_

"Nope, sorry. Carrots and I have a date tonight, which is what I wanted to call you about." Nick reached for his coffee to take a sip. As he did so, he noticed Chief Bogo coming toward his cubicle. Slowly, Nick sipped his drink and pretended he hadn't noticed Bogo.

Bogo had stood before him and cleared his throat. "Wilde—"

Nick raised his drink, extending his index finger to silence Bogo. "So yeah, I was wondering if you were related to the incident at all."

" _What?"_  Finnick was confused by Nick's sudden change of topic. Luckily for Nick, his speaker was quiet enough to the point where Bogo couldn't hear Finnick's confused cries.  _"Wilde? Why the change of topic? Hel_ —"

"Uh-huh, alright then," Nick interrupted him. "You know what? I'm going to have to put you on hold—okay thanks." He put Finnick on hold and placed his phone on his desk. He quickly smiled at Bogo. "How can I help you Chief?"

Bogo raised a skeptical brow. "Was that related to a case?"

Nick shook his head. "It was related to my… ya know, incident," he gestured to his leg. Bogo's cold front had faltered as he felt sympathetic for the topic. "But yeah, I was asking a witness if they knew what was going on or if they understood what happened. Just, looking for any leads."

"You know you were taken off that case," Bogo reminded him, softly. He wasn't about to step over any sensitive boundaries.

Nick nodded. "Yeah, but I was just checking for my report." He jerked his head to his monitor.

"Wilde, if witnesses weren't aware of what was happening then that's what you write on your report. It doesn't matter if they were aware or not—I want your perspective on the matter." Bogo had readjusted his posture to look more firm. He had stared down at Nick, narrowing his eyes at him. "I want you to focus on the report itself. Let City Hall take care of any leads on the Gang."

"Don't worry Chief, read ya loud and clear." Nick sarcastically saluted to him. "Anyways, what can I help you with?"

Bogo shook his head. "Nothing. I just came to check on your progress with your report. Remember, I want it—"

"Before I leave work. Yes, yes, I understand," Nick hastily nodded.

Bogo turned around and walked away. "I'll leave you to your work then." Just as he walked out of the office doors, Nick immediately grabbed his phone. He sighed as he tapped the mute button and placed his drink back on the desk.

"Finnick? You still there?"

" _Yup, still waiting. What was that about?"_

"Nothing," Nick waved off. "My boss came in—I didn't want get caught slacking."

" _Alright. So what do you want from me that's related to your date?"_  Finnick impatiently asked.

Nick chuckled. "Listen, I told her we're going dancing tonight—"

" _You dance?"_ Finnick interrupted. Nick could tell he was holding back a laugh.

" _Yes_ , I can," he grumbled. "Listen—before you laugh—I was wondering if you knew any places that'd be good to take Carrots dancing to. You know, a nice slow dance place."

" _Wilde, why the heck would I know?"_  Finnick asked.

Nick shrugged, though Finnick couldn't see it. "I don't know. I just thought, since you've been out and around, you've seen some places."

Finnick sighed.  _"Wilde, I ain't gonna be much help. Firstly, I don't know why you thought that me, out of all mammals, would know a good place to dance. Second, if you came to me, then you are desperate!"_ Roaring laughter could be heard on the other end, Finnick was clearly enjoying this.

Nick, however, was not amused. He frowned at Finnick's laughing. "You… I'm… thanks," Nick grumbled. "See ya around," Nick muttered. He didn't care if Finnick couldn't hear him through his laughing.

" _Wait, wait, wait, I'm serious about us hanging_ — _we should hang!"_  Finnick had switched to a cheerful mood.

Nick sighed. "Fine, I'll see if I'm free anytime soon—bye." He hung up the phone. He let out another exhausted sigh as he leaned back in his seat. He stared up at the ceiling, internally muttering to himself.

"Yikes," a voice came in. "You look like Hell." Nick looked to his cubicle entrance and found a friendly hybrid leaning against the cubicle frame.

Nick grinned. "Hey Convel," he greeted him half-heartedly. He was tired. "What brings you here?"

He shrugged. "Came to check on ya."

Nick rolled his eyes and grabbed his drink, sipping it halfway. "Why does everyone feel the need to check on me?" he asked bitterly.

Boris raised his paws in a non offensive manner. "Whoa, ease up Wilde, I was checking up on you because of… yesterday." Nick's brows raised as he changed his posture. "I know that was a lot to take in and I probably overstepped my boundaries, but I—"

"Convel," Nick smirked. "It's alright. I get it, I can't convince everyone to stop. But I want to you slow down, you know?" Boris nodded. "Wait for the rest of us. We can pursue together. But, speaking of rest of us, where's Fred? I didn't see him at roll call—"

"Sick day," Boris immediately answered, eyes toward the floor.

Nick slowly asked, "how are things between… him and Liv?"

Boris sighed. "I dunno. He didn't tell me anything. I don't even know why they're fighting— _if_  they're fighting."

Nick nodded. "Same. I only pieced together that he's upset with Olive, but I thought you would know."

"Nope," he shook his head. "I got a call from him on Saturday—he wanted to meet up at a bar. I found it strange, but when I found him he was inside and he already downed two tequila shots. He did not look good at all. He tried venting to me, but it was all slurs. The same thing for Sunday—'cept it was longer."

Nick seethed through his teeth. "Dang, guess he's really upset."

"What about you? Something on your mind?" Boris wanted to change topics. He didn't like to discuss his partner's  _"new habits."_

"Yup. I asked Hopps to dance tonight—our second date—but I don't actually have—"

"A place to go," Boris finished. "Makes sense, I expected that out of you." Nick frowned. "So I'm assuming whoever that was on the phone, was a desperate attempt for help?"

Nick groaned. "Old friend of mine. He wasn't much help."

Boris smirked. "Maybe I can help," he offered.

Nick's eyes lit up. "You know a place?"

He nodded. "Yup. My neighborhood has a nice place for the ol' fancy dancy type thing—if that's the type you two want." Nick eagerly nodded. "Well, good. The place is called  _Fancy and Prancy_. Haven't been there, but I've heard it's a nice place to go dancing. Formally and whatnot."

Nick grinned. "Sounds like the perfect place, thanks."

Boris nodded as he stepped back. "Anytime. See ya around Wilde!"

"You too Convel." Nick pulled out his phone, and immediately searched up the place. He smiled in satisfaction as he learned they took reservations  _and_  served dinner. Without hesitation, he dialled the number. "Hello? Yes, I'd like to make a reservation for two tonight, for 8:15?"

…

"Nick, does this look nice on me?" Judy shouted from across the apartment. Their day had gone by smoothly, as smooth as it used to be. They did go to lunch with the gang, Benjamin and Kathy included. Everything seemed fine, aside from Freddie's absence. They all knew not to address the lack of the Gray Wolf in the room, since Olivia didn't bother with it.

Nick tried to shut himself out of the drama, so he only saw the benefit of his day, his date. He had been thinking about it nonstop, which sort of put him out of focus. It was difficult to work on his report as he was too excited for their date. It may have seemed strange to everyone else, but to Nick, this night meant a lot to him. He was terribly eager whilst Judy had driven him home.

Nick, who was sat on the couch, turned around and leaned over to look down the hall. He smiled at the sight of Judy in a dress. "Wow, you look… wow." Judy had stepped forward and cheerfully smiled at Nick's reaction. The sound of her black heels echoing down the hall only further interested Nick. She wore a black dress that extended toward her knees. It was also strapless, but that would be the only other feature. It didn't have any patterns or look like a tinted dark blue. It was a simple, black, strapless dress. Which she was rocking out pretty well—in Nick's eyes of course.

"Thanks," she chuckled. "Anytime  _I_  can make you flustered with just wearing something and standing still—I can call it a compliment."

Nick nervously laughed as he rose from his seat. "Well, I mean. You aren't wrong." A grin formed. "But don't be too offended if that doesn't happen often." Judy walked over to Nick and stood in front of him. He laughed as he noticed her height difference, as she was now up to his neck. "Wow, you sure grew fast. Guess beauty does come with growth."

Judy rolled her eyes at Nick's joke. She knew his jokes were his way of escaping his awkward moments. "Well, you look nice." She smiled at him. He was wearing the same tux he had worn to the Big Charity Gala. It was nice and simple, but Nick wasn't going to bother with going to Hareson's Bay to shop for another tux. Judy held back a snicker as she noticed what he was holding. "But I don't think  _that_  goes with your outfit," she pointed to his left paw.

Nick looked down and frowned at what he was holding. "Okay, I was only holding on to your purse because you told me to." He extended the blue purse toward her.

"Thanks for that," she smiled as she grabbed it.

"You know, I can‒uh, buy you another purse if you'd like?" He offered softly.

Judy beamed a brighter smile at him. "You would?"

He slowly nodded as he picked up his phone from the glass table and put it in his front pocket. "Yep. I mean, if you wouldn't mind—"

"Aww!" Judy shouted as she hugged Nick. "Thank you."

He let out a relieved smile as he felt her arms around him. "Anytime Carrots. Now how about that dance?" He gestured to the door as he walked toward it.

"Wait," she stopped him in his tracks. "Let me call Em first." Nick sighed. "Nick, we have to check up on her at least." He responded with a simple shrug as he walked over to the door. Judy rolled her eyes and reached into her purse for her phone. She quickly called Emma and impatiently waited for the ringing to halt. "Pick up," she muttered.

" _Judy?"_

"Em? Hi, I'm just calling to check up on you—Nick and I are about to leave. I just wanted to make sure everything's alright."

" _Judy, I'm fine. I'm here with Derek and Nancy."_ She could hear Emma back away from the phone.  _"Guys, say hi,"_  she whispered.

" _Hi Judy!"_ Nancy shouted.

" _Good evening Miss Hopps!"_  Derek greeted.

She could tell Emma was smiling on the other end.  _"See? We're fine. Nancy's mom is taking Derek and I home. I'll be home just before my curfew."_

Judy nervously smirked. "Okay. We better see you in bed when we return."

" _Don't worry, you will."_

"Bye Em, goodnight!"

" _Goodnight Judy."_

Judy hung up and sighed whilst she put her phone back in her purse. She looked over to Nick, who impatiently stood next to the door. "You think we should wait until she comes?" She shyly asked.

Nick looked to his wristwatch and groaned. "Carrots, it's 7:41—our reservation is at 8:15 and it's a thirty minute drive to Fancy and Prancy." Judy frowned at him. "We can't miss out."

She sighed once more. "Fine, let's go." She walked to the door.

Nick perked up and smiled. "Thank you," he said as he opened the door for her. Judy happily walked through, with Nick following suit. He locked the door behind him and tracked after her through the halls. Their walk to the car was silent, but neither of them were bothered with it. Once they arrived at the car, Nick hurriedly walked over to the driver's side.

Judy furrowed a worried brow to him. "Hey, are you sure you're good to drive?"

Nick nodded. "Yes, I am. Besides, I know where the place is so I should drive us," he compromised as he stepped inside.

Judy worriedly sat herself in the passenger side. "I could drive us there while you give me directions."

Nick scoffed as he clipped on his seatbelt. "A game of navigator? No offense Carrots but I don't think we'd make it to our reservation on time."

Judy rolled her eyes as she clipped on her seatbelt. "Whatever you say Wilde."

Nick smugly smiled at her as he rested his foot on the gas pedal. It wasn't terribly painful, it was a gradual strange feeling. His entire body flinched, Judy noticed it, but he was calm after. He placed the keys in and started the car. He moved the stick to drive, and pushed down on the gas pedal. From then on, it was smooth sailing—or in this case, driving.

Their drive started off silent, for the first few minutes. Judy was a bit nervous. She hadn't had much experience with dancing nor slow dancing but Nick seemed to fancy it a bit. She loved to dance every now and then, but this was different from the gala. This was solely for herself and Nick. The dance they had earlier that day came out of nowhere, but it was fun. So in the end, this night was for fun.

"So," she started. "Where did the whole, ' _dance'_  thing come from? I thought you weren't one to enjoy a good dance."

Nick shrugged as he threw her a quick glance. "Eh, I'm not. But, if you like to dance then I'd put up with it. Besides, this is different from the gala, right? This is our date night."

Judy smirked. "Yeah, I know that. But I mean, where did the dance from this morning come from? It seemed so random…"

Nick chuckled just as he made a right turn. He could see the down the road the bright lights of name of the place they were going to. "I'm not sure. I was just in the moment, but I didn't mind it." Nick replied, Judy smiled with his response. Nick pulled the car over into a nearby parking lot and parked. They quickly hopped out of their car and made their way to the restaurant.

Once they entered, the two immediately smiled at the sight that greeted them. The restaurant was considerably large, with the soft sounds of slow music. The walls had a cyan coat with dark blue baseboards. There were a dozen white pillars—six on each side of the restaurant. To either side of the pillars, were where the tables were. Each table was on stilts, extending to at least two and a half metres tall. The tables seated to an average of two to four mammals per table. The dance floor, was in between the pillars—at the centre of the restaurant.

Luckily for both the dance floor and Judy and Nick, the restaurant was only suited for mammals that had the average height of a wolf or a leopard. It was of course a tall restaurant, but the size of who was allowed to enter only supported the amount of customers the restaurant could have. Most stores and restaurants were both large in height and width. Yet the managers of the establishments must determine what type of mammals would be allowed to enter. A thrift store could be the size of an elephant, but it would probably be suited for wolverines.

To their luck, most of the restaurants Judy and Nick went to always allowed foxes and rabbits. With merry smiles across their faces, the two walked over to the hostess' stand and looked onward to the female gazelle. She looked down, then smiled as she saw them.

"Ah, welcome to  _Fancy and Prancy_! Do you have a reservation?" She asked politely.

Nick nodded. "Wilde. Reservation for 8:30."

She looked at the reservations list on the podium and beamed them a smile. "Congratulations, you're just on time. I'll take you to your table," she gestured to behind her. She quickly grabbed two menus and motioned the two to follow. She leisurely lead them around the restaurant, over to the left side. She took them near the end, and gestured to their table. "Table 9," she announced as she pushed an extra chair aside.

Judy and Nick happily climbed up their chairs and sat themselves down. "Thank you," they said together.

The lady blinked her gratitude as she pawed the two their menus. "My name is Delia, And I'll be your server for tonight. Is this your first time dining with us?" They nodded. "Okay, so I'll quickly explain how this works. You can order your meal now, and while you wait, you can head on over to the dance floor. You can dance around and when your table number is called that's when your meal is ready!" She explained excitedly.

"Ooh," Judy smirked, "That sounds fun!"

"Glad you think so!" Delia grinned. "I'll give you two at few minutes look at the menu." She walked away from the table and back at the hostess stand.

Nick and Judy happily glanced up at each other, just before they scanned through their menus. "So," Nick started. "What are you having?"

Judy rolled her tongue around her mouth as she read on. "Uhh, I might have the smoked salmon."

Nick rolled his eyes. "More salmon? I swear you have no variety."

Judy scoffed. "Fine, then how about you order for me? Whatever you get, I'll have as well." She lowered her menu and smiled.

Nick smiled back at her offer, and quickly scanned through his menu. He bit his lower lip as he read down the list. There were only a few dozen meals that had really interested Nick, yet it was the prices that bothered him. Over the past month, Nick had spent a lot of money for his ladies. Emma's school supplies, her birthday, his first date with Judy, and even the gas bill for Judy's car. He and Judy did come to an agreement on what each of them would pay for when first started living together. One of the many things they paid for separately, was the gas bill, which Nick had covered.

Issue was, he was so intent on spending for his  _"family"_ , that he had to save up for the gas bill. Luckily for Nick, he was choosing for both himself and Judy, so the price was in his favour. "Hmm," he mumbled as he continued to read.

"Okay, you can't make fun of my variety of meals if you can't even choose one—"

"Why?" Nick blurted out. "I mean, that isn't at all related. I'm picking something that suits us both." Judy slyly smirked at Nick as she crossed her arms across her chest. "Fine, then we, can have—ooh!" He exclaimed excitedly as he rose his paw. Delia, their waitress, noticed Nick's paw and hurriedly made her way to them. He smiled at Judy, "you'll find out," he whispered.

"Ready to order?" Delia asked as she returned.

Nick nodded. " _We_ ," he emphasized proudly. "Will have the grilled salmon niblets with a side of gravy!" He said cheerfully. Judy rolled her eyes as she heard Nick mention salmon.

The waitress nodded as she wrote down the order. "Anything to drink?"

"She'll have the red wine," Nick pointed to Judy. "I'll have water." Judy raised a surprised brow.

"Alrighty then," Delia grinned as she clicked her pen. "I'll have your order ready soon—please, enjoy the dance floor!" She gestured to behind her as she departed from the table.

Judy looked over to Nick and asked, "Red Wine?"

"I'm driving—can't drink," he smugly answered. Judy laughed at Nick's answer as he jerked his thumb to the dance floor. "Hey, so, shall we dance?" She nodded as she and Nick hopped down from their table. The two quickly walked over to the dance floor. They smiled at each other as they grabbed paws.

Nick placed his left paw on Judy's waist, and used his right paw to hold her left. Judy wrapped her right paw around Nick's back, and slowly tightened her grip. Immediately, the two started to dance. Step after step, the two happily smiled at each other. They were near the centre of the dance floor, dancing near some rather large mammals. They seemed as if they were the smallest there, but neither cared. The sweets sounds of music filled the air around them as they danced.

"Ah, this, this is nice," Nick commented. "Don't you think so?"

Judy nodded. "Yeah. I'm sorry I was being a bit rude earlier this morning." Nick raised a brow. "It's just that, I always feel like I need to work, because it's what I always do." Nick mouthed an, "ah", as he understood what she was talking about. "I guess I should start appreciating what you do for me because you always make sure that I have some fun."

"I try," Nick smugly added. "But seriously, it's not just the fact that I want you to enjoy yourself and have fun—I do—but it's also because I want  _us_ , to have fun." Nick grinned as he spun her around and took her into his arms. "We rarely get time to ourselves. I mean, we do, but we don't really get much time to enjoy."

"Yeah," Judy agreed.

A quick idea popped into his head, causing him to grin madly. "So how about it?" He asked nonchalantly, leaving Judy to raise a brow. "Date nights?" He offered.

"Date nights?" She repeated.

"Yeah!" Nick nodded excitedly. "Every week—Sunday!" He grinned. "That way we have some nice time to ourselves!" Judy hesitantly grinned. "Judes," he gave a pleading look. "Please?"

Judy sighed as she nervously spun herself out of Nick's arms. They returned to the first position and slowly danced once again. "Nick, I really want to but our schedule is constantly fluctuating."

"That was when we were constantly watching over Em!" He blurted out.

"I know, but sometimes things come up." Judy pouted. "I'm not saying I don't want to. But maybe… once a month?" She offered softly. Nick's mouth gaped open in shock. "Okay! Okay! How about, biweekly?" She offered with a smile.

Nick sighed and looked down. He quickly thought it over, looked up, and smiled. "Fine. I'll make sure to take you out once every two weeks."

Judy smiled. "Thanks, glad we can settle on this," she said in joyous attitude. "Really, I know you don't think so but I  _do_  enjoy these dates. I… want you to know that."

"I do—"

"Because I love you Nick," Judy smiled as her grip on Nick's right paw tightened. She was looking lovingly into his eyes. "I do love you and I do want to go on more dates."

"Relax Cottontail," Nick chuckled as he raised his paw. Judy took a quick spun and retreated back to her first position. The two slowly stepped around. "You don't need to prove yourself or anything—"

"I'm not," she sternly interrupted. "Nick, I'm telling you this because I love you. Everytime I tell you no, or hesitate, I just want you to remember that I'm not afraid to go on dates!" Nick jokingly rolled his eyes as he heard Judy ramble on. "And, I really—"

" _Judy_ ," Nick interjected. "I know you, you know me, and that's all that matters. Regardless of what our title might be, our moments together are something we both cherish, I know that." Judy smiled at Nick as he leaned over. Their lips met, and for a few short sweet seconds, the two savoured their passionate kiss. As they parted, Nick and Judy held dumbfounded grins. "I… I love you." Nick stuttered.

Judy nodded as she rested her head on Nick's chest. "Yes, yes you do."


	22. A Half Baked Day

**A Half Baked Day**

It was a silent morning for all the Wilde-Hopps residents. Emma, Judy, and Nick, were currently spread across the living room enjoying their breakfast. Emma, who had just started eating her cereal, was sat on the couch watching the ZNN. It was a segment about the amount of imports increasing due to the repairs of one of the Central Trains. The railway that was responsible for transporting citizens of the Burrows to Zootopia, was also used for exporting the goods from the Burrows as well. Mainly, the farmed goods that the Burrows produced.

Naturally, with such a spike in the economy occurring in just a matter of a few days, the ZNN would want to cover the news. It interested Emma, to learn more about Zootopia's society. She intently watched the television, as if she was begging for more. To Judy and Nick, she clearly looked intrigued with what they were discussing. Nick was seated at the counter, on the middle of the 3 stools, and ate his cereal silently as he flipped through Furbook with his left paw. He couldn't care less about what the news was blabbering on about as he was more interested with what current memes were trending. He had a dumb grin across his face, showing how amused he was.

Judy was over by the sink, as she had just placed her empty bowl and spoon in the sink. She washed her paws and immediately turned around as she heard Nick burst out laughing. With her ears perked up, Judy curiously eyed the fox. She raised a brow at Nick as she walked out of the kitchen and around to his side of the counter. "What's so funny?" She asked.

Nick grinned as he took a spoonful of cereal into his mouth. "Oh, nothing," he said after swallowing. "It's just a funny meme about elephants," he smirked as he showed Judy his phone. It was a picture of a dining room, with a dozen elephants seated around the table. It had the caption above:

" _Addressing the elephant in the room at a dinner with your relatives."_

Judy scoffed as she turned her attention away from the screen. "Pfft, that's not funny." She walked away from Nick and over to the couch. "What?" Nick exclaimed. "It's not suppose to be, 'ha ha' funny. Just, 'heh' funny." His explanation only earned an eye roll from Judy as she waltzed over to Emma. She sat herself beside Emma and set her paws eagerly in her lap.

"So, you ready for school?" Judy asked whilst she brought her gaze to the television.

Emma nodded. "Yup. Oh! We have a history test this Friday, so I was wondering if I could have my friends over again." Judy raised a brow at Emma. "To study of course," she added sternly. It was an unnecessary addition, but she mentioned it regardless.

Judy chuckled as she threw a glance to Nick, who shrugged as he bit into another spoonful of his cereal. "Well, as long as you guys are studying. We can allow it."

Emma smiled. "Thanks Judy!"

"You know," Nick suddenly spoke up. His attention was still toward his phone. "Your sister and I could always help you study." Emma and Judy raised their brows in shock. "You?" Judy exclaimed.

Nick shrugged. "What? I may know a thing or two about Zootopia's history," Nick said with his back still faced toward the two.

Judy laughed and shook her head at Nick's  _"boastful"_  comment. "Sure Wilde, whatever you say." Emma giggled alongside Judy, as her laughter died down.

Nick frowned at the bunnies' reaction. He set down his phone down on the counter and turned around to look at Judy and Emma. "Hey, I wasn't  _that bad_  in school. I passed my classes!" He quickly defended.

Judy nodded with a wide grin as Nick huffed and turned his attention back to his phone. She chuckled and leant over to Emma, whispering in her right ear, "he gets defensive when mammals make fun of his education." Emma nodded to show her understanding, but she had a smile still plastered to her face. The two returned their attention back to the television.

The news anchor, Peter Moosebridge, had a serious expression as he tucked his papers together.  _"In other news, another inter-species protest has broken out once more, this time taking place in Sahara Square."_  The camera had cut to footage of Sahara Square. The mob had gathered near the Palm Hotel entrance, taking a stand near the famous attraction. The scene had happened at night, leaving the hotel's decorative lights to peek out from behind the mob.  _"This was a rather small mob, but still, a mob nonetheless. What are your thoughts Fabienne?"_

Moosebridge's co anchor, Fabienne Growley, a female Snow Leopard, shook her head as she turned her face to Peter.  _"I don't know what to think Peter, these mammals are conducting a stand against some of Zootopia's greatest messages. A city, where mammals are 'told',"_  she stated in air quotes. " _they could be anything they wished to be. But yet, here we have a mob telling them otherwise."_

Peter nodded in agreement.  _"It's one thing to make such an, uh, objection. But is also another topic entirely when you do not explain your reasons, when you do not bother to inform everyone why you would make such a stand. Each time we try to ask members of‒of this mob, they are always hesitant to answer questions. It just shows you that they are afraid to make their statements—"_

" _Also, they don't have much to stand for! Their diaforetsynobia has driven them to these unnecessary actions!"_ Fabienne added.  _"It may not be long until somebody is hurt during one of these!"_

" _Well, they may not seem like they have diaforetsynobia, but they sure act like it."_  Peter nodded.  _"But really, all we can gather from all of this is that this mob's torch was lit as soon as Judy Hopps, Officer of Precinct One, was caught flirting with her partner, Nick Wilde. Later that day, a photo of the two mammals sharing what looked to be a_ very _intimate kiss was released."_ Judy clutched onto a pillow and pulled it onto her stomach as said photo came onto the screen, she felt sick. " _After that day, mammals all over Zootopia that caught a glimpse of the couple, 'WildeHopps', deeming them the face of inter-species relationships all over."_

" _Really Peter, that moment was the spark of all of this—"_

"Change the channel," Nick ordered in an assertive voice. Judy and Emma turned around to Nick, who was stood nearby, behind the couch staring Judy down. "Change the channel, or turn it off."

Judy sighed as she pushed off the pillow and hopped off the couch. "Nick, you can't tell me this doesn't bother you." Nick gritted his teeth as he rolled his eyes. "See? It's hard to ignore. But at the same time, we're learning here. The news supports mammals like us! I think…"

"Listen, Carrots, you cannot just keep listening to this  _every time_ they bring this up! Who cares about whose side the news is on? This is all just one big story to them!" Nick viciously pointed to the television. "At the end of the day, none of their opinions matter."

Judy shook her head. "Nick, it's not just us though! Right now the entire inter-species community is being shamed from this mob because of us! Because we took it too far!"

Nick flashed a smirk, attempting to regain his ground. "Eh, who cares! It was a stunt you did for me and I loved it! And I love you! See? Done and dealt with," he announced as he clapped his paws.

Judy scowled at Nick. "Don't try to joke outta this Slick. This is serious."

"No, this is stupid," he quipped back. "Carrots, these are just issues that will pass in a week or two. It'll die down like that dumb  _'Damn Danny'_  meme. Things of the past." Nick shook his head and scoffed quietly as he walked toward the kitchen.

He immediately stopped as he felt a firm paw grab his right wrist. "Nick," Judy's soft voice called out. He turned back to see her vulnerable expression; her nose twitched, ears were down, and her eyes were wide beyond belief as they stared sadly into Nick's eyes. "I'm… I'm scared."

He stepped forward, taking both her paws in both of his. "Of what Judy?"

"Of what…" Judy closed her eyes. "Of what they all think."

Nick gulped as he let go of Judy's right paw, still holding firmly onto her left. He lifted her chin with his right paw, and smiled as her eyes opened and met his face. "Hey, don't let it get to ya. You're tough." Judy said nothing. At this point those words meant nothing—it was something he had said before. Yet Nick knew that those weren't the right words. He could not help but avoid the real issue, he didn't want to—

"You know," Emma spoke up, eyes still glued to the TV. Judy and Nick quickly shot their attention to her. "It helps to deal with real life instead of faking it. You know, be real." Her tone was casual, as if she had said that a million times before. Or as if it had been burned into her mind. Either way, Emma was right.

Nick stared at Emma in surprise. She still amazed him. "Yeah… you're right Em." Nick sighed, shaking his head. "I don't know what we can do Ca—Judy. I don't want to even talk about it because I feel uncomfortable about it."

"Good," Judy smiled as she grabbed Nick's right paw once again. "I'm glad you could be honest, because I'm uncomfortable with this topic as well. But shelling up our emotions won't accomplish anything." She squeezed his paw tightly. "We need to talk about things like these."

They stared into each other's eyes for quite some time. Emma hadn't noticed as her attention was fixed to the news. A smile grew from her face as a new topic appeared on the ZNN. "Guys, look!" Emma excitedly shouted. Judy and Nick quickly looked to the TV, where they saw a field reporter in a the streets of Savanna Central. She was stood outside talking to a construction worker.

Nick and Judy furrowed their brows as they read the headline:

" _Little Rodentia Gates Remodelling."_

"What?" Nick asked. "What about it?"

Judy squinted her eyes as she looked beyond the scene. The camera was positioned so that the backdrop included the buildings surrounding Little Rodentia. However there was one building that stood out—which wasn't there before. Judy gasped as she read the title of the building.

"What? What am I miss—" Judy interrupted Nick as she rushed toward the television and pointed to a small little shop in the background. The name of the shop might have seemed small, but Nick could read it.  _"Square Down?"_  He slowly read in confusion.

Judy cheered, "Gideon's in town again! Ugh, I forgot to call him to check up on him since the—wait, why didn't he tell me about this?"

Nick's mind mentally flipped. "Wait, wait, wait!" He hastily demanded. "Gideon?" He questioned, to which Judy happily nodded in response. "How do you guys now  _that's_ Gideon's shop?"

Emma and Judy shared a giggle. Yes indeed, a giggle. Nick mentally scoffed, but he smiled. "When Gideon and I went out that one day he told me that he was planning on opening a shop here, he said he'd rename it from _'Gideon Grey's Bakery'_  to  _'Square Down,'_ " she said in a mockery of Gideon's accent.

Nick turned to Emma. "How do you know?"

"He talked about it with my siblings and I a few times. When he came over and gave us pies, he would tell very few of us about his plans about Zootopia." Emma smiled as she looked back at the screen. "Guess it's a dream come true."

Nick stared at the screen. He stared it down for a long while—as he did have trouble seeing the shop—and thought about Gideon. Sure, he had his gripes against him but he had learned. Even then, he still needed to fulfill Judy's promise. He smiled at the screen, genuinely and meaningfully. "You know," Nick grinned as he quickly pulled out his phone. Judy and Emma turned back to Nick questionably as he pocketed his phone afterwards. "It's still pretty early. Why don't we head on over to his shop?"

Judy smiled. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah! We could drop off Em at the Academy an hour earlier than usual and get a brief catch-up. Then we head on down to the precinct."

Emma frowned. "Wait, I don't get to go with you guys?"

Nick shook his head. "Em, Little Rodentia is about two hours away from your school. You'd never make it to school in time."

Judy half smiled. "I guess we can take you after school."

Emma's face lit up. "Or I could go myself—"

"No," Nick and Judy interjected.

"Wait, wait! Not  _by_  myself! I mean like, with my friends! Derek will be with me—"

"Not helping your chances," Nick smirked as he crossed his arms.

"—And Nancy and Jeremy! All four of us will be together. We can study there, and you guys can pick us up after work!" she offered with an enticing brow.

Judy concedingly sighed. "Alright fine." Nick raised his brows at Judy's quick surrender. Judy turned to Nick, as if she had sensed his confusion, she explained, "It's too early for this whole back and forth thing and I don't want to waste our time here." She turned back to Emma. "But don't think we'll let you walk over us like this missy. We still have to set our feet down from time to time and we won't always be this generous."

Emma shrugged as beamed a satisfied smile. "Eh, can't win 'em all, but it still feels good to win a few."

…

The soothing sounds of bells chiming were the first things Judy and Nick had encountered as they stepped into Gideon's shop. That, and the elegant smells of freshly baked pies. Judy and Nick slowly walked through the shop, observing their surroundings with every step they took. The shop was a decent height for mammals, it seemed to fit large mammals perfectly, yet there were no signs to clarify. The bakery was located at the corner of the block, and its sign was plastered near the top of the building. It had five walls, one had a large window diagonally faced toward the sidewalk corner. The wall to the right of the large window wall, was where the entrance was located. The other wall adjacent to the window had a few dozen tables around it's base.

All the colours were bright. Each wall had a purple and yellow striped pattern, with light brown baseboards. The two walls opposite of the large window had a large corner counter in front of them. The counter was a few meters in front of the wall. The left side of the counter had a long display case of baked pies, and the right had two registers.

Nick and Judy were impressed with Gideon's establishment. It looked like the casual, stereotypical bakery shop. While some may consider such a description to be mediocre, the shop's casual design looked very comforting. Because behind the sweet smell of freshly baked pie, a cheery Red-Fox in an apron stood behind the counter. Gideon was facing away from Nick and Judy, with his attention focused on a shelf of baked pies.

"Uh, hello! Welcome to Square Down—" Gideon turned around and stopped himself mid sentence. He was shocked to see Nick. "Oh…" he raised his brows as he noticed the set of bunny ears beside Nick. He smiled. "Oh, well butter my biscuit!" Gideon cheered. "Judy!"

Judy happily grinned. "Gideon!" She waved.

Gideon immediately rushed around the counter to get closer to his old friends. "Wow, how did you two find out about my shop?"

"Saw it on the ZNN," Nick jerked his thumb over to the window, where a perfect view of the Little Rodentia Gates' construction.

Gideon awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "Oh, hehe…"

"So why didn't you tell me you were in Zootopia?" Judy asked with her arms crossed.

"Ah, well, I actually hopped on the same train your folks took." Judy's eyes widened. "I‒I‒I was gonna tell ya! Honest!" He held his right paw over his chest. "The entire time the bridge was being rebuilt I was busy selling my old shop back at the Burrows. Even when I came here to Zootopia—the time you and I hung out—I was also in the market for any shops for sale."

"So when you went back to the Burrows for the Bake Off, you were also planning to work on selling your shop?" Nick asked with a raised brow.

"Bingo," Gideon nodded.

Judy furrowed a brow. "So why didn't you tell me?"

Gideon smirked. "It was gonna be a surprise." Judy smirked back at his response, while Nick briefly raised his brows. "I was planning on getting my shop running a bit before telling ya'll about it."

Nick looked around the shop before his eyes fell on Gideon. "You've had this open since Friday?"

Gideon sheepishly shrugged. "Saturday afternoon," he corrected. Gideon retreated back to behind his counter and started to dig through the shelf of pies. "I was busy preparing everything. Then on Sunday I arranged all the furniture myself and I officially opened my shop on Monday!"

"Wait, you bought all those tables and chairs?" Judy pointed to the collection of yellow tables and red cushioned chairs.

Gideon nodded. "I ordered them in advance; before I left for Zootopia, after the bridge repairs were taken care of."

"Well, I can say this is a  _pretty_  nice place—and the food smells great," Nick complimented with a bright smile. Judy raised a brow at Nick's compliment, as it caught her off guard. It was strange and seemed uncharacteristic while at the same time quite polite. She skeptically looked at Nick while he continued, "Any customers so far?"

Gideon turned around and shook his paw. "There's been a decent amount. A few here and there." He turned back to his shelf and leant forward as he started to move around some pies. "A lot start to pour in during rush hour, as expected."

Nick looked over to the counter with the registers and noticed the large menu above. He scanned through the prices quickly, then took a step forward as he looked back to Gideon. "Can we have two to go?" He asked.

Gideon raised his brow along with Judy. "Ha! I was just about to give you two some of these." He walked over to the display counter and grabbed some tongs. He placed four biscuits in a paper bag then proceeded to paw them onto the counter. "Two carrot and two blueberry biscuits," he grinned. "Blueberries, right?" he clarified with Nick.

"Couldn't ask for anything better." Nick flashed a smile as he reached into his front left pocket. "Five dollars, right?" he asked whilst pulling out his wallet.

Gideon's eyes widened and he immediately held up a paw to halt Nick. "Oh, whoa, no! It's on the house!" he explained as he pushed the bag closer to Nick.

Nick shook his head as he pulled out four dollar bills and extended his paw out to Gideon. "No, I insist," he politely stated.

Gideon sheepishly shook his head. "Gideon, don't be insulted by this. Please, take it," he sounded as if he was pleading. Nick shook his head defiantly as he extended the bills even closer to Gideon. He awkwardly smirked as he conceded to Nick's offer. He accepted the money, after a long hesitation, then proceeded to take the cash and stuff it into one of his registers.

"Thank you Nick, means a lot."

Nick smugly shrugged as he grabbed the bag. "No problem." He stepped back and wrapped his free paw around Judy's shoulders. "Now come on Carrots, we gotta head to work."

Judy nodded slowly, still processing what Nick was doing. "Oh yes," Judy replied, shaking off her current train of thought. "We'll see you soon Gideon!" She waved as she and Nick departed from the store.

"Bye!" He shouted in response.

Nick and Judy happily walked back to their car, which was parked right alongside the sidewalk. Nick rushed forward to the car and opened the door for Judy, who raised a brow. "You seriously think I'm letting you drive?" She asked as she walked around the car.

Nick frowned as he got into the passenger seat, while Judy sat in the driver's seat. "Carrots, I'm fine. I can handle driving," he quickly defended.

Judy bit her lip as she started the car. She drove away from the store and immediately into an intersection. "I know, I know. I'm just worried." Nick caught the distress in her tone as she replied.

He straightened up in his seat. "You know…" he started slowly, eyes toward the road. "I'm thinking that my legs starting to feel a whole lot better, maybe I can get back out in the field again?" He suggested as he looked towards Judy.

Her eyes widened. "Really?" She asked. Nick couldn't understand her tone, it sounded hopeful while at the same time saddened. In order to get a response, he furrowed a surprised brow to Judy, causing her to fall back into a self-conscious expression. "Oh, I didn't mean any—it's just—" Judy stopped herself to catch a breath and get her words in order. "Are you sure? You tend to act impulsive sometimes and I'm just worried this another one of those moments."

Worry was all Nick could read out of Judy's comment. He shrugged. "Meh, if you want, I can check in with Dr. Quillington tomorrow?" Judy pouted, she knew Nick was acting nonchalant as he had just read her expression. She felt bad, her reaction was rude and now Nick felt uncomfortable with his offer so he was searching for a compromise.

"Nick," she sighed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to react that way."

Nick shook his head. "No, no, it's okay." His face was calm. "Anyways, you didn't answer my question."

"I… what did Quillington say?"

"He said I should walk around for a few days and take it easy—do some office work. But if I felt any weird strains or anything of the sort, I should come in for a checkup." Nick's attention was back to the road, showing his disinterest in the topic. "So, I don't know. But I guess I'll come in for a checkup regardless…"

Judy frowned at his tone, it was plain. All it took was a small reaction and suddenly she felt guilty, and he was slightly upset. She smiled and looked over to Nick. "If you say you're good to go…" Nick's ears were perked up in interest. "Then I'd be glad to have you back," she brightly smiled.

Nick smiled at Judy. "You really mean that?"

"Of course I do," she nodded. "Just promise me you aren't going to do anything stupid."

Nick tilted his head up as he thought for a second. "Eh, I think I can do that."

Judy rolled her eyes. "Now, can you answer a question for me?" She asked. Nick prompted her to continue by raising his brow. "What was that back there?"

"What back where?" He confusedly asked.

"Gideon," she answered. "You seemed strange. That  _all_  seemed strange!" She exclaimed. "You still never really explained everything about Gideon after the Burrows."

Nick chuckled. "What, can a Fox not look after his own?" Nick smiled smugly as he reached for the bag of baked goods. "Now how about we taste this?" He asked as he pulled out his blueberry biscuit. He took one big bite, leaving the remains to be half of its original size. Nick immediately ate the other half, giving no time for a reaction. He sighed in satisfaction after he swallowed. "Wow, these are great!" He glanced to Judy as he pulled out the second biscuit and waved it in her peripheral vision.

"Nick—"

"Try one Carrots!" Nick smirked as he bit into the biscuit, taking half off once again. "Ha," he grinned, "Carrots having carrots."

"Nick—"

"What?" He finished his biscuit. His expression was genuinely excited, so he was not faking his reaction. Once he glanced over to Judy again, he noticed her impatient glare and chuckled. "Carrots," he said as he sucked the crumbs off his paw pads, "come on. Why can't Foxes look after each other?"

Judy furrowed a brow to Nick. "They can. But you don't do that." She glanced over to him smugly. "In fact, you were jealous of him—"

"Water under the bridge," Nick stated calmly.

"Never knew there was a bridge," Judy quipped back.

"You knew there was," Nick countered. "But not for him at least.  _I_  was upset with the dude, but I soon realized he wasn't such a bad Fox after all." Nick shrugged. "I know I should come to terms with who he is as a mammal—point being his isn't a bad one. I was just jealous. Heck, I may even still be."

Judy looked at Nick questionably. "What? That doesn't make sense!"

"Sorta does…" Nick muttered. "Anyways, I can guarantee I am not upset with him or anything."

"So why are you 'sorta jealous'?"

"Because he's actually better than me," he said quietly. If hadn't been for Judy's ears, she would have never heard that. "I mean, the guy was a bully in his kithood. He was a bad kit. But he didn't become a con artist when he got older… he became the Burrow's 'greatest pie baker!' Woo hoo!" Nick cheered in a monotone.

"Nick…"

"So yeah, I am a little jealous." He groaned. "Yup. I'm jealous of him." He looked at Judy.

She pulled the car over into the precinct parking lot. Judy quietly looked into Nick's eyes and sighed. His expression looked embarrassed, a rare sight to see. While at the same time, he looked shameful. She couldn't help but frown at the sight, in a sympathetic way. She reached over and placed her paw in his lap.

"Nick, you don't need to feel jealous," Judy spoke softly, whilst also trying to find her words along the way. "You are a great mammal. The best for me. You don't need to be jealous of—"

"Yeah, yeah, I know what you're going to say Carrots," Nick hastily interrupted. "I get it. But you didn't let me finish my explanation," Nick said as he hopped out of the car and waited until Judy walked around to his side. As soon as she made it to him they began their walk to the Precinct. "I was being nice because I wanted to be nice."

Judy raised a brow at Nick. "What?" Nick asked. "I'm turning over a new leaf, and in this case that means being nice to Gideon." Nick shrugged as he and Judy entered the precinct. "Also, you said you wanted me to get along with him—here's my attempt." He flashed a smug grin, to which Judy responded with an eye roll. "So, how about we have lunch with the gang at his shop?" He asked as he held her paw.

"I'd like that, Nick," Judy smiled as she cocked her head slightly the side. She quickly turned her attention to the room far right of them, parting her paw from his. "Now come on, roll call is in a few minutes!" She announced as she hurriedly rushed towards the room.

"Hi Ben!" Nick waved as he and Judy walked past his desk.

"Hi guys! Roll call's in a few minutes—plenty of time!" he shouted at the two.

"Thanks Ben, we know! We'll see you at lunch!" Judy shouted back.

Nick and Judy now walked at a calmer pace as they arrived at the door. Politely, Nick pushed the door open and motioned Judy inside. Judy elegantly smiled at Nick's gesture and accepted it as she walked past him. The two walked through the rows of tables and chairs straight toward the front. As they arrived, they quickly noticed something strange with the seating.

Nick and Judy's shared chair was still empty, but beside them would be Olivia's seat. Then next to her, Freddie's seat, then Boris. However, this time, Olivia was in her usual spot but Boris and Freddie had switched seats. While at the same time, Freddie was slightly distant from the group of chairs, as he was near far end of the table.

Confused, the two quickly hopped onto their chair. Judy lightly elbowed Olivia to gain her attention. The small Moose immediately responded and raised a brow at Judy. "Huh?"

Judy whispered, "How are things with you—"

"Hasn't said anything." Olivia's tone was slightly monotone, but there was a small smirk on her face. It was forced, she was trying to stay positive. "He came in a few minutes after Boris and I arrived and he just sat there in silence. Boris attempted to spark up a conversation but he hasn't said anything."

Judy and Nick leant forward and looked over to the lonely Gray Wolf. "Hmm," Judy hummed.

"Atten—hut!" A voice rung out.

Everyone threw their attention straight toward the front of the room, as usual. Chief Bogo emerged from the door and walked toward his stand. "Alright!" Bogo shouted. "We have a few items on the docket," he shook the file in his paw, "as of now, you regular patrols will maintain their schedule for the entire month. If at any point we must make a switch, I will announce it during the next roll call."

Bogo grumbled. "Yes, Officer Wolfward?" he asked as he looked over to him in annoyance.

Everyone directed their attention over to the Arctic wolf, as his paw that was raised high and proud now sunk down to his lap. "Uh, so what about patrols switches? Different assigned areas? Do we change those throughout the month?"

"If you allowed me to continue, I would have answered that." Bogo narrowed his eyes and raised his file once again. Wolfward slumped back in his chair. "Anyways, in regards to Officer Wolfard's question, the answer is a yes. We will in fact change designated areas every now and then, but as of now, the rules are to follow schedule as issued. So you all are to maintain your regular routine in your designated sectors.

"Adding on, if there is a switch in designated areas or anything else that would cause a switch in patrols—I will report it during the next roll call… as I stated earlier." Bogo straightened himself. "Now, regarding recent cases—Wolfstein, Convel, I need you two to assist a couple of detectives from Precinct Eight. They have a case that involves some cooperation from Precinct One, so we are responding effective immediately. Get to work—now," he barked out.

Boris and Freddie shot straight out of their chairs, slapped on a salute as they departed from the room. "Great," Bogo nodded as he closed the file. "That is all I have to inform you all of. Any other updates of new cases will be issued out to any available detectives. You can begin your duties. Dismissed." Mammals began to rise out of their seats and walk out of the room.

"Sir!" Nick shouted as he rose his paw.

"Wilde?"

"I'm feeling a lot better sir, I'd like to get your permission to rejoin my partner in her patrols once again." Nick beamed a bright smile across his face as he spoke.

Bogo immediately frowned at Nick's offer. "Seriously Wilde? After I  _just_  announced the schedule plan?" The Buffalo tiredly rubbed his temple as he thought. "Are you sure you are in good shape to go?"

"I'm sure, sir," Nick firmly answered.

Bogo stared at Nick with disbelief and then sighed. "Alright, congratulations Officer Wilde, you are Officer Hopps' partner once again. As for you," he directed his attention to Olivia. "I have to look into getting a partner for you or making you patrol solo—"

"But you can't!" Judy blurted out.

"I will look into it," Bogo immediately responded, eyeing Judy suspiciously. "But for the meantime, you will continue your patrols with Hopps until I have a new schedule available. Understood?" The three stood in silence after they dropped down from their chairs. All of them had satisfied grins across their faces as they nodded. "Good—dismissed," he responded as he hurried to the door.

The three immediately looked at each other. "So," Olivia started. "Guess the OG duo returns, eh?" she asked with a smirk plastered across her face.

"Yup," Nick nodded. "And I guess you're stuck with us for a bit before we can get rid of ya," he joked back, lightly elbowing her shoulder.

Olivia rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms across her chest. "Hardy, har," she spoke with a bitter tone, "hilarious."

Nick grinned back at her, while Judy bit her lip as she was unsure if that tone was meant to be sarcastic or just plain bitter. She awkwardly laughed whilst she rubbed the back of her head. "Well, we have some time together," she addressed, "why not enjoy it?"

...

"And I'm not saying that he's being a jerk, it's just that I'd at least expect him to be around to listen to my apology. I'm really trying here, but he won't give me a minute!" Olivia exclaimed from the back seat. "I've been trying to call and text—nothing."

Judy bit her lip and looked over to Olivia. "I don't know Liv. It just seems like he's really avoiding you. I'd say your best bet is to keep at off until he's willing to talk."

Nick was awkwardly seated in the passenger seat, looking out the window. He had no idea his co workers spoke about topics like these while he was away. He felt out of place because of it. Their patrol started off quiet, until Olivia asked Nick to hook up her phone so she can play some songs. At  _that_ moment, Nick knew the old routine was gone. He didn't hate Adam Feline's music, he just found it shocking that now, both Judy and Olivia started to sing the lyrics. It was another song Nick would have to listen to whilst Judy was in the shower.

However, disregarding the fact that he wasn't well versed in music, he also felt out of place with what the two were talking about. They were halfway through their patrol—almost time for a break—and Judy had suddenly asked Olivia about Freddie. Nick  _was_  curious as to what was going on with the Gray Wolf, but he did not expect Olivia to open up to Judy so quickly. After staying quiet for the majority of the patrol, he decided he should say something.

"I'd say he deserves some space," Nick added with a soft tone. Judy quickly glanced at Nick, as if she was surprised he was speaking up. He felt Olivia's eyes fall upon him but he didn't need to check. "I mean," he continued, "he's been moping around a lot recently and he probably needs some time to think."

"Yeah, well, he better not do it while drinking," Olivia muttered under her breath as she leaned back in her seat.

The words had escaped Nick's ears, so he chose to ignore them. "Um, if you don't mind me asking, what really started this whole… issue?" Nick asked carefully, mindfully watching his choice of words.

Olivia sighed. "It was back on Saturday. My neighbour was flirting with me and invited me to a dinner. Fred came by and picked me up because he wanted to take me out just as my neighbour invited me. So he was also invited to the dinner and during all this—he's steaming with jealousy. Seriously, he was grumpy about it. Then, I told him about how I didn't want to be a detective and he was not happy about that."

"So, he started drinking?" Nick questioned.

Olivia immediately furrowed a brow at Nick, which he saw in the rearview mirror. "How'd you know?"

"Boris told me about it. Strange thing is, Fred never told Boris about what he was grumpy about. All he did was call him whenever he was at a bar." Nick bit his lip after he revealed the information. He wasn't sure if it was his place to state such information.

"Well… you're right. He did start drinking," Olivia readdressed, bringing the back the topic.

"Has he drank before?" Nick asked. "Like, this bad, I mean?"

Olivia shrugged. "Don't know. He hasn't told me about anything like this before. But he doesn't act like he's a drunk—before he started drinking."

Judy looked over to Olivia through the rearview mirror and sighed. "You know what, how about we go have lunch?"

Olivia immediately sighed out of relief. "Yes, please!" She exclaimed.

Judy happily drove off their current street and headed straight to the precinct. "Let's get everyone else first. We're going somewhere new for lunch." Her eyes found the rearview mirror once again. "If that's okay…"

"Do they have chocolate?" Olivia asked. Nick and Judy nodded. "Then I'm good." Judy and Nick laughed at Olivia's response.

Their patrol was strangely quiet once again as they hadn't encountered anything. Zootopia was certainly calm, but that was good thing. Good for both the gang and Zootopia. Within a few minutes, the three were back at the precinct. Judy, Nick, and Olivia strolled through the front entrance and smiled as they saw Clawhauser with Kathy standing beside him.

"—make sure you get this to Fred when he comes back," Kathy ordered as she pawed Clawhauser a file.

Benjamin smiled and nodded as he grabbed the file. He noticed the approaching small mammals and quickly greeted them, "Hi guys! Time for lunch?"

"Oh, I'll get my things!" Kathy announced as she walked away from the front desk.

"Hurry quick!" Judy shouted. "We're going somewhere new!"

"New?" Clawhauser questioned. "Do they have sweets?" Judy and Nick nodded. "Then I'm good," he replied as he tidied his desk, leaving the two laugh at his response.

"Hey, do you know if Boris and Fred are here?" Olivia hopefully asked.

Clawhauser nodded. "I think Boris just came out of another interrogation and Fred… I'm not sure. I think I saw him moping around." He jerked his thumb toward the office.

Judy smiled. "Well, I'll go get 'em."

"Hang on Judy, I think I left my charger cable back on my desk." Olivia realized as Judy stepped forward. "I can get it and round those two up."

"Sure," Judy shrugged. "But do you really need your charger?" Judy asked as she quickly checked her watch. "Our break isn't forever."

"Do you want to hear some music on our way to this place or not?" Olivia quipped with a smug smile on her face.

"Fair point, but be quick!" Judy called to Olivia as she ran to toward the offices and made her way to her desk.

"What new songs am I going to share with Judy?" Olivia asked out loud as she made her way back to her workstation. "Maybe the new Adam Feline, or one of Gazelle's classics?" She muttered as she opened one of her desk drawers. She smiled in success as she pulled out her charger. Happily, Olivia turned around to walk away but was immediately met, face first, by a large light brown trench coat. "Oh sorry I wasn't—" Olivia's eyes widened as she realized who she was talking to. "Freddie?"

"Oh hey," his tone was faded and hoarse, as if the shots of tequila still lingered in his throat. "Um, how are you?" Fred asked still avoiding direct eye contact as he casually scanned the cubicles.

"Good. Good. Just on my way to grab my phone charger." Olivia said as her gaze met Freddie's. "The gang—Hopps and Wilde—they want to take us somewhere different for lunch."

Freddie's brows raised. "Oh sorry, but Boris and I are finishing up on investigation here. Then we gotta be on our way to an interrogation at Precinct 8. We got a witness and we won't be able to hold onto him for long. He and I just finished our break actually—in the breakroom." He cocked his head toward said room. "He went back to the interrogation room to release our suspect."

Olivia's expression fell. "Oh. Well, I guess we'll have to go without you." Olivia felt stupid. She wanted to apologize to Freddie this entire week and yet when the time came she was dancing around bush like a ballerina—except she had no grace.

Freddie stood in silence with Olivia. It was a standoff of who would dare to speak first. Freddie, won. "So, any plans tonight?"

"Nope, none really. Just the usual same old, same old," Olivia responded calmly. "Um, Nick told me you and Boris were working on reopening the GG case," she recalled in a slightly questioning tone.

"Oh yeah. We tried but Bogo is still holding firm…" Fred mumbled, seeming a bit let down. "So, um, how  _was_  dinner with Sous?"

"It was okay, thank you for asking. But you already know what the main topic was about," Olivia replied, leaving the two to stand in silence. She was concise, but her tone was too soft as she being mindful of how she sounded to him. She took a quick deep breath, then opened her mouth. "Fred I'm really—"

"I know Liv, I know. But we can talk about this later, privately." Freddie awkwardly scratched the back of his head as he scanned his surroundings once again. "I can find sometime in my schedule to—" just as he brought down his arm, he caught a glance of his watch and his eyes immediately widened as he realized the time. "I'm late! I'm really late. Sorry to run out on you, I'm late for the interrogation!" Fred said as he began to make his way towards the interrogation rooms. He stopped in his tracks, back faced to Olivia. "I'll talk to you soon." he said quietly.

"Right," Olivia mumbled as she walked away from her desk and rushed outside the office to find the rest of the gang waiting for her.

"What took you so long?" Judy questioned as Olivia marched up alongside her.

"Sorry, guess I misplaced my charger." Olivia shrugged. She bit her lip and sighed. "I saw Fred."

Judy raised a brow at Olivia. Clawhauser and Kathy stood still, as they were unaware of what the situation had turned to. Nick was just a meter away from the gang, as he was on his phone talking to someone. "And?" Judy prompted.

"He and Boris are wrapped up in an interrogation. They already had their break, so they won't be joining us."

Judy narrowed her brows. "You know that's not what I want to know—"

"He said we can talk later. He  _wants_  to talk later," Olivia avoided eye contact with anyone. Her gaze was to the floor and her grip on her phone became more firm. "Can we just go? What is this mystery place anyways?" She quickly asked as she walked toward the exit.

Clawhauser's face immediately lit up. "Yeah! What  _is_  the name of this place?" he eagerly piped up, following her in suit.

"Ben said you told him it has sweets, so it must be good," Kathy added.

Judy internally scoffed. Everyone had unintentionally jumped Olivia's bandwagon of avoiding the topic. But Judy couldn't blame them or Olivia. Neither of them were really comfortable with the topic. She shrugged off her judgment and smiled at the three. "It is great. A very good friend of mine owns the place—" Judy looked over to Nick and noticed he finished a phone call just outside the precinct. She happily walked over to him and waved the others to follow. "—Now come on! Liv will tag along with us. Kath, you and Benny can follow."

"Why can't you just text them the address?" Olivia blandly asked. "What's the point of secrecy?"

" _Because_ , I want it to be a surprise! Plus, I want to make sure I see Clawhauser's reaction so I don't want them taking short cuts." Judy grinned at Nick. "We good to go?"

He nodded. "Called him in advance. Told him he should expect more customers. And that I also expect my blueberries pies to be ready when we get there." Nick looked down to Judy and flashed a smug grin, practically forcing her to roll her eyes.

"Wait, pies?" Olivia asked whilst they entered the parking lot.

"Yup," Nick nodded as he and Judy split off from Kathy and Clawhauser. "Just wait out front and follow us when we pass by!" he shouted as they temporarily parted ways.

Quickly, the three walked over to their squad car and hopped inside their seats, following the same arrangement they had before. After everyone had buckled in, Judy drove out of the parking lot. She passed by the front entrance where Kathy's car was waiting. Judy gave a quick honk as she passed by and Kathy began to tail them.

"Hey," Judy asked, though neither Nick nor Olivia were aware of who she was talking to. "Are you gonna play your music or what?"

Olivia's brows raised as a smile formed on her lips. "Oh yeah!" She cheered as she dug into her pockets. "Wait a sec," she said as she stopped herself. "Who is this friend? Is it Matthew?"

Judy and Nick's ears flared a the sudden name. Nick had heard it only once before, and he still found it upsetting to talk about. "No," Nick corrected. His tone was casual, unable to read. "It's not. He's actually a Fox."

"Ohh." Olivia thought hard as she tried to recall previous conversations with her former partner. "Gideon, was it?"

Judy nodded. "Bingo!" Olivia smiled at her success. "Yeah, he's an old friend of mine—knew him back when we were kits."

"Old friend indicates that there was a friendship. He bullied you," Nick stated bluntly. He sounded nonchalant, as if it was ancient history. Which could have been what he was intending it to sound like. "But he  _did_  help her solve the Nighthowler case a few months back— _unintentionally_ that is."

"What?" Olivia asked.

"Remember back when I quit?" Judy recalled. "I was back at the Burrows for a month or so and I met Gideon. He turned out to be a nice fox, regardless of what he did to me as kits."

"He… bullied you?"

Judy nodded nonchalantly as she made a rightpaw turn. "Well, yes. It was a bit rough. But he only propelled me into the direction of becoming a cop. Seriously, I think he had a major impact in my career."

Olivia chuckled. "Guess not everyone ends up arresting their kithood tormentors."

Judy laughed, "ha! Yeah, he might've set me in the right direction—in contrast to your experiences," she said in a softer tone. "But really, he has a huge influence in my life."

Nick's posture shifted as he straightened himself. Much to Olivia's surprise, the fox hadn't spoken up. She expected he'd retort with something against Gideon, but silence was his only response. Olivia glanced over to Judy, who obviously noticed Nick's behavior, but chose to ignore it. The small moose scoffed at the display of maturity. She leaned forward, resting her paws on Nick and Judy's seats.

"Yikes Judes," she grinned, "seems like your mate has an issue with that comment."

Judy rolled her eyes as Nick huffed. "Mind your place Liv," Nick responded with an even tone. "I've got my issues, sure, but I'm not about to go into an entire field day of emotions. I'll deal with it," his gaze fell upon Judy, "like I promised."

Judy smirked at Nick's response. While it sounded partly rude, it was the truth. Nick had—what was considered at least—a grudge, against Gideon. It seemed territorial, as it sort of was. Nick's territory, Judy, was not someone he was willing to share with other foxes. Judy knew this, and found it slightly insulting. As she was a lady who was considered to be a gentemammal's property, as if she was an object. But she knew that Nick's heart was in the right place—at times.

Gideon had one upped him in many other departments that Nick " _lacked"_ , even though she had told him not stress on it much. Disregarding all of that however, Nick still manages to put up with it, for her. She assumed it was an alpha male scenario where Nick had to prove himself and such. It was kitish and at the same time barbaric. Something like this would route back to the Stone Ages.

Nevertheless, the thought was still nice. "Glad to hear you say that Nick." Judy beamed a happy smile. "It means a lot." Nick responded with a smug smile to which Judy chuckled at. "Well, here we are!" Judy exclaimed as she pulled over alongside the sidewalk of the bakery.

" _Square Down_?" Olivia read with a chuckle. "You Burrow folk really want to be stereotyped, huh?"

Judy frowned at Olivia's joke. "Alright, you guys get out here, I'll try to find somewhere to park."

"Sounds like a plan," Nick nodded as he hopped out of the car. Olivia quickly followed after him, and the two immediately entered the shop as Judy drove off. Nick smiled once again after taking in the sweet aroma for a second time. He scanned the shop once again, to find at least a dozen customers scattered around.

"So, where is he?" Olivia asked as she looked around.

"Nick!" Gideon shouted from behind the counter. "Welcome! I see you brought some of your friends over like you said." Gideon scanned the two. "Where's Judy?"

Nick pointed behind him, in no particular direction. "She's parking the car—she'll join us soon." Nick clapped his paws together as he hungrily licked his lips. "Now, how 'bout them pies?" He grinned excitedly.

Gideon chuckled as he retreated behind the counter and lifted one of the pies. "I made this one right after you call—ah! Gee darn it," he cursed as he lowered the pie back onto the counter.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked.

Gideon looked over to Nick with a pout. "It's half baked."

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Diaforetsynobia - The fear of inter-species relationships; a strong disliking or prejudice against mammals of different species being romantically involved with each other.
> 
> Seems similar to other things, eh?
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> — Bleh


	23. Burnt Out

**Burnt Out**

"Wow, this all smells  _so_  good!" Clawhauser cheered as he lifted his plate of pie.

"Then why don't you eat it," Olivia suggested as she leaned back in her seat. "I don't see any point in just staring at it in awe—eat it!"

Clawhauser scoffed as he placed his plate of pie back on the table. "Well, I first have to take a picture of it and post it on—"

"Oh, please stop there," Olivia raised her hoof. "I can't believe you are one those kind of mammals that  _always_  snaps a photo of their meal and posts it on Furbook."

"Hey, mammals like my photos!" Clawhauser defended.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "That's besides the point. You eat up time when instead, you could be eating your food."

Judy stared at Olivia as she set down her fork. "Huh, as a gamer, I assumed you'd be the type to do the same."

Olivia glanced over to Judy with a confused expression. "What? Those two things are completely different!" she said as she leaned forward, resting her right hoof on the table. "Listen, just because I game, doesn't mean I enjoy  _all_  the stereotypes that follow with it. Also, I'm not that crazy about social media. I don't care much about it—unlike your mate over there."

Everyone's eyes followed Olivia's hoof, as it directed their attention towards Nick, who was currently on his phone as they spoke. Sensing the insult, Nick diverted his attention away from his phone and over to the gang. "What?" Nick shrugged. "Memes are funny, social media is fun—I like things that are fun and funny—do the math."

Olivia grinned as she looked over to Nick. "All I got is you can't add," she shrugged smugly. " _And_ , that you don't understand what fun is."

Nick flashed an offended expression to Olivia. "Hey, I know what fun is!" he defended with a frown.

"Sure, I don't doubt that," a sly grin returned, "Wilde Times." Nick frowned at her comment, but it didn't seem to offend him. Olivia proudly responded, "But I think I have a better understanding of fun."

"Oh, please," Nick waved her sentence away. "Gaming isn't  _that_  fun."

Clawhauser, Judy, and Kathy exchanged quick glances between each other before they looked back to Nick. "Uh," Judy began. "It kinda is."

"Yeah," Clawhauser scoffed. "Why do you think I still play  _Pookemon_   _Move_? That game was my cubhood! It was just so fun and now I get to relive it!"

Nick rolled his eyes. "Okay, this conversation is clearly stacked against me." He raised his paws in defeat then proceeded to reach for his biscuit and took a bite. As he returned his biscuit back onto his plate, he eyed Olivia. "If you are so all knowing when it comes to fun—why don't you suggest something we can do as group, that's fun?"

Olivia grinned cockily as she placed a hoof on her chin. She raised her head as she thought about the offer. "Okay," she smiled as she mischievously placed her hooves together. "How about I take you guys on a tour throughout Tundratown sometime, eh?" She observed everyone's reaction. "I mean, Judes and Em haven't been there before—"

"Yes I have!" Judy quickly added.

"Well, you haven't spent time there, is what I'm getting at." Olivia grabbed her chocolate chip cookie and took a bite. A thought occurred as she swallowed the delicious sweet. "You know what, Gideon can come too!" She announced loudly, in an attempt to get his attention.

The Red Fox's ears perked up at the call of his name. He immediately walked over to the gang's table, which was near the window, and got his pen and notepad ready. "Ya called?" Gideon glanced back and forth between everyone. "Are you enjoying your meal?"

Olivia smirked as she waved his concerns away. "Yes, Gideon, this is really good," she complimented as she lifted his chocolate biscuit.

Gideon happily smiled. "Glad you think so!" He looked to the rest of the gang, who were nodding in agreement with what Olivia had said. "Oh, so Nicholas," he addressed. "How was the blueberry pie?"

Nick chuckled as he lifted his paw and gave it a thumbs up. "Spot on, Gideon! Ten outta ten, would definitely eat  _and_  recommend." The gang laughed at Nick's joke. "But no, seriously, that was some pretty good pie."

"Ah, thanks Nicholas!" Gideon smiled. "Once again, sorry 'bout the half baked one—"

"Nah, it's okay." Nick smiled as he bit into his blueberry biscuit. "Thanks for the biscuit, it's probably my favourite thing here!" Gideon smirked as he looked at everyone else's progress. Clawhauser had finished his two chocolate chip pies and was now wolfing down his biscuits. Kathy enjoyed a simple apple pie, and was nearly finished with it. Olivia had a small chocolate chip pie with a dozen chocolate chip cookies. Judy and Nick, both had blueberry and carrot pie, and seemed satisfied with that.

Nick and Judy had fallen to the cheesy cliche of sharing their meals with each other, to which Olivia gagged at. Nick then proceeded to ask for more blueberry biscuits from Gideon. They all had agreed that this was the most unhealthy lunch they had together. They were filling themselves with sweets (which Clawhauser had no issue with) and were worried that they wouldn't be properly full. The idea was foolish, but not entirely wrong. It was sweets after all.

"Anyways," Olivia interjected, "Gideon, we're all thinking about going to Tundratown sometime—a tour by yours truly," she said dramatically as she gestured to herself. "And since you're new in town, wanna tag along?"

Gideon smiled as he nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Ah, gee, I dunno 'bout that. I may be busy with my shop—"

"Then we'll pick a day you're free," Olivia smiled, brushing aside her tuft of fur.

Gideon smiled back her, appreciating the kind gesture. "Uh, my shop is closed on Sunday," Gideon jerked his thumb to the counter. Behind the right counter, was a schedule of the days his shop was open. "But, uh, I close early on Fridays."

Olivia shook her head. "No, touring Tundratown will take an entire day—so Sunday it is."

Clawhauser happily nodded. "I'm free then!" he joyously added.

Kathy disappointedly shook her head. "I'm working overtime this week  _and_ next. So, my Sunday's taken."

"Overtime?" Judy asked as she leant forward. "Bogo's new schedule?" She guessed logically.

"Yup," Kathy nodded. "I need to get some files in for him and check over the entire I.T. department. The missing files from that EMP blast is still an issue." The Snow Leopard stabbed a slice of her pie with fork and quickly bit into it. "I'm gonna be busy for the next two weeks."

"Darn," Olivia pouted as rested her head in her right hoof. "Then we'll reschedule for a day we're all free!" she cheered happily.

Kathy shook her head. "No, you don't have to wait two weeks just to pull this off."

"Nah," Judy dismissed. "We should spend this time as a gang."

"Well, I guess I'll keep my Sundays free I guess," Gideon shrugged as he backed away. He jerked his thumb toward to the counter once again as he departed from the gang. "I'll be around if ya'll need me. Just holler my name."

The gang nodded their understanding as Gideon walked away. "Hey," Kathy began. "We should invite Boris and Fred." Olivia's expression fell. She sunk in her seat as her gaze fell to her food. Kathy quickly looked to Judy. "What? What did I say?"

"They," Judy began slowly, "haven't been… on the best of terms recently."

Both Clawhauser and Kathy said together, "oh…"

"Yup," Olivia said nonchalantly as she raised her head. "But… eh, he said he wants to meet with me so we can talk."

"That's good, right?" Judy asked.

Olivia thought on it for a moment as she scanned her friend's faces. She wanted to talk, but at the same time, she questioned if that really was what she wanted. Her mind kept replaying her conversation that she had with Freddie back in the office. She had never experienced something so awkward, it felt embarrassing. Reliving the memory only made her cringe.

Olivia nodded slowly. "Yeah, it is. But I can't believe what I was doing…" Olivia stopped herself to leave everyone a chance to say something but silence followed suit. She sighed, then continued her sentence, "I wanted to apologize to him  _so_  badly and yet, when the time came… I was too scared."

"Like, you didn't want to apologize?" Nick curiously asked.

"Yes—wait, no! I… I don't know," Olivia admitted as she buried her face in her hooves. "I want to apologize, I really do, but at the same time, I… I want… I don't know."

The silence that followed after had only left Olivia to feel even more awkward. She didn't want to talk about this. She didn't want to talk about her or Freddie. She wanted to work. She sighed as she picked up her half eaten cookie. Olivia quickly ate it and looked over to Nick and Judy. "So, we going to patrol?" she asked with a mouthful as she straightened herself up.

The rest of the gang quickly exchanged glances. Judy sighed. She was close to getting Olivia to talk. "Oh, um, yeah we should be getting back to our patrols." Judy nodded.

Nick raised his paw and called out, "Gideon!" The Red Fox hurriedly rushed over to the gang. "We're going to take this to go."

Gideon nodded and walked back to the right counter and pulled out a few paper bags. As soon as he returned, he gave the bags to everyone and they quickly stuffed their sweets inside. Clawhauser had finished his meal, as did Kathy, but everyone else had a few biscuits and cookies they wanted to save for later. The gang departed from the table and made their way out of the shop after they finished, having paid for their meal prior to eating it.

Just as Judy and Nick reached the door, Gideon called out to them. "Hey guys, I heard about your movie nights, and I was wondering if you were having one this Friday?" he asked with a curious grin.

Judy and Nick looked at each other, sharing a woeful pout, then looked back to their friend. "I don't think so Gideon. Right now, there's a bit of tension between Freddie and Olivia so I don't think we can do anything together until they settle it." Judy shrugged.

"Yeah, we also don't want to force 'em together—it'd even be  _more_  awkward." Nick nodded.

Gideon half frowned as he nodded. "I understand. Well, tell everyone I wish 'em the best!"

Nick chuckled at Gideon's request as Judy waved goodbye and left to get the car. The farmer Fox sure knew how to stay pure and kind. Nick nodded at him and waved, "Will do Gids. Take care Gideon!" He walked out of the shop and saw Olivia leaning against the wall with her phone to her ear.

"Alright," she nodded. Nick walked over to her and opened his mouth to ask a question but she raised her hoof to silence him. "But you said you wanted to talk about it!" Olivia's tone was slightly agitated. "I… fine then. Soon, okay?" Olivia sighed as she listened the response her small phone made. "Okay, Fred?" Nick's ears perked up as his eyes slightly widened. "I… I  _am_  sorry. Okay, goodbye."

Nick flashed a toothy smile as Olivia pocketed her phone. "Talking about when to meet up?" he guessed. Olivia's eye roll only confirmed that he was right. "So… when?" he asked as he leaned up against the wall beside her.

"I dunno," she mumbled. "He said he's gonna be busy working with Precinct Eight so he doesn't know when he might be free. So, we'll talk about 'when' soon."

Nick nodded slowly as Olivia spoke. He bit his lower lip as he scanned his surroundings, wishing Judy would hurry up with the squad car. Things were getting awkward between them. He awkwardly rubbed the back of his head and flashed another smile at Olivia. "Well, Gids wishes ya the best. As do I."

Olivia scoffed. "Yeah, we'll need it."

…

"I'm not kidding, I think Mr. Catmull has something against me!" Jeremy exclaimed as he opened his locker. Emma simply responded with an eye roll as the Snow Leopard ranted on. "Seriously, I didn't do anything wrong, and he pulls off the teacher classic of, 'why don't you come to the front of the class?'" he quoted.

"Teacher classic?" Emma asked with an amused tone.

"You know, when a teacher calls out a student who doesn't look like they're paying attention and decides to put them on the spot," Jeremy explained. He pulled out a few of his books and placed it into his locker. "Catmull pulled off the same nonsense with me! You saw it! He looked me dead in the eye, then called me to the front of the class—"

"Which ended up with you performing a flute solo, to which you ruined," Emma said with a smile.

Jeremy frowned at her. "Hey, I did my best! Besides, Mr. Catmull knows I'm bad when it comes to solos—he called me out to humiliate me."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Well, he called you out because you weren't paying attention."

"I was!"

"Uh-oh," Derek's voice came from behind Emma. She quickly looked over her shoulder to find Nancy and Derek walking up behind her. "Jeremy's yelling again—music class?" Nancy asked. Emma slowly nodded. "Jeremy, it's okay if you don't pass," Nancy joked.

Jeremy groaned as he shut his locker. "Come on. I make one comment about a teacher's action and suddenly everyone gangs up on me."

Derek chuckled. "We're not ganging up on you," he corrected as he leant against the locker beside Emma. The Snow Leopard grunted in response as he adjusted his grip on his backpack. "You always complain about your teachers as soon as they 'call you out." The Snowy Bunny stated in air quotes.

"Well I'm not wrong," Jeremy muttered bitterly.

"Well, you kinda weren't paying attention, so that is your fault., Emma pointed out. Jeremy sighed, his leaving the rest of the group to chuckle at his small remark.

"So, what do you say we end the day by going to my folks' shop and study?" Nancy asked as she jerked her thumb toward the double doors that led down the stairwell.

Emma's brows rose as an excited grin grew across her face. "Oh!" She squeaked out, causing the three to look at her in alarm. "I mean, I know a new place that opened up recently—I want to check it out."

"Sure, I'm down for it," Derek nodded as he stepped forward, siding himself beside Emma.

"Me too!" Jeremy quickly said.

Nancy's face fell into a frown. "Aw, well, I'll call my parents and tell them we're going somewhere different." She backed away from the gang as she pulled out her phone and began dialing as she walked away.

"What's the name of this place?" Derek asked.

Emma grinned, "Square Down."

"Square Down?" Jeremy scoffed. "This isn't a country style restaurant, right? Like, there's not gonna be a whole theme going on?"

Emma shrugged. "I don't know, never been there before."

"Wait, then why do you want to go there?" Derek asked.

"Let's just say I miss baked pie." Emma had a satisfied grin plastered on her face. It was as if she had pieced together a code that no one else could even fathom to understand. In actuality, she just wanted to surprise her friends with a friend of her own.

"Do you now?" Derek asked with a grin.

Emma nodded as she reached for Derek's paw to hold. Derek openly accepted her paw and held hers firmly. "Yeah, my mum and I used to bake pies together. Well, together meaning alongside ten of my sisters." Derek laughed. "I'm serious," Emma said with a blank expression.

Derek nodded, "I know." He shrugged as his paw parted from hers. "I just find it funny that you think stuff like that is bad."

Emma's eyes immediately widened. "Oh, I'm sorry. Here I am complaining about my numerous amount of siblings and you are an only kit, sorry Derek—"

"Nah, don't sweat it," he brushed off as he walked toward the double doors. "Come on," he waved her and Jeremy to follow. "Looks like Nancy is done with her parents—let's go!"

The three happily walked over to Nancy, who had just pocketed her phone with a bright grin. "They're cool with it. I just gotta get back before my curfew. Let's go!"

The four quickly rushed out of the school and over to the bus stop. They sat themselves down on the bench nearby to wait for the bus. Their wait was filled with small talk about school among their classmates, who were also waiting for the bus. Just as the bus rumbled within eyesight of the gang, a group of basketball jocks decided to make their arrival known. Derek rolled his eyes in disgust as he acknowledged their presence.

"—yeah, I managed to sucker one of them into doing my homework for me!" An obnoxious voice echoed.

Emma's gaze switched from the bus to the source of the noise, to which she frowned at as she realized who was speaking. The same grizzly bear that couldn't shut his mouth during  _Bring Your Parent to School Day_. It was Josef Jones, and alongside him, was the same Bengal Tiger that had teased Jeremy before, Jacob Jonathan. Throughout Emma's first few weeks, she already knew that there were two types of jocks in Lioncoln Academy. There were those who were like Derek, and those who were like Jacob and Josef.

"Oh, hey Derek!" Jacob greeted with a happy grin. "How are ya captain?"

Derek rolled his eyes as he scoffed. "I'm fine Jacob."

"Great!" He replied as he leant up against the same wall Derek was leaning on. "'Cause Joe and I were thinkin' about heading down to the park."

"We can shoot around!" Josef added as he pulled out the basketball he had under his arm.

Derek shook his head. "Nah, I'll pass. I'm gonna hang out with these guys." He gestured to Emma.

"With these nerds?" Jacob asked as he jerked a thumb in the general direction of Emma, Jeremy, and Nancy.

" _Jacob_ ," Derek said in a firm tone.

"Alright, alright!" Jacob responded whilst he raised his paws in innocence.

Josef grinned smugly as he stepped toward Emma. "Never thought all it took to make Derek soft was doe such as yourself."

Emma scoffed at the Grizzly Bear just as Derek stepped forward. "Back off Josef," he spat out aggressively.

"Whoa, chill out dude," he responded calmly. "No need to get frisky." He backed away from the bench and motioned Jacob to follow. "We'll go another time then Derek."

"Sure." The Snowy Bunny shrugged. "Another time," he repeated as he returned his attention back to the arriving bus. The two jocks walked away from the bus stop leaving the gang to stare at them in disgust.

"Ugh," Nancy scoffed. "How did they ever become your friends?"

Derek chuckled as the bus stopped before them. The four quickly fell into line along with the other students entering the bus. As he passed by and dropped off his fare, he shook his head. "Well,  _I_  wouldn't say we're friends. It's more like, good peers."

"Ouch," Jeremy added jokingly.

Derek shrugged. "It's the best description I could come up with. We're just good teammates. And, with a good bond on the court, that sometimes translates into good friendship. But for my case, it's different. Everyone sees it as us hanging out. But in actuality, they just follow me around because they want to follow someone around. So, why not follow the captain?"

"So, why don't they follow you when you're with us?" Jeremy asked as he stood in front of an empty seat. He gestured to the seat, offering it to Emma.

Emma shook her head as she stepped aside and offered the seat to another student. "Probably because they don't want to hang out with nerds," Emma answered with a half smile.

Derek immediately interjected, "You guys aren't nerds. Besides, who's to say that's a bad thing?"

"Well, mammals sure make it a habit to remind us it's a bad thing," Jeremy muttered under his breath.

"Guys, I'm serious, it's not a bad thing. Why would it be?"

"Because it's profiling," Nancy countered. "We're smart, yeah. But that also lines up with the fact that we lack social skills—suddenly we're nerds because of that. It's annoying to hear."

"Like being called a jock?" Derek responded. The two fell silent with the Snowy Bunny's example. He exchanged quick glances between Nancy and Jeremy, waiting for their rebuttal.

Emma placed her paw on Derek's shoulder. "Derek, it's not like that—"

"How do you figure?" he quickly asked. Emma's silenced herself with a frown. She looked over to the front of the bus and noticed that their destination was nearing closer. She was glad to have a change in topic available. She looked back to her friends and noticed their apologetic expressions. Derek quietly sighed. "Guys, seriously I am fine." Derek gave the two a reassuring look. "No need to feel sorry. I was just trying to provide an example—point is, it's a label mammals  _try_  to give you. You shouldn't let them label you though."

"No, Derek, I get your point." Nancy nodded. "But it's not that… we just, we  _really_  stereotype you, huh?"

Derek laughed at her comment. "Yeah, sure, I won't sugarcoat that. But that doesn't matter. I don't let it bother me, I've said it before." The three looked at him with interest. He truly was, something else entirely. He grinned at their expressions. "You should never let them get to you."

"But, what if they do?" Jeremy asked.

"Then, don't let them know that," Derek responded smugly. Emma stared at Derek. There was something about his smug attitude that seemed familiar. With what he had said, that too, seemed familiar to Emma. It wasn't just the line, it was the way he said and how it sounded. Nevertheless, Emma was amazed that Derek still had surprises in his bag of " _wisdom"_.

As soon as the bus came to a stop, Emma's expression brightened up. "We're here!" she announced happily. She quickly motioned the three to follow her off of the bus.

Jeremy curiously looked at the name of the the street they were currently on. "Little Rodentia?" he read aloud. "This, bakery is near here?"

Emma nodded excitedly as they walked out of the bus. She immediately pointed across the street, to a shop that had the title,  _Square Down_. "Better yet, it's right across the street from us," Nancy exclaimed. "So, shall we?"

The group of friends hurriedly crossed the street. With excitement and joy spread across Emma's face, the three stared at her in curiosity with a bit of worry, as they never expected her to be this excited. Just as they reached the front door, Emma stopped herself, causing the rest to stop behind her. She took one deep breath as she pressed her paw against the door.

"Wow, really prepared to smell those baked goods, eh?" Jeremy mused as he nudged her with his elbow.

Emma ignored Jeremy's joke and smiled. It wasn't the fact that she was nervous, it was that she wanted to contain her excitement. She and her other siblings loved Gideon's baked pies. Alongside the stories he told them about his dreams, was his baked pie. Emma liked Gideon, much like the rest of her siblings did. He was the friendly neighbour next door—even though he didn't live near them.

Emma quickly pushed open the door and marched in, proud with her head held high. The bell on the door quietly sounded, signaling their arrival. She quickly observed her surroundings and smiled in awe at the shop's design. It looked like the way he had described it to her. As she spun around admiring the shop, her friends stood still, doing the same.

"So, where should we sit?" Derek asked as he scanned the shop. There were a few open seats available for their entire group.

Just as Emma was about to answer his question, a familiar voice called out to her. "Emma?"

A bigger smile spread across her face. She turned around to face the counter and found a large Red Fox smiling upon her. "Gideon!" she cheered as she rushed toward him.

He quickly rushed around the counter and gave her a hug. After the minor embrace, Gideon pulled away and smiled at Emma. "What are ya doing here? I thought you went back to the Burrows?"

"I convinced my parents to let me stay!" she explained happily. "We made a few deals, and I get to stay here in Zootopia as long as I do my best in school and help Judy and Nick around the apartment."

Gideon smirked as he scratched the back of his head. "Huh, I wish they told me that you were still here—I woulda baked ya a carrot pie in advance." He frowned in disappointment.

Emma raised her paw and extended her finger. "Actually, a blueberry pie would suffice," she responded with a grin. Gideon furrowed a brow. "Nick and Judy got me bouncing back and forth between favourites. Both are pretty good though."

"Ah, well, I recommend ya'll sit yourselves over by the windows. Good lighting, and the view of Little Rodentia is not too bad." He jerked his thumb over to a table by the windows. "I'll be with ya  _real_  quick!" he announced as he walked back to the counter.

The four hurriedly walked over to the table Gideon had suggested, and sat themselves down. Everyone placed their bags on their chairs and took out their textbooks. Nancy pulled out her laptop soon after, and turned it on. "So," Derek began. "Old friend of yours?" he chuckled.

Emma happily nodded. "Yeah, I—oh, hang on." She noticed Gideon was walking over to them with a notepad in paw.

"So, ready to order?" he asked as he clicked his pen.

"Hang on, I want to know why you didn't tell me and Judy about your shop."

Gideon chuckled and muttered, "you too," under his breath. "I told your sister I was busy selling my shop back in the Burrows at the time, I couldn't find the right opportunity to announce it. Plus, I thought you were gone so I didn't know when to call ya about it."

Emma smiled, satisfied with his answer. She looked around the shop and held back a frown. She jerked thumb behind her, "Seems a bit crowded, are you understaffed?" Emma asked worriedly.

Gideon shook his cheerily. "Nah, I can handle it."

"What if you get tired? What about breaks?"

"Well, I may hire help by the end of this week—either way, it'll happen eventually."

Emma shrugged, seeming satisfied with his response. "Okay,  _now_  I'm ready to order. I'll have what I usually have in the Burrows, but a blueberry pie instead."

Gideon nodded and jotted down her order. He looked over to Derek and prompted him to begin. "Uhh," Derek shrugged. "Got any menus?"

Gideon smirked as he pointed to the menus that hung above the counters. "Customers usually order in line."

"So, why the seating?" Nancy inquired curiously.

"Well, sometimes folks like to sit down and eat. My shop back at the Burrows was a typical get-and-go. Ya wait in line, get your food, then go home or to work." He shrugged as he slowly scanned his shop in wonderment. "I thought I could elaborate on that idea by offering somewhere to sit. So far, customers often come in, get their food and get out. But a few would stay behind and eat here to talk with their friends." He smiled, noticing their textbooks scattered across the table. "I'm guessing you four are staying for some homework?"

"Studying," Emma corrected.

"Same thing, technically," Derek quipped.

Emma raised a brow at Derek, who kept his gaze toward the menu. "How do you figure?"

"They're both work from school that you do at home." he responded slyly, eyes still toward the menu. Emma opened her mouth to retort but found nothing of use.

Gideon chuckled. "Well, well, smart kit, I don't think I've formally introduced myself—Gideon Grey," he grinned toward Derek.

The Snowy Bunny nodded back, bringing his attention away from the menus above the counter and back to Gideon. "Derek Lagos—"

"My boyfriend!" Emma blurted out, causing a blush to form across her face and a brow to rise on Derek's. She had no idea why she said that, but she wanted to. She felt happy that she could. Derek on the other paw, smiled at her embarrassed expression. Honestly, he was going to announce that himself as he thought an old friend of Emma's deserved to know such news. "Sorry, don't know why I did that," she muttered softly.

"Nah, it's okay." Derek chuckled and looked back at Gideon. "She  _is_  in fact, right."

Gideon's brows rose as his eyes slightly widened. "That a fact now? Well, good on ya Emma. Treat her nice," he told Derek.

"I will," he grinned back. "Anyways, I'll have the apple pie—with an oatmeal biscuit."

Gideon nodded and looked over to Jeremy. The Snow Leopard, who had his attention focused on the menu—like Nancy—smiled as he looked back to Gideon. "Oh, uh, I'll have the batch of chocolate muffins." Jeremy drew his gaze back to his textbook and left it at that. Nancy nudged Jeremy softly, causing him to look back at Gideon. "Oh, Jeremy Mittens!" he announced with a smile and a wave.

Gideon chuckled once again as he finished writing down his order. "And you, miss?" he asked Nancy.

"Nancy Wildstyle," she introduced. "I don't really have a major title to declare myself as—just a good friend Emma's," she added with a smile. "I'll, uh, I'll have the small pumpkin pie."

Gideon grinned. "Alright then, I'll be back soon," he said as he walked away from the group.

"Wow, he seems like a nice guy—how is it that you two know each other?" Nancy curiously asked as she pulled flipped through her textbook.

"He was business partners with my parents. He made the best baked goods in the entire Burrows. When he cooked a batch of pies, he'd bring a couple over to our farm to give to us as a gift." Emma smirked as she recalled their memories. "He told us some funny stories, helped us around at the farm—he's a family friend."

"So why move to Zootopia? For a better life?" Derek questioned.

Emma nodded. "In a way, yes. He always talked about how Zootopia would be the place where he could become more, the place where he could make his dream store."

"Wow, guess that has some influence on you, huh?" Jeremy smirked. "You are the type to enjoy following your dreams."

Emma frowned. "Well… no I'm not. I'm just… idealistic?" she offered the idea. The three stared at her blankly. "You know what, I don't have to sit here and get lectured about my interests—"

"No one was lecturing you Em," Derek chipped in.

"—I'll just go catch up with Gideon real quick." She huffed as she hopped out of her chair. "You guys can get your notes ready—especially you Derek," she said pointedly. The Snowy Bunny raised his paw in innocence and confusion. "You should've sided with me," Emma stated with a mature tone as she marched away. Though it almost sounded cold, it was very obvious she was only messing around.

"She's cute whens she pretends to be mad," Derek shook his head.

Nancy chuckled. "She'll be a pawful for you, you know?"

Derek rolled his eyes as he began to dig through his bag for his notes, as ordered. "Yeah, but it'll be worth it," he said with a happy grin.

Jeremy nodded. "Yeah, I'd assume so," he joked, leaving him to laugh at the success of his own quip. After a brief moment, he had realized that none of the two were laughing with him. Nancy had awkwardly begun to type on her laptop, whilst Derek sheepishly coughed and tried to avoid eye contact.

It was then he realized what he said, and how much tension it rose. He  _told_  Derek directly, about his feelings for Emma. Jeremy seethed through his teeth as he looked over at Derek. "Hey, dude, uhh… th‒things aren't gonna be… different… between us, right?" he asked nervously.

Derek gave an unconfident shrug in response. "I… hope not Jeremy. I hope at least, we can be mature about… what we talked about."

Jeremy nodded immediately. "Yeah, yeah! That's  _exactly_ what I was thinking!" Derek briefly laughed. "Yeah, well, good then. Things won't be awkward then," he smiled. The two were left in a state of nodding at each other.

Nancy raised her gaze from her laptop, glancing back and forth between the two and scoffed. "Yup," she nodded slowly as she kept a straight face, "not awkward at all."

…

The last part of Judy and Nick's patrol was decent, to say the least. Not much action had occurred, but Olivia's music had filled the silence throughout the drive. It was strange, Nick had felt strangely out of place, but in a way where he knew he was missing something. Olivia had swapped seats with Nick and was sitting in the passenger seat beside Judy. Only then did Nick notice how talkative Olivia became. As soon as the small moose was sat at the front, the two began some casual conversations.

He didn't mind it, as it made sense. He was gone for some time, Olivia filled his role, and that inevitably brought the two closer. Nick was glad for that. Olivia obviously looked up to Judy, so to spend time with her own idol obviously meant something huge for her. It was her chance to show her what she was made of. Judy saw what she was capable of and smiled at her with interest. They had become a team, they complimented each other—similar to himself with Judy.

Aside from all of the bonding and music, their patrol was silent. No action had occurred, which seemed to be the recurring theme out of all their patrols. It had made things slightly dull, which only forced conversation, which brought on the inevitable bonding. Either way, Nick was running out of ways to entertain himself. He counted sheep—as they drove by—and finished his count with 126 sheep. He was bored out of his mind, it wasn't exactly the thrilling patrol he had been expecting for his return. Really, the silence actually was not too bad, it had helped Nick think for a bit. Silence was always his greatest aid when thinking.

It had come to the point, where he wanted to talk about something—anything, for that matter. Nick sighed as he straightened himself up in his seat. "So," he spoke up, unaware of the fact that he had actually interrupted Judy and Olivia's conversation. "How  _are_  you going to deal with Fred?" he asked with a low tone, as if it was meant to be kept secret.

Olivia immediately sighed whilst Judy's eyes widened. She looked in the rearview mirror and glared at Nick, causing him to sheepishly shrug. "I don't know," she responded, "I'm going to talk to him soon. I just don't know when we can."

Nick replied, "Sounds like this should be a weekend thing, you know?"

"Yeah," Olivia nodded. "I guess so."

"Why the sudden concern, Nick?" Judy questioned.

Nick was slightly taken back by Judy's spontaneous question, but quickly understood it seemed strange of him to ask. "Eh, I want to help a friend. I just want to check in on our group's stability at the moment. Seems as if things have been stretched  _pretty_  far and I want to know how everyone seems to be holding up."

"So, why not ask Kath and Benny?" Olivia asked.

"From what I can already see, they seem fine. Ben has always been a cheerful fellow—takes a lot to bring him out of it. Kathy is quite mature and she knows how to handle herself and others." Nick drew his attention over to Olivia, who he noticed was now looking back at him. "Those two are always calm, to some extent. It doesn't take much to read them, as they are always the way they are. Boris… is a bit of a lost cause in my field of view but he wants what's best for the gang, similar to anyone of us."

Olivia began to slowly clap. "Wow, great work detective."

Nick took a small bow, as it was difficult to do so whilst sitting in the car. "Why thank you," he responded politely.

A competitive grin grew across Olivia's face. "I'm just surprised you weren't able to read Boris."

"Oh? You can do better?" Nick challenged.

The grin remained on the small moose's face as she looked back at Nick again, a sign that she had accepted. "Yes, I believe I can." She straightened herself up, eyes still toward Nick, as she prepared herself. Judy kept quiet, curious to see where the conversation was headed. "Boris, has always been a lone Wolf guy. He knows how to get the job done—simple as that. His attitude is to always acts tough and laid back—which is sorta similar to Fred, but Boris is more reserved."

Nick smirked at her. "Wow, that's actually not bad. What about me? Can you read me?"

"No, you're a bit harder but I think I'd get it in time," Olivia quipped back. "What about me?" She asked as she brushed aside her tuft of fur.

"Nope," Nick shook his head proudly.

Judy laughed. "I think I've got a pretty good read on ya," she said joining in. Olivia and Nick stared at her. "Nick, I mean. Liv, you are still a mystery to me." Judy shrugged. "I mean, I've learned a lot about Nick recently and well, I guess I know a lot more than most."

"How so?" Olivia asked.

"Well, I know when he is lying," Judy stated with pride.

A shocked expression formed on Olivia's face. "Wait,  _you_  can tell when the  _'Great Con Artist'_ , Nick Wilde lies?" she asked with a fake surprised tone.

Nick raised his brows too. He leant forward, resting his arm on Judy's seat. "Yeah—wait, I want to hear this too."

Judy responded with a smug grin. "I don't think I want to put all my cards on the table, I'm sure you'd understand that, Nick."

"Ha, ha, very funny," the Red Fox replied with an unamused expression.

"At least tell us something," Olivia pressed on.

Judy nodded concedingly. "Okay, fine. One tell I've noticed is his brows."

"My… brows?" Nick repeated as he raised them. He looked into the mirror and began to raise them repeatedly. "How so?"

Judy sighed. "When you lie, or try to, your brows become slightly firm and rise up a bit. It's a  _very small_  tell, but trust me, I've noticed so far. When you lie, you get confident, so it's easy to tell that."

Nick frowned. "Wow, guess I need a new strategy now."

"And that's why I'm not going to reveal  _all_  your signs. Firstly, the eyebrow one is not so common and is a small detail, and secondly, you have plenty of others." Judy's smug grin reformed. She exhaled slowly and looked in the rearview mirror slowly. "Another tell," she slowly started. "Is that when you get silent, you are actually thinking about something."

"Oh?" Olivia looked back to Nick. "The Fox thinks, eh?"

Nick frowned at Olivia's insult, then proceeded to look over at Judy. "What brought that on?"

"Nothing," Judy answered. "'Cept the forever silence you went through after we got back from lunch." She shot him an accusatory glare. There was a sense of confidence behind the look, she was proud she knew so much. "What's bothering you?"

"Oh, pullover," Olivia spoke suddenly.

"What?"

"I need to take a leak," she pointed to the nearby thrift shop. "They gotta have a restroom—I won't be long." Olivia flashed a small grin.

Judy responded with some skeptical eyes, then followed up with a nod. "'Kay don't be long." She pulled the squad car over to the nearby thrift shop.

Olivia quickly hopped out. "I won't!"she shouted as she closed the door, completely out of sight from the two.

Judy looked back to Nick. "What  _is_  bothering you?"

Nick chuckled and looked over to the thrift shop. "What a kind way of excusing yourself from the conversation," he muttered. He looked back to Judy and sighed. "Okay, this is gonna sound  _real_  dumb. You're probably going to make fun of me, or—"

"Nick," Judy interjected. At this point, Judy was looking Nick in the eyes. "Just tell me. I won't do anything like that—promise!" She crossed her fingers sincerely.

Nick took a deep breath. "How much of an influence do I have on your life?" he asked softly.

Judy's eyes widened. His tone was small, fragile. There was a hint of shame within it, along with some sense of curiosity. He kept his gaze toward Judy but his eyes were small, with a glimmer upon them. Nick's ears were down and he was biting his lower lip. Judy could tell he was embarrassed. Judy smiled at the Red Fox and chuckled as she shook her head.

"Hey, you said you wouldn't—"

"I love you, you know that," Judy stated. Nick stared at her blankly, nodding repeatedly. "You love me, I know that." Again, the Fox continued to nod. "So, think about what you've done for me and how much it has meant to me." Nick's ears fell further, he was more embarrassed. "I tried telling you that you don't need to compare yourself to anyone. It still stands. I don't want you to compare yourself—"

"I'm not… really," Nick said slowly. "I just… I dunno…"

Judy awkwardly chuckled. "Listen, I know I was singing Gideon's praises earlier but that doesn't mean I don't think highly of you! You, out of all mammals,  _should know_  that you have the greatest impact in my life. I came to Zootopia to be more, and discover myself but no one would stand by my side  _or_  support me."

"I was a jerk to you, though," Nick added.

Judy scoffed, "yeah? So was Gideon. In fact, he  _never_  supported me. He only meant so much in my life because he gave me motivation. You, did both and much more." Judy leaned over to Nick, ducking under her seatbelt, she placed her paw on his lap. "I got here, you teased and insulted me, but that motivated me. Then afterwards, you actually started to help me—soon after, you wanted to enroll in the academy and you were already encouraging me by that point." Judy sighed exhaustively. "Okay, point is, you will  _always_  have a major impact in my life."

Nick flashed a grin. "You, really mean that?"

"Yes." Judy strained a smile, the conversation had become silly. "Now, are you done moping?"

Nick shot straight up. "Hey! I wasn't moping! I was just… th—"

"Thinking?" Judy grinned. Nick stared at her in annoyance. "Told you I knew you. Now, I expect you to know me, and know that I love you."

Nick scoffed as he tapped her paw. "That, I can do for you, Cottontail."

The two smiled at each other for a moment, staring into each other's eyes happily. They both had the sappy love look, which was something Olivia called it. It was the look they had whenever they both wanted to kiss each other. After their moment of staring, the two started to lean forward. They were a few inches away from each other's lips until the passenger door whipped open. They quickly pulled away from each other. Judy retracted her paw from Nick's lap and quickly ducked under her seat belt to her original position.

"Hey!" Olivia greeted as she hopped back in. She obviously noticed Judy and Nick had parted away and that both had an angry expression across their faces. She grinned, "I wasn't interrupting, was I?" She closed the door and buckled her seatbelt, still wearing the same grin.

"That, was a short trip to the washroom," Nick spat out grumpily.

Olivia shrugged at him. "Eh, turns out they didn't have a washroom," she replied slyly.

Nick narrowed his brows, frowning upon the small moose. "If you wanted us to talk, you  _could've_  at least let us smooch," he stated bluntly. He had no shame in admitting what they wanted to do, he was upset after all. Yet Judy, had a smidge of shame.

Judy, who was blushing madly, shrieked, "Nick!"

"What?" He looked toward her. "We were about to—no point in denying it."

"But… can you use a different word? Smooching sounds so,  _profane_." Judy pouted with her ears down.

Olivia's grin only grew more. The two were practically giving her ammo at this point. "Well," she shrugged. "Just kiss then. I don't care—it isn't PDA." Judy's blush turned redder, which seemed impossible to Olivia. Nick on the other paw, sat with wide eyes as he awkwardly looked out the window, which shocked Olivia as well. "What?" She asked. "It's what you  _wanted,_  right?"

Nick regained his ground and stared at the moose in irritation. She had become a real thorn in the past few minutes. "You know what?" He asked boldly. Olivia raised a brow, eyeing him in a way that only dared him to challenge her. He backed down, and decided to change his question. "We should head back to the precinct—our shifts almost over."

With an atmosphere of annoyance around them, Judy drove back to Precinct One. Olivia seemed satisfied that her jokes had gotten through Nick, as it was a rare thing to see. The drive had passed within a few minutes. Just as they were arriving, Olivia pulled out her cord and charger as she spoke up . "Hey, give me the keys!" She stuck out her hoof. "I'll return them and check in our—your squad car," she said quickly.

Judy nodded and pulled the car over in the parking lot. The three hopped out, then Judy and Olivia made their exchange. "Wait," Judy said as Olivia began to leave. "We'll give you a ride to your place."

Olivia smiled at her former partner. "Thanks, I'd appreciate that." The three departed for the short time. Olivia rushed back to the precinct whilst Nick and Judy went to their car. With a bright smile, Olivia marched into the precinct and darted straight toward the front desk. Clawhauser was still there, sitting at his chair and looking around on his computer. "Hey, Benny, can you return our squad car keys?"

Clawhauser looked at Olivia and smiled. "Oh, hey! Uh, yeah sure!"

"Great," Olivia shouted as she threw the keys to Clawhauser. Unfortunately, Clawhauser had caught the keys with his head, causing them to ricochet onto his desk. "Ooh, sorry bud." Olivia seethed at the amount of wincing the Cheetah went through.

"Nah, nah," he shook it off. "I'm great!" He beamed a convincing smile down at her, and Olivia seemed satisfied with it. "Now go on—don't want to miss your train now, huh?"

Olivia was about to respond until a familiar voice said, "I can take care of that." Olivia turned around to find Freddie standing before her. He was wearing his signature light brown trench coat better than the half smile he was giving her. Olivia forced a smile in return, which felt weird. The offer, which she had always appreciated, seemed different to her. It was as if, she did not mind saying no this time around.

Yet, by the looks of things, Freddie seemed as if he had forced himself to ask. It was as if, he wanted her to say no. His expression alone, told her enough. That half smile looked cruel but told the truth. She could only frown at the thought, mentally, that is. She forced an upset sigh and shook her head. "Darn, Fred, I'm gonna have to pass this time around. Judes already offered me a ride."

Freddie stared at her. He was trying to read her expression, Olivia knew it. She immediately recovered her smile, as she noticed it had briefly faltered, and flashed a smug grin. Freddie nodding understandingly. "Oh, well, maybe next time—"

"Yeah!" She said hastily. "I mean—uh… Fred," she sighed. "When are you free?"

Freddie froze up at the question. "I… Bogo's got Boris and I working on this case for a lot longer that either of us had anticipated. Tomorrow and Friday, we're going straight to Precinct Eight—we're suppose to report there for the next two days. Saturday, I'm working extra." Freddie shrugged. "So, I dunno."

"Sunday," Olivia quickly responded. "Great," she muttered under her breath. Freddie didn't seem to have heard it. "Uhh, Sunday's good?"

Freddie nodded, but he directed his eye contact to everything around him besides Olivia. "Yes, I'm free then." He walked away, heading towards his office.

"Freddie," Olivia spoke up, her voice echoed around the nearly vacant lobby. The few officers left behind with night shifts drew their attention to her. "This… please show up for this," she said in a soft tone.

Freddie's eyes widened as he gave her a quizzical brow. He had never heard her speak in such a vulnerable tone. He nodded again. "I… will…"

"Freddie," she repeated. She was staring him down with bright brown eyes. It was the first time he ever noticed them. To Olivia, he just looked scared of her. His expression was suddenly impossible to understand. Was it fear? Regret? Worry? She ignored the thoughts, then proceeded to continue. "I want you be there."

"Where?"

Olivia smiled. "Square Down. You know Gideon, right?" He nodded slowly, thinking about the familiar name. "He has his own bakery shop now. That's where we spent our break today. I'll text you the address—just meet me there at twelve in the afternoon."

Freddie nodded again, taking a big gulp. "Yeah, yeah, I hear you." His tone was clear, but the roughness behind it sounded terrible. He cleared his throat, and repeated, "I hear you."

"Please, we really need to talk," Olivia continued. "If we have any chance of saving what we have—Sunday will be the day. So please,  _promise_  me you'll be there."

Freddie nodded and immediately turned away, walking fast toward the office. "See you Sunday, I guess."

Olivia sighed and nodded, though he couldn't see her. "You too," she said softly. Those last few minutes, she didn't know what was going on. Freddie seemed off. As if she crossed a few lines and stood in an unwanted territory. That thought, killed her:  _unwanted_. She didn't want to align herself with self pity, but she knew she had herself to blame. Olivia could only sigh and pray that Freddie was going to be there Sunday. With what she had read off of him, she could not get anything except annoyance—which she hoped was her misreading him. She hoped she had gotten to him.

"I don't think he heard you," Clawhauser whispered.

Olivia's ears perked up as she realized how open she was. She took a few quick glances, causing a few officers' gazes to falter, then looked over to Clawhauser. She brushed aside her tuft of fur again, and smiled at Clawhauser. She chuckled, "yeah, neither do I." Olivia turned around and walked toward the exit. "See ya tomorrow Benny!" she waved.

Olivia walked outside and found Judy's car parked out in front of the Precinct's sidewalk. She happily rushed toward it and hopped inside the back of the car. She buckled herself in and let out an irritable sigh. Judy laughed at the display. "Frustrated, eh?" Her smile only encouraged Olivia's forced smile. Though forced, Olivia's smile still looked convincingly sweet—like a baked pie.

The thought of a baked good humoured her. She chuckled back at Judy, glancing back and forth between Nick and Judy as the car began to move. She shook her head. "Nah… just… burnt out."

 


	24. Mob Mentality

**Mob Mentality**

"The war between Prey and Predators ended in what year?" Emma asked.

"1698," Jeremy answered proudly.

"Nope," Nancy shook her head.

"1498," Derek answered.

"Good job!" Emma cheered. "What year did they establish the borders between Predators and Prey?"

"1520," responded Derek as he looked back to Emma with a wide grin.

Jeremy frowned as he looked over at his friends. The four were currently walking to their history class, and they were studying along the way. Emma and Derek walked side by side holding paws, while Nancy and Jeremy walked on either side of the two. Emma had begun the studying and started asking questions about the Industrial Revolution, to which Nancy argued was not even on the test. They had made their walk slow, just so they could study a bit more before they arrived. Jeremy saw it as a hassle, but did not protest much.

Emma proudly smiled. "That's right Derek! Good job!"

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "That's the sixth one he's gotten right. Em, he isn't a kit, he doesn't need congratulations  _everytime_  he gets one right!"

Emma frowned at him as she held Derek's paw tighter. "Oh, ease up Jeremy. I'm just proud! Look how far I brought him!"

Derek sheepishly smiled. "I kinda feel like I'm being treated like a kit."

"That's not the point," Emma argued. "I'm just glad that I've managed to do a lot in my short time here in Lioncoln Academy. I mean, I show up in the second to last month before the end of the school year with no intention of staying, and I get tasked with tutoring."

"Ouch," Derek muttered.

"Wait, I didn't mean it like  _that_ —"

"I'm kidding Em, I know what you meant." Derek smirked. "But speaking of the end of the school year, have you decided which high school you're going to, yet?"

Nancy's brows rose. "Yeah, that's been a topic of discussion we haven't talked about much."

Emma chuckled, her pace slowing down as the rest continued to walk. "Guys, come on, we're not  _all_  applying for the same high school—right?" Everyone gazed at her in with shy faces. "Oh, you want me too?"

Nancy shrugged with a sheepish grin. "I mean, it would be nice."

"Well… I'll have to ask Nick and Judy about that. I want their input too," Emma responded.

Derek nodded. "I get that. Right now, my parents just want me to pick a school and tell them which one it is." He shrugged as he looked to the floor. "I'll probably just go to my secondary school by my house. It's a good school and it'll make the walk easy. Not much to think about there."

"Same," Jeremy nodded.

Nancy pouted. "Well, guess that means I'll be the only one applying for a different school. I've applied to two schools, but I'm really hoping on going to a certain one."

"Which is?" Emma pressed on.

"I won't tell, till you tell. And until then, none of us reveal which school we're applying to." Nancy had a proud grin plastered on her face. Everyone furrowed their brows, but no one made a show of actually agreeing.

Emma sighed. "I… actually don't know which school I might apply to." Her pace came to a halt, everyone noticed too, stopping a few steps ahead of her. "My future is something I  _really_  have to think about. I can't afford to slip up. It'll be back to the Burrows if I allow that to happen."

Derek walked back to Emma and placed his paw on her shoulder. "It's okay Em, you'll think of something. Thinking about your future is always a difficult subject, but everyone overcomes it." He shrugged. "I'm just fortunate that my secondary school is CLAW Academy."

"Seriously?" Nancy nearly shouted. A few eyes fell upon her as students passed by. "Your high school is one of the best academies in Savanna Central? That's the one I wanted!" She groaned in anger.

Derek nodded slowly with a half smirk. "It's the nearest school and I don't have many other options." He tilted his head in thought. "That I'm interested in," he continued.

"Wait…" Jeremy spoke. "You're home high school is CLAW?"

Derek nodded. "What about yours?"

Jeremy gulped then followed up with a sheepish grin. "It's also… CLAW."

Derek's eyes widened. "Oh, well how about that?" He rhetorically asked with a grin. It wasn't forced or faked, it was sincere.

"Looks like you two will be the lucky ones," Emma smirked. "I was planning on applying there, but I don't know if it's within my field range."

"Yeah, lucky," Jeremy half smirked as he looked back at Derek, who only frowned at him. Jeremy was being very obvious and Derek wanted him to stop. "Let's just go to history!" It sounded more like a demand than a suggestion. Yet, the Snow Leopard departed regardless, not even waiting for his friends.

"Okay? What was that about?" Emma looked to Derek who shook his head and sighed. "Something going on between you two?"

Derek looked at Emma and shrugged. "Honestly? I hope not." He proceeded to walk down the hall. "Come on, class is gonna start soon."

Emma and Nancy followed after, but Emma was still curious. "Hey, Nance, what's been happening?"

Nancy shrugged. "I don't know, I've had trouble making sense of it."

The rest of the walk was silent and Emma was very irritated. There was a secret she didn't know about that she felt she deserved to know. All everyone had for her were half answers. It seemed as if there was some tension, but she didn't want to assume. Sighing in irritation, Emma marched over to their history class and entered with a smile, just before the bell rang. She sat herself down in her seat and looked on over to the front of the class.

Mr. Boarington rose up from his desk and cleared his throat loudly, gathering the attention of a few students. "Okay, so you will be granted five minutes to study then we will begin the test!" He announced. "The test will continue for the rest of the period—keep in mind, if you finish early, you are free to spend the rest of your time as you choose. Just keep quiet and do not disturb those who are not finished."

With that, the studying began, and silence grew. Nancy and Jeremy chose to quietly quiz each other, while Derek remained silent and studied with his textbook. Emma was studying with her notes that she had made for herself. However, she found it slightly difficult to study, as the thought of her boyfriend and friend having some sort of disagreement bothered her. She looked over to Derek, who was seated in front of her, and gave him a quick tap on the shoulder. He quickly gave her his attention and raised a brow.

"What's up?"

"Is… everything okay between you and Jeremy?" Emma asked softly. Jeremy and Nancy were sitting a row behind her, but she didn't want to confront Jeremy immediately.

Derek sighed. "I… it's something that we can't talk about… yet. But I promise I'll tell you about it eventually."

"After history?" Emma suggested.

"I…" Derek nodded. "Sure, after history," he smirked.

"Alright students! The test is going to begin now!" Mr. Boarington announced. "Books and notes away, and let's begin!" Within seconds, all the students put away their belongings and readied their pencils and erasers. Mr. Boarington proceeded to paw out the test papers and the test officially began.

Emma proceeded to skim through the entire test before writing anything. The first quarter of the test were multiple choice questions. During her scan, she could make out that they were easy to answer—most likely simple questions to help bring up students' marks. The next quarter was true and false questions. The final half, was full of long and short answer questions. Some of which, contained slightly opinionated answers but that was how Mr. Boarington taught.

After she had finished her quick scan, Emma sighed in relief knowing that she could manage with this test. She and her friends had been minorly stressed out with the unit test. But to know that majority of the questions were within her knowledge made her at ease. To add to her calm nature, she soon discovered she was right about the Industrial Revolution—it  _was_  on the test. She straightened herself up, placed her pencil on the paper, and smirked. She knew she could handle it, and she did.

The test had flown by with the blink of an eye. Various students were not finished until the end of the period, but it was still fast. Emma had finished the test nearly half way through the period, and decided the triple check her answers. Derek and Nancy had finished roughly around the same time and proceeded to give the test to Mr. Boarington, whilst Emma went through her third and final check. Jeremy had finished around the same time as Derek and Nancy, but like Emma, he wanted to double check his answers.

Minutes after everyone had turned in their tests, the class had broken out into small discussions. The bell was about to ring soon so Mr. Boarington had allowed it. Numerous amount of students talked about how they might have failed the test and others bragged about how easy it was. Emma took the opportunity to talk to Derek. She tapped his shoulder like before and beamed a smile.

"So, can we talk about it now?"

Derek sighed. "Before we do, I think we should probably involve Nance and Jeremy too." Emma raised a brow. "It's kind of a group matter."

"Wait a minute," Emma exclaimed as she turned around to face Jeremy and Nancy. "You  _do_ know what's going on?" She directed to Nancy.

Nancy nervously chuckled. "Sort of."

Emma frowned at her. "Okay, can you guys just tell me what's going—"

The bell had cut her off as it rang all throughout Lioncoln Academy. The gang rose from their desks and followed the rest of the class out of the room. After a few steps away from history class, the three had proceeded to walk ahead of Emma. It was obvious they were headed to their bench that they ate at during lunch. In retaliation, Emma rushed forward and placed herself right before the three.

"I want answers," she demanded. "I think as a group, it's best we don't keep secrets from each other. You can't want me to apply the same school as you guys if you won't even be honest with me." Nancy and Jeremy slowly nodded, whilst Derek looked on and marched forward. Emma raised her brows at him and stood in front of him, sticking out her paw. Her paw met his chest, and Derek drew his attention back to Emma. "Where are you off to?"

Derek glanced back and forth between Emma and the direction he was focused on. "That." He pointed over Emma's shoulder. The gang directed their attention over to the front of the cafeteria, where a group of mammals were huddled around the door. Two of them were the commonly known bullies Jacob and Josef. The others, were a female lynx kit and a male lion cub. The bullies were unsurprisingly bullying the two mammals, but this particular time, it seemed different.

"Oh great, the rockheads are at it again," Jeremy muttered. "You stepping in again?"

"Yes," Derek stated flatly as he marched forward. He made his way over to the two, with the Emma and the others following suit. A couple other dozen students chose to follow as well—apparently the captain of the basketball team confronting two of his teammates was a worthy attraction. Once he came within a few metres of the two, he shouted, "hey! What are you two doing!"

Jacob, who was currently yanking on the female lynx's ears, glanced over to Derek with a dumbfounded expression. "Putting these freaks in their place!"

"Let her go, Jacob," Derek demanded gruffly. Surprisingly, he obeyed and released the lynx whilst pushing her toward the male lion. Derek stepped forward, placing himself between his teammates and the two victims. "Why is he picking on you?" He asked the two.

The lynx shrugged as a sniff escaped her. "I‒I don't know… we were just… walking by, talking to each other," she gestured between herself and the lion, "and they pulled us aside—"

"It's exactly that!" Josef spoke up.

"What?" Derek questioned.

"It's mammals like these that are ruining the animal kingdom!" Jacob added. Everyone aside from Josef, who was nodding, looked confused. "You guys go around making out and holding paws—it just sickens me!" At that moment, Emma's eyes grew wide.

The lion cub boldly and nervously, spoke up. "Uhh, what?"

Jacob glared at him. "There's a natural order—rules! It's mammals like you that break these rules and are the cause of riots like the one that happened on Wednesday."

Emma immediately knew what he was talking about. The bullies appeared to show signs of diaforetsynobia and were taking it out on those two. She was surprised to see him act so bold against his fear, but that would probably be just rage. It also made sense for Josef, as he did challenge Judy on  _Bring Your Parent to School Day_  with his question of fraternization. It made sense, but it was still shocking nonetheless.

"But, that wasn't a riot," Nancy corrected. "It was a protest."

"It was a mob of mammals who were against what Zootopia has fallen into," Josef argued the compromise, stepping in once again.

That statement alone shocked Emma. She had never heard him speak so profound against anything. Most of what she heard from him was all she thought he knew. She cleared her throat loudly and stepped forward, dangerously placing herself right in front of him. "What's wrong with what Zootopia has become?"

"What do you think? Mammals have gone into the assumption that they can do whatever they wish or whatever they please!" Josef shot back. "You can try to change the world all you want but you can't change genetics, you can't change what's normal!"

Emma scoffed in disgust. "Who are you to think that you can determine what a mammal can be? And by bullying them? You can have your own opinions but you can't enforce them onto others!" She prodded the bear, and he growled in response.

"I'm showing these disgraces what happens when you go against the rules of the animal kingdom," he stated as he stepped forward. Despite the amount of confidence she had, Emma yelped as he stepped forward. A grin grew across his face, it was confidence. "Doesn't surprise me you wouldn't be against this. After all, that disgrace of a sister of yours is the cause of all this inmammality." In retaliation, he prodded back at Emma, slightly pushing her back.

"Hey! Back off," Derek ordered as he stepped forward.

However, he was met by Emma's paw as she pushed him back. "No, you got a problem with my sister?" She questioned as she inched toward the Grizzly Bear. "Then you've got a problem with me!" She shouted.

Emma's friends and nearby students gasped at her bold claim. "Is that a fact?" He asked with a grin. He scoffed and narrowed his brows at her. He took another step forward as he shoved Emma back.

After tumbling back a few steps into Derek, Emma found her balance while Derek had grabbed her and straightened her up right. She glanced back at Derek, who had his paws on her shoulders, then back to Josef, who was chuckling at her. A small sense of fear overwhelmed her briefly as she saw Josef mischievously smirk at her. He had gained some confidence from her fear, Emma knew this. Yet, instead of backing away and leaving Derek to stand up for her, which he would probably do, she felt something else appear in her mind.

It was a burning feeling that made her feel fiery inside. It made her clench her fists and grit her teeth. It had stopped her nose from twitching, and caused her to glare back at Josef. Whatever she felt, gave her an overwhelming feeling to fight back against her assailant. She felt like she had to stand up. It was the same feeling she felt when she stood up to her parents: it was courage. The only issue was what that courage ensued afterwards.

Angrily, Emma stepped forward and eyed Josef. She grabbed his jersey with her left paw and yanked him toward herself. In one swift motion, she arched back her right fist and gave Josef a straight jab to the jaw. Eyes widened at the sudden action, and before anyone knew it, another jab was given to his jaw once again. Emma had slightly backed away and tightened her form as she brought back her fists near her face, as if she was ready to box him out. If Derek hadn't grabbed her by the arms, she might've.

"Emma! Stop!" He barked out.

Ignoring his calls, Emma somehow shrugged off Derek's grasp and rushed toward Josef. She readied her paw for another punch, but was intercepted by Jacob, who tackled her to the floor. He had pushed her down and had his right paw on her face, forcing her down to the floor. He had his left paw arched back, with his claws unsheathed. "You crazy—" his sentence was interrupted as Emma kicked him squared in the jaw with both her feet. "Geez!" He exclaimed as he fell back.

Emma brought herself up and moved toward the Bengal Tiger. She threw herself onto the Tiger's stomach, and gave him a right hook to the face. Fortunately for Jacob, he anticipated Emma's attack and shielded his face with his arms. Emma was left sensely punching his forearms. Though it hurt her fists, she continued punching to no avail. Meanwhile, Josef had finally straightened himself out, then proceeded to rush Emma.

He rushed toward her and pushed her off Jacob, sending her back to the floor. He quickly helped up Jacob and the two were ready to give Emma a beating. Josef began to crack his knuckles as he let out a smirk. However, a paw fell onto his shoulder and he quickly turned around to find a furry fist colliding with his face. He staggered his steps and fell back onto the floor, but propped himself up with his elbows. Everyone drew their eyes to his attacker, and were  _slightly_  surprised to see Derek glaring down at him.

Quickly, Jacob responded by grappling Derek's shoulders. "What the heck, captain!" He growled out as he dug his claws into his shoulders. Derek attempted to ignore the pain but let out a small wince. He looked back at Jacob, then growled back (which seemed strange from a bunny). In an instant, Derek grabbed Jacob's arms and pushed them off himself. He immediately hopped up, still using Jacob's arms as supports, and drop kicked Jacob right in the chest. The two fell onto the floor, but Derek was the one who was able to prop himself back up.

"That's it!" Josef screamed as ran toward Derek. He bodied the Snowy Bunny, sending him straight into the doors of the cafeteria.

"Hey!" Emma shouted. Josef looked back to see Emma standing up once again. She had found her old form and was ready to duke it out. Her fists were brought up to her face and she had tightened her form. "I'm not finished yet!" Josef accepted her challenge and went for a broad jab to her face, to which Emma dodged. She quickly ran up and sent a right hook to his stomach. He groaned in agony, then proceeded to grapple Emma by her shoulders. The sudden move had startled her and caught her off guard. Josef released her left shoulder as he arched back his right paw.

Emma looked up at the furry brown paw. It menacingly clenched into a fist. The arching seemed like a lifetime, as if she seen her very own flash before her eyes. That fist was the last thing she saw, as the next action was near complete black for her. All she could feel, was a stinging pain, then the cold floor. Muffled voices echoed around her, to which she assumed was concern. She slowly managed to flutter her eyes open, just barely, and all she could make out, was that there was someone with a hoof standing right over her. Then came the blackness.

…

"We can't stop the feeling! So just prance, prance, prance! We can't stop the feeling! So just prance, prance, prance—"

"My god!" Nick groaned. "Can we stop listening to music!" The irritated fox looked toward the front of the car, menacingly staring at Olivia's Uphone. He wanted to yank out the cord and toss it out the window. He was upset due to the fact that they were parked beside a sidewalk and weren't doing much, combined with the fact that he swore his ears were ringing.

Judy pouted. "Party pooper," she murmured.

Olivia rolled her eyes as she stopped the music. "Nick, what is your issue against my music?"

"Firstly, it isn't your music—"

"Okay fine, my playlist."

"—And second, it's the fact that you both are singing!"

"Wait, you think I'm a bad singer?" Judy asked coyly.

Nick's eyes widened as a groan escaped him. "No! You know that!" He sighed. "Can we just… patrol quietly?" Nick asked with a shrug.

Olivia and Judy, who were seated in the front, looked back to find the grumpy Red Fox with his arms crossed at them. The two grinned at the sight, then exchanged glances between each other and followed up with a laugh. Though, they accepted his offer. Nick frowned at their bond, it had now became more of an insult to him. Two girls versus one dude. Odds were stacked against him majority of the time, so his opinion would slightly be overlooked. However, that was a rare occasion over the three days—maybe a once or twice a day occurrence.

"Don't feel too bad Wilde, soon enough, I'll be out of your fur," Olivia addressed with a soft tone.

Judy furrowed her brow. "Hey, maybe we can talk Bogo into keeping you around! We have talked about it before. Three small mammals can really stand up against the big guys."

"Doesn't that kinda contradict your statement on how the little guys can handle their own?"

Judy frowned. "No. And that's besides the point. Nick and I could use you. You're a great officer and an even greater friend."

Olivia scoffed. "It's alright Hopps. Our partnership was fun and dandy but it had to end soon. You and Nick have good chemistry and I think I shouldn't get in the way of that."

"Well, if it's any consolation, I think our partnership was well spent. We did some real good together." Judy smiled at her. "Hey, we should celebrate our last day together!"

"Who says it'll be your last day?" Nick questioned.

"Well, Bogo may find time over the weekend and get her a partner," Judy explained.

The small Moose added, "Or I'll just end up working on my own."

"Either way," Judy strained out. "We should celebrate our time together and go somewhere nice!"

Olivia shrugged. "What, like go somewhere for lunch?"

Judy's eyes widened. An idea had popped into her head. "No, how about you come over for dinner?"

It was now Olivia's turn to widen her eyes. She pointed to herself and asked, "Me?" She followed after with a scoff and stuck out her paw, shaking it furiously. "No, no, no, I'd hate to be a burden."

"You?" Judy exclaimed loudly. "You'd be anything but!" Olivia's expression told Judy she needed more convincing. "Please, I—we'd love to have you over."

"Yeah," Nick joined in. "I've still got to say thanks for looking out for my Carrots."

Olivia laughed. "I made sure she was all healthy and clean." Nick and Judy laughed at her quip. "But yeah, I do like a good thanks."

Nick nodded with a smirk. "Then come to dinner and you'll hear one."

Olivia grinned as she looked back at Nick. "Fine, but on a few conditions."

"Uh-oh," the couple said together.

"First, Em has got to be there." Olivia glanced over to Judy, who raised a brow. "I like her," she answered simply. "Second, it's got to be home cooked meals. I love home cooked."

"Isn't that cliche—"

"No," Olivia quickly defended. "It's a preference."

Judy nodded agreeingly, "Done!" She smiled at her. "Now, will you please come over? I'll cook Martha's stew!" Judy looked over at her with a pout and wide eyes.

Olivia smirked as she said, "Who can say no to that?"

"Great!" Judy cheered. "This'll be a great friendly dinner—"

The dispatch radio buzzed.  _"Attention all available units, we've got a 10-15 outside Little Rodentia's front entrance. I repeat, a 10-15, all available units please respond."_

Immediately, Judy answered her radio. "10-4, Dispatch. Unit 10 is within the vicinity—heading over there now."

" _Oh, um, negative Officer Hopps, Units 11 and 9 have already responded."_

"But you said it was a 10-15, don't you need all available units?" Judy questioned.

" _Officers have already responded Hopps, maintain your patrols."_

Judy's eyes widened. "Are you serious! After working here for several months these punks still keep me out of the action?"

"Carrots, riots aren't usually our forte. I don't think any of us can control a mob," Nick compromised.

His mate scoffed. "We're still officers, no?" Nick fell silent. "I don't understand why we can't just help out our fellow brothers and sisters in arms? Besides, limiting other officers only shows the public that we can't all protect them. That others are better suited than—"

"Judes, they said it was a 10-15," Olivia repeated.

"Yeah? So?"

"What has been a recurring theme throughout these past few weeks?" She asked slowly.

Judy's eyes widened in realization. "Ohh…"

"Yup." Olivia nodded. She glanced back to Nick, who was raising a brow in confusion. "It's another protest about inter-species. Bogo must've alerted dispatch not to allow you two to be apart of mob control because…"

"We're practically the poster mammals for this," Nick finished. "Great."

Judy's face had developed a blush as she gritted her teeth. Her grip on the wheel had tightened and her brows narrowed. "Yup, this might be most embarrassing thing ever…" she muttered. "All because of some stupid flirting."

"Carrots," Nick said reassuringly. "It wasn't that bad."

"It was unnecessary," Judy retorted in a small voice. "We could've been more professional..."

"You could've," Olivia added. Judy and Nick sent her a glare. "What?" She shrugged. "I'm agreeing with you! It's the truth. You could've left it for pillow talk—"

Judy frowned as she slammed her head against the wheel. "Gee, thanks Liv."

"But, you guys had to be so smitten," she continued. "You guys just started your relationship so of course you'd be a bit eager! It's just… now, Bogo might be getting hassled about fraternization from other officers and precincts. That would explain why he's hard on ya. But you did convince him you could be professional." Judy half smirked at Olivia's pep talk. "Besides, Nick  _did_  start it."

"I'll gladly accept full blame," Nick admitted truthfully, holding a paw against his heart. "I already apologized, but I'll do it again."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Well, of course you would. But that doesn't mean you need to dwell on that. Sure, you made a mistake, but we're supposed to look past those. Don't focus on how it's your fault—focus on how you can fix this." Olivia smirked, feeling proud that she managed to muster up a speech. "But remember, you ain't in on it alone. You've got friends like me around!"

Nick smiled as he sat up in his seat. "Yeah, I know…" He looked to Judy and said, "You know I'm behind you all the way Carrots. Both figuratively and literally." Nick begun gesturing to his position in the car.

Judy smiled back at Nick, then looked back to Olivia. "Yeah… you're right. All I can do is look past this."

"Yes!" Olivia cheered. "Now that is the spirit! Good on ya Judes!"

"Yeah!" she cheered back. "I'll make today a good day!"

"That's a good choice," Nick supported. "Make today, a good day." He gestured the statement with his paws, as if he was creating the title in the air.

Suddenly, Judy's ears twitched as her phone buzzed. She quickly dug through her pocket and pulled out her phone. "Oh, I'm getting a phone call from… Em's school?" She looked to Nick, who shrugged with wide eyes. Immediately, Judy brought her ear down to her phone, resting it on her shoulder as she answered the call. "Hello?"

"Speaker," Nick whispered.

Judy nodded as she moved her phone away and stuck out her paw in the centre of the car. She pressed the speaker button and said, "This is Judy Hopps."

" _Ahh, Miss Hopps? This is Miss Wolverine, Principal Popoff's secretary?"_

"Ah, yes, I remember," Judy nodded though it was a verbal conversation.

" _I hope it isn't too much trouble to ask, but are either you or your mate, Mister Wilde, available?"_  She asked softly.

"Why? What happened?" Judy asked quickly.

" _We need you to come to Lioncoln Academy immediately. Your… sister is in trouble and we need to discuss what happened."_

Judy's eyes widened as she tossed the phone to the back seats and floored it on the gas pedal. She quickly grabbed her radio and shouted, "dispatch? Unit 10 will be on a 10-7B. Time may be extended more than usual."

The radio buzzed.  _"10-4, Unit 10."_

"Wait, wait," Nick exclaimed as he reached for Judy's phone, which still looked to be on speakerphone. "Uhh, hi? Miss Wolverine? Can you tell us what Emma was in trouble for?"

Silence.

"Hello? Dang it!" Nick muttered as he heard the long beeping. "What kinda secretary hangs up?"

"Don't know. But we'll find out what happened to Emma when we get there!" Judy responded. "Sorry to inconvenience you Liv."

The small moose furiously shook her head. "Nonsense. You would never. But… can ya calm down on the gas there, Hopps?"

Judy's eyes grew wide as she eased her foot off slowly. "Oh, sorry!"

"Yeah, don't worry Carrots, the school is like a few blocks away—no need to run over civilians because Em's in trouble."

"Nick," Judy growled.

"Right, right, we don't know what she's in trouble for—it could be because she was late or something." Nick nodded, seeming to convince himself and Judy.

Olivia scoffed. "Or she got into a fight." She didn't bother to look, but she could feel the glares. "What? I'm taking a shot here—bets?" She offered.

Judy's glared faltered after hearing Olivia's joke. She was trying to calm them down, ease them. Judy let out a smirk then shook her head. "Liv, it may be serious."

Nick chuckled. "If I wasn't half worried, I might take you up on that bet."

"Nick!" Judy scolded.

"What? I said might!"

…

"Argh, that hurts," Emma winced.

"Sorry," Derek apologized. He brought the ice pack closer to her face, causing her to seethe. "I know, it hurts but it's starting to swell."

Emma smirked as she grabbed the ice pack. "It's okay, I got it." Derek nodded as he backed away and sat down in the seat beside her. The two were seated in the office, outside of Principal Popoff's room, with Jacob and Josef sitting across the way from them. Emma placed her paw on Derek's. "Thanks."

Derek smirked back. "No problem. It's just an ice pack."

"No, I mean, for sticking up for those two… and for saving my rear end," Emma added with a grin.

"Well I wasn't about to let them hurt you," he cocked his head over to the bullies. "I'm just sorry I didn't get involved sooner. Seeing you fight was certainly a sight to see. Guess I was just amazed."

Emma's cheeks suddenly felt warm, despite the cold ice pressed against it. "Th‒Thanks."

"Where'd you learn how to fight like that? You looked like a boxer."

The door beside them opened. The lynx and lion from earlier walked out of Principal Popoff's office with Miss Wolverine following behind them. "Emma Hopps? Derek Lagos?" The secretary called out. "We called your parents," she directed to Derek. "And your guardians," she looked to Emma.

"Pfft, liked they'd bother showing up," Derek muttered.

"Great," Emma groaned. "Something we can add as a strike."

Derek furrowed a brow. "Strike?"

"Yeah. Three strikes and it's back to the Burrows for me," Emma jerked her thumb back to no particular direction. "Nick and Judy said they'd be willing to let a few things go, but I feel like this is something that stick around. Ugh, and on my first week officially staying here." Emma pawed her face in irritation. "I can't believe I'm getting in trouble for this."

"Actually, that's something I want to ask you about," Derek mentioned softly. "What made you punch Josef?"

"Derek, I don't want to talk—"

"But I want to. What happened wasn't something anyone expected from you—it wasn't something I expected. That was something unlike you," Derek stated. "And you said yourself that we don't keep secrets from each other. Em, I just wanna know…"

Emma bit her lip. "I don't… it's…"

"Emma!" A familiar voice echoed.

The two drew their attention to the outside of the office and noticed Judy and Nick rushing inside. Emma couldn't feel more conflicted at a sight. She was glad to see her sister and Nick, but was also scared to see them. The two were comforting role models but in situational circumstances. If she was in trouble, she was most likely to meet the parental Judy and Nick. But if it was any other time, they'd be the fun and happy couple she knew so well. It was unfortunate that circumstances appeared to warrant the first situation.

Judy and Nick's expressions of concern immediately grew worse as they noticed the ice pack on Emma's face. "Emma!" They both shouted. They quickly ran to her side as the gave her a quick hug. Judy and Nick knelt down as they observed her face.

Judy grabbed her paws, holding them tightly, and pulled them close to her. "Oh my gosh," Judy said with a shocked expression. "What happened?" She asked softly. She slowly cupped her left cheek. "Who gave you a black eye?"

Nick's eyes widened. "Wait, are your knuckles bruised?" He questioned as he held her right paw.

Emma bit her lip. "I…"

"Oh, you're here," Miss Wolverine announced. "Please, go on in—Popoff will see you three now."

Judy and Nick immediately rose up and moved toward the office. As Emma stood up, she said, "Can Derek come inside?" Regardless of the black eye, Emma's expression had a begging look.

"His parents aren't here yet," Miss Wolverine responded.

"But, everyone else went in with someone and he was also there," Emma reasoned. "I'd appreciate it if he came into help support my side of the story."

"Besides," Derek chipped in. "I doubt my parents will bother dropping their work. They aren't gonna show Miss Wolverine, everyone knows that at this point."

She sighed as she nodded. "Go on…" she waved them toward the door.

Emma beamed a smile. "Thank you," she said as she pressed the ice pack to her eye.

The four quickly entered the room, and were met by an irritated porcupine. He was sat at his desk, head in his paws and distinctly muttering to himself. Much to their surprise, to his right, was Timothy Venisont. He had his arms crossed and a small smirk spread across his face as he saw Judy and Nick. It looked like they had brought in an extra chair, expecting more mammals to arrive. Nick sat down in the far left seat, while Judy sat on the far right. Emma sat next to Judy as Derek sat beside Nick. Realizing that Popoff hadn't noticed their arrival, Judy cleared her throat.

Instantly, the principal rose up and straightened himself. "Ah, Miss Hopps—Mister Wilde. I apologize for taking you away from your work but this is a matter that I thought should involve you both  _immediately_."

"It was no trouble Mr. Popoff," Judy said with a smirk.

"But I'd like to get to the topic straight away."

"Right," he nodded. He leant over his desk and placed his paws on the monitor that was near the corner of his desk. "I think I'll just show you," he stated cryptically as he turned the monitor around.

Everyone's eyes widened. Emma and Derek had no idea that there were security cameras there. Judy and Nick were just shocked to see that there was a large gathering around Emma. Judy immediately opened her mouth.

"Last week," Popoff interjected. "We had these cameras installed the weekend, as a precautionary security measure. It took up until Monday to get them working," he explained.

"B–But, don't you think it should be brought to the students awareness that they're being  _watched_!" Emma quickly asked.

Popoff raised his paw to signify a stop. "We didn't want to make any announcements until it was fully working. Now, these can't pick up audio—"

"Play it," said Nick.

Popoff nodded as he tapped the spacebar on his keyboard. The footage began, and Judy and Nick's eyes continued to grow wider and wider. It was a sight to see—for Emma it was barely a sight to see, with her black eye. Derek tensed up at the footage. He couldn't watch it all over again and neither could Emma. But they both did. Emma wasn't sure if their reactions were amazement because of her fighting or pure shock, because  _she_  was fighting.

After the footage had finished, Judy and Nick looked over to Emma slowly, eyes still widened. Judy was the first to speak. "Em… do you care what to explain what happened?" Emma's expression—though it seemed impossible at this point—fell even more. Judy's tone was that of a parent. Whether she was suppose to be overjoyed or utterly upset didn't matter.

Emma sighed. "I… they were picking on that couple—"

"Krissah Lin and Simba Brul?" Timothy stepped in. "The lynx and lion," he stated for Judy and Nick.

"I saw Jacob and Josef picking on them. I stepped in to break it apart and stand up to them," Derek explained. "I couldn't stand idly by watching that happen—same goes for what happened to Em," he added, looking over to Nick.

"It's not uncommon for Mister Lagos to do such a noble move," Timothy commented, directing it to Peter Popoff.

"Regardless,  _he_  didn't start the fight." Popoff's reasoning made Timothy frown.

"But Josef pushed me. And he was the one who started spitting out nonsense!" Emma immediately shouted.

"Emma!" Judy shouted, causing nearly everyone to flinch. Despite of her size, Judy's voice echoed and was certainly intimidating. "Watch your tone," she said softly, lowering her tone in contrast.

Emma lowered her head, pressing the ice pack against her eye harder. "I… I… he was ranting about interspecies." Judy and Nick immediately shut their mouths, they couldn't find the words. Popoff cleared his throat, readjusting himself in his seat and Timothy followed Judy and Nick in the silence. Emma assumed that Krissah and Simba already told Popoff and Timothy about the cause, so it would make sense that they would try to give no reaction. They were looking for  _everyone's_  side of the story. "He was talking about how those two were freaks and how interspecies ruin the animal kingdom."

She looked to Judy. "Then, he called you a disgrace," she said in a small voice. "He called you a disgrace, and said you were responsible for this, 'inmammality.'" She quoted with a blank expression. "Then," she added boldly, slightly louder, "he pushed me. He started it with a push."

"So you retaliated with violence?" Judy fired back.

"I put him in his place!" Emma retorted quickly. "I wanted to show him what happens when he speaks out like that!"

"Emma," Nick joined in gently. "You were doing what he was doing to those two. Trying to teach mammals a lesson using violence."

Emma shook her head. "No, I‒I just wanted to defend those two."

Judy replied, "But Em, they weren't in any danger afterwards.  _You_  threw the punch."

"Why did you?" Nick questioned. "It was a shove Em."

"Yeah." Judy nodded. "You know better to react like that."

"You know you had no reason to do that."

They were going too fast, Emma fell silent.

"Emma, we know you well enough—"

"That you would never react like that," Judy finished. She looked to Popoff. "I don't know where this came from."

Nick nodded, eyes still toward Emma. "What made you do that?"

"You know that was unnecessary."

Her head was hurting and tears began to swell up in her eyes. She tried hard to fight them back as she closed her eyes.

"Emma," Nick spoke up, raising his voice, "can you please answer us?"

"Emma," Judy said, "can you give us an answer?"

Together, the Red Fox and Bunny said, "Why did you punch him?"

Emma clenched her head with her right paw as she shrieked, "No!" She sighed. "I… I… I just wanted to shut him up!" She said softly. "He–He wouldn't stop… talking." She looked over to Judy with a painful expression. "He just kept at it and wouldn't…" her voice trailed off as a sniff interrupted her.

After leaving a moment of silence to pass, Peter Popoff cleared his throat as he adjusted his tie. "Uhh, judging by the footage and what Krissah and Simba said—the story does seem to line up." Popoff shrugged. "Of course Jacob and Josef gave a different take on the story, but the footage already proved otherwise against them. But, regardless of self defence and what the cause of the fight was, there was still a fight. It doesn't matter if actions were justified or not, punishment still must be given.

"However, I know you two well enough and after reviewing your records, I know an incident like this is still new. So, Derek, you will be suspended off the team for the remainder of your time here at Lioncoln Academy. And Emma, you will be assisting a variety of teachers—helping them grade papers, assignments, or other tasks they give you." Popoff didn't wait for their reactions. "But, for the next two weeks, you will be staying after school for an hour for detention."

"But sir, we have the tournament this Friday," Timothy spoke up.

"No, no." Derek intervened, letting out a sigh. "I'll take my punishment as deserved."

Popoff nodded and looked over to Emma, who sighed. "Me too," she nodded.

"Great," he smiled. "Now, I'll have to deal a different punishment with Jacob and Josef. They'll be getting a suspension."

"If it's all the same to you Popoff, I'd like to take Em home," Judy politely stated.

Popoff nodded. "Do as you please, Emma will be excused for the day."

"What about Derek?" Emma hastily asked. She sunk back down in her chair in embarrassment. "He's hurt too…" she softly mumbled.

Derek grinned at her. "I'm fine Em. My stomach hurts, but I'll be okay. You should go home and rest up."

Emma bit her lip. "Fine."

The four rose out of their chairs and left Popoff's office. As they walked out of the office, Jacob and Josef were met with glares by the four. Right after they entered the hallway, they noticed a small swarm of students near the front entrance. They all moved forward to investigate the sudden crowd. Just as Judy came within range, she noticed that they were crowding around a particular mammal.

"Liv?" Judy called out.

The small Moose smiled at their return. "Oh, hey Hopps!" She waved.

"What's going on here?" She gestured to the kits, cubs, and calves gathered around her.

"Oh, I was just waiting outside here like you asked, but then they all came along and started asking me questions," Olivia explained.

"So have you shot someone before?" A cub yelled.

The three police offices chuckled at the question. "Alright, that's enough everyone! Hurry on to your classes!" A deep voice echoed. The gang looked over to the source and went smiled as they saw Timothy exiting the office. As the crowd dispersed, Timothy smiled at them. "Hey sis."

A few stragglers of the crowd stayed behind after hearing Timothy speak to his sister. Olivia smiled back. "Sup…  _Tim_."

He frowned. "Todd." his correction sounded weak and bitter, but he was still lighthearted.

"Hey, thanks for the help back there," Judy grinned.

"It was no problem. I told Olivia I would look after your sister, and I keep my promises," he reminded them. "I'm just sorry I couldn't reduce the punishments any less. I tried talking to Popoff about it, but he wouldn't have it."

"You've already done enough," Derek spoke up. Nick and Judy were slightly shocked to hear him speak up. "You stepped in and stopped those two from hurting Em anymore than they did."

Timothy smiled as he noticed everyone else's faces. "I was around when the fight happened. Just as I came around the corner, I saw Josef punch Emma. I immediately ran in to pull the kit away from her."

"Thanks," Emma said softly. She was stood behind Derek, hiding away her icepack.

"No thanks needed, I did what was right. And, in a partial way, so did you two. It's just that you took the right action and kicked it up notch." The gym teacher chuckled. "Well, I'll be on my way then, you all take care."

"See ya bro!" Olivia waved. She turned over to Judy and raised a brow. "Em got into a fight?" Emma sighed as she side stepped away from Derek. Her eyes widened at the mere sight of Emma, but a chuckle escaped. "Wow," she said in amazement. A grin formed as she walked over to Emma, placing a hoof on her shoulder. "Tell me the other guy looks worse."

Emma smirked at Olivia's comment, with a laugh following after. "Olive!" Judy snarled. "Not the  _time_."

Olivia only responded with a shrug as she smacked Emma's shoulder with her hoof again. "Eh."

"Come on," Nick jerked his head to the door. "Let's go home."

The three made their way to the doors, but Emma quickly turned back and ran to Derek. "Wait," she said, "Derek, take care, okay?" She grabbed his paw and held it tightly.

He smiled. "I'll be fine Em. The rest of us will just hang out at Nance's place, probably. Get some rest," he said as he kissed the knuckle of her right paw, which was still sore. "See you soon." With that, Derek walked away and headed up the nearby stairwell.

Emma blushed at the gesture and turned back to her sister and Nick. Nick stared at her with wide eyes, Judy's expression looked calm, and Olivia seemed to have a mischievous grin spread across her face. "Aww, what a suave and kind young bun—"

"Shut it, Liv," Nick mumbled as he turned away. He had his paws in his pockets as he slouched over and exited the building, with Judy following after.

Emma nervously looked over to Olivia, who gave her a nonchalant shrug and cocked her head to the right. "C'mon." She waved her over. Once Emma walked over to her, Olivia wrapped her right arm around her. "So." She smirked as Judy and Nick got into the squad car. " _Did_  you get some hits in?"

Emma softly chuckled as she pressed the ice pack harder. "I—"

"Emma do not answer that question!" Judy shouted from the car's open passenger window. Olivia laughed at her partner's command and quickly hopped inside the passenger seat. Emma sat in the back with Nick, and thus the silence began for a few minutes. Emma gulped as the overwhelming nervousness engulfed her. Nick and Judy being silent was very intimidating. The only thing that kept Emma calm, was the fact that she knew Olivia was grinning madly in the passenger seat.

"So," Olivia spoke up, breaking the silence. "We calling in early?"

Judy sighed. "Yes. We need to take Em home. You can come over though, for dinner," she said softly.

Olivia's brows raised. "Oh, so that's still on the table? Great!"

Judy rolled her eyes and looked in the rearview mirror, noticing Emma's nervousness. She sighed again. "Emma, don't worry, I'm not mad at you—"

"Neither am I," Nick added.

"—We're just mad because in the first week you're officially staying here, you get into a fight." Judy scoffed. "I know mom and dad are gonna call us soon for an update and I don't want to tell them about this!

"Wait… are you?" Emma asked with wide eyes.

Nick shook his head. "No, no we aren't."

Judy smiled. "I'm proud of you though. Aside from the fact that you hypocritically resorted to violence, I'm glad you stood up for those two back there. Shows real courage. Reminds me of me!" Emma happily smiled at that.

Nick chuckled. "Gotta admit though, that fight was cool."

"You saw footage?" Olivia nearly shouted, which translated into a whine. "Damn, I want to see some of it—tell me, tell me,  _did_  she get some punches in?"

Judy nodded. "Yes, Liv, Emma did get some punches in." Judy quickly raised her head as she lifted a brow. "Wow, that sentence sounded weird."

Nick softly laughed. "Yeah, it was amazing to see. She was like a boxer. Em, where did you learn to fight like that?"

Emma sheepishly adjusted her ice pack, moving it to partially block her blush. "Our school back at the Burrows isn't exactly the safest when it comes to the students. Most of the boys there are just rough housing and such, but I once saw a couple of my older brothers—who were protecting my young siblings—duke it out with some bullies. I saw how they fought, and practiced on my own for a bit, then got help from some of them."

"Lemme guess, Ralph and Joe?" Judy asked toward the rearview mirror. Emma nodded. "Yup, those two always stick up for our younger siblings," Judy explained for Olivia. "They're in their twenties and help around the house—but they also know some good boxing moves."

"Tackling?" Nick asked.

"Eh, that must've been Emma's touch," Judy shrugged.

"Wow, I guess I should've been taking their threats seriously!" Nick mused.

"We Hopps don't mess around!" Judy joked.

There was a silence for a brief moment. A silence where everyone just let out a smile. They all exchanged a very brief glance, then resumed to look away. Judy looked toward the road and everyone else looked out the windows. There was just something about this conversation that was just too amusing: Emma fighting. Just a minute later, the four broke out laughing. Their laughter echoed around the car as their grins grew.

As it died down, Judy shouted. "Emma punched a mammal in the face!"

"I know!" Emma responded. "It felt crazy!" She shouted estatically.

"It looked crazy!" Nick replied with a chuckle.

"Seems like the Hopps got a knack for punching jaws!" Olivia quipped, bring more laughter. "Sure made your mark at that school, kit!"

"Oh my  _goodness_ ," Judy chuckled, shaking her head. "Emma Elizabeth Hopps," she stated. "The boxer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10-4 = Acknowledged
> 
> 10-7B = Out of service, personal
> 
> 10-15 = Riot (This isn't correct, but this is just the filler code. Couldn't find one)


	25. A Much Needed Talk

**A Much Needed Talk**

Relationship talks always eluded Olivia. In television shows or in movies, they always made them seem bad. Whenever the discussion came up, where the couple  _"had to talk"_  Olivia would scoff at the stupid cliche. How come every conversation seemed like the couple was about to break up? The concept was terribly overused and dull, at least in Olivia's eyes. All those opinions changed when she opened her eyes, awaking from her slumber.

With a small sense of fear, she mumbled, "Today's the day."

She quickly understood why everyone was afraid. Why  _that_  conversation always led to breakups. It was because everything that happened before it would consist of fights or disagreements. It was because everything was on the line, and when the chips were down, breaking up would be the only option. It consisted of general themes that would tell the couple it's time to stop. She got up from her bed and sighed. She mentally told herself that they would be different.

She hopped of her bed and walked over to her bathroom, which was connected to her bedroom. With a gloom expression and tired eyes, she made her way over to the sink and turned it on. She cupped her hooves together as she collected a few hoovefulls of water and splashed it onto her face. Olivia looked up at the mirror and frowned.

"This is the face of a mammal who ruined everything," she said with a dull tone, to no one in particular. She slammed her hooves onto her face and groaned into them. "Why am I terrible!" She shouted into them.

Olivia backed away from her mirror and went back to her bedroom. She walked over to her closet and opened it. She spent a few minutes getting her outfit ready, which consisted of a black leather jacket with a striped t-shirt that would go underneath, and a pair of blue ripped jeans. She smiled in satisfaction with her outfit, then proceeded to take a shower.

After a quick eight minute shower, Olivia walked out of her bathroom and over to her bed, where her clothes were laid out. She quickly dried herself off and put on her clothes. She looked over to her dresser and smiled as she saw a few of her beanies laid out on top. She grabbed her dark gray beanie and placed it on her head, while allowing her tuft of fur to be exposed. Before exiting the bedroom, she looked over at the mirror and straightened up. She placed her hooves on her jacket and pulled it down as she smiled at the mirror.

"I can do this." She nodded encouragingly. "We can do this." After her quick glance in the mirror, a thought of discouragement plagued her mind. It told her that she knew that was a lie. "Argh!" She shouted. "I really don't have a clue what's about to happen! God… dammit." She backed away from the mirror and sighed. "I hate my life." She immediately grabbed her wallet, keys, and phone and pocketed them.

She walked out of her bedroom and over to her living room. She took one glance at everything, and sighed once again. "What am I going to do?" Olivia muttered as she paced around the house. She sat down at her armchair and looked over to one of the clocks she had on the wall. 8:43 am. Her meet with Freddie was at noon, and now she had three hours and seventeen minutes to fill.

After about five minutes, Olivia had already played her conversation with Freddie in her head ten times, and ended up regretting it. She needed to think about something else. The sound of the clock ticking matched the sound of her beating heart. Those were the only two noises she heard. The sounds of honking cars and the bustle in the streets around her were completly tuned out. It was just her, and her beating heart. She swore it echoed around the room, as if it was all around her. Olivia quickly jumped of her chair and shook her head. "What am I doing! I'm Olivia Venisont! This shouldn't be even stressing me out! This is just stupid! This is all stupid!"

Her screams left her panting and with her head in her hooves. Her heart began to beat faster. She had wide eyes as she fell to her knees, clutching onto her head. "What is wrong with me!" It made no sense. It was just a conversation, that was all it was. She had no reason to panic. She had no reason to lose her mind over it. They were friends, good friends. Olivia sat back, cross legged, and stared up at her ceiling.

She couldn't process why the soon-to-be conversation stressed her out. It seemed strange and unlike her. There was an unaccounted piece that was majorly apart of this equation. She thought about what could it be, what made her so worried. She had been through alot with Freddie. She had gotten to know him well. He was her friend, and vice versa. That's how they fit well with their group. But that was it, a thought occurred. Another thought that haunted her mind. She was worried, because she didn't want to lose their relationship. She actually saw more behind what they have.

Suddenly, a beep came for her phone. She quickly reached for her phone and checked her message. She half smiled as she saw the contact name.

_Hey, gang's at the bar. Wanna hang?_

Wearing a smile, she stood up from the floor and made her way to the door. She opened the door and looked behind her, taking one last glance at her home, then exited, closing the door behind her.

"Morning Miss Venisont!" A familiar voice shouted.

Olivia frowned while facing her door. She pulled out her keys and locked the door. She turned toward the voice and quickly shouted, "Morning Sous!" The Ocelot grinned at her, waving happily. "So, we're on a last name basis now?"

His grin faded. "Okay… I was trying to be polite—not cliche," he reasoned as he walked down his porch. Olivia repeated the same action along her front yard, walking down the stone pathway. She walked down with her head held high and a small smile on her lips, but she made sure to keep her brows narrowed. She wanted to give him a sign that she was not happy. The two met at the sidewalk, only one of them were wearing a large grin, which quickly faded. "Okay, I can see you're not happy with me—"

"Not now Sous," Olivia interjected, brushing by the Ocelot. "I gotta go."

"I'm sorry!" He shouted. She came to a halt, back still facing toward him. She was only a few metres away, but she could hear his footsteps creeping closer. "That's what you wanted to hear, right? Because I am sorry. I know that you were trying to let me down easy—though you could've been less blunt—I get it. But I shouldn't have reacted the way I did." He was right behind her now.

"Excuse me for being honest," Olivia retorted, whipping her body around to face him.

"Hey, I am sorry," he repeated. "But it was a bit harsh."

Olivia sighed. "I forgive you." Sous stared her down, expecting her to change what she had said. "What?" She asked. "I do forgive you! I'm not apologizing for being me!"

Sous chuckled, "of course." He nodded. "I wouldn't expect any less." Olivia turned around, continuing her walk. Sous quickly followed after her. "So where are you off to?"

Olivia closed her eyes, the expression of irritation was painfully obvious. "I'm meeting with my friends."

"More drama?" Sous quipped.

The small Moose responded with a frown. "No… I just want to talk to them. I have to… do something very important later and I need something to take my mind off of it till then." Olivia shrugged as she continued to walk down the sidewalk.

"Oh, so, we can't have dinner tonight?" Sous tried, only to be shot with a glare. "I'm kidding! It was a joke!"

Olivia rolled her eyes as she marched forward. A moment of silence passed whilst the two arrived at the bus stop. Olivia sat herself down while Sous remained standing. He was awkwardly leaning against the bus stop sign and trying to avoid eye contact. Olivia eyed him with a blank expression. At least a few minutes had passed before Olivia decided to spark up a conversation. She sighed then asked, "Where are you going?"

Sous looked at her questionably. "Huh? Oh! I'm not going anywhere—"

"So why are you waiting here?" Olivia asked. A look of irritation grew. "Don't tell me you want to keep me company?"

Sous sighed as he pushed himself off the post. "Then I won't." He looked down the street and jerked his head over towards a familiar sight. "'Sides, your bus is here."

Olivia looked over to find the bus slowing down near them. "Oh—"

"See you around, Olivia," Sous said as he turned away and began to jog.

Olivia immediately stood up. "Sous," she called out, getting him to slow down. "I  _do_  forgive you. And I am sorta sorry," she said with a grin, just as the bus pulled over.

Sous turned back to smile at her. "Good to hear." He called before he returned to his regular pace and started his jog.

Olivia nodded as she entered the vehicle. She gave her fare and sat down near the front of the bus. As it started to move, she looked out the window, smiling as she saw Sous jog. She sat back in her seat and sighed. Today was going to be rough, but she knew it was also going to be important. She knew what this day was about and the weight it held. But she also wanted to settle down and relax. She needed a distraction, and that's what her friends were for.

…

Olivia hopped off the bus and hurridly began walking down the busy sidewalk. She looked up and smiled as she read the bar sign.  _Grizzly Bar._  She happily opened the door and walked in. The familiar sod of bell chimes echoed, as did the terrible music of the 70s. Olivia scanned around the bar and smirked as she saw the gang scattered around near the pool table. She clapped her hooves together as the door closed behind her. She took one step forward and sighed relaxingly. It felt right for her.

She brought her hooves to her mouth and whistled loudly, gathering everyone's attention. The bartender, other customers, employees, and of course the gang, all looked toward her. She immediately smiled as she put her hooves down and gestured toward herself. "I'm back!"

The gang cheered, as did the bartender and employees. "Yeah! Olive showed up!"

She quickly ran down the restaurant and over to the pool table. She was met by a furry paw on her shoulder. Looked up and smiled at the Tundra Wolf. "Olivia, long time no see," the Tundra Wolf spoke.

Olivia smirked back. "Good to see you too Henry."

He wrapped his arm around her as he brought her closer to the pool table. "Where have ya been Olive?"

"Yeah," a voice entered from the pool table. Olivia looked over and smiled a the source. It was a Sifaka Lemur stood behind the pool table with a pool cue in his left paw. He smirked at her. "Been weeks since we've seen you. Police life busy?"

Olivia chuckled. "You have no idea, Anthony."

"I'll say," another voice entered, "feels like we haven't had a drink in ages." Olivia scoffed at the Red Fox staggering toward her. "How 'bout we catch up on lost time?" He asked as he raised a shot glass.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Johnny, it was  _one_  date—a blind date too. That my brother set up without me knowing! We watched movies and you looked like a stickler, there was no way I was finishing that."

Johnny frowned. "Well, my  _intel_  said you'd be nice and polite," he jerked his thumb over to the other end of the pool table, where Olivia's brother, Timothy Venisont, stood.

He stepped forward and shrugged as he took the pool cue chalk and rolled it around in his right hoof. He lowered his left paw, which held the pool cue, and placed it down on the table. He rested his cheek against the cue as he lined up the shot. "So," he slowly pulled himself away, "why'd you show up this time?" He took the shot, pocketed two striped balls.

Olivia smirked. "Bored," she answered. This was the classic Olivia that everyone knew. All smiles and no drama. She walked over to Timothy and grabbed the cue from him. "Besides, looks like Anthony will need some help." And of course she had her quips.

The Sifaka Lemur frowned. "Hey, I pocketed three balls."

Olivia scanned the board and shook her head. "Yeah, but he's already on the eightball." She brushed aside her tuft of her and cocked her head to the right. Though she was short, her head was above the height of the pool table. "Alrighty, guess I can save your skin a little bit." She grabbed a stool and pulled it near the pool table. She quickly climbed up it and sat down. Now that she was level with the table, she took a quick shot, ricocheting the cue ball around the borders. The cue ball bounced off two solids, pushing them into the two corner pockets. The cue ball stopped before the yellow solid, which was right before the side pocket.

Olivia smiled in satisfaction as she returned the pool cue to her brother. She hopped down the stool and gestured to the table. "See? Easy shot. Don't screw up!"

Anthony rolled his eyes as he moved to the pool table. "Pfft."

"Oh, so Todd  _did_  set up a date with between you two?" Henry asked Johnny as he sat himself at a nearby bar stool. "Did she ditch you, like she did with me?"

Johnny scoffed as he sat down beside him. "Yup."

Olivia sighed as she brought the stool to a nearby table. She was not in the mood to talk about relationships and especially not in the mood to talk about it with them. She sat down and frowned at the two. "I don't understand why you all want to take a shot with me." She looked over to Timothy and and pointed at him accusingly. "And I especially don't get why you are not only okay with it, but are also instigating it."

Timothy shrugged as he looked back at her. "Because you hate being social. So I'm trying to get ya back out there. What better way to practice with mammals you know?" Olivia frowned. "Don't worry, I knew things wouldn't hit off between any of them."

"Wait, you set us up on dates knowing we'd fail?" Henry questioned.

Timothy nodded with a smug smile. "Dude, she's my sister. Of course I'm gonna set her up with failed dates. I just wanted to get her some practice."

"I'm not a lost cause Todd," Olivia defended. She crossed her arms across her chest and huffed. "I'm okay with bursting out of my social bubble. Besides, dating isn't too hard." And the slip up occurred, everyone's brows raised, whilst Timothy smirked. He had already known about Freddie, to some extent. But Olivia wanted to keep her work life separate from Timothy's group.

"Oh, so you're already taken?" Anthony asked after shooting the yellow solid down the pool pocket.

"Oh yeah, how are things with you and… Fred, was it?" Timothy asked for clarification.

Olivia sighed as she planted her face on the table. "Ugh…"

Henry smirked as he nudged Johnny. "Guess dating  _is_  hard." The two shared a laugh, causing Olivia to groan.

"Things just happened, okay?" Olivia said loudly, nearly startling the group. "A fight happened. A really dumb fight, that spawned something serious." Olivia's tone had grown soft and quiet. She brought her arms on top of the table and she rested her head on top of them.

Timothy's eyes grew wide as he stepped toward Olivia, setting down his pool cue on the table she was currently mumbling into. "Hey… you okay?"

"Oh… snap," Anthony said with shocked tone. He looked over to Olivia, setting down his pool cue on top of the pool table. "Is this relationship actually serious?"

Olivia shrugged as she brought her face up. She blew aside the tuft of fur and turned to face the group. "I think so." The four stared at her with concerned expressions. "We've been dating for a few weeks okay? I think we have been anyway… we went on one date but always hung out. Sometimes."

"Olive," Henry said, "you want to talk about it?"

She quickly shook her head. "Uh-uh, I came here to avoid that! He and I are going to talk to today—" everyone's brows rose once more. "And no! We aren't breaking up! We're going to talk about us, our relationship. We're going to try and salvage what we have."

"What happened?" Timothy asked as placed a hoof on her shoulder.

Olivia shook her head once again as she pulled herself away from her brother. "Oh no, I am  _not_  talking about this with you guys."

Johnny threw his paws up in the air and anger. "So we're just supposed to be distractions?"

"Yes!"

He lowered paws and nodded. "'Kay, I can get behind that."

Henry rolled his eyes and groaned. "You're such a moron," he muttered.

"You don't get it!" Olivia spat out. "He is actually mad at me. But, I'm trying to apologize—I'm trying here! Me! Olivia Venisont, trying! But he wouldn't give me a damn shot! I mean, how the hell am I supposed to deal with that!"

"Olivia, calm down," Timothy softly asked. "Customers are staring."

She sighed once again. "I… I appreciate the fact that you all want to help and talk about it but no. I'll settle this when  _we_  talk. Right now, I'd just appreciate it if you would act like my friends and not like my counsellors."

The gang exchanged a glance then nodded at each other. Johnny and Henry found themselves a few shot glasses and lifted them in the air. "Come on then!"

Olivia frowned at the two. They were holding the one item that was partially responsible for nearly tearing apart her relationship. She wasn't about to make the same mistake twice. She was going to show up sober as ever and she was going to be straight and clear. But she could work on that later. Olivia scoffed and shook her head. She denied the glass and smiled. "You guys are certainly distractions."

…

" _Freddie… this… please show up for this."_

" _Freddie, I want you to be there."_

" _Please, we really need to talk."_

" _If we have any chance of saving what we have—Sunday will be the day."_

" _So please, promise me you'll be there."_

" _Freddie…"_

" _Fred…"_

"Wolfstein!"

The Gray Wolf's ears perked up as he looked toward the source of the voice. His wide eyes faltered as he realized who he was looking at. "Uhh, yeah Convel?"

Boris furrowed a brow as he crossed his arms. "Dude, are you paying attention?"

Freddie nodded as he straightened himself up. "Uh, yeah—no, no. No, sorry." He scanned his surrounding briefly, then realized he was in Precinct Eight. He was in the office with the rest of the team tasked to solve their recent case. He looked back to Boris and sheepishly grinned. "I'm sorry, what happened?"

Boris sighed as he gestured to the white board. "Detective Klaw was just briefing us on our current situation." Freddie's brows rose as he signalled Boris to continue, causing the Hybrid to roll his eyes. "Go again, Klaw."

A female Koala stepped forward and cleared her throat. Her outfit was a beige pantsuit, with a white top underneath. "Okay, so we've only gotten a few mammals to talk for Gary Hound's murder." She pointed to the whiteboard, which had a headshot of a male Gray Wolf. "We've managed to get information out of these three mammals, Leo Hound—his brother. Then we've got his ex-business partner, Gennie Phant," she pointed to the whiteboard again, which had a headshot of a female Elephant. "And finally, his landlord, Jimmy Campus." His headshot was a male Hippo. "That's all the main suspects we've managed to get info out of, anyways."

"So, we've already got a few statements from the witnesses and after our lovely interrogation, I think we can point at Miss Phant," said another voice. Freddie looked to his right and saw Detective Aaron Chet. The male Polar Bear crossed his arms across his wrinkled checkered shirt and shrugged. "Breaking off the partnership left Phant in a bad spot, she needed his help to run their store. She was furious that he broke off the deal—you heard it in her interrogation—so she decided to get revenge."

Freddie shook his head and stood up from his chair. "No, that wouldn't make much sense. What would she gain out of that?" He walked over to the whiteboard and stared at Gennie Phant's headshot. "She would be left with no partner, when she  _could've_  convinced him otherwise and still keep their business."

"So what do you propose, Wolfstein?" Detective Klaw challenged as she gestured to the rest of the whiteboard.

Freddie raised a brow as he looked down the board. "His brother is younger than him?"

"Ten years," Boris nodded as he stepped toward Freddie. "You think it was him?"

"Could be a sibling issue. A time gap like that could add onto a lot of family baggage." Freddie looked over to the landlord's photo. "Landlord wouldn't do it…" He muttered under his breath. "Sure, he didn't pay his rent a few times but killing him out of rage wouldn't end up with him getting any of the money."

"Well, he could sue the family for the unpaid bills," Boris added in a questionable tone. "It could have been a ploy to get himself with the Hound family's money. He gets his bills and doesn't have to deal with an unreliable resident  _and_  gets an available apartment for more customers." The others nodded at his theory, silently supporting it.

Freddie narrowed his brows. "Nah, there's something off about that." The Gray Wolf backed up and grabbed a file from Detective Klaw's desk. "Ah, see? He stated that he was at the apartment building the entire night. Even residents and camera records show he that never left."

Boris sighed. "He couldn't have done it."

"Could've bugged the cameras, replace the footage, went through a back entrance," Detective Chet offered. He immediately added, "Reasons are still there. We can pull a search warrant on his apartment room, we have enough information and probable cause."

"What about the brother?" Freddie offered once again. "Leo said that he hadn't seen Gary in twelve years and that was only until he met with him a few weeks ago."

"Right," Boris nodded hastefully, "Gary came to him and borrowed money and said he'd repay him as soon as he could." The Hybrid was noticeably getting impatient with his partner's reasoning. "But he said Gary withdrew money from the bank and paid him back a week after."

Freddie shook his head as he snapped his fingers. "That's it!" He announced. "What has been the main factor of this entire case? Money! Gary and Gennie were in the hole, they needed money—Gary decides to get a loan from his brother to help his business."

"Yeah, so?" Detective Klaw prompted.

"How would he repay him in one week if he and Gennie still needed money?" Freddie rhetorically asked. He lifted the file once again as he pulled out a sheet. He smiled as he found what he was looking for. "Bank records show that he never withdrew money from his account!"

Detective Chet and Klaw's eyes widened as they pieced it all together. "Whoa, he's onto something." The Polar Bear nodded. "He couldn't get the money if he never had any!"

"So that means Leo lied," Boris added. "Why?"

With a happy grin, Freddie shrugged at his partner. "We can find out. We have to question him again." By the reactions of his peers, his acknowledgement was not in vain. He smiled proudly at his success. Freddie placed the file back onto Detective Klaw's desk. It felt nice when he was able to crack up a lead, it was his job, and he was good at it.

"Agreed," Detective Chet nodded. "We can send—"

Freddie's phone buzzed and the Gray Wolf's attention was immediately driven away from the conversation. He pulled out his phone and looked in shock as he saw the notification on his phone. It was a reminder he set for himself, a reminder that made his happy grin fade. It was 11:30 am, and his reminder said:

_Don't Forget, Meet Up With Liv—Noon, Square Down._

"—mation out of him. We can then pool together all of we what have, and see where it leaves us." Chet looked over to Freddie and raised a brow. "Wolfstein, you with us?"

Freddie quickly glanced toward Boris then looked over to Chet. "'Fraid not. Sorry but I'm gonna need to head out early—nearly lost track of time." Freddie's expression shifted from calm to slightly uncomfortable. In a room full of detectives, that would not be something that can go unnoticed. He quickly pocketed his phone and cleared his suddenly dry throat. "I… I'll need to clock out."

Detective Klaw scoffed and nodded. "You know what, how 'bout you  _and_  Convel pack it in early? We've kept you here for a long time—I'm sure our captain wouldn't mind."

"Yeah." Detective Chet joined in. "We stole ya away from your precinct and kept ya over for night shifts. We can take care of this."

"Ah, thank you." Freddie nodded as he walked over to the office chair he previously sat at. He pulled out his trench coat and proceeded to put it on as he walked to the doors. "Tell your captain that I wish him a good day!" He shouted as he exited the office. He exhaled exhaustedly as soon as he set foot outside the office doors. He was not ready for anything.

"Fred!" Boris shouted from behind. The Gray Wolf slowed his progress as he turned to face his partner. The last thing he needed, a confrontation with his partner. "Wait up." He could just sense the question.

Freddie came to a complete stop just as Boris arrived. "What's up!" He asked in a steady tone.

"Nice work back there partner," Boris acknowledged, nudging him in the shoulder.

"Right back at ya."

"So, you want to talk about what that was back there?" The Hybrid jerked his thumb back toward the offices.

"What? I just had a gut feeling that it wasn't Phant," Freddie deadpanned.

Boris stared at him with a blank expression. "Freddie." He knew something was up, he always knew. It was Boris, Precinct Nine's greatest Detective. He was well known for being able to read mammals very well. It was a serious thorn in Freddie's side.

Freddie sighed in response. "I… I've got to take of something." He turned away and continued to walk.

"Just because we got the rest of the day off, doesn't mean you should go drinking through the other half." Boris' tone was assertive, he wanted to get Freddie to talk. He was going to do so by challenging him.

Freddie knew this, yet he decided to play his game. Only half play however. "I never said I was drinking, Convel."

"You never do," Boris retorted as he walked over to Freddie. "Every time you did, you called me when you were half drunk."

"I'm not drinking Boris," Freddie stated firmly. "I've got something to do."

"Care to fill me in, partner?" The Gray Wolf grunted as he walked out the doors. Boris hurriedly followed after him. "Fred, listen, I know that these past few days have been stressful and something has  _obviously_  been going on between you and Olivia—but talking about it won't hurt."

Freddie sighed as he looked over to Boris. "You don't get it. I'm not having this talk with you, okay? I'm not having this talk with anyone! I'm going to settle this  _my_ way." He jerked his thumb right to his chest. "Whether or not you think I can handle this doesn't mean squat to me! This is between me and her, and  _we're_  going to settle this." With that, the Gray Wolf stomped off in the other direction.

"Freddie…" Boris strained out softly.

He halted his pace and slightly turned his head toward his partner. "And yes," he continued cryptically. His eyes narrowed as he clenched his fist in anger. He was fighting back a tear, he was fighting it back really hard. "It will hurt."

…

"Ah, sorry," Olivia hastily apologized as she stepped out of the way. She had nearly ran into a Bunny Rabbit just as she entered Square Down. She quickly stepped inside and sighed. The bell chimes echoed and the sweet smell of baked goods filled the air. She looked around and frowned as she saw ten other customers scattered around the shop. Olivia nervously scanned the shop as she looked for Gideon. A smile grew on her lips as she saw the table she and the gang sat at the day they ate there. The tabletop had a sign that stated it was reserved.

"Olivia!" Gideon's voice echoed.

The small Moose's ears rose as she heard the Red Fox rushed toward her. She turned around and saw him walking away from the washrooms with a jolly expression. "Good to see ya again."

"You too Gideon." Olivia proceeded walked over to him and shook his paw. She sheepishly smiled as released his paw. "I'm really sorry to keep your shop open on the one day you have off. Now you've got customers all over the place."

Gideon waved off her concerns. "Nah, it ain't a hassle. It's good for the business and I've got nothing better to do." He chuckled awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head. "Boy, that sounded—"

"Sad?" Olivia chuckled. "It's okay, I won't tell," she teased.

Gideon grinned, "Gee, thanks."

"We could always drop by and keep you occupied."

"No thanks." Gideon shook his head. "I'm quite fine."

"Well, thanks anyways, for… keeping your shop open. Oh, and for the reservation." Olivia pointed to the table. "I appreciate it. I know you and I just recently met and all, but this is a kind gesture."

Gideon smiled as he nodded. "No problem. Any friend of Judy's is a friend of mine."

Olivia rolled her eyes as she scoffed. "Wow, that was  _so_  cliche."

Gideon laughed at her comment and proceeded to lead her to her table. "So, you said your mate would be here by noon?"

Olivia frowned as the topic of discussion came. She nearly forgot about her conversation—or, wanted to forget. At this point, anything would be a great distraction. She sat in the chair of the reserved table and sighed. "Uhh, I told him to meet me here." Olivia quickly pulled out her phone and looked through her messages. She had sent him the address, and also sent a message of the time. "I wouldn't say he'd be here right on time."

"Ah,  _that_  type of mammal, eh?" Gideon playfully teased. It was a playful tease, but it still made Olivia frown inside. "Well, I'll just keep the shop open as long as you'll be here."

Olivia brushed aside her tuft of fur as she flashed a smile. "Thanks Gideon."

The Red Fox smiled back as he backed away. "Ah, no problem. I'll be around if ya need me—oh!" He quickly stepped forward. "Do you want anything—"

"No, no," Olivia shook her head. "I'll wait until Fred gets here."

Gideon nodded. "Alrighty, I'll be around." He walked away and went back to his work.

Olivia left her phone out on the table and sat up ustraight. It was nearly time. She fixed her posture, leaning against the back of her chair. Soon after, she sat straight up again, with her hooves on her lap. Olivia shook her head in disgust. She was trying too hard, she needed to be simple—to be herself. Olivia tapped on her phone's home button and internally groaned as she saw the time: 11:45 am.

Olivia quietly unlocked her phone and opened her contacts. She opened Freddie's and was about to send him a message. She had typed it it out but stopped herself. She closed her eyes and sighed. Olivia knew that he would be offended by her if she sent a text. She needed to give Freddie credit and some faith. He would show up, he had to. He may have been different for the past few days, but that didn't mean he would be a different mammal entirely. He would  _want_  to fix things.

Although when given some time, that didn't seem like the case.

…

Embarrassment was not uncommon for Olivia. She had experienced it many times before. When she was young, she had her traumatic experience when she was locked in the janitor's closet. She was kept overnight with a bleeding scar across her forehead. She had that one time at the Zootopia Police Academy where she fell in the toilet. Then there was all the other times when Timothy's friends went on a "blind" date with her. They were awkwardly embarrassing to be around when they went on dates. In the end, she dealt with it.

Some of those moments had haunted her, but she pushed through it and left it all behind her. Never has she let the embarrassment ruin her reputation. Her experience in the janitor's closet when she was a calf, was the only time she let that happen. She was young, so that could be excused. But every other time, she wanted everyone around her to know that she doesn't get embarrassed. She had to keep her head high and stay strong. Yet this time, it was different.

She felt embarrassed for sure, but that was just one layer on the cake of shame. She also felt stupid. She should have seen it all coming. She should have expected it at this point, but she remained optimistic as usual. Olivia couldn't help but feel ashamed. Nothing should have surprised her at this point, but she let her guard down. She actually had hope when she really should've faced reality.

At first, ten minutes had flown by after twelve o'clock, leaving Olivia to assume he was late. It was no shock there, so she expected him to show up soon after. Then thirty minutes passed, then an hour, then another hour, and then another thirty minutes—Olivia was sitting at an empty table for three hours. Three long, lonely hours. She had given Freddie that much credit where she actually waited three hours for him. It was actually two, as the last was only for her embarrassment. She thought she deserved the last one, as punishment.

Customers had entered and left seeing her still sitting there. Mammals that stayed long only stayed for at least an hour, and when they left they gave her pitiful looks. They all knew she was set up, as did she. Olivia was just too embarrassed to act on it. She didn't want everyone to know she was set up, she didn't want to be the victim of a pity case. She wanted to raise her head high and proud, but that would mean she was proud of her failure.

She didn't want to cry, she wanted to smash Freddie's head. She finally understood why he was so strange, he wasn't going to even bother. It was either that, or some other bizarre reason. He really wasn't listening to her, because she definitely stressed how important it was. Olivia sighed in frustration as she placed her hooves on the table. She didn't know what to do or what to say. She was befuddled with what happened, how was she suppose to react? Olivia could only think about how she was going to leave. She looked at the exit and thought that it was a really good idea.

"So sorry about that," Gideon's voice rung out. Olivia assumed that he was talking to a nearby customer. Then suddenly, a plate softly slid in front of her. The now startled moose looked up and was surprised to see Gideon leaning on the table, smiling at her.

"P‒Pardon?" Olivia stammered.

"I was just so busy running the shop and baking pies that I forgot to get your pie." Gideon smiled at her. The plate had a chocolate pie, with a fork stuck in the side.

"Oh… u‒uh thanks Gideon." Olivia pushed the plate back. "But… I… I lost my appetite." Olivia stood up from the seat and she straightened herself out.

Gideon half frowned at that statement. He pushed the plate back. "Nah, I insist." He gestured to Olivia's seat. "Please sit. I'm gonna close up shop."

Olivia bit her lip as she scanned her surroundings with her peripheral vision. There were a few stares, but she still felt uncomfortable. "Uh, no thanks Gideon. I might just leave now—"

Gideon side stepped in front of her. "Well, I kinda wasted my day off working—although I don't mind it," his tone was now quieter. "Either way, you said that you felt bad about me leaving my shop open so make it up to me!" He stated with a cheery smile.

Olivia smirked at him and shook her head. "I'm assuming that means I sit here and eat my pie?"

Gideon nodded. "That's all I ask of ya. Sit down and stay till ya finish your pie."

"I…" Olivia sighed in defeat. "I am hungry," she admitted.

"Well what better way to settle your needs with a delicious sweet?"

Olivia laughed at Gideon's joke, then sat herself down. "Whelp, I guess I'll get to work on this." Olivia flashed a grin as she brushed aside her tuft of her. "Thanks for the pie Gids."

"No problem." Gideon turned around and cleared his throat. "Alright everybody, restaurant's closing—come by the front counter and I'll give ya'll take out bags for your baked goods!" His announcement was immediately heeded as all the remaining customers got out of their chairs and lined up at the front counter. Gideon happily walked over to the front counter and began distributing take out bags.

After a few minutes, the shop was barren, aside from the small Moose sitting near the window. Gideon smiled as he flipped the open sign around. He dusted off his paws and sighed in satisfaction. "You know," he began as he started to walk around the shop. "For the past few days, closing time always leaves me blissful." He pulled out a cloth and wiped down a table. "Every time so far, when I flip that sign, I am satisfied with my day."

Olivia smirked. "You're a dreamer, ain't ya?"

Gideon furrowed a brow as he tucked his cloth back into his back pocket. "Yeah, guess so."

"You country folk always are," Olivia muttered. "Very cliche."

Gideon chuckled as he walked over to Olivia. He sat himself across from her and shrugged. "Judy told me you like talking about cliches."

Olivia shrugged. "Yup… guess so." She sighed and pushed her plate towards Gideon, though it was half finished. "I'll take it to go."

Gideon frowned. "Nah, you said you'll stay till you finish it." He pushed the plate back. "Besides, I want to talk to you."

Olivia rolled her eyes as she grabbed the plate. "What about?" She stabbed her fork into the pie and pulled out a small chunk. She quickly ate it and stared at Gideon blankly.

"What happened?"

She quickly stood up from her chair, standing on the chair's spindles. "I am  _not_  having this conversation with you." Her brows narrowed with such hate. Gideon aborted his approach.

Gideon rose his paws in innocence. "Okay, okay, my apologies." Gideon awkwardly chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. Olivia slowly sunk back into her seat and sighed. "Listen, I just wanted… to get an understanding with your gang. Nick's a nice guy, but he and I haven't done much. And I really feel like I should get to know ya'll more."

Olivia placed her left elbow on the table and rested her cheek on her left hoof. "Well, that's nice I guess."

"My point is, Olivia, that I want help out. I feel like I owe it to Judy to help her out when I can and if helping out her friends helps her, then I'll take it!" He stated with a cheerful smile. "Also, I just think you look like you need to talk to someone."

Olivia rolled her eyes with a scoff. "No thanks Gids… also, it's Olive."

"Pardon?"

"My name, Olive," she answered in pieces. "Just call me Olive… or Liv."

"Oh, gotcha…" he nodded. Gideon allowed the silence to fill as he looked around his shop.

Olivia sighed as she stabbed the pie with her fork once more, taking a huge a chunk. She bit it and chewed slowly, allowing the soft chews to fill the silence—at least for her. She still couldn't believe what happened. Freddie actually set her up. He made a promise, he looked her in the eye and promised. But he didn't bother to show. Really, she would not even know if he even did. She didn't know if there was hesitation, or if it was an immediate decision, or if it was planned from the very moment she asked to meet up. She had no clue and maybe he wanted it that way.

Olivia swallowed hard, closing her eyes in frustration. "He stood me up…" she uttered quietly.

The Red Fox's ears perked up as he diverted his attention toward her. "Pardon?"

She sighed again, feeling embarrassed of having to say it again. "He stood me up," she said more clearly. Gideon's brows rose, but his reaction was not surprised. It was, in fact, obvious she was stood up, but he allowed her to continue and decided not to press. "You know Freddie, right?"

Gideon nodded. "Gray Wolf? Wolfstein his last name?" He confirmed.

"Yup." Olivia nodded. She continued, "He and I have been dating for… a few weeks." There was hesitation, so she decided to fix her posture into something comforting. She leant back in her chair and slouched down a smidge. "So, recently, he and I got into a fight, nothing too major. At least, I think it wasn't. But it seemed like he took a lot of what I said to heart. My neighbour was flirting with me… and I told Fred that he and I actually had dinner together once—while we were dating." Gideon's brows rose. "But it was platonic!" Olivia quickly defended. "And… he did not like the sound of that. He wanted to take me out on a date, but I shot him down because I wanted to help Judy and Nick with the whole 'Emma staying' episode."

"So he was upset about your neighbour? Or about you rainchecking him?"

Olivia sighed as she set down her fork. "Both… and another thing…" she added softly. "Recently before, he wanted to get me to apply for the Detective's Program, so I can become his partner. But, I don't want to become a detective."

"Why not?"

"Not my line of work," she quickly answered. "Anyways, he was not pleased about my neighbour, not pleased with me shooting him down, and  _definitely_  not pleased with me not wanting to become a detective." Olivia slammed her hooves into her face and groaned into them. "It was just one thing after the other. Maybe that's why he didn't bother showing up. Maybe it was because that I hurt him so badly that he wanted to get the sting of revenge—make me feel like how he did."

"Guess I can chalk this up as another failed attempt at romance." Olivia awkwardly chuckled as she gave a weak thumbs up. "I'm just terrible at dating… I think I should take a break for a while." Olivia shrugged as she stabbed her pie with her fork once again. "Yeah, it'd probably be best for me. I think I'm just not cut out for it. But hey, I always knew that!" She chuckled softly.

Gideon lifted a brow out of curiosity. "Okay, but how do you  _really_  feel?" He asked her slowly.

"Excuse me?" She asked back.

"I mean, how do you really feel?" He repeated. "Because it's pretty obvious that you're lying about your feelings or you just don't want to acknowledge the rest." Olivia's eyes widened as she dropped her fork on her pie. He saw right through her. Gideon Grey saw right through Olivia Venisont's act. Somehow, he just knew. "So, do you want to—"

"How did you know?" Olivia interrupted. "I mean like, there's no way you could know!"

Gideon chuckled. "Uhh, what? You mean your tough gal act?" Olivia slowly nodded with curiosity spread across her face. "It… it kinda seems obvious—what, the gang doesn't see it?" Olivia's expression narrowed at Gideon, giving him a stern look. His brows rose in realization and another chuckle escaped his lips. "Oh, they  _don't_?"

"Of course not! Why do you think I want nobody to know!"

Gideon began laughing at Olivia's question. "Wow, you must be really good at it then."

Olivia huffed as she crossed her arms across her chest. "I was," she mumbled.

Gideon flashed a grin at her. "You really don't like opening up, huh?" Olivia couldn't believe it, he was reading her like a book. "I'm assuming you were hurt once? So you don't feel comfortable being real with anyone because of—"

"Shut it!" Olivia quickly spat out, her tone wasn't assertive, it was soft. As if it was a kitish secret she wanted to keep quiet about. "How do you know all of this? What, is your night job a therapist?" She asked with a chuckle.

Gideon lifted his left paw to signify a stop. "Alright, fine, seems I have read ya too much—I should trade back info." He grinned again. It was Olivia's turn to raise a brow at him, and his expression seemed very happy. Was he always cheerful? "Judy told you about what I did to her as a kit?"

Olivia nodded. "She said you bullied her."

"I did indeed." Gideon's nod was slow and shameful. "But, later on, in my late teen years—seventeen—my folks' farm wasn't doing too well. All we grew was wheat, a few blueberry bushes, and some strawberry bushes. But, other farmers had better produce than us, so less buyers came to our farm. We were about to shut down the farm." Olivia had not expected a backstory, but she let him continue regardless. "So, I decided to get my act together."

Gideon's smirk had returned. "I dropped some of my classes and starting taking some home economics classes—started to learn more about baking. I thought, if our crops isn't gonna do it, then what we do with our crops should be our sales pitch."

"And that was how Gideon Grey's baked goods came to be?" Olivia asked lightheartedly.

Gideon shook his head with a chuckle. "No, uh, sadly not yet. You see, on the countryside, farmers practically know each other like family or at least like a neighbour. But, the issue was that entirely. They all still knew me as a trouble maker. Probably thought I poisoned the pies or something." He sighed as he tapped his fingers against the table. "And they weren't entirely wrong. In my home ec classes I was a bit rude to my teacher and classmates, I bullied mammals who made fun of my baking, I was even rude to customers who were buying my pie. I was just rude in general."

"And?"

"I actually went to see a therapist. I told my folks it's what I want and they paid for it. Even though they didn't have much." Gideon shrugged. "Then the progression begun. I slowly learned more about myself. Ya see, I was all mean and tough because I just had self doubt… and I immediately answered with aggression. I just had so much self doubt about who I was, and even more after since I started baking—I just put up some persona where I acted tough. Where I acted like someone who wasn't the real me."

Olivia closed her eyes and nodded.  _Now_  she saw where this was going. "Soon after my sessions, I was a changed mammal. I volunteered at retirement homes to help out the elderly, then helped with festivities for the Burrow Bake Off—I started to do a lot more good deeds, to cancel out the bad. Then, I started selling pies. I started making money and my family stopped growing the other crops. We focused on wheat, and made partnerships with the other farmers."

"And  _then_  you became the best baker in the Tri-Burrows?"

Gideon chuckled and nodded. "Sure, guess you can say that."

"Well, that's what Judy said."

"So, now that I gave you a very detailed story, the take away from it is how I learned what it's like to hide behind a fake face." Gideon narrowed his brows at Olivia. "I go through my regular days, meeting mammals and I can see a little bit more about themselves than they even know. Mammals don't want to address the reality of who they are often because it's linked to something personal. My case, I was young and I felt a lot of pressure on myself—especially with my folks' farm—so I acted out. That way no one saw me as weak." He gestured his paws out to Olivia, "now, you're turn."

Olivia was taken aback by this gesture. He wanted her to spill out her personal life right in front of him. Regardless of the fact that they met a few days ago. But yet, she played his game. Olivia sighed. "I was young. I attended the same school Em is currently going to. I wanted to join the Junior Ranger Scouts but everyone saw me as abnormal. Because… I was a  _lot_  shorter than the average Moose. Mammals liked to remind me of that. I… got locked up in the janitor's closet overnight, and they also left me a little momento." Olivia took a deep breath as she reached for her tuft of her. She brushed it aside, a lot more than she did before, allowing the scar to be revealed.

"Oh my…" he said softly.

"Yup. So, after that, I decided that I was going to be a police officer to stick up for citizens like me. Those who were easily pushed around. But also, because I wanted to prove that I could be something. That I could be a heroine." Olivia shrugged. "There, that's my story. Now what?"

Gideon seethed awkwardly as he shrugged. "Well, guess we can say you're afraid of being picked on, so you act tough."

"Yeah, because I don't want the world to know that I can be picked apart so easily. I don't want to be real, because I don't want to be apart of the real world's junk." Olivia shrugged. She quickly realized that she wasn't eating her pie and started to work on it.

Gideon smirked as he said, "But being real is what makes us mammals."

Olivia looked up at Gideon with a mouthful. "So, wait." She swallowed. "Just because you went through therapy you can suddenly read mammals."

The Red Fox shrugged. "Well, I picked up on a few things."

Olivia scoffed. "No kidding."

"I just have a whole different perspective and understanding. Now, back to the real topic. I say, you're actually a bit upset right now, wouldn't you say you're upset too?—"

"This about Freddie?" Olivia asked, to which Gideon replied to with a nod. "Well, I'm not. Deep down, I knew something like this was going to happen. So, I am upset, but more so, I think I can take care of myself."

"But that's just it. You aren't just upset because you saw it coming. You're upset because you were finally real with him."

There it was again, that silence. Olivia stared at Gideon with a blank expression, while he started back smugly. He read her again. She deeply sighed as she rolled her tongue around in her cheek. She had enough, it was time she played his game. "Okay, fine, yes I was!" She shouted unexpectedly to both herself and Gideon. "On Wednesday, when I talked about meeting with him, I was being real. I was being sincere, honest! But… I don't even think he batted an eye at me. Even before that! I told him the truth about being a detective and he was upset—every time I'm real, it hurts me.

"It always ends with me hurting. I mean, the  _one_  time I was being real and he casts aside how I feel. And I saw it too. He looked shocked that I was acting different—pfft, maybe I scared him off! Either way, it didn't end well for me." Olivia groaned irritably. "There, happy? I opened up—"

"Olivia, it's okay," his tone was soft and his smile was small. "I get it, you were finally real with someone and it didn't go well. But, you shouldn't take that and apply it to the rest of your life."

Olivia sighed. She was tired of arguing. "You're right. I can't believe you, but you are right. I need to be real."

Gideon nodded. "Yes, you do."

"You know, when I really think about it." She had a small smile. "The spark was long gone. He and I lost what we had awhile ago and I think I was picking up the pieces when I should've been doing what he was doing, avoiding it. I should've let it go. I think… I think that he knew what we had was going nowhere but just spent all this time waiting on how to tell me that—or for me to realize it myself." Olivia's smile grew. "I think, he and I, should break up."

Gideon's brows rose. "Wow, well, that's a decision," he muttered. "Are you sure? I mean… well, I don't really know what to say because given the current situation, it's very hard to argue."

Olivia nodded. "But that's just it Gids. It's hard to argue, because it's the truth. I was fighting against it for so long, but in reality, I should accept it. He and I had a decent run, but what we had was basically a friendship. Our first date was fine, but the mood started to decline after that. We didn't do much and we didn't really make an effort to do so. Really, I had no idea what I was even going to say to him. Sure, I knew I was going to apologize, but I never thought about afterwards—what we'd talk about then." Olivia smiled, nodding more. "That's it. I think I know what to do."

"Uhh, you sure?"

"Yes, I am." Olivia smiled as she stabbed her pie, the last piece, and swallowed it. "Thanks Gideon." She got up out of her chair and hopped down. Gideon followed after her and smiled. "Thanks, I really needed to talk."

"Well, what are friends of friends for?" He asked with a chuckle.

Olivia laughed and nodded. "I guess for spilling out personal information." The two shared a laugh. "But, hey, in all seriousness, Thanks for talking with me."

Gideon nodded as he shrugged. "No problem. You looked like you needed it. And whether you were actually gonna open up or not, I was going to talk to you."

"Why, do you want to be that cliche store owner who just knows his customers?"

He shrugged again as he walked over to the counter. "Eh, who doesn't love a good cliche?"

Olivia raised a brow and smiled. "Hey Gids." He stopped and turned. "I'll take another pie to go, please."


	26. Friendship

**Friendship**

"Two foamed cappuccino with a drop of sugar to go!" Judy announced as she opened the car door. "With one carrot muffin for me, and a blueberry muffin for you." Judy smiled as she placed the tray of coffee on the dashboard and the bag filled with muffins on the armrest.

"Great, let's head to work!" Nick happily replied as he stepped on the gas pedal, and begun the drive.

"How do you think Em is handling her punishment?" Judy asked as she reached for her carrot muffin.

Nick shrugged. "It's Em. I mean, has she ever gotten in trouble before?"

"I dunno, I have 275 siblings." Judy looked up as she thought about it. "She was always quiet. She only spoke when she was spoken to."

"Yeesh," Nick muttered.

Judy chuckled. "No, no, it wasn't anything like  _that_. She was just shy. She didn't speak much and didn't tell us anything." She shrugged as she looked out the window. "Granted, our dinner talks usually consisted of fifty bunnies talking about their day at the same time, but she still didn't really say much in comparison to any one else."

"Well, it's pretty incredible how different she is." Nick smirked. "I mean, when I first met her, she was incredibly shy."

"That's where you're wrong though," Judy countered with a grin. Her mate raised a brow. "She isn't different. She's finally able to express herself. I mean, big family, one spotlight, kinda hard to be expressive."

Nick grinned back, smugly of course. "Well, maybe she's able to express herself because she's finally around mammals who listen to her."

"Touche," Judy nodded.

After a brief moment of silence, Nick decided to spark up a new conversation. "So, what do you think is going to happen to Olive?"

"With her situation with Wolfstein?"

"With her situation of being reassigned," Nick answered. "I mean, she is a very good cop and all, but even the little guys have their limits."

Judy slowly nodded as she bit her lip. "True," she said hesitantly.

Nick sighed as he made a right paw turn. "You think she'd get partnered with Pennington?"

"She's already partners with Grizzoli."

"Eh, she'd need some extra muscle."

"I think she'd work fine on her own." Judy replied smirking.

"Bogo would probably give her parking duty."

"You think so?"

"We are short on meter maids." Nick replied, keeping his gaze focused on the road.

"But she could still patrol Tundratown."

"The precincts in that district can handle that."

"Nick."

"Carrots."

"Why are you being so sour about this?"

Nick scoffed as he shook his head. "I'm not, I'm just being realistic. Personally, I hope she gets to actually patrol! Besides, if it is Tundratown, then she gets to work closer to home."

Judy cocked her head to the right. "Well, ever since you got better and starting going on patrols you've been slightly… different."

"What? I said I was a changed mammal."

"No," Judy dismissed. "Like whenever we're on patrols, you're… oh… my gosh…"

Nick sighed as he looked over to Judy. "Carrots, just say what you're going to say—"

"You're jealous of Olivia!" Nick laughed at Judy's bold claim. "Don't laugh! You know I'm right!"

Nick shook his head as his laughter slowly died down. "Carrots, you can't be serious."

"Oh don't give me any of that! Face it, ever since you started patrolling with Liv and I you were jealous—maybe even before that!" Judy's accusation was followed up with a sly smirk.

Nick eyed Judy for a few good seconds and nodded. He shrugged as he said, "alright, caught me." Judy's smirk grew larger. "But it's not major jealous or anything. I'm not like angry at her or anything like that. I… I just felt like you and her had a lot more fun and got to talk a bit more."

Judy scoffed. "The things we talked about were the exact same things you and I talked about."

Nick smirked. "Yeah, I know that. But… you talked to her first, right?"

"So? Why does order matter? I spent most of my day with her—of course I'm going to talk to her."

The Red Fox nodded concedingly at that. He couldn't argue, it was in fact true. Order did not matter regarding the conversations Judy had. Not much of what she wanted to talk about was really life changing. Nick smirked as he thought more about the topic, deciding whether or not he should continue. He looked over to Judy and smiled as he saw her chuckling.

"That's true." He added, "But I think you and her shared some gal talks. Reckon she knows more about you than I do."

Judy scoffed once again, waving her paw away. "Please, I didn't tell her anything about me that you don't already know."

"I somehow doubt that," Nick argued. He reached for his blueberry muffin and began to tear into it with large bites.

"Why does it matter anyways?" Judy followed after him and pulled out her muffin, eating slowly as he waited for Nick's answer.

"Because I like being special," he answered with a smug smile.

Judy rolled her eyes. "Nick, she isn't anymore special to me than you are."

"Yeah, I know," he said in a humble tone. "Not that I don't mind hearing it." Judy chuckled at the fox's brag. "It's just that I feel like you and I need to reestablish our strong bond."

"What? Why?"

"Those days apart might've made us drift apart Carrots, who knows? I doubt you still remember my favourite pizza topping—"

"Fried roaches and pineapple, you disgusting savage," interrupted Judy. She shuddered as the image popped into her mind.

Nick smirked. "Lucky guess." The car came to a stop, they had arrived at the precinct. The two hopped out of the car and began their walk to the entrance. Nick decided he was going to continue pestering Judy with fun questions. "Favourite show?" He inquired with a skeptical grin.

"Breaking Bear—and I know you watched the latest episode without me!" She stated accusingly, just as they entered the building. She shook her head as she huffed. "I ask one thing of you…"

"Eh, can't say I know what you're talking about Carrots." Nick's smug grin had returned, and so did Judy's loathe for it. Sometimes he looked handsome with that smug look. However, times like these she wanted to smack his face. "Besides, I gave you my word."

"No, you hastily agreed because you didn't want me scolding you for watching without me." Judy dug into her pocket and pulled out her carrot pen. "Besides, you don't need to lecture me about your word," she said as she waved the pen around.

Nick laughed at the memories that came from that pen. "I wasn't lecturing, Sweetheart."

"Hopps, Wilde!" Clawhauser's voice rung out. The two averted their attention away from their conversation and looked toward the front desk. "Hi!" He greeted happily.

"Sup, Ben," Nick waved.

Judy greeted, "Hey Clawhauser." The two walked over to his desk and beamed a smile, almost simultaneously. "You up for lunch?"

Clawhauser flashed a toothy smile and a gave a thumbs up. "For sure. Where are we going this time? Sahara Sweets just like Thursday and Friday or Square Down?"

"Depends on what the rest of the gang is feeling." Nick shrugged. "Judy and I are fine with whatever." He smiled as he looked at Judy. "See, I can say that because I know you so well!"

Judy rolled her eyes then sipped into her coffee. "What are you feeling Clawhauser?"

"Square Down," he answered with a wide smile. "I've got sweets on my mind now… but, Sahara Sweets does make some good coffee." Judy and Nick raised their brows. "I'm for Square Down, but I'm okay with Sahara Sweets if it comes to it," he explained.

Judy acknowledged Clawhauser's requests and smiled. "Alright, we'll see when the time comes. See you later!" The bunny rushed off over to the roll call room.

Nick scoffed and shook his head. "See ya later Clawhauser." He turned to his right and quickly ran after Judy.

The two entered the room and walked toward the front. As they arrived, they quickly realized something was up. Of course, it was with the seating. Olivia was sat near Judy and Nick's seat, while Boris was sitting to her right. However, the seat that Freddie would usually sit at, was now occupied by Officer Fangmeyer. Surprised, the two quickly rushed over to their seats and hopped on.

"Sup," Olivia nodded as the two sat arranged themselves. She furrowed a brow as she saw them set their drinks down on the table. "Hey, where's our drinks?"

Boris shifted back in his seat as he looked at the two, raising a brow. "Aww, bummer, I needed a cup of joe to keep me up."

Judy's eyes widened as Nick chuckled. "Guess Carrots forgot a few things on the menu."

Judy facepawed herself. "Ugh. I'm so sorry guys, it totally slipped my mind today."

"Mondays, eh?" Olivia smirked.

"Still, you never forgotten on Mondays before," Boris reasoned with a pout.

Olivia chuckled as she punched the Hybrid in the shoulder. "Hah, don't worry kit, you'll get your milk bottle."

Boris shuddered as he shook his head. "No. Thanks for that but I'm a grown mammal. I just need to keep my eyes open. I'm tired."

"Why, stayed out late with Fred?" Olivia questioned. "It would explain why he's late."

Judy and Nick simultaneously raised their brows in curiosity. "I wasn't with him, so I wouldn't know." Boris shrugged. "He and I were at Precinct Eight working on the case. But, he did get some message on his phone that made him nervous."

Olivia raised a brow again. She hadn't sent him a message—though she wanted to—so that must have been a message from someone else. He could have skipped out because a family matter occurred. Either way, he would've texted her. If he wasn't with Boris drinking, he could've drank with someone else. She still wanted to know if her theory of why he stood her up was correct. She also wanted to talk to him.

"Well, guess he's got another hangover." Olivia had a smile plastered across her face, but it seemed to be out of mockery.

"So… how have things between you and him been?" Boris asked with hesitation.

"They've been going, that's for sure," She dismissed with a shrug.

"Okay…" Nick muttered. "So Carrots, favourite food—"

"Blueberries," she answered. "But you're favourite meal to eat, is the deep fried combo from Betty's Bites, though I wouldn't call that a meal." Judy rolled her eyes and scoffed. "And you're favourite home cooked meal is your mom's stew."

Nick smirked. "Huh, I surely thought you forgot—"

"This is ridiculous, I cooked that meal for you before! Nick, I haven't forgotten anything about you!" Judy exclaimed. She sighed as she reached for her coffee. She brought it to her lips and muttered, "Though I'm starting to wish I could."

Nick faked a pout as he watched his mate sip her coffee. "Ouch."

"I know a lot about you!" Judy shot back, but her claim did not go unheard, as the officers at nearby tables looked at the bunny cop. "That… was loud…" she said sheepishly as she sunk back in their seat. "If anything, I should be questioning you!"

Nick stared at her in disbelief. "Me?" The fox exclaimed. "I know tons about you."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "So that's how a regular couple argues," she mumbled under her breath.

The aforementioned couple remained oblivious to said comment, but Boris picked up on it. "Yikes," he commented. "Mind talking about that?"

Olivia smirked at the hybrid. "Nah, later."

"Atten—hut!"

All attention, like usual, was directed toward the front of the room. Soon after, Chief Bogo marched in the door and made his way over to the podium with a few files in his hoof. "Alright!" He shouted, though this time no one was chatting. "I've got a few items on the docket, I'd like to address. Firstly, Officer Venisont," she raised her ears in interest, "you are maintaining solo patrols through Savanna Central. You'll be assigned near Little Rodentia—construction for their large gate entrance is not finished yet, so you can maintain a position there as a guard. Make sure there's no trouble during the finishes of the gate. This file will specify your patrol route." He held out the file.

Olivia saluted at the Buffalo. "Yes sir." Olivia hopped out of her seat and grabbed the file from Bogo as he lowered his arm. She turned and left the room soon afterward.

"Officer Grizzoli, Pennington, you're being reassigned to Rainforest District, they need more mammalpower. This'll specify your designate patrols." The two officers rushed over to the front and grabbed their file, then soon departed. Bogo brought out the file from the bottom of his stack. "Detectives Convel, Wolfstein, Precinct Eight needs your report regarding the Gary Hound murder. They expect the file by tomorrow, the latest." Bogo looked up from the file and frowned. "Where's Wolfstein?" He directed the question to the front table, to which they all shrugged.

"No idea sir," Boris answered.

Bogo rolled his eyes. "For the rest of you, your patrols will remain as they are for now. Keep on radios for further updates, and as for mob protests—due to the outcomes of the last one, you are only to engage with the mob for a short time, and only if necessary. First, radio dispatch for a SWAT unit and then leave as soon as they arrive. Our officers are not well equipped to hold off a mob so do not feel as if you must engage." He looked around the room, observing everyone's faces. "Understood?"

"Yes chief," they all answered.

"Good. Dismissed." He turned away and walked out the door.

As mammals departed from the room Judy quickly nudged Nick's elbow. "He didn't bother bringing up the fact that we aren't allowed to be even near one!"

Nick scoffed. "Of course he wouldn't. That would be completely awkward and unnecessary."

"How? He hasn't said it to us directly yet!"

Nick shrugged. "That's a good point, Carrots." The two walked out of the room and found Olivia and Boris at Clawhauser's desk, talking. "So, guys, where do you all want to go for lunch?" Nick shouted as he came within range of them.

"Oh, Square Down," Olivia answered with a smile.

"Well, I've never been, but I'm all for a new experience." Boris shrugged and nodded.

"Great!" Nick cheered. "Majority has already ruled. Clawhauser, see if you can fill Kath on the details."

"I'll try," the Cheetah responded. "Same time?" Judy and Nick nodded. "Great, can't wait!" He announced with a happy smile.

The four mammals slightly departed from Clawhauser's desk, and made their way to the office. They all stopped right outside the door, and gathered around in a circle. "Whelp, guess that's that for us." Olivia dusted off her hooves and smirked. "We sure had a good run, eh Hopps?"

Judy nodded with a smile. "We sure did Venisont." She reached over and placed her paw on Olivia's shoulder. "But I'm pretty sure you'll do fine on your own. I've witnessed it myself and I say you are amazing. You are good cop, Olivia."

Olivia smiled and nodded at Judy as she parted her paw. "Thanks Judes, means a lot coming from you." She flashed a smug smile. "Besides, I know I can handle myself." The gang chuckled at her small brag. "But really, I got my experience with you." She crossed her arms across her chest and held her smug smile. "Now, I guess I better head out for patrols." Olivia pulled out a set of keys with a bright smile. "Clawhauser gave me my keys."

"Oh? What squad car?" Nick asked.

"Unit 9 from here on out," Olivia answered. "At least, I hope so."

"We should probably head out on our patrols," Judy jerked her thumb over to the front entrance. She motioned toward Boris and said, "You have fun with that report."

Boris rolled his eyes. "I'll try." He chuckled.

"Yo!" A voice echoed. The gang's ears all perked up at the sudden noise. They looked over to the source and saw a familiar face, to which only one of them were mad at. Freddie Wolfstein, the Gray Wolf, had rushed past Clawhauser's desk and was darting towards the gang. "Sorry I'm late! I lost my badge and I was searching for it. Then I lost my keys and I—basically, I just lost stuff." He stopped right as he arrived before the gang. He immediately noticed Olivia first, it seemed as if his eye contact darted straight toward her. "Oh…" he said softly.

Olivia raised a brow, obviously observing his reaction. "Must've sucked if you weren't able to show up on time, eh?" The small Moose shrugged with a smirk. "It'd suck even more if you weren't able to show up at all."

Freddie gulped as he awkwardly took a small step back. "Yeah… it would indeed."

"Excuse me, I need to get something from my desk." Olivia backed away from the gang, stepping inside the office. "I'll see ya guys at lunch?" She sarcastically saluted to Judy and Nick, using her index and middle fingers.

"Yup," Judy saluted back. "We'll see you guys then."

She and Nick started to back away. "Fill Wolfstein in on the details!" Nick shouted as he and Judy walked away.

Boris and Freddie waved back at the two, then turned back to each other. The two walked inside the office, both holding blank expressions. Boris tucked his paws in his pockets and raised a brow. "So, lost your stuff, eh?" His chuckle only made Freddie frown.

"Yes, I did." Freddie sighed. "I'm being honest. I came home late last night—"

"Drunk?"

"No. I wasn't drunk." The Gray Wolf narrowed his brows. He was obviously offended. "I was out late, but I wasn't drinking—I was at Sahara Sweets." Freddie crossed his arms across his chest. "Now, what'd I miss?"

"We have to fill out our reports," answered Boris. "They got Leo."

Freddie raised a brow. "Then we should head over there to see the transfer. We should probably see the outcomes before filling out our reports."

Boris nodded. "Agreed. Let's go." He jerked his thumb out the door.

"Heading over to Precinct Eight?" Olivia asked as she she stepped near the two.

"Uhh, yeah," Freddie nodded. He immediately wanted to punch himself for that comment. He stood her up,  _willingly_ , and was acting like he just bumped into her by accident. He was playing it off as it wasn't a big deal. He cleared his dry throat as he scratched the back of his head. He had to address this. "Uhh… Liv…"

"Freddie," she interjected. "We're heading to Square Down for lunch today—all of us. I'm sure you know the location?" He nodded, slowly. "Great, see you there." Olivia smiled as walked past the two.

"Wait, Olivia," Freddie spoke up. Olivia stopped in her tracks, right before the doors that led outside the office."I… we… need to talk."

Olivia chuckled with a nod. "Yeah, that's what I said. Remember?" She continued her walk, without turning back. "Don't worry, we will."

…

"I don't see why it's such a hassle," Emma said as she sat down on the bench. She dug into her backpack and pulled out her sandwich wrapped in tinfoil. "Why can't you talk about it?"

Derek sighed. "Because Jeremy's not here. It's a matter that concerns all three of us. Including you." Emma frowned at that. "Em, I want to tell you. I  _will_ tell you. But not until Jeremy allows me or is here."

"Great, out of all days for him to be sick," Emma muttered. "And Nancy too! What happened to those two? Did seeing me get beat up traumatize them?"

"Maybe they're afraid of you," Derek joked, bumping his elbow on Emma's.

Emma bit into her tuna sandwich with a sour expression. After swallowing, she said, "Why can't things be easy for once. I am not waiting for entire day just to get the okay." She pulled out her phone as she took another bite out of her sandwich.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling Jeremy." Her answer was muffled through her chewing. Emma tapped her foot against the bench impatiently, as the ringing did not seem to stop.

Derek frowned. His ears could hear the ringing as well, and he too was hoping Jeremy would pick up. "Maybe he's sleeping in?"

Emma sighed as she nodded. "Probably."

The Snowy Bunny sighed as he dug into his bag, looking for his lunch. "So," he began. "How was 'detention'?" He asked in air quotes.

Emma chuckled. "It was okay. Mr. Boarington had me mark some tests, only the true and false and multiple choice." She shrugged. "It felt weird being early, but I think I can handle this punishment."

"Who's your teacher for tomorrow?"

"Mr. Catmull." Emma smiled. "He'll probably make me clean his chalkboard and write down music notes." The young bunny sighed as she leant against the wall. She pushed up her sunglasses as her eyes met the fluorescent lights. It was a pain for her black eye to see. She had brought a pair of aviators to school, recommended by Judy and Nick. Her eye was still healing so she needed something to shield it.

"You look good in those." Derek smirked. "Where did you get them? Judy bought them for you?"

Emma shook her head with a smile. "Nick gave them to me. It was his pair or something like that. Said he wasn't using it much and pawed it over to me before they dropped me off." She continued to eat her sandwich, looking up at the ceiling.

Derek knew what was going on. She was thinking about something. Most likely thinking about Jeremy, him, and the secret. He felt bad, he knew he had to tell her. He wanted to tell her, but he knew Jeremy would also be upset if Emma knew. Derek bit his lip as he thought about the situation. He dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

_I'm going to tell Em… she deserves to know_

He sent the text and cleared his throat right after. He thought about how would he phrase this, to make things less awkward. "Em, I'm going to tell you."

Her eyes widened. "Really? But what about Jeremy—"

"It's fine," he dismissed. "I'll deal with it. Now, about the situation."

"Is that what it's called? The situation?"

"No, no, it's not that big of a deal. I don't think so—it probably is. Well, it's not a situation, but it is something you deserve to know." Derek's stuttering only made Emma's grin grow more and more.

She smiled. "Derek, you don't need to be so flustered—just tell me," she said as she placed her paw on his shoulder. "I won't, like, freak out or anything."

Derek nodded as he took a deep breath. "Emma… I… don't really know how to phrase this. But I do know that, we all are a good group of friends—"

"The best."

"—and I don't want anything to ruin that. And I know you don't either." She nodded. "So, as a group of friends, and as mammals, change, happens sometimes. Or sometimes, it's a type of change that no one notices at first because they don't really—"

"Derek," Emma interjected, "please, get to the point."

He nodded again, rapidly. "Right, right. The point…" he closed his eyes. "Emma… Jeremy—"

Derek's sentence was cut off by Emma's phone, as it suddenly started to ring. Emma quickly answered it, holding up her paw to halt Derek. "Sorry," she apologized as swiped her phone. "Hello? This is Emma Hopps—"

" _I like you."_

…

"Olivia!"

"Gideon!"

"What brings ya by?" The cheery Red Fox asked as the small Moose walked over to him.

Olivia chuckled as she cocked her head to the right. "Lunch, duh! The rest of the gang is on their way." She smiled. "I was already in the area—I'm patrolling around Little Rodentia." She jerked her thumb over to the window. "Anyways, can we have the spot that we sat at last—"

"Say no more." Gideon grinned. "Spot's already open, go on and get yourself seated." He waved her off.

Olivia beamed a smile. "Thanks Gids." She rushed over to the table near the window and hopped onto the chair. She looked out the window and smiled at the sight of Little Rodentia. It was nice, to finally patrol on her own. She did miss having Judy around, but patrolling by herself gave her the feeling that she could make it on her own. Olivia was very proud with herself, she had made it far.

Suddenly a cloth fell onto the table, and a paw fell right down on top of it. Olivia looked up and smiled as she saw Gideon. "Sorry, I just realized I hadn't wiped down the table yet."

"It's okay Gids, it was already clean."

"Nah, I'd like to anyway. I'd hate for anyone of my customers to be eating on a nasty table." He flashed a awkward smile as he continued to clean the table.

"Alright, whatever floats your boat." Olivia shrugged. She drew her attention over to the door as she heard the bells chime. She brushed aside her fur and smiled. "Ay! Wilde-Hopps, over here!"

Judy and Nick smiled as they noticed Olivia and Gideon. The two rushed over to their table and sat themselves down on the other end of table, across from Olivia. "Hey Gideon," Judy greeted happily.

"How's the business?" Nick asked

"Been going smoothly."

"What'd you do for your day off?" He asked.

Olivia's brows slightly rose, and Gideon noted this. He smiled and sighed. "I actually didn't take a day off." Olivia's right brow rose further whilst she brushed aside her tuft of fur. "I just kept my shop open till 3:30 in the afternoon. I didn't really have plans, so yeah."

Olivia internally chuckled. The darn fox was playing with her. He teased the topic, but did not say anything about it. He told the truth, but left out certain information. He just wanted to make her sweat a bit. Naturally, Olivia would play it off with a snarky quip. But, Gideon would definitely see through her and know that he was successful. Either way, she still had a reputation to maintain. She leant back in her seat and flashed a smug grin. "Sounds like you need to get out more Gids. Stay inside any longer and you'll start to hate sunlight."

Gideon chuckled. "Eh, I'm fine with staying open an extra day. It's good for the business."

"You should come over to our place," Judy offered. "It'd honestly be a fun time. You can see Em, we can—"

"Have another movie night?" Nick interrupted with an enticing smile.

Judy's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh, yes!"

"Alright then," Nick chuckled. His satisfied grin was enough to tell that he got what he wanted. It had been awhile since they had a movie night. Their schedules had fluctuated and they no longer could go off the routine on every Friday.

"Careful Wilde," Olivia spoke up as she pointed at him. "Last time you said that you cancelled."

"Well, we didn't really confirm. Also, you and Fred were having…" Nick's voice trailed off. "How are things between you and him anyways."

Olivia smiled as she brushed aside her tuft of fur once again. "It's about to be settled."

The bells chimed once again, and the gang drew their attention to the door. Boris, Clawhauser, and Freddie all marched through the door. Clawhauser of course wore the most excited expression. Boris' expression was rather observative. He was taking in the scenery—having never been there before—and so was Freddie. The issue with Freddie was different. Olivia knew it as well, she could see it in his eyes. He was scanning everything, but his expression was ridden with guilt. He was looking at the very place that he neglected to show up to.

Olivia was enjoying this, only a tiny bit. Just for the guilt trip to set in. She did know that it was a bit cruel and mean, but she had her own way of having fun. She was not going to let him suffer, she was going to address the issue—she was just going to take her time. "Hey guys," she shouted, "over here!"

The three guys immediately drew their attention over to Olivia and walked over. "Where's Kathy?" Judy questioned as she scanned the group once more, in search of the Snowy Leopard.

"Ah, she's busy. She said she was swamped with the department and she couldn't take a break." Clawhauser sat on a chair, on that was nearest to the window. "She'll probably have her break later."

"Dang," Nick snapped his fingers. "Must be tough."

Boris and Freddie sat down on the other side of the table. Freddie was seated to Olivia's right and Boris was to her left. "So, this is Square Down…" Boris muttered as he further scanned the bakery. "It smells wonderful."

Gideon smiled in delight as he pulled out his pen and notepad in one paw. "Why, thank you sir. I'm Gideon Grey, the owner." He stuck out his free paw as he walked over to Olivia's side of the table, extending it to Boris.

Boris shook it with a smile. "Boris Convel."

Gideon looked over to Freddie and raised a brow whilst pointing at him with his pen. "Wolfstein?" He asked.

The Gray Wolf nodded. "Freddie Wolfstein, we met once before, I believe."

Gideon nodded. "Ahh yes, that one movie night."

"Speaking of," Nick joined in. "We're planning to have another one this Friday."

"Or any day will do," Judy added.

Clawhauser's grin somehow managed to grow more. "What! Yes!" He cheered ecstatically. He was always one to get overly excited, but yet this time his cheers still managed to make the gang laugh.

"Well, I better get ya'll your pies." Gideon jerked his thumb over to the counter. "Everyone want what they had last time?" Every aside Boris and Freddie nodded. He smiled as he looked over to the two newcomers. "What do you two want?"

Boris shrugged as he glanced over to the menu. He stared at it for a few seconds. "Eh, I'll take a Granny Smith Apple Pie."

"Alrighty, and for you?" He directed to Freddie.

"Uhh… I'll just have a raspberry pie," he answered.

Gideon nodded as he noted it down on his notepad. "Alright, coming right up." He backed away with a smile. "I'll be back soon with your food." Gideon walked over to the counter and began work.

Freddie scanned the bakery once again and sighed. "Wow, this place looks… nice." He looked over to Olivia and observed her expression. He wanted to see how big of a hole he was digging himself out of.

Olivia managed to stay mellow. "Yup. His pies are the best. Best baker in the Tri-Burrows, right Judes?"

Judy nodded. "Yeah, he's partners with my folks and tons of other farmers. They make great produce, and he makes great pies."

"His blueberry pies are just amazing." Nick kissed his fingertips to express the flavour. "He took blueberries and gave them a whole new meaning."

Judy chuckled. "Of course the expert of blueberries would say that."

"Hey, chocolate pie is pretty good too." Olivia smirked.

"You really like chocolate, eh?" Boris asked as he raised a brow at her.

"What's not to like?" She shrugged.

"I'm back!" Gideon announced as he came with a tray full of pies and baked good. "I just waiting on some of the biscuits ya'll wanted." He started to paw out the food. "I actually had some of this baked prematurely."

Nick raised a brow. "Aww, Gideon had our favourite's ready, Carrots." He nudged Judy's elbow, causing her to smile.

"Well, I also have some chocolate pies ready," Gideon added. "That tends to be a favourite around here."

Olivia cheered as she raised her chocolate biscuit. "Ah-ha! Point one for chocolate!" Her giddy expression made the rest of the gang laugh. "Chocolate is great! Especially, hot chocolate!"

"Oh, so that's why you like hot chocolate?" Judy asked.

"Duh," Olivia smirked. "I've never been one for caffeine, it's too much sometimes. But hot chocolate never lets me down. I'm glad Sahara Sweets always sells those." She scoffed. "You don't know how hard it is to find a shop that'll sell hot chocolate. Good ones especially."

"Speaking of, you ever gonna sell beverages here Gideon?" Judy asked.

The Red Fox nodded as he tucked his notepad into his pocket firmly. "Uh-huh. Once I have enough money—and probably some employees—I'll get some beverages around." He looked to Olivia and smirked. "I'll make sure to get hot chocolate."

Olivia grinned. "Ha! Hot chocolate and pie? Now that's a combo… not a bad combo, but it's new one for me."

Gideon looked over to Boris and smiled. "So, how are you liking your pie?"

The Hybrid flashed a smile as he raised his slice of pie. "Reminds me of my grandma's. Truly a treat!"

"Thank you," Gideon smiled. "How about you, Wolfstein?"

Freddie, who was noticeably silent, spastically looked toward Gideon. "Oh uh, it's… good." He looked lost in thought before Gideon's sudden question. Olivia had him trapped in the realm of guilt.

"Well, I'm glad you think so." He glanced back and forth between Olivia and Freddie. Curiosity was ridden over Gideon's face. "So how—" Olivia shook her head slowly and discreetly. Gideon quickly corrected his sentence. "—is your day so far?" He added, "Everyone?"

"Pretty good," Clawhauser answered. "Better, with this pie!" He quickly stuffed a slice of chocolate chip pie into his mouth. He was then settled for silence for a good minute, left to deal with the slice within his mouth.

"Nick has been constantly pestering me with questions." Judy's flat tone only expressed her annoyed attitude. "He thinks that I don't know him well enough anymore—"

"You've been doing it too," Nick defended with a kitish pout.

"—and so he's been asking me questions about his favourite things and such." Judy rolled her eyes as she chuckled. "So that's what we've been doing. Our patrol has been quiet so far. How about you?" She tipped her chin over to Olivia.

The small Moose grinned. "It's been fine. Gave a ticket to a speeder. Aside from that boring pleasure, not much to do. The construction crew was working fine." Olivia shrugged and looked out the window. "Being assigned here is not that bad." Olivia picked up her biscuit and pointed it at Boris. "How about you guys?" She bit into her biscuit.

"We went over to Precinct Eight for a bit. We had to get the full story of the arrest." Boris bit into his slice of pie and shrugged.

"Yeah. Then afterward we wrote up our reports," said Freddie. "That's all we've done."

"Ah wow, sounds like ya'll have a busy day so far." Gideon smirked.

"We've had  _a_  day," Olivia reasoned. "Wouldn't put any adjectives before it just yet."

During this talk, Judy had glanced back and forth between both Olivia and Freddie. It was slightly noticeable, to Olivia, but it was still subtle. "So, Liv, if you don't mind me asking…" Olivia sighed, as the oncoming question was predictable. "How are… you know, things?"

Olivia's narrowed brows only made Judy recede. "That's a question I can answer… later."

Freddie's brows rose. "Oh, well," Gideon spoke up, pointing over to a nearby table. There was a Grizzly Bear couple raising their paws. "Looks like I'm needed. Just let me know if ya'll need anything." The Red Fox soon departed from the group.

A pregnant silence passed among the group. There was a topic of discussion they all wished to address, but judging by Olivia's answer, they knew better. At that moment, everyone was thinking about how they could bring up the topic comfortably and safely, while Clawhauser—who was still out of the loop—glanced back and forth between the gang. However, Olivia's positive nature confused them. Her reaction was laid back and chill, meaning to say she wasn't uncomfortable with anything.

Olivia obviously noticed all the observations. Boris' sly glances with his peripheral vision were noticeable. Nick and Judy had a slight glance every time they moved to take a bite into their pies. Clawhauser was the most obvious, but she let that slide. Freddie too, was looking at her. She immediately pieced together that he was also figuring out how to address the topic. Olivia straightened herself up as she reached for her chocolate biscuit. She bit into it, and smiled. It was time she stopped messing around.

"Okay!" She spoke up loudly, startling everyone. "There's obviously a topic of discussion rolling around in everyone's mind, and all I can say is—we'll deal with it." She shot Freddie a glare and smirked. "If  _you_  want, we can deal with it right now."

That statement alone managed to send chills down everyone's spine as well as raise their brows. She was gunning for the solution. Freddie cleared his throat as he nodded. "Yeah, I'd like to deal with it now." He sighed. "We need to talk about us. Listen, I am sorry for what happened—"

"It's over."

"Ex‒Excuse me?" The Gray Wolf stammered in shock. "I‒I… wh‒what?"

Olivia chuckled. "Don't play off like this is a shocker… we both know you wanted this."

"Okay!" Judy raised her paw in the air. "Gideon! We'll just take this to go!"

Nick nodded in agreement with his mate. "Yeah, but, Liv and Fred are here to stay… for a short time." He awkwardly fixed his tie as Gideon arrived at the table with a few take out bags.

"Alrighty, here ya go," he pawed out the bags as he stole glance at Olivia. He knew what was going on judging by the reactions of everyone else, but he kept his mouth shut. Gideon happily smiled as he walked away from the table. "I'll be at the counter—you can pay for your meal there." The gang—aside from Freddie and Olivia—shoved their leftovers into takeout bags.

Boris raised his paw. "I'll cover you guys," he announced as everyone dispersed.

"Aww, you don't have to," Judy said with a smile.

"Nah, I insist." He walked over to the counter. He pulled out his wallet and proceeded to pay Gideon. "Thank you for the meal. These pies are great!" Boris flashed a smile that represented his thanks.

"No problem," Gideon grinned. "Ya'll have a good day now!" He waved the gang goodbye.

Olivia sighed as she leant back in her seat, staring up at the ceiling. "Finally, now that friendly ears are out of the way."

"Oh, so was that just your way of getting them out of the shop?" Relief had overwhelmed him.

Olivia furrowed a brow as she adjusted her position. She sat up, slightly slouching in her seat. "What? No. I meant what I said." Freddie's ears perked up at first, then sank after he took in what she said. His mouth frowned as his expression faded into sadness. "Freddie… don't tell me this isn't want you wanted."

Freddie gulped as he looked at her. "I kinda hoped it wasn't going to come to this—"

"Then where were you?" Olivia asked bluntly. Her eyes were not longer meeting his. She did not dare to do so. She kept her gaze at her pie, and moved for a piece. She bit into a slice as she waited for Freddie's answer.

"I… was…" his voice suddenly sounded soft and painful. It was strangely hoarse.

"Fred, it's a simple question." Olivia chuckled. Her tone was mellow and perky, she didn't sound sad. "I asked you to show, but you didn't. If you didn't want it to come to this, then you should've showed up." She looked at him as he brushed his face.

"I was at Sahara Sweets," Freddie answered. "I went there and had coffee. I was thinking. Since I had caffeine, I was up till one in the morning." His answers were straight to the point. Olivia was glad for that.

"But why were you at Sahara Sweets?"

"Because…" Freddie began grumbling under his breath. "Liv, I am sorry. I'm sorry I didn't show up—"

"Was it because you were busy with someone else?" Olivia didn't bother listening to his apology. That could wait after, because she wanted answers first. "Another date?"

Freddie's brow rose as he eyed Olivia. "Date? What gave you that idea?"

"Boris said you got a text yesterday that sent ya out of your fur," Olivia deadpanned.

"That wasn't a text. It was a reminder! I made myself a reminder for our meetup thirty minutes prior, so I could make it on time." Freddie inched closer to Olivia, scooching his chair over. His tone was slightly excited, as if this misunderstanding gave him a chance to save himself. But it only made it worse.

"So you had a reminder, and were aware of the fact that you had to go somewhere. Why didn't you show up?" Olivia shot him another challenging look. Right as Freddie opened his mouth, Olivia cut him off. "It's okay, I get it though. I understand that you were waiting for me to realize that what we had wasn't going anywhere—"

"Olivia, I don't know what skewed perception you have of me, but I honestly don't understand what you want from me." Freddie stared her down. "I am sorry about being such a jerk. I'm sorry that I kept drinking. I'm sorry that I used drinking to get rid of my thoughts of you." That line was actually hurtful to hear. To suppress the issues of their relationship with alcohol. "But, us breaking up?"

"It  _has_  to happen." Her voice was stern and serious. It was painful for him to hear.

"Olivia, if this is because of yesterday, I'm truly sorry." Her look showed no sign of pity or empathy, she only scoffed. "Liv, the only reason why I didn't show up, was because I thought you were going to break up with me."

"Ha!" Olivia laughed, "You serious?"

"After talking about the fact that we needed to talk, hours later, you give me a date, time, and location about when we're going to talk. Then, after such specific details, you stress the fact that I  _must_  show up to this. You looked completely sincere and innocent, and sounded so determined." Freddie stared Olivia with a woeful expression. "I thought, that you wanting to talk meant that you wanted to break up."

Olivia scoffed as she shook her head. She could not believe it. The very thing that she worried about, was the exact same thing for him. She thought that their conversation would lead to a break up, but Freddie thought that long before she even considered it. He was so paranoid that he couldn't bring himself to be dumped. Olivia was almost disgusted with the idea.

"So, in response to what you thought would be a breakup, you decide not to show?" Olivia smirked. "Of course. Detective of the year goes to Freddie John Wolfstein!" She shouted loudly. Customers began to stare, as did Gideon. Olivia immediately softened up, slouching down and lowering her voice. "Great," she said quietly. She did not want to publicly embarrass him. Revenge was never her true intent, and if it was, she wouldn't want him to suffer the same way she did. "What a great way to solve a problem."

"Liv—"

"So‒So, in your wise wisdom of our relationship, you think that not showing up to something important—which was not a breakup—would instantly save your ass from embarrassment?" Olivia narrowed her brows but the smirk remained. "Okay, I guess that  _sorta_  makes sense. But why not mammal up and show up anyways? Also, how could you think me—Olivia Venisont—would do something so cliche? A cliche that involves me dumping you and leaving you alone at a shop? Why the hell would  _I_  ever do anything like that!"

Freddie sighed. "I dunno… I… I just thought the worst case scenario."

"Yeah, of course you did. The great detective decided to put his skills to good use and apply it to his personal life!" Olivia clapped her hooves. "Truly inspiring. I honestly didn't think that our relationship would be a bar story for you to tell while you're wasted!"

Freddie narrowed his brows. His blood was boiling and his expression was all but pleased. "It wasn't like that! Stop lumping me in with the concept of me being an alcoholic! You don't know what these past few days have been like for me! You don't know how I've felt! You don't know me! You can't just accuse me of this without having me explain!"

"Are you serious?" Olivia scoffed as she shook her head. "Fred, what the hell did you think Sunday was about! You think we were going to hang out and sing and dance and kiss under the damn moonlight? That was our chance to save what we had! I'm sorry that I accused you of things without better judgement but to say I didn't give you a chance to explain? How idiotic are you!?"

"That  _would've_  been your chance to explain yourself. You could have explained what happened to you the entire week, how you felt, why you drank, why you were avoiding me—but you decide to not show. You thought that your own reputation was best to save rather than our relationship." Olivia sighed heavily as she brushed aside her tuft of fur. "But you're right. I… don't… know you." She had to compose herself. She  _did not_  want their relationship to part on such bad terms. Olivia still wanted to be friends. Her tone dropped softly as she spoke, "And that's why we should just end things." She shrugged as she looked back to her half eaten meal.

Freddie's ears sank. His tone became faint and his voice sounded hoarse. "Liv, I'm willing to try—"

"But you shouldn't be!" Olivia's chuckle sounded maniacal. "Freddie, listen, you are a  _great_  guy. You are an amazing detective and a really determined cop. But, don't think of this as anything more than a downgrade. Our… 'relationship'? Was anything but that." Olivia looked at him, shook her head and grinned. "We don't need to try so hard for this, because it wasn't going anywhere."

"So what we had was what, nothing?"

"No…" Olivia shook her head violently. "No, it wasn't. We just had good times as friends, but we played around and teased. We acted like a couple, we acted like we loved, but come on Fred, the act has to stop. We need to be real here." Freddie stared at her, cocking his head to the right. He wasn't believing this new Olivia. "Our relationship was fixated on the cheesy, cute cliche of a guy and girl who nearly had the same interests and personalities, and decided to act on them at first sight."

"Like a cliche," he spat out coldly. "Don't do that. Don't write this off as another joke or cliche Olivia. If you really want to think that, then why would we even act on these feelings?"

"Freddie, come on, you out of all mammals would be smart enough to solve this." Olivia stared at Freddie, but he shook his head dumbfoundedly. "We often choose to accept the love we think we deserve. In this instance, you and I thought that what we both would be a good match. That, we could compliment each other and spark something special. We thought that we were looking at our other halves."

"But in reality, we were just trying to fill an empty space," Freddie added quietly. It had finally sunk in for him, and he is revelation looked sad for Olivia to witness. His expression had fallen and his tone was soft. "We were trying to fill an empty space with the simplest solution."

"Someone who was just like me, just like you. We wanted to fill it quickly and feel what it was like to be whole. But, really? For us at least, you and I don't deserve someone who's like us." Olivia shook her head.

"Perhaps someone who can understand mammals like us?" Freddie guessed. Olivia's nod only made Freddie chuckle. "Figure you'd say that." The two sat in silence as Freddie let it sink in. "Guess our relationship was bound to meet a snag."

"Just be glad it was sooner than later," Olivia nudged him. She raised her tuft of fur, slightly exposing her scar, and chuckled. "Still think this scar was worse than our relationship, so don't feel too bad."

Freddie scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "Olivia, we  _just_  broke up. Don't make jokes so soon. It's still… gotta get past."

She shrugged. "Eh, it's who I am."

"Not everyone can take your jokes in strides, you know," Freddie said as he crossed his arms. His tone was slightly hurt.

Olivia briefly laughed. "One day, someone will." Freddie laughed too, but it was small. She felt glad that she could make him smile a smidge. "Hey, promise me that you won't do this whole drinking thing again? I mean like, with other relationships. It wasn't a good sight to see and I felt really bad."

Freddie nodded. "Don't worry. I'll lay off the drinks for a while. The hangovers pained. I am sorry though."

"Don't be, it's my—"

"Liv, you've already driven your point home and won. Let me drive mine," Freddie pleaded. "I was pupishly jealous, unnecessarily rude, and did not need to leave you in the dark at all. I was being an idiot."

She had to take a shot. "Yeah, you were." Shot fired, and that was her last one.

" _Olive_."

"Last one, I'm serious!" She chuckled. "Freddie, I am sorry though. I legit thought that you wanted us to break up and were only spending time away just to get me to realize that. I'm sorry I didn't play a good part in our relationship. Though, neither of us did, I just feel like I could have done something. Heh, who knows. " Olivia sighed as she pulled out her phone. "Wow, we should really get back to work."

Freddie nodded as he stood up out of his chair. "Yup. I should check in at the precinct."

"Freddie," Olivia stopped him. She leant over and kissed him on the cheek. Quick and painless, like a bandaid. "Friends?" Though, her lips tasted slightly salty. Her eyes widened as she saw Freddie part away. He had probably cried earlier when she wasn't looking at him.

"Friends." He walked away, a small smile on his lips.

She sighed again as she nodded. "Hey, take care, okay?"

"You act like we won't hang out again."

"No, I mean like, take care of yourself. Don't let anything between us ruin your day." He nodded. "My case, I'll just treat this like another one of my bad dates."

His brows rose but his ears sank. That one stung him. Olivia slightly regretted the joke, but she couldn't fully apologize—it was who she was. "You've had other ones?"

"Heh, guess you can say that," Olivia awkwardly nodded. "I'll tell you about it another time?"

"Sure."

"Have a good one, Wolfstein!" She shouted as he left the shop. She exhaustedly sat down in her seat and let out a great sigh. "That, was incredibly emotional and stupid." Olivia laughed to herself as she facehoofed herself.

A familiar chuckle grew near. "Careful, Wolves don't just have a good sense of smell—their hearings pretty darn good too," the accent's cheery tone made Olivia smile even more. "I should know. Once badmouthed a wolf and she was not pleased. Socked me in the jaw."

"Should I apologize again then?"

Gideon chuckled again as he stood next to Olivia. "Nah, I think he's in a hurry to get outta here."

Olivia laughed as she asked, "What makes you say that?"

Gideon smirked as he raised a sly brow, he was teasing her. "Eh… just a lucky guess…" Olivia raised her brow in interest as Gideon stood up. "He left without paying," he said as he plopped a paycheck onto the table.

Olivia immediately broke out laughing alongside the Red Fox. The breakup didn't really bother her, she had come to terms with it yesterday. Right now, she just wanted to live. Olivia smirked, as a good joke popped into her mind. "You think I can get him to pay by saying:  _psych_?"

Gideon laughed alongside her. "That'd be one hell of a friendship Olivia."

She nodded as she looked out the window, seeing a familiar blue car pass by the street corner. "Eh, I think it would decent one."


	27. Eye of the Storm

**Eye of The Storm**

"So Carrots, did you finish that summary of our patrol?" Nick asked as he leaned back in his desk chair. The office was quiet, as the two were some of the last to clock out for the afternoon.

"Yep," Judy replied from behind her computer.

"Surprised it took you so long, considering the fact that we didn't do much," Nick quipped as he sat up and wheeled his chair over to Judy. "Reckon Liv had more action than us?" He asked as he rested his elbows on her office chair's armrest to prop himself up.

Judy scoffed as she typed away. "Yeah. She's bragged about how she resolved some conflicts between sketchy teenagers, ticketed another speeder, and made an arrest!"

"Wait, when was the arrest?"

"Yesterday!" Judy smirked. "She was talking about it nonstop with me while you went to the washroom after roll call." Judy shook her head and chuckled as she crossed her arms across her chest. "That Moose has been getting all the action this week. More than half the other officers have been! It's like half of Zootopia is crime free—which is a good thing."

"She's also been getting all the bragging rights," Nick added with a sly grin. "You may have been holding her back."

Judy laughed as she nodded. "No kidding!" Suddenly, a red popup obscured her screen. "Hey, what does this mean by  _'take shelter tonight'_?" Judy asked as she read the popup.

Nick frowned as the answer seemed to dawn on him. "So that's why everyone was in such a rush to get home," Nick mumbled. He clicked his tongue as he looked around the cubicles.

"Do you mean the gang?" Judy asked in a confused tone.

"Well yeah, but who else?" Nick asked as he gestured to all the empty cubicles around theirs. "Guess the evening shifts will have to tough it out."

"So why did everyone leave early?" Judy questioned.

"Oh, right. You haven't been in one yet. Go ahead and click on that link," Nick said as he pointed to the red popup on Judy's computer.

"' _Storm warning'_?" Judy asked, reading the title of the ZNN article that now occupied the screen.

"Just click the video," Nick replied as he pointed to the top of the screen.

As Judy clicked on the video, the loading sign was quickly replaced with the ZNN weather center. The weathermammal appeared in front of a map of the city, wearing a suit of grey, and a tie to match.  _"Hello again, It's me Frank, your weather hog, both literally, and figuratively!"_  He said as he grabbed his pointer stick.

" _As most of you already know, our great city was built in a bay next to our tropical ocean. The bay usually protects us from rough weather, but every so often, a superstorm is fueled by these tropical waters off the coast of our city,"_ the pig said, pointing to the mass of clouds over the ocean.

" _Although this storm will be weakened by the bay, we can still expect high winds and heavy rain tonight. Residents are expected to take shelter from the elements, and avoid leaving any valuables outside,"_ the pig said as the clouds on the map appeared to move in and cover the city.

" _Our estimates put this storm under a category 1 tropical storm. Now although there will be high winds and heavy rain, there should be no significant damages. So stay dry, stay safe, and I'll see you tomorrow. This has been Frank, your weather hog, signing off,"_  Frank smiled just before the video finished.

"But I'm used to the occasional storm. What makes this one any different?" Judy asked looking to Nick for an answer.

"This is no small storm, this is what some call a tropical storm. It is pretty much just a lot of wind and rain, nothing much," Nick replied. "Well, if you clarify heavy rain and strong winds as nothing," he added.

"So how come I've never heard of these storms?" Judy asked.

"Well they are kind of rare… I think the last one was a couple years back. I believe it was windy for the day, but it rained non stop the following week. I don't remember much, but I'd suggest that we should get home, as I do remember getting soaked," Nick said as he began gathering his personal belongings.

"Fair enough, we better get going, Em may be worried," Judy said as she shut down her computer.

The two hopped out of their chairs and walked out their cubicle. It was strange for the two, having to walk through the barren office. Not a single noise, not a single whisper, nothing. It was such a large place, but was also empty. Judy didn't understand how such a storm would drive most her workers to leave so early. That indirectly said a lot about how bad the storm might be. Just as the two exited the office, they saw a few officers scattered around the lobby outside, as well as a very cheery Cheetah and a familiar Moose gathered around the front desk.

"Clawhauser! Venisont!" Judy shouted, rushing toward the two. "We thought you left."

Olivia flashed a smile as she shook her head. "I had to return my squad car keys," she pulled up said keys and shook them. Olivia threw them to Clawhauser, who caught it right away.

"And I," Clawhauser said, "have to wait till my shift change gets here." He put the keys away and sighed. "I'm probably gonna leave just as the storm hits."

"Ooh, tough luck Ben." Nick clicked his tongue and gave a sympathetic sigh. "Come on Carrots, we don't want to be caught in the storm either."

"I take it that movie night's off?" Olivia pouted. "Told ya you shouldn't have gotten me so excited."

Judy awkwardly laughed as she scratched the back of her head. "Yeah, sorry 'bout that. I didn't even hear about this storm, I'm still confused as to how much of a big deal it is."

Olivia shrugged. "Beats me. Growing up in Tundratown meant no rainfalls." Olivia motioned her hoof forward to represent her point. "Just smooth times… and cold days. The tropical storms never reached Tundratown. The only things that'd ever happen is when a snowstorm from our side of the city builds up. We never got rain."

"Wow, sounds like you had it worse," said Judy. "What about you Clawhauser?"

The Cheetah's ears rose as he returned his attention back to the three. "Pardon?"

"You raised in the Savanna?" Nick asked.

"Yup. Born and raised." Clawhauser smiled. "And because of such knowledge, I recommend you get yourselves home before the storm hits. When it rains and blows, it  _really_  rains and blows."

"My neighbour said it rained for a week once," Olivia added curiously. "That true?"

"Yeah," Nick answered, "the storm only lasted about a day but it rained for the entire week afterward."

Olivia frowned. "Great, so will that happen again?"

Nick shrugged. "Who knows? The ZNN is gonna try and update as it goes along."

Olivia scoffed as she shook her head. "Weathermammals…"

Judy raised a brow as a question popped in her mind. "Where were you at lunch today? We called you but you didn't pick up—you did the same thing yesterday too but we never got an opportunity to ask you because you went home early."

"What, too much action?" Nick wagered.

Olivia shook her head and smiled at the two. "Nah, today, I have no bragging rights. No action at all."

"So where were you?" Judy asked.

Olivia grinned as she tucked her hooves into her pockets. "Talking with your old farmer friend."

"Gideon?"

"No, your  _other_  farmer friend," Olivia joked. "Of course it was Gideon. I went over there yesterday because I was craving baked goods. Dumb fox said, 'it's on the house' but I insisted on paying—"

"Knowing that fox he didn't allow it." Nick chuckled with a smile as he thought about the last time he had to convince Gideon.

Olivia nodded. "Yup. So I went back today for lunch and paid him for yesterday, whether he wanted it or not! But of course he made my meal today on the house."

Judy and Nick laughed. Judy shook her head and sighed. A grin formed on her lips. "I seriously don't know how that fox changed to such a nice fella, but I do know you aren't winning this battle Liv."

"Yeah, he's tough fox to beat," Nick added.

"Eh, who cares. I don't want him to keep doing that so I'm going to go pay him back tomorrow."

Judy grinned again. "Good luck with that. He is determined to be the nice guy. But I honestly never understood how he went from jerk to… what he is now."

"He never told you?" Olivia asked with a raised brow and curiosity ridden all over her face.

Judy shook her head. "Nope. He didn't talk much about his kithood when he and I hung out. To be honest if anyone one is close with him, it'd be Emma. She and my siblings did hang out with him everytime he came over."

"Really? So would you say he's a very open fox?"

"I dunno. You can ask Em if you want, we're going home right now." Judy jerked her thumb over to the exit.

"Speak of the devil," Nick spoke up loudly, "we should get going!" There was a sense of impatience within his voice. Obviously enough, he wanted to leave soon. "Come on Carrots, don't want to get caught in the rain now, huh?"

"Alright, alright, we'll see you Sunday, 'kay Liv?" Judy asked as she and Nick walked away.

Olivia nodded. "Yup! You guys have a nice, dry evening!"

"You too!" Nick shouted.

"Headin' home Venisont?" Clawhauser asked as Olivia started to walk towards the door.

"Nah!" Olivia shook her head. "I've got somewhere else I got to be."

…

"Wonderful weather," Emma joked as she glanced out the window of the apartment. The dark dome of clouds seemed to encircle the city, and the rain was beginning to pick up. The sound of rain pelting against the windows drained any possible silence.

"Well according to ZNN, this one should rain itself out by tomorrow morning," Nick said as he scrolled through his phone from the couch.

"Can you two stop just sitting around? I need help getting dinner served," Judy called from the kitchen.

"C'mon Em, I'll get the soup bowls, you get the spoons," Nick said as he hopped up off the couch and made his way to the kitchen cabinets. Emma went to do what she was asked and followed after Nick.

As soon as the two had entered, the sweet smell of stew familiarized itself with them. "Mmmmm. Mrs. Wilde's soup again?" Emma asked as she set the spoons out on the table.

"Yep, I thought it would warm everyone up," Judy replied as she brought the pot of soup to the table. She poured the stew into the bowls Nick brought out.

"Well, I have to admit, this is a much better meal than the one I ate during the last big storm," Nick said as he began eating his soup.

"Really? What did you do during the last big storm?" Judy asked as she too began on her soup.

"Oh, uhh. Now that you mention it, I don't think I did much. I just ate a microwave meal, and slept on the couch." Nick shrugged.

"A microwave meal? How original," Judy joked.

"Hey, I lived off those for years, cheap, quick, and easy," Nick said in an attempt to defend himself, earning a chuckle from Judy and Emma.

A few minutes had passed, and the rain continued to pound outside the window, and thunder could be heard every so often. "Wow, it's really raining hard now!" Emma said after she finished up her soup.

"Well, what now?" Judy asked as she looked out the window. The street was devoid of travelers, except for a few stragglers rushing home. Judy was thinking of something the three could do together.

"Let me know if you think of something. In the meantime, I'm going to have seconds," Nick announced as he poured himself another bowl.

Judy walked over to the table and began cleaning. "Em, if you are done, we have some dirty dishes that need cleaning," Judy said as she brought the dishes to the sink.

"Alright, I'm on it," Emma said as she went to the kitchen to get started. The sound of dishes clanking echoed around the apartment, slightly suppressing the sounds of the pouring rain.

Judy went to her and Nick's room, looking for something for the three of them to do. "What do mammals usually do when they are trapped indoors due to rain?" She asked herself as she looked in the closet. "I need something classic. Something like… this!" Judy exclaimed as she grabbed a stack of boxes and brought them back to the table. "Hey guys, I found something for us to do," Judy announced as she set the boxes down on the table.

"Board games? No thanks," Nick said with a straight face.

"Come on Nick, why not? We rarely get time to just the three of us, what's to lose?" Judy asked.

"Fine, but it may not last too long," Nick said with a sly grin.

"Em, are you done with the dishes yet?" Judy called.

"Yep, just put them in the dishwasher," Emma replied as she sat down at the table.

"So, what first?" Nick asked in a monotone voice.

"How about Zootopoly?" Judy asked as she pulled the box out and began setting it up.

The game was short lived. Nobody talked too much, except for the occasional exchange of property or Zoobux. It felt sort of lackluster due to the energy Judy gave toward it in the beginning. Of course the energy died down after Judy realized Nick had the game in the pads of his paws. The game ended with Nick controlling just a little over half the board, and both Judy and Emma unable to do much else.

"So it looks like I won?" Nick asked as neither Judy nor Emma looked ready to make another move.

"You won, but I still don't see how, considering you were so far behind," Judy mumbled bitterly.

"Hey, what can I say? I'm good with money. I told you how much I used to make, didn't I?" Nick asked as he looked to Judy for a reply.

"Well you used to anyways. Too bad a cop doesn't pay as much as a hustler." Judy shot back with a smile similar to Nick's.

"No, actually, I'm fine with a cop's wages… or at least I would be if a certain rabbit didn't bust me for felony tax evasion, causing me to spend half my wages on late tax forms," Nick grinned.

"Wait, you got busted for felony tax evasion?" Emma asked.

"Uhh… Forget you heard that," Nick said as he held an obviously fake smile.

"Whatever you say," Emma responded, earning a laugh from all three of them.

"Wow, it's already ten? I think one more game ought to be enough for tonight," Judy said as she checked her phone.

"I'll let Em pick the game," Nick said leaning back in his chair.

"Hmm. Settlers of Zootopia? No. Scramble? No. Zetris? No." Emma was sifting through the pile. "Oh, how about Chess? Can't go wrong with a classic," Emma said as she opened the box and began setting it up.

"Isn't Chess a two player game?" Judy asked.

"Yeah, but I want to see you two play," Emma said happily as she finished setting up the board.

"Ok, I'm all up for a challenge," Nick said as he spun the black half of the board towards him. "White goes first he said with a sly smile.

"Let me guess, I am just going to make the best move I can, but you will always be two steps ahead of me," Judy said as she moved her first pawn. Sadly Judy was right, as Nick ended up beating her within seven minutes.

"I still think you were cheating," Judy mumbled as Nick quite literally cornered her king.

"Chess is all about predicting your opponent. See this pawn?" Nick said holding a pawn up. "This pawn can only move either forward or diagonally to attack. Mammals are the same way. They only move forward in life if nobody is blocking them, and they only attack and lash out at others if it's to their benefit. It's just something I picked up back in my 'old career.'"

"Well I've certainly seen you manipulate some people like pawns, but what about me?" Judy commented with a curious expression.

"Well… I take that back. Most mammals are like pawns, but sometimes, they aren't just another person in the crowd. Once a certain pawn made me look deeper, and I realized that maybe this pawn was more of a queen. She changed the way I saw mammals, and for that, I am grateful," Nick said as he began to put the game back inside the box. "Em I think it's time you go to bed, getting pretty late now, huh?" Nick asked as he picked up the pile of games. "Best you get an early start everyday." He left to put it away in the closet in his and Judy's bedroom.

Emma did as she was told and went to sleep. Judy went to use the bathroom. When she returned to the living room, she was surprised to find the lights off, and a fox sitting on the armchair staring out the window.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Nick asked as Judy sat down beside him.

"Sure is," Judy said as she gazed out the window.

The rain had slowed to a light drizzle, and the rain drops slowly bounced off the window. The sky had become pitch black, and the road was only illuminated by a few lonely street lights.

"I was just thinking about where I am now," Nick started as he turned towards Judy. " If you would have told me a couple years ago where I would be now, I would've told you that you're crazy."

"What do you mean?" Judy asked.

"Two years ago I was out on the streets or Zootopia fighting for every dime. But look where I am now. I would have never imagined having many more friends than Finnick, yet now we need to rent a party bus if we want to fit everyone in one car. I am now the guardian of a kit, who I care for, and believe it or not, I was hit by a car. I have fought a gang, I have been shot at, and I have been tied up and chained to the bunny that turned a con artist into a cop. Just looking at everything I've been through, It almost seems surreal." Nick beamed a smile at Judy.

"I just don't know how to respond to that," Judy replied with a soft voice and smitten smile.

"Don't. I just wanted to let you know that you changed my life for the better. After all the hard times we have been through, I'm glad we get to relax. Our friends finally made up after they broke up, and it finally seems like everything is right in the world. Sure, we have been through alot, and sure we may still have much to go through, but for now, let's just take a moment to enjoy it." And with that, Nick laid down on the couch and motioned Judy to the spot next to him.

As she laid down, Judy curled up against Nick's stomach. As soon as she met his stomach, she felt comfort, and she felt safe. It was no shocker, she was just used to it. Just a fox and a rabbit, in a silent embrace on a cold stormy night. The only light was a dim glare from the street lights outside. All while the rain lightly trickled down the window.

…

The sound of the rain pounding hard against the windows was temporarily suppressed as the bells chimed. The familiar sound brought a warming smile to Gideon. Out of the tens of things he loved about this bakery, one of them would be hearing the bells. It basically meant he was going to do what he loved: bake. "Welcome to—Olivia?" Gideon stared at the small Moose with a puzzled expression. He quickly corrected himself with the familiar friend and beamed a smile. "Twice in one day, boy do I feel special. Glad I left my shop open late tonight."

Olivia rolled her eyes as she walked toward the counter Gideon was standing behind. "Don't stroke your ego, fox," she retorted as she stopped right before the counter. She jumped up and threw down a ten dollar bill onto the counter. She stepped back so Gideon would be able to see her. He was standing on a stepping stool on the other side, so he could be above the counter. "I had to go back home to get this. I didn't have any tens on me," she added with a shrug.

"What's this for?" He asked, oblivious to the obvious answer.

"For lunch today." Olivia brushed aside her tuft of fur as she flashed a grin.

"Ten dollars?"

"And a tip," she added with a shrug.

Gideon shook his head as he stuck out the bill. "Nah, I can't accept this Olivia. When I say it's on the—"

"I don't give a damn about what you said Gids," Olivia spat out. Her tone sounded violent, but her expression was innocent and sweet. "I'm not a freeloader."

Gideon smiled. "Never said you were, Miss Venisont." He crossed his arms and shrugged. "But a kind gesture is a kind gesture. When it's on the house, I don't expect anything else from ya."

Olivia smiled back. "Too bad. I can handle myself," she jerked her thumb to her chest. "I only care if it's between friends. Judes paid for our lunch once—then I paid for it the day after. It's the way it works. So sure, it was on the house yesterday but today I was going to pay for it."

"I know you were," Gideon chuckled. "But that doesn't mean I  _have_ to accept. You have your morals, and I have mine."

Olivia narrowed her eyes. "Don't challenge me Gids. I ain't gonna let you walk over my morals like this. And challenging me is never a good idea." A grin grew on her lips. "Some might say it isn't a  _Grey_ — _t_  idea."

Gideon laughed at Olivia's play on words, leaving Olivia's grin to grow into a satisfied smile. "Who could argue with logic like that?" Olivia laughed too, leaving Gideon to smile back at her. "Fine, I'll accept it this time. But the next time you come, it'll be on the house."

"Who's to say I just won't come back?" She quipped. Gideon raised his brows slightly, waiting for her to give a punchline of sorts. Surprisingly, she stayed silent. Gideon realized that she may have been serious about her comment.

In turn, the Red Fox had to come up with a retort. "Guess I'll cancel my plans with the hot chocolate maker."

It was Olivia's turn to raise her brows. She soon replaced her expression with a smug smile. "Don't tempt me, farmer." She crossed her arms across her chest and sighed. "Hot chocolate or not, your baked pies are hard not to think about."

"So can I expect a regular customer?" He asked.

"Not promising anything Grey," Olivia shrugged as she took a few steps back. A thought occurred, causing her to halt. "Hey, you're showing up Sunday, right?" She asked as she pointed a finger at him.

Gideon nodded. "It's my day off, and  _someone_  said that I should spend it doing something."

The two shared a chuckle. Olivia nodded. "Good, because this tour is rarity from me and I cannot guarantee that I will do this again."

"Do you actually know a lot about Tundratown?"

Olivia scoffed and waved the doubts away. "Born and raised, Grey. I know those streets like the back of my hoof. At the very least, most of Tunratown. I know a lot of good hangouts, arcades, tourist spots, and restaurants. Like this one snowboarding place—great pizza and a good show."

"Sounds like doing it all in one day may be impossible." Gideon smirked as he unlocked the register.

Olivia stepped forward as she violently shook her head. "No, no, no, with an experienced citizen such as myself? I know how to do it all in a day. It used to be my routine," she joked.

"That doesn't sound healthy," Gideon deadpanned as he tucked the ten dollar bill in the register.

"Eh, who cares about health when you're having fun!" Olivia cheered. She shook her head and smiled. "Anyways, make sure not to work yourself so hard tomorrow, you'll need strength for Sunday." She turned around and walked toward the door.

"Eh, who cares about that when you're doing something you love first?"

Olivia stopped and turned as she pressed her hoof against the door. She chuckled as she cocked her head to the right. "Hey," she said softly, "because of last Sunday, I do owe you. So… no more of this on the house deal, 'kay?" She pushed open the door, assuming that he settled with that answer. She was wrong.

"Sorry Olivia," the fox chuckled. Her ears rose as she waited for the rest. "My shop, my rules…"

Olivia laughed as she exited the shop. She shook her head as she walked right into the pouring rain that she had forgotten about. It slipped her mind much like she almost did when she stepped outside. Judy was right after all. The darn fox really was determined to be the nice guy. But, she was Olivia Venisont. And a challenge was a challenge. Funny enough, everything that happened that day was not suppressed by the storm. If anything, it was right in the center.


	28. The Tundratown Tour

**The Tundratown Tour**

Thick cold air, cool breezes and freezing temperature. Three traits that described Tundratown perfectly. Any resident of Tundratown would tell a tourist those were the three things they had to prepare for. Sadly enough, a mammal like Olivia didn't bother mentioning the obvious details—as they were obvious details. So, with an unmentioned detail such as that, the members of Olivia's Tundratown Tour weren't pleased upon arriving. She had made the district seem like a place of wonders by how she described certain details, but freezing cold wasn't one of them. Something that quickly became quite obvious.

Tundratown achieved the technology to generate it's own snow and cool atmosphere, much like Sahara Square with its heat. It was a remarkable district of Zootopia, one that was also responsible for being the greatest tourist spot. While it may seem like warm places like Sahara Square and Savanna Central would interest tourists, it was the exact opposite. Due to the fact that Tundratown brought a new climate to mammals inexperienced in cold, said mammals wished to visit the district. And a place like Tundratown was also capable of utilizing its environment for fun activities. Activities one could not achieve in the other warm ecosystems. Nonetheless, it was still hell for those weren't prepared.

"Tch," Nick grumbled. "Never thought the cold was this bad." His paws dug into his pockets and his expression was sour.

"Haven't you been here before?" Emma asked through her chattering teeth.

"Yeah, but it was warm most days I came," Nick argued. "And aside from that, the weather wasn't after a storm just hit."

"Oh boo hoo!" A familiar voice echoed. "Why don't you just suck it up?" Nick looked over to the source and sighed as he saw two familiar friends walking toward them.

"Well, I wouldn't expect a complaint from you, Boris," Nick fired back. "You like the cold. You embrace your warm blood. I don't." Nick shuddered and shook his head. "I don't spend my free time in the cold."

Boris smirked as he proudly raised his arms in the air, expressing his sense of warmth. "You make it seem like I live here." He took a deep breath of the air. "I'm just not bothered by cold… even then, I always know what to wear."

"Well, there are  _other_ ways to keep warm," Olivia smirked playfully, announcing her presence to the hybrid.

Judy and Nick's eyes grew wide. "Whoa, watch it!" Judy pointed at her. Nick stepped back and covered Emma's bunny ears. "Virgin ears are present!" Judy announced, shaking her fist at Olivia.

Emma shook her head, brushing off Nick's paws. "I'm not a kit!" she argued, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Okay calm down, that one was barely inappropriate," Olivia admitted with a smile.

"Barely?" scoffed Judy.

Olivia rolled her eyes and looked over to the newcomers. "Sup guys." Freddie and Boris waved at her. "Did ya'll see Ben and Kath? Or Gideon?"

Freddie shook his head. "Uh, nope, 'fraid not."

Olivia frowned as she pulled out her phone. "We're really cutting it close here!" She announced as she tucked the phone back. Olivia sighed. "I thought I told everyone to come early."

"Well, you didn't really give us good directions," Judy defended. "Can't just expect us to find this place instantly."

Emma shuddered again as she pushed up her sunglasses. She scanned around her and sighed as she stepped closer to Nick. "I don't get how you don't feel dumb wearing sunglasses for no reason."

"Because they're cool and protect your eyes from glares," he responded. "You don't exactly have night vision that you should be worried about protecting either." Nick said as he glanced left and right. "Also, you get to observe and scan things without mammals being aware that you are."

"You mean like checking out other mammals?" Judy asked.

"That never happened," Nick replied. "But in a less perverted way—yeah that is what I mean. Technically," he added.

"Ah! Found them!" Another voice rung out. The gang quickly threw their attention at the source and found Gideon pointing at them happily. "C'mon, over here!" Soon after Clawhauser and Kathy trailed in behind Gideon. "Sorry for being late!" Gideon apologized.

"It was only a few minutes." Freddie shrugged. "No big deal."

"It is if you want to have an entire day of fun!" Olivia argued.

"Sorry anyway," Kathy spoke up. "We kinda got lost. But in our defence,  _'giant ice fountain'_ wasn't exactly helpful for directions." The Snowy Leopard narrowed her brows at Olivia, who shrugged back.

"Eh, I thought it was obvious."

"Olive, we passed like ten ice fountains on our way here!" Nick added loudly. "The directions you gave as well, weren't as good either. You know we aren't entirely familiar with the area. I only spent my time near the borders of Tundratown, this place is like near the center."

"Pfft," Olivia waved her hoof. "Who cares, we're all here now!" She jumped onto the ice fountain and smiled. The ice she was stood on retained the shape and size of a large water fountain, but it was frozen. The gang was currently scattered around the fountain on the sidewalk, staring at the small Moose. Judy, Nick, and Emma were clumped together. Boris and Freddie were tucked away in the far back, as were their paws. In front of them, were Clawhauser, Gideon, and Kathy, all of which were stood closer to the fountain. The running theme among all of them, was their layers of clothing and their winter coats.

Olivia pointlessly cleared her throat, and excitedly grinned at her group of friends staring at her. "Welcome, one and all, to Olivia Venisont's Tundratown Tour! Courtesy of yours truly," she bowed. "Now, this tour will consist of tourist sightings and spots, a lunch break at a pizza place, then a few more good sights, one beautiful work of art, and then ending the night with a dinner and some good fun! Now, as for rules: if anyone has to use the restroom please inform me before doing so. I'll know to halt the tour and maybe even direct you to a nearby restroom." She tucked her beanie on head firmly, still exposing her tuft of fur.

"Wow." Judy smirked. "You're actually serious about this tour."

"Hopps, you're stepping in my hometown!" Olivia exclaimed with pride ridden over her face. "Now! To begin this tour, I'd like to discuss the very fountain I'm standing on!" Olivia gestured beneath her, to which the rest of the gang looked down. "So! Tundratown has around about fifty different fountains like these. This work of art holds the shape of a regular water fountain, but just frozen over instead. The original idea of this came to be when construction for a regular water fountain went wrong and well… it's obvious what happened after. Also, there are plenty of other ones we'll pass by on our tour, and some even have a unique shape!"

The gang quietly broke out into murmurs as they noted Olivia's information. Olivia smiled and hopped off the fountain. "This fountain is kinda special because this is the first fountain I've ever been to!" She looked back and internally smiled at the fond memories. "So, like most things, they gotta start somewhere. Why not here, eh? Anyways, the tour will begin moving, so be sure to keep up!" Olivia ran past the gang and stood at the other side, waving them to follow.

Their walking speed was considerably moderate. They walked as a clumped group along the snowy sidewalk. Olivia slightly took the lead, with Clawhauser and Gideon trailing behind her a bit. In the center Judy, Nick, and Emma walked along. Boris, Freddie, and Kathy followed behind in the rear. As the gang walked, they smiled in awe as they took in the scenery. The streets of Tundratown managed to maintain the structure of a regular street, but also had its own flare. The streets had coat of ice straight down the line. It was stressed that once a driver came through Tundratown, that they had to have the proper tires for such conditions. While also having an icy road, Tundratown's architecture was a work of art.

The buildings were constructed of bricks, nothing special there, but the actual authenticity came from the coat of snow on top of the buildings. The snow was frozen onto the bricks, permanently stuck against the walls and shaping into something quite artistic. The snow lumped together near the bottoms, creating mountains of snow surrounding the buildings. The shape sometimes made the entire building into the shape of a mountain all on its own. Nearly every building in Tundratown had some sort of unique design plastered outside its walls. Whether it was purposeful or not, or if it was a state building or a regular apartment complex, the architecture certainly gave the gang a double take.

"Whoa," Clawhauser muttered. "I've been to Tundratown at most two times before, and I never really took in the scenery."

"Tell me about it," Judy added. "I guess I never bothered to look up. Ha." Judy grinned as she looked around alongside Emma.

"For someone who's  _never_  been, this is certainly amazing," Emma said in astonishment.

"Trust me guys, this is nothing," Olivia confidently stated.

Nick sighed heavily. "Tch, alright Little Miss Fun, what are we seeing next?" Olivia whipped around and glared at Nick.

Olivia skeptically averted her attention away from Nick and continued walking. "We're actually almost there." She continued to walk ahead and held a happy smile. "And I am not little."

Gideon laughed. "No need to be sensitive Venisont." The entire gang grew wide eyes at Gideon's statement. Gideon was stepping into uncharted territory for all they knew. He felt the stares creep down his spine and glanced back. "What?"

Olivia laughed back at Gideon's comment. "Watch your tongue, Gids," she said lightheartedly. "Anyways, this next stop, is the Frozen Falls! Side note, the key theme throughout the entire tour will be some form of freezing ice or something cold." She chuckled as she gestured to in front of their path, toward a bridge. "Go on, take a look."

Judy pulled Emma and Nick with her as she ran over to the bridge. Judy and Emma smiled at the view. It was an entire cliffside, with a large frozen pillar-like wall coming from the bottom. The river where the water would fall into, was frozen as well. There was a lightish blue fence surrounding the Frozen Falls. "Wow!" Clawhauser exclaimed. "How is it that ice can look so beautiful?" he asked as he and everyone else reached the bridge.

"Because ice has an authenticity with it's shape. It doesn't always freeze all the way through, and it isn't always thick. It's unique nearly every time." Olivia's explanation certainly caught their attention, as it was true and insightful. "So, Tundratown has four falls. Two of which, are small and frozen. The other two—which we will come across later—aren't frozen and actually flow throughout Tundratown. When constructing Tundratown, the architects and council of Tundratown actually saw it to be beneficial to unfreeze the other two falls."

"Whoa…" Emma muttered. "Oh, Judy, let's take a selfie!"

Judy happily nodded. "Family first!" she announced as she pulled Nick and Emma together. She pulled out her phone and swiped open her camera app. Judy tucked herself to Emma's right and beamed a happy smile similar to Emma's. Nick, who was stood behind the two raised two paws above the two's heads and made two fingers above them, smiling like them. The background, of course, had the frozen falls behind them. Judy snapped the photo and smirked in satisfaction after looking at it. "Alright, everyone now!" She shouted.

The rest of the gang accepted the offer and grouped up around the bridge's railing. Clawhauser, Freddie, and Kathy—the tallest—were stood at the back. Then came Boris, Nick, and Gideon. And in the front, were Judy and Emma. Olivia held Judy's phone and snapped the photo. "Ah, looks good." She said as she gave the phone back.

"Really?" Judy asked as she took the phone. She looked at the image and smiled. "Great, now let's switch spots."

Olivia shook her head. "We should get going—"

"Oh come on!" Judy whined. "It's a quick photo and it's a memento." She shook her phone as she stepped back, angling the photo. Olivia rolled her eyes as she stood next to Emma. Judy took the photo and smiled. "Ah, it's look good! Alright, I'm done."

"For the record, I believe that the memory best comes from the mind." Olivia crossed her arms across her chest and shrugged. "Photographs and souvenirs seem pointless in my book."

Emma raised a brow and asked, "So why give me a souvenir? If you don't get it?"

Olivia scoffed and placed her hoof on Emma's head. She ruffled her fur and ears around, causing Emma to frown. "It doesn't work like that. Just because the concept doesn't work for my taste, doesn't mean I don't get it. I understand why mammals take photos and get souvenirs—" she gestured to Clawhauser and Gideon, who were taking photos of the frozen falls. "—but it just doesn't work for me. I don't find an interest with receiving souvenirs or taking photos, but I get why mammals do it."

"Well, you are still a mystery Olivia," Gideon commented, tucking away his phone. "You somehow managed to find a way around each stereotype and dislike it." He had his paws tucked into his pockets and a smile plastered on his face.

Olivia flashed a smiled at him. "Oh come on, you know that's my specialty. I'm not one to say that I don't enjoy a good cliche." She shook her head. "Now, our next stop!" She announced.

…

"Wow, I never thought I'd have so many pictures of ice," Judy said as she scrolled her gallery on her phone. "Seriously, that tunnel looked so  _cool_!"

"Carrots, please don't tell me that was on purpose," Nick sarcastically pleaded.

Judy chuckled and playfully elbowed Nick. "Oh come on, that wasn't bad."

Nick rolled his eyes. "I think wits best remain with me." He grabbed Judy's paw and held it as they walk.

Judy shouted, "Hey, Liv, where to next!"

Olivia was slightly ahead of the gang once again, but slowed her pace as she heard Judy's question. She looked back and beamed a smile. "We're going to have lunch at one my calfhood hangouts!" She tucked her hooves into her pockets as she looked back in front of her. "Remember our deal! This tour isn't going to be entirely free, so we split the bill."

Judy nodded. "Yup, got it."

"Umm, I could pay?" Freddie offered. "I don't think I've covered a meal for you guys in a while." Olivia could feel his gaze wander onto her spine. He was talking to her. She had gotten over their relationship, but she didn't want Freddie feeling like he had to make it up to her.

"That's kind," Olivia considered. "But as a group, we should split the bill and decide who's going to pay for it this time. Because we also have a dinner."

"Heck, I'll just pay for both," Gideon spoke up. "I've got money, I can cover both."

Olivia whipped around and glared at Gideon. "What did I tell you, Grey?"

He smirked at her. "What did  _I_  tell you?" he returned.

The two stared at each other for a few seconds as they walked. Olivia turned around and shrugged. "Fine then…" she muttered. "Gideon will cover lunch. But he and I will split the bill for dinner!" She demanded.

Gideon chuckled. "That's fine with me."

"Now that we got the money handled, how about we meet the next part of our tour?" Olivia smiled.

"Thought you said we're going to lunch?" Boris asked. "Or is the lunch part of the tour?"

"Well, it technically is, but no. The next part of our tour is coming up." Olivia pointed ahead. "Remember those other falls I talked about? Well this is one of the rivers that flows through Tundratown from the falls." Up ahead of them, was a huge flowing river. It was at least six meters wide, and had large glacier platforms flowing through it. "Tundratown Council thought it would be very efficient and beautiful if they utilized the river stream as a mode of transportation."

"Whoa…" Judy and Emma muttered.

"It works much like an escalator but requires a bit of balance," Olivia explained with a smile, "The rivers flow around the district and were designed to go in a loop." The glacier platforms that floated down the river and had mammals standing on them. The sidewalk the gang was currently walking on, stopped right before the river and continued on the other side.

"Wait, we have to cross the river?" Boris asked.

"Yup," Olivia nodded. "It's simple. It's a 5 inch gap. Basically, you take a step forward and you're already on it. Then you ride onto it till you reach to the spot you want to get off at." She smirked as she stopped right before the flowing water. "Careful, a misstep and you'll be in freezing cold water. But don't worry, it's like a foot and a half deep, so you won't drown or anything."

"Then how do the glaciers hold mammals up? What if someone weighs too much?" asked Emma.

"It's never been a problem before because the glaciers are thick and buoyant enough to carry mammals." Olivia shrugged as she looked back to the river. She smiled as she looked over to a oncoming glacier. "Just step on ones that look like they have enough room for you." The glacier neared, and Olivia stepped forward with ease. She turned back to look at the gang. "Oh, and feel free to ride in pairs!"

Freddie stepped forward and onto a free glacier, as did Kathy with a another one. The two had done so with ease. Their expressions remained blank. Freddie glance back and noticed a Judy's curious face as she and Emma stepped onto a glacier pad. She looked over to Freddie and raised her brow. Judy said, "I'm guessing you and Kath grew up in Tundratown too?" Nick stepped onto a free pad of his own. "I'm just basing this off of how you two seem so mellow with nearly everything we've come across."

Clawhauser had his own, as did Boris And Gideon. The gang was now flowing down a stream with a meter distance between them. "Moved here for a few years," Kathy answered. "In my twenties…" she added.

"Studied here?" Judy asked.

"Tundratown Technologies University," she answered with a smile. "But I was focused on school… I didn't really look around much."

"What about you Fred?" Nick asked.

"I lived in Sahara Square, with my folks. But my friend got me a job here in Tundratown so I worked here for a few months." He shrugged as his gaze fell ahead of the stream, toward Olivia. "But I don't know it well… I just had a routine on how to…" his voice trailed off as a realization set in. "Olive, what's the name of this restaurant?"

Olivia looked back and smirked. "Ah, so you worked at Snowboarding Slices?" Freddie grunted his response. Olivia's smirk grew. "Think you can get us a discount?"

"I thought I told you about that story," he stated flatly. If he was trying to show he was hurt, Olivia didn't budge. She knew better than to hurt him. But she also knew he wasn't that sensitive.

"You did. But I never really linked your pizza shop with the one I used to go to as a teenager. Or I guess it never really crossed my mind," she added, though it sounded more as if she was offering the idea. Freddie rolled his eyes, though no one really noticed. "Anyways, it's up ahead right now." She pointed toward a large snowy building (which obviously wasn't rare) that had a large pizza logo outside. Although the pizza's crust was replaced with a black and white snowboard instead.

"Huh, that's clever," Kathy muttered.

"Alright easy going on, and easy coming off!" Olivia announced as she stepped off the pad. "Now come on! I made an appointment and we're actually almost late for it!" she shouted. Olivia ran for the building, with the gang trailing behind. Just as they entered, the gang—aside from Freddie and Olivia—were in awe with the decor and structure. Surprisingly, the building was very large. The inside seemed to be as large as an ice rink. But instead of ice, it was just snow and mountains of it. There were at least a few dozen tables scattered around. There were four long pillars supporting the structure, all of which had a spiral design. The bottom of the walls were curved. Everything there had a cold theme. Cold colours, cold atmosphere, snowboarding, and icy decorations.

Olivia stopped right before the hostess stand. Olivia beamed a smile at the female Arctic Wolf stood there. "Hello! Welcome to Snowboarding Slices!" She raised her brow at the gang and smirked. "I'm assuming  _this_  is the Venisont Reservation? Party of nine?" She chuckled as she stepped away from the stand.

"Yup, that's us," Olivia nodded.

"Follow me," the Arctic Wolf ordered. As soon as she stepped away from the hostess stand she quickly led them to an empty table. It had nine chairs which were coloured dark and light blue. The tables had the same colour scheme, and were also pushed together. The gang hurriedly sat themselves down. Judy and Nick sat together at one end of the table. Opposite of them, Olivia sat with Emma—sitting to her right—while Gideon was sitting to Emma's left. Boris and Kathy sat at the other end of the table, opposite of each other. Clawhauser and Freddie sat in the middle, opposite of each other as well.

"Your server will be here in just a minute," the hostess announced, "Please, enjoy the show." She gestured all around them and made her departure.

In the blink of an eye, a snowboarder slid past the gang's table. The snowboarding servers had a black suit on, with a white helmet. All the servers seemed to be Wolves of some breed. One of the servers went up the curved bottom of the walls, as if it was a ramp on a halfpipe. Snowboarders were sliding all over the place. Some had boxes in their paws, while those who didn't, made use of that and prefered to do tricks on the ramps.

"Okay, so fair warning," Freddie spoke up. "The rails and the red lines," he pointed to the floor, "are the guidelines for the servers. So, you should never find yourself on that line." The entire floor had a few of those. It looked like a set path and went around the restaurant, straight through the middle.

"You worked here for a few months?" Judy asked.

"Yes," Freddie nodded as he looked around the restaurant.

"So you snowboarded?" Nick asked with a grin.

Freddie's ears went up. "Well… that was years ago—"

"Nice going," Boris interrupted, patting him on the back. "You think you could pull off that discount?"

Freddie scoffed. "No."

Olivia shrugged as she leaned forward. "Eh, doesn't hurt to try. You said your friend's dad owned this shop, so maybe one of them is around." She smirked as she scanned the restaurant. "Just like, catch up with them and stuff."

"I'll see what I can do," Freddie chuckled as he looked up at the ceiling, recollecting his memories.

"I stopped coming here when I turned seventeen," Olivia stated. "I was busy with school and a little bit tired of coming here."

"Taste became bland?" Gideon inferred.

"Nope, I literally got tired coming here. My school is like five blocks away and I didn't have a car and the nearest bus stop here was two blocks past here." Olivia placed her elbow on the table and rested her chin on her hoof.

"I thought you went to Lioncoln Academy?" Kathy asked.

Olivia chuckled. "I did, but I didn't stay in Savanna Central forever. I moved back here after I finished school there. I then joined the ZP Academy right after I graduated high school." Olivia half smiled. "It was quite a lot of moving."

"I can only imagine the amount of things you've must have learned," Boris commented.

The small Moose scoffed."Yeah, I know right?" Her brows rose as a thought occurred. "I do know that this restaurant was the first one of its kind to have a snowboarding theme. But then other ones started to copy it and this quickly became one of the casual restaurants. This one has the best servers though! It has a few ramps as well, and the guidelines are helpful too, not all have those."

"Aren't those safety concerns?" Clawhauser asked.

"I never said the other ones did better," Olivia corrected. She leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms across her chest. "Honestly, I think at that time Tundratown restaurants were having hard times because of the fish incident. Exports weren't coming as fast and these places couldn't last long. So this restaurant did best because it was pizza—no fish." Olivia grinned as she looked around once again. "So other shops had to copy the pizza theme just to get some income in, but that didn't last. I think like six restaurants and shops closed?"

"What was the fish incident?" Emma asked with a curious expression.

"The fishermammals weren't catching enough fish." Olivia shrugged. "It was a bigger issue back in the 1800's. Mammals overfished fish and thus became the  _Five Years of Vegetables and Fruits._ " Olivia shook her hooves to emphasize the title. "The Government then made it illegal to fish without a license and you couldn't catch over five fish. It was suppose to help out the fishermammals who did it for a living. Soon enough, those five years of no fish ended and fish were slowly repopulating."

"Wow…" Emma said in amazement. "Olivia you know a lot about history."

Olivia raised a brow as she looked at Emma. "Huh?" She then felt the stares of everyone else. Everybody was looking at her in interest. "What?" she asked them all.

"It's just sorta surprising that you know so much history about Tundratown," explained Boris.

Olivia scoffed and brushed aside her tuft of fur. "I paid attention in history, okay? I was also just interested to learn about my district's origin and such. Guess that's why I also got picked on at school as well."

"At least you took it in strides, eh?" Gideon asked with a grin. "And those strides helped mold you."

Olivia narrowed her brows as she smirked at Gideon. "Yeah, yeah, I get the message nice guy." She chuckled as she brushed aside her tuft of fur once again.

Gideon laughed back and crossed his arms across his chest. "So what's good to eat?"

"I recommend we get one large cheese pizza and two mediums," Olivia informed. "The mediums can be whatever y'all want." She picked up the menu resting in the table and threw it toward Nick.

Within five seconds of picking up the menu, Nick was already satisfied. " _Fried cockroaches_?" Nick excitedly read. "Now  _that's_  a topping!"

"You're disgusting," Judy shuddered. "Why can't you just eat it with mushrooms like normal mammals?"

"Em, what do you want?" Nick asked, completely ignoring his mate's complaints.

"I'm fine with just the cheese," she answered.

"Ah," Olivia grinned. "Someone else likes the classics too. Never can go wrong with cheese."

"Agreed," Gideon joined in.

"I take it you don't mind the fried cockroach?" Freddie inquired.

Olivia shrugged. "Us three are fine with cheese," she gestured between herself, Emma, and Gideon, "so… whatever you guys prefer."

Freddie shrugged back. "Same for me."

"Mushroom," Kathy announced.

"Same," Clawhauser seconded.

Nick mischievously grinned, "Guess I can have my cockroach pizza!"

Judy rolled her eyes. "Just order."

As if on cue, a snowboarding server stopped right before the gang's table, skidding to a halt at the guard rail. "Sup," the raspy voice greeted. "Names Holt, I'll be your server," her removed his ski mask and revealed his Arctic Wolf face. "Are you ready to order?"

"Yes," Nick spoke up. "We'll have two medium pizzas, one with fried cockroaches and the other with mushrooms. And one large cheese pizza."

Holt noted down the order and nodded. "Alright. I'll be back with your order, drinks are over there," he pointed to a counter at the far end of the restaurant. "If you need anything, just go up there and get it yourselves. Now, enjoy the entertainment and I'll be—"

"Excuse me," Freddie spoke up. "Do you know if Thomas Hill is available?"

"Who?" The server questioned.

Freddie chuckled, "Thomas Hill." He grinned as he continued, "24 years old, his father owns this restaurant?" He looked at him with confusion, Freddie didn't understand how an employee didn't know the name of his boss' son.

The server chuckled. "Oh!" A realization settled in and he began chuckling. "Ahh, sorry pal, can't say that I do. His pops sold this joint—like, two years ago?" He shrugged as he scooted back in his board. "Sorry bud."

"It's alright, thanks anyway," Freddie nodded as the server departed. He looked back at the gang and shrugged. "Eh, times change."

"Guess things can't always stay the same," said Boris.

"Sorry Fred," Judy apologized.

Freddie shook his head. "Don't sweat it. It wasn't much of a big a deal."

"Still must suck though," Olivia added with a half smirk. "But hey, world still goes around, right?"

"What does that mean?" Emma asked her. "I've always heard the phrase but I never really understood it one hundred percent."

"It means that life still goes on even when you're not around. If you move slow, it doesn't mean the rest of the world will move slow with you. Life keeps moving, with or without you." Olivia shrugged as she looked over to Freddie. "I'm assuming you didn't keep in touch? 'Cause otherwise this news wouldn't have been a shocker."

"You know, there's a way to be less blunt about things," Gideon defended, just before Freddie spoke. "You don't need to be rude, Olivia."

"It wasn't rude," Olivia countered. "I'm making observations, and like  _some_  mammals do, I'm uncomfortably voicing them out!" She smiled, raising a sly brow.

"Touché," Gideon grinned back. He stood up of his seat and scoped out the restaurant.

"Restroom?" Olivia asked. He nodded. "It's over by the counter where they sell drinks, just to the left—can't miss it."

"Got it," he said as he walked away.

"So…" Judy began, tapping her fingers against the table. "Gideon seems to be enjoying himself."

"Yup," Nick nodded. "He's adjusted well."

"Wow, the dude leaves the table so we talk about him?" Olivia scoffed as she shook her head. "Eh, gossip is gossip."

"It isn't gossip," Clawhauser brought it up. "I mean, they're just talking, it doesn't necessarily mean gossip," he reasoned.

Olivia shrugged. "Whatever."

"Okay, spill it," Kathy leant over. Her eyes narrowed at the small Moose.

"Excuse me?" Olivia asked with a chuckle. She was slightly surprised by Kathy's question.

"We want to know the details," Clawhauser excitedly joined in.

Olivia raised her brow. "What details?"

Freddie groaned as he looked over to Olivia. "Are you and Gideon dating?" He had skipped straight to the point.

Olivia's eyes grew wide at the question. She immediately bursted out laughing. "W–What!" she shouted through her laughter. Her expression was sincerely amused, as her laughter also aided the fact. "You think… I… wow…" her laughter died down after she cleared her throat. "No, we aren't dating. What brought that on?"

"You two just seem, buddy-buddy with each other," Judy explained, "it looks like it at least."

Olivia chuckled as she waved her hoof away. "Nah! He and I just hung out for a bit. Remember? I visited his shop Thursday and Friday? I also went there last Sunday."

"Oh, so you just wanted to hang out?" Freddie questioned.

Amusement grew across Olivia's face. "Why? Why should it interest you?" she challenged with a sly grin.

Freddie rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Never mind Liv." And just like that, the Gray Wolf kept his mouth shut.

"So… are you two on… good terms?" Nick softly addressed, glancing back and forth between the two.

Olivia nodded. "Yes, we are. Our breakup was mutual to say the least."

"So mutual that we can just openly talk about it," Freddie shrugged with a half smirk. It was obvious he wasn't comfortable with the topic.

Olivia scoffed, shaking her head. "No, no, you don't get to bring up my relationship life and assume I'm dating anyone and then say that our relationship cannot be discussed." Olivia shook her head and smiled. "They're our friends, and they deserve to know."

"But I'm not comfortable talking about it," Freddie defended.

"Okay, guys, it's alright," Judy spoke up. "You can drop it. There's no need to discuss anything if it makes you uncomfortable."

"Thank you," Freddie responded with a smile.

"Yeah, okay," Olivia shrugged. "But in regards to Grey, he and I are just friends. Heck, I don't even know the dude that well and we just met a week ago." Her expression was calm and collected, not an ounce of any anger.

Nick shrugged and put his arm around Judy's chair. "Well, you guys just look too friendly."

Olivia frowned. "Please, he's just a friend. I am not in the market for blind dates—my brother has that covered."

Judy chuckled, "for sure." She grinned as she leant back in the seat, leaving her head to rest against Nick's arm. "I already know about that. But we're just saying… you know what? Forget it. It was an observation that was wrong." Judy shook her head and sighed. "Doesn't matter."

"All I'm saying, is that a guy and a girl can just be friends," said Olivia.

"Agreed," Kathy smirked.

"Seconded," Clawhauser cheerfully added.

"Opposed," Emma spoke up. "Things aren't always simple," she silently muttered afterward. It was out of an earshot for those at the other end of the table.

Everyone suddenly went silent. Eyes darted toward Emma, and her expression was blank, while a small frown grew. "What's that suppose to mean?" Judy inquired.

Emma's brows rose and her eyes grew slightly wide. "Sorry, I… that was unnecessary."

"Hey," Olivia nudged her with her elbow. "Something you want to talk about kitto?"

"No, it's… sorry, that was just random," she beamed a smile. She giggled and shook her head. "That was random."

Olivia's brow slowly descended and she sighed. Her peripheral vision fell back near the drink counter and noticed Gideon. "Whelp, the farmer returns," she grinned. "Feel like talking about it more?" She directed her gaze to Judy and Nick.

" _Liv_ ," Judy said in a soft tone.

" _Judes_ ," Olivia mockingly retorted. "Hey Farmer Friend!" she shouted.

Gideon's ears perked up and his brows rose. "What's up?" he asked as he returned to his seat.

"The gang—"

"Olive," Judy said firmly.

"—thinks that you and I are dating," Olivia announced with a smile. "Care to share your thoughts?"

Gideon chuckled and shook his head. "Uh, sorry, but we aren't dating. And no offence to Olivia, but she's not my type."

A smug smirk fell on Olivia. "I take that as a compliment! Right back at ya, Gids."

"Ouch?" Gideon said questionably.

"Hey, the last thing I need right now is—food!" Olivia announced, pointing down the path beside their table.

"Why wouldn't you need food?" Clawhauser jokingly asked.

A snowboarder holding three boxes in his paws slid over to their table and skidded to a stop. He placed the stack on the table and grinned. "Your meal," he stated. "Now if you need anything else, raise your paw and I'll be over." With that, he slid away from the table and went straight for a ramp, catching some air as he travelled back toward the drink counter.

"Well, time to dig in," Freddie smirked as he grabbed the stack. It was held together by a few ropes, to prevent it slipping out of a boarder's paw when they snowboarded. Everyone quickly dove into their pizzas, eating them without hesitation. As they all dug in, Olivia glanced over to her right, feeling a stare down her spine. She noticed Freddie quickly averted his eyes as he munched on his pizza. Olivia inwardly groaned. Not everything was simple as she thought it was.

…

"So this is the gift shop," Olivia announced loudly. "Every district has  _the_  shop to go for souvenirs. And low and behold, here it is!" She gestured before the gang.

The shop was considerably large, as were most buildings in Tundratown. It was covered in snow as well, but the top of the building wasn't. It was unique because of its top. It had a large glass dome that mammals to could look through. It looked much like a snow globe, which was fitting for a gift shop.

"So this is where you got my gift?" Emma asked.

"Yeah," Olivia answered. "It was not a long walk to get it." The small Moose looked back at the gang and grinned. "Now this is our break. We have some time to kill so go on and check it out if you want. We have one more stop after this and then we'll have our dinner." Olivia glanced down to her phone, checking the time. "You guys went through the ice forest real quick. You sure you got all your photos?"

"Yup!" Judy cheered as she shook her phone. "Em, Nick, come on!" she excitedly cheered as she ran into the shop.

"Ugh," Nick scoffed as he slowly followed after the gang.

"Been here before?" Boris asked as he, Freddie, Kathy, and Clawhauser walked ahead of Nick.

Nick smirked, "Duh. Now I gotta save Carrots from spending too much." He followed after the four into the shop.

"Not going?" Gideon asked Olivia, who was sitting on a railing that was outside the shop.

She shook her head. "Been there, done that, and now I don't need to help 'em out. I think they can navigate a gift shop."

Gideon chuckled. "Yeah, guess so."

"What about you?" Olivia asked. "Don't feel like getting a momento?"

"Eh, I'm not sure," he shrugged. "I don't know what to get."

"So why not look around and see for yourself? You ain't gonna see much from out here." She quipped back with a chuckle.

"Hey, you aren't  _that_  upset with what the gang assumed, are you?"

Olivia frowned as she shook her head. "Are you?"

"No, but I just want to know why you sounded…" his voice trailed off as he tried to find the word.

"Rude?" Olivia guessed. "Why, can't you just read me?"

"Are you upset that I can?" he teased.

Olivia glanced at the Red Fox and thought for a moment. She was as ready to throw back a snarky quip, which would then leave him to retort back the same wit. But she didn't feel like it. She sighed and shrugged. "No, not at all." Gideon lifted a curious brow. "I mean, it's nice to have a friend you can be real with."

"Ah," Gideon nodded. "Well, ditto."

Olivia raised a brow. "What's that suppose to mean? I thought you were quite expressive of letting others know that you understand them."

"Well, not all mammals like being called out like that," Gideon replied.

"Like me?"

"You  _just_ said it was as nice to have a friend you could be real with." Gideon shook his head and sighed. "You sure like to be confusing."

"Couldn't you have observed that?" Olivia retorted.

"Believe it or not, I am not actually a know-it-all."

Olivia faked a shocked gasp. "No, say it ain't so!"

"Sadly it is," Gideon laughed. He tucked his paws into his pockets as he leant against the railing. "But seriously, I don't know everyone. Just because I saw through your act doesn't mean I know everything about you. I still have a lot to learn."

"You saying you want to learn more 'bout me?" Olivia questioned.

"Well, if you're going to be patrolling around my shop and such, it'd be nice to know my regular customer." His grin was genuine and large. He was certainly expressing his excitement, for whatever reason it was.

"Ha…" Olivia awkwardly chuckled. "Uhh, sure… I get it…" she brushed aside her tuft of fur and nodded. "But, this is just a friend thing, right?"

Still holding his grin, Gideon nodded. "Of course. Like you said… it's nice to have a friend ya can be real with."

Olivia raised a brow and nodded slowly. "Yeah… that's right." She raised her hoof and gestured it toward Gideon. "Friends?"

Gideon gave Olivia a questionable smirk but shook her hoof. "Friends." His smirk didn't falter as he shook her paw.

"Well, Grey," Olivia smirked back. "We should probably get going."

"Probably," he chuckled.

"Uhh, feel like letting go of my hoof?" Olivia asked as she raised her hoof, which was still being shook by Gideon's paw.

"Oh!" he said in alarm as he released Olivia. "Sorry…" he awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

"Yo!" Freddie greeted upon exiting the shop. "What are you guys up to?"

The two threw their attention over to the arriving Gray Wolf and smiled. Olivia waved at Freddie and answered, "not much. Just chatting."

"What happened? Not interested in anything there?" Gideon asked.

Freddie shrugged as he walked toward the railing. "Eh, I've dealt with the scene before and I'm not interested in souvenirs. But everyone else is in line right now." He jerked his thumb over to the shop. "They'll be out soon."

"They all got something?" Gideon asked of curiosity, to which Freddie nodded in response. "Huh, wonder what they all got."

"Knowing Judes, she probably got stuffed animal or some sort of trinket or tchotchke." Olivia grinned as she looked into the shop. "She likes memorable things."

"Then who's to say it isn't a picture frame?" Gideon inquired. "She took photos, she might want to print the photos she took."

"Please Gids, those hardly look good," Olivia dismissed. "Picture frames aren't a souvenir."

"Oh? I bet she did," he challenged.

"I'm game." Olivia's expression found a cocky grin. "How about we add on? I bet Kathy got… a tee shirt with a cheesy Tundratown pun or slogan."

"I bet the tee shirt is a picture of Tundratown," Gideon retorted.

"Clawhauser got a bobblehead of a snowmammal."

"Snack bag filled with Tundratown themed treats."

"Nick got a cheesy pair of icy blue aviators."

"A hawaiian shirt with different shades of blue."

"Emma got a hat."

"It's a snow globe."

"Boris got nothing!" The two shouted simultaneously. Freddie raised a brow at the two as they stared each other in the eye.

Olivia rested her hooves on either side of her on the railing. "If I win I get to pay for dinner."

"Same goes for me," Gideon replied.

"Wow… you sure are taking a gamble," Freddie said to Gideon.

Olivia smirked. "You'll find that Gids can be very observational." She laughed alongside the fox.

"This is literally the strangest bet ever," Freddie exclaimed.

"Eh, I want to pay," Olivia responded.

"So do I," Gideon added.

"Guys!" Emma shouted as the gang slowly exited the shop. "Check out the stuff that we got!"

Gideon playfully nudged Olivia. "Moment of truth," he whispered.

Emma happily stepped forward and tucked on an aqua blue baseball cap. "Whattya think?" The cap had a blue silhouetted drawing of Tundratown from a 2D point of view.

"Point for me," Olivia muttered.

Kathy stepped forward wearing a tee shirt that had a drawing similar to the one Emma had on her cap. "Point for me," Gideon whispered back. Boris walked behind her, empty pawed. "Tie," the two said together. Then Clawhauser came after with a bag filled with blue coloured candy. Gideon flashed a grin. "And I take the lead."

Soon after Nick followed the rest, but his eyes were obscured by the icy blue aviator sunglasses he was wearing. His smug grin was soon copied by Olivia, just as she leant over to Gideon and whispered, "Tie!"

Olivia grinned as she looked over to the store's exit, as she saw Judy walking out with a plastic bag in her paws. "Whatcha got there Judes?"

Judy happily smiled as she rose her bag. "I got a snow globe of Tundratown!"

Olivia nudged Gideon. "Looks like I win. Snow globes still count as trinkets."

" _And_ ," Judy added excitedly. "A few picture frames! Check them out!" She pulled out the frame and shook it. "It's the perfect size for the photos I want."

"Ha!" Gideon cheered. "Tie!"

"Ah come on," Olivia groaned. "Of course you would get a bunch of stuff." She pointed to Judy, who shrugged with confusion spread across her face.

"Hey, you didn't answer my question!" Emma spoke up and she smiled at the two. "What do you think?"

"I think." Olivia scanned the gang and sighed. "you all look like tourists."

"Aren't we?" Judy asked.

"Technically you are. But that doesn't dictate you should all look the part," Olivia quipped.

Judy grinned as she pawed the bag to Olivia. "Funny you say that." Olivia rose a brow and grabbed the bag. She looked inside and chuckled when she saw what was inside. "Thought you'd like it?" Judy stated with a small sense of hesitation.

Olivia pulled out a dark blue and black beanie, with a graphic logo labeled,  _Tundratown_. "Fine, I'll wear it," Olivia muttered irritably. Though she loved beanies, the thought of Judy getting her something irked her even more. Olivia took off her current black dark grey beanie and tucked it into the back pocket of her jeans. She put on her new beanie, pulling it over her small antlers. The downside of Olivia's size, was with what her antlers were in relation to her height. They just made her look like a young calf.

They were slightly smaller and slightly curved than the average antlers, so they didn't really provide a hassle for putting on shirts or beanies—they only made the beanie stand up more. "There? Now can we get a move on?" Olivia asked as she brushed aside her tuft of fur.

Nick sighed as he walked forward. "Sure." He took off his aviators and observed them for a few seconds, before putting them on. "Carrots, you know you didn't have to get me new sunglasses," he stated as the gang started to walk.

"You liked your old pair, but Em's still wearing them, so I thought it made sense to get you some new ones." Judy smiled as her paw found itself intertwined with Nick's. "And unlike guys, I didn't have some terrible excuse for getting you something nice."

Nick frowned as he tightened his grip on Judy's paw. "Okay, but that doesn't mean  _all_  gifts I give will have made up reasons. Hey, I said I'd get you a purse! When I do—"

"I can expect it to be from a cheap retail store that was made out of a butt of some sorts." His mate had a sly grin plastered onto her face that made Nick chuckle.

"Hardy har," Nick muttered whilst rolling his eyes.

"Wow, they sure are  _the_ couple," Gideon commented as he walked alongside Olivia.

Olivia nodded with a smirk. "Yup. Seriously, they compliment each other. It's freaky weird." She chuckled.

"Ha, I wouldn't doubt it," Gideon chuckled.

"Hey Em," Olivia called out. The bunny soon rushed toward the front. "How are you and your Bunny Boyfriend doing?"

Emma's expression quickly sunk. It fell into a half smirk with some sad eyes. "Uhh… we're fine."

Olivia's brow rose. "Are ya? Do you need me to take care of that kit?"

"No, no!" Emma frantically answered. "It's not him—I mean, it's not anyone!"

Gideon quietly scoffed. Olivia already knew the obvious. Emma was hiding something and Gideon could totally see through it. Gideon may be good at reading mammals, but Olivia was observative. It wasn't hard for her to understand Gideon's behaviour, and it was the same for Gideon. The two could easily see through Emma's lie from the first word she uttered.

"Okay, whatever you say," Olivia shrugged with a grin.

"So, where to next Olivia?" Gideon asked loudly, for the sake of the rest of the group.

"Well, ladies and gentle mammals, we had one heck of a day so far, but the next stop will be our final sight seeing destination." A grin of excitement grew on Olivia's face. "This last one, will surely take up a lot of our time."

…

"Lo and behold, the Tundratown Park!" Olivia announced. She gestured to the entrance of the park with pizazz, repeatedly shaking her hooves in front of the gang. "This park was the first official district park built in Tundratown."

"Whoa, that's one large fountain," Emma muttered.

"Yup," Olivia nodded. "This is, in fact,  _the_ largest fountain. The very first official ice fountain built in Tundratown. The architects first started big with this one. Then they realized that making every fountain like this would be time consuming, so they downgraded in size. Even then, the citizens still appreciated the works of art."

"It truly is a sight to see," Kathy commented. "I'm kinda disappointed that in all my time here that I never really bothered to venture out, you know?"

"Hey, at least you get to do it alongside us, eh?" Olivia smirked. "But still, this view still lacks the,  _true beauty_ , if you know what I mean."

"As usual, we don't," Boris quipped.

Olivia's smirk remained as she continued to walk ahead of the gang. They moved closer to the fountain, still in awe. Olivia pulled her phone out and slightly frowned. "Dammit, we're two minutes earlier. Now my setup just looks dumb," she muttered to herself.

"What about you Nick?" Judy asked, ignoring the Moose's mutters. "You worked as a hustler going back and forth from district to district—have you ever been here?" Nick took a moment to look over at Judy. The rest of the gang had broken out into small discussions over the ice architecture.

Nick grinned as he looked up at the fountain. "Nah. Select places I've been to, but even then, I don't know the history of them like Liv does." His answer was nonchalant, as was his grin. "I only went to places that I needed to go to. Even then, I was always on the clock. Sightseeing wasn't really my thing. It was how I always was. I saw the scenery, but never took it in, ya know?"

"So why are you taking it in now?" Emma asked as she stepped up from behind the two.

"Because," the smug smirk returned as his gaze fell onto Judy, "a little bunny convinced me that the old me wasn't exactly the greatest me. So if I could change a few things, heck, why not stop and smell the roses?" He winked at Judy. "'Cause I am now."

Judy shook her head and laughed. She stood on her toes and leaned over to Nick, pecking him on the cheeks. "Nice one, Slick."

"I try," he said with a shrug. His paw found her's, and Judy rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'll have you know, that I fell in love with the old you." Nick could feel Judy's smile on his shoulder. "I never said you had to change for me."

"Too late, because it's already happened," he responded.

"Wow, what a nice moment," Olivia announced, applauding the two. "Now, what would make this moment sweeter would be some nice lighting, maybe like a light show?" She gestured behind her, toward the ice fountain. The rest of the gang averted their attention toward the fountain, expectantly waiting for something to happen. Surprisingly, nothing happened. A frowned formed on Olivia's face once again, and she looked toward her phone. "Damn this timing scheme."

Kathy decided to ask for everyone else's sake. "Olive, what's supposed to happen—" the Snowy Leopard's question trailed off, as a strobe light met her eyes. "Whoa…"

The distinct murmurs of other citizens and tourists fell, as did the gang's. The large ice fountain had a spiral design, it looked to be two meters thick and ten meters tall. The base of the spiral had a wave pattern, rising outward from it. It grew from a slant, and curved into a shape of a wave. Slightly before the base of the fountain, was a frozen thick layer border, encasing the would-be-water. It had a snowflake design carved into it. It looked like a true work of art, and that wasn't even the true beauty of it.

Just as the sun set, and the night sky filled the air, and all the shadows grew, there was still a source of light. It emanated from the ice. It was as if there was a small disco ball within the frozen water. The ice wasn't entirely thick, although the borders of the fountain were. It was thin enough for the inside to be nearly transparent. The lights varied from pink, to green, to yellow, then to blue and violet—with the occasional white and orange. The streams of light changed colour every two seconds as they panned through the entire ice sculpture.

"Whoa…" the gang muttered together.

"Yup, it's amazing, eh?" Olivia's grin returned. "Fun fact,  _all_  the ice fountains have lights inside them. Granted, not all are as a spectacle like this one, but they have lights that light up at night."

"This just… it looks beautiful," Judy said in awe.

"It's called the Aurora Borealis," Olivia informed them. "The colours of light are inspired from the Aurora Borealis itself."

"What's that?" asked Emma.

"It's a collision between particles and the atmosphere, or along those lines at least." Olivia shrugged, not feeling confident with her explanation. "I didn't pay attention to that in science. But it's basically a huge stream of lights in the sky, that appear above the northern hemisphere of the world."

"Wow, have you ever seen it?" Emma's excitement did not falter as she asked. Her gaze was still in wonderment, looking toward the fountain.

"Nope," the small Moose answered. "Zootopia isn't exactly near the northern hemisphere. It's just like, right above the equator. I think."

Gideon chuckled. "So she passed history, but couldn't bother with geography and science?" he muttered to Kathy and Clawhauser, who giggled in response.

Olivia glanced over to Gideon and made a blank expression. "Hardy har, Grey. I did fine in science… same goes for geography… slightly."

"Alright, hang on, I  _gotta_  take a picture of this," Judy stated in wonder. "Oh, Em, Nick, come on—family photo!" she shouted as she rushed toward the fountain. "Liv, can ya take the photo?" she asked as Nick and Emma walked over to her.

Olivia nodded and snatched the phone away. She took a few steps back as she lined up the shot. "Alright, one… two… three… smile!" The camera clicked. "'Kay, hang on, one more. One, two, three, smile!" The camera clicked once again. "Here ya go—"

"Wait, wait, group photo!" Judy announced. Kathy and Clawhauser, who were taking pictures of their own thanks to Boris and Gideon, rushed over, along with Freddie.

Olivia shook her head and scoffed. "Of course,  _another_  group photo. Alright," Olivia lifted up the phone and took a few steps back, "one… two… three, smile!" The gang smiled and the photo was taken. "Here ya—"

"Liv…" Judy said sternly. "Come on, we need a photo of you too."

"We've already taken like fifteen different group photos." Olivia's reasoning didn't seem to convince Judy otherwise, as her stern stare still remained.

"Oh, uh, pardon me," a voice intruded. Olivia looked to her right and saw a female Snowy Bunny. "Are you trying to take a group, photo? I can take it if you like?" she offered with a polite smile.

"Oh would you, please?" Judy asked.

Olivia scoffed as she have the phone to the stranger. "Thanks I guess," Olivia shrugged as she walked over to the group.

"Alrighty, one… two… three, smile!" She snapped the photo. "Hang on one more… and there!" She took a few steps forward and pawed the phone to Olivia. "Here you go."

"Oh, uh, thanks," Olivia grinned. She hooved the phone to Judy.

"Thank you so much!" Judy smiled and waved as the stranger parted from their group, waving back.

"Okay, so I recommend taking in the scenery for a bit." Olivia stepped away from the gang's huddle. "This fountain isn't the only beauty of this park. I'll round y'all up when it's time to leave."

With that, the gang dispersed and began to sightsee off on their own. Judy, Nick, and Emma looked to be heading toward the other end of the fountain. Boris and Clawhauser were making their way over to an ice sculpture of a tree. Kathy and Freddie remained a few feet away from Olivia and Gideon, who were still standing where they took the photo. Gideon cleared his throat, announcing his presence to Olivia.

Her ears perked up as she glanced over to Gideon. "What are you still doing here?" she asked, "Don't like sightseeing?"

Gideon chuckled as he shook his head. "Why so curious? Don't like my company?"

It was Olivia's turn to chuckle. "Ah, so your thing is to quip back with questions, when someone asks a question?"

"Ha… guess so," Gideon shrugged. "So, where  _is_  our next stop?"

"An arcade," Olivia answered with a smug smile.

"Really? That's the fun dinner?" Gideon asked.

"Hey, when I'm talking about a day of fun, I mean it!" Olivia replied, jerking her thumb to her chest. "Olivia Venisont, Queen of Fun!"

Gideon grinned as he thought about the phrase. "Heh, that does sound pretty catchy." He glanced over to her and raised a brow. "But does that mean I get to cover that?"

"Nope, I do!"

"Uh, I'm pretty sure I won the bet."

"Actually, it was a tie, if I recall," Freddie joined in. The Gray Wolf was walking toward the gang, with a small smirk on his face. "Hey, Liv, can we talk?"

Olivia's brow rose as she slowly nodded. "Sure. Hey Gids, can you beat it for a moment?"

Gideon nodded as he jerked his thumb over to a nearby bench. "I'll be over there." He walked over to the bench and sat himself down, staring up at the fountain in wonder.

"What do you want to talk about?" Olivia quickly asked.

Freddie sighed as he looked back to the fountain. "I'm… sorry for assuming." Olivia remained silent, waiting for him to continue. Her gaze also fell on the fountain. "About earlier," he added. "I'm just… I don't get it. How can you move on so easily?"

Olivia quietly chuckled as she shook her head. She tucked her hooves into her pockets and grinned. "Well, because I'm just trying to be myself. I'm enjoying what I have, which is freedom. I'm not entirely entitled to be with someone nor do I feel the need to worry about someone else's opinion. I'm able to move on because that's all it takes. I just feel like moving forward is a hell of a lot easier than dwelling on what happened. I've learnt that recently."

"I… I do still have feelings for you," Freddie quietly muttered. "I know it didn't seem that way near the end, but I still do. You aren't just a friend to me, you mean more than that to me. You were the first and only person I ever told my story to. You were the first girl who could make me smile and feel flustered—"

"Fred, stop," Olivia interrupted. She glanced over to him and stared at him with a blank expression. "Thinking about it more will only hurt you more. I know I can't tell you to let go, but I want you to slowly ease up. There's no need to be tense around me anymore. We're just a couple of pals, hanging out with our pals." She held his left paw with her right hoof. "Trust me, I enjoyed what we had, but I can let it go."

"How?"

"Eh… guess my quarrels with relationships have brought me far. I understand reality and how it works, but I can't be bothered to deal with the drama." Olivia shrugged as her hoof parted from Freddie's paw. She quickly glanced back to Gideon, then back to the fountain. "It's easier to ignore reality."

Freddie raised a brow. "What does that mean?"

"It's… sorry, I got sidetracked." Olivia briefly laughed as she rolled her eyes. "I was just reminded of a conversation Grey and I had."

Freddie sighed once again, slipping his paws into his jacket's pockets. "About that… you two are just friends, right?" Olivia nodded, with a hint of irritation in her expression. "I was just slightly jealous that you managed to befriend someone in the short time after we broke up. Hopps said you've been going to his store a lot."

Olivia closed her eyes and sighed. "Well, it's like I said," she said in a low voice, "it's easier to ignore reality." She slowly started to walk away from Freddie, taking a small step at each time. "But, it's nice to take a break from ignorance every now and again and find someone you can be real with." She stopped walking and looked back at Freddie, who looked befuddled. "We  _are_  over, he and I aren't dating, and you still like me. That's reality Wolfstein. Heck, we both just have to face it. You… are my friend. A very good friend. I understand me trying to play it all off like it was nothing kinda hurts for you, but that's how I cope. I recommend you find a good friend you can be real with, so you can face reality alongside them. Because  _that's_  what friends are for." She winked at the Gray Wolf as she continued walking forward.

She didn't need to look back, but she could tell he was smiling. Just from the way he responded, "thanks, Liv." Olivia just knew there was a smile in there. Freddie just had to confront her was all.

Olivia smiled as she sat down beside Gideon, scooting him over to the side. "So, I never got to ask, how are you liking Zootopia so far?"

Gideon smiled back. "It's the dream I always wanted."

"And Tundratown?"

"It's one heck of a tour," Gideon chuckled.

"Oh yeah, even though I know it's a stupid cliche, do you want any souvenirs?" Olivia asked. "You still didn't answer my question earlier, about routing through the shop. Our tour's coming to an end and it's not too late."

Gideon smirked as he looked over Olivia, who was raising a brow at him. "Surprise me," he announced, cupping his paws behind his head as he leant back.

"Okay, guess I'll have to win ya something from the arcade. Gotta warn ya, I have a record of only getting stuffed animals," Olivia replied.

"Great, as long as I've got something to display on my shop!" Gideon quipped.

Olivia laughed and shook her head. She looked in front of her and found Emma, standing in front of her with a half smile. "Oh, hey Em!"

"Hey…"

Olivia checked her phone and tucked it back into her pocket. "We've got like five more minutes till we gotta go, can you go tell the gang?"

"Actually, I hate to mention it, but I sorta… maybe… kinda… possibly… overheard your conversation with Fred," Emma stated quickly.

Olivia shrugged, unfazed. "'Kay, so?"

"I've got a question about something incredibly real going on with me and my friends…" Emma quietly responded. "I… want to get your take on it."

Olivia raised a brow as she leant forward. "I'm all ears Em."

"How do you handle love triangles?"


	29. Mammal to Mammal

**Mammal to Mammal**

The sound of hallway chatter and students walking only echoed around in Emma's head. The bell sounded, as did the murmurs from her classmates. They made their farewells as they parted ways, heading to their lockers or straight to the exits. Emma slowly trekked on, walking over to her locker. She was just having a rough time piecing everything together. She had spent the entire day thinking. Class, lunch, and even on her way to school. She never felt more conflicted in her life, which was regular drama for a teen.

Her goal was simple, move to Zootopia and find her own path. She had been there for over a month and nothing happened. Emma was fine with that, as she knew it would take some time to find her path and that was part of the reason she stayed. She wanted to see what Zootopia had to offer her. Yet, she never thought Zootopia would offer her a chance at romance, and a love triangle nonetheless. Now she had a new goal, that was not to break anyone's hearts.

It wasn't as easy as Olivia made it to be. She could still hear the laughter from when she told her. For a good minute, the small Moose was laughing at Emma's predicament. Though Emma tried to stress that it was serious, Olivia agreed and said it was still hilarious. Emma couldn't believe the advice Olivia gave her. She never understood how someone so brutally honest could also have an intellectual side. Then again, Olivia was different. Emma had to be real, something Olivia taught her.

"Emma!" a voice shouted, interrupting her thoughts.

Emma's gaze shifted away from her opened locker—which she didn't realize was open—and toward the source. Her raised brows slowly descended as she realized who it was. "Oh… yes Jeremy?" she asked softly as she gazed back to her locker.

"Okay, can you say something to me!" Jeremy asked, raising his voice.

Emma's eyes widened at the sudden outburst. "Wh‒What?"

"Emma, you haven't said  _anything_  to me or Derek when you got here this morning." Jeremy was staring at her with a sense of worry. Of course, it suddenly made sense to Emma. She forgot that in that time of thinking, she was also neglecting her friends' presence. "And even throughout all our classes together you never bothered answering me until now? And where were you during lunch?" He was fuming mad. But it was not just rage, there was a little bit of worry in there. He was worried that Emma's silence was her way of saying she wasn't interested in him anymore.

Emma awkwardly grinned at Jeremy. She closed her locker, though she couldn't even remember what she was even getting from it. "Um, we… we gotta get to class—"

"It's the end of the day," Jeremy stated plainly. He glanced over to his right, her left, toward the mob of students hurriedly walking around.

"Right, sorry," Emma apologized. "I know I've been absent minded but…" she trailed off as she looked toward the stairwell doors. "We should meet up with Derek and Nancy, right?" She quickly walked away from her locker, heading toward the doors.

Jeremy's expression was completely flustered. He could not understand what Emma's game was. Though it didn't matter, as he still followed after her. "Listen, I get it." He and Emma walked through the doors and descended down the stairwell. "I sprung the whole thing onto you and hung up, I get it! But… can I just get a sign if I ruined—"

Suddenly, Olivia's voice began to echo in her mind.  _"So Emma Hopps is getting around."_ The silence was soon plagued by her voice.

" _Olive, it's not like that—"_

" _I'm kidding Em. I get it."_

Emma looked up to find Jeremy staring at her, awaiting for an answer. "No," Emma spoke up. "You didn't… it's not like that."

Jeremy stared at her in confusion as Emma continued to walk down the steps. He followed after her. "Then, why haven't you said anything all day?" he asked in a firm voice.

" _Have you said anything since then?"_

" _I… I don't know what to say…"_

Jeremy scoffed as he caught up with Emma. "I mean, if it wasn't along those lines then what was with all the silence?" Jeremy's tone was assertive to say the least. "I get that I deserve it but Derek and Nancy don't." They stepped out of the doors and walked into the first floor hallway. They slowly walked toward the front doors of the building. "Emma?"

" _What do you think he needs to hear?"_

" _The truth? The real truth."_

" _Then?"_

"Sorry, I… hang on," Emma replied as she pushed open the front door. She was lost in her thoughts, lost in the past. Emma needed air. She stepped out and she quickly found Nancy and Derek, standing at the bottom of the steps outside the school, talking to each other. She sighed as she walked toward them.

Jeremy rushed past her and greeted the two. "She's still… off," he muttered to them. Nancy nodded in understanding while Derek let out a soft sigh.

Derek glanced over to Emma and flashed a grin. "Em, how you doing?"

She looked up at Derek, and smiled. It was a genuine smile, one that made her feel nice. Though she felt that all the time, Derek brought it out so well. "I'm… good, thanks." She had reminded herself of that detail. He made her feel nice, though most mammals did as well, he was different.

"So, shall we head over to Jungle Juice?" Nancy asked with a smile.

The simple question seemed far from Emma's mind as Olivia's voice appeared in her head again,  _"Hey, so what's the issue then, what's making this so hard?"_

" _I don't want to hurt anyone."_

" _No one's getting hurt unless if you have different feelings."_ The silence between the group was painfully loud for her, as she recalled. _"Oh my god… Em?"_

"Em?" Nancy called out.

The young bunny was quickly shot back into reality. "Yes?" She looked toward her friends, all of whom had curious expressions plastered on their faces. "Sorry, what was the question?"

Nancy raised a brow, but sighed. "Are you okay with Jungle Juice?" Nancy slowly repeated, sounding like a faster imitation of a sloth.

Again, Emma phased out as Olivia repeated their previous conversation in Emma's head. _"You need to find neutral territory, or at least for him."_

" _What?"_

" _Somewhere where he's safe and comfortable. Where you feel comfortable enough to discuss it."_

Emma quickly came to her senses and decided to speak up. "Actually, can we go to my place?" Emma asked.

"Your place?" Derek's expression was still ridden with confusion. "Uh, I'm fine with whatever." He settled with a decision quickly as he looked back and forth between the rest of his friends, awaiting for their answers.

Jeremy nodded. "Same goes for me."

"Ah, sure, why not?" Nancy shrugged. She pulled her phone out and said, "I'm just gonna text my mom."

The four began walking, with Emma taking the lead. She knew what she had to do. She had been recalling the situation over and over in her head all day. She and Olivia talked about it. Why this was stressing her out was beyond her. She was fourteen and dealing with problems that involved real feelings with real mammals. At this age, her biggest worry should be about the first year of high school and what she was going to do over the summer. The last thing she'd expect was more drama, especially drama that revolved around her.

All she could do, was just focus on the objective; her main goal. She had to settle everything the right way. Emma knew what to do, or least, she had an idea of it. Their walk to the bus stop began quiet and slow, but Emma knew soon enough one of them was going to ask her something. She just needed time. She knew what to do, but she just didn't have her words together. Just as Derek cleared his throat—probably preparing himself to ask Emma a question—a thought occurred in Emma's head.

"Oh snap," she mumbled. She dug into her pockets and pulled out her phone. She lowered her right ear as she tapped Judy's contact number on her phone. Her ear cupped behind her phone as she heard the ringing. "I gotta make a quick call," Emma stated as she adjusted her sunglasses.

The ringing stopped.  _"Hello? Em?"_  Judy's voice appeared.  _"Why are you calling?"_

Emma's brows rose. "Oh, right, sorry—you're driving right now I shouldn't be calling—"

" _No, no, no,"_  Judy hastily interrupted.  _"We're parked right now, it's fine. What do you need?"_

"I… I wanted ask if it was okay if I had my friends over," her tone fell into hesitation.

A silence grew for a few minutes. _"For how long?"_  Judy asked with a flat tone.

"I dunno…" she glanced back at the three. Derek could obviously heard their conversation and shrugged his response. "Dinner?"

A long sigh came from the other end.  _"Em, you know that you're still in trouble for the—"_

"Fight, I know," Emma groaned, readjusting her aviators again at the sudden memory. "I promise nothing's gonna happen."

" _Yeah I know that,"_  Judy chuckled.  _"But that's not the problem. I'm just worried you're not taking your punishment as well as you did."_

"Believe me, I hate showing up early at school already," Emma's tone was slightly bitter. "But having me clean our apartment building's litter was cruel."

" _Community service is never bad Em. Next stunt you pull off and I'll have you volunteer at a nursing home."_  There was a grin on her face, just by the way she talked Emma could tell.

"Is this a yes?" she asked with a small sense of impatience. She didn't need to hear another lecture.

" _Fine, you can have them over. Oh wait, Nick wants to know—homemade or order in?"_  Judy hurriedly asked.

"Uhh, homemade—but I'm fine with ordering in," Emma answered. "Okay, bye!"

Judy chuckled on the other end.  _"Bye Emma. Get home safely."_

The call ended and Emma slightly grinned. "Whelp, guess we're good." The four arrived just in time as the bus pulled over at the bus stop. The four quickly ran into the bus. They gave their fare and and looked around for empty seats. The bus was nearly full, all the seats were occupied and there were a few mammals standing. After all, students were also riding the bus, so naturally it became full pretty quick. Emma decided to walk toward the back of the bus and stand near one of the poles.

The others followed after her, awkwardly silent. Emma just stood still, holding onto the pole. To her right, was Derek, and in front of her, stood Jeremy and Nancy. Her gaze darted toward the floor, thus continuing her silent thoughts. The other three exchanged brief glances before determining that she wasn't up for conversation. Nancy took it upon herself to start up conversation, shifting around where she stood.

"So, have you guys worked on your CLAW applications yet?" Nancy asked with a cheery tone. Jeremy groaned while Derek scoffed. Those responses alone made Nancy seethe. "Ah, that doesn't sound good."

"Eh, it's not really a problem for me yet," Derek shrugged. "I am just literally adjacent from the place. As soon as they start to take student registrations I'll apply."

"I just hate my future…" Jeremy muttered. "Mainly because I can't decide."

Nancy shrugged. "Eh, that's sorta what high school is for. To find your path." She offered an encouraging smile. "But I kinda meant your course applications."

Derek scoffed once again, raising a brow at Nancy. "What do you mean? We can't choose our courses first year. The only thing you need to select is which Phys Ed course you're taking—boys or girls."

Nancy shook her head with a chuckle. "No, I meant like, what type of courses will you be taking—academic or applied?"

"Oh, I took all academic," Derek answered, "I feel like I can handle it."

"Pretty confident, eh?" Nancy teased.

"You can say that."

"What about you Jeremy?" Nancy asked the Snowy Leopard, who once again groaned. "Uhh… not doing so well?"

Jeremy tilted his head over to the right and gave a small frown. "No, it's not  _that_  bad. I'm just worried. I mean, technology?"

"That's what happens when you apply to CLAW," Nancy shrugged. "Computer, Language, Academic, and Writing," she explained. "It's an academic school—it's in the name."

"Yeah, but I feel like I just lucked out because I just live near it." Jeremy had a sour look.

"Same here," Derek agreed. He studied Emma's expression as he noticed she averted her attention from the floor to the window. "Em, what about you?"

Her ears perked up as she whipped her head around to look at Derek. "Oh, uh, I'm still applying to CLAW, I just haven't gotten around to telling Nick or Judy." The three had slightly shocked looks spread across their faces. It was surprising that Emma had decided to respond. Just as Nancy was about to comment on the matter, Emma stopped her.

"Oh, we're here!" Emma announced with an almost cheery tone. "Come on, this is our stop." She quickly moved toward the front, wearing a half smile. Her friends hurriedly followed after her as the young Rabbit hastily walked outside. The bus stop was just outside Savannah Suites, a few feet away from the pathway leading toward the front entrance. Emma darted straight to the front door, not showing any sign of slowing down.

She pushed open the front door and kept her eyes forward. "Hi Emma!" a voice called out.

Emma stopped in her tracks—halfway across the lobby. She turned her head to the right and smiled as she looked at the front desk. "Miss Dobby!" she announced.

Her friends raised their brows as they caught up with Emma, standing right behind her. "Dobby?" Nancy whispered to Derek, who shrugged.

Emma walked over to the front desk and chuckled. "How are you this afternoon, Miss Dobby?"

The elderly Bengal Tiger stepped forward, resting her forearms on her desk. "I'm fine." Her gaze was drawn toward Derek and the others. She then asked, "Ah, so are these your friends?"

Emma nodded with a modest smile. "Yeah. This is Derek, Jeremy, and Nancy," she gestured to them respectively.

"Hello," Derek waved.

"Hiya," Nancy greeted.

"Hi," Jeremy said, "uh, why haven't we seen you before?"

"Oh? They've been here before?" Miss Dobby asked Emma. Emma nodded her answer. She looked over to Jeremy and explained, "Well, I must've been away from the front desk that day. Some days I often need to settle some family issues so I'm out of the building for an hour—at most." Miss Dobby drew her attention back to Emma. "Does your sister or Nicholas know you have friends over?"

Emma let out a small laugh. "Why, did my sister suddenly give you the task of looking out for me?" Dobby developed a serious glare at Emma's sarcastic question. "Wait, you're joking—"

"She told me about the incident that occurred at your school and is worried for you," her light tone was sincere and sweet, "don't think of this as anything but a kind gesture. You are a resident of my building, therefore I must make sure that you are properly taken care of."

Emma responded, "Well, don't worry. I called Judy and she is fine with it." She jerked her thumb down the hallway. "It was nice to talk to you again, but we have got to get going now."

The Bengal Tiger chuckled as she nodded, waving her paw at the four. "Of course, of course, y'all have a nice day."

Emma waved as she walked away, down the hallway. As soon as she arrived at the elevator door, she pushed the button. "Front desk lady?" Jeremy guessed.

"Landlord," Emma corrected. "She knows Nick and Judy very well." The doors opened and the four stepped in. Emma pressed the fourth floor and the elevator started to ascend. "I haven't really gotten to know her much, but I'd imagine I would in the time I'm staying here."

"Well that's… nice?" Nancy stated questionably.

The doors opened and the group exited the elevator. Emma walked down the hall and over to their apartment door, pulling out her keys in the process. She unlocked the door and soon enough the group was gathered around the living room. Emma and Derek sat on the couch while Jeremy and Nancy decided to sit in the two armchairs. Minutes had passed with the four, but nobody broke the silence as the silent glances said plenty.

Jeremy stole a glance between Derek and Emma every so often. Nancy would make a small scan of them before staring back at the TV, which displayed ZNN. Derek had caught everything he needed in his peripheral vision; briefly looking to his right, monitoring Emma's expression. Emma was different though—she hadn't removed her gaze from the table. She stared at it with such focus and concentration it looked as if she loathed the table. All it meant was that everyone was afraid of what to say, while also looking for when to say it.

Derek, who had grown tired of this silence, sighed loudly. He had been fed up with how the day was going for him and his friends. He glanced back to Emma and cleared his throat. "Emma, we  _really_ need to talk about this." He paused, staring at her. Derek could tell everyone else was staring at her as well. He waited for a response, a reaction, any clarification stating that he could proceed. Nothing. Closing his eyes, Derek said, "Emma we—"

Emma stood up from her seat, face ridden with happiness. "Dang it," she said, "I forgot something from my room—I'll be back." She had never ran faster in her life before. Before anyone knew, she was in her room, and the silence had resurfaced.

…

"I spy, with my little eye, something sweet and small."

"Me?" Judy guessed with a small smirk.

Nick's sly smirk grew as he glanced over to Judy. "Wow Carrots, never knew you were so narcissistic."

Judy chuckled as she looked at Nick. His eyes fell back onto the road, focusing on driving. "I'm sorry, I just assumed you met me," Judy sarcastically replied. "What did you really mean?"

Nick's smirk remained. "Okay you got me, it was you," he stated proudly.

"Predictable flirt," Judy quipped.

"Eh, you're easy to please," Nick fired back.

"You think so, but you're just simple to fake with," Judy retorted.

Nick glanced back and chuckled, "Sly bunny."

"Dumb fox," Judy chuckled back.

"I'm glad that in dull moments like this, you're by my side to help brighten up my evening." Nick's smirk developed into a wide smile.

Judy glanced over to Nick, smiling at him. "Ha, that's sweet. Keep this up and I may just think that you want something."

Nick profoundly replied, "After our time together haven't you learned that when I compliment you, the only gain I get is the satisfaction of watching you smile."

"Yeah, I know," Judy said, "but it's still funny to watch you get all upset when I tease you."

"I don't get upset," Nick mumbled.

His mate scoffed back with a small grin. Her gaze fell back onto the road as a yawn escaped her lips. "You make fun of my bad driving, yet we aren't even five minutes away from the precinct."

Nick shook his head. "Ha, ha, very funny Carrots."

"I still gotta cook," Judy groaned as she tilted her head up, staring at the ceiling. "Or do you want takeout?"

"What did Em say again?"

"She prefers home cooked, but she's fine with takeout," Judy answered, eyes still toward the roof of the car. "But I won't have time to cook when we get home."

"Then we'll get takeout. We can stop by a ramen place or drop by Betty's Bites," Nick offered softly. "Or if you want, I can cook instead."

Judy shook her head. "Thank you Nick but I don't want you to cook this late." Judy irritably groaned. "I just wanna get home and eat right away."

"Don't want to set the table?"

"I'm going to eat on the couch."

"Em's friends might be on the couch."

"Then I'll eat at the kitchen counter."

"So what do you want, Betty's Bites or some ramen—or pizza?"

Judy shrugged as her vision fell on the window. "Why does it matter?"

"Ah, so you want Betty's Bites," Nick declared with a chuckle. "I can tell."

Judy slowly nodded as a miniscule grin formed on her lips. "Yes, I do." She rolled back her shoulders as she leant against the seat, letting her ears droop down to her shoulders.

Nick proudly nodded back and raised a brow as he noticed Judy's expression. "Hey, you okay Cottontail?" he asked softly, after taking a quick glance at the bunny.

She looked at Nick and asked, "Do I look upset?"

"Well, you just sound like your venting… and seem a little bit antsy," Nick commented. "Plus, your ears are drooping."

Judy sat up in her seat and stared at Nick. "Antsy?"

"You're constantly looking out the window, you seem like you want to get out of the car." He turned into the Precinct parking lot and parked the squad car, before turning to look at Judy. "Come on, talk to me."

Judy sighed as she shook her head. "I'm just… bored, okay? Don't get me wrong, as much as I enjoy your company today was just—"

"Like everyday so far."

"—the exact same!" Judy exclaimed. "I mean… I just… I dunno. I expected more out of today." Nick bit his lip as his gaze slightly faltered. "I‒I don't sound selfish, do I? Like a horrible mammal?"

"Because you want some action?" Nick stated with a chuckle.

"Well, that'd mean something bad would have to happen in Zootopia, Savanna Central to be specific. In the sense that, law enforcement like us has to be involved." Judy's expression looked troubled. "Nick," the Red Fox gave her his attention right away, "do you know what's wrong with me?"

Nick laughed as he rapidly shook his head. "Carrots, you're feeling the same thing I've been feeling the past few days—boredom."

Judy scoffed, "Boredom." A smile grew on her lips as she looked at Nick. She stuck out her fist, and gestured it to Nick. "Here's to bored partners?"

Nick nodded as he returned the smile. He bumped his fist with Judy's and grabbed the car keys. "Come on, let's get outta here." Nick hopped out of the car with Judy following after him. The two hurriedly walked into the precinct. Upon entering, their expressions changed from gloomy to bright smiles as they saw a familiar friend standing at the front desk.

"Liv!" Judy shouted.

The small Moose whipped around and smiled at the two. "Ay, WildeHopps!" Olivia waved. "I have gifts for y'all." She stepped forward and pawed the two a brown bag with the label, Square Down. "Baked goods courtesy of Grey himself."

Judy chuckled as she accepted the bag. She opened and pulled out a carrot biscuit. "Biscuits, eh?"

Olivia shrugged. "It's one of his specialties. Really, everything there is his specialty otherwise he wouldn't have a shop."

Nick walked over to the desk and tossed the squad car's keys on top of it. "There ya go Clawhauser!" Nick announced. The Cheetah leaned over the front of the desk, revealing his face to be stuffed with muffins. He gave a thumbs up and backed away with the keys in his paw.

"Gideon made treats for all of us?" Nick asked with a grin.

Olivia nodded. "The farmer insisted it before I left. He let me pay for my meal but wanted me to bring everyone something." She shook her head and sighed. "I conceded, as you can see, and now I'm the delivery gal. Kath already got her's and I dropped off Freddie's and Boris' muffins on Fred's desk."

"Very lazy for a delivery gal," Nick stated as walked back to Judy. "How was your patrol?" he asked as he dug a paw into the brown bag, pulling out a blueberry biscuit.

"Pretty calm. The construction workers are still working hard but not much going on there." Olivia shrugged. "It felt kinda dull. I was just glad that I had Lavander 5 to liven up the mood."

"And of course, your platonic relationship with Gideon," Judy quipped.

Olivia rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest, allowing the joke to pass. "Speaking of, sorry I didn't show up to lunch again."

Nick waved his paw away. "No big deal. At least this time you texted us you weren't going to show."

"Eh, I'm still craving some of Grey's sweets."

"Is that healthy?" Judy inquired.

Olivia shook her head. "Nope, not really. But I do plan on eating a real dinner once I get home," she added. "What about you guys? How was your end?"

"Same old, same old," Nick answered.

"Seriously, I don't get it. Our area used to be heavy on the crime and thugs," Judy recalled. "Plenty of hoodlums running around."

Olivia laughed. "Hoodlums? Oh yes, those darn kits and cubs, with their little cellular boxes—curse them! Just get off our lawn—"

"I get it Liv," Judy interrupted flatly. "Not funny, but I get it."

"It was a little funny," Nick commented with a smile.

"The point is, action has been pretty low on our part."

Nick grinned as he said, "Maybe they're afraid of us Carrots. We are pretty threatening."

Judy looked over at Nick and replied, "I'm serious."

Olivia quickly quipped, "Hi Serious, I'm Olivia! Ha, Dad jokes!"

"Anyways," Judy continued, ignoring her friends, "Things have been pretty dull for the past week. It's like Zootopia's crime is finally decreasing."

"That may just be it," Nick argued with sensible reason. He added, "But we still don't know about the other districts. Crime may be low in Savanna Central, but what about everywhere else?"

Judy shrugged as Olivia tilted her head, considering Nick's point. "He might be right," Olivia agreed. "We can ask around, but it'd make sense to get a report from another precinct."

"Boris could pull some strings, maybe ask someone from Precinct Nine?" Nick suggested.

"Speaking of our fellow hybrid, how are the detectives doing?" Judy asked.

Olivia shrugged. "I don't know. I was going to deliver their muffins but I couldn't find them—Officer Pennington said they had brief case to work on. After I asked why did they need a briefcase—"

"Terrible joke," Nick coughed.

"—I just dropped their muffins off on Fred's desk." Olivia shrugged. She looked over to Nick and smirked, "And Pennington thought the briefcase joke was pretty funny."

"I bet it was a pitiful laugh," Nick retorted.

"Like you could come up with anything better," Olivia fired back. "Slick tricks don't equal comedy."

"For some mammals, it does. It can make a good time for everyone."

"And  _that's_ why, you aren't fun."

"And you are?"

"We  _just_ had a day dedicated to fun that even you admitted was enjoyable," Olivia recalled. "Queen of Fun, all shall bow!" she announced loudly.

"Oh hail our mighty, Queen of Fun!" Judy applauded.

Olivia laughed alongside Judy, all while Nick shook his head chuckling. "Haha," Nick said sarcastically, "incredibly funny."

"And with that, the Queen shall make her departure—farewell peasants!" Olivia shouted as walked past the two.

"Perhaps the Queen would like a ride?" Judy asked as she started to follow after Olivia. The two found themselves outside the precinct's doors, with Nick behind in slow pursuit, munching on his biscuit.

Olivia shook her head and turned around to face the two. "Nah, exercise is good for someone of my authority. Thanks anyway peasants, your Queen shall remember this kind gesture!" She started to back away a bit faster. She whipped her body around and picked up the pace in her walk. Olivia threw up her hoof and gave a peace sign. "Have a nice night WildeHopps!"

"You too!" Judy shouted. She looked to her right and was appalled to see Nick standing beside her with a mouthful of blueberry biscuit. "Ew!" she shouted in disgust. "Try pacing yourself, ugh, that's disgusting."

Nick chuckled as he swallowed. "Sorry Carrots, I was just peckish."

Judy shook her head and pulled out her car key, shaking it in front of him. "You wanna drive or shall I?"

Nick grinned. "Eh, I drove for our patrols—what's the harm in another trip?" He took the keys and the two quickly made their way to their car. They were soon out of the parking lot and back onto the streets. After a few minutes passed, Judy decided to initiate a conversation.

"You know, it's been awhile since we've had lunch with Convel and Wolfstein," Judy stated randomly. "They've been so busy for the past few weeks."

"Who isn't?"

"Us?" Judy answered.

Nick laughed. "Got me there Carrots." He glanced over Judy and noticed her blank expression. "You know," he said, "I believe some time has passed since our last date night."

Judy's ears shot up and she threw a shocked look at Nick. "You mean right now?"

"No, no, no," Nick replied. "But we should consider sometime this week—"

"Thank goodness," Judy groaned. "I'm going to need a night like that, if this week turns out to be bland like the last one."

Nick chuckled. "You wanna pick the place this time?"

Judy's brow rose. "Me?"

"Who else am I talking to?"

"I… yeah, okay!" Judy agreed. "Guess I can start looking around for places to go. What day do you want?"

Nick shrugged, "You pick, Cottontail."

"Alright then," Judy smirked. "I'll think about it."

Nick smiled as he saw Judy's excited expression. He too noticed how dull things have been, but he also noticed how upset Judy was about it. Maybe she felt that her training and everything she worked toward had led to days of dullness. He was bored too, but it was more important that he kept Judy in high spirits. She deserved to smile. That's what he was there for—to make her smile. Nick very well understood how Judy was feeling, but he couldn't explain it.

There was an emptiness, but he felt whole with her and so did she with him. It didn't make sense to the both of them. Of course, Judy knew Nick was just trying to keep her happy, she admired him for trying. That alone was enough for her. The issue was how long it would last. She knew he felt the same way, but he had a different way of showing it—through talking. Never a dull moment, no silence. It was Nick's goal to keep some sort of conversation going while he was bored.

Judy looked over to Nick and sighed. The two knew each other so well, so they both knew what they were thinking about. They knew that their patrols were not as busy as they were hoping, and neither of them wanted to talk about it because there was nothing to talk about. They both shared a dull day and there wasn't anything new they could add. Judy had considered asking Bogo for a relocation, maybe in a different region. Maybe crime wasn't active in their area—it did not seem like a sketchy community. Either way, they weren't getting any action in their current position.

Judy needed something, she  _wanted_ something. But was that what it came to? All that training and preparation, just to go to waste. To constantly drive around the block,  _expecting_ something to happen. That was not how an officer should live their life, but it was surely how they were living theirs.

"Nick…" Judy muttered.

"Carrots?" he responded.

"You think we should relocate ourselves?" she asked.

"You mean like transfer to a different precinct?"

"No… like, ask Bogo for a different region. Maybe we can patrol around Lioncoln Park." Her suggestion sounded dull.

"And what, be right down the block from Em's school?" Nick joked. "Hiya Em, make sure you aren't dealing drugs!" he shouted mockingly.

Judy laughed, but only briefly. "Yeah…" her smile faltered while she looked at Nick. "Well what do you want to do?"

Nick let out a sigh. "I… don't know Carrots." He pulled the car over, right outside Betty's Bites. "But for now, I'll get our dinner."

"Yeah, you do that…"

Ten minutes later, Nick was marching out the shop with two bags in his paws. He entered the car and pawed Judy the takeout bags. She grabbed the two bags and started to sort through them as Nick put on his seat belt. "Two boxes of fried crickets, two salads, three grilled salmon sandwiches and three tuna sandwiches." Judy smiled at Nick as he shrugged. "Figured that Em's friends would like one or the other."

"You knew I'd be willing to eat fried crickets this time around," Judy stated with a confident smirk.

Nick nodded as he drove off. "I assumed you might want some. If you don't finish it, I'll have it. That's why I got you the salad."

Judy chuckled, shaking her head as she put the bags on her lap. "The fact that these things can go right through you just disgusts me."

"Hey, I'm fine and healthy—must mean I've been doing something right?" Nick retorted.

Judy laughed alongside Nick. "I suppose I can't argue with logic like that. Actually, I could… but I'd rather not right now." Judy let out a yawn as she looked out the window. "You think Liv is avoiding Fred?" she asked with a small voice. The two hated to talk about others behind their backs, and when they did, it was mostly compliments.

Nick raised a brow. "Hardly. I'd wager it's the other way around."

Judy bit her lip. "Yeah, I guess," she shrugged. "Olivia was pretty open about their relationship—but then again, that's just how she is."

"I'm surprised Freddie actually managed to put up with that," Nick joked. Judy playfully punched Nick in the shoulder. "Ow, hey careful, I'm driving! And I meant that as a joke. Olive is Olive, she makes it a rule that you have to put up with her."

"To think she was shy when we first met her," Judy recalled. "She sure broke out of her shell fast."

Nick looked to his mate and chuckled, "Honestly."

"Wolfstein and Venisont…" Judy said softly. "Sounded like it would work." She looked to Nick. "Gideon and Olivia?"

He laughed. "I don't even know anymore. Venisont could actually be looking for something platonic, or maybe she's hiding it to save Fred from embarrassment." Nick sighed. He pulled into the Savanna Suite's parking lot. "Olivia is one hard Moose to understand."

"Yup," Judy agreed. She looked at Nick and gave a half smile. "Sorry to bring it up so randomly, I just feel like our group is going through some strange things."

Nick scoffed as he unbuckled his belt. "Ha, this seems like trouble teens would have."

"Thank goodness Emma isn't anywhere near that," Judy joked. A silence brewed between the two. Suddenly, the idea became even more relevant. It made sense to consider it. They stared at each other for a moment and the realization had set in. Judy said slowly, "You don't… think…"

Nick shrugged tiredly. "She wanted to have them over."

"But that could be for studying."

"It's June, school is almost over."

"And she wanted them to stay til dinner."

"She needs time, for what?"

"Is she waiting for us?"

"She needs our advice?" The two said together.

Judy vigorously shook her head. "Advice on what, why?" Nick remained silent. "Boy trouble? Friendship trouble?" She hopped out of the car, taking the two bags with her. Nick followed after, letting his own thoughts run through his mind. Judy let out a scoff. "I knew it, Nancy seemed like too much of a nice girl, what a know-it-all pup!"

"Technically, I think Emma suits that role for the group," Nick argued. "Also, I swear you said that you liked Nancy after you met her."

"Oh, and Jeremy seemed a little bit rude at times," Judy mentioned.

"You rarely talked to him," Nick reasoned.

Judy scoffed. "Those two."

Nick raised a brow as he walked alongside Judy. "You know, it could be Derek too."

"Of course you'd think it'd be him," Judy replied. "You've hated that boy since the minute Em mentioned his name."

"Okay, this argument is clearly biased," Nick stated.

"I'm just… I don't want Em to lose anything. She's had such a good time here in Zootopia, I'd hate for it to be spoiled by cliche teenage drama!" Judy gasped, stopping in her tracks just outside the doors of the apartment building. "I've become Olive."

"Hardly, Sweetheart," Nick chuckled. He opened the door for Judy as she walked in. "Carrots, this may be a good thing—hear me out before you yell!" he quickly shouted, causing Judy to close her mouth. "Listen, it may be good because it's about time Emma started learning a few life lessons. Life is always gonna be complicated and not everything may not be as linear as she thinks. We can take this as an opportunity to teach her."

"We can teach her how to manage personal issues," Judy mumbled. "Yeah, you're right Nick!" she shouted in agreement.

"Oh, Miss Hopps, Mister Wilde!" Miss Dobby greeted from the front desk. "Good evening, it's been awhile since I've seen you two!"

Judy and Nick smiled at Miss Dobby and waved. "Evening Miss Dobby," Judy greeted.

"I assume you two just came back from work?" The elderly Bengal Tiger asked.

Judy shook the bags in her paws. "Yup, and we got dinner on the way."

Nick asked, "Em arrived at 3:50?"

Miss Dobby nodded. "Nearly on the dot Mister Wilde. She came by with some friends, she told me that you two were already aware of this?"

The Red Fox nodded. "Indeed, thank you for your help Miss Dobby," Nick said as he took a step toward the hallway.

"Oh, how have you been?" Judy asked, taking a step toward the front desk. Nick internally groaned. As much as he appreciated his landlord, he hated having to stay and play catch up with her. All he wanted was to make his small greetings and leave. A simple departure as he called it. Judy on the other paw, wanted the exact opposite. She thought casual everyday encounters are what build a friendly neighbour relationship. He opposed the idea—usually finding himself in the elevator before Judy—but this time, he decided to stick around.

Nick turned around and stood still, crossing his arms across his chest as he looked over to Dobby. "Oh, I've been all over the place." She said to Judy.

"I can tell you mean that literally," Judy replied, "considering that we haven't seen you for at least a week."

"Ah, yes," she chuckled. Her gaze fell onto the front desk. "Well, I've just had a lot of… family issues. My grandson needed a loan from me. The darn boy is just so difficult to deal with." Dobby smiled as she looked over to Judy. "How have you two been?"

Judy smirked. "Oh, we've been doing well. Especially with Em around, things have felt better."

"She seems like a real nice young girl," Dobby complimented. "I wish I had that bond with my family."

Judy chuckled. "Oh, who wouldn't like a sweet old tiger such as yourself?"

The Bengal Tiger laughed. "You'd be surprised Miss Hopps."

"Well," Nick spoke up. "I think it's time we head on to our apartment, Em and her friends are waiting for us with dinner."

Miss Dobby nodded with a smirk. "Ah yes, until next time. Have a great evening you two." The elderly Tiger smiled as she waved goodbye at the two.

Nick and Judy departed from the lobby, making their way to the elevator. They quickly got inside and Nick pressed the fourth floor button, muttering, "Finally." The doors closed and the elevator began to ascend.

Judy rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms across her chest, leaning on left hip."I think she's nice."

"I didn't say she wasn't," Nick replied, "I've been living here for months, Carrots—"

"Yet you haven't bothered to get to know her."

"But in that time, I've learned that she's a nice Tiger. Excuse me for not being invested into getting to know her." A sly grin formed on his lips as the elevator doors slid open. "I had my heart invested into certain bunny."

Judy whipped around and narrowed her eyes at Nick, smiling. "Sly Fox!" she called him.

Nick shrugged as he followed Judy. "Cute bunny," he returned.

Judy's ears perked up as she heard him. She shook her head as she turned around, walking toward their apartment. She took out her keys and used them to unlock the door. As she opened the door, Judy shouted in a singsong, "We're home!"

"And guess what we brought!" Nick shouted as he took the bags out of Judy's paws, allowing her to close the door behind them. The two made their way to the living room and raised their brows as they neared closer. They looked around and noticed Emma wasn't nearby. "Hey, where's Emma?" Nick questioned the three.

Derek sighed as he jerked his thumb down the hall. "She's in her room." The Snowy Bunny shifted in his seat as he fixated his attention onto Nick. "She's been in there for a few hours. She hasn't said much."

"We tried to get in, but she locked door," Jeremy added. "All she said was that she had to think."

Nick stepped forward as he set the food on the glass table. He scanned the group's expression and sighed. "Okay, spill it. What happened?"

Derek scratched the back of his head. "Honestly, I think that it's best you hear it from her—before you get our side of this story because we only know the bits and pieces so far."

Nick and Judy exchanged a brief glance before considering the suggestion. Judy suddenly lost her appetite. They had  _just_  discussed Emma's current situation, but it was only speculation. It made sense, but they were just worried with what the outcome was. Emma was still a teen, but that meant she could be wrapped up in anything just like any other teen. Judy sighed as she rubbed her eyelids. She tilted her head down the hall and said, "Come on."

Nick nodded as he followed after Judy. He proceeded to walk ahead of her, stopping before her and placing his paw on her shoulder. "You're tired."

"So?"

"Let me deal with this—"

"She's  _my_  sister," Judy reminded him. She quickly corrected herself, "and  _our_  responsibility. We both have to be there. She left home because one of the issues she had was that there was barely one parent around to look after her—let alone give her attention! We can do better."

As the two walked down the hall, Jeremy muttered to himself, "This is all my fault. Ugh, what a great friend I am."

Derek responded, "Hey, don't put yourself down like that. This isn't your fault and you are a great friend. We all know that."

Jeremy glanced over at Derek and sighed. "I  _really_  want to hate you but you make it hard for me."

Meanwhile, Judy and Nick had just arrived at Emma's door and were staring the door. Judy softly knocked on the door and said, "Em? Can you open the door."

" _It's already open,"_  she said from the other side.

The two exchanged a glance before Nick opened the door. As she said, it was unlocked and the door slowly creaked open as the two walked in. They scanned the room, feeling strange due to the ominous atmosphere. The lights were on, everything seemed tidy and unchanged, and Emma was sat her desk, staring at her phone in her paws. Much to their surprise, Emma was the first speak.

"I heard you guys come in," she explained. She looked over at the two, "That's why it was unlocked." Her gaze then fell back onto her phone. It was off, so she was staring at her reflection in the dark screen. Emma had a look of intent, as if she had been staring at that phone forever. "This is how I heard."

"P–Pardon?" Judy questioned.

"I was eating lunch with Derek. Then I suddenly got a phone call." Emma glanced over to Nick as she put her phone down. "Most cases I'd assume it was strange for someone to call me—because I hardly know anyone and it was during school hours. But it was in relation to what happened prior." Emma looked back at her phone and sighed heavily. "So, for the past week, I've noticed that Jeremy and Derek have been acting strange. There was some sort of tension between the two that made things awkward."

Nick's brows rose as he interest grew. He knew where this was going. He had witnessed it once before. Jeremy's behaviour was oddly rude once Emma brought up Derek before. He chalked it up as a chance of jealousy, mainly because of what Jeremy was mad about. The fact that Derek and Emma bonded seemed to tick him off. Though, he did not know much of the Snowy Leopard, so he discarded his thoughts.

"On Friday, I confronted Derek about it. I cut to the chase. He told me—like he said before—it's better if Jeremy was around since it involves him as well." Emma shrugged as tapped her paw against the desk. "So, since Jeremy was at home, I called him but it went to voicemail. Soon after, he calls me and tells me… that he likes me."

Judy's ears perked up as her eyes widened. She looked over to Nick, for his reaction, but noticed how blank his expression was. Judy sighed as she ran her paws through her ears, letting them fall to her shoulders. "So… he—"

"He has a crush on me." Emma's gaze was focused on her phone. The young bunny pushed herself out of her desk, rolling the office chair out. She turned her body to face the two with frantic expression. She glanced between the two, before asking, "What do I do!"

There was a silence. This was an important silence, however. This was the time Judy and Nick had to think. They had to be smart about what they said next. Emma was vulnerable and seeking guidance. One misguided piece of information might influence her greatly. It was a time where they had to be the parental models Emma saw them as. Judy looked over at Nick, who was already looking at her. The two nodded at each other before looking back to Emma. "Okay," Nick began. "Uhh… what do you want?"

"Huh?" Emma asked.

"You ask for our help, but what do you want the end result to be?" Nick's question seemed to befuddle Emma for a moment.

"I… I don't want anyone to be hurt. They're my friends and I don't want it to get any worse," Emma answered. She sighed, "I don't know." Emma picked up her phone and tucked it in her pocket. "I want to tell the truth, to tell them the truth. They deserve that."

"Both?" Judy questioned.

"Yes, it involves all of us." Emma nodded. "I need to be real with them. I need to tell them straight on. I  _have_  to choose."

"So it's a choice?" Judy asked.

Emma closed her eyes as she nodded again. "I already came to my conclusion. I… I just don't know if it was right. After I talked to Liv—"

"You talked to Liv?" Judy asked with an appalled expression. "I'm your sister, and we're your guardians and you chose Olivia?"

Emma chuckled as she shrugged. "She seemed like a good option. Her experience with Freddie gave me insight. I thought that it was best to address the situation head on, so I've been trying to wrap my head around that concept. Just like how she talked to Freddie." She shook her head with a grin. "She's incredibly insightful, she understands reality and relationships. Her experiences helped me. She told me to think of who I trust most, who can I be real with."

"So… it's Derek," Nick said slowly. He came to the conclusion fast, and as he judged by Judy's expression, she did too. Judy could tell there was a small sense of disappointment with Nick's tone.

Emma smiled. "Derek… he and I are relatable. But he's also just… a complete mystery you know? His parents practically ignore him. His dad is always returning late at night and his mom doesn't bother talking to him. They don't care about his grades or how he does in school. They just don't want him to drop out. Yet, instead of becoming a cliche bully who takes all that pent up rage and brings it to school, he's an optimistic, caring, nice guy.

"I was amazed after he told me about himself. He wants to be in the school's basketball team because he loves basketball. He also wants to perform at his best at academics, that's why I'm tutoring him! Derek is just so… different. Since he's so different, I think I can find a lot of myself in him. I'm not entirely like him, but I can see some similarities."

Nick cleared his throat. "But what if that's you finding the truth? As opposed to you searching with your heart." Emma stared at Nick with wide eyes and confusion. "I just want to make sure that you understand this situation. Emma, you're fourteen. You shouldn't be worrying about your love life right now. Or worrying about these mammals you just met a month ago. Yet, here you are. I'm just worried that you're not looking at this situation realistically."

Emma replied, "I talked to Olive. Of course I'm looking at the real."

Judy immediately asked, "Wait what's that suppose to mean?"

Emma waved her paw and shook her head. "Never mind. Though you may not think it, Olivia isn't as simple as you think. Or rather, isn't as complicated as you guys think."

"You know, it'd help if you would be straight with us." Judy's comment made Emma frown. "I'm just saying," she muttered.

"Okay, I would tell you but it's not my place to tell. It's Liv's business and knowing her, she'll probably tell you when she feels like it." Emma tiredly added, "Now back to the subject." She sighed once again. "I know that I'm young and inexperienced but that doesn't mean I should abandon my current situation and look at things in a linear way."

Nick jumped in, saying, "I'm not saying that—"

"I know you aren't," she interrupted him. "My point is, I get it. However, I'm not looking at the long-term. I'm not thinking about a future with him or considering what life would be like with him in high school. All I am thinking about, is the here and now. That should be my focus currently. High school will be my chance to look into the future." She looked straight at Nick as her ears dropped down to her shoulders. "Derek is nice. He gets me and is willing to stand up for me,  _and_ my friends! I like how he can be sweet and kind but isn't afraid to be assertive when it's necessary. He understands when to push and when to stay quiet. He's perceptive and I admire that as well as how he just gets mammals. I like him for him."

"You feel safe with him?" Judy asked softly. "Do you feel like there's a connection between you two? Do you feel… comfortable when you're in his company?" Nick's ears perked up as his gaze slowly drew to Judy. He smiled, knowing what she meant. She was asking about Nick, if Emma felt the same way she did with Nick. What shocked Nick, was what Emma said in response.

"Yeah I… yes, I do," Emma nodded repeatedly. "But Jeremy's not the same, I need to talk to Jeremy."

"Wait, why?" Judy asked with a raised brow.

"Because he deserves the truth," Emma answered softly. "He deserves to know…" her voice trailed off as she rose her head, looking straight at Judy. "He deserves to know what I think of him."

Nick's ears fell as he slowly nodded. "Say no more," he spoke up. "I'll break the news to Derek."

"Thank you," she said with a glimmer of a smile. Emma tiredly closed her eyes. "This'll be hard. I… don't want anyone to be hurt."

The Red Fox stepped forward and placed his paw on her shoulder. "Don't worry Em. You can do this."

Nick and Judy both walked to the door, smiles plastered on their faces. "Hey, Jeremy!" Nick shouted as he and Judy exited Emma's room. The Snowy Leopard rose out of the armchair and stepped forward. "Emma wants to speak with you." Those news alone made Jeremy's nerves uneased. Jeremy hesitantly walked down the hall, approaching the two. As Nick and Judy walked by him, Nick placed his paw on Jeremy's shoulder, halting both him and Jeremy in their tracks. He whispered, "I don't blame ya pal." He patted him on the shoulder and walked along.

With that, Jeremy took one deep breath before setting a foot inside Emma's room. Chuckling out of satisfaction, Judy and Nick returned to the living room, still wearing bright smiles. Judy sighed as she sat down on the couch, beside Derek. "Well, this is certainly something."

Nick scoffed as he crossed his arms across his chest. "Yeah, it is." He glanced over to Derek and smirked. "I still gotta talk to him. Hey, you and I are need to have a chat," he directed to the Snowy Bunny.

Derek raised a brow as he slightly widened his eyes. He hopped out of his seat and stood straight up. "Umm, okay." He was unsure of whether or not to feel nervous about the sudden request. He too knew of Nick's general disliking of him.

Judy nodded, smiling. "Have fun." She looked over to Nancy. "I'll just talk with Nancy."

Nick jerked his head to the left, motioning Derek to follow. The Snowy Bunny obeyed and followed after Nick. "Where do you want to sit, counter or dining table?" he asked.

Derek shrugged as he looked at Nick. "Uhh, whatever suits you Mister Wilde."

He chuckled in response. "Of course that's how you answer it," he muttered. "No, I won't accept that answer." Nick took a step forward and gestured back and forth between the counter and dining table. "Choose."

Derek scratched the back of his head confusedly. "I guess the counter?" Nick walked over to the counter, with Derek alongside him. Nick sat at the middle stool while Derek sat to Nick's right. "If you don't mind me asking Mister Wilde, why did you want me to choose?"

Nick smirked, "I was testing you. I've heard that you know when to stand up and be assertive. Things like that could be advantageous in scenarios where Emma has you over again. Because next time, if I want to chat with you I'll want you to choose."

Derek slowly nodded. "Okay?" He was still unable to understand Nick's reasoning.

"See, the thing is, I've got to talk about this with you." Nick's eyes narrowed at Derek. "What do you want with Emma?"

"Ex–Excuse me?"

"What do you want with Emma?" he repeated. "Your intentions, your relationship, why even bother?"

Derek stared at Nick for a moment. He then came to the conclusion of what this was all about. "I want Emma to be happy. I like her. I like her because she's sweet, kind, and—"

"I know all that buddy. You admire her for all her traits." Nick's smug grin grew as he went on. "Heck, I get why anyone would like her. What I want to know, is why are you dating her? What's wrong with being just friends?"

Derek chuckled as his gaze fell onto the lake then counter. "I want to date her because I like her. I like her and she likes me. After going to Lioncoln Academy for several years I went into everyday bored as ever. Yet, I still tried to be myself. Issue was, I was the stereotypical jock in everyone's eyes." Derek looked at Nick. "Then all of a sudden, a cute new girl—"

"Watch it," Nick advised.

"Sorry," Derek apologized. "I mean,  _Emma_  came into the picture. She didn't say much at first, but when she spoke to me I felt a bit happy that she was addressing me as something better than a jock. She saw me as me, not as some stereotype."

Nick scoffed. "Yeah, the Hopps girls have a tendency to do that."

Derek smiled whilst he laughed. "I never imagined that she'd would make me happy too. To me, it's bigger than just a friendship. I like making her happy, because it makes me happy. I'm able to make her happy and in turn, she makes me happy. She can make my schooldays more lively. She helps brighten up my day after the long despair of dealing with my parents."

"By that, you mean how they don't pay attention to you?"

Derek nodded as he gulped. "Em told you?"

"Em told me a lot about you," Nick responded. "But, don't be mad at her for it. I kinda pressured her into doing so." He shook his head and chuckled. He continued to grin while resting his right elbow on the counter, letting his head rest on his right paw. "Do you understand why we're talking?"

"No sir."

"Well, we're talking, because Emma just spilt out her feelings about you. And after looking over my hatred of you, I  _really_  hate that you are exactly as Emma sees you as." Nick closed his eyes as he sighed. "There… there aren't a lot of good mammals out there. I was worried that Emma was getting involved with something that she wasn't prepared for. But I was more worried that I hadn't really done much to stop her." He looked back to Derek, who was still looking intently at Nick. "We give her too much freedom. Mainly because her parents lacked doing that for her. We give her our full attention and try to be there for her, but… we don't want to be exactly like her parents. So, finding out that she was dating someone she just met a week prior kinda stressed me out." Derek nodded along, remaining silent.

"I thought we screwed up. That, in this time when we were looking after her, we weren't actually looking after her. And we weren't." Nick lowered his arm on the counter, letting his forearm rest. "I knew that from the moment I saw you, you were going to cause trouble for Emma. By that, I mean you were going to involve her in something I thought she wasn't ready for. And you did cause trouble." Derek frowned in disappointment, leaving Nick to smirk. "However, I'm glad to know that she found one of the good guys."

Derek's brows rose as he developed a small grin. "Thanks sir."

"You only caused trouble for me, and it was just me being dumb. So, here we are, chatting." Nick gestured around them. "The whole point of this Derek, is that I… I am sorry. I am apologizing for being so narrow minded at the start, but from now on, I'll start looking at you respectfully." Nick extended his right paw out to Derek. "I don't care what title you have, as long as you're there for Em is fine by me. If that's the case? You and I are welcome to chat at this counter anytime."

Derek smiled as he shooked Nick's paw. "Thank you Mister Wilde, that means a lot to me."

"Please, Nick is fine. I thought we told you that first name basis is alright with us?"

Derek replied, "You did, but I remember you saying that you liked the sound of Mister Wilde. I thought I'd contribute to that to get on your good side."

Nick laughed at Derek's response. "Ha! And here I was thinking you weren't slick!" He continued to laugh, soon enough Derek lightly joined in. "Wait, wait, I gotta know… was the meaning behind the bracelet sincere? Did you mean what you said?"

"Yes, of course I did," Derek answered. "I spent awhile thinking about what to get her and I knew it had to be special—"

"Okay stop right there buddy, you're already doing better than I am," Nick stated with a grin on his face. "It's guys like you that'll put mammals like me out of commission."

"Retirement already? You don't look a day over twenty Nick."

Nick laughed again, shaking his head at Derek. "Alright, knock it off." The two shared a laugh again, leaving the apartment to be filled with the echoing sounds of laughter.

The laughter could even be heard from Emma's room, where two silent teens stood. Emma was standing at the end of the bed while Jeremy stood in front of the door. Emma had a smile on her face, but Jeremy's was forced. He couldn't tell if that was a smile of sympathy or if it was out of joy. He was confused and in search of answers. Though, Emma was keen on standing silently. Soon after, the laughter died down then Emma proceeded to sit down. She patted the vacant spot to her right and motioned Jeremy to come sit.

He slowly made his way and sat down. Emma chuckled as she said, "Gosh, I'm stupid." Jeremy raised his brows as Em spoke. "I'm… so sorry that I was so quiet to you all. Especially to you. Though you think that you deserve it… you really don't. So, I'd like to start if off with that, I am sorry."

"Uh.. I… um…" Jeremy had nothing to say.

Emma shot straight into an explanation. "When I came to Zootopia, I thought all I needed was Judy and Nick, and then I'd be set. I assumed I would find my path along the road. Regardless of what my plans were, I'm glad they changed—I'm glad I met you guys. Nancy is… the best friend I could ever have. She's like a sister. Derek is a great guy and you… you were the only mammal aside from Judy and Nick that I told my story to. Yeah, I told Derek and eventually Nance, but I told you first. I trusted you… first.

"Which is why, I like you. Yes, I like you. I do like you Jeremy. You are nice guy, incredibly smart, funny, and you're friendly. You may be shy, but you're approachable and willing to listen. You may be slightly rude at times but that isn't who you are as a mammal. You want the best for your friends and you are willing to achieve that on your own. You are the best guy a gal could have. But… not this gal."

Jeremy's ears went from straight up to sunk. He just felt a rush of emotions all too quickly. "I… what? What do you mean?"

Emma took a deep breath and smiled at Jeremy. "I like you for who you are, I  _admire_  who you are. You were like my first real friend. Nancy instantly became my sister but you… you are my friend. But, as much as I admire you, I don't think that you are the right guy for me. At the same time, I don't think that I'm the right girl for you."

"Why?" he simply asked.

"The reason why I like Derek is because he and I are not only relatable with each other, but we also have a mutual understanding. He gets me and I get him. You are different. You are willing to praise someone for their personality. While I am grateful for what you would do for me, I don't think I'm the type of mammal who deserves it. I'm fine with Derek because he knows how to make me happy." Emma proceeded to place her paw on top of Jeremy's. "I'm sorry but… I don't think you and I are a good match. Trust me, with your personality, I think you'd do better with some else. Someone who… who doesn't mind all the praise."

Jeremy sighed, pulling his paw back from Emma. "I… I like you. I can't deny that. But, to say that I'm liking the wrong mammal? You can't dictate my feelings."

"I'm not," Emma answered firmly. Her expression had gone serious. "I'm giving you advice. As much as I like you Jeremy, I just don't think we can be a good match. I don't think that you deserve someone like me." Jeremy's head tilted down. "Jeremy, all I want, is to address the reality here. I am sorry, I am  _so_  sorry. I know that doesn't mean much but that's what I can offer as an apology. But as advice? I advise moving on and trying to look past me because you deserve better."

Jeremy let out another sigh as he shook his head. "I… I can't say that I don't understand. I get it. It's just… I can't say that my feelings are… simple. I know that it was wrong of me to deny you the truth and even more so because I got Derek involved with it. So I am sorry as well. I'm also sorry because… these feelings are just confusing."

Emma chuckled as she nodded. "Yeah, no argument there." She scooted over, moving herself closer to Jeremy. "Hey… I want you to know that there's no hard feelings. I'm not mad at you or anything. I just want to make sure that you aren't mad at me or Derek."

"Pfft, how can anyone be mad at him? He's Derek," Jeremy joked.

Emma laughed and lightly elbowed Jeremy's arm. "Hey, seriously though, are you okay?"

Jeremy shrugged. "We'll see?"

"Don't worry, we'll be by your side… what are friends for?"

Jeremy laughed as he nodded. He stuck out his paw to Emma, offering her to shake it. "Friends?"

Emma nodded as she shook his paw. "The best," she responded.


	30. A Strange, Aching Feeling?

**A Strange, Aching Feeling?**

For most, a causal Friday morning would begin with a good breakfast, and the satisfaction of the weekend to follow after. They would have a nice meal and calmly chat around loved ones before having to go to school or work. In most cases, this would be a family morning, for a family. For the residents of the Wilde-Hopps apartment, this was  _exactly_  the case. Only for them, it wasn't really calm and peaceful, there was always shouting.

Shouting was one of the very things Emma looked forward to in the morning. Judy and Nick would often yell across the apartment, attempting to have a conversation. Judy would either be in kitchen or dining area, and Nick would be in their bedroom or the washroom. Of course, both knew the simplest solution would be to walk over to the other's location and talk there. But they didn't do simple, strangely enough. In fact, Emma didn't bother to question it.

She sat at the kitchen counter, smiling as she chewed her french toast. She was watching Judy in the kitchen, washing the pans at the sink. "Nick! Hurry up and eat breakfast!" Judy called as she put away the pans and proceeded to dry her paws with a cloth. "Nick!" she shouted once more.

"Hang on!" he shouted back. "It's not like we're going to be late or anything." His voice grew louder as he neared the counter.

"You never know," Judy argued as she walked toward the counter, holding a plate of french toast with butter spread on top. As Nick sat down, Judy placed the plate in front of him. "Now eat up."

Nick smirked as he shook his head. He glanced over to his left, noticing Emma's lunch bag in front of her. "You know, we should try having homemade lunches." Judy rose a brow at his statement. "I mean, you make lunch for Em, why not us?"

Judy scoffed as she crossed her arms across her chest. "Because it takes a lot of time."

"Then make it the night before and just heat it again in the morning," Nick responded with a sly grin. "Heck, I'll help you!" His expression was riddled with happiness. He sure loved Judy's cooking, well enough to always ask for it.

Judy rolled her eyes as she walked out of the kitchen. She walked over to the vacant stool beside Nick. "As much as I would appreciate it, I don't want you burning the apartment building down."

"Oh come on, I help you cook all the time!" Judy stared at Nick with blank expression. "Okay, I help from time to time."

Judy sighed, shaking her head. She looked at Nick and noticed his pleading face, leaving her to chuckle. "Fine, I'll… I'll see what I can do for Monday."

Nick nodded with a smile. "Thank you Carrots."

Judy hopped out of her seat and walked over to the living room. She grabbed the remote from the glass table and turned off the TV. After setting the remote back down and she sat down at the couch with a poised posture. "Since you aren't in a hurry, lemme know when you are ready to go!" she shouted as she began to fluff a pillow beside her.

"Hey, I was still going to watch that!" Emma complained as she turned around to face the TV.

"Oops, sorry," Judy said as she grabbed the remote and turned on the television. The ZNN began to play and the news anchor, Fabienne Growley, was on the screen. Judy glanced up at the screen and saw the headline.

_CLAW Academy Volunteer Program_

Judy rose a brow as she asked, "Well how 'bout that?"

"What?" Nick asked as he was still looking at his phone.

"CLAW Academy is offering a Volunteer Program for its students over the summer." Judy smirked. "I remember my friends working their butts off for their hours."

Nick scoffed as he nodded, setting his phone down on the counter. "Yeah, I hated those."

Judy stood up from the couch and turned around, looking over to Nick. "Hey, it helps the community." Nick shrugged as he continued to eat his toast. Judy raised a brow as a thought occurred. "Em, aren't you applying to CLAW?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah. So are all my friends."

"That's just happy coincidence?" Nick inquired.

"Yes, it is. I'm applying to CLAW because it's one of the best schools within Savanna Central," Emma explained. "It's a good academic school."

"What type of courses are you taking?" Judy asked, "Academic or Applied?"

"All academic," she answered.

Judy smiled. "Good to hear." She turned back and faced the television. "There's a technology course, right?"

"Uh-huh, mandatory," Emma responded. "As well as art," she stated plainly.

"Why do you need to mention that?" Nick asked with a chuckle. "Don't like art?"

Emma made a noise of disagreement as she shrugged. "It's not that I don't like art, I'm just bad at it."

"Oh, so the  _entire_ Hopps family can't draw?" Nick teased, glancing over to Judy.

His mate's ears immediately flew up, facing toward the Fox. "I can draw! I drew a suspect once!" Judy argued, still faced toward the television.

"I remember you drawing a beaver, when the suspect was clearly an otter." Judy could tell Nick had a smug grin on his face.

"I don't remember you drawing too well either," Judy fired back.

Nick shrugged. "Never said I could. I was just pointing out some similarities I noticed."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Just because Judy and I have  _some_  similarities doesn't mean that goes for the entire family," she said as she pushed her empty plate aside.

Nick chuckled as he stood up from his stool. "It does for this family," he replied as he picked up his and Emma's plate. He noted the smile on Emma's face upon hearing his response.

"Aww," Judy said, "that's sweet." Her gaze was still focused on the ZNN. "Emma, you know what that means?"

"I do indeed Judes. Nick wants something," Emma joked.

Nick let out a loud groan as he placed his and Emma's plate in the kitchen sink. As he rinsed the plates, he shouted, "I give up! I'm literally cleaning your plate! You ladies are impossible to understand!" He dried his paws with a cloth as he added, "I guess I'll never compliment or do nice things for you guys again!"

Judy and Emma began to laugh at Nick's outburst. "Wow, Nick," Judy replied, "I didn't know that these compliments and nice gestures brought such a burden!" Nick rolled his eyes and sighed upon arriving at the couch. He sat down beside Judy and placed his arm around her. "Slick moves won't excuse your attitude Mister."

Nick responded with a befuddled noise. "What? I don't have an attitude!"

Emma replied, "That sounds like an attitude to me!" The two bunnies shared a light chuckle at their joke.

Nick let out an annoyed groan as he tilted his head up. "Why, why is it always me?" he asked himself. He chuckled as his gaze focused on the ceiling. "Maybe another Wilde in this place would even the odds."

Judy's eyes widened as her and Emma's chuckles silenced. Her ears perked straight up whilst she fixed her posture and scooted an inch away from Nick, distancing herself from his comforting arm and startling the Red Fox. She cleared her throat and asked, "Um, uh I‒I, uh—wh‒what does that mean, exactly?" Her stutters were accompanied by a slightly red face.

Nick raised a brow as he looked at Judy and noticed her discomfort. "Huh? I meant that two on two would—oh!" Nick exclaimed with wide eyes and his face began to redden as well. He viciously retracted his paw as he inched back. He let out a nervous chuckle as he said, "W‒Wait!" He frantically shook his head and then signalled a stop with his paws. "I didn't mean  _anything_  along those lines! I‒I was, like, talking about bringing my mom in—as a joke too!" Judy and Nick awkwardly stared at each other for two seconds before Nick continued, "I‒I never thought about—"

"Neither have I!"

"I haven't looked  _that_  far into the future."

"Same!"

"I'm not saying that I don't want any—"

Judy asked, "You do?" Though it may have seemed impossible, her eyes widened to a large degree. Alongside that, her cheeks had suddenly become feverishly red, making her face feel hot.

"No! I'm netural!" he quickly corrected himself, shaking his paws. "I mean the idea has floated in my mind—wait, no not like that, but like, I—"

"I mean, I've never considered it with anyone or ever!" Judy added with a nervous smile. "And it's not like I don't want any—I mean, it's too soon!"

"Yeah, exactly!"

Judy eagerly nodded as she said, "This is something like  _after_  marriage."

"Wh‒Which you've thought about?" Nick asked. He too had widened his eyes a tenfold while his blush deepened immensely.

"Wait, no! It's a thing that most mammals do—"

"Oh my gosh!" Emma shouted from behind the two, startling them. She was standing on the table behind the couch, using it to lean over the couch's back. Her face suddenly popped in between the two, disrupting their vision of each other. "Just let it go!" She let out a sigh as she hopped down from the table.

As Emma walked around over to their side, Judy let out a light chuckle. "Right… yeah…" she said as she began slowly pant. She had been talking quite fast in her explanation.

Nick nodded after letting out an enormous sigh. Emma sat in between the two—which was a strategic move for the two—and bit her lip as her ears began to rise. She was slightly red too, but it was probably due to how awkward things grew. Nick let out a cough as he looked back to the television. "That was… "

"Something you two should probably let go for now," Emma interjected. She looked to Nick and smirked. "I mean, for the time being."

Judy hopped out of the seat and pulled out her phone. "Well, we should probably get—"

"School, work, yes!" Nick hurriedly said as he turned off the television. He hopped out from the couch and nodded. "We, yup, we should go."

"Uh, Em, don't forget your lunch and backpack," Judy reminded as she walked toward the door.

Emma chuckled as she walked back to the counter. "Yeah, I'm getting it now." Emma grabbed her lunch bag and shoved it into the backpack. In turn, she pulled out her sunglasses from the bag then, threw it over her shoulder and walked toward the door. Judy was standing at the door, checking her pockets. "I'm ready!" Emma announced as she put on her glasses.

Judy smiled. "Great… let's uh, go." She opened the apartment door and walked out. Nick happily stepped aside and gestured Emma to walk ahead. Emma smiled, accepting his offer and walked past him. After everyone exited, Nick closed the door behind them and locked it. He quickly walked after Judy and Emma, who were just arriving at the elevator doors. "So, Emma, today is your last day of punishment—who is your teacher this morning?"

Emma smirked. "Mr. Boarington, my history teacher. I just hope he'll ease up on me." She pushed the button and the doors opened. The three stepped inside and Nick pressed the bottom floor, leaving the doors to close shut in front of them. "Seriously though, this isn't going to look good on my record."

"No it will not," Nick agreed. He wrapped his arm around Judy's waist and pulled her close, leaving her to smile. They were slowly starting to ease up again. Judy felt comforted and a sly grin formed on her lips. The awkward atmosphere almost seemed nonexistent.

"Detention after staying a month at a new school? You think CLAW is going to let that slide? I'm just lucky Popoff gave me two weeks." Emma scoffed as she leant against the elevator. She looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath as she adjusted her glasses, bringing them closer to her face. "How much longer do I have to wear these?"

"Until you stop feeling sick when you see bright lights," Judy answered in a smug tone. "Besides, you look good in them."

"Everyone says that, but I feel like a poser," Emma responded, lowering her head to face the floor.

The doors opened and the three walked out. As they walked down the hall, Nick said, "I'm willing to bet CLAW would let you in regardless of the incident." They arrived in the lobby.

"Maybe," Emma shrugged. "A school like that is great to get into."

"Oh?" Nick stopped walking as he looked at Emma, just as the two bunnies stopped and turned to look at Nick. "So, you already have an idea of what career you want?"

Emma raised a brow. "Uh, no."

"Sorry, I just assumed because of how determined you sounded." Nick shrugged. "It  _is_  a really good school, so it makes sense."

Emma rolled her eyes. "So, instead of beating around the awkward bush, can you just ask?" Nick raised a brow as his smug grin returned. He may have not known what to be smug about, but Emma's irritation enlightened him a smidge. "You want to know if I have job in mind? No, I don't. By the way, that wasn't really subtle," Emma teased.

Judy joined in, saying, "He's just curious Em."

"You said I could find out my career path before the end of high school."

"Well, we haven't gotten a call from you parents at all this week and it's best we give them good news," Nick reminded the two. "By that, I mean they deserve to know what you have in store. So far, these last few calls were just you saying everything's alright and a few hellos, then some goodbyes and that's it! Like, five minutes passed."

Emma sighed. "It's… difficult, okay?" She looked down as her ears sunk to her shoulders.

Nick smirked as he walked over to Emma, placing his paw on her shoulder. "Hey, I know kit. But this is actually serious. I get the struggles, I get the stress, and I get the issues that come with searching for yourself. But this is something you need to do."

"What Nick is trying to say, is that it's okay to struggle." Judy smiled as she took a small step forward. "But, don't forget to think about your future every now and then. Four years go by fast Em, so don't expect things to be so slow and steady." She walked over to Nick and comfortably wrapped her arm around his waist. "We'll be here for you, but the entire world won't be."

Emma smirked as she raised her head. "The world still goes round?"

"And now you get the meaning," Judy replied with a chuckle that was accompanied by a proud smirk.

Nick nodded as he removed his paw from Emma's shoulder and smiled. "There's the Emma I know." He gestured a fist to her. "Give me some, kit."

Emma bumped Nick's fist and chuckled. "Fine, I'll give it some thought. I'll see what I'll come up with." She grinned and pushed her sunglasses up again. "I'll get back to you before graduation."

The two adults nodded, happy with Emma's offer. "Good to hear Emma," Judy said, "You are a mature young girl indeed."

"Thank you, Judes."

"Ah, morning!" A voice echoed through the lobby. The three looked over to the front desk and waved at the source, none other than Gerald Dobby. "Off to work and school?"

Emma smiled, "Indeed Miss Dobby. And how are you this morning?"

Miss Dobby grinned. "I'm fine Emma. What about you three?"

"We're doing great," Judy answered. "So how are your family issues?"

"Ah, it's been hard—"

Nick immediately whispered, "Here we go again." Emma chuckled at Nick's comment.

"—Things haven't been resolved yet and I'm worried." Miss Dobby's grin faded.

Judy gave a sympathetic smile as she nodded. "Well, I hope the best for you Miss Dobby. I don't know why your nephew has such a distaste for you, but he doesn't know you very well if that's the case."

"Thank you Miss Hopps," Miss Dobby replied. "Anyways, I'm sure you all need to get going."

Nick nodded. "We do. It was nice to see you again, and best of luck with your nephew!" He announced as he and Emma began to walk.

"Have a nice day, Miss Dobby!" Judy said as she walked away nearly bumping into a large mammal. "Sorry, sir," she quickly apologized.

"Ah, you too. Be safe out there!" she shouted as they walked out the doors.

"You too!" Nick shouted back.

Judy looked to Nick and raised a brow. "Her too? What does she have to worry about—we're police, we need the good fortune."

Nick shrugged as he said, "You never know Carrots." He motioned the two to follow. "Come on."

"Uhh, what do you think you're doing? I'm driving," Judy stated as she and Emma followed after the Red Fox.

Nick scoffed. "Nope, I swiped your keys Carrots! Back in the elevator?" He proceeded to dig his paws into his pockets in search of the keys. Judy laughed and soon enough, Nick heard the sound of jingling keys behind him. He looked back to find Judy holding up the keys in her right paw.

"I swiped them back in the lobby," she replied with a smug smile. "Didn't think I wouldn't pick up on your cheesy arm wrap technique?" Judy put her left paw on her hip as she popped it out. She shook the keys again and said, "It's called a hustle Sweetheart."

Nick laughed back at Judy's tease. He clapped his paws together and nodded. "Alright, I was going to argue for the keys back, but I can't argue with a hustle that good. Guess you have learned a few things from me." The three continued to walk to the parking lot, and over to the car. Upon arriving, as Judy hopped into the driver's seat, Emma's phone began to ring.

Emma placed her bag to her right and fastened her belt. She pulled out her phone as got into the car. "Oh, it's a MuzzleTime from Mom and Dad!"

Judy's face lit up as she buckled her seat belt. "Really? Answer it!" she said with smile. Nick sat in the passenger's seat and buckled his seatbelt, giving Judy the okay to drive.

As the car began to move, Emma pushed up her aviators up to her eyes, then swiped the answer button and smiled. "Hi Mom! Hi Dad!"

" _Hi Emma!"_ The two greeted.

" _Sorry for taking so long with the call,"_  Stu said.

Bonnie, who was holding the phone, nodded and adjusted her grip.  _"We've been busy with the crops—had to replant some."_

" _We're also still looking for a new business partner!"_  Stu added.

"What about farmer Dil?" Emma asked.

" _He didn't make the cut. He wasn't making baked goods fast enough for our standards,"_ Stu stated proudly.

"And he doesn't produce that much wheat!" Judy added.

Bonnie's face lit up.  _"Ah, is that Judy? Hi Judy!"_

Emma whipped the phone around to face Judy and Nick. Judy's eyes were still on the road, but she greeted back, "Hi Mom! Hi Dad!"

"Morning Mr. and Mrs. Hopps!" Nick greeted, waving back at the phone.

Emma turned the phone back to her. "I thought Dil was a good farmer." She smiled as she asked, "How's everyone doing?"

" _Everyone's doing fine. Most just left for school and work, and the others are out harvesting crops."_  Stu jerked his thumb behind him and over to a window, though it wasn't pointing to anyone in particular.  _"Where are you off too, school?"_

"Yup," Emma answered.

Bonnie raised a brow as she glanced over to something off camera, then averted her attention back to Emma.  _"Already? It's 7:26 in the morning."_

" _Ah yeah, I thought your school started at 8:50, or somethin' like that,"_ Stu recalled.

" _Why are you going to school so early?"_  Bonnie questioned.

Emma's eyes widened but she quickly corrected her expression with a small smile. Judy and Nick exchanged a brief shocked glance, before Nick looked back to observe Emma's expression. Emma chuckled as she rubbed her paws through her ears. "Uhh…" Emma thought for moment for a good excuse. Unfortunately, the three had not told Bonnie and Stu about Emma's fight, leaving the parents in the dark. Though Judy was slightly against the idea, she agreed with Nick that it would be best if Emma didn't get in trouble after officially staying a week in Zootopia.

" _Uhh, what? What's going on Emma?"_  Bonnie asked as a worried look slowly began to develop.

"My teacher requested for me early today. He said he needs help with something." Emma let out a half convincing smile.

" _Ah, that's our girl!"_  Stu said proudly.  _"Willing to help out teachers no matter how early it is!"_

" _Stu hush up,"_  Bonnie ordered.  _"It ain't that big of a deal."_

" _Whattya mean? You were worrying about her!"_

Emma nervously chuckled as she looked over to Nick. He shrugged and looked back to the road. "So, uh, yeah, is that all?" she asked in a light tone.

Bonnie and Stu looked back at Emma and raised their brows.  _"Uhh… we just want to make sure everything is fine and dandy, as usual—"_

"Yup!" Emma interjected. "Everything is great!"

" _Honey, I gotta ask, are the sunglasses a school trend?"_  Bonnie asked.  _"Because if this leads to you putting on makeup Judy and Nick better—"_

"We will!" Nick shouted. "Don't worry Mrs. Hopps, we will." He and Judy both knew what she was going to say and they both strongly agreed.

Emma shook her head and chuckled. "Mom, don't worry. Mr. Boarington just wants me to help him with a presentation for the class." She offered a cheery smile. "I'm not in trouble or anything. This is just me doing some extra work!"

Bonnie and Stu exchanged a brief worried glance.  _"Alright,"_  Bonnie said with a smile.  _"Well, is that all? Nothing y'all want to tell us?"_

"Nope, nothing!" Emma hastily said.

"Uhh… graduation is still June 30th?" Nick stated with confusion. "Not much news Bonnie!"

" _Okay, if that's all. We'll call next week! Bye!"_ Bonnie waved.

" _Bye, bye! Be safe!"_  Stu shouted.

Emma waved back and smiled. "Bye! Have a nice day!" She ended the call and let out an exhausted sigh. "I hate lying…" she said as she leant her head back against the seat.

Judy looked up in the rearview mirror and noticed Emma's sour expression. Judy sighed as she glanced over to Nick, who was looking out the window. She cleared her throat, causing Nick to look at her. Judy rolled her eyes to the side and tilted her head to the right, motioning to Emma. Nick raised a brow for a moment which made Judy frown in annoyance. He soon realized what Judy meant and turned back to Emma.

"Hey," Nick called out. Emma lowered her head and looked at Nick, raising a brow at a him. "I know it sucks." Emma scoffed and crossed her arms across her chest. Nick bit his lip as he tilted his head slightly to the right. "I'm sorry that I made you lie to your parents," he looked to Judy, "both of you." Judy's ears perked up in interest. "I know that this isn't honest and completely deceptive, but… I don't want you guys in trouble."

"We know Nick," Judy replied with a smile. "I'm glad that's a priority for you."

Nick smirked back at Judy and shot a wink her way. He looked back at Emma and sighed. "I promise, we will tell your parents eventually—I swear it."

Emma smirked back and nodded, easing up her tone and expression. She looked out to her right and noticed that they were arriving at the school. After recognizing their surroundings Emma looked back at Nick and asked, "When  _am_  I getting a strike?"

"Why, you want one?" he asked with a smug grin.

Emma chuckled as she shook her head. "I just want to know my limits."

"Well," Judy spoke, "we both know the potential you have and we don't want to be so quick to give you away." The car stopped and she looked back at Emma, wearing a big smile. "We don't want to give up on your dreams or your potential, so your strikes will come at a very… specific rule."

"But that being said, making you do some community service for our apartment building isn't the worst we got." Nick pointed a challenging look at Emma. "Don't poke the beehive."

Emma nodded obediently. "Don't worry, I won't." She grabbed her bag and reached for the door.

"Last time we were convinced of that, you ended up with a black eye and started showing up to school at 7:30…" Judy looked at Emma with a smug look. Emma fired back with an unimpressed smirk. "We have a right to worry, you can't deny us that."

Emma opened the door and hopped out. "Yeah, well, I really can't." She shut the door shut and waved goodbye as she ran down the pathway to the front entrance. "Bye! Have a safe day!" Emma shouted.

Nick rolled down the window a smidge and waved back shouting, "You too! Make sure you learn something!" The window then rolled up and the car was soon moving.

Within a few minutes of leaving Lioncoln Academy, Nick noticed something about Judy. Her expression was different—it was the same actually. It was the same face she had when she was excited to go to work, to patrol. It was a smile of happiness. After staring at it for a few minutes, Nick couldn't wipe off his grin, leaving Judy to notice her mate's stare. She glanced over and raised a brow, asking as she chuckled, "What?" she asked. "Why are you smiling like that?"

Nick let out a satisfied sigh. "I haven't seen you smile like that since the GG case." Judy's smile slightly faded, making Nick clear his throat. "I mean, you were so excited before then, to have something to do. Then, in this last month, you've been… mediocre, and now, it's been quiet." He smiled at Judy. "What's got you so happy now?"

Judy chuckled. "Nothing. I'm just… happy that Emma and I are priorities to you. It means a lot to me." Her smile grew as she drew her attention back to the road. "I'm glad that I have you to remind me that even in times of… boredom, you can make me smile still. Even then, you know that Emma appreciates what you do and what you say. Every compliment and every gesture just makes her feel a little more at home."

Nick grinned back. "Well, she has a new home now." The car stopped right along the sidewalk of Sahara Sweets. "You want to get it or shall I?"

Judy grinned. "I don't know. I'm in a  _pretty_  good mood this morning—"

"Say no more," Nick interrupted whilst chuckling. "I'll be back." He hopped out of the squad car and marched straight into the cafe shop.

Judy watched as Nick entered, still unable to remove her grin. She was glad that life had slowed down a bit for the two. Even then, everyone around them still had issues. Judy straightened up in her seat, tightening her grip on the steering wheel. There it was, another paining silence. She could only think back to the time when life was exciting for her. When she actually protected the city.

It wasn't just a longing for action, it was as if she needed a sense of purpose once more. Judy could not help but consider what life really had in store for her. She believed that anyone could be anything. There was a fine line between her wants and needs. She needed to protect the city, but she wanted action. She needed to help those in need, but wanted to do more than just showing up with a badge. This left her to wonder, could what she wanted also become something she needed?

It was as if she wasn't satisfied. Though it seemed like it, she was not even sure if Nick was satisfied either. She couldn't help but think about what everything meant to her. Or rather, where could she go now. That idea she had now was enough made her feel embarrassed. Judy's thoughts of the future and what it had in store made her feel confused. Her mind began to fade as her thoughts swarmed her mind. Strangely enough, sirens began to echo around. The noise grew louder and louder as it past.

"Judy!" Nick shouted, causing her to jump in her seat. She looked over to Nick, who was staring at her worriedly. He had a tray filled with drinks. "Are you okay—never mind, look!" He pointed behind them, down the street. There was a police car zooming down, sirens on.

Judy's eyes widened. "You don't think—"

"It if it makes a left, we'll know," Nick muttered.

The two stared at the car intently, focusing in on its path. There it was, arriving before a stoplight. As soon as it neared, the squad signalled a left blinker. Instantly, Judy returned her gaze back to the wheel of their car. She stepped on the gas pedal and drove off. She turned right, driving into the parking lot nearby Sahara Sweets. She quickly turned the wheel left, hooking a hard left turn inside the lot. She turned the car back and was headed for the exit of the parking lot. Within the span of fifteen seconds, they were back out on the road.

Judy was darting for the squad car, following its path. She made the left turn at the stoplight—which was green—and continued her speed. "Carrots, speed limit!" Nick said worriedly.

"I'm below it, trust me!" she shouted. "I've been driving down this route for months, I know what the speed limit is and it hasn't changed." Her eyes narrowed as she looked onward. "Dang it," she muttered. "I lost it."

Nick started to look down the road as well. A sigh of relief escaped him. "Oh, see? It wasn't heading for—"

"I'm checking!" she replied as she pressed on. She made a right turn, heading past Lioncoln Academy.

After noticing the school's vacant roads, and that there was no sign of the squad car. "See?" Nick chuckled, though it was obvious it was out of relief. "She's fine."

Judy's ears slowly began to rise as she slowed down. A sigh of relief escaped her, but as soon as she narrowed her eyes down the road, she realized something was up. "Nick look!" she pointed over to the stoplight down the road ahead of them, where an ambulance zoomed by. "That's…" her voice trailed off as she chose not to finish her sentence.

"Carrots,  _stop_  worrying me!" Nick shouted with an irritated look.

Judy pressed down on the gas pedal, heading straight for the stoplight. Luckily for them—more so Judy—the stoplight changed to green. As they arrived at the stoplight, Judy made the left turn, following the ambulance. Nick couldn't believe how she was acting. She was so eager just to figure out whether or not her hunch was right. Nick however, was hoping she was wrong.

He didn't want trouble, he didn't want anything bad to happen to anyone. All Nick wanted, was to go to work and casually live out his day. Sadly, in the next few minutes, he quickly found that was not the case. As they arrived near Savanna Suites, the entire scenery around them felt different. The amount of sirens flashing in their faces, the officers standing outside the building, and then there was the atmosphere. It all spoke one thing: murder.

Judy slowly drove the car onto the road that led toward the building's entrance. She stopped the car and noticed an officer approach their vehicle. Nick and Judy hopped out of the car. Judy quickly walked around to greet the officer, pointing at her badge.

"Officer Hopps, Wilde?" The Rhino officer said in alarm. "You were sent here?"

"No, we live here," Nick responded. "McHorn, what happened here?"

"There's been a murder," he responded calmly.

Judy and Nick's ears both perked up. Though it had seemed obvious, it was still heart wrenching to hear. "Outta my way," Judy declared as she marched forward, with Nick by her side. As two walked through the front entrance, they were instantly met with a grim atmosphere. The doors were locked open, allowing the slight draft to coax itself in. But that wasn't what made them feel cold, it was the body bag.

A large, black body bag. It laid there, fully zipped up. Officers stepped around it, as if it was just an object. The truth of it all, was that it kinda was. These officers didn't know the body, and neither did they, so why treat it differently? It felt strange for the two, to walk into a place so familiar and yet feel so out of place. Judy began to glance around the lobby, despite the fact that everything seemed bright, she still felt that the room was immensely darker. She had been to a murder scene before, but she still felt strange, even then.

Nick stared at the bag with such intent. He couldn't believe someone in his building,  _their_ building was murdered. An apartment building with two police officers as residents. They were not there to stop it or save the mammal. Nick couldn't wrap his head around the scene. It was all too surreal for him. Staring at that body, it made Nick feel guilty. He didn't know why, it just did. The reality for the two, it was just a body, one that was now deceased. Nothing more, but if felt like there was.

The flashes of a camera blinded their eyes, while the reality of it all blinded their thoughts. The Bengal Tiger taking photos of the body kept capturing the moment, every angle of the lobby. He had asked Judy and Nick to move aside so he could take another picture. The two started to walk over to the front desk, to get a bigger picture of the whole lobby. Their backs were against the desk whilst they scanned the entire lobby. Soon enough, they heard a familiar voice.

"Alright, what are the details!" They looked to the door, Freddie Wolfstein and Boris Convel, marching inside. Freddie had his signature trench coat, whilst Boris came in wearing his regular attire as well: a white dress shirt with a gray vest overtop, and some black jeans. Their casual spirits made Nick and Judy feel slightly more sick, just because they had done it all before.

Suddenly, Honey Badger came out of the hallway, walking toward the body bag. She stood on its right, while Freddie and Boris stood on its left. "Victim is 74 years old, female, and died of a stab wound to her heart." She knelt down and unzipped the bag revealing all the way until the chest, where the stab wound was. In the that time of staring, Nick and Judy could not anticipate what they heard next. "Her name is Gerald Dobby."

Judy could not believe it. The sweet old lady at the front desk, their own landlord. Dobby was dead, and she just could not believe it. She stepped forward, shaking her head. "No… no," she muttered.

"Carrots," Nick mumbled, attempting to stick his arm out to her.

She kept walking. "This doesn't… I don't believe it."

"Hopps?" Freddie called out in surprise. "I thought you were at the precinct?"

"We were on our way, until we heard a siren pass by us," Nick explained as he walked up behind Judy. "We just thought the worse case scenario and followed it back here."

Boris cleared his throat. "We… we need to do our job," he whispered to Freddie.

Freddie raised his paw to silence Boris. "No, they're witnesses." He looked to Boris. "They can assist the investigation." He looked back to the two. "Hang on, just let us gather what we know."

Boris nodded to Honey. "Continue."

"Alright," she nodded. "Judging by the body, time of death was between 7:00 to 7:30."

"Around the time we left…" Nick muttered. Thirty minutes had passed since then. The drive between Sahara Sweets and Lioncoln Academy was within ten minutes, but waiting for drinks was a few extra minutes. The time span was wonky, but Honey somehow came up with a nearly exact time of death—that was the CSI alright.

She pointed her pen toward Gerald's chest, where the wound was. The blood had been slightly dried up. "Size of puncture wound indicates the weapon may have been a pocket knife, or small kitchen knife."

"Or it could have been a large knife for a small mammal," Boris suggested.

"Not likely," Honey dismissed. "I can't get much of a good look until I get to the morgue. But the depth however, looks to be small enough for a pocket knife for mammal much like a Coyote, Wolf, Hyena, etcetera. Her clothes also have small claw marks dug into them—haven't gotten into the skin, but they're noticeably there."

"Got it, so we're  _probably_ looking at a predator near the two meter range, maybe bigger?" Boris glanced to Freddie.

He nodded. "Hopps, Wilde, any security cameras?" he asked.

Judy nodded. "Uhh, yeah. There's one for the lobby and one down the hall. One is in the elevator, another outside, and there are two on every floor."

Boris responded, "Acknowledged. Officer Fangmeyer! See what you can do about the security cams and personal emails. I want details sent to Mittens!" The Tiger nodded as he walked around the front desk and through the door beyond it.

"Badger, personal items?" Freddie asked. It sounded like a question, but it was more of a demand.

"Officer Santos has them," she pointed down the hall toward the Albino Wolf, "she just collected them." Honey tucked her pen in back pocket and zipped up the bag. She stood up and dusted off her paws, regardless of the fact that she had gloves. "I'm going to take this—" Judy and Nick flinched at her word choice. "—I mean,  _her_ , to the morgue. I'll update you when I finish my observations." The two felt strange about Dobby's death, how it was so casual to most but it meant something to them.

"I want reports when the forensics are done with  _everything._ " Freddie smirked and nodded. "Alright. Hopps, Wilde, you're coming back to the precinct back with us. We'll question you there." He walked away, motioning the two to follow. "Santos, we'll take the personal items!" The Albino Wolf ran after the group, pawing Freddie the bag. "Boris, you stay here with Santos and Fangmeyer. _"_

"Right, we'll ask the residents around here," Boris stated. He turned around and motioned Santos to follow him. "We'll probably return to the precinct by ten or eleven, twelve will be the latest."

A camera flash caught Judy and Nick off guard. Judy turned around to find an officer taking another picture of the body. Honey then proceeded to zip it back up, nodding at the paramedic to collect the body. Judy stared at the lobby once more before stepping out. The free spirit that lived suddenly felt cold, the room felt dead, and that was all it could be described. It was plain cold.

…

"Ah jeez," Olivia muttered. She pushed open the doors, the bells chimed—as usual. "Grey, I'm here!" she shouted.

Gideon whipped around and smiled at Olivia. "Ay, Oliva, good afternoon!" He waved at her from behind the counter.

Olivia shook her head as she walked over. "Not for most Gids, not for most." He raised a brow at her. Olivia sighed and said, "Hopps and Wilde, their landlord was murdered this morning."

His eyes widened as his ears perked up. Gideon rolled his tongue around in his mouth as he thought. "Huh… well, dang. If you see Judy or Nicholas, give them my condolences."

Olivia nodded. "I already offered them mine, but they seemed… unphased by the words. I'm guessing they didn't know her that much but it may still be a shocker for the two." She shrugged. "You know, seeing an everyday mammal like that just… disappear from the world."

Gideon let out a nervous chuckle as he nodded. "Yeah, I get that." A moment of silence brewed between the two. It wasn't out of respect, just awkward nature. Gideon cleared his throat. "So, uh, why come here?" he asked her.

She chuckled and brushed aside her tuft of fur slightly. "Well, I don't know what's going on. Those two haven't gone on break yet and I feel it'd be rude to ask so I just went here. Figured out of all my friends who would be available, I'd go to you."

Gideon smirked. "Aww, how kind of you. I'm your friend."

Olivia frowned at Gideon as she crossed her arms across her chest. "Pfft, keep that up and I may give you different title."

The Red Fox laughed as he reached over to his left, dragging a small stuffed dove. He placed the stuffed toy in front of him and smiled at Olivia. "The fact that you won me this, begs a different idea. I  _am_ your friend!"

Olivia laughed back at the cheery Red Fox. "Sure, I guess! Though I think it's sad that you're still holding onto a stuffed toy that I won you, as a display for your customers."

"Do you think it's sad? Or are you embarrassed?" Gideon teased as he raised the dove into the air and shook it.

The small Moose scoffed and rolled her eyes. "It's a stuffed animal Grey. It's basically the same as asking to have your body stuffed rather than cremated or buried."

Gideon replied, "Well, this is a toy, not an actual stuffed bir—"

"It was a joke Grey," Olivia dismissed with a blank expression.

"Uh, Mister Grey?" A voice called out from behind him. He looked behind him and into the kitchen. There stood a female Red Fox wearing a flour covered green apron with the logo,  _Square Down_. "You said that this is my only uniform?"

Gideon chuckled and nodded. "Yes Miss Slick."

She frowned. "Guess I'm going to have to do this with a load everyday."

"I can get ya a second one," Gideon offered. "It would probably be better." He shrugged and smirked at her.

"Yeah, I'd like that." The Red Fox nodded with a small smile.

Gideon's brows rose as he turned around, motioning her to come forward. "Ah, I'd like to introduce you to someone!" Olivia's ears perked up when he said that. She didn't think it was necessary for introductions, she could have done that herself. He gestured to Olivia. "This is Olivia Venisont!" he said cheerfully.

Olivia chuckled as she waved at the stranger. "Howdy," she greeted teasingly. Her mock of Gideon made him frown.

"Uh, Olivia, this is Lindsay Slick, my new employee!" he stated proudly.

"You mean first?" Olivia corrected with a smug smirk.

Lindsay chuckled. "Yeah, he's just excited. Well, I'm just training today so… I wouldn't expect much from me."

Gideon shook his head. "Ah well, Olivia is our regular customer!" Olivia immediately pieced together what he wanted. "So, I thought I'd familiarize you with her order." Lindsay nodded as she pulled out a notepad.

"A medium chocolate pie," Olivia stated, "and box of chocolate chip cookies." She crossed her arms across her chest and smiled at Lindsay. "Take that information and do as you please Miss Slick."

Lindsay smiled and nodded. "I'll get working on the cookies." She backed away into the kitchen.

Olivia laughed as she looked back to Gideon. "She's cute."

Gideon smirked. "Yeah, she's really nice. She recently quit her job at Marty's Mart. But she has good working experience."

"Aww, ol' Grey hired a sweetheart," Olivia said in a tone of mockery.

He rolled his eyes in response. "Ha, ha, she's just an employee, nothing to be jealous about."

Olivia scoffed, belittling his thoughts. "Don't stroke your ego Farmer Fox, I don't have issues. As long as I get my usual, like usual, then I'm good!" she fired back at him with a smug smile.

Gideon shrugged and pointed toward the stuffed dove. "I'm just saying!"

Olivia rolled her eyes and sighed. "You make it hard for me to come here, you know?" She looked over to the window and shrugged. "But I guess I don't have much going on, so you are my only option in this boredom."

Gideon raised his brows and said, "Is work boring you?"

Olivia answered, "The lack of it, yes. It's been the same boring week."

"So you're saying you wouldn't mind some endangerment of citizens?"

"If you are offering a hostage situation, I'd pay to see how you would pull that off." Olivia narrowed her brows at him, teasing his question. "'Cause otherwise I would have to say yes, I would mind it. Just because I want some action doesn't mean I want citizens to be in danger. All I ask, is that I get something to do that makes my career worthwhile. Otherwise my folks were right and I basically amounted to nothing."

Gideon's eyes widened at Olivia's comment. "Yeesh, that's kinda depressing."

"It's life Grey."

"Yeah, well, maybe it's time for a change in life," he said with a cheery grin.

Olivia furrowed her brow. "You mean quit my job?"

Gideon scoffed, waving his paw away—dismissing her thoughts. "I meant like, apply for a promotion." He shrugged back. Gideon pulled out a dish cloth and walked over to a nearby empty table. As he wiped it down, he asked, "What other positions can ya get in the ZPD?"

Olivia scoffed back, rolling her eyes. She thought about his question. Lieutenant seemed to yield no results, other than a higher chain of command, better pay, and more investigation work. Olivia's eyes widened as something clicked in her mind. She could not believe how it all came back around her. She burst out laughing maniacally, causing Gideon to yelp.

"Yikes! I just asked a question!" Gideon looked to Olivia, who seemed to have a problem with her head, as she could not stop shaking it.

"Hahaha! No, no, no!" she shouted. She regained her control and cleared her throat, smiling at Gideon. "I hate life sometimes."

Gideon raised the most confused brow he could muster. "I have… no idea what just happened."

Olivia let out an aggressively heavy sigh. She walked over to the table he was wiping and pulled up a chair. She hopped on and sat herself down with a tired expression. "Well, I just realized… that there  _is_  a position I can apply for." Gideon sat down at the seat across from Olivia, intently focusing on her. "Detective."

Gideon's expression of confusion was instantly replaced by that of amusement. It was now his turn to spontaneously laugh, causing Olivia to frown. "Wait, wait, isn't that what Freddie tried to get you to apply for—"

"Yes! It is!" Olivia interrupted him. "Now can you shut u—wait, you remember that?"

"Yeah, it was something you  _really_  stressed about when you talked to me," Gideon answered with a calm tone, his voice was still a little raspy from laughing. "Now, aside from the fact that this is just too funny, what's the big issue?"

"If I apply, then I just made a big deal out of nothing!" Olivia answered quickly. "He's going to be pissed! I mean, he tried to convince me and I said no, then weeks later I suddenly apply?"

"Well, you can try explaining," Gideon replied.

Olivia shook her head. "Nope, I just won't apply! Because it's the same excuse that I gave him last time, it's not my line of work and I won't do well!"

Gideon said back, "It's best to try then to never know." Short and simple, that was how he spoke.

She could not believe that the Red Fox was pulling the same garbage as Freddie. Olivia didn't understand why no one doesn't understand what it means to say no. She sighed once again, glaring at Gideon. "Honestly Grey, I—" she stopped herself as she realized that it was best to give no answer. "—think, that it's completely hilarious that you think  _you_  can convince me. Seriously, it's my job and I can choose however I wish to work—aside from the rules—but I know what I want." Gideon's blank expression and long silence only encouraged Olivia. "I'm fine where I am." She leant back in her seat, resting her head on the chair.

Yet, after a defiant display against what he said, Gideon knew how to best Olivia at her own game. Her game of confidence. All it took, was to challenge her. "How about a bet?"

Olivia leaned forward, providing her interest. "Go on."

"A test of observational skills?" Olivia's interest still remained. "The next customer that walks in, we have to guess his or her order. Whoever is closest, wins."

"That's a dumb of game chance," Olivia remarked. "I'm in," she added slyly. "If I win, I am allowed to pay for my meal whenever I buy here."

"Only for two weeks."

"Three!"

" _Two_ ," the Fox demanded.

Olivia chuckled, nodding in satisfaction. "Alright, guess that means I have to come here everyday for the next two weeks."

Gideon held up his paw, signifying a stop. "Only if you win. Now, if I win—"

"I apply, yes, I know. It was kinda obvious," Olivia quickly dismissed.

Gideon shook his head as he chuckled. As if on que—and by convenience, the door swung open and the bells chimed. The two threw their attention over to the customer, instantly observing him. Olivia narrowed her eyes as she observed the male Deer. He had some weight on him, along with a belt buckle to keep it all together. He wasn't very expressive of said weight, his loose shirt spoke that in great volumes as well as the slogan,  _WORK HARD_. His excited expression toward the menu, also seemed like an important note. Since his head was only tilted up slightly, Olivia inferred that he was looking near the bottom of the menu, where the biscuits were.

Olivia's options came down to biscuits, which type would he have for a snack. She had to be as accurate as possible in order to win. She had to get a quantity and flavor. All she could do was guess at this point. "Alright," she spoke up. "Three chocolate chip biscuits."

Gideon raised a brow as he smirked. "I wager he wants four biscuits, but apple."

Olivia smiled at Gideon's guess. She extended her hoof out to him, motioning him to shake it. He accepted and shook it, whilst Olivia said, "Deal." They parted hooves and paws. "Now, may the best observationalist win."

The country Fox laughed as he hopped off the chair. He quickly walked over to the counter, stepping up on his stepping stool and bringing him above eye level with the Deer. "Afternoon kind sir! What will you be having?"

…

"Are you sure that's all we can do?" Judy asked as she followed after Freddie. "I‒I can dig through phone records, check the crime scene one more time—ask witnesses, family members." Nick was trailing behind Judy, following her as she went on. "Nick and I can help!"

He tiredly sighed upon arriving at the whiteboard. "Thank you Hopps, but we got this," Freddie responded. "Your information alone was enough." He had a picture in his paw, which he then stuck onto the whiteboard using a magnet. "Convel!"

"Over here!" The hybrid responded. He walked out of the screening room, alongside Kathy.

"Mugshot is up." He pointed to the board.

Boris jerked his thumb back to the screening room. "We got the footage up—"

"Excuse me?"

" _Kathy_  got the footage up!" Boris shouted. "Come on, take a look!" He and Kathy walked back in the room. Freddie, Judy, and Nick immediately followed after them. They piled inside, lining up across from the screen. The screen was divided into four sections. One was of the lobby, it was viewing from an angle at the right corner behind the desk. Another camera had a view of the hallway connected to the lobby, another was a viewing outside the front entrance of Savanna Suites, and the last section was a black screen.

Kathy walked over to the laptop and began playing the footage. The timestamp was 7:15 am. It showed Emma, Judy, and Nick in the lobby talking. Then around 7:18, Judy was talking to Miss Dobby, then at 7:20, they had left. "Here's where it goes down," Kathy muttered. A large hooded mammal walked by Judy in the front entrance camera. The mammal walked inside the lobby, and moved straight toward Gerald at the desk. The figure stopped before it and placed a paw on the desk.

"There," Kathy said as she stopped the footage. She pointed toward his arm. "You can see small claws sticking out of his glove, he's a predator."

"So Badger's guess of a Wolf or Hyena is right?" Judy questioned.

Freddie shrugged. "We don't know. As of now, his size makes him out to be around that species range, maybe largely."

"Play," Boris ordered.

Kathy nodded and played the footage as ordered. The figure and Gerald seemed to exchange a few words for a while, until the timestamp clicked past 7:22. The figure's mannerisms began to get aggressive. The mammal's sporadic arm movements were threatening to Gerald. Suddenly the figure grabbed Gerald with both arms, taking her by the shoulders. The mammal began shaking her aggressively, it was clear that there was shouting.

"He's getting aggressive," Freddie spoke up. "He wants something most likely."

The mammal had let go of Gerald, whose entire body was shaking, as if the mammal was catching their breath. In that time, Gerald ran away. She ran around the desk, attempting to make a break for the exit. The hooded figure caught her arm and threw her to the right. She stumbled across the floor and landed on her butt. After taking a moment to find her strength, Gerald made a move to stand up. Unfortunately, in that time, the figure had pulled out a knife and rushed toward her. The figure drove the knife right through her. Right through the heart, just as Honey had said.

Judy and Nick stared at the moment with such focus, while also in disgust. They did not know why, but as soon as they saw that moment, their feelings of grief and guilt shifted into something—briefly. The moment passed, and the two immediately returned to disgust. 7:26, Gerald went limp. She fell down to the floor. There was no angle on her face, but it still hurt Judy and Nick knowing that her eyes had closed one final time, and there was no chance for struggle.

However, the figure pulled the knife out before Gerald fell back down. The figure began to panically look around the lobby. Within an instant, the murderer bolted. One moment, the murderer was in the lobby camera and in the next, the murderer was fleeing right out the entrance—in line of the camera outside. Still, no angle on the face but by the looks of Freddie and Boris, they had gotten everything they needed to know.

"Camera can't turn, right?" Boris questioned.

Kathy shook her head. "If you wanted an angle on the car he drove off in, nope. I could not find one and street cams nearby don't really have much." Her answer was plain. She turned to look at Freddie and Boris. She leant against the cart with the laptop, using her right arm as a support. "Of course, I still need more time to scrub through those. I might find a timestamp where a car is driving past one of the shops further down the street."

Freddie slowly nodded with a small smirk on his face. "Thank you Mittens. But I think we have everything we need."

Boris glanced back to Freddie and raised a brow briefly. "How do you figure?"

Judy looked back to the footage, it was still. She looked at the footage and saw Gerald lying there. An old friend, was dead and lying on the floor like a rug. Judy could not believe it. Yet, a thought randomly had occurred. "Wait, the murderer had claws piercing through the gloves. And he grabbed her!"

"Exactly Hopps," Freddie responded. "Badger reported that there was marks on Gerald Dobby's clothes." As Freddie made his way back to the white board, with Judy and Nick following them, his phone rang. He picked up the phone and answered it right away. "Wolfstein," he stated. Freddie nodded along as he listened. "Understood, Miss Badger." He hung up the phone and pocketed it.

"She has the results?" Boris asked.

Freddie nodded. "Apparently she had issues with staff there and couldn't get to analyze the body until an hour ago. She suggested we get down there. Has some visuals she wishes to show." The Gray Wolf tilted his head over to the office door. "Let's move."

"We'll come too," Judy added.

Out of nowhere, a large Buffalo had appeared behind Judy and Nick. "I have to deny that request, Officer Hopps." Bogo's voice sent a chill down her spine. "I got a report from Clawhauser telling me instead of finishing your patrols, you decided to come here and assist Detective Wolfstein and Convel."

Judy sighed. "Sir, with all due respect, Gerald Dobby was  _our_  landlord," she gestured between herself and Nick. "I think it's only fitting if we assist with the investigation and help catch the perp responsible."

"Well you have my condolences," Bogo said softly. "I understand in your grief, you wish to do more but with personal relations like these it's best that you leave it to them." He pointed to Freddie and Boris, who were slowly walking to the door. They halted as they felt their eyes on them. "They are also detectives. This is their duty to solve this mystery—their responsibility. Now, I think it's time you go on home."

"We can still work, sir," Nick stated as he looked up at Bogo.

Bogo glared at Nick. "I'll have to object to that Wilde. Now, go home. This is an order." He straightened up and cleared his throat. "Wolfstein, progress?"

"On our way to the morgue, Badger has details on the body," he answered as he jerked his thumb to the door.

"It took her that long to analyze the body?" Bogo questioned.

Freddie responded, "Said that there were staff issues. Someone misplaced a body and they had find it before it was cremated by mistake." His shrug undersold the issue. Boris's expression revealed itself with a hint of annoyance.

"I swear that morgue always has issues," Bogo muttered. "Well, go on with it," he nodded as he walked away.

"Freddie," Judy spoke up as she walked after him and Boris. "Please, update us as soon as you can."

"We want to help," Nick added.

Freddie nodded at the two, slowly backing away once more. Boris walked ahead of him, standing in the doorway waiting for him. "I know," he replied. "You guys get some sleep—we'll see about tomorrow."

"Tomorrow we can come in," Judy said as Freddie turned around. "We'll talk then?"

"Bye!" Freddie shouted as he walked out the door.

Judy and Nick exchanged a glance, one full of sorrow. Judy shook her head as a sigh escaped. Nick took a step toward her as he placed his paw on her shoulder. "Hey," he spoke up. "It'll be alright. We can find him."

Judy scoffed. "No, you're wrong," she said in a stern tone. Nick furrowed a brow at her. "We can't find him. Only they can." She started to walk toward the door. Nick followed after her, slowly trekking behind her. She walked past the door with a blank look on her face.

"Carrots," Nick said."

Judy's ears perked up as she continued her pace. As she walked by the front desk, she heard Clawhauser shout, "Have a good evening Hopps!"

Judy waved back at him and smiled. "Yeah, you too Clawhauser." The two walked out the precinct with a small warm smile. Whether it was fake or not, they could fool everyone else except themselves. They walked to their car with silence as their third wheel.

Strangely enough, the two could not comprehend the situation. In the sense that a crime so ordinary, so common, was something that they were affected by. It obviously wasn't just a social connection. There was more to it, as if there was also a deeper meaning. Their entire day revolved around thinking about it. As they patrolled, the idea of a fallen friend riddled their thoughts. Nick agreed with Judy when she decided to help Freddie and Boris. The two were busy interviewing Gerald's family members and relatives. They heard that the family was not emotionally affected, it was as almost as heartbreaking to hear in comparison to her death.

Judy tried desperately to wrap her mind around it. Someone she knew was gone. With her line of work, she did not understand why it affected her so much. It went to something deeper but she couldn't figure it out. She wasn't sure if it was grief or just plain confusion. Judy looked up, realizing that she was standing outside the car. After hearing the car unlock, Judy opened the door and sat in the passenger seat. She glanced over to Nick, who emotionlessly started the car.

Nick was nearly feeling the same thing as Judy, but he did not want think about it much. All he was focused on, was the injustice of Gerald's death. There was more to it for him as well, but there was definitely a need to solve the murder. Sadly, he and Judy hadn't been able to get much of any information due to their position. As out of place as they felt, they still could help plenty. Nick shook off his distant thoughts as he drove.

The silence between the two, was very occurrent. Judy was looking out the window, mindlessly staring at the sidewalk as the car sped along it. Nick wanted to address something, literally anything, but was afraid of getting shut down. In a situation where the two had a decent grasp of each other's feelings, communication seemed redundant. Regardless, it was still a necessity—which Judy knew of course.

"So… Gerald Dobby is  _dead_ ," she said softly. She looked to Nick. "It's sucks that we didn't know her much."

Nick chuckled. "But she was a nice Tiger, like you always said."

Judy smiled at Nick, a real smile. "You knew her longer, was she always so nice?"

He shrugged. "She was, but… I didn't say much. 'Hello' and 'goodbye' seemed to settle the deal." He coughed and shook his head. "I kinda regret being so distant. She deserved better."

Judy slowly nodded, understanding Nick's conflict. "And her family issues." She sighed. "I never thought that mammals could be so cruel. In our line of work, it still shocks me whenever I hear it."

Silence. It seemed to reoccur once more. It took up most of the drive. Neither spoke, because they either didn't want to or weren't prone to. The necessity to speak was directly related to one's willingness to speak. It took two of everything for something to work. Silence could be paired with thinking. Strength would be related to courage. Energy came from determination. To do something meant one had to be willing to do it. At this point, both were willing, but neither could bother.

Nick took deep breath, deciding that he should bring  _it_  up. "Do you think we could have—"

"I don't know Nick…" her voice was hoarse, in darkness. She was tired and sad. "I don't know," she choked. Judy closed her eyes, a tear began to swell up in her left eye, which proceeded to fall down her cheek. What made it worse was that she knew Nick saw. She felt his soft, warm paw touch her left cheek. For moment, she felt safe and comfortable. Nick then brushed aside the tear, slowly.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be."

"I know… but I feel like  _I_  can be the one to fix this," he looked back to the road, "this issue we have. This longing to look, this desire! But, I think I'm coming up short." Nick's ears sunk.

Judy lightly chuckled. "Don't beat yourself up over it. Whatever this thing is, I'm pretty sure we can crack it." She sighed. The car stopped, and they were once again in the Savanna Suites parking lot. "We may never know, but the 'what if's' aren't gonna help us now."

"Except when we're theorizing," Nick added.

"Point is, we shouldn't dwell on that—not now." Judy looked at Nick. "We just… we need something to get our mind off it." She unbuckled her belt and pushed open the car door. Nick did the same, following after her as he locked the car.

"Think Em would be up for some sort of game night?" Nick asked.

"Do you think she knows?" Judy questioned.

Nick sighed. "Okay, that was my way of trying to get it off your mind but—"

"I hope she isn't taking it hard if she does," Judy muttered.

The two were approaching the front entrance, thus their pace slowed. They looked at the glass doors, noticing the empty lobby. Just that morning, there was life in there. There was someone that made sure the door was locked late at night and that residents weren't causing too much trouble. There was someone who made sure residents or friends of residents were the only ones entering the building. That mammal, that life, was now gone. Now they had to walk through the lobby fully aware of that. Every step forward, added another pound of guilt.

Nick pushed open the doors, allowing Judy to walk through. "Just keep walking," Nick whispered. His low tone was out of respect, though his advice was actually for himself. The two slowly walked through the lobby. Patience wasn't a factor, they just didn't want to rush. Rushing was disrespectful, what they were doing was owning up to their guilt—painfully. Though it wasn't a long walk, it was merely a few seconds, it felt like an eternity. The fact that the very floor, the very carpet they were stood felt completely different to them.

They talked to her that morning, in the same lobby. The issue was that they were not hearing her well enough. They didn't know family troubles meant murder. Yet, anything was possible. It could have been a cry for help, one that neither of them had understood. Judy took a deep breath, trying to recollect her thoughts. She felt Nick's paw intertwine with her left paw, in a soft embrace. And just like that, she and Nick were standing in front of the elevator.

She smiled at Nick, who returned the gesture. The doors opened and the two were in the elevator. Moments later, they were opening the front door to their apartment and found Emma sitting on the couch. She looked up smiled at the two. "Hey, you're home early. What happened?"

Nick grinned as he walked toward Emma. "Why? Did you sneak your boyfriend over?"

Emma frowned at Nick. "No, I didn't. I'm just curious. It's past six," she pulled out her phone and checked. "Yeah, it's 6:38."

Judy sighed as she closed the door behind her. "So you don't know," she mumbled.

Emma rose a brow at Judy and asked, "Know what?"

Judy and Nick walked over to Emma, sitting on either sides of the couch. Judy looked at Emma in the eye, and said, "Gerald Dobby is dead."

Emma's eyes grew wide whilst her ears perked up. "What…" she asked softly.

"After we dropped you off this morning, we noticed a police car and ambulance drive passed us." Judy chuckled. "I assumed the worst and thought you were in trouble, so I drove after them. But they led us to here, our apartment."

"Cops everywhere, tape everywhere, it looked insane how everything changed," Nick spoke with a sight amazement in his voice. "Then we saw the body bag… we just thought it was some resident."

"But we heard her name, they spoke about her. Then Fred and Boris showed up and next thing you know, we're moving fast and she's pronounced dead." Judy closed her eyes and sighed. "It was just… alarming to hear."

"So… she was murdered?" Emma questioned.

Nick answered, "Yes."

Emma frowned as she took a moment to collect her thoughts. She wasn't sure how to feel. She hardly knew Miss Dobby, but she wasn't disinterested with her death. She was a mammal after all. A living, breathing mammal. She only imagined that she would have gotten to known Gerald at her own pace, as she lived her life. Sadly, that was not going to happen. She was upset to say the least, but she was more so appalled that someone could murder a mammal like Dobby. Yet it had happened.

She looked at Nick and asked, "So, what's the story then? Do you know who's responsible?"

"I‒I‒we… it's difficult," Nick stuttered.

"What do you mean?"

"You see, we aren't exactly… qualified to investigate Gerald's murder," Judy explained, "We can only provide the personal information we knew of her and that's it. Freddie and Boris are investigating because they're the detectives. They have the training to investigate. We can assist with backup and such, but we're limited."

Emma asked, "Can't police officers could work on cases too?"

"It's not as simple Em," Judy replied. "We need experience and training to do these things. Right now we're just…" she looked to Nick. "A couple of UNIs, ready to protect and serve."

"And we can't do more to help. Plus, Bogo sees this as a personal matter so he sent us home early." Nick sighed. He leant back and stared up at the ceiling. "Right now, all we know and told them, was that Gerald had family issues. She told us that her grandson needed a loan. Fred and Boris hadn't really given us much of an update. They just went to the morgue, where they may get more details on the body."

Emma looked to the floor. "Well… this is certainly news… I… she's gone?" Nick swallowed hard as he let a confirmative grunt. "Wow… she's… and I hardly knew her."

Judy reached over to Nick behind Emma's back, lightly tapping him on the shoulder. He looked at her as she said, "We'll just let you process," she tilted her head over to the kitchen. Nick nodded and followed Judy to the kitchen.

As they entered, Judy let out a tiresome sigh. "This is too much Nick."

Nick grabbed Judy by the shoulders and pulled her into an embrace. "I know Carrots, I know." She hugged him firmly. "We'll figure this one out."

…

"Judy, Nick I—what are you doing?" Emma asked upon entering their bedroom. The two were currently getting dressed in their uniforms. "You have work today?"

"Half day," Judy nodded. "Few officers are off duty. We were requested this morning, so we're coming in." She tucked on her badge and smiled at the mirror. She and Nick were both standing at the same mirror, straightening up.

Nick was adjusting his tie. "We'll most likely be back around 3:00 or 4:00." Together, the two beamed a bright smile at the mirror and dusted off their badges. They both turned to Emma and held their smiles. "What were you going to say?" Nick asked.

"Oh, I'm going over to Nancy's place," the answer came out more as a question. There was an uncertainty in her voice mainly because she was also looking for permission in the most subtle way possible. "I still have fare and I'll just be with Nance—no Derek or Jeremy."

Nick raised a brow, causing her to slightly frown. "Why? You guys made up, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, but Derek's going to a banquet for his dad and Jeremy is at his house." Emma shrugged. "He doesn't seem willing to go out."

"He's not still mad, is he?" Judy asked as she walked over to the dresser. She pulled out her phone and wallet.

"I… don't think so. He's just been quiet, meanwhile Derek has been a lot happier." Emma chuckled as she scratched the back of her head. "Not sure if I should be worried or not."

"So girl's… day out?" Nick teased.

Emma nodded. "I guess so. Nance is the only one who seems to be calm plus, I just want to hang with her." She awkwardly stood at the doorway, swaying her foot around. "So…"

Nick walked over to his dresser. "So…" he mocked as he pulled out his phone from his dresser. "Ah, you want our permission?"

She nodded again. "I haven't made solid plans, I just said I'm going to ask you guys before telling her the decision."

Judy and Nick shared a glance. "What do you think Fluff?"

Judy shrugged. "I feel like freedom is something you've gotten too much of." Emma's ears sunk. " _But,_  it may be best for you to be around friends while we're out. Just don't always expect a yes."

Emma smiled. "Ah! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she shouted as she bolted off to her room.

Nick chuckled as he walked over to the other side of the bed, where Judy's dresser was. He placed a paw on her hip as he brought her closer. He pecked her on the cheek and said, "I think you're the soft one."

Judy scoffed as she turned around, facing Nick's muzzle. "Please,  _you_  came up with the party, paid for the party, paid for her school supplies, helped my parents with the phone bill—which, we need to talk to her about—and you think I'm the soft one?" she said pointing to herself.

"Yes." He slyly grabbed Judy's right paw with his left, bringing it up to his muzzle. He kissed it. "Because there's a difference between fun and soft my Cottontail."

Judy rolled her eyes as she grabbed Nick's tie. She adjusted it once again. "Seriously, it's like you don't know how to adjust it properly."

"Or maybe I just like having an excuse to bring you closer?" he said with a smug grin.

Judy smiled at Nick as she pulled him closer, kissing him on the lips. "Well then it's working," she said as she tightened the tie. "Now come on, we should get going." She released his tie and walked out the bedroom, leaving Nick to be smitten by himself.

"Right…" he said breathily. "We should—yeah, go." He quickly followed after Judy. He knocked on Emma's bedroom door as they passed. "Em, we're leaving now!"

" _Okay!"_  was the muffled reply.  _"Be safe and have a good day!"_

"You too!" Judy shouted upon arriving at the front door. Like a ritual, she stopped and checked her pockets, despite having done so a few minutes prior. "Alright, ready to go." She opened the door and walked straight out, entrusting Nick to lock it right after, which he did.

Nick followed her to the elevator and stepped inside. "So, what do you propose about Emma's freedom?" he asked as the door slid shut.

"Maybe skimp out on her allowance?" Judy suggested. "Bills are getting harder Nick."

"Yeah, I know, I know. Our job doesn't exactly offer much," Nick mumbled. "A promotion would be good."

"You mean Lieutenant?"

"It offers better pay?"

"True…" Judy nodded in agreement. She thought for a moment. "You probably shouldn't pay for Emma's phone this month then. My parents can handle it." The doors swung open and the two began to walk. "You don't need to prove yourself."

Nick sighed. "I'm not… I… okay fine I won't."

"I'm going to cancel date night plans," Judy said in a plain tone.

"What?"

"We need to save up, just in case," Judy explained with a half-hearted tone. "Trust me, I don't like this anymore than you do." Nick nodded understandingly. "Times are rough but we can manage. Besides, we still have to pay for your 'felony tax evasion' incident."

"Hmmm, old wounds, am I right?" Nick replied as the two walked through the lobby.

Judy smiled and shouted, "Good morning Miss Dobby!" Nick stopped, but she walked on.

"Carrots…"

Judy stopped, sighing heavily. "I… I know Nick." It hurt her to say it, but she wanted to say it one more time. She looked back to Nick, then over to the desk. "There was a light in this room once." With that, she stepped outside. Nick hadn't bothered to say another word, and that continued for the rest of the drive. A painful silence that was meant to be a moment of grief and thought.

Nick felt terrible that he wasn't able to help Judy as much as he could. He could tell the amount of turmoil she felt and was unable to solve. He wanted to be the one to solve it for her. Nick knew that he wasn't qualified to answer her questions. Mainly because he shared the same questions as her. He too was not sure of what he was feeling. Something about Gerald Dobby's death affected the two more than a personal level.

It wasn't just grief from a social level. There was a deeper meaning, for only Judy and Nick of course. To them, there was a feeling of guilt and longing that came with the investigation. They were obviously unsure of what it was. Whatever it was, they were certainly troubled by it.

They arrived at the precinct parking lot. Judy hopped out of the car first, slowing walking over to the steps. Nick quickly walked up behind her. The two soon entered the building, and were greeted by Clawhauser at first paw. He waved, "Morning guys! Urgent roll call, attendance is mandatory."

Judy nodded. "Thanks Ben, we'll head on over. Have a great morning!" she shouted as she and Nick walked over to the bullpen.

Upon entering, they noticed how vacant the room was. There was a few dozen officers but the rest of the seats were empty. Like usual, the front right table was occupied by Olivia, Freddie, and Boris, respectively. The two walked over to the table, sitting in their regular seat. As soon as they sat down, they were greeted by their peers. "So, any idea why this is urgent?" Judy asked the three.

Olivia shrugged. "I dunno."

"Not sure," Freddie answered.

"I just hope it doesn't take too long," Boris commented. "We still gotta run that search."

Judy and Nick's eyes lit up. "You have a lead?" Nick quickly asked.

Freddie nodded. "Badger picked up a DNA sample from the claw marks left in Dobby's shoulder. Revealed to be her very own grandson."

Judy's eyes grew wide. "Disgusting little…" her voice trailed off. "How could he?"

"Well, we're about to figure that out," Boris said with a smug grin. Judy's sour expression and Nick gesturing to him to stop, gave Boris the impression his tone wasn't appreciated. "I mean, we have a search warrant ready to go and we're about to sweep his house. When we confront him, we'll want all the evidence pointing against him."

"Alright!" Bogo's voice came through as the door swung open. "Settle down!" He walked over to the podium and threw a few papers onto it. He stood right behind it as he cleared his throat. "So, today's meeting will not be about patrol schedules. I have given Clawhauser all of your assigned routes and you are to pick them up on your way out." He glanced over to Freddie and Boris. "And I expect an update regarding Dobby's murder." The two nodded.

"Now that's out of the way, I'd like to discuss a new gun developed by the ZPD." He reached behind his belt, over to his holster and pulled out a silver chromed gun. "This, is the Tranq Revolver. It's a six dart round gun, which will be issued out to all officers. This gun contains six air-powered Cheetah tranquilizer darts. They don't have as much kick as the dart guns you currently use, but they contain the speed and ammo capacity that negates power.

"The idea is speed and ammo will be enough to neutralize the target. The gun has a slight kick, but recoil will hardly be an issue if you use it sparingly." He pushed out the chamber and pulled out a dart. It looked slightly smaller than the original tranquilizer dart. "Now, you all will be required to receive training with the gun before using it in the field. So, along with your patrol reports, Clawhauser will also be issuing out clearance forms. You are all to take one and receive training from an instructor at the ZPA. Your instructor must sign the form stating that you have been trained with the gun and know how to use it.

"Depending on how skilled you are, the training may take two to four days. That's a rough estimate. You all are required to use this weapon in the field, so you  _must_ complete the training." He narrowed his brows. "Now, any questions? Ah yes, Officer Pennington?"

Francine smiled as she asked, "That's issued for  _all_  mammals?"

"Yes, size is accounted for," Bogo answered. He looked over to Boris, who had raised his paw. "Yes, Convel?"

"Were these created just to compensate ammo capacity or was there another reason?"

"Ammo capacity was the main issue. Officers injured on duty reported that reloading their gun was an issue during shootouts. Regardless if the enemy had a Rifle or just had more ammo, reloading was the main issue." Bogo holstered his gun. "This is more efficient and gives us the edge against criminals and thugs. These have been recently manufactured and been kept under wraps, so no one except us have possession of these guns."

Freddie raised his paw and immediately asked, "Are we still allowed to carry these off duty?"

Bogo nodded. "Yes." He sighed and stated, "Any other questions you have, you can ask your instructor whilst you are training. Dismissed." All the officers rose and began heading out the door. Bogo walked straight over to the table the gang was sat at. "Wolfstein, Convel, you are needed for a case," he announced.

"What? But we're not finished with the Gerald case yet," Boris replied. "Sir, work is already piling up. We still need to file a report for the Fuller Case on Thursday."

"Sir, don't worry, we're almost done and then we'll have that report to you." Freddie grinned as he saluted Bogo.

The Chief nodded and exhaled. "I'll ask Precinct Three to handle to the investigation—I expect you two to solve this case quickly as possible." He glanced over to Nick and Judy. "And I expect you two to stay away from this, personal matters can cloud judgement." He departed from the table saying, "Good luck."

"Thank you sir!" Olivia shouted.

"Not you Venisont!"

Olivia laughed as she looked at her peers. "Never hurts to hear it," she said with a shrug.

Freddie sighed. "Whelp, you heard the Buffalo. We'll update you as soon as we can." With that, the two left the room immediately.

Judy sighed as she looked to Nick. "Boy, do I feel useless now…" she muttered as she hopped down the chair. Nick and Olivia hopped down after her, following her out the door. Judy's steps were heavy and slow. She stopped right before the front desk.

"Hey, Clawhauser, we'll take our things," Nick announced.

Clawhauser smiled and began to dig through a couple of files. "Alrighty, uhh, ah, here," he pulled out two folders and tossed it over to Nick. "Your forms and route."

Nick nodded then proceeded to paw Judy their folder and Olivia her folder. She began to dig through it, then frowned. "Whelp, guess it's a sign."

Nick glanced over to Olivia. "What?"

She chuckled as she showed Nick her folder. "I'm being reassigned right outside Lioncoln Park, the community there."

"Hey, you'll be able to look out for Em," Nick suggested optimistically.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Helicopter Parent," she teased.

Nick scoffed. "Guardian, not parent. And it was meant to be a joke," Nick said as Olivia shrugged whilst backing away. "Sure, whatever," she mumbled. She was beginning to head toward the offices. Leaving Nick to raise a brow.

"Where you off to?" Nick questioned.

"Gotta make a personal call," she said as she jerked over to the offices. "See y'all later." She hurriedly walked into the offices,

The Red Fox looked over to his partner and asked, "What was that about?" After hearing no response, he looked into her eyes and noticed her blank expression. "Carrots…" he called out, "Fluff? Hop—Judy?"

She looked up at Nick. "Uh, yeah?"

He sighed. "Carrots,  _please_ , talk to me."

Judy sighed back and chuckled. "I dunno Nick, it's not just Gerald… there's more to it. I'm just worried."

"Hey, we'll get the hang of the Revolver immediately—"

"You  _know_  that's not what I meant," Judy interjected.

Nick nodded as he placed his paw on Judy's shoulder. "Yeah I know, I was just trying to give you an out. You know that I don't have the answers—"

"It don't expect you to."

"—But I will. For now, we should just get our mind off this," Nick suggested.

Judy placed her paws on her hips as she narrowed her eyes at Nick. "Our mind or just your mind?" she accused him.

Nick narrowed his eyes as he responded, "Carrots that's not fair."

Judy sighed and nodded at Nick. "I know, I'm sorry… I just—"

" _Really_  need to think?" he interrupted.

"Yup," she said with small smile.

Nick chuckled weakly as he followed Judy out the precinct. "I know you too well Fluff," he muttered behind her. He heard her reply with a brief laugh. He felt proud that he could make her smile briefly. It was difficult sure, but it was always worth it on his part. No matter how hard it was for him, Nick knew her smile was worthwhile. Her laugh was worth something to him, it was one of the things he loved most.

He followed her to their squad car, where another boring, bland day was in store for them. It was another simple patrol. In the sense that simple meant nothing new had happened. They drove, talked, laughed, and lived. That was all it could have measured up to. Only those small moments were able to brighten each other's days.

Nick instigated majority of their conversations. Often discussing about why a certain word was called a word. After realizing his classic material wasn't working, Nick then tried to talk more about Emma. That caught Judy's attention, well enough for her return the conversation.

"I'm just saying, is it really a crime if we just let her go out with her friends?"

Judy chuckled. "No, but I think we need to instill some discipline. She needs to understand we can't always say yes and can't always give her what she wants." She looked over to Nick smiled sadly. "When the time comes that we have to say no, she needs to understand that we're serious when that happens."

"Yeah… you're right…" Nick nodded. "But like, how  _soon_  do we have to do so?" he asked with a sly smile.

Judy laughed at Nick's question. Thus the conversation shifted back and forth. Emma was certainly a fun case for the two. She brought another bright light in their somewhat grim world. Sure, they had each other to brighten their days but Emma was different. She brought something new to the two that they couldn't explain. If it was some sort of comfort, or joy, or satisfaction, they couldn't tell. Her presence just brought an atmosphere they both could enjoy.

Their afternoon was obviously actionless, regarding of next to nothing. It was a sad and quiet drive. Even though there was small talk and a small sense of laughter and smiling—it all meant they were just avoiding an issue. Any other circumstance it would mean they were just making small talk and enjoying each other's company. While it was the same thing this time around, it was an obvious diversion away from their thoughts. Or rather, the persistent thoughts that plagued their minds.

Luckily for them, their patrol wasn't as long as usual. Around the time of three o'clock, the two were heading back to the precinct. They had strayed a long way from the precinct, due to the fact that their new route was much further than usual. Regardless of the distance, it still felt like a long drive back for the two. Distractions were over and reality had returned. It was a cold reality, but one could argue that was reality in general.

Upon arriving, Nick could not help but let out an annoyed groan. He knew that their patrol was plain boring but part of him wished it was longer. He did not want the cold reality to return. However, it had to no matter what. That reality had set in for them almost immediately. They slowly trekked away from their squad car, with a heavy step each time. They only wanted to move on from the sorrow. Gerald's death brought many feelings, all of which, the two were not ready to reconcile with.

Yet there they were, walking inside the precinct and heading over to Clawhauser's desk. Though there was a hesitation, Judy  _wanted_  to know more about Gerald's murder. As she neared the joyful Cheetah, she greeted, "Afternoon Clawhauser!"

He immediately looked toward the two. "And to you Hopps, Wilde," he smiled, "you guys holding up okay?"

Nick nodded. "We're fine Clawhauser."

"Wolfstein wanted me to tell you if you arrived," Clawhauser recalled, mainly for himself, "that he and Boris are in interrogation with Tommy Dobby, Gerald's grandson." He jerked his thumb back to the offices. "They just brought him in there."

"But, Chief wants us off the case," Judy stated firmly.

Clawhauser grinned. "They're about to arrest him I believe." Within an instant, the two had bolted straight through the offices and directly into the interrogation viewing room. They stood behind the glass one way mirror looking into the room.

"—Dobby, we're only asking for the time," Freddie stated, his tone seemed as if he had repeated the statement before.

"I already gave y'all a time, I was at my house," the young Bengal Tiger answered. "Why am I back here, I already answered everything I know!"

"We know, Tim, we know," Boris spoke up. He reached into a bag he had placed beside him and pulled out a couple of photos. He threw it onto the table, perfectly sliding across to him turning to a portrait photo. "These are photos of street cams nearby your neighborhood," Boris explained. "And if I am not mistaken, this car belongs to you, yes?" he pointed to a photo.

The young male scoffed. "Yeh, so?"

Though they could only see Boris' back, they could tell he narrowed his eyes at the male, due to the change in his rude expression. " _So_ , this car was seen parked in the parking lot of Savanna Suites, five minutes before Gerald Dobby's death, and left three minutes after her death, and," he pointed to another picture, "the hooded figure from the lobby was seen entering it."

"The one responsible for Gerald's murder," Freddie added with a cocky tone.

"I… I don't know anything about that!"

"We searched your house," Freddie stated plainly. "We expected you to be there, but you weren't, strangely enough. Either way, we searched your house and found that exact same outfit there."

Timmy Dobby narrowed his eyes. "It's a trend." His voice became stern.

Boris scoffed back. "Sure, regardless of that, we found claw marks on Dobby's body. The DNA pulled from those claw marks traced back to you, Tim." Boris straightened up for a moment, then proceeded to lean forward and stare at Timmy. "We found the knife in your house too. Face it Tim, it all points to you."

Timmy sighed as he leaned back, staring up into the ceiling. "I hate that she was right, you know?" The two offered no response, understanding he was about to vent. "I just needed some money, a few loans… but then I spent them all. All gone. She always told me that I managed money poorly."

"So that's an excuse to  _kill_  her?" Boris spat out coldly.

Timmy laughed humorlessly, still staring at the ceiling. "No, no it isn't. But she threatened to tell my folks about my issues—personal issues!" He had jerked forward, slamming his paws onto the table. "My folks are already upset with me, with the type of mammal I've become… I didn't want another reason from them to disown me."

Freddie shook his head disappointedly. "That's where you failed. In a foolish attempt to right your wrongs you took someone's  _life_." Freddie rose up eyeing down the Tiger who had sunk his face onto the table. The Gray Wolf reached behind him and pulled out a set of pawcuffs. He moved over to the murderer. "Timmy Dobby, you are under arrest for the murder of Gerald Dobby. Paws behind your back," he ordered in a cold tone. Timmy obeyed his command and placed his paws behind his back. Freddie proceeded to cuff him. He helped up to his feet and stated, "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you." He started push him out the room. Right outside, stood Officer Fangmeyer.

Boris shouted, "Take him away!"

Fangmeyer nodded in response as he grabbed Timmy. He proceeded to exit the offices, with the culprit in his paws. Soon after, Boris followed Freddie out the room and over to their desks. Judy and Nick still stood in the viewing room, both with widened eyes of interest. There was something about that chilling moment, that left the two in silence. They caught him, they caught the lowlife murderer. There was gratitude, but there was also a sense of excitement. Both felt it and both were confused.

Nick smiled and looked to Judy, placing his paw on her shoulder. "Come on," he jerked his head over to the door, "let's thank them."

As Judy followed Nick out the room, she shouted, "Guys!" Freddie stood straight up from his desk and Boris stood up from his seat. Judy slowly approached the two, wearing a big smile. "I just want to thank you guys for working hard, it means a lot to Nick and I that you caught him."

Freddie shook his head, raising his paw at her to a halt. "Say no more Hopps, it's our job."

"No, I know, but seeing you guys work really intrigued me," Judy replied. She crossed her arms across her chest. "To see a mammal like Timmy, confess about his crimes really got to me." She shrugged. "I'm just surprised that there are mammals who are like that out there."

Boris scoffed. "Yup. World is always full of stuff like that."

Judy sighed. "I just… I feel guilty that I wasn't able to help solve this. I knew her and I… didn't do much."

Freddie walked over to Judy and placed his paw on her shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. You did your part and we did ours. That's all she could ask for."

Nick shrugged as he tucked his paws into his pockets. "We were sorta out of our element here, and I  _know_  we could have done more." He glanced back to Freddie. "We should be grateful that you two were around to solve this."

Boris sat back down as he smiled at Judy. "Sometimes, the best we can do, is all we need." He leaned over and picked up his drink, lifting toward his muzzle. "The best you can do to honour her memory is move on." He took a sip then placed his drink back on his desk. "Don't let this slow you down guys."

Judy found herself smiling at Boris' statement. She thought very fondly about his words, both his and Freddie. She shouldn't have let Gerald slow her down, neither should Nick. The idea of moving on should not have been new to the two of them. They were ready to do so. Gerald Dobby was a nice elderly mammal, and despite how little they knew of her she still had a major impact on the two. But it was time for the two to let her be a memory.

Judy slowly looked up to Nick, who was smiling toward nothing. His grin already told her all she needed to know. He looked over to Judy and chuckled. "We should get going," Nick said as he jerked his thumb toward the exit. "Thanks again guys, see ya Monday." The two waved goodbye as they walked away. Right as they walked out the doors, Nick beamed a huge smile toward Judy. "Carrots, I have an—"

"Wait, Nick, I have something to say!"

"Same here."

"It's important."

"Mine might be life changing."

"So is mine!"

Nick shook his head. "Alright, you say it then."

Judy grinned excitedly. "I think we should apply—"

"For the Detective's Program?" Nick interjected with a smug grin. Just before Judy could ask anything Nick cut her off. "I was going to say that."

Judy smiled at Nick as she placed her paw on her hip. "You know me too well Slick."

Nick shrugged back as he maintained his smug grin. "Eh, it wasn't too hard. But seriously, we  _should_ apply."

Judy nodded. "We can do more, we can help! There's a whole side to crime that we've been neglecting to be apart of! We can change that!" She smirked happily. She was eagerly hopping up and down as she was talking. "All it takes is this one role." Nick nodded back as he stifled his chuckle. Judy's burning eager nature was something he missed.

The Red Fox smiled as he asked, "Where do we sign up?"

Judy's excitement slightly fell as she shrugged. "We can ask Clawhauser." The two quickly made their way over to the Cheetah's desk and greeted him. He smiled upon their arrival, waving at them. "Hey Clawhauser!"

"Afternoon Wilde, Hopps, you guys heading home?" he asked.

Judy shook her head. "Not yet. Uhh, do you know where we sign up for the Detective's Program?"

Clawhauser's face lit up with excitement. "Aww, you  _too_!" The two furrowed their brows in confusion with a small smiles formed on their faces. "The form is just outside Bogo's office, can't miss it. After you fill out you need to drop it off at Bogo's desk."

"Thanks Benny," Nick said as he and Judy rushed over to the Buffalo's office. As they climbed the steps, he asked, "What did he mean by, 'too'?" Just as the reached the top, Nick's question was immediately answered as they saw they desk outside Bogo's office. Stood before it, was Olivia Venisont, with a form in hoof.

"Liv?" Judy said in shock.

Olivia immediately facehoofed herself. "Of course you guys show up," she muttered. "What are you doing here, Bogo wanted you?"

They shook their heads in synchronization, which was slightly freaky to see. "Uhh, we're getting the forms for the Detective's Program—we're applying." Nick slowly pointed toward the desk.

Judy smirked as she crossed her arms across her chest. "And it looks like you are too, why?"

Olivia rolled her eyes, brushing past the two. "Well, I guess it'll be good to have y'all there by my side," she said as she walked toward the steps. "Here to make a difference, eh?"

Judy nodded, "Yeah." She took a step forward and shouted, "But you didn't answer my question!" A silence brewed for a few seconds as Olivia descended down the stairs.

"Lost a bet!" She quickly walked back up the steps and pointed at the two challengingly. "And by the way, anyone who orders four apple biscuits is instantly my enemy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this is now caught up with the fanfic site! Next chapter should be available sometime next week. Hope you all enjoy this and stick around for the next one! Cheers!
> 
> Until next time...
> 
> —Bleh


	31. Real Work

**Real Work**

"Alright, on paper, this seemed like this would be a lot faster," Nick complained as he closed his book. "Honestly, I might not have done it if I had known the length."

"Nick, four weeks are hardly a long—" Judy stopped herself as she glanced up from her book, feeling the glare of her mate. "—Okay, fine it is but it'll be worth it!" She narrowed her eyes at Nick. "Besides, I recall you being equally excited about becoming a detective as well."

Nick shrugged as he leaned against the wall. "Well, I am, but seeing all these other mammals is kinda intimidating." He jerked his thumb behind him, where a group of other officers were standing.

Judy scoffed as she shook her head. "So what? We're all here for the same reason and to achieve the same goal: our certification as detectives. There's no reason to feel uneasy." Nick smiled at that thought. Judy had made a great point. He was being ridiculous and needed to look at things from a team perspective. There was no top ranking, no first class cadet, no higher honor, and no competition. They were just brothers and sisters in arms, looking to make a difference on a bigger scale.

He and Judy were the first to arrive. The Detective's Program was in the Zootopia Police Academy, so the two were basically back at the beginning. Plenty of other officers from other precincts arrived, but Nick, Judy, and Olivia were the only ones from Precinct One. At the moment it was just Nick and Judy, Olivia looked like a no show. A few days after they applied, Bogo enlisted them in the Program. It was short notice, mainly because the latest batch of applicants were about to start their program. Bogo happily obliged, understanding the three would do great work as detectives.

Regardless, Judy was eager to join and therefore so was Nick. They were given out books regarding the schedule, rules, and expectations of the program. Judy had read through it the entire book at least twice while Nick skimmed through the night before. He knew Judy was going to tell him about it anyways so he did not bother. He was bothered by the fact that Judy was incredibly eager to show up an hour and a half earlier. The first class started at nine in the morning, but Judy thought 7:30 would be around the time everyone else would show. Though Nick fought against the notion, he gave in and showed up early—missing his cup of joe.

"Yo, Wildehopps!" Olivia's voice echoed across the hall. The two and a few other officers looked toward the small Moose casually sauntering over to them. She had cup of what obviously was hot chocolate in her right hoof and her manual book in her left hoof, all accompanied by a happy grin. "How's it going?" she asked as she stopped before them.

Nick groaned as he banged his head against the wall. Judy nervously chuckled as she mumbled, "For some, it could be better."

"An hour and a half Carrots!" Nick exclaimed.

Olivia raised her brow as she glanced over to Judy for answers. "He's mad because I made him show up early," she answered.

Olivia's eyes widened as a scoff escaped. "An hour and a half?" She shook her head and sighed. "Hopps, you are insane."

Judy chose not to comment on Olivia's statement and rolled her eyes. "So, how are you feeling?"

Olivia shrugged. "I dunno. I'm pretty excited, but I kinda want to get to work fast."

"Same here," Nick agreed.

"Eh, I think the learning experience would be just as good as the real deal." Judy's eager smile slightly faltered as Nick and Olivia shook their heads in disagreement. "Okay… I guess I'm solo on that one." She glanced around the halls and smiled at her fellow peers. She wasn't the only one wearing an excited grin.

Olivia too began observing her peers. She scanned them up and down, reading their expressions. She understood some were eager, maybe almost as eager as Judy. But Olivia also got the sense of a confidence boost from others at mere sight of her and her friends. Perhaps seeing short mammals made them think they were the big shots. Others felt otherwise due to the profile of Judy and Nick. Two star cops brought the intimidation, and Olivia understood that. Judy was her idol after all.

When she was assigned under Nick and Judy, she was obviously excited, but there was also a small sense of fear. She had to prove to them that she was the best of her class for a reason and that she was worthy to serve alongside them. In the end, Olivia got the impression Judy and Nick were glad to have her around, but she still had to prove herself. So there was some excitement from the program, but also because it was her chance to show off her skills.

"I'm excited to test out the new revolver," Olivia stated. "Can't wait to try it out."

Judy nodded. "Yeah, I'd like a chance to use it too. Fortunately, there is an hour break period so we should get a chance to test it out at the firing range. Even if that's enough time."

"Wager?" Nick asked smugly. The two ladies raised their brows, indicating he had peaked their interest. "Whoever has the most accurate shots doesn't have to buy lunch?"

"Pfft, lame," Olivia said, "How about I get a choice of where to eat dinner?"

"Please, you?" Judy scoffed.

"'On the Spot Olive', they called me," she responded smugly.

Judy sighed at her joke while Nick quipped back, "Huh, I thought they called you shor—ow!" He winced in pain from Olivia's hoof. She moved fast and struck hard.

She narrowed her eyes and said, "I  _dare_  you to finish that sentence, Slick." Her fist was half cocked and ready.

Nick seethed and continued to rub his shoulder. "Alright, alright," he muttered. Nick cleared his throat as he took a small step away from the small Moose. "Okay… how about the winner can decide after?"

"Sounds fair," Judy answered.

"Or at least until an  _actual_  bet is made," Olivia muttered.

The door beside them clicked unlocked and swung open. The instructor stepped out, revealing herself to be a female Cheetah. She had a slim build and wore dark blue jeans with a blue shirt. The shirt had the ZPA labels and symbol on it's sleeves, which tightly wrapped around her arms. "Attention!" The officers stood around the hall looked at her in alarm but did not fail to salute her. They threw their backs to the wall and stood in a line across it. She walked out into the halls, paws folded behind her back, and a bold tone in her voice. "I am Sergeant Fuli." She slowly walked down the hall, leaving the scent of intimidation in her path.

As she walked down the hall, her gaze did not divert from straight ahead, though it was clear she was looking at her students with her peripheral vision. "I will be your Drill Instructor for the next four weeks. I will be educating you on the basics of detective work. The mindset of a detective, what it takes to sniff out a perp, and how you can piece together hard clues. Now, you all have already learned a bit about detective work during your time as cadets, but we're going to be going through it entirely. From this point on, you're not just officers, you are Detective Recruits." She smiled smugly as she stopped at the end of the line, turning back to stare down the hall once again. "Welcome to the real work ladies."

…

"Crime scenes are always different. Same as each case." Fuli was standing at the head of the room, with a projector facing the whiteboard. "The important thing to note, is that you need to have everything thought out before arriving. Say the crime scene is a murder. Though not every murder is the same, you always need to ask the same questions to start out." She said clicking a remote and changing the slide on the projector, revealing a list of information. "Witnesses, clues, and information, you always need to look for these first."

"Right as you arrive, you need to keep an open eye out for any clues that the officers might have missed. Then you must know the victim. Forensics knows what they're doing, so by the time you arrive they should have already I.D.'d the victim. Of course, you all should already know the importance of asking witnesses. Sometimes, witnesses are criminals themselves and believe if they are the ones calling in the crime, they can't be suspected as the murderer. So, it's crucial when dealing with witnesses and suspects, they all must be treated the same.

"Even if someone is in mourning and they can't bear the thought of their loved one dead, you have to get information. You must be observant. In this scenario, it's not uncommon for relatives to kill their own blood much like a stranger aimlessly murdering a regular citizen. You're job as a detective is to build the story from the pieces the murderer has left behind. You look for clues, relations to the victims, basically everything you've learned from before. But, I'm here to teach you how to build past that."

A paw rose and caught Sergeant Fuli's eye. "Yes… Smith, was it?"

A polar bear from the back of the room nodded as he lowered his paw. "I'm just curious, what other ways could we solve this scenario other than the given clues and information?"

Fuli smirked. "Well, there is the infamous well known, gut feeling. Your instincts. When you make a call based on a hunch, mainly because deep down you know it's the right call. Of course, when you're more experienced you'll develop strong instincts. Not every case can be solved with just clues, sometimes the crook is smart and doesn't leave behind a lot of clues or information for you to go off of. So, we're going to be working on situations like that." She smiled as she clicked the next slide. "Hypothesizing," she stated.

"If you're ever given only a slim amount of information, you need to be able to create leads and motives just from background information and the victim's personal relations. Piecing together affairs, sibling rivalries, social skills, and basic personality. Things like these have to be created from your own mind, so you must cover all the bases and leave no room to question your theory." Fuli pulled out several files from the drawers of her desk, and placed them on top in multiple separate stacks. "Each stack has the same case, but aren't the same type of investigation. We have a missing mammals case, homicide case, fraud, and sexual assault. Now, the end solution to the crimes aren't all the same, but the simplistic goal is to build a theory for a selected suspects for each case, and determine the solution. Of course, a missing mammals case won't bring the same results in comparison to a money fraud case, but all I'm looking for is your ability to infer."

Fuli cleared her throat as she glanced down at her wrist, checking the time. "Ah, 'fraid our class is almost over. So, grab a case from one of the five stacks. I want this completed by tomorrow and feel free to work with anyone else involved with the same investigation. Like any precinct, your brothers and sisters in arms should be at your disposal to help assist your investigations. Use each other to help build these theories, but mind you I want notes on who came up with what and I wished to be informed of the groups you all have created." She narrowed her eyes at her class as everyone was still in their seats. "Get moving?" she ordered questionably.

Judy happily stood up as she collected her things. Once she hopped down from her chair she smiled at Nick, then to Olivia who was standing behind him. She smirked smugly as she placed a paw on her hip. "So, homicide?"

"Yup," Nick nodded.

Olivia shrugged. "I'm up for it, But I thought with your experience with the fourteen missing mammals case you'd do the missing mammals case again." She cocked a brow at the two.

"Well, I'm just really interested in homicide cases," Nick explained.

"How about another catch," Olivia offered. "We work solo, just to see what each of us comes up with."

Judy laughed. "Sure are cocky today, eh Olive?"

The small Moose scoffed as she waved her hoof dismissively. "Nope, just confident." She chuckled as she walked away from the group and over to Sergeant Fuli's desk.

Fuli peered over her desk and saw Olivia. "Ah, Venisont, what case will you be working on?"

"Homicide, ma'am," Olivia stated proudly. "And I'll be working solo."

Fuli smirked. "Ah, feeling a little lone wolfish, Venisont?"

Olivia shrugged with a smirk. "Something like that." She stuck out her hoof and Fuli pawed her the sheet. "Thank you ma'am!" she said as she made her departure.

Judy laughed at the overconfident Moose and followed in the line. She stepped forward once it was her turn and announced, "Homicide, solo."

Fuli laughed. "I expect nothing less from Precinct One's finest." Judy smiled at the compliment as she took the sheet and walked away. Fuli raised her brow as she saw Nick step forward. "Lemme guess, Wilde, homicide?" Before Nick could say anything, Fuli added, "I know when I see a loyal pup."

"Come on Sergeant, you don't expect me to have a mind of my own?" Nick quipped as he accepted the sheet given to him.

"Feelings can always jeopardize decisions Wilde, don't forget that," Fuli reminded him.

"Don't expect you've seen everything from me Sergeant." Nick smiled as he walked away from the desk and exited the room. He quickly joined up with Judy and Olivia, still wearing his smug smile. "Shooting range?" he asked.

The two smiled in response. "Raincheck Slick," Olivia shrugged. "Hopps and I have a date with some boxing gloves."

Nick rose a brow. "What did I miss in the  _minute_  I was away?"

"Judy wagered that I couldn't beat her in a one on one," Olivia explained. "I was just in the process of placing a bet."

"Bragging rights?" she asked.

Olivia frowned at Judy as she sighed. "Alright, fine," she accepted disappointedly. "Let's head over to the ring."

…

Gideon Grey was a simple Fox who loved a good routine. The simple things throughout his day would make him smile. Whether it was the morning greetings he'd get from his neighbours or the ringing of his shop's bell chimes, Gideon would always happily grin. Whenever things fell into a routine, Gideon would begin to appreciate the small things out of it just because he could. Obviously, this meant whenever he saw his regular customers he would be delighted to see familiar faces.

Yet this time around, he was certainly confused as to how he ended up with an intently focused Olivia Venisont at his number ten table. She had arrived at six and plopped a notebook onto her table. She didn't order anything. Yet Gideon decided to make her usual and give it to her regardless. She appreciated the thought and thanked him. She then proceeded to work on her notes without saying anything else to Gideon.

An hour later, he had concluded she was far more invested in working on whatever she brought in rather than talking to him. This time, silence was the introduction. Everytime she came, she was the one to start the greetings and pleasantries even though she was the one who complained how cliche they were. He crossed his arms across his chest as he eyed her suspiciously from the doorway of the prep kitchen. A quiet grunt escaped as he rose a brow.

"Why not just talk to her?" Lindsay's voice came in from behind him.

He looked back into the prep kitchen and kept his brow raised in confusion. "Pardon?" he asked.

"You've been staring at her for five minutes now, maybe longer," she stated with a playful grin. "To be honest, I was just curious how long you could go before you needed to blink."

Gideon chuckled as he shook his head and furiously blinked his eyes. "I'm just, uh, kinda worried. She seems sorta off and she has never been this silent before."

Lindsay laughed. "Yeah, I know. So far every time she's come, she makes quite the entrance and has a habit of speaking loudly." Gideon grinned at the comment as Lindsay walked over to the oven, pulling out an apple pie. "Go on over, boss," she added, "I'll take care of this order."

Gideon maintained his grin as he turned back to Olivia. "Thanks," he said as he exited the kitchen. Gideon casually made his way over to Olivia's table. He stopped right across from her, standing at the opposite end of the table and cleared his throat.

She glanced up from her notebook and raised a brow at Gideon. She smirked, "Can I help you and your toothy grin?"

Gideon chuckled as he pointed at the seat across from her. "Mind if I sit?"

Olivia shook her head. "Never stopped you before," she replied as she lowered her head and brought her focus back to her notebook.

He happily pulled out the chair and sat down. "So… what's going on?" Again, she raised her head and brow at the farmer. "I mean, ya just kinda waltzed in here. Didn't really say much."

Olivia's eyes widened. "Oh, right, I'm sorry!" She awkwardly smiled. "That must've been so rude."

Gideon raised his brows. "Olivia Venisont, apologizing for bad manners? Never thought I'd see the day."

She frowned. "Okay, don't go spreading the word or anything. But yeah, I guess I just assumed I already said hi and such." She brushed aside her tuft of her and shrugged. "Sorry, I was just busy with the Detective's Program."

Her farmer friend beamed a smile at the topic. "Oh? How's it going then?"

"Really well. We just got an assignment, it's like a homicide case." Olivia began to stretch her arms around and leaned back in her seat. "The idea is that we need to build our own theories and story from the murder, just using the victim's background, suspect information, and with only one interrogation to go off of. The entire thing is hypothetical. Never thought this whole DR thing would be so interesting."

"DR?" the Fox asked for clarification.

"Detective Recruit," Olivia explained.

"Ah, gotcha," Gideon nodded. "And how are you doing?"

Olivia smugly smirked. "Great! I'm just about finished. I concluded that the murderer might be the victim's brother. Everything I got from the victim's background really helped. I drew conclusions that the two might've had family issues, along with the fact the victim got special treatment, according to what the brother said in the notes. Plus, the interrogation answers seemed suspicious in the sense that he denies knowing much about his brother even though they were related.

"Then when you look at his location at the time of the murder, he says he's across town, far away from his brother and has no alibi much like the other suspects. But of course that would be the excuse of someone who was trying seem innocent, trying to reasonably distance yourself. The best I could gather for motive, is that the brother was upset that the victim wouldn't give him a loan or something like that. The notes about the brother were slim but all I inferred was that the brother might be low on money." Olivia held a massive grin as she began to pull out her notes.

Gideon was smiling as she spoke. She went on for seven minutes, describing her entire thought process. He was entranced by how eager she was. He couldn't recall ever seeing her smile for so long at a time. Though he chose to listen to her, deep down he wanted to brag. After all, it was his idea and she did it. Completely overlooking the fact that it was the result of a bet. Gideon was just glad that she looked like she was enjoying herself.

…

"All I'm saying, is that I'm old enough to have at least a cup."

"Well I don't think you should!"

Nick wasn't really sure what was going on after he came out of the shower, but he knew the bunnies of the apartment were bickering. He figured it was a pointless argument since their tones weren't hostile. Judy's was more of a nagging and Emma sounded more matter-of-factly. He wasn't worried at all. He was just glad he wasn't the cause of it.

He stood in his and Judy's bedroom getting dressed. The program had a given a uniform for the applicants. It was a dark blue short sleeved shirt, with a ZPA logo on the sleeves and a badge symbol on the chest. Nick didn't mind the new uniform—it even reminded him of his days as a cadet—he just didn't like the lacking of a tie. He enjoyed his ties and liked using them to accessorize. Though Judy would attest that they were completely atrocious.

After Nick finished getting dressed, he gave the mirror a quick smug smile and exited the bedroom. He slowly made his way over to the kitchen counter. Emma was sitting on the middle stool and fiddling with an empty cup in her paw, next to her finished plate. Nick sat next to her and began eating his pancakes. He leaned over and dared to ask, "What's going on?"

Emma let out an irritated sigh. "I was going to make myself coffee, but Judy thinks I'm too young to have coffee."

Nick raised a brow as he glanced over to the coffee maker that was on the counter and noticed its pitcher was missing. He looked over to Judy and saw she was holding the pitcher in her paw, utilizing the other paw to shield it away from Emma as if the mere sight of it would taint her. The pitcher was halfway full of milk and was tucked away behind Judy's arm. Nick narrowed his brows, to which Judy glared at him. Sensing the length of the argument, Nick decided to play his cards. "Uh, can I at least get my cup?"

Judy raised a brow at Nick. "What, can't wait for Sahara Sweets?"

"Well, yeah. Yesterday we didn't drop by like you promised and I had to spend our first day with low steam."

Judy frowned at her mate. "We were only there for six hours."

"And we still had to clock four hours of work afterwards!" Nick reminded her. "I had to think about the case assignment and work,  _all_  without my coffee!"

"You lived," Judy teased.

Nick frowned at her. "Carrots, please?"

She conceded with a sigh and nodded. She walked over to the step stool and reached for the cabinet, pulling out a coffee mug. Judy set down the mug on the coffee maker along with the pitcher and brewed him a cup. "So, how did your assignment go?" she asked with a smile.

Nick grinned, "You think that I didn't finish it?" Judy nodded. "Carrots, please, give me more credit than that." He jerked his thumb back. "Finished it last night and have all my things ready on the glass table." Judy's eyes widened as sly grin developed. Nick narrowed his eyes at her. "You want to peek at it," he deduced.

"Indeed!" she responded as she began walking.

But before she could exit the kitchen, Nick said, "Aw, Carrots didn't finish so she has to copy off me?"

She turned around and narrowed her eyes at Nick. "I did finish mine!"

"Then why do you need to see mine?" he challenged.

Nick was playing a dirty game and set Judy up. She scowled at Nick and sighed. "Well played Slick, well played," she commented as she walked back to the counter.

Nick smirked and said, "You may be getting better Carrots, but don't expect to beat me at my own game too often."

"When will I get that slick I wonder." Emma asked herself.

Judy shook her head at her sister. "Hopefully never." She crossed her arms. "Just because I do it, doesn't mean you'll need it. I just use my powers to counter Nick, you know, for good!" Emma chuckled at that.

The Red Fox rolled his eyes. "Come on, being slick isn't  _that_  bad."

The coffee maker began to beep as Judy replied, "You keep telling yourself that." She walked over to the coffee maker and grabbed Nick's mug. She poured the pitcher of froth into the mug, filling it nearly all the way. She quickly grabbed a tea spoon from a drawer and began to stir the hot beverage. Once finished, she pawed the drink over to Nick, who happily smiled.

"Thank you!" He set down the spoon on his empty plate and raised the drink. "Cheers!" He smugly smiled as he looked over to Emma and pawed the mug to her. "Enjoy, freshly made."

Emma and Judy's eyes widened. One was out of shock and the other out of excitement. "Thanks Nick!"

"Don't thank me, thank your sister," he quipped.

"Nick!" Judy scolded. She placed her paws on her hips as she narrowed her eyes. "Must you always go against me?"

He laughed. "No, I just think she can handle some caffeine." He ruffled Emma's head fur and grinned, "Besides, I always had coffee before I went to school."

"And that went well for you." Judy teased.

Nick sighed irritably. "I'm serious, I actually passed school!" he shouted. The girls laughed at his outburst, leaving him to frown. "I swear, the odds are always against me."

Judy rolled her eyes. "You  _just_  won against me."

Emma laughed after taking a satisfied sip of her cup of coffee. "Ah, that's good." She glanced over to Nick as a sly grin found itself on Emma's face. "Be careful about these number talks Nick, last time it made things awkward." Judy's face became slightly flushed at the comment while Nick coughed, averting his eyes toward his finished plate. The young bunny chuckled. "And it still makes things awkward. Oh joy," she said sarcastically.

…

"This, this has to be a joke? Right?" Olivia asked her comrades as she glanced up from the sheet.

Nick shook his head, looking unsure of himself while Judy shrugged. "I mean… maybe we're just really good?"

"Pfft, I'm willing to bet Nick copied off you," Olivia said accusingly as she pawed the sheets back to Judy.

Nick frowned. "I did my work—why is that so hard for everyone to believe!" he exclaimed.

Olivia ignored the Fox's defence and looked to Judy. She shook her head in disbelief and said, "We all said the brother?" Judy nodded with a smirk, causing Olivia to vigorously shake her head. "No way, that's just freaky."

"I mean, all the evidence points to him, right?" Nick asked as he took his sheet back from Judy.

"Whatever, I know you cheated," Olivia dismissed.

Nick groaned as he chose not to reply. It was obvious the two were going to rag on his work skills for a long time. "Alright, whatever you say. But you can't possibly think that I cheated for the boxing match?"

Olivia scoffed. "You're acting like you won that match."

"I did."

"Uh, no you didn't. I remember you on the floor of the ring, begging for a time out."

"I won," Judy coughed. The two glanced at her and she shrugged.

"Yeah, okay. I did pretty well, But I got tired out! I got a few good licks in though." Nick pointed out.

"More like misses," Olivia quipped. "Don't know about you, but when I swing at someone, I'm not trying to kill the air around them."

"I hit you!" Nick shouted.

"You were lucky."

"So were you!"

"Please, there's difference between luck and skill." Olivia said crossing her arms.

"Your height gives you an advantage."

"I'm as tall as Judy."

"I don't think so."

"Oh? You want start some—"

"Oh my gosh, can you two let it go?" Judy shouted, cutting Olivia off. "Besides, we all know that I won both matches." She pointed to herself smugly, basking in pride.

Nick and Olivia glanced at each other as they considered Judy's statement. They nodded a silent understanding before they spoke. "Technically, we never glossed over what the total amount of wins should be," Olivia replied.

Judy furrowed a brow. "What?"

"She's right Carrots," Nick nodded. "I mean, does winning two matches really count as a victory?"

"Yes!"

"I don't know," Nick shrugged. "We need to go over this."

Judy shook her head and facepawed herself. "I can't believe I put up with you two."

"Well, it isn't hard." Olivia grinned. "You sleep with one of us." Both their faces became flushed as they threw Olivia a glare. "The literal sense, I meant the literal sense you perverts." Their blushes faded slightly and Olivia's grin remained. "Be glad it's not me, Judes," the small Moose stated as she walked pass the two. She noticed officers from their class began walking into the room, leaving her to assume Sergeant Fuli was inside. "I'm a kicker in my sleep." Thinking she had left with the final word, Olivia walked away with a smug grin.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Gideon will find a way to work around that," Judy quipped.

Olivia stopped in her tracks and sighed. Those two were never going to let go of her and Gideon's friendship. She shook her head as she entered the class, understanding that sitting next to those two meant a long day for her. She quickly made her way to her seat, which was the desk in the third row. Judy and Nick sat in the second row, just in front of Olivia. The rest of the Detective Recruits found their seats and quickly sat down.

Segreant Fuli was seated at her desk, preparing papers as she waited for everyone to settle down. After allowing a moment of chatter to pass, Fuli cleared her throat. She stood up from her desk and walked over to close the door. "Alright, please put your reports out on your desks. Along with the case information sheet, and any other notes you have." Everyone followed her orders and placed their sheets onto their desks. Fuli walked around the desks and collected everyone's work. " I hope you all know what to take away from this assignment."

"Not every case will give you the full story, and even then, you still need to be able to build the story on your own. I will grade these papers, and as it said in the manual, this assignment will be added to your overall percentage." Once Fuli collected all the papers, she made her way back to her desk and tucked them into a drawer. A couple members of the class nodded along, expressing their understanding. Everyone had read the manual and knew the grading system of the program.

85% was the lowest they needed to pass the learning segment of the program. The learning segment consisted of two weeks of education and training. The manual stated they would learn the ropes of detective work as well as the different cases they could be assigned. As for the final two weeks, they were meant for shadow work. Each Detective Recruit would be assigned to a ZPD Detective for the remainder of the program, shadowing their work whilst also being shown the ropes.

The final two weeks are what Olivia and Nick looked forward too, as well as some of the other DRs. Judy was also excited about it as well, but she was already ecastic about the entire program as a whole. "Now, as we move onto the topic of theorizing, there's also the scenario in which you need information from a suspect or victim, and you need to get the information by means of interrogation." She leaned forward and placed her paws down on her desk, using them for support. "Now, interrogation is always a risky move because not every mammal is the same."

"When it comes to interrogation, you have to decide how you're going to go at them. Since every mammal is different, you have to be careful in how you interrogate them. Some might be afraid of the good cop/bad cop routine, but others may have toughened up to the idea, so they aren't as scared of it. Sometimes, all it takes is some bad cop, because the suspect will crack under the pressure. All it comes down to, is how you attack them with the information.

"You need to remember the goal is to gain as much information you can from the suspect. Your methods should be enough to persuade them. There are tons of methods you can use, but you can also change up your interrogation technique once you notice the suspect stops talking. Sometimes, good cop/bad cop works for a bit, but the suspect will stop talking, so you need to try to be direct with them. Sometimes, when a suspect is feeling cornered, they can stop talking.

"You never want that. You have to be able to tell whether or not if they are uncomfortable or if they are willing to cooperate. It comes down to technique and observation. You need to give your absolute best with these two skills, because if you fail, if you slip up and let them get away—you've let a possible criminal walk free. You cannot afford a slip up. In the real world, a single slip up in our line of work can taint our city."

It was obvious a few of the DRs were slightly nervous due to the sergeant's aggressive tone. Everyone else understood the route she was going for. She was instilling the concept into them because it was something important they needed to grasp. Judy knew this very well. She had seen Freddie and Boris do it before and understood the concept. The fact that the two excelled in their observational skills had always impressed her, and she was amazed at how well they worked. However, she had heard from other officers and Nick that she had great observational skills of her own. Nick already had some skills due to his social skills with mammals. He always knew how to con someone based on their social behaviour, so it was easy to transfer that skill into police work.

Fuli leaned down and picked up a box from behind her desk. She placed it onto her desk and pulled out a small booklet from the box. "This, is a booklet on interrogation techniques and observational skills. This will help point out obvious tells during interrogations, as well as tells when the suspect is lying. Now of course, not all of this will help you during interrogations and some of them are just theories. I want you to study these booklets during the learning segment of the program. For now, I'll allow you twenty minutes to look over the booklet."

"Afterward, I will run footage of an interrogation to test you if you can notice the suspect's tells." Fuli scanned around the class, monitoring everyone's expressions. "Understood?"

"Yes Ma'am!" everyone responded.

"Alright, now get to reading," she ordered as she gestured to the box.

The class immediately got out of their seats and walked over to the desk, grabbing a booklet from the box. Nick, Judy, and Olivia had waited for the huge mob to pass before getting their books. They were standing at the back of the line, waiting. Judy excitedly asked, "You want to look this over together?"

"I mean, it seems like this is independent." Nick shrugged. "Who knows?"

"You two can learn together, I'll read by myself," Olivia responded.

A paw appeared in front of them, holding three small booklets. "Here, these are the only small ones."

The three looked up at the newcomer and found a polar bear smiling down at them. "Oh, thanks Officer Smith," Judy smiled as she grabbed the booklet.

"Yeah, appreciate it," Nick said as he grabbed his.

"It's no problem," he responded. He offered the booklet to Olivia, who rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"I could've gotten it myself," she muttered as she grabbed the book. She turned around and walked back to her desk.

Smith confusedly looked to Judy and Nick, hoping for answers. "Oh, uh, she's sensitive about her height," Judy explained. "Nothing personal, don't worry." She and Nick walked away from the Polar Bear and made their way back to their desks.

Everyone had began quickly reading through their booklets. The booklet was quite informative on the tells of mammal mannerisms; when they lie or when they tell the truth. There were subtle signs that revolved around body language and tone. It would regard how they reacted to certain questions, the movements they made when they try to respond, or even how they provided the information. Nearly everything the suspect said would give off tells of lies or truths. Everything had to be observed carefully. It was a lot of information to process.

Granted, everyone had known some of these tells for awhile now just through experience. Olivia had become quite the observationalist over time. The one thing she could always tell, is when someone was being fake or lying. She could easily see through most mammal's acts mainly because she had one of her own. Lying had been difficult to notice, but she could tell with only few. Olivia had just learned to see reality for what it was.

Nick's case was obvious. As a con artist, lying was part of the job. He had been quite good at the con and knew how to convince others—sometimes authorities—that he was telling the truth. Of course, with such a skill, he could utilize it both ways to understand when a mammal lied. Truth be told, it was harder than lying itself. He realized there were two sides of the spectrum: telling the lie and seeing through it. Telling the lie had come easily to him since he also lied to himself about how he really felt about things. But seeing the lie come from someone else's mouth had been admittedly difficult. Nick overtime had learned the best way he could con anyone, was if he gotten to know them a bit. Therefore, he developed his skill in knowing everyone.

Regardless of the feats any of them had been proud of, this was something different. Judy had been a by the book cop and knew a few of the signs and methods of interrogation but she couldn't fathom the details. The booklet went into the specifics of everything. From the twitch of a nose to the slightest glance in the other direction, everything someone did was a hint. That was the mind set they needed to perceive. Not everything could be simple or easy, that meant sometimes  _everything_  needed to be looked over. It was overwhelming to scan through the booklet.

Judy wasn't nervous about anything, she was just slightly caught off guard. She looked up from her booklet to take a break from the reading. She scanned the room and noticed a few other DRs had worn the same look of confusion and worry. It was then she decided to theorize their thought processes. Some might have been worried they wouldn't be able to get all the information memorized or anything of the sort. Others wore the look of skepticism. There was a hesitation that had come with the new information. Fuli had said some were just speculations or theories of observation. They were left to wonder if the information provided was worth noting down.

"Alright!" Fuli's voice rung out.

Judy threw her attention toward the front of the class in alarm. Had time flown that fast? Or was processing the information not as long as she had guessed? Judy slowly glanced around to her friends. Nick had glanced up from his booklet and looked over to Fuli. He had his brow risen but did not let out any sign of being overwhelmed. When she looked to Olivia the small Moose winked at her as a joke and gave a thumbs up. Of course, she knew those two would be alright. Judy herself had nothing to worry about.

"Eyes forward! Direct your attention to the projector," Fuli ordered as the screen began to load. The projector displayed a video of an interrogation room. The room looked similar to the one in Precinct One, with the exception of the wall color being beige and brown. At the table, sat a male Sugar Glider all by himself. He had an uneasy posture and a worried look on his face. "Alright, I want you all to take notes on this. This is an interrogation from four years ago that took place at Precinct Nine."

Fuli played the footage as she sat down at her desk. A few seconds into the video, the door opened and a mammal walked in. He came into frame and sat down, leaving his back to the camera. After a quick scan, Judy looked to Nick in shock. Nick nodded at her to clarify, to which she looked back to Olivia, who shrugged in shock. It was Boris. The footage was the day when Boris interrogated Dusty Marshall in regards to the Rainforest District Bank Heist.

" _Afternoon Dusty Marshall,"_  Boris greeted as he tossed a file and pen onto the table.

" _L‒Listen, I want to speak to my lawyer—"_

" _Don't worry you will,"_ Boris interjected quickly.  _"I just want to ask questions about what happened earlier this evening."_  Dusty nervously adjusted his posture. " _Now is it true that you and three other mammals broke into the Rainforest District Bank and stole three million dollars?"_

" _I… I yes,"_ Dusty nodded.

" _I want to know where your crew is,"_ Boris quickly stated as he leaned forward. The camera's position prevented any angle on Boris' expression, but it was clear he had given Dusty a challenging look due to his feared expression.

" _I‒I don't know where they went!"_ Dusty responded quickly.  _"I don't know! I have no idea where the escape route led… or where the rest of them are. The plan was to split separate ways after we made off with the money, I swear!"_

Boris leaned back in his seat and sighed.  _"Dusty, it'll be easier to tell the truth."_

Judy smirked at the projector screen. It was easy to tell he was lying. The video paused and Fuli turned to face the class. "Observations?" Judy's eager paw shot straight into the air along with other DRs. She patiently waited as she noticed Fuli scan around the class. "Venisont."

Judy whipped her head around and was shocked that Olivia had willingly participated. Judy lowered her paw as Olivia lowered her hoof. The rest of the class proceeded to do the same. "He's lying. The stutter in the beginning of his sentence is a small hint, but the fact that he repeated the same line twice and slowed his pace down is a bigger hint. It was his way to stall as he thought of an actual lie. Even then, he decided to answer quickly to avoid leaving hesitation."

Fuli nodded at the small Moose. She continued to pay the footage.

" _I'm not lying! I swear I don't know where they went!"_

Boris sighed as he flipped the file open and looked through it. He grabbed the pen and began to click it as he read. Dusty slowly tilted his head up as he eyed the paper. A moment of uneasy silence passed before Boris asked,  _"Says you made a trip the bank recently. Deposited five hundred seventy five dollars in your account."_

" _What of it?"_

" _Strange sum of money to gain on the salary of a Marty's Mart cashier worker. And in two weeks time? Some bonus you must've gotten."_ Boris glanced up from the file and looked at Dusty.  _"According to a statement provided by your landlord, it would seem you and your roommate had rent issues several weeks ago but you spontaneously managed to pay for everything."_  Boris leaned back in his seat as he rolled the pen in his paw.  _"Is your roommate part of the crew?"_

" _I… I… yes,"_ Dusty answered shamefully.

" _Strange how this 'random' splurge of money came in whilst there were reports of convenience store robberies in, well, wouldn't ya know it? The region where you live in!"_ Boris waited for a response.

" _Okay, we stole the money, yes."_

" _Alright, I want to know what's the deal with these reports of, 'a small hole puncture in the safe.' You broke the lock?"_  Dusty nodded.  _"How?"_

" _With a drill,"_ he answered immediately.

" _A drill wouldn't cut through that deep. Even then, that would open half the safes you stole from. I want to know how, Dusty."_

" _It… It's something Aaron made. It can break the lock mechanism and open the safe."_

" _So that's how you broke into the bank vault,"_ Boris deduced.  _"Why did your crew go from two to four, how did that happen? And, where did_ you _get a tranquilizer gun?"_

" _We… we stole it."_

Boris scoffed.  _"Yeah, I bet. I just find it strange that a two mammal robbery went to a highly armed, four mammal heist crew with tact armour. Where did you get the supplies? Last I checked there weren't any gun stores on your block."_

" _We stole them!"_  Dusty insisted.

" _Gear like that is hard to come by. You got them from a gang—or are you part of a gang?"_  Dusty froze in his place as Boris sighed.  _"Dusty, this was a robbery that resulted in the theft of three million dollars. It's obvious this wasn't some petty thug work. I want to know about the gang you work for."_

Dusty shifted in his seat and vigorously shook his head.  _"There's no gang."_

Boris nodded.  _"Okay, if you say so."_  Boris nodded as he pulled the file closer to him. He pulled out a small picture and slid it toward Dusty.  _"Who are those fancy dudes?"_ he asked as he pointed at the picture with his pen.  _"Why would you need to wear a mask in a parking lot? These three suspiciously look like they pawed you something. To top it off, someone in the same suspicious get up—excluding the mask—showed up at your apartment building and dropped off a suitcase? Well that's a strange item."_

" _Okay, there is a gang,"_ Dusty replied with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

" _What was in the case?"_

" _Our gear,"_ Dusty answered quietly.

" _So what, they supplied equipment and offered a higher pay raise?"_  Boris questioned with a bitter tone. Dusty slowly nodded.  _"This encounter happened a week ago. With a gang like this, you mean to tell me that they didn't think through escape routes? Where are they Dusty?"_  Dusty remained silent for a moment as he kept his head down. Boris sighed as he straightened up in his seat.  _"Dusty, you know that this gang can't protect you. With the money they make, the mammals they have, do you think they'd spare a chance to save you?"_  Boris asked.  _"Well, if you refuse to cooperate then I guess we're done here. Sure is a shame that they didn't bother waiting for you."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _I'm talking about how in the footage we saw, they drove off from the bank the second you went back inside the building,"_  Boris stated nonchalantly.

Judy smiled and slowly nodded. She understood it now. Boris had changed up his tactics three times so far. At first, he had been soft and easy as he listed the evidence. He intended to get confessions out of Dusty first. Once he realized the strategy wasn't going to last, he decided to attack Dusty with facts and evidence more aggressively, thus pressuring him into admitting and answering his questions. But Boris must have noticed his aggressive onslaught left Dusty cowering in guilt. The way he was acting made him feel ashamed, so Boris switched up tactics again and looked to be using some form of bribery. He seemed like he was going to convince Dusty he had nothing to stand for.

" _There was no hesitation."_ Boris shrugged.  _"My guess is that you were the deadweight. Eh, sure is a shame loyalty isn't what it used to be."_ Boris got out of his seat as he said,  _"Thank you for your time."_

" _We had three locations!" Dusty shouted hastily. "They didn't tell me which location they intended on going to, but they made it clear that those three locations were where we were suppose to lay low. The idea was that once we escaped the chase from the cops, we would choose one of the three closest routes."_  Dusty sighed as he sunk his head.  _"I'm willing to bet they just didn't bother telling me which one we were actually going to."_

Boris nodded as he sat down.  _"Can you tell me the three locations?"_

" _The abandoned garage near the Buy-A-Blimp Shop, the abandoned Sewage plant on Rainfall Valley, and the—"_

" _Get down!"_

The video froze and the screen immediately turned black. The class was confused and began looking at Fuli for answers. She got up from her seat and said, "It was at that moment, when the Ghost Gang attacked Precinct Nine and killed Dusty Marshall with a lethal dart." She glanced over to Judy, eyeing her skeptically. Judy raised a brow back at Fuli, confused at why she looked to her. "That day had left us with two dead and five injured cops. But it also took away the chance of catching them." Fuli walked around her desk and proceeded to sit on the edge of it. "Regardless of those details, I want to ask you about the strategy Detective Convel was using."

"Johnson," Fuli glanced over to the Tiger.

He lowered his paw. "Boris was playing to Dusty's personality. He went slow and calm at first but attacked him with hard hitting evidence, evidently corning him into giving answers."

"Exactly, he changed up tactics, so in turn, he managed to play around with Dusty." Fuli added knowingly, "It helped him gain the advantage and also pushed Dusty into letting out more information." She looked around and shrugged. "Anything else?"

"He was building up tension," Nick spoke up.

"Ah, Wilde, care to elaborate?"

"Convel had obviously read the files in advance, but acted like he was reading them to leave a moment of silence for Dusty." Nick cocked his head slightly to the right as he leaned back in his seat, tucking his arm behind his chair. "Building up the silence left Dusty nervous. He was nervous about the information Boris had. Whether it was evidence or just information, Dusty knew he had info on him so he was forced to think more truthfully about his answers."

Fuli smiled as she nodded. "Clever conclusion Wilde. It is true that sometimes silence is enough to break a mammal's psychology. This can counter your method as well, because the silence may also grant the subject a chance to think of a lie or a story to cover their bases. This is a risky tactic to employ." Fuli glanced around the class. "It's obvious Convel could've had gone for a more direct approach, this way Dusty would've given up the intel faster. However, he needed to play around and understand how Dusty responded to pressure and questions."

"This is an important note to stress of course. Not every method of interrogation will work consistently throughout the interrogation. Changing up tactics will benefit you and throw off the suspect. So it is crucial you observe their behavior and understand their personality. What makes them unnerved? What type of approach pushes the suspect into talking or cowering in silence? Take this advice, and apply it to your mindset strategically. This is a weapon in your arsenal, use it wisely."

Fuli stood in silence as she waited for the class to finish noting down what she had just said. After letting a few seconds pass, she stated, "Alright, we'll begin exercises in another twenty minutes, take this time to read over the rest of the booklet if you haven't or memorize some of the interrogation methods and observations."

…

"Time to go work," Judy remarked to herself.

She stood outside a big white building with tall windowless walls and a light blue trim around the doors. The sign that occupied the front of the building read  _Zootopian Advanced Tranquilizer Training Center_. Judy pulled open one of the front doors and entered the lobby. She quietly walked past the small wooden tables topped with plants as she made her way to the front desk.

"Hello, what can I do for you today?" The Lion sitting behind the desk asked.

"Hello, Officer Hopps here." She pointed to herself happily. "I was wondering if you could point me towards the ZPD tranquilizer revolver training."

"Sure, what time is your training scheduled?" he asked as he made a few clicks on his computer.

"11:30," Judy replied. Judy averted her attention away for a minute as she admired the wall of awards behind the Lion. She recognized few of the names on the wall. Some were of fellow officers she had in her class when she was a cadet, others were officers she idolized to beat. There were the exceptions of a few that were impossible to break. Few had the award for perfect accuracy, for nailing every single shot. Names like Savage, Bobtail, Auguara, all eluded her. She was just amazed someone could be so accurate.

"Alright, you're in room 203. Just head down the hall to my right, and it should be the third door on the left," the Lion answered, gesturing to the hallway.

"Thanks! Mister… uh, sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Officer Johnson, and no problem," the Lion replied.

Judy made her way down the hall and entered the room. She was surprised to find it to be pretty empty, with just a few other mammals seated behind wooden desks. She quickly took a seat at one of the many desks in the front row and began to look around, disappointed that neither Nick or Olivia were in the class. A few moments later, a spotted Hyena in a yellow shirt with a police badge and a ZATT label stepped into the room.

"Hello officers, my name is Victor Harvick, but please call me Victor. I will be your training instructor today to not only educate and train you to use this new weapon, but to enable you to master it both physically and mentally," the Hyena said gesturing to a picture of the gun on the blackboard behind him. "I will be bringing around your unloaded weapons now," Victor added as he opened a metal case. He began to remove the guns from the foam and set them on everyone's desks along with holsters. "Now, I will begin by teaching you what it is we are training you to use. The T1000 R is the most advanced air powered tranquilizer created to date, and therefore it requires knowledge of how the weapon works in order to maximize your effectiveness using this tranquilizer. I will begin be showing you the T1000 R training video that talks you through how the gun is built, and how it breaks down. When we are finished, I will go over how to load the weapon," Victor said as he started the tape.

"This sure reminds me of the academy," Judy mumbled to herself.

The video itself wasn't really boring. Judy was just annoyed that it ate up ten minutes of her time. Victor proceeded to show everyone how to reload the revolver, but at a slow pace. It was understandable so everyone could follow along, but it wasn't like they were full of a room of sloths. If anything, Judy assumed the class had understood the procedure by the fifth time Victor showed them how to reload, the other five times seemed even slower. Regardless, the boring part was finally over and practice was about to begin.

"Alright, now that we have covered the basics on how to swap cylinders to reload, I will be taking you down to the indoor range. Please follow me in an orderly fashion," the Hyena said as the class quickly hopped up, eager to be rid of the class setting. Judy followed the group down the hall, looking in the different class windows hoping to catch sight of a familiar face. Victor then stopped at a door that read quartermaster to pick up eye protection and training rounds before bringing the class to a large room lined with shooting stalls.

"Welcome to the Zootopian Advanced Tranquilizer Training Center shooting range, or ZATT range for short. This is the largest indoor range in the city, supporting over 27 different shooters simultaneously," Victor said as he proceeded to pass out eye protection.

"Excuse me Victor, can you please remind us what we need to score?" Judy asked, seeing none of the other mammals had anything to say.

"Oh yes, Officer Hopps. Since you should have already passed your annual firearms training, you are only being tested on your mastery of this new equipment. You will need to show you are competent in the standard daylight shooting, low light shooting, shooting while moving to cover, engaging multiple targets, and hostage situations. Each will be rated on a scale of one to five, and you need a fifteen or greater to pass," Victor replied.

Everyone nodded their understanding, few broke out into whispers. It was simple enough. "Alright, you can collect some darts and muffs over there," Victor pointed to a nearby table. "Each booth has ammunition stocked there as well. Remember that although these are training darts, you should treat them as though they are the real deal. I will be releasing you now, as I have another class to give. Anyone in this uniform," he gestured to his shirt, "will be able to set you up for firing on the range. Good luck," Victor said as he went back down the hall towards the front.

Judy quickly grabbed a pair of earmuffs perfect for her height and a few clips of training ammunition. She watched as the other mammals ran off to get in line to shoot. There were many mammals in the range, many of whom were from other precincts. Judy didn't know where to begin. She just walked down the range watching the officers take their best shot at a moving target opposite of the wall. She was almost at the end of the range when something caught her eye. She saw someone score a full two clips into the target. Upon closer inspection, that someone was Olivia.

"Hey, nice job," Judy complimented as she tapped her earning a startled response from Olivia.

"There you are! I was worried you got put in some night class." Olivia greeted her with a smile as she removed the earmuffs from her ears and lowered them down to her neck.

"Yeah, I could say the same for you. It felt like the academy back in there. Nobody talked, and everyone just ignored each other."

"I feel you. The same thing for me. Boring class. Boring instructor. I'd much rather just go hooves-on than listen to someone relay what I already know in some monotone voice."

"So how does this whole thing work?" Judy asked gesturing towards the target at the end of the range.

"Oh, the rangemaster showed me how it works, you just select what training you are going for, and hit start on this controller," Olivia said pointing at the small box on the wall beside her. "It calculates your score based on how you do, then you stick your training card in the box and it stamps it." She stuck her card in the box.

"How did you do?" Judy asked trying to catch a glimpse of Olivia's card.

"I would assume you can guess by the way you found me," Olivia said as she showed Judy the five stamped on her card.

"I bet I could do that," Judy said as she loaded a full cylinder into her revolver and hit start.

"A bet you say? How much?" Olivia grinned.

"Bragging rights?" Judy offered with a half smile.

"Come on, at least make it enticing!" Olivia begged as she rolled her eyes. "You're terrible at gambling."

"How about you can pick the movie we see next movie night?"

"Hmmm, it's a start. How about If I win, I pick the movie and the snacks," Olivia replied with confidence.

"Only if the movie is appropriate for Emma," Judy replied.

"Deal," Olivia said extending her hoof.

"Alright," Judy said shaking the hoof. "Now, let's see if this revolver is all it is cracked up to be," Judy said smugly as she hit start and the target came alive. Judy took careful aim and fired three quick bursts of two darts, all of which found their mark. She then swapped the cylinder for a fresh one and proceeded to repeat the action.

"I'm impressed," Olivia said as Judy set her revolver down.

She pulled her card out of the box and revealed her stamp was a five. "I like this thing. It's loud, but has less recoil than the old tranq," Judy said.

"It sure does," Olivia replied admiring the barrel of her own revolver. "Well, as long as you don't spam your shots." She holstered her gun. "We should move on," Olivia said as she collected her things and got out of the way for the next mammals in line to shoot.

"Where to next?" Judy asked looking up and down the range.

"Well, I think the second test is through there," Olivia said pointing to a door to their left.

"Alright, let's go," Judy said as she made for the door. "Oh, Olive, I meant to ask you earlier, but have you seen Ni—" Judy was cut off as she walked into someone wearing a blue shirt.

"Hey Carrots, I was wondering when I'd bump into you."

"There you are Nick, we were just talking about you! Where have you been?" Judy said as soon as she recovered.

"The same thing as you I'd assume. Finishing this training after that bore of a class."

Judy frowned as she added, "I called your cell but you didn't pick up."

Nick frowned back as he pointed to his muffs. "Sorry that my ringtone isn't set to piercing screech." Judy rolled her eyes. "I'm guessing you two were heading to the second stage of training?"

"Yes actually. Did you just finish?" Judy asked.

"Yep, but I'll tag along," Nick responded as he motioned for Judy and Olivia to follow him.

"Olive, we should have Nick join the contest," Judy said as the group found an open range.

"Sure I don't see why not," she shrugged.

"What contest have you two started now?" Nick questioned.

"Whoever gets the highest overall score gets to pick the movie on movie night, as long as it is ok for Em to see," Judy replied. "And the snacks!"

"Seriously?" he whispered to Olivia.

"I know," she pouted.

"I can hear you two!" Judy shouted as she shook her muffs in her paw.

"Well, I don't see why I shouldn't try," Nick reasoned as he set the range up.

"What did you get on the first stage of training?" Olivia asked.

"I got a four," Nick replied with a smirk. "I was kinda messing around and shooting sideways," he said with a grin.

"Nick! You know that's against the ZPD code!" Judy said earning a shrug from Nick.

"Ehh maybe, but it's cool," Nick reasoned.

"Ugh why are you such a kit sometimes?" Judy said face-pawing.

"You guys are two of a kind." Olivia chuckled. "I'm surprised you were able to nail anything shooting like that."

"Well I wasn't shooting like that repeatedly."

"Oh, okay," Olivia nodded with a doubtful tone.

Nick stared at her for a moment before realizing what she was implying. "I didn't cheat!" he shouted. Few nearby officers threw glances their way. Judy awkwardly smiled at them as she avoided the stares.

"Sure, whatever you say Slick." Olivia avoided his gaze as she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," he mumbled. "Carrots, you are up first," Nick said as he hit start.

"It doesn't look too bad," Judy said as she took aim at the target.

"That's because I haven't turned the lights off yet," Nick said as he flipped a switch plunging the end of the range into total darkness.

"Oh… now I see, or rather, now I can't see," Judy mumbled as she fired her two clips landing just over half her shots. "Dang it."

"It's okay Fluff, happens to the best of us," Nick said as Judy got her stamp.

"It was difficult because the target was moving! What did you get?" Judy asked Nick as she got out of the way for Olivia to try.

"Five," Nick said patting his aviators hanging on his shirt's neck hole. "I told you why I wear these, to save my night vision from the sun. Sure comes in handy," Nick said with a smirk.

"Isn't that cheating?" Judy asked raising a brow.

"Every mammal has their strengths and weaknesses. It's how you use them that makes everyone unique," Nick said in reply.

"Alright, enough with the chatter, it's my turn!" Olivia said as she took her spot and hit start. The target moved back and forth whilst Olivia took her aim carefully.

Nick chuckled and said, "Uhh, any minute now—"

"Shut it!" Olivia muttered. She took her shots. Nearly half had hit the target, but they were accurate shots to say the least. She got her stamp and frowned. Before Nick could say anything Olivia said, "I will hurt you."

…

"I still can't believe Judy did so well on the third stage of training," Olivia said as the group made their way to the last stage of training.

"And I can't believe you both beat me at the fourth stage," Nick mumbled as the group arrived at the hostage training, which was another door with a sign that said " _One at a time"_  above it.

"Who is up first?" Judy asked as she pulled out a few more training darts to load her spare cylinder.

"I think I'm up," Olivia said as she opened the door. "Wish me luck!" she said as she shut the door.

Judy cleared her throat as she looked at Nick. He gave her his full attention and raised his brows. "So, how you doing?" Judy asked Nick as they were waiting for Olivia to finish the shooting.

"In general, or with the shooting?" Nick asked.

"You know what I mean." Judy gave Nick a playful punch in the shoulder.

"I guess I'm doing okay? I mean it's difficult when bad things happen to the mammals you are supposed to protect."

"Yeah, it's just, we haven't spoken much about it since…"

"Yeah." Nick nodded. "If anything, I should be asking you."

Judy responded, "Fine. I'm doing fine."

The door swung open. "Alright Nick, your turn!" Olivia said as she exited the room with a five on her card.

"Sorry Carrots, I have to go prevent bad things from happening to the mammals I'm supposed to protect," Nick said giving Judy a light smirk as he entered the range.

"Oh, did I spoil something?" Olivia asked with an almost excited tone.

"No, nice try," Judy responded. "What did you get?"

"A five, like always," Olivia replied, earning a laugh from Judy.

"Yeah right, you wish. Need I remind you about the second stage?"

Olivia scoffed. "Need I remind you I got a better score?" After a brief battle of wits, Nick exited the range looking pretty happy.

"Let me guess, you got a five too?" Judy asked.

"Nope, I'm just happy with a four. You're up Carrots."

"Alright, see you in a few," Judy said as she shut the door behind her and found a dark range like the one she had seen before. One target had a hostage below it decked out in green paint, indicating it was innocent. The aggressor would move the hostage at choke point to try and shield itself from the shooter. Judy fired her dart into the aggressor's leg, but not before the hostage would have received bruising from being strangled, earning her a four.

"So, how did you do?" Olivia asked as Judy got her stamp. The three quickly made their to the front desk, passing by the range of tranquilizer fire.

"Well I got a five from the first stage, a two from the second, a five from the third, and a four for the final two stages," Judy replied.

"Nice, twenty is not bad. Let me count mine." Olivia said looking back at her card. "Five, two threes, four, and five. Twenty?" Olivia immediately frowned. "That can't be right, a tie?"

"Maybe not. Nick, what did you score?" Judy asked.

"I got a four, five, four, three, four. What are the odds?"

"Apparently pretty high with our group," Olivia mumbled as they reached the front desk.

"Here you go," Judy said handing Johnson the group's cards.

"Thanks. Nice job guys, here are your certifications and licences to use the T1000 R. Have a good one," Johnson said as the three collected their paperwork. The three walked out of the building's admiring their licenses.

Olivia tucked hers in her back pocket. "Whelp, see ya tomorrow!" She waved as she walked off.

"Take care!" Judy shouted. She looked to Nick and asked, "You going again?"

"What? To get a better score?" he asked. Judy shrugged nonchalantly. "Uh… I don't think so."

Judy chuckled. "Of course you'd settle down with the easy score."

"Ha, ha, I'm lazy I get it," Nick rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's get something to eat."

…

"Emma," Nick spoke up suddenly.

It wasn't like Emma had enjoyed the silence, but it sure was helpful for her work. Nonetheless, the small bunny raised her ears but did not avert her attention away from the paper on the kitchen counter. "Yeah Nick?"

"Do you have any siblings you hate?" he asked curiously.

Emma dropped her pencil and turned her body around to look at the Red Fox in shock. "Come again?"

Nick felt the pair of eyes strike his back, causing him to return the glance. He shrugged at her as he rethought the phrase. "You know, hate. Like, any brothers or sisters you really hate?"

Emma looked at Nick confusedly as she pondered the question. She blew the air out from her cheeks and said, "Wow, uh… I mean, there's certainly a few that I dislike. But I wouldn't go as far as to say I hate them."

Nick's expression slightly fell, but he immediately recovered with a half smirk as he stated, "Well for arguments sake, let's say there are a few—or at least one, sibling that you really hate." He tucked his right arm behind the couch as he turned his body halfway, in order to look at Emma fully.

"Umm, okay?" she hesitantly agreed as she furrowed her brow.

"So, now you've got this brother or sister, or even, multiple brothers sisters you really hate," he recapped with a slightly drawled tone. "Now, you and this sibling of yours, you really dislike each other. What would drive you to the point of killing them?"

Emma blankly stared at Nick for a few seconds. "What?"

"I can hear you Nick!" Judy shouted from the bedroom as the door slightly cracked open. "You might as well just ask me for help!"

"I don't need help, I need a second opinion!"

Judy pushed open the door and walked out with a smug grin. She flattened out her purple checkered top as she walked down the hall. "Okay, do I need to call Dr. Quillington?"

Nick turned around to face his work as he slowly clapped his paws. Emma had found the joke amusing and laughed, whilst Nick rolled his eyes. "You should have your own show," Nick said sarcastically.

"Without you? That would be dull," Judy retorted as she walked over to the couch.

"Now that, is indeed true."

Judy sat down next to Nick and smiled. "Don't need to stroke your ego."

"You love my ego."

"Only sometimes." Judy shook her head. "Now, what's this about a second opinion?" Nick grunted in response as his ears fell. "Aww, is Nicky having problems with the DR assignment?"

Nick sighed as he frowned at Judy. "Of course you would enjoy my sorrow, you sadist."

Judy chuckled at the insult as she leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms across her chest. "Last I recall, you were bragging to Liv and I about how the first case was, 'super easy', and the second one was a, 'walk in the park.' Now, how's the rest of the assignment going?" Judy asked mockingly.

"Horrible," Nick mumbled. "I just can't find the clues to piece this together. Some of these just seem so vague."

"Perhaps the crook took your advice in the art of con," Judy wagered with a smug grin.

Nick glanced over to her and frowned once again. "Teasing isn't going to help."

"Oh? You want my help?"

"Didn't I make that obvious?"

"Snide comments aren't really a good way of asking."

"Alright," Nick gave in exhaustively. He pouted as he asked, "Can you  _please_  help me with our assignment?"

Judy happily grinned as she nodded, "Of course." She leaned over and rested her chin on Nick's shoulder as she looked down at his work. "What do you need help with?"

"Case number four."

"Really? That one was  _so_  easy!" Judy overexaggerated.

" _Carrots_ ," Nick gave his mate a stern glare.

She responded with a smug grin. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. That one was hard too." Nick groaned as he shook his head. "Hey, just be glad Olive isn't here. She'd have a field day with this." Judy smiled at the brooding Fox before her. It was time she helped him out. "Okay, first of all, it isn't the sister. I know just they had issues but the file clearly states she was still out of the district on the day Larry died."

"I know… but it's just hard to piece this one together. They all have good motives," Nick reasoned as he picked up a sheet of paper, pointing to the evidence.

"That is true. But remember what Fuli said, 'motives are just the heart of the crime—"

"—And it's up to us to create the backbone,' I know, I know," Nick interjected with a small smile. Despite the persona of disliking such a motto, it was inspirational. Fuli was certainly a good instructor that had inspired Judy. "So, what can I look at?"

"Well, what do you think is missing?"

Nick raised a brow at the question. What could she have meant by that? He quickly looked over to the sheets of paper as he pondered the question. He glanced over the clues he had just recently looked at, but now he looked at what they could be missing. He looked at names, evidence, dates, and nearly scanned everything. After a solid forty seconds, Nick shrugged. "I'm beat, what is it?" Judy smirked as she leaned over and pointed at a sheet. She pointed to a picture with a female jaguar. "That's his mate, what about her?"

"Ex," Judy corrected.

Nick cocked his head to the right. "Ex?"

"Ex," Judy nodded.

Nick groaned dumbfoundedly as he pawed his face. "Ugh,  _ex-mate_."

Emma, who was witnessing the entire conversation, raised a brow as she was unaware of the connections Nick had made. "I'm having a hard time following," she announced sheepishly.

The two looked over to the young bunny and smiled. "It's an assignment. We were given five cases that had been previously solved, we were tasked to solve them ourselves. It's just that the conclusions and final answers aren't given to us, with the exception of certain missing information so we have to figure it out ourselves. I finished my work earlier," Judy stated proudly.

"Is it like the interrogation practices you guys did yesterday?"

"Well, not really. We are working on solving cases now. Wednesday was just to expand more on our interrogation strategies and things we learned from the Academy days," Judy explained, "But yesterday was to help us practice interrogation techniques."

"Wow, you guys are certainly moving fast. You started Tuesday?" Emma clarified, to which they nodded. "Wow… four days already. Meanwhile I've just been getting my schoolwork done."

Nick scoffed as he looked back at his work. "I'm surprised they still give ya work in the last two weeks."

"It's just unit review stuff. Like unit tests and final projects," Emma explained. "I'm nearly done anyways. Besides, it's just review." She shook her head as she waved her paw. "Never mind that. I'm still confused as to how the ex-girlfriend solved anything."

Nick chuckled. "It's simple. The ex-girlfriend murdered the victim." Emma raised a brow, waiting for the rest of the explanation. "Exes tend to have it out for blood. Her information shows that they haven't been in contact in weeks. I thought they were together because it stated in the interrogation notes she said they were a couple."

"Yes, but family information and other sources say otherwise," Judy added as she grabbed another sheet and pointed to a statement from a coworker of Larry's. "So she's a crazed girlfriend, and likes to perceive the image that they are still together."

"But is that enough to say she's a murderer?"

"He broke up with her and she's a love crazed girl. It's simple to assume that once he started seeing other mammals, like this phone record states," Judy pointed to another sheet, "He was calling a new significant other."

Nick nodded in understanding. "Ah, so this photo, is a photo of him at the cafe with another girl?" he pointed to a picture. "I assumed that was the girlfriend."

"Well, that assumption makes sense. We weren't exactly provided a picture of her," Judy reasoned. "After all, we weren't given photos of anyone. Fuli did say we might've found it too easy because some criminals are recognizable. Personally, I don't agree." Judy hopped up from the couch and stretched for a bit. "But yeah, I was able to deduce that because family and friends talked of their break up prior to the date that cafe meeting happened. Go on, read it for yourself."

Nick quickly sprawled over from the couch as he looked for the sheets of paper. "You know, this would've been easier to solve if I wasn't working backwards. It's hard to come to a conclusion if there are preset guides," he added as he pulled out a sheet. He glanced back and forth between the dates on the paper and the cafe photo.

"Really? I thought a conclusion would be easy to come to if there were guidelines," Emma spoke up. She quickly turned back away and refocused on her schoolwork. "It would make sense, or at least in my opinion it does."

"Well, that's true," Nick said contemplatively. "But in my case, I find it easier to work out a case forwards."

Judy nodded as she walked away from Nick, moving toward the kitchen. "That's understandable. But, 'Sometimes you need to work backwards to move forward.'"

Nick laughed as he tucked away the papers. "Are you going to be quoting the Sergeant for the entire program?"

"It's good advice!" Judy shouted as she arrived at the fridge. She pushed the step stool in front of her and opened the freezer. She began to rummage through the fridge as she said, "You can't deny that it's inspirational!"

"I'm just worried that your, 'Anyone can be anything' motto is going to change," Nick joked as he turned back to look into the kitchen. "Hey, what are you doing?" he asked her.

"Seeing if we have any good frozens left!" she responded.

"Sweet tooth?" Emma teased as she grinned at her sister. "But when I do it, it's bad?"

"Do as I say, not as I do!" Judy joked as she descended from the stool, closing the freezer shut. "Dang it, nothing good."

Nick playful pouted. "Snack later! Come on, I need you back here! I still have one more case to do!"

"Oh come on, you can do it," Judy teased, "You're a big boy!"

Nick rolled his eyes. "I may actually need your help."

"Fine, then apologize for bragging like a kit," Judy stated snobbishly.

Nick raised his brows as he smirked. "You want me to apologize?" he asked with a chuckle.

"It would be nice to hear the one and only Sick Nick apologize for once," Judy said with a grin. She made her way back to Nick and stood before him with her arms crossed.

"Okay, fine, I am sorry," he said defeatedly.

Judy stared at him skeptically. "Eh, sounds forced."

Nick let out a conceded sigh as he stood up from the couch. He looked at Judy in the eyes as he said, "Alright. I am sorry for bragging and belittling you. I am not the greatest DR of all time, that role was specifically made for you and you only." He closed his eyes as he let out a small disgruntled noise. "There, happy?"

"Yes," Judy answered as he opened his eyes. She unfolded her arms and revealed she was holding something in her right paw. Of course, it was the ever so famous carrot pen. She waved around teasingly as she added, "I am  _very_  happy."

Nick scowled at the familiar object and mentally made a note to snatch it away from Judy sometime later. It was funny how something so small had affected their relationship greatly. It gave off mixed feelings, in a way. Nick and Judy loved messing around with the pen and using it to each other's gain, while also to tease one another. It also provided a pretty convincing evidence in a pinch. But aside from all the happy smiles and fun times, Nick was fairly upset at the amount of times Judy had used the tool against him. Granted, he had his fun once or twice, but he rarely got the chance to utilize the tool since Judy had it on her all the time. It only proved to be an annoyance when it wasn't in his favour, hence the mixed the feelings. In the end, Nick would always find a way to loath the tiny item.

"Alright… alright, now that you've had your fun, can you help me?" he asked softly as he sunk back down into the couch. He had enough embarrassment as it was, he couldn't bear anymore teasing.

"Sure!" she responded as she tucked away her pen. "But first, I gotta settle my sweet tooth. We don't have any pawpsicles," she said disappointedly.

"Sorry, I haven't had time to make any," Nick explained with a shrug. He offered, "I'll make some now?"

"Nah, it's alright." Judy shook her head. "Get your wallet and keys," she ordered, "Em, take your homework to go!" She walked away from the living room and hurried over to her and Nick's bedroom. She quickly came back, tucking what presumably would be her wallet into her purse and playfully rolled her keys on her finger. "We're heading out!"

"Sweets?" Emma inquired excitedly.

"Not exactly," Judy answered. "Not really a sweet, but more like a baked good."

…

"So, what do you think?" Gideon asked with a wide grin as he saw her down the cup.

Olivia licked her lips as she lowered the empty cup in her hoof. She cocked her head slightly to the right as she pondered the taste in her mouth. Her skeptic look had left Gideon worried. Of course, she was teasing him. She slowly rolled her tongue around in her mouth as she eyed Gideon dubiously. The anticipation was killing him and she was enjoying the demise. Olivia dragged the moment on as she stared at up at the ceiling, pretending to look contemplative.

"Oh pity's sake, just tell me already!" he shouted impatiently.

"Wow, is that how you treat your customers Gids?" Olivia questioned with an obviously faked hurt look on her face. "And a loyal customer such as myself? I am… speechless."

"Hardy har," Gideon rolled his eyes. "You know that I got this hot chocolate maker for you. The least you could do, is tell me how it tastes!"

"I did," Olivia grinned smugly.

"No, you didn't?"

"Yes, I did."

"Do you seriously want me to recap the conversation we  _just_ had? You are too cruel Olivia." He scowled at the small Moose.

"I'm serious, I already answered the question." Gideon looked at her puzzledly. "Speechless?" she recalled with a smirk.

Gideon's eyes widened as his scowl developed into a smile. "Woo hoo!" he cheered ecstatically. He turned around and said, "Lindsay?"

"Yes, boss?" she said as she poked her head out from the kitchen.

"Can you get Olivia and I some hot chocolate before you clock out?"

"Sure thing!" she replied as she walked over to the hot chocolate maker.

Olivia's eyes widened as a realization set in. "Wait, clocking out?" She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone out of her jacket. "Oh, right, I forgot you closed early on Fridays," Olivia said as she lowered her phone. "I thought it was eight," she turned her phone around and revealed to Gideon it was six o' clock.

"Yes, I know what time I close my shop, thanks for the recap," Gideon replied smugly.

"Shut it," Olivia frowned as she tucked her phone back into her jacket.

"Why would the time matter anyways?" he asked curiously. His tone fell soft as he asked, "You have somewhere to be?"

Olivia shook her head. "No, I was just surprised that I would've stayed that long. Seems like most days I find myself losing track of time as I work here."

"But you don't."

She scoffed as she gestured to her sheets of paper scattered on the table. "You know what I meant."

He nodded as he smiled at her. "Anyways, now that I have a hot chocolate maker, can I expect some more frequency here?"

"What? Aside from the fact that I've come here everyday so far?" she quipped.

"I'm sensing commitment issues Olive," Gideon teased.

"Never been a settle down girl," she shrugged. "Sorry to to disappoint Gids. But 'speechless', was just for the fact that I'm amazed a maker like that junk over there could actually produce good hot chocolate."

Gideon pouted as he glanced back to the maker, which was currently occupied by Lindsay. "What's wrong with the maker?"

"It looks like a boiler from the 70s," Olivia commented as she cocked her head to the right. "It has the industrial look."

Gideon was about to object the claim, that was until he tilted his head slightly to the right and saw what Olivia was talking about. "I… ah… gotcha. Yeah, you're right." He chuckled as he looked back to her.

She laughed at his reaction. "Glad you're starting to see things from my perspective." She let out a sigh of content and cleared her throat. "But, yeah, Sahara Sweets has some good hot chocolate. I get my beverages from there nearly every morning. Much like Judes and Nick do."

"Ah, so I still have a long way to go?" Gideon inferred.

Olivia shrugged. "I'm just filling you in. I mean, it would take awhile to convince the entire gang to hang around here. They all seem attached to the place."

Gideon's ears rose alongside his brows. He avoided eye contact as he awkwardly nodded. "Yeah… the gang…" He cleared his throat as he offered a warmful smile to Olivia, attempting to cover his reaction. "But hey, I roped you in, right?"

Olivia nodded with a playful grin as she raised the empty cup. "And with this? I'm really fighting against this shop Gids." The two shared a laugh. "You certainly don't make it easy."

"I can't deny that," he nodded. "I am quite the persuasive fellow."

"Your drinks," Lindsay announced as she placed the two cups of hot chocolate on the table. "Enjoy!" she stated as she departed from the table. She made her way back behind the counter, and into the break room.

"Thanks!" he shouted. "Well, here's to more baked pies!" he said as he raised his drink.

Olivia chuckled. "Cheers!" The two clinked cups and sipped their hot beverages happily.

Their cheerful moment was soon interrupted by the sound of bells chiming. Gideon immediately said, "Ah, we're closed! But we can make an…" his voice trailed off as he turned around. "exception." He smiled at the familiar faces.

"Wildehopps," Olivia greeted as she poked her head out, exposing herself to the three's line of sight.

"Olive?" Judy replied, slightly shocked.

"No, it's some other small Moose you know," she sarcastically replied. "What happened to, 'too busy for movie night'?" she questioned them.

Judy gestured to her sister and mate. "They are."

"Wouldn't expect you to stay late," Nick commented. "I mean, you don't work here do you?"

"It's not late," Olivia corrected. "They close early on Fridays. And do all foxes make the same dumb joke?" she asked Gideon.

Gideon grinned as he stood up from his seat. "I'm assuming ya'll want something to eat?" he jerked his thumb over to the counter.

"They do," Nick pointed to the two bunnies. "I'm just here because I was promised some help."

"With what?" Olivia inquired. "The DR assignment?" she teased as she eyed the familiar folders tucked under Nick's arm. Her grin was imminent and there was no stopping it.

Nick narrowed his eyes whilst he, Judy, and Emma moved toward their table. "This is why you wanted to eat here, isn't it?" he asked Judy. "To torment me?"

Judy shook her head and shrugged. "I didn't know she would be here."

"Aww, Slick Nick's having trouble with some cases?" Olivia said mockingly. "I assume Judy is holding your paw as she helps you?"

"I'm not a kit," Nick frowned as he stood beside Olivia. "Besides she already gave me the snide remarks and made fun of me."

Olivia glanced over to Judy and rose a brow. "Really? Dang it."

"Gideon, I'm clocking out!" Lindsay shouted.

Gideon turned back and smiled. "Alright, have a great evening!" he shouted.

She walked out from the room with a purse in her paw and a small smile. Lindsay walked past the counter and said, "Thanks, you too! You too Olive… " She stopped in her tracks as she scanned around the shop. "Oh, hi!" she greeted everyone.

Nick raised his brow at the Red Fox while Judy and Emma smiled. "Oh, hello! Who's this?" Emma asked.

Gideon stepped forward and gestured to her. "This is Lindsay, my newest employee—"

"First employee," Olivia coughed.

"—she's great!" Gideon continued. "She's been working for a few days."

Lindsay awkwardly maneuvered herself away from Gideon. "I‒uh, nice to meet you all."

Nick's suspicious eyeing seized as he asked, "Have we met—"

"Yes," Lindsay hastily answered. "Uh… I would like to apologize for the… question I asked you. I didn't mean to be so," she glanced back between Judy and Emma. Her face was beat red and her throat was paining. "forward," she finished. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said to Nick.

Gideon rose a curious brow at Lindsay's behaviour. "Ah, yes, until tomorrow!" he shouted as Lindsay left the shop.

"Wait…" Judy spoke up. "Was she the fox who—"

"Yes," Nick nodded with an awkward smile.

Olivia glanced back and forth between the two. "Feel like I'm missing something," she stated skeptically.

"You've met?" Gideon asked.

"We'll fill ya in later," Nick answered. He pulled out a chair from a nearby table. "How about we move onto some pies?"

"Right, the sooner we help Nick, the better!" Olivia shouted.

Everyone laughed at the joke, leaving Nick to furrow his brows at the small Moose. He could've been given fifty cases to solve in a day, and he would do it. Sergeant Fuli could ask him to be a target for training and he would fall through. Bogo could throw him into Zootopia's Asylum and ask him to take on every insane mammal inside and he would attempt it. But no matter what, Nick would never be able to put up with Olivia Venisont. He was amazed that Gideon was able to put up with the small Moose just for an hour, let alone an afternoon.

"One of these days, Olive," Nick muttered.

"And I look forward to it," she quipped as she brushed aside her tuft of fur.

"Alright, alright, I'll whip us up a big ol' chocolate pie," Gideon announced. "And I'll even pour some hot chocolate for ya'll."

"Oh, hot chocolate?" Emma asked with a smile.

Olivia smirked as she said, "He got it for me!" She shook her head. "He's trying to woo us one by one." Nick and Judy glanced at each before stifling their chuckles. Both of them had the same comment to make, but neither chose to do so. "What? What's up?"

Judy vigorously shook her head. "Nothing." She cleared her throat as she pulled out two chairs from a nearby table and brought them toward Emma. "How about we work on the assignment?" she asked once she and Emma sat down.

"Are you done Liv?" Nick asked as he plopped his work onto the table, covering Olivia's sheets.

She immediately leaned forward as she brushed off Nick's folders. "Yes, in fact, I am," she stated proudly. "Finished 'bout an hour ago. Gids can even attest to that."

"It's true!" he shouted from the counter.

"Alright, alright, I get it!" Nick quickly spoke. "Can we please move onto the real work here? I'm kinda getting tired of this."

"That's only because you're the center of attention, but in a different way," Judy explained snidely.

"Exactly," Nick agreed, "and I don't like it."

Emma chuckled at his response. "Well, whenever it's you, I'm sure everyone could enjoy the moment for a little bit longer."

Nick rolled his eyes as he sighed. He was never going to catch a break. "Ugh… I knew I was going to regret this decision." He angrily opened his folder as he started to pull out his sheets.

"Oh come on!" Judy whined. "You know you love it!"

Nick set down his papers and chuckled. He looked over to his mate, wearing a smile that he soon copied himself. "Do I know that?" he asked questionably. He eyed Judy for a moment before adding, "Yes, yes I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, follow me on Tumblr for updates! User: blehblahblargh. Hope you enjoyed!


	32. Onto the Next One

**Onto The Next One**

"Never imagined I'd ever go to one at my age," Emma softly spoke up. The silence was in the car was deafening. It only made the grim atmosphere darker and colder. Despite the fact there was three of them in the car, it felt so empty. Dark clouded thoughts hung over their heads as they rode in silence. Nick's firm grip around the wheel only tightened at Emma's words. She didn't mean to make anyone uneasy, she just wanted to stop feeling so awkward. The silence enough was killing her (boy were those words inappropriate for the mood).

Judy and Nick chose to embrace the silence. To take the time to think and process everything. Everything, though it seemed slow, had happened far too quickly for them. Judy gulped as she glanced up at the mirror, looking back at Emma. "Well… hopefully you'll never have to go to another one anytime soon."

Emma forced a smirk at the statement as she smoothed out her black skirt. "Yeah… hopefully…" she nodded. She had to talk about something, she didn't want to be left alone in the dark. "Guys?"

"Yes Em?" Judy responded.

"Are you guys… okay?"

Judy sighed. "We're… doing alright," she responded softly. "Things like these well… it's hard to process…"

"I know," Emma nodded. "It's terrible when bad things happen to good mammals."

"Yeah…" Judy agreed. "But… we can move past this." She looked to Nick with a smile. "Right?"

He scoffed as he smirked back, eyes still toward the road. "Of course Carrots. We're strong and we have each other. This… this is nothing." But it really wasn't. Mrs. Dobby, wasn't much to anyone. She was innocent, and that's what bothered them most.

Emma smiled at the reassurance of Nick's response, though it sounded weak. Dobby's death had certainly taken some sort of toll on the two, and she had been worried for them ever since they talked about going to her funeral. Since then, the topic was uttered quietly and rarely. The two hardly brought it up aside from the time they went to buy Emma her dress for the funeral. It was strange for her, to do something so cheerful that was intended for something depressing and bleak. The idea that the funeral was of open invitation toward the residents of Savanna Suites sat well in Judy and Nick's hearts. They quickly learned that Mrs. Dobby  _did_  in fact had family that cared for her. Family that cared enough to cremate her, have a funeral for her, and even shed tears over her.

Emma herself did not have much grief to go over. It was saddening to hear of Dobby's death. To hear that someone so nice and kind, had just disappeared from the world because of the actions of an impulsive murderer. That was the world Judy and Nick had thrown themselves into. The concept they had to grasp. Mammals were killed for the wrong reasons. Emma could understand the weight that beared onto them, the struggles of something that had sparked their new path but also stood as a dark reminder. Her death was their new beginning. To Emma, Gerald Dobby was just a sweet old lady who died for the wrong reasons, but her death was given a reason. She had no place to grieve, only to feel sympathy. To mourn because of others, not for them.

"Is… is it wrong that I'm not really mourning for the right reasons?" Emma asked sheepishly. "That I'm really just… sympathetic?"

"That's understandable Emma," Nick replied. "We can't always be empathetic, but even then… sympathy is all anyone could really ask for in times like these." He sighed. "You should be glad that you really aren't in their place. Or ours. It's… it's hard to process things like this."

"But… some mammals say they get tired of hearing everyone's condolences when they grieved."

"Everyone mourns in different ways Em," Judy explained, "Sometimes, mammals get tired of the idea that everyone is sorry for them. Hearing something so repetitive can really upset someone, because the same thing can't fix the pain. Repetition can't mend wounds like those. Yet, it's still nice to hear the phrase. Even when some deny it. It always offers some comfort hearing someone else's condolences. It may not mean much, but comfort is always reassuring."

"Well, in that case," Emma responded softly, "I'm sorry for what happened." Judy and Nick's ears rose at her response, both took a quick glance at the young bunny through the mirror. "I… I know that I can't really do much. But… I really hope I can help you two can move on."

"Thanks," Judy choked. She immediately cleared her throat and smiled. "Thank you Emma. That… that means a lot to us."

A silence fell for a moment over the three. Nick smirked as he drove. He looked to Judy, and noticed her small smile, quietly chuckled. "You know what you can do for us?" Nick spoke up as he took another glance at the rearview mirror. Emma raised her brow in interest as her ears perked up. "Smile." He smiled as his focus fell back onto the road. "As long as you keep smiling, we'll be alright."

Emma chuckled at the statement, showing off her smile. "I think I can do that." Her smile remained as she looked out her window. It was comforting for Emma to hear that. It reassured her that she did have a place with her sister and Nick. After all, when it came to the end of a long hard day, all anyone could want was a break from the real world.

A change in subject, clearly overdue, presented itself as Nick changed lanes. "So… you're graduating this Thursday."

Emma nodded happily. "Yup."

"We haven't really talked much about that," Nick mentioned. "How you feeling kitto?" he asked softly.

"I'm fine," she answered. "The big step is the first day of high school, not graduation." It was true, graduation was just a milestone to celebrate. Her real nervousness lie in high school.

"I meant about your parents," Nick chuckled.

Emma's smile slightly shrunk. "Oh, right, of course." She shrugged as she looked over to Nick. "Why would I feel nervous?"

"Em," Judy and Nick stressed softly.

"Okay fine, yes, I'm a bit nervous!" Emma spat out frantically, "I'm meeting our family after spending two months away from them and I have to show that I'm successful!"

Judy laughed as she looked back at Emma. She felt the exact same way a few months ago, back at the Bake Off. When she had to show Nick to everyone—when she had to be proud and successful in their eyes. "No one said we expected success." Emma's eyes widened, leaving Judy to hastily add, "No! I‒I meant, we don't have  _huge_  expectations. The best you can give them, is a satisfied smile and show that you know what you're doing."

"I…" Emma sighed. "I don't though…" she frowned. "I don't even know what I wanna do yet. Remember?"

Judy and Nick exchanged a glance. Nick sighed as he bit his lower lip, pondering the thought. "Em," he said quietly. "We don't expect the world from you."

"Yeah, but you want to know what I have to offer it," she retorted.

Nick sheepishly replied, "Not… necessarily."

Judy decided to butt in. She turned around and said, "We only want to make sure you have your future planned in advance. A semblance of what to do." She smirked. "We want you to be prepared."

Emma sighed once again. "I know… I… I get that. I'm grateful for it. But, 'easier said than done' right?" She looked out the window and frowned. "I don't know what I want to become in the world. But… I have an idea of what I want to do."

"That's all we expect from you," Judy acknowledged. "You came here to find your path. It would be great for us and everyone else, if we knew where the road started."

Emma chuckled. "That makes sense. I get it." She shrugged as she looked down. "It's just… pressure, you know? It's hard to meet everyone's expectations."

"Then don't fret about that," Nick argued, "All that matters, is your approval. You need to approve of yourself before you start meeting everyone else's expectations." The car stopped, causing Emma to take in the change in scenery. They were already home. Nick unbuckled his belt as he turned around to look at Emma, smiling at her wholeheartedly. "Once you understand that your opinion of yourself matters more than anyone else's, then you can worry about the rest."

"Who's to say I don't get that already?" she wagered as she unbuckled her belt. The three exited the car and made their way over to the front entrance.

Nick scoffed at her reply. "You're still a teen. A fresh teen, going into high school." He glanced over to her as he took hold of Judy's paw. "You can be impressionable."

"He's not wrong Em," Judy said supportively. "Don't worry. We don't doubt you—"

"It's starting to feel like that," she pouted.

"Em," Judy chuckled with a smile. "We know you are smart, we know you are strong. It's not like we're  _expecting_  you to act like a teenager. It's just, we want you to know that we will understand you when the time comes."

"Exactly," Nick agreed. "You have your right to your… hormones. Just don't take advantage of that. We know you are smart, but that doesn't mean you won't always be influenced. It's good that you have friends like you do now. Your tight knit group may just save you from a bad choice." He smirked as he grabbed the door handle and pulled it open for the two. "The main thing to take away, is that we understand what high school will be like for you."

"That doesn't mean we condone any bad decisions or anything like that."

"Just that we will be a lot more understanding than you think."

"We're not saying we'll allow you to be a rebellious teen—"

"—we'll understand it, not just approve of it," Nick amended.

"Maybe 'understanding' isn't the right word to use," Judy pondered.

"Well, just the way we're using it."

"Gosh," Emma groaned. "I get it! You don't have to keep going, yeesh." She stopped and turned to look at Nick as he entered the lobby. "If this is how you two always act when it comes to life lessons, I think I'll skip the puberty talk."

Judy's eyes widened as she glanced over to Emma. "Wait, you don't need 'the talk' do you?"

"From you two?" she inquired. " _Never_." She laughed as she began to walk. "I learned my fair share of the birds and the bees."

"Evening there!" A voice rung throughout the lobby. The three looked over to the front desk and waved at the Grizzly Bear stood behind it. "Hang on, let me remember." He held up his paws as he frantically thought. "Judith, right?" he pointed to Judy.

"Uh, just call me Judy," she stated.

"Right, sorry," he apologized. "And you are Nick?"

The Red Fox nodded. "Correctamundo."

"And you must be their—"

"My sister!" Judy interjected. "She's just my sister, who's staying with us."

The Grizzly Bear chuckled. "I was about to say, ward." He shrugged. "Based on the notes Dobby had, it's safe to label you as her guardians."

Judy awkwardly laughed as she scratched the back of her head. "Yeah… right."

"Sorry, I don't mean to take much of your evening," he added. "Just trying to get to know my residents more."

"We understand, Mr. Kuma, don't worry," Nick assured.

"Please, call me Koda," he corrected as he smiled at the three. "Whelp, ya'll have a nice night now." He waved the three goodbye. "See you tomorrow!" he shouted.

The three smiled back as they waved. "Night to you too Koda!" Judy shouted as the three departed from the lobby. As they arrived at the elevator, Judy said, "He's nice." She looked over to the two as she pressed the button.

Nick smirked as he tucked his paws in his pockets. "Yeah, I like him. Not even a week and he's already gone out of his way to get to know the first and second floor residents." The elevator doors slid open and the three stepped inside. "He seems perfectly capable and looks like he knows what he's doing."

The doors shut and Emma pushed the button to the fourth floor. The doors closed shut and she leaned against the elevator railing. She sighed as she pulled off her aviators. "Goodness, I am tired." She began to thumb the lenses as she looked in her reflection.

"Don't do that," Nick advised. "You'll only smudge it. If you want to wipe the lenses, then bring a pawkerchief or something. It's better than your paws."

Emma bit her lip as she folded her sunglasses and held it in her paw. "Got it."

Nick extended his paw out to her. "Allow me."

Just as Emma moved to give Nick her sunglasses, Judy muttered, "If you wipe that with your tie I swear…"

"Second thought," Nick smirked as he retracted his paw. "You can just wipe it later."

Emma chuckled as she unfolded her glasses and placed them on her face once again. Judy smiled at her sister and asked, "You know your eye's all healed right? I told you last week, it looks fine." She placed her paws on her hips.

"Yeah I know." She shrugged. "But what can I say? I'm kinda attached," she said in a sheepish tone.

Judy rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms across her chest. She narrowed her eyes and glanced at Nick. "Look what you've done. You've created a phad."

Nick replied smugly, "You're just mad because I make it work." He shrugged slyly as his smug smirk resurfaced. "Admit it, it's cool."

"Sure, but it makes you look stupid at night," Judy muttered. "Who wears sunglasses at night?"

"Mammals who wanna look cool?" Nick offered. The doors opened and the three stepped out. "Why else would someone wear them? Right Em?" he asked her as they walked down the hall.

"It was bright out when the funeral began," Emma reasoned. "I just didn't have anywhere to keep them afterward." Her tone was shy, so Nick was pretty sure she also wore them because she wanted to. Otherwise, she would have asked Judy to keep them in her purse.

Nick scoffed as he pulled out his keys to the apartment. He unlocked the door and the three entered their sweet home once more. Nick held the door open for the two as they walked inside and closed it behind him. Judy placed her purse on the glass table and stretched tiredly, allowing a yawn to escape her. She threw herself onto the couch and closed her eyes. "I am exhausted."

"You wanna skip class tomorrow? Heck, work too?" Nick offered as he waltzed into the kitchen. He began to rummage through the fridge as Judy scoffed. "I'm serious, we could use a day to process."

"No Nick, I'll be fine," Judy dismissed. "Besides, we're lucky we got a day off work. It's a requirement we complete our four hours of work. You think we can manage without a day of class, especially with the test tomorrow?" Nick pouted as he removed his head from the fridge, revealing two soda cans in his paws. He backed up and used his tail to shut the fridge door. He made his way over to Judy as he maintained his pout. Standing before her, he pawed her the cold beverage. She smirked while accepting the soda and cracked it open. "A gift  _and_  a pout? Aww."

Nick chuckled as he sat beside Judy, cracking his can open as well. "Come on Carrots." He tucked his left arm around her shoulders as he raised his drink high. "We need some cheerful time to ourselves."

"Every time I'm with you, I'm cheerful," she replied as she rested her head on his shoulder. She could feel Nick's smile grow from ear-to-ear.

A creak behind the two caused their ears to twitch back simultaneously. Nick was the first to whip his head around and looked behind them. He raised a brow and asked, "Where you off to?" Judy turned around to find her sister standing at the entry to the hallway.

"Bed," Emma answered as she shrugged and jerked her thumb back down the hallway over her shoulder. "I'm also gonna call Nance. She wanted to chat when I got back."

"You sure? We're about to binge some TV?" Nick offered enticingly.

"I'm fine." She nodded insistently. "I'll just be in my room," she offered a smile."

"Alrighty," Nick conceded. "Just let us know if you want something to eat or anything," he advised as she walked down the hall.

"I will! Night!" she shouted as she entered her room and shut the door.

Judy smirked and shouted. "Don't stay up late!" She looked at Nick and asked him, "You think she's okay?"

Nick sighed as he slightly shrugged. "I'm not sure. She has been pretty good at masking what's going on."

Judy raised a brow. "No she hasn't. We both knew something was up with her when she was going through the Jeremy and Derek triangle."

"But we didn't hypothesize that till like, Sunday night." He laughed. "Literally the day she told us. We weren't exactly on top of the situation."

Judy frowned as she looked over at the black screen. She stared at the blackness for a while. She stared at the reflection of the hallway from the television. Her ears fell down to her shoulders as a small sigh escaped. "I… I feel like she's moving faster than she expects."

Nick raised a confused brow as he looked at Judy. "This about Derek? I thought you liked him?"

"I do! And… it's somewhat like that. Just, everything in the span of two months has been pushed so fast that we haven't really been able to keep up with her. She's… strong and adaptive." Judy shook her head as smirk grew. "She can move on just fine in Zootopia. Heck, she'll probably do better than me. It's just… as hypocritical as it may sound, it's worrying to see someone so eager move so fast."

"Glad to hear you looking at things from my perspective once," Nick mused as he tucked his arm comfortably behind Judy's head, allowing her to rest on it.

"What do you mean?"

"I worry about you." His statement was simple and soft. "Honestly, I get what that's like. Maybe it's just because I'm kinda slow at new things but… I guess it's a Hopps thing?" Judy laughed as he continued, "Seriously, both of you are eager. It's scary. The best  _I_  can do is just step aside and be ready to catch either of you if you fall behind."

Judy's smile remained as she shifted her head over to Nick's shoulder again. She sighed contently as she closed her eyes. "I'm glad I have you here. Don't think I could manage this guardian thing without you."

"I'm glad too," he responded as he began to stroke Judy's right ear. He stared at her for a while as she kept her eyes closed. "After all, I also need someone to clean up my messes."

Judy chuckled as she snuggled closer to Nick. "I'm your broom, and you're my dustpan."

Nick laughed as a smug smirk found itself on his lips. "We'll be cleaning up our acts, as we clean the streets of crime and hoodlums!"

The two laughed together as they slowly dozed off to sleep. The apartment had echoed with bright and happy laughter for a moment, then was filled with the sweet quiet sounds of slumber. Nick snored, a fact that the ear sensitive bunnies quickly had to adapt to. It was a comfortable, relaxing night that the two had missed for quite a while. It wasn't often they were able to enjoy their nights, especially due to their detective recruit work. Of course, they managed and still had their fair share of fun. But their day-to-day routine had become quite flooded with work.

Mornings became fast paced. The two spent their mornings looking over their DR notes, manuals, and booklets. By the time Emma was ready and had hurriedly finished her breakfast, they drove her to school then rushed over to the ZPA—just in time for class. It made for a very rushed morning, leaving them just enough time to efficiently learn and recap their lessons. Afterward, once they had their break, they had to memorize the lessons and information Sergeant Fuli had given them. They tested themselves and memorized the information. More often than not, Judy pestered Nick about their notes until he conceded and studied with her.

Even after the long learning experience, they had to patrol for four hours and remain on duty. And with such a tight schedule, weekends as well were full of classes. Granted, they had no work during the weekend, but they were still required to attend class. It was difficult for them to juggle such a workload, but they were managing so far. The passing weekend they entrusted Emma to be home alone for the first time. It certainly wasn't easy for them, and Emma had to watch the chaos unfold. Moments where the two frantically looked for keys, wallets, DR assignments, left her in tears and balling in laughter as she sat next to the required items that were so obviously strewn out in the open. She witnessed them quiz each other as they dropped her off at Lioncoln Academy. And she watched in awe as they excitedly told her about their day as DRs.

She was happy to see Judy so excited to talk about interrogation techniques. She was happy to see Nick smile with delight as he spoke about evidence analysis and theorizing. Emma was baffled to see the two more joyful than usual. For such a happy couple, she didn't think that was possible for the two to be this connected unless they got married or something. It was just amusing for her to witness such a bond grow and flourish. It warmed Emma's heart to see the two smile and laugh. It especially made her smile ear-to-ear as she found the two cuddling on the couch the morning after.

She took advantage of the moment to brew herself a cup of coffee. The second the maker started brewing, her world froze once she saw their noses twitching from the scent. She thought she was caught, that it was game over. However, they still remained fast asleep, leaving Emma to cautiously stare at the two for a few seconds as she chose to enjoy the peaceful morning. After a minute of peaceful relaxing in the sofa, Emma decided it was time she woke the two. "Guys? It's 7:23," Emma stated as she rose up from the sofa. She walked over to them and nudged her sister. "Judy?"

She fluttered her eyes open and groggily muttered, "Mornin' Em…" Her eyes closed once again and a satisfied sigh escaped her. After a few seconds, her eyes shot open and she immediately sat straight up from the couch and out of the comfort of her mate's embrace.

Judy instantly slapped Nick's thigh, causing him to shoot his eyes open and sit straight up. "I'm up!" he shouted.

"Time?" she questioned the two.

Nick quickly checked his pockets for his phone while Emma laughed and answered, "7:24. I got up early." Her smug smile stuck as she sat beside the two. "I'm already ready."

"I gotta make lunch and breakfast!" Judy shouted as she bolted from the couch. "Nick, skip the showers! Just get our uniforms ready!"

"On it!" Nick replied as his head fell back onto the couch cushion. "I'll just…" he muffled into the pillow.

Emma held back a chuckle as she sipped her coffee. " _Nick_!" Judy's voice rung out.

His eyes opened once again as he jolted away from the comfortable cozy couch. "Right, right, on it, on it," he repeated as he sauntered down the hall.

"Wow, what a Cheetah," Emma joked. The sight of the Red Fox tiredly walking down the hallway was incredibly amusing to watch.

"Emma, are you drinking coffee?" Judy asked.

The young bunny immediately lowered the mug behind the couch as she smiled at Judy. "It was just a cup of milk." Judy blankly stared at Emma as she grabbed the pitcher from the coffee maker and shook the nearly empty cup. There was some condensation around the glass and a small amount of coffee left around the bottom. Emma awkwardly laughed as she raised her mug toward Judy. "Uhh, it was for you?"

Judy rolled her eyes. "I don't appreciate you going behind my back!" She turned around and began setting up the cooking pans. "You want breakfast?" her question came out tiredly.

Emma shook her head and said, "I think I'm good. I don't wanna impede on our morning routine any further."

Judy smirked as she looked back at Emma, placing her paws on her hips. "But apparently, we have enough time to sleep in?"

Emma pouted as she stood up from the couch. She made her way over to the kitchen counter. "Hey, you guys look like you needed it," Emma reasoned as she sat on the middle stool. "At least I had the courtesy to get my things ready." She gestured to her prepped school bag resting on the countertop.

"That, you did Emma," Judy responded as she turned back and made her way over to the fridge. "And I am glad for that."

"Why not just pick up breakfast on your way to class?" Emma offered.

"Kinda tough on money now Em," Judy muttered as she opened the door. She began sifting through the fridge. "Nick and I talked over money, and we're going to be smarter about spending. So, coffee and such really has to be worthwhile. We can't always do takeout or eat out."

Emma frowned. "So does that mean my allowance is cut down?"

Judy seethed as she looked back at Emma apologetically. "There may not be any this time around."

Emma's eyes widened. "But I've been doing my chores!" she whined.

"I know Em, and I know that it's unfair." Judy nodded. "But, this is what we have to do until Nick and I are detectives. We have to limit ourselves with our budget. Nick's been spoiling you for the past month so that didn't exactly help us. It's not that I dislike how he's been spending, it's just that I don't like how much it became." Judy shrugged as she turned back to the stove counter, placing her paws on the top and using them as supports. "It's… complicated."

"It's okay," Emma mumbled. "I… I get it. Guess I can't really go out much now, huh?"

Judy responded, "Doesn't Nancy's shop offer them to you for free?"

"Well, yeah, but I'd hate to take advantage of that now," Emma explained. "Also, she's working there today. Her parents decided to get her to help out. So that means no Nance with us after school. We'd also hate to bother her while she's working and such."

"That's kind of you," Judy said, "Does that mean you're bringing Derek and Jeremy here?"

"I'm not sure. I feel like seeing Gideon again. Maybe I'll run into Liv?"

"She'll still be working by the time you guys get out from school."

"Ah, well, I gotta ask the guys about it. Can they come over if we do go here?"

"Sure. But if you go to Square Down I want you to text me," Judy informed her as she looked back at Emma. "And I don't want you out too late. I want you home an hour before your curfew."

Emma nodded obediently and saluted her sister. "Yes ma'am."

"Do you still have fare?"

"Yup, enough to last me the rest of the week." Emma grabbed her bag from the counter and unzipped a pocket. She pulled out a few coins and showed them to Judy. "I broke down my twenty in change for fare yesterday. See? I think things through!"

Judy laughed. "Never said you didn't Em." She walked over to the counter and smiled at Emma. "You have your outfit ready for graduation?"

Emma nodded once again. "A little combination I'm going with. Still deciding with the dress you and Nick got me for the dance. But I don't want to be too flashy."

"Nonsense, it's a good dress!"

"Yeah, it is," Emma smiled. "Don't worry, I'll think of something good."

Judy looked back at the stove and sighed. She was not up for a difficult morning and certainly wasn't willing to swamp herself with an overload of work. She bit her lip as she thought hard for a moment, reflecting on the current conversation. "Alright, we'll get breakfast at Sahara Sweets," she conceded. "Nick! We're eating breakfast at Sahara Sweets!" she shouted.

"Great!" he responded. "About time I got a decent breakfast."

Judy scoffed. "Like you could do better Slick."

"My life goal will be to cook you an amazing meal." Nick smiled as he returned to the hallway, leaning against the wall opposite of the kitchen entrance.

"So you wish to poison me? How romantic," Judy replied dryly.

"I'll make you eat those words, along with a healthy, delicious meal," Nick wagered smugly as he pointed at her accusingly.

Judy laughed as she shook her head. "Can't wait. For now, how about we get a meal neither of us have to make?"

...

"Alright, I'm collecting your tests," Sergeant Fuli announced as she stood up out of her chair. She walked around the class and gathered everyone's test papers. "Let's hope you all passed the required benchmark. It'd be a shame to have great officers like yourselves lose the chance to become even greater detectives." Once she arrived back at her desk, she tucked the sheets into a neat pile and placed them on the corner of her desk. "As long as you all remembered the basic rules to crime scene analysis, you should be fine."

She scanned the class and smirked at the look of relief and pride on everyone's faces. It was obvious the test was quite difficult in terms of memory. But everyone seemed to be calm and cool under the pressure. No one looked nervous throughout the entire test. But it was still a relief to have finished however. Judy and Nick had crammed their studying as much as they could. Judy didn't want to be unprepared by any means, and it did prove useful. Everything they covered in their notes was basically in the examination.

Judy looked over to Olivia and smirked once the small Moose winked back at her. Judy had no doubt Olivia did fine.

Her confidence could be compensation for her mere height, as well as her intelligence. Olivia was sure that she did great on the examination. She always did well in her most academics, and was ready to prove so whenever. It was a trait that she was hoping to get across Judy and Nick. It became increasingly clear to her that Judy's eyes lingered her way more often ever since they became Detective Recruits. This gave her more incentive to try harder, and to be more confident. And though Judy would argue that she had nothing to prove to anyone, it wasn't everyday you and your idol are placed on same footing.

Olivia's gaze flew away from Judy, and back to Sergeant Fuli. She was standing behind her desk, tucking the papers she collected into one neat pile once again. She looked up at the class and smirked as she leaned against her desk. "Well, I don't think I need a red pen and two hours of my time to believe that you all did well," Fuli declared, prompting a few smirks among her cadets, a definite reassurance among them. "You all are excellent officers, and I can see you have great potential for becoming a detective."

A few murmurs broke out after that, more excited grins arose and as did elated spirits. Judy happily glanced over to Nick, who smugly winked at her. She rolled her eyes, realizing he and Olivia were a  _lot_  more similar than they cared to admit.

Fuli's eyes glanced down to her wristwatch. "And well, seeing as this examination was a bit stressful, I don't think there would be any harm in releasing you all early." A few whoops escaped from the class, Olivia joining that crowd. "You all enjoy the rest of your Tuesday," she added, gesturing toward the door. Her attention was quickly diverted toward her phone, as she quickly answered it and sat in her office chair.

The entire class practically stood at once, hurriedly making their way to the exit before she would change her mind. Nearly everyone parted with a polite, but quiet, thanks right as they left the room.

"Thank you sir!"

"Thanks Sergeant!"

"Thanks Ma'am."

Judy and Nick walked over to Olivia, who was patiently standing by her desk with a smirk. "What say we take the free time to head on over to the boxing ring?" she inquired.

"Again?" Nick raised his brow. "Thought you'd want to visit your good ol' pal Gideon?" he questioned with his arms crossed.

Olivia's brows immediately narrowed. "Alright, for that, I'm going against you first." She mimicked Nick's posture and crossed her arms back at him, popping her hip out as she eyed Nick down.

Nick's brows raised up again in alarm. "Whoa! Easy there!" he pleaded as he gestured her to slow down with his paws. "I'd say you should warm up with Carrots first," he jerked his thumb to her.

"Why? Is it because you know she's got a better shot?"

Nick scoffed, shaking his head. "Nah, the heavy breakfast I had is catching up on me, I gotta head over to the lil' Fox's room." He walked away from the two, heading out the door and announcing, "Don't wait up!"

Olivia rolled her eyes whilst Judy chuckled as they trailed out the room. "Don't worry Liv, you'll get your shot." She playfully patted her shoulder. "Just be glad when you do get to throw your punch, he won't be upchucking as a result." They both simultaneously looked over to Fuli, who was still involved with what looked to be an important call, and waved their goodbyes to her. She smiled back as they exited the room.

The small Moose smirked, "Who's to say I couldn't do that regardless?"

Judy laughed in response. "You sure know how to talk a big game, Venisont."

Olivia shrugged. "Eh, maybe it's 'cause I can actually back it?" she quipped back as the two began to walk down the halls.

"I  _know_  you can," Judy replied, raising her brows for emphasis. She held her right shoulder with her left paw as she started to rotate her right arm for a bit. "I think I'm still sore from our last match."

"Aw, come on Judes, you can't have an excuse before the match already," Olivia teased with a light elbow to Judy's side.

Judy scoffed. "As if Liv," she responded with a light jab of her own elbow as well. "You're tough, but that doesn't mean you'll be able to take me down easily."

The two rounded the next corner, and smiled as they found the entrance to the rec room. Right as the two walked in, they found a couple of cadets gathered around the mat, watching the ongoing match. It was squared off between a female Lion and male Tiger. Right when the two arrived at the matt, the Lioness had thrown a right hook toward the Tiger's jaw, to which he dodged, but was immediately caught off guard by the Lioness' left jab to his chest. He staggered a few steps back, but tightened his form again. A few awes escaped the audience that gathered, leaving Judy and Olivia to chuckle.

"Hey, we got next!" Judy called out. She and Olivia set their bags down against the steps leading up to the mat.

The match participants didn't bother to look at her, but few of the audience looked in alarm once they realized who was talking. A few whispers broke out, all full of excitement. Judy's ears good pick up the tone of, "That's  _the_ Judy Hopps!" and a few of "Is that Olivia Venisont?" Judy lightly elbowed Olivia in acknowledgement, excited for her friend who had clearly made a name for herself. She just shrugged back in response before walking away from the crowd. Judy assumed she was getting them some grappling gloves for their match. The murmurs silenced once the Tiger took the offensive and charged his opponent, throwing a punch right to her face. She instantly caught the punch by his forearm, and twisted her body around, allowing her to turn him over and toss him down the mat. He landed with his face against the mat, and groaned.

Before he could process the next move, she twisted the arm she used to throw him down and sat on his back with her knee resting down his spine. A few whoops escaped the crowd. Judy joined in with the cheers while Olivia nodded her approval. "Looks like I win Thomas!"

He grunted in irritation as he attempted to struggle free. "Fine, fine," he tapped out with his free arm. The group broke out in laughter as the Lioness got off him and extended her paw to help him up. "I'll get ya one day Saunters." He glanced over to Judy's direction. "Who said they got next?" Judy's paw rose up eagerly. "Mat's yours," he gestured as he and Saunters stepped off the mat. The murmurs continued once again; most decided to stay for the next match while others disbanded. These were clearly just cadets, and this was clearly a match they wanted to watch. Two top graduates going at it with a spar? It would surely be worth their time.

Judy smirked as she walked onto the mat. "Liv?"

"Yo," her voice came in, along with an airborne pair of small grappling gloves heading her way.

Judy effortlessly caught the gloves and smirked at Olivia as she stepped on the mat, pulling her gloves on. "Already trying to get a cheap shot in?" Judy mused. "Didn't know you needed that much of an advantage."

Olivia smirked back as she found her place on the mat. She took a stance, bringing her fists up to her face and chuckling. "Don't flatter yourself Hopps."

Judy chuckled. "Of course not, you do that for me," she quipped back as she mimicked Olivia's stance. The both of them had a bounce in their steps as they begun to circle the mat, both trying to stay on their toes.

"Alright Hopps, don't make consider Wilde as my idol now."

Judy feigned being hurt. "Venisont, you wound me," she dramatically replied.

"Not as much as I'm about to physically," Olivia smartly said. "Three?"

Judy nodded. "Two."

"One."

"Go!" the two shouted as the rushed each other.

Judy decided to take the offensive, knowing Olivia wasn't going to be aggressive until she made the first move. She gained three steps on her, keeping her fists raised but her eyes narrowed. Olivia kept circling whilst Judy still followed. Judy rushed forward and took a right jab to Olivia's face, which she easily dodged by leaning right. Olivia responded with a jab to Judy's gut, but felt only air. Confused, she looked to her left and noticed Judy had quickly distanced herself after her attack. Acting on this confusion, Judy began a wave of left and right hooks aimed at Olivia's head. Olivia immediately responded by raising her forearms to block Judy's first two strikes.

Olivia quickly acted on her next defense, blocking the left jab intended for her ribs by grabbing Judy's wrist with both her paws. Before Judy could react, Olivia already spun around and extended her left leg outward. She turned Judy with her momentum and caused her to trip over her leg. Olivia took the moment as an advantage and rushed toward Judy. Reflexively, Judy rolled once her back made contact with the mat and managed to quickly roll back onto her feet. Utilizing Olivia's offensive, Judy prepared to defend herself.

Olivia threw a quick right jab toward Judy's head, but the action was too quick for Judy to act on anything once she ducked her head to dodge. Olivia threw a right kick to Judy's side, to which Judy blocked with her forearms. But Olivia quickly retracted her right leg and threw another kick with her left. Judy barely blocked Olivia's attack, but acted on her advantage. Once Olivia's leg made contact with her forearms, she quickly ducked down, spun around and swept Olivia's legs, making her to fall to the ground. Judy hurriedly jumped onto Olivia's back, grappling with her right forearm and twisting it behind her upper back.

"Gotcha," Judy whispered as lowered herself against Olivia, throwing her weight onto her back.

Olivia grunted as she struggled for some leverage. "Nice move," she muttered. Judy had her pinned down, and she had no leverage to get out of it.

"Just call it, Liv," Judy smugly teased.

Olivia growled. "Fine, fine," she conceded, shrugging off Judy's paws. Judy smirked as she got off Olivia, extending her paw to her. The small Moose frowned in response, then said, "If it wasn't clear," she accepted the paw, "best two out of three."

Judy chuckled with a nod. "Of course," she replied as she pulled Olivia up, "that would've been  _way_  too quick just for a measly match."

Olivia narrowed her brows as she rose up to her feet. "I see how it is Hopps," she sneered. She quickly backed away from Judy, throwing her a pointed look that Judy assumed that she meant business now. Olivia threw her arms up, holding a classic boxer stance as she bounced on her feet. She was amped and ready for a rematch.

Judy sighed as she backed a few steps away, then mimicked Olivia's stance but instead chose to wear a Nick-Wilde-approved smug grin. "Call it," Judy prompted.

Olivia grinned, "Three, two, one, go!" She hurriedly rushed forward, full offensive.

Judy's eyes widened in alarm. The sudden action had clearly caught her off guard. She took a step back as she braced herself for Olivia's first move, which was a swift, high left kick to her head. Judy moved her forearms to the side of her face, blocking the attack, but also leaving her to stumble backward. Before she could process anything else, Olivia retracted her leg a bit and went for a right jab to Judy's midsection. She winced in pain, but quickly raised her paws up to block Olivia's left punch to her face. Then another fast punch came from the side, clocking Judy right against her jaw—sending her dazed and spinning around. She tried to find her footing once again, but fell to the floor once she felt a leg sweep her from down under.

She let out a groan once she fell on her back. Judy raised her head up and noticed Olivia kneeling down to pin her. Instinctively, Judy rolled over to her right and pushed herself back onto her feet, fists up once again. Before Olivia could rise up to her feet, she blocked Judy's low kick to her face with her hooves. The force of Judy's kick, sent her hooves backwards and caused her to stumble. Judy took another step forward and swung her other foot to Olivia's face, but only caught air as Olivia ducked under. Olivia sought the advantage and rushed Judy once she ducked, tackling her to the mat.

Olivia was on top and had Judy's paws pinned above her head. She rested her left knee against Judy's right thigh, effectively trapping it underneath while her right leg rested against Judy's left. Judy's face wrinkled as she tried to struggle free from Olivia's grasp. She chuckled exhaustively. "Well that's  _one_  way to pin somebody." Their current position was  _definitely_  not a classic pin, and one that looked straight out inappropriate. A few whistles from their crowd sounded off and the two were reminded of their audience. Their alerted presence caused Judy's face to slightly redden, but Olivia remained smug. She clearly had no shame in his.

The small Moose laughed back. "Hah, and here I thought you and Wilde were familiar with this?" The corners of her lips grew as she threw a suggestive brow. "But the look on your face tells me third base has no runner yet."

Judy's face, if possible, managed to blush even more. Her eyes went wide as she felt her face heat up. Olivia laughed again, releasing Judy's paws. Instantly, Judy took desperate swings to Olivia's face. She easily dodged Judy's right and left hooks, then proceeded to back off of her. Once off, Judy clumsily stood on her feet and rushed Olivia, taking a swift right punch as she approached. The small Moose casually turned her body to the left, watching Judy's fist fly by. Still smirking and still smug, Olivia grabbed Judy's forearm, utilizing her full force as she twisted her torso and pulled Judy forward, throwing her right over her shoulder and onto the mat once again.

Landing face first, Judy attempted to prop herself up but was immediately pushed back down by Olivia's weight. And before she could retaliate against her attacker, both arms were grabbed and twisted behind her back. Olivia held both paws down tightly with her hooves and rested her right knee against Judy's back, weighing down on her. She would've done it against the spine, but she chose not to give her friend a sore back for the rest of the day. There were a few measly attempts to struggle free, which only looked like a whole lot of head shaking, but Olivia's hold wouldn't budge. She let out another laugh, obviously to mock Judy.

"Is this how you two rough it up in the bedroom?"

"Oh shut up!" Judy groaned with a flushed face.

Olivia laughed once again—as did a few of their audience—as she released Judy. She stepped off and offered her hoof out to her. Judy turned around and noticed the hoof, to which she frowned upon the offer. "Aww, come on," Olivia teased, shaking her hoof. "Don't be such a spoilsport."

Judy eyed her hoof for a moment then sighed. She accepted it and allowed Olivia to pull her up. Once on her feet, Judy smirked, then grabbed Olivia's hoof with both paws and twisted it upward. Before Olivia could react, Judy swept her legs from underneath, sending the small Moose back down to the mat flat on her back. A few winces were heard from the crowd, as the thud Olivia made was quite loud. "Okay, okay," Olivia seethed with her eyes closed, "I  _might've_  deserved that." She slowly opened her eyes and offered a toothy grin.

Judy huffed, rolling her eyes. She, reluctantly, provided her right paw for Olivia, which was accepted easily. Olivia pulled herself up and shrugged once Judy narrowed her brows at her. "Seriously Liv, you need—" the rest of the sentence was cut off once Olivia wrapped her right leg behind Judy and pushed her forward, causing her to trip and clumsily fall down to the mat, back-of-the-head first. A few "oohs" arose from their audience once again as did their chuckles.

Judy let out an irritable groan once she opened her eyes and glared at Olivia. She nonchalantly shrugged back in response, taking a few steps away from Judy. "Cheap shot for another," she explained, "You know I don't work that way Hopps."

"I know," she muttered, sticking her paw out for her for help. Olivia cocked her head to the right as she threw a look that could only be read as  _you-expect-me-to-fall-for-that?_  There was a silent stare for a moment, then the two began laughing. "Can't blame a girl for trying," Judy added, pushing herself up. "Want to call it there?" A few disappointed moans came from the group, leaving Judy to chuckle.

"I said two outta three," Olivia reminded her.

"Yeah, but I kinda want Nick to sub in for me now," Judy muttered. She held her right shoulder once again as she started to rotate it a bit more. "You twisting me is starting to hurt."

Olivia laughed. "Sorry Judes. But, you can't forfeit that easily. Your mate can't take all your hits for you," she playfully chided, throwing a playful punch to Judy's right shoulder.

She rolled her eyes in response. "You talk as if I didn't pin you down in under a minute for our first spar."

Olivia's face grew blank as she crossed her arms. "Yeah, but last week I recall having you down in under half that." She grew smug as she shrugged. "We  _all_  have our off days."

Judy shook her head at Olivia and sneered at her. "'Kay fine, looks as if Nick's a no show," she observed as she spared a glance to the empty entrance. She backed away from Oliva and threw her fists up. "Time to settle the score?" she enticed.

"Ha," Olivia shouted, "bring it on Hopps!" She backed away once again, hooves up and ready to fight.

"Three?"

"Two."

"One—"

"Hopps, Venisont?" a voice echoed throughout the rec room. The two threw their attention over to the entrance. There, they found Sergeant Fuli standing in the doorway with Nick leaning up against the frame, smiling at the two. There was also a Polar Bear standing behind her. They knew he was very active in their class. Smith, Danny Smith was his name.

Judy and Olivia immediately dropped their stance and gave their full attention. The cadets that were gathered around quickly straightened up once someone shouted, "That's Sergeant Fuli!" They threw their salutes, and awkwardly stepped aside for Judy and Olivia for them to be in clear view.

"Relax cadets," Fuli shouted, easing their nerves. "Hopps, Venisont, could you kindly wrap up your spar?" She cocked her head over her shoulder. "I need to have a word."

"Not so fast Sarge," Nick chimed in, "I think I'd prefer to see this cat-fight unfold first." He let out a toothy grin as he motioned his right paw and gestured a scratch. "Rawr," he teased.

"In your dreams Wilde," Olivia shouted, pulling off her grappling gloves. She and Judy stepped off the mat and collected their bags. She yanked Judy's gloves once she pulled hers off and turned back to the cadets. "Hey," Olivia called out to the Lioness who had fought before them, "put these back for me would ya?" She tossed them, catching her off guard as they collided with her face. "Cheers!" she shouted as the two exited the rec room, following Fuli.

Nick's grin remained as he rejoiced himself in his mate's presence, walking alongside her left whilst Olivia kept to her right. "Missed me, Fluff?" he quipped, with an obvious smug tone laced in his voice.

Judy snorted. "You go to the washroom for a few minutes and already got us in trouble," she joked, shaking her head in a mocking disapproval.

Nick feigned a shock reaction, holding his paw up to his chest as he cried out, "Carrots, how you wound me!"

"Relax Slick," Olivia rolled her eyes. "She's just being feisty because she didn't have anyone to take my punches for her." She teasingly nudged her Judy with her elbow. "Ooh, sorry, your shoulder still sore?"

"Oh, har, har," Judy sarcastically replied. "We're still not done, Venisont," she muttered irritably.

Nick raised a curious brow at his mate's sudden cross tone, and looked to Olivia for answers. She snorted in reply, then whispered, "She's just sour because I called her out in front of the cadets."

But before Nick could ask about it, Judy glared at Olivia. " _Don't, tell him_ ," she gritted out through her teeth. Olivia had seen a lot of terrifying things in her life, and her career as a police officer certainly didn't make that number lessen. But, even after receiving a horrible scar and being shot at, she'd wager Judy Hopps' death glare might be the cherry atop that cake.

Olivia raised her hooves in innocence as she sidestepped away from the Bunny. "Oookay," she sheepishly replied. Nick's brow remained curious, but before he could question anything Judy told him to drop it. It was then, Olivia decided to distance herself from the lovebugs and turned to Smith, who had been silently tailing them the entire walk. "Smith," she acknowledged, causing him to look down, "you know what this is about?" she gestured all around them.

He shrugged. "Can't say that I do, Venisont," he answered, "Fuli just caught Wilde and I as we were leaving the washroom." Smith awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck and added, "Can't say that it wasn't awkward, but she said she'd explain once she got us altogether."

Olivia looked to Judy and Nick, who seemed to wrap up their conversation, and then shrugged at them. It couldn't hurt to ask, so Olivia took her shot. "Sergeant Fuli?" she spoke up, "Is there a reason you called us up?"

Fuli turned over her shoulder and nodded. "Of course there is, Venisont," she answered, chuckling. They stopped right before an office door, which looked to be Sergeant Fuli's office. She opened the door and stepped inside, gesturing for everyone to follow suit. "Come on in."

Once the four stepped inside, they were surprised to see Chief Bogo and a female Polar Bear, who they knew to be Captain Ursus of Precinct Nine. When the three first enlisted into the program, they had become acquainted enough with the rest of the DRs to know the precincts they originated from. Smith was from Precinct Nine, so that explained Captain Ursus' being there. The two were stood right before Fuli's desk, blank expressions among them. Once everyone followed in, Fuli hurriedly shut the door and made her way to her desk. This certainly made everyone feel nervous and on edge.

Three superiors gathered together in one room? Surely  _nothing_  was wrong.

"Uhh, Captain Ursus?" Smith addressed, confusedly.

"Chief Bogo?" Judy acknowledged.

Nick said in a wary voice, "Why do I feel like I just got called to the principal's office?"

"Yeah," Olivia agreed with a nod. "Because if this is about our case assignments being similar I swear," she pointed to Nick, "he cheated." Nick shot Olivia an annoyed glare in retaliation.

"Relax," Ursus spoke up in her sweet voice, "no one is in trouble here," she assured everyone.

Olivia rolled her eyes as she leaned over to Nick. "That's what they say when someone  _is_  in trouble," she said in a loud whisper.

Nick shook his head as he elbowed Olivia. "Knock it off Liv," he muttered.

"So why  _are_ we here?" Judy spoke up, ignoring her friends.

Fuli smiled, she was glad somebody wanted to progress things around here. "Ah, well, you see, I thought it would be in your Chief and Captain's best interest to let them know how well their officers have been doing in the program," she happily informed as she folded her paws together. "And they are quite pleased with the results."

"But, only us?" Judy questioned. "Aren't there like two other Precinct Nine DRs?"

"Yes," Captain Ursus answered, "but they aren't performing as well as you four." She followed up with a proud smile.

The four exchanged brief glances, of shock and pride. Now they were piecing a bit of this together. This was leading to something, and they were excited. "I have the utmost faith that your all performed exceptionally for your written exams," she confidently announced, "and after analyzing previous cases you all have worked on in the past as officers—including your performances as cadets—we all collectively agreed a necessary…" Fuli pondered on the proper word, "advancement was in order."

"Meaning?" Smith inquired.

"Meaning," Bogo chimed in, "as of today, you all have been moved up in the program."

Everyone's eyes grew wide in shock. "Wait… what?" Judy uttered. "H-How do you mean?"

"He means," Ursus grinned, "you four are moving into the shadowing work effective immediately."

"Seriously?" Olivia exclaimed incredulously. "You-you guys aren't messing with us, right?" she hastily clarified, bundling her hooves up in excitement.

"No, Officer Venisont," Sergeant Fuli smirked, "you four are in fact, moving up."

"Woo hoooo!" Olivia whooped, pumping her fists into the air excitedly. " _Yes!_ " she cheered.

"I seriously, cannot, believe this," Smith muttered to himself, bringing his paws up to his face. The poor Polar Bear looked confused in a state between sheer shock and utter joy.

Judy and Nick embraced each other in a quick hug, then proceeded to cheer alongside Olivia. "This is great!" Nick shouted. "Finally, no more boring work!" He winced as he quickly threw Sergeant Fuli an apologetic look. "No offence, Sergeant."

She rolled her eyes. "None taken, Wilde." She shrugged. "I too think field work suits you better than the writing aspect of the program." The room laughed at the insult, leaving Nick to frown. "But I wouldn't go gung ho cheering yet. You still have to  _do_  the shadow work."

The four gathered themselves as they straightened up and nodded, almost simultaneously. "Of course, sir," Judy replied.

"Now, how long the shadowing takes, depends on your performance," Bogo explained. "Your mentor will be tasked to report your progress and performance, and judging on how well you do will decide if you are to be promoted to Detective,  _or_ ," he threw a serious face as he added, "if you are to rejoin the DR program's regular curriculum."

Ursus added, "Considering there are no current cases available, you four are to remain on call until a case is presented." She sadly shrugged as she glanced to Bogo, giving him a knowing look. "And, regarding our situation of our distinctive Precincts: Officer Smith," Ursus acknowledged, causing him to raise his brow, "You will be accompanying Precinct One's investigations during your shadowing. We deemed it best if you DRs stuck together, also because separating under mentorship between different precincts makes it hard to keep tabs on."

"And with an, underwraps promotion such as this," Bogo further explained, "keeping it under a more watchful eye will be easier."

"Underwraps?" Judy repeated. "Why is this underwraps, sir?"

"It necessarily isn't," he answered with contemplative expression. "We tend to do this whenever there are star cadets in our ranks," he stated with a smile. "Just, don't go bragging to the other DRs."

Nick and Olivia promptly threw each other a smug look. "He's talking to you," they both said. Shocked, they both gestured to themselves. " _Me_?" they both gasped at each other.

"Guys," Judy coughed. She sheepishly rubbed the back of her head and said to Bogo, "Don't worry Chief, I'll make sure these knuckleheads keep it on the down low." She threw up a mock salute and grateful smile.

"I know you will, Hopps," Bogo winked with a half smirk of his own. "Now then, you are all dismissed." They all threw up a salute as they straightened their backs. "Just keep on tabs with your cells, we'll let you know when something comes up."

Olivia and Smith filed out of the room, but Nick hung by the doorway as he noticed Judy stayed behind. "Um, uh, sir?" she shyly asked, "are we going to be working as a collective group or…" she trailed off in embarrassment. Judy knew she and Nick had to be professional, but she just wanted to know if she was going to be still partners with him throughout their shadow work. She could work with Olivia, maybe Smith, and they'd probably do well working together. But she really wanted to experience her first cases with her mate. They were partners through and through.

Bogo cocked his head to the right as he gave Judy a knowing smile. Fuli and Captain Ursus exchanged a brief smug glance with one another, shaking their heads. Judy nervously laughed at their reactions. "Relax Hopps," Sergeant Fuli spoke up, "everyone in this room knows just as well as you do, how well you and Wilde work together." She let out a chuckle as she rested her chin on her folded paws. "I've told you before that working together and teamwork is essential when solving a case. And having a good partner is more than enough for that." She winked at her.

Judy slightly blushed at Fuli's words. But it wasn't because she was embarrassed because of their teasing of Nick, but rather that they all seemed to approve of them. She happily nodded at them and turned around. She then frowned once she saw Nick's snobby grin. Rolling her eyes, she rushed past him and grabbed his paw, dragging him away from their superiors.

"It's okay Carrots," Nick whispered once the door closed behind them. "I was worried too," he said with a wink.

The two made their way to Smith and Olivia, who had been waiting further down the hall of Fuli's office. "Knock it off, Slick," Judy replied, fighting a smile. A sudden realization hit her, and she threw Nick a big grin.

"What's that look?" he skeptically questioned.

Once they neared the others, she replied, "Nothing. I just find this opportunity amazing." A simple shrug. "And to think," she flew over some smouldering eyes to Nick, "you wanted to skip us today."

He narrowed his brows as he fought off a smirk. "C'mon, I had no idea this would happen."

"Wilde skipping? Doesn't surprise me," came Olivia's remark.

Nick made the immediate rebuttal of claiming to have graduated high school once again, but Judy rolled her eyes. She turned to Olivia and smirked, "Wanna get back to it?" She threw up her fists and threw up a few mock punches.

Olivia grinned, "As tempting as that would be—to kick your hind again," she quickly muttered, "I was thinking that the four of us got lunch?" Her inquiry seemed hesitant, as she gave Smith a skeptical look. "That is, if you want to tag along with us?"

He raised a curious brow. "Um, you sure?" he said with some uncertainty, scanning the three's expressions. "I wouldn't want to, well, intrude."

Olivia looked to Judy and Nick. "Well, I just thought, if you are going to be shadowing with us at our Precinct, you'd like to hang out with us too?" her question, once again, trailed off in a sheepish tone. Judy and Nick could understand why though. Smith's curious look wasn't exactly boosting Olivia's confidence and made it seem he was skeptical. "It's okay if you don't want to—"

"No, no," Smith hastily interrupted as he shook his head. "I can go, I mean, I'm fine with tagging along." He looked to Judy and Nick. "That is, if you two are okay with it as well?"

Judy and Nick threw each other a confused look and chuckled.

"Yeah, relax Smith," Nick calmly replied. "We're just getting lunch. Just a bunch of friends, there's no need to be all awkward about it."

"Tell that to his skepticism," Olivia mumbled, jerking her thumb at him.

He laughed in response, definitely easing his worries. They could tell he was a bit nervous hanging out with a group like them, so humour was the best way to deflate anything. But Judy ever being the soft mediator, stepped up and said, "Excuse them, Smith," she chuckled, "they both get a little stubborn when they're devoid of all things sugary and fattening."

Smith laughed back. "That makes three of us!" he cheerful replied.

Olivia's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "That's great then!" she cheered. "You like pastries?" she asked with an excited smile, and an enticing brow. Judy and Nick exchanged annoyed glances as they knew where this was leading.

"Pastries are like, the best thing to eat sweets on!" the Polar Bear happily declared.

"Oh boy," the two mates muttered.

Olivia's grin managed to increase by a tenfold. She was definitely unaware of this—and how much the two were going to use this against her later. She dramatically opened her arms and said, "Well boy do  _I_ , great Olivia Venisont of treats and fun," she took a gracious bow, Judy and Nick offered their measly applause, "have  _the_  place for you, fellow Detective Recruit Danny Smith." They were definitely going to use this against her.

That would come back to bite her later, but Olivia wouldn't mind as long as she was going to be biting down on some pies.

…

" _Square Down_ ," Smith read aloud as the four approached the shop. He had a small smile on his face as they stopped just outside the door. "I can already smell the baked goods from here."

"Um, I'm pretty sure that's just cement," Nick dryly dismissed as he jerked his thumb over to Little Rodentia.

Judy snickered at her mate's joke whilst Olivia shook her head. "No, no, no, Mister Wilde." She raised her index up and grinned. "That,  _is_  indeed the smell of greatness!" she declared profoundly. She happily pushed open the door and waltzed in, eager to lead the group inside. "Yo, Grey!" she shouted over the chiming bells.

A few of the customers that were seated around glanced at the small Moose with puzzled looks. Judy should have figured that would be the way Olivia entered Gideon's shop everytime. Smith's face lit up in excitement once his nose smelt the sensation of the sweets. Nick noticed his reaction and laughed while Judy snorted in attempt to conceal her laughter. Olivia looked around for an available seating but frowned as she noticed her table by the window was currently occupied by a Porcupine couple.

"Olivia?" the four looked over to the counter and found a surprised Red Fox stood behind it. "You're here earlier than usual," he noted. A smug grin fell on his face as he rested his chin in his right paw. "Can't get enough of my goods, eh Olive?" he raised an enticing brow, which made Nick and Judy exchange their small smirks.

"Knock it off Grey," Olivia shot back. She tilted her head up at Smith and added, "We've got a new customer today, so you best try and sell your goods."

His face lit up as he looked over to the Polar Bear. "Ahh, a new customer? To what do I owe such pleasure?" he inquired, grinning madly.

The small Moose rolled her eyes. "Just here to get an sweet lunch," she answered for Smith. "You said you keep chairs for large mammals, right?"

Gideon nodded and jerked his thumb back, "Yeah, they're in the supply room." He turned over his shoulder and called, "Lindsay, can ya get us a large chair?"

"Got it boss!"

He turned back to the gang with a wide grin. "Well that's settled." He dusted off his paws excitedly. "Now," he leaned over the counter, "what can I get ya?" Olivia crossed her arms at Gideon as she narrowed her brows disapprovingly. "What?" Gideon questioned her. She silently nodded her head aimlessly over to the left. Gideon raised his brow as he looked over said direction and noticed the situation. A small smirk fell on his face as he let out a sheepish chuckle. "Uh, heh, sorry Olivia. I thought you'd be coming later, so I didn't see no harm in letting someone sit there!" he quickly explained.

Olivia shifted her weight on her right hip. "Yeah, but I'm here now. So…" her voice trailed off as she cocked her head over to the current occupants. "Give 'em the boot."

Gideon's face flushed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Ah, hah, um, Olivia…" he said quietly, "you can't be serious?"

Her brow rose in interest. "What, you think I'm  _not_?" she shot back.

"Okay, Liv," Judy chimed in, "Seriously, it's no big deal." She stepped forward and placed her paw on Olivia's shoulder reassuringly, then smiled at Gideon. "We're fine with any other table."

"Nuh-uh," Olivia dismissed, "No way."

Nick stepped forward as well, shooting his friend a shocked look. "You… you can't be serious?" Silence answered him.

She stubbornly kept her gaze on Gideon throughout, leaving her brow raised with a small look of determination. Gideon let out a sigh, then shrugged. He muttered, "Alright, alright, I'll see what I can do…"

Everyone grew surprised at Gideon's change of heart, Olivia included. With wide eyes they witnessed him back off the stepping stool behind the counter. Olivia immediately burst out into a fit of laughter. "Oh. My. God!" she exclaimed, "You were  _actually_  going to do it!" She continued to cackle at the baker, who only frowned at her in response. Her laughter began to roar a bit louder, and she was starting to hold her stomach in pain. "Oh dear… I'm actually tearing up!" she giggled. The rest of the gang wordlessly and confusedly stared at her, Smith looking the most weirded out of the group.

Gideon rolled his eyes. "I can kick ya out, ya know?" he grumbled as he crossed his arms.

Nick took another step forward and extended his index finger. "Okay, but before you do, just know that," he gestured to Smith and Judy, "we don't associate with her, and are very hungry!" He offered a pleading smile to the fellow Fox and clasped his paws together.

The baker smirked at Nick's antics and shook his head. "Relax Nicholas, I know for a fact Olivia doesn't represent the rest of you." He leaned over the counter and pointed over a free table set up against the wall, just near the restrooms. "Go on over. Lindsay will have your chair soon," he said to Smith.

"Thanks!" Smith smirked.

"Oh wait," Gideon called out just before the three took a step, "y'all want your usual?" he said to Judy and Nick.

Nick looked at Judy, who gave a shrug, then turned back to Gideon. "Actually, we'll have a large blueberry pie," he grinned. "I think we'll be good with that." He looked to Judy, and she smirked as she took Nick's paw and led him over to the available table.

Gideon looked to Smith and asked, "And for you… ah sorry, I don't believe I got your name?"

"Danny Smith," he grinned happily, "But you can call me Smith." He stepped over to the counter and offered his paw to Gideon, to which he happily accepted and shook. "I'm not sure what I should get, Venisont just recommended this joint so I'm unsure." He shrugged as he looked up at the menu above.

"You've got a sweet tooth?" Gideon inquired. Smith nodded. "Great! Then you'll love our chocolate chip pie, with a side of two chocolate croissants!"

Smith's face eagerly lit up at the meal. "Oooh, that sounds delicious!"

"Hey!" Olivia chirped. "You took my suggestion!" She threw a supportive thumbs up.

Gideon scoffed. "You threatened to stop coming if I didn't."

She snorted. "I always do that."

Smith smirked as he took note of the two, and decided to make his leave. "I'll be with the others," he said to Olivia before departing. Once he arrived, he nearly stumbled into a female Red Fox, wearing the same uniform as Gideon. "Ah, sorry ma'am," he quickly apologized.

"Oh, no worries," she quickly said, "Oh, uh, your chair is ready." She hurriedly rushed off into the kitchen, without hearing Smith's thanks.

He confusedly sat down at the table. Judy and Nick were across from him and sharing a chair. Nick had his armed wrapped around Judy's shoulders, she looked comfortable in his arms. They both noted his expression and how he was looking at Lindsay. "She looks skittish," Smith observed.

Judy snorted. "Yeah… she's a bit awkward around Nick and I," she informed. His face lit up at the mention of something that seemed juicy, which made Judy laugh. "No, it's nothing scandulous, just… some minor flirting that occurred before we announced our relationship."

"Announced?" Smith echoed. "Huh, I always figured it was some sneaky snapshot from a persisting reporter." He leaned back in his chair and stroked his chin. "So you two planned to announce your relationship?"

Judy and Nick simultaneously shook their heads and said, "Nope." Smith's confused expression made them laugh.

"It was kind of a spur of the moment type thing," Judy attempted to explain.

"Short form, Carrots got jealous 'cause ol' Lindsay Slick over there was flirting with me." Nick nonchalantly shrugged. "We were getting hassled by a reporter moments before and she caught Fluff here," he smiled at Judy, "snacking on my lips to make a statement."

Judy lightly elbowed Nick as she fought her blush. "Regardless, though it was immature, I'm just glad we got our relationship out in the Precinct." She smiled at Smith. "It wasn't professional, but I think I'm glad Bogo knows about us."

"He  _does_  have a soft spot for you guys," Smith acknowledged. "In all my years, I don't think I ever caught wind from the Chief being generous." He cocked his head and smiled at the two. "Only words I ever heard from him were cold, serious, and tough."

"Yeah, well, he still is," Judy argued.

"Trust us," Nick winked.

Smith chuckled and nodded at the two. "Yeah, I don't doubt it. But heck, if he was gonna take shots like these on anyone, I'd say it's good that it's on the three of you guys." He smiled a genuine smile at the two as he crossed his arms. "I was a big supporter for the Mammal Inclusion Initiative," he stated proudly.

"Really?" Judy's face beamed.

Smith nodded. "It's good seeing mammals, different from the usual quota, standing with us."

"Wow… I… thanks, Smith," Judy softly replied, "that means a lot to us."

"Great, now you're gonna have Carrots here smitten all day," Nick groaned sarcastically. "You know how hard it is to entertain that much smitteness in one Bunny?" he joked, causing Smith and Judy to laugh. His mate playfully bumped her shoulder against his, and he happily responded, "I joke Carrots, you know you smiling is one of my favourite things." He added a wink and a sly smirk.

"Yeah, I think you're the smitten one Wilde," Smith mused. Nick shamelessly shrugged whilst Judy held a proud grin. A sudden burst of laughter drew their attention briefly over to the counter, where Olivia and Gideon were still chatting. "So uh, how long have those two been together?" Smith inquired, nodding his curious head over to the two of interest.

Nick snickered and Judy let out an annoyed sigh. "Yeah… you'd think, huh?" Judy monotonically said as she looked over to the counter.

Smith's brow rose as he looked back to Judy. "Wait, they aren't mates?"

"Their banter seems to give that impression, right?" Nick guessed.

"Reminds me a bit of you two," Smith replied. "From what I've seen at least." He looked back to Olivia and squinted skeptically. "So just good friends," he assumed, "but with some obvious spark between them. She's the one not acting?" He turned back to Judy, who was looking at him curiously as well. "What?"

Nick chuckled. "Relax Smith, we may be DRs but we aren't working right now. You can turn off detective mode for a bit."

"Also, Liv's life is kinda… rough," Judy meekly added. "She'll tell you if she has to, but don't be so quick to judge," she advised.

Smith nodded. "Of course, but let's not forget our training and that it's quite hard to turn off being observant." Judy and Nick exchanged a look before agreeing with silent nods. "I don't mean to come off as nosy, but I just wanted to share my piece." He shrugged. "Besides, I see the way she looks, and well, it's obvious she likes to observe too."

"Everyone's observant in our class," Nick argued. "It's to be expected."

"I know," Smith said.

The three sat in a comfortable silence for a while, until Olivia's laughter was heard once more. It was quite an infectious laugh, the type that made others smile by its noise. The three bit back their smirks as they looked over to her. Judy let herself smile as she witnessed Olivia behind the counter with Gideon. She was seated on the counter, chatting with him as he moved his pies in and out of his ovens. In the time Judy got to know Gideon and Olivia, she definitely saw something. She could tell Nick noticed it as well. Soon enough, the rest of their friends pieced it together. Judy did see a bit of herself and Nick in Olivia and Gideon. If it really was platonic, that didn't change a thing. She could tell they were good friends. That's all that really mattered.

"How long, do you think?"

Judy raised her head up from her thoughts and looked to Smith. "Pardon?"

"Until they do act?" he continued.

Nick chuckled as he tilted his head and squinted at the two. "Yeah… I give a few weeks. Knowing her… I'd say that's a safe bet." Smith agreed with Nick's estimate and looked over to Judy. "Carrots?" Nick asked. "Your wager?"

She shrugged. "Not sure…" she then added, "I think soon though… just, I don't know when."

"Ahh," Nick nodded understandingly. "A cop out answer."

"Oh hush," Judy chided. "It's not like we're gambling here." Nick's face lit up at the mention of betting odds. Judy narrowed her brows and said, "No, don't even think about it."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Relax Carrots, I was joking."

"Ooh," Olivia's voice appeared from behind Smith. She sat down in the chair right of Smith, closest to the restroom. "Wilde's telling jokes? Guess I entered in a bad time." She placed a brown bag onto the table, and pushed it toward Smith.

"Hardy har," Nick said sarcastically. "My apologies for even attempting at humour in your presence, great Queen of Fun." With blank face, he removed his arm from Judy's shoulders to take a lazy bow and smirked.

"You are forgiven," Olivia said. She reached into the bag and smiled. "Those are your croissants by the way," she said to Smith as she pulled out two chocolate croissants of her own. "Grey is just waiting on our pies."

The Polar Bear eagerly dug his paw into the bag and pulled out his croissant with joy. He took a huge bit out of his pastry, nearly consuming half, and was instantly in awe. "Aurgh," he groaned, "this is so good!"

"Hah, easy there," Olivia teased. "Wouldn't want you choking on chocolatey goodness the same day we get pushed up in our class."

"If you can fit all that on my tombstone, then it'd be worth it," Smith replied before finishing his croissant. He smiled with a mouthful while everyone else laughed at his puffy face.

"Glad to see another sweet lover around," Olivia commended, raising her half eaten croissant at Smith as if she was giving toast.

"Cheers to that, Venisont!" Smith raised his last chocolate croissant high and proud.

Judy rolled her eyes at their antics. "You cheer with food, as opposed to having an actual beverage?" she questioned.

"Grey said the hot chocolate machine is on the fritz today," Olivia shrugged. "So, none for me sadly." She pouted as she slowly ate her croissant. "I tried to tell Gids too. If he didn't get that thing working soon, I'd be outta here."

Nick snorted at Olivia's threat. "Please Liv, like you'd ever pass up on Gideon's pies." He dismissed with a wave of his paw. "At this point, why don't you just take his on-the-house offers?"

Smith's brows raised in interest. "You get free meals?"

"From time to time," Olivia supplied. "But I don't like freeloading and that Farmer Fox deserves something for making such great food."

"Right, Right," he nodded. "So, uh, you seem fond of him," Smith pointed out.

Olivia sighed. "Nothing to read into Smith, just me acknowledging a good friend's talents."

"Then why haven't you ever praised me about my humour?" Nick spoke up.

"I said talents, Wilde,  _talents_ ," Olivia emphasized.

Judy laughed at Nick's expense as he kitshly sunk into her arms, allowing her to console him. "There, there, you'll get her one day."

"Just do what I do," Gideon's voice came in. He arrived at the table holding a large tray full of two small pies and one large. "Tease her 'bout her height." Olivia's face flushed as Nick and Judy's eyes went wide. That was something they had not expect to hear. Of all things Olivia allowed Gideon to do, making fun of her height was the most surprising of that list.  _The_  Olivia Venisont, allowing short jokes. That truly was something else entirely. Olivia was blushing because she knew what that looked like in her friends' eyes. And yes, that was exactly what they were thinking.

"She  _lets_  you make fun of her shortness?" Nick asked as Gideon placed their pies on the table. Just as he placed their utensils, he shot Nick an amused look.

"I wouldn't say she lets me—"

"Because I don't," Olivia flatly chimed in.

"—but more like," he looked to Olivia and smiled. "She just can't stop me," he stated enticingly as he waggled his eyebrows at her, as if he was tempting her to try. He leaned over and ruffled the top of Olivia's head, treating her like a calf.

Olivia retaliated with a effortless wave of her hooves, knocking Gideon's paw off. She quickly fixed her fur, bringing her bangs back down as she shot Gideon a look. "Keep that up, and I'll shove my pie in your face."

Gideon stepped back and nodded. "Copy that, Miss Venisont." He saluted her mockingly. "Oh yeah, this is all on the house by the way," he quickly muttered. Everyone shot him a surprised look. "Olivia told me 'bout your lil' bump in the program." His smile grew as he winked at Judy and Nick. "I'd say y'all deserve it. Seeing the amount of work Olivia put in, I just gotta say this is well earned."

"Well, thank you Gideon," Nick beamed.

"Yeah, we really appreciate this!" Judy agreed.

"It's no problem," Gideon assured them.

Olivia raised a brow. "You sure about that? You seem to throw these on-the-house offers like they're nothing." She skeptically chewed her croissant. "Are you even making any profit?" she mused.

Nick sighed. "Liv, if he wants to splurge on you, just let him!" he gestured to the Red Fox excitedly. "I think you are a real stand up guy Gideon, it's nice of you to do things like this."

Judy snorted. "Alright, showering him with compliments won't make him give us more free things," she muttered as she grabbed both of Nick's shoulders and eased him back into his seat.

"I can assure you Olivia, I do make a good amount from selling," he said proudly. "I wouldn't have hired help if I wasn't sure of that."

Olivia shrugged as she munched on her food. "Whatever you say Gids." She threw him a mock salute and said, "Thanks for the pie!" He grinned as he departed from the group, happily making his way over to the counter to address other customers.

"Well, he's a kind fella," Smith stated as he dug a fork into his pie. Once he took a bite, he let out a satisfied moan. "Wow… that, is good," he said after swallowing his bite.

"Yikes, keep it PG Officer Smith," Olivia teased as she dug her fork into her pie. As she bit her croissant, Nick threw some curious brows at her. "What now Wilde?"

"I'm just finding it weird how you let Gideon tease you," Nick addressed nonchalantly. "More so, it's  _what_  you let him tease you about."

Olivia rolled his eyes. "He's being ridiculous. He rarely even makes fun of my height," she dismissed casually. "And besides, I don't let him get away with it." She pointedly munched on her food as she shot a curious look back at Nick. "What's it to you?"

"I just want to know," he replied, smugness ever rising in his face, "what type of brownie points do I have to earn to go  _that_  far."

Olivia frowned for a moment, then shot a look over to Judy, noticing her curiosity and smirked. She could still spice things up. "I mean, every relationship is different," she casually pointed out with a shrug. Nick and Judy threw shocked brows at her. "Like, I wonder what you had to do for Judes to be okay with you calling her cute?"

Nick looked confused at the question, but once he glanced to Judy, he was surprised to see her blushing furiously. This clearly looped back to what Olivia was teasing her about earlier. Judy managed to keep him from prodding before, but now his spirit of inquiry was killing him. Something was clearly going on. "Okay…" he skeptically replied to Olivia. He then looked back to Judy, and asked, "What's going on?" Judy's red face seem to brighten even more, as if that even seemed possible. "Carrots, are you okay?"

"Oh," Olivia said, "I guess you haven't done much to earn you those points."

"What does that—"

"Nothing!" Judy quickly spurted out. "Absolutely nothing!" She released a strained giggle and smiled at Nick. "Olive's just being weird, you know how she is!"

Olivia cocked her head and smirked. "Ahh, I see, so he hasn't even brought it up yet—"

" _Liv_ ," Judy spat out, red faced and with gritted teeth. Surely it was a mixed bag of emotions, but it was clear as day that she was uncomfortable. "Stop it," she mumbled pleadingly.

The small Moose understood her fair share of teasing and decided Wildehopps suffered enough. Even though half of Wildehopps appeared to be suffering. Olivia wasn't often cruel, but she sure felt that those two and been teasing her about Gideon for a long time now. "Alright, alright, I give," she lamely replied. Judy sighed out of relief.

Nick sputtered as he glanced between Judy and Olivia. "I don't! I still have questions!" he whined. "What is happening?"

"It's… not something I can really discuss in front of present company," she nodded off to Smith and Olivia's direction.

"Oh you can discuss it," Olivia argued. "But you just won't be comfortable doing so." She flashed a wink and Judy groaned.

"Liv, knock it off," she mumbled.

"Should we excuse ourselves then?" Smith inquired. "If you two have something to discuss, then…" he trailed off awkwardly.

"Nah, don't sweat it," Olivia spoke up. "Whatever it is can wait till they're behind closed curtains," she suggested to Judy. "Right?"

Judy eagerly nodded. "Yes! Exactly!" she said to Nick. "It can wait, but we'll talk when we get home—I promise." She flashed a sincere smile, and held his paw tightly. It was a pleading look, so he understood not to pry once again.

He sighed. "Of course Carrots," he nodded. "Later it is, then." He went back to eating their shared pie, realizing that Judy had barely touched it. "But I'll hold you to that!" he added with a mouthful.

Smith loudly cleared his throat as he dug his fork into his pie. The three looked over to him and noticed he had already eaten a sizeable amount of his pie. "Well, this is amazing. I can see why you like this place so much Venisont."

She smiled in acknowledgment. "Yeah, it's pretty great." She glanced around the shop and shrugged. "Recently he's been getting a lot more customers, so it's been a bit louder than usual."

"That's good for him though," Smith replied.

Olivia nodded. "Yeah, of course!" she cheerily agreed. "Lately it's been busy for the both of us, so we rarely chat."

"Well, us moving up helps in a big way," Smith said.

"Yeah, about that," Judy spoke up. She looked completely devoid of all embarrassment as she slowly picked at her pie with her fork. "Why  _do_  you guys think we got moved up?" she quietly asked, as if Bogo or Captain Ursus was nearby. The three raised their brows at her perplexedly.

"What do you mean?" Smith questioned.

"Yeah, they said it was because we were the best of our class." Olivia's tone wasn't exactly cocky, but she did seem very proud.

"Well yes, I know," Judy acknowledged. "But, I dunno, something about the way Bogo said things just seemed… off." The three raised their brows at her expectantly, waiting for her to explain further. "I mean, come on, he knows us right? He knows that we wouldn't do something like brag to everyone for being boosted."

"So you're saying his excuse to keep it under wraps was weak?" Nick summarized.

Judy shrugged. "Maybe… I guess?" she shyly replied.

"I won't question it," Olivia chipped in. "If there is some reason as to why we got bumped, then great! Otherwise, I'd like to be involved more. Field work has always been my strongest point, being in the action always puts me on top of my game," she simply said.

"Here, here!" Nick agreed, raising his fork high and proud.

The four chuckled at that, and continued to eat their meal. Some time after, all four of their phones simultaneously beeped. Judy was the first to check, eager as ever. And as they all easily concluded, it was from Chief Bogo. Judy read out,  _"Murder investigations, two cases. Call ASAP."_

Immediately, Judy rung up Bogo. He picked up right away. "Sir? I'm with everyone else," she quickly stated.

He got into it right away,  _"Two murders recently came up. You and Wilde are being sent to the one on fifty-third Oakley Lane. It's near the large Targoat shop. Venisont and Smith are heading to the Natural History Museum. Your mentors are waiting for you."_

"Oh, uh, and are these going to be the same mentors we're shadowing throughout—"

" _Yes,"_  he firmly answered,  _"and I expect complete professionalism from here on out."_

Judy raised a brow, but responded, "Of course sir." She nodded. "We're on our way. Hopps out," she said before hanging up. She looked over to Olivia and Smith. "This is where we part ways I guess."

Olivia turned around and waved at Gideon. "Grey, we're taking these to go!" she shouted.

"What's the details?" Smith inquired.

Judy shrugged. "Only locations. You and Liv are being sent to a murder at the  _Natural History Museum_. And that the mentors we're meeting are the ones we're assigned to for the rest of our shadowing."

Olivia smirked. "Finally, some action!"

The four collected their pies and walked over to Gideon's counter, giving it to him so he could put their food away. "You know, you give analyzing a murder scene a lot more excitement then there really is," Nick acknowledged knowingly. "It's real grim."

"Yeah, I know," Olivia shot back, taking her takeout bag. "But I'd rather that then sit in a classroom and watch someone else do it through a projector."

"Fair point," Nick agreed.

"Alrighty," Olivia grinned. "I guess I'll see you guys later!" she waved the two goodbye as she made for the exit. "Smith, I'll meet you at the Museum!" she added as she bolted out of the shop.

"Take care Venisont!" Judy waved back.

"Keep an eye on her Smith," Nick advised, pointing at the Polar Bear.

He chuckled in response. "Don't worry, I got her." He waved at the two as he backed away. "I'll see you guys around then?"

The two nodded. "Good luck!" Judy shouted.

"You too!" he replied before exiting.

She happily turned to Nick, raising an enticing brow. "Shall we?" she asked, offering her arm out to Nick.

He eagerly accepted, looping his arm through her's as they walked toward the exit. "I have a feeling you won't be telling me the address so I can't drive us," Nick accused, throwing a sly brow at his mate.

Judy snorted. "Duh, obviously." She giggled as she held her arm out to him. "Now c'mon, our mentor is probably getting impatient waiting for us!"

Nick nodded, releasing his arm from her warmth as he gestured in front of the path ahead of them. "Lead the way, Fluff."

…

This was very much different than the last time Judy and Nick had walked through the yellow police tape. This time, there was an objective in mind. They weren't out to investigate their paranoia or checking in on a friend. They were here to do their job. None of them were the victims in all of this. And while they had been to murder scenes before, this was different. It was time for them to be the investigators. So when they ducked under that yellow tape (more like walked under based on their height), they put on their game faces and walked onto the lawn. They walked by a few uniforms, who acknowledged them with nods and half-hearted waves. It was time for business, serious business.

Which of course, Judy made sure to remind Nick of.

"Nick," Judy whispered, "remember—"

"I know Carrots," he interjected with an eye roll, "professional banter only." He threw her an annoyed look. "I heard it the first two times on the drive here. Keep cheek kisses and paw holding to a bare minimum." He raised his fingers and motioned a tiny amount.

Judy scoffed. "How 'bout to a  _no_  minimum?" she offered.

Nick snorted as he nudged her with his elbow. "Please Carrots, we all know you love it."

She shot him a few narrowed brows and bit her lower lip in fake anger. "That has no relevance to any of this." Her mate chose silence as his response. No doubt because he already got his answer.

"Yeesh!" a voice came from in front of them. The two looked to the source and found the one and only grey vested hybrid. He crossed his arms down at the two as he shook his head. "If I had known it'd be you two I would've denied the chief's offer," Boris quipped at the two. His face didn't look like regret, more as if he was glad to see some friendly faces. "Are you both always this flirty?"

Nick raised a brow, as if he were offended. "Boris, you act as though all we do is flirt."

Judy rolled her eyes and elbowed Nick. "It just so happens that catching bad guys is also part of the job." She smirked at Boris. "Haven't seen ya in a while. Everything good?"

Boris grinned at the Bunny. "With me? Of course. Work is work, no matter how much it is." He waved the two follow him inside the house. "And as for this fella? It was not a nice morning for him," he announced, stepping aside for the two to see.

And instantly, they noticed large black body bag lying on the floor. Once they neared, they noticed the body was a male Lion, covered in a few bruises with a large stab wound in his chest. He was just a few metres away from the entrance, and near the bottom of the flight stairs. Above him, was a Honey Badger, crouched over his figure. She smiled at the two, while they nodded their greetings.

"Ayyy, welcome to the fold," she commended.

"Not just yet," Judy replied, crossing her fingers at her.

"First things first, actually solving this," Boris reminded them. "Go ahead Honey."

"Victim's name is Albert Pawl," Honey informed the three, "twenty-seven years old, and looks to have been stabbed at the top of these stairs and fell all the way down. Blood splatters start from the top of the stairs and scatter out through the rest of the flight of stairs."

A camera flash brought Nick and Judy's attention toward the flight of stairs. Another CSI specialist, a female Wolf, was documenting the stairs with a film camera. "Yikes," Nick seethed.

"Yeah," Honey replied, "Not a nice fall. Well, not that there is ever a good fall." She lightly chuckled to herself. "Anyways, all I managed to ID is that the weapon the killer used was a knife. The grooves against the wound suggest the killer must've used a kitchen knife of some sort. The puncture seems deep enough that the suspect stabbed then left the knife in as Pawl fell. As when we arrived, he was face on the floor, and he must've landed on it." She leaned over to the bag resting beside the body bag and pulled out a clear bag full of tiny strands of what looked like hair. "We found some fibers on our vic's corpse. Can't analyze it until I get to my lab."

"Personal items?" Judy asked.

"Just a silver watch, nothing else. Real fancy like one too."

"No fur traces?" Nick spoke up.

Honey nodded. "No, there is. Might just be Pawl's. I can't give you—"

"anything, till you get to the lab," Boris concluded with a nod. "Alright, finish up what you can and see what you else you can ID at the morgue." Honey nodded as she zipped up the body bag and began collecting her gear. He looked to Judy and Nick and cocked his head to motion them to follow.

Right as they left, they heard a whistle from Honey. Once they turned around they found two pairs of surgical gloves flying to their faces. Judy caught them both and looked at Honey. "I always keep spares," she informed the two. "You better start bringing your own now, however."

Judy nodded as she pulled her gloves on. "Thanks Honey!" she replied as they followed Boris.

"Alright, so what's your play?" Boris questioned.

Nick pondered for a moment as he pulled on his gloves. Judy decided to try the obvious approach, "Who made the 911 call?"

"His neighbour, Alex Mane," Boris answered, nodding over to the living room. "Already began the questioning. He said he heard some strange sounds coming from next door." He walked away from the body, leading the two to the kitchen. Immediately, the giant broken kitchen door leading to the backyard was the first thing they noticed. "So far seems to line up with B and E." He shrugged.

"But, no calls till we have everything," Judy muttered, more so to herself than to Boris.

"Exactly," he smiled. "Starting off, I'd usually split up around this time. I'd let Wolfstein cover the crime scene analysis while I head back to the precinct." He placed his paws on his hips and smirked at the two. "But, seeing as you're shadowing me and still new, you stick with me. We can help the uniforms case the joint, analyze every detail. As of now, B and E is our most likely suspicion, so find traces of missing items."

Nick nodded. "Got it, wallets, safes, rainy day money," he listed off. "Anything worth stealing basically?"

"Practically," Boris agreed. "Any intel, is still intel. Once we've gotten everything, we'll head back to the precinct and begin digging into our vic's background. We'll establish what we can after that." He leaned out back into the hallway and called out, "Fangmeyer, wrap up your search on the first floor. I need you to case the bathroom on the second and the office." After Fangmeyer acknowledged Boris, the three walked up the stairs and made their way to the bedroom. It was a plain bedroom; one queen sized mattress, a dresser, and a closet. It looked devoid of any flair really. "Simple investigation," he announced, pulling out his pair of gloves from his pockets. "Check drawers, closets, anything."

"If I were a wallet, where would I be?" Judy asked as she started to ruffle through the dresser drawers. The bottom drawer only revealed stacks of dress pants and dress shirts.

"In Wilde's slick paws, most likely," Boris quipped.

Nick sighed. "Har, har." He shot Boris a look. "Didn't know you could be so snippy, Convel."

The hybrid chuckled. "Learnt it from you, Wilde."

Judy rolled her eyes at the boys' exchange and opened the second drawer. This one was just above her head, so she had to climb up the drawer to peek inside. Surprisingly, she found an array of gloves and watches lined up in two rows. The first row had gloves, stylized in leather from black to light brown. There were only five gloves arranged, but had a gap in the middle of the row. The second row was slightly elevated, resting on a black stand that stretched the entire length of the drawer. It had fancy watches, gold, silver, chrome, typical flash accessories. Judy squinted in wonderment as she looked at the watches. The type she's seen from high class citizens, and they were in a high income neighbourhood so it made sense, but she knew without a doubt that they weren't cheap.

She decided checking in with Boris would be smart. "Convel?" she called out.

"Got something?" she heard him make his way over, and suddenly his shadow loomed over her. "Oh. Looks like Pawl was a bit of perfectionist."

Nick made his way over and stood on his toes to see. A scoff escaped as he rested his paw on the drawer. "Also egotistical. These type of displays call for someone who's proud of how much he earns and isn't afraid to show it or spend for it. Gloves as well, good quality."

"You can tell just by that?" Boris inquired.

"I lifted mammals with gloves like those," Nick laughed. "Wearing accessories like these were easy tells that their wallets ran deep." He shrugged at Boris' unamused stare. "Anyways, this could make sense for a robbery. Typical rich dude getting what someone thinks he deserves."

"But this doesn't make sense," Judy spoke up. She could feel their silent gazes fall upon her. "If it was a robbery, why wouldn't the perp take the watch off Pawl?" she asked. "And, there's an entire row of watches here that's untouched, but the only thing missing is a pair of leather gloves?"

"Suspect probably wanted cash, easier to obtain," Nick suggested flatly, backing away from the drawer. "I can go search the office with Fangmeyer," he offered. Boris silently nodded and Nick made his way out.

"That still doesn't excuse how strange this is," Boris acknowledged. He thumbed his chin curiously. "We'll get CSI to dust this off for prints. We'll probably get something out of this." He walked away and said, "Keep searching."

Judy nodded her affirmation and hopped off the drawer. She pushed it shut and let out a grunt as she hopped up and onto the dresser. Upon landing, she noticed how barren it was, save for the car keys and kindle resting near the mirror propped up on the dresser. Judy turned back and pulled open the top and final drawer. The top drawer was separated by a divider. On the left, was a few more shirts, plain and solid colours. The right however, had an assortment of mails. All perfectly stacked and well aligned, but it just seemed to be an orderly arrangement of bills and other mail.

She decided to flip through the mail, perhaps she could find some sort of connection between money and the suspect. After a brief silence, a sudden realization came to Judy's mind. "Hey Convel?"

"Got something Hopps?"

"A question, really," she casually replied.

Boris nodded and prompted, "Shoot," not taking his eyes off the closet as he started to search the drawers underneath the closet doors.

"Where  _is_  Wolfstein? Why isn't he with you?" she asked.

"Another investigation, and it's our jurisdiction," he replied, opening the last drawer. "Our other detectives are either wrapped up on other cases or are on leave, using vacation days." Boris shrugged. "Bogo must've sought the opportunity to wrap your squad in with Wolfstein and I, divide and cover as many cases as possible."

"Ahh," Judy replied. Another realization hit her, and she grew a wide smirk. "Wait… Wolfstein is running the other investigation?"

Boris turned back and raised a brow, noticing the strange elevation in her tone. "Yeah?" he answered, confusedly. "Murder at Natural History Museum—why?"

Judy stifled a laugh as she covered her mouth with her gloved paw. Wasn't sanitary, but she had to stop herself from losing it. Boris' confused expression remained as she tried to compose herself. "Ahhh, no reason," she muttered, amusement laced in her voice. "Just… I wish Wolfstein nothing but the best."

This was an interesting start, to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am incredibly, truly sorry it took me so long to get here, but I did! So, lots has happened. My fault, mostly, as procrastination and anxiety got to me. A bit of depression here and there, some meltdowns, and well, I just recently started my final year of high school. Things have been a bit rough, but my resolve to write has never ceased! I hope you all GO BACK and re-read the first seven chapters, because they are nowhere near the same as before.
> 
> I mean, they are, but they actually are a lot better now. In terms of story telling, I'd say it fits well enough. Adding on, the next flow of chapters are going to be really back to back, and well, proceed within days of each other. Emma's graduation is Thursday, so with a chapter in relation to that there's bound to be another chapter to wrap up this investigation before hand. So, two chapters in one week (story-wise, not real life).
> 
> Smith is just someone I had within recent makeups of a supporting character, nothing too special to expect. Don't worry, I'm not expanding the cast because I know how big that gets. I just thought I'd talk a bit about the chapter, just to share some things.
> 
> I wanted to show Olivia and Judy sparring, because I felt like I cheated you all out of that last time, and I also wanted to try writing some fight scenes again. Boy... that was hard to write... and nowhere near good. Give me feedback on that please!
> 
> I'm going to try and make each chapter conclude the previous' event, or at least bare some correlation more. Bascially avoiding making each one long and heavy (I know this one was, but that's what happens after months of not updating). I write with episodic type chapters because I enjoy the journey for the moment's worth and I felt they work well. But, I believe slowing the pace and breaking it up may prove to be more efficient. So... yah. That'll happen. This chapter would've have been ages longer.
> 
> Now, I'm aiming to have chapter 33 ready within two weeks time by the EARLIEST, don't hold me to that. Just an estimate of MY goals. I know I've always asked of your patience, but I still have other things to work on. I actually do want to participate in NaNoWriMo, and I have other fics I want to update/post. I know these can be seen as distractions, but I feel as long as I'm writing, it's progress in some form. My Legends of Avatar fic will take a GRADUAL toll in pacing, because I want to get a few more chapters of ZPIC before updating that. And I have a few other oneshot fics to post for other fandoms of interest. Later to be revealed! So, follow me and see if it's a fandom of you choice!
> 
> I kid, I kid, I'm not doing anymore waiting. I'm revealing now.
> 
> It's a Miraculous Ladybug fic, oneshot only, so if any of y'all have interest in that fandom follow me and stay tuned for my oneshot post! It shall be soon!
> 
> Once again, sorry for being radio silent, but in the mean time, catch up with the rewritten first seven chapters!
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> \- Bleh

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed this! This is the first of many... ZPIC (Zootopia: Partners in Crime) has been going on for a while now. However, I am told I need to broaden my fields... and so I have. For those who have just read this for the first time, please know that these chapters were sightly edited but I was still a very rookie writer then. I will continuously update this up until the point it has caught up with the Fanfiction.net story. I'm just trying this out just because... :P Hope you enjoy and stick around for the real good stuff!
> 
> Until next time.
> 
> — Bleh


End file.
